Life In Zora's Domain
by andremoi
Summary: An AU about Mipha’s and Link’s life together. The first fifteen chapters now incorporate the prequel stories 'His Future is in the Past' and 'Beginning Life in Zora's Domain', so this AU is self-contained in one story. If you've already read the prequels just jump to Chapter 1 - Studying. Cover art is by Nurple(twitter dot com/nurpleynurple) and used by permission.
1. Prequel-Chapter-1

_Summary: With Ganon destroyed, the Champions killed, and Zelda crowned Queen, Link ponders his future and works to recover a past love._

 _ **This entire narrative is taken from notes written by Link that he carried with him at all times.**_

 **Prequel Chapter 1 -** **Remembering**

Link woke up suddenly to a clap of thunder and the sound of heavy rain beating against the window above his bed. The dawn sky was just starting to brighten. He could do without the thunder, but the sound of the steady rainfall that followed was soothing. He had a meeting later that day with Dr. Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab not far from his house, but there was still plenty of time, and there was no hurry to get up. He lay there, his thoughts wandering.

A lot had happened in the past two years since Calamity Ganon's defeat. Monsters were pretty much gone now, the few remaining hiding out in remote parts of Hyrule. Once the Blood Moons stopped restoring monsters, it was no longer futile to destroy them, and that had been one of the first tasks. People traveled safely now. The Yiga Clan could still cause trouble, but the Gerudo were doing their best to keep an eye on them, and they were demoralized over Ganon's defeat. They were lying low for now.

Re-building Hyrule was now the top priority. He smiled at how successful the Bolson Construction company had become. They had plenty of workers now and plenty to do, and some healthy competition as well. And, thank Hylia, they no longer had time to hang around his house every day.

Yes, the construction everywhere was going well, but there was one building, in particular, he was especially interested in, and that was the Temple of Time. The building itself had been repaired, but he was more interested in what stories of old had described was within it and whether that could be restored too. The legends said that on more than one occasion, his predecessors had been able to travel back in time to aid their mission. That was the topic for his meeting with Dr. Purah.

He had taken this house in the quiet farming community of Hateno Village to be far away from the hustle and bustle of Hyrule Castle. People left him alone here. His comfortable little house on a hill afforded him a place to relax and reflect on his life on those occasions he wasn't traveling. It was when he was home that he spent time recording everything he could remember in a journal he was keeping. And that was harder for him than it sounded because he had lost all his memory. When he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection a little over two years ago, his mind was a blank.

When he first awoke, he spent weeks recovering the memories he could from Zelda's Sheikah Slate. But those were only memories of times he had spent with her. He also regained some memories from visiting the major villages in Hyrule and talking with people there. That helped him remember a little about Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, and Mipha, his fellow Champions. And that traveling bard, Kass, had told him of the times Zelda recruited each of the Champions. Then later Kass found that group picture Mipha requested at Hyrule Castle and it triggered a memory of that occasion. The last memory he had of all of them together was that fateful moment by the East Gate of Lanayru Road when Ganon attacked, and each of the Champions raced back to their Divine Beast. They had trusted in that ancient technology from ten thousand years ago, but Ganon had learned his lesson and outsmarted all of them. He never saw the Champions again, save in spirit form.

But he had lived a life beyond those few memories he had recovered from the Sheikah Slate and the others he had stumbled on. And when his duty to Hyrule was finished, he wanted to learn more about who he was and the people in his life. Even when he awoke from the shrine and first began his quest to save Hyrule, there were hints of other important things in his life, other people and places that must have meant a lot to him at one time.

The most fruitful source of information came from Zora's Domain. For better or worse, quite a few people there had remembered him from over one hundred years ago. Some of the older ones hated him, blaming him for what happened to their beloved Princess. But others recognized him as a friend and former playmate. From conversations, he learned he must have spent a good deal of time there. And when he spoke with King Dorephan and Prince Sidon, it became clear there was someone very special in his life who had lived there and was the reason he spent so much time in Zora's Domain.

Princess Mipha was much more than a fellow Champion. She was a childhood friend who had fallen in love with him and crafted an exquisite set of Zora armor in the expectation they would marry. At the time he learned all this, he could barely remember her or how he had felt about her. His only memory of her back then was the one triggered by looking at her statue. They were sitting together atop Divine Beast Vah Ruta as she healed a wound on his forearm and promised to care for him. But he had made some progress recovering more memories since then, including ones the Sheikah Slate couldn't help him with.

Speaking of the Sheikah Slate, he no longer had it. Zelda had taken it back from him after their victory in Hyrule Field. And when the four Champion spirits departed Hyrule after Ganon's defeat, he could no longer use their special powers. Urbosa's Fury, Daruk's Protection, Revali's Gale and Mipha's Grace were all gone. It was yet another sadness: having those powers to call upon made him feel his friends were still with him in some way.

Now all he had left was that picture on his wall: the group picture of Zelda, the Champions and himself that Purah took just after the Champions Inauguration ceremony with King Rhoam. He recalled it was Mipha's idea to take the picture and he was glad she thought of it. He remembered how cute Mipha was, sidling next to him and taking a deep breath as she straightened herself, trying to look her very best for the picture. And then that big clown Daruk had "brought them all together." He looked at the picture now and then to remember all of them, but it was bittersweet. That was a happy moment of fun and togetherness, but little did any of them know at that time how short-lived it would be. Now the only friend he had left was Zelda: the rest were all dead.

He decided to get up, then walked over to the group picture. He gazed at Mipha's image, thinking of her now. It wasn't the best picture of her, but it was all he had.

Then he decided to make himself a vegetable omelet for breakfast. Soon he was eating at his small table, surrounded by the prizes, all now mounted on his wall, which were given to him by the village leaders after freeing the Divine Beasts. There was Revali's Great Eagle bow, Daruk's Boulder Breaker, Urbosa's Scimitar of the Seven and Daybreaker shield, and most precious of all to him now, Mipha's Lightscale Trident.

Whenever he ate alone like this, he liked to read his journal as he ate, looking over past chapters to refresh his memory. He opened it to a chapter he had titled 'Ruta Reveries.' He had written that chapter over two years ago when he made his last visit to Zora's Domain before his battle with Ganon. It was his favorite chapter because he had learned so much from the event it described. He sometimes wrote his journals in the third person so it would be easier for someone else to publish them or he could publish them himself under a pen name.

 **Extract from Link's Journal**

 **Ruta Reveries**

 _Link's last conversations with Mipha's spirit before Ganon's defeat_

It was late afternoon as Link stood atop the highest peak in the Zodobon Highlands, gazing up at the massive Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Ruta knelt there quietly, its trunk raised high and its red targeting beams locked on to Link's next destination, Hyrule Castle.

His long quest to finish their ill-fated plan of one hundred years ago was nearly over. He had traveled throughout Hyrule, freed the four Divine Beasts, and reclaimed the sword that seals the darkness. It remained only to free the Princess at Hyrule Castle, the Princess he had slowly come to remember from recovered memories triggered by her Sheikah Slate. And then, of course, he would need to battle Calamity Ganon.

But he was not ready to take that final step.

It was not out of fear that he was unready, unprepared for the battle. No, he had trained well, and his combat skills were beyond compare now. The sword that seals the darkness filled him with confidence, and he was eager for his day of reckoning with Ganon, a chance to put an end to Ganon's threat to Hyrule.

No, it was something else entirely. It was his memory. He had prepared for many things in his travels to survive in the wild, securing fresh food and cooking it, replacing weapons, destroying monsters. But he had not been ready for the shock of learning someone loved him and loved him enough to marry him.

He recalled how he was speechless when Mipha's father and brother spoke of her love for him, and her father gave him her gift, the armor she had so carefully crafted by hand one hundred years ago. Gazing at her statue helped him recall a time alone with her on Ruta as she promised to look out for him and hoped to spend some time together.

But that was such a small memory. It was not enough. Link needed to know more, to understand what they had meant to each other. Only Mipha's spirit knew the answers. And he sensed that once Ganon was destroyed, Mipha and the other Champions would be free to depart for the spirit world, their duty to Hyrule fulfilled. And then he would forever lose his chance to learn about his time with Mipha.

He approached closer to Ruta, and a voice asked if he would dare confront a realm of illusion and memory. He knew what would happen if he agreed, a battle against a virtual Ganon phantom would ensue. But he had already done that several times before and did not need to overcome his fears. And so he declined the offer.

He waited a moment longer, and then he spoke.

"Mipha?" said Link. "I know you can hear me. Please, I need to speak with you."

Link was greeted only by silence.

"I am going to light a fire, and I will camp here day and night until you speak with me," said Link. "There are things I must know that only you can tell me."

Link took some wood he carried and lit a campfire. Then huddled next to it, rubbing his hands. The sun was sinking in the west and would be setting soon. The night might grow cold, but he didn't care.

He stared up at Ruta again. He knew Mipha's spirit was there, waiting to perform her duty, to strike at Calamity Ganon when the time came. He had seen her spirit all too briefly once and later heard her voice a few times more. But they had all been one-sided conversations, her speaking to him. He hoped his stubbornness would move her to speak with him again and answer his questions. He wished he could climb aboard Ruta and perhaps see her spirit once more, but he could not approach Ruta closely and must be content to stay outside. All he could do was hope she would speak with him.

The sun was starting to set now, and the night sky was clear. Thank Hylia it wasn't raining, though that would not have stopped him. He took a moment to look from this high vantage point. To the left and just behind Ruta stood the majestic peak of Mount Lanayru, home of the Spring of Wisdom. To his right was Hyrule Castle, centered in the four Divine Beast targeting beams. And behind him, Death Mountain glowed a fiery red. Each place held memories for him, but that was not what concerned him now. He walked to the northern edge of the peak, and he could make out Zora's Domain below with its beautiful architecture and soft blue glow. He was a welcome visitor to Zora's Domain now, having calmed Ruta and saved everyone. He returned to be close to the fire, sat down, and waited.

It was quiet up here alongside Ruta, quiet as a graveyard, he thought. The only sounds were the whistle of the wind and the crackling of the fire. Few if any animals would venture so high to this barren hilltop and he had never been attacked by any evil creatures of the night here either.

He rubbed his hands together again. He would wait here all night if necessary and the next day too. The western sky turned orange as the sun set behind the distant hills, and stars started to appear. Still, he sat by the fire. He had almost nodded off to sleep when he heard her voice.

"Hello Link," said a voice inside Link's head, a voice he had come to know by now.

Link stood up and gazed at Ruta. The voice seemed to come into his mind from no particular direction, but it was natural for him to look at Ruta where her spirit was.

"I am happy you have come to visit me like you used to," said Mipha. "But you must not stay here. We must not neglect our duty, Link, and the Princess awaits your help."

"Mipha, thank you for speaking with me," said Link. "Yes, I know. But after one hundred years I do not think a short time longer will matter. Unless it does to you."

"No, a short time longer will not matter," said Mipha. "I sense the Princess is still strong. It sounds so nice to hear you say my name, Link! It has been so long since I heard it."

"I need to know more, Mipha, about us. You said you would never forget our time together. Help me to remember it too," said Link.

"I do wish you could remember," said Mipha. "But remembering now may only make you sad, Link, and I do not want to see that. I want you to be happy and to get on with your life."

"I am already sad, Mipha," said Link. "Your father and your brother both spoke of your feelings for me. I promised your father I would never forget you, and I will not. But I have so little memory of you to keep from forgetting. I know what the armor you made for me means. I need to know more of what took place between us."

"How is my family?" said Mipha.

"Your father is well, but of course, grief-stricken when I told him I had spoken to your spirit. He had held out hope all this time you were still alive but trapped. He regrets letting you pilot Ruta and wishes he could have done more to protect you. Sidon is a fine young man, and you know he helped me free Ruta. But he dearly misses you, Mipha. He thinks of you each night and gazes at your statue in the plaza," said Link.

Mipha was quiet.

"The night grows cold and late," said Link as he rubbed his hands together. "Can you not tell me about us? I need to know, Mipha. Not knowing is worse. It haunts me."

"You look quite handsome in my gift!" said Mipha. "You wear it well, and it fits you so perfectly."

"I cherish your gift, Mipha, and I always will," said Link. "And I feel you are one with me since you gave me your healing power. But will you not answer me, tell me about us, tell me what we meant to each other?"

"But why, dear Link?" said Mipha. "We can no longer be together in this world, and to know either way how you felt will only cause you pain. If I tell you that my love for you was all one-sided, will you not feel sad for me, that I loved you so much with no love from you in return? And if I tell you that you returned my love, will you not feel sad for both of us and mourn what might have been? To have forgotten is a blessing. You have your life to live, Link, and I can no longer share it with you as I once dreamed. Go now, fulfill your duty, and live your life in happiness. I will rest in peace, knowing this."

"If you know me Mipha, and I know you must, then you know how stubborn I can be," said Link. "I will stay here until you tell me about our time together. I need to know."

There was silence for a moment.

"Very well," said Mipha. "I can speak with you but only until sunrise. Then you must go and fulfill your duty as I must mine. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes, if that is the most time I can have with you," said Link.

"You say you wish to know of our time together?" said Mipha. "But where to begin? I have known you since your childhood."

"No, not that far back, though if we had time enough, I would stay here day and night and listen to every moment you were with me," said Link. "Since our time is short, work backward from our times together, the latest first."

"Very well," said Mipha. "The last time we saw each other was at the East Gate of Lanayru Road when Ganon surprised us all. I was trying to help the Princess access her power, but I was too late. We had no time to speak, you and I, but rushed off to do our duty. I remember how worried I was when I left."

"I am so sorry for what happened," said Link. "You were right to worry about the danger within Ruta. I wish we had thought of Ganon's plan."

"But dear Link, I was not worried for myself. I was worried for you," said Mipha. "I had promised to look out for you, to heal your wounds, and yet you were rushing off to battle Ganon on your own. I was so worried you would be hurt, and I could not be there to heal you. I never thought of danger within dear Ruta."

"All right," said Link. "That was a painful memory. Please, let's move back from that to the next earlier time we saw each other."

"Perhaps it would make more sense to jump to the time even before that one," said Mipha. "Then, you will understand."

"Very well," said Link. "Whatever you think best."

"It was your visit alone to the domain when we sat on Ruta's trunk, and I healed your arm and told you I hoped we could spend time together when our task was done," said Mipha. "You were quiet, tired, under stress from all your duties. It was too late to travel then, and you were too tired. So, you stayed at the Seabed Inn that night. You agreed to meet me the next morning, and when I met you, we walked together to Veiled Falls. You had told me once you had trouble sleeping, and you still looked tired. We sat on the large rock there, and the sunlight, fresh air and the sound of the falls put you to sleep, your head resting on my shoulder. You looked so peaceful and handsome, Link, I wanted to kiss you then and there! But I cradled your head and then let it slide down and rest more comfortably in my lap. I brushed your beautiful blond hair back once from your face. You slept for quite a while, breathing gently. I was happy to see you get some rest, as I knew you needed it.

Then all at once, you woke up, startled, not knowing where you were. I calmed you and assured you that you were safe. You sat up then, and our eyes met. I smiled at you, and then you suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. I felt like I was in a dream now! You seemed unsure of my reaction, but I kissed you back at once, and then we held each other and kissed more times than I can count. Afterward, you told me that you loved me but had been afraid of losing me as a friend. I told you I loved you too. I wished that day would never end!

I had hoped to offer you the armor on your visit as you were without the Princess for a change, and I had prayed for the courage to do so. I had brought it with me in a bundle. You told me later you thought it was our picnic lunch, and we both laughed. But after you expressed your love for me, I had no fear of rejection. I offered you the armor, and you happily accepted it. Then you tried it on, and as I expected, it fit you perfectly. We discussed our plans next and thought it best to wait until after our task was done to tell everyone. You had to return to guard the Princess then, and I took the armor back with me when I returned home. That was the end of your visit, but it was the happiest visit of all for me. For a time, I felt my dreams had all come true, Link."

"That is wonderful to know, Mipha," said Link. "I am happy we found love with each other, if only for a short time. Thank you for sharing that with me. What was the time you skipped to speak of this time?"

"Oh, you made a surprise visit to me at East Reservoir Lake a week after that," said Mipha. "I was so excited to see you, not only because it was a surprise but because by then we had finally shared our love for each other. We spent all day by the lake, swimming and talking, kissing and hugging each other. You were like a different person then, more emotional and open about your feelings, which I loved. But you carried some secret with you that you couldn't tell me yet. I didn't care in the end. I was just so happy to be with you. I held you in my arms as we slept that night in the bed on the pier, and I dreamed of holding you as my husband one day soon."

Time was moving on as they spoke, and this was one time Link would be very sorry to see a sunrise.

"Thank you, you have told me what I needed to know," said Link. "I know now that I did love you and that I told you so. It makes me want to learn even more about our time together, though. What other times were we together?"

"Well, before we shared our feelings, we were still very close," said Mipha. "We swam, played games, collected fireflies, chipped Luminous Stones for good luck, hiked, sat together and talked as we waited for the rain to stop. You visited me many times, Link, and I was always so happy when you did. Even after you grew quiet from carrying the sword, I still loved seeing you."

"Please tell me some specifics," said Link as he looked toward the east.

"Well, there are so many to choose from," said Mipha. "But I will tell you one time I liked. We were hiking together by Ralis Pond, and a rainstorm came up. We waited together for the storm to pass, but you were soaking wet. All this happened before we were appointed Champions, so you were wearing your Royal Guard uniform. When the rain stopped, and the sun came out, you needed to dry off your uniform. I remember you were so shy taking off your tunic and trousers with me there, even though we had swum together so many times. You blushed, and my giggling only made it worse. Anyway, we sat together as we waited for your uniform to dry and talked for hours. I liked sitting with you, leaning against the rock there. Being caught in the rain together made you speak more with me, which was very welcome. You were sometimes very quiet."

"Thank you, that is a nice memory," said Link. "I was trying to picture things as you told them, and I know Ralis Pond and the rock outcropping you mentioned. It helps bring the memory to life in my mind. Can you tell me of another time?"

"Very well," said Mipha. "It was a time I remember holding you in my arms. We were hiking near a pond, and it had rained earlier in the day. It was slippery, and you reached out to take my hand to help me. But you lost your footing and so did I. We collapsed on the soft ground near the shore together, and you landed on top of me. I held you from slipping, and I thought you might kiss me, as we lay there for a moment. But you were so embarrassed and blushed red. You kept apologizing and calling me Princess. Then I teased you a little, we laughed and went on our way. But for a few moments, you were in my arms. I thought of it when I went to sleep that night. I already had a crush on you by then."

Link glanced to the east again, and the sky was beginning to lighten.

"I fear our time grows short," said Link. "And I have a confession to make. When your father offered to let me read your diary, he thought you would forgive me, and so I did read it. I am sorry I did not respect your wishes, but knowing about your love for me, I wanted to learn all I could about you. I'm sorry."

"I see," said Mipha. "Then you know about the Lynel and when my heart was yours and my plans with the armor. I do forgive you, Link. What harm is there in it now?"

The sun was starting to peek over the Lanayru Sea in the distance as the morning wind picked up.

"And now it is time to keep your promise," said Mipha. "We must say farewell, dear Link. Ruta and I will be ready to support you in your fight. I know we will be victorious this time."

"Mipha, this is a difficult farewell for me," said Link. "As I listen to you and you remind me of our time together, I begin to feel in my heart now what you say was true back then. I feel love for you, Mipha. I can't help it. I so want to be with you. If only there were some way."

"I cannot deny my heart is thrilled to hear you say those words once more," said Mipha. "But now you must stop. Our time was in the past, but your time is in the future. Do not spend your days grieving for me, grieving for us. Remember me, and do not be sad, but be happy for the time we had. I will never forget the wonderful times I spent with you, and the love we shared for one another. May the Goddess protect you and keep you safe. Farewell, my love."

The sun had risen now, and she was gone. But he had learned what he wanted to, what he needed to. He would keep his word, as he always did, but he needed to rest first. He put out the fire, then made his way back to the domain and reserved a bed at the inn to sleep until noon. But before turning in, he had two things to do.

Link walked upstairs to the small statue of the Goddess Hylia, then bowed his head and prayed that Mipha and the other Champions would rest in peace.

Then he went downstairs and put a flower at the base of Mipha's statue, a Blue Nightshade. He thought she would have liked it. The blue matched the jewelry she used to wear that he remembered from his memory of her. He wondered what kind of flowers she loved? He didn't know and had forgotten to ask her. But he promised himself he would place a flower at her statue every day he stayed in the domain. He stopped to gaze at her statue again, and it seemed she was looking down at him with her kind expression. He knew much more now, and he knew he had loved her just as she loved him.

"I will never forget our love, Mipha, I cannot now," whispered Link hoping she could hear him somehow. "Never, not even for another hundred years."

Then he returned to the inn. He needed to rest for his big day. It had been a long night, but a night of answers he had needed.

"Good night, my love," said Link.

And before he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard Ruta softly bellow. Could she still hear him? And if she could, and he closed his eyes, perhaps he could even be with her in his dreams, happy together again, chasing fireflies, or swimming, sharing a laugh and a kiss. If so, he must remember to ask her the kind of flowers that she loved. He would have one for her next time.

 **End of extract from Link's Journal**

That was the end of that chapter in his journal. Link wiped his eyes, for they had filled with tears. That chapter never failed to do that to him. But he had finished breakfast now, and it was time to put away his journal and clean up.

While he enjoyed his little house, he also liked to travel. He sometimes visited Impa at Kakariko Village and enjoyed talking with her and listening to her stories of the past. Impa had been a valuable ally and guide when he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection with no memory. She was one of the few living Sheikah who remembered him from before Calamity Ganon's attack, and she had even saved his Champion Tunic for him for 100 years.

Impa would always welcome him warmly when he visited. She would ask him how he was and what he had learned from his travels. They would sometimes sit and have tea together. She was getting older, but her mind was as sharp as ever. And she was not entirely sympathetic with his efforts to recall his past. She would shake her head as if disappointed in him, and then encourage him to move on with his life and put the past behind him.

Impa's granddaughter Paya still lived with her, and Paya was always nervous around him. Even to someone as bad at reading women's feelings as he was, he could tell she had a crush on him. Impa no doubt knew that, and he wondered if her urging him to move on meant she hoped he would develop a relationship with Paya. Paya was undoubtedly a lovely person with a good heart, very devout, and he liked her and respected her. In other circumstances, he would be happy to get to know her better. But he wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone at this point, and the fact he made Paya so uncomfortable was one reason he limited his visits to Impa.

Most of all he liked to spend time in Zora's Domain, talking to King Dorephan, Prince Sidon, and the others there who remembered Mipha and him from over a hundred years ago. Those conversations helped him remember. Or if not fully remember, at least learn more about the times he spent there with her. He almost always wore the Zora armor now. It fit him well, and that was one way of assuring he kept in shape. Besides, swimming up waterfalls often shortened his journeys. He still had other armor of course, and his blue Champion's tunic. He needed those for the few occasions he had to attend a meeting at Hyrule Castle.

Her Majesty, Zelda, was Queen of Hyrule now. Her coronation had been a grand ceremony, with crowds cheering, happy to see Hyrule under a new leader after a hundred years of desolation. At age 17 at the time, she was young to be crowned as ruler, but she offered hope to a long-suffering population amazed to see her alive after one hundred years. Of course, Link had attended the ceremony and even had a place of honor in the entourage. But soon after that, he began to feel no longer needed. Zelda was fully protected by the Royal Guards now, and there was far less to protect her from anyway. Then too, she was kept very busy with her duties, and he didn't like to intrude. It had been shortly after the coronation that he had requested a private meeting with her. He recalled the meeting with her now.

He was ushered alone into a private reception room. After a few minutes, Zelda entered and gave him a welcoming smile. He immediately bent down on one knee. "Your Majesty, thank you for seeing me. I know how busy you are."

"Link, I am never too busy to see you. I would hope you know that by now. And, as I've told you before, when we are alone together, please call me Zelda. I think I should start fining you a rupee each time you forget."

"Of course, uh, Zelda," Link laughed as he rose to his feet.

"How are you, Link?" said Zelda. "You are looking well. You know I am always happy to see you."

"I'm fine, Zelda, still traveling a good deal," said Link. "And I enjoy seeing you, too. You look wonderful! And everyone I meet speaks very highly of you and how capable a ruler you are."

"I wonder if they sing my praises to you because they know we are friends?" laughed Zelda. "But I appreciate the compliment. What did you wish to see me about?"

"This is hard for me to say, Zelda, but I need to say it. I think it would be best if I left Hyrule Castle and spent time working on restoring my memory. I have made some progress here and there, but to push things further, I need to go out more and meet with the few people who remember me while they still can. Also, I'm not sure I'm needed here. Our task with Ganon is thankfully over, and you are well protected now. Of course, if you grant me leave, I will miss the people I've come to know here. And I will miss you most of all," said Link.

He spoke this better than he usually did, having rehearsed beforehand. He nervously watched Zelda for her reaction.

Zelda smiled sweetly, but her tone was sad.

"I shall be very sorry to see you go if that is your wish. It was a comfort to know you were here if I needed to talk to a friend or reminisce about my father and the others. I admit that my duties as Queen have kept me busy, and we have not had much time together. I wish it were otherwise. But I understand you wish to recover your past. And I think I know the one you want to remember most of all," said Zelda.

Link blushed. They both knew she meant Mipha.

"So, not without sadness, I shall grant your request and relieve you, for now, of your duties here. Please take as much time as you need to recover your memories. But, Link, I hope you know that you will always have a special place in my heart as well, and you are forever welcome to return here anytime you wish. And I hope you will do so often."

"Thank you for being so understanding Zelda," Link said. "You know, if I may be so bold, how special you are to me as well and that I will always cherish our time together."

At that, he started to bow to take his leave, but Zelda stepped forward and stopped him, and embraced him with a hug which he returned. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears, as they held each other.

"Oh, Link, I am going to miss you so much," said Zelda. "Please remember I am your good friend. I wish you success in seeking out your memories. But, as a friend, I would also like to see you happy. I hope you can move on with your life. I can imagine how painful your loss is. I too have had painful losses. But we cannot live forever in the past, Link. As I said, I would be happy to see you visit often and let me know how you are. In fact, I think I will make that a royal decree that you do!" Zelda teased him as they separated from their embrace.

"Yes, I will gladly honor your decree," laughed Link. "And thank you, Zelda."

Then he bowed and left the room.

That meeting had been almost two years ago. He did visit Zelda once a month or so as promised and enjoyed seeing her. She always received him happily and put aside an hour or more of her busy schedule for him. He told her what he had learned from his travels around the kingdom, and she, in turn, shared her plans for Hyrule's reconstruction. Zelda was indeed a very dear person to him. So much of the life he could remember was the time they spent together. She had matured from the sixteen-year-old girl he had been charged by her father to protect. Now she was a capable ruler. And yes, she was right. If the plan he was going to discuss with Dr. Purah couldn't work, he would indeed need to move on from the past.

As he cleaned up, he recalled the times he had visited the Divine Beasts shortly before Ganon's defeat. At each Divine Beast, he had been able to enter a virtual world where he could hone his fighting skills by battling once again those horrible blight creatures Ganon had created. It was valuable training for his final battle. And it also let him hear the Champions' spirits a few more times. The voice of Mipha lamenting his inability to remember their time together, and that she would never forget made him choke up each time he thought of it. It was so cruel to lose someone who loved you so much.

He had been gradually recovering more memories over the past two years. His mind had been slowly healing itself. And he had traveled all over Zora's Domain seeking out places that would trigger a recollection. It seldom worked, but sometimes it did. And when it did, it only reinforced his need to learn even more about his time with Mipha. He still remembered just a little, but much more than before. Now he could recall a time they were sitting together watching a sunset over the water. Or another time they were sitting with their feet dangling in a pool of water covered with lily pads and the occasional frog. Mipha looked so happy being with him, and he remembered how happy and at ease he felt with her.

And as he recovered more memories, he recovered more feelings as well. He was in love with Mipha now and wished he could be with her somehow. They had been close friends since childhood, but as they matured, it had grown into much, much more. And shortly before the end, they had even planned to marry. Now it was all gone. But he was hopeful there might be something he could do about that.

Zelda had told him that he should get on with his life. But getting on with his life was precisely the problem. What was his life now? He had fulfilled his duty to her and Hyrule as the hero. Zelda had a kingdom to govern, but what was he to do? All the combat and survival skills he had trained so hard to master weren't needed anymore. He felt useless now. It was ironic, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt that his only future was in the past.


	2. Prequel-Chapter-2

_Summary: Link presents his plan to Dr. Purah_

 **Prequel Chapter 2 - Meeting with Doctor Purah**

Dr. Purah, a Sheikah and director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, lived on a hillside above Hateno Village. Her experiments with an anti-aging rune had succeeded too well: she now looked like an 8-year-old girl though over 120 now. Purah and Robbie, the director of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab, were both experts on ancient Sheikah technology. Purah and Robbie were also the ones who brought Link to the Resurrection Shrine over a hundred years ago.

The rain had stopped, and Link strolled through Hateno Village on his way to the meeting. As usual, he stopped at Hylia's statue to say a prayer, partly for the success of his venture, but mostly for Zelda and his departed friends. Then he continued on his way up the hill. He was nervous about this meeting. For one thing, Purah could be quite rude and impatient, as she wanted to spend every minute on her research and did not welcome interruptions. For another, what he wanted to discuss with her might not fall on sympathetic ears.

What he wanted most of all was to spend his life with Mipha somehow, even if that meant traveling back in time. If possible, he would like to save the lives of the four Champions and defeat Calamity Ganon, as they should have done had things gone according to Princess Zelda's original plan. He could warn the Champions about the corruption of their Divine Beasts and tell Zelda what she needed to know to awaken her sealing power on time. Then their original plan to destroy Ganon might succeed. But if all that was impossible, then he would be content to go back if he could and spend his days with Mipha. If she was still willing, they would marry. Then they could at least have some of the life together they both wanted so much.

He was no scientist and didn't understand how the Temple of Time could be made to work. And even if it was possible to do as he wished, he was unsure he would be allowed to do it. Yes, there were stories of prior heroes using the Temple of Time to travel to the past, but those trips were to save Hyrule itself and thwart that generation's incarnation of Ganon. They were not done merely for personal reasons. But aside from personal reasons, his plan did offer a way to save Hyrule, and that was how he needed to sell it. With the benefit of hindsight, they would know Ganon's plan and would be better prepared for his attack. In any case, in the end, he would need Queen Zelda's approval.

He arrived at the lab and knocked and was told to enter.

"Link, right on time!" said Purah. "I like that. Please come in and sit down."

He looked around. Papers and books were strewn everywhere about the lab and it wasn't clear where he could sit. Symin saw his confusion.

"Let me straighten up a bit here," said Symin making room for Link to sit down. "All this mess shows we have been working hard. In fact...but I had better let Dr. Purah tell you about it."

"Yes," said Purah. "We, actually Dr. Robbie and I, have been working on how to protect the Guardians from being taken over by an outside force, as happened with Ganon. You know, Link, Robbie has felt badly ever since the Calamity that he wasn't able to help you and the Champions more. That motivated him to create the ancient weapons and armor that he did. But he and I have been discussing for years how we could have prevented the disaster that occurred. And I think what we have will work. Of course, unfortunately, we can't actually test it against Ganon itself, but I can simulate a strong attack on the Guardian's control mechanism and this defense we have been working on repels those efforts. I am very optimistic about this! Yes, this could be a big breakthrough."

"Um, Dr. Purah, I don't think Link came here to discuss Guardian defenses," said Symin.

"No, of course not," said Purah. "But you caught us at a good stopping point. What is it you wished to discuss?"

"Dr. Purah, I want to talk to you about the Temple of Time. I understand you and Dr. Robbie may be looking into restoring its function at some point?"

"Yes, we are interested in that," Purah answered. "Though we wanted to finish work on the Guardian safeguards first. We have made some limited progress in our understanding but can't say for sure we will ever be done restoring the Temple's function. Tampering with time is exceedingly dangerous, and one needs to be very careful. There is always a great risk when you tamper with time as the consequences are not always what you hoped for. Though you do so to make things better, they never turn out better for everyone. And you have to live with that. But why do you ask about this, Link? I know you are not a scientist by nature."

This was the part he dreaded, and he rubbed his hands nervously. He thought his best strategy was to discuss the plan to save all the Champions and Hyrule itself first. In fact, their recent discovery of how to prevent Ganon from taking control of the Guardians could play right into that scenario.

Link cleared his throat and began. "Dr. Purah, as you know there are some ancient stories of how the legendary hero used the Temple of Time to visit the past and thwart Ganon's plans. What I would like to discuss is whether we or rather I could do that too. If I went back in time, I could alert the Champions and help Zelda acquire her power. Then we could destroy Ganon and prevent the destruction of Hyrule. It seems worth considering."

Purah looked at him. "It's an interesting idea, but I see a lot of obstacles. The biggest, of course, is getting the time travel function of the Temple to work at all. Assuming it worked, the legends also say only a select few could pass through time, and the Master Sword played a key role. But it is also not clear we could control how far back in time you would go. In one story the hero could only go back and forth seven years. In another, it's uncertain how far back the hero went, but he could not control it. So even if we could restore the temple's function, we don't know if you would end up going back 102 years to change events, or much more or less than that. In any case, is it not also possible that your plan would fail and Hyrule be left worse off?"

"It's possible of course," Link answered. "But I don't see how my plan could end up any worse. Assuming I would retain my current memories when I went back, I could alert everyone to Ganon's plan. The Champions would not be caught by surprise in their Divine Beasts. Princess Zelda would know how to invoke her sealing power. And your recent discovery might safeguard the Guardians, preventing them from being taken over by Ganon. By the way, could your safeguard work on the Divine Beasts as well?" Link asked.

"We haven't tested it on them. We think it should work. But if we're going to rely on it to save Hyrule, we need to be very, very sure", Purah said.

"And frankly it will be hard to test it fully," added Symin. "We can't exactly resurrect Ganon temporarily and politely ask if he would try to take over the Guardians and Divine Beasts to see how effective our new defenses are."

Link stopped to think again. "No, of course. I understand. But how can things be any worse off if I go back? Even if we lose control of the Divine Beasts, we will have the Champions alive, and together we can retake them more easily than when I had to do it alone. And think of all the destruction and lives lost throughout Hyrule that we might be able to prevent."

Purah thought some more. "It's an idea. I want to discuss it with Robbie next and get his reaction. If Robbie agrees your plan has merit, and, more to the point, we can ever figure out the Temple of Time's secrets, we can present our case to Queen Zelda for approval. She may well have reservations about it as well. We know the Sheikah created Timeshift Stones at one time which controlled local time travel. I think we will need to concentrate our research in that area at first. Alright, was there anything else?" Purah asked.

"No, that's all. Thanks for meeting with me," Link responded.

He let himself out and headed back to Hateno Village. The meeting went well he thought. He could enjoy lunch in the village now.


	3. Prequel-Chapter-3

**Prequel** **Chapter 3 - Sheikah Technology**

 _Summary: Purah discovers the secret to TimeShift Stones._

Almost a year had gone by since Link's meeting with Purah. He had not heard anything from her and desperately wanted to. But he was hesitant to ask her for two reasons: she hated anyone interrupting her research, and he wanted to believe she was making progress and didn't want to hear bad news. He had visited Zelda a few times but spent most of his time in Zora's Domain. He was always welcome there, but the people he knew had their own lives to live, and he felt uncomfortable interrupting them too much to discuss the past. His journeys tended to be lonely ones, re-visiting places and hoping they would trigger some hidden corner of his memory. Sometimes they did, but more often they didn't. It was frustrating.

He had just spent the day exploring the area around Zora's Domain hoping for some more recollections but without success. It was time to return to the Domain, get something to eat and then spend the night at the Seabed Inn. He first stopped at the Coral Reef market for some fish. By now everyone knew him.

"Link, good evening," said Clef. "As usual, we have some very fresh fish today."

"Yes, I know your fish is always fresh," laughed Link. "I'll take a Sizzlefin Trout and some Hylian rice, please."

"Here you are," said Clef. "That will be 36 rupees, please. And please enjoy your meal."

Link paid and took the food over to the pot near the inn to cook it. As he did so Kodah saw him and approached.

"Linny, I assume you are staying at the inn tonight?" said Kodah. "There is a message for you. Let me get it."

Kodah retrieved the message as Link finished cooking his food. He took the message and his food and carried it to one of the structures overlooking the plaza where he could sit down and eat. After sitting down and beginning his meal, he opened the envelope. It was a message from Dr. Purah.

 _Link,_

 _I am sending this message to Zora's Domain since I believe you spend most of your time there these days. I have some good news I wish to share with you, and I think you will be pleased. But I am reluctant to put it in writing for fear of spies. Please return to our lab as soon as possible._

 _Dr. Purah_

 _Director-Hateno Ancient Tech Lab_

This was exciting! But it was too late and he was too tired to travel back to Hateno Village now. He finished his meal and returned to the plaza, then walked up the steps and stopped by Goddess Hylia's statue. He bowed his head and said a prayer for Zelda and for his departed friends and for the success of his venture. Since Hylia was the Goddess of Time, prayer to her was most appropriate. Then he made his way back down to the plaza.

Prince Sidon was standing in front of Mipha's statue, lost in thought. He came here every night to think about the sister he loved so much and missed. That was something they had in common, and he sometimes spoke with Sidon. But tonight he did not want to disturb his thoughts. As was his custom when here overnight, Link placed a flower at the foot of Mipha's statue.

"Good night, Mipha," whispered Link. "You know I love you and I miss you."

He stood there for a few more minutes as he gazed at her statue. Then he headed to the inn. Given the good news that Purah hinted at, he splurged and spent 80 rupees on a waterbed. He was soon fast asleep.

The journey back to Hateno Village was uneventful. He took a shortcut by swimming across the Rutala River which was a much shorter route than following the road. He soon arrived at the tech lab where he was welcomed in. Purah came right to the point.

"Link, we have made excellent progress on some Sheikah technology. While we have not figured out how the Temple of Time can be made to work, we have been able to create a pair of refined Timeshift Stones. And we can control the time shift amount pretty accurately. It turns out this is another function of the Sheikah Slate. As you may know from the legends, a Timeshift Stone can move an area around it back and forth in time. You strike the stone once to go back, then strike it again to return to the present. We've tested it, but you have to be careful. If you use it to go back in time, the effects of your actions will be evident in the present when you return, at least in the area under the stone's control that is," said Purah.

"This is great progress," Link said. "When can I use one of the stones?"

"We thought you would ask us that, and before we told you about our progress we shared our findings with Queen Zelda. She said she would permit you to use one of the stones if you promised to use it wisely and carefully. She said she had an idea what you had in mind, by the way," said Purah.

"I want to use it in Zora's Domain," Link said.

"Zelda told us that, so let me lay out some essential rules. She said you would want to meet with the late Zora Champion, Mipha. You must choose a time and place where you are not already meeting with her in the past, as interaction with your past self can cause unpredictable results. If you emerge in a time and place where your past self is present you must quickly return to the present. Do you understand this? It is of crucial importance," Purah said.

"Yes, I understand," said Link.

Purah went on, "You must also meet someplace where no one else is present or likely to wander into the Timeshift Stone range. It's important we limit any timeline tampering as much as possible."

"I think I know a good place for that," Link answered. "Vah Ruta back then sat in the middle of East Reservoir Lake, and I know Mipha often went there alone to train. I would like to consult my notes before committing to the actual time shift."

To recover his memories, Link had been taking notes for his journal from the information in diaries or other records he could find, plus conversations with Zoras. The former was more accurate, as even those with excellent memories could hardly be expected to give day-by-day accounts from over a hundred years ago. But the conversations still helped.

"Another rule it may be harder for you to follow is that you cannot reveal anything about someone's future. We are still researching time travel. If you warn Mipha, for example, about her death it can have unpredictable results for both you, her and all of us. Again, we need to understand things better before we tamper with our timeline."

Link understood and agreed.

"Finally," said Purah, "you must be careful not to leave the area controlled by the stone. If you were to do that you would vanish from the past and suddenly return to our present."

"I'll be careful to stay within the Timeshift Stone range," said Link.

"Very well," said Purah. "We have only created two stones. When you tell us the time shift needed I will program a stone using the Sheikah Slate."

Link left to return home and consult his notes. He needed to pick a time he felt confident Mipha would be training alone and he wouldn't be there. That would have been shortly before Ganon's return. After looking over everything he returned to the lab.

"I think eight days before the Great Calamity would be a perfect time," Link said. "I know Mipha was busy training then and I'm pretty sure she would be doing that alone at Vah Ruta. Also, I know I was far away from there then."

Purah reached over her desk and uncovered a bluish stone with a Sheikah symbol on it. Using the Sheikah Slate, she entered some information. The stone flashed white for an instant, then returned to a glowing blue. She handed the stone to Link.

"Thank you Purah and Symin. You don't know how much this means to me. Wish me well," said Link.

And with that, he left clutching the precious stone.


	4. Prequel-Chapter-4

**Prequel** **Chapter 4 - Mipha**

 _Summary: Link uses a TimeShift Stone to travel back 103 years and spend a day with Mipha at East Reservoir Lake. Mipha senses something is wrong but elects to overlook it and enjoy the unexpected visit._

In his excitement, the journey back to Zora's Domain seemed to take forever, and he had to control himself from rushing it to the point of exhaustion.

He decided to take a lesser traveled route from Hateno Village across Nirvata Lake, Lanayru Bay, the Rutala River and then up the Rutala Dam into East Reservoir Lake. As he passed the area by Purifier Lake and just beyond, he looked to the west and could make out where the East Gate of Lanayru Road lay. He hadn't been back there in a long time, and he purposely avoided it on his journeys. It was the last place he had seen Mipha. He had been so preoccupied with Zelda that day, going up and down the mountain. He didn't even have a chance to speak with Mipha before everyone ran off to battle. He quickly moved onward to Lanayru Bay.

When he reached East Reservoir Lake, he made his way to the northwest pier. That had the most shelter and would be a logical place for him to arrive if he was coming to visit. The lake and reservoir were quiet now, Ruta having moved to a mountain peak. No one else was around. He removed the TimeShift Stone from his satchel and set it down behind some pots near the end of the pier where the stone would be out of sight. He also hoped his sudden appearance there would likely be unseen. He didn't want to appear out of thin air and needed to pretend this was an unexpected visit.

He realized he was almost three years older than he should have been at that time and hoped Mipha wouldn't notice or chalk it up to stress guarding Zelda. He also had the presence of mind not to wear his Zora armor, since at that point in the past he didn't have it. He only knew he had received it many years later from King Dorephan. He had worn his Champion's tunic instead, which was what he would typically have worn back then. He wondered if the TimeShift stone's range would expand to include Ruta out on the lake. If not, he might have a problem getting close enough. Well, he would worry about that if it happened. He took a deep breath, said a short prayer to Hylia, and struck the stone.

The effect was instantaneous. The surrounding area changed all around him. It was earlier in the day, and the sun was shining in a cloudless sky. Mipha could be seen in the distance atop Ruta's trunk. He was indeed over one hundred years in the past. He moved away from the stone toward the middle of the pier, and then his emotions got the better of him. His eyes filled with tears.

Mipha didn't see him right away as she was looking the other way. But after a few minutes, she noticed him standing on the pier. She shouted and waved to him, then she lowered Ruta's trunk, dove gracefully into the water, and quickly swam over to him. Then she did an elegant jump from the water landing on her feet, ran over to him and put her arms out to hug him. He awkwardly responded, hugging her back, then she pulled back.

"That wasn't the most affectionate greeting, but this is a nice surprise!" laughed Mipha. "I didn't expect to see you for another week, and I thought you were still busy guarding the Princess. I guess you couldn't keep away after last week, and I'm so glad!"

He realized now he should have better prepared himself for this moment. For Mipha, it was a surprise visit from someone she was used to seeing. But for him, it was the culmination of a three-year-long dream come true, something he had prayed for, but something he thought might never happen. And so, when the opportunity arose, he had been way too eager to be with her and hadn't prepared himself emotionally.

But there was something else. Mipha looked surprised when he didn't react to her comment about last week. He wasn't behaving the way she expected, and he wasn't sure why. He realized now he hadn't thought things through enough and should have considered more carefully when he was.

And then it suddenly hit him.

He was living the visit Mipha's spirit had recalled for him when he spoke with her at Ruta before his battle with Ganon. He was creating that past visit now. Time travel was indeed hard to understand, but it all made sense.

But now she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Link, are you alright? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Mipha asked.

"No, no, I'm fine, Mipha," said Link quickly wiping his eyes. "It's just that I missed you. I missed you very much."

Her beauty in person was even better than his memory of her, and the old faded picture on his wall didn't do her justice either. Her soft bright amber eyes, smooth red skin, and gentle expression were irresistible, and he felt a longing he hadn't in years. After three years of loneliness, thinking more and more about her, the moment was too much for him. But he needed to get himself under control.

"Something must be wrong," said Mipha. "I'm happy to hear you missed me, but you've never been like this before. Has Princess Zelda done or said something to you? And why aren't you with her?"

"Zelda is fine, and so am I. I can't explain to you why I'm so emotional this time," said Link. "But I want you to know how much I love you and want so much to be with you."

Mipha looked at him for a moment, and he found it hard to return her gaze.

"You are keeping something secret from me, I can tell," said Mipha. "I know you too well. But I won't press you on it. I'm too happy to see you. And you know I love you too, and I feel the same way."

"Do you mind putting off your work on Ruta so we can spend today together? I will need to leave when you return home. And I'm afraid we need to stay around the reservoir if that's okay," said Link.

"Of course, I don't mind! And by the way, don't you think it's more than about time you kissed me, sweetheart? Or have you forgotten how, after only a week?" said Mipha.

With that, Mipha reached over, and they embraced and kissed, and then kissed some more. He hadn't kissed anyone in over a hundred years, but that's something you never forget.

"I suppose we can break for lunch," Mipha said finally. "I have some fish you can cook here. I wasn't expecting company, and knowing your appetite there probably isn't enough. Should I catch some more?"

"No, no, whatever you have is fine. I have some food as well we can share," said Link.

Link cooked some fish, and they ate lunch together.

"How are you getting on with your knightly duties? Are you and Zelda getting along now?" asked Mipha.

Link remembered those days with Zelda and knew enough to answer.

"We're doing fine, much better than at the beginning. Zelda can be difficult at times. She's very frustrated she can't master her Sheikah Slate to open shrines and depressed she can't access her sealing power. But I do my duty and stay with her when I'm needed. She's in good hands today, and I'm just happy I could get away and spend time with you," said Link.

Mipha leaned forward and kissed him. Then she playfully gave him a small nip on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Link exclaimed.

"Just something to remember me by when you return to your Hylian Princess," Mipha teased. "And I'm not going to heal that either!"

She cuddled against him again.

"You have certainly changed since last we met. I know you love me, you even finally told me so, but you were always so reserved and unemotional until then. I'm so happy you're more open about your feelings now," Mipha said. "Is it because we're engaged?"

"I really can't explain it," said Link. "But I am so happy to be with you today."

"Well, let's enjoy the afternoon. You said we had to stay near the reservoir, but I assume we can swim? Let's swim out to Ruta," Mipha said.

"Um, okay. Just not beyond it. That would be nice," Link said.

He could see the Timeshift Stone range included all of Ruta since it wasn't there in his present time.

They held hands and walked to the water's edge. Link removed his tunic and trousers, and then she playfully pushed him into the water. Link remembered he enjoyed swimming with her, though of course what he called swimming was pitiful by Zora standards. She loved to swim loops around him while he struggled to swim forward. Before they reached Ruta, she swam over to him and held him in her arms while they floated together. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Are you feeling better, happy now?" Mipha said. "I know I am."

"Happier than you can ever imagine," he said. "When you look at me like that and smile, you're so beautiful and irresistible. I love you so much. I want to spend every minute with you."

"You shall. We will always be together, and you will always have my heart," said Mipha.

Then they kissed again.

"Water brings out the best in me," laughed Mipha. "But I know you like land. Let's finish swimming out to Ruta."

They reached Ruta, entered it, and made their way onto the trunk. Then she raised the trunk high above the lake. The view was breathtaking, with the early afternoon sun reflecting off the shiny ice blue cliffs. They sat together, their arms around each other, and enjoyed the view. He needed to remember not to say anything that didn't make sense for the period he was in, so he said little. Mipha was quiet as well, content to enjoy the time together. Now and then they would kiss, and smile at each other. Her smile was so beautiful! But soon it was getting late.

"There's a bed on the shore near the pier. Would you like to spend the night here? Or are you worried about returning to your Hylian Princess?" she teased smiling.

"Nothing would make me happier than staying here with you," Link said. "I wish I could stay here forever."

"Father won't worry about me. I told him I would be staying overnight here with Ruta," said Mipha.

They swam back together to the edge of the reservoir, Mipha helping by pulling him along. Link re-lit a fire, and he cooked what food remained for a light supper. Then they sat together at the edge of the pier, their legs dangling in the water and holding hands, watching the stars circle overhead.

"It's beautiful here," said Link. "I remember, I mean I love coming to the domain. It's joyful, energetic, and yet somehow tranquil at the same time. And even though I'm a Hylian, I feel so comfortable and at home here."

"Soon it will be your real home, sweetheart," said Mipha as she squeezed his hand. "Our home. I know you'll be happy here. We both will."

"I'll be happy wherever you are, sweetheart," said Link. "And I can't be happy anywhere else."

He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled, that beautiful smile he loved so much.

"You've become so romantic!" laughed Mipha. "I never knew you had it in you. Even after knowing you for so long, you still surprise me. But it's a nice surprise. I've longed to hear you say you loved me. You can never say it too much."

"I do love you," said Link "And I've grown to realize how much I love you. It just took me much longer than it should have."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, but they were both getting tired.

"I wish you could sleep in the water," said Mipha. "It's so much more comfortable. Water is soothing, and you float so peacefully."

"I'll try to learn," laughed Link. "I'm sure I can figure out how to rest with my head above water. You know I'll do anything to make you happy. Shall I try tonight?"

"No," laughed Mipha. "After we're married is time enough. I can tolerate sleeping on land tonight. I want to hold you, feel you in my arms. That's more important to me right now."

They walked to the bed, settled down in each other's arms, kissed once, and then quickly fell asleep. They awoke to another sunlit morning.

"It looks like another beautiful day," said Mipha as she stroked Link's hair. "You slept well. I think you're getting comfortable being my fiancé."

"Comfortable is not the word that comes to mind," laughed Link. "More excited and thrilled and happy."

"How about a short swim?" said Mipha.

They swam around the lake for a bit, and then they returned to the pier. Link dried himself off and got dressed, then Mipha came over and held him in her arms.

"I do need to get back home now. I guess you can't come with me?" said Mipha.

"No, unfortunately," Link said.

The TimeShift Stone wouldn't reach that far, and he was under Purah's orders to avoid unnecessary interaction with people.

"Well, thank you and her highness for this unexpected visit, mysterious though it is. But for now, be well, and I will see you at Lanayru Road in a week. By the way, where will you be going now?" Mipha said.

And now as he said goodbye, he had to hold himself together. Who knew if he would ever see Mipha again? Would Purah ever get the Temple of Time to work? And even if she did, would he be allowed to use it? He wanted so much to tell Mipha what was going to happen and spare her the pain and suffering of dying in Ruta. But Purah had warned him it was dangerous to tamper with events like that and outcomes were too unpredictable. Things could turn out worse. She could be killed in battle some other way, and so could he. And he had promised not to tell her. He needed to keep his word and trust in Purah. How could he expect Goddess of Time Hylia to hear his prayers if he was false to his word?

"I need to journey back to Hateno Village first. I'll be fine. I love you!" Link said.

With that, they kissed one more time.

"I love you too," Mipha said.

She waved once to him on her way back home, then watching her recede she suddenly disappeared from view. She had reached the limit of the TimeShift Stone, which meant nothing to her in the past but removed her time from his sight.

He went back to the TimeShift Stone, checked no one was around, struck it once, and with a flash, everything returned to his present. It was late in the day, however, so he decided to remain in Zora's Domain and stay at the inn. He felt more joy than he had in years, and that his life had a purpose once again.

He stopped by the Hylia shrine and thanked the Goddess in his prayers for letting him have time with Mipha once again. He just hoped his past self wouldn't mess things up, as he rubbed some tender teeth marks on his shoulder.

And he had forgotten to ask what her favorite flower was.


	5. Prequel-Chapter-5

**Prequel** **Chapter 5 - Hateno Village and Hyrule Castle**

 _Summary: Link returns to Hateno Village and reports to Purah on his Timeshift stone experience. He then pays a visit to Hyrule Castle to thank Zelda, stopping for a short visit with Impa on the way._

He awoke the next morning and began his journey back to Hateno Village. He was anxious to tell Purah what had happened in hopes it would further her research. He toyed with the idea of using the Timeshift Stone again but quickly decided against it. Things had worked out well the one time he used it, and to use it again would be selfish and risk something going wrong. Besides he did not want to do anything that might forfeit Purah's trust. So far, he hadn't noticed anything different in the present (except his shoulder), so with luck, the timeline was still intact, and no harm was done.

He returned to his house, freshened up, switched into the Zora armor, and headed toward the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Purah and Symin again received him warmly.

"So, Link, tell us how the Timeshift Stone worked out for you," said Purah.

"It worked perfectly as far as I can tell," said Link. "Mipha and I were alone the whole time we were together on East Reservoir Lake. There were no interruptions by anyone else. I had a little problem controlling my emotions at the outset, and Mipha sensed things were not quite right. But in the end, she accepted me, and we got along as well as we used to."

"Given your memory issues, how do you know she accepted you as well as she used to?" asked Purah.

At this question, Link turned red and seemed at a loss for words. Purah noticed his embarrassment.

"Never mind, I think I understand," she said, laughing. "You don't need to elaborate."

"This is encouraging news, and I think it means we are on the right track. Getting the Temple of Time to work is, in principle, like turning it into a giant Timeshift Stone that encompasses all of Hyrule in its range. Not to say that it is easy, but that's the concept at least."

"So, what happens next?" Link asked.

"For you, nothing," Purah answered. "For us, it means further work on understanding this technology. By the way, I have used the connection between the Sheikah Slate and the Sheikah Towers scattered around Hyrule to check for any timeline anomalies and am pleased to say I have not detected any. Thus, it appears your visit to the past did not have any significant effect on the present. We will let you know when we have something new to report."

He could tell they were eager to resume work, so he took his leave. He would have to wait again. But at least he had some new memories to enjoy.

After sleeping overnight at his house, he awoke in an optimistic mood and felt he owed Zelda his thanks for her permission to use the Timeshift Stone. He hadn't visited her in almost a month anyway, so this seemed like as good a time as any. Epona was stabled right outside his house, and after feeding and watering her, he saddled up and began the ride to Hyrule Castle. As usual on his rides from Hateno Village to Hyrule Castle, he would break his trip at Kakariko Village to rest Epona and get something to eat. He would usually check in on Impa as well if she weren't busy. He owed Impa so much for all her guidance and assistance when he first awoke memoryless from the shrine. It was only the awkwardness with Paya that made him uncomfortable.

The ride was pleasant enough as the weather was warm and sunny, no hint of rain. The roads were safe now, and Link relaxed in the saddle, letting Epona steer her way along at a modest pace and giving her a gentle pat of approval and affection now and then. There was no need to hurry.

Overall he thought the visit with Mipha had gone very well, but he admonished himself again for not taking more time to think it through. He was all too eager and hadn't prepared himself well enough. As usual, he had rushed ahead, his bias being toward action. But he had learned in dealing with enemies that planning was vitally important. It was important in dealing with friends as well. He should have done a better job keeping his emotions to himself. He nearly ruined the visit. Thank Hylia Mipha had let it all pass in the interest of being together. But after all this time thinking about her, trying every day to remember more about her, and falling back in love with her, it was a lot to ask. He usually worked hard not to show them, but he did have feelings after all.

When he reached Kakariko Village, he dismounted and left Epona to graze while he continued into town. He strolled over to Impa's house first. There were still two guards on duty. Impa was a Yiga Clan target, though nothing much had been seen of any Yiga in quite some time. Both guards recognized him.

"Master Link, welcome! Lady Impa gave us instructions to admit you whenever you're here, so please go right on in."

"Thank you, Cado," said Link.

Link went up the steps and knocked on the door. He heard Impa's voice telling him to come in.

"Link, this is a nice surprise," said Impa. "Have you eaten yet? Paya and I were just about to have lunch. It's only some rice and fish, but you are most welcome. We have enough for three."

"Thank you, Impa, I would like that," said Link. "And hello, Paya. It's nice to see you."

"Hello, Master Link," said Paya. "It's nice to see you, too."

He noticed Paya had gotten over her stuttering in the past two years. Good for her! Paya handed Impa and him a bowl of rice and fish along with a set of chopsticks, and he thanked her. Then they sat down near Impa and Paya served them both tea, then herself.

"What brings you here, Link," said Impa.

"Just stopping on the way to the castle," said Link. "How are both of you?"

"I'm getting ancient," said Impa. "If my sister Purah ever perfects that rune of hers, I'm ready to try it."

"I am well as always, Master Link," said Paya. "Thank you for asking."

"Speaking of my sister, she told me some of what has been happening," said Impa. "So, you traveled back in time to see the Zora Champion Mipha."

"News certainly travels fast!" said Link. "Yes, I was able to see her by using a Timeshift Stone."

"You certainly are persistent," said Impa. "That's your nature, I know. But I worry about Purah and her work. She can be a bit reckless sometimes. I warned her again about the danger of time travel, and she promised me she would be cautious. I gather you cannot yet find it in your heart to move on and accept all that happened?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I can't," said Link. "Not unless I know I've tried everything and Dr. Purah says there is no hope. But it's not just for me. If our plan works, all of Hyrule will be better off."

"I pray your heart will find peace, Master Link," said Paya. "You have done so much for all of us. You deserve now to live your life in happiness. I pray you will find that happiness soon."

"Thank you, Paya," said Link. "I appreciate your prayers and always have. It is kind of you to care what happens to me. And I hope this prayer of yours is answered as well as were your prayers for our success."

They spoke some more of what had been happening. When the meal was finished, it was time to leave.

"Give my best wishes to Her Majesty," said Impa. "And, Link, I know I've said this before, but keep your hopes in check. It is fine to dream of wishes coming true, and we all do that. But it is wise also to consider that not all wishes do come true in life. Think of all you have and do not dream your life away."

"And be well, Master Link," said Paya.

"Thank you both," said Link. "I understand Impa. And I will say hello for you."

He found Epona, and they continued toward Hyrule Castle. Impa hadn't been too hard on him this time. She used to be much more forceful about the need to move on from his obsession with the past. Perhaps the fact Purah was making progress on time travel had tempered her outlook.

When he reached the castle, he was admitted at once and shown to a private room while Her Majesty was informed he had arrived. A few minutes later, Zelda entered the room. He dropped to one knee. He had a deep respect for the Hyrule Royal family, and he never wanted to presume upon their friendship to ignore that.

"Thank you, Link, for being so respectful, but please rise," said Zelda. "And now that you've shown the proper respect come here and hug me. I missed you! And if you don't call me Zelda I'm going to start collecting that fine I threatened you with!"

Link rose went over to her, and they hugged each other.

"It's good to see you, Zelda," said Link. "You're looking very well. Almost regal, I would say."

"Almost?" Zelda laughed. "Well, I'm still working on it. Come, let's sit down and talk. I have to thank you for arriving when you did. It was a good excuse to leave a rather boring meeting."

"I do know you're busy Your, uh, Zelda, and I appreciate you making time for me," said Link as they sat down. "I especially wanted to thank you for permitting me to use Purah's Timeshift Stone. And Impa says hello."

"I know how much Mipha means to you, Link," said Zelda. "You have made that clear. And I don't know if Dr. Purah will ever accomplish what she's working on and convince us of its merits. I hoped your visit with Mipha would bring you some comfort and happiness and maybe even some closure. I still hope you can move on as the rest of us have. I'm only speaking to you as a friend now who cares for your well being. Frankly, I had misgivings about allowing you to use the stone. I was afraid it would only serve to make matters worse, make it harder for you to move on. But in the end, I felt that no matter what, it would bring you happiness, and you deserve some happiness after all you've been through. We all owe you so much. So, I could not deny you that."

"Thank you again," said Link. "It did bring me happiness. But it did also give me hope."

"Can you tell me what happened on your visit?" said Zelda. "Purah sent me a report that all had gone well, but no actual details."

"Well, um, I met Mipha at Ruta, and we talked and had lunch and swam around a bit," said Link.

"That's it?" said Zelda after waiting for Link to continue.

"Oh, she also said to thank you for letting me visit," said Link. "So, technically, I'm doing that now though she meant the 'you' of her time, of course."

"Yes, of course. Please go on," said Zelda after waiting some more.

Link started turning red.

"We did get a little personal, Zelda," said Link. "I feel funny talking about it with you."

"A little personal?" said Zelda. "You truly have a way with words sometimes! I hope that means you behaved like two people in love. And what's wrong with your shoulder? You keep rubbing it. Are you hurt?"

"Oh, um, no, it's nothing, Zelda," said Link. He had absentmindedly been rubbing where Mipha had given him her playful nip. It was something to remember her by, she said, the next time he returned to his Hylian Princess. And 103 years later it was doing just that.

"It can't be nothing. It obviously bothers you," said Zelda. "Let me take a look. I insist."

Link pushed aside his tunic so Zelda could see the bruise. It wasn't bad, just a bit red. The skin wasn't broken. But the imprint on the skin looked like teeth marks.

"It's not too bad," said Zelda as she examined it. "But it looks like a bite. Did something attack you, a Keese perhaps? The size of the bite is quite large. I can't imagine you not realizing what happened."

"I wasn't attacked exactly. It's not important, Zelda. But yes, we behaved like two people in love," said Link.

"I see," said Zelda. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I know you've been spending a great deal of time trying to recover memories. I viewed your visit with her as a chance to learn more, and it succeeded in doing so."

"And I thank you," said Link. "No need to apologize. I just find it difficult to talk about."

"Then let's move on," said Zelda. "You're having dinner with me here and staying overnight in one of the guest rooms. I want to tell you about all the restoration work that's going on, and I want to learn all you've seen in your travels. Let's have a good time together, as we used to years ago. Pretend we're together at one of those stables we used to stay at, sitting around the fire, eating Hylia knows what and talking late into the night. That's the 'you' I remember best and grew close to. I'm hoping the company and conversation will be like old times. But I promise the food will be better. And don't even think about turning me down."

"I wouldn't dream of it," laughed Link. "I miss those days, too, though I think we both tend to remember the good times and not all our worries. But yes, your appointed knight could use some fun conversation with his other Princess. And since when have I ever turned down a meal?"

The dinner was delicious. Zelda brought him up to date on all the construction going on, and he told her of his travels. People were pleased with Zelda as ruler, and he let her know that. Then, as it got later, they started to reminisce about their travels together, both before and after Ganon's defeat.

"I'm sorry you didn't see the stable owner's face, Lawdon, just after our victory when I got you a horse from Wetland Stable for our ride to Kakariko Village," laughed Link. "He noticed you weren't dressed for riding and asked who you were. I didn't know what else to say other than you were the Princess of Hyrule. His jaw dropped in amazement, then assumed I was joking and got angry. I wonder if he realized later I was telling the truth? Do you remember that?"

"I remember you got me a nice white horse," said Zelda. "But it was fun sharing a horse with you until we reached the stable. It brought us closer after a hundred years apart. I didn't mind. Do you remember the time we stayed at Gerudo Canyon Stable, and the landlord thought you were my servant? I still feel bad about that. I was still a bit resentful of you back then."

"I remember, but I forgive you," laughed Link. "You gave me the hardest time near Gerudo Town, sneaking off. I was terrified something would happen to you."

"You cared for me that much?" said Zelda.

"No, I was just worried about all the trouble I would be in with your father back at the castle," teased Link laughing.

"Very funny," laughed Zelda. "I know better. You were always there for me. I'll never forget that."

Finally, it was getting late. Link hugged Zelda and wished her goodnight. He wouldn't see her in the morning and would be heading home.

"Be well, Link," said Zelda. "And return soon. I always feel better after seeing you."

"I will," said Link. "You're an extraordinary person in my life, and I'll never forget that either."

Then he went to his room and slept. Next morning he rode home but did not stop to see Impa on the way.


	6. Prequel-Chapter-6

**Prequel** **Chapter 6 – Zora's Domain**

 _Summary: Link continues with life as he hopes Dr. Purah will uncover the secrets to the Temple of Time. He makes another visit to Zora's Domain._

Link had been home for a few days after his trip to Hyrule Castle and had filled in his journal with everything that had happened. He cleaned his house and tended to the grounds, keeping everything neat and clean looking.

His meeting in the past with Mipha occupied a good deal of his mind since he returned home, and he kept blaming himself for not handling it better. He had let his emotions get the better of him and nearly ruined everything! Mipha clearly realized something was wrong. And what if she had pressed him for an explanation? To refuse to answer her would only make her angry and ruin the only chance he had to be with her, to throw away an opportunity beyond all his hopes and dreams over the past three years. But to tell her was even worse! Purah had said it could ruin everything by unpredictably changing the past. Fortunately, Mipha was as eager as he was to enjoy their unexpected day together and let it pass. He was very fortunate.

By the fifth day back at Hateno Village, he was feeling restless again. He used his house to settle himself after traveling and to catch up on his writing. It was a place to relax. But now he needed to travel. The question was where and he weighed his options.

Hyrule Castle was out since he was just there. Rito Village was quite far, quite cold, and he didn't know anyone very well there. Teba and the Elder would welcome him out of courtesy for all he had done for them, but they weren't friends. Goron City was brutally hot and about the same situation, though he enjoyed Yunobo's youthful enthusiasm. Gerudo Town was something else! He still had to sneak in disguised as a woman. They wouldn't even make an exception in his case! Chief Riju was growing up and a bit more than a child now, though still quite young. She was very gracious toward him and said he was always welcome. But it was uncomfortable hiding behind a veil all day, especially at meals. And that was a pretty long journey as well.

So, as was often the case, he ended up selecting Zora's Domain. It was close, and he had friends there. And he never tired of visiting it.

The next day he put on his Zora armor and headed off to Zora's Domain again. He had been there so many times Epona knew the way by heart. He sometimes wondered if Epona missed all the wandering he had done earlier. At least there was more variety for her back then. But he took good care of her, and she was as loyal a horse as you could ask for.

He had rested Epona several times along the way, and the final part of the journey to the Domain was long and winding. When he finally left Epona and walked the rest of the way into the Domain, it was early evening.

His first stop was always Mipha's statue. As he approached, he saw Prince Sidon standing there, his gaze fixed upon the sculpture. Sidon didn't notice him at first, and Link was reluctant to interrupt him. Finally, Sidon saw him.

"Oh! It's you, Link," said Sidon turning to Link standing next to him. "I was lost in thought and didn't see you. Have you been here long?"

"Sorry, did I startle you? No, I only just arrived," said Link.

Children had already made their way to the slumber pools for the night, and the plaza was quiet now.

Link knelt on one knee and placed a Blue Nightshade flower at the base of her statue. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Mipha." Then he stood up and gazed at her figure again, lost in thought.

Sidon remained silent as there was no reason to intrude upon Link's thoughts. He had seen Link perform this brief ritual before, as he did this whenever he returned to the Domain.

Link finally broke the silence.

"They say time heals all wounds, Sidon, but it's not true, not for me," said Link as he continued to look up at her image chiseled in blue stone.

Sidon remained quiet.

"For me, it's just the opposite," said Link. "The more time passes, the more my mind heals, and my memory recovers. And the more I remember of her. I can't remember much as there are still too many holes in my mind. But I recall some of our time together. I remember the places we went, things we did, and how happy we were together. I remember the warmth in her eyes, the softness of her smile, the joy of her laugh, the gentle touch of her hand, and the feel of her lips on mine as we kissed. My curse is to feel her loss more deeply with each new memory I recover."

"I cannot imagine how hard that must be for you," said Sidon. "To have the memory of your time with my sister return piece by piece. I wish there were some way of helping you, but the harm to your mind from the shrine you told me of must have been very great. I imagine any recovery will be long and difficult."

"And it's not just memories. There are dreams too, Sidon," Link continued. "I sometimes dream of her, even several days in a row. And they're so true to life, so convincing! It's as if she is with me, and we are together again. We swim, we take walks, we hold hands, we laugh, we kiss. I don't know if these things happened the way I dreamed them, or my longing for her drove my mind to invent them. But when I awaken, having just imagined being together, the hurt is all the greater for what my heart tells me just happened, even though my head tells me it was just a dream."

"Why do you think you have these dreams?" said Sidon.

"I don't know," said Link. "Some would say my dreams were her spirit reaching out to mine, that we are closer to the spirit world when we sleep. But when last I spoke to her spirit, she was urging me to move on with my life. So, I think it unlikely she would cause me to grow more attached to her. Another thought I had is that it is due to her healing power, the power that she gave me for a time. All the Champion spirits gave me their powers, but hers was different. The others were powers I had to invoke. Hers just stayed within me and protected me from harm when I needed it. The powers the others gave me were more like giving me something and then leaving me to use it. Hers was as though she was within me somehow, that we were bonded together. I think it may have permanently affected me somehow."

"The only comfort I can offer is talking about her," said Sidon.

They both gazed silently upon Mipha's statue for another moment.

"Well, I am tired from my travels," said Link. "It's time to bed down at the inn. Good night, Sidon."

"Good night, Link," said Sidon.

Link made the short walk to the Seabed Inn. As usual, Kodah was on duty as a greeter while her husband Kayden handled the desk.

"Back again, Linny?" said Kodah as he approached the inn. "You're certainly one of our best customers! And, you're always welcome here."

"Hi Kodah," said Link. "Do I qualify for a discount yet?"

"Oh, come on, being so famous, and with all the rupees you collect, I know you can afford a bed for the night," laughed Kodah. "I'll arrange it with my husband, and you don't need to register. Are you staying long?"

"I don't know yet," said Link. "I get restless when I'm home, and then I miss some company. And, besides Zelda, the only friends I have are here. So, it depends on how much time they have for me. How are you and the family?"

"Well," said Kodah. "I'm not sure I told you last time you were here, but our daughter Finley finally had her growth spurt a year or so ago. She had been getting very depressed that it took so long. And she finally moved on from her Hylian 'prince,' thank Nayru. Nothing against Hylians, of course, but we were not impressed with her pen pal."

"I understand," said Link. "He was a bit of a wimp, but I thought he might improve himself. I guess he didn't."

"So, still no one special in your life yet?" said Kodah. "My friends are all married now, so I don't know anyone to introduce you to. Haven't you met a Hylian either? Or a Gerudo?"

"No, nobody," said Link. "I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. The Gerudo I've met think I'm too scrawny for them anyway. I still have strong feelings for Mipha. I know it sounds silly since it's been 103 years. But you know all this from our past conversations. Nothing has changed."

"Yes, you're right," said Kodah. "I just keep hoping for your sake you will get some closure and move on. I do feel bad for you. You're a nice person, and you deserved better in life. But of course, so did Lady Mipha. Anyway, enjoy your visit."

Link slept well and had no dreams he remembered that night. Next morning after breakfast, he wandered back to the plaza.

There were the usual people shopping and children running around splashing in the fountain or playing. He didn't see anyone he knew.

He walked up the stairway to the west bridge and made his way across. Then he headed to Veiled Falls. He knew this had been a special place for them, the place they first kissed.

He sat down on the rock that jutted out into the water and thought about her. He didn't expect any new memories to pop up. For now, he just went over what he had learned. He tried to imagine sitting with her here, falling asleep, then waking up and kissing her. Thank Hylia he finally dared to do that! Or was it his usual recklessness? Whatever it was, it was the right thing to do. He should have done it sooner.

After a few more minutes he got up and headed back to the plaza. He planned to cook lunch for himself at the pot near the inn, but on the way back he ran into Gaddison on guard duty.

"Well, well," said Gaddison. "If it isn't the Hylian hero. Back again? You really do like it here, don't you?"

"Yes, I actually do," laughed Link. "This should have been my home. How are you, heroine?"

"Very well," laughed Gaddison. "You remember my brigade title. I'm enjoying being a guard and serving under our captain, Bazz. It reminds me of our old gang. And with monsters gone now, the work is much easier. Are you still trying to remember your past?"

"Yes, as usual," said Link. "I know it sounds pointless."

"No, I understand," said Gaddison. "It's been hard on you, I know. Just remember you have friends here if you need us. We're always willing to spend time with you if you get lonely. Just expect some good-natured teasing now and then."

"I will," said Link. "And I'm getting used to all the teasing. We did have a lot of fun together as kids, didn't we?"

"Yes, and I like it when we get together and reminisce," said Gaddison. "I hope you can join all of us next time."

"I would like that," said Link.

Just then, a guard approached them.

"Excuse me, Master Link, His Majesty would like to speak with you as soon as you are available," said the guard.

"I can come now," said Link. "Bye, Gaddison."

The guard escorted him to the throne room, and both Sidon and King Dorephan were there.

"Ah, Link," said King Dorephan. "Sidon told me you were here and I wanted to make sure I saw you, and you felt welcome. You know I will always make time for you. Besides all you did for the Domain, you are a special person to our family."

"Thank you," said Link. "You always make me feel welcome, though I fear I'm wearing it out by visiting so often."

"Nonsense!" said King Dorephan. "You are always welcome here as often as you want."

They invited him to join them for lunch, and they talked some more.

"I hope you don't mind me coming here and speaking about Mipha," said Link. "I am not sure whether I am opening old wounds for you or not."

"You are not opening old wounds, Link, for my dear Mipha's loss is a wound that never closed," said King Dorephan. "I miss her and think of her often. But speaking with you, the one she loved so much, makes me feel better, especially knowing that you loved her too and still care so much for her."

"And that goes for me as well," said Sidon. "The three of us share a love for my sister, and I draw comfort when we are together."

Afterward, he spent a couple of more days at the Domain, then started feeling guilty taking up so much of people's time. It was time to head back home.

This was the pattern of his life now: visits to Hyrule Castle, Kakariko Village, and Zora's Domain, interspersed with days at home updating his journal and taking care of his house.

Zelda, Impa, and the others were right. He couldn't live this way forever. But he still had hopes Purah and Robbie would make progress. And until he knew for sure they couldn't, he would not give up. He was too attached to Mipha now, and stubbornness was one of his traits.


	7. Prequel-Chapter-7

**Prequel** **Chapter 7 - Time Travel Planning**

 _Summary: Thanks to some recovered documents, Purah learns the secret to the Temple of Time. Queen Zelda meets with Link and the scientists to discuss their plan._

It was almost a year before Dr. Purah next sent him a message to meet at the Lab. He realized Purah had difficulty leaving the lab since she looked like a little girl, so meetings with her always took place there. He was hopeful she had some encouraging news for him.

He arrived at the lab and found a seat. Purah came quickly to the point.

"We have some good news. A while back, the Gerudo recovered some important information from the Yiga Clan hideout where some ancient Sheikah documents had been hidden. We are now able to use the Temple of Time. But we need to meet with Queen Zelda and discuss whether we should and, if so, how. Our research indicates that it is only the Hyrule Hero with the Master Sword and those in his company who can pass through time, and only they will retain any memory of the timeline we are in today. In other words, were you to go back in time and change things, then the present time we are in now would cease to exist, and a new present would eventually occur that would be different from today. Only you would retain some memory of the alternate time we live in today, but it would be only a memory. And were you to tell anyone about the present time as it is today, they would consider it just a story of what might have been had things been different. The people in Hyrule would know nothing of it. As far as they would be concerned, it never happened. Do you understand all this, Link?" Purah asked.

"Yes, I think so," Link answered. All the more reason to write down as much as he could, since he was hopeful his notes would survive with him.

Purah went on, "There is another difference between the Temple of Time and the Timeshift Stones. There will only be one "you" in this scenario. When you go back in time you essentially take the place of the "you" that had existed then, though you will retain your memories of today, limited though some of them are," she added.

"Queen Zelda and Robbie have agreed to meet here in one week to discuss. You, of course, need to be here as well. We thought it best to avoid too much notice of our goings on, so the meeting will be secret. Please think about everything and be prepared to discuss next time," Purah told him.

He said good-bye and headed home. There was indeed much to think about. But on one point he had already made up his mind. Were the venture to succeed, he would not be returning to the present (whatever that would mean). He was going to stay with Mipha in the time he had initially lived, and should have lived, had he not died and been resurrected 100 years later. And if Dr. Purah's anti-aging rune could be perfected with the information he carried back with him, he hoped he could spend even longer with Mipha than a normal Hylian lifespan would allow.

The meeting at the Hateno Ancient Tech lab took place as scheduled. Queen Zelda came secretly, mostly traveling by night. Robbie along with his wife and research assistant, Jerrin, came as well. Symin had made some effort to clean up the lab so everyone could find a place to sit.

Purah led off the discussion.

"Welcome Your Majesty and everyone else to what is probably the most important meeting in our lives. Thanks to the help of Dr. Robbie, we have been able to restore the Temple of Time's primary function," said Purah. "Now you may well ask how we know that, since we haven't all traveled off to a new timeline. We know it because of the readings we can detect from the Temple on the Sheikah Slate and because we tested it. It turns out the Sheikah Slate can be programmed to control the duration of time travel. We planted a small tree in the Temple and sent it back a year. Immediately after activating the device the tree was a year older. We performed some other experiments and are confident time travel will work. So, the question is, what should we do? If there is no objection I have asked Link to speak next to outline his plan."

"Your Majesty and attendees," said Link, "as you know I am not a gifted speaker by any means so I will come straight to the point. My proposal is that I travel back in time to before the Great Calamity, and with the benefit of the hindsight we have gained, alert everyone to Ganon's plans. In that way we could save the Champions from defeat at the hands of Ganon's blight creatures and achieve a much quicker victory over Ganon along the lines of our original plan. Hyrule would not suffer the devastation it did and many lives would be saved."

Queen Zelda spoke up next.

"That is certainly an admirable outcome," said Zelda. "But can we be sure of achieving it? For one thing, will your memory remain intact when you go back in time? That seems key to the success of your plan."

"Your Majesty," said Dr. Purah, "my research indicates it is very likely Link's memory, such as it is, will be retained. However, we also intend to include some written information with Link that will survive his time travel and which he can refer to if needed. I was also planning to send back some research we have conducted on a process to prevent Guardians from being taken over as well as some of my other research notes on my anti-aging rune. My hope is that my notes will prove useful to the Purah of that time period."

"That makes good sense," said Zelda. "So, one way or the other Link will have information on Ganon's attack plans. How certain are we that your Guardian defense process will work?"

"Your Majesty," said Purah, "we cannot be absolutely certain it will work since there is no practical way of testing it against an attack as strong as Ganon's. But we have tested it as well as we could."

"Is that critical to the success of Link's mission?" asked Zelda.

"Your Majesty, I don't think so," said Link. "For the sake of argument assume the defense process Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie developed fails. Then it becomes our top priority to defeat Ganon as quickly as possible. With the Champions forewarned about the corruption of their Divine Beasts they will not be trapped inside and killed. I will still have the Master Sword at that point. Working with each Champion we can recapture each Divine Beast one by one more easily than I could do it by myself. Then we tackle Ganon. There will be some destruction but not on the scale we lived through last time."

"Alright," said Zelda. "So, the plan is to hope the Guardian defense process works but be prepared if it doesn't. But I have another question. I am trying to imagine how I or the other Champions would react if a person we all know, like Link, suddenly declares he is not who we think he is but from the future. And, moreover, this person suddenly can't remember many things. I think our first inclination would be to believe he suffered a head injury of some kind and was delusional. I don't think we would believe him. Can anyone think of a way to convince everyone of the truth?"

No one spoke for a few minutes. Then Robbie spoke.

"That's an excellent question, Your Majesty," said Robbie. "As you said, we have two problems. The first is Link's actual memory is lacking in many areas. So, compared to the Link of that time period it will appear he suffered some kind of brain damage. And that leads into the second problem. We need Link to be able to present some information to Princess Zelda and the Champions that they would already know to be true but Link could not have otherwise known. That is tricky. It can't be anything that hasn't happened yet in their timeline, but can't be something Link could have known either. I can't think of anything in that category."

No one else could either. They couldn't reach a decision, and everyone decided to sleep on things and discuss with a fresh mind in the morning.

After a night's rest, the meeting resumed next morning.

"I have given some more thought as to how Link might be able to convince his audience of his story's truth," said Zelda. "One item of information that might help is Link's knowledge of what is in my and the other Champions' diaries. The diary entries had already been made by then, but Link would have had no way of knowing their contents at that time."

At this Link shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't just nosy: I thought anything I learned from those diaries could be helpful to my mission," said Link. There was an element of truth in that, if not perhaps the whole truth.

"I have no hard feelings about your reading my diary, and I don't think I or three of the Champions in the past will either. But I don't envy you your conversation with Mipha," said Zelda with a laugh.

"Oh," Link said, a small knot in his stomach forming. Now he was a bit sorry he hadn't followed her spirit's wishes when Mipha said: "Don't you dare read it!"

"Anyway, back to the main point," said Zelda. "I think knowledge of their diaries plus whatever else Link can remember would be enough to convince me and the others back then that being cautious about the Guardians and Divine Beasts was wise. So, let's assume Link can convince everyone. What are the next steps?"

"I think the plan will be fairly clear at that point, as I outlined yesterday," said Link. "We can try Purah's defense process. If that works, great. If not, I will join the other Champions in recapturing the Divine Beasts. Together we can make quick work of those disgusting blight creatures. And Mipha will help Princess Zelda understand how to access her sealing power. With the Champions in control of their Divine Beasts, Princess Zelda and I will then tackle Ganon as quickly as possible."

Robbie then spoke up. "Let's discuss this a bit more. Dr. Purah, I would like your opinion on a point I find unclear. Will Link's combat skills still be good enough when he travels to the past? Will he be physically the same as he was then, or instead as he is today? Will only his memory be intact?"

"Based on my researches Link should be physically as he was then," said Purah. "But, Link, it wouldn't hurt to be sure and brush up on your combat skills in the interim, just in case. How long would you need to get back up to form?"

"Not very long," Link said. "I have been trying to keep myself in shape anyway. I think two weeks of intense training would put me back in top form." He planned to do his best to make sure his skills were as good as ever.

"The next point we need to consider," said Robbie, "is at what point in the past Link should be sent. I have some thoughts on this matter. Clearly, it needs to be enough time before the Great Calamity to warn Princess Zelda and the Champions and prepare the new strategy. But I am also concerned about introducing unintended changes to the timeline if Link travels back too much further. The more interaction he has with people there the more chance of something going wrong. So, I would like him to be sent as close to the date of the Great Calamity as possible."

"Would one week be sufficient, do you think?" asked Purah.

"I think so," said Link. "I will meet with Princess Zelda to convene a meeting of the Champions as soon as I get there. That should be enough time to convene a meeting and make new plans."

"One last point," said Dr. Purah. "Unlike the Timeshift Stone process, when Link goes back in time he will take the place of the Link of that time period, not create a duplicate of himself. So, the Link of that period will in essence disappear. Therefore, it would be desirable for no one to witness that, so I recommend Link be sent back late at night when the Link of the past is likely alone and asleep."

Finally, they reached a decision. He would arrive late in the evening at the Temple of Time one week before the Great Calamity.

After two weeks of intense combat training, he was ready and eager to go.


	8. Prequel-Chapter-8

**Prequel** **Chapter 8 - Arrival in the Past**

As planned Link arrived in the past late in the evening at the Temple of Time. He assumed his alter ego had just vanished from Hyrule. It was quiet, and no one saw him. He lit a fire and camped for the rest of the night. Next morning, he managed to capture a horse, then rode to Hyrule Castle. He asked to speak privately with Princess Zelda.

"What is it Link? I am rather busy this morning," Zelda said with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but I urgently need to speak to you about our plan to defeat Calamity Ganon. And please hear me out. I know this will be challenging for you to accept, but I am not the same Link you know. I have traveled back in time from over one hundred years in the future, a future in which our plan failed," said Link.

"Is this some kind of joke?" said Zelda. "What are your talking about?"

"No. It's not a joke. Our plan to defeat Calamity Ganon is flawed. With the knowledge gained from the Yiga Clan, Ganon intends to take over the Divine Beasts and Guardians. He will turn these machines against us and kill all the Champions. We need to revise our plan. I can try to convince you I am from the future by telling you some things I couldn't otherwise know. For example, I can quote some parts of your diary. You know I could not have gained access to it, given that it's kept in your room and I am not permitted access. I can also quote parts of the Champions' diaries as well."

He then quoted a section of her diary. Zelda turned red, and he sensed she was trying hard to control her temper: something he sincerely hoped she would succeed in doing. Eventually, she must have realized the matter at hand outweighed her embarrassment. She began to accept what he said must be true.

"Alright, Link," she said. "I assume I still call you that, right?"

"Of course, Your Highness," said Link. "I am actually the same person, but it's a long story."

"You can call me Zelda when we're alone," she said. "Did I ever tell you that? Alright, I need to convene a meeting of the four Champions as soon as possible. I also need to discuss this with my father. You should stay here in the Castle until then. Please keep this information to yourself for now."

Zelda arranged for an emergency meeting of the Champions, and two days later they were all assembled at the Castle. Link was seated next to Zelda in a circle with the four Champions. Zelda had kept Link away from them so everyone could hear his story at the same time. So, he had not had an opportunity to speak with Mipha.

Zelda began the meeting. "I have called us all together for this urgent meeting because something extraordinary has occurred. In a moment I will ask Link to explain, but I must warn you first that what he is going to tell us will be difficult to believe. So, I ask that you please let him fully explain and not interrupt. Link, please go ahead."

He stood up and looked around the room at the four Champions: Daruk, Urbosa, Revali and Mipha, his friends and colleagues from his past. He was by no means a gifted public speaker but knew he needed to convince all of them of the truth of what he was about to say.

"As Princess Zelda said, what I am about to tell you will be difficult for you to believe. I am not the same Link you know, though I am the same person. I have used the Temple of Time to return here from over one hundred years in the future after being in a state of healing slumber for one hundred years in the Shrine of Resurrection."

There was some murmuring from the group, but Zelda quieted the room by repeating her request to please hear him out, and Link continued.

"I will attempt to prove that to you in a few minutes, but first let me explain what will happen if we do not alter our plans. Calamity Ganon will emerge in 5 days. However, he has found the ability to infect the Guardians and Divine Beasts with his malice and take control of them. He has also prepared powerful mutations of himself to take control of the Divine Beasts. What happened in the timeline I came from is that Ganon initially succeeded. His mutations infected the Divine Beasts and killed each of you. I was also dying from battling Guardians while trying to protect Princess Zelda. Fortunately, at the last minute, Princess Zelda was able to achieve her power and destroy the field of Guardians. Purah and Robbie then took me to the Shrine of Resurrection, where I lay for one hundred years before awakening. All this time Princess Zelda was able to seal herself and Ganon in Hyrule Castle. I was eventually able to recover the Master Sword and free the Divine Beasts, and your spirits trapped within them, by destroying Ganon's mutations. Finally, Zelda and I finished Calamity Ganon's destruction in Hyrule Field. However, many parts of Hyrule were destroyed, and many lives lost in the meantime. With this knowledge, and possibly an experimental process invented by Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie to prevent losing control of the Divine Beasts, we can thwart Ganon's plans and save Hyrule."

Revali had been shifting in his seat all this time, looking away and smirking through most of Link's speech. Finally, sensing Link had come to a stopping point, he stood up and spoke. "So, in the future you describe, all of us Champions are going to be utter failures, and you alone emerge as the great hero! I don't believe this and have never heard such nonsense in my life. I, for one, would never be defeated, even by Ganon himself, let alone one of his minions. What proof do you have of this fairy tale?"

He knew something like this was coming. "It's difficult for me to prove this directly since what I am telling you hasn't happened yet from your perspective. So, I need to share information about something that has already occurred, and you know about, but I couldn't know about unless I came from the future. The other problem, which some of you may say sounds too convenient (at this he glanced at Revali), is that when I awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection, I had complete amnesia. I have been struggling ever since to recover my memories but am still missing most of them. So, the only thing we thought might help convince you is my knowledge of your diaries, or in Daruk's case what he likes to call his training manual. As you know, the Link you knew would never have had a chance to read those documents, but I can quote some passages from them," Link said.

He quoted a passage or two from each of their diaries. The room was quiet, and Urbosa was the first to speak.

"Those are the very words I wrote, and I don't see how you could know that unless you are telling the truth. I, for one, believe you," said Urbosa.

Daruk agreed with her. Mipha lowered her head, looking somewhat sad and embarrassed. Then she quietly said, "I believe you as well."

Revali then spoke up again. "Well, you may be right about the other three, but I never wrote any of the things you mentioned, so someone has misrepresented me. However, I never placed a lot of confidence in those mechanical devices to defend us anyway, so I agree it would be wise to consider updating our plans."

"Alright," said Zelda. "It's getting late, and we need fresh minds. Let's adjourn our meeting until tomorrow morning."

Revali immediately left for his room, but Daruk and Urbosa came over to speak with Link. He said how happy he was to see them both again, but his mind was elsewhere. He kept glancing around the room as they spoke, unsuccessfully looking for Mipha. He needed to talk to her.

"Urbosa and Daruk, I'm sorry, I do want to speak with you further, but right now I need to talk with Mipha if I can find her," said Link.

Urbosa smiled at him, saying, "Yes, that might be a good idea. Especially after that diary revelation. Good luck!"

He went outside and finally found Mipha walking alone near one of the fountains in the courtyard. She looked up to see him but said nothing.

"Mipha, can I speak with you? I'm sorry I read your diary and embarrassed you. You have to understand that at the time that happened you were gone, and I had lost almost all memory of you. In fact, much of my memory of our time together is still gone. I wanted to learn anything I could about you. Your father permitted me to read it and thought you would forgive me. I hope he was right."

"I'm embarrassed, but I'm sure I'll get over it. We all have bigger things to worry about right now. Anyway, that's not what's bothering me," Mipha said.

She paused for a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"My meeting a few days ago at Ruta was with you, wasn't it?" said Mipha.

"Yes," said Link. "I couldn't tell you then. I used a Timeshift Stone to travel back in time. At that point, we weren't sure Purah and Robbie could get the Temple of Time to work again, and using a Timeshift Stone was part of their research. I was forbidden to discuss anything about the future with you. The chance to be with you again after almost three years of having lost you meant everything to me. I'm sorry I couldn't be fully truthful with you about it."

"I sensed something was different. My feelings are a little confused right now. I am in love with the Link I knew, but are you truly the person I know and love? You don't even remember much of our time together. I need some time to deal with this," said Mipha.

"Mipha, I hope I am, or can come to be, the Link you love. But I can promise you that I am the Link who loves you," said Link. "My feelings for you are as strong as ever."

"I'm sorry, I need some time. Good night," said Mipha. She walked off to return to her room at the Castle.

Next morning Mipha took Zelda aside before the meeting started.

"Princess," said Mipha, "may I have a word?"

"Of course, Mipha," said Zelda.

"I don't know if this will help you access your power," said Mipha, "but I access mine by imagining I am saving a person I love. I have been shy about telling you this because, well, because the person I think about is Link. I thought perhaps we might be competing for Link's affections at one time, but I no longer feel that way."

"Thank you for telling me," said Zelda. "I know that wasn't easy for you. You know Link and I are together so much, and I understand what you must have felt. I will try what you suggested."

Zelda concentrated and thought back to the time Link saved her from a Yiga Clan ambush. She was overcome with feelings for him then. She wasn't sure it was love exactly, but it was close enough. She could feel a power rising within her. She raised her right hand, and the golden image of the Triforce glowed clearly on the back of her palm. If she didn't stop, she would release a burst of energy. This was the power she had been praying for! She lowered her hand. Her power would work when needed.

"Thank you, Mipha," said Zelda. "You may have just saved us all."

The meeting resumed, and there was agreement that they should accept Link's information as accurate. Therefore the topic of today's discussion would be implementing a revised plan that did not count on controlling the Guardians and Divine Beasts upon Ganon's attack.

As a first step, the Sheikah staff would be ordered to deactivate and disable all the Guardians. While the original plan was to use the Guardians to defend against Ganon, it was too risky now to leave them in working order.

"That is a wise precaution," said Link. "But Ganon was able to control other Guardians that emerged from beneath Hyrule Castle, so we need to be aware of that risk as well."

Secondly, they would evacuate Hyrule Castle and the nearby area so Ganon would end up attacking an empty building.

The next step needed to happen quickly, but they would enter each Divine Beast and reprogram the main control unit using Dr. Purah's defense rune. Then they would leave the Divine Beast empty, and each Champion would wait nearby.

Link would remain with the appointed Champion of one of the Divine Beasts. They chose Vah Ruta as the first one, which made Link happy since saving Mipha was his primary personal objective. They would then wait for Ganon's attack.

If the Champions saw that Purah's defense worked, then they could safely enter their Divine Beast and use it to destroy the creature Ganon had sent to occupy it. If Purah's program did not work, then Link and Mipha would enter Vah Ruta and together take control of it. When they accomplished this, Mipha would remain with Vah Ruta. Link would then travel to the other three Divine Beasts as quickly as possible and repeat the process. Revali needed some convincing, but in the end, Zelda was firm, reminding him that her father had appointed her the leader of the Champions: if Purah's defense failed no Champion was to enter their Divine Beast until Link arrived. In the meantime, Zelda would wait near Hyrule Castle to be ready when it was time to use her power to seal him. Once all the Divine Beasts were under their control, Link would join Zelda in confronting Ganon at Hyrule Castle. The Divine Beasts would aid in the attack from a distance. Then they would all finally put an end to Ganon.

The meeting adjourned, and everyone got busy. There was a lot to do and only four days to do it in.


	9. Prequel-Chapter-9

**Prequel** **Chapter 9 - Victory and Celebration**

Mipha and Link waited on the northwest pier of East Reservoir Lake. Today was the day Ganon would attack.

"I'm going to board Ruta and activate the main control unit with Purah's defense program as we discussed," said Mipha.

"And I'm coming with you," said Link. "I don't want to take any chances our timing is off, and Ganon's blight creature arrives with you there alone. I worked very hard to get us to this position, and I am not going to jeopardize everything now."

"Alright," said Mipha. "I'll pull you along."

Mipha and Link dove into the water and Mipha swam to Ruta, pulling Link with one arm. They both climbed aboard, and as soon as they entered, Link shuddered. He remembered Ruta from four years ago in his timeline, and it made him feel sick inside. The last time he was here it was crawling with malice and Guardian Scouts. But that was not what bothered him. Malice and Guardian Scouts were nothing to be afraid of. What bothered him was what he had heard and the scene that played out just before he left Ruta that last time.

Ruta had been the first Divine Beast he sought to take back from Ganon's control, and he didn't know what to expect. He had thought Prince Sidon would work together with him on restoring Ruta. And Sidon had indeed worked with him to overcome Ruta's outer defenses. But after Ruta's defenses were shut down, Sidon had given him only words of encouragement to deal with the inside of Ruta. Sidon looked fearful, seemingly anxious to distance himself from Ruta and wait for Link back at the Domain. Link had been left there all alone. He activated the terminal at the entrance and then heard a familiar voice in his head. "You're here!" she had said, and her tone was one of surprise and happiness. He recognized that voice from his memory of her. It was Mipha.

After that, her voice guided and encouraged him through the places he needed to go to take back control of Ruta. He thought she must be alive after all, as her father had hoped, trapped somewhere, but able to communicate with him through Ruta somehow. Finally, he activated the main control unit and had his battle with Waterblight Ganon. He was victorious! He had defeated their enemy.

Now, where was Mipha? But before he could savor his victory and search for her, he heard her voice once again. "Hello, Link," she had said. And then he saw her spirit, and he realized that what everyone had feared was true: Mipha was dead. He stood speechless, in shock, as he listened to her and received her gift of healing. Through some magic, he found himself disappearing. And when he reappeared, he was outside Ruta, and she was gone. To him, Ruta had been haunted.

Now it was eerily quiet inside Ruta, and the sound of their footsteps in the water echoed off the walls of this cavernous device. The only other sound was the splash of water flowing in another room. They both started walking to the central terminal at the rear of the bottom floor. Mipha seemed quite calm, totally at ease with her Divine Beast. But Link remained on edge. He realized it didn't make sense, but muscle memory of the time he spent inside Ruta made him wary. He reached back and took comfort in feeling his sword was handy.

Finally, they reached the central terminal. Mipha started working with it and activated Purah's defense system.

"Alright, Purah's system is activated," said Mipha.

"I just said a short prayer to Hylia that it works," said Link. "Let's get out of here now."

They retraced their steps to Ruta's entrance, then dove into the water and swam back to the northwest pier.

"So now we wait," said Link.

"You were very nervous inside Ruta," said Mipha. "You shouldn't be afraid of her."

"It wasn't really fear," said Link. "It was the terrible memories I have of the last time I was there."

"I wish I could cure your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mipha.

"I do, and I don't," said Link. "For someone with so many memory problems, I wish this was one I could forget. In my original timeline, Ruta was the last time you spoke to me face to face, or rather your spirit did. I carried that heartbreak with me all this time. But that hasn't happened now and, with Hylia's help, I will do everything in my power to make sure it never does."

Mipha and Link continued to wait on the pier.

"What happens next?" asked Mipha.

"From what I recall, Ganon emerges from under Hyrule Castle, and waves of purple malice spew out across Hyrule infecting all the Guardians and Divine Beasts. Four horrible creatures of his take over the Divine Beasts. We should be able to see what happens to Ruta from here," said Link.

"What is the creature Ganon sends to Ruta like?" asked Mipha.

"It's a disgusting looking monstrosity with one eye that can shoot an energy beam. It also wields a giant spear and can summon blocks of ice," said Link.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Do you need me to help?" asked Mipha.

"I can handle it alone," said Link. "I've practiced destroying it many times. If it cannot enter Ruta, then I need you to take over Ruta. If it can enter Ruta, then you and I will battle it together."

They waited in silence. Suddenly there was a distant roaring sound. The sky darkened, and waves of purple malice could be seen shooting through the air, originating from west of them, the direction of Hyrule Castle. Ganon's attack had begun.

A large mass of purple malice streaked from the sky toward them. It collided with Ruta, but instead of infecting it as the creature expected, it bounced off and landed in the lake. Then it rose up out of the water with a horrible screeching sound and looked around.

"It looks like Purah's defense is working," shouted Link above the noise.

"I need to get back inside Ruta," said Mipha.

"Yes," said Link, "but I am not letting you get anywhere near that thing. I'll distract it by luring it closer to land here. When I have its full attention, you swim around the side and approach Ruta out of sight of that thing. Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise," said Mipha. "Stay safe yourself."

Link remembered Waterblight Ganon very well. He had practiced defeating it several times, and he was better armed now than he was then. He started by shooting it in the eye with some arrows. The creature saw him now and approached closer to land. It swung its massive spear at Link, but Link was able to dodge it. Then Link launched some more arrows at it as he moved further back on the pier out of reach.

The creature seemed reluctant to follow Link, though. It must be under Ganon's orders to infect Ruta and was struggling to know what to do. Hence it stayed near Ruta. Link could not reach it out on the water with his sword, but he had plenty of arrows. Mipha was nowhere to be seen. She must be swimming underwater. Link let loose with a barrage of bomb arrows. That got the creature's attention. It started forming ice blocks and hurling them at Link. He did not have a Sheikah Slate or any defensive runes, so he relied on arrows to destroy the blocks. Then he again attacked the creature with a barrage of bomb arrows. He sensed it was weakening.

Waterblight Ganon approached closer to the pier and then began to energize its laser beam. Link quickly put away his bow and prepared his shield to deflect the ray back. But his timing was off, and the beam knocked him to the ground, searing his shoulder. He groaned, his shoulder burning from the pain. He could hear the creature energizing its weapon again for another strike. He needed to get up and get his shield in position to deflect it. But he was still struggling to his feet, the pain in his shoulder, making it hard to push himself up. If he couldn't get up in time, he would have to try diving out of the way at the last second. He could hear the pitch of the energy beam increasing as it approached firing.

Suddenly there was another sound, the sound of a giant machine in motion. Ruta's head was turning to face Waterblight Ganon. The noise distracted the creature as well. It turned to look when Ruta fired a powerful beam of blue energy. The ray struck Waterblight Ganon, and it howled with pain. The beam continued to pour down onto the creature until, with a final horrible scream, the creature dissolved into a purple ball and then collapsed into nothingness. Ruta's beam stopped, and the lake was quiet again.

Link saw Mipha emerge from Ruta. She dove into the water, and he never saw anyone swim so fast. She was by his side in a matter of seconds.

"You're hurt," said Mipha. "Let me help you."

Mipha's hand glowed with her healing power as she waved it across the ugly burn marks on his shoulder. Soon the wound was healed, and the scars were gone.

"Thank you, Mipha," said Link. "I'm glad you can still do that."

"So am I," said Mipha. "I wasn't sure I could."

"We did it," said Link. "Purah's defense worked. You need to lock Ruta's targeting beam onto Hyrule Castle. I hope the other Champions are having equal success. But I need to go to Hyrule Castle now so Princess Zelda and I can finish this."

"Yes, I understand," said Mipha. "And I will get Ruta in position to aid you. I pray Hylia will protect you and return you safely."

The details of Zelda, Link and the Champions defeat of Ganon are recorded in the annals of Hyrule history, so Link was not going to repeat any more of it here in his notes. Suffice it to say that with the knowledge Link brought back in time with him they were successful. Purah's defensive rune worked, and Ganon and the Yiga Clan ended up being the ones surprised.

When it was over, Zelda and Link stood together in Hyrule Field, any residual purple malice gradually disappearing from land and sky. Zelda turned to Link and smiled. Then they hugged each other and congratulated one another. Their plan had worked, and Hyrule was safe. It was time to restore order and then celebrate.

It was a week later that King Rhoam presided over a grand celebration at Hyrule Castle. Banners blew in the breeze, and people crowded Castle Town for the party. The Champions were all given a place of honor on the platform where King Rhoam spoke, thanking them for their heroic efforts. Hyrule was now at peace, and they needn't worry about Ganon for a long time.

Each village also had a celebration honoring their individual Champion. Link could not attend all of them, so he chose the one at Zora's Domain. Mipha was obviously the star of the ceremony, as King Dorephan praised his daughter for her role in Ganon's defeat. Link remained in the audience applauding for her, but after the ceremony, she did not stop to speak with him but instead left to be with her family. She had clearly not come to terms with who he was or come to accept him as the person she knew and loved.

Link returned to Hyrule Castle, and since Princess Zelda no longer needed a personal guardian, he obtained King Rhoam's permission to leave his duties. He returned to Zora's Domain where he hoped he could be together with Mipha again at some point.


	10. Prequel-Chapter-10

**Prequel** **Chapter 10 – Together**

The victory celebrations were over and life began to return to normal throughout Hyrule. Their victory had come so relatively easily, certainly compared to the other timeline, that most people did not appreciate the extent of the danger that had been averted. Link, freed of his responsibility to guard Princess Zelda, decided to remain in Zora's Domain, hoping he could restore his relationship with Mipha somehow.

Looking back, this was probably the hardest time for him. He had done all he could to be together with Mipha, but he could not claim he was the same person she had been with before the time travel event. He had been that person once, 104 years ago in his reckoning of time. But that person no longer existed and he had taken his place. He had always naively assumed that Mipha would accept him as if nothing happened.

But what if she couldn't accept him? He realized now it was a lot to ask of her, to overlook his memory loss of all their time together. And how did she feel about his TimeShift Stone visit with her at Ruta? Had that been wrong of him, to pretend he was the person she had just been with a week before? He was that person in a sense, but he couldn't even remember what had happened. Did she look back at that visit now as if she had been violated, like substituting a twin brother for a husband? He had wanted to be honest with her then, but Purah had forbidden it. Purah had looked on his visit with her as an experiment, a test of the TimeShift Stone technology on the way to restoring the Temple of Time. But it was much more than an experiment to him. It was a chance to be with the person he loved. But how did she feel about all this now? What a cruel joke it would be if he ended up alone again.

Mipha continued to have a good deal of responsibility as the future Zora leader. While combat training was no longer a priority, she was very active in the Zora government, and committee meetings consumed a good deal of her time each day. She also liked to spend time with her little brother, Sidon. Since their mother had passed, Mipha took the place of both mother and big sister to Sidon, and did her best to help her busy father raise him.

Link, of course, still lacked many memories of the past, and people believed this was due to injuries he suffered in his final battles with Ganon. Only those few people he had explained his story to knew the truth. He continued to wander around near the Domain alone, trying to recover his memories, and speaking to whomever he could. But he wasn't getting anywhere. Finally, he approached Mipha after she had finished a meeting with her father.

"Princess Mipha, I know you are very busy, but can I speak with you?" said Link.

"Of course," said Mipha with a smile. "And simply Mipha is fine."

"I know you still feel I am not the same person you knew, and it doesn't help that my memory of our time together is so lacking. But I truly am the same person. When you are not too busy, would you be willing to set aside any spare time you have to help me recover my memories? I cannot give up on what I know we once had," Link said.

Mipha thought for a moment. "Alright, let's spend an hour each day together to work on this. We can visit different places, and I will help you try to remember. We can see what happens. Let's start tomorrow."

"Thank you!" said Link.

Next morning Mipha met Link in the plaza.

"I think we will work our way chronologically," said Mipha. "When you were very young, you used to have some Zora playmates, and I thought I would help you learn to swim. Let's walk over to East Reservoir Lake, and I will show you where it happened. Perhaps it will help your recollection."

They walked over to the northwest pier of East Reservoir Lake.

"It was right here," said Mipha. "It took a lot of effort for me to figure out how to teach you to swim. Sadly you lack fins and webbed feet. I held you as you learned to kick and pull yourself through the water. Eventually, we figured it out together how best to have you swim. Do you remember any of that?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," said Link.

"Well, we will keep trying," said Mipha. "We have time for one more location today."

Mipha took Link to a place where she said he had fallen while climbing and she healed him. He told her he couldn't remember that, either.

"Well, I am not entirely surprised at that," laughed Mipha. "There were many times I healed you, and it would be hard to pick out only one. I remember this one because of how brave you were. It was quite a bad bruise, but you never cried. Well, that is all I have time for today. We can continue tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mipha, it means a lot to me you taking time to do this," said Link.

Next morning they met in the plaza again.

"Ready to try some more?" said Mipha.

"Yes, and thank you for being so patient with me," said Link.

"Let's start right here in the Domain," said Mipha. "Follow me."

Mipha led Link up one of the waterways, the channels down which water flowed into the plaza level, then stopped at the top.

"You were still quite small, but we slid down these together," said Mipha. "I held you in front of me and we both laughed as we glided down the curved waterway. You kept wanting to do it over and over. But eventually my father saw us and told me my behavior was unbecoming of a princess. Do you remember any of that?"

"I'm sorry, I don't," said Link. " I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

"No," laughed Mipha. "My father understood. Come, I might have time for two more locations today."

So, each day they would travel to a different location around Zora's Domain, and Mipha would tell him some things they had done together there. Usually, whatever she told him was brand new information to him. Sometimes she brought up something he remembered on his own, and his excitement at the accomplishment was like a schoolboy proud of giving the right answer in class. She would laugh then, and say, "See, we're making progress!"

He kept hoping she would come to accept him as before but understood he couldn't rush things: she had to do all this on her own terms, in her own time and her own way. Her kindness and caring nature made her want to help him.

It was after the first week or so of doing this together that he noticed a small change in her mannerism. It was on a visit together to Ralis Pond.

"We came here several times at different times of your life," said Mipha. "But there was one time when you were a bit older and we stayed out late. Sunset Fireflies started to appear and you challenged me to see which of us could collect more. Amazingly enough, we tied at the very end. You said something nice then, that it was a sign we were good together, natural companions. Do you remember any of that, Link?"

Again Link had to admit he didn't. But he realized she had suddenly called him Link. Until now she had avoided using his name at all as if it really wasn't his. He thought her reliving their times together was helping her as much as it was helping him. And on the few occasions that he did remember something she told him about, he felt he was helping break down a wall in her attitude toward him, and that it helped her convince herself that he was the same person.

And Link was right. Mipha had indeed been experiencing a change in her feelings. As she spent time with Link each day, it all started coming back. Maybe her feelings had never left, and they just needed time to restore themselves. He had the same boyish good looks, the same cute smile, the same mannerisms, and the same kind, gentle and respectful way he dealt with her, so grateful for the time she was spending with him. And yet he wasn't the same. She could see it when they spoke about the past. He would listen to what she told him, then look off into the distance thinking, trying to piece what she had told him with the other tangled strands of his memory he had recovered. And she could feel that this version of Link had suffered, had felt the pain of loss, her loss. She could see that sadness in his eyes sometimes, something she had never seen there before. This was a more mature version of the Link she had known, one who had lived through a terrible time and could never really forget it. He had done all he could to make things right for everyone. But he could never make things entirely right for himself. He alone carried the memory and the pain of those terrible events he sometimes spoke to her about. She tried to look at how things must be from his point of view, and she felt herself falling in love all over again. Deep down, it was the same him. And he loved her.

He remembered the turning point. He was on one of his walks with Mipha in the area around Zora's Domain, and they ended up at the bottom of Veiled Falls. There was a pool of water at the base of the waterfall and grass and trees in the area around it. It was close to the Domain but far enough away to offer some privacy. It was just the kind of place two lovers might choose to be alone together.

"Let's stop here, Link," said Mipha. "Come, sit with me."

He sat down beside her on a large rock jutting into the water. It was a beautiful day as the waterfall threw up a foamy white spray, and the sun sparkled on the water.

"Do you remember anything at all about this place and what it meant for us?" asked Mipha.

"I don't actually remember it, but your spirit told me this is where we first kissed," said Link. "I'm sorry I can't remember. I wish I could. It's a beautiful location."

"Yes, it's where we kissed for the first time and shared our feelings for each other," said Mipha.

She smiled gently, her golden eyes looking straight into his. He looked back into her eyes and started feeling warm inside. She looked so irresistible!

"Mipha, can we start again? I hope you know it's really me. I love you so much," said Link.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She returned his kiss, and they embraced.

"I love you too," said Mipha as she smiled at him. "I know it really is you after all."

"Thank Hylia! Thank Hylia!" exclaimed Link. "I thought you might never come to accept me. I've lived for this moment for so long, for over four years. I haven't stopped thinking about you, dreaming about you and loving you all that time, though it's only been weeks for you. I love you so, so much, Mipha! I never want us to be apart."

Then he reached for her and they kissed again, and again, and again.

"We won't be apart now, sweetheart," said Mipha. "We have each other now and always will. Let's go back to the Domain now. There's something I would like to give you."

The held hands as they walked back to Zora's Domain and then to an area near the throne room. Mipha told him to wait, while she went back and returned in a few minutes with a bundle.

"Link, I want you to have this," said Mipha. "Again, I might add."

She handed him the bundle. He unwrapped it and saw the finely crafted set of blue and silver Zora armor he remembered. It was indeed a labor of love. And, of course, he knew exactly what it meant.

"You don't need to say anything. I know what this means, and you've made me happier than you know. Of course, I accept it, Mipha, and I will always cherish it and you," said Link.

He reached forward, they embraced and kissed with a passion he did remember.

"You don't remember, but this is the second time you accepted this Armor. I'm glad you haven't changed your mind! But this is the last time you're going to put me through all this drama," Mipha laughed.

"I promise!" laughed Link. "I think our relationship has had enough drama to last a lifetime, or maybe two. Should we be thinking about a wedding date now?"

"We can speak with Father about it," said Mipha. "We should be able to marry in a couple of weeks time. But until then you owe me some romantic time together. You don't know what you put me through!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Link. "But I've dreamt of this moment for so long, I'm still floating with joy."

"That's a nice Zora way of putting it," said Mipha. "Let's go tell Father."

"I assume he will approve, right?" said Link.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," said Mipha taking his hand.

Link was starting to get nervous.

"Mipha, don't you have any idea at all about how your father feels about us marrying?" said Link. "It didn't come up in conversation at all?"

"Well, I have some idea how he feels," said Mipha. "But that was about the original Link. I haven't specifically spoken to him about you."

"But I am me!" said Link. "I mean I am the original Link just older in a sense. So he should feel the same way toward me, right?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" said Mipha as she smiled at him.

"Mipha, please don't put me through this," said Link. "Your father is a rather imposing figure. I would not like to see him upset with me."

"Show some courage! I'm just teasing you, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "Father will be thrilled. Don't worry."

Mipha squeezed his hand and Link let out a sigh of relief. When they reached the throne room King Dorephan saw them enter holding hands. He realized what must have happened and burst into a smile.

"Father, I have some wonderful news," said Mipha. "Link and I are to be married!"

"That is indeed wonderful and very welcome news!" said King Dorephan. "I am so happy for you both. Congratulations! And welcome to the family, Link."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Link. "And I couldn't be happier."

"We were wondering if it was possible to have the wedding in a couple of weeks," said Mipha.

"Yes, we can manage that," said King Dorephan. "Leave everything to me. Just let me know whom to invite."

The next two weeks together were a romantic interlude of sorts when as an engaged couple they could relax together, swim, hike and simply enjoy each other's company. They spent it exploring areas around the Domain, with Mipha sometimes telling him of past times they had spent there.

When their wedding day finally came, the Champions all attended as did Princess Zelda. Kapson, the Zora priest, was to perform the ceremony. Link thought it a happy irony that the wedding service was taking place where Mipha's memorial statue had stood in his former timeline. The plaza was quite crowded: a royal wedding didn't happen very often. Zelda and the other Champions stood near the front. Link wore the full Zora armor, and his beautiful princess fiancée wore her Zora headdress.

Zora wedding customs were somewhat similar to Hylian, but not quite so formal. There was no exchange of rings, and there was no wedding party. Zoras loved music, so there would be some of that, and of course, there were marriage vows.

Link stood in the plaza before Kapson awaiting Mipha's entrance. The Zora musicians played a song which Link took to be their equivalent of a wedding march, and Mipha and her father, King Dorephan, advanced across the plaza. As they walked past the audience, the Zoras bowed their head in respect for the King. Zoras did not typically kneel except in certain formal situations. Eventually, King Dorephan walked Mipha to Link and then stepped aside.

Link glanced over at Mipha, and she looked back and gave him a quick smile. If he thought she looked beautiful before, she looked radiant now. Kapson asked the crowd for silence, then began the ceremony.

"It is my great honor and pleasure to perform this ceremony that will seal before Nayru the marriage of Lady Mipha and Link. I ask all of you in the audience to remain silent while I ask Link and Lady Mipha to repeat the marriage oath," said Kapson.

Link went first.

"I, Link, do swear before Nayru and all those present to take Mipha to be my wife and to be a faithful and loving husband to her as long as we both shall live."

Next, it was Mipha's turn.

"I, Mipha, do swear before Nayru and all those present to take Link to be my husband and to be a faithful and loving wife to him as long as we both shall live."

"By the authority granted to me as Zora priest, I now pronounce Lady Mipha and Link to be married before Nayru and the Zora Kingdom," said Kapson.

Link reached over and kissed Mipha while the crowd erupted in applause.

"Mipha, I have never been happier than this moment. I love you so much," said Link.

"I'm glad you found some words," laughed Mipha. "But I am the happiest I have ever been too, and I love you with all my heart."

They kissed again. Soon everyone was congratulating them. Sidon came over to Link and hugged him.

"I just got a big brother," said Sidon.

"You sure did, Sidon," said Link hugging him back. "And I just got a little brother. I hope we can have a lot of fun playing together."

"Welcome to the family," said King Dorephan. "You have made my daughter very happy and me as well."

"I am honored, Your Majesty," said Link. "Your daughter has made me the happiest I have ever been."

It was time for the reception, which would be held right in the same plaza. There was plenty of food and dancing. Link was not a good dancer, but he did his best. It was the first time he danced with Mipha.

"So we finally get to dance together," said Link. "I apologize for not being very good at it."

"No problem," said Mipha. "Just follow my lead. We Zoras love music so much Royal Family names follow musical scales. But relax and listen to the music. This is one of my all time favorite songs. It's called 'Waves of Love,' and I used to think of you every time I heard it. Now I can finally enjoy it with you as husband and wife."

"It is a beautiful piece of music. And I think the speeches start after our dance," said Link. "That's another great reason to keep dancing."

The dance finally ended, and each Champion gave a short speech. Revali went first, and given their history Link was not sure what to expect.

 _I am sure I don't need to introduce myself since everyone knows me as the famous Rito Champion Revali. I am happy to see Mipha and Link married. Mipha has always been a kind and caring person, but I have also admired her ability to excel as a Champion. I have to admit she mastered her Divine Beast before even I could. Link and I have had our differences in the past since neither of us wants to be number two. But I have to say Link has done well for himself and I respect his accomplishments. He and Mipha will always be welcome at Rito Village, and I wish them a long and happy life together._

It was Daruk's turn next.

 _I am not very good at speeches. I have always liked Mipha and thought of Link as my "little guy" friend. They make a great couple, and I'm thrilled they're married now. May they be happy together. And, Mipha and Link, if you ever have time to visit me in Goron City, you would be very welcome. Oh, remember to bring a lot of elixirs._

Urbosa was next.

 _Vasaaq everyone! And congratulations to the newlyweds! I have suspected Mipha had feelings for Link for some time now, and I am so happy to see Link finally came to return her love and recognize how lucky he is to have such a beautiful, caring and loving a person as his wife. Most of you don't realize Link traveled a harder road then you know to get here, but I am sure he is happy now that he did. They are both wonderful people and very deserving of each other. I know Zoras can't visit the desert, so I don't expect the newlyweds to visit me. But I offer them my sincerest best wishes for the happiest of lives together._

Finally, it was Princess Zelda's turn. Of all the guests, she was the person Link felt closest to.

 _I wish to extend my congratulations as well as that of my father, King Rhoam, to Mipha and Link on this special day in their lives. We both wish them well and want them to know they are always welcome at Hyrule Castle. I consider both Mipha and Link to be good friends. I have not known Link as long as Mipha has known him since they were childhood friends. And what a rare treat it is to see childhood friends grow up to be sweethearts and eventually marry. But I have known Link for a long time and under unique circumstances. When I was 16, my father assigned him as my knight to protect me throughout my travels across Hyrule. We have spent many days together and traveled far, often in dangerous situations. In that time together, I have come to know Link and respect him as a selfless champion. Lady Urbosa spoke of how lucky Link was to marry someone as wonderful and caring and loving as Mipha, and indeed he is fortunate. But I want to say that Mipha is also lucky to have as a husband someone I can attest with all my heart is loyal and selfless in the face of overwhelming danger. Link has put his life on the line for me countless times without any concern for his safety. And he has never, ever, let me down amidst all the perils we faced. I want you to know, Mipha, you have married someone who will always be there for you when you need him and will do whatever he can to care for and protect you. My best wishes for a long and happy life together. To Mipha and Link!_

The crowd cheered. After the speeches, there was some more dancing, and the party went on into the night. Link saw Zelda talking with Urbosa, then Urbosa left to get some refreshment. He walked over to Zelda.

"Your Highness," said Link. "May I have the honor of the next dance with you?"

"Of course, Link," Zelda laughed. "How could I pass up a dance with you on this special day!"

Link took Zelda's hand, and they walked to the dance floor in the center of the plaza. The music began, and it was a slow dance. They held each other.

"That was a beautiful speech," said Link. "Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me."

"I meant every word of it," said Zelda. "And I'm happy to be here. I hope you know how special you are to me. The experiences we shared are once in a lifetime, or maybe twice in your case, but they are something I will never forget. What we did together was extraordinary! Together with our Champion friends, we saved Hyrule. The last time that happened was over ten thousand years ago."

They continued to hold each other as they danced.

"Yes, what we did we will never do again," said Link. "You're very special to me as well. I miss the talks we used to have during our travels. It's too bad you're so far away and so busy. Talking again sometimes would be nice."

"You and Mipha are always welcome, and I am never too busy for you," said Zelda. "And I don't mind visiting Zora's Domain. It's beautiful here. And they do know how to party!"

The music was ending. Link had a feeling he couldn't put into words that something in his life he didn't quite understand was also coming to an end. Not that the rest of his life wouldn't be happy. And it wasn't about romance. He loved Mipha dearly. But what he and Zelda shared would never happen again, and their relationship was unique.

"Thank you, Zelda, for the dance and everything," said Link. "I do miss you."

"And I you," said Zelda. "But enjoy your life with Mipha now. We shall meet again."

The party was starting to wind down. The oldest and youngest guests had already left. Mipha and Link went around together, thanked everyone for coming, and wished them goodnight. They were planning to travel overland to Lanayru Bay tomorrow morning and then take a boat to Lurelin Village where they would spend five days relaxing. At Lurelin Village the seacoast and weather were beautiful, there was plenty of fresh fruit and fish, and they could enjoy swimming together. It was a favorite honeymoon spot.

After saying goodnight to the remaining guests, Mipha and Link headed back to where they could sleep, holding hands.

"I cannot believe this day is finally here," said Link.

"I cannot believe it either," said Mipha. "Once I fell in love with you, I always hoped this day would come but feared it never would. We spent many happy days together growing up and grew very close. But I was never sure, with you being a Hylian, you would ever return my feelings. I missed you so much when you were gone and was thrilled every time you returned here. After you became a Champion and Zelda's knight I feared you would be injured in your travels and I would not be there to help you, or you would develop feelings for someone else while we were apart. But then you finally told me you loved me on that special day together at Veiled Falls when we kissed for the first time. In the end, you stayed true to your heart as I stayed true to mine, and now, we can be together."

"I'm glad I did stay true to my heart. But you don't know how hard I worked to get here in the other timeline! The loneliness of waking up with no memories and no friends, and the few people who recognized me blaming me for my failure. The many Sheikah Shrines I had to work through, the endless Guardian, Lynel and other monster battles, the long journeys alone through scorching hot and freezing cold deserts, snowy mountains, burning lava fields, and deep forests, and all the time with monsters hiding, ready to attack on sight. Sleeping alone at remote stables or camping out alone in the wilderness with the rain or snow blowing around me and finding new weapons to replace the broken ones and searching for food and armor. And, worst of all, freeing the four Divine Beasts from the malignant creatures Ganon spawned and finding out my Champion friends had all perished a hundred years before. It was the most horrible life I could imagine!" said Link.

"Was it all worth it? Would you do it again?" asked Mipha.

"In a heartbeat," said Link, leaning over to kiss her.

"Oh, by the way, what is your favorite flower?" said Link.

"Blue Nightshade," said Mipha. "Why?"

"It's something I've been meaning to ask you for a very long time and keep forgetting," said Link. "That's a beautiful flower. I like it too."


	11. Prequel-Chapter-11

**Prequel** **Chapter 11 - Zora's Domain**

Link stirred in his sleep, then opened his eyes. It was morning in Zora's Domain, and Mipha was lying next to him, already awake, and looking over at him. She smiled and rubbed her hand through his hair. He slid closer to her and put his arm around her. She was so beautiful with her soft golden eyes and gentle smile. He said another silent thank-you to Hylia, something he did quite often. He was so thoroughly happy now, happier than he had ever been in his entire life. And it was all thanks to the love he found with Mipha.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said. "Or am I still dreaming? If so, it's a beautiful one."

"So sweet!" said Mipha as she gently rubbed his cheek. "You've become so romantic since we married. And if this is a dream, then I am sharing it."

"Did you sleep well?" said Link.

"I slept very well," said Mipha. "And it looks like you did, too."

He gently stroked her red tail fin which flowed from the top of her head to her back.

"I did. But tonight, it's our turn to sleep in the water, so I know you'll sleep even better," said Link.

It was only a couple of weeks ago Link had married Princess Mipha in Zora's Domain, then left for a week's holiday together in Lurelin Village. Mipha was the older of King Dorephan's two children, the younger one being her brother Prince Sidon. King Dorephan was the current Zora ruler. Mipha served as Zora Champion in the battle against Calamity Ganon, piloting the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. She was known to be kind and caring by temperament and possessed the ability to heal wounds. But she had also studied combat and was skilled in the use of a trident.

Mipha, like all Zoras, was aquatic with both gills and lungs and was most comfortable sleeping in the water. Link, being a Hylian, was used to sleeping on land, in a conventional bed if possible. So, to ease into living together, they had agreed to take turns sleeping in a traditional bed and in a pool of water. Link was getting more comfortable resting in the pool of water, and he knew Mipha was much more comfortable there, so he wanted to make sleeping in water permanent. He would do anything he could to make her happier. Maybe they could get rid of the conventional bed soon. The place they slept together was small as it was.

Link's memory was still lacking after the hundred-year sleep in the Shrine Of Resurrection. And having created a new timeline, the memories he did have were sometimes false ones now. For example, he had to remind himself that he no longer owned a little house in Hateno Village: that was in the timeline that no longer existed.

"We should get up now," said Mipha as she stroked his cheek one last time. "We have a meeting with Father this morning."

It had been a little over a week since they returned from their honeymoon, and it was time to start moving forward with life. The meeting with King Dorephan was to begin discussing Link's role within the Zora community.

They ate a light breakfast of cooked fish and rice. Mipha's favorite food was fish, and she could eat it raw or cooked, preferring it raw. However, out of deference to their sensitivities, she always ate her fish cooked when among Hylians. But Link had told her several times he didn't mind if she ate her fish raw. He was fine as long as he didn't have to eat it raw as well!

There was time for a short walk around Zora's Domain before their meeting, and they held hands as they strolled across the plaza. Link had fallen in love with Zora's Domain from the first time he saw it. Well, at least the first time he remembered he saw it. He knew from conversations that he had visited the Domain numerous times in the past, but his memory of those visits was still lost to him. But the first time he saw the Domain after his memory loss, it still had a strong attraction for him. Maybe it was the effect of hidden memories, or perhaps it was just how beautiful the Domain looked.

The architecture was impressive in its scale and a soothing deep blue. The sound of splashing water from the many waterfalls throughout the structure was restful and gave it a sense of tranquility. The structure had four primary levels. The lower one was flush with Ruto Lake, a large body of fresh water named that connected to other main rivers throughout Hyrule and was named after the legendary Zora princess The second level was the busiest one. It contained a central plaza which included a general store and an inn for travelers to sleep. The store stocked salt, fresh fish and Hylian rice as well as miscellaneous other items like arrows. At the rear of the store was a metal works area where things such as jewelry or weaponry could be built or repaired. The third level contained a small plaza with a statue of the Goddess Hylia, and toward the back were several pools of water where Zoras could rest or sleep overnight. The upper level was King Dorephan's throne room which contained his throne of course as well as some benches for council meetings. Above the throne room was a massive fish sculpture visible from a distance and announcing to travelers the Domain's location.

"That was a beautiful honeymoon," said Link. "I'm so glad you got to enjoy the swimming and the fresh seafood there. I could see how much you loved the porgies and crabs! And I felt so happy finally being with you as husband and wife. I even enjoyed the quiet moments together, like when we climbed Tuft Mountain and sat together at Lover's Pond, our feet dangling in the water. We had time to talk and laugh, with all our worries behind us. I was finally able to relax and enjoy time with the one I loved so much."

"It was happy for me, too," said Mipha. "And not just the swimming and eating, sweetheart. I have wanted to be with you for a long time."

Finally, it was time for the meeting. Mipha and Link walked to King Dorephan's throne room. The king greeted them warmly.

"How are my favorite newlyweds doing today?" said King Dorephan with a laugh.

"Very well, Father," said Mipha. "I couldn't be happier."

"Nor could I," said Link. "And thank you again for the household arrangements. I will get used to sleeping in the water soon, I hope."

King Dorephan chuckled.

"We'll make a real Zora out of you yet! Well, today we should start discussing what role you can play in the Domain, Link. I have an idea or two but would like your thoughts as well," said the King.

"Well, first of all, I want to do everything I can to help your daughter fulfill her responsibilities. But I recognize I am a Hylian, not a Zora, and don't want to do anything that could cause resentment among your people. So, as to how exactly I can make myself useful, that is something we should discuss."

"Father, perhaps Link could help with combat training," said Mipha.

"Yes, he certainly could do that. And being recognized as the Hylian Champion, I imagine anyone here would be honored to study under him. But shouldn't he also have a position in the Zora government?" said King Dorephan.

"Yes, I think he should. As a first step I would like to see him become a member of the council of elders," said Mipha. "I think he could bring a fresh perspective and viewpoint to them."

The council of elders was the committee charged with handling the affairs of the Zora government. Their meetings were chaired by King Dorephan.

"I would be greatly honored, of course," said Link. "But if you think it might be difficult for the Zora people to accept me in that role, then I am happy to do whatever I can for you without honor or position."

Link realized that in this timeline Mipha had not fallen victim to Waterblight Ganon but had survived. That was one of the objectives, actually his primary objective, of his time travel and the changing of events. Thus, there was no Zora resentment of him for her death as there was in his original timeline. But on the other hand, he was not the hero who had freed Vah Ruta and Mipha's spirit either. The Zora community respected Link for his role in Ganon's final defeat, but the local hero was very much their Zora Champion, Mipha herself.

"If this is something you both agree to, then as a first step, Link, you will need to renounce your Hylian citizenship and become a Zora citizen. Do you know how to do that?" said King Dorephan.

"I'm not sure. I need to check with someone in Hyrule. Since I am still under the service of His Majesty, King Rhoam, out of respect and courtesy and obligation I think I need to discuss this first with Princess Zelda," said Link. "King Rhoam did give me leave to no longer be Zelda's bodyguard, but technically I am still a knight in the King's service. Let me schedule a meeting with Princess Zelda."

Mipha and Link left the meeting and walked back to the central square.

"I thought our meeting went well. How do you think your meeting with Zelda will go? Do you want me to come with you?" asked Mipha.

"If you have time, I would love you to accompany me on the trip so we can be together. Now that I'm finally with you, I want to be with you all I can! But it might be better if I met with Zelda privately on this matter," said Link. "I have no idea how the meeting will go. But we get along well, and I hope there won't be a problem."


	12. Prequel-Chapter-12

**Prequel** **Chapter 12 - Lunch With Princess Zelda**

Mipha and Link had never traveled together to Hyrule Castle. Later on, they would decide it was easier for Link to don the Zora Armor and swim with Mipha there. But at the outset, Link's instinct was to travel by horse. And travel by horse was a novelty for Mipha, so she went along with it. It was a two-day journey by horse. They left early in the morning, and after working their way through the hills by the Domain, they followed the road to Woodland Stable arriving by early evening. It was a tiring first day, so they were both glad to have a quick dinner at the inn and then get a good night's rest. They soon fell asleep to the sound of frogs croaking in Pico Pond.

The second day's journey was shorter than the first day. The path took them first through East Castle Town which was busy with shops of all types and shoppers crowding the marketplace. Then the road continued to Hyrule Castle.

Hyrule Castle was an imposing structure with giant towers, solid walls, and pennants blowing in the breeze. It was the home of the Hyrule Royal Family which at this time consisted of King Rhoam and his daughter Princess Zelda. It was also the seat of Hyrule's central government. The grounds around the castle were grassland interspersed with clumps of trees and several fountains.

Link had last seen Princess Zelda at his wedding. They knew each other quite well since he had been assigned by Zelda's father as her personal bodyguard knight. They had traveled a good deal together throughout Hyrule and gotten more comfortable with each other. Besides being her loyal subject, Link considered himself her friend.

Attendants met Mipha and Link at the castle entrance and took care of their horses. Upon entering the castle, Princess Zelda welcomed their arrival.

"Mipha and Link, it's so nice to see you! I meant it when I said at your wedding that you are always welcome here, and I'm so glad you are taking me up on my offer," said Zelda.

"It's very kind of you, Zelda," said Mipha, "And it's very nice to see you too. You are looking very well."

"Thank you. You are looking well yourself. And I can see Link hasn't changed much: as always at a loss for words," Zelda laughed. "Please come in and join me for lunch."

They adjourned to a dining area. Zelda had made sure the meal included some fish dishes she thought Mipha would like. She wasn't too worried about Link: she knew very well that his appetite was not very discriminating.

At the end of lunch, Zelda said "Mipha, it's time for my private meeting with Link. I have arranged for the Captain of the Royal Guards to escort you anywhere you would like. Is there something you would like to see while you are here?" asked Zelda.

"Thank you, Zelda. I think I would like to see the castle art collection if that's alright," said Mipha.

"Of course," said Zelda. Zelda asked one of the castle staff to summon the Captain of the Royal Guard. The Captain appeared a few minutes later.

"Captain, would you please give Princess Mipha a tour of our art collection," said Zelda.

"Of course, Your Highness. I would be honored", said the Captain. Then addressing Mipha, he said, "Your Highness, if you would please follow me? It's a short walk to the art gallery."

"Thank you for a delicious lunch," said Mipha. "I'll see you both later." She followed the Captain out of the room.

Zelda then asked Link to follow her to a private meeting room, and they sat down.

"Well, Link, it's certainly nice to see you again. I hope you're happy," said Zelda.

"I couldn't be happier, Zelda. Mipha and her family have been wonderful to me and make me feel at home in the Domain. And I am especially happy after my experience in the other timeline. Of course, to you all that is just a story. But I suffered through every bitter moment of it. I am so glad things worked out well for everyone."

Zelda absentmindedly brushed her hair back, and Link noticed a bruise on her neck.

"Zelda, what happened? I notice you have a bruise on your neck. Why didn't you tell us about it and let Mipha heal you?" said Link.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was exploring one of the rooms below the castle where some Sheikah materials were stored. I tripped on something and brushed up against some mold on the wall. I felt a stab of pain at first and ended up with this bruise," said Zelda. "For some reason when I was thinking earlier about asking Mipha to look at it, I suddenly felt this strong urge to not let her see it."

Zelda looked at him for a moment. "Anyway, we never really had a chance to talk much about your other life. I know it doesn't matter since now it never happened. But do you mind telling me a little more about it? For instance, how did you and I get along after Ganon's defeat?" asked Zelda.

"We got along very well. You were crowned Queen, of course, and were kept very busy restoring Hyrule. But you remained a good friend, and always made time for me when I visited. I tried to see you at least once a month. And we sometimes rode horses together so we could talk and for you to get out a bit. I also spent a lot of time in Zora's Domain trying to recover my memory. And you supported me doing that and my mission," said Link.

"It's so hard for me to imagine all the things that you say happened. You and all the Champions died, and then you were resurrected after one hundred years with no memory. It must have been awful for you," said Zelda.

"It was. As you said, when I first awakened I had lost all my memory. Over time I recovered some memories, and I was personally driven to recapture the Divine Beasts and free the spirits of my fellow Champions. You and I finally destroyed Ganon together in Hyrule Field. I imagine it was pretty hard on you too, having to contain Ganon for a hundred years alone in the castle," said Link.

"Yes, I imagine it was," said Zelda. She paused for a moment. "Do you recall if we were especially close in those times?" asked Zelda.

"As I said, we spent time together. You treated me well and were always very gracious. I felt we were very good friends," said Link.

"I mean did we have any feelings for each other?" asked Zelda.

He shifted a bit in his chair. " Since I was your bodyguard we spent a lot of time together," said Link. "But I don't recall having any romantic feelings for each other if that's what you mean."

"Are you sure about that?" said Zelda, looking into his eyes.

"Zelda, this conversation is making me a little uncomfortable. Can I ask what you are getting at?" said Link.

"Oh, I was just wondering how things would have eventually worked out for us in the other timeline. After all, with Mipha gone, I thought perhaps we would have grown much closer," said Zelda.

"Zelda, once some of my memory and feelings returned, I was still very much in love with Mipha in that timeline and missed her terribly. Whenever you and I met, I never sensed any romance between us. And I am not sure why you are taking our conversation down this path now," said Link.

"I was just playing what if in my head," said Zelda. "I guess it wasn't a foregone conclusion you would get the Temple of Time to work. In that case, you would have had to move on from your loss at some point."

"I imagine that's true," said Link. "You and Impa constantly urged me to move on anyway, albeit out of concern for my happiness. I was too stubborn, though. As long as there was some hope that Dr. Purah could restore the Temple of Time, I just couldn't give up. But what is your point?" asked Link.

She didn't answer right away and paused as if thinking. Then she said, "Well, speaking of the Temple of Time if we changed time once we can change it again, right?"

Link looked at Zelda in alarm.

"Now you're starting to scare me, Zelda," said Link. "We worked so hard to get where we are today. The Champions and hundreds of other people are alive now thanks to what we did. Everything has worked out perfectly for everyone. Why would we ever want to take a chance changing things again and risking something going wrong?"

"Because maybe everything hasn't worked out perfectly for everyone," said Zelda. "But let's move on to what you wanted to discuss."

He was feeling very unsettled by this discussion. What was Zelda getting at? Was she seriously suggesting tampering with their timeline? The very thought the idea had even crossed her mind made him very anxious. Something was very wrong here.

"Zelda, I want to become a full member of the Zora community and King Dorephan's royal family. To do that I need to renounce my Hylian citizenship and swear allegiance to the Zora Royal Family. I wanted to let you know my plans, and obtain your approval and assistance in accomplishing this," said Link.

"Absolutely not!" said Zelda. "You are the Hylian Champion and a role model for other Hylians. I can't let you renounce your Hylian citizenship."

"What? Why not? Why would you deny me the chance to join the people I have come to know and love?" said Link.

"Because you are being selfish and thinking only of yourself," said Zelda. "You are still needed here. My father may have given you leave to stay in Zora's Domain, but you swore allegiance to him, you are a knight in his service, and he has not discharged you," said Zelda.

"How am I needed here? What am I needed for? You're being ridiculous, and I don't understand why," said Link.

"And I don't appreciate that tone from you, Link. Are you forgetting to whom you're speaking?" said Zelda.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," said Link. "But I never imagined you would deny my request. My feelings on the matter made me forget myself. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"I accept your apology. And I trust the matter is closed now?" said Zelda.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, I accept what you have told me, but I do not consider the matter closed, and it saddens me you have denied my request," said Link. "Thank you for lunch. May I go now?" he asked.

"Yes," said Zelda.

With that, he bowed and left the room.


	13. Prequel-Chapter-13

**Prequel** **Chapter 13 - Mipha and Link Discuss**

Link quickly left the room, trying hard to control his temper. He clenched his fists and swore under his breath once outside the room. He wanted to find Mipha and let her know what happened. He headed straight to the art gallery and found Mipha still in conversation with the Royal Guard Captain assigned as her escort. She stopped her conversation upon seeing Link. One look at his face and she knew things had gone badly.

"Link, you're done with your meeting already?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like to discuss it with you. Would you mind interrupting your tour now?" said Link.

"Of course. Thank you, Captain, for a delightful tour, and thank Her Highness as well if you see her," said Mipha.

"You're very welcome, Your Highness," said the Captain. He bowed and left the room.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Mipha.

"Let's not talk here. It will be better if we discuss things in our room," said Link.

Zelda had given them one of the guest rooms to use during their visit. They walked there and closed the door.

"Mipha, I don't know what has gotten into Zelda. She denied my request saying that the Hylian Champion can never renounce his Hylian citizenship and that I am needed here. When I asked her how and why I was needed, I'm afraid I lost my temper and ended up having to apologize for my rudeness."

"Calm down," said Mipha. "We can work around the citizenship matter, but I admit I am as surprised as you are by her attitude."

"I guess I could live with that too, annoying though it is. But there's something else much scarier. Zelda started asking me whether she and I had feelings for each other in the other timeline, and when I said no, she wanted to know if I was sure about that, and that after all, you weren't around anymore. Then she went on to say that if we changed time once why couldn't we do it again, and not everyone was happy with the current turn of events. I don't understand what's gotten into her," said Link.

"It's obvious what has gotten into her," said Mipha, "And it was something I always worried about when you were following her around like a knightly puppy. She's fallen for you and wants you to spend your life with her, not me."

"Well, that's never going to happen," said Link. "But I'm not sure that's it. I think I would have sensed if she had any feelings for me."

"Oh yes, of course," said Mipha sarcastically. "You're so perceptive at reading women's feelings, just like you were with me."

"Well, okay. I may be a bit obtuse in that area. But it still doesn't feel like that's the answer. Anyway, whatever Zelda thinks, my being together with her is never going to happen," said Link

"I know it won't happen as we are now. But can she tamper with time again?" asked Mipha.

"I don't think so, though I'm hardly an expert. I'm not sure what I should do. Should I ask to see her father and explain things to him? Or should I consult with Dr. Purah to see what she thinks?" said Link.

"Well, you could do either of those things. Perhaps I could speak with her? " said Mipha.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Link. "She's in a pretty bad mood right now."

"Alright, maybe that can wait. And of course, you could try speaking with her again as well," said Mipha. "I agree the Hylian citizenship matter is just a petty nuisance, but time travel is a real danger."

"I think I will talk to Dr. Purah first," said Link. "If Zelda can accomplish time travel on her own I need to stop this. In this timeline, Dr. Purah usually works here in the castle."

Link knew his way around the castle, and soon located Dr. Purah in the research lab. Dr. Purah was a Sheikah and one of the experts on ancient Sheikah technology such as the Guardians and Divine Beasts. She maintained a second research lab in Hateno Village and had played an essential role in Link's other timeline providing him with enhanced Sheikah Slate runes to aid his mission.

"Link, this is a surprise. I didn't know you were here. What can I do for you?" Purah asked.

"Dr. Purah I need to talk with you about time travel. In the timeline I came from you were, of course, much older and had more time to study these things. Do you understand how the Temple of Time works?" asked Link.

"I understand some of it. What is on your mind?" asked Purah.

"The legends I am familiar with always had the Hyrule Hero traveling through time. But could someone else, like Princess Zelda, travel through time as well?" asked Link.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Purah. "I don't think any ordinary person could access the time travel powers of the temple. And the Hyrule Hero was the only time traveler in the stories I am familiar with. So that would suggest Princess Zelda could not do so. On the other hand, Princess Zelda is a blood descendant of the goddess Hylia, so I'm not sure what the limits of her powers are. And, despite a scolding from her father, she has been spending a good deal of her time studying Sheikah technology."

"Yes, she told me she has been exploring some of the lower levels of the castle where some Sheikah materials are stored," said Link. That reminded him of her bruise, and the bruise reminded him of something from his other timeline, but he couldn't remember what at the moment.

"Why do you ask about this, Link?" said Purah.

"Because I just came from a meeting with Princess Zelda where she expressed unhappiness with the current turn of events and suggested that if we invoked time travel once again, we could achieve a better outcome or at least one more to her liking," said Link.

"That's very odd. I would think things turned out about as well as could be expected given everything we know about your alternate timeline. What exactly is bothering Princess Zelda?" said Purah.

"Apparently Princess Zelda is not happy with some aspects of her personal life. I think it has something to do with the fact I ended up with Princess Mipha and not her," said Link.

"That is certainly not a good enough reason to tamper with time!" said Purah. "We need to put a stop to this."

"Yes, and we need to hurry," said Link.


	14. Prequel-Chapter-14

**Prequel** **Chapter 14 – The Temple of Time**

Dr. Purah and Link rushed off together to look for Princess Zelda. They approached one of the Royal Guards on duty and was told that Her Highness had left the castle a little earlier, but her destination had been a secret.

"Does no one know where she went?" asked Purah.

"I can't say," said the guard.

"I think I can," said Link. "She's probably headed for the Temple of Time, and she has a good head start on us."

"You know who I am, right?" said Link to the guard.

"Yes, of course, Sir," said the guard.

"Would you please have someone get us two horses as quickly as possible and meet us with them at the castle entrance. Then take a message to Princess Mipha in the royal guest room that Dr. Purah and I are headed to the Temple of Time," said Link.

"Right away, Sir," said the guard, rushing off.

"Let's go!" said Link.

They hurried to the castle entrance which took several minutes. When they arrived, an attendant was bringing out two horses for them. They mounted the horses provided and galloped off toward the Temple of Time. It was almost a six-hour ride to the Temple of Time which was located south of Hyrule Castle on the Great Plateau. They were hopeful they could make up some of Zelda's head start.

Mipha was still alone in the guest room thinking about what had happened. She had never fully trusted Zelda when it came to Zelda's relationship with Link. But she had thought after Link and she had married that Zelda would put all that behind her and move on. It was inconceivable that Zelda had gone so far off her head with jealousy as to jeopardize Hyrule's survival over this.

There was a knock at the door, and when Mipha opened it she saw a member of the Royal Guard there.

"Your Highness, I was asked to inform you that Link and Doctor Purah are traveling to the Temple of Time," he said.

If Link was going to the Temple of Time it must mean Zelda's plan was a serious risk, she thought. She needed to be there to help if necessary.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "Can you help me travel there as well? And I think we need to hurry."

"Yes, Your Highness," said the guard. "I will arrange for two horses and accompany you there."

Mipha and the guard rushed to the castle entrance. The guard spoke to one of the attendants on duty and asked that two horses be brought as quickly as possible.

"How far away is the Temple of Time?" asked Mipha while they waited for their horses.

"It's a fair bit, Your Highness," said the guard. "I would say about six hours ride from here."

That far, she thought. Too bad there wasn't a water route. She could probably swim it faster than that.

The attendant finally returned with two horses saddled and ready to ride. The guard led the way, and they galloped off southward.

Zelda was riding her royal white stallion, a horse she loved. The horse was tame but could gallop at a good speed and had a high level of stamina. She was making very good time on her journey, having left the castle shortly after her conversation with Link. Her ride took her through Mabe Village and then on to the Hyrule Garrison. Her horse was getting a bit winded so this was a good place to water and rest her horse for a few minutes. The officer on duty at the garrison entrance was quite surprised to see her.

"Your Highness," said the officer, "I apologize. We must not have been informed of your travel plans. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just some water and an apple or two for my horse please," said Zelda. "I am in a hurry."

"Of course, Your Highness," said the officer. "Does Your Highness require an escort or any other assistance?" said the officer.

"No, I am fine," she said.

Princess Zelda riding alone as well as her haste struck the guard as quite unusual. In his experience, Princess Zelda would always have at least one knight assigned to accompany her. But he did as she ordered. He walked the horse to the water trough and had one of the soldiers fetch two apples for it. Then he returned the horse to Princess Zelda.

"Your Highness, your horse is watered and fed," he said.

"Thank you," said Zelda. She mounted the horse and left at a gallop. With this brief rest, she thought her horse could make it all the way to the Temple of Time without stopping again.

Link and Purah meanwhile were pushing their horses as fast as they dared without wearing them out. They followed the path Link thought Zelda would travel and finally reached Hyrule Garrison. They pulled up at the entrance and Link and Purah both dismounted.

"Dr. Purah, would you mind watering our horses while I speak to the officer? I want to make sure we are on the right track," said Link. Purah took the two horses and walked them over to the water trough near the entrance. Link wanted to see if his suspicions were correct and Zelda had come this way. He also wanted to know how far ahead of them she was.

"Sir, can I help you," said the officer.

"Have you seen Princess Zelda, and if so how long ago?" Link asked the officer.

"Sir, I am not sure I am supposed to discuss Her Highness's travel with you," said the officer.

"You know who I am, right?" said Link.

"Yes, Sir, of course," he said. "You are Captain Link of the Royal Guard."

"Then you know I was once assigned by His Majesty as Princess Zelda's bodyguard and thus am trusted by the royal family," said Link. "Princess Zelda is about to do something that will cause her and Hyrule great harm. If she stopped here, didn't you think it unusual she was traveling alone? All I need is for you to tell me how long ago she passed by here if, in fact, she did."

"Very well, Sir," said the officer. "She did stop here briefly about an hour or so ago to water her horse. Then she left in a hurry."

"Thank you," said Link. Purah returned with the horses.

"She's about an hour ahead of us," said Link. "Let's go."

They mounted up and headed south toward the Great Plateau. In Link's former timeline much of Hyrule had been destroyed, and there was no way to reach the Great Plateau by road. But in this timeline that destruction had not occurred, and a road sloped up past the walls and onto the plateau.

Zelda kept pushing her horse but eventually had to slow down to a canter, or her horse would be too exhausted to move on. She passed the walls of the plateau and finally arrived at the Temple of Time. There was no one around, which suited her fine. She would need some time to prepare everything and was happy to avoid distractions. She dismounted and left her horse outside the Temple to graze.

The Temple of Time was a massive structure, built in the shape of a cathedral. There was a central area where time travel could be achieved if one had the necessary tools and ability. Behind that was a giant statue of the Goddess Hylia. In older legends, the Hyrule Hero had been able to invoke time travel through the use of his Master Sword. But Zelda had spent many hours studying ancient Sheikah technology and had learned another way. She could activate the Temple's function using the Sheikah Slate she had modified. But she needed to be careful and set everything up correctly, and that required concentration. A mistake would be disastrous.

Zelda had already given some thought to when in time she needed to travel. It had to be before the time Link showed up in his own time travel or her efforts would be for nothing. If she arrived after Link, he would have already set his plan in motion and it would be too late for her to accomplish her goals. Link had arrived a week before what he referred to as the Great Calamity, so then she needed to arrive before that. In that way, she could be sure that when Link did arrive his plan would not be put into effect. Without her cooperation, Link could not accomplish his plan.

But her time travel date couldn't be too much earlier than his either for her plan to work. She still wanted to triumph over Ganon and needed the help of as many Champions as she could. And she didn't want any harm to come to her father either. However, she also needed to eliminate Mipha from the picture. So, the best way of doing that was to arrive very shortly before Link's arrival. She could keep Link from his plan yet individually alert three of the Champions of Ganon's impending attack and Divine Beast corruption. But she would keep the news from Mipha, and there would not be time for the news to reach Mipha from anyone else. Let Mipha be surprised by Ganon's creation in Vah Ruta like she was in Link's original timeline. Then, after some time for Link to grieve, he would move on, she could make him fall in love with her, and end up with the best of both timelines. She concentrated on programming the Sheikah slate.

Purah and Link arrived at the Temple of Time. They could see Zelda's white horse grazing outside so they knew she was inside. They dismounted and quietly approached the Temple of Time.

Link said, "Dr. Purah, let me go in alone talk to her. You go around the side of the temple and find a spot where you can conceal yourself but still maintain a good view of Zelda. Don't let her know you are there. I want her to think I came alone. I'll wait a few minutes for you to get in position. You know how to use a bow and arrow I assume?"

"Yes, I do," said Purah. "I'm a Sheikah as well as a scientist. But I hope I won't need to assassinate a member of the Royal Family!"

Purah was known for her research, but she was still a Sheikah, and the Sheikah were masters of stealth. Purah quietly worked her way around to the side of the Temple where there was a ladder leading to the upper level. She quietly climbed the ladder and then took a position where she had a clear view of Zelda below. She could see Zelda concentrating on the Sheikah Slate. She quietly took out her bow and an arrow, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. But if she saw Zelda about to activate the Sheikah Slate she might have no choice. Ideally, her shot would only wound her, but it would be disastrous to miss. She would have to aim for a guaranteed hit and hope for the best.

Link felt enough time had passed for Purah to be in position. He walked into the Temple of Time.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" said Link. "Can we talk for a minute please?"

Zelda looked up, surprised, and faced Link with the Sheikah Slate in her hands.

"Don't you dare come any closer, Link, or I will activate this," she said.

"Alright." Link stopped in his tracks. "I want to talk to you. What are you doing and why?"

"I'm fixing the timeline, the timeline you messed up," said Zelda. "If you know anything about the history of Hyrule, you should know that the Hylian Hero is supposed to end up with the Hylian princess, not some Zora. You and I need to be together and I am going to set things right."

"Zelda, please stop. Don't do this. How are you going to assure we will be together?" said Link.

"By making sure your precious Zora isn't warned about Ganon," said Zelda. "That was the way it happened in your original timeline, and maybe that was the way it was always supposed to happen."

"You're going to deliberately let Mipha die?" said Link. "What has happened to you, Zelda? That's not you. You were always a caring person and a friend."

"I am not letting her have you," said Zelda.

"Wait. If all you want is for us to be together, you don't have to tamper with time. I will divorce Mipha and marry you. We can be happy together for the rest of our lives the way you want. But please, Zelda, let Mipha live," said Link.

"You would do that?" said Zelda. "How can I trust you? And how do I know you won't leave me for her the first chance you get?"

"Because I will take a sacred oath to Hylia at her statue here in the Temple that I will be your faithful husband for the rest of my life. And I will swear never to see her again. You know I cannot break such an oath," said Link. "And that should accomplish everything you want without the danger of tampering with time and risking something going wrong."

The mention of Hylia's named caused her bruise to burn, and Zelda rubbed her neck. Then she thought for a moment about Link's proposal. It had some merit. For one, Mipha would still be alive in Link's scenario and undoubtedly heartbroken. That would be fine with her, she thought. But unfortunately, there was a fatal flaw in Link's plan.

"The problem with your proposal, Link, is that you are leaving Mipha because you care so much about her you'll do anything to save her. You still have feelings for her and probably always will. In my plan, you eventually forget all about Mipha and fall completely in love with me. So, I still prefer my approach," said Zelda.

"Zelda, something is wrong with you. You're not yourself. You are a descendant of the Goddess Hylia. You cannot do something like this. Hylia would never want you to do this."

At the mention of Hylia's name again her neck throbbed and Zelda grabbed it in pain. Suddenly Link remembered what the purple bruise reminded him of: the malice Ganon had spread during his triumphant return in the Great Calamity. Somehow Zelda must have been infected with its contact in the depths of the castle.

At that moment he heard Mipha and the Royal Guard member who had accompanied Mipha enter the Temple. Mipha saw Link and Zelda, but there was no sign of Purah. She and the guard stopped at the entrance.

"Zelda, listen to me. That bruise on your neck is no ordinary injury. It is a residue of Ganon's malice, and it has infected you. Mipha is here now. Please let Mipha take a look at it and help you," said Link.

"I don't believe you," said Zelda. "You're trying to trick me."

"If it's a trick try asking Hylia for guidance to learn the truth," said Link.

Zelda turned to look at the giant statue of Hylia behind her. Looking at Hylia's statue always filled her with awe and a sense of wonder that she was descended from such a deity. Something inside her was urging her not to pray, just activate the Sheikah Slate and get everything she wanted. But as she stared at the statue of the Goddess, she felt another urge telling her that it was the wrong thing to do. She needed to pray to Hylia for guidance in making this decision as she often did in the past. The two opposing feelings were pulling at her mind, and she struggled to know what to do.

Meanwhile, Purah was carefully watching the scene play out from above. She was afraid Zelda might well attempt to activate the Sheikah Slate. Purah threaded an arrow in her bow, pulled back on the bowstring, and took careful aim at Zelda. If it looked to her like Zelda was moving to enable the Sheikah Slate, Purah knew she had no choice but release the arrow and shoot her.

Zelda continued to struggle with the two opposing urges, each growing stronger by the minute. She looked up again at Hylia's statue, and suddenly the tension in her mind eased for a moment. She felt she had one last chance to trust in the Goddess. If she let this chance pass, she would activate the Sheikah Slate. She decided to trust in the Goddess and began to pray when she screamed in pain, clutching her neck. They all rushed forward to help her. Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from her hands while Mipha knelt down to examine her bruise. It was an ugly purple, and Mipha looked horrified.

"Please hold her still," said Mipha. "I think I can heal this, but I have never seen this type of bruise before, and it may hurt." She began her healing process, her hand glowing blue as she gently waved it up and down over the bruise. Gradually the bruise began to shrink. After several more minutes, the bruise was completely gone. Zelda lay on the ground crying as Link cradled her in his arms.

"Zelda, it's okay. It's over. You were infected with some of Ganon's poison, and it was taking over your mind. We will need to clean out the room in the castle you came in contact with it. But in the meantime, you need to rest and recover. Let's get you back to Hyrule Castle," said Link.


	15. Prequel-Chapter-15

**Prequel** **Chapter 15 - Hyrule Castle and Home**

Mipha and Link were back at Hyrule Castle, staying in the same guest room. Zelda had been very weak when they brought her home, and the Royal Physician was treating her. She had suffered no permanent injury and was expected to recover in another day. There was nothing Mipha and Link could do right now, so they decided to visit Castle Town while they had the chance.

Castle Town was known throughout Hyrule for its variety of shops and the bargains available if one knew how to bargain. Almost anything made was likely available there. The Castle Town merchants conducted extensive trade with the other kingdoms. One could find jewelry there, for example, crafted by Gerudo jewelers and made from precious stones mined by Gorons. Mipha was surprised to see there was even some Zora jewelry available. There was also a wide variety of clothing for sale, including high-quality cold weather clothing from Rito Village. There was also an extensive food market with vegetables from Hateno Village and seafood from Lurelin Village. And there were a variety of restaurants with food catering to all the different tastes. Mipha was excited wandering from shop to shop. There was nothing like this at home.

"Link, this is amazing!" said Mipha. "I've never seen so many interesting shops at one time. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Link gave her an awkward smile.

"Oh, right," she said. "How convenient, another lost memory. I want to come back here again when I need to get someone a special gift. But right now, I'm hungry. I noticed we passed a seafood restaurant with fish from Lurelin Village. Let's eat there."

They headed to the restaurant and were shown to a table. Like many seafood restaurants, they had images of various fish adorning the walls.

"I like the décor," said Mipha. "It's making me even hungrier."

The waiter brought over two menus.

"Seafood might be one subject you know more about than me," said Link. "I'll let you choose the whole meal."

"Very funny," said Mipha. "I'm too hungry to argue now. As for 'letting me', did you forget you will soon be one of my loyal subjects? That is if your superior knowledge is sufficient to pass our citizenship test. Be grateful I don't make you wait on me," she teased.

"I beg Your Highness's forgiveness," Link said laughing.

Mipha kept studying the menu. It was hard to decide.

"Can Your Royal Highness please make up her mind? Your kingdom is about to lose one of your loyal subjects to starvation soon," said Link.

"They have such a wide selection of dishes here," said Mipha. "I feel like trying everything."

Finally, she made up her mind and they were soon enjoying orders of Razorclaw Crab, Ironshell Crab, and Mighty Porgy.

"We can't get food like this at home," said Mipha. "These crabs are a delicacy. I'm a little sorry they don't serve them raw, but they're not too bad cooked either."

"They might have been willing to serve them raw," said Link, "but I think the waiter took pity on me."

Link had never seen Mipha eat so much at one time. He was glad she was enjoying herself.

"Let's go look at some more shops," said Mipha after they finished their meal. "I'd like to bring back a gift for Sidon."

They passed an interesting clothing shop with a variety of garments from all different kingdoms.

"What about something from here?" Link suggested.

"In case you didn't notice, we Zoras don't wear clothing," said Mipha laughing.

"Well, I did kind of notice. Why do you think I like you so much?" he teased.

"Very funny," said Mipha blushing slightly. "And if I were you I would be very careful what I say right now. We will be in water together later and I know how ticklish you are. You haven't experienced my echolocation skills yet. Some well-timed clicks of the right frequency will leave you helpless with laughter."

So, clothing was out. They next passed a shop with luggage, purses and backpacks.

"Backpacks are popular with young people," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "But have you ever tried swimming with a tailfin while wearing one?"

So, backpacks were out too. The next stop was a bookstore.

"Books are always good," said Link.

"You might finally have a good idea," said Mipha. "Let's take a look."

The store had quite an assortment of books for all ages. They soon settled on a storybook about some seafaring adventures they thought Sidon would enjoy reading.

"I think it's time to head back to the castle," said Link. "My feet are killing me."

"Well, that was fun," said Mipha. "This trip was nearly a disaster but ended well at least."

They strolled back to the castle. The guards at the entrance recognized them and welcomed them back. They headed straight to their room and collapsed together on the bed, worn out from all the walking. They were soon fast asleep.

Next morning, they packed their belongings for the trip home then went to have lunch with Princess Zelda.

"Mipha and Link, I am so sorry for what happened," said Zelda. "I nearly did something horrible. I never imagined some residual malice from Ganon could cause such harm. I gave the Sheikah Slate to Purah for study and safekeeping for now. And Mipha, I can't thank you enough for your healing."

"I'm glad I was able to help," said Mipha.

"That malice infection was not just clouding your judgment," said Link. "It was trying to find a way to help its master return. Urging you to change time could create the opportunity for Ganon's return, and his malice preyed on your emotions to twist you to do its will. I'm glad you had the strength, in the end, to turn to the Goddess," said Link.

"Yes, I am very glad of that too," said Zelda. "Link, as to your citizenship request, I discussed that with my father during one of his visits to see how I was recovering. We have no problem your pledging allegiance to the Zora King as your primary obligation. But given your status as the Hylian Hero, we would like to make a special provision that you will also retain Hylian citizenship as secondary to your Zora citizenship. So, I hope that will work out for you," said Zelda.

"Yes, thank you, Zelda. You've given me the best of both worlds," said Link.

"Now let's enjoy lunch," said Zelda.

Afterward, it was time to say goodbye.

"Have a safe journey home," said Zelda. "I hope you will visit again soon. I promise to be more hospitable!"

"We will," said Mipha. "I'm going to make Link take me shopping in Castle Town whenever I'm in the mood. But seriously, Zelda, I hope you're feeling better and don't feel bad about what happened. You did the right thing in the end and that showed that you are the loyal servant of Hylia we always knew you were."

"Thank you, Mipha," said Zelda. "I appreciate you saying that."

"And thank you, Zelda, for the dual citizenship," said Link. "You can always count on my help if I'm ever needed."

For variety and since they had plenty of time, Mipha and Link had decided to rent a boat for the trip home. They could board at the Hyrule Castle Moat and then steer southeast until the waterway turned northeast to the Zora River. They would then follow the Zora River into Ruto Lake and home. Mipha was excited about the idea. She could swim anytime she wanted, and it was a lot more comfortable than riding horses.

Once the boat cleared the castle moat and entered the river Mipha decided to dive into the water. She swam around the boat a few times then lay on her back and gently paddled next to it.

"I might just float along with you the whole trip," she said. "I miss the water."

"Whatever makes you happy," said Link. "But then I'll miss cuddling with you."

"Oh, so sweet!" said Mipha. "How can I resist this sudden burst of charm."

After a few more minutes swimming around, she dove underwater to the river bottom, then rose rapidly, jumped clear of the water and came down gracefully into the boat.

"I don't recommend you try that," Mipha laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" said Link.

"This and swimming are the only way to travel," said Mipha. "You know if we hadn't packed so much food, I could easily catch some. There are plenty of fish in the river."

"Yes, but what about me?" said Link. "I can't cook on the boat."

"Didn't I tell you?" said Mipha. "One of the Zora citizenship requirements is eating a meal of raw fish."

"What!" said Link. "Are you serious? How much do I have to eat?"

"You're too easy to tease," said Mipha. "I'm just kidding. And I don't want to gross you out so I'll stick with the food we packed this time."

The boat was approaching Zora's Domain. The river wound through some beautiful blue cliffs and rolling grass hills.

"I always feel happy seeing those ice blue cliffs," said Mipha. "It means I'm close to home. But we will have to leave the boat now and swim up waterfalls. It's a good thing you wore the armor I gave you."

"Yes, I feel the same way now when I see the Domain," said Link. "The only other home I remember never existed anymore. This is the only home I know now. By the way, do you think the Zora people will accept me as a member of the council?"

"I think most will. They respect what you accomplished, and they know my feelings for you. So out of respect either for you or me, they should accept you. But it may take a little time for some of them," said Mipha.

"I will try my best to be sensitive to their feelings," said Link. "I can completely understand how they might feel."

They sat together in silence for a bit as they swam together into Ruto Lake and the last stage of their journey. Link started thinking back to the events of their trip.

"Well, what I thought would be a routine visit certainly turned into anything but," said Link.

"Yes, that was nearly a disaster. It serves to warn us to never let our guard down," said Mipha.

He was silent for another minute.

"So, I never knew you were so jealous of Zelda," said Link smiling. "I don't think I ever gave you cause."

"Well, I always thought there would be some mutual attraction there. You two spent so much time together, you are both Hylians, and she is a very beautiful princess. I think any woman would be jealous under the circumstances," said Mipha.

"Well please don't be jealous anymore. I married an even more beautiful princess, and I could never be happy with anyone but you," said Link.

"You'd better not be! And I'm not jealous anymore. I know your mine, and I'm never letting you go," said Mipha.

"Let's hurry home," said Link as they swam into the Domain. "I'd like to feel you never letting me go again."


	16. Studying

**Chapter 1-Studying**

It was a weekend morning in Zora's Domain, and Link was sitting with a book in hand studying. Mipha was sitting nearby reading as well.

Link looked over at Mipha, and she looked up from her book and smiled. She had the sweetest smile in all of Hyrule, thought Link. Maybe sweet wasn't quite the right word though. Her smile could also have a seductiveness about it that that hinted she could be a lot more than sweet if she wanted to be. And he was having trouble concentrating and needed a break.

As Mipha returned his gaze, she thought about how wonderful a husband Link was. He was a passionate lover and a kind and considerate person who cared about her feelings. And he looked so cute with his soft blue eyes and blonde hair.

Speaking of his hair, Link rubbed his hand through it.

"How's the studying coming?" asked Mipha, noticing his actions.

"Okay, I think. But there's an awful lot to learn!" said Link.

The Zora citizenship test was coming up in a few weeks, and he was determined to do well on it.

"You married into a rich culture with a long history, sweetheart," said Mipha. "But you don't have to get a perfect score you know".

"I know. But I don't want to be an embarrassment to you, your family and myself either, so I'm giving it my best," said Link.

He was studying Zora history now and had never realized how extensive their history was. It made him all the more humble and grateful for the opportunity to be a part of it, and to complement his Hylian background. But the first step was passing this test!

"Do you know who will administer the test?" asked Link.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't happen very often. Likely a member of the Council of Elders. Try not to worry. Growing up we studied Zora history of course, and even I didn't always get a perfect exam score," said Mipha.

"Well, shame on you, Princess," laughed Link. "And here I thought I could ask you for help. Maybe I should be asking Sidon instead."

The three of them were going on a family picnic later that day. The weather looked promising so far, though the rain didn't seem to bother Zora's all that much.

Link got up and sat next to Mipha, then put his arm around her.

"Maybe sometime you could help me with the history of Queen Rutela," Link said. "There seems to be some uncertainty regarding her background."

Mipha smiled at him.

"That's a sorrowful story, but don't think I'm so naïve I don't know why you mentioned it," said Mipha. "And though I love cuddling with you, I really think should get in some more studying."

Link feigned a puzzled look. But Mipha said, "Don't act dumb with me. I can read you better than this book. Although most accounts of Zora history don't think it's true, there are some who say Queen Rutela was part Zora and part Hylian."

"Really?" said Link smiling back.

"Maybe you're going to flunk that citizenship test after all," said Mipha. "But I know what you're getting at, and I'm happy you're thinking about it. It's sweet you brought it up. But I'm not quite ready for that yet."

She leaned toward him, and they kissed.

"Is that all you're having difficulty with?" said Mipha. "Should I quiz you?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Link.

"Do you know the significance of East Reservoir Lake?"

"It was a joint project of the Zora and Hylians and a symbol of their close ties," said Link. "It also prevented the flooding that used to occur."

"How long did it take to build it?"

"One year," said Link.

"And when was it built?"

"Ten thousand years ago," said Link.

"Well, you got all that right, so maybe there's hope for you yet," said Mipha. "Anyway, given where your mind's at, I think you've had enough studying for now. Let's go get Sidon and have our picnic."


	17. Family Picnic

**Chapter 2 - Family Picnic**

Mipha and Link walked over to King Dorephan's chambers to collect Sidon. To save time Link had purchased a picnic basket from the inn on the way there. But he noticed Mipha was carrying something as well.

"Hello, big sister. Hello, big brother," said Sidon excitedly. He ran to Mipha who enveloped him in a hug. Then Link reached down and hugged him as well.

"Hello, Sidon. Are you ready for our picnic?" said Link.

"I'm ready for a picnic adventure!" said Sidon with a grin.

When they went out somewhere together Sidon liked to pretend Link and he were on some adventure, and Link enjoyed playing along. He was happy to have a cute little brother now, something he never had growing up. And it was charming how quickly Sidon had accepted him.

"Okay, we'll definitely have an adventure today. Let's think about what it could be while we walk to the picnic spot," said Link.

Link carried the picnic basket in one hand and held Sidon's hand in the other. And Mipha took Sidon's other hand as they got underway.

"Why don't we picnic at Ralis Pond," said Link.

"That's a nice spot," said Mipha. "But don't think I missed the Rutela reference." Prince Ralis was Queen Rutela's son.

They headed to Ralis Pond, which was a nice walk from the Domain but not too far. It was just far enough to build up an appetite.

Link did remember this place and a battle he once had there. The water was deeper than he remembered. Must be 100 years of evaporation from now he thought. "I know what we can play here, Sidon. I'll pretend to be a Hinox and you can battle me. And remember, it's no fair escaping into the water."

When Sidon thought he was losing one of their battle games, the first thing he did was jump into the water and hide. Then Mipha would have to go get him, remind him it was just for fun, and coax him back to land.

"But let's have lunch first so I can build up my strength," said Link.

They sat down and unpacked the picnic basket. It was a beautiful spot. There was shade, an area to run around, and a pool of water to play in. They enjoyed the meal together.

"Now I have a little surprise for you I made myself," said Mipha. "Close your eyes, Link, and open your mouth."

Link did as asked and the next thing he knew he was biting into a delicious sweet treat.

"This is delicious!" said Link. "I love it, and I love you."

"I only made a few, but I'm glad you like them," laughed Mipha. "I knew a sweet treat would bring out some sweet words from you. But I think Sidon better have one now the way he's looking at them."

"I told my father how much I like playing with you Link," said Sidon. "He said he thought you would make a good father someday."

Mipha laughed. "Okay, enough. Is this the topic of the day? Sidon, let's not repeat everything our father says about Link. We don't want to embarrass him." She reached over and hugged him so he wouldn't feel bad.

"I think it's about time for our battle," said Link. "Are you ready? You can ask your sister for some tips to win."

Link got up and walked over to a spot near the trees. Then pretended to lie down asleep, snoring loudly.

"You remember how to defeat a Hinox? You need to stun him with an arrow then finish him off with your trident," said Mipha.

Sidon walked quietly over to where Link was laying down. Then he threw a small branch at him as a pretend arrow. Link got up, looked around, then with a roar started to head for Sidon. Sidon squealed, then threw another branch. Link pretended to be blinded, and Sidon rushed up to him and started poking him with his hand, pretending it was his trident. Link squirmed around, then straightened up and started to head for Sidon again. Sidon again squealed with excitement, ran away, picked up another small branch, and threw it at Link. He missed and Link was getting closer. Sidon picked up another branch and tossed it. This time he didn't miss, and Link again pretended to be blinded. Sidon rushed in and poked him a few more times. Link let out a groan and collapsed on the ground.

"You did it Sidon. Very well done," shouted Mipha.

Sidon gave her a big grin and looked proud of himself. Link finally got up from the ground and gave Sidon a fist bump. "Nice job. You knew exactly how to finish me off," said Link.

"Can we do it again?" asked Sidon.

"Maybe in a little while," said Mipha. "Why don't we let Link rest while you have some fun swimming in the pond."

"Okay," said Sidon.

Link sat down with Mipha while they watched Sidon play in the pond. They put their arms around each other.

"You really are very good with him. He certainly has a lot of fun with your adventures," said Mipha.

"I enjoy it too," said Link. "He's adorable! Playing with him is such a fun bonus of being part of your family. I am just so happy now, Mipha. I never dreamt my life could be this good." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Me too," said Mipha.

They sat together quietly watching Sidon splashing and diving in the pond.

"Let's all go in the water and play now," said Mipha.

Mipha grabbed Link's hand, and they ran to the water's edge. Mipha did a jump twist in the air and landed gracefully in the water. Link entered the water more slowly.

"Let's play tag," Sidon shouted. "Sister is it!"

Link had the Zora armor on which helped him swim better but playing any kind of water game with Zoras was a losing proposition. Still, he had fun. Mipha quickly caught up to Sidon, and now Sidon was "it". Despite twisting and dodging as best he could, Sidon had little trouble catching up to Link, and soon Link was "it". Link tried pretending to chase Mipha, then quickly veered off course to catch Sidon. But Sidon was still too quick for him, squealing as he swam out of reach. In the end, Link said, "I give up – you're both too fast for me." Then they just played around in the water for a while until it started getting late.

"Let's finish up the picnic food that's left for dinner," said Mipha.

After a quick meal, Mipha said "I think it's time we headed back. We don't want to miss your bedtime Sidon, and you have school tomorrow."

They collected the remaining picnic materials and headed for home. They soon reached King Dorephan's residence and stopped in to drop off Sidon. King Dorephan greeted them.

"I hope you all had fun today. Sidon, you look worn out. I bet you'll sleep well tonight!" said King Dorephan.

"I had a lot of fun. I even defeated a Hinox!" said Sidon.

"Wow, a Hinox. That's very impressive," said King Dorephan with a smile at Link. "Well, say goodnight to everyone, Sidon."

Sidon went over and hugged Mipha, then Link. "Good night sister and brother," said Sidon.

"Have a good night Sidon. I love you," said Mipha. "And I love you too," said Link.

"And good night, father," said Mipha. "Good night, father," added Link. Mipha and Link left holding hands for the short walk to their home.

"Mipha, all I can say right now is life is good. I'm living a dream come true, and sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up" said Link.

She leaned over and kissed him. "Don't worry. It's real. And I hope you haven't worn yourself out playing Hinox," Mipha said with a smile.


	18. Kodah

**Chapter 3 - Kodah**

It was mid-morning in Zora's Domain. Mipha was attending a council of the elders meeting with her father, so Link was home alone, still studying for the Zora citizenship test. He had finished the history section for now (though he would like to review it again) and had moved on to geography and Zora customs. He found those topics a bit easier to digest. But he had been at it steadily for a couple of hours now and needed to stretch his legs.

He got up and walked out of their home. It was a pleasant day, and he loved the soothing sound of waterfalls splashing. His walk took him past the Seabed Inn, and as he passed by, he noticed a rather pretty female Zora staring at him. She started walking over to him.

"Hello Linny," she said. "We haven't spoken in a while."

"I'm sorry?" said Link.

"Oh, that's right. I heard you suffered some memory loss. I gather from your blank expression you don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't," said Link.

"Alright, then let me re-introduce myself. My name is Kodah, and I was your girlfriend for a while," she said.

Link opened his mouth, stunned. Another whole chapter in his life was missing? He never knew he had a relationship with anyone else here but Mipha.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I don't remember. I hope your feelings aren't hurt," said Link.

Kodah laughed. "No, my feelings are fine now. I am engaged to Kayden who runs the Seabed Inn. We are getting married next month," said Kodah.

"Well, congratulations. I wish you both every happiness," said Link.

"Thank-you," said Kodah.

"As you said, I am suffering from memory loss. Do you have time to sit down with me and tell me a little more?" said Link. "And what's with the 'Linny' thing?"

They walked over to a bench and sat down.

"'Linny' was my nickname for you when we were dating, and it still feels natural to call you that. I hope you don't mind," said Kodah. "Anyway, there's not too much to tell. You spent a lot of time here in the Domain growing up, and you met me along the way. After we both got a bit older, we started seeing each other. I enjoyed your company, and you enjoyed mine. We had a good time together and grew quite close. But you also started seeing Mipha at around the same time, and the situation was getting difficult. Anyway, I needed a decision and finally asked you to choose between Mipha and me. You ended up choosing Mipha, and the rest, as they say, is history. All this happened well over a year ago now," said Kodah.

"Thank you for telling me this Kodah," said Link. "I feel bad I don't remember any of it. Since my memory loss, I often learn things about myself that I should have known but have completely forgotten. I honestly don't remember a lot of my past with Mipha either, but she has been helping me fill in some of the gaps. Anyway, I hope there are no hard feelings, and I am glad your life is turning out so well," said Link.

"No – there are no hard feelings. And I am glad yours is turning out well also. You and Lady Mipha are both heroes now. If you don't mind me asking, what are you keeping busy with these days? It must be a little dull for you now after all the excitement of saving Hyrule," said Kodah.

"Well, among other things, I am busy studying for the Zora citizenship exam. It may be dull compared to combat, but frankly dull is good for me right now. I am certainly enjoying my life here," said Link. "I am trying my best to be a good member of Mipha's family. And I am looking forward to becoming more involved with the Zora community if they accept me."

"Wonderful! So, you are going to become a Zora citizen? I'm happy to hear that," said Kodah.

"Well, I am if I can manage to pass this test," said Link, laughing.

The council meeting had adjourned, and Mipha thought she would see how Link was coming along in his studies. She walked down the stairs from the meeting room and was surprised to notice Link sitting with Kodah, enjoying a laugh. Well, that's interesting, she thought. She began walking over to them. Upon seeing Mipha approach, both Kodah and Link stood up.

"Lady Mipha, good morning," said Kodah as she bowed her head.

"Good morning, both of you. Can I join you for a minute? Please sit down," said Mipha.

They all took a seat. Link thought her tone was a little more formal than usual.

"I guess your meeting ended?" said Link. "I ran into Kodah when I took a study break walk. She was filling me in on some memories I had completely forgotten."

"That's very thoughtful of her," said Mipha looking at Kodah.

"I hope you don't mind, Lady Mipha. I saw Link and said hello, then realized he must have no recollection of me. He asked if I could fill in some of the gaps."

"No, I don't mind. I've been doing the same thing for weeks now," said Mipha.

"I was telling Link that I am engaged to Kayden, the person who runs the Seabed Inn. We are getting married next month. And, Lady Mipha and Link, we would be very honored if you would attend our wedding," said Kodah.

Link realized it was not his place to answer this, so he looked at Mipha. Mipha seemed to relax a bit.

"Congratulations to both of you! We would love to attend, and I hope our schedule permits. Thank-you for asking us," said Mipha.

"Well, I think I should get back to my studies," said Link. "Thank you again Kodah for helping my memory."

"It was my pleasure," said Kodah.

"I think I'll walk back with you," said Mipha to Link.

They all rose. Kodah bowed her head again, and said, "Lady Mipha."

"Kodah, it was nice to see you," said Mipha.

Mipha and Link started walking home.

"Are you sure you're studying hard enough, Link? This test is important," said Mipha.

"I think I am. I put in a solid couple of hours and just needed to stretch my legs a bit. I didn't expect to run into anyone I knew," said Link.

"Well, given your memory, you didn't know her. But I guess you do now."

"Are you upset with me? When she said hello and introduced herself as a former girlfriend, I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. I thought it would be impolite just to drop the subject, so I asked her to explain," said Link.

"Oh, so your conversation with her was just out of politeness?" said Mipha.

"Okay, I admit curiosity too. You are upset, aren't you?" said Link.

"Well, I was expecting to find you home studying, and instead I find you sitting and laughing with your pretty former girlfriend," said Mipha.

"The key word there is 'former,'" said Link. "I'm very, very happily married now, and she seems happily engaged. So please forgive me if I upset you."

Mipha was quiet for a moment.

"Alright. Maybe it is a bit unfair. It's natural you would want to fill in holes in your memory. I just wasn't expecting that one."

"We're good then?" asked Link.

"Yes, we're good," said Mipha. They confirmed that with a kiss.

"Just don't start hanging around the inn," Mipha said.


	19. Test Day

**Chapter 4 - Test Day**

"I think you should come to bed now and get some rest," said Mipha.

The Zora citizenship test was tomorrow and Link was trying to squeeze in some last-minute review.

"You're probably right. I've really done my best preparing for this. But I'm more nervous than when I was in the Academy," said Link.

"I think you'll do fine. Come here and try to relax. It's times like this I wish I could heal nervousness."

He joined her in the water and almost immediately felt better. The water felt so soothing. He leaned over and kissed her. She stroked his hair and pulled him close. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Let's save your energy for tomorrow," said Mipha.

He felt so comfortable in her arms. That and the soothing feel of the water soon made his eyelids heavy. He drifted off to sleep. The next thing he remembered was Mipha kissing him lightly on the cheek the next morning. "It's time to get up and get ready," she said. He stretched out his arms.

"Okay. I do feel much better. The rest really helped," said Link.

They ate a light breakfast, then it was time to go.

"I'll walk you over to the exam room," said Mipha.

The exam would be given in a room near the throne room. They walked there together, then Mipha gave him a last kiss. "Good luck," she said. "Don't be nervous."

"Thanks," said Link. He walked into the exam room. He didn't recognize the examiner, but he was greeted warmly. The exam was partly written and partly oral and covered Zora history, geography, customs, and governmental structure. They got started at once. He felt nervous at the start, but he thought the first few questions were deliberately easier to ease into things, and he started to settle down then. After two hours, the test was over.

"We'll let you know the results by letter by the end of the day," the examiner told him.

He left the exam room feeling pretty good about his chances. Mipha was waiting outside. She looked more nervous than he had been.

"How did you do?" she asked.

"I think I did okay. I certainly didn't get every question right, but I feel pretty good."

Mipha let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to hear that. I feel a lot better."

"Let's get some lunch," said Link. "I'm starving."

They decided to have lunch in the city square. There was a pot there for use, and they bought some fish from the market, then cooked and ate it sitting on a bench.

"So, seriously, how hard was the exam?" Mipha asked.

"It was challenging but fair, I thought," said Link. "I'm glad I studied as much as I did. They covered all the subject matter pretty thoroughly. Once the exam started the time seemed to go by quickly."

After lunch, they walked around the Domain for an hour, then headed home. He knew the exam result would be delivered to their home, and he didn't want to miss it.

They didn't want to obsess over the exam results. But once home, without any distractions, it was hard to think of anything else. The time passed slowly.

"Mipha, I think I passed, but what happens if I failed the test?" asked Link.

"I don't like to think about that," said Mipha. "You would be allowed to take the test again in one year. But if you do fail maybe the lesson to learn is to spend more time studying and less time flirting with old girlfriends."

"Oh, please!" said Link. "Can you ever forgive me and move on from that? I did put in a lot of time studying and I think I did okay. But waiting for the results is just making me nervous all over again."

Finally, a messenger arrived with a delivery for Link. He took the envelope, thanked the delivery person, and sat down next to Mipha.

"Well, this is it," Link said, holding the envelope. He took a deep breath. Then he stared at the envelope again, lost in thought.

"The suspense is killing me!" said Mipha. "If you don't open that letter this instant I am going to tear it out of your hands!"

His hands were shaking slightly as he opened the envelope and took out the letter.

The letter began, "Congratulations! You have successfully completed the requirements of the Zora Citizenship Examination."

He passed! Mipha jumped into his arms and hugged him before he could read any further.

"I am so happy and proud of you!" she said. They hugged each other.

Link caught his breath. "Let me finish reading the rest of the letter," he said. The letter went on to say that the next step was to take the oath of citizenship. This could be administered by a judicial official or a member of the royal family but required a witness.

"Come on, let's do this right away," said Mipha. "Father can administer the oath and I can be a witness."

They walked over to the throne room and found King Dorephan would be finished with his meeting in a few minutes. When he was free Mipha rushed in. "Father, Link passed the citizenship test! Would you be willing to administer the oath?"

"Congratulations Link!" said King Dorephan. "I would be delighted. But let's have Sidon join us for this special family moment."

King Dorephan asked one of the attendants to get Prince Sidon. Soon Sidon arrived and went over to Mipha's side.

Mipha took Sidon's hand and said, "Now Sidon, please behave. This is a very important ceremony. Link is going to become a Zora citizen."

"Will that help him swim better?" asked Sidon.

"No. Now please be quiet so we can proceed with the ceremony," said Mipha.

"Link, if you would stand over here and repeat after me," said King Dorephan.

"I declare on oath and before Nayru my loyalty and allegiance to the Zora Royal Family and the Zora Kingdom. I will faithfully obey its laws as a loyal subject and defend it to the best of my ability. I take this oath freely and willingly."

He repeated the oath. Then King Dorephan said," As Zora King, I hereby declare you a Zora citizen, with all its rights and obligations. Congratulations!"

Link bent down on one knee and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm grateful and honored and will do my best to live up to my obligations."

As he rose to his feet Mipha and Sidon rushed over to hug him.

"This is such a happy moment for me Link," said Mipha.

"Does Link have to kneel to you now?" Sidon asked Mipha.

"Only if I'm mad at him," she said laughing. "But no, only for the King or Queen and then only in formal circumstances, Sidon."

"I'm so happy to be a full-fledged citizen now," said Link. "And so happy to be done studying!"

It was a good way to end the day.


	20. Starting Work

**Chapter 5 - Starting Work**

Link was working his way through the giant machine, dealing with an occasional guardian scout along the way. He had activated all the terminals save the main one, hearing Mipha's voice as she encouraged him along. Finally, he was at the central terminal. He approached it with his Sheikah Slate. But instead of activating itself, the terminal spewed out purple malice that morphed into a deadly creature. He knew how to handle it, though. He dodged its giant spear and used his weapons to weaken it. When it started shooting ice blocks at him, he knew how to destroy them and reflect the last one back at it. Finally, he finished off the creature with his sword, and it dissolved screaming into the nothingness it deserved. He went back to the terminal and activated it. But something was wrong. Mipha was speaking to him, but she had a ghostly appearance. She was dead, a spirit now. "No, no," he started screaming.

"Link, wake up," said Mipha. She rubbed her hand across his forehead then took his hand. "It's okay. It's okay. You were having a nightmare." It was the middle of the night.

He rubbed his eyes. Then he reached over and held her. He took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. Did I scream out in my sleep?" Link asked.

"I only woke up hearing you shout 'No, no'," she said.

"Okay. I need a minute to calm down," Link said as he continued to take deep breaths.

It was just a dream, he told himself. Mipha was alive and here with him. For someone who had lost so many memories, why was he cursed with remembering the worst ones from another timeline? Fortunately, his nightmares were infrequent.

"Was I in your dream?" Mipha asked as Link clung to her.

"Yes, but I'd prefer not to talk about it. I want to forget it if I can. It was the saddest moment of my life," said Link.

"Okay, just relax. I'm here now. Let's talk about something else. Wasn't it funny the other day that Sidon thought Zora citizenship would improve your swimming?" Mipha asked.

He laughed. "Yes! Sidon is adorable. You never know what he's going to say and I love playing with him," said Link.

"And he certainly loves playing with you," said Mipha. "He can't wait to have another adventure with you."

"Yes, we'll have to do that again soon," said Link.

"Are you feeling any better now? Do you want to try falling back asleep? Would you like to talk some more? Or maybe do something else?" she said.

He looked at her and smiled. "How about something else," he said.

They woke up to a rainy morning.

"Remember you start work today. The Royal Family wants you to start earning your keep here," Mipha teased.

"I know. Of course, Lady Mipha," he teased, bowing.

Once he became a citizen, one idea King Dorephan had for him was a role as Zora representative to other areas of Hyrule, akin to a roving ambassador. He needed to start attending council meetings and becoming familiar with items of Zora interest, particularly those that would involve interaction with Rito's, Goron's or Gerudo's as well as the central Hyrule government. The fact Link had good relations with key people in all those areas was a selling point for the job.

After breakfast, it was time to attend his first council meeting. Mipha also participated in these meetings, so they walked over together.

"I hate to keep saying this, but don't be nervous. Everyone understands you're new at this and you will probably do more listening than talking for now," said Mipha.

"Well, that part will come naturally, " he laughed. "But I do want to do a good job for our family and our people."

They reached the council room, and Link made the rounds saying hello to the other members. They all greeted him warmly and tried to make him feel welcome. So far he didn't sense any resentment to his being a Hylian. King Dorephan usually chaired these meetings, but when he was unavailable, Mipha took over. And that turned out to be the case today, somewhat to Link's relief. After a few minutes, Mipha called the meeting to order.

The first order of business was to welcome Link to the council in his role as roving ambassador. Mipha said she thought he needed no introduction, and his unique background and familiarity with so many of the various people in Hyrule was a decided advantage. They all gave Link a small clap of welcome at the end of her introduction. Then they moved on to routine business, such as the state of any public works projects to improve the area or any maintenance needed. It didn't seem there would be anything on the agenda that would require his involvement. But it turned out he was wrong.

One of the members mentioned it might be helpful to improve tourism as well as trade with some of the other peoples. Did anyone have any ideas along those lines? It was a chance for him to speak up.

"I think improving tourism would be an excellent first idea. The waterfalls and surrounding blue mountains are very picturesque. I know Hylians would appreciate those things, and I think Rito families would enjoy the scenery as well, including the chance to get away from snow and visit the various blue mountain peaks here. While Lurelin Village has a charming seacoast, we have waterfalls, safe pools, and good fishing. We could also offer some water amusements for children to encourage families to visit. I think we could improve tourism with some advertising and vacation offerings. I would be happy to meet first with some key people in Castle Town, Kakariko, Hateno and Lurelin villages to make them aware of the tourist opportunities here and improve our advertising. We could also advertise at the various stables throughout Hyrule. In a later trip, I could visit some of the more remote areas like Rito Village, and Goron City. Someone else will have to handle Gerudo Town. Once I get the process started I imagine others can follow through on all the details. My visits can also help introduce me as your representative on any other matters," said Link.

The council members agreed that was a good idea, and that Link should start preparing to visit the locations he mentioned. Well, it wasn't saving Hyrule, he thought, and he hoped he could do more at some point than serve as a travel agent, but at least he would have the chance to visit some old haunts, renew some acquaintances and hopefully generate some income for the Domain.

There was some more business to discuss, but none of it concerned him very much. Finally, Mipha adjourned the meeting.

"Well, the meeting went alright," Mipha said. "I know you were concerned, but it looked to me like everyone accepted you."

"Yes, that's true. The only thing is that I wished I had discussed my proposal with you ahead of time. It looks like I will be doing a lot of traveling and I don't like to be away from you that much," said Link.

"Who says you're going to be away from me? I'm coming with you," said Mipha.

"Really? That's fantastic! I didn't think they could spare you from the Domain for so long," he said.

"Well, we're on official business, and I think the Domain will survive without me for a little while. I'd like to get away a bit as well. Besides, after the Kodah incident, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Who knows how many other forgotten girlfriends lurk throughout Hyrule, all of whom will be happy to revive your memory and play to your 'politeness,'" Mipha teased.

"You're still mad at me over that? I'm delighted you're coming with me. I don't know what I'd do without you and your trusty trident to defend me from the hordes of former girlfriends who are sure to attack," said Link laughing. "Let's talk about our itinerary over dinner."

"Always thinking about the next meal!" said Mipha.

They headed home. Over dinner, they discussed travel plans.

"We should visit Hyrule Castle first," said Mipha. "We can introduce you in your new capacity as Zora ambassador and then share our travel plans to the other villages. That would be the proper and respectful thing to do."

"You're right of course," said Link. "I'm looking forward to meeting if possible some people I only remember as old like Impa and Robbie."

"From Hyrule Castle, we can travel to the villages you mentioned and perhaps some stables along the way," said Mipha. "I'm looking forward to re-visiting our honeymoon spot at Lurelin Village."

"Yes, me too. But let's not create any free advertising to use against us, like even the Zora Princess vacations at Lurelin Village", he laughed.

Mipha agreed to discuss their plans with her father the next morning.

He thought it was good to do some traveling together before they started a family. He wasn't sure how soon Mipha would be ready for that step, though.


	21. Zora-Hylian Biology

**Chapter 6 - Zora/Hylian Biology**

It was a weekend morning, and Mipha and Link were having breakfast together at home. They had nothing special planned except a family lunch with King Dorephan and Sidon later that day. Their trip to Hyrule Castle would begin after the weekend. Link was a bit nervous about bringing the subject up but thought there was no time like the present.

"Mipha, can we talk now about the possibility of having a family at some point?" he said.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Of course," she said.

"I know it's a big step and you need to be ready. And you are still very young to be a mother by Zora standards. But the subject's been on my mind. You've always known I will grow old faster than you, and if we have a family I would like to see our children grow up for as long as I can," said Link.

"Yes, I know," said Mipha, looking down.

"There is one possibility that could help us with the aging difference. In the timeline I came from, Dr. Purah developed an anti-aging Sheikah Slate rune and had developed what she called a beta version of an age boosting rune. She experimented with the any-aging rune and gave herself too high an exposure, with the result she ended up with the body of a six-year-old girl. Anyway, the Dr. Purah of my former timeline gave me a copy of her notes which I brought back with me and intend to share with the Dr. Purah of our timeline when we visit Hyrule Castle. If our Dr. Purah can perfect the anti-aging rune, then it is possible I can live with you longer than normal. I certainly hope that is the case. But I don't think we should plan our lives counting on it," said Link.

"Yes, you're right," said Mipha. "But I don't like thinking about life without you." Mipha started to cry. Link rushed over and put his arm around her.

"Please don't cry. It breaks my heart when you do that. Hylia willing we still have many, many years ahead of us," said Link. "And let's have some faith in Dr. Purah. But it's something I've been thinking about and thought we should discuss."

"Yes. I'll be okay in a minute," Mipha said, wiping her eyes.

Link waited a few more minutes for Mipha to calm down.

"Alright, let's leave the 'when' part for now. We still have a lot of time to decide that. But can we talk a little bit about the 'how' part?" said Link.

"Given all our time together, I think you would understand the 'how' part by now," Mipha laughed, recovering her composure.

"No, not that," said Link. "I mean how do children from a Zora-Hylian marriage turn out?"

"I was teasing you," said Mipha. "I know that's what you meant. I thought about this subject too, and when I consulted our medical experts, this is what they told me. If the child inherits the same type of chromosome from both parents, the mother's chromosome will be dominant and determine the race. Thus, a female child with an X chromosome from each of us would necessarily be a Zora. However, if the child inherits a Y chromosome from you, then it is equally probable which race the child would be. Thus, a boy could be a Zora or Hylian. The only impossible combination for us is a Hylian daughter. In any case, the child would inherit some characteristics from both parents but would grow to be a fully viable member of their race. In effect, after hatching, a baby Hylian would go through some of the same development that occurs in a Hylian mother's womb. But we would provide him with a separate protected environment with appropriate nourishment. The baby would have vestigial gills capable of supporting him in that environment. After all, a Hylian baby's lungs don't fully develop in the mother's womb until almost eight months. The gills would atrophy and disappear after the baby was old enough, and he would end up a normal Hylian child. So, it would be a little simpler biologically if the baby was a Zora, but a Hylian boy is a viable possibility," said Mipha. "And of course, we can only hope any children inherit my brains and looks," she added smiling.

"I know enough not to argue with that!" said Link. "So, to summarize, for any child of ours, there is a 50% chance it's a Zora girl, a 25% chance it's a Zora boy and a 25% chance it's a Hylian boy. How many eggs do Zora females typically lay at one time?"

"One or two. Of course, some have more, but one or two is the most common," said Mipha.

"I wonder what the chance of different combinations of children is if we have two or three?" said Link.

"I guess they don't teach math so well in Hylian schools," said Mipha. "Let me work up tables with all the combinations and their chances for you from highest to lowest. But you might benefit from understanding how I do it. You can do this pretty easily using trinomials. For example, for two children you expand (x/2 plus y/4 plus z/4) to the second power where x stands for Zora girls, y is Zora boys and z is Hylian boys. The reason for the 1/2 and 1/4 numbers is the chance of a Zora girl is 1/2 and the chance of a Zora boy or Hylian boy is 1/4 each. Then read off the coefficients of the various terms. You get (x-squared)/4 plus (xy)/4 plus (y-squared)/16 plus (xz)/4 plus (yz)/8 plus (z-squared)/16. So the x-squared term represents two Zora girls and the chance is 1/4. The (yz) term represents one Zora boy and one Hylian boy, and so you see the chance of that is 1/8. And so on. You can do the same thing for three children, just raise (x/2 plus y/4 plus z/4) to the third power and expand it out. And you can do the same for four or more children, but the number of terms grows pretty large.

Mipha then worked out the tables for two and three children and showed it to him.

"I won't write out the four child table as that has 15 rows. But the most likely outcome with four children is two girls and one boy of each race, though the chance of that is still only 19%. With four children there is a 69% chance of having two or more girls and 93% chance of having at least one," said Mipha.

"That's impressive!" said Link. "So, looking at the table for two children, I see there is a 75% chance we would have a girl. With three children about an 88% chance. And you said with four children a 93% chance. So it's pretty likely we would have a daughter in our future no matter how many children we have. I guess I can look at the tables and figure other combinations out. But I hope you know I would be thrilled no matter what sex or race any of our children end up and love them equally."

"Yes, I know you would," said Mipha.

"Okay, we don't have to decide anything now of course. Just something to think about I guess," Link said.

"Yes, something to think about," said Mipha.

"Let's enjoy the weekend and our upcoming family lunch. I can't wait to see Sidon again," said Link.


	22. Journey to Hyrule Castle

**Chapter 7 - Journey to Hyrule Castle**

After a very early breakfast, Mipha and Link began their journey to Hyrule Castle. It was cloudy but not raining, and the weather was comfortable.

They planned to start on the road from the Great Zora Bridge. They would then travel through Ruto Moutain, across Luto's Crossing and then Oren Bridge, through Tabahl Woods to Inogo Bridge, then Northwest along the bank of the river to Woodland Stable. Without pushing their horses, that would be a full day's ride. They would then spend the night at Woodland Stable and the following morning ride past the Rauru Settlement, Helmhead Bridge, Hyrule Forest Park and then West to Hyrule Castle. They should get to the castle by lunchtime.

"I'm looking forward to this trip," said Link. "Given my amnesia, I only remember many Hyrule locations from the time I awoke in the Resurrection Shrine to the time I went back in time to here and now. So my memory of Hyrule is mostly one of decay and destruction. But fortunately, in this timeline, we were able to defeat Ganon before he could do as much harm. So I will finally see a Hyrule I've largely forgotten as it existed when I was growing up."

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that," said Mipha. "The other timeline you speak of just isn't real for me, though I understand you lived through it. Anyway, I'm glad I am along with you to share these moments."

"Me too. Thinking of that other timeline reminds me how much I missed you for almost four years. You know I love you very much," said Link.

"I know. And I love you too," said Mipha.

The road was a bit rocky in places, and sometimes they had to dismount and walk their horses for a while.

"You seem a bit tense," said Mipha. "Is something bothering you?"

"Probably muscle memory," he said. "I traveled these roads quite a bit in my other life, and there were a lot of Lizalfos and Moblins around here. I needed to keep on my guard. And I am also subconsciously worried about protecting you. I guess I'm still not used to how safe things are now."

"I understand. Take some deep breaths, relax, and enjoy the scenery," said Mipha.

They finally passed Inogo Bridge, and a short way beyond that the road was smooth. It was a simple ride now to Woodland Stable, and it was early evening when they arrived. They boarded their horses, cooked a simple meal at the pot outside, and then booked a room for the night.

"This is the first time we've been away together since Lurelin Village," said Link.

"That's right," said Mipha, yawning. "I'm happy we're making this trip together."

They lay cuddled against each other in bed. The sound of frogs croaking in Pico Pond and insects chirping in Minshi Woods filled the night air. But far from being disturbing, the sounds were soothing. It had been a long day, and they were both exhausted. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

They had requested a wake-up call from the innkeeper, so they arose early the next morning. After freshening up, they had a quick breakfast, and then they were back on the road. Link admired the scenery around the castle. And there were no Guardian Stalkers to evade as they rode up to the gates. They dismounted, and two attendants came up and took charge of their horses. As they walked into the castle Link noticed one of the officers on duty as someone he recognized.

"Mipha, do you mind going on ahead? I want to say hello to one of the officers here I remember," said Link.

"Of course," said Mipha. She went into the castle while Link approached the officer.

"Hello, it's Lieutenant Fandon isn't it?" said Link.

"Yes, sir," said Fandon.

"How are you and how is the family?" said Link.

"Very well, sir. I have a four-year-old daughter, and my wife is expecting another child in two months," he said.

"Congratulations!" said Link.

"Yes, sir. I understand you have become a Zora citizen, but you are still a Captain of the Royal Guards here?" said Fandon.

"Yes, His Majesty made provision for me to have dual citizenship. So I guess they can always get me back here if they need help. But it looks like you have everything under control," said Link.

"Yes, thanks to you, sir, and the other Champions."

"Well, it's nice to see you, and best wishes to the family," said Link.

"Thank-you sir," said Fandon.

Link entered the castle and began looking for Mipha and Zelda. He saw them through the doorway of the dining room and walked over. He started to approach them to greet Zelda, when he realized they were both staring at him with their arms folded. Zelda, in particular, seemed to be scowling at him, though Mipha looked stern as well. What was the matter now? He approached them and was about to speak when Zelda beat him to it.

"Link, I forbid you to speak," said Zelda. "I would like to remind you that, besides now being a subject of the Zora Royal Family, you are still a subject of the Hyrule Royal Family. You have achieved the unique distinction of simultaneously offending princesses of both kingdoms by keeping us waiting. I expect you to kneel before us and ask forgiveness."

He could feel himself turning red. He started to drop to one knee and stammered, "Uh, Your Highnesses, I only stopped to speak...".

Before he could say another word, Mipha and Zelda both burst out laughing. "We're teasing you, Link. Get up and stop making a fool of yourself," said Zelda.

"Wow," Link said. "I admit you got me that time. I hope I never get on your bad side, Your Highnesses."

"Let's have lunch now," said Zelda.


	23. Hyrule Castle Visit

**Chapter 8 - Hyrule Castle Visit**

Mipha, Zelda, and Link sat down together in the dining room for lunch. Mipha and Zelda were still giggling over the prank they had just pulled. Link was trying to move on from his embarrassment.

"I could try pretending I knew you were kidding," said Link, "but I guess my red face gave things away."

"It wasn't just the color of your face," said Zelda. "You should have seen your expression! I almost felt sorry for you."

"Okay, okay," said Link. "I admit you got me. Are you two going to settle down so we can eat?"

The lunch was going to be "family style," and the staff was waiting for Zelda to signal them to serve it.

"I ordered a couple of fish dishes, Mipha, including Hyrule Bass. I hope you like them," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Zelda," said Mipha.

"And Link, since living with Zoras, you must love fish now?" asked Zelda smiling.

Mipha giggled at first, then both she and Zelda started laughing.

"He does," said Mipha. "He's passionate over fish!"

Zelda doubled over with laughter.

"I don't know what's going through your two minds right now, but I'm starving," said Link.

After their earlier prank, both Mipha and Zelda were still in that giddy mood where everything seems funny.

"Link, you are so much fun to tease!" said Zelda. "We'll lighten up on you now. Let's enjoy lunch." She signaled the staff to serve the food.

The meal was tasty, and he did enjoy the fish dishes. Eventually, the conversation came around to the reason for his visit.

"The Zora Royal Family has decided to put me to work as a roving ambassador," said Link. "I have a letter of introduction from King Dorephan I can give you after lunch to make things official. So one of my duties will be to represent the Zora people in meetings throughout Hyrule, and conversely convey any concerns others may have back to the Zora Royal Family."

"That's an excellent role for you," said Zelda. "You are on good terms with most of Hyrule's peoples and are well respected everywhere. You may need to show a little humility in front of Revali, but I think you can make that situation work too. And this new position may help improve your public speaking. So I for one am happy for you and am looking forward to working with you in future."

"Thank you, Zelda," said Link. "I appreciate your kind remarks. Another reason for our visit is we would like to encourage more tourism to Zora's Domain. We feel we have some beautiful scenery and a good deal of other amenities to offer. So, with your permission, we would like to visit the larger villages around Hyrule and start discussions about that. We may also like to expand our advertising efforts throughout Hyrule along those lines."

"Of course you have my permission, and I wish you good luck," said Zelda. "You're going to have some stiff competition from Lurelin Village, but you do have some things to offer that they don't, and people may want a change from there anyway."

"Great, thank you," said Link.

After finishing lunch Link spoke up.

"If lunch is over, with your permission, I was hoping to discuss something with Dr. Purah," said Link.

"Yes, of course," said Zelda. "Unless you need Mipha with you, I would like to spend some time with her."

"No, I can see Dr. Purah alone. Is that alright with you, Mipha?" said Link.

"That's fine. I would enjoy spending some time with Zelda," said Mipha.

"I wanted to let you both know that the three of us will be having dinner with my father this evening," said Zelda. "He especially wanted to congratulate you both, since he could not attend your wedding and hasn't seen you since the victory celebrations here."

"Of course," said Mipha. "We would be honored."

"Alright. I'll catch up with you both later," said Link. "And please no more pranks!"

They all got up from the table. Mipha and Zelda wandered off together and Link headed over to the research lab where Dr. Purah worked when she wasn't in Hateno Village.

"Hello, Dr. Purah," said Link.

"Hello, Link. I hope you're well. And I hope our meeting today will be less dramatic than last time," said Purah, thinking back to Zelda's infection.

"Yes, indeed!" Link laughed. "I wanted to speak to you about something I brought back with my notes from the other timeline. In that timeline, you were working on a Sheikah Slate rune that could reverse aging. You were also working on the opposite, an age boosting rune. You were able to get the anti-aging rune to work, but all too well: you overexposed yourself to it, and it regressed you to the body of a six-year-old girl."

"Really! That must have been interesting," she laughed. "You say you brought back information about it?"

"Yes. The pronouns are getting confusing, but you gave me a copy of your research notes to take back with me and share with you. Perhaps, if you have time, you could take a look and see if they could help you develop something along those lines."

"Certainly, I will take a look at this. It would be of great benefit if we could perfect this," Purah said.

"Yes. And it would be of particular personal benefit to me. Hylians age faster than Zoras. If Mipha and I have a family, I would love to have more time with Mipha and see our children grow up together, " said Link.

"I completely understand. I'm sure King Rhoam and Princess Zelda would not mind me spending the time to research this as it would be of widespread benefit. I'll read over my notes and see what I can learn," she said. "I also have the Sheikah Slate Zelda was going to use last time."

As she spoke, Purah glanced at the top page of the notes Link had given her and saw an envelope attached to the front addressed to her. Inside was a letter which she opened, read, and started laughing.

"I see I still had a sense of humor in my old age," Purah said.

The letter began, "Dear Me, You are not as smart as I am now but hopefully smart enough. I tried to make my notes as simple as possible. Good luck!" It was signed "Dr. Purah".

"Okay, Link, leave this to me. I will start working on this," said Purah.

"Thank-you," said Link. "This means the world to me."

Link spent the rest of the afternoon sightseeing. It was a pleasure to see the area in its original form, not the wasteland he remembered. Castle Town was bustling with shops and merchants. And the architecture in and around the castle itself was superb. He had no idea where Mipha and Zelda were, but soon it was time to get ready for dinner. Zelda had made the royal guest room available for them again, and he headed there to freshen up. He found Mipha already there.

"Did you have a good time with Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes, she was very nice. We had a nice long chat, and I feel I know her a lot better now. I enjoyed it," said Mipha.

Mipha put on her royal headpiece for dinner. Link wore his Zora armor. When the time came, an attendant knocked on their door and offered to escort them to the dining room. When they arrived at the King's dining room, Zelda was already there.

"Welcome Princess Mipha and Sir Link," said King Rhoam. "I am happy to have the chance to see you again and finally offer my congratulations and best wishes on your marriage."

Link knelt on one knee, and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty." Then he rose. Mipha bowed her head and said. "Thank you, Your Majesty, and thank you for seeing us. My father sends his greetings."

"And I to him, please," said King Rhoam. "King Dorephan and I go way back together, and I have always had the greatest respect for him. Now before I start making speeches, let's all sit down and enjoy dinner."

The dinner was excellent as was the conversation. King Rhoam's knowledge of Hyrule and its affairs was extensive. He questioned Mipha in detail about how the Zora community was faring and could he help with anything. Zelda was also very knowledgeable and was an active participant in the discussions. And Link was even more impressed by how much Mipha knew about Hyrule, and her ability to converse on equal terms with Princess Zelda and King Rhoam. It was a side of her he hadn't seen much, but it shouldn't have surprised him. Mipha often came across to those who didn't know her as shy and quiet. But in reality, once you did get to know her, you realized she was brilliant, self-confident and extraordinarily capable. Her quietness reflected her kindness and consideration. Link recalled it was Mipha who mastered her Divine Beast faster than any of the other Champions. He ended up doing a good deal more listening than talking this evening. He had a lot to learn before he could consider himself in their league.

During a break in their conversation, King Rhoam said, "I understand that in future, Link, you will be the Zora ambassador here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I obviously still have a lot to learn, but I do have an excellent teacher," Link said with a nod toward Mipha.

"Well, you are always welcome here, as Zora ambassador or otherwise. I hope you are keeping up with your combat skills in case we ever need you again," said King Rhoam.

"Well, Your Majesty, I try to keep in shape. But, frankly, I hope my skills won't ever be needed again in that way. However, if they are, I promise I will be ready. Is there something specific troubling Your Majesty?" said Link.

"No, nothing in particular. It's probably a needless worry," said King Rhoam. "But knowing that you're ready if needed makes me feel better."

The meal ended, and everyone said good-night and good-bye. Mipha and Link would be leaving next morning for Kakariko Village. But Zelda wanted another word with them first.

"Father, I'm going to walk our guests back to their room," said Zelda. As they passed a sitting area, Zelda asked them both to sit down.

"I didn't want to discuss this in front of my father, but I am going to assign four members of the Royal Guards to accompany you on the remainder of your trip," said Zelda.

"Is that necessary?" said Link.

"Maybe not, but I would very much rather be safe than sorry. My concern is the Yiga Clan. Ganon's defeat was a bitter loss for them, and they are no doubt licking their wounds. But they would love nothing better than to take some solace by ambushing a famous Champion and the Hero of Hyrule alone on the road. They don't attack in numbers but prefer stealth and disguise, often pretending to be single travelers walking along the road. Living in Zora's Domain may have made you somewhat complacent. The Zoras guard their kingdom well, and the Yiga can't disguise themselves as Zoras so that any spies would be quickly spotted. The same goes for the Rito Village and Goron City areas. And Lurelin Village is kept very safe as well to protect their tourism. But Kakariko Village is a Sheikah outpost and has had a history of Yiga Clan infiltration. The journey to Kakariko Village takes about eight hours from here, but you can stop at the Wetland Stables along the way after four. The road between Kakariko and Hateno villages is a six-hour ride with no stables on the way. There are some isolated places along your route, so I insist on assigning you an escort. I will feel much better knowing you are safe. At the same time, you yourselves should also remain vigilant," said Zelda.

"Alright," said Link. "And thank you, Zelda."

They said good-night. Now Link wasn't so sure it was a good idea Mipha accompanied him on this trip. The thought she might be in danger made him feel sick. Well, it was too late now. He would have to keep his guard up from now on.


	24. Kakariko Village

**Chapter 9 - Kakariko Village**

Early next morning Mipha and Link met in front of the castle with the four Royal Guard members assigned as their escort. The lieutenant in charge of the group approached Link.

"Good morning, sir," he said. "I'm Lieutenant Gadlin and the leader of our group. Our orders are to accompany Princess Mipha and yourself throughout your trip."

"Good morning, and my thanks to you and the rest of the Royal Guards for doing this. I hope you don't mind," said Link. "Let's talk over here." Link walked with Gadlin out of Mipha's hearing.

"Not at all, sir. We are honored to help and, frankly, hope to enjoy some time away from the castle. Do you have any special instructions for us?" said Gadlin.

"Only that if it ever comes to it, you are to do everything in your power to save Princess Mipha and not worry about me. She is the possible future Zora Queen. I am a soldier and can take care of myself if necessary," said Link.

"I understand, sir," said Gadlin. "But I don't think it will come to that. I probably shouldn't mention this since I believe Her Highness didn't want you to think she was overreacting, but besides the four of us from the Royal Guard, she ordered a squad of eight soldiers to check the road ahead of us as we travel and sound the alert if anything looks amiss. So you are even better protected than you expected."

What a thoughtful person Zelda was. How could he ever thank her?

"Don't worry Lieutenant, my lips are sealed," said Link. "But thanks for telling me. We can start anytime you're ready. And anytime your group wants a rest, just let us know. I think the plan is to stop for lunch at the Wetlands Stable."

"Thank you, sir," said Gadlin. "Yes, that's right. And that's where I may meet the leader of the other squad. We can go now. I already received a report that the road ahead is clear."

They began the four-hour ride to Wetlands Stable. Mipha and Link rode next to each other, two guards rode ahead of them and two behind. Link could tell from the way they comported themselves they were skilled soldiers. They were intent on scanning the countryside as they rode. And he knew only the best qualified were invited to become members of the Royal Guard.

"I am looking forward to visiting Kakariko Village and meeting Impa," said Link to Mipha. "I have not had a chance to explain to her what happened. The Impa of my former timeline played a huge role guiding me in my quest and our ultimate defeat of Ganon. By the way, I don't think we will get a lot of tourists from Kakariko Village. The Sheikah people who live there have adopted a simple life. But some may find the idea of a retreat to a mountain area with peaceful waterfalls appealing."

"I'm looking forward to it as well," said Mipha. "I can tell you're a bit tense and worried after our talk with Zelda last night. Please remember that I am capable of taking care of myself if needed, and can heal injuries too. So try to relax. We'll all be fine."

"Okay," said Link. "Do you know the history of Kakariko Village? Many years ago Kakariko Village was founded by Sheikah people as a refuge during the period in history when there was a falling out between Sheikahs and Hylians. Almost all the current residents are members of the Sheikah race, but they are now loyal supporters of the Hyrule Royal Family. The Yiga Clan is a splinter group of Sheikah who pledged loyalty to Ganon."

Thanks perhaps to Zelda's precautions, they did not encounter any problems along the way. They stopped at Wetlands Stable for a short rest and lunch. While he and Mipha ate lunch, he noticed Lieutenant Gadlin conferring with another officer he hadn't seen before. He assumed that was the squad leader. The unknown officer left shortly afterward, and a little while later Lieutenant Gadlin said it was safe to depart anytime they were ready.

At the final approach to Kakariko Village, they had to leave the road and climb a hilly area. At that point, he could see the squad ahead of them spread out and guarding the path they would take. The coast was apparently clear, and they arrived at Kakariko Village in mid-afternoon.

They engaged rooms at the Shuteye Inn as did the members of the Royal Guard. Gadlin told Link that the village during daytime was safe, but two guards would accompany them at all times while the other two rested. The squad of soldiers would set up camp overlooking the village and keep an eye on things from there.

After leaving their things at the inn, it was time to visit Impa. They strolled over to her house and knocked. Impa welcomed them in. Link was quite surprised when he saw her. She was a young Sheikah woman now and looked much like her granddaughter Paya had looked.

"Hello, Princess Mipha and Link. Please come in. Would you like some tea?" said Impa. They sat down, and Impa poured tea for everyone.

"Link, I have been very much looking forward to meeting you. I heard from my older sister Purah some of what happened but wanted a chance to hear it from your lips and ask questions," said Impa.

"Yes, I am happy to discuss it with you. This makes no logical sense, I know, but I would like to express my gratitude to you for the role of your other self in guiding me," said Link.

Impa laughed. "You're welcome, I guess," she said.

Link proceeded to tell his story from the time of the Great Calamity, Ganon's initial triumph, his resurrection 100 years later, Ganon's eventual defeat, the efforts made to restore the Temple of Time, and finally his travel back in time to the current timeline to help change events for the better. Impa listened with interest, asking a question here and there. By the time their discussion ended, it was early evening.

"That's quite a story," said Impa. "It seems the Yiga clan played a damaging role in your timeline, and that's something we should be vigilant about today as well. There are still Yiga around, and they can still cause trouble. The Gerudo try to keep an eye on their headquarters, but they are masters of disguise and difficult to identify. Be wary of strangers along the road. I don't know how much you remember, Link, about the Yiga Clan. They are very skilled Ninja style warriors, and they also have some limited teleportation ability by invoking an incantation. They appear and disappear in an orange ring or puff of smoke, and they can appear unexpectedly, though usually alone. They prize Mighty Bananas for that fruit's ability to increase their attack power. When defeated their teleportation power transports them away. Since Ganon's defeat and the end of the Blood Moons, we learned that they could no longer re-spawn, which is one piece of good news."

"Yes, we will be careful," said Link. "The opportunity to meet with you, Impa, was the primary purpose of my visit here. But I also want you to know that I am going to serve as a Zora roving ambassador now, so if there is an issue the Sheikah people have that concerns Zoras, I would be happy to help. We are also encouraging more travel to Zora's Domain, but I am not sure many of the people here take vacations. Perhaps they could visit as a spiritual retreat."

"No, you're right," said Impa. "But I will let people know."

"It's late now," said Impa. "I would be happy if you would stay and join me for dinner."

Link looked at Mipha, and she was agreeable.

"If it's not too much trouble," said Link.

"Not at all if you don't mind a simple meal," said Impa.

"That's fine," said Link. "But I'd like to let our bodyguards outside break for dinner as well. Give me a minute to speak with them."

Link went down and informed the guards stationed outside of their plan to stay with Impa for dinner. One of the guards asked one of the Sheikah outside Impa's house to get a message to the two guards staying at the inn. When those two guards arrived, they switched places, while the original two guards went to the inn for dinner. The orders were to have two guards with Mipha and Link at all times.

Impa, Mipha, and Link ate a light dinner of rice, dried fish, and vegetables. Then it was time to head back to the inn. Next morning they would begin their ride to Hateno Village. But first Impa had some final words.

"I want to stress with you that you should be especially vigilant during the next part of your journey. It is possible a Yiga Clan spy living unknown in our midst observed your presence here. They would be eager to notify their superiors about your travels, and they, in turn, would be eager to waylay you on the road. So please be extra careful," said Impa.

"We will, Impa, " said Link. "And thank-you." Mipha, Link and the two guards headed back to the inn.

"Link, I need to spend some time in the water," said Mipha. "I noticed Lantern Lake is just a short distance away."

"Of course," said Link. "I'm not letting you out of my sight right now so I'll come with you."

Link told their two bodyguards their intentions, and the guards said they would watch by the water. Mipha and Link walked together to Lantern Lake. It was quiet, and fireflies were blinking on and off. The weather was mild. Mipha eased herself into the water and Link did too. They lay next to each other.

"This is very relaxing," Mipha said. "I wish we could stay here all night."

"We can if I let the guards know," said Link. And that's what they ended up doing.


	25. Journey to Hateno Village

**Chapter 10 - Journey to Hateno Village**

The wake-up call came early the next morning, and after breakfast, they were ready to begin the journey to Hateno Village. Without stopping this would be about a six-hour ride, but of course, they planned to rest along the way.

Link went over to speak to the Lieutenant.

"Impa told us to be especially careful during this stage of our trip. She thought there was a reasonable chance a Yiga Clan spy spotted us," said Link.

"Yes, sir. I'll pass that along to the Guards and make sure the squad knows it too," said Gadlin. "Are you and Princess Mipha ready?"

"Yes, let's go," said Link.

They left Kakariko Village at about 7:30 and enjoyed a peaceful ride. They reached and crossed the Kakariko Bridge at 9:30 and decided to continue riding. So far there had been no sign of any trouble. After another hour they passed north of Ash Swamp and reached where Fort Hateno stood in Link's former timeline. The last time Link saw this place it lay in ruins with broken Guardians strewn throughout the field. But now there were only trees and shrubs. The fort had been built to stop a Guardian attack that never happened in this timeline. It was a good time to stop for a rest.

"I hope you're not getting bored with me reminiscing all the time," said Link. "This area has some special significance to me. We just passed Ash Swamp which is where I died battling Guardian Stalkers."

"I understand you need some closure with your past," said Mipha. "And I am interested in what happened to you. But unless you want to see me crying, don't talk about that part again."

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Link.

They finished a light early lunch, and it was time to continue. Lieutenant Gadlin thought they were a little less than three hours ride away from Hateno Village.

The road carried them past some cliffs on one side and the Fir river on the other. They were approaching a part of the path where it squeezed between two cliffs. Link started to feel uneasy. When he was traveling by himself, he preferred to climb cliffs like these and not stick to the road. However, he could not see any trouble, and the squad ahead had apparently passed through here safely shortly before. Nevertheless, he touched his sword to assure himself it was handy.

Mipha noticed his reaction. "Are you alright, Link?" she asked.

"I think so. I don't like where this path is headed between those cliffs up ahead. I think we should be on our guard," he said.

There was still no sign of trouble, though, and it would be difficult to backtrack and scale the cliffs with their horses. They continued to ride ahead.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound.

"Look out!" the Lieutenant shouted.

Boulders were rolling down from the cliffs above, both ahead of them and behind them. It was a cunning ambush. The stones would prevent their escape along the road, and they would be like fish in a barrel to any archers on the cliffs above. And that was precisely the plan. Four Yiga Clan archers had been hiding above them on the north cliff and started shooting from bows that launched two arrows at a time.

"Use the horses as a shield if necessary," yelled Link. "And hug the north cliff wall." He had pulled Mipha next to him and pushed her behind his horse. The Guards returned fire, but the angle made their shots difficult. The only thing that might help them, Link realized, was that all four Yiga Clan soldiers were on the same north cliff. Apparently, the south cliff did not offer enough concealment to spring their trap. If they too hugged the north cliff wall, the enemy would have a more difficult shot. To target them the Yiga archers would have to lean over the cliff themselves, making them an easier target.

"We need to scale the cliff somehow," Link shouted. If only he had Revali's gale now, he thought. "Try to cover me by keeping up your shooting. I am going to climb up. Mipha, stay down here behind this horse and along this side of the cliff so they can't target you."

At that moment one of the Guards went down with a groan, pierced in the chest with two arrows. The remaining three Guards shot arrows at the enemy to distract them, while Link began scaling the north cliff. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain: he was hit in the left shoulder with an arrow as he climbed and nearly lost his balance. He groaned but managed to hold on and soon scaled the top. His left arm was throbbing. He drew his sword and rushed the nearest Yiga warrior. The warrior had not expected Link to charge so quickly, and in trying to switch from his bow to his sword left himself vulnerable. Link was able to strike him down with a single blow. He disappeared in a puff of orange smoke, leaving bananas and rupees on the ground.

But three of the enemy remained, and they were now focused entirely on Link. He held his shield up and backed away. They advanced slowly, spreading wider apart to divide his attention and encircle him. They had put away their bows and now wielded sharp-pointed black sickle-shaped weapons. His left shoulder throbbed in pain, but he knew he had to keep his shield up. If they all rushed him at once, he wasn't sure he could handle them. Suddenly one of the Yiga Clan warriors cried out in pain and fell to the ground, pierced with an arrow to the chest. While the enemy had focused on him, Lieutenant Gadlin had scaled the wall, and his aim with the bow was perfect. The other two Yiga Clan warriors looked uncertain whom to attack. Gadlin held his ground, shield raised. The enemy warriors looked at each other, nodded, and then one rushed Link while the other rushed Gadlin. Link planted himself firmly, ready to defend himself from the blow he felt sure was coming when suddenly the warrior charging him fell to the ground, writhed in pain, then disappeared in an orange puff of smoke. Mipha's trident had pierced his chest. Meanwhile, a second Royal Guard soldier had scaled the cliff and now stood beside his Lieutenant, sword drawn. Outnumbered, the remaining Yiga Clan warrior suddenly halted his charge, waved his arms in an incantation, and disappeared in an orange puff of smoke. The attack was over. Mipha rushed over to Link.

"Link, you're wounded," she cried.

"Mipha, are you okay?" Link asked. "I'm not badly hurt. Please look after the Royal Guard soldier on the ground below first. He took two arrows to the chest earlier in the fight."

"Alright but stay still here. I will be back as soon as I can," said Mipha.

The Guard pierced with two arrows lay motionless on the ground. Mipha rushed over to him. He was still alive, but barely. She would have to hurry. She removed the arrows, closed her eyes, and waved her hands slowly over the wounds. They began to heal. She kept up her healing process until the wounds closed. But the Guard had lost a lot of blood and was still very weak. He would need a blood transfusion and further medical attention. Mipha had done all she could for him. She climbed back up the cliff to where Link lay, finished healing Link and then attended to the other Guards. Gadlin was uninjured, and the other two Guards had only minor scrapes.

Finally, Link saw the squad of soldiers assigned to assure the road was clear rushing back. He wondered what had gone wrong. Lieutenant Gadlin was wondering the same thing and was soon speaking to the officer in charge of the squad. Apparently, the Yiga Clan were aware of the advance squad and had lured them away from the attack on Link's party by staging an attack further down the road. The squad had been able to drive them off without injury, but while they were engaged with that, the four hidden Yiga clan archers in the rear had rolled the boulders they positioned earlier over the cliff to entrap Link and Mipha's party between the rocks and the cliff walls. The Yiga Clan had hoped they could finish Link's party off with arrows, but when Mipha, Link and the Royal Guards had hugged the north wall too tightly, the Yiga were unable to clearly target them. The rest of the story they knew.

It was essential they get the injured Royal Guard to Hateno Village as soon as possible, so three of the squad members took him and raced on ahead.

Link went over to Mipha and put his arm around her. "Thanks for rescuing me, but I wish you had stayed safe."

"I told you I'm not helpless. And if anything had happened to you while I stayed safe, I could never forgive myself," said Mipha.

"Well, thank Hylia you're uninjured, and most of us are only slightly hurt. My prayers are with the wounded Guard. I hope they can treat him in time," said Link.

One of the horses had died in the battle, so two of the squad soldiers doubled up. Lieutenant Gadlin said the entire party might as well stay together now. If they pushed their horses to a gentle gallop, they were less than an hour's ride from Hateno Village. He thought a second attack unlikely but felt it best to move on quickly. They mounted up and galloped ahead. Soon they were climbing past Ovli Plain, Camphor Pond, and Ginner Woods, and then on into Hateno Village. It was mid-afternoon. Mipha and Link were brought directly to the Great Ton Pu Inn.

"Princess Mipha and Sir Link, I trust you are alright now. I am sorry for what you had to go through. I will leave you in the care of the innkeeper here, and two of my soldiers will stand guard. I want to check on how my injured colleague is doing," said Lieutenant Gadlin.

"Of course," said Link. "And please let us know if there is anything we can do. Don't feel bad about what happened. The Yiga Clan staged a clever ambush, and you helped save my life at the end."

"Thank you, sir," said Gadlin. "I hope Her Highness sees things the same way when she reads my report."

"I'll be happy to add my account to your report, Lieutenant, if that would help. Or even speak to Her Highness personally. So please don't worry about that. You did fine. Go ahead and check on your injured colleague," said Link.

"Thank-you sir," said Gadlin. He headed off to the medical center.

Mipha and Link went to their room. There was nothing more they could do now. It was a much closer call than Link had expected and he was concerned about Mipha's safety.

"Mipha, do you think perhaps it might be safer for you to return at once to the Domain? I can finish this trip alone," said Link.

"No," said Mipha. "I would be worried out of my mind about you if I was back in the Domain. I want to be with you to share any danger and help take care of you. I know you mean well, but you forget I am one of the Champions and am not helpless."

"Yes, you're right. Without your help, I could have been gravely injured today or even killed. I never imagined it would be this dangerous," Link said. "I know it's early, but I'm exhausted. I need to lie down for a while." He collapsed on the bed and ended up sleeping through to the next morning.


	26. Hateno and Lurelin Villages

**Chapter 11 - Hateno and Lurelin Villages**

Link woke next morning with Mipha next to him. She was using her healing power on some minor scratches and bruises he had suffered in the ambush.

"You certainly slept well," she said. "I hope I didn't wake you, but I noticed some injuries I missed last time."

He reached over and hugged her.

"Waking next to you is like starting a new dream," said Link. "You can wake me anytime."

"Well aren't you the sweet and poetic one!" Mipha laughed. "I hope I'm not in another time travel paradox with a third you."

"No – sorry to disappoint, " said Link. "You're still stuck with me."

"That's good, " she said. "I'd hate to have to start training you all over again. Speaking of training," she smiled.

Afterward, they got up, freshened up and ate a light breakfast. Link got ready for his meeting.

"Mipha, why don't you relax in Zelkoa Pond while I meet with the mayor," said Link. "The pond is right behind the inn, and the mayor's house is right next door. I don't think my meeting will last very long and I'll come right back."

"That sounds fine," said Mipha. "I need some water relaxation."

Hateno Village was a quiet farming community, and life there was slow. He went off to see the mayor. As he expected, the meeting didn't last too long. The mayor seemed more honored to meet him than to conduct business. Link explained his goals and the mayor agreed to provide his support.

After the meeting, he strolled past the newer developments where he had lived in the other timeline, but there was only a dull house to see there now. It may well have been the one he remembered they were tearing down. Then he wandered back to the main street. The Kochi Dye Shop was still there if still was the right word. A family member must manage it and have passed it down to a descendant since it had the same name. He was getting a bit bored with Hateno Village and was eager to move on. Had Dr. Purah been here at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab he would have visited her. But she was still at Hyrule Castle. He walked back to Zelkoa Pond. Mipha was relaxing in the water.

"Come in the water," said Mipha. "It's very relaxing."

"I think I will," said Link. He undressed down to his shorts, waded into the pool and then over to her. She grabbed his hand, and he floated next to her.

"I like this," said Mipha. "And I can't wait to get to Lurelin Village."

"Speaking of that, I have a little surprise for you," said Link. "I know how hard this overland travel has been for you. I've arranged with the mayor to travel to Lurelin by boat. The boat will take us from Hateno Beach all the way to Lurelin Village. It should be safer and more relaxing."

"That's wonderful," said Mipha. "But I have a surprise for you too. I had a message from our father while you were out. He is sending four members of the Zora Royal Guard to stay with us the rest of the way and relieve the Hylian guards. He learned of the Yiga Clan attack on us and was pretty upset. Since we will be traveling in or near water from now on, he insisted on sending Zora guards."

"That makes sense," said Link. "But I don't want the Hylian Guards to get in any trouble. I'll write up a report of my own to include with Lieutenant Gadlin's so Zelda won't overreact. She can be pretty rough even when she's kidding around. When do the Zora guards get here?"

"Early this afternoon. We can leave for Lurelin right afterward. Now let's relax," said Mipha, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you I love water?" she said, closing her eyes.

"Really? I would never have guessed," said Link, closing his.

Laying in the pond together was a relaxing way to spend the rest of the morning, he thought.

Afterward, Link discussed the new travel plans with Lieutenant Gadlin and gave him a copy of his report. He told him to be sure to include it with his own. Gadlin thanked him and said the injured guard had recovered well and would be able to travel back with them tomorrow morning, which was good news.

"I'm sorry you won't get to visit Lurelin Village with us," said Link. "But I can understand King Dorephan is concerned about his daughter and wants his people to look after her, particularly as the rest of our trip will be largely over water."

"I completely understand, sir, and that makes sense. There are no hard feelings," said Gadlin. "I apologize for letting Princess Mipha and yourself be put in harm's way, but am glad it all ended well for you. Please enjoy the rest of your trip and thank-you for writing a favorable report on the incident. I hope, sir, to see you again sometime in Hyrule Castle."

The Zora guards arrived and presented themselves to Lady Mipha. It was time to leave. The walk to the beach was a bit long, but the weather was pleasant. Finally, they boarded the boat and began the trip. They would head south hugging the coastline, curve around Soka Point, and then turn north past Korne Beach into Lurelin Village.

"This and swimming are the only way to travel," Mipha said. "Isn't this better than riding horses everywhere?"

"It's better if you can do it," said Link. "Unfortunately there are a lot of places you can't."

Next morning the boat docked at Lurelin Village, and everyone went ashore. Link again took care of business quickly. There wasn't anyone here he needed to spend much time with. Now they could relax and enjoy the location.

He sat with Mipha on the beach, their arms around each other. The onshore wind blew the palm trees with a rustling sound, and that nicely complemented the gentle rhythmic splash of waves rolling onto shore. Little red and green crabs scurried across the sand. It was one of those moments you needn't say anything: merely lean back and enjoy.

When they got hungry, fresh fish was readily available right on the beach. And the swimming was excellent. Mipha didn't get much opportunity to swim in the ocean, and this was great fun for her. Lurelin Village was their favorite vacation spot. They took an extra day off to enjoy themselves, but then it was time to head back to the Domain.

They planned to take a ship from Lurelin Village north along the coast and then finally head west into Lanayru Bay. Then they would trek across Samasa Plain and back into the Domain. It should be a pleasant trip.

On their last night in Lurelin Village, Mipha and Link lay together at the inn listening to the sound of the waves.

"Do you remember our honeymoon here?" Link asked. "I thought it was so romantic."

"Did we honeymoon here?" said Mipha.

"I guess I didn't impress you very much!" Link said.

She reached for him and put her arm around him. "You did, and you still do. You've made me very happy," said Mipha.

The next morning they boarded the ship and were underway. Mipha and Link sat together on the deck.

"Link, I've been doing some thinking," said Mipha. "Perhaps you're right. It might be time we begin to start a family when we get home."

"That would be wonderful!" said Link. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm pretty sure," said Mipha. "I was anxious something would happen during the Yiga Clan attack, and I would regret not doing this. Also, your comment about aging faster than Zoras bothered me, especially if we have any Zora children. I'd like you to see them grow up as much as possible. So yes, I'm ready."

Link put his arm around her, and they kissed. The only other sound was the waves lapping gently against the boat. It had been a long trip. He couldn't wait to get back home.


	27. Back Home

**Chapter 12 - Back Home**

The boat from Lurelin Village carrying Mipha, Link, and the Zora guard escorts docked at the northwest corner of Lanayru Bay early afternoon the following day. Two additional Zora guards met them on shore.

"Welcome back, Lady Mipha and Link," the captain of the guards said. "His Majesty is very anxious to see you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," said Mipha. "It's good to be going home."

"Lady Mipha," said the captain, "I hope I am not out of line in telling you this, but His Majesty is still quite upset over the news of your ambush. I hope you and Link are unhurt."

"We are both fine, thank you," said Mipha. "And I appreciate your telling me."

"Is your father going to be upset at the Hylians?" asked Link. "If you were my daughter I might be."

"Maybe," said Mipha. "But leave that to me. Be your usual quiet self, and I will do the talking."

The party first crossed Samasa Plain. They then took a small raft across the Rutala River and resumed traveling overland back to the Domain. They arrived at the central square, and the guards attended to their travel items. The captain escorted Mipha and Link directly to King Dorephan's throne room.

King Dorephan greeted them. "I hope everything is okay and you are both unharmed?"

"Yes, father," said Mipha. "We are both in perfect health. I'm sorry if we caused you any worry."

"I heard about the attack. How could such a thing happen?" said King Dorephan. "Weren't Hylian guards assigned to protect you? Did Princess Zelda neglect her responsibility to you?"

"No, father," said Mipha. "In fact, quite the opposite. Princess Zelda assigned us four members of her Royal Guard as well as a squad of eight soldiers to cover the road. She did everything she thought necessary. The Yiga Clan sprung a clever ambush, but we were able to defend ourselves. Link displayed his usual bravery," (she was also thinking recklessness but left that unsaid), "by scaling a cliff wall to confront all four attackers until the guards came to his aid."

'Well, if you say this is so, I believe you," said King Dorephan. "The version of the story that reached us from Hateno Village sounded more perilous. I'm happy you are both safe and back home now. Your brother has been anxiously waiting to see you."

King Dorephan signaled to one of the attendants, who left and returned with Prince Sidon. He ran to Mipha and Link and hugged them.

"Sis and Bro!" he squealed. "I missed you."

"We both missed you too, Sidon," said Mipha.

She and Link hugged him. Sidon pulled Mipha's head down and whispered to her: "Father's mad at you. He used some bad words about your trip."

Mipha patted him on the head, and whispered back, "It's alright now Sidon. Don't worry. He's not angry anymore."

"Let's plan on having another adventure, Sidon, the next weekend we're all free," said Link.

"Yes! Another adventure!" exclaimed Sidon.

"Well, you're probably tired from your travels, so I'll let you go now and get settled," said King Dorephan.

"Thank you, father," said Mipha and Link. They gave Sidon a goodnight hug, left the throne room and headed home.

"Well, that could have been worse," said Link.

"Yes, but I understand his reaction," said Mipha. "He only has Sidon and me now, and sometimes he still thinks of me as his little girl. So of course, he worries. Someday you may know how he feels."

"Yes, that was something we were going to work on," said Link.

"We will," said Mipha laughing. "But not today. Let's go home and get settled."

They had dinner together, put away their travel belongings and by then were so tired they decided to turn in. As they lay together in bed Link started thinking about the next day.

"We have another council meeting tomorrow, and they'll want me to summarize my trip," said Link. "I wonder if news of the Yiga Clan attack will dampen enthusiasm for Hylian tourism? The last thing anyone would want is a Yiga Clan spy in our midst."

"Yes, it's something to think about," said Mipha. "Is there no way to identify them?"

"Apparently there is, as ridiculous as it sounds. The Yiga Clan cannot resist Mighty Bananas. So we could probably use something like that as the first line of defense. I'll write to Impa to see if she can think of anything else," said Link.

"Good idea," she said.

"Can we change the subject? I know we discussed this before our trip, but I keep thinking about it. Can you explain a bit more about our having children?" said Link. "And not the fertilization part."

"Alright," said Mipha. "Scientists have determined that Hylians and Zoras have enough biological commonality to produce viable offspring who will inherit some traits from each parent but be entirely one race or the other. Zora mothers typically lay one to two eggs three months after fertilization, though some lay more. A Zora mother's baby has much of its growth occur after it hatches, unlike races who give live birth where more development occurs in the mother's womb. The babies will hatch from the eggs within three days of being laid given the right conditions of being placed together in calm water. Once they hatch, the next step of the process would be different depending on whether our baby is a Zora or Hylian."

"Okay, I understand so far," said Link.

"If our baby is a Zora, then she or he would develop in the water and grow into a Zora child somewhat like how a tadpole grows into a frog. The baby would have gills and retain them, but it takes about six months before the baby completes its growth and develops lungs healthy enough to also survive on land," said Mipha.

"Now, if our baby is determined to be a Hylian, in which case, as we discussed earlier, it must be a boy, then after hatching, we would move him to an artificial womb that would function like a Hylian mother's womb. He would receive the same nutrients as he would from a Hylian mother. The gills he had at hatching would gradually atrophy over time and eventually disappear, and in six months the baby would be capable of living outside the artificial womb. In effect, he would be the same as if he had a natural Hylian birth at that point. You'll recall that each child of ours has a 50% chance of being a Zora girl and a 25% chance each of being a Zora boy or Hylian boy," said Mipha.

"Thanks, that's a clear and thorough explanation," said Link. "Have the medical staff here had any experience dealing with a Hylian baby born of a Zora mother?"

"No. But the medical staff here have worked closely with Hylian doctors to understand how to create an artificial womb and what they need to do. They'll be ready if and when the time comes," said Mipha.

"What about baby names?" Link asked.

"You certainly are thinking ahead!" Mipha laughed. "Again, it makes a difference if the baby is a Zora or Hylian. If the baby is a Hylian, we can choose any name we want. If the baby is a Zora, then we are expected to follow the Zora Royal Family tradition regarding names. Think musical."

"Thanks. It's a lot to think about, but you've made it much clearer," said Link. "I guess I have to do my part when the time is right."

"Um-hm," she said. "And you'll be the first person I tell when that time is," she laughed. "Now let's get some sleep in our own bed for a change."

They soon fell asleep.


	28. Anniversary Planning

**Chapter 13 - Anniversary Planning**

As the days went by Link became more comfortable in his position. He attended council meetings, helped coordinate projects, met with representatives of the various races who had business with the Zora kingdom, and he did a little combat training for anyone interested. The latter was more of a sidelight but helped him keep in shape. He balanced that with personal time with Mipha and family time with Sidon.

Two anniversaries were coming up in the next few weeks: the one-year victory celebration was in two weeks, and a month after that was their wedding anniversary. Was it a year already? The time had gone fast. The victory celebration was a little confusing. In his head, of course, he had fought Ganon twice, though, in reality, only the second time happened.

For the victory celebration, each community was having its own party to honor their Champion. As Hyrule Hero, Link was invited to all of them, but he could only attend one, and that would be the Zora party. He owed each invitation a response though, and he sat down to compose his replies.

He started with the Goron invitation. The letter began with the customary wording that he was cordially invited to attend, etc., etc. But Daruk had written a personal note at the end.

"Hey little guy, I know you're a Zora now so probably can't attend. But I hope you're in the neighborhood sometime, and we can get together. Best wishes to Mipha. Oh, and if you do come, don't forget to bring plenty of elixirs! Your friend, Daruk."

He wrote a friendly note to Daruk in reply saying that he missed his big buddy and hoped he would get a chance to visit soon.

The next invitation was from the Gerudo. He was a little sorry to miss this celebration. It would be the one day the Gerudo opened Gerudo Town to males, so he could legally enter there. Again there was a personal note at the bottom of the form letter, this time from Urbosa.

"Dear Link, I know you will be celebrating with your wife and family in Zora's Domain, but wanted you to know that you are always welcome here. We can meet at the Kara Kara Bazaar if you visit. Give my love to Mipha. Sincerely, Urbosa."

He wrote a personal note back.

"Dear Urbosa, Thank you for the invitation, and I am sorry I cannot attend since I will be in Zora's Domain. As someone who knows my true story, you know I have fond memories of Gerudo Town and regret this one opportunity to enter it legally! Please enjoy the celebration, and I hope we can see each other soon. Mipha sends her love. Sincerely, Link."

Next was the Rito invitation. As expected there was no personal note at the end of this one. He wished Revali could put aside their differences and move on. In any case, he would do the right thing and write a personal note back.

"Dear Revali, Thank you for the invitation. As you know, I will be unable to attend since I am now a member of the Zora community. However, I hope I can visit Rito Village at some point. I would be grateful for any archery pointers you could give me since you are recognized as the greatest archer in all of Hyrule. Best wishes, Link."

Well, he did his best to break the ice. We'll see, he thought. The final invitation was from Hyrule Castle. Again there was the usual form letter, but Princess Zelda had written a personal note at the end.

"Dear Link, I know you will be attending the Zora celebration with Mipha and her family, but I wanted to express my thanks for all you did for Hyrule and repeat you are always welcome here. We miss you and hope you can find an opportunity to visit soon. Please give my love to Mipha and enjoy the celebration with your family. Your dearest friend, Zelda."

He wrote his reply.

"Dear Zelda, Thank you for your invitation and kind words. As you know, I will be attending the celebration in Zora's Domain. But you and I both know we could not have been victorious without each other, and you will be in my thoughts as we celebrate our victory. I look forward to seeing you whenever I have the chance. I always enjoy our visits: who else brings you so much laughter when teasing! Mipha sends her love, and we both hope to see you soon. Your friend and most loyal subject, Link."

Yes, he remembered he was still a Hylian subject too.

That took care of the victory celebration invitations. Now he needed to work on the other more personal anniversary.

As it turned out the next item on his agenda was a meeting with a Gerudo representative named Kyra. They met and introduced themselves, then sat down. They discussed a few things of importance. One was the Gerudo's work containing the Yiga Clan, something he had a keen personal interest in. Kyra said they were doing their best to monitor the Yiga Clan hideout and any Yiga comings and goings. But it was difficult to track them because of their technology and teleportation ability. Next, they discussed tourism. The Zora could not visit the desert climate where the Gerudo lived, so tourism there was out of the question. Link thought perhaps some Gerudo might want to visit the Domain to enjoy some variety of scenery. It didn't rain as much in the Domain as, for example, Lurelin Village, and he knew some Gerudo who visited Lurelin quickly grew tired of the rain. Anyway, after the business part of their discussion was over Link had a personal request.

"Kyra, I wonder if I could ask a favor of you. My one year wedding anniversary is coming up, and I would like to get something nice. I know you have an excellent jewelry shop back home called Starlight Memories. I wonder, if I described what I needed and gave you the funds, would you do me the favor of purchasing it and having it sent here?" said Link.

Kyra looked at him with a funny expression.

"I certainly don't mind doing you a favor," she said. "But can I ask how you know about Starlight Memories? Males are forbidden to enter Gerudo Town."

He smiled. "It's a long story and probably wouldn't interest you," Link said. "But I have it on good authority it's an excellent jewelry shop."

"Alright, what would you like?" said Kyra.

He wanted a pendant with three perfect sapphires in a gold setting in the form of the Zora symbol and attached to a beautiful gold chain. He supplied Kyra with a picture.

When time permitted, Link had been harvesting Luminous Stones around the area and selling them as well as some other items he no longer needed. So he had accumulated a tidy sum of rupees by now.

"Here are 5,000 rupees," he said. "Please negotiate a good price and keep the rest as your commission."

"I will negotiate an excellent price for you," said Kyra. "But I do not need any commission. I am happy to do a favor for the Hero of Hyrule and friend of Chief Urbosa and will return any change along with the jewelry. When do you need this?"

"No later than six weeks," said Link.

"I will be sure to get it to you by then if I have to hire a Rito to fly it here," said Kyra.

"Thank you," said Link. "Have a safe journey home and give my regards to Chief Urbosa if you get the chance."

He hoped that would take care of the second anniversary and Mipha would like the gift. What do you get a princess, after all?

During the next two weeks, many people in the Domain were busy making preparations for the party. King Dorephan had declared that day a holiday. Mipha as Zora Champion would be the guest of honor, but she told the organizers Link should share the honor with her. He felt uncomfortable with that and wished she would leave him off, but she insisted. And he would not like to be in the shoes of anyone who suggested otherwise! Mipha was kind and gentle by nature, but had a temper too and was not hesitant to remind anyone who needed reminding of her position in the Zora hierarchy.

Finally, the day of the celebration came. King Dorephan gave a short speech reminding the audience of the heroic efforts of Princess Zelda, Link, and all of the Champions. He said how proud he was in particular of his daughter Mipha's role and how fortunate they were to have the Hero of Hyrule as part of their family now. The crowd applauded at all the right places. Now, King Dorephan said, let's all have a good time and enjoy the party. Fortunately, that was all the speeches.

Zoras loved music, and there was plenty of it.

"Lady Mipha, would you do me the honor of the next dance?" said Link.

"Let me check my dance card to see if I can squeeze you in," said Mipha. "It looks like I might have room."

They danced together for the first time since their wedding reception and kept dancing until they were both too tired. Zoras knew how to party, Link thought, and he wished they would do it more often.

Besides music and dancing, there was entertainment as well. One was a waterfall race to see who could swim up the fastest. Another was a diving competition. And there was also a speed swimming competition. He enjoyed watching how skilled the Zoras were at all those things. Sidon was busy running around with friends from school, and they hoped he wouldn't cause any mischief. But it was just a fun day to relax and let off some steam together. The party went late into the evening, and by the end, everyone went home happy but exhausted. There would be no early risers next morning.


	29. Anniversary Surprises

**Chapter 14 - Anniversary Surprises**

Link awoke early. The sun was beginning to rise, and the Domain was quiet. Mipha was still asleep. He looked over at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Today was their one-year anniversary. Since it was a weekend, they had promised Sidon an early picnic together. But he wanted to surprise Mipha first thing in the morning while they still had some alone time.

He carefully got up from the waterbed and tiptoed to his desk where he had hidden his present. Kyra had come through for him and the pendant he had ordered arrived on time. It had ended up costing 3500 rupees, which he thought was a reasonable price for its artistry. Kyra must have driven a hard bargain with the Starlight Memories jewelry shop in Gerudo Town. He took the gift out and left it with a note for Mipha on the table. Then he crept back into bed and lay there quietly.

After a while, Mipha stirred, then opened her eyes. She looked over at Link and smiled. She rubbed his hair and said, "Good morning sweetheart. Have you been awake for a while?"

He put his arm around her. "Not very long," he said. He looked into her amber eyes and smiled. She looked into his eyes and smiled back. She was probably waiting for him to show he remembered what day it was, he thought.

"Happy anniversary darling," he said. "I hope you didn't think I would forget."

"Happy anniversary," she said as they exchanged a kiss. "I didn't think you would. But I'm glad you remembered. And by the way, I wasn't going to accept any memory loss excuses. Let's get up - I have something for you."

They got up, Mipha went over to a drawer and pulled out a package.

"Happy anniversary," she said handing him the package. "I hope you like it."

He unwrapped the bundle and inside was an elegant blue and silver tunic. The fabric was blue, and there was some delicate silver embroidery in places.

"I made it myself," said Mipha. "It's something to wear when you don't need to wear Zora armor or swim up waterfalls."

"I love it," said Link. "It looks perfect. Let me try it on."

He pulled on the tunic, and it fit perfectly. The material was soft but sturdy and very comfortable.

"You look good in it," said Mipha. "It took a while to make since I had to work on it when you wouldn't see me."

"Thank you! But I have something for you too," said Link. He went over to the table and handed Mipha the package and note he had written.

She read the note first. "Sweetheart, Thank you for the many beautiful moments together and the happiest year of my life. With all my love now and forever, Link."

"That is so sweet," she said kissing him. "You're going to make me cry."

"Open the gift," he said. "I hope you like it."

She opened the package, and her mouth opened when she saw the pendant. The sapphires sparkled a deep blue and the gold shined brightly in the morning light.

"Oh Link, this is so beautiful! I can't wait to put it on," she said.

He helped her with it and secured the clasp in the back. She looked in the mirror. The pendant was perfect, and she loved it.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said. "I love it. But this must have cost a fortune. You didn't need to spend so much on a gift."

"I wanted to get something suitable for my princess," said Link. "And I got a good deal from the Gerudo jewelry shop."

"I'm going to wear this all day," she said. "I love it!"

She went over to him, and they kissed again.

"We better have a quick breakfast then start getting ready for Sidon," said Mipha. "You know how excited he gets when he knows he's having an adventure with you. He's probably already up and driving our father crazy. And bring your Zora armor. We may do some waterfall swimming."

"Yes, we better get ready," said Link.

They ate breakfast then started putting together a picnic basket. Soon it was time to get Sidon, and they headed over to King Dorephan's rooms. As expected, Sidon was already up and waiting outside. When he saw Mipha and Link, he rushed over to them.

"Good morning Sis and Bro," he said. "Are you ready to go?"

They exchanged hugs.

"Yes, but we need to wish father good morning," said Mipha.

They entered the throne room, and King Dorephan welcomed them.

"Good morning," he said. "And happy anniversary. You probably didn't think I would remember."

"Thank you, father," they both said.

"You look especially happy today, Mipha, and I don't recall seeing that sapphire Zora emblem before," said King Dorephan laughing.

"Yes, that is a gift from Link, father," said Mipha.

"It looks beautiful on you," said King Dorephan. "But don't let me keep you any longer. Sidon has been running around since early this morning looking forward to his adventure. Enjoy yourselves and the day together."

They each took one of Sidon's hands and started walking.

"I'd like to picnic at the foot of Veiled Falls today," said Mipha.

"Fine," said Link. "That's a beautiful spot with water, trees and a scenic waterfall. And it's not too far away either."

"Sidon, you should start thinking about the adventure you would like today," said Link.

It was a little over an hour walk to Veiled Falls, leaving the Domain from the west bridge and then across the forest. They had the spot to themselves and were soon eating lunch together. The weather was pleasant, and the sound of the waterfall was relaxing.

"Link, can we play some water games today?" asked Sidon.

"Of course," said Link. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could have some races up the waterfall, and we could play some tag too," said Sidon. "But first we need to have a battle. I don't think I ever battled a Stone Talus."

"Oh, a Stone Talus. Well that might be a bit hard for me to enact, but let's see what I can come up with," said Link.

He looked around the area and found a medium size stone he could hold with one hand on his back. He was ready.

"You should probably check with your sister about how to defeat a Stone Talus," Link said.

Sidon went over to Mipha.

"What you need to do is climb onto the Stone Talus and destroy the stone on its back. Be careful it doesn't step on you or hit you with its giant fists," said Mipha. "The other thing you need to remember is that a Stone Talus is disguised as a pile of rocks and doesn't spring into action until you disturb it."

"Okay," said Sidon.

Meanwhile, Link had laid down still on the ground.

Sidon crept toward Link. Then screamed and jumped back when Link started to rise and swing his other arm around.

"Get behind it Sidon and attack the stone," said Mipha.

Sidon tried to circle behind Link, but Link kept circling as well to stay face to face, all the while swinging the arm not holding the stone.

Finally, Sidon feinted going left, then jumped to the right. Link pretended to be surprised and let him climb onto his back. Sidon started slapping the stone on Link's back. But Link wasn't going to let him win so easily. He gently shook Sidon off, so he rolled on the ground. Then Link started toward him again.

Sidon squealed and ran back, then he repeated the move he did last time and again climbed on Link's back. Again he slapped the stone, but this time Link let the stone fall from his grasp, as he gently collapsed to the ground and lay still.

"You did it, Sidon!" shouted Mipha.

Sidon was beaming, clearly proud of himself.

Finally, Link got up and congratulated him.

"Okay, Sidon, why don't you play in the water now while Link rests. And wait for us before you swim up the waterfall," said Mipha.

Sidon went over to the water to play, and Link sat down next to Mipha.

"He is so much fun! It's wonderful being part of your family," said Link.

"Yes, he is," said Mipha. She waited for a minute. "Do you remember anything special about this place?"

"Yes, two things, though one I only remember because you told me," said Link. "I remember you told me this was the spot we first kissed. And I remember this was the spot you finally accepted me as the same person you knew before the timeline change," said Link.

"Right," said Mipha. "So this is a special spot for us. That's why I wanted to tell you here. You're going to be a father."

He gasped, and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh Hylia, you mean it?" he said. "This is wonderful! I am so happy I don't know what to say."

He reached over hugged and kissed her.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Yesterday. I made an appointment, and the doctor confirmed I am carrying two fertilized eggs. I should be able to lay the eggs in about eight weeks they think. They can't tell the sex or race yet," said Mipha.

"Just when I think I can't be any happier you find a way," said Link. He kept taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"But since you brought up the sex and race topic," said Link, "I want to make sure you understand something. As I told you before, I will be overjoyed to have a child of either sex or race and will love them unconditionally and always as mine. Please don't ever feel otherwise."

"I know that, but thank's for saying it," said Mipha.

"When will you tell everyone," said Link.

"I want to tell our father when we go home," said Mipha. "Now let's go have some fun with Sidon."

"Wait, is it okay for you to do that?" said Link. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

Mipha laughed. "No, please don't worry. I need to keep active, and Zoras are built to carry eggs while moving in the water. Remember that much of the child's development occurs after hatching. The eggs are very sturdy and laying eggs is not as difficult as a live birth. So everything will be fine. I only need to take things a bit easier close to the due date."

"Okay, if you say so. But I can't promise I won't worry a little," said Link. He leaned forward, and they kissed again. He still felt a bit lightheaded. It was a lot to take in. His life was going to be so different from now on.

He put on the Zora armor and went into the water with Mipha and Sidon. They had some races up the waterfall, and he held his own pretty well against Sidon. He beat Sidon two out of five times but lost the other three. Mipha, of course, might just as well not have played: she was way ahead of both of them every time. Finally, it was time to head home. Mipha wanted to get back early enough to have a talk with her father before Sidon's bedtime. They packed up and headed back.

"I hope you had fun, Sidon," said Link.

"Yes, a lot of fun," said Sidon.

After an hour walk, they were back at the Domain.

"Let's go inside and tell our father," said Mipha.

King Dorephan welcomed them back and said he hoped they had a good time. Link was still numb inside coping with the news, and being quiet even at the best of times, was utterly speechless now.

"Yes father," said Mipha. "But I have some special news. You are going to be a grandfather soon. I am carrying two fertile eggs."

King Dorephan looked stunned, then smiled and said, "That is great news! Please come here and let me hug you. I am so happy for you and our family."

Sidon was standing with them and looked a bit confused. Mipha turned to him and explained.

"Sidon, you are going to be an uncle. I am going to have two babies and when they get big enough maybe you can play with them."

"That would be fun," said Sidon.

"I am so happy for you both," said King Dorephan. "When will you let other people know?"

"Not for a little while yet," said Mipha. "I'd like to get prepared. I only found out yesterday myself."

"Alright. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight with the news," said King Dorephan. "But Sidon needs to go to bed now, so you two better run along. And double congratulations today!"

"Thank you, father. And good-night," said Mipha.

Mipha took Link's hand, and they walked home.

"Hello?" said Mipha. "Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I'm still in a daze. It hasn't sunk in yet."

"It probably won't sink in until you see the babies," said Mipha. "But relax. Everything will be fine. Let's go home now."


	30. Royal Succession

**Chapter 15 - Royal Succession**

It had been one month now since their wedding anniversary and the happy news that Mipha was pregnant. Link had been keeping track of the days and asking Mipha if she felt okay way too often. The eggs weren't due for another four weeks, and he was already a nervous wreck. Mipha seemed quite calm, however. They had nothing special planned today, so it was a good time to chat. Link sat down next to her.

"Mipha, can you tell me a little more about what will happen next?" said Link.

"I assume you mean about our children?" said Mipha. "As I said I expect to lay two eggs in about four weeks. There will be some Zoras here to help me, and they will put both eggs together in a special tank. The eggs should hatch within three days. While we wait for them to hatch there will be Zoras watching the eggs at all times, including a member of the council of elders. Then ..."

"Wait a minute," said Link interrupting her. "Why does a member of the council of elders need to watch the eggs?"

"Because the council member has to certify the order in which any Zora babies hatch. The Zora baby that hatches first will be heir to the Zora throne," said Mipha.

"What?" said Link jumping up with his mouth open. "You mean one of my children will be the future Zora King or Queen?"

"Well, one of _our_ children, but yes, of course," said Mipha. "What did you think? I am the heir to King Dorephan, and any of my Zora children would be next in line after me. I already told you that the way Zora/Hylian biology works, the race of any children of ours would be pure Zora or pure Hylian. They will inherit features from both of us, but they will not be a hybrid race. So any Zora children of mine would be in line for the throne, eldest first."

"I must seem very stupid to you, but I honestly never thought of that," said Link as he paced the room.

"Was that a question?" laughed Mipha.

"I guess the part I have a hard time understanding is how we can produce a pure Zora or pure Hylian baby," said Link. "Can you explain that?"

"Okay, but if you don't follow, then you'll have to simply take it as true," said Mipha. "This is my understanding. Zoras and Hylians are obviously different races, so we certainly have different genetic material. But Hylians evolved from sea life, as did Zoras. If you go far enough back in time, we may even have a common ancestor. We also both evolved into intelligent humanoids. Anyway, it turns out that Hylians and Zoras have a good deal of identical genetic material. At conception, the fertilized egg will contain a lot of common Zora/Hylian genetic material but also some Hylian only or Zora only material: but never both. We are not sure what triggers that initial stage, it may be random. But once started, the chemistry of the process ensures that only compatible genetic material from each parent is selected and reproduced. For example, if at conception the baby starts to develop as a Zora, then the chemistry works to select only genetic material from you that is identical to Zora material and reject any Hylian only material. And of course, vice-versa. Both races have enough identical genetic material so that the process works. When finished the genetic makeup of the baby will be indistinguishable from pure Zora or pure Hylian. They would be 100% Zora or 100% Hylian as far as any genetic test can tell. So that's my understanding of how it works."

"Okay," said Link. "I won't pretend I understand all that, but your explanation is clear."

"And don't get confused between the race selection process and the sex selection process. We already discussed the sex selection process you'll remember."

"Yes," said Link. "Each child has a 50% chance of being a Zora girl, 25% chance of being a Zora boy and 25% chance of being a Hylian boy."

"Good. Now try to relax and stop worrying," said Mipha. "You're getting yourself unnecessarily stressed."

"Alright, do you feel up to taking a walk?"

"Some exercise would be good right now, but I was thinking more about a swim," said Mipha.

"Alright," said Link. "Anyplace in particular?"

"How about East Reservoir Lake," said Mipha.

They headed across the east bridge from the Domain and were soon on the northwest pier of the lake.

"I need some water time," said Mipha.

They both dove into the lake. The water was cold but refreshing. Link started swimming to the pier to the south-west. There were five piers in this lake, but the northwest one was the main one and contained a bed and occasionally some liquid refreshment.

Mipha was enjoying herself swimming around the lake and sometimes plunging to the bottom then angling upward at high speed and jumping far out of the water before gracefully diving back in. Link was trying hard not to think about the eggs, but he promised he would stop stressing over them. Mipha seemed to know what she was doing.

Finally, she swam over to him and put her arms around his neck as they both floated together. He hugged her back and looked into her golden eyes. She was so beautiful and irresistible to him! She smiled at him as if reading his mind, and they kissed. Then they kissed again, a longer and more passionate one.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you," said Link.

"Once or twice," said Mipha. "But I don't mind you repeating yourself. Want to head to shore? I'll pull you in."

"Okay," said Link.

She held onto him with one arm, then swam for shore and soon arrived at the pier. It was late afternoon and aside from a few ducks they had the lake to themselves. They lay down together in each other's arms on the bed as they looked out over the lake and the blue cliffs surrounding it. The sun was sinking lower behind them and casting shadows across the pier, but the crystal blue cliffs still reflected the sunlight.

"I guess you don't remember the times we came here together," said Mipha. "But I do."

"I remember one time at least," said Link thinking back to his Timeshift Stone visit.

"When we were younger we sometimes came here to play in the water. I know you don't remember, but I helped you learn to swim. That wasn't easy for me since I had to adjust my thinking to how Hylians move in water. But you managed to learn. Later, when we were older, we came here to be alone together. Here and Veiled Falls were two of our favorite romantic spots. After you became Zelda's knight, you used to visit me here when you could get away. I was busy training with Vah Ruta then, but loved it when you could spend time with me here," said Mipha.

"And I love it when you reminisce with me," said Link. "Imagining what you're saying makes me feel as if I can remember."

"Maybe someday your memory will return," said Mipha. "But we have plenty of future to think about now."

She leaned over, and they kissed. They kept kissing, and Mipha pulled him over to her. She nibbled his ear gently and whispered, "Don't ask me if this is okay - it is." Then they made love together. Afterward, they relaxed in each other's arms.

"Now that we live together we don't have to stay here all night like we used to," Mipha laughed. "Let's have a quick swim and then head home."

They both dove into the water and swam around for a bit, then climbed out and headed home holding hands.

"That was a nice 'walk'," Mipha teased him. "See? I always have better ideas."

"You do indeed," said Link. "And I'm glad you do."


	31. Yiga Clan Plot

**Chapter 16 - Yiga Clan Plot**

It was early evening, and Mipha and Link had just finished dinner. There were three weeks to go before Mipha would lay the two eggs she was carrying, and they were discussing names for their children. They were both surprised by a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" asked Mipha.

Link got up, opened the door and found a Zora guard standing there.

"Link, His Majesty needs to see you at once. It is a matter of some urgency," said the guard.

"Alright," said Link. "Mipha, I'll be back as soon as I can, and let you know what this is all about."

He followed the guard to King Dorephan's throne room.

"Link, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have some distressing news. A few days ago the Gerudo intercepted a Yiga Clan message without the Yiga Clan realizing it. The Gerudo could not decode it but sent it to Impa in Kakariko Village. Impa was able to decipher the message, and it contained details of a Yiga Clan plan to attack Gerudo Town in force in one week's time. Upon learning this Lady Urbosa appealed to King Rhoam for aid, and he, in turn, has sought aid from the other kingdoms, including the Champions. As you know, Zoras cannot survive in the desert, so I cannot offer any assistance. But they have requested your help."

"I see," said Link.

"As Mipha's father I would prefer you not go. And I fear Mipha will take this news very badly. But I believe it is my duty and yours to comply with King Rhoam's request," said King Dorephan.

"Yes, I can understand that," said Link. "When would I need to leave?"

"I'm afraid you will need to leave this evening," said King Rhoam. "The plan is to assemble secretly in Gerudo Town. You will need to travel discreetly. We have arranged a boat for you for to help with the first part of your journey."

"Alright," Link said. "I will go home and let Mipha know."

He started to walk home, wondering how to break this terrible news to her.

Mipha was worried by Link's unexpected summons from her father and was pacing back and forth waiting anxiously for his return. She could tell from the look on his face that the news was not good.

"Mipha, I am being asked to help defend Gerudo Town from an upcoming Yiga Clan attack. King Rhoam has requested all the Champions assemble there secretly. Of course, as a Zora, you cannot go to the desert. I am supposed to leave this evening," said Link.

Mipha's hands flew to her mouth, and she gasped as she heard this.

"No, no, no," she cried. "You can't do this! You have a family now. Your first loyalty is to our Royal Family, not King Rhoam. I must speak to my father."

There was no stopping her now, so he let her leave. In the meantime, he started to gather his armor and weapons.

Mipha rushed to the throne room. King Dorephan had been expecting her.

"Father, what is this about Link having to defend Gerudo Town?" said Mipha. "You need to keep Link here with his family. His first loyalty is to us, not King Rhoam or the Gerudo. His children will hatch in less than a month. How can you send him away into battle now?"

"Mipha, I am so sorry about this," said King Dorephan. "In my heart I want him to stay here with you. But I cannot in good conscience refuse King Rhoam's request. Think, for example, if the circumstances were reversed? If Link was King Rhoam's son-in-law, and our Domain came under attack, and I appealed to King Rhoam for assistance, don't you think he would send Link to our aid? I believe he would."

"Perhaps he would. I don't know, father," said Mipha. "But I do know what my heart tells me. And if anything should happen to Link, I don't think, in my heart, I could ever forgive you for not protecting him."

Mipha left the room. She felt like crying. Normally she could handle Link going off on some assignment. She knew he was very capable of handling himself in battle and trusted he would be especially careful now that he was a father. But her emotions had changed since they started a family. She felt more protective of her family, including him. His going off now was painful. But she would do her best to control her emotions. She returned home. Link tried to comfort her upon her return but did a terrible job of it.

"Mipha, I know you don't want to hear any speeches. But look at the good things we've had. In my former life, we lost each other before we could even be together. In this life, we have had over a year together and two children on the way. If it is my fate to fall in battle now, we should be grateful for the extra time we had together," said Link.

"I don't want to hear about falling in battle!" she shouted. "And I don't give a fish's poop about your other timeline, which never happened anymore," said Mipha growing angrier. "I can't lose you now, and especially with our family about to start. If you must go, I want to go with you to help and heal you. But I can't because of the desert. Every day you're gone I will be worried sick you're hurt, and I'm not there to help you."

Link could think of nothing to say that might not make matters worse.

"Get down on your knees right now and swear a sacred oath before Nayru that you will not be reckless and you will protect yourself," said Mipha.

Link knelt down as she asked. "I swear on my honor before Nayru that I will not be reckless and will do my best to protect myself and return safely to you and my family," he said.

He rose and then held her in his arms. He kissed her and said, "I need to go now." Then he turned to the door and left.

Link walked down to the lower level of the domain where two Zora guards were waiting with a boat. The plan was to travel day and night by boat along the Zora River, loop around Crenel Hills, and then continue south on the Hylia River to Lake Hylia. The Zora guards would accompany him on that part of the trip and take turns driving the boat. This would be faster than traveling overland since there would be no need to rest on the way, and it was less likely to draw the Yiga Clan's attention. From Lake Hylia onward, Link would be on his own. He would head first to Gerudo Canyon Stable. After resting overnight, he would continue to Kara Kara Bazaar in the guise of a merchant traveling with a mule. At the bazaar, he would then disguise himself as a Hylian Vai and complete the journey to Gerudo Town.

The trip went according to plan. The boat part of the journey was uneventful, and he disembarked at Lake Hylia. A Zora guard was waiting for him there with a horse. He thanked the three Zora guards and asked them to please tell Lady Mipha upon their return to the Domain that he was alright so far. They agreed and wished him well.

Then he mounted his horse and headed west across the plain south of Mount Hylia until he met up with the road through Gerudo Canyon Pass. Travel by road went without incident, and he finally arrived at Gerudo Canyon Stable. He needed to rest and spent the night there. Next morning he obtained a mule they had waiting for him and continued south along the road to Kara Kara Bazaar in the guise of a merchant. The only people he met along the way were some Gerudo. When he reached the bazaar, he stopped at the inn there and switched disguises, now becoming a Hylian Vai. He waited until some Gerudo were heading home to walk with them to Gerudo Town. So far the plan had gone well, he thought. He wished he had some way of letting Mipha know he was alright, but secrecy was too essential now to jeopardize with any messages.

Gerudo Town looked pretty much the same as he remembered it. No one paid him any attention. He looked like just another Hylian Vai on a visit. His orders were to request an audience with Lady Urbosa by giving a secret password to the guards. He proceeded to do just that. Upon entering a guard directed him upstairs to the Gerudo Chief's bedroom. Apparently, the meeting was being held there to avoid being detected. Upon entering, he found the other Champions were already there. Urbosa greeted him.

"Link, I am glad you finally made it and so sorry to take you away from your family," said Urbosa. "Now that we are all here we need to formulate our plan. Let's all sit down over here."

The group assembled at a bench area along one of the pools of water. No one was in the mood for pleasantries, but Daruk gave him a nod and a wink. Besides three of the Champions, Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie were also present. Urbosa led off the discussion.

"We don't know all the details, but we do know the Yiga Clan will be staging an attack here tomorrow at an hour past midday. They expect to surprise us so we need to keep up the illusion that they will. We understand they have built a Guardian mechanism of sorts to attack us, something between a Guardian Stalker and a Divine Beast. They expect to use their Guardian to break down our walls and spearhead their attack. Dr. Purah has been working on something that may aid us in that area, so I will let her speak next," said Urbosa.

"Yes, thank you Urbosa," said Dr. Purah. "Robbie and I have been working on something that originally came from Link. The Purah of his old timeline described in detail in her notes how Ganon had been able to infect the Guardians and Divine Beasts with his malice. She and Robbie were working on a defense to that process, the details of which Link brought back with him. We are optimistic we can use the same technology to immobilize the Yiga Clan Guardian. I have programmed the Sheikah Slate I brought with me to do that. I only need to get close enough. However, that does not solve the problem of the Yiga Clan warriors themselves. For that, we will need the help of the Gerudo warriors and the Champions."

"That is good news," said Urbosa. "So assuming we can take their Guardian out of commission, let's talk about how we deal with their warriors. I would suggest we let Link lead the Champions and Gerudo warriors into battle since he has the most experience fighting the Yiga Clan."

At this Revali jumped up and protested. "I don't think Link is suitable for that role anymore," said Revali, "if indeed he ever was. I think married life among the Zoras has dulled his combat skills. I would prefer someone with sharper current fighting ability, like myself for example."

Daruk was about to speak up in Link's defense when Link waved him to stop. Usually, he would have challenged Revali's assessment of him, but now he was mindful of the oath he took for Mipha.

"I agree with Revali," said Link. "I think he would be more capable of leading this battle. I will be happy to play whatever support role seems suitable."

Revali looked a bit surprised, as he was expecting an argument from Link, but quickly recovered his composure.

"Well, then, is that settled?" said Revali.

"If there are no objections," said Urbosa. No one raised any.

"Alright Revali," said Urbosa, "do you have any thoughts on how we should deal with the warriors?"

"Yes, I do," said Revali. "I have asked a squad of Rito archers to fly here secretly tonight and roost out of sight at the top of the Gerudo Town water tower. They will be ready to defend the town from above. Daruk, Link and the Gerudo warriors can cover the grounds and deal with any attacks from there."

"And I will sneak back to Vah Naboris tonight," said Urbosa. "Vah Naboris will be ready to cross the desert tomorrow and give the Yiga Clan the shock of their lives. If necessary Vah Naboris can battle the Yiga Clan Guardian."

"The Yiga Clan Guardian still worries me," said Link "Do we know anything about this device? Have we seen any sign of it?"

"No," said Urbosa. "And that troubles me too. We have sent scouts out to see what they could learn, but they report no sign of it. Yet we know from their plans it is part of their attack."

"And I guess," said Link, "you cannot move Vah Naboris any closer to Gerudo Town at this point without arousing suspicion?"

"That's right," said Urbosa.

"Alright," said Revali. "The main thing we must do now is to maintain secrecy. Is there a chance there are any Yiga Clan spies in Gerudo Town?"

"There is a chance," said Urbosa, "which is why I asked you all to travel as secretly as possible. Link came disguised as a Hylian Vai. Daruk's visit was harder to conceal, but we do have Gorons visiting here from time to time so a Goron visit would not be too unusual. We do a healthy trade with Gorons for jewels. Revali, you flew here, and we also get many Rito visitors. So I am hoping we did not draw any attention to ourselves. I can vouch that the palace guards here are loyal, and there are no spies among them. So if we are careful, we should maintain the element of surprise. I recommend we all sleep here in the palace to avoid detection."

Everyone agreed. Some food was provided, and they had a quiet dinner together. Daruk finally had a chance to talk with Link who was still in his Hylian Vai costume.

"I know I'd better be quiet, but it's nice to see you again little gal," Daruk laughed. "I hope we can catch up on things when this is all over. We'd better get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, and my Boulder Breaker is just waiting to see some action."

Link lay down on one of the benches. The sound of the water flowing through the palace pools was soothing. But he was thinking of Mipha and how much he missed her. He hoped she was alright. If all went well tomorrow, he could send her a message that he was okay and start the journey home. He said a quiet prayer to Hylia, then soon fell asleep.


	32. Yiga Clan Attack

**Chapter 17 - Yiga Clan Attack**

The atmosphere was tense the next morning when the Champions awoke in Urbosa's palace. The Yiga Clan attack would occur later that day, and they were not an enemy to be underestimated. They had caused more than their share of harm in the past, not the least of which was helping to resurrect Ganon the last time. They were masters of Sheikah technology and stealth. There was also the uncertainty of what sort of Guardian mechanism they had created and where they had hidden it.

Urbosa had arranged for food for everyone, but she was no longer with them. Under cover of darkness, she had slipped away and boarded Vah Naboris. The most trusted captains of the Gerudo had been informed of the upcoming attack but were told to keep that knowledge to themselves. They did not want to risk a Yiga Clan spy learning anything.

Link had his Hylian shield and Master Sword ready with him. He also carried a Royal Guard bow and a supply of arrows of various types. Since they planned to remain concealed within the palace until the attack, disguise was no longer necessary. Link had switched out of his Hylian Vai costume and donned the Desert Voe armor.

There was not a lot of talk among the group. Daruk and Revali were both busy preparing their weapons and making sure they were cleaned and in top condition. Purah and Robbie were working with the Sheikah Slate and doing what they could to test its functionality. Vah Naboris still stood on Spectacle Rock. It would have been better for it to be closer, thought Link, but it was too late now. At least its weaponry had a long range. Another thing Link wondered about was how close the Sheikah Slate needed to be to disable the Yiga Clan Guardian. And for that matter, would the rune work at all?

The time passed slowly. Midday came, and now the attack was expected in one hour. Link again thought about Mipha and the promise he made. He needed to be brave but careful. He could not afford to be reckless. There was no magic healing power here.

The attack came right on time. It began with a screeching sound coming from outside the southeast walls of Gerudo Town. They saw some sand shifting and then a lump in the sand start to grow. The Yiga Clan's Guardian slowly emerged from the sand. It had been able to secretly burrow underground through the desert sand and hide right outside Gerudo Town. The device took the form of a giant black scorpion, larger than a Guardian Stalker, but much smaller than a Divine Beast. It was digging itself out of the sand with its claws, and soon its ugly head was visible. There were two giant claws in front, and two smaller claws near where a living creature would have its mouth. And instead of eyes, it had what looked like a Guardian energy beam weapon on its face. As the rest of its body emerged from the sand, you could now see it also had vicious looking tail ending with a sharp hook. It was a frightening looking device, and once free of the sand, it started to advance toward the city walls. Link guessed the fact Gerudo Town was built atop a rock formation prevented the scorpion from burrowing under the town itself. But the scorpion Guardian had surprised them. It was much closer to Gerudo Town at the outset of the attack than they had expected. Meanwhile, Vah Naboris came alive and started its way down the mountaintop.

The scorpion kept moving forward and reached the town walls near the Sand Seal compound. It began to batter the walls with its claws. Purah was trying to activate the Sheikah Slate defense rune from her position in the palace but without any effect. He wasn't sure if it was because the device was out of range or the rune didn't work at all. Two more blows from the scorpion claws and the Guardian breached the wall. The scorpion crawled forward unopposed into Gerudo Town.

Battling the scorpion on foot or in the air was impossible. Its armor was too thick, and the machine was too powerful. He briefly thought about confronting the device with his shield and sword as he had done with Guardian Stalkers in the past, but that seemed reckless even to him.

The Yiga Clan warriors were apparently holding back their attack letting the scorpion Guardian do their dirty work. Vah Naboris was still too far away to be of use. It was too risky for Urbosa to shoot from that distance for fear of hitting the defenders. But if they could not stop the scorpion Guardian soon, Link realized, it alone could destroy the entire city.

By now the alarm had sounded, and the Gerudo warriors were rushing to protect their city. But looking at the scorpion-shaped Guardian, there was little they could do. Link climbed to the top of one of the walls for a better view. He looked back toward Vah Naboris. It had completed its climb down from the mountain and was making rapid progress across the sand. But how could it battle the scorpion inside the city walls? Link climbed down from the wall and ran back to Purah in the palace. He wondered what Daruk and Revali were doing now.

"Purah, give me the Sheikah Slate and tell me what I need to do. I will try to get closer to the scorpion," said Link.

Purah handed him the device and showed him the rune he needed to activate. Link crept along the side of the wall and then angled behind another wall so he could get closer but stay behind the scorpion, which continued to crawl forward its claws and energy beam destroying everything in its path. Link crept slowly out from behind one of the broken walls. He activated the Sheikah Slate rune. Nothing happened. Was he still too far away? He crept slowly forward again, hugging walls whenever he could. He was very close now and within the scorpion tail's reach. Its head turned from side to side. If he were spotted, he would be crushed or impaled by one swing of the tail. He activated the Sheikah Slate again. The scorpion Guardian suddenly came to a halt and froze in place. The rune had finally worked. The scorpion was immobilized.

Seeing their contraption immobilized was a signal for the Yiga Clan warriors to attack in person and Link was right out in the open. With flashes of orange smoke, dozens of Yiga Clan warriors appeared and began to attack the Gerudo guards. The Gerudo fought back with their spears. He heard Daruk yelling and glimpsed him swing his giant weapon at a group of three Yiga Clan warriors, sending all of them flying off into oblivion. Link drew his bow and picked off two of the Yiga Clan warriors, but now he was spotted.

Five Yiga Clan warriors started to approach him. He couldn't handle this many if they all attacked at once. He held his shield up to protect himself as he slowly backed away. The Yiga Clan warriors recognized the Hylian shield he was holding as belonging to their most hated enemy. It would be a bonus to rid the world of the Hero of Hyrule. Link kept slowly retreating. His thoughts wandered to Mipha. Was this to be the end of their time together? He prayed to Hylia to watch over her. The warriors kept advancing, their confidence growing.

Suddenly all five warriors screamed in pain, clutched at their chests and collapsed. Revali and the Rito archers who had been hiding in the water tower were flying into battle now and picking off Yiga Clan warriors from the air. The tide was turning. The Yiga Clan had not counted on their Guardian scorpion being immobilized nor to confront any soldiers but Gerudo. The presence of the Rito and Champions was a surprise, and they were unprepared. The remaining squad of Yiga Clan warriors started to withdraw through the breach in the wall made earlier, but they were in for another surprise. Vah Naboris had arrived by now, and with deadly precision fired blasts of powerful electric charges at the fleeting Yiga Clan. Not a single one survived the battle.

A cheer went up from the Gerudo warriors, and the Champions joined in. Urbosa climbed down from Vah Naboris. Seven Gerudo guards had died, killed by either the scorpion Guardian or Yiga Clan warriors. The Champions had only some minor scrapes and bruises. Link himself had a small injury on his leg where he had scraped against a broken piece of the wall.

Revali walked over to Link. "You're welcome for saving your life," he said.

"Thank you, Revali," said Link. "You did indeed, and your Rito warriors turned the tide of the battle. I will be forever grateful to you."

Revali seemed to soften a bit hearing Link's praise. He preened himself then began to walk over to speak with Urbosa.

"Revali," said Link calling him back. Revali turned. "Could you also please do me another favor? Could you get a message to Mipha at Zora's Domain that I am alright?"

"Very well," said Revali. "I will have a Rito deliver the message for you."

Later that evening Urbosa gathered the Champions, Purah, and Robbie together in the palace for a final meal before they all left for their homes.

"Thanks to all of you for coming to our aid. The Gerudo will not forget what you have done for us. Purah's and Robbie's defense mechanism immobilized the scorpion Guardian thanks to Link's bravery getting close enough to activate it. And Revali and his Rito archers took out many of the Yiga Clan while Daruk was pounding some of them with his sword. My thanks also go to the many brave Gerudo guards who stood strong in defense of their city and especially for those who bravely gave their lives. They will be honored and remembered. It's a lesson today that we must remain vigilant even after Ganon's defeat. But we have dealt a severe blow to the Yiga Clan today. They lost many warriors, and I do not expect them to cause serious trouble for a long time. So let's enjoy our victory and a meal together," said Urbosa. "But first I ask for a moment of silence to honor those who gave their lives today."

Everyone stayed silent and offered a prayer to Hylia for the fallen Gerudo warriors. Then it was time to have a final meal together. Daruk finally had a chance to speak with Link.

"So little guy, how is married life? I knew you and Mipha had a thing for each other and was happy to attend your wedding," said Daruk.

"I couldn't be happier," said Link. "Mipha is wonderful, and we are expecting two children soon. It's going to be strange being a father, but I am looking forward to it."

"Well, congratulations!" said Daruk. "Since you never have time to visit me, I'll have to head down to Zora's Domain one of these days. And I can check in on the kids too."

"You would be very welcome if you do," said Link. "We would both love to have you visit."

"It's a deal then," said Daruk.

Urbosa then came over to say a word to Link.

"Link, thank you for your help here. I can only imagine how much pain and worry this has caused Mipha and I am so sorry for that. Please give her my love and tell her we could not have won without you," said Urbosa.

"Thank you, Urbosa," said Link. "I think Mipha will get over everything as long as I come home unhurt. I hope we can meet again under happier circumstances. But I am finally here in Gerudo Town as a plain Voe," he laughed.

"Yes, I miss how cute you look in that Vai costume," laughed Urbosa. "If you want you can even get a massage at the inn tonight: we are offering a one night only special for Voes. Well, good night, and have a safe journey back home tomorrow morning."

Link made the rounds and said goodbye to everyone. He did go to the inn to get a good night's sleep but decided to forego the massage treatment. Next morning he woke up early and started the journey home. He rented a sand seal for the first part and headed as far north as he could to the Gerudo Desert Gateway. It was a short walk from there to the Gerudo Canyon Stable. The stable owner rented him a horse and Link rode on to the end of the road in Gerudo Canyon Pass. Word had reached Zora's Domain about his travel plans, and two Zoras were waiting for him there with a boat.

"Greetings Link," said one of the Zoras. "We have been ordered to escort you safely back to the Domain. In fact, Lady Mipha gave us strict orders we are not to let you out of our sight."

"Thank you," said Link laughing. "I won't give you any trouble! I'm eager to get home and happy to have some company."

The boat ride was pleasant. They first headed north around the back of Hyrule Castle. It was a view of the undamaged castle he hadn't seen before, and it was very impressive. After rounding the castle, they headed south and then made their way along the Zora river.

"Is everything alright back at the Domain?" asked Link.

"Yes, everything is fine," said one of the Zora guards. "We heard about your mission to the Gerudo and are happy it was a success. Your presence there as a Zora citizen and representative was honorable and courageous. But I know Lady Mipha is very anxious about you."

They soon passed under Luto's crossing and then into Ruto lake. Finally, the boat pulled into Zora's Domain and docked. Link wasn't wearing his Zora armor so he had to climb the ladder to the upper level.

News of his arrival must have preceded him because Mipha and Sidon were both waiting for him. When he saw Mipha, he rushed to hug her. She held him close, and they kissed.

"I was so relieved when a Rito delivered the message that you were unhurt," said Mipha. "I missed you so much and worried every minute of every day."

"I missed you too," he said.

Link reached around and hugged Sidon. "And I missed you too little brother," said Link.

"Father is waiting to see us," said Mipha. "He received a full field report on the battle this morning."

The three of them walked up to the throne room.

"Link, welcome home!" said King Dorephan. "I was overjoyed to learn you were unharmed, as well as of your victory. I was also proud to read in the report that the technology you supplied played a key role in the victory and also about the extraordinarily brave part you played in the battle."

Mipha glared at Link. "What extraordinarily brave part are we talking about?" said Mipha.

"I snuck up behind the Yiga Clan Guardian to activate Purah's rune," said Link. "It was nothing. I think the report portrayed my actions as more heroic than they were."

"Well, you can tell me all about it later," said Mipha. "It had better not sound reckless, or you will have Nayru and me both to answer to. And I think Nayru may well be more forgiving."

"Anyway," said King Dorephan, "I am happy you are safe back home where you belong. I know you and Mipha are anxious to be together so I won't keep you any longer. Sidon, say good-night to them."

They all said good-night to each other. Link took Mipha's hand, and they walked back home.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked.

"A lot better now that you're home," she said. "I worried every night about you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," said Link. "I thought about you every night as well and swore I would not risk my life needlessly. I only did what I thought necessary to save the town and all of us."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you about it now," said Mipha. "I'm happy you're back, and I'll look you over for bruises when we get home. But you owe me back five nights of worry. How are you going to repay me?"

"Sounds like something better discussed in the comfort of our bed," said Link.


	33. Princess Mila and Prince Midon

**Chapter 18 – Princess Mila and Prince Midon**

Link was asleep when he felt Mipha nudge him awake. It was still early in the morning, and the sun hadn't quite risen yet.

"Link, I'm feeling funny. I think the eggs may be ready soon," said Mipha.

"I'll get the doctor right away," he said.

Link jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. For the last two days, Mipha said she could feel the eggs shifting inside her. Now it felt like today might be the big day.

Link opened the door and waved to one of the nearby guards on duty. The guards knew about Mipha's condition and expected to help if needed. Link had met this guard before. Like most Zora guards she stood at her post holding a Zora spear.

"Good morning, Kylah," Link said. "Could you please ask Doctor Larah to come as quickly as she can? Tell her Lady Mipha feels her eggs may be ready."

"Of course, right away," said Kylah. She ran off to get the doctor.

Within a few minutes, Mipha's doctor and a nurse arrived.

"Hello, Mipha and Link," said Doctor Larah. "This is nurse Dunah who will be assisting me. Let me take a look at you, Mipha. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like the eggs are moving and my body is trying to push them," said Mipha.

"That's perfectly normal," said Doctor Larah. "Let's move you to the special bed and then I'll examine you."

In anticipation of this day her doctor had ordered a temporary bed be set up for Mipha designed to make her more comfortable when laying the eggs. This was a standard medical procedure for Zoras about to lay their eggs. They had also delivered a tank designed to hold the eggs until they hatched. It looked to Link like an aquarium, which in essence it was. They helped Mipha move to the special bed. Nurse Dunah then proceeded to fill the tank with the pure, cold water the eggs would require.

"Mipha, try to relax," said Doctor Larah. "I'm going to take a quick look at you."

She did a quick examination, and it confirmed her suspicions.

"It does look like your eggs will be ready very soon now," she said.

Link pulled up a chair and sat next to Mipha. He took her hand and squeezed it.

Mipha was taking shallow breaths and moaning a little.

"Are you in pain?" asked Link.

"No, but I feel strange," she said. "I can feel the eggs moving."

She kept taking shallow breaths. Then she let out a soft groan.

"I think I feel them coming now," said Mipha. The doctor was in position and ready. Mipha felt uncomfortable pressure but not pain.

"Keep taking deep breaths and gently push when you can," the doctor told her.

She kept pushing and slowly one of the eggs appeared. The doctor helped with its delivery and then held the egg up for a brief examination. Then she handed it to the nurse who placed it gently into the tank of water. Mipha was still taking short, shallow breaths. She started pushing again and the second egg appeared. The doctor once again helped with its delivery, looked at the egg, and then carefully handed it to the nurse for placement in the tank.

The doctor then came around to Mipha's side while Link continued to hold her hand. Mipha was starting to breathe normally again.

"Congratulations, Lady Mipha," she said. "From my examination, it looks like you have two healthy Zora babies, and I'm pretty sure one is a boy and the other a girl. Are you feeling alright? Are you in any pain?"

"No pain," she said. "Just a little discomfort. Can I see them?"

The nurse helped her sit up so she could see the tank. Inside it, the two light-colored eggs were resting at the bottom. The shell membrane was slightly translucent so, though blurry, you could see the tiny Zora babies inside moving around. It was hard to imagine those small beings would grow into Zoras. The miracle of life, Link thought.

Link leaned over and kissed her. "I am so happy and excited!" he said. "You've given me another happiest day of my life."

"I'm happy too. But I feel a bit worn out and need to rest a bit," said Mipha.

"Thank you, Doctor Larah and Nurse Dunah. I appreciate your help and the care you've given me," said Mipha.

"You're very welcome Lady Mipha," said the doctor. "I'm glad I got here in time, and everything went so smoothly. And I am honored to have helped. It's not every day one has the opportunity to assist with a royal birth. Nurse Dunah will stay with you now. Another nurse will stay with you tonight and tomorrow morning to make sure everything is alright. Tomorrow at midday the nursery staff will take over and keep watch over the eggs until they hatch. The eggs look fine to me and should hatch right on schedule in three days. Please don't hesitate to summon me again if you need anything." The doctor bowed and left.

"Okay, try to get some rest now," said Link.

She looked over at him and gave him a tired smile. "I hope you're happy. I think you'll make a wonderful father," she said.

"Sweetheart, I am more than just happy. I'm overjoyed! I promise I will be the best father I can for our family," said Link as he squeezed her hand. "And I also promise to take care of myself and be there for you and them."

"That makes me feel better," she said. Her eyes were getting heavy. She blinked a couple of times, then closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. He continued to hold her hand. "I love you," he whispered. He didn't want to leave her side, but the nurse said he should get some rest too. He would be needed to help her tomorrow.

Link walked over and lay down in their bed, but had trouble relaxing. He kept thinking about how much his life had suddenly changed. He was a father now! He knew people had always counted on him in the past, but that had meant using combat skills to deal with enemies and resourcefulness to overcome challenges. It was a general obligation to society. But this obligation was much more personal. Mipha and his two children would be counting on him to do his part as a father now. It was a humbling thought. Eventually, fatigue overcame him, and he fell asleep.

When he awoke next morning, Mipha was already awake, and a different nurse was helping her walk around the room. She was taking slow steps, with the nurse holding her by the arm.

"Are you feeling alright?" Link asked. He walked over, kissed her and squeezed her hand.

"Still a little sore but otherwise fine," she said. "Please say hello to Nurse Kilah," said Mipha. Link said hello and thanked her for her help.

"I should be pretty much back to normal by tomorrow they said. I can start resting in the waterbed now, which will also help."

"Can I get you something to eat?" said Link.

"No, Nurse Kilah gave me something. And I guarantee you wouldn't like it. It's a traditional Zora seafood dish mothers eat the day after laying eggs. But please get some food for yourself," Mipha said.

His excitement was making it hard to think about food. He went over and stared into the tank. The two eggs were still lying peacefully in water at the bottom of the tank, and the babies seemed to be resting for now. He could make out some small movements of their gills. Seeing his children grow all the way from an egg to an infant would be a unique experience for a Hylian. Hylian mothers, of course, gave live birth and the babies grew unseen within them. Zora babies did most of their growing in the water. Eventually, he fixed a light breakfast for himself.

"Starting at midday it's going to get crowded here," said Mipha. "Two nursery staff will replace Nurse Kilah, plus we will have one of the council members on hand."

"Yes, I understand. But we'll manage," Link said.

So now the wait began for the eggs to hatch. Link couldn't resist walking by the tank and staring at the eggs now and then. Mipha lay down to rest in the waterbed after walking around for a bit. The water was soothing.

"We should talk again about names now that we know what our children are," said Mipha. "Since both children are Zoras we need to follow the Zora Royal Family naming tradition. We talked about this before, and you liked 'Mila' for our daughter and 'Midon' for our son, right?"

"Yes, I think those are fine names," said Link. "And you know the Zora traditions better than me, of course, so I defer to your judgment."

"We should get father's approval as well," said Mipha. "He knows more Zora traditions than I do. I expect he will come by soon to see how everyone is." She lay back down and rested after watching the eggs for a few minutes.

It was less than an hour later that they heard a knock on the door. When Link answered it, there was King Dorephan accompanied by Prince Sidon and one of the royal guards. King Dorephan asked the guard to wait outside, then he and Sidon walked in and went over to Mipha.

"Congratulations to both of you!" said King Dorephan. "This is such a happy day for our family. Mipha, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, father," she said. "I should get up."

"No, no," said King Dorephan. "Please stay in bed; you need to rest."

"Hi Sis," said Sidon. "I hope you are feeling okay. I came to see the eggs."

"Go ahead, Sidon," said Mipha.

Sidon walked over and stared at the two eggs in the tank.

"I guess it will be a while before I can play with them," said Sidon.

"Yes," Mipha laughed. "But you'll be surprised how fast they grow, and it won't be too long before they can play with you."

"Father, while you are here we would like to discuss our children's names with you and get your approval," said Mipha.

"Of course," said King Dorephan.

"The doctor thought it likely one child is a girl and the other a boy. So we were thinking of 'Mila' for the girl and 'Midon' for the boy," said Mipha.

"Those names sound fine to me," said King Dorephan. "I like both of them."

"Alright, father, then that is what we will use," said Mipha. The names would be registered after the babies hatched, and that's when an announcement would be made about the new princess and prince.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing, and am glad all is well," said King Dorephan. "This is an exciting day for all of us. But making me a grandfather! I feel old!" he laughed.

"You're not old, father," laughed Mipha. "I'm a very young mother!"

"Well, you both take care of yourselves and let me know if I can help in any way," said King Dorephan. "Come on Sidon, Mipha needs to rest."

"Can I come back when they hatch?" asked Sidon.

"Of course," said Mipha. "It should be in a couple of days."

King Dorephan and Sidon left.

"That was nice of them to visit," said Link.

Later that day, as expected, two staff from the Zora nursery arrived along with a council member. They all introduced themselves and explained their roles. The nursery staff had brought two tanks with them. When an egg hatched the hatchling would be transferred to one of the tanks. The nursery staff would help take care of the hatchlings and do whatever Mipha needed for them. Once Mipha was back on her feet, she could decide how often she wanted the nursery staff to help. But they assured her the babies would receive the best possible care.

The council member also introduced herself and explained she would be taking turns with two other council members to watch the eggs at hatching and record the exact times they hatched. For Zoras hatching was deemed to occur when the hatchling first swims clear of the egg. As soon as one of the nursery staff noticed an egg was starting to hatch, the council member would be called over. One of the nursery staff would watch the eggs at all times. If they didn't mind, she would sit quietly in the corner and read now. She didn't expect to be needed on this shift but was there in the unlikely event an egg hatched early.

Mipha drifted off to sleep again, and Link went over and stood in front of the tank staring at the two eggs. He wondered how they would look when they got bigger. How much of their appearance would they take from him and how much from Mipha? He knew they would be pure Zora, but his genes might influence things like eye color or skin color. Then he ran another sound through his head: Queen Mila or King Midon. Being the father of the future Zora ruler was so incredible he began to wonder if all of this was a dream and he was in another Resurrection Shrine somewhere. But no, it couldn't be. Dreams were a product of your experience and imagination, and in his wildest imaginings he could never have come up with this. What he was living through was so fantastic it had to be real.

So someday one of his children would be the Zora King or Queen, he thought. When would that be? That would happen after Queen Mipha lived out her reign, of course. But speaking of Queen Mipha, would he even live to see that? Probably not, he realized. King Dorephan was still young by Zora standards, and Link recalled in his prior timeline that King Dorephan was still the Zora ruler almost one hundred years from what would be today. So, no, he would not likely live to see Mipha crowned Queen.

But then what about his children? How much of him would they remember? His remaining Hylian lifespan was but a small fraction of theirs. In effect, they would lose their father while still young children, probably not even adolescents yet. Would they grow up having only a few memories of him from when they were very young? That was a sobering thought. And what about Mipha? She would be left on her own to raise them. How would she manage? Her brother Sidon could help, but would that be enough? No, the children needed a father. Mipha would still be young by Zora standards. She should remarry and choose a Zora this time. Who would it be? Probably someone who is living here now and about her age. It could even be someone he knows and says hello to now and then. That was another sobering thought. But would her new husband love his children as his own and raise them well? He was getting way ahead of himself and decided to stop this train of thought.

But then he had another thought. Did Mipha realize all of the things he had just considered? Had she thought all of this through when she married him and agreed to have children with him? Knowing her, she might well have understood all this. But then how would she cope with it? Could he talk to her about it someday? Today was hardly the right time, but when? No, he realized. He could never discuss it with her. In his experience to even hint at his mortality would instantly bring her to tears, and he couldn't bear to see that. But he and Mipha were not the only Hylian/Zora relationships, so it was not unheard of. There was the legendary Princess Ruto engagement to the Hero of Time in her era, though that never came to fruition. He had also had a Zora girlfriend, Kodah. Kodah had apparently accepted the possibility of their being together. And in his other timeline, Kodah's daughter Finley was starting a relationship with the Hylian Sasan. So, Hylian/Zora unions were accepted by Zoras. How did they deal with these issues though?

He shook his head to clear his mind. Where was he going with all this and what was the point? All he could do was live the best life he could for as long as he was able. He might still have many years ahead of him. And there was always the possibility Dr. Purah could complete her work on the anti-aging rune. She had the notes from his other timeline, and the Dr. Purah of that timeline had gotten it to work all too well. There was hope there. Enough of all this, he said to himself finally. He needed to live in the present. He had a lot of responsibility now, and this was not the time to brood over a distant, uncertain future.

He got up and walked over to where Mipha lay sleeping and sat by her. She was in a deep sleep, and he thought the rest would do her good. Things were only going to get more hectic soon. Let's live one day at a time, he thought, and enjoy this remarkable opportunity to raise their children. And if their time together was precious and not as long as he would wish, then cherish every moment of it.

He needed to take his mind off all this, so he got up and picked up a book they had both been reading, then returned to sit by Mipha. It was a book on how to raise children, written from the Zora perspective of course. He resumed reading from where he left off. After a while, he grew tired and lay down quietly next to Mipha in their waterbed. He was soon fast asleep.

Day two arrived, and Link awoke again finding Mipha already awake.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked.

"Much better. The waterbed rest helped," said Mipha.

Link noticed two different nursery staff were on duty and a different council member.

Mipha walked over to the tank and stared at the eggs for a few minutes.

"Link, when you get a chance, you should check on how Dr. Purah is coming along," said Mipha without turning to look at him.

Had she read his mind? Or were her thoughts the same as his?

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing yesterday," said Link. And that was as much as he would say about the unspoken topic of his lifespan.

"Let's get some fresh air," said Mipha. "I need to walk, and I feel well enough now to get out."

They left their home and headed toward the central plaza. The guard, Kylah, who had fetched the doctor, was back on duty. As they neared her, she bowed her head.

"Lady Mipha, it's good to see you are well," said Kylah.

"Thank you, Kylah," said Mipha. "And thanks for your help. We are just taking a short walk around the plaza area if anyone needs us."

"Very good, Lady Mipha," said Kylah. "I will come for you if necessary. I hope you enjoy your walk."

The sun was shining, and birds landed, fluttered around, then took off again near the continually flowing waterfalls. The flowing water gave the Domain a peaceful sound. And the blue architecture of Zora's Domain was magnificent, especially the giant fish sculpture above the throne room. The plaza was busy with very young children running around or playing by the pools of water. The older children would be in school today. There were also quite a few shoppers at the general store which was always well stocked with rice and a variety of fresh fish.

"We should buy some fish later," said Mipha. "I'm feeling hungry. But now let's go up one of the water channels and sit down in one of the gazebos."

There were six small gazebo type structures that overlooked the plaza on three different levels. They were all connected by sloping channels along which cold, clean water flowed. They walked up the sloping channel from the plaza to one of the gazebos and sat down.

"I think I could fall asleep here," said Link. He always found the sound of rain or a waterfall restful.

"Tomorrow should be the big day," said Link. "I wonder who will hatch first? Of course, I don't have any preference. Has it ever happened both eggs hatch at the same time?"

"That would be unusual," said Mipha. "If that did happen then the law says my father would choose which baby would succeed to the throne. But I honestly don't know of that ever happening."

"I guess the Zora people have thought of everything," he said.

"Well, we've had many years to figure things out. Or have you forgotten everything you learned for that citizenship test already?" Mipha teased.

"Not everything, thank you," said Link. "But I wouldn't want to take it over right now."

"It's nice sitting here, isn't it?" said Mipha. "We used to come here together sometimes before we were old enough to go by ourselves to places like Veiled Falls. There wasn't as much privacy here, but we could still be alone together and talk. I recall you were a good listener but were so quiet sometimes I had no idea what you were thinking. But you gradually grew more comfortable with me and opened up a little more. That seems so long ago now. Anyway, we had fun here. I wish you could remember, but I know you can't."

"As I said last time, hearing you talk about it is the next best thing to my remembering, so thank you," said Link.

"Let's pick up some fresh fish and have lunch," said Mipha. "I'm starving!"

They stopped by Marot's Mart and picked up some Hylian Rice, Chillfin Trout, and Sizzlefin Trout. The fish cost 15 rupees each. Mipha could eat the fish cooked or raw, but she always ate the fish cooked when among Hylians. They heated the food in the pot by the plaza then carried it back to the gazebo to eat.

"We used to do this sometimes too," said Mipha. They enjoyed the meal together as they watched the hustle and bustle of the plaza below.

"Let's walk some more after our meal," said Mipha. "I still have energy and need the exercise. We need to stay close in case they need us so how about a stroll along the water channels here."

"Sounds good to me," said Link. "I'm impressed you've recovered so quickly."

They walked up and down the gently sloping waterways again as the cold water splashed over their feet, holding hands together. If things went as expected tomorrow, they would have two baby Zoras to take care of. This was their last day together before the beginning of their lives as parents, and they both realized it. Some quiet time now was nice.

"Tell me we used to walk along these waterways too when we were younger," said Link.

Mipha laughed.

"We sometimes raced along these waterways by sliding down them. I got yelled at by my father when he caught us," she laughed. "He was afraid we would fall off and said my conduct was unbecoming of a princess."

They continued walking together until Mipha started feeling tired. It was early evening by now, and they should get back. The eggs could well hatch tomorrow morning. They still had some cooked food left over from lunch which they ate at another gazebo they passed on the way home. Neither of them was very hungry. They soon arrived home and greeted the nursery staff and council member. Link picked up the book on raising children while Mipha read some letters she had received. Eventually, they both grew tired and lay down to sleep.

"Lady Mipha and Link, please wake up." It was one of the nursery staff. "It looks like the eggs may be hatching now."

It was slightly before sunrise the next day. Mipha and Link both jumped out of bed and rushed over to the tank. Given the strangers in the house Link had slept in something he could wear without embarrassment. The council member was already watching the eggs. There was some activity evident. You could see the babies inside nibbling at the shells. Such was the randomness of life, Link thought. Whichever of these little creatures bit through an eggshell first would be the ruler of a kingdom. But was that any different from Hylian birth order succession? Anyway, everyone was glued to the tank watching their progress.

Soon one baby then the other poked their head partway through their shells. They were still wriggling to enlarge the hole and swim through, their instinct to pull free from the egg now driving their actions. They had both consumed all the nutrients in their egg by now, so that was one of the triggers for their activity. It was fascinating to watch. Mipha was holding Link's hand. It looked like one of the babies would emerge first, but then it would tire for a while, and the other baby would catch up.

Finally, one of the babies managed to swim its way out of its egg. The council member jotted down the time and some notes. It was the female, Mila. One of the nurses had a soft net to capture Mila and move her to the other tank. The other nurse immediately placed some food in Mila's tank. It took another 86 seconds for little Midon to swim out of his egg. A nurse moved him to his tank and provided food as well. When they were a bit older, they could be kept together, but at this stage, it was better for them to be separated and cared for individually.

"Well, congratulations, Lady Mipha and Link!" said the council member. "I will make my official report that the baby you are naming Mila was the first to hatch. I need to inform His Majesty, and he will then announce this to the Domain. It has been a pleasure and honor to do this. This opportunity does not occur very often. I wish you and your family health and happiness. My job here is finished, and I will leave you now to enjoy your new family. Lady Mipha," he said as he bowed, then left.

Link hugged Mipha and kissed her.

"This is amazing," said Link. They had both moved over to watch the tanks with the new babies. Both were busy gobbling up their food.

"If you read the book," Mipha said, "you know they will eat like crazy now as they begin to grow. It helps we have nursery staff to make sure they are well fed, or you and I would be getting up every hour to make sure they have fresh food."

Link watched the babies with fascination. They still lacked many recognizable Zora features, but they did have big eyes for their bodies, and long tails. While not entirely developed it looked like Mila had Mipha's gold-colored eyes, but Midon's looked greenish. Their skin color hadn't developed yet. The eye color was one way to distinguish them he thought because he couldn't tell one was a female and the other a male. When he asked Mipha about it, she pointed out some slight differences in fin structure.

A little while later there was a knock on the door. It was King Dorephan and Sidon.

"Let me see my first grandchildren," said King Dorephan. He and Sidon walked over to the two tanks.

"They're both beautiful and look very healthy," said King Dorephan. "It brings back my memory of when you and little Sidon came into the world. I only wish your mother had lived to see this happy moment. I know she would have been thrilled. But this is a time to be happy. If you are sure about the names I will make the formal announcement and I will have them entered into the records."

"Yes," said Mipha. "We still like the names."

"And I understand from the council member that Princess Mila was the first to hatch?" said King Dorephan.

"Yes, that's right," said Mipha.

All this time Sidon was staring at the two babies, watching them swim and gobble up food.

"Wow," said Sidon. "It looks like the boy got some of Link's eyes but they both got his appetite."

"Now Sidon," said Mipha, "Link's appetite has nothing to do with it. It's normal for both babies to be hungry while they are growing."

"Okay, if you say so," said Sidon.

"Well, I must be off to make the announcement, and Sidon needs to go to school. I just wanted him to see his newly hatched niece and nephew," said King Dorephan. "If you're not tired of hearing it, congratulations again and enjoy this happy time together. Believe it or not, the time goes all too quickly."

With that King Dorephan and Sidon left.

Day one of their life as parents had begun.


	34. First Days Family of Four

**Chapter 19 - First Days Family of Four**

It was a week now since the babies had hatched. The nursery staff were still on hand much of the time and continued to be an essential help. The babies needed new food every two hours, and their food was a mixture of some finely chopped pieces of fresh fish as well as some small live food. The live food was provided to help the babies develop their vision and coordination in trying to catch it, something essential to their natural development. There were filtering devices on each tank to purify the water and keep it fresh and oxygenated. Once every other day the nursery staff cleaned each tank by hand.

Shortly after the babies hatched King Dorephan had issued an official announcement to the Zora community and shared it with representatives of the other kingdoms. The language was very formal in keeping with such announcements. Mipha was given her official title and Link his Hylian title.

"The Zora Royal Family is pleased to announce the birth of Princess Mila and Prince Midon, daughter, and son of Her Royal Highness Princess Mipha and Hylian Champion Link. Her Royal Highness and children are all doing well."

The notice went on to give the date of birth, etc. It was understood that the order of the names was the order of their birth, so the line of succession to the throne was clear. As news of the happy occasion spread, congratulatory letters began to arrive.

"We're getting a lot of nice letters of congratulations," said Mipha. "I'll be happy to handle them with a short 'thank you' reply but let me know if there are any you want to add a personal note."

"Alright, thanks," said Link. "Probably just Zelda's. Let me know when you get to that one."

"The nursery staff is a huge help," said Link. "Do you get all this help because you're a princess? How do Zora mothers cope?"

"No, it's not because I'm royalty," said Mipha. "We provide this service to all Zora mothers. You may have noticed we are not a very large community. The first three weeks the nursery staff will be there every two hours day and night to help feed and care for the babies so the parents can get some rest. As the babies grow larger they eat more at one time but less often. So that becomes easier for the parents to manage, and the nursery staff starts cutting back on their visits. By the time the babies are 3 months old, they can be moved to our community nursery pool where they are watched over together. The parents can visit any time and take them home any time."

"That's a great service the community provides," said Link.

He was standing by the two tanks again while Mipha sat at the table. He continued to stare at them.

"I can't stop watching our babies swimming around and eating. This is a miracle to me. I think Mila actually stopped once to stare at me for a while," said Link. "Maybe she's beginning to recognize me."

"I love looking at them too," said Mipha. "Having children with you is another dream of mine come true. But I don't think their vision is developed enough yet, beyond the ability to catch nearby food. If Mila did see you she was probably sizing you up for dinner," laughed Mipha.

"Thanks for the happy thought!" said Link.

"We Zoras are voracious carnivores you know, especially in the water. Don't you ever notice how hungrily I sometimes look at you when we swim together?" she teased.

"And here I always thought it was a different kind of hunger," said Link.

"It's the thought of that other hunger that quells my appetite. Just a warning to keep me happy," Mipha laughed.

"Sure, scaring me will certainly help!" said Link.

He turned back to watch the babies.

"I see both of them are a lot bigger after only a week."

"Yes, they'll continue to grow very rapidly," said Mipha. "All that food they're eating has to go somewhere! In about a month we will need to move them together to a larger tank. And at 3 to 4 months old they will need to move to a nursery pool. Over time they will gradually eat larger meals but less often. By 5 to 6 months you can start to play with them a little. Just watch out they don't nip your fingers! By 6 to 7 months they can come out of the water briefly to exercise their lungs. By 9 months old they will be fully capable of remaining out of the water indefinitely, though of course, they will always be more comfortable in the water. They should be able to recognize us before then. It sounds like a long time in the future now, but like father said, it will all seem to have gone by fast looking back at it."

Link moved over to sit with her.

"I know I have to get back to work today after the week off they gave me and earn my keep attending council meetings and such," said Link. "But it's so hard to think about anything but these two babies swimming around and knowing they're ours. I hate to miss a moment of their growth."

"I know what you mean. And I know you will make a great father," said Mipha. "You have a natural love for children, which shows when you play with Sidon. Don't worry about missing things, there will be many happy times ahead as they grow older. And there are so many things you can teach them that typical Zora children never have the chance to learn. They are fortunate to have a Hylian father to learn from, never mind a famous Hero. Just relax and enjoy the moments as they come. And don't forget I have to start doing some work soon too."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," said Link. "Alright, I better be off to the council meeting. I don't want to embarrass you by getting fired," said Link. He kissed her and headed to the meeting.

When he arrived at the council meeting he was surrounded by the other members who offered their congratulations and well wishes with hopes that Lady Mipha and the new princess and prince were all doing well. Everyone was very gracious and his fears about not being accepted seemed groundless now. After several minutes the meeting was called to order. He honestly didn't remember anything of special note that was discussed this time. There were the usual reports on water quality and water levels at the reservoirs. This impacted other areas of Hyrule as well. They were both still fine. There was also a report on the number and quality of fish in the nearby waters. That seemed fine as well. There was an item on the agenda concerning a request by the proprietor of the general store who wanted to discuss increasing trade with Lurelin Village to offer more variety of fish here. Would the council consider more frequent boat service between the Domain and Lurelin Village so fresh live fish could be shipped? The council asked for more information on the expected amount of demand to see if it would justify the cost. After the meeting ended there was a backlog of items he needed to read to catch up on the week he was off. He was relieved none of the upcoming items required any travel on his part. Finally, he was finished and could head back home.

"Hi sweetheart," he said. "Nothing much happened at the council meeting. Though they are considering getting more kinds of fish at the store here. Would you like to have dinner out? The babies are in good hands."

"Sure," said Mipha. "Is this a date?"

"I guess so," said Link. "What? Are you offended by the short notice?"

"I think you are taking me a little for granted," she teased. "I do wish we had restaurants here like in Castle Town. But we can still get some good fish. Let's go."

Mipha told the nursery attendant and one of the guards on duty outside she and Link were having dinner near the plaza if anyone needed them. Then they strolled hand in hand there. Link paid the owner of the general store to have two fish cooked and brought to them at one of the gazebo structures. Mipha added to be sure the fish was not overcooked. They walked up the water ramp to the gazebo on the west side of the Domain nearest the store. After a few minutes, the two fish were delivered.

"This is nice," said Mipha. "I'm glad you thought of it. It's important we have some alone time together, especially later when we are spending more of our own time raising the children. Speaking of which I took over feeding the babies during most of the day to give the nursery day shift staff some time off."

"You know I do like eating fish more now," said Link. "It's tasty and probably healthier than a lot of things I used to eat. In fact, thinking back to some of the concoctions I used to cook, I know it's healthier."

"Glad to hear, " said Mipha. "It's that anniversary present I gave you. The tunic is designed to slowly turn you into a Zora. I can already see some web skin forming between your fingers."

Link glanced down at his hands while Mipha burst out laughing.

"I need to tell Zelda next time I see her," said Mipha. "You really are fun to tease."

They finished eating the fish then looked out over the plaza. There were the usual shoppers and people passing through. There were also some children splashing each other by the fountain, but they were getting a bit out of hand. Water was splashing onto some of the people passing by. One of the children looked familiar.

"Is that Sidon down there?" asked Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "And he's going to get himself in trouble. Zoras don't mind getting wet but sometimes they're carrying things that need to stay dry. Let me go down and get him."

Mipha went down to the plaza and took Sidon by the hand.

"Sidon, what are you up to?" said Mipha. "If you keep this up you're going to get in trouble."

"I was just splashing the water, Sis," said Sidon.

"I know, but you are going to splash someone who doesn't want to get wet and get them upset," said Mipha. "Why don't you come with me. Link and I just finished eating upstairs. Maybe Link can tell you a bedtime story when you get home."

"Okay," said Sidon. "He has some of the best stories."

Mipha took Sidon's hand and rejoined Link.

"Hi Bro," said Sidon.

"Hi Bro," answered Link, giving Sidon a fist bump.

"I promised Sidon you would tell him a bedtime story," said Mipha. "But nothing too scary or he won't sleep all night."

"Alright," said Link. "I'll think of something on the way there. We should probably start now before it gets too late."

The three of them headed back to King Dorephan's residence.

"Good evening, father," said Mipha. "Link has agreed to tell Sidon a bedtime story if that's alright."

"Of course," said King Dorephan. "Sidon loves your stories. By all means, go ahead. I'll chat with Mipha in the meantime."

"Good night father and Sis," said Sidon taking Link's hand and leading him to his sleeping area. After he had gotten ready, Sidon hopped into his bed and Link sat alongside.

"I think I have a story," said Link. "I'll tell you a story about the mystery of who was stealing sheep at Hateno Village and how it ended up being in a battle with six Bokoblins and a Moblin. But promise me you won't be scared."

"I won't," said Sidon. "I know your stories always have a happy ending."

So, Link started telling Sidon about his adventure with the sheep rustlers at Hateno Beach. When the story was finished he gave Sidon a hug. Mipha was talking with King Dorephan.

"Thank you Link," said King Dorephan. "I know it's hard for you to imagine, but it won't be very long before you're telling stories to your own children."

They all said goodnight. It was already dark out by now and a full moon lit up the sky. There was time for a brief walk before heading home.

"The Domain is so calm and beautiful at night, isn't it?" said Link. "The gentle sound of the water and the soft light of the moon reflecting off the blue structures gives me such a feeling of peacefulness. There is a natural tranquility here that's unique. I have never experienced anything like it anywhere else in Hyrule. Every day I'm here I love it more."

"I'm so glad you're happy here," said Mipha. "This is home now. There's no reason you ever have to leave."

"You know, I thought at first when I settled down here I would miss all the combat and adventuring," said Link. "I used to live for the next challenge, pushing myself to prove I was the best. No enemies were too strong or too clever for me: I would always find a way to outsmart them and outfight them. I loved the special power I have to speed up my attacks. I can deliver a flurry of strikes or a barrage of arrows against an enemy so quickly they appear helplessly frozen in time to me. I know I can still do that if I need to, but I don't really want to anymore. You've shown me another side of life I've come to love: a home and a family."

"I understand," said Mipha. "I may not have been the adventurer you were, but I had my share of challenges. One I remember was dealing with an assortment of Guardians on the Zodobon Highlands. Like you, If I'm needed again I would do my duty. But I much prefer taking care of my family now."

"Speaking of family," said Link. "Let's head home and check on the little ones. They're probably fast asleep by now."

"Sure, let's head home," Mipha said giggling.

Link assumed that this late at night everything would be quiet at home. But when he walked over to the tanks he was stunned to see Mila and Midon swimming around chasing food and as active as ever.

"For the love of Hylia, don't they ever sleep?" said Link.

"Actually, they don't," said Mipha laughing. "Not until they are older. I told you to be grateful for the nursery help or you wouldn't be sleeping either."

"Lady Mipha," said the attendant. "I just fed both children and since you are home now I will be leaving. Someone will be here in two hours to give them their next meal. If you don't need anything else I will be going now."

"No, nothing else," said Mipha. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're very welcome Lady Mipha. All the nursery staff is jealous of those of us assigned to help here, but it's because we are the best. Good night," she said and bowing her head she left.

"I know how great it is to have all the help, but I couldn't wait to have the place to ourselves for awhile," said Link.

"Oh, why would that be?" said Mipha smiling.

"So I can be sure I'm safe swimming with you," said Link.

He took her hand, they kissed and then headed to bed.


	35. Homecoming

**Chapter 20 - Homecoming**

 _Summary: Mila and Midon are finally old enough to leave the nursery and live at home. Mipha and Link celebrate their second anniversary. And Link ponders how old he really is._

As any parent learns, time seemed endless living day-by-day but flew by looking back.

Mila and Midon grew and grew. Before long they were one month old, had outgrown their hatchling tanks and were moved to a single large one. It was cute watching them together for the first time. They would swim around as before, but when they crossed paths with their sibling, they would stop to stare at each other for a while. Link was afraid one might attack the other, but Mipha said that wouldn't happen. They were too big to be confused with food and this early time together would help them bond. Nursery staff started cutting back on visits, and it was up to Mipha and Link to take care of them. But caring for them was more leisurely. They ate less often and more at one time. Keeping them fed was not the exhausting routine of newborn hatchlings. Since Zoras hatched into the world at a much younger stage in life than a live birth child, evolution had made them more self-reliant earlier as well.

Soon they were three months old and needed more space. They were ready for the nursery. There were separate nursery pools of increasing size for 3-4 months, 5-6 months and 7-8 months old children. Nursery staff and volunteer parents helped care for them. There were typically 4 to 6 children per pool at any one time. Parents could visit their children whenever they wished. Given the limited space in the Domain it was impossible for each family to have a nursery pool, so a centralized nursery was the only practical way to provide enough room for the children to grow while keeping them safe. And interacting with other children helped their development.

When they reached 5 to 6 months old, they started looking more like little Zoras. Their tails were developing into tail fins and splitting off from the rest of their bodies. Their arms grew, and their legs started developing as well. By this time their eyesight was quite good. They began to recognize their parents from their daily interaction with them.

Mipha and Link spent as much time as they could spare visiting the nursery pools several times each day. And King Dorephan would sometimes stop by the nursery as well, bringing Sidon with him and explaining to Sidon how the babies were growing. When either parent came to the nursery, they would splash the water to get their attention and then Mila and Midon would both swim over and stare up at them. Mipha and Link would lightly stroke their heads or let them grab their fingertips and wiggle them. Sidon was thrilled when he gently stroked them and watched them stare back at him. Sidon had always been the baby of the family, and this was a new experience for him.

At seven months the babies could poke their heads out of the water for a better view, and that exercised their lungs, which were getting stronger each day. Their eye color and skin color had been forming as well, and by eight months was well established.

Mila's skin was red, but a lighter shade of red than Mipha's, almost a pink. And Mila's eyes were a brighter shade of gold than Mipha's, more like a golden yellow.

Midon's skin color was closer to Mipha's shade of red. But Midon's eyes were quite striking for a Zora. They were a bright bluish-green, perhaps best described as turquoise.

Once their lungs were healthy enough, Mipha and Link could lift the children out of the water for a while to play with them. They always made sure both parents spent equal time with each child.

"They're so alert now!" said Link holding Midon.

Link was slowly moving his index finger in the air, and Midon was following its every move. Then Link would gently but rapidly slide his finger to Midon's side and tickle him. Midon would make a rapid giggling sound. Then Link would do it again. If Link showed signs of stopping too soon, Midon would reach for Link's finger and shake it. Link assumed he meant for him to continue playing. This game worked with Mila too, but her giggle sound was different, more of a slower cooing.

"Maybe she's not as ticklish," said Mipha.

Mipha had her way of playing with them while they remained in the water. She would gently move one hand in front of them then try to sneak the other hand alongside them to tickle them. They soon caught on and would keep an eye out for her other hand and quickly turn to catch it. Their coordination and reflexes in the water were already quite good.

"Notice they're smart enough not to bite anyone when they play? They recognize other Zoras from a very young age," said Mipha.

"But do they recognize Hylians?" asked Link.

"That's a good question," said Mipha. "Come here and pick one finger you wouldn't mind losing."

"What!" exclaimed Link. "I hope you're not serious."

"Of course not," she laughed. "We Zoras are smart enough from a very young age to only bite food. I've been teasing you about that from early on."

Finally, the big day came: Mila and Midon were leaving the nursery and going home.

Link woke up early, but Mipha was already awake getting things ready.

"Hi," said Link. "All ready for the big day?"

Mipha and Link had set up two child-size waterbeds in an area of the living quarters they had reserved for the children. Mila and Midon were now able to live on land or in the water, their lungs fully developed. Their tail fins were disproportionately long for their bodies, but that would change as they grew taller. Their legs still had a lot of growing ahead of them, and they were much better at swimming than walking at this stage. They would need a lot of practice walking to be considered steady on their feet.

"I'm excited to have them coming home with us," said Mipha. "I know it was for the best, but I missed them in the nursery."

"I know what you mean," said Link. "Is it too early to pick them up yet?"

"Maybe a little," said Mipha. "You should eat something first."

Link mixed a couple of small pieces of dried fish with some Hylian rice for a light breakfast.

"I think we can go now," said Mipha.

It was a short walk to the nursery, and the attendant on duty greeted them.

"Lady Mipha and Link, good morning," she said. "Today you're taking our prince and princess home. It's been our pleasure to have them in our care, and I wish you and your family the best of times together."

Mipha signed a form. Then she and Link walked over to the nursery pool. Mila and Midon saw them, swam across and lifted their heads out of the water expecting to play. Now Mipha lifted up Mila and Link took Midon.

"Time to go home little prince," said Link. Midon stared back at him. It was a short walk home, and then they put each child down in its waterbed while they prepared some food. They could be fed out of the water now as well as in water. Making food for them was relatively easy too: it was fresh raw fish cut into small bite-size pieces.

"We should take turns," said Mipha. "First time you feed Midon, then next time you feed Mila."

Link thought he could handle this part. It was not much different from feeding a Hylian child. And they were pretty eager eaters. They soon finished the meal.

"Do they need to rest now or can we take them somewhere to play?" asked Link.

"We could take them to one of the pools on the third level. During the day they usually have one pool reserved for children," said Mipha.

They were still too little to walk, so they had to be carried up the stairs to the pools under the throne room. The pools were not used much during the day, and they had one all to themselves. This was the first chance to get in the water with them, and Mipha was especially looking forward to it. They placed the children in the pool then climbed in themselves. The pools were designed more for resting than playing, but they were big enough for the children at this age. Mila and Midon swam in circles around the perimeter exploring the new environment while Mipha and Link watched from the middle.

"This is nice," said Link.

Soon the two children started slowing down.

"I think they're getting tired," we should head home. "Now see if you can catch one."

Link climbed out of the pool, then reached into the water and made the gentle splashing sound they had used at the nursery. To his surprise, Mila swam right over to him and let him pick her up. Then she nestled her head on his shoulder.

"We can see who's daddy's little girl already!" Mipha laughed. "I think she'll be able to twist you around her finger anytime she wants."

Mipha swam over and collected Midon, then pushed herself out of the water. Midon rested his head on her shoulder.

"Nap time little prince," she said.

They were both fast asleep by the time they reached home and were placed gently into their beds.

So, the days rolled on, and the children kept growing.

Next thing Mipha and Link knew it was going to be their two-year wedding anniversary. They agreed not to exchange gifts this time but write a note to each other instead.

"I still love the pendant you got me last year," said Mipha.

"And I still love the tunic you made for me," said Link.

Both children were still sleeping when they woke up on their anniversary and exchanged notes.

Link read Mipha's note.

"Dear Husband, Life with you is a dream come true and you have made me happier than I ever hoped. My heart is yours now and forever. Mipha"

And Mipha read Link's note.

"Dear Mipha, You have made me happy beyond my imaginings and given me so many tender moments to cherish these past two years. I will love you always. Link

"You may be quiet," said Mipha, "but you have a nice way with the written word. Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary," said Link. "I meant every word of it."

They kissed, then walked over to watch the children sleeping.

"When they're older we can drop them off with father for some alone time together," said Mipha.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year since you told me I would be a father up at Veiled Falls," said Link.

"And two months from now will be the children's' one-year hatching party," said Mipha.

Link recalled from his citizenship test studies that Zoras did not typically celebrate birthdays. Maybe because they have so many of them, he thought. But the exception was the one-year anniversary of a child's hatching. Nothing elaborate was planned, just a small meal with the family. King Dorephan said he would make the arrangements.

"I know I read the book, but I forget," said Link. "When will they start talking?"

"It depends," said Mipha. "The more you talk to them the sooner they'll learn, but typically around ten to twelve months from hatching."

From then on Link would take them around and point while naming everything he saw: things around the house, bed, tree, flower, bird, cloud, water, fish, eye, nose, ear, mouth, etc. He would even take them out in the evening and point out the moon.

"I'm glad to see you teaching them so many words," said Mipha. "Let's hope they didn't inherit your quietness!"

Apparently, they didn't because it was a bit before their first birthday that both children started forming words. As was typical, 'mama' and 'dada' came first. But their vocabulary expanded quickly. They soon learned their names but usually left off the last letter of Midon's name, so it ended up coming out 'Mila' and 'Mido.'

When the one-year day came, Mipha and Link took the children to King Dorephan's throne room. Mila and Midon could walk part of the way but needed to be carried most of it. Link was holding Midon, and Mipha was holding Mila.

"Happy one-year day," said King Dorephan when they arrived.

Sidon rushed over to hug everyone.

"Hi Bro," said Link addressing Sidon.

"Now that Mila and Midon are a little older I think it's time you and I had another adventure together. That is if you're not too big," said Link.

Link was sensitive to Sidon feeling neglected with the two small ones around now and didn't want to lose that closeness with him.

"I'm not too big," said Sidon excitedly.

"Why don't we plan a family picnic next weekend," said Mipha.

It was time to sit down and celebrate Mila's and Midon's one-year day. Zoras didn't have birthday cakes, but instead, it was customary to serve a dish of Armored Carp and some Bright-Eyed crabs. The fish was to help strengthen bones and the crab improve overall stamina. Mipha and Link helped feed the children. They all wished them a happy one year day and a happy life.

"It's wonderful to see such healthy children and such a happy family," said King Dorephan. "I hope you can leave them with me sometimes so Sidon and I can play with them. Playing with small children again will stop me remembering how old I must be!"

"Believe me, we'll be happy to take you up on that offer, father," said Mipha.

"Can I walk with them?" asked Sidon.

"Yes, if you go slowly," said Mipha. "They are much better swimmers than walkers now."

Sidon took the two children by their hands and slowly walked with them around the throne room. You could see how careful he was holding each of their hand.

"I think he'll make a good uncle," said Link.

Soon Mila and Midon were getting tired again, and it was time to take them home. They thanked father for arranging the celebration and then everyone said goodnight. The children were too tired to walk, so they ended up carrying both of them home.

Mipha had some letters to deal with so Link sat down and started thinking. The children were one year old today. But how old was he? He began to work it out in his head. He knew he was at most a year older than Zelda, and Zelda was 17 when Ganon attacked. That was two years ago now, so that would make him at most 20.

But out of curiosity what about the other timeline? What would his age be from there? Well, again assume he was 18 when put in the Resurrection Shrine. His body didn't age over the next hundred years, so that didn't count. Then he awoke, and eventually, he and Zelda defeated Ganon. But how long had that taken? Given all his travels around Hyrule probably a good six months, maybe longer. So, rounding up he might have been 19 when Ganon was defeated. Then it took about three years he thought for Purah and Robbie to get the Temple of Time to work. So, that would make him 22 when he traveled to this timeline. They defeated Ganon again, but much more quickly this time, and then he and Mipha finally got married a month later. So, he would have still been about 22. Then it was a year after their wedding that Mipha told him she was having babies, and eight weeks after that she laid the eggs which hatched three days later. And now it was about a year after that. So, he was between 24 and 25 in his old reckoning. But Dr. Purah was pretty sure he would be physically the age he was supposed to be in this timeline. So, he would stick with 20 years old now. Anyway, who cares? Zoras don't celebrate birthdays and neither would he.

The next weekend they had a family picnic with Sidon at Veiled Falls. Mipha took the little ones into the water with her while Link enacted another battle with Sidon. Link had been a Hinox and a Stone Talus already, so they needed something different.

"How about a Moblin this time, Sidon?" asked Link.

"Okay," said Sidon.

They played out a battle using tree branches as weapons, and of course, Sidon finally won. But Link made it challenging enough to keep it exciting for him.

"You're getting pretty good at battling all these enemies, Sidon," said Link. "Let's all go in the water now."

Soon all five of them were swimming together. Midon seemed to like swimming over to catch Sidon. Sidon would swim away at first, then let Midon catch up to him. Then they would do it over again. Meanwhile, Mila swam over to Link and hugged his neck. Link would gently pull her loose then start to swim away when she would turn on some speed and grab him by the neck again. Then she would stare into his eyes with her bright gold ones. Link could feel his heart melting.

"I guess I'm the odd one out here," said Mipha laughing. "No one to play with."

"Here, why don't you take Mila now," said Link.

Link gently detached Mila from his neck and carried her over near Mipha. Mipha called Mila by name, and Mila quickly swam over to Mipha, climbed into her arms and nestled against her. Then she turned her head and looked back at Link.

"I don't believe it!" said Link. "I think she's trying to make me feel jealous."

"I think I'd better watch out for this one," Mipha laughed. "She's too smart for you."

After finishing the last of the food, it was time to head home. Sidon said he had a lot of fun and couldn't wait until they could have a three against one adventure with Link.

"That'll be fun," Link said. "Give Mila and Midon another year or so, and the three of you can try to battle me. But I'll have to be a tougher enemy."

They dropped Sidon off then headed home. Both children were asleep in their arms again, worn out from all the exercise. They lay them gently into bed.

"Nice picnic," said Link. I'm not too tired. How about you?"

"Not tired either," said Mipha smiling.

More time passed, and soon the children were three years old. They could walk on their own now and speak in complete sentences. It was three years since their hatching, and a picnic was always fun. They could get some exercise and enjoy nature.

"How about another picnic at Veiled Falls," said Link.

"Sure," said Mipha. "I have good memories of there. And you should too by now, memory lapses or not," she laughed.

"Indeed, I do," said Link.

Sidon had plans with some friends from school that day, so it was just the four of them this time. They had lunch together first. The children could feed themselves now too. After lunch, Mila and Midon ran over to play in the water while Mipha and Link relaxed under a nearby tree.

"It's wonderful they can play nicely together now," said Link. However, the words were barely out of his mouth when Mila came running out of the water crying. She ran right to Link and into his arms.

"Daddy, Mido's throwing frogs at me," Mila said sobbing.

Link comforted her, patting her gently on her tail fin while she nestled her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mila," he said. "I'll talk to him as soon as you're feeling better. I'm sure he was only playing with you, but I'll tell him you don't like it."

Mila kept nestling her head on his shoulder. After a minute or two Link thought her sobbing had stopped and he could talk to Midon.

"Okay," Link said. "Let me put you down, and I'll talk to Midon."

"I'm not better yet Daddy," said Mila holding onto Link's neck.

"Oh, for the love of Hylia," said Mipha laughing. "I can see who's going to be the authority figure in this family. I'll go speak with Midon while the Hero of Hyrule comforts his little princess."

Mipha went over to Midon.

"Midon, come over here," said Mipha. "Now please don't tease Mila anymore. She doesn't like you to throw frogs at her. If you can't behave and play nicely with her, you are going to have to sit out of the water."

"Okay, Mommy," said Midon.

Mila watched Mipha scolding Midon, and then she suddenly and miraculously recovered.

"I'm all better now, Daddy," she said detaching from Link's grasp. She quickly ran back to the water. Soon the two of them were playing together again.

"Raising these two should be very interesting," said Link.

"I think it already is," laughed Mipha.


	36. Mila and Midon Surprises

**Chapter 21 – Mila and Midon Surprises**

 _Summary: Mila and Midon show they inherited some useful traits._

It was after the children turned four years old that Mipha and Link realized there was more to Mila and Midon than met the eye.

Mila's surprise came first.

The children were starting school soon, and Mipha wanted them to be able to swim up waterfalls while they still had extra free time to learn. She was starting them off with the gentle waterfalls that flow from the ring of water surrounding King Dorephan's throne area down to the lower level of the Domain. Mipha had given both of them a few lessons before, and today's weather was pleasant with plenty of free time. They should be big enough to learn this now, Mipha thought.

"I am going to give each of you a ride up with me twice to see how I do it," said Mipha. "Then you can try it on your own."

She gave each child two rides to the top as they held on.

"Now each of you take turns," said Mipha.

Mila and Midon each took turns trying to swim to the top. When they failed, Mipha would point out what they were doing wrong and encourage them to try again.

After a few more attempts, Midon was the first to make it all the way to the top.

"Well done, Midon!" said Mipha. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Mommy," said Midon with a big smile.

"Now swim over to the waterfall next to this one while Daddy watches you practice a few more times," said Mipha. "I need to spend more time with Mila."

Mipha turned to Mila when she suddenly started fussing and pointing at Midon.

"Mido made a face at me," she cried.

Mipha turned to Midon. "Midon, I've told you before, don't tease your sister. Now do as your told," said Mipha.

Link and Midon went over to the adjacent waterfall and Link watched Midon practice. Midon didn't succeed every time but was starting to get the hang of it. Meanwhile, Mipha concentrated on teaching Mila.

"Mila, watch how I do this again," said Mipha. "We've gone up together a couple of times, and you just need to concentrate."

"Why can't Daddy teach me?" asked Mila.

"Because Daddy doesn't swim the same way we do," said Mipha. "Now don't give up, Mila. I know you can do this if you concentrate. Now watch me one more time."

Mipha swam up the waterfall, then dove back down next to Mila.

"Did you watch how I did it?" said Mipha. "It's just like I explained to you when we went up together. Now copy what you saw me do and try again."

Mila tried again, and she got almost to the top but ended up falling back into the water.

"Mila, that was an excellent try," said Mipha. "You almost did it. Don't give up. Let's try again."

Mila got in position, then started swimming up. It looked at first like she would fail again, but she gave an extra push at the end and successfully reached the top."

"Hooray, you did it Mila!" shouted Mipha. "That's wonderful! I knew you could do it. Now let's practice a couple of more times to be sure you have the feel of it."

Mila dove back down to the base of the falls, and again she was able to swim all the way to the top.

"Excellent, Mila," said Mipha. "One more time and we're done for today."

Mila dove back down to the base of the waterfall, and then after positioning herself started swimming up the waterfall even faster than last time. But she hadn't anticipated flying so far past the top, and so she came down a little too close to the back wall and bumped her leg on it. She started to cry.

"Mila, are you alright?" said Mipha. "I'll be right there."

Mipha raced up the waterfall and landed gently beside Mila, preparing to heal her injury. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Mila was still sobbing, but she was also waving her hand over the bruise, and a soft blue light emanated from it. She had inherited Mipha's healing power.

"Link, hurry and come up here," said Mipha. "You have to see this."

Link was wearing his Zora armor so was able to swim up the waterfall next to theirs and rushed over. He saw Mila healing her bruise.

"She has your healing power!" said Link. "I wonder how she learned it?"

"Mila, when did you learn to do that?" asked Mipha.

"When I bumped my elbow one day," said Mila. "I was rubbing the hurt spot to make it feel better, and my hand started glowing. Soon the bump was all better."

"Mila, this is a wonderful and precious gift you have," said Mipha. "Of all the Zoras in the kingdom, only you and I have this power. We must use it to help those who are hurt."

"Even Mido?" said Mila. "He teases me."

"Especially Midon," said Mipha. "Boys sometimes play differently than girls, but he is your brother, and you should both love each other."

Midon's surprise came a short time later.

Link had promised Sidon they could have a three against one battle adventure when Mila and Midon were old enough. They had decided to picnic at Lulu Lake and Mila, Midon and Sidon were preparing to have their battle. Since it was three against one, Link said, he needed to be a stronger enemy. So, he was going to be a Lynel this time. Sidon, Mila, and Midon armed themselves with soft sticks to act as a sword or, in Mila's case, a trident. Link armed himself as well.

"You should check with Mommy on how to fight a Lynel," Link told them. The three children gathered around Mipha while Link waited.

"Now remember," said Mipha, "a Lynel is a mighty enemy. When it charges at you, you must avoid getting hit. You have to dodge its attack. Then try to strike it as it passes by you or from behind. If you're very quick, you can sometimes climb on its back for a few extra hits. Now good luck."

The battle commenced. Link pretended to be a Lynel by running bent over. He charged them twice, and Sidon and the children would dodge aside, then try to strike him with the soft sticks they carried. On Link's third charge Sidon was able to jump on Link's back briefly for a couple of extra hits. Link shook Sidon off then ran off and prepared to charge again. As he charged for the fourth time, Midon jumped aside at the last minute and began to strike Link. But his arm was a blur, and he hit Link eight times before Link could even counter his strike. Midon had performed a Flurry Rush.

"Time out!" called Link, stopping the game. "Mipha, did you see that? Midon just performed a Flurry Rush on me."

"I missed it," said Mipha.

"Midon, try to do what you just did," said Link. "Jump aside as I charge just as I get close to you."

The next time Link charged, Midon was unable to do it.

"Let's try again," said Link.

The second time it worked. Midon jumped aside at the last minute, and his attack was a blur.

"I saw it this time," said Mipha. "This is wonderful! Each child has inherited one of our abilities."

"Can we finish the game now?" asked Sidon.

"Yes, of course," said Link.

The game resumed. Link charged and gently tapped anyone he could reach with the soft stick he carried. He noticed Mila was not doing anything to attack him. Eventually, he collapsed on the ground in defeat.

"You three are just too strong for me," said Link.

"I like that game," said Midon.

Mila ran over to Link and reached out for him to pick her up. Link picked her up and held her.

"Are you hurt, Daddy? Can I heal you?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"No, Mila, I'm fine. It was just a game. I used to play it with Uncle Sidon too," said Link.

"Your little princess doesn't like to see you attacked, even in fun," laughed Mipha.

Link spoke to Midon on the way home.

"Now Midon, that ability you have of striking someone very quickly is a special gift," said Link. "But that gift should not be used to hurt anyone, especially other children. You are to use it only if you are training or, which I hope never happens, are in a real battle with enemies. Remember that," said Link.

"I will, Daddy," said Midon.

They were approaching the east bridge into Zora's Domain.

"You know, Mipha, I must have developed that Flurry Rush ability at around the same age as Midon," said Link. "I don't recall it personally because of my memory loss, but your diary mentions that I was defeating adults in sword fights at the age of four and I must have used the Flurry Rush to be able to do that."

"You're probably right," said Mipha. "But thank you for reminding me about my diary."

Uh oh, Link thought. Why was he so stupid as to mention that?

"The last time we spoke about my diary," said Mipha, "you were quoting it to convince the Champions you were from the future. And, after that, we were all getting ready for Ganon's return. Then we were busy with so many other things that I forgot I wanted to discuss it with you."

"Well, you know," said Link, "as you sometimes point out, with the timeline split, my reading of your diary never actually happened anymore. So, you can't be upset at me for something that never happened."

"Nice try," said Mipha. "But my diary up to that point was the same in both timelines, and you clearly remember it."

That didn't work he thought. But he had another idea.

"Alright, but reading those diaries enabled me to convince everyone my story was true. It was important for the success of my mission," said Link.

"Oh, so you read my diary only for the success of your mission?" said Mipha.

"Well, I ..." said Link. But Mipha cut him off before he could finish.

"Did you have to read my whole diary for the success of your mission? Wouldn't reading one or two pages have been enough? I'm pretty sure you knew I wouldn't want you to read it," said Mipha. "And I was embarrassed in front of Zelda and the other Champions with some of the parts you quoted. I still turn red when I think about it."

Yes, he knew she didn't want him to read it. He remembered her spirit's comment after one of his virtual reality practice battles with Waterblight Ganon: "Don't you dare read it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Link. "I apologize. I shouldn't have read all of it. I admit I was nosy. But I missed you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Mommy, are you mad at Daddy?" Mila asked Mipha.

She was looking up at Mipha with a pouting expression. Mipha had been holding Mila's hand walking home while Link held Midon's.

Mila's expression looked so cute Mipha had to laugh.

"No, I'm not mad at him," said Mipha. "He just made me remember something."

"So, we're good?" asked Link quickly.

"We're good," said Mipha laughing. "I think Daddy's little princess just came to your rescue."

By this time they had arrived home, and Mipha and Link started preparing dinner. The children could eat almost anything now, so Mipha prepared a raw fish dish while Link cooked some fish for himself and whatever portions Mipha would like.

After dinner, Mipha said, "You two can play with Uncle Sidon until bedtime." Mila and Midon both knew the short walk to where Sidon stayed, and Link watched them until Sidon came out and took their hands, walking them to one of the pools to splash around a bit.

"It's nice to have a family babysitter," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "And it's good for Sidon to bond with them too."

When bedtime rolled around, Link went to get them and was soon returning home holding hands with each child.

"Okay," said Mipha. "You both had a busy day, and now it's bedtime."

"Can we hear a story?" asked Midon.

"Alright, I'll tell you both a story," said Mipha.

"Why doesn't Daddy tell us stories?" asked Midon.

"Mommy knows all the good stories," said Link. "I didn't learn them growing up."

Since it was important both children grew up learning traditional Zora stories, the parents agreed that Mipha should tell them stories while they were still young. At some point, when they were a bit older, Link could start telling them stories. Mipha's stories were based on famous Zora legends, the tales that all Zora children learned growing up. Link listened to them too since he felt he should know them now. When the story was over both parents kissed them goodnight. They were soon fast asleep.

"Another interesting day," said Link. "I'll have to remind Midon now and then that he should not use his ability against his playmates."

"Yes, we don't want him to get in trouble," said Mipha. "But I think he understands that. On the other hand, Mila will be in big demand anytime a playmate gets a scratch."

"Does your contact at Hyrule Castle have any news about Princess Zelda? Is she dating anyone, do you know?" asked Link.

"No news," said Mipha. "It must be hard for her to have a relationship. How do you date a princess like that?"

"I don't know," said Link. "But I agree with you that dating a princess is a pain: they're so demanding!"

"Very funny," said Mipha. "You're lucky I'm not more demanding. Since you swore an oath of loyalty to the Zora Royal Family, technically you're a subject of mine now."

"Of course Lady Mipha," said Link bowing his head and laughing. "Is there anything this loyal subject can do for Your Royal Highness?"

"There is," said Mipha. "You can carry me to bed and give me a good night kiss. But I don't need a story."

"It will be my pleasure," said Link.

"It will," said Mipha. "And mine too I hope."


	37. Family Trip

**Chapter 22 - Family Trip**

 _Summary:_ _It's over six years since Ganon's attack, and King Rhoam is concerned about Hyrule's combat readiness. He convenes a brief meeting of the Champions at Hyrule Castle to discuss. Mipha and Link use this opportunity to take a family boat trip to Hyrule Castle with Sidon, Mila, and Midon. On the way Link briefly stops to check on an old friend. At the Champions meeting, Revali challenges Link's combat readiness. And on the family side of things, Link tries to overcome Mila's_

It was late morning in Zora's Domain, and two letters had just arrived, one addressed to Princess Mipha and the other to Sir Link. They both bore the Hyrule Royal Insignia on the envelope.

"I wonder what this is about?" said Link as he tore open the envelope.

 _Dear Sir Link,_

 _On behalf of King Rhoam, you are hereby requested to attend a brief meeting of The Champions at Hyrule Castle. The meeting is to discuss the state of Hyrule's combat preparedness._

The letter went on to give the meeting date, which was in two weeks' time and was signed by the Royal Secretary. However, there was a handwritten postscript from Princess Zelda.

 _Link,_

 _I'm sorry for the short notice meeting request. My father has still not gotten over Ganon's attack, and it has shaken his confidence. I try to reassure him, but he still worries. He takes Hyrule's safety very seriously and blames himself for not being better prepared last time. It would comfort him to learn the Champions are ready if needed. The meeting will also be an opportunity to see old friends again, and I look forward to seeing Mipha and you. If you feel your children are up to it, you are very welcome to bring them along. I would love to meet them._

 _Zelda_

Mipha opened her letter, and it was almost identical. Zelda had just added an additional comment about taking the opportunity to do some shopping at Castle Town.

"Would you like to bring Mila and Midon?" asked Link.

"I think that would be fun," said Mipha. "But we should also bring Sidon. It would be a good experience for him. I'll discuss it with father."

"How will we travel there? By boat I assume?" asked Link.

"Yes, definitely," said Mipha. "If you were a Zora and the children older I would consider swimming there. But a boat will do."

"Alright, if father approves Sidon coming along, we'll tell the children about it when they get home from school," said Link.

King Dorephan thought the trip was an excellent idea and said he would let Sidon know about it. He would also have someone arrange for a suitable boat. But since all King Dorephan's descendants would be together at one time, he insisted on extra security. A squad of Zoras would patrol the route and assure their safety.

Later that afternoon Mila and Midon arrived home from school. Mila couldn't wait to rush in.

"Mido got in trouble today," said Mila.

"I'm not in trouble," said Midon. "And stop telling on me."

"Okay," said Mipha. "What is this all about? Midon, tell me what happened."

"I wasn't paying attention when the teacher called on me with a question," said Midon.

"You were too paying attention," said Mila. "You just didn't know the answer."

"I did too know the answer," said Midon. "I just didn't hear the question."

"Alright, stop it, both of you," said Mipha. "Midon, if you knew the answer, you need to pay attention in class, and if you didn't know, you need to keep up with your studies. And Mila, you shouldn't always be trying to get your brother in trouble by telling on him. The teacher can handle this."

Midon made a funny face at Mila.

"Daddy, Mido made a face at me," said Mila running over to Link.

Link picked Mila up and sat her on his lap.

"Mommy and I want to bring you two and Uncle Sidon on a trip to Hyrule Castle," said Link. "It's a special place with nice things to see and do. But we can only take you if you two promise to behave and get along."

"You know Daddy used to guard the princess who lives in Hyrule Castle," said Mipha. "He traveled all around Hyrule with her."

Mila looked up at Link, her golden eyes looking into his. Mila had such clear bright golden eyes, that when you looked at them, she held your gaze: you felt a strong urge to keep looking. It took an effort of will to look away. And as you looked into her eyes, you got the uneasy feeling she was seeing a lot more deeply into yours.

"Daddy, is the princess you guarded very pretty like in stories?" asked Mila.

"Yes, please tell us how pretty the princess you guarded is," said Mipha smiling.

"She is a pretty princess," said Link. "But Mommy is even prettier, and so are you."

"Good answer," laughed Mipha.

"It came from the heart," said Link. He gave Mila a kiss.

"Alright, now you two go do your homework," said Link.

The days went by, and soon it was time to begin their journey. They were all assembled on the lower level of the Domain where a boat was ready. The boat itself was fairly small and could barely accommodate the five of them. But it was designed to navigate waterfalls safely since there were three small waterfalls on the way to Hyrule Castle, the first being adjacent to the Domain. What was more remarkable was the Zora technology fitted to the boat that allowed it to ascend waterfalls. This would be needed on the return trip. Link had learned how to maneuver the boat at the waterfalls: you had to approach the falls sideways and then the boat would perform a controlled descent or ascent remaining horizontal.

"Father wanted some guards to accompany us, but I told him we would like to make this a family only boat trip," said Mipha. "But because Sidon and I and our children are all on this trip he insisted that a squad of Zora guards keep ahead of us and make sure our passage is safe."

"That's very helpful," said Link. "I feel better about it too."

They were waiting for approval to board the boat. Finally, a guard swam up to them.

"Lady Mipha, the passageway is clear through Lake Ruto and the Zora River. We will continue to patrol your full route to assure your family's safety."

"Thank you," said Mipha. "We can start now."

"Okay, everyone on board unless you want to swim alongside," said Link.

Midon elected to swim with Sidon and Mipha. Mila decided to keep Link company on the boat.

"Mila, do you want to help me steer the boat?" asked Link.

"Okay Daddy," said Mila. She sat down next to Link and took hold of the tiller. They steered the boat onto Lake Ruto.

Mipha, Sidon, and Midon decided to play tag.

"Mila, are you sure you don't want to play tag with them?" asked Link.

"Maybe later," said Mila. "Mommy said there are many Hylians at the castle. When we were small, she told Mido and me you are a Hylian."

"That's right," said Link. "As you know I can't breathe underwater like you or swim as well."

"Did you meet Mommy at our Domain?" said Mila.

"Yes, and it was when I was about your age. We became friends," said Link. "She was very nice to me and made me better whenever I hurt myself playing."

"Why were you at our Domain?" asked Mila.

"I don't remember," said Link. "I must have come with some of my family. It was lucky I guess."

"What does 'lucky' mean?"

"When something good happens we don't expect," said Link. "Or something good happens and we don't know why."

"Then what happened?" asked Mila.

"Then Mommy and I got older, and we liked each other so much we wanted to spend more time together," said Link. "And then our liking each other got stronger until it became love."

"Why are you the only Hylian living in our Domain?" said Mila.

"Well, usually Hylians live where other Hylians live, and Zoras live with other Zoras," said Link. "But there is no reason different races can't live together. It just doesn't happen as much."

"Do you miss other Hylians, Daddy?"

"I don't wish I lived with other Hylians if that's what you mean," said Link. "I am too happy living with Mommy, you and Midon. You three have made my life the best."

"When Mommy told us you were a Hylian she said she loves you, and you love us, and we shouldn't care you aren't a Zora," said Mila.

"She's right," said Link. "I love Mommy very much, and we both love you and Midon. So, don't worry that I'm not a Zora."

"I'm going to swim now," said Mila. She got up and dove into the water. She was soon playing with the other three. After a while, Midon got tired and climbed aboard the boat.

"Midon, do you want to help me steer the boat?" said Link.

"Sure," said Midon. Now it was his turn to sit next to Link and take hold of the tiller.

"Did you have fun?" said Link.

"Yes, especially with Uncle Sidon," said Midon.

They sat together quietly for a few moments.

"What is Hyrule Castle like?" said Midon.

"It's a beautiful giant building," said Link. "Wait until you see how grand it looks, with tall towers and flags blowing in the wind. It's where the King of Hyrule and his daughter live along with many guards and people who work there."

"Will I get to see the king?" asked Midon.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," said Link. "I do expect you will meet his daughter, Princess Zelda," said Link. "I also want you to meet some of the Champion heroes you will study about in school when you are older. But the king is usually very busy, like your grandfather."

"Mommy said you used to live at the castle," said Midon.

"Yes, when I worked for the king I had to stay at the castle sometimes."

"Was it fun?" said Midon.

"Sometimes," said Link. "It's an interesting place. There are some very nice people there, and I liked my work."

Mipha swam up to the boat and climbed aboard. Then Sidon did so as well.

"Do you miss the castle, Daddy?" asked Midon.

"Well, 'miss' can mean different things," said Link. "Do I have happy memories of being there? Yes. Do I wish I was still living there? No. I want to live with Mommy, you and Mila."

"Mila would like you to play with her in the water," said Mipha. "You could probably use a break from steering, so let me take over."

"Sure," said Link. Mipha sat down next to Midon and Link dove into the water. Mila swam over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Do you like being in the water, Daddy?" said Mila.

"I love being in the water, especially if any of our family are in it with me," said Link.

Now that the children were older it was hard to find a water game Link could play. They all swam so much better than him it wasn't fun for them.

"Let's race to that rock over there and back to the boat," said Link. "But you have to go back and forth twice to give me a chance."

"Okay," said Mila smiling.

"Ready, Set, Go!" said Link. He was wearing the full Zora Armor, so his swim speed was faster than usual. He swam full speed. Mila was already far ahead of him and almost halfway to the rock. She reached the rock then flipped over and started racing back to the boat. She reached the boat just as Link reached the rock. So he had a chance. Mila touched the boat then again flipped around and started back toward the rock. Link was heading back to the boat as fast as he could. He felt the surge of water as Mila rushed by. He didn't turn to look but figured she must have reached the rock by now. He had only a quarter of the distance to go, and there was no sign of Mila. Suddenly he felt a pressure wave below him. She was swimming entirely under water and very fast. He was almost to the boat when Mila surged up from under the water into the air in front of him and landed on the boat, laughing.

"I win!" she shouted.

"Mila, you've gotten too good for me," said Link. "Soon we'll have to make it three times for me to have a chance."

Mila dove back into the water swam over to Link and hugged him.

"I love you, Daddy," said Mila.

"I love you too," said Link as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Will you stay in the water with me?" said Mila.

"Of course, I would love to princess," said Link.

Link and Mila floated alongside the boat together. Sometimes Mila would take Link's hand and give him a gentle pull if the boat was getting ahead of him. They were making good progress. Sidon and Midon were resting on the boat while Mipha steered.

"Two Zoras are coming," said Mila.

Link couldn't see anything yet, but Zoras have echolocation ability in the water. Soon he saw two Zoras swimming up to the boat.

"Lady Mipha, the passage ahead is safe. We will resume patrolling but wanted to let you know," said one of the guards.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "I am sorry to put you to all this trouble."

"It is no trouble at all Lady Mipha," said the guard. "It is an honor and privilege to help protect our Royal Family."

The guards then swam off again at high speed.

"We're coming up on Woodland Stable," said Link. "I would like to make a short stop here to visit an old friend. There is a pier we can dock the boat. I won't take long. Anyone is welcome to come with me."

"I think everyone wants to come with you," said Mipha.

Link docked the boat at the pier just outside Woodland Stable. They all walked with him to the stable and he approached the proprietor who was leaning out the window. The stable owner recognized him.

"Hello, Sir," said the owner.

"Is she okay?" said Link. "You're taking good care of her?"

"Absolutely Sir," said the stable owner. "She is fed and exercised very well indeed. Please see her for yourself."

Link and his family walked over to where the horses were kept. One horse started neighing as Link approached, a tall sturdy looking brown horse with a white mane. Link walked over to her and petted her, as she bent her head. Link then offered her some carrots he had kept in his pocket. She ate the carrots, then gently nuzzled Link.

"Hello Epona," said Link. "You look well. I'm sorry I can't keep you with me in the Domain, but I hope you are well cared for here. I'd like to come back sometime and take you for a ride like we used to."

He stroked her head a few more times. Then it is was time to go. He did not want to get to the castle too late.

"Epona was my constant companion through much of my travels around Hyrule," said Link, "save for places like the desert or the Death Mountain area where she couldn't survive. We don't keep horses in the Domain, so I had to stable her somewhere, and I paid the owner here to take good care of her. She's a remarkable horse. Loyal and with great stamina. She got me out of some difficult situations and I'll never forget her. I'm thinking maybe I should move her to the Foothill Stable which would be a little closer. Anyway, let's get back to the boat and on our way."

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and soon they were steering the boat along the Hyrule Castle moat and to a place to land. One of the castle guards waved to them as they approached. Link secured the boat, and they all got off.

A guard approached and addressed Link. "Welcome back to Hyrule Castle, Sir. Her Highness is at the entrance expecting you."

They made their way to the entrance and approached where Princess Zelda was standing.

"Now remember what I told you," said Mipha to Mila and Midon. "Be polite and behave. And address Princess Zelda as 'Your Highness.'"

"Welcome Mipha and Link," said Zelda. "And hello Prince Sidon, it's nice to see you again." Then turning to the children, she said "And this must be Princess Mila and Prince Midon. I am so happy to meet you. I am Princess Zelda, and I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, Your Highness," they said together.

"They're so cute!" said Zelda. "I see Midon has some of Link's eyes, but they both got a lot from you, Mipha. And Mila's eyes are such a pure bright gold! I love looking at them. They both look wonderful."

They entered the castle together. Sidon, Mila, and Midon kept looking around, awestruck by the size and grandeur of the castle.

"How was your journey?" asked Zelda.

"Fun," said Link. "The two little ones are getting big enough to take on trips now. And Sidon is old enough to see more of Hyrule and appreciate it. Thank you for inviting them."

"I wasn't sure what sleeping arrangements you would like," said Zelda. "I reserved one of the royal guest rooms for you."

"Thank you, Zelda, " said Mipha. "The children are used to sleeping in water so we may just sleep by the boat, but having the room available to use when necessary will be convenient."

'And I wasn't sure about any particular food they might need," said Zelda. "Let me know, and I can arrange for it."

"Thank you again, Zelda," said Mipha. "But they are happy with fresh fish and know how to catch their own. I noticed there is plenty of fish in these waters. But if they are joining anyone for a meal they can eat cooked fish too."

"Alright," said Zelda. "That's settled then. The Champions meeting with my father is tomorrow morning. We are having a little welcome party tonight. So far Urbosa and Daruk have arrived. I expect Revali later today. He sometimes likes to make a grand entrance. I hope you can all join us. And tomorrow if it is alright with you I can ask a member of the Royal Guard to give Sidon and the children a tour of the castle."

"That would be fun for them I'm sure, thank you," said Mipha.

"And yes, we would be delighted to join the reception," said Link. "I know Mipha is looking forward to having dinner at one of the Castle Town restaurants in the meantime."

"We can take the children back to the boat before it gets too late for them," said Mipha. "But I would like them to meet the other Champions if possible."

"Yes, that's fine," said Zelda. "Let me show you to your room then leave you in peace to enjoy yourselves. I will see you at the reception."

Zelda walked them to the guest room and said she again hoped everyone would have a good time. Then she left. Mipha and Link unpacked a few things including their Champions garments.

"So, Sidon, what do you think of Hyrule Castle so far?" asked Mipha.

"It's gigantic, Sis!" said Sidon. "I always thought the Domain was big. We studied a little about Hyrule Castle in school but seeing it in person is so different."

"Mila and Midon, what do you think?" said Mipha.

"I think you would get lost living here," said Midon.

"Princess Zelda is very nice," said Mila.

Mila reached for Link to pick her up, which he did. Then she looked into his eyes.

"Daddy, do you miss guarding Princess Zelda?" asked Mila.

"Mila, you ask such good questions," said Link. "It's like you can see into a person's heart. I do miss guarding Princess Zelda in some ways, but I am happier now being with Mommy, you and Midon. My job now is to guard all of you. So instead of guarding one princess, I get to guard two princesses and a prince. Now, should we head to Castle Town for dinner before everyone gets too hungry?" asked Link.

"By 'everyone' I assume you mean 'you'?" said Mipha.

"Well, alright, I am getting hungry," said Link.

"Sure, let's go," said Mipha.

It was a short walk to Castle Town which, as usual, was buzzing with activity.

"There's another seafood restaurant I want to try," said Mipha. "It's over this way."

They were soon seated at the Crab Castle, a restaurant which served a variety of seafood but specialized in crabs. Mipha and Sidon both started studying the menu. Link was content to let them order everything since this was such a treat for them.

"We have to try several crab dishes," said Mipha. "I'll also order one fish dish raw in case the children don't like the crabs, and one cooked for you, Link."

The waiter returned to take the order, and Mipha ordered Razorclaw Crab, Ironshell Crab, Brighteyed Crab, Hyrule Bass and cooked Hearty Bass.

The food arrived, and everyone loved the crab dishes. Mila and Midon also ate some of the raw fish while Link confined himself to the cooked fish and the Hylian Rice that came with the meal.

"Wasn't that delicious?" said Mipha. "We don't have crabs like that at home."

"I loved the crabs," said Midon. "Can we come back again?"

"If you're good we may have time to come back again," said Mipha.

"Daddy, did you like the food?" asked Mila.

"Yes, the fish was delicious," said Link.

"Did you ever eat here with Princess Zelda?" asked Mila.

"Your little princess seems very interested in your relationship with Princess Zelda," said Mipha. "Maybe she inherited that from me."

"No Mila, when I guarded Princess Zelda we didn't eat in Castle Town," said Link.

They finished eating, Link paid the bill, and they headed out of the restaurant. They strolled around for a bit then it was time to head back to the castle for the reception.

While walking back, Link thought more about all of Mila's questions this trip. Were they just idle questions or was something bothering her? Her questions were directly or indirectly all about him being a Hylian and not a Zora. Did he miss Hylian people, places or activities and did he want to return to them? Did he enjoy being in the water like Zoras or mind being the only Hylian living in the Domain? How did he meet Mipha and how did he fit in with her life? He wondered if Mila was feeling insecure about him remaining part of the family. Was she afraid he would somehow leave them to return to things she thought he missed? He needed to reassure her, and if he were wrong about her concerns, no harm would be done.

"Mila, can I talk to you," said Link.

"Sure, Daddy," said Mila.

Link picked her up and held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is anything wrong, Daddy?"

"No princess, nothing is wrong," said Link. "But I want to make sure you know some things. The first is that l love you, and Midon and Mommy very, very much. I will always be here for you and be the best father I can. You should never worry about that. The second is I love living in our Domain. I think it is the most beautiful place to live, and I have seen many places when I traveled. Our Domain is also special to me because it's where I met Mommy. I would never want to live anywhere else now. Finally, I know I'm not a Zora. But I am part of the Zora Royal Family now just like you are, and I made a sacred promise to be with Mommy and serve my family. I will never break that promise. So I want you to feel safe and not worry about me. I will always take care of you."

Mila was very quiet after Link finished speaking. She continued to hold him but was looking away into the distance. He wasn't sure his message had reached her. Then she turned her head to him and looked into his eyes for a moment. She leaned forward and kissed him, then smiled.

"I feel better now, Daddy. I love you. And I will always take care of you, too," said Mila.

Link hugged her. He was glad they had this talk.

"Okay princess," said Link. "Let me put you down so we can walk to the reception." He needed to wipe his eyes.

They made their way to the castle entrance.

"Now remember to be polite and behave," said Mipha to Mila and Midon."And remember what I taught you when you meet Lady Urbosa."

The guards recognized Mipha and Link, and they were escorted into the reception room. Urbosa was talking with Zelda while Daruk was looking over the refreshment table. There was no sign of Revali yet. Urbosa and Zelda saw Mipha and family entering the room and immediately walked over.

"Sav'saaba Mipha and Link, so nice to see you again!" said Urbosa. "And hello again Prince Sidon. I haven't seen you since the wedding. You've grown! And these are your two children. They're both so good looking!"

"Yes, they take after Mipha," teased Zelda.

"This is Mila and Midon," said Mipha. "Please say hello to Lady Urbosa."

"Sav'aaq Lady Urbosa," they both said together. "And hello Your Highness."

"So, you learned some Gerudo," Urbosa laughed. "I love their eyes! Midon's has such a distinctive shade of blue-green and Mila's positively glow with gold."

By now Daruk noticed them standing together, and he approached as well.

"Hello Mipha, Link, and Sidon," said Daruk. "And these are your two children. Guess I can't call you the little guy anymore, Link."

"This is Mila and Midon," said Link. "Please say hello to Chief Daruk."

"Hello Chief Daruk," they said.

"So now you've met all but one of the Champions," said Mipha.

"Did you know your mother and father are Champions too? You should be proud of them," said Zelda.

Mila and Midon turned to look at their parents. They didn't know.

"How was your trip?" asked Urbosa.

"Enjoyable," said Mipha. "We came by boat which was more fun for everyone. They could play in the water."

"Of course," said Daruk. "That was good planning."

"It's hard to believe it's over six years since we were last all together," said Urbosa.

"Or will be if Revali ever shows up," said Zelda. "He has the easiest travels, flying straight here, but is always late for meetings."

"I'm sorry we can't wait for him," said Mipha. "It's been a long and active day for Mila and Midon, and I think they're getting tired. Say goodnight to everyone."

After saying goodnight, they headed back to the boat to put them to sleep. The boat came with sleeping nets. These were soft nets which allowed a Zora to sleep in the water but stay attached to the boat to avoid drifting away. Mipha and Link tucked Mila and Midon into their individual nets. Sidon was old enough to sleep in the water without a net since the moat water was calm. Soon all three of them were sound asleep.

"Are you going to stay in the water too, or join me on the boat?" asked Link.

"I don't know. The water is very inviting," said Mipha.

"More inviting than me?" said Link.

"Are you sure you want to stay on the boat yourself? You don't miss guarding your Hylian princess?" said Mipha.

"Is that what this is all about?" said Link. "I told Mila I'd rather be with my family. I miss the time with Zelda only because it was such a unique experience like you might miss some good times you once had with old friends. But I don't want to do it again or trade what I have now for it. I love all of you very much. And believe me, sweetheart, you are the only one who owns my heart and always will."

"Such a sweet answer," said Mipha. "I guess I'll join you on the boat."

Mipha climbed aboard, and they held each other, then kissed and kissed some more.

"Try not to rock the boat too much," said Mipha.

Next morning everyone was up early.

"You three please catch breakfast for yourself, then get ready for the castle tour. A guard will meet you at the entrance. Daddy and I will be attending a meeting. And remember to behave," said Mipha.

They soon dropped the children and Sidon off with the guard assigned as their tour guide. Mipha and Link then went to the guest room. Mipha put on her Champions sash, and Link changed out of his Zora Armor into his Champions tunic. They then headed toward the meeting room. Breakfast was provided, and they grabbed some food then sat down. The castle staff had made sure there were dishes suitable for each race. Mipha had some Hyrule Bass, and Link chose an omelet with rice. Revali was standing near the wall speaking with Zelda, so he had managed to arrive after all. Daruk and Urbosa were speaking together near a table containing several types of rocks: obviously intended for Daruk's breakfast.

"Looks like everyone made it," said Link.

They had just finished eating when a herald entered the room.

"Please take your places and rise for His Majesty."

Everyone moved to their assigned seat and stood quietly. King Rhoam then entered the room.

"Please be seated everyone," said King Rhoam as he sat down as well. "Welcome and thank you for coming. It has been almost five years since Ganon's attack, and I would like to make sure we are not surprised again. As you know from Link's information, we were originally defeated by Ganon, and it took over 100 years and time travel to undo most of the harm. So, when called upon, please summarize your race's state of readiness should the need arise to defend Hyrule again. I have asked my daughter Zelda to run this meeting so I will turn things over to her now."

Everyone rose as King Rhoam left the room leaving Zelda to run the meeting.

"Thank you, father," said Zelda. "I will begin by calling on myself to discuss the status of the central Hyrule government's efforts. Then we can go around the room in turn. Our efforts have focused on two areas. The first is Sheikah technology. Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie have been working to perfect the technology Link brought from his timeline to maintain control of Guardians. We saw that it worked to protect the Divine Beasts, so we see a lot of promise in it. They also continue to study the Sheikah Slate's capabilities. The second area we are improving upon is troop training. We are creating virtual environments like The Trial of the Sword Link told us about to ensure our soldiers are well prepared for any of the enemies we are familiar with under actual combat conditions. We are not done with the work but have created several promising virtual realities, and our guards must satisfy combat readiness in them to graduate from training. That summarizes our work here. Perhaps we can go in alphabetical order? Daruk you're next."

"Yes, thank you, Princess Zelda," said Daruk. "We Gorons have cleared our region of monsters and re-opened the North Mine. We are able to supply whatever minerals are needed throughout Hyrule in sufficient quantities. We also continue to keep Vah Rudania in good condition. I have been training some backups to handle it should anything happen to me. Other than that, the Gorons maintain overall readiness."

"Link, you're next," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I have kept myself in shape and practice combat skills while offering training to any Zoras interested while I live in the Domain," said Link. "I believe I am ready should the need for my skills be needed again."

At this Revali stood up.

"With all due respect to the Hero of Hyrule," said Revali, "are we supposed just to take Link's word he is combat ready? I believe he should be required to demonstrate his competence by completing a trial periodically. Perhaps a virtual world could be created containing the hardest enemies for Link to prove he truly retains his abilities. I fear married life among the Zoras may have dulled his skills."

Mipha was glaring at Revali during his statement and was about to come to Link's defense. But Link gestured her to stop, and instead, he rose to speak.

"I am fine with Revali's proposal, Your Highness, and look forward to the opportunity to prove my readiness," said Link. "Your Highness, please let me know when a suitable virtual reality trial will be ready."

Link sat down, and Mipha leaned over to speak to him.

"Revali better hope he never lands in the water near me," said Mipha. "I know you won't get physically hurt in these virtual reality trials, but you sometimes get nightmares, and I'm afraid this will only make them worse."

"I understand," said Link. "But he has a valid point."

"Mipha, you're next," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda," said Mipha. "On behalf of King Dorephan and the Zora community, we have continued to maintain our close guard and care of the water supply and surrounding areas. We also continue to train our guards to be combat ready. I have maintained control of Vah Ruta and assure everyone that she is ready if needed. As you know, I am the most skilled Champion with Divine Beasts. And finally, we have upgraded Zora combat ability by welcoming the Hero of Hyrule as a Zora Citizen who swore an oath and pledged his loyalty to defend the Zora Kingdom."

At this Urbosa burst out laughing. She leaned over to speak to Mipha. "Nice one Mipha," said Urbosa. "I think it will be hard to top that!"

"Revali, you're next," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Zelda," said Revali. "We Rito continue to train for aerial combat at our Flight Training School. As you know, we are the only race that can provide aerial support, so we know we play a very key role. Our preparedness is excellent as always. We continue to patrol the roads from the sky. I am in full control of Vah Medoh. I feel we are well prepared for any eventuality."

"Finally, Lady Urbosa," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda," said Urbosa. "We continue to train our guards for combat as always. Our primary concern has been keeping an eye on any Yiga Clan activity and monitoring their movements. We have had some success, but their technology and stealth ability makes it challenging. However, we take this responsibility very seriously and are putting all our efforts into it. I can also assure you that Vah Naboris remains ready. As you recall it played a role in the Yiga Clan attack on Gerudo City several years ago. That is all I have to report."

"Alright," said Zelda. "Thank you for summarizing your preparedness for us. We would appreciate you filing a more detailed written report in the next two weeks. I think that concludes our brief meeting and I appreciate your taking the time to travel here and help meet my father's concerns. I hope we won't need to meet again for at least a year. Please enjoy the rest of your time here. Our meeting is adjourned."

There were the usual goodbyes and the meeting room emptied. Link went over to Mipha.

"Should we check on the children?" said Link.

"Probably a good idea," said Mipha. "I hope they behaved. And Midon wanted to go back to the Crab Castle restaurant."

"Would you mind getting the children? I want to pay Dr. Purah a visit," said Link.

"Alright, good luck," said Mipha.

Link headed to the research lab in Hyrule Castle. As usual, Purah was at work.

"Hello Dr. Purah," said Link.

"Ah, Link," said Purah. "I'm glad you're here. I have some good news for you."

"The anti-aging rune works?" said Link.

"Yes, somewhat. I am caught up to the point the Purah of your timeline reached. The anti-aging rune works but I need to fine tune it to better control the extent of age reduction. I don't want anyone made into a six-year-old again. I also want to finish work on the age boosting rune to be ready to counteract any mistakes. I am hopeful another year or two will be enough time."

"That's great news," said Link. "I'm happy to hear it, and I know Mipha will be too. I need to get back and help with the children, but thank you Dr. Purah."

"We're not there yet," said Purah, "but we're close I think. Have a safe trip home."

Link returned to the entrance and found Mipha with the children.

"The guard said they all behaved well and asked good questions," said Mipha. "So I think they deserve a nice lunch at the Crab Castle and a gift from one of the shops. Let's head to Castle Town."

They began walking to Castle Town. Sidon, Mila, and Midon kept talking to each other about the things they saw.

"Dr. Purah is pleased with her progress on the anti-aging rune. She hopes to be done in less than two years," said Link.

Mipha smiled at him and said, "That's my next wish. I want you here with me as long as possible."

They reached the restaurant. Knowing the children enjoyed the crab dishes Mipha ordered extra and a cooked fish for Link. After lunch, it was time to look for a souvenir. They strolled past a bookstore.

"Sidon, you enjoyed the book we got you last time," said Mipha. "Why don't you stay with Link and pick a book you would like. I'll take Mila and Midon to the souvenir shop next door."

Sidon picked out a book about Hyrule Castle he thought he would enjoy reading after the experience of his tour.

"I should read that as well," said Link. "There's a lot to the castle I'm sure I don't know."

Mipha returned from the souvenir shop with Midon holding a toy model of Hyrule Castle and Mila a toy model of Vah Ruta.

"Everyone ready to head home?" said Mipha. They headed back to the castle pier. To their surprise, two Zora guards were waiting for them.

"Lady Mipha, the passageway home is all clear, but our squad will continue our patrol throughout your trip."

"Thank you," said Mipha. "We are very grateful."

"Let's go home," said Link.

They were soon headed south into the waterway that leads into the Zora River. Mipha, Sidon, Mila, and Midon decided to swim alongside the boat, while Link steered. By early evening the two children were tired. They climbed aboard the boat with Mipha. Soon Midon was asleep in Mipha's arms and Mila asleep in Link's.

"We should enjoy this time," said Link. "Soon they won't be falling asleep in our arms anymore."

"And soon it will be 'Mom' and 'Dad' not 'Mommy' and 'Daddy,'" said Mipha. "Makes me wonder if we should have another one or two."

"That would be wonderful, but I am perfectly happy with the two we have," said Link.

"Well, something to think about and talk about later," said Mipha.

Soon the ice blue cliffs around the Domain came into view. Link steered into Ruto Lake and headed for the lower level of the Domain. As they got closer to the Domain, they could see the squad of Zora guards King Dorephan had ordered to watch over them. Link steered the boat to a landing spot, and a Zora guard helped secure it.

"Welcome home Lady Mipha and family," said the guard.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "It's late, and we need to put the little ones to bed. Would you mind escorting Prince Sidon home?"

"Of course, Lady Mipha."

They said quiet goodnight to Sidon as he left with the guard. Mipha and Link carried the sleeping children back home, then tucked them into their beds. They never woke up.

"Long trip for a short meeting," said Link. "But I'm glad we could do it with Sidon and the children. I think they'll remember it."

"Yes," said Mipha. "Except for Revali, I enjoyed it. Let's go to bed. I miss being home with you. And unlike you, when I say I miss something, it means I want it to happen."

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Link. "I know how sensitive you are to my Zelda relationship and I chose my words poorly. But you know my feelings are only for you."

They lay in bed together, and he looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"What are you thinking?" said Mipha.

"How beautiful you are. And how happy I am."

"Let's hold that thought," said Mipha as she leaned over to kiss him.


	38. Trial of the Hero - Part 1

**Chapter 23 – Trial of the Hero – Part 1**

 _Summary: Dr. Purah completes a set of virtual reality training exercises and trials for Link to demonstrate his ability as requested at the Champions Meeting. Mipha is concerned about its psychological effect on him. Mipha and Link relive some memories at East Reservoir Lake as Link continues practicing._

It was several months after the King Rhoam's Champions Meeting that a package addressed to Link in Zora's Domain arrived. The return address was Dr. Purah at Hyrule Castle.

"I wonder what this can be?" said Link to Mipha as he opened the package. Inside were two strange looking devices he had never seen before and a letter addressed to him.

 _Link,_

 _I have completed a set of virtual reality trials which I believe are suitable for demonstrating the proficiency required of the Hylian Champion. Princess Zelda has reviewed the trial content and agreed with my assessment. Therefore, this is an official request on behalf of Princess Zelda that you attempt these trials in the next thirty days. Below is the information you will need to access the tests as well as some additional training scenarios I have created to help prepare you._

 _Entering the trials and training scenarios requires access to the power of a Divine Beast. Since you are living in Zora's Domain, I assume you will use Vah Ruta. You should first secure the smaller device to your person. Then attach the larger device, which I will refer to as the simulator, to the central control unit of the Divine Beast. Once connected to the control unit, several selections will be visible on the simulator. When you select any of the scenarios, your mind will enter a construct that will seem real to you while your body will remain inert in the real world. You will automatically exit a trial if you suffer a mortal wound or fail the trial. You can also exit at any time by choosing the exit option on your device. Finally, if anyone disconnects the simulator from the Divine Beast control unit, you will also exit all simulations._

 _One set of scenarios is for training purposes. You can select from several training scenarios that will not count as part of your trial but can assist you in preparing for the actual test. When you feel confident in your ability, you should select the real challenge which I will refer to as the Trial of the Hero._

 _The Trial of the Hero consists of four scenarios that place you in various locations throughout Hyrule and confront you with a situation you must successfully resolve. Resolving the situation means doing what is best for the survival of Hyrule. There may be more than one way to solve the simulation successfully. You must complete all four scenarios to pass the trial. You may attempt the Trial of the Hero as many times as you wish but must complete it successfully within thirty days to meet the requirements. Please return the devices to me upon completion since they will have a record of your results._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Dr. Purah_

 _P.S. Though I have called this the Trial of the Hero, anyone can access the training and trial scenarios by following the instructions above and wearing the personal device. We are using a similar approach to train troops here at Hyrule Castle, but their combat scenarios are not as severe as your trials_.

"So, this is the skill test Revali wanted me to take," said Link. He shared the letter with Mipha.

"It looks like you have to take these trials in Vah Ruta," said Mipha. "In that case, I am coming with you. If I sense these trials are causing you too much stress, I am going cancel your involvement, and I don't care what Revali or anyone else says. Remember your primary loyalty is to the Zora Royal Family now, which is my father and me and Sidon and your children. You're not the single young adventurer of five years ago. I am not going to let you suffer preparing to defend Hyrule against an attack unlikely to ever happen in our lifetime."

"I agree with you," said Link. "But if I can't pass these trials, I should not be a Champion any longer."

"Good," said Mipha. "Let someone else take your place if they can. And at some point, Sidon should take mine. You've already done so much for Hyrule. Besides, I want you here with our family and me, not playing hero in a make-believe world."

"I still think I should give this a try," said Link. "I can work on this while the children are at school so that it won't take much of my time away from our family."

"Alright," said Mipha. "Give it a try if you insist. But you need to pace yourself. Your instinct will be to push yourself to extremes right from the start. And your rivalry with Revali will only make that instinct worse. If I see you're becoming overly stressed, or you start having nightmares again as you did during our first year here, you will have to stop this, and that is not a request. I didn't ever want to do this in our relationship, but I am telling you that now as a royal command which you swore to obey."

Mipha had never before treated him as the Zora subject he was except in teasing. She was very serious now though. When he became a Zora citizen, he had indeed sworn an oath before Nayru to obey and defend the Zora Royal Family. And he was pretty sure King Dorephan would support his daughter's wishes on this matter too.

He felt embarrassed but answered respectfully, "Yes, I will do as you say, Mipha."

"I'm glad we got that out of the way," said Mipha smiling. "We can start looking at the trials tomorrow. Now let's meet the children. School for today should be ending soon and let's hope they stayed out of trouble."

Next morning after the children left for school Mipha and Link headed to Vah Ruta with the two devices. Vah Ruta was still on the mountaintop in Zodobon Highlands where Mipha had driven it after she and Link defeated Waterblight Ganon at East Reservoir Lake.

"Vah Ruta is way too far to be going back and forth," said Link. It took almost a full day's walk and climb to reach it from home.

" I can move it back to East Resevoir Lake," said Mipha. "Let's do that now. I can move it while you're doing your simulation."

Mipha and Link climbed aboard Vah Ruta. She raised the entrance back up and sealed it shut. Then they headed to the rear and the central control unit. The size of Vah Ruta again overawed link. The Sheikah of long ago who built this powerful device must have been incredible scientists and engineers.

"Are you nervous?" asked Mipha.

"A little," said Link. "Maybe Revali is right, and I've lost my edge. Anyway, I am not going to give up easily. Let's see what Dr. Purah concocted."

"No, Revali is wrong. Trust in yourself. Which simulation are you going to do first?" said Mipha.

"I thought I would try the Zora Region training exercise first," said Link.

"Alright, I'll get the simulator hooked up to the central control unit while you attach the personal device," said Mipha.

Link clipped the personal device to his belt while Mipha attached the simulator and then activated the terminal. All at once the simulator screen lit up and revealed a menu of options:

1\. Gerudo Region

2\. Goron Region

3\. Hyrule Castle Region

4\. Rito Region

5\. Zora Region

6\. The Trial of the Hero

"Are you ready?" asked Mipha. "I'll select it for you."

"Yes," said Link. "Let's do Zora Region."

Mipha pressed the Zora Region on the screen, and Link suddenly closed his eyes and stood as if asleep.

From Link's perspective when Mipha pressed the simulator, everything went blank for a moment and then suddenly he was awake and standing at Ralis Pond. He was dressed in his Zora armor but had slightly different weapons and arrows than before. And a sleeping Hinox was snoring away nearby. He knew how to take care of a Hinox but had to remember he no longer had a Stasis Rune, so his arrow aim needed to be quick. He did still have the Master Sword, and it was leveled up to the maximum. A few well-placed arrows and sword strikes and the Hinox was history.

Okay, what next, he thought. Since this was just training, he thought it made sense to circle the Domain. He headed over to Upland Zorana and soon confronted a Guardian Skywatcher. He dodged its energy beams and kept peppering it with arrows. Finally, it crashed to the ground in ruins. Some Moblins and Lizalfos were running around, but he ignored them and proceeded past Toto Lake.

He continued to circle The Domain and headed for Ploymus Mountain. Sure enough, a Lynel was waiting for him. Some arrows and a few Flurry Rushes and the Lynel was weakening. His only error was not avoiding one of its fire blasts, and he ended up with a burned shoulder. But a final Flurry Rush and the Lynel was finished.

He didn't think there were any other dangerous enemies here unless he had to tackle Waterblight Ganon. But in this simulation, Vah Ruta was uninfected by malice sitting peacefully in East Reservoir Lake. Time to exit. He took the personal device part of the simulator from his belt and pressed the option to exit the trial. Everything went blank, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing next to Mipha at the central terminal inside Vah Ruta.

"Are you done already?" asked Mipha. "You weren't gone very long."

"Really?" said Link. "There must be some temporal distortion then. In the simulation, I circled the whole area around the Domain from Ralis Pond to Ploymus Mountain."

"How did you do?" asked Mipha.

"Fine," said Link. "I got a little careless with the Lynel and let it burn my shoulder. I'll be more careful if I face another one. My Flurry Rush worked fine. And I handled a Hinox and Guardian Skywatcher with no problem."

Link wanted to try another simulation but remembered he promised Mipha he wouldn't push himself. In fact, he was tempted to skip the training sessions altogether and go straight to The Trial of the Hero. But that would only look reckless to Mipha, and it probably was.

"Okay, that's enough for today," said Link. "Tomorrow I want to tackle the Gerudo Region."

Mipha had driven Vah Ruta back to East Reservoir Lake. They headed back to the entrance and Mipha lowered it to water level.

"You'll have to do a little swimming now to get home," said Mipha.

"Vah Ruta being back at the lake here brings back some nice memories," said Link.

"You can go on," she said. "We're not in any hurry. But let's talk in the water."

Mipha dove into the water and Link followed. They both started swimming toward the northwest pier. About halfway there Mipha stopped and waited for Link to catch up. Then she put her arms around him and he wrapped his around her as they floated together, only their heads and shoulders above water.

"Isn't this comfortable?" said Mipha.

"It is with you here," said Link. "We've had some very happy moments here and given my memory problems I probably remember only a fraction of them."

"I remember all of them," said Mipha. "This was one of our getaway spots. You would swim with me and we would sit together and talk as we watched a sunset or the moon rise. I recall I usually did most of the talking, but we were both so happy being together. I missed you so much when you had to leave and worried you would get hurt or we might grow apart. But then you would return again and my heart would be full of joy knowing you were unhurt. And it was here we made love for the first time. It was right after you accepted the Zora Armor. We ran all the way here, you climbing the reservoir steps two at a time, laughing and racing me. You got to the bed and threw off your Champion tunic as I joined you there. I teased you that you should show more respect for your Hylian princess's gift, and it felt good to hear you say I was all you cared about. You laughed and said how convenient it was that Zoras wore so little clothing. It was nice to hear you laugh again. You didn't laugh very much back then. Then we made love. Afterwards we swam together and it was my turn to win races. How much of all that do you remember?"

"More than I used to," said Link. "But sometimes it's in bits and pieces. I do remember sitting with you on Vah Ruta. Hearing you talk about it makes me feel like I'm reliving it. And one memory I will never forget is how much I love you."

She smiled, and she was so beautiful. He could never tire of looking into her soft amber eyes. They kissed and then kissed some more.

"Let's do some more reliving," she said as she pulled him to the pier.

Next morning, they were back at Vah Ruta and ready for the next training simulation. Mipha selected Gerudo Region.

Link opened his eyes and he was just outside the Yiga Clan hideout. So maybe Purah's training configuration was hinting that in the real trial he would have to deal with the Yiga Clan. In his old timeline, he remembered he needed to rescue Barta and recover the Thunder Helm. So maybe the best thing to do was practice sneaking through their hideout. He recalled how he managed this, using some Mighty Bananas he found along the way to lure guards out of position. Soon he was through the entire hideout and emerged outside. But there was no Master Kohga waiting for him. Instead, three Yiga Clan warriors appeared. He got off two rounds of Ice Arrows to stun two of them, then dealt with the third with an ice arrow and his sword. He finished off the other two fairly easily. It seemed like that was it. He selected the exit option.

"How was that one?" asked Mipha.

"The simulation started at the Yiga Clan Hideout, so I am thinking that's what Purah wanted me to concentrate on," said Link. "I did fine."

So far the training had been fairly routine. But he did have to remember he no longer had a Sheikah Slate with all the helpful runes. So, he had to rely on his weapons and skills more.

The next day he tackled the Goron Region. He ended up battling an Igneo Talus then some Fire Lizalfos. But there was one tricky part where he needed to cross some lava. It took some clever climbing and gliding to intermediate points to make his way across. At the other side was a Guardian Stalker. But he got the timing right with his shield and successfully parried its laser beam. Nothing more to do here, he thought.

He wanted to save Hyrule Castle for last, so tackled the Rito Region simulation next. He awoke next to a Frost Talus. He was wearing the appropriate armor for the region and had plenty of fire arrows. Nothing much to that. His experience in the simulations was improving his confidence. Time to move on.

The last training module was labeled Hyrule Castle Region. When he entered the simulation, he found himself in Castle Town. But it wasn't in ruins it was in perfect condition, just with no people around. He was wearing the Champion Tunic and some Ancient Armor. The objective was to reach the heart of Hyrule Castle on the lowest level, but there was a timer. He had to reach it fairly quickly. He remembered the castle layout and the underground passages. In fact, the book about Hyrule Castle Sidon recently bought and Link had also skimmed actually helped jog his memory. He reached a lower level of the castle in time. There were no enemies on the way. But when the timer expired instead of the simulation coming to an end, he saw Calamity Ganon emerging from underground. Okay, here we go again, he thought. He used Flurry Rushes to dodge attacks, arrows to prevent some, and his shield to parry laser beams. In the end, he emerged victorious without taking too much damage. He wasn't quite as quick as before, but he was quick enough. There was no second phase of the Ganon fight, so that was the end of the training simulation.

"How did this one go?" asked Mipha.

"Okay," said Link. "I had to hurry through Hyrule Castle in time to meet Ganon in the basement."

He felt he was pretty much done with training. He had to admit Purah had done a remarkable job recreating realistic situations. He was curious what the Trial of the Hero would contain.


	39. Trial of the Hero - Part 2

**Chapter 24 – Trial of the Hero – Part 2**

 _Summary: Dr. Purah's Trial of the Hero simulations throw Link some challenges, but Mipha supports his efforts._

Link felt he had sharpened his skills enough with the training exercises. It was time to tackle the real trials. He and Mipha headed back to Vah Ruta.

"You feel ready for this?" said Mipha.

"I do," said Link. "I know my skills are not as good as five years ago, but I think they are still good enough. I am curious what Purah cooked up for me."

Mipha activated the simulator and pressed The Trial of the Hero option. Again, Link blacked out as if in a trance. He awoke in a Sheikah Tower in Central Hyrule. A disembodied voice began to speak.

"In this challenge, there are four separate trials, the objective of which is to achieve what is best to save Hyrule. If you complete a trial, you will have the choice of continuing to the next trial or exiting the simulation. The simulator will save any successful trial completions and you do not need to complete all four trials at one time. Each trial is independent. The first trial will begin now."

Suddenly the Sheikah Tower faded, and he emerged standing in front of Gerudo Town. It was mid-day, and a blazing hot sun was in the sky. He was wearing his Desert Voe armor, and Urbosa was standing next to him.

"Link, you arrived just in time!" said Urbosa. "Against my advice, Princess Zelda left here on her own for Kara Kara Bazaar. But she is overdue there, and I fear something has happened."

So, this test involved finding Zelda or, more likely, rescuing her.

"Do you know how long ago this was?" said Link.

"Not more than 30 minutes," said Urbosa. "One of the guards here saw her leave, but another guard returning on the road from the Bazaar said she never passed her."

Link thought back to his Gerudo training session, which involved the Yiga Clan.

"I suspect the Yiga Clan may have kidnapped her," said Link. "In which case they would take her back to their hideout for their leader to question her. We need to hurry. Let's take two of these Sand Seals."

Soon Urbosa and he were streaking across the desert on Sand Seals toward the Yiga Clan Hideout. They got as far as they dared on the Seals, then proceeded quietly on foot. As they got closer to the entrance, three Yiga Clan warriors appeared. Link managed to stun two of them with ice arrows, while Urbosa eliminated the third warrior with a blow from her scimitar. Then she and Link took care of the remaining two while still frozen in place. They quietly approached the Yiga Clan Hideout entrance and crept inside. The usual contingent of guards was pacing the halls. Link remembered the technique of using Mighty Bananas to grab their attention and distract them.

"I probably don't need to tell you, but we need to distract the guards with some Mighty Bananas," Link whispered. "Then we climb the ladder over there. I will need to repeat the process again as we approach our destination."

It was a little trickier with two people, but they proceeded slowly and methodically. Finally, they reached the inner chamber with the secret exit to where he had fought Master Kohga in his original timeline. He didn't have Magnesis to open the secret door, but this time merely pushing it worked: another Purah modification. When Urbosa and Link emerged, they saw Zelda lying on the ground, surrounded by three Yiga Clan warriors and Master Kohga. She was still alive.

"I'll take care of these three," said Urbosa. "You deal with their fat leader."

Link took on Master Kohga. He thought this might be challenging without a Magnesis Rune, but it turned out there were only two phases to the battle and Magnesis wasn't needed. He had to dodge and shield parry. But eventually, he wore Kohga down with some well-timed arrows, and Urbosa had little trouble with the three warriors. Zelda rushed crying into Urbosa's arms, safe. Suddenly the scene began to fade, and he emerged back in the Central Tower Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned "You have completed the first trial. Please select 'Continue' for the next trial, or 'Exit' to return to your reality."

He was tempted to continue but remembered his promise. He selected "Exit."

"How did you do? Are you alright?" asked a worried Mipha.

"I did okay, and I'm fine," said Link. "I completed the first trial. It involved rescuing Zelda from the Yiga Clan. I should rest up before tackling the next one. Let's go home."

Next morning, he and Mipha were back at Vah Ruta. Link was ready to try the subsequent trial. Mipha selected The Trial of the Hero, and Link again woke up on the Sheikah Tower. He heard the disembodied voice intone the instructions. Then the second trial began.

The scene faded and the next thing he knew he was in Goron City dressed in the full Flamebreaker Armor set. Daruk was standing next to him.

"Link, we've got problems," said Daruk. "Vah Rudania just started acting up, and one of our scouts noticed a small army of Moblins and Fire Lizalfos heading our way from up north. You and I need to split up. I'll take care of Vah Rudania while you help with the monsters."

Daruk was about to run off to Vah Rudania. But this was wrong, Link thought. If he let Daruk go to Vah Rudania, Daruk would likely be defeated again by Fireblight Ganon.

"No, Daruk," said Link. "Trust me, I need to handle Vah Rudania, and you need to lead your Goron warriors in the battle against the monsters."

"Are you sure?" said Daruk. "I've spent a lot of training time with Vah Rudania. And you're pretty handy dealing with Moblins and Lizalfos. I think it makes more sense to do it my way."

"I insist," said Link. "If you insist on going to Vah Rudania, I'm going with you. I fear it's a trap."

Daruk thought for a minute.

"Alright, I'll tackle the monsters," said Daruk. "But if you have trouble with Vah Rudania wait for me there."

Daruk headed toward the battle, and Link started up the Death Mountain trail to Vah Rudania alone. There were no enemies on the way. But several parts of the path were blocked by boulders, and he had to do some climbing and navigating around lava flows. It was similar to what Purah had put in her Goron Region training simulation. Finally, just before he reached Vah Rudania, an Igneo Talus rose up and blocked the path. He was pretty comfortable battling this. Some ice arrows and a few spin attacks with his Cobble Crusher put an end to it.

He entered Vah Rudania. But unlike in his original timeline, he didn't need to activate any terminals. Fireblight Ganon was already visible hovering by the central terminal. Okay, he thought, he knew how to deal with this thing too. He had plenty of ice arrows, but no remote bombs. The first phase of the battle went as he remembered, using ice arrows to destroy any fireballs and stun his enemy, and then attacking with his sword. He took a few hits, but his armor was strong. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the second phase of the battle without any remote bombs. But Purah was fair about that: there never was a second phase to the attack. Link kept wearing the creature down with ice arrows and then finally finished it off. As the creature dissolved into nothingness, the scene started to fade, and Link found himself back on the Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned "You have completed the second trial. Please select 'Continue' for the next trial, or 'Exit' to return to your reality."

He selected 'Exit.'

"I did okay, Mipha," said Link. "I think I can do this. Only two more to go."

They followed the same routine next morning, and Link began the third trial. But this one would prove to be very different.

He was back near Zora's Domain and standing on the northwest pier of East Reservoir Lake. Vah Ruta was visible out on the lake, and he could make out Mipha discussing something with Princess Zelda near the entrance. Zelda must be visiting to inspect how Mipha's training with Vah Ruta was coming along. Okay, he thought. So, what was he supposed to do? Perhaps he should swim out to Vah Ruta and join them? He started swimming toward Vah Ruta and was about halfway there when suddenly the sky darkened. A purple streak of malice flew down from the sky and materialized as Waterblight Ganon just outside Vah Ruta. In this scenario, Ganon attacked Hyrule while Mipha, Zelda, and Link were all at Vah Ruta. Link's job was to accomplish what was best to save Hyrule. But he was still in the midst of swimming to Vah Ruta, and in the water there was nothing he could do. He saw Mipha push Zelda behind her to try keeping her safe and raise her trident to defend herself. But she was no match for this enemy. Mipha was cut down with one swing of Ganon's spear and a second swipe eliminated Zelda. He had failed. The scene faded, and he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned: "You have failed the third trial. Please select 'Continue' to try again, or 'Exit' to return to your reality."

Well, he had misplayed that scenario. But now he understood what it was. Somehow he needed to divert the creature's attention, allowing Mipha and Zelda to get to safety. He selected "Continue" to replay the scenario.

This time he waited on the pier for Waterblight Ganon to appear, and when it did, he fired a salvo of arrows at it. But that only distracted it for a moment. It still proceeded with its successful attack on Mipha and Zelda. That approach didn't work either.

He needed to think. He was too far away to reach them in time, but could he warn them in time? He selected "Continue" for the third time. He shouted from the pier as soon as the scene began: "Get inside Vah Ruta quickly, Ganon is coming."

They heard him because they both ran and were inside Vah Ruta when Ganon appeared. Link fired some arrows in an attempt to lure the enemy to him, but it didn't work. Ganon proceeded to enter Vah Ruta. Link dove into the lake and swam as fast as he could to Vah Ruta then climbed aboard. But it was already too late. The simulation faded, and he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

He stopped to think again. At least this time they both survived longer, but he still couldn't get to them in time. So maybe he should start swimming at once and then shout to them to hide while on the way? He selected "Continue" again.

This time he immediately dove into the water and swam as fast as he could. He was mentally counting down to the time he estimated Ganon would appear. A moment before that he stopped and yelled, "Quickly hide inside Vah Ruta, Ganon is coming!" They both heard him clearly and ran inside as he resumed his swimming. He was closer to Vah Ruta now when Waterblight Ganon appeared. Ganon took no notice of him but immediately entered Vah Ruta. Link resumed swimming and then boarded Vah Ruta. The simulation was still active, so they must be alive. He proceeded further into Vah Ruta and could hear Waterblight Ganon screeching. The sound came from straight ahead. He rushed forward and entered the cavernous room housing the central control tower. Ganon was there, and both Zelda and Mipha were crouched behind the tower but on opposite sides. Ganon was preparing to strike at them. Link launched an arrow, and it stunned Ganon long enough for Link to reach the control tower.

Again, Waterblight Ganon prepared to strike, and Link had to choose which direction to go. He could only defend one or the other, but not both. His heart told him to defend Mipha, but Zelda was needed to save Hyrule. He thought this simulation must be a test to see if he would put Hyrule's survival above his feelings. Link ran in front of Zelda to defend her and seeing Mipha unguarded Ganon swiped his spear at Mipha killing her instantly. Ouch, thought Link. That was painful for him to see. He hoped he wouldn't start having nightmares again. But something was wrong. He and Zelda were both still alive but the simulation was fading, and he was back at the Sheikah Tower. The voice told him he had failed again. So, saving Zelda at the expense of Mipha was not the right answer either.

Now he had to stop and think again. Saving Mipha at the expense of Zelda couldn't be right either, so there was no point wasting time enacting that scenario. He recalled the objective was to achieve the outcome that was best for saving Hyrule. Obviously both Zelda and Mipha surviving was better than either one being killed. So, he was expected to keep both of them alive. But they were too far apart for him to block Ganon's attack on both of them and trying to stun Ganon long enough to call them together didn't work either. Purah had come up with a puzzler. He needed more time to think about this scenario. He pressed "Exit."

"Did you pass?" said Mipha when Link returned to reality.

"No, this one is puzzling," said Link. "I need to think about it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Mipha.

"No, this one I would rather not," said Link. "I just need to replay some of it in my mind and explore options."

They headed home together. In the evening Link took a stroll alone around the Domain. It was a clear cool evening and the stars were shining overhead. The sound of falling water helped him to relax and walking alone helped him think. He made his way to the plaza then wandered into the general store, Marot's Mart. They had the usual assortment of food including fish and rice, as well as arrows and ice arrows. He walked out of the store and started back. Suddenly, recalling the ice arrows, he had an idea.

Next morning, they headed back to Vah Ruta, and Link began the trial again. He followed the same scenario as last time. Mipha and Zelda were on opposite sides of the central terminal, and Link was preparing to rush forward to defend them. As soon as he was in range, he hit Waterblight Ganon in the eye with an ice arrow but then proceeded to launch an ice arrow at Zelda. It hit her in the leg. She was stunned frozen and collapsed into the shallow water around the terminal. Link rushed forward to the central tower in time to block Ganon's strike at Mipha. Ganon ignored the frozen body of Zelda and now concentrated his attention entirely on Link and Mipha. But Link knew how to battle Waterblight Ganon and having Mipha alongside him only added another trident to his side of the battle. They soon finished off their enemy.

"Mipha, hurry over to Zelda and heal her," said Link.

The ice arrow had only wounded Zelda and Mipha was able to revive her and heal the wound. Link was about to speak when the scene dissolved and he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

The voice intoned "You have completed the third trial. Please select 'Continue' for the next trial, or 'Exit' to return to your reality."

He selected "Exit." He was thrilled this trial was over and wanted to forget it.

Next morning Link was in high spirits hoping to finish the trials.

"Okay, let's do this," Link said. "This is the last one."

Mipha again activated the simulator and Link was back on the Sheikah Tower. The voice repeated the message as before and informed him the fourth trial would now begin.

He found himself in Hyrule Castle in the Sanctum confronting Calamity Ganon. But it was different. Princess Zelda was there beside him this time. He remembered how to battle Ganon, but before he could do much damage, Ganon struck Zelda with his long spear. She screamed in pain, fell to the ground, then lay still, dead. There would be no way to seal Ganon now. Hyrule was doomed. The scene faded, and he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned: "You have failed the fourth trial. Please select 'Continue' to try again, or 'Exit' to return to your reality."

Wow, that was fast. Okay, he thought. He needed to protect Zelda better or get her out of the way. Let's try again. He selected "Continue."

The scene repeated as before. But this time Link yelled to Zelda.

"Zelda, run outside," Link shouted. "I'll deal with this."

Zelda rushed toward the exit but not fast enough. Ganon's spear hit her in the back, and she collapsed dead on the floor of the Sanctum again. And he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

Okay, he thought, fleeing didn't work, so how about fighting? He would need to protect her instead. He pressed "Continue" again.

Again, the scene unfolded as before.

"Zelda, get behind me," said Link. Zelda rushed in back of him. This approach seemed to be working as Link peppered Ganon with arrows and then rushed in with his sword when Ganon was stunned. He was able to ward off most of Ganon's attacks. But then Ganon launched a slow-moving firebomb. Link tried disabling it with an arrow, but the bomb still exploded. He deflected most of the damage with his shield, but Zelda screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She wasn't dead, and Link continued to battle. But eventually Zelda was overcome with her injuries and died. He was back on the Sheikah Tower.

That hadn't worked either. What kind of scenario had Purah created? Maybe Zelda should stay far away from him instead. He pressed "Continue."

"Zelda, stay far away from me while I keep its attention," said Link.

But that didn't work either. Purah must have programmed the simulation in such a way that Ganon's primary objective was destroying Zelda thus preventing her from sealing him away. He was running out of ideas. It was time to exit and think about it.

"Did you finish?" Mipha asked hopefully.

"No, I can't figure this one out yet," said Link. "I need to sleep on it."

Next morning, he was ready to try again. Of all the scenarios he tried, protecting Zelda while battling seemed the most promising in that she lasted longest in that approach.

However, despite trying five more times, he could not prevent Zelda from being mortally wounded. Whenever Link rushed in to attack Ganon, Ganon would recover enough to focus his attack on Zelda. And Link could not defeat Ganon without approaching him. He tried having Zelda cling to his tunic throughout the battle, but again the impact of Ganon's firebombs was too powerful, and she succumbed to her injuries. He went home more discouraged than before. Had Purah simply made this scenario too difficult or even impossible? It sure seemed so. Maybe Purah expected him to dispatch Ganon more quickly?

Next morning, he was at it again another five times. He tried his best to finish Ganon off with the weapons at his disposal, but no matter how hard he worked Ganon always managed to get in a fatal attack on Zelda. His mood soured.

"I'm beginning to think Purah messed this scenario up," said Link to Mipha one morning. "I've tried this simulation over thirty times by now, and every time Zelda ends up dead."

He went back to Purah's letter to see the date and how much more time he had. He re-read the letter carefully to see if he missed anything. All he could do was keep trying before time ran out.

The next day Mipha and Link journeyed back to Vah Ruta again. Link kept thinking about Purah's letter. Then suddenly he had an idea. Purah had said there was more than one way of solving a scenario. He would try his plan now. He had nothing to lose.

"Don't get discouraged," said Mipha. "I have faith in you and you'll figure it out."

"I think I may have figured out a way, but I am not sure if its cheating or being creative," said Link.

"Why, what is it?" said Mipha.

"You're coming with me," said Link.

"What?" said Mipha. "Is that even possible?"

"I think so," said Link. "And the clue is in the postscript to Purah's letter. Anyone can access the trials if they wear the device. If we stand together, we can clip the device onto both of us. Are you willing to try?"

"Of course," said Mipha.

"Your job is to heal Zelda from any injuries while staying out of harm's way yourself," said Link.

"But once disconnected from the portable device will I be able to emerge from the simulation?" asked Mipha.

"Yes, because as soon as either of us returns here, we simply disconnect the larger device from the central terminal," said Link. "Purah's letter explicitly states that."

"Do we know my healing power will work in the simulation?" asked Mipha.

"Well, you're right," said Link. "We don't know, but so far Purah's simulations have been pretty true to life. All we can do is try."

"Alright, let's do it," said Mipha.

They stood together next to the central terminal while Link clipped the device jointly to Mipha and himself. He selected The Trial of the Hero. He and Mipha appeared on the Sheikah Tower. Again, the voice intoned that the fourth trial would start. They continued to share the device and next thing they were together in the Sanctum of Hyrule Castle. Mipha moved out of range of Ganon's weapons.

"Zelda, get behind me," Link yelled.

Zelda rushed in back of Link. Meanwhile, Link was firing bomb arrows at Ganon. Ganon collapsed to the ground, and Link rushed in with his sword. He repeated that. Ganon rose and shot a firebomb toward them. Link stood his ground and partially deflected it with an arrow. The bomb exploded, and Zelda screamed in pain. But this time Link rushed away from her to the side and fired a volley of bomb arrows at Ganon temporarily stunning him.

Mipha rushed to Zelda and used her healing power. It worked! Zelda was soon back up on her feet. Zelda rushed behind Link for protection again before Ganon could attack her, while Mipha managed to reach the exit area and hide. Link continued to attack Ganon, and Ganon was weakening. Ganon aimed at Zelda, the sound of his laser charging, but a well-placed arrow to the eye stopped him. Link rushed in again and kept pounding Ganon with his sword. Suddenly Ganon started writhing in defeat and collapsed on the floor lifeless. Link turned and saw both Mipha and Zelda were safe. Suddenly the scene dissolved and Link was back at the Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned "Congratulations, you have demonstrated your Champion abilities by completing the fourth trial and The Trial of the Hero. You will now be returned to your reality."

Link was soon standing next to the central terminal in Vah Ruta. Mipha was standing motionless with her eyes closed. She was still in the simulation. Link checked the terminal carefully. He did not want to do anything wrong at this point. There was an option to eject the simulator device from the central terminal. He selected that. Mipha suddenly came to life.

"We did it!" shouted Mipha. She reached over and they hugged each other.

"Yes, we did," said Link. "And I couldn't have done it without your help. I'll have to ask Purah if there was another way of completing that last scenario. But I'm glad that's finally over. I think we should celebrate. How about a nice dinner out while Sidon and your father watch the children?"

"Sounds good to me," said Mipha.

"By the way, what did you and Zelda do while you were in the simulation and I was gone," said Link.

"Funny you should ask that," said Mipha. "You know with the temporal distortion we were alone together for a lot longer than you think. We had a nice chat."

"You had a chat after a battle like that?" said Link. "You know that wasn't really her, right?"

"She seemed pretty true to life," said Mipha.

"So, what did you talk to her about?" said Link.

"You," said Mipha.

"And?" said Link.

"It was a private conversation," said Mipha.

"You had a private conversation with an imaginary person about me, and you can't tell me what was said?" said Link. "You know whatever you heard from Zelda is only a reflection of Purah's programming. It's not real."

"What Purah programmed Zelda to say reflects what Purah thought about Zelda and you," said Mipha. "And that's real."

"Why do I get the feeling this conversation is going to end badly for me?" said Link.

"If you're nice I might tell you what was said," said Mipha. "But for tonight let's relax and enjoy your accomplishment. I only wish I could see Revali's face when he learns you passed."


	40. Twilight Princess

**Chapter 25 – Twilight Princess**

 _Summary: The Yiga Clan are causing trouble and Urbosa needs Link's help in the desert. In the course of dealing with the problem Link plays a role in reuniting two who spent much time together._

Life for Mipha, Link, Mila, and Midon had returned to normal for a month or so after Link completed the simulation challenges from Dr. Purah. Then a letter marked urgent from Urbosa arrived.

 _Dear Link,_

 _We have a problem here and need your help. Our scouts have noticed some strange dark creatures in the desert. They only appear at night and are sensitive to light. So far only a few of these creatures have been seen, and they have not attacked anyone, but they are a matter of concern. A historian here thought perhaps the Master Sword would be of use against them, and since you are the only one who can wield it, we are turning to you for help._

 _Please give my love to Mipha, though I know she will be unhappy with this request._

 _Urbosa_

"It looks like Urbosa needs my help," said Link. He passed Mipha the letter.

"Another crisis in the desert where I can't help you?" said Mipha. "You know I'm not happy about this. But I understand you're still the keeper of the Master Sword, so I guess I will have to live with it. Promise me you'll be careful."

"You know I will," said Link. "I want nothing more than to return safely here. I had better start arranging for travel. It's a pretty long journey."

Using a combination of rafts and horseback he was able to shave some time off his journey as compared with following the roads. His last raft trip brought him to Gerudo Canyon Pass. From there he followed the trail as it curved beneath Koukot Plateau and turned south to Gerudo Canyon Stable. He spent the night there, and after a quick breakfast headed into the desert toward Kara Kara Bazaar, about an hour away on foot. Urbosa was there expecting him.

"Sav'aaq," said Link. "It's good to see you again Urbosa, but can you explain the trouble?"

"Sav'aaq," said Urbosa. "We don't know much, Link. As I wrote, our scouts have noticed these strange creatures in the desert at night in an area southwest of the Southern Oasis. They have not proven hostile to us. Attempting to communicate with them has proven fruitless. We have no idea where they are coming from or what they want."

"Is there anything of interest in the area southwest of the Southern Oasis?" said Link.

"Only some ancient ruins," said Urbosa. "There were Molduga there at one time, but we destroyed them."

"It sounds like I should investigate," said Link.

"And I will accompany you," said Urbosa. "I want you to return to Mipha and your family safely."

Link restocked some food and Hydromelons from the bazaar. Urbosa secured two Sand Seals for them.

"I suggest we head for the Southern Oasis," said Urbosa. "We can camp there, and it affords a good view of the surrounding area."

They hitched onto their Sand Seals and were soon heading south across the desert. The desert was scorching hot, but he was wearing his Desert Voe armor and was reasonably comfortable. Finally, they reached the oasis and climbed up onto it. Food and water were here as well as a cooking pot. And as Urbosa noted, the elevation provided a good view.

"Since these creatures only appear at night, I suggest we rest now and wake up in the evening," said Link. They lit a fire and cooked some food, then lay down to rest. He drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of a wolf howling in the desert below the oasis. He rubbed his eyes. It was late at night and a crescent moon faintly illuminated the surroundings. Urbosa was already up. The fire had gone out, and it was cold.

"Can we risk a fire?" said Link

"Perhaps not," said Urbosa. "You brought warm clothes?"

"Yes." Link switched into his Snowquill armor to fend off the cold. They sat and waited, scanning the area from time to time for any activity. Suddenly they noticed a blue flash to the southwest. It was hard to make out, but it appeared a large structure had suddenly appeared in the desert there. They watched quietly. There seemed to be some activity around the building. They needed to get closer.

Urbosa and Link climbed down from the oasis and slowly and as quietly as they could, made their way closer to the structure. It looked like it was only a partial structure. There was a round object of some kind and a portal behind it. Now and then a dark creature would emerge from the portal, then slink away into the night. None were headed their way, however. They noticed now there was also a single Yiga Clan warrior. As they continued to watch, eventually the sky started to brighten, and the creatures stopped arriving. The Yiga warrior approached a glowing blue stone and struck it. Suddenly everything disappeared save some ruined pillars and the Yiga warrior. The warrior was apparently from this time. He picked up the stone and left toward the south.

Link and Urbosa went over to examine where the structure had stood. There were only several ruined pillars left.

"I recognize the blue stone," said Link. "It's a Sheikah Timeshift Stone and allows one to travel through time within a limited area around the stone. We need to understand what stood on these grounds in the past."

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that," said Urbosa. "But we can check with a historian in Gerudo Town. Her name is Kaidu, and she may be able to help."

They returned to the oasis, and he changed back into his Desert Voe armor. After a quick breakfast, they mounted their Sand Seals for the ride back to Gerudo Town.

"Sorry I can't invite you inside, but you know the rules," said Urbosa. She approached one of the guards on duty.

"Barca, would you please ask Kaidu to join me here?" said Urbosa.

"At once Lady Urbosa," said the guard. She ran off into Gerudo Town.

A few minutes later an older Gerudo appeared and approached them.

"Sav'otta Lady Urbosa," said Kaidu. "How can I be of service?"

"Sav'otta," said Urbosa. "This is Link. We have some questions about what structure stood where the ruins now lay just southwest of the Southern Oasis."

"Ah, yes," said Kaidu. "That place is called the Arbiter's Grounds. It had a tragic history and was a prison at one time. Is there something more specific you need to know?"

"Was there ever a means of travel housed there? A portal of some kind?" said Link.

"Now you are talking about something from many years ago," said Kaidu. "And the history of that is more Hylian than Gerudo. I know something about it, but you should consult a Hylian historian for more information."

"I am sorry Kaidu," said Urbosa. "We don't have time to consult anyone else. Please tell us what you know about it."

"Alright," said Kaidu. "The story as I have come to learn it happened many years ago. At that time there was a parallel world to ours called the Twilight Realm because it was a land of perpetual twilight. A race of creatures lived there, called the Twili, and it was said they were highly advanced in magic and technology, but cannot abide light. The Twili are believed to share some ancestry with the Gerudo and Sheikah. At one time there was a portal referred to as the Mirror of Twilight that was a means of traveling between our two worlds. But an evil enemy named Ganondorf, someone who I am sad to say claims Gerudo lineage, managed to take control of their realm through a puppet ruler and launched an invasion of Hyrule. The Hyrule hero of that era together with the princess of the Twilight Realm and the princess of Hyrule managed to defeat Ganondorf. It is said that thanks to the power of the Master Sword, the Hero of Hyrule could travel safely to the Twilight Realm. Afterward, the Twilight Mirror was destroyed as the princess of the Twilight Realm returned to her domain. No means of communication between our realms has existed since."

That explained a lot, thought Link. The Yiga Clan had used a Timeshift Stone to travel back in time to a point where the Mirror of Twilight still existed. Then they had somehow convinced the Twili to come to Hyrule. They would flip the Timeshift Stone on and off every evening since the Twili could not tolerate light. The Twili did not seem violent. Nevertheless, they could not be allowed to roam Hyrule and the fact the Yiga Clan was involved bode only ill.

"Sarqso, Kaidu," said Urbosa. "That is helpful information and explains who these beings must be and where they came from. But we still have no idea why they are coming here."

Kaidu said she was happy to be of service and returned to Gerudo Town.

"If the Yiga Clan are behind this then perhaps the Gerudo could investigate further," said Link. "The warrior we need to defeat will be missed. We should leave the Timeshift Stone alone as if it was unnoticed and make it look like a Gerudo patrol just waylaid the warrior. Perhaps his replacement could be followed. However, since I possess the Master Sword it seems I may be able to visit the Twilight Realm and perhaps get some answers there."

"Link, that sounds very dangerous, almost reckless," said Urbosa. "Are you sure you wish to do this? What if you cannot return from that realm? I could never face Mipha if that happened."

"I don't see what other choices we have," said Link. "It might also be a good idea to get a message to Dr. Purah. She understands Timeshift Stones."

"Very well," said Urbosa. "But when the Yiga retrieves the Timeshift Stone here you will have no way back. How will you know when it is safe to return?"

"I'm hoping I can tell if I see any Twili accessing the portal or Purah figures out something."

They made their way back to the Southern Oasis and camped there. They thought their best opportunity was when the lone Yiga Clan warrior was finishing up. Evening came, and they again saw the flash of light from the Timeshift Stone and the structure emerge. More Twili were coming to Hyrule and heading who knows where. They waited until dawn was approaching and crept closer to the structure. The last Twili had passed through the portal, and the Yiga Clan warrior was getting ready to leave. Link stood up from where he had been crouching and froze the warrior with an Ice Arrow. Urbosa finished him off with her scimitar.

Now came the part he had no idea of what to expect. The portal was still in place, glowing black and white and swirling. Stairs were leading up to it. He felt over his shoulder, and his Master Sword was still there. He walked into the portal.

He emerged into a strange environment. It was peaceful and the sky did indeed look like it was twilight. The light was dim but he could still see clearly. And there were Twili evident throughout the area. But for some reason, no one paid him any attention. This was very odd. Was he invisible? He took a few steps forward, and while the view ahead of him was unchanged, everything behind him disappeared, including the portal. And he was anything but invisible. Two tall Twili guards approached him.

"Halt! You are from the Light World," said one of the Twili. "We have standing orders from Her Highness to bring any Light World visitors directly to her. Please come with us."

A Twili guard stood on each side of him, and they escorted him into a building. They spoke to one of the guards inside the structure, and after receiving permission, brought him to an empty room.

"Wait here," the guard said. "Her Highness wishes to speak to you privately. Two guards will be right outside so do not attempt anything."

Link waited for a few minutes. And what happened next was nothing like he expected. The door opened, and a tall, slim woman entered the room, then turned to face him. Her skin was pale bluish green, her lips a light shade of purple, and her hair and eyes both fiery red. Her eyes were especially penetrating as she looked at him. She wore a green and black outfit that revealed almost as much as it covered. But above all, she was stunningly beautiful! He was awestruck.

"Hello, I am Princess Midna, the ruler of this realm," she said.

He was still mesmerized by her appearance and stared with his mouth open.

"This brings back memories!" she laughed. "Do all you Light World Hylians lose your words when first seeing me? You look a bit like someone I knew, but your hair is lighter and eyes a bit bluer."

"My name is Link, Your Highness," said Link. "I apologize. But I think the person you knew lived way before my time. I came from your future and traveled to today using what we call a Timeshift Stone."

But wait a minute, he thought. Was this situation even possible? The story he heard indicated the Twilight Princess destroyed the mirror just as she left Hyrule. The Yiga Timeshift Stone must transport one to a time before the mirror was damaged. But then either she would not have met Link by then, or she would still be in Hyrule at that point. So, how could Midna be here and still have known Link with the Mirror intact? If she knew Link and was back in the Twilight Realm then the Mirror was already destroyed. This didn't make sense.

Then he remembered the view disappearing as he walked forward and realized how they did this. They used two Timeshift Stones. The one in Hyrule took that location back in time to when the Mirror of Twilight still existed. And then the Yiga Clan had somehow brought a Timeshift Stone to the Twilight Realm and activated it here to propel the area he was now in into the past as well, but not quite so far: instead to a time slightly after Princess Midna had returned to the Twilight Realm. So, in effect, they had partially restored the Mirror of Twilight's functionality. But why?

"You seem lost in thought," said Midna. "But I am curious what brings you to our realm and even more curious how you got here. I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight when I left."

So, she didn't know about the portal. It must be just outside the range of the Timeshift Stone here. This was getting confusing. There were three zones with different times. Everything outside the range of both Stones was his present. The Stone in Hyrule's time zone area encompassed the Mirror in Hyrule and the Portal in both worlds. Then as you walked forward from the Portal in the Twilight Realm, you entered into the second Stone's time zone area, which was slightly later than the first Stone's.

"Yes, Your Highness, that is what I heard," said Link. "But I fear there is some trickery by enemies of the Hyrule Royal Family we call the Yiga Clan. They have developed Timeshift Stones which can control time travel within a limited area. I suspect they have used two stones to in effect bridge the past and future between our worlds. So, the Mirror of Twilight is restored in my world, and you are back here in your world."

"So, the portal exists? If I were to travel through the portal now I could visit the Link I knew?" said Midna.

"No, Your Highness, because the Timeshift Stone only affects a small area around it," said Link. "The time you are interested in would exist only near the Mirror, and the Link you knew is not there. Besides, I suspect that the Link of that era had not yet met you at the point the Timeshift Stone is programmed."

"And what about the Timeshift Stone here?" said Midna. "What do they look like? I gather if that were deactivated I would cease to exist and your world's time and mine would coincide again?"

"No, Your Highness," said Link. "If the Timeshift Stone here was deactivated you would not notice anything. I am the one who would disappear and emerge in this location in my time since I am the one who is only here in what is my past under the Timeshift Stone's influence. And they look like a bluish glowing stone, not too large, small enough to carry."

"But what if I were to walk outside the Timeshift Stone's range?" said Midna.

"Then I believe you would suddenly appear in the future before the Timeshift Stone was struck, which would be my time, Your Highness," said Link.

"So, if the Link of my era were to join me here, we could be together in our time, or leave this Timeshift Stone range and be together in your time?" said Midna.

"Yes, I believe so, Your Highness," said Link. "But I don't know how we could get the Link of your era to the Mirror of Twilight. Your time in my world only exists in a small area around the Timeshift Stone."

What was this obsession of hers with the Link of her era? He needed to discuss the problem.

"Your Highness, if I may, I would like to discuss the reason I am here? "said Link.

"Yes, of course, forgive me," said Midna. "I was guilty of being lost in thought as well."

"As I said, Your Highness, the Yiga Clan are allowing some Twili to travel to my time in the World of Light as you call it," said Link. "They have not harmed anyone to my knowledge. But we are concerned about this. I assume you are unaware of this and would not approve of it?"

"No, I was not aware of it," said Midna. "And of course, I do not approve of it. I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight to prevent this kind of thing. Though I sometimes feel regret over that."

"Then, Your Highness, perhaps we can work together to stop this? Also, it would be helpful to learn why the Yiga Clan are so interested in this," said Link.

"Yes," said Midna. "I will help you, but I have two conditions. First of all, I would like to see my subjects in your world returned safely to mine. And secondly, I wish to see the Link of my time."

"We can certainly do our best to safely return any Twili who are in my world Your Highness," said Link. "But as I said earlier, I am not aware of any way to get the Link of your time to the Mirror of Twilight."

"Perhaps you have not thought hard enough about it," said Midna. "Or perhaps I haven't. We have some advanced technology as well. I do not wish to treat you as a prisoner, but rather as a guest. I apologize, however, but I cannot let you leave until I understand what is happening. I will have some food brought to you. Meanwhile, I will ask my guards to investigate the Twili disappearances. We will speak again soon." She turned and left the room.

So now he had to sit and wait for whatever Princess Midna decided. If he was the Link who knew her, he mused, he could imagine him being very happy in her presence and inconsolable at losing her. Besides being beautiful, there was a hint of something dark and mysterious in her eyes, something very tempting. She could make you come to love the twilight, he thought. But he had better snap out of it. He was in love with someone with beautiful eyes that were equally tempting. He hoped Urbosa was having some luck.

After Link entered the Twilight Realm, Urbosa returned to the oasis, hid behind a tree and watched the area from a distance. After an hour or so two Yiga Clan warriors arrived. Apparently they had been sent to investigate. They looked around the area, then struck the Timeshift Stone. The structure and Portal vanished, and they headed south with the Stone. Urbosa followed carefully at a distance until she saw them enter a cave in the sand and disappear from view. So, the Twili must be there as well, sheltered from the light. But for what purpose? She would need help to investigate further. She made her way back to the oasis and rode back to Gerudo Town in her Sand Seal.

Urbosa went directly to the throne room and summoned the Captain of the guards.

"Captain, I need you to assemble a squad of warriors and be ready to surround a cave in the south about an hour's walk from the Southern Oasis," said Urbosa. "But we will need to do so secretly and stay hidden for now. There are Yiga Clan in that cave. Also, would you please ask one of the Rito who is visiting here if they could take a message to Hyrule Castle for Dr. Purah? I will give you the message shortly.

"Yes, Lady Urbosa," said the Captain. He left to do as requested.

 _Dr. Purah,_

 _We need your assistance in Gerudo Town. We have discovered the Yiga Clan has gained access to a Timeshift Stone and has used it to restore the Mirror of Twilight. We do not know the purpose of this, but Link has journeyed through the Portal to the Twilight Realm. We need your expertise to deal with this and any unforeseen events._

 _Urbosa_

A Rito agreed to fly the message at once. With any luck, Dr. Purah could be here by tomorrow. The Captain returned a while later.

"Lady Urbosa, I am not sure what to do with this but thought you should be aware of it."

She handed Urbosa a letter. It was addressed to Link care of Gerudo Town and bore the Zora Royal Insignia. It was from Mipha.

"Leave this with me, and Sarqso," said Urbosa. The Captain bowed and left. Great, she thought. Poor Mipha is worried about him, and if she knew where he was right now, she would probably collapse. There was nothing more she could do and hoped Link was safe. She decided to head back to the oasis and camp there. She left word with the Captain where to find her.

Link was indeed safe and eating a meal of mushrooms. He guessed growing food here was difficult and he should be grateful anything was edible. He kept thinking of a way to get Midna's Link here and kept coming up empty. He needed Dr. Purah's help. He finished eating and knocked on the door. A guard took his plate and told him Her Highness would be revisiting him soon.

A short while later the door opened, and Princess Midna entered. He rose at once and bowed his head.

"Your Highness," he said.

"Thank you for being so respectful," said Midna. "Please let's sit."

"After you told me what was happening it didn't take long to get to the bottom of things," said Midna. "All the Twili who have disappeared were working on a project to restore life to the dead. They were not done with the project but felt they were close. We also identified a Twili who confessed to helping the people you call the Yiga Clan in return for the ability to live in the Light World. So, we know how to stop things at this end. But what about in your world? Have you given more thought to my requests?"

"I have Your Highness, but I cannot think of a way yet. However, there is an expert on these things in our world, and I have asked her to be available. She may have a suggestion," said Link.

"And I may be able to help as well," said Midna. "We can create Twilight Portals. If you can locate Link, I can supply you with the ability to create a portal to the Mirror of Twilight's location. I could even teleport him right to the Twilight Realm, but I was hesitant because of all the time travel issues."

"Alright, Your Highness," said Link. "If you allow me to return to my world I give you my word I will do everything in my power to achieve your two requests. But we must act quickly. Since you captured their agent, the Yiga Clan will become suspicious if no more Twili travel through the portal."

"Very well," said Midna. "Here are two devices you can use to create two Twilight Portals. I recommend you create one at the Mirror of Twilight and the other where Link is found. Also, you may have trouble communicating with the Twili. Not many speak Hylian. But if you show them this note from me, they will follow you. It contains my royal insignia. And if you meet Link, please give him this. He will know it's from me." She handed him a tiny golden figure of a wolf with her royal insignia.

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Link.

Link took the devices and note. The guards escorted him back to where he appeared. Then he took a few steps, and the scene behind him changed. But the portal was not visible yet. He needed to wait for the Yiga Clan to activate their Timeshift Stone. The time passed slowly, and there was nothing he could do except be prepared for battle when he emerged. Finally, he noticed a change and a swirling black and white spiral took form. He waited for it to stabilize then stepped into the portal. He emerged on top of some steps in the Arbiter's Grounds structure. A surprised Yiga Clan warrior was below. Link was ready and dispatched him with an ice arrow and a blow from his sword. Now he had to find Urbosa. But that turned out to be easier than he thought. He saw her rushing forward from the oasis on a Sand Seal.

"Link, thank Hylia you're safe," said Urbosa.

"We need to rescue the Twili from the cave," said Link. "I can tell you more information later, but it is one of the promises I made to the ruler of the Twilight Kingdom."

"Very well," said Urbosa. "My soldiers are already in position surrounding the cave. They know not to harm any Twili, assuming they even can. They will attack upon my signal."

"I need to consult with Dr. Purah on the other part of my promise," said Link. "But we have an idea what the Yiga Clan were up to. The Twili they brought here were working on a method to revive the dead. I am sure we know who the Yiga Clan would like to see revived somehow."

"Yes, Ganon as well as any other enemies of ours. Purah should be in Gerudo Town later today," said Urbosa. "I had a Rito fly a message to her yesterday."

"Alright," said Link. "You take out the Yiga Clan, and I will show the Twili this note from their ruler and lead them back to the Mirror. But we need to finish before daybreak. Are we ready?"

"Yes," said Urbosa. She gave the signal to the hidden squad of Gerudo warriors, and they rushed into the cave. It turned out there was only a handful of Yiga Clan present, so the Gerudo quickly dispatched them without any losses. Link then rushed into the cave.

The cave was dark and lit only feebly by a torch here and there. Link finally got a good look at the Twili. They varied in size, but many were small. They were all dressed in a bluish green outfit, and most had red eyes. They didn't look very intimidating at all. Link showed Midna's note to one of the Twili, who then apparently communicated its contents to the others in their language. The Twili then all looked to Link. He led them out of the cave and back to the Mirror of Twilight. They followed along behind him like a family of ducks. Then they walked into the portal one-by-one. When the last one was safely through the portal Link struck the Timeshift Stone, and he was back in the present. He packed the Stone in his satchel. The hard part of his promise remained.

They all journeyed back to Gerudo Town or Kara Kara Bazaar. Link booked a room at the Inn with instructions to let him sleep until noon. He was exhausted. When he awoke, he found Dr. Purah and Urbosa already there, meeting together in the lobby of the inn. After exchanging pleasantries, he got to the point.

"Dr. Purah, I promised Princess Midna I would try to arrange for the Link of her time to meet her," said Link. "Can you think of any way to do this? She gave me two Twilight Portal devices which she said could transport someone between two locations."

"I wish I could study these devices, Link," said Dr. Purah. "Their technology is beyond ours. But the only way I can think of doing as you wish is to use two Timeshift Stones and put one by the location of the Mirror of Twilight and the other by Link. Then use the Twilight Portal to transport Link to the Mirror. We can figure out the proper time duration to use from the TImeshift Stone you took from the Yiga. I can take a reading from it using the Sheikah Slate I keep. But how can we tell where Link might be? Using trial and error could take a very long time."

"Well, according to the historian he would have been at the Arbiter's Grounds when Midna left. Where would he go after that?" said Link. "If I just lost someone like her I would be an emotional wreck. I think I would head home first and then wander around."

"So, she made a strong impression on you?" said Urbosa.

"You could say that," said Link. "She is pretty hard to forget."

"Well, I hope you have not forgotten the other people in your life," said Urbosa sharply. "By the way, Mipha wrote you a letter." She handed the letter to Link. He tore it open and read it.

 _Sweetheart,_

 _I hope you are well. I miss you terribly and worry about you every day. And the children ask when daddy will be home. Be safe. I pray Nayru will protect you!_

 _All my love forever,_

 _Mipha_

He missed Mipha and the children too. He would send a note back that he was fine as soon as their meeting ended.

"So, all we know is that the Link of that era did not stay at his home in Ordon Village, but set off wandering Hyrule," said Purah. "That is not very helpful."

"But would it not be likely he returned home first?" said Link. "Why not leave him a message in his home to wait there? Or better yet I can wait there for him."

"Yes, we can try that," said Purah. "But try to minimize any timeline anomalies. The less you do, the better. Just wait inside Link's house and bring enough food, so you don't have to leave. I will program this Timeshift Stone I brought with me to a time shortly after the time of the Yiga Clan Stone. If it turns out I am too late, then we can try again. You should leave the Yiga Timeshift Stone with us as well as one of the Twilight Portal devices. Since we have no idea when you will find Link, we will activate both the Stone and Portal as soon as you leave and station Gerudo guards there. We will be ready whenever you are."

"Great! Now we have to figure out where Ordon Village stood way back then," said Link.

"Well, I am sure the geography is all different. But we do know it was in the south Faron Woods," said Purah. "Probably your best bet is to start at the Highland Stable and take it from there."

"Alright, wish me luck," said Link. He finished a note to Mipha and asked Urbosa to please send it.

 _Dear Mipha,_

 _Seeing your note filled me with joy. I am well and miss you and the children. I have been a little distracted by the mission but hope to be with you soon. Give Mila and Midon a kiss for me._

 _Love always,_

 _Link_

It was a long journey to Highland Stable. When he got there, he walked to a secluded spot nearby and placed the Timeshift Stone down. Then he struck it. The scenery changed and he was in a wooded area, but a road and bridge were nearby. Walking over he found a sign said Faron Bridge and another sign said Ordon Village and pointed south. He must be close. He struck the Stone and returned to his present. Then he headed south to where he guessed he would be closer. He struck the Stone again, and he was lucky. There was a building just down the road, and the sign said Link's House. He went back, retrieved the stone, and carried it back with him. It was late evening, and no one was around. He climbed the ladder up into his house and settled down for the night. He soon fell asleep.

He awoke in the morning to some children playing outside the house, but of course, he kept out of sight. He had packed some food but found there was also some in the house. He hoped his namesake wouldn't mind sharing. The day dragged on, and there was still no sign of Link. He was wondering if they had already missed him. Soon it was early evening, the sun was setting, and he heard the children leaving to go home. It was very quiet, with the occasional hoot of an owl. Then he heard the gentle hoofbeats of a horse. The sound came closer, and he risked a look out the window. It was Link. Link tied his horse to the post then began to climb to his room. The Link waiting for him got up and backed away. He knew a surprise visitor would not be welcome but wasn't sure what else to do. The owner of the house entered, then saw Link. He drew his sword.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend. Princess Midna sent me."

"What do you know of Princess Midna?"

"I know she wants to see you and I have a way to do that."

"I saw her break the Mirror of Twilight with my own eyes. How can she see me again?"

"There is a way, but you have to trust me. She sends you this. Probably in hopes it will help you trust me." He put down the golden wolf figure. Link picked it up and looked at it. It was definitely from her.

"Alright, I am inclined to believe you. I won't deny I've been miserable since Midna left so suddenly. I was planning to pack a few things from home and head out. What do we need to do?"

"We have to activate this Twilight Portal. It will take us to a time when the Mirror of Twilight still exists. When you enter the Mirror of Twilight, you need to walk forward, and you will enter a time when Princess Midna has returned to her realm. The rest will be up to you."

"This is a lot to take in," said Link. "So, you are not from this time? Who are you?"

"The less I tell you, the better," he said. "Just think of me as a friend you will never see again."

"I am familiar with Twilight Portals," said Link. "But we need to go outside. Let's do it while no one is around."

They climbed down the ladder, and he activated the portal. A black, purple swirl appeared above them. They entered the portal and the next thing he knew they were standing in the Arbiter's Grounds. Dr. Purah was there as well.

"Ah, you're finally here," said Purah. "The less we talk, the better. I think you know what you need to do now."

"Yes. We both do. I would like to say goodbye to Princess Midna," said the Link of the present.

They entered the portal together and emerged in the Twilight Realm. A few steps forward and they were among the Twili. The guards saw both of them and escorted them to the Twilight Palace as before.

But this time Princess Midna seemed to be expecting them. She walked forward and upon seeing her Link they each ran into each other's arms kissed and hugged.

"I thought I would never see you again," said Link.

"And for that single tear I shed that broke the Mirror I have shed hundreds more regretting it. I missed you my little wolf," said Midna.

He thought it was time to go, but Midna looked up and stopped him.

"You have fulfilled your promise to me, and I am more grateful than you can know," said Midna. "Here is a little something to remember me by."

She handed him a small box and then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Your Highness," said Link. "I hope you will be happy."

"And my thanks as well," said Link as he held Midna. "You have made a dream come true for me. May the blessing of Hylia follow you."

He turned around to head back to the portal but took one last look back. Link and Midna were in each other's arms again. He wondered what they would do with their lives now. He entered the portal and was soon standing with Dr. Purah.

"Time to close things up," said Link. "But first let me retrieve that Timeshift Stone I left at Link's house." He entered the portal. It was still evening, and no one was around yet. He climbed back into Link's house, retrieved the Timeshift Stone, then headed back outside. He entered the portal again and was back at the Arbiter's Grounds. He deactivated the portal using the device Midna had given him. Then he struck the Timeshift Stone, and he was back in the present surrounded by a squad of Gerudo soldiers.

He finally had time to look at Midna's present. It was a small painting of the Twilight Palace, the black building floating in air. He turned it over, and there was an inscription: "To Link for his help filling my heart with joy. Twilight Princess Midna."

They headed back to Gerudo Town. Urbosa came out to thank them.

"I know you are anxious to return home," said Urbosa. "Give my love to Mipha and my apology for taking you away from her."

"I'll ride part of the way back with you," said Purah.

The journey with Dr. Purah went well. They had some interesting conversations.

"By the way, you didn't think I cheated on the last Trial of the Hero did you?" said Link.

"No, not at all," said Purah. "In fact, I hinted more than you could enter the trial in my postscript. The point was to accomplish the mission using any resources at hand. You did very well on the trials."

"Was there another way to accomplish that last one?" said Link. "I tried over 30 times."

"Yes," said Purah. "You didn't notice that Zelda was closer to the exit than you and you run faster than her. You could have run to her, protected her with ice arrows and your shield, and backed her out of the room. But your timing would need to be quick."

Eventually, Purah and Link parted ways as their paths home diverged. He was happy when the blue cliffs of the Domain came into view. The Zora guards greeted him as he headed toward home. Mipha was alone when he entered.

"Link!" she exclaimed and rushed into his arms. They hugged and kissed.

"I missed you so much," she said. "Are you alright? Any bruises needing healing?"

"No sweetheart, I'm good," said Link. "Just happy to be home. The children are in school I assume."

"Yes, but they will be thrilled to see you're back," said Mipha. "Can you tell me about your adventure?"

"Sure," said Link. He described all that happened in as much detail as he could remember.

Where is the gift the Twilight Princess gave you?" said Mipha.

Link handed Mipha the small painting.

"So, this is where she lives?" said Mipha. "It's amazing they have the technology to have buildings float in the air."

She turned the painting over and read the inscription.

"So, you filled her heart with joy?" Mipha said. "What is it with you and princesses? Can't you get enough of them? How many am I competing with?"

"It's not what you think," said Link. "She means she is joyful because I helped bring her Link and her together."

"I see," said Mipha. "How about filling my heart with joy now for all the time you were gone and worry you caused me?"

"I would love to," said Link leaning over as they kissed.


	41. Hero of Twilight and Ilia

**Chapter 26 Supplement - Hero of Twilight and Ilia**

 ** _If you ship Midlink, skip this chapter._**

 ** _If you ship Illink, keep reading._**

 _Summary: This describes what happened to the Hero of Twilight after the events of Chapter 25. It involves the relationship of Link and Ilia, so can be ignored by anyone with no interest in that. It is not part of the Mipha x Link narrative. During excavation around the area formerly occupied by Ordon Village, a journal was found believed to have belonged to the Hero of Twilight. These are some notes from a part of that journal._

 **These are notes from a journal kept by the Hero of Twilight**

The Link from the future had just left, and beyond all hope, Midna was in his arms now.

He had missed Midna. After all their time together, the finality of her goodbye was sudden and unexpected. He knew she needed to return to the Twilight Realm, but he thought there would be a way to see her again. Instead, she had shattered the Mirror of Twilight. And with it, she had shattered his dreams. He had only just begun to know her in her natural form since most of their time together she had been under an evil spell, turned into an impish creature. Their time together had drawn them close and both had developed feelings for each other. But when she stood up and turned to face him after his final battle and he finally saw her for who she really was, he had stood there staring at her, speechless, in awe at her beauty. Then they had only a short time together as she and Zelda traveled with him to the Arbiter's Grounds. Midna and Zelda exchanged a few words and then Midna had shed a tear, started to tell him something, then thought better of it and said only "see you later." She looked at him with a sad smile as she faded away. After that he had stood there with Zelda, stunned, trying to understand what had just happened and why. Zelda had said a few words to him, but he couldn't recall any of them. Finally, it was time to go. There was nothing there for him anymore.

So, he began the long journey back home all alone. It was hard to accept that the shadow companion who had teased him so much and cared for him so much was no longer riding with him. He pondered what to do next. He needed to do something, but could he simply resume his life in Ordon Village herding goats? Not while he was still so grief-stricken over Midna. He needed to do something more challenging to get his mind off her, something that made use of the combat skills he had learned from one of his ancient predecessors. He planned to collect some of his belongings from home and then head off to whatever adventures he could find. To help him forget he would need to stay busy. Perhaps he could become a knight in Princess Zelda's service.

But then, finally arriving home from the Arbiter's Grounds in the evening, he found a person claiming to be from the future waiting in his house. And this person told him there was a way for him to be together with Midna again. Using Twilight Portals and Timeshift Stones, he had been able to return to the Twilight Realm. And now he was together with Midna, and she had told him she missed him too. They felt happy in each other's arms. Now he could get to know her as the person she truly was.

"I told you, little wolf, I would see you later," Midna laughed. "I drove a hard bargain with the people from the future to get you here. And now we are companions again."

He would always be her little wolf. So they began their lives together in the Twilight Realm.

Link grew to love the twilight. It was calm and peaceful there, as she had said it was. It had a gentle beauty that grew on him. When she wasn't busy with her royal duties, they would travel together, visiting locations beyond the Twilight Palace that also had a beauty all their own. The Twilight Realm was much like Hyrule in its springs and waterfalls. Of course, many plants and flowers could not survive here, but some ferns and ivy could as well as others he didn't recognize that must have adapted to the conditions.

The Twili people were kind and gracious to him. They had learned of his efforts to free them from the evil Zant and respected him for it. He still had difficulty communicating with them, for few of them spoke Hylian and he could not speak their tongue. He had been trying hard to learn their language, but the intonation was challenging. Midna would coax him through some language lessons, and then they would laugh together when he mispronounced things.

"As a last resort, you could always howl," she teased him. She had such kind eyes, he thought. He had gotten used to their deep red beauty and her gentle smile. He felt he might find peace and happiness here.

But after a couple of months, he began to notice a change in himself. His skin had turned pale by now, of course, the lack of sun taking its toll. But he didn't care about his skin color. However, more than skin appearance was beginning to affect him. He began to tire more easily. Sometimes Midna and he would have to cut short their walks together because of his fatigue.

At first, he and Midna believed tiredness was all it was. But rest did not improve his stamina, nor did varying his diet, and his condition worsened. Midna began to fear that the Twilight Realm itself was causing his weakness, that as a creature of the Light World he could not survive forever in the Twilight Realm. She kept hoping his condition would improve, but instead it worsened. Finally, one morning, she felt she had to express her fear to him.

"I know you do not want to hear this," said Midna. "But I fear you cannot survive here. We must face the fact that we are of two different worlds and can survive in each other's world only for a limited time."

"No, Midna," said Link. "I'll get better. I just need some time and rest."

But he was wrong. Rest did not help, and his condition deteriorated. Finally, after three months in the Twilight Realm, a day came when he was barely able to get up from the bed, and Midna had seen enough. They had to accept the inevitable. They could not be together as she and he both wished. Her instinct to destroy the Mirror had been the right one. But she could not let him die here. And she feared he may have already become too weak. She had made up her mind and sat next to him as he lay in bed.

"Link, much as I would wish it, you cannot stay here with me. I realize now that you cannot survive here. I had thought your former time here had made you special. But you are getting weaker with each day, and I cannot let that continue. I fear we must say farewell yet again. I will always remember the extra time given to us to be together. But now you must return to your world and live your life there. We still have the Timeshift Stone that was left here by the people from your future and it is set to a time when the mirror was still whole. We can use it to go back in time and transport you back to the Light World. When you leave the range of the stone you will be back in the present there. I want you to live your life there and be happy, not grieve over us. We will always have the memory of our time together here and in your world. Nothing can take that from us. But you are getting too weak. Come, before you are any weaker."

Link and Midna embraced. Then Midna helped him walk to where the Twilight Mirror had stood. She activated the Timeshift Stone and suddenly the Mirror was whole again. They passed through the Mirror and were back at the Arbiter's Grounds. Then she established a Twilight Portal from the Arbiter's Grounds to just outside Link's house and helped Link over to it.

"Farewell, Link. I pray you will recover quickly. And I will never forget you," said Midna.

She returned to near the Mirror and activated the portal. Link disappeared from her view. She waited for his transport to complete then deactivated the portal, returned to the Twilight Realm and restored the Timeshift Stone to the present. She was back home again and Link was gone. She shed a tear that had nothing to do with destroying a Mirror.

Link arrived through the Twilight Portal by the side of his house near Ordon Village. He saw the portal above his head disappear. It was evening, and he found himself lying on the grass. Surprisingly Epona was hitched in front of his house, and he heard her neigh and stamp her hoofs. He tried to get up, but he was too weak. He collapsed from the effort and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Ilia awoke at her home in Ordon Village the next morning and, as had been the case for the last three months now, she was feeling depressed. Each day since she had returned home she had been hoping for Link's return, but each day those hopes were gradually fading. Where had he gone?

The last time she saw him was at Kakariko Village. He had helped her recover her memory by showing her the horse call she had made for him, and she had told him not to worry about her anymore, she was fine and would be waiting for him when he returned. And he had smiled back at her as if to reassure her he understood.

But when would he return? She knew back then he had an important mission to complete. But as far as she knew he had successfully completed it. News from Castle Town was that Hyrule Castle was safe, no longer occupied by monsters. And Hyrule itself was safe. But where was Link? Had he gone off on another adventure without even saying goodbye? Or had something terrible happened to him? She hoped he was well. Sometimes she cried at night thinking about him. They had been friends since childhood and had grown over time to more than that, to boyfriend and girlfriend. She had hoped they could pick up where they left off when he returned. But would he ever return?

She told her father she was going out and left her house. It was early and the village was still quiet, many people only just getting up. She could hear the goats bleating from the pasture next to her house and some chickens wandering the village. She walked down the path from her home and through the village toward Link's house, a path she had taken every day she could. She had stopped by Link's house many times over the last three months keeping it clean and ready for his return. Sometimes she would even re-stock his pantry with fresh vegetables. Of course, she had also been taking good care of Epona for him. But she didn't understand why Link would leave Epona behind.

Ilia remembered that morning three months ago when she had walked to Link's house from the village. She had been hoping each day for Link's return. And then as his house came into view, her heart leaped. There was Epona in front of his house! He must have returned during the night, she thought. Link was home! She ran to his house in her excitement, and when she reached the front, called his name. She knew he liked to sleep in, but she was too excited not to wake him. No answer. She called again. Nothing. Then she climbed up the ladder and knocked on his door. Still, no response. She opened the door slowly, peeked inside, and called his name again. The house was empty. Where had he gone without his horse? She climbed back down the ladder and went over to Epona. She petted her mane and Epona neighed and gently shook her head. She had tended to Epona many times, and Epona knew her well.

"Where is your master, Epona? Why are you here all alone?" said Ilia.

Then she thought maybe he went to the Forest Spring. She ran almost all the way there in her excitement. But no, there was no one at the Spring. Perhaps he had gone to the village and she had missed him? She returned to Ordon Village and asked everyone if they had seen Link. But no one had. He must have ridden home last night on Epona, but where had he gone then and how? She had returned to Link's house and taken care of Epona. In those first few days after she found Epona she had hoped Link was somewhere nearby and would return soon. But soon had turned into three months now.

Each day she would feed Epona and take her to the Forest Spring and back to help keep her fit. But she always returned her to Link's house afterward so Epona would be there for him. And taking care of his house was another way of keeping her hopes alive that he would come home someday.

So, like so many other days, she started walking to Link's house. Another day to clean out any dust for him and imagine he would be home soon. It was starting out to be a beautiful day, mild with a gentle breeze that rustled the leaves. But as she approached Link's house something was wrong. Epona was acting up. She kept neighing and pulling at her hitch, shaking her head. What was wrong with her? She walked over to Epona and checked her for any injury. She looked fine. Then she tried petting and soothing her but she wouldn't calm down. She kept tugging at the rope holding her.

"Alright Epona," said Ilia, "let's see where you want to go."

She unhitched Epona and held her reigns. Epona immediately tugged and pulled her toward the side of Link's house. Then she saw what Epona was trying to tell her. Link lay collapsed motionless on the ground.

"Link!" she cried rushing over to him. And when she saw him her hands flew to her mouth as she cried out in shock. It was Link but it barely looked like him. He was as white as a ghost! Her heart was in her throat for an instant. She couldn't breathe. Was he...? But her worst fears passed as she noticed he was still breathing. He was alive. But what had happened? She cradled his head in her arm, and he was completely limp.

"Link, wake up," said Ilia as she rubbed his forehead.

Link opened his eyes. Then he squinted as if the light hurt them. But he did recognize her.

"Ilia, I, ...," said Link, then he closed his eyes again.

"Link, wake up! We need to get you home."

She helped him struggle to his feet, then she put her arm around him and walked him to the ladder that led into his house. It would be tricky climbing up the ladder together, but she helped him along, one rung at a time, sometimes stopping to rest. He finally made it inside his house and collapsed on the floor.

"Ilia, thank you, I, ...," said Link.

"Please, save your strength. I'm going to make you some soup now," said Ilia.

There were enough ingredients in the house for a nourishing pot of pumpkin soup. While she waited for the soup to cook, she went back over to Link as he lay on the floor. His eyes were closed, fluttering open every now and then. She felt like crying he looked so terrible, his complexion nothing like the healthy outdoor color he had always had in the past. What had happened to him? Had he seen something so horrible the shock or fright of it had caused this? But right now the important thing was to help him get his strength back. The soup was finally ready, and she brought a bowl over to where he lay.

"Try to sit up and lean against the wall here," said Ilia.

Link groaned and pulled himself up to where he could lean on the wall. Ilia put the bowl of soup on the floor and put one arm around him to steady him. Then she began feeding him the soup one slow spoonful at a time. It was slow going, but she was happy to see he was able to finish the whole bowl.

"Thank you," said Link weakly. "I think I will be alright now."

"No, you are still far from alright. You need help, and I will stay with you as long as you do," said Ilia. "And you need to get to bed now and rest."

She helped him over to his bed, and he collapsed again. It was taking all her effort to avoid crying, but she needed to hold herself together if she was going to help him. She sat next to him and watched him sleep until she heard Colin, Talon, and Malo outside. She got up and leaned out the doorway.

"Colin, tell my father Link is back, but he's very ill. I will be staying here taking care of him, and he should not worry about me," said Ilia.

"Link is back?" said Colin. "Where has he been all this time?"

"I don't know," said Ilia, "but he is not well. Can you also please bring some fish back? I will need to prepare his meals for now."

"Sure," said Colin. Wow, Link was finally back, he thought. He would have to spread the news. Colin, Talon, and Malo ran back to the village to do as she asked.

Link woke up after several hours of sleep, and Ilia fed him some more soup and some of the fish Colin had dropped off earlier and she had cooked. She hoped the nourishment was helping. As the sun began to set Link started shivering, as if something was bothering him.

"Link, it's okay, I'm here," said Ilia.

He stopped shuddering, then looked over at Ilia. He wore a pained expression as if something was bothering him. Then his eyes closed and he lapsed back into sleep. She felt his forehead, and his temperature seemed normal. He had to get better, she thought. He just had to, and she wouldn't leave his side until he did. She finally fell asleep on the floor leaning on the side of Link's bed.

"Ilia?" said Link.

It was morning, and Link had just awoken. Ilia rubbed her eyes then jumped up remembering where she was.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak, but better than yesterday. Did you stay here all night with me? Won't your father be worried?" said Link.

Ilia blushed.

"I..., you needed someone to take care of you. I sent word to my father that I would be here. I didn't mind," said Ilia.

"Thank you," said Link. "I'm glad you're here. But I ..."

"How about some more soup," said Ilia cutting him off. She ran to the pot and relit the fire to warm it up.

"That would be nice," said Link. "I'm feeling a bit stronger now. Perhaps I could get up?"

"No, just sit up for now," said Ilia. "The soup is almost ready."

She brought over the bowl of soup and a spoon.

"I can feed myself now thanks," said Link taking the bowl. "Have you eaten anything yourself?"

"I've been too busy," said Ilia. "I'll have some soup with you."

She helped herself to a bowl, and they ate together. Link was quiet the whole time, whether from weakness or something on his mind Ilia couldn't tell. But she noticed he had trouble looking her in the eyes. He would look at her then lower his eyes. So something was bothering him. They finished the soup and then Ilia spoke up.

"I need to look after Epona for a minute, will you be alright? I'll be just outside. Call me if you need anything," said Ilia.

Link nodded as Ilia went out, then she fed and watered Epona.

"I think your master will be alright now, Epona," said Ilia as she petted her. Then she went back into Link's house and found him standing up.

"I think I need to be outside and get some sun," said Link.

She helped him to the ladder, and he was healthy enough now to climb down on his own, though slowly. When he got outside, he walked over to Epona and pet her neck.

"Hello, girl, I missed you," said Link. Epona neighed and nuzzled against his hand.

"But, Link, now that you are well enough to talk, can you tell me what happened to you and where you have been all this time? I've been so worried about you. And why are you so pale?"

Link looked at her then looked away. He seemed reluctant to answer. Finally, he turned back to her.

"I'm sorry I caused you to worry. There's no easy way to tell you this. I was far away with someone I cared about. She and I developed a special relationship during my mission and I wanted to be with her. I am ashamed to say I forgot about everyone here. You've been so kind to me and I don't deserve it. All I can do is thank you."

She felt she had been stabbed in the heart! That hurt. Ilia had always thought she was the one Link cared about. And all the time she had been dreaming of his return, worrying about him, and lovingly caring for his house he had been with someone else. She was having difficulty breathing. Did he realize how much he had just hurt her?

But, thinking about it, maybe she should have expected something like this. Link was no longer the local boy herding goats but a hero, someone who traveled to exciting places and met famous people like rulers and princesses. How could a simple village girl compete with that? But they had been so close for so long! It was so sad to lose that. She turned away to calm her breathing and wipe her eyes. But he needed her help right now, and even if only as a friend she would help him. Still, she couldn't just drop the subject. She needed to know more.

"Why are you not still with her and how did you get here? And what caused you to become so pale?" said Ilia.

"Her world is without daylight. We came to realize we could not be together," said Link. "I could not survive in her world, and she could not survive in ours. We said our goodbyes. Her people have powerful magic. They had a way of getting me here."

"You will never see her again?" said Ilia.

"No, we can never be together again," said Link. "And she wanted me to move on. I know I need to and I hope I can. I would understand if you no longer wished to help me. You've already done more for me than I deserve."

"You hurt me, Link. More deeply than you may realize. I am trying hard not to break down in tears this very minute. But we have always been friends and if you remember what kind of person I am you would realize I would even help a Zora child stranger I found. Perhaps we can walk together," said Ilia thinking a change in the subject would be good. And she needed some fresh air. "Do you feel strong enough to walk to the Forest Spring?"

"I'm sorry Ilia. Thank you. I can try, but I may need to rest now and then on the way," said Link.

So, they walked down the road together and every now and then Link needed to stop to catch his breath. The sunlight seemed to be helping though Link was squinting most of the time. Ilia could see a trace of color returning to his cheeks. When they reached the spring, they sat down together.

"I remember spending time with you here," said Link.

"Yes, we often came here, usually with Epona," said Ilia. "It's a lovely and peaceful place. I liked it here."

Then Link remembered what else had happened here.

"And this is where we were attacked," said Link. He remembered this was where his adventure had all started.

"Yes," said Ilia. "But let's not talk of that. I brought some fruit for lunch."

Ilia had brought some fruit from Link's house, and they shared a light lunch together. Link looked at the spring and the clean, pure water cascading into the pool from the waterfalls. This was a happy place. But they were both quiet now. He didn't know what to say. What could he say now? And what would she want to say to him now?

"I think we should head home," said Ilia finally. She helped him to his feet, and they began walking home. It was slow going, Link having to rest again every so often. It was afternoon when they arrived at his house.

"Let's get you back to bed," said Ilia.

Ilia helped him up to bed then she headed to Ordon Village for some groceries bringing Epona along to help carry things. But before she got there the feelings and tears she had been fighting to control all day broke through. She buried her face in her arms and cried inconsolably, leaning against Epona. She never dreamed this would happen. Her sobs came with deep breaths. She couldn't help herself. Epona turned her head to look at her and made a gentle sound, almost like she was trying to comfort her. But nobody could. This hurt so much! Slowly she cried herself out. She wiped her eyes and brushed the lingering tears from her cheeks. She needed to get food, but first, she stopped to see her father.

"Father, Link is still not well," said Ilia. "He needs me, and I will be there with him again tonight."

"Does he need a doctor?" said Mayor Bo. "What happened to him? And are you alright? You've been crying. Is it over Link?"

"I think he is coming around," said Ilia. "He spent time someplace that hurt him. He just needs someone to help him until he is strong enough to be on his own. And Link is the cause of my tears but not in the way you think. I need to be going now. Goodnight father."

Then she left to get groceries and returned with Epona to Link's house. When she arrived she found some of the children there practicing combat moves. She imagined now that news of Link's return had reached everyone they must be hoping he would come out and play with them.

"Please be quiet," said Ilia. "Link may be sleeping."

"Then why do you need to be here?" said Malo.

"He is still very weak. I need to help him get food when he wakes up. It's getting late, you should be going home."

Ilia quietly put away the groceries. Link was fast asleep on his bed, and she stood next to him watching him sleep. She would help him as long as he needed help, she thought. Then he would be on his own. She found a comfortable place to rest and soon fell asleep.

Next morning they were walking together to the spring, this time with Epona when Link spoke up.

"Ilia, thank you for all you've done for me," said Link. "But I think I can manage now. You can go home and be comfortable. But I would like to see you sometimes. That is if you are still willing to see me. I can understand if you wouldn't."

"We'll see," said Ilia. "I don't know right now. I promised myself I would stay with you to help you get well, and it sounds like you are now. But promise me you will stay here for now and not ride off. I need your word on that or I will take Epona home with me. Though you may think so, you haven't fully recovered."

"I promise," said Link. "I have no desire to ride off anywhere."

They resumed their walk to the spring and sat down. Being quiet only made her feel worse so she tried to think of something to say.

"So, you met Princess Zelda," said Ilia. "What is she like?"

"A very kind and caring person, but strong as well. She was willing to sacrifice her life to save the land she loves," said Link. "I didn't really get to know her very well though."

"Do you like talking about these things, or would you rather not?" said Ilia.

"I don't mind if you are really interested," said Link. "But sometimes it brings back memories I am trying to forget."

"Then maybe it would be better for you if we talk of other things," said Ilia.

"Alright," said Link. "But what about you, Ilia, what do you like to do?"

"I used to like spending time with you," said Ilia. "And taking care of Epona. Do you still have the horse call I made for you?"

"Of course," said Link reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. "I have it right here. I used it many times on my travels, and it was quite handy."

After a while, they decided to head back. When they got to Link's house Ilia stopped to speak with him.

"I guess you can manage on your own now and don't need me here," said Ilia. "But you're still not fully recovered so don't push yourself. And remember your promise."

"Ilia, I ..." said Link. But Ilia cut him off.

"Please don't say anything, Link. I need to go now."

And with that, she left to go home leaving Link with Epona. He tied Epona to the hitch outside his house and went inside. Then it was his turn to cry.

So, time marched on. Each day he would take Epona out for a ride, sometimes up to Faron Woods and, as he felt better, even beyond to Hyrule Field. He sometimes played with the children when they came by his house. And he had to go into the village now and then for food or supplies. He had even started feeling well enough to help herd goats now and then. It was a good exercise for him and Epona. Whenever he went to the village he would stop at the mayor's house. Sometimes no one would answer the door when he knocked. Other times Mayor Bo would answer and tell him Ilia wasn't able to see him. So then he told the mayor to please just say hello to her for him. Clearly, she didn't want to see him. And who could blame her? This went on for a couple of months.

But finally there was one time he came to her house and Ilia answered the door. He was so surprised he didn't know what to say at first.

"Yes?" said Ilia.

"Ilia, how are you?"

"I'm well, and you?" said Ilia.

"Much better, thanks."

"Did you come to see my father? He's out right now. Or did you want something?"

"I, um, I was hoping you and I could talk," said Link.

"We are talking," said Ilia.

She was making this hard for him but he deserved it.

"I mean could you take a walk with me and talk?" said Link.

"What would we talk about?" said Ilia.

He took a deep breath. How could he answer that?

"I don't know," said Link. "I just miss talking with you."

"I'm sorry, maybe some other time. Take care of yourself," said Ilia as she closed the door.

So he rode Epona back home, more depressed than ever. It was a week later that Colin dropped by his house to see how he was.

"By the way are you going to Ilia's party next week? She turns seventeen and her dad is throwing a party for her. I was hoping you might have a good idea for a present I could get her," said Colin.

"No, I didn't know," said Link. "I guess I'm not invited. And I'm not very good at picking gifts. You should probably ask Beth."

"Alright," said Colin. "See you around." He headed back to the village.

Ilia's birthday was next week, he thought. He needed to get her something, even if she threw it away. He would head to Castle Town tomorrow morning. So, the next morning he and Epona were on their way to Castle Town. When he arrived he thought he should meet with Telma. She might be able to give him some advice.

Hello, Link!" said Telma when she saw him enter. "What brings you here?"

"Telma, good to see you! I'm looking for some advice. Ilia turns seventeen next week and I want to get her something nice," said Link. "I'm hoping you might help."

"Alright, let's talk about ideas. And I promise I'll get you the best price if the merchant wants to ever set foot in my bar again!" said Telma.

"Telma, I need to tell you something else first and then ask your advice," said Link. "It wasn't just about the gift I could use your help. At some point, I became close with Midna, the princess of the Twilight Realm. I forgot about Ilia and everyone else. But it turned out Midna and I could not be together. I grew deathly ill and we parted company. I have been back here now for a while and feel much better, thanks to Ilia's care of me at the beginning. But I am sure Ilia can never forgive me for my betrayal of her, and I don't blame her. I know I hurt her. But I would still like to get her something nice, I just don't think my gift can be too romantic."

"I see," said Telma. "Well, that is truly a shame. That girl really cared for you and had a heart of pure gold. I don't think you will ever find another like her. I don't mean to make you feel worse, but that's just how it is. How do you feel about things?"

"How do I feel about things?" said Link "I wish I could undo the hurt I've caused Ilia but I can't. I agree with you, I threw away the love of someone special, probably the kindest most caring person I have ever known. But I fell in love with someone special too who also had feelings for me. No matter what I did someone would end up being hurt, and that includes me, at least twice now. I followed my heart at the time and it led me over a cliff. So I don't know how to answer your question. At the time I chose Midna, and it didn't work out through no fault of ours. Had we known that we could never be together obviously we would not have tried. But we didn't know. And even if Ilia would someday take me back somehow I'm sure she would always feel like she was my second choice. I don't think she could ever be happy that way."

"Well, I think you should get her something nice and don't worry about whether it is romantic or not," said Telma. "It's up to her if she likes it or not. You did your best."

Telma couldn't leave the bar but she invited some merchants to come here and bring their merchandise with them, explaining what they were looking for. After looking over everything they settled on a simple silver necklace with an attractive emerald pendant. Telma said the green gem would match Ilia's eyes. Link paid for the necklace and had it wrapped.

"That's a very nice gift, hon," said Telma. "Not too showy but clean and elegant looking. I think she'll like it."

He realized time was starting to heal the wound of losing Midna. He still thought of Midna sometimes, especially at sunset. Maybe he always would. But being back at Ordon was helping him to move on, as Midna had wished him to. Ilia was someone special, and she had been willing to care for him when he needed help even after what had happened. He would always be grateful to her for that.

So, his wound was healing. But what of her wound, the one he had caused? After all that had happened, he doubted things between them could ever be as they were before. He had hurt her, doubtless worse than Midna had hurt him at the Mirror. It was probably unforgivable. Maybe it was best when the time was right that he leave Ordon Village and let time heal both of their wounds.

The morning of Ilia's birthday came, and Link walked to the village, stopping at the mayor's house where Ilia lived. He knocked on the door, and the mayor answered.

"Link, good morning," said Mayor Bo. "I imagine you're here to see Ilia?"

But Ilia had already heard him and came to the door.

"Happy birthday," said Link. "Do you have time for a short walk?"

Ilia thought for a minute.

"Yes, alright," said Ilia. "Bye father."

Ilia and Link walked through the village and talked about what they had been doing. Link told of his riding. And Ilia told him how Malo had fallen into the water when he hooked a fish. They both laughed picturing that. He looked at her as they walked. She had such soft, pretty green eyes, he thought. And she looked beautiful, especially when she laughed or smiled or blinked her eyes with that cute look she sometimes had. He felt his loss even keener now.

"It's good to hear you laugh," said Link. "Thank you for giving me a chance to talk with you."

"I miss talking to you, too," said Ilia. "Um, Link, I know this is short notice but I'm having a small party tonight. Would you like to come?"

He jumped at the chance.

"Of course, I'd love to," he said.

When they reached Link's house, he asked her to wait a moment. He went in and got the necklace.

"I hope you don't mind but I got you something. I hope you like it and you'll accept it. Happy birthday!"

He handed her a small package which she unwrapped and then saw the necklace. She gasped.

"This is beautiful! said Ilia. "I do like it. But where did you get something so nice?"

"That's my secret," said Link. "But I'm glad you like it."

The party itself was small but fun. He noticed Ilia got some questions from her friends about the necklace she had on, and then some grins and stares at Link. He didn't remember much, but she thanked him again when he left to go home.

"Thank you for the beautiful necklace and for coming to my party," said Ilia.

"Thank you for having me. I'm glad you like the necklace," said Link. "And happy birthday. Goodnight."

The next day he returned to the village and called for Ilia. She agreed to walk with him to the spring. He needed to tell her how he felt and find out how she felt. Depending on that he would decide if he could stay here or needed to travel. He had certainly made a mess of his life, he thought, managing to lose both people who had feelings for him. They picked up Epona on the way. When they got to the spring they sat down and Link said he needed to talk with her. Epona was nearby at the edge of the spring lapping water every so often.

"I don't know if anything I can say will change how you feel about me," said Link. "Or if you'll even believe me. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. But in the time I've been back I realize more clearly than ever that I belong with you. I made a mistake. I can't be happy without you."

"I believe you," said Ilia. "But I don't know how I can be with you always knowing I'm your second choice."

"I can't change what happened," said Link. "But when it comes to love you were my first choice and you're my last choice. That's all I can give you. In my life it's all I have to give. I love you. But if you cannot forgive me I understand. I just needed you to know."

And just then Epona neighed and shook her head.

Ilia burst out laughing.

"So, even Epona is in your side?" said Ilia. "Promise me you'll never hurt me again."

"I promise with all my heart," said Link.

She leaned over and they kissed. Then he held her close and they kissed again. His eyes welled up with tears.

"Is that a good enough answer?" said Ilia. And she gave him that cute smile and wide open eyes look that melted him.

"The answer of my dreams," said Link.

And Epona neighed again and reared up on her hind legs as if she had read the moment. Maybe she had.


	42. Twilight Memories

**Chapter 27 – Twilight Memories**

 _Summary: A kiss is just a kiss? Maybe not. There is a little more to Midna's souvenir than meets the eye._

"Daddy's home!" shouted Midon who was first home from school. Mila was right behind him. They both rushed to hug him. He hugged them both and gave them each a kiss.

"I missed both of you so much!" said Link. "It's nice to be home." He had returned home earlier that day from his adventure in the Twilight Realm and Gerudo desert.

"Mommy said when we're older you can tell us about your adventures," said Midon.

"Sure, when you're older, Midon," said Link. "I would like that."

"Feels good to be missed, doesn't it?" laughed Mipha.

"Yes, but I'd rather not have to be missed," said Link. "How about after homework and dinner we play in one of the pools for a bit?"

The pools under the throne room weren't huge, but there was enough room to have some water fun with small children. The area was generally pretty empty until the evening. So, after dinner, they headed to the pool area and jumped into the water. After splashing around and playing for a bit, Mila kept finding excuses to hang onto Link.

"Daddy, hold me," said Mila.

"Of course," said Link as Mila put her arms around his neck while they were both floating upright in the pool. Then Mila laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think Daddy's little princess missed him," Mipha laughed.

"Mommy said you went to a place with no water," said Mila. "It must be terrible."

"Yes, it's called a desert, and there is very little water, mostly sand," said Link. "It is hard to live there. It gets hot in the day and cold at night. And sometimes there are storms of blowing sand. But for races that don't need so much water, it has some beauty. The sky is almost always clear, and there are large palm trees and groups of plants in places. And they have fun by racing across the sand pulled by friendly animals called Sand Seals."

"Do you have friends there?" said Mila.

"There is only one person there I know, and she is not exactly a friend," said Link. "She was more of a friend of Princess Zelda's mother. You met her on our trip to Hyrule Castle. She is Lady Urbosa."

"I remember now," said Mila. "I spoke Gerudo to her. She was nice."

"Okay," said Mipha to the children finally. "We need to get home and to bed."

The sun was setting when they got back to their room, and a change of lighting from the painting of the Twilight Palace that Princess Midna had given him caught Link's eye. He had hung the picture near the entrance. Instead of the palace, he saw a portrait of Midna. The image was there for a moment or two and then faded. Well, that was interesting. Twili technology carried over to their paintings too. It was no coincidence this happened at twilight. He would have to show Mipha next time.

Next day there was a Council of Elders meeting, which King Dorephan was chairing. Both Mipha and Link attended.

"The first item on the agenda is a brief report from Link regarding his mission in the Gerudo Desert," said King Dorephan. "This topic has a bearing on the next item I would like to mention. By the way, Lady Urbosa sent a very gracious thank-you note to me expressing gratitude to the Zora community for the contributions our citizen Link made to the success of the Gerudo Desert mission. I'll pass it around if anyone cares to read it."

Link proceeded to give an abbreviated version of the events that transpired. There were a few questions about the Twili at the end of his remarks, most of which he couldn't answer due to lack of knowledge. When there were no more questions, King Dorephan continued.

"That brings us to the next topic," said King Dorephan. "At the urging of King Rhoam and over concern Dr. Purah had raised over the Yiga Clan possibly having more Timeshift Stones, the Gerudo launched an all-out attack on the Yiga Clan hideout while Link was returning here. The Gerudo retrieved one Timeshift Stone from the hideout and destroyed much of the Yiga Clan that were there. The Gerudo delivered the Stone to Dr. Purah for safekeeping. She indicated that to the best of her knowledge all but one known Timeshift Stone is accounted for. The only unaccounted one was left in the Twilight Realm when Link returned, so poses no threat to Hyrule. That concludes this item unless there are any questions."

One council member wondered if there were other known Yiga Clan hideouts. It was suspected there might be but probably none as significant as their main one. Another council member was concerned about Yiga Clan spies visiting the Domain. Link volunteered that he thought the risk was low. They would stand out as not being Zoras, and he recommended leaving some Mighty Bananas anywhere there was any concern or suspicion. As ridiculous as it sounded, members of the Yiga Clan cannot resist them and would give themselves away.

The remainder of the meeting concerned updates on construction and maintenance around the Domain, the current population and its projection, quality of the water supply, and other such items. After the meeting, Mipha and Link walked back to their room. The rest of the day was uneventful until sunset approached. The children had just gone to bed, and Link was eager to show Mipha the Twili technology in the painting.

"Mipha, I have a surprise for you," said Link. "As the sun sets the picture will change to a portrait of Princess Midna. Keep watching."

Link waited, and then he saw the picture change into a portrait of Midna.

"Isn't that amazing?" said Link.

"What are you talking about?" said Mipha. "The picture hasn't changed at all."

"What? You don't see Princess Midna when you look at the picture?" said Link.

"No," said Mipha. "And you do?"

"Yes," said Link. "But the image fades as soon as the sun finishes setting. In fact, it's already gone now. That's very odd that I can see it and you can't."

"What does she look like?" asked Mipha.

"It's funny," said Link. "If I give her characteristics of light bluish green skin, violet lips and flaming red hair and eyes, it makes her sound freakish. But when you see her she is actually quite striking. Her eyes have a certain something to them that's hard to fathom. If I had to use one word to describe her it would be bewitching."

"Well, this is all very odd," said Mipha. "Maybe it has something to do with you having visited the Twilight Realm? But it's scary that your mind could be so easily affected like that. Why don't you go over everything that happened in the Twilight Realm again?"

He thought back to his time in the Twilight Realm. Nothing much had happened his first visit. He spent his time confined to a room awaiting Princess Midna's decision. And the second time he was there was to say good-bye. Midna and the other Link had been holding each other. Then Midna came over to him. She handed him the picture in the box then kissed him on the forehead and said here was a little something to remember her by. He had assumed the picture of her Twilight Palace was the souvenir and the kiss just a gesture of gratitude and goodbye. But was the kiss she gave him also something to remember her by and somehow related to the picture? That was the only other thing he could recall. He re-told the story to Mipha.

"Wait, you two kissed? You left out that little detail last time," said Mipha.

"We didn't kiss. She kissed me. On the forehead," said Link.

"Why didn't you mention it the first time you told the story?" said Mipha.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think anything of it. I thought it was inconsequential, just Midna's way of being grateful and saying a friendly goodbye," said Link. "But now thinking back it must have had some influence on my mind. The Twili are reputed to be very powerful with magic."

"Inconsequential? Why do you think I get so nervous about your adventures? Half the time you give no thought to what might happen to you and just rush ahead. Did you ever think you might be trapped in the Twilight Realm? Or change there in some way? I wonder what other parts of your mind she influenced?" said Mipha. "Do you miss her? You said she was quite striking."

"No, of course, I don't miss her," said Link. "She wasn't interested in me; she only had feelings for the Link of her time."

"I didn't ask who she had feelings for," said Mipha. "I asked about you."

"You know I only have feelings for you, Mipha, and I don't miss anybody," said Link. "I'm sorry about this, and I don't like to cause you any worry. But this is not my fault. Let's just put the painting away or get rid of it."

"No, I like the picture," said Mipha. "I hope it will remind you of the danger you should consider when facing the unknown, especially now that you have a family. Just don't keep staring at it every sunset and we'll be fine."


	43. Zelda’s Wedding

**Chapter 28 – Zelda's Wedding**

 _Summary: Princess Zelda marries Link's cousin Rudin._

The children were in school, and Mipha and Link were cleaning up from breakfast when a letter arrived. It was addressed to Her Royal Highness Princess Mipha and Sir Link and bore the Hyrule Royal Insignia.

"My name's first, so I get to open it," teased Mipha.

"Okay, and if your title were any longer they would need a bigger envelope," said Link.

"Jealous?" said Mipha. She tore open the envelope, removed the card, and started reading.

"Holy Hylia!" said Mipha. "Zelda is getting married, and we're invited. And she wants you to speak at the reception." She handed the card to Link.

The formal part of the invitation said King Rhoam was requesting the honor of their presence to the marriage of his daughter Zelda to Rudin, then gave the date and location: Hyrule Castle of course, and in one month's time. There was a small handwritten note from Zelda at the bottom.

 _Dear Mipha and Link,_

 _I hope you both will come and, Link, I would appreciate your saying a few words at the reception. It will also be an opportunity for Link and his cousin Rudin to catch up. And please do not get me a gift. My gift will be to see you there._

 _Zelda_

"So, things did work out with my cousin after all," said Link.

"Yes, the officer she met awarding the Hyrule swordsmanship competition medal, who also happens to be a blood relative of yours, apparently made good," said Mipha. "Of course, we're going."

"I'm sure I met my cousin when we were children, but I don't remember," said Link. "From what I learned my grandfather on my father's side had two sons. My father was the older of the two, and he had one son, me. My uncle had a son and a daughter named Rudin and Lara. Both my father and uncle died in battle at some point. Rudin is a year younger than me and Lara three years younger. That's all I know."

"Well, it's interesting Zelda is marrying someone in your bloodline at least," said Mipha.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting my relatives. But you know how nervous I get speaking in public. I'll need to prepare the speech. And when I get there I can't wait for that part to be over so I can relax and enjoy myself," said Link.

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You'll only be speaking in front of the most important people in Hyrule."

"Remind me to never look to you for sympathy!" said Link. "Why can't you upgrade your healing power to include nervousness?"

"Even if I could, it's more fun to watch the Hero of Hyrule being so nervous," said Mipha. "You'll charge ahead fearlessly against a Lynel but stand terrified in front of an audience. You're so cute when you're like that. By the way, what are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking the Zora armor set. I belong here now, and I should show that."

"Good answer," said Mipha. "And it will go well with my Zora headdress and the beautiful sapphire pendant you gave me for our first anniversary. I'm also looking forward to some shopping in Castle Town while we're there. And as much as I love the children, it will be nice for you and me to be together without them for a bit. Father loves watching them, and Sidon can play with them. So, I think everyone will be happy."

"Are we sure father is not invited too?" said Link.

"That's a good question," said Mipha. "He and King Rhoam are friends for a long time. But I doubt he will attend even if invited."

"How are we going to get there?" said Link.

"Well, if you're wearing the Zora Armor then we can swim there together just like real Zoras do," said Mipha. "I can help you along the way if you get tired, and if you're hungry, I can catch some fish. We only need to find a spot to cook it since you still haven't learned to like it raw."

"Alright, that should be interesting. We're traveling light then," said Link. "Should be fun."

Later that day the children arrived home from school. After they finished their homework, Mipha called them over.

"Mila and Midon, we want you to know that in a few weeks Daddy and I need to visit Hyrule Castle for a wedding. Princess Zelda is getting married. Grandfather and Uncle Sidon will take care of you when we're gone, which should only be a few days. So, promise me you'll be good," said Mipha.

"Why can't we come?" said Midon.

"Because children are not invited," said Mipha. "Only adults are allowed."

"Who is getting married?" said Mila.

"Princess Zelda and a person she met named Rudin, who is Daddy's cousin," said Mipha. "You remember Princess Zelda from our trip to Hyrule Castle, right?"

Mila looked over at Link.

"Are you sad Daddy?" said Mila.

"No, Mila, why would I be sad?" said Link.

"Because you like Princess Zelda," said Mila.

"No, Mila, I am very happy for her," said Link. "I like her as a friend. She is a wonderful person and deserves a great husband. I hope my cousin lives up to that."

The time went by and eventually, it was time to leave. Mipha and Link walked Mila and Midon to King Dorephan's room. Sidon was there as well.

"Now please don't worry and enjoy yourselves," said King Dorephan. "The children will be fine. Sidon is looking forward to having fun with them. They'll probably have so much fun they won't want to come home."

"I'm sure you're going to spoil them, father," said Mipha. To the children, Mipha said, "Now, be good."

Mipha and Link each kissed them.

"Say hello to Princess Zelda," said Mila. "I like her too."

"We will Mila," said Link.

"Let's go," said Mipha. They both dove into the water surrounding the Domain, then swam over the waterfall to Ruto Lake and later on into the Zora River. There were two more waterfalls and then the river became calmer. The waters were safe to travel now, and they had left early enough not to rush. Mipha swam over to Link and took his hand.

"Let's lie on our back and float with the current for now," said Mipha. "Isn't traveling in the water so relaxing?"

They held hands as they floated with the current. It was a bright and sunny day, with only a few clouds. No thunderstorms were expected.

"This is nice," said Link. He looked over at Mipha, and she was lying with her eyes closed and smiling. She was so beautiful. How lucky he was to be with her. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.

"Thinking anything interesting?" said Mipha. "Or are you rehearsing your speech in your mind?"

"Please, don't remind me," said Link. "I was thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am."

She leaned over, and they kissed.

"I'm lucky too," said Mipha. "And these have been the happiest years of my life. We better pick up the pace if we want to get there before dark. Let me know if you're too tired and I'll pull you."

So, they began swimming again and worked their way through the Zora River and eventually to the Hyrule Castle Moat waters. The castle loomed large in the distance, and it was beautifully decorated with pennants and flags blowing in the wind. This was a big celebration. When they arrived at the castle, they were recognized and greeted by a captain of the royal guards.

"Your Highness and Sir," said the captain, "welcome to Hyrule Castle. Her Highness has reserved one of the royal guest rooms for you. I will have someone escort you there now."

The captain summoned one of the guards who proceeded to show them to the guest room they were already familiar with from their earlier stay there. They had nothing to unpack of any consequence, so they were soon ready to wander around. The wedding was tomorrow, and tonight everyone was on their own.

"You know where I want to go?" said Mipha.

"Castle Town I assume," said Link. "For dinner, right?"

"Let's go," said Mipha. It was a short walk to Castle Town, and they headed straight for the Crab Castle restaurant. Mipha again ordered several crab dishes and a cooked Hyrule Bass dish for Link. After dinner, there was time to stroll around the shops.

"I want to come back here after the wedding and do some shopping," said Mipha.

"Are we swimming back home?" said Link. "How do we carry everything?"

"We can put everything in a bag and tow it back. Or we can rent a boat like we did the other time," said Mipha. "But we should bring back something for Sidon and the children. And father would enjoy some of the crabs from here, so I want to bring some of those too. The crabs are saltwater creatures but can survive the trip. I'm getting a bit tired now. I think I wore myself out pulling you part of the way here. You need to work on your stamina. Let's head back to our room."

They were soon back in their room.

"Can I work on my stamina now?" said Link smiling. "Or are you too tired?"

"Not tired at all," said Mipha smiling back.

Next day was the big day, and everyone in the castle was running around making final arrangements or checking things were perfect. Link had arranged for his Zora Armor to be cleaned overnight and it looked spotless now.

"How do I look?" said Mipha. She turned around to face Link and smiled. She was wearing her Zora royal headdress, and the gold and sapphire necklace Link had given her. She looked stunning.

"You look beautiful," said Link. "The necklace and your headdress go very well together, and of course your natural beauty brings out the best in both of them."

"Oh, so sweet," said Mipha. "See, you're getting better with words. And just in time for your speech. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so," said Link. "Though I still can't wait to get it over with."

A member of the royal guard knocked on the door and said it was time to go. She would escort them to the hall where the wedding would take place. Mipha and Link followed the guard to the hall where the ceremony would take place, and it was so crowded it was hard to move. The room was colorfully decorated with a variety of local flowers, and the buzz of overlapping conversations filled the air. They noticed Revali and Daruk, as well as just about every Hyrule dignitary they could imagine.

"We should say hello to Revali and Daruk," said Mipha. "I understand Urbosa is in the wedding party, so she is probably busy getting ready."

"Yes, Hylian weddings are a bit more formal than Zora ones, but I don't think they exchange rings or anything," said Link. "Not that I've been to any, but that's what I read."

Mipha and Link wandered over to Revali and Daruk.

"Hello, Revali and Daruk," said Link. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Mipha and Link," said Daruk.

"Hello," said Revali. "It is nice to see you too. I should congratulate you, Link, on completing the Trial of the Hero. I didn't think you had it in you, but I admit I was wrong."

"Thank you, Revali," said Link. "I still hope to visit you someday at Rito Village and get some archery pointers from you."

"I would be glad to," said Revali. "You probably do need some pointers."

"Did both of you come alone?" asked Mipha.

"Yes," said Revali.

"So, this is the princess's big day," said Daruk. "I probably shouldn't say this in front of Mipha here, but I sometimes thought, Link, you and the princess would end up together. Especially after you became her special knight and traveled all over with her."

"A lot of people think that," said Link. "But by the time I became her knight my heart already belonged to Mipha and it has been with her ever since. By the way, have any of you met the groom? He is a cousin of mine, but I don't recall him."

"No," said Revali. "When Daruk and I arrived the groom wasn't here."

"Well, I'll just catch up with him at the reception if I can," said Link.

A guard rang a bell then announced that all guests should take their seats as the ceremony was about to begin. Mipha and Link were directed to their seats, and Revali and Daruk were seated nearby. After a few minutes, some music began, and the wedding party started filing into the room. Everyone stood. Link didn't recognize anyone but Urbosa.

He could see his cousin Rudin now at the front of the room. Rudin was wearing his military uniform and looked quite smart in it. Link recognized one of the medals on his chest as the Hyrule Swordsmanship Champion medal. Link had that medal as well, but it was boxed away with one of his uniforms. In appearance, Rudin looked a bit like Link. His hair was a slightly darker and eyes blue, but not quite so bright blue as Link's. There was definitely a family resemblance.

After the wedding party had finished their entrance and taken their places, the music changed. Looking to the rear, they could see King Rhoam beginning to escort Princess Zelda to the front. The audience bowed their heads as the King passed. Zelda looked beautiful in a long white gown and a gold and diamond tiara on her head. King Rhoam escorted her to the front and then kissed her as he left her standing beside Rudin. Zelda and Rudin looked at each other and exchanged smiles. They both looked overjoyed, thought Link. Good for her.

The official in charge then stood up and asked everyone to please be quiet while he performed the wedding ceremony. He then instructed Rudin to repeat after him:

 _I, Rudin, take you, Zelda, to be my wife. I promise before Hylia to be faithful to you and to love and honor you all the days of my life._

Next, it was Zelda's turn.

 _I, Zelda, take you, Rudin, to be my husband. I promise before Hylia to be faithful to you and to love and honor you all the days of my life._

"Having exchanged wedding vows and promised before Hylia to be true to each other, I now declare Rudin and Princess Zelda to be husband and wife. Congratulations!"

Zelda and Rudin kissed, and the hall erupted into applause.

"Wow, it's finally happened," said Link.

There was no formal procession out of the hall, so people started lining up to offer congratulations to the newlyweds. Mipha and Link joined the line, and it gradually moved forward. Finally, it was their turn.

"Congratulations!" said Mipha and Link together.

"We are both so happy for you," said Mipha. "You look beautiful Zelda."

Zelda leaned forward and hugged Mipha.

"You look beautiful yourself, Mipha," said Zelda. "That necklace is gorgeous."

"Link, I am so glad to see you again finally. It's been many years since last we met," said Rudin.

"Yes, I hope to catch up with you later and talk for a bit, but we don't want to hold up the line now," said Link. "Congratulations again."

Mipha and Link moved on and headed over to the refreshment area for something to drink.

After the receiving line ended, it was time for the traditional first dance of the bride and groom. Then others were invited to join the dance.

"Will you do me the honor, Lady Mipha?" said Link.

"You know we should dance more often," said Mipha. "The last time was at our wedding. Maybe you would get better at it."

Afterward, they sat down and soon it was time for speeches. Link didn't pay attention to any of them, he was still rehearsing his own in his mind, and getting more and more nervous by the minute. He looked around the room, and there were King Rhoam and so many influential people in attendance. Mipha sensed his nervousness.

"Just take a deep breath and relax," said Mipha. "You'll do fine. Everyone here admires you and respects you, so don't be intimidated by them."

Finally, it was Link's turn at the podium.

 _Your Majesty, happy newlyweds, and guests,_

 _Princess Zelda did me the honor to ask that I say a few words on this special day. Now for anyone who knows me, they know I am a man of very few words. And I know we are all anxious to get through the speeches and get on with the party. But I owe Her Highness many things in my life, and one of them is saying what I need to today._

 _When Princess Zelda was still a young girl, His Majesty did me the honor and trust to appoint me as her knight. It was a heavy responsibility in those times. But during our time together, I came to see Princess Zelda as not only a ruler but a person facing a monumental challenge. She overcame bouts of insecurity and feelings of failure and inadequacy. Many would have given up in her circumstances. But she never wavered in her dedication, and it is thanks to her heroism that we are all here today to celebrate. I am sometimes called the Hero of Hyrule, and I won't make light of what I did. But at the end of the day, it was Princess Zelda sealing away the evil being I weakened who was the hero. She is a truly exceptional person, and we should never forget that. She commands our respect for all she did for us. And she commands our love for the beautiful, kind and caring person she is._

 _So, let us celebrate today and wish the new couple happiness as they begin their lives together. To Princess Zelda and Rudin!_

The crowd applauded as Link returned to his seat.

"Not bad," said Mipha. "You didn't sound or look too nervous."

"Looks must be deceiving," said Link. "I desperately need something to drink."

The speeches ended, and the party began. Mipha and Link danced together a few more times. Then, when he saw the opportunity, Link went over to speak with Rudin.

"Very nice speech, Link," said Rudin.

"Thank you," said Link. "Speaking is not one of my strengths, and I'm glad I got through it. Do you have a few minutes to talk now?"

"Sure," said Rudin.

"I was hoping you could tell me a bit more about my father or anything you can remember from when we were growing up," said Link. "I have a lot of memory issues."

"Oh, yes, I heard that," said Rudin. "I understood you suffered some head injuries in your battle with Ganon and it affected your memory."

That was the understood explanation. Only a select few knew the real story and about the other timeline. It would be up to Zelda to share that with him if she wanted to. Link thought it best to say nothing.

"Um, anyway, I don't have too much I can tell you," said Rudin. "I know your father was some sort of military liaison with the Zoras, which is why you spent so much time growing up there. We didn't get together very often as a family. Both our mothers passed away when we were young, and we eventually both became soldiers in the service of King Rhoam. Both our fathers died in battle at some point, and we were on our own. I served at Kolomo Garrison, and you were at Hyrule Castle. But you rose quickly through the ranks to Captain and were noticed by the Royal Family. The next thing we heard you were Princess Zelda's knight. You were a tough act to follow! I excelled at swordsmanship, and when I won the Hyrule Swordsmanship competition, Princess Zelda noticed me."

"Alright, thank you," said Link. "By the way is your sister Lara here?"

"Yes, let me find her for you," said Rudin. "She was part of the wedding party."

Link followed Rudin to another table. Urbosa was sitting there along with some other people he didn't know. He said hello to Urbosa but then continued with Rudin alongside another person at the table.

"Lara, let me introduce you to our cousin, Link," said Rudin.

Lara had very similar features to Link, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, Link," said Lara. "It's an honor to meet you finally. Nice speech by the way."

"Thank you, Lara," said Link. "Nice to meet you too. Well, I don't want to take up your time. I just wanted to say hello. I hope we can see more of each other in future now that we all finally met again. You are all very welcome in Zora's Domain. Speaking of which I am probably guilty of neglecting my date for too long."

"Don't worry about your date," said Rudin. "Isn't that Princess Mipha dancing with Champion Revali?"

Link turned to look, and indeed it was. Revali had come to the party alone and probably got bored, and Link had neglected Mipha for quite awhile now too, so Revali had probably asked her to dance. And of course, Revali would want to show off his dancing ability. Especially if it was at his expense. Well, he was glad Mipha was having a good time while he was researching his ancestry. Maybe this was an excellent time to seek out Zelda.

Princess Zelda was speaking to several people he didn't know, but when she saw Link walking toward her, she excused herself from them to come over to him.

"Link, I haven't had a chance to thank you for speaking. It was very nice of you," said Zelda.

"Of course, Your Highness," said Link. "I was happy to do it. Though I admit, I was pretty nervous. Would you like to dance? It might be our only chance."

"Of course," said Zelda. "And will you stop with the Your Highness stuff. Call me Zelda when we're together like this."

Link took her hand, and they walked to the dance floor. Revali was still dancing with Mipha, and Link had to admit Revali looked pretty quick on his feet. Was there nothing Revali wasn't good at?

"Well, I am happy for you, Zelda," said Link. "And it's amazing you fell in love with a relative of mine."

"I don't know if it was amazing or Hylia's handiwork," said Zelda. "But I am thrilled I met Rudin. I hope you and Mipha won't be strangers here now. You know you are both very welcome."

"Mipha loves to visit Castle Town, so be careful: we may be here more often than you like," said Link.

"How are the children?" said Zelda.

"Both fine," said Link. "Mila asked us to say hello to you for her. They are both in school now. The time goes so fast."

"Yes, I know what you mean," said Zelda. "It seems not so long ago I was dancing with you at your wedding."

"Yes, I remember," said Link. "My memory may be flawed, but I remember everything we did together and I always will. Be well, Zelda, and be happy."

The music had ended, and it was time to part. Zelda reached out and hugged him, then kissed him gently on the cheek.

"And you be well, too, Link. I also remember everything we did together and always will," said Zelda.

It was time to find Mipha again and enjoy the rest of the party. But on his way back to see her one of the royal guards stopped him.

"Excuse me, Sir," said the guard. "His Majesty would like a word with you. Please follow me."

Link followed the guard to a table where King Rhoam was seated. The guard bowed and left. Link also bowed, but King Rhoam said, "Link, please relax and sit with me for a moment. I want to thank you for the nice words about my daughter."

"You are very welcome Your Majesty," said Link. "They were easy to say because they were all true and came from my heart."

"You know, I hope you don't mind my saying it, that I thought for a while that you might become my son-in-law someday. But I have come to know your cousin Rudin, and he seems a very suitable person. I know my daughter loves him and he loves her," said King Rhoam.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Link. "If things had worked out the way you first thought I would have been honored and delighted. Your daughter is a most wonderful person. But by the time I came to know her I was already in love with another princess and have been ever since. I am happy for your daughter that she found someone."

"Yes, I understand," said King Rhoam. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy yourself and please give my best wishes to your lovely princess Mipha and her father, King Dorephan."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Link. He bowed and left. Finally, he found his way over to where Mipha was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Nice of you to finally show up," said Mipha laughing. "If this is how you treat your dates it's no wonder you were alone so much."

"I'm sorry," said Link. "Every time I tried to return here I was interrupted by someone. But I'm here. Did you have a good time dancing with Revali?"

"Yes, it was amicable," said Mipha. "He kept saying how much he admired my Divine Beast ability. And he is quite a skilled dancer. Maybe he could teach you dancing as well as archery."

"I'm sure he would love to find another thing to gloat about with me," said Link.

"People are starting to leave," said Mipha. "Why don't we say goodbye and head back to the room. Don't forget we need to do some shopping tomorrow at Castle Town."

They managed to catch Zelda and Rudin together, thanked them for having them, wished them a good time in Lurelin Village where they were planning to honeymoon, and said good-bye. They headed back to their room and, very tired by now, quickly fell asleep.

When Link woke next morning Mipha was already up.

"Ready to go to Castle Town?" said Mipha. "I want to try a different restaurant for breakfast, get some shopping done, and then head home."

"Sounds fine," said Link. They found the restaurant Mipha was looking for. Link ordered an omelet while Mipha opted for a dish of Hearty Blueshell Snails.

"The snails are nice and fresh," said Mipha. "I love them."

"Yes, I think they are still squirming," said Link.

"No, it just looks that way when I eat them," said Mipha. "They're quite dead. Want one?

"No thank you," said Link. "My omelet is fine."

They finished eating, Link paid the bill, then they headed to the shops. There were some royal wedding souvenirs, and Mipha picked up one. Then she found a couple of Hylian water toys for Mila and Midon.

"They may get a kick out of playing with these," said Mipha. "I can explain what Hylians do with them."

"So, that leaves Sidon," said Link. "We always end up getting him a book. Do you have any other ideas?"

"You know, he still likes to have adventures with you sometimes," said Mipha. "How about that toy Hylian Shield?"

"Alright, maybe he'll enjoy it," said Link. They picked that up at the shop. The last stop was the market where Mipha purchased a large order of several varieties of crabs and had them packed for travel.

"We can put everything in this bag and tow it back," said Mipha. "Ready for a swim? Let's go."

They headed to the Castle Moat area and dove in. Link turned and took a last look at Hyrule Castle. It would be different coming here now, he thought, but that's life. Then he started swimming. Mipha was towing the purchases and floating in a very relaxed manner, but Link still had trouble keeping up. They finally made their way to the Zora River.

"Do you need to rest, Link," said Mipha. "You look exhausted."

"You don't realize how fast you're swimming," said Link. "I am having a lot of trouble keeping up."

"Okay, I'll slow down," said Mipha. She paddled slowly on her back. Soon they were swimming up the waterfalls and into Ruto Lake, then finally approaching home. It was late afternoon.

"That was a long swim," said Link. "And it was tougher against the current."

"I told you to work on your stamina," said Mipha. "Why don't you head home and I'll drop off the crabs for father and Sidon's gift. And I'll bring the children home."

Link walked home and collapsed on the bed. A few minutes later the two children ran into the room, and Mipha followed them in.

"Daddy, you're home!" they both yelled and jumped onto Link as he lay in bed. He burst out laughing as he hugged them both.

"I missed you both," said Link. "Were you good?"

"Do you truly want to know?" said Mila. "I was good."

"Alright," said Link. "Let's not start telling on each other. But It's nice to be home together again."


	44. The Zora's Sapphire

**Chapter 29 – The Zora's Sapphire**

 _Summary: An ancient text holds a clue to Princess Ruto's long-lost Zora's Sapphire._

Mipha and Link were sitting together arm-in-arm in one of the small sheltered structures in Zora's Domain, watching an unusually heavy rain splash across the plaza. It was that pleasant time of day they had to themselves, between the time the children left for school and before the day's tasks began. King Dorephan had asked to see them later that morning, but they still had some free time. Link rubbed his hand gently up and down Mipha's shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled.

"This is nice, sitting here with you," said Link. "You know I love the sound of rain and you know I love you."

"Yes, I know, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You could have reversed the order of your feelings, but I agree it is cozy sitting here together."

Mipha rubbed her hand across his forehead and through his hair. They kissed once and then both turned back to look at the rain. It was a steady downpour, puddles forming everywhere. Any uncovered water was bubbling wildly, pelted by the large raindrops. The plaza was empty. Zoras generally don't mind rain, but this one was strong enough for everyone to seek shelter.

"Do you know what father wants to meet with us about?" said Link.

"No, but he told me it has something to do with Princess Ruto," said Mipha.

"Princess Ruto? That was ages ago," said Link. "Why would he want to see us about that?"

"I don't know. I'm glad you remembered at least that much history from your citizenship test. But how much do you know about Princess Ruto?"

"Well, according to what I remember, Princess Ruto aided the Hero of Time to defeat Ganon and became a sage. Right?" said Link.

"Right, as far as it goes," said Mipha. "For the citizenship test, they don't expect you to learn as much Zora history as you do in school. And I had a strong personal interest in her story so looked into it more. I was wondering when you were studying about Princess Ruto if you would appreciate the similarities to our situation. But I guess you were too busy memorizing things."

"Well, aside from the fact that Princess Ruto fell in love with the hero and gave him what she considered an engagement present, a sapphire jewel which my anniversary gift was modeled after, what else is parallel?"

"Yes, your gift is beautiful. I love wearing it. All that is part of the story," said Mipha. "And all of it is history. But history was recorded based on what people wrote about or spoke to others about who in turn recorded it. That included stories told by the Hero of Time. Now consider our history. We know what happened from our knowledge, but you tell us, and I don't doubt it is true, that there was another timeline where Ganon triumphs at first and it takes over one hundred years for you and Princess Zelda to finally set things right. And then it took several more years after that to create the timeline we are in now. So, should we consider your experience saving Hyrule at first as history? Or just a story? The notes you took of all the events in your original timeline, are they history or fiction? You can attest that they happened and your story is believable to those you told. You did prove to the Champions and Zelda that you came from the future. And we wouldn't be where we are today if it didn't happen. So, if your experience saving Hyrule the first time is recorded, as it will be, then it becomes part of Hyrule's history. But our current timeline is history as well. That seems contradictory since one timeline replaced another. But it isn't if you consider that events of both timelines happened and were, or will be, recorded for posterity."

"The same thing is true of the Hero of Time and Princess Ruto," Mipha continued. "The hero of that era claimed he had returned from seven years in the future where he defeated Ganon with the help of sages, one of whom was Princess Ruto. His information from the future led to the Hyrule royal family imprisoning Ganon. But the story he told of how he saved Hyrule and the role of the sages was recorded too. Legends say the Hero of Time's spirit passed on his combat secrets to the Link you met in your Twilight Realm adventure. By the way, you might have learned more if you spent more time talking with the Hero of Twilight and less time drooling over Princess Midna."

"I didn't …," Link started to speak, but Mipha cut him off.

"Now do you see the parallels? The Hero of Time returned from the future. You, the Hero of Hyrule, returned from the future. In his original timeline the Hero of Time was engaged to a Zora princess, Ruto, or at least she thought so. But their marriage in that timeline couldn't happen because of Ganon. You were engaged to a Zora princess in your original timeline, but their marriage couldn't happen because of Ganon."

"Yes, I see what you're saying," said Link. "So recorded history includes the events in two of the Hero of Time timelines. But which one are we in?"

"We're in the one where he is sent back in time as a child, and Princess Ruto does not become a sage. At least that is what we were taught in Zora History class. But we commemorate her being a sage in the other timeline because without it we wouldn't have this one."

"But what would Father want to see us about that concerns Princess Ruto? That was so long ago," said Link.

"Well, we should find out soon," said Mipha. "For now, let's enjoy watching the rain together. Love of water is something we share." She hugged him closer, then they kissed.

"And a love of each other, sweetheart, if you reverse your feelings," said Link.

"Oh, so you're feeling clever this morning," said Mipha. "And just as we were sharing a tender moment." She reached out, gently touched his cheek, and turned his head towards hers. Then she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Making yourself look adorable is not a fair debate tactic," said Link. "I think the order of my feelings is pretty clear." He leaned forward, and they exchanged a long kiss, and then several more.

"You're making me resent we have a meeting coming up," said Link finally, catching his breath.

"Try holding that thought for later," said Mipha laughing. "But I don't mind reminding you. We should see Father now. And you can think about how much you love water while we dodge raindrops on the way."

They quickly made their way to the throne room, laughing as the rain pelted them.

"Hello Father," said Mipha. "I hope you are well."

"Good morning," said King Dorephan. "Yes, very well and I hope you two and the children are too. It's quite the rainstorm we're having this morning, isn't it? My reason for meeting concerns a letter I received from King Rhoam yesterday. I'll share the letter with you, but I can summarize it for you now. As you know, people continue to excavate areas of Hyrule that look promising for the discovery of ancient Sheikah relics. One area that has yielded some old items is what is now called the Forgotten Temple in Tanagar Canyon. Recently they uncovered an ancient small chest, and inside was the remains of a journal. A number of pages had decayed, but part survived. The journal had to be handled very carefully to preserve it. And it required scholarly help to read it since it was written in an ancient Hylian script and dialect. This all took some time, but when the scholars presented King Rhoam with the translation, he realized at once it would be of special interest to us. Hence his letter and a copy of the translated journal."

"Whose journal is it?" said Link.

"It purports to be the remains of a journal by the Hero of Time," said King Dorephan. "Why don't you read it together. It's only a few pages long, and I think you will find it interesting. Then we should discuss what to do."

Link took the copy of the journal and sat next to Mipha to read it together.

 _My name is Link, and I am writing this to record some key events in my life, events I have shared with Hyrule historians. But I am not confident the people I told will accept all I have said as valid, so thought it wise to record events myself. I will leave this journal in a safe place._

Note from translator: An unknown number of pages appear to be missing here.

 _I will not repeat what is already known in our history books. They describe the unmasking of Ganon's treachery in time to imprison him and banish him from this world. What is not well known is that I was the one who brought back from the future the information of Ganon's intended treachery to warn Princess Zelda._

 _I defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule in that other timeline, but upon returning it was the Princess who then sent me back seven years into the past, entrusting me with the ocarina used to control time. I know the princess meant well, trying to give me back seven years of my life and protect the ocarina. But while I was again physically ten years old, I retained my memory of all that had happened as an adult. And it was a very lonely time for me. People I had met and grown close to in my other timeline no longer recognized me and had no reason to befriend me. I went from hero to nobody. And the fairy companion I had shared so much with left me without a word. It was while searching the woods for my fairy companion that I stumbled into a horrific world with magical masks. At first I_

Note from translator: An unknown number of pages appear to be missing here.

 _I hope if anyone ever uncovers mysterious masks they will be careful to not wear them._

 _I was a little over ten years old and an orphan when I finally returned to Hyrule for good. I remembered the Lon Lon ranch and the family who lived there. It was there I had gone after seeing Princess Zelda to find my horse, Epona. The ranch owner Talon took me in, and I worked on the ranch to earn my keep. During this time, I grew close to Talon's daughter, Malon. She was a sweet girl who loved singing and listening to my stories. We fell in love, and when I turned seventeen we married._

 _Malon's dream, she said, was to be rescued by a knight, and I was able to make some of that dream come true for her. I wrote to Princess Zelda, and she offered me a position as a knight at Hyrule Castle. It was at that time Princess Zelda requested I return the ocarina to her now that Ganon was no longer a threat, which I did. Malon and I moved to Castle Town, and it made my heart happy to see how much joy living there brought her. She was familiar with Castle Town, of course, having delivered milk there. But now she could live there and enjoy a more carefree life. We used to love taking walks together, and she would sing as we walked. It was during our time there that Hylia blessed us with two healthy daughters, Lara and Kayla, and eight years of family happiness._

 _But then tragedy struck. My darling wife Malon succumbed to illness. I was heartbroken and suddenly on my own raising two young girls. Princess Zelda learned what had happened. She was married by then, but of course, she remembered me. She was kind and sympathetic and offered me the assistance of a nursemaid to help care for the children._

 _I was very appreciative of Zelda's generosity. My daughters continued to attend school there, and I tried my best to cope with the grief of my loss and my responsibilities as a father to my daughters. But over the course of the next two years, I grew more and more lonely. I wished my daughters and I could be part of a family, and that I could be with someone to share my life with and offer a better life for my daughters. And to some extent, I was bitter that I had so little to show for all my efforts in saving Hyrule in the other timeline. Was that selfish of me? Or was it merely trying to find a way to move on from my grief and loneliness?_

 _I remembered in the other timeline I had met a Zora princess named Ruto who, after I had rescued her, had given me a sacred jewel I needed to fulfill my mission. She told me the Zora's Sapphire was also an engagement present, and she called herself my fiancée. I recalled she was a bit spoiled and demanding when we first met as children but was a more mature and noble person seven years later when I briefly met her again as a sage. That would have been about ten years ago measured in the other timeline. She became a sage in that timeline, but she was not a sage in this one. Of course, in this timeline, we had never met, and she would have no reason to take any interest in an unknown Hylian. But I was lonely and remembered her. She had an interest in me back then, and I thought I had nothing to lose by contacting her. I wrote her a letter explaining who I was and describing as much as I could remember about our time together in the other timeline. I waited a couple of weeks with no answer to my letter and thought she had likely treated my story as nonsense if she had even read it at all. But to my surprise, I did receive an answer. She wrote that enough of what I had written was sufficiently detailed and factual to make her curious. She invited me to bring my daughters and meet with her in Zora's Domain, and she included a note with her royal seal that I needed to show to the guards to gain admittance._

 _Naturally, I prepared my daughters for the trip and, with Princess Zelda's permission, we journeyed there at once. Princess Ruto was precisely how I remembered her, still very young for a Zora but kinder and mature now. She was very gracious to my daughters and made them feel welcome. She had two guards take care of them when she invited me to meet privately. Then she asked me to go over the whole story with her in detail again, often interrupting me with questions. I gather I was able to answer her well enough to gain her trust. She said my daughters and I could stay at the Domain for now, and she would like to learn more about me and my experiences._

 _I spent most of each day with my daughters exploring the nearby area together. When she had time Princess Ruto would meet me and ask me to tell her a different portion of my adventure saving Hyrule. Over the course of weeks, I ended up telling her as much as I could remember of the whole story. She found it fascinating and laughingly told me I was either telling the truth or the most gifted liar in all of Hyrule. But it was clear she came to believe me. At some point, she introduced me to her father, King Zora. Her father was skeptical of me at first and wanted some assurance I was not some charlatan. He wrote to Princess Zelda asking if what I had said about warning her of Ganon was true. She wrote back that it was. I also bore a mark on my hand left over from the time I carried the Triforce of Courage. That also helped my credibility, and the King accepted me as genuine. He offered to let me stay at the Domain if Zelda would allow me to be stationed there. I think his daughter likely spoke privately to him on my behalf. Zelda agreed, and my daughters and I began living in the Domain. Princess Ruto made arrangements for a place to live and a tutor for my daughters. By this time Princess Ruto had also wholly accepted me for what I said I was and our mutual attraction had grown. She was not the arrogant princess I had met as a child, but kind-hearted and fun to be with. We often laughed together and grew comfortable in each other's company. She was a young adult by Zora standards, and I was in my late twenties._

 _To get to the point, we fell in love with each other, and Princess Ruto offered me the Zora's Sapphire which I was happy to accept. My daughters took the situation as well as children can in such circumstances and we married. I hoped Malon's spirit would understand as well. Princess Ruto had always been very affectionate toward my daughters and promised to treat them as her own, something she did until the day they were old enough to leave the Domain and eventually have families of their own not far from the ranch where they used to live. But well before that Princess Ruto and I also had a child, a beautiful Zora girl we named Lapha. The time the five of us spent as a family was a happy one for all of us. I recall the time we_

Note by translator: An unknown number of pages appear to be missing here.

 _Zoras age more slowly than Hylians, and eventually, time caught up with me. I am getting old now. One eye has already failed me, and I need to finish for fear I lose the other. I asked Princess Ruto if she would mind my returning alone to visit Hyrule Castle one last time. I wanted to pay a final visit to my two youngest daughters and their families on the way, visit Malon's resting place one last time, and say farewell to Queen Zelda. I also wanted to secure my journal in a safe place. I plan to bury it in the temple. Princess Ruto wished to accompany me, but I did not want her to share such a journey and thought it better for me to do this on my one. In the end, she reluctantly agreed. She made arrangements to_

Note by translator: Some parts appear to be missing here.

 _Princess Ruto told me once, when the topic came up, that when our lives ended she wanted to rest with me in Zora's Domain near where I said we first met, along with the Zora's Sapphire that played such an essential part in our lives. I asked her why she would not pass the sapphire down to Lapha as her mother had done to her. But she said she thought the jewel was bound up too much with what had happened and had misgivings about passing it on. In any case, I was happy with her intentions. I hope I last long enough to return to my princess in Zora's Domain. Princess Ruto was not my first love, but she was my longest and my last love. While I wish I could rest near both loves of my life, I know my daughters will continue to visit and venerate their mother's grave. I pray my spirit will have time to spend with Malon's until Princess Ruto's joins us both. I wonder, do all timelines come together in the spirit realm? Will Princess Ruto be a sage again when she finally arrives there? I sense I will soon find all this out._

 _I know I fulfilled my duty as a hero and hope I have also been a good father and loving husband. Certainly, I tried my best. I regret I never had a son, or grandson old enough, to whom I could pass on my secret combat skills. But I was blessed instead with three daughters, all of whom I am very proud of. I should be grateful for all that Hylia gave me in life, not for the few things she did not. Farewell._

Mipha and Link were both quiet for a minute, thinking over what they had read. Link suddenly put his hand to his forehead as if something had occurred to him, then quickly recovered his composure.

"That is quite a tale," said Link finally. "Does it ring true?"

"According to King Rhoam's letter it is consistent with what is thought to be true and does fill in some holes in our knowledge," said King Dorephan. "Some aspects of the story were only suspected."

"This is all interesting of course," said Link. "But what is the special interest to us about this?"

"Because King Rhoam knows that the Zora's Sapphire has never been found and remains a lost treasure," said King Dorephan. "Of the three Spiritual Stones of that time, only the Kokiri's Emerald was ever found. That resides in the Hyrule Castle museum. You should see it sometime. The Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire were lost. This document gives some idea where the Zora jewel might be."

"So, I take it no one knows where the Hero of Time or Princess Ruto would have been laid to rest?" asked Link.

"No, it was too long ago," said King Dorephan. "We don't know if they are together or not. And the geography was somewhat different then."

"This looks like a task for a Zora archeologist," said Link.

"Yes," said King Dorephan. "But I thought you and Mipha might have a personal interest. Anyway, I have another meeting now. Take the letter and journal with you and think about what, if anything, we should do."

Mipha and Link left the meeting together. The rain was still falling but not so heavily as before. Link was very quiet as they slowly walked together. He kept staring off into the distance with a preoccupied look on his face. Now and then Mipha glanced at him but was reluctant to interrupt his thoughts. Finally, Link stopped and took Mipha's hand.

"What is it? What's been bothering you?" said Mipha.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of Father, but that journal raises the possibility you and I are related," said Link. "You from Princess Ruto, and me from Malon."

"I wondered why you were so quiet," said Mipha laughing. "No, that's not possible. My father and I trace our ancestry from a different branch of the royal family. I am not a direct descendant of Princess Ruto. Why, were you starting to think of me as a sister again?"

"I haven't thought of you like that since I was a small child, and certainly never could now," laughed Link. "It's just that the idea took me completely by surprise. But what about the main point of our meeting? It sounds like a treasure hunt with limited knowledge of the hiding place."

"I agree with you," said Mipha. "But maybe we should compare any known maps of Zora's Domain from that time with today's geography and see where their first meeting might have taken place. Also, I thought the children are old enough to share with them parts of the story of the Hero of Time. They learned about Princess Ruto in school, and this will add to that, and also show them our family situation is not unheard of. A Zora princess falling in love with a Hylian has happened before."

"I can see how sad the Hero of Time's situation would be," said Link. "I mean aside from the personal tragedy of losing Malon. In my case, I helped defeat Ganon in both timelines and was recognized as a hero in both. But in his case, his role as a hero was forgotten. I'm sure that hurt."

After lunch, Mipha spoke to the Royal Secretary about ancient maps of the Domain. Some were available, but Hyrule Castle also held some. She would look into it. Link was still feeling a bit sad over the story. He thought he would walk over to meet Mila and Midon as they finished school. Mila saw him first.

"Hi Dad," said Mila. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," said Link. "I just thought I would meet you."

Mommy and Daddy had given way to Mom and Dad recently.

"Hi Dad," said Midon. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No, just home," said Link. "I missed the time when you were smaller, and I sometimes took you home from school."

Midon ran over to talk to a friend, but Mila took Link's hand. She looked up at him for a moment.

"Did something make you sad today, Dad?" said Mila.

"A little sad," said Link. "It was a story Mom and I read about a hero who lived a very long time ago. It might be good if you and Midon heard the story, too. Part of it concerns a famous Zora princess named Ruto."

"Don't be sad, Dad," said Mila. "Think about our family now. We all love you."

Midon had returned to Mila and Link by then. He and Mila exchanged a glance.

"I agree with Mila," said Midon.

"That's typical, Mido," said Mila. "You agree but don't even know what we're talking about. At least you know I'm always right."

"I meant I agree we all love Dad," said Midon. "And who says you're always right? You didn't get every answer right on your last test."

"Alright, please let's not fight," said Link.

Midon and Mila smiled at each other.

"Wait," said Link laughing. "You two staged this to change my mood?"

Both children just laughed.

"Come on, Dad, let's get home," said Mila.

They arrived home, and Mipha gave each of the children a hug and kiss.

"Did school go well today?" said Mipha.

"The language teacher complimented Mila on how well she understood the lesson," said Midon.

"That's wonderful, Mila," said Mipha. "And it's nice to hear you telling good things about each other. How are you doing Midon?"

"I'm doing well too," said Midon.

"Our science teacher complimented Midon," said Mila.

"That's wonderful, too," said Mipha. "And it's nice of you to mention that, Mila."

Next came homework, dinner, and then some free time before bed. Mila asked if they could hear the story Link had mentioned and they told them a shortened version of it.

"We learned a little about Princess Ruto in history class," said Mila. "They said she was a great hero who helped save all of Hyrule. But then it seemed they didn't know what happened next. The teacher said they weren't sure if she had become a spirit or she lived out her life here in the Domain. It was so long ago."

"And maybe both things happened," said Link. "We know there was some time travel involved in that story, so one thing could have happened and then time travel could wind up having another thing happen too. When you're older, you might understand better, though frankly, everyone has trouble with time travel events. Anyway, it's getting late."

The children went to bed and were soon asleep.

"So, what do you think we should say to Father about this?" said Mipha.

"It sounds like he was hoping we would investigate," said Link. "Perhaps I should investigate what we know about the Link side of the story, and you see what you can learn about Princess Ruto?"

"Alright but does that mean you need to go to Hyrule Castle?" said Mipha. "Father needs me to help him here right now, so I can't go with you."

"It will just be a short trip," said Link. "I promise I'll keep out of trouble."

"I'm not worried about you getting into trouble," laughed Mipha. "I'm regretting the chance to shop and have some tasty seafood. Why don't you go when the children have off from school and take them with you? You can go by water. And they can keep you out of trouble. But don't be surprised if Father doesn't send a couple of guards to make sure the way is clear."

"Thanks," said Link. "Good idea."

The children were both excited about the trip. Link wrote Princess Zelda of their plans, and when the weekend finally came, they prepared to set out for Hyrule Castle. Link wore his Zora armor, and the plan was to swim there, taking breaks along the way as necessary. Link carried some cooked food in a pouch. The children were looking forward to catching a variety of fish on their own.

"Now you two be good and take care of Dad," said Mipha to the children. She kissed them both. Then she turned to Link. "And you be good too and take care of your little prince and princess." They exchanged a long kiss.

"I miss you already," said Link. "We'll be fine and home soon."

With that, they all dove in the water waved goodbye and headed toward the first waterfall into Ruto Lake. They made their way along the Zora River. Mila and Midon had small races with each other, while Link was content to flow with the current.

"You doing okay, Dad? Would you like us to pull you a bit?" asked Mila as they made their way through the Hyrule Castle Moat. Link had started lagging behind a little.

"Sure," said Link. They both swam to him, each grabbed an arm, and then sped off. He started laughing, as the water foamed around him and he had to lift his head above the spray. He had never gone through water so fast. After several minutes he couldn't take any more.

"Alright, alright," said Link laughing between breaths. "Slow down! I'm fine now."

"Whatever you say, Dad," said Midon. They released his arms, and he coasted to rest. By this time, they were very close to the castle, and they made their way to shore. They walked together to the castle entrance. Link noticed two Zoras swimming nearby. He assumed those were the bodyguards King Dorephan had insisted accompany them. Link was recognized by the guards there.

"Hello, Sir, welcome back to Hyrule Castle," said one of the guards. "Her Highness told us to expect you. Please follow me." The guard led them to a room inside the castle. A few minutes later Princess Zelda appeared.

Mila and Midon bowed and said, "Hello, Your Highness." Zelda smiled and took one of their hands each.

"And hello to you Your Highnesses," Zelda said. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle."

"Hello Zelda," said Link. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here," said Zelda. "I'm sorry Rudin isn't here. He is out on an assignment to the Gerudo area. But you must all be hungry, or at least I think your Dad must be. Will you join me for some refreshment? The children can eat cooked fish if I remember. And you can eat anything if I remember that too."

"Yes, on both counts," laughed Link.

Zelda led them to another room where some cooked fish, fruits, and vegetables were set out buffet style. Everyone took a plate and some food, then sat down.

"I understand from your letter you are researching the Hero of Time based on the journal we found," said Zelda. "I told the castle librarian to expect you and gather up any items that might be of use."

"Yes, thank you," said Link. "Your father's letter to King Dorephan made him curious about where the lost Zora's Sapphire could be. Mipha is investigating what we can learn about Princess Ruto, and I am working the other side of the puzzle."

"Well, good luck," said Zelda. "Would you mind if I entertained your two children while you do your research? I thought they were old enough that they might like to see our museum."

"We would very much like to see the museum, Your Highness," said Mila.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Midon.

"Thanks, Zelda," said Link. "I appreciate your taking the time."

"Nonsense," said Zelda. "Your two children are fun to be with, and they are growing up so fast. I am happy to spend some time with them."

At the end of the meal, Zelda took Mila and Midon off to the castle museum while Link made his way to the library. The librarian, Langon, was expecting him.

"Her Highness told me of your interest," said Langon. "We don't know much about that time long ago, but there is some material here."

"I am familiar with the legends of the Hero of Time," said Link. "But do you have any information about his death?"

"Yes, we have some limited information," said Langon. "You can't read it for yourself because of the ancient script and dialect, but it is a death notice of what I believe is the Hero of Time. It indicates that the person in question had a meeting with Queen Zelda of that period but very suddenly died right afterward. Her Majesty knew this person from when she was young and asked that he be given a burial in the castle grounds. It also says that she ordered a tree be planted there in recognition of the fact he loved trees and grew up in a forest. That's about all the information we have. I wish I could point you to the actual grave, but the land has changed so much since that time we do not know where it might be."

"I understand," said Link. "But you are very sure the Hero of Time died and was buried here?"

"Well, very sure might be pushing it a bit," said Langon. "The records don't mention his name, so it is possible it refers to some other knight. But from other things we believe, the information sounds very much like it refers to the Hero of Time. So, I would say I am more confident than not, but not more than that. I will make a translated copy of the death notice so you can take it home with you."

"Thank you, Langon," said Link. "You have been very helpful."

Now it was time to find the children. He assumed they would still be at the museum and headed there. He saw them talking with Zelda alongside one of the exhibits.

"Done already?" said Zelda as Link approached.

"Yes, I learned what I needed to," said Link. "Langon was very helpful. Are the children behaving?"

"Yes, they are delightful and ask such good questions," said Zelda.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," said Mila, "but Dad, I think you should come and see this."

Mila took Link's hand and pulled him toward one of the exhibits. The others followed. In the display case was a large sparkling green emerald encased in, and intertwined with, a golden tree branch. The sign indicated this was the Kokiri Emerald.

"So, this is one of the three Spiritual Stones the Hero of Time used to open the Door of Time," said Link. "It is awe inspiring to see such a legendary item of so long ago."

"Yes," said Zelda. "We are fortunate this stone was kept and preserved. As you know the other two are lost."

"Well, we should probably start heading home," said Link.

"Are you sure it is not too late?" said Zelda. "You are more than welcome to spend the night here."

"Thank you, Zelda, but I promised Mipha we would return as soon as we could and it is still early enough. Thank you for your hospitality, and as always it is a pleasure to see you again," said Link.

"It is my pleasure too, Link," said Zelda. "If it is alright I have a small souvenir for your children."

Zelda unwrapped a small package and handed each child a souvenir replica of the Kokiri Emerald. "Just a little something to remember your short trip here. I hope I will see you again soon."

Both children gasped and said thank you at the same time. Link smiled and thanked her as well.

"Well, we should get going," said Link. "Thank you again, Zelda." He started to bow, but Zelda came forward and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"We're friends, remember?" said Zelda. "Take care of yourself and the children and say hello to Mipha for me. Tell her I miss her and hope she can visit soon."

"And please say hello to Rudin for me," said Link. "Bye for now, Zelda, and thank you."

They left the castle and headed toward the moat. Then dove in and started swimming back home. Link noticed the two Zora guards ahead of them in the water and then they disappeared as they moved further away. The trip back was uneventful other than Link needed some help at the end battling the current. It was starting to get dark when they saw the blue glow of Zora's Domain up ahead. Link saw the guards leave the water and he and the children followed. Link approached the guards.

"Thank you for your protection," said Link. "I hope the duty wasn't too unpleasant for you."

"Not at all, Link," said one of the guards. "We got to have a nice meal in Castle Town while you were in the castle and didn't mind the trip at all."

Link wished them goodnight, then he and the children headed home. Mipha was there waiting for them.

"Hi Mom," said both children as they rushed to her for a hug and kiss.

"I missed both of you," said Mipha. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," said Midon. "And look what Princess Zelda gave us." He took out the replica of the Kokiri Emerald.

"That's a very nice gift," said Mipha. "I hope you behaved."

"They were both great," said Link. "And I behaved too. Zelda says hello by the way and hopes you can visit soon."

"Princess Zelda and Dad hugged goodbye," said Mila. "I think they like each other."

"We do like each other," said Link, "but only as friends. We are each in love with someone else. Anyway, I think we are way past bedtime."

After a bedtime hug and kiss for each of them, the children were soon fast asleep. Link came over to Mipha, and they hugged each other. Then they kissed.

"I missed you too," said Mipha. "Do I hug as well as Her Royal Highness?"

"You do everything better than Her Royal Highness," said Link.

"And you would know that how?" said Mipha.

"Wait, I'm sorry," said Link turning red. "That came out wrong. I only meant…"

Mipha cut him off.

"I'm teasing you," she said laughing. "I know what you meant. And you're so cute when you blush. Let's go to bed."

Next morning after the children left for school Mipha and Link had a chance to discuss the results of their research.

"From what I learned," said Link, "the Hero of Time's fear of being unable to return home to Zora's Domain was well founded. He apparently died after meeting with Queen Zelda and was buried at Hyrule Castle. So, the Zora's Sapphire would not be with him. Did you learn anything?"

"Perhaps, but I have not had time to investigate very much," said Mipha. "From the ancient maps we were able to find, it appears that the place Princes Ruto and Link first met was northwest of the King's throne room. The land has changed a good deal since that time, but I am hoping that perhaps that relationship might still be true. That still leaves a lot of places to investigate. The water adjacent to the Domain is very well explored so I doubt Princess Ruto's tomb would be there. So that would leave the Upland Zorana area all the way to as far as Cephla Lake. Beyond that is the Eldin Region and that is too far away, even given the changes in geography."

"So, what do you think we should do next?" said Link. "Do you think the lake or land is more likely?"

"I have a feeling the lake is more likely," said Mipha. "I think a tomb on land would have been more likely to have been discovered at some point. But of course, if it were buried underground now, it could be on land. Then we would have no easy way to ever find it."

"Alright, do you want to start exploring the lake?" said Link. "Should we ask Father for help?"

"I don't think we should ask for help at this point," said Mipha. "We really know so little and I am reluctant to waste our resources on this. I think it was Father's idea we would research this on our own, at least for now."

"So, let's head to the lake then," said Link. "I can't offer much help underwater so you will probably have to do most of the exploring."

"That's fine," said Mipha. "And if we find nothing you can do more of the work on the land. Checking Cephla Lake will take quite a while. I will let Father know so he can take care of the children in our absence."

Mipha went to speak to King Dorephan about their plan. Then they headed toward Cephla Lake. The journey took over four hours, even with swimming up a couple of waterfalls. They decided to have lunch at the Foothill Stable adjacent to the lake and booked a bed ahead of time there for the evening. Then it was time to start exploring.

"I don't see any obvious place to look," said Mipha. "I will just start from the southern end and work my way along to the north."

Link waited on the shore while Mipha zig-zagged slowly back and forth underwater. Finally, it was starting to get too dark. It was time to head to the stable for the evening.

"We were too busy before, but let me say goodnight to an old friend," said Link. "I moved her here from Woodland Stable to be a little closer to the Domain."

"Alright," said Mipha. "I'm exhausted, so I'll just lay down."

Link went over to where Epona was boarded. She recognized him of course and neighed. Link gave her a few carrots.

"How are you doing, girl," said Link petting her forehead. She nuzzled his hand. "I know I should come out here more often to take you for a ride, but it's harder now with family life. I promise I'll be back soon though."

He petted her again, then headed back to the sleeping area of the stable. Mipha was already fast asleep. Link climbed carefully into bed and was soon fast asleep himself.

They awoke early the next morning and had breakfast at the stable. Then headed back to the lake to continue their exploration.

"What's the bottom of the lake like?" asked Link.

"Nothing special so far," said Mipha. "Just sand and rocks, and the occasional debris. Hopefully, today's exploration is better."

Mipha dove into the lake and resumed her underwater exploration from where she left off the day before. She worked her way back and forth slowly and carefully, looking for anything that might indicate something unusual was present. But she found nothing so far. Every now and then she would surface to let Link know where she was. Finally, it was midday and she had explored about two-thirds of the lake.

"Let's break for lunch," said Mipha. "This is painstaking work."

They did not want to waste time going back to the stable, so Link ate some food he had packed and Mipha was happy with some fish she caught in the lake. Then it was time to resume exploration.

Mipha worked her way northward when she noticed a raised ribbon of land in the middle of the water. The raised area connected two parts of the land and then ended with a shorter piece that jutted out into the middle of the lake. Though covered with water the piece of land was so high you could walk on it and remain above the water line. Clearly, this structure had been built for some purpose. She decided to explore this area more carefully. Under the portion of the path that ended in the middle of the lake was an opening to a small cave. Mipha rose to the surface.

"I may have found something," she shouted to Link. "There's a small cave here and I am going to investigate."

"Can I help?" said Link.

"No, it's too deep and you couldn't hold your breath," said Mipha.

"Well, please be careful," said Link.

Mipha waved to him then dove back under the water and entered the cave. The entrance was dark but then she noticed the walls were lined with a band of Luminous Stones. She was guided by these deeper into the cave. And then she saw it in the distance at the end of the tunnel. A tomb built entirely of Luminous Stones. This must be it. She was about to go back and tell Link of her discovery when something very unusual happened.

"Hello, Princess Mipha," said a female voice in her head. "How nice to see you again. You can talk to me by thinking about what you want to say and directing your thoughts at me. We are able to converse while you are in this cave."

"Hello?" thought Mipha. "You said see me again? Do I know you?"

"Well, you know of me and our spirits have met," said the voice. "Your spirit and mine were together for almost four years. Then your spirit departed this realm. But I am Princess Ruto."

"Princess Ruto, I am honored," thought Mipha. "As you must know you are revered as a hero in our kingdom and throughout Hyrule."

"Yes, thank you," said Ruto. "And I am honored as well to meet the living Champion of the Zoras who played such an important role in defeating Ganon. You too will be remembered as a hero. What is it you seek in coming here?"

"My father received the Hero of Time's journal and it mentions the Zora's Sapphire may have been laid to rest with you," thought Mipha. "It is a lost treasure of ours and we were seeking it."

"Well, you have found it," said Ruto. "The Zora's Sapphire is indeed within the tomb before you. Now, what do you wish to do with it?"

"It is not my decision to make, but my father's," thought Mipha. "I assume it is to return it to our people."

"I have followed our people over the many years since I lived, and I know your customs have changed," said Ruto. "Is it not true that a Zora princess now gives her fiancé armor rather than a jewel?"

"Yes, that is so," thought Mipha.

"Then to what purpose do you want the Zora's Sapphire?" said Ruto. "To put in a museum?"

"I suppose so," thought Mipha.

"The jewel was given to me by my mother and I gave it to my husband," said Ruto. "He left it with me when he journeyed to Hyrule Castle to say his goodbyes, but sadly he never returned to me. He lost his life while there and he rests near the castle. I had wished him to rest with me here, but such was not to be. His spirit and mine are together now, but the jewel in your world is all that I have left of him there, the only thing remaining that he and I touched together in life that rests with me. It would sadden me to lose that last piece of our living contact with each other. But you are now the rulers of our kingdom, and the jewel lies within it. The decision is yours."

"I understand Princess," thought Mipha. "I will speak to my father about this. I hope he will let it rest with you here. I will urge him to keep your resting place secret. But there are so many things I would like to ask you, Princess. You must know so much."

"Alas, it is not my place to answer many questions," said Ruto. "But I have watched you, cousin, and am glad you were able to finally find happiness in life. You may not know this since, as was true of me as well, your time has been split in two. But when I first met your spirit, you told me of the hundred tearful years you were held captive by Ganon's evil until your hero came and freed you. Then for a time, your spirit remained in your world but was bound to Vah Ruta. You could see our home from afar but were unable to visit it. When the time came you directed Vah Ruta in the final battle against Ganon. But after Ganon's defeat, your spirit was freed from your world and entered mine. That was when we met. But even then you would think of your hero and regret what might have been. Then suddenly, less than four years later, your spirit left my world and returned to yours. You were alive again! Now you had the chance to be with the one you had loved for so long. I cannot see the future but I hope you have a long and happy life until we meet again in my world. Now go back and enjoy your second chance at life, Princess, as I did mine."

"Thank you, Princess," thought Mipha. And she bowed her head in respect. Then she swam back out of the cave and up to the surface. She waved to Link and swam over to him.

"You were gone for quite a while," said Link. "Did you find something?"

"Yes, I found Princess Ruto's resting place," said Mipha. "But her spirit spoke to me and I will urge Father to leave the Zora's Sapphire where it is."

"Her spirit spoke to you?" said Link.

"Yes, and I understand how she feels. I'll tell the whole story when we meet with Father. I think we should go home now," said Mipha.

They journeyed straight back to the Domain. Mipha asked to speak with her father as soon as possible and Link joined her. Then she told them both what had happened.

"So, what do you think we should do?" said King Dorephan.

"I think we should respect her wishes," said Mipha. "She deserves no less from us."

"Very well," said King Dorephan. "I agree with you. Her resting place will be a secret known only to the Royal Family. May she rest in peace there. Sidon has been playing with the children, but I think they are anxious to see you again."

Mipha and Link thanked him and wished him good night. Then they found Sidon in the pool area with the children. Mila and Midon rushed to give Mipha and Link hugs.

"Thanks, little brother," said Link to Sidon. "Though I don't think I can call you that much longer. You're getting quite tall."

"You'll always be my big brother," said Sidon. "And I love playing with them."

They all said good night. It was time to head home.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Mila.

"Yes, I did," said Mipha. "And I found much more than that. I love all of you very much and am so happy we are together. That is more important than any treasure."

"And we all love you, and always will," said Link. He leaned over to her and they kissed.

"Let's put the children to bed and I'll do my best to recover that thought I had when we were kissing in the rain," said Link.

"And I'll do my best to help, sweetheart," said Mipha smiling.


	45. My Friend Is My Enemy?

**Chapter 30 – My Friend** **Is** **My Enemy?**

 _Summary: The Yiga Clan find a way to destroy Hyrule from within using transformation masks._

The morning sun lit up the room as Link opened his eyes, finally waking up. He realized he must have slept late.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Mipha, laughing. She had been sitting by his side, watching him. She rubbed her hand gently through his hair. "I love touching your hair. We Zoras don't have any, and I never get tired of the feel."

"Good morning," said Link stretching. He gently stroked her forehead. "So, you don't mind I'm not a Zora then? It's funny but I love just the opposite about you, how smooth and soft your skin is. It looks like I slept late, didn't I."

"Yes, a little," said Mipha. "The children are outside playing. I was thinking of catching some fish for us. Midon can come with me while Mila finishes some homework. You should wait for us to have breakfast. The fish will be nice and fresh."

"Alright," said Link.

Mipha left and Mila came in.

"Hi Dad," said Mila. "All rested?"

"Hi Mila, yes I got a good sleep. Mom said you had some homework?"

"Yes, I have a little left. Mido went with Mom to catch some fish."

Mila began her homework, and Link took out some papers and started organizing them. He stopped every now and then to re-read some.

"What are you doing, Dad," asked Mila. She had finished her work and stood beside Link.

"While I have some free time, I'm organizing parts of my journal and the papers that go with it," said Link.

"Can I read your journal sometime?"

"Sure, after I have more time to organize it and maybe when you're a little older."

"Why do I have to be older?" said Mila.

"You probably don't. You're very understanding of people, Mila, and very smart. It's me that needs to be older. I still don't feel ready to organize parts of it yet," said Link. "But I promise, you can read it soon if you want to."

"What part are you working on now?" said Mila.

"I'm organizing the story of the Hero of Time we just went through," said Link. "I have a copy of what's left of his journal, a copy of King Rhoam's letter, and a copy of a translated document from the Hyrule Castle librarian. I'm just putting all that together with my own notes."

"That was an interesting story, but sad in some ways," said Mila.

"Yes. I read his journal over again. It was happy in parts too, though."

A few minutes later Mipha and Midon arrived home.

"Hi Dad," said Midon. "I caught the biggest fish."

"That's because they're the slowest, Mido," said Mila.

"Alright, Mila," said Mipha. "We caught some tasty fish and Midon was a big help. We have a bit more variety than the local market offers. Link, I assume you'll cook yours with some rice?"

"Sounds good," said Link. He selected one of the fish, a Hylian Bass, went to the pot and cooked his fish along with some Hylian rice, then returned. It was delicious and well worth the wait. This was starting out to be a beautiful day, he thought.

But as Link learned later, while he was enjoying a sound sleep in Zora's Domain, there had been trouble in Gerudo Town.

"Halt! What are you doing here, Fara?"

One of the Gerudo guards assigned to Chief Urbosa's quarters had just stopped one of her colleagues from approaching the chief's residence. It was the middle of the night.

"Relax, Layna. The Captain ordered me to relieve you. She said you pulled double duty today and could use a rest," said Fara.

"Well, that's certainly true," said Layna relaxing. "It has been a tough day. I'll leave you to it then. It's been a quiet night here so far, nothing to report. Thanks, and see you tomorrow."

Fara took Layna's position on guard duty as Layna waved and started heading home. As she passed through the marketplace Layna stopped at one of the all-night stalls to pick up some food. She finished her purchase and was about to go home when she thought she should thank the night watch captain. She walked over to where the captain was usually found in the evening.

"I just wanted to thank you, Captain, for having Fara relieve me," said Layna.

"What? I did no such thing! She told you that?" The captain immediately sounded the alarm and a squad of Gerudo guards came running.

"Find and detain Fara at once," said the captain. "She was last seen on guard duty at the Chief's residence."

The squad fanned out, and with the sound of the alarm, the guards on duty at Urbosa's residence also went on alert. Fara was quickly apprehended near Urbosa's sleeping quarters. One of the guards went to inform the captain. By this time Urbosa had awoken from all the commotion. She quickly dressed and walked out of her bedroom.

"What's going on?" said Urbosa.

The captain was present by now, and Fara was there as well, restrained by two guards holding her upper arms.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Urbosa, but we caught Fara trying to sneak into your quarters," said the captain.

"Is this true, Fara?" said Urbosa.

Fara remained silent.

"Answer the Chief!" the captain shouted as she struck the floor sharply with the handle of her spear.

"I have nothing to say," said Fara.

"We'll see about that after some time thinking about it in your cell," said the captain.

"Fara, I don't understand this," said Urbosa. "You have always been a loyal guard. What is wrong?"

"I have nothing to say, Lady Urbosa," said Fara.

"Then you leave us no choice but to arrest you," said Urbosa.

The guards took Fara away and brought her to a cell in the prison area.

"Let her rest tonight," said Urbosa. "Perhaps we can learn more from her in the morning."

"Very well, Lady Urbosa," said the captain. Then she left.

Next morning one of the guards approached the prison area carrying a tray of food. The guard on duty at the entrance let her in, then they both started walking to the cell.

"Time to feed our traitor. I think the Chief is too kind the way she's being treated. You heard she tried to sneak into the Chief's residence last night? She was clearly up to no good."

"Yes, I heard. But nobody knows why she did it."

They got to the cell, and both guards stopped in dismay.

"What's this? She's gone!"

They looked through the cell bars. The cell door was still locked. But all that remained inside the cell were some rupees, some bananas and a mask that looked very much like Fara's face.

"This is Yiga Clan doing, but how? I was on duty all night, and no one came near here. We'd better tell the Captain at once. And we had better not touch anything!"

The guard who had been carrying the food ran off and informed the captain, who quickly ran back with her to the prison along with two other guards. They inspected the cell. Then the captain sent two guards to Fara's residence. Fara wasn't married and lived within Gerudo Town, so the guards quickly returned with the news that her room was empty.

"Ask around to learn if anyone noticed Fara yesterday," the captain told the guards. "If this wasn't Fara, then who did we have locked up here? I need to tell the Chief at once."

After the captain gave her report to Urbosa, they both returned together to visit the cell.

"This is obviously the Yiga Clan at work," said Urbosa. "But that mask they left behind is interesting. They couldn't take it with them when they teleported away, I guess. And it must have somehow enabled the Yiga spy to look and act like Fara. But how? And where is the real Fara?"

Urbosa thought for a moment.

"Isn't Prince Rudin still at Kara Kara Bazaar? I met with him a day ago," said Urbosa.

"Yes, I believe so, Lady Urbosa," said the captain.

"Ask him if he would please remain there until I have a chance to meet with him again. This is important enough to alert the rest of Hyrule," said Urbosa.

It was midday before two of the guards found anyone who remembered Fara from the day before. It was one of Fara's friends, Lena.

"So, you spoke with Fara yesterday, Lena? What was she doing?" asked the guard.

"It was in the morning. Fara was planning to meet a voe for lunch at the Kara Kara Bazaar," said Lena. "It was someone she hadn't met before, and she was very excited about it. She wouldn't stop talking, asking me for advice, my opinion on what to talk about and other such things."

"Did you see her after that?" said the guard.

"Yes, but only briefly," said Lena. "I saw her after she came back from her date and naturally I wanted to hear all about the voe she met. But for some reason, she was very quiet. I asked her if the date went well, and she said yes. But it was clear she didn't want to talk. I thought maybe the date hadn't gone so well and she didn't want to tell me. Anyway, she said she had to get ready for evening guard duty and went home."

"And that was the last time you saw Fara?"

"Yes," said Lena.

The guards reported their findings to the captain. She told them to get a get a squad together, and when assembled she addressed them.

"As you know, our fellow guard Fara has gone missing," said the Captain. "We learned she was meeting a voe for lunch yesterday at Kara Kara Bazaar. Go there and ask if anyone saw her yesterday or saw anything suspicious. And take Sand Seals, we need to find her quickly."

The squad headed out to the bazaar and began questioning everyone. Most people they asked didn't remember anything. But one of the vendors recalled seeing Fara with a voe.

"You recognized Fara?" said the guard.

"Yes, we knew each other slightly from the times she sometimes shopped here," said the vendor.

"And you say she was with a voe?"

"Yes, she was. But it was a little strange. The voe stood off in the shadow of the tree and not with Fara when she selected the food. Then they went off together and cooked and ate their meal. I heard them talking and laughing. They seemed to be having a good time. The last I saw them they were walking arm-in-arm together toward the inn. But I don't think they went inside the inn, maybe past it," said the vendor.

"Sarqso, you've been very helpful," said the guard.

"Let's check the area in back of the inn," said the officer in charge.

Three of the guards went that way to investigate

"The sand looks out of place over there," said one of the guards pointing to a spot a short distance away. "The color looks wrong."

They headed to the disturbance. Pushing the surface sand aside they uncovered the body of Fara. She had been killed by a blow to the head and been hastily buried in a shallow grave.

"We'd better report this to the Captain," said the officer. "You two take Sand Seals back to town and let her know. We'll stay with Fara's body here."

After the captain learned of Fara's body, she informed Urbosa.

"So, what must have happened is a member of the Yiga Clan lured Fara to the bazaar under the pretense of a romantic interest, and when he got her alone, killed her. But now comes the strange and alarming part. Somehow, he was able to create a mask of Fara's likeness such that when he wore it, he took on the appearance of Fara well enough to fool everyone, including a friend, a fellow guard, and us. Once left alone in the cell, he must have removed the mask and pulled the typical Yiga Clan teleportation trick. I wonder why he didn't remain as Fara longer and conceal this plot from us?" said Urbosa.

"Not knowing our ways," said the Captain, "perhaps he feared we would torture him for information, something I'm sure the Yiga Clan would do if the situation were reversed."

"Yes, you may be right," said Urbosa. "I need to discuss this with Prince Rudin. I'm going to the bazaar now."

Urbosa went to Kara Kara Bazaar where Rudin had been alerted to expect her. After exchanging pleasantries, Urbosa told Rudin what had happened and then got straight to the point.

"So, we are facing a perilous situation here that we uncovered by luck," said Urbosa. "The Yiga Clan has somehow developed the ability to impersonate someone using a magical mask they create somehow. In effect they can take that person's place, perhaps knowing even their memories. And it seems only they can detect and remove their mask. So, you understand what this means?"

"Yes," said Rudin. "We can't be sure who is who. You can't even be sure I am Rudin, and I can't be sure you are Lady Urbosa, for that matter. If this happens on a large scale the fear and lack of trust will destroy us all from within. I will return to Hyrule Castle and alert His Majesty who will, in turn, I am sure, alert all the other leaders. I hope the Yiga Clan has not gotten too far with this and you caught the plot early. Can you give me the mask to take back to the castle? I would like our scientists to examine it and see if they can figure out how it works or perhaps a way to detect a real person from a fake."

"Yes, I will give you the mask. But I am assigning four Gerudo guards to accompany you and your guards back to Hyrule Castle. Just in case, as you said, you are not Prince Rudin," said Urbosa with a wink and a smile. But there was no smile in her eyes as she looked at the Prince. "Say hello to the princess for me."

Rudin, four Hylian and four Gerudo guards left at once for Hyrule Castle, making as rapid time as possible, switching horses at any stable along the way that they could. They were all exhausted by the time they arrived back at the castle. Rudin was greeted by the guards on duty.

"Your Highness, welcome home," said the officer in charge as he bowed.

"Thank you," said Rudin. "Do you know where Princess Zelda is?"

"I believe Her Highness is in the library," said the guard. "At least that's what we were told."

"Thank you," said Rudin. He headed straight to the library and found Zelda there examining a book. He was carrying the mask with him.

"Hi sweetheart," said Zelda. "Did you just get back?"

"Yes," said Rudin. He went over to her, and they kissed. "I'm afraid we have an emergency on our hands and need to meet with Father at once. I will give you the whole story when we are together."

"Alright, let's go," said Zelda. They walked together to where one of the guards indicated King Rhoam could be found and then the three of them gathered in a small meeting room. Rudin closed the door after checking no one was in earshot.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but we have a serious emergency," said Rudin. He proceeded to tell them the details of what Urbosa told him had happened in Gerudo Town. Everyone was very quiet for a few minutes after he finished.

"So, we have no way at the moment to tell if someone is who we think they are or a Yiga Clan spy," said King Rhoam.

Zelda looked at Rudin and her father.

"And that includes the three of us in this room," said Zelda glancing from one to the other of them.

"Well, I have either been alone or in the company of more than one guard at a time," said King Rhoam. "So, I don't think you should worry that anyone could have killed me and taken my place."

"And the same is true of me," said Zelda. "Except for a short time I was alone with Rudin just now, but we came straight here. There was no time for anything to happen to me."

"You think I could be an imposter?" said Rudin.

"I was merely making a point by scientifically approaching the question of whether I could be one," said Zelda. "But of course, if I was one, I could be lying about what I told you."

"Well, I was in the company of four guards my whole trip, and eight coming home if you include the four Gerudo guards," said Rudin.

"Alright, let's take it that all of us are who we say we are. But you see what is happening? Even us, the Royal Family, may start harboring doubts about ourselves. Imagine this on a larger scale, the fear and mistrust that will occur. That is the mask there?" said King Rhoam.

"Yes," said Rudin. "With your permission, I want to bring it to the lab for study. But I think we need to take some extra precautions in the meantime."

"Yes," said Zelda. "We don't want to cause a panic, but I think we need to be sure we have no traitors in our midst. Perhaps we can arrange that none of our guards is on duty alone or in pairs, and we may want to shuffle assignments. I would think it unlikely a Yiga Clan impersonator would have been able to take over two out of three guards assigned together randomly. I think the key, for now, is to be sure no one is alone with anyone. But it may be hard to explain the need for that."

"Good idea," said King Rhoam. "Let's just say we are experimenting with a new security arrangement. But just as importantly we need to alert the leaders of the other races. I don't think we have time to convene a meeting. I suggest we have a pair of Rito each separately carry a message to the leaders at once. I don't want to take a chance one of the Rito is an impostor. Rudin, can you write up the alert and we'll send it at once. And Zelda, perhaps you and the Captain of the Royal Guard should stay with Rudin. Tell the Captain to implement the new guard arrangements at once, too."

They asked a guard to summon the Captain, then the three of them went back to the library. Rudin worked up an alert message and arranged for duplicate copies to be flown at once directly to Zora's Domain, Rito Village, and Goron City. Then they headed with the mask to the Hyrule Castle laboratory, where Dr. Purah was in charge with her student Dr. Robbie.

"Your Highnesses," said Purah when the three of them arrived at the lab. "What brings all of you here?"

"We have something critically important we need you to investigate," said Rudin. "This mask has the power to transform its wearer into a Gerudo guard, someone who was murdered by the Yiga Clan. We need to understand this, but more importantly, find a way to tell if someone is wearing it. But we also need to keep this a secret for now."

"Very interesting," said Purah turning the mask over in her hands and examining it. "It looks more like magic than technology, but that doesn't mean we can't use science to analyze it. I assume no one has tried to wear it?"

"No, definitely not," said Rudin.

"Do we have any real Gerudo here that we can use as a basis for comparison with the imposter one?" said Purah.

"Yes, four of Lady Urbosa's guards accompanied me here. I can ask one of them to assist," said Rudin.

"That would be useful as a baseline," said Purah. "Well, there is no time like the present."

Everyone gasped as Purah put on the mask. She screamed in pain for a brief moment, and then everyone watched as she transformed into a Gerudo warrior. Purah was known to be reckless with self-experimentation, and this was another perfect example.

"It's interesting," said Purah. "I know who I am, but I also seem able to know much of what this poor individual knew, her memories and such. I can even remember her last moments at what I gather must be the Kara Kara Bazaar area. She felt shocked and betrayed. Robbie, will you record all my vital sign readings? I take it none of you can tell I'm wearing a mask?"

"No, not at all," said Zelda. "You look like a Gerudo to us."

Robbie proceeded to record her vital signs using one of the devices from the lab.

"Perhaps you could ask one of the Gerudo who accompanied you to join us later, and we can compare her readings to mine," said Purah. "But I take it you want to keep this a secret. I will remove the mask now."

Purah removed the mask, and the next thing people saw was Purah herself standing there holding the mask in her hand.

"That was a little reckless, Doctor," said Robbie.

"Yes, but quick and effective. Now I want to start examining this more carefully, and you take the Gerudo guard's vital sign readings when she gets here. The rest of you, Your Highnesses, can go now if you don't mind."

"Um, Dr. Purah," said Zelda. "We'd like to have three guards remain with you to make sure nothing happens to this mask."

"Alright, Your Highness," said Purah. "As long as they don't get in my way."

Zelda, Rudin and the Captain left the lab.

"I think we should check with our historian next to see if there is any record of such things happening before in Hyrule's history," said Zelda. "But be careful about saying too much."

The librarian, Langon, was surprised to see the group, and Zelda quickly got to the point.

"Langon, we need your help," said Zelda. "Are you familiar with any of our history that involves magic masks?"

"Nothing too specific, Your Highness," said Langon. "There are legends about such things. But it's funny you brought that up. The journal from the Hero of Time we uncovered recently had a sentence where he warned about magic masks. From an earlier sentence, it seems his adventure with masks was in a different world than ours. Unfortunately, the section of his journal where he discusses that adventure is lost, so we are not sure what he was referring to. I can do some further research but am not sure I will find much."

"Well, whatever you can find out would be of interest," said Zelda. They thanked him and left.

"So where does that leave us?" said Rudin.

"Nowhere for now," said Zelda. "We need to give Purah and Langon a chance to see what they learn. And of course, await any information from the other races once they get the alert."

It was early evening in Zora's Domain when Sidon and three guards arrived at Mipha and Link's residence. Sidon informed Mipha and Link that Father needed to meet with them at once. He and two guards would stay with the children, and the other guard would accompany Mipha and Link back to the throne room.

"Is something the matter, Sidon?" said Mipha. "Is Father alright?"

"Yes, Sis," said Sidon. "Father is fine. He received some special message from King Rhoam and told me he needed to see both of you at once. He told me to take three guards with me for some reason. That's all I know."

Mipha and Link headed for the throne room and were shown in at once. King Dorephan came straight to the point.

"I'll share with you this emergency notice from Hyrule Castle that went to all the races in a minute, but the gist of it is there's been some unprecedented Yiga Clan activity. The Yiga Clan have discovered a way to perfectly impersonate someone, or at least someone they have killed. And their impersonation crosses races. The incident in question had a male Yiga Clan spy impersonate a Gerudo warrior well enough to fool the real person's friend. Their technique involves some magic mask. So, you can see what this means for us? We could have one of more Yiga Clan spies in our midst and no way of knowing who it might be. They would look just like the person we always knew. It could be anyone." said King Dorephan. "In theory, it could even be one of us."

"That's frightening," said Mipha. "What can we do about it?"

"Well, the people at Hyrule Castle are researching history and the possible science of the mask they found. Hopefully, they will come up with something," said King Dorephan. "They recommend we shuffle guard assignments and keep in groups of three or more on the theory the Yiga Clan hasn't been able to impersonate too many people yet. It is assumed that in any group of three people at least two are likely to be real."

"So, that's why the extra guard," said Link.

"But I have another idea to keep you and our family safe," said King Dorephan. "I want all of you as well as Sidon to move into Vah Ruta for now. And I am going to recommend the other Champions do the same with their Divine Beasts. I don't think anyone will be able to get to you there. Could you all make that work for a while? It would ease my mind to know my family is safe."

Link looked down then over at Mipha. He was hoping she would object. The last thing he wanted was to spend time in Vah Ruta. But he felt the decision was hers in the end.

"Alright, Father, if you insist," said Mipha. "But we would rather be here with you to help. And what about you?"

"I need to remain here," said King Dorephan. "We don't want to start a panic, and I will be well guarded. What would we be if the people's leader runs off and hides? You and your family are different. Link, you are certainly a Yiga Clan target and Mipha you as well. And you're not hiding, just staying safe until we know how to attack this problem. Then I am sure you will be of invaluable assistance."

Mipha, Link, and the guard returned home as did Sidon. Link assumed the Gorons and Rito were dealing with this as well. After gathering what they needed they all met together with Sidon in the plaza. Then they headed together to East Reservoir Lake. Mila and Midon were excited to find out they would be staying at Vah Ruta for now. They arrived on the northwest pier and Vah Ruta was sitting peacefully in the middle of the lake. Only Mipha could control Vah Ruta, though someone with enough knowledge and a Sheikah Slate could as well if Mipha wasn't present. But Ruta recognized Mipha as its primary controller.

"Want to race there, Mila?" said Midon.

"Sure," said Mila. "Let's go!"

Mila and Midon both dove into the water and Link watched the two disappear under water. Mipha, Sidon and Link dove in as well and started swimming. It seemed only seconds before Midon surfaced touching Vah Ruta and shouting, "I won! See, I can catch fast fish." Eventually, the rest of them all arrived and Mipha took control. She unsealed the entrance and they all entered Vah Ruta. Then Mipha closed it behind her.

"It's getting late for you two," said Mipha to her children. "We can all sleep in the main terminal room. There's water there as well as some raised platforms."

It was very quiet inside, the sound of their footsteps echoing in the cavernous chamber. Link shivered involuntarily. He knew Mipha loved Vah Ruta and actually felt very comfortable inside it. She had spent many hours training here, and she thought of Ruta as a friend. But, frankly, he hated it.

The memory of his final visit here in his original timeline was still an open wound in his heart. He had suffered for almost four years after that, haunted by her spirit's lament about how sad it was he had forgotten her while she would never forget him. But he had remembered her all too well soon after her spirit's farewell, as his memory and feelings for her returned. And with every recollection of a happy moment they spent together, came the heartache of knowing that was all it would ever be, just a memory. He lived with a broken heart then, filled with regret over what might have been. And filled with blame that he had been unable to protect her, the person who loved him and wanted to spend her life with him. But then, beyond all hope, came the Temple of Time and they were given a second chance to be together. He tried to make the joy of that second chance drive out the sadness of their first. And as long as he stayed outside of Vah Ruta, that worked well. But now they would be sleeping in the very room he saw her spirit for the last time. He hoped he could cope with that.

Mila and Midon were soon asleep. Sidon fell asleep shortly afterward. Mipha and Link were alone together.

"I wish I could be of more help," said Link. He hoped talking would take his mind off how uncomfortable he felt. "It feels unnatural for me to be hiding. I was thinking back to the Hero of Time's journal. He knew about some magic masks. I wish we could learn more about them. And I was thinking if these masks are magic maybe we have some magic on our side too. I think what I am about to do might convince someone I am the real Link."

Link reached over his shoulder and drew his sword, then held it skyward. The sword glowed a dazzling bright white. He put the sword back in its holder.

"Somehow I don't think this sword would let an imposter wield it," said Link.

"And let me try to convince you of who I am," said Mipha.

She raised her hand and waved it over Link's arm. Her hand emitted the glow of her healing power. Then she lowered it and the glow vanished.

"I don't think an imposter could do that either, it's special magic," said Mipha. "They could take my body and memory, but this was a gift from the goddess."

Link wanted to keep talking to distract himself from where he was. Then he thought of Kilton.

"You know there was a strange character in my other timeline named Kilton," said Link. "He traveled around in a balloon that he used as his shop. He only opened at night and sold some magic masks. If you wore one of them you could fool a monster of the same species you were one of them. So, it must have made you look and smell just like them in their eyes. Lizalfos used to lick you to make sure you tasted right, and they couldn't tell either. I think Kilton used monster parts to make them. He might have known something useful. But of course, he isn't even born yet if he ever will be. That was many years from the present, and with no monsters around now he could hardly go into that business anyway."

"Maybe his grandfather would know something," said Mipha. "But I don't see how you could find him. Who would know they will be the grandfather of someone, and what kind of idiot would even ask such a question they will think. Anyway, we should rest."

Link shivered again for a second. He remembered every word her spirit had spoken to him when they parted here that last time. He had replayed it in his head countless times during the years he was without her. And "rest" as in rest in peace was one of them, and her voice sounded exactly the same.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" said Mipha.

"No, I'm fine," said Link.

They kissed goodnight. Soon they were both asleep.

Next morning Mipha opened Vah Ruta and everyone but Link caught some fish. Mipha caught some for Link and he had a chance to cook his. Soon breakfast was finished. Then they sealed themselves up again in Vah Ruta. They spent the next three days like this, catching food and hiding out. The children enjoyed exploring all the rooms, but Link didn't think he could take much more of living like this. He needed to be doing something active.

"I was thinking more about these masks," said Link. "The Hero of Time must know about them. Would it be possible for you to speak with Princess Ruto's spirit again and ask her about them?"

"I could try," said Mipha. "I'm not sure what she could or would be willing to tell me, but I don't see the harm in asking."

"The only problem is Father wants us all cooped up safe in Vah Ruta," said Link. "He would be upset if you and I journeyed to Cephla Lake against his wishes."

"Who says we have to go against his wishes?" said Mipha. "Do you think Ruta is some immovable monument? Let's go."

Mipha went to the main terminal and Vah Ruta came to life. Soon it was making its way across the water and then land until it reached Cephla Lake. Mipha halted it then, opened the entrance, and dove into the water. Link dove in as well but headed for shore. Then Mipha closed Vah Ruta. She had told Sidon and the children they needed to stay inside for now. Mipha headed underwater straight to Princess Ruto's tomb. She followed the luminous stones on the wall to the end of the cave. Then she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Princess Ruto, we need your help. If you are permitted to speak with me, I need to ask you about something."

At first, nothing happened. Mipha was afraid this was going to be a waste of time but felt she should be patient.

"Hello cousin," said a voice in her head. "You are visiting me again so soon? You say you need my help? Only under special circumstances are those of us in my world permitted to help with yours. Like the time your spirit was permitted to bestow your healing power on the one you loved. But tell me what troubles you. I will do my best for you in gratitude for leaving the Zora's Sapphire with me here."

"There are some strange masks being used by followers of Ganon that can change one person into another. We believe your husband, the Hero of Time, knew about these masks. We ask if there is anything you can tell us that could help."

"He told me of his adventure with these masks, though it did not occur in your world or mine. I do not think I can help you very much. But I recall he said that the musical instrument he received from the Hyrule princess and was used to travel through time could also be used to heal spirits and had the power to create these kinds of masks. There was a particular song, the song of healing he called it, that had that effect. It was intended to give peace to the person's spirit while capturing their physical body into a mask. But Link never fully trusted the mask salesman who taught him this and was never sure of his real intentions. Anyway, it is a simple song, and with our Zora love of music, you will have no problem remembering it. I do not know if it will be useful to you, but this is the melody."

Mipha heard the melody repeated several times in her head. She easily memorized it.

"Thank you, Princess," thought Mipha. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Only that I wish you well in your fight against this latest evil," said Ruto. "Farewell, Princess."

Mipha swam back to Vah Ruta and Link joined her there. She opened the entrance and re-joined the rest of the family inside.

"This Divine Beast is very impressive," said Sidon. "It moves so smoothly for such a large device."

"Yes, I love it," said Mipha. "I feel I am one with it. It is an amazing piece of technology. Our silly past Hyrule conflicts with the Sheikah have cost us so much in lost knowledge. I hope our future will be better. But I need to bring Vah Ruta back to the reservoir now before we draw too much attention."

Mipha directed Vah Ruta back to East Reservoir Lake. It was indeed amazing how smooth the ride was from the inside. There was a sense of motion but very graceful. When back at the reservoir Mipha brought it to a halt.

"Did you learn anything from Princess Ruto," asked Link once out of earshot of the rest of the family. Sidon was playing hide and seek with Mila and Midon.

"Yes," said Mipha. "The ocarina mentioned in the Hero of Time's journal was apparently what was used to make these kinds of masks. It required playing a special tune, which I will write down. So, does this mean the Yiga Clan has this ocarina? It can also control time travel if they know the right melody, which would make matters even worse."

"We don't know, of course," said Link. "But we should get this information to Hyrule Castle. How do we do that?"

"You know, I agree with you. We can't stay holed up here," said Mipha. "You and I know who we are and how to prove it. Let's go visit Father. The rest of the family can stay here safely. I will seal Vah Ruta."

After explaining their plan to Sidon and the children and making sure they had everything they needed, Mipha and Link dove into the water. Mipha sealed Vah Ruta, then grabbed Link and pulled him to shore at high speed. The made their way back down the reservoir steps toward the Domain. Link noticed there were three guards in place of one everywhere. King Dorephan was willing to see them at once but was not pleased.

"I hoped you would stay safe with your family while we dealt with this," said King Dorephan. "You are both a very obvious target for the Yiga Clan. I am sure they would love nothing more than to eliminate one or both of you. All it would take is a couple of imposter guards to stab you in the back. I am not happy you have come here like this."

"Father, I am the Zora Champion, and Link is the Hero of Hyrule and a Zora citizen now," said Mipha. "We cannot sit idly by, tucked safely inside Vah Ruta, while others deal with this. In any case, we have some information we need to get to Hyrule Castle. Do you have any news?"

"Yes, and most of it bad," said King Dorephan. "People everywhere are beginning to panic as word of what is happening has spread. One Ruto was found to be an imposter when his behavior raised suspicion. And two Gorons as well. Urbosa also has her hands full trying to deal with things there. And the Hylians are having the most problems. In some cases, husbands or wives are being forced from their homes by suspicious spouses and their families. In every case we know of, while the imposter could pass themselves off as the genuine person, they eventually did something suspicious or out of character. Or, in some cases, the real person's body was found. If a Yiga Clan warrior is caught they teleport away leaving their mask behind. Whenever a mask is collected, it is sent to Hyrule Castle for study. By now I think they have masks for all the races except ours. The problem now is that people are beginning to look for suspicious behavior and see it everywhere, even when it doesn't exist. There have probably been more false reports of suspected imposters than real ones. But once someone is reported as a possible imposter, it is uncertain how to clear them, and this takes time and resources. People are becoming more and more fearful. So far, here in the Domain, we have not found any imposters, but that doesn't mean there are none. In fact, it makes me worry more that they remain undetected. And the word of what is happening elsewhere is making its way back here. The tripling of the guards and the drop-off of visitors has not gone unnoticed. But you say you have some useful information?"

"We are not sure how useful it is," said Mipha. "But the ocarina used by the Hero of Time had some power to make masks like the ones we are finding. We thought the people researching this at Hyrule Castle should be aware of it."

"Yes, of course," said King Dorephan. "If you write something up I will include it in my latest report. We are all getting daily reports flown by Rito in triplicate now."

Mipha and Link worked together to prepare the report, and it was sent with the next delivery to Hyrule Castle. Then they returned to Vah Ruta to be with the family.

It was late at night and everyone was asleep when Link awoke to the sound of shouting. Someone was outside Vah Ruta, screaming. Mipha and Sidon awoke as well.

"Lady Mipha, Lady Mipha, please hurry. His Majesty has been attacked. We need your healing power. Please hurry. His life is in danger."

Mipha rushed to her feet and began to open Vah Ruta.

"What are you doing?" said Link.

"Didn't you hear? Father's life is in danger. I need to heal him," said Mipha.

"This looks like an obvious trick to me," said Link. "They want to get you alone in the water where I can't protect you. Or alone as you race ahead to help him. But I am not letting you go anywhere alone."

"Every minute we waste talking here endangers my Father," said Mipha. "I must take that chance. I could not live with myself if Father died due to our hesitation."

"That's exactly what they are counting on," said Link. "Your concern outweighing your caution."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot risk my father's life because of caution," said Mipha.

"You're not going alone, Sis," said Sidon. "He's my father too. Seal up Vah Ruta and the children will be safe.

Mipha, Sidon, and Link all jumped into the water. Mipha and Sidon sped ahead while Link did his best to catch up. The Zora guard was ahead of all of them as they swam toward the pier. The guard reached the pier first then waited for Mipha.

"Please hurry, Lady Mipha," the guard shouted. "I was told His Majesty's injuries are serious."

Mipha was ahead of everyone, but Sidon yelled at her.

"Slow down, Sis," said Sidon. "We need to stay together."

Mipha had a moment of indecision. Her instinct was to rush ahead to her father as quickly as possible. But she did not want to leave the brother she loved behind. She slowed down letting Sidon catch up to her. Link was still way behind both of them.

The Yiga Clan Zora cursed under his breath. The plan to isolate the Zora Champion was failing thanks to her rotten brother, Sidon. Their plan had anticipated Link would poke his nose into this but expected Mipha would leave him far behind in the water in her haste to reach her dying father. They thought Sidon would remain with the children. There would then be time for the guard and Mipha to be alone together and out of sight on their way to the throne room. With a bit of luck, they could eliminate a Champion and maybe even capture her in a mask. He would earn a bonus for doing that! Unfortunately, he was the only Zora imposter they had been able to make so far, so he had to act alone. Curse her brother! He had ruined the whole plan. There was no point in continuing this charade now. He removed the mask and dropped it in the water. Then he waved his arms in a circular motion and invoked a teleportation spell. He vanished in a puff of smoke, some rupees and a handful of his bananas spilling onto the pier.

Mipha and Sidon stopped dead in the water, stunned by what they had just seen. Link had also seen it from further away.

"Wait for me," shouted Link. When all three were together they swam the rest of the way to the pier.

Once on the pier, they looked over at the Domain. It was as quiet and peaceful as ever at this time of night. Obviously, King Dorephan had not been attacked and the whole thing was a Yiga Clan concoction.

"I'll get the mask," said Mipha. She dove to the bottom and retrieved the mask. All three examined it.

"I don't recognize who it is," said Mipha.

"Let me see it for a minute," said Link. She handed the mask to Link. He examined it for a moment, then to Mipha's and Sidon's horror he put it on. Mipha and Sidon suddenly saw a Zora standing before them.

Link screamed in pain as the transformation began, but in a moment he realized he was the Zora guard Dendon. He could remember how he had been killed as well.

"The guard's name is Dendon," said Link.

"Will you take off the mask, Link," said Mipha. "This is too creepy."

Link removed the mask and stood there holding it. Mipha glared at him, clearly unhappy.

"If you were seeking the prize for the reckless act of the year, you just won it again," yelled Mipha. "I think you have been the winner every year since we first met. Don't you ever learn? You had no idea what effect that might have on you. What if the process could not be reversed? If I wasn't so relieved Father is alright I would be so furious with you right now I'm not sure what I would do. Let's get back to Vah Ruta."

They swam back together to Vah Ruta, Link holding the mask.

Back at Hyrule Castle, King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, and Prince Rudin were working together to coordinate things. The daily reports from all the races came to them, and they also checked in with Dr. Purah now and then to see if she had found anything. So far, she had not. The daily reports were becoming more alarming as evidence of panic grew. This was a strange new enemy for them, an internal enemy of fear. It was not the kind of enemy you could rush at, sword in hand. When they received the latest report from Zora's Domain, they saw Mipha and Link's section.

"Mipha and Link discovered something," said Zelda as she read their report. "They don't explain how they learned this, but it seems the ocarina used by the Hero of Time had some power to create masks if the right melody was played. I believe the ocarina itself still sits in our museum near the Kokiri's Emerald. But as far as I know, it is powerless. Whatever melodies it answered to are lost."

"Well, this is the first solid bit of information we've had," said King Rhoam. "I think we should let Dr. Purah know and see if it can help her research. Though I have to admit this sounds more like magic than science."

Zelda forwarded a copy of Mipha and Link's report to Dr. Purah and informed the museum curator that Dr. Purah had permission to examine the ocarina if she wished. Apparently, she did because Zelda received a short note later that day that Dr. Purah had taken the ocarina for study.

"So, the ocarina is here in our possession, but their note indicates this was the instrument used to create masks. So, either the ocarina we have is not the genuine one, or the Yiga Clan have found another way to create these transforming masks," said Rudin.

"I am pretty sure we can trace our ocarina's provenance," said Zelda. "We can double check with the museum curator, but I very much doubt we would have put it in the museum if we were not very sure of its origin. Our museum has lasted for many, many years and has always been very careful about preserving artifacts as it passed from one era to the next."

"Alright, then that leaves us with the option that the Yiga Clan have developed an alternative method," said Rudin.

Later that day they received a second report from Zora's Domain. It was addressed to Princess Zelda. She opened it to find a note from Mipha.

 _Princess Zelda,_

 _I cannot tell you how I learned this, but at one time playing the melody I give below with the instrument mentioned in our other report and in the presence of someone dying or deceased, one could capture that person's body and memory in a mask. I am sending this separately in hopes of preserving its secrecy. I am sure you will be very careful with this information._

 _Mipha_

 _Princess of the Zora_

Zelda informed Rudin and King Rhoam about Mipha's note. Then she and three guards walked it to Dr. Purah.

"This may help with your research on the ocarina," said Zelda, handing Purah the note. Purah read it at once with Robbie looking over her shoulder.

"It would be interesting to test this," said Purah. "But I am not aware of anyone willing to die for the sake of this experiment, right Robbie?"

"Um, no Dr. Purah," said Robbie. "I am not aware of anyone, including me if that's what you meant. Or you either I hope."

Purah was known for sometimes going too far with self-experimentation.

"Well, we will see what we can learn anyway," said Purah sounding disappointed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

It was clear she was anxious to resume work, so Zelda left.

Purah was growing frustrated. She and Robbie were experts in Sheikah technology, but these masks were entirely different than anything she had seen before. And she could not determine the means by which the mask could capture a person's physical essence with enough power to transform its wearer so completely. She had masks of every race now except the Zora but having different masks had not helped further her research. Her vital signs as a Gerudo imposter matched well with a real Gerudo, so she had not found a way to tell an imposter from a genuine person yet. And this melody with the ocarina again seemed like pure magic, not something she could analyze. But she wasn't going to give up. She wondered what would happen if she wore a mask and the melody was played. And perhaps she should try some variations of the melody. She and Robbie had some experimenting to do.

Life in Hyrule was deteriorating rapidly, however.

A husband had gone out to get firewood while his wife slept. He was startled when he returned home.

"Where were you?" said his wife. She was wide awake now, staring at her husband and holding a knife.

"Getting firewood," he said. He walked slowly to the hearth and put the wood down.

"Stay where you are," said his wife. "You know we are supposed to stay together?"

"The house was getting cold and you were fast asleep. Can't you tell it's me?"

"I'm sorry, but we were told we can't tell. You can sleep out here. I am locking my door and this knife will be under my pillow."

In most cases like this, there was likely no imposter involved, and the couple lived on if they could with the strain of constant suspicion. Sometimes the strain proved too great and one party chose to leave and return to the home of a parent or sibling. But a wife traveling alone back to her parents might not get the welcome she expected. Sons and daughters were not above suspicion of being imposters either. In other cases, the imposter's cover broken, the Yiga Clan spy would depart leaving the mask of a loved one behind. Then came the heartache of knowing a loved one had been killed and the search for their body began.

Dramas like this were playing out in many variations across all of Hyrule as another week passed and things grew worse. Trust issues were destroying daily life. Fear a friend or neighbor was an imposter was rampant. People locked themselves and their families at home and refused to open their doors. There was a run on food and other products while farming communities became reluctant to sell their merchandise or transport them to the villages.

Hylians were handling this situation worst of all, and Zoras and Gorons best of all. It had something to do with how interdependent the different races were. From a very young age, Zoras could survive entirely on their own in the water. Hylians had a more developed social structure that depended on interaction with each other. Hylian communities depended on farmers, hunters, and fishermen to support them. The Rito race was in between. They had a close-knit social structure, and their children were dependent on them longer. But the fact many were often in the air and their excellent eyesight meant it was harder for something suspicious to go unnoticed. Gorons were closer to Zoras with respect to independence. They could handle things on their own if they had to as long as there were enough rocks around. And Gorons were not easy to overpower quickly without causing a disturbance. The Gerudo were closer to Hylians in some ways, dependent on a social structure to provide food. But they were also more warrior-like and on their guard. Gerudo husbands already lived outside Gerudo Town and in the face of this emergency were left on their own. And there were certainly no dates with unknown voe at the bazaar these days. So some races were coping better than others, but all were feeling the effect of the continued strain. And all of them were approaching a breaking point, just at a different pace.

Despite their best efforts, Purah and Robbie could find no solution to the problem. The magic of these masks defied all attempts at explanation or the ability to detect imposter from the real person. Hyrule was coming apart from within, its social structure collapsing. King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, and Prince Rudin felt powerless to contain the damage. The reports from the other races were equally distressing. With the help of this unknown magic, the Yiga Clan had outwitted them. And in the midst of these helpless feelings, a message arrived for King Rhoam.

 _King Rhoam,_

 _A messenger will be arriving tomorrow to Hyrule Castle. He will be delivering the terms of your surrender. You will have one week to accept them._

 _Yiga Clan_

The next morning a lone horseman rode toward Hyrule Castle. He carried a white flag, the universal symbol of a peaceful visit. As he got closer, it was clear he was a member of the Yiga Clan. He was approached by two guards at the castle entrance who had been told to expect him. The rider dismounted and presented them with a small bundle.

"This is for your king," he said. "Please deliver it to him. You will, of course, inspect it first. But be sure he receives it promptly. We need his response in one week. It is very important your king understands our terms so there are no misunderstandings."

The rider gave a cruel laugh.

"In fact, tell him we expect him to know our terms so well he can recite them backward and forwards! This is finally payback for the Hylian oppression of our Sheikah ancestors of long ago."

With that, he mounted his horse and rode off.

The package was delivered to the Captain of the Royal Guards. He opened it and inspected its contents. There was a sealed envelope addressed to King Rhoam and a small flag with the Yiga Clan symbol embossed on it. Everything looked harmless, and he felt comfortable delivering it to the king.

King Rhoam, Zelda, and Rudin were meeting together when the Captain delivered the parcel.

"I inspected the contents, and they seem harmless, Your Majesty. The messenger insisted I tell you they expect you to understand their terms so well you could recite them backward and forwards," said the Captain.

"What arrogance!" said King Rhoam.

King Rhoam opened the letter, and his face darkened with every minute he read. Finally, he threw the message on the table.

"This is outrageous!" said King Rhoam. "It is nothing less than a demand for the complete surrender of Hyrule and destruction of all we hold dear. Its only promise is to end this mask madness and spare lives. Read it for yourself."

Zelda picked up the letter and read it.

 _King Rhoam_

 _This is a formal demand for the surrender of the Kingdom of Hyrule, including the destruction of all statues of your false goddess Hylia. However, we do not wish to cause your people further harm._

 _Our demands are new, but they reflect our desire for justice from the Hylian oppression of our ancestors of long ago._

 _You must arrest and detain each Champion. You must disable the Divine Beasts and surrender or destroy all Sheikah developed weaponry. You should understand that these orders apply not only to Hylians but to all races too._

 _You must kill the evil tree that has helped in the war against our master for so long, known to you as the Deku. The Princess of Hyrule who caused so much harm to our former leader must also surrender. You must hand over the so-called sword that seals the darkness. You must reveal any who aided in the hiding of that cursed sword, including any Kokiri._

 _A copy of your surrender and acceptance of our rule shall be posted in a public place so it can be read. The notice shall include the statement that we mean no harm to your people, wish to be fair, and seek only justice. And from any hardships they have suffered, we wish to offer them relief._

 _To investigate possible further crimes against Lord Ganon while he was alive, you will provide us a copy of the Hero of Hyrule's journal. As you must know, the so-called Hero of Hyrule is our most hated enemy. Besides killing many of our allies, we believe he was also a thief. His behavior for most of his life has been illegal. If you hand over the Hero of Hyrule promptly for trial and justice, we will spare his wife, Mipha, his family, and your daughter Zelda._

 _We need your signed agreement to these terms, affixing your royal seal as Hyrule King._

 _We expect you will accept these terms promptly. Our messenger will return in one week for your answer._

 _Yiga Clan_


	46. Me Enemy Is My Friend?

**Chapter 31 – My Enemy** **Is** **My Friend?**

 _Summary: All may not be as it seems as Hyrule prepares to surrender to the Yiga Clan and their new found leader._

Zelda put down the letter, or rather the Yiga Clan ultimatum. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I cannot betray the goddess Hylia," said Zelda. "Her blood runs through my veins. I would rather give up my life than do that."

"I understand," said King Rhoam. "How can we renounce the goddess we have worshiped for generations and destroy her statues? And destroying the ancient Deku tree and betraying the simple Kokiri is just hateful and vindictive."

"And knowing Link, he will never yield his sword," said Zelda. "He will flee and hide out in the wild if necessary. His fighting spirit would never accept these terms."

"But if he does not hand himself in, then his family and you are in jeopardy," said King Dorephan. "He will sacrifice himself rather than let harm come to any of you."

"Let me see the letter," said Rudin. He picked it up and read it.

 _King Rhoam_

 _This is a formal demand for the surrender of the Kingdom of Hyrule, including the destruction of all statues of your false goddess Hylia. However, we do not wish to cause your people further harm._

 _Our demands are new, but they reflect our desire for justice from the Hylian oppression of our ancestors of long ago._

 _You must arrest and detain each Champion. You must disable the Divine Beasts and surrender or destroy all Sheikah developed weaponry. You should understand that these orders apply not only to Hylians but to all races too._

 _You must kill the evil tree that has helped in the war against our master for so long, known to you as the Deku. The Princess of Hyrule who caused so much harm to our former leader must also surrender. You must hand over the so-called sword that seals the darkness. You must reveal any who aided in the hiding of that cursed sword, including any Kokiri._

 _A copy of your surrender and acceptance of our rule shall be posted in a public place so it can be read. The notice shall include the statement that we mean no harm to your people, wish to be fair, and seek only justice. And from any hardships they have suffered, we wish to offer them relief._

 _To investigate possible further crimes against Lord Ganon while he was alive, you will provide us a copy of the Hero of Hyrule's journal. As you must know, the so-called Hero of Hyrule is our most hated enemy. Besides killing many of our allies, we believe he was also a thief. His behavior for most of his life has been illegal. If you hand over the Hero of Hyrule promptly for trial and justice, we will spare his wife, Mipha, his family, and your daughter Zelda._

 _We need your signed agreement to these terms, affixing your royal seal as Hyrule King._

 _We expect you will accept these terms promptly. Our messenger will return in one week for your answer._

 _Yiga Clan_

"This is pretty bad. Is there really no hope?" said Rudin. "There is no other way to end this and save our people? This surrender is our only option?"

"I do not know," said King Rhoam. "Each day things grow worse. This is an enemy we have never faced before, fear of ourselves. Of course, I do not wish to accept their terms. But if I do not, what will happen to our people? Will they all be destroyed?"

"I do not think the other races will be willing to surrender," said Zelda. "I think they will fight alone if necessary. But it will mean the break-up of our kingdom at first, and their likely eventual destruction but on a longer timescale."

"Yes, that may be true," said King Rhoam. "Can you please summon Purah and let us hear if she is any closer to a solution for us? I do not know where else to turn."

A trio of guards was sent to escort Dr. Purah to the meeting room. A few minutes later she arrived.

"Dr. Purah," said King Rhoam. "The Yiga Clan has demanded our surrender, and I need to answer them within one week. Are you any further along in solving the mystery of these masks?"

"I have made some progress, Your Majesty," said Purah. "Using the ocarina and a slight variation of the song of healing we are able to create a mask of a living person. The person goes into a deep sleep or coma while someone wears the mask and assumes their identity. The person revives when the mask is removed. The mask has no effect if the person wears their own mask. And there is no effect if the mask is destroyed. However, I have not been able to find a way to determine if someone is an imposter wearing a mask or the real person, and that is our real problem. And the ocarina seems to have no power over the masks left behind by the Yiga Clan. So it cannot be used to unmask a traitor. I wish I had better news to report. May I ask how onerous the terms of the surrender are?"

King Rhoam sighed. "Extremely onerous. The Yiga Clan demand the total surrender of ourselves and all we hold sacred. You can read the terms for yourself, the letter is over there. It hurts to think of them and I certainly can't remember all of them. Though their messenger had the arrogance to tell me I should learn them backward and forwards."

"Indeed," said Purah. "The messenger said that? And he was of the Yiga Clan, a Sheikah?"

Purah picked up and read through the letter. Then she reread it. But her reaction was anything but what the Royalty in the room expected. She burst out laughing.

"So, we finally have a ray of hope," said Purah.

"What! Are you mad?" said King Rhoam angrily. "You find these outrageous demands amusing and a ray of hope?"

"What do you mean a ray of hope?" said Zelda.

"You did not pick up on the messenger's clue about backward and forward," said Purah. "It is an old Sheikah code, one so simple that only children use it these days. We Sheikah abandoned it long ago for serious encryption. But I imagine the writer was willing to take considerable risk to make sure his secret message would be found. Reread the message and take note of the last letter of each sentence."

Zelda picked up the letter. Then she read off the last letters. "AMONYOURSIDEFLYFLAGYR"

"So, the messenger is telling us he is on our side, and we should fly the flag he gave us to acknowledge receipt of his message?" said Zelda.

"That is how I read it, Your Highness," said Purah.

"Well, this is interesting," said King Rhoam. "I wondered what the flag was for. But can we trust this person?"

"I think we have no choice," said Zelda. "He obviously took some risk sending us this message. Had it been discovered I am sure his life would be forfeit. So, I think we should fly his flag and hear what he has to say."

"What about the last two letters?" said Rudin.

"Probably initials, Your Highness," said Purah. "Or nothing."

"Very well," said King Rhoam. "Let us raise his flag and see what happens."

They hoisted the flag on one of the castle spires where it would be clearly visible. Then came the wait. They dared not communicate anything about this for fear of discovery. The daily reports from the various races were the same and gave no cause for optimism. At this point, their only hope was to learn what this Yiga Clan messenger had in mind.

When the week was up they again saw the messenger approaching alone on his horse. He was greeted by the castle guards and told His Majesty was expecting him. He said nothing but followed the guards to a meeting room. King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, and Prince Rudin were all present.

"Well, well, I am honored, so much Hyrule Royalty gathered together at one time," said the messenger. "I know who all of you are, though, Rudin, you are late to the table. But let me introduce myself. My name is Yongan Rhee and I am a high official in the Yiga Clan. I won't say how high since our leadership structure is of no concern of yours. I was sent to work out the details of your surrender. But I see you found my hidden message. I made it dangerously simple, but even so, I bet you needed a Sheikah to help find it. The Hylian Royal Family is not known for their wits."

"Did you come here to insult us?" said King Rhoam. "Or do you have something useful to say? You have a great deal of nerve coming to us. You and your people are the cause of this trouble as well as many other sufferings over the years. And why the elaborate secret message? Why did you not simply meet with me the first time here and convey your message directly?"

"Because I was being watched," said Yongman. "My instructions were to deliver the terms of surrender and depart. I could not engage in a long conversation with anyone and also needed you to be prepared to speak with me knowing my intentions. But I do have something very useful to say. And first I need to tell my tale and how and why our interests are aligned now. It was not too long ago, digging through an abandoned mine, that we came upon a very ancient artifact. It was like nothing we had seen before, and our scientists proceeded to study it. We could not figure it out, but apparently, our tampering with it triggered some sort of awakening of a strange being somehow bound to this item. It was a shapeless dark creature, clearly something not of our world or at least not anything we had knowledge of. The creature was highly intelligent. It knew of Lord Ganon and seemed to consider itself his equal. But the creature had been dormant for many, many centuries, and was now weak. It told us, however, if we helped it, then it would help us."

"What did this creature want?" said King Rhoam.

"To rule the world, of course," said Yongan. "At first this sounded very much aligned with our desires. We were told that once victorious we would be its most valued servants and have a special place in its rule. Since Lord Ganon's defeat, we have longed for another chance like this. So, we agreed. It needed our help to create fear. It fed on fear and was weak at first since so little fear existed in Hyrule. It had access to some ancient magic, the magic of masks that could capture the essence of a person at death and allow another to mimic that person, a perfect copy. Its plan was to give us the use of this magic to create imposters throughout Hyrule breeding fear in the inhabitants. I think you will agree its plan has been a great success. Your kingdom has been brought to its knees by fear and mistrust."

"Sounds like just the sort of plan you would love," said King Rhoam. "So, what happened? What went wrong?"

"We learned that not everything it told us was true," said Yongan.

"Imagine that," said Zelda.

"You may mock me," said Yongan. "But it will be in your interest to hear me out. As you know, we are not without secret powers of our own. We were able to listen to this creature when it thought no one could hear. We overheard it conversing with someone or something, though we could hear only its side of the conversation. But from what we heard it became clear that, should it prove victorious, we were not to be treated any better than you. We would have nothing to show for our support and would be worse off than we are now. So, we find our interests aligned with yours in its destruction. However, it is too powerful now. We cannot do this alone. We need your help."

"Does this thing have any weakness?" said Zelda.

"It apparently fears the Divine Beasts," said Yongan. "It was most explicit that the Divine Beasts were to be rendered unusable as part of your surrender."

"So, what is your plan," said King Rhoam.

"This creature has grown to trust me. It made me its emissary in setting up your surrender," said Yongan. "Among other things it is counting on me to assure that the Divine Beasts are disabled. The creature wants the ceremony of your surrender held publicly in the Sacred Grounds. It will be present and expects you, King Rhoam, to kneel before it and acknowledge its rule. It wants to be a ruler, not simply destroy everything. What is the fun of ruling an empty kingdom? Better to rule one filled with subjects it can fill with fear, and the more the better. So, it craves a peaceful transition leaving as many alive as possible. It will be glad to hear of your agreement to surrender peacefully and eager to come here to accept it. Then you can surprise it with your Champions and still very much active Divine Beasts it thinks are disabled."

"So, the success of this plan hinges on our trusting you and this creature trusting you," said King Rhoam. "Trusting you is not something that will come easily to us."

"Maybe so, Your Majesty," said Yongan. "But do you have a choice? If you do not help us, you too will suffer. This evil has grown beyond what we expected."

"Very well," said King Rhoam. "So, what comes next?"

"Can you be ready to surrender in one week's time?" said Yongan. "I need to go through the motions of inspecting all the Divine Beasts, pretending to assure they are not working."

"One week should be enough time," said King Rhoam.

"But wait a moment," said Rudin. "How do we know this thing won't want to inspect the Divine Beasts itself? It seems their disablement is very important to it. You seem very confident it will rely solely on your word."

"Because it fears to get close to any of the Divine Beasts," said Yongan. "Getting close enough to inspect it would leave it very vulnerable. As it is I believe we will need the power of all four Divine Beasts to assure victory. Were it to approach one so closely, a single Divine Beast could destroy it. It does not want to take that chance."

"I will have to inform the Champions of all this, of course," said King Rhoam.

"Of course," said Yongan. "They need to be ready to attack when the time is right, while you are preparing to surrender at the Sacred Grounds."

"Very well," said King Rhoam. "I need to play along with this and announce our surrender. This will not be easy for people to accept, but I will do my best."

"Farewell, then," said Yongan. "I will set up a schedule for me to tour the four Divine Beasts. Please let each Champion know to expect me. As part of our agreement, I will notify my Yiga Clan comrades to stop creating new imposters. But we are not going to reveal the existing ones yet. Another important point. Keep in mind that not all of the Yiga Clan is aware of or part of this conspiracy. We had to limit the number who knew about the creature's true plans to keep it unaware we knew of them. So, you must be certain word of our plan does not reach a Yiga Clan imposter or they could betray us. You must pretend you are proceeding with the surrender. Oh, and one last thing. Please make note of our surrender demands but change their wording slightly so my secret message is deleted. Then sign and seal it as requested. And destroy the letter I sent. We cannot risk anyone else seeing it and deciphering the text."

At this Yongan left in the company of two guards, returned to his horse, and rode away.

"So, what next?" said Rudin.

"We prepare to surrender Hyrule, or act like we are," said King Rhoam. "I need to communicate with the Champions. But this is too dangerous to send a message. I think we need to meet in person here and maintain a high level of secrecy. Rudin, can you send out an emergency request to all the rulers of the various races that the Champions are to meet here in two days? Say the topic is the surrender of Hyrule. And no need to send duplicate copies by separate Rito. The Yiga Clan would have no interest in intercepting this message."

It was mid-day in Zora's Domain when three guards swam out to Vah Ruta and requested Mipha, Sidon, Link and family accompany them home. There was also an urgent meeting request from King Dorephan. After seeing everyone home safely, Mipha and Link went to King Dorephan's throne room. Mipha could see at once how depressed he looked.

"Father, what is wrong?" said Mipha.

"Something I never expected to see in my lifetime," said King Dorephan. "King Rhoam is preparing to surrender the Kingdom of Hyrule to the Yiga Clan."

"What!" exclaimed Mipha and Link simultaneously. "That's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is," said King Dorephan. "King Rhoam has requested a meeting of all the Champions tomorrow at Hyrule Castle to discuss the terms of surrender."

"I cannot accept this," said Link. "Can we not fight on as a separate kingdom?"

"We can," said King Dorephan. "But we owe it to the King of Hyrule to hear him out first. So, you and Mipha need to prepare for your journey to Hyrule Castle. You are attending, Link, as the Hero of Hyrule for the purposes of the meeting. I will look after the children of course. Please don't argue about this now. That is my command."

"Very well, Father," said Mipha.

They walked back home and Link could not believe this was happening. All his and the Champions' efforts saving Hyrule only now to see it handed over to his hated enemy, the Yiga Clan. He would never accept this. He would fight on alone to the death if necessary. But he needed to support Mipha and his people now. This was a journey to Hyrule Castle he would never want to remember.

After stopping home to say goodbye, they headed off to Hyrule Castle by water, Link wearing his Zora armor as usual. They dove into the water and let the current take them.

"Mipha, you know my first priority is supporting you and the Domain now," said Link. "But after that, I don't think I can accept this surrender. I may need to fight on alone."

"I understand," said Mipha. "But let's take things one step at a time. We may learn something at Hyrule Castle that changes things. For now, let's relax. Come here next to me, I want to hold you as we travel."

Link swam over to her and they held each other. Mipha could correct their course with the occasional flipper movement. The sun was starting to set when they finally arrived at Hyrule Castle. They were greeted by one of the guards and shown to a guest room. A light meal had been left for them and they were in no mood to do anything but eat and then get to sleep. The meeting would be tomorrow morning.

"This whole place feels like doom is at hand," said Link. "Everyone must know what is happening."

"Yes," said Mipha. "It's a far cry from our fun visits in the past. We better sleep if we can."

In the morning a guard knocked on their door and escorted Mipha and Link to the meeting. Some breakfast food was available, and they saw the other Champions already there. Princess Zelda and Prince Rudin were present as well. Daruk saw Mipha and Link when they came in and walked over to them.

"I can't believe this," said Daruk. "I have the greatest respect for His Highness, but I think we Champions should try to convince him we can still fight. It seems wrong to surrender like this, though I understand the Hylians have been hit harder by these masks than the Gorons and Zoras."

"It does seem like this surrender is awfully sudden," said Link. "I for one am not inclined to. But out of respect for the Royal Family, we need to hear what they say."

Finally, King Rhoam arrived and called the meeting to order. The room was sealed and guards outside made sure nothing could be heard outside the room.

"Thank you all for coming," said King Rhoam. "Let me get to the point at once. My message about the surrender of Hyrule was a ruse. We are not surrendering but are forming a temporary alliance with the Yiga Clan to defeat a common foe. A member of the Yiga Clan will be coming to inspect each of your Divine Beasts to see they have been disabled. However, the inspection is a false one. We need the Divine Beasts to be in working order. I will explain our situation and our plan."

King Rhoam explained the terms of surrender, the story as told by Yongan, the plan for the surrender ceremony at the Sacred Grounds, and the real plan.

"So, at the moment I prepare to surrender our kingdom, you four Champions are to unleash your Divine Beasts at this creature," said King Rhoam. "Is everyone clear what our plan is?"

"Your Majesty," said Revali. "Are we certain our Divine Beasts can destroy this creature? And does it have a name?"

"No, we are not certain, but there is every indication it fears the Divine Beasts, so we should take Yongan at his word. And the creature has no name that I have learned," said King Rhoam.

There were no more questions.

"In that case, I would like Dr. Purah to address this group and explain what she has learned about the masks behind all this trouble," said King Rhoam. "Princess Zelda, Prince Rudin and I will leave now to begin working on the declaration of surrender and the other arrangements. I wish all of you well, a safe journey home, and may the grace of the goddess Hylia be with us."

The meeting with Dr. Purah lasted about an hour. She explained the nature of the masks and how they worked, at least to the best of her knowledge. Each Champion was then given an opportunity to meet privately with Purah to, among other things, discuss issues particular to their individual race. After the meetings with Purah were over, everyone headed home. It was time to prepare for the big day.

As agreed King Rhoam posted the acceptance of his surrender in the public square, and the leaders of the other races informed their population as well. Most did not take the news well, and there was close to outright rebellion in some cases. It took strong leadership to quell dissent. Link was present to hear what happened in Zora's Domain.

A large group of Zoras had gathered in the plaza and asked to be heard by King Dorephan. He invited everyone to join him in the throne room.

"I know what is happening is not to your or my liking," said King Dorephan. "But I ask you to trust King Rhoam and trust me that we are doing what will be in the best interests of you and all of Hyrule. After the surrender, we are promised no more harm will come to anyone. I cannot tell you for sure what will happen after the surrender, but I promise I will do all in my power to protect and defend our kingdom, which is no less than the oath I took the day I became your ruler so long ago. I ask you to trust me a bit longer in these difficult times."

The speech worked to some extent at least. The Zora people had great respect for King Dorephan. They went home, if not satisfied, at least not openly rebellious. Link imagined other cities in Hyrule were also dealing with an unhappy population.

Link and Mipha went over the plan. Mipha would be ready and bring Vah Ruta into position to fire on the Sacred Grounds when the time came. Link had already told Princess Zelda that he could not bear to see the surrender of Hyrule after all they had been through together. He would be skipping the ceremony and would remain in Zora's Domain. From the terms of surrender, he knew if their plan failed he would be wanted by the Yiga Clan. He wanted to spend his remaining days of freedom with the family he loved.

The next day Yongan arrived in Zora's Domain.

"Hello Lady Mipha," said Yongan. "You are well known as a great Zora Champion. And the famous Hero of Hyrule lives here too now. But I will get straight to the point. I cannot tell if I am being watched so we need to inspect Vah Ruta."

"I hope you don't mind swimming," said Mipha. They all headed to East Reservoir Lake and swam out to Vah Ruta. Mipha opened the entrance and they went aboard.

"Don't you appreciate the fine work my ancestors put into this?" said Yongan. "The blueprints I have seen of Ruta don't do it justice. Such a shame it has fallen into the hands of the wrong side. But let us inspect the central terminal. If we were to disable it I would need this part removed." He pointed to a component beneath the place a Sheikah Slate could be inserted.

"Alright, inspection over," said Yongan. "Good luck, we are all counting on you."

Yongan was apparently very familiar with the mechanism, and Link wondered if the Yiga Clan had retained some secret information about the Divine Beasts. The Divine Beasts had been created by Sheikah technology over ten thousand years ago, and perhaps the Yiga Clan had access to some ancient manuscripts. But the Yiga Clan were only allies of the moment. The instant this creature with the masks was destroyed they would be enemies again, Link realized. They were not giving away any information. In any case, Yongan left and Vah Ruta was still in perfect working order.

Finally, the night before the surrender came. They had already sent the children to stay with King Dorephan, so Mipha and Link had some quiet time together.

"You ready for tomorrow, whatever happens?" said Link.

"I think so, no matter which way it goes," said Mipha. "I guess we will find out in the morning if there are any complications. Then we will deal with them. I can't wait to annihilate this thing. The Zoras have been fairly lucky compared to other parts of Hyrule. They have not suffered as much from these horrid masks. But it breaks my heart to learn of all the deaths and fear and suffering they caused throughout Hyrule."

"We should rest," said Link. "We need to be up very early."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The surrender was to take place at noon, but Link and Mipha had been awake since before sunrise. It was a bit later that morning that a Zora guard along with two Yiga Clan warriors arrived at their residence, asking for Lady Mipha.

"I am very sorry, Lady Mipha, but apparently there has been a change of plans. I am told that the creature the Yiga Clan now serves is extremely nervous about the Divine Beasts. These Yiga Clan warriors have been ordered to take you into custody and bring you to the Sacred Grounds so their master can be certain you cannot access your Divine Beast. Again, I am very sorry, Lady Mipha."

"Please follow us," said the Yiga Clan warrior. "We will not hurt you but we need to make haste. We can use our teleportation magic to get there quickly but you need to stay close in between the two of us or you risk harm."

The Yiga Clan warriors wrapped one arm each around Mipha, then with their other arms, they invoked an incantation, rotating in unison. There was a flash of light, a puff of red smoke, and the next thing they appeared near the entrance to the Sacred Grounds.

They led Mipha to a spot near but behind King Rhoam. It was no surprise Revali, Urbosa and Daruk were already there. No one was in the mood of talking. Apparently, the creature in charge wanted to see that the Champions were all present so it would have nothing to fear from the Divine Beasts.

King Rhoam, Prince Rudin, Princess Zelda, and a number of other dignitaries were already assembled there, awaiting the arrival of this mysterious creature whose name no one knew. A number of Yiga Clan warriors were also present as was a contingent of the Hyrule Castle Royal Guard. No one was in a talking mood so everyone stood around aimlessly, pacing back and forth.

The hour of noon was approaching and then they saw the creature in the distance, approaching from the East. Whether this was its natural appearance no one knew, but it had adopted the appearance of a knight clad all in black riding a black horse. Beside it rode Yongan. The creature was hooded and as it got closer one could see no visible face underneath the hood, but only two sharp red eyes peering out. It hurt if you stared into the eyes when they looked in your direction, so most people turned away as it passed them. The creature turned its head from side to side as it rode, examining all nearby. It seemed to fear nothing itself, and clearly, its goal was to inspire fear in anyone who saw it, as fear is what it thrived on. It slowly made its way forward until it was opposite King Rhoam. Yongan kept staring at the Champions, his mouth open. He was clearly worried about his plan. The creature dismounted, handed the reigns of his horse to Yongan, and walked until it stood before King Rhoam. It started to speak, and its voice was deep but seemed not to come directly from its mouth. It had an ancient formal way of speaking as if it was used to living in a time long ago.

"King Rhoam, I am glad thou hast accepted my terms. They will bring peace to this land and avoid further harm to thy subjects. It also gladdens me to see the famous Champions of Hyrule are here to witness this, save only the so-called Hero of Hyrule. But no matter. The Divine Beasts were my concern, not some darkness sealing sword. I understand from my emissary that thou hast accepted the terms of surrender? If so, I ask thee to kneel before me now and hand to me thine crown acknowledging my sovereignty over thee and this land of Hyrule."

King Rhoam stepped forward and removed his crown. But that was apparently the signal. Four Champions suddenly disappeared, and in their place stood Link and three warriors he didn't recognize from each of the other three races, a Goron, a Rito and a Gerudo. And a moment later, before anyone could fully comprehend what had just happened, four piercing blue beams focused in on the creature. The Divine Beasts had been activated.

The creature screamed in pain and writhed in the beams. It drew its sword but had no target to attack with it. Weakened, the creature started to move away and the Divine Beast beams lost contact with it. But Link decided to help finish this abomination off, drawing his sword. The sword glowed white hot. Link began slashing at it until it dissolved screaming into nothingness. All that remained was its black cloak, laying on the ground. Suddenly everything was quiet, the Divine Beast beams turned off. The Yiga Clan in the area, seeing what had happened, quickly teleported away. And with the destruction of the creature the imposter masks created through its magic suddenly no longer worked. Yiga imposters all over Hyrule were suddenly revealed and they too teleported away or were destroyed before they could do so.

King Rhoam, Prince Rudin, and Princess Zelda all congratulated each other as did the warriors who had used masks created by Purah to impersonate the Champions while the real Champions slumbered in their Divine Beasts, ready to awaken when the masks were removed.

Link approached Zelda to congratulate her. For once, he thought, I'm going to remember she wants me to treat her as a friend, not as a princess. He reached over and hugged her.

"We did it, Zelda," said Link. "Congratulations. This mask fear is over."

"Yes, we did it, Link," she answered. "But before you get too friendly..."

Zelda suddenly disappeared and Link found himself hugging Dr. Purah. He let go and jumped back. A moment later King Rhoam turned into Robbie. And Rudin turned into the Captain of the Royal Guards.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Purah," said a red-faced Link.

"Not at all Link, I think my plan deserved a hug," said Purah laughing as she held a mask of Princess Zelda. "We wanted to keep the real Royal Family safe."

A celebration was in order, but Link was anxious to get home to Mipha. He said brief goodbyes to everyone, then prepared to leave.

He wished he could teleport back to the Domain, but the Yiga Clan were no longer in a cooperative mood. So, he had to settle for the long way home. And he wished he could don Mipha's mask again and swim back at high speed, but that would render her unconscious and he had no idea where she was or what she was doing. She could fall off a cliff for all he knew. That idea was unsafe. He borrowed a horse and began riding.

So, Purah had it all under control he thought as he rode. What a brilliant person. She suspected all along there might be some extra complication involving the Champions and had created a mask for each of them during their private meeting back in Hyrule Castle. Each Champion was waiting in their Divine Beast. Had nothing happened they were ready. But if the Yiga Clan were to try to arrest a Champion, a designated individual was ready to assume their identity beforehand. In Link's case, Mipha had boarded Vah Ruta before sunrise and Link was ready, watching from their residence. When he saw the Zora guard and Yiga Clan warriors approaching he donned Mipha's mask. They never knew it wasn't her.

He reached the long bridge leading into the Domain and left his horse with one of the guards there.

"Welcome home, Link," said the guard. "And well done to Lady Mipha and you. News reached us about what happened and you were both heroes again."

"Thank you, but hero feels a bit generous, at least in my case," said Link. "Let's say we were able to do our part in a great plan."

Things had returned to normal and the plaza was busy with shoppers. He was anxious to see Mipha and headed straight home. Mipha was home alone, the children still with King Dorephan. They rushed into each other's arms and kissed.

"What an unreal experience," said Link. "I am so glad this is over. The plan Purah concocted worked perfectly."

"Sit with me here a minute," said Mipha taking his hand. "So, how did you like being me for a while?"

"I have trouble putting it into words," said Link. "When I wore the mask I knew I wasn't you but I still knew at least some of your thoughts and memories. And in the limited time I knew your mind I realized how loving and caring a person you truly are. Your thoughts were all about helping others and caring for those you loved. It puts me to shame. It made me feel unworthy, that such a beautiful kind person would love me and let me share her life. I truly felt I don't deserve you. And by the way, you do have very strong feelings for me."

"How thoughtful of you to point that out," said Mipha blushing. "It was a lot more intimate than reading my diary, wasn't it? But it sounds like you appreciate me, which feels good."

"Yes, it was a lot more intimate. But I feel I know you better and love you even more because of it."

"I'm glad to hear that. But now I'm sorry to ruin your fun. Please return the mask to me," said Mipha. "When I think of marriage and sharing body and soul with my husband, this was not what I had in mind."

Link handed over the mask, and Mipha proceeded to destroy it.

"It's too bad you did that. I was looking forward to being you again and seeing how it felt to swim at high speed," said Link. "I would have had fun."

"Well then, to be fair, we should have Purah make a mask of you so I can see what it feels like to be you," said Mipha. "But I don't think we should fool with these masks. They give me the creeps. I wonder if masks will trouble us again someday? But I am happy being me and having you as you are."

"And I am happy being me and having you as you are, too," said Link. "So, I guess you still don't mind I'm not a Zora?"

"No, I still like the feel of your hair," said Mipha as she rubbed her hand across his head. "And by the way, whenever you do something I don't like, don't pretend you didn't know how I feel. That argument won't work anymore."

Mila and Midon bust into the room, excited to be home again. The first person they saw was Mipha sitting near the entrance.

"Hi Mom," they both yelled.

"Hi," Mipha and Link said together. Then Mipha and Link looked at each other and they both burst out laughing as the children stared at them.


	47. Family Life and Unknown Territory

**Chapter 32 - Family Life and Unknown Territory**

 _Summary: Some family time together and then some new information about the anti-aging rune._

"What are you and Mom laughing about?" said Mila. "And why did you both answer to 'Mom'"?

Link had recently "been" Mipha for a short time due to one of the magic masks, and both Mipha and Link were feeling in a funny mood afterward.

"It's a long story," said Link. "But there were magical masks that would allow you to become another person while you wore them. To fool our enemy, I became your Mom for a short while. So, when you called 'Mom,' we were both laughingly remembering when I briefly was.

"That's weird," said Midon. "So, for a while, you were a Zora, Dad? And a female one too? How did that feel?"

"Weird is the right word for it," said Link. "But I didn't have too much time to experience it. I put the mask on when, as we expected, I saw guards coming to arrest Mom and then the rest of the time I was standing around pretending to be your Mom. I never got to do anything, and I especially regret I didn't get to swim. But believe me, you two have the best mother in the world, and I have the best wife. I am still in awe at the depths of her feelings for us. Anyway, we're thankfully done with these masks. Did you have a good time with Uncle Sidon and Grandfather? And how was school today?"

"Yes, we had a good time," said Mila. "But I could tell Grandfather was worried about you and wasn't telling us everything. So Mido and I were a little nervous. We're happy you are both safe at home now. And glad you're back to being our Dad, Dad."

Hugs were exchanged all around.

"Speaking of school," said Midon. "The teacher asked me to give you this note, Mom."

"I hope you are not in trouble," said Mipha taking the note and opening it. But it concerned something else entirely.

 _Dear Lady Mipha,_

 _We just covered the events of Ganon's defeat in Zora history class, and it occurred to me that it would be an honor and a privilege if you would be willing to attend a class and answer student questions. You do not need to prepare anything, and I have already covered the events. I hope you will have time to do this as I am sure having a hero of this event present in person would help the students appreciate it more._

 _Your loyal subject,_

 _Galfa_

"Your teacher, Galfa, would like me to go to your class to answer questions about Ganon's defeat," said Mipha. "Are you two alright with that?"

"Of course, Mom," said Mila. "That would be neat." Midon nodded agreement.

"I wonder why you're not invited, Link?" Said Mipha. "I guess they want to focus on the Zora aspect. Let's have a little fun before dinner," said Mipha. "Anyone for some diving off the waterfall just north of here?"

It was a quick walk and swim over there. The four of them all swam up the waterfall, then took turns diving. Mipha, Mila, and Midon had all completed their first dive and were in the water below, and now it was Link's turn. He thought he would do pretty well with the Zora Armor on and had dove into the water on many occasions in the past. He took his position on the rock, checked below him the coast was clear, and performed what he thought was an excellent dive, landing smoothly in the water below. But his dive must not have been very good by Zora standards.

"Nice one Dad," said Mila laughing. "Were you trying to introduce yourself to all the fish? I felt the splash all the way over here."

"Now, don't be too hard on your father," said Mipha laughing. "That's my job."

"Gee, you're a tough audience," laughed Link. "I thought I did pretty well."

"The last one up has to catch dinner," yelled Midon as he and Mila raced back up the waterfall.

Mipha and Link followed them up, and then they dove a few more times.

"Let's catch some dinner now," said Midon. "That is if Dad didn't scare all the fish away."

They soon had enough fish for everyone and headed home. It was a delicious but light dinner. After dinner, Mila came over to where Link was sitting. She reached for him and put her arms around his neck, then sat down on his lap.

"I'm still not too big to sit with you like this," said Mila.

"No, not at all sweetheart, far from it. And I love it when you do," said Link. "Everything okay?"

"You know I was just teasing you about your diving, Dad," said Mila. "You did very well for a Hylian. And we all love you."

"I know, Mila," said Link. "Don't worry. You didn't hurt my feelings. Your Mom teases me all the time, and a lot worse. And I love all of you more than anything in the world. Is something bothering you?"

Mila looked into Link's eyes, and again he was struck by their bright gold color and hypnotic effect.

"We learned about the fight against Ganon today at school, and it made me worry about you and Mom. What if you have to do it again? Do they still expect you to be the hero?"

"Ganon's not coming back for a long, long time, Mila. Last time it took him ten thousand years. Please don't worry about that," said Link.

"But if he did, you and Mom would have to battle again wouldn't you?"

"Yes," said Link. "But I promise you that's not going to happen. He's gone. You should have seen how Princess Zelda used her power as a descendant of Goddess Hylia to encase him in a giant ball of light brighter than the sun and banish him from our world. He's not coming back from that. I won't say ever, but not for a very long time."

Mila stopped to think.

"But can someone take over for you and Mom as hero and Champion?" said Mila.

"Well, I think in Mom's case she will probably train your uncle Sidon to be the next Champion when he and she are ready. In my case, it's more complicated. I think at some point the sword that seals the darkness will let me know our time together is over and I need to return it to its resting place. In a way, I'm surprised it hasn't done so already, but I'm also glad it hasn't. Like Mom and Ruta, the sword and I have a bond that feels like love."

"But no matter what, you are not going to leave us, right?" said Mila.

"Mila, I would only leave you if I thought my not leaving was worse for us," said Link. "Mom, you and Midon are my life now, and you will always come first. It breaks my heart to see you so worried. What can I do or say to make you feel better?"

Mila leaned forward and put her head on Link's shoulder. He put his hand over the part of her tail fin that covered her neck and patted gently. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She nestled into him with her head and held him tighter.

"In my heart, you will always be my baby girl," said Link. "I will never, ever let you down. And I think I have a pretty good record of keeping my promises."

Mila looked up at him and smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad, I do feel better now. And when I'm older, I will never, ever let any harm come to you. I will heal you, no matter how bad the wound. I love you, Dad."

At that Mila got up and went over to join Midon, while Link sat there wiping his eyes. Mipha came over to Link and saw his tears.

"Are you alright?" said Mipha. "Looks like you had an emotional father-daughter moment. Could you use a hug?"

"Very much," said Link as he reached out and they hugged.

"The class discussion of Ganon has made Mila feel insecure. I guess Midon is okay. You remember when she was smaller Mila always worried about me leaving the family to be with other Hylians? Now she's worried we will both go off and battle Ganon again. I think I calmed her fears. But then she told me that when she's older, she will take care of me, and she used almost the same words you did at Ruta. And I broke down because of how touching it was to hear her say that, and because she hasn't realized yet that when she's older, I won't be around anymore."

"You do need a hug," said Mipha. "And you'll have me crying too if you keep talking like that. Can we change the subject?"

"Okay," said Link. "How about a dance? I have that small box that plays music Robbie gave me."

"Sure, that would be nice. You know I love music," said Mipha.

Link retrieved the box, something Robbie with his passion for music had created. Link turned it on, then took Mipha in his arms and they danced.

Mila and Midon saw them and gave them brief applause.

"We should do this more often," said Link. "Music really can heal the soul and holding you makes it even better."

They continued dancing until the music ended.

"I hope you're feeling better now," said Mipha.

"Yes, you've healed me again," said Link.

"Good. Now if you would only let Revali teach you to dance better," said Mipha laughing and thinking back to Zelda's wedding.

"I'm sure he would love that!" said Link.

Next morning the children had left for school, and Mipha and Link were home. Mipha had agreed to answer questions from Mila and Midon's class that morning.

"Nervous?" said Link.

"A little," said Mipha. "I don't want to say anything that will embarrass Mila and Midon. But otherwise, I'm fine."

"Well, good luck," said Link. They kissed, and Mipha headed for the class.

Classes were usually held during the day in one of the water pools below the throne room. There were eight people in Mila and Midon's class, and when Mipha arrived, the teacher interrupted what she was doing to introduce her.

"Now, class, it is an honor to have with us Lady Mipha whom you all know of course is a member of our Royal Family and our Champion. She has agreed to answer any questions you may have about the subject we just studied. Please raise your fin if you have a question and I will call on you. Then politely ask your question."

As the students raised a fin and were called on they stated their question.

"Lady Mipha, were you scared when you battled Ganon's creature?"

"Yes, I was scared," said Mipha. "The creature was a huge purple monster, with large weapons and a horrible screeching voice. It had one eye that could also shoot a strong beam of energy at you. And it could hurl giant ice blocks your way too. Anyone would be scared facing something like that. It was created to scare you. But I had someone special there helping me, Link. He bore the brunt of the battle and helped distract the creature enabling me to get safely to Vah Ruta."

"Lady Mipha, do you know what the creature you battled was trying to do?"

"Yes, it was trying to take over Ruta," said Mipha. "Fortunately, we had recently developed something that we hoped would prevent that and it worked."

"Lady Mipha, what if that had not worked and Ruta was taken over?"

"Now, that is not a question about what happened," said Galfa. "So, if Lady Mipha does not feel comfortable speculating we can all understand."

"No, I don't mind," said Mipha. "We discussed that possibility when we were planning our strategy. Had the creature taken over Ruta, Link and I would have entered Ruta and destroyed it together. It would have been more dangerous, but we could have done it. Fortunately, we didn't have to."

"Lady Mipha, we were told you destroyed the creature and saved Link's life at the end? So, are you the real hero?"

"I'd like to say we destroyed it together. Link was wounded in the battle by its energy beam, and the monster was about to fire its weapon at him again, but I was able to activate Ruta in time. But the entire battle up until that point was all Link's," said Mipha.

"Lady Mipha, can you describe the battle?"

"Well, I can try, but Link could answer this better than me. Link shot a lot of arrows at the creature to distract it and weaken it. He couldn't attack it with his sword since the creature was hovering over the water. All this time I was swimming underwater to Vah Ruta. When I got to Ruta, I saw that Link was hurt from one of the creature's energy beams and was lying on the pier, trying to get up. I activated Ruta in time to destroy the monster, then came to Link's aid."

"Lady Mipha, speaking of Link, why is he called the Hero of Hyrule? It seems to me he never actually finishes a task. You destroyed the creature that attacked Ruta, and we were told Princess Zelda destroyed Ganon. And you and the other Champions weakened Ganon for Link beforehand. Aren't you and Princess Zelda and the other Champions the real heroes, not Link? Would you mind explaining this?"

"That's a good question, and I don't mind explaining," said Mipha. "And I can understand how you would get that impression. Yes, it is true the Divine Beasts weakened Ganon before Link attacked. But they only weakened him partially. Ganon remained a very, very powerful enemy that Link had to face alone. If you would like to hear about that battle first hand, perhaps your teacher would invite Link to answer your questions. But it was a very terrible battle, and it was only thanks to his victory over Ganon that Princess Zelda was able to complete Ganon's destruction. Princess Zelda could not have done it without Link, and vice versa. So, both are heroes, but Link had to go first, and Princess Zelda designated him the Hero of Hyrule because of that. I hope that helps."

"Are there other questions?" asked Galfa.

"Lady Mipha, can you describe how it is to pilot Vah Ruta?"

"Yes, Ruta is a true delight to pilot. It took me a little while to get comfortable with how to control her as she is very complex and powerful. She responds very well to what I need her to do now. While inside Ruta the ride is very smooth. And I feel as if we are friends, even closer than friends. I guess you can tell that because I think of Ruta as she, not it. And I was happy I was able to pilot Ruta for Hyrule's sake."

"Lady Mipha, what do you think of the other Champions? We all know you like Link."

At this, there was some giggling from the class, and Galfa had to remind them to be quiet and respectful.

"The other Champions are all heroes, and each has his or her personality. Daruk, the Goron Champion, is very good natured and likes to clown around, but he understands people well and is a fierce combatant when needed. Lady Urbosa is a strong warrior of the Gerudo. She can handle herself in combat with great skill, but she also has a kind side, especially toward Princess Zelda. Revali is a very proud Rito warrior and the most skilled archer you will ever see. His flying ability is beyond any other's. We all respect each other for our roles, and I view them all as friends. But I still do like Link the best."

That brought a laugh from the class.

"Okay," said Galfa, "we only have time for one or two more questions. We need to be mindful of Lady Mipha's time."

"Lady Mipha, what do you think of Princess Zelda and her role?"

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, she played a key role in sealing Ganon away. She is a descendant of the Goddess Hylia, and only she can access the power needed to do that. She is a very kind person and a friend. I hope you can meet her someday."

"Lady Mipha, were you ever afraid you might lose the battle?"

"Not when Link was with me," said Mipha. "He was very courageous and had a lot of confidence. I think if he wasn't worried about my safety he might have even defeated the creature by himself."

"Alright class," said Galfa, "I think that is enough questions. Let's put our fins together and show Lady Mipha our appreciation."

The class applauded, and Mipha said they were very welcome. Then she headed home.

"How did it go?" said Link when Mipha arrived home.

"Pretty well I think," said Mipha. "They asked some questions about you as well."

Mila and Midon came home from school, and Mipha asked them how she did.

"You did fine, Mom," said Mila. "Some people thought you were too generous about what Dad did, but that's because they want to believe a Zora was the hero."

"Yes, some people were saying you were making Link sound more important because you're married to him," said Midon.

"Well, I'll only say that someday when you're older, maybe you will learn the whole story. For now, just take my word for it that your father is the real hero. And he could have had a place of honor and a great career at Hyrule Castle, but he chose love over honors, and that's why we're together."

"By the way, two of the boys in my class were teasing me over my eye color," said Midon. "They said I wasn't a real Zora. I was going to fight them, but I remembered what Dad said about using my flurry rush skill, and I held my temper."

"You did the right thing," said Mipha. "People like that are just ignorant. You have that eye color because of your father, but you are one hundred percent Zora as any medical test will show. The genes your body got from your Dad are ones that Hylians and Zoras share in common."

Meanwhile, back at the Hyrule Castle Lab, a discussion was taking place.

"Dr. Purah, can I see that experiment again?" said Robbie.

Purah was using a Sheikah Slate to apply a modified age-reducing rune she had created to some butterflies she had collected. She had set the parameters of the rune correctly and picked out one of the butterflies. Then she activated the rune and an instant later there was a butterfly pupa present.

"That butterfly was exactly 32 days old," said Purah. "I know that because I raised it in the lab. Now I set the anti-aging rune to reverse its age by 15 days, and it changed into a pupa, which is between 10 and 20 days old for this species. So, it appears the rune worked fine. But now let's try it again."

Purah took another butterfly from the collection she had in the lab and applied the Sheikah Slate rune to it. In an instant, there was a caterpillar where the butterfly had been.

"Now that butterfly was 33 days old, so it should have ended up a Pupa as well," said Purah. "But instead we have a caterpillar, which for this species occurs between 5 to 10 days old. So, the rune reversed this specimen by 23 to 28 days, not 15. That's why I am saying something is wrong with the rune's consistency."

"Is it possible the rune is not accurate to the day?" asked Robbie. "After all the original rune was designed for Hylians and a few days, either way, would not matter much to their age."

"No, I recalibrated the rune for a species with a lifespan of 40 days," said Purah. "Everything should scale in proportion. But if you don't believe me, I can show you my notes of similar experiments I have performed on longer-lived species such as trees whose lifespan is many years. The same erratic behavior resulted. Trees of about the same age would become saplings in one instance and acorns in another or show little age reduction in a third trial, all with the same rune settings. This problem is not due to the coarseness of the calibration."

"Alright, let's go over again how you constructed this rune and examine it relative to other runes that we know work. There must be some aspect of your rune that causes instability," said Robbie.

"Fine," said Purah, "though I think we have done this before."

"Yes," said Robbie, "but I am familiar with a good deal of ancient elements, and I am trying to determine what properties a missing element would need to have to provide stability to the process. So, it helps me to hear it again."

Purah pulled out her notes and went over all of the information with Robbie, which took almost two hours.

"Thank you, Dr. Purah," said Robbie. "I have a better idea of what the proper element should be like. Unfortunately, none that occur to me fit the needed parameters. However, I have some ancient texts that detail many of the elements the Sheikah of old used. I want to review those next to see if anything listed there fits our requirements. But let's get this done. We've been working on it long enough."

"Alright Robbie," said Purah. "Let me know if you want any help."

Robbie spent the next two weeks reading over all the books he had accumulated dealing with ancient Sheikah materials and looking for an element that might have the properties needed. It was painstaking work. Some ancient elements had apparently not yet been discovered, but they were not separated in the text, so everything had to be read. And in some cases, the language in the book was different from today, and he had to translate. He was very mindful of not overlooking something, so read carefully. And it was in one of the books that he finally saw something promising. There was an element listed that seemed to have the properties he was looking for. As usual in these books, the elements had no names but were given symbols according to their composition, something akin to chemical formulas. But this one element looked promising.

Now he had to cross-reference it to anything that might indicate where to find it. The book he first located the element was more of a theoretical text. But there were also other books that focused on the engineering aspects of these materials, such as where to find them and how to work with them. His task now was to locate that element in one of those kinds of books. He cursed the lack of an index and could do nothing else but search page by page. But at least this was faster than before since he knew the symbols he was looking for. And finally, after three solid weeks of reading, he found the answer. Or at least a clue. There was a section in one of the engineering texts that indicated where the needed element could be located. And there was even a small map that pointed to its location. There was just one problem. The place was not in Hyrule or at least the part of Hyrule that had been explored so far. He needed to share his findings with Dr. Purah. He rushed back to the lab.

"Dr. Purah, I believe I may have found what we are looking for," said Robbie. "But the problem is the location listed for it is outside the borders of Hyrule."

"Let me see," said Purah. She examined the section in the book Robbie pointed to. The map was small and gave only a general indication of the location. But from the surrounding geographic detail shown in the chart, the area in question was an unexplored region just north of the Akkala Wilds west of Lomei Labyrinth Island.

"Well, this is great work, Robbie," said Purah. "Now we have to approach His Majesty about exploring that area to see what we can find. I will make an appointment with him as soon as possible."

It was two days before King Rhoam had time to see Purah and Robbie. They were ushered into a meeting room, and King Rhoam and Princess Zelda were both there.

"Please don't kneel," said King Rhoam upon seeing them. "I have asked my daughter to join us, and her husband is away at the moment. I understand you have something important to discuss concerning one of the Sheikah Slate runes? Please, let us all sit down here."

Everyone took a seat.

"Your Majesty and Your Highness," said Purah, "As you know Robbie and I have been working on and off for a while on an anti-aging rune. We all agreed last time we spoke of it that this would be of great benefit. Robbie has discovered in some ancient texts an element that might be the missing ingredient to a successful rune. However, the location where this element was found is outside the current borders of Hyrule. We are hoping we can interest Your Majesty to explore this region to see if we can find this element."

"Where is this unexplored area?" said King Rhoam.

"The region just north of the Akkala Wilds west of Lomei Labyrinth Island. There is a small mountain range there, some isolated peaks. Our explorations have always stopped short of there," said Purah.

"And you think this region has the missing element you need?" said King Rhoam.

"We think so, Your Majesty, based on this ancient text," said Robbie.

"But you are not sure?" said King Rhoam.

"No, Your Majesty, we cannot be sure," said Robbie.

"And are you sure this element will solve your difficulties?" said King Rhoam.

"No, Your Majesty, we cannot be sure without testing it, but it is the most promising information we have had," said Robbie.

"I am somewhat fearful of exploring an area of which we know so little and perhaps leave us open to attack," said King Rhoam. "What do you think, Zelda?"

"I think we should explore it," said Zelda. "This rune would be of great value, and we have never shirked from exploration before."

"I agree with you, Zelda, but ever since the last attack, I have become concerned with Hyrule's safety first. What good is an anti-aging rune if our exploration opens us up to some evil attack that cuts all our lives short. And you are not even sure the element you need is there now, or that this element will even prove to solve your difficulties," said King Rhoam. "I am sorry, I cannot justify an expedition under these circumstances. I hope you will find another way to solve your problem."

It was clear the meeting was at an end, so Robbie and Purah bowed, left the room and headed back to the lab.

"So, what should we do next?" said Robbie.

"I don't know," said Purah. "But I need to meet with Link and inform him of our situation. He has asked me many times how we are progressing on this and I know it concerns him and his family because of Zora longevity. I will write to him and arrange a visit. In the meantime, see if you can learn any more about this unexplored region."

It was two days later that a guard came to the door of Mipha and Link's residence.

"Excuse me Lady Mipha and Link, but I was asked to deliver this letter promptly. A Rito flew it in from Hyrule Castle," said the guard.

"Thank you," said Link taking the envelope. It did not contain the royal symbol, so it wasn't from the Royal Family. Link opened the letter.

 _Hello Link,_

 _I trust you are well. Robbie and I continue to research the rune of interest to you and feel we have some vital information. But it is too elaborate to put in a letter, and I do not trust unencrypted messages anyway. So, unless you tell me otherwise, I will be visiting you in three days at Zora's Domain. I would appreciate if you would reserve a bed for me at the inn._

 _Give my regards to Mipha._

 _Purah_

"Well, this sounds interesting," said Link showing the letter to Mipha.

"Yes, I wonder what she has to say that can't be put in a letter?" Said Mipha.

Three days later Purah arrived, and Mipha and Link welcomed her.

"Dr. Purah, why don't we sit in one of the alcoves here. It's a little more private," said Link.

Mipha, Purah, and Link went to one of the alcoves on the highest level and sat down.

"Well, I'll come straight to the point," said Purah. "I've been having a lot of trouble calibrating the anti-aging rune. I modified it slightly for experimentation purposes so I could apply it to other living things like plants or insects. But the same setting on the rune would produce different results each time. The insects weren't harmed, but I could tell the rune wasn't working consistently. So, I wondered if Robbie could help with this as he is very knowledgeable about ancient materials. When he looked over my research, he felt we lacked some ancient material to stabilize the process. We met several times, and I went over how the rune worked and what materials were used to create it. He started narrowing down the properties a missing material would need to have to stabilize the process. Then he started researching from his extensive library what materials were known to the ancient Sheikah. It was pretty painstaking work. Anyway, to get to the point and not drag out the story any longer, Robbie did identify a material that had the properties he thought we needed and the ancient Sheikah had known of. But we have never found it. And Robbie identified why we never found it. Because it came from outside the current borders of Hyrule."

"What do you mean?" said Link. "What borders of Hyrule?"

"According to Robbie's information, the Sheikah of long ago had access to a land that we have not explored. It is the area just north of the Akkala Wilds west of Lomei Labyrinth Island. You may have seen it from afar. There are a series of small mountain peaks leading off to a land of which we know nothing. According to Robbie's research, some ancient materials were mined or obtained from there, including the material he thinks has the properties we need to solve the problem I am having with the anti-aging rune."

"So, should we not explore that area next?" Said Link.

"Yes, that is the obvious thing to do," said Purah. "Before contacting you, I raised this point with His Majesty. However, you may remember from our meeting some years ago that His Majesty took Ganon's surprise attack very much to heart, especially when he learned that only through your time travel efforts were we able to repel it. He is very cautious about doing anything that he feels might jeopardize Hyrule's safety. So, he is unwilling to launch an exploration he fears may end up exposing Hyrule to unknown enemies. I fear he has suffered a loss of nerve to some extent, but I understand his worry. So, we cannot count on any support from His Majesty."

"I think I can see where this is heading," said Link. "What about the other races? Are the Rito, Gorons or Gerudo interested?"

"I have not approached them," said Purah. "While I have been able to adjust the rune to work on simple life forms, it was originally designed to work on Hylians. So, I am not sure it would be of help to any of those races, or the Zora people either. Therefore, I did not think I could interest them in launching an expedition to explore an area that might offer no benefit to them. And I have not confided in the Sheikah for fear of Yiga Clan spies. So, we cannot turn to them for help either."

"What you are saying then is that we are on our own," said Link. "And since you are too valuable as a scientist here, it follows that I am on my own. Well, I was on my own for many years and still have excellent combat and survival skills. I don't mind exploring this new area."

Mipha had been quiet this whole time. She was keenly interested in having the anti-aging rune work for Link so he could live to see their Zora children grow up and, of course, spend more time with her as well. But she definitely did not like the idea of Link wandering off alone on another adventure.

"You may not mind, but I do," said Mipha. "Do I have to remind you that you are not the single young adventurer of the past but a father with a wife and children who love and need you? Have you no thought of us?

"Mipha, I'm not considering this with no thought of you and the children, it's exactly the opposite. This may hold the key to enabling me to enjoy a longer life with all of you. This is something you always said you wanted, and so do I."

"Link and I need to discuss this privately, Dr. Purah," said Mipha. "Why don't we resume our discussion tomorrow after we have a chance to sleep on the idea. We can meet you in the plaza for breakfast."

At that, the meeting broke up. They wished Purah good night as she headed to the inn, then Mipha and Link took a stroll around the Domain so they could talk.

"You know I need to do this," said Link. "If not, there is little hope to extend my life."

"Maybe so, but I would rather have you for a naturally short lifespan than lose you at once. You have no idea what hazards you will encounter. And we don't know if you will find anything useful there. Do you think I could live with you going off and never returning? Besides, you are still young. You don't need the rune now. Maybe there is another way," said Mipha.

"Purah and Robbie have been working on this for years now," said Link. "I am not confident there is another way."

Mipha paused to think some more.

"Alright," said Mipha. "You can go on this trip only if I come with you."

"No, absolutely not," said Link. "Now you want to endanger both our children's parents? If this is dangerous, I am better equipped to handle it. Having you there would only cause me to worry about you. We don't know if there is any water there. The area could be a dry desert you couldn't survive in. And losing both of us would be devastating to Mila and Midon."

"Losing either of us would be devastating to Mila and Midon but losing you will be devastating to me. I cannot live day-by-day worrying what is happening to you. We lost each other once because we were not together, or so you told me. That is not going to happen again. And don't forget I can heal injuries and wield a trident. We can help each other. I am not some useless companion."

"But Mipha, I …", said Link.

Mipha cut him off.

"If you are going, I am coming with you," said Mipha. "That is the end of the discussion. And if you think my father can talk me out of this, think again. Don't even try going to him. You are the love of my life, and I will do anything to protect you. Don't you know that by now? The children will be safe here. My mind is made up. Let's go home now."

Link was thinking on the way home what he should do. He did not want Mipha's life endangered by coming with him. Maybe, despite her warning, he _should_ go to King Dorephan and present the situation to him. She should be telling him of her plans anyway. Her father might be able to prevent her going. But, of course, she would be furious at him then, and she might even defy her father anyway. He didn't want to think about what a journey with an angry Mipha would be like. And the danger of speaking to King Dorephan is that he might forbid both of them to go and arrest him if he tried. He had better think this through. In the meantime, maybe Robbie's books would give some hint at what lies in this land beyond Hyrule's borders. Link fell asleep quickly. He was exhausted arguing and thinking about what he could do next.

Next morning Mipha was quiet but seemed in a good mood. It was time to meet Purah. They met in the plaza, cooked breakfast and took their food to the alcove they met in the night before.

"Dr. Purah," said Mipha. "I think Link and I will explore this area together. Do you have any more information for us? For example, can you tell us how we will identify this element? Or can you locate any maps or other information about the region?"

"I am happy to hear you have reached agreement on a course of action. Robbie is looking for maps or other such information," said Purah. "As for identifying the element, I will give you a Sheikah Slate with the chemical attributes of the material coded into it. You can use the Sheikah Sensor feature to search for it. Of course, you need to be in reasonable proximity to the element, but once you are not too far away, it will lead you close. Also, you can send and receive messages with me that will appear on the other Sheikah Slate I have, you know, the one Zelda worked up when we had that incident at Hyrule Castle."

"Alright," said Link. "Let's give Robbie a week to find anything further about this location. After that Mipha and I will set out for it."

"I pray that Hylia will look after you and bring your journey to success," said Purah. "I will head back to Hyrule Castle now."

Mipha and Link headed home. There were two hard conversations ahead of them. One was with King Dorephan who would likely not be thrilled to see his daughter and son-in-law wandering off to an unknown land. And the other would be with Mila and Midon. They decided to tackle King Dorephan first.

"Father, we need to explain what Link and I are planning to do and why we need to do it," said Mipha.

Mipha then explained what Purah and Robbie had discovered and what it might mean for Link. King Dorephan listened to all she had to say.

"Well, I understand how important this must be to you," said King Dorephan. "My head tells me you should not undertake this journey. You must promise to take care of each other and if you feel overwhelmed by circumstances to withdraw until we can understand this region better. Would it help to have more Zora guards accompany you?"

"No, Father, I don't think so at this point," said Mipha. "We do not know enough about the area and its conditions. I do not want to risk more of our people's lives. And it may turn out there is nothing there but barren land."

"Well, I am not happy about it, but I suspect if I forbade this journey you would never forgive me," said King Dorephan. "So, go with my prayers for a safe and successful trip."

"Thank you, Father," said Mipha. "We will be careful."

Next was the conversation with Mila and Midon.

"We do not want you to worry. We are going to be fine. But your Dad and I need to explore a new area near Hyrule that may contain an element that would help your Dad be with us longer than he otherwise would. So, you need to stay with Uncle Sidon and Grandfather until we return," said Mipha.

"How long will that be?" said Mila.

"We don't know, but we will return as soon as we can. And we will be looking out for each other and keeping each other safe," said Link.

"When are you leaving," said Midon.

"In one week," said Mipha. "We are hoping someone at Hyrule Castle will find some maps we can use. Otherwise, we will just have to explore without it."

The children were not happy, and Link kept an eye on Mila to see how she was taking it. She was the one who worried most about things like this.

A week went by with no news from Robbie, so they assumed there were no maps available. Link tried out the messaging feature of the Sheikah Slate.

"Purah, no maps from Robbie?" wrote Link.

"Sorry, no. If found will transmit picture," wrote Purah back.

"Well, that's it," said Link.

The next morning, they said their goodbyes. They gave hugs and kisses to the children.

Mila wrapped her arms around Link, looked into his eyes, and said, "Remember what you promised me."

"And I will keep that promise, Mila," said Link.

Then they headed off. The plan was to travel on land until they reached Lanayru Bay, then take a boat the rest of the way until they reached the western edge of the Akkala Sea. Then they would climb up the cliff face and step into the unknown.

They had packed everything Link could think of for such a trip. King Dorephan had insisted that two guards accompany them as far as the Akkala Sea, so there were four of them on the boat. They made good time. The sea was calm, and if it weren't for apprehension over what lay ahead, it would have been a relaxing trip.

"Is there anything we can do for you before we go Lady Mipha or Link?" said one of the guards as they approached near the shore at their destination.

"No, thank you," said Mipha. "We appreciate your help. Have a safe trip home."

"And you have a safe trip as well Lady Mipha and Link," said the guard.

Mipha and Link hopped off the boat and made their way to shore. Link was wearing the Zora armor and carried the sword that seals the darkness and his Hylian shield. Mipha had her trident. It was mid-morning and an early morning rain shower had finally stopped. After climbing to the top, the land was flat for a short distance. Ahead was a cluster of small peaks they would work their way around.

"Remember," said Link. "We agreed that if we could not find water for you within three days, we are turning back. I don't want to take a chance of you dehydrating."

"I agree," said Mipha. "But as long as we hug the eastern coast I can always find my way to the sea in time. I won't die from lack of contact with water. It will just mean a climb back up."

With that, they stepped forward and were the first people from Hyrule to set foot here in living memory. The land was reasonably barren at first as they worked their way around the peaks. Link checked the Sheikah Slate was still working, but the sensor so far had given no indication they were anywhere near the element they were searching for. They made their way along the eastern edge of the land, navigating past fifteen or sixteen teeth like peaks of modest height. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary. When they got past the mountains, the land opened up, and there were some rolling hills which they could take west up to the higher elevations inland.

"This is where we have to leave the edge of the coast and venture inland," said Link.

They worked their way up the hills, which were gently sloped and easy to climb. They offered a route to the vast plateau above them. When they reached the top of one of the hills, they decided to rest for a bit. In the distance, they could see Death Mountain to the south and Lomei Labyrinth Island to their east. Link checked the Sheikah Slate once again. Then he went over the supplies he had brought.

"Oh, was I stupid," said Link. "I meant to restock my supply of Bomb Arrows. I still have twelve of them, but I meant to bring more."

Suddenly Link heard a strange sound from his sword, and a voice inside his head said:

"Ah, the Hylian propensity for self-reproach in moments of mishap. Such an attitude is not conducive to productive solutions, Master."


	48. Zora Queendom

**Chapter 33 - Zora Queendom**

 _Chapter Summary: Mipha and Link continue their exploration, finally meeting some inhabitants of this land and its ruler. The ruler could use Link's help but can she be trusted?_

"What?" said Link.

"I didn't say anything," said Mipha.

"I know, but my sword just did. It was a voice in my head."

The image of an all blue female figure appeared to Link, floating in the air before him.

"Do not be alarmed, Master. I am Mistress Fi, or simply Fi, the spirit of the sacred sword you carry. I was created by Goddess Hylia to aid you, the hero. I always wished to meet the hero again in another life, and your journey here has allowed that. Lady Mipha cannot see me unless you tell me to reveal myself. I believe you will need my aid on this journey."

"I think you had better reveal yourself to Mipha now, or she will think I am losing my mind talking to empty air," said Link.

"I will do so at once, Master. But you do not need to speak aloud to me. Simply thinking my name followed by your message will suffice," said Fi.

Suddenly Mipha saw Fi as well.

"Lady Mipha, Princess of the Zora, I am Fi, the spirit of the sacred sword that chose Link. I was created by Goddess Hylia to aid the hero who wields it, and I feel you may need my help in your quest. Should you wish to speak with me ask Link to convey your message. I will return to the sword now, Master," said Fi.

With that, she disappeared back into the sword.

"That is amazing," said Mipha to Link. "I never knew your sword contained a spirit. And she has never spoken to you all this time?"

"I knew of the spirit within the sword, but have had no contact with her before now," said Link. "In my original timeline, Zelda told me the spirit of the sword spoke to her as I lay dying at Ash Swamp. The voice told her that I could still be saved, so I owe Fi my life. Well, it's nice to know we have someone else on our side, though I am still unsure what she can do. Are you rested yet? Should we go on?"

"Yes, let's go while we still have some daylight," said Mipha.

They began making their way up the hills with the goal of reaching the high plateau to their southwest. So far, they had encountered nothing but vegetation. As they drew closer to the top of the plateau, Link noticed a tall hill just to their right.

"Let's climb up this hill," said Link. "It should give us a good vantage point to view the area before we commit to our destination."

"You really love climbing, don't you?" said Mipha catching her breath. "You know my lungs are not as big as yours. I hope our path starts leveling out or descending soon."

They made their way to the top of the hill and looked around. It indeed was an excellent vantage point. They observed a river now that was hidden from their view before, and more vegetation and a forest alongside the river in the distance. But there was something else that caused both of them to gasp in surprise.

"That looks like Zora's Domain," cried Mipha pointing to an outline in the distance.

It was hard to see, but the structure they could make out had the same shape as Zora's Domain.

"It does," said Link. "And there are two large structures in the distance over there, but I can't tell what they are."

"So, there is or was civilization here," said Mipha. "And I am especially intrigued by the structure that looks like our Domain. Are you getting any Sheikah Slate readings yet?"

Link checked the slate.

"No, nothing," said Link. "Originally, I thought we should climb up to the plateau and head south, but now it looks more promising to head toward the river and then follow it toward the Domain shaped structure. Another benefit of that is it will give you some time in the water."

By now it was starting to get late, though, and it was time to camp and have something to eat. Link had brought a small bit of wood, and he lit a fire using some flint. They cooked a light supper and ate. The sky was dark, the moon rising over the sea and stars visible overhead. Link had brought a small tent which he assembled for them to sleep in. Mipha might be able to sleep uncovered through a sudden rainstorm in the night but he sure couldn't! After setting up the tent he sent a message to Purah that all was well, but they had seen a Zora Domain like structure in the distance and planned to investigate. Then he lay down, and Mipha joined him.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on land tonight," said Link.

"Just hold me, and I'll be fine," said Mipha as she cuddled next to him. It was cozy in their little tent.

"I am very curious about the Zora structure. I studied our history, of course, and there is no mention of any Zoras living anyplace but Hyrule. Their presence here must date from very long ago. And they have the same architecture as our Domain, which dates back over ten thousand years," said Mipha.

Then Link thought of something.

"Fi?" Link thought.

"Yes, Master?"

"Wake me if we are in any danger," thought Link.

"Of course, Master."

They lay there in each other's arms. If you were very quiet, you could just make out the sound of the Akkala Sea waves gently breaking on the shore.

"I hope the children are not worried about us," said Mipha.

"I think they will be fine for now," said Link. "I'm sure Purah will get word to them we are alright."

They both soon fell asleep.

Back in Hyrule, Purah had just received Link's latest message. It was good that all was well so far, but what to make of his comment that they had seen a structure similar in design to Zora's Domain? Was it possible Zoras lived there? It was doubtful any information about that existed in Hyrule Castle. Perhaps someone in Zora's Domain would know? She would head there first thing in the morning and share the news that Mipha and Link were doing fine so far and see what she could learn.

Mipha and Link both slept soundly. The night was quiet, and the weather held clear. Next morning Link packed up the tent, and after a light breakfast, they were on their way. Their goal was the river, and while unsure where it led, they hoped it would eventually lead toward the Domain like structure. And Mipha needed some time in the water anyway.

The air was fresh, and there was a steady breeze blowing toward the sea to the east. Some birds flew overhead now and then, and insects were evident, but so far they had not encountered any animal life. And there was no evidence of any monsters either. They made their way across the grassy terrain toward the river, the high plateau on the south blocking their view of Hyrule now.

"At least your worry about my finding water is taken care of now," said Mipha. "Are you still checking the Sheikah Slate?"

"Yes, I should hear it if it starts to beep. The sensor is still active," said Link.

It was midday when they finally reached the river, and they were both tired. Mipha dove in the river at once did a few dives up and down, then floated in the water.

"Ah, this feels so good!" said Mipha. "And I sense some fish here too. After I relax a bit, I'll catch us some for lunch."

And, true to her word, after a short time relaxing in the water, Mipha caught two carp and came ashore. Link lit a small fire and cooked his fish while Mipha ate hers raw.

"Still ruining the fish with fire after all our time together?" said Mipha laughing.

"Sorry, one of my many Hylian failings," laughed Link. "I just can't do it. It has to be cooked."

"I'm just teasing. And you have some good Hylian qualities too. So, the plan now is to swim inland on this river, right?" said Mipha. "I like that idea."

"Sounds reasonable," said Link. "I'll keep you company in the water. Shall we go?"

The Sheikah Slate still did not indicate that any of the desired material was nearby. They both dove into the river and began gently swimming. The water was calm with a very light current, and they swam easily, saving their energy. Some dragonflies hovered over the water, and the surface of the water was broken now and then by the splash of an energetic fish. The occasional crane could be seen strutting along the shore, looking for food.

"This is relaxing," said Mipha. "If only our whole trip is this pleasant! So far the land here is not much different from ours. Perhaps it is geologically older though, as I see no evidence of volcanic activity here like Death Mountain."

"Yes, perhaps," said Link. "But there are artificial structures evident here, so either people still live here or used to live here and, something drove them away. I suspect we will learn more when we reach one of their structures."

As they swam inland, Link kept an eye on the riverbank. The further inland they moved the more the landscape along the riverbank changed from grassland to forest. They had still not encountered anyone when suddenly Link heard Fi's voice.

"Master, I detect someone in the forest nearby," said Fi's voice.

Link stopped swimming and spun back and forth in the water, looking about. He turned left and right, but saw nothing. Then he heard a voice from the trees to their right.

"You would be wise to come ashore and surrender," said the voice. "There are three archers trained on you at this moment."

Then he saw them. Three Sheikah warriors emerged from behind the trees, their bows all pointed at him. Was this the Yiga Clan or an ally of theirs? They were not dressed like the Yiga Clan. Their clothes were more like those worn by traditional Sheikah, and their Sheikah symbol was not upside down. It was futile to fight now, though he wondered why none of the archers seemed to include Mipha in their aim. And unfortunately, Fi's warning had come too late to do anything. He swam to shore, and Mipha followed him.

The three Sheikah approached Mipha and Link, one of them apparently in charge. While two of the warriors kept their arrows trained on Link, the leader lowered his weapon and approached Mipha. Then he said something completely unexpected.

"Mistress, are you unharmed?"

"Excuse me?" said Mipha in surprise.

"Mistress, we saw you alone with this person and thought perhaps you were in danger. It is unusual to see Zora royalty alone with a non-Zora, and especially in this remote area. Have we misunderstood the situation? Are you not a member of Queen Sopha's royal family? You wear a royal family headdress. And are you in no danger?"

"I am in no danger," said Mipha. "This person is my traveling companion. And we are both from the Kingdom of Hyrule. I am a member of the Zora royal family in Hyrule and not a subject of the Queen Sopha you speak of."

At this, the leader looked quite startled.

"You are both from Hyrule?" said the Sheikah. "Then you must please come with us. Knowing what to do next is above my rank, and my Captain will need to decide. Please follow us. We have a camp not far beyond these trees."

Mipha, Link, and the three Sheikah headed into the nearby woods. There was no path, but the Sheikah knew their way. They finally emerged from the woods in a small clearing, and there were several other Sheikah there going about their business. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in their direction when they entered the clearing. Mipha and Link were asked to stop and wait with the two Sheikah archers while the leader of their group approached the Captain and leader of this camp.

"Captain, these two say they are from Hyrule," said the Sheikah. "The Zora is of royalty in their land, and the other is unknown, but a traveling companion of the Zora."

The Captain walked over to Mipha and Link. He addressed himself to Mipha.

"You must be as confused as we are by this, Mistress," said the Captain. "My name is Lanka, and I am a Sheikah Captain. We mean you no harm but we have not had visitors from Hyrule in living memory. Can you tell me who you are and the purpose of your visit?"

"My name is Mipha, and my companion's name is Link. We seek some ancient element that we believe came from this land," said Mipha.

"And you know this how Mistress Mipha?" said the Captain.

"Some ancient books our Sheikah scientists possess," said Mipha.

"Sheikah scientists you say? I see. Let us sit and talk," said the Captain. "I think it will be necessary to bring you to Queen Sopha, but perhaps it would be wise to explain some things to you beforehand so you are prepared. Do you wish Link to hear our discussion, Mistress Mipha?"

"Yes, I would," said Mipha. "And why do you call me Mistress?"

"It is out of habit, a sign of respect we show the Zora royalty who rule this land," said the Captain. "You are wearing the headdress of Zora royalty, and I understand you are royalty in your kingdom. I extend to you the same courtesy here. But you are new to this land, so let me explain everything."

They moved over to an area with several seats, and Mipha, Link, and Lanka all sat down.

"First let me explain about us, the Sheikah who live here. You no doubt know the history of Hyrule and the fact there was once a strong alliance between the Sheikah and the Hylians. But the Hylians began to fear Sheikah technology and exiled the Sheikah. Some Sheikah swore allegiance to Hyrule and eventually gave up technology, while others in anger and resentment formed a renegade group called the Yiga Clan who swore allegiance to Ganon. But there was a third group of Sheikah who did not wish to be ruled by Hylians and abandon their technology, but also did not wish to be ruled by Ganon whom they despised as evil and corrupt. This group of Sheikah left Hyrule and emigrated to this land. They brought their technology with them and made this land their home. All of this happened many thousands of years ago now. In those early days after the Sheikah arrived here and began exploring, they discovered some materials that were not known in Hyrule. They wrote of their findings in books, some of which were shared with their Sheikah colleagues in Hyrule at that time. For even though the Sheikah loyal to the Hyrule Royal Family came to abandon technology, there were still scientists and scholars among them who wished to learn. But eventually, over time, contact with our Hyrule brethren died out. We have been content to live here in peace away from both the Yiga Clan and the Hyrule Royal Family," said Lanka.

"Now I will tell you about the Zoras and why my instinct is to call you Mistress," Lanka continued. "When that first group of Sheikah arrived here from Hyrule they were surprised to discover that Zoras were already here and in fact had a whole government and political structure in place. Our people explained to them they came in peace and offered to share our technology with them. Since Zoras are an aquatic people, and we live on land, there was no conflict of interest between us. We were few in numbers then and posed no threat to them, even with our technology. But in any case, our people did not wish power or to be conquerors, but only to live in peace the way they wished. So, the Sheikah here swore loyalty to the Zora ruler in exchange for the Zora ruler's promise that we could live on the land according to our customs. In exchange for this freedom, we agreed to help defend the Zora Kingdom here. All of this happened many, many years ago, but our relationship today remains as it was then. So, we acknowledge Queen Sopha of the Zoras as our ruler, but she respects our independence."

"Since we come in peace and seek only an ancient element we need, can you not let us proceed on our journey?" said Mipha.

"I am inclined to do so," said Lanka, "but the consequence of having people from Hyrule come here and return to Hyrule is a matter too important for me to decide. We cherish our privacy and independence here. It will not be my decision whether you are permitted to return to your land. But you will not be harmed here either. We are not your enemy, and I do not believe you are ours. Now, please tell me more of your companion and why you travel with him?"

"Can he not speak for himself?" said Mipha.

"If you permit it, Mistress Mipha," said Lanka.

"Link, please go ahead," said Mipha.

"My name is Link, and I was a knight in the service of the King of Hyrule. I was the one chosen by the sacred sword to combat Ganon and help to defeat him," said Link. "Mipha and I travel together on this quest so we may aid each other."

"We are familiar with the legends of the Hyrule hero," said Lanka. "So, you are the latest hero, and you must carry the sacred sword with you. And you refer to Mistress Mipha quite informally, so I gather you two treat each other as equals. I also see you carry what looks like an old version of a Sheikah device. May I see it?"

Link handed the Sheikah Slate to Lanka.

"Interesting," said Lanka. "I have never seen one like this. It must be an ancient model. Here, look at mine, but please don't press anything. We call it a Tab."

Lanka unclipped a device from his belt that was quite a bit smaller than the Sheikah Slate and handed it to Link. The screen was small, in proportion to the smaller size of the device, but the images on it looked clear and sharp. Link noticed there were more runes evident than he was familiar with. He would have liked a chance to view the map.

"This is very light and compact. It has the same functionality as mine?" said Link returning the device.

"No doubt," said Lanka. "Likely more, but I am not familiar with yours. I am sorry, but I cannot risk you communicating with anyone in Hyrule at this time. I must retain your device for now. Tonight, you will stay here with us as our guests. I hate to say prisoners, but I regret I cannot let you leave. Tomorrow we can bring you to Queen Sopha, and she will know what to do."

"Lanka, there are people in Hyrule who are concerned for us," said Mipha. "Can Link not send a message to them that we are still well?"

"Yes, of course, Mistress Mipha," said Lanka. "But you will forgive me if I look at your message first."

Lanka handed the Sheikah Slate to Link and, after Lanka approved, Link sent Purah a short message that they were still well. Then he returned the device to Lanka.

"Please help yourself to the food we have by the fire, and we have a shelter over here where you can sleep. Forgive me, Mistress Mipha, but does your companion sleep near you?"

"Usually," said Mipha. "He is my husband."

"I beg your pardon, Mistress Mipha," said Lanka in surprise. "Zoras here never marry outside their race, at least to my knowledge. Hyrule must be a very different place. In any case, please feel free to use the shelter together then. Also feel free to walk about our camp but please do not try to leave. We will travel tomorrow to see Queen Sopha of the Zora. Until then, goodnight."

It was difficult for both Link and Mipha to fall asleep. They felt in no immediate danger, but clearly, they were no longer in control of their destiny, and that was an uncomfortable feeling. Also, the possibility Lanka raised that they might not be permitted to return to Hyrule was unsettling. Eventually, fatigue overcame concern, and they both slept.

Back in Hyrule, Purah had arrived in Zora's Domain and requested a meeting with King Dorephan. She was shown in at once. She knew her unexpected visit might raise fears of bad news, so she quickly came to the point.

"I have had messages from Lady Mipha and Link, and they are both well Your Majesty," said Purah.

"That is good news, I will let the children know. But any news about their mission?" said King Dorephan.

"Yes, a little, which is what brings me here. They mentioned seeing a structure that looks identical to the Domain. They plan to investigate next. Is there any record of another Zora city ever existing outside of Hyrule?" said Purah.

"Another Zora city?" said King Dorephan. "I have never heard of any, but I suppose we should check with our historian."

King Dorephan summoned one of the guards and asked them to bring Dando, the resident historian, back if he was available. A few minutes later an older Zora returned with the guard.

"Yes, my liege?" said Dando.

"Dando, this is Purah, a Sheikah scientist from Hyrule Castle. She has come across something that made her wonder if there is any record of a Zora city outside of Hyrule. And I too am interested. Have you ever come across such a thing?"

Dando rubbed his fin across his chin.

"Nothing occurs to me," said Dando. "But where do you suspect such a city would be found?"

"To the northeast of here, beyond the Akkala Sea," said Purah.

"Ah, by the sea you say," said Dando. "Well, ancient texts speak of a time when there were separate sea Zora and river Zora. The sea Zora were considered the more advanced at one point and the river Zora quite aggressive. Over time we developed into a common race, and there is no longer any distinction now. Our Domain is built around fresh water. It is possible the sea Zora had a city built closer to the sea, or even under it, at one time, but I have never seen any record of such. Do you know anything further about this? I would be very interested."

"No, not at this time," said King Dorephan. "But we will let you know. And thank you, Dando."

Dando bowed and left the room.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. If I learn more from Link I will let you know," said Purah. Then she bowed and left.

Next morning, Mipha and Link were provided with breakfast. Then Lanka spoke with them.

"Mistress Mipha, I know it would be most comfortable for you to swim in the river and we will walk along the riverbank," said Lanka. "I ask for your word that you will not swim too fast so we may all stay together. It is about a two-hour walk to the Zora city."

"You have my word," said Mipha.

So, Link, Lanka, and two other Sheikah walked along the riverbank while Mipha swam gently in the river. The woods to Link's right looked like any other in Hyrule. He finally began to see wildlife, a squirrel or two here and an occasional deer. After about an hour walk they could see the Zora structure in the distance. They took a short rest, then resumed. And after another hour they finally arrived at the Zora city. It was uncanny how similar it looked, save only that this structure was carved of rock, not Luminous Stones. Some Zora guards were on duty as they approached the structure and Captain Lanka consulted with one. Link wondered why they needed guards at all here if the only inhabitants were the friendly Sheikah people and the Zoras themselves. Mipha climbed out of the water and stood with Link. The Zora guard ran off, and everyone stood around waiting. After a few minutes, the Zora guard returned and spoke with Lanka. Lanka then approached Mipha and Link.

"Queen Sopha will see us now," said Lanka. "I gave the guard some basic information about you both but did not mention you were married. I leave that to your discretion if you wish to disclose it."

Mipha, Link, and Lanka began walking toward the throne room on the upper level of the structure. When they reached the stairway to the top level two Zora guards, presumably members of the Royal Guard, acknowledged them and told them they could all proceed.

They started to climb the stairs to the throne room, and as they did so, they got their first view of Queen Sopha. Link's jaw dropped when he saw her. He had expected a matronly figure, something like a female version of King Dorephan perhaps. But Queen Sopha was much younger than that, probably no older than Mipha. The pigmented parts of her skin were a delicate light blue and her eyes a bright gold that reminded him of Mila's in their intensity. She wore a red coral crown and some matching silver and red jewelry. But what shocked Link was her striking appearance, how beautiful she looked. Queen Sopha glanced from Mipha to Link, her gaze finally coming to rest on Link. He felt almost hypnotized looking at her eyes as her dark gold rimmed pupils looked unblinking into his. Mipha glanced over at Link as they climbed the stairs and saw him staring with his mouth open. She cleared her throat, and Link snapped out of his trance. He looked over at Mipha, turned red, and mouthed the word "sorry." When they reached the top of the stairs they all stopped and bowed. Queen Sopha spoke.

"Welcome Hyruleans to our Domain and a special welcome to our sister Zora, Mipha, who I understand is herself royalty," said Sopha. "I would like to learn more about you both, who you are and what brings you here. Mipha, please sit with me over here. Your companion can sit apart from us over there while we speak." She pointed to a nearby bench within hearing distance of their seats but not part of the meeting.

She walked with Mipha to a seat along the side of the throne room and sat down across from her.

"So, Mipha, please tell me about yourself and your companion," said Sopha as she glanced over at Link. "You wear a headdress similar to what members of our royal family such as my younger sister or my female cousins wear. That was why the Sheikah who met you were confused. And your companion is quite interesting, different from most of the Sheikah who live here. He carries himself with strength and confidence."

"Queen Sopha, I am the daughter and eldest child of King Dorephan, the ruler of our Domain in Hyrule. The companion you refer to is a Hylian named Link, and you should know that he is my husband," said Mipha.

At this, there was a murmur of surprise from those within earshot. Queen Sopha herself reacted with shock.

"Oh!" said Queen Sopha. "I had no idea. You must think me very rude. Apologies, Princess Mipha. Relationships between Zoras and other races never happens here, though there is no law against it or reason it could not. So, some Hylians find Zoras attractive? That is interesting. And may I ask if you were married in a Zora wedding or a Hylian one?"

"Queen Sopha, our marriage was a Zora one, and our vows included an oath to Nayru," said Mipha.

"We worship Nayru too. So, your marriage would, of course, be recognized here as well 'as long as you both shall live,' as the oath states," said Queen Sopha. "I am very happy for you. You are the eldest child, you say. So, you are next in line to be queen. That is interesting. Let us proceed with the rest of your story, what of note has happened in Hyrule in the recent past and what brings you here?"

Mipha proceeded to relate the story of Ganon's attack and their destruction of him, including Link's part in it. Then she explained their search for the element they lacked. Link noticed that while Mipha was telling the story, Queen Sopha kept glancing over at him. What was she doing? He was also getting a little tired of being ignored, but given the dynamic of the situation, there was little he could do. Then he remembered Fi.

"Fi, what is going on here? And please do not appear," thought Link.

"What is going on here is a meeting between Queen Sopha and Lady Mipha, Master," said Fi.

"Alright Fi, you took me too literally and stated the obvious," thought Link. "I mean what is Queen Sopha's interest in me? She keeps glancing my way."

"Oh, I see, Master. Based on humanoid physical parameters I measured that are highly correlated with what you call feelings, I estimate the chance Queen Sopha is experiencing an inclination toward emotional attachment to you is about 60 percent."

What a convoluted way of communicating! Was Fi always like this? But he knew what she meant.

"Even after Mipha told her we're married?" thought Link.

"Mipha's statement to her did not produce a measurable reduction in her parameters, Master."

Link was starting to feel uncomfortable. He resumed his attention to their conversation.

"Queen Sopha," said Mipha, "can you explain how Zoras came to live here and why our Domains are almost identical? We have no record in our history of you."

"Ah, yes," said Sopha," I believe I can explain that, though likely no one is completely certain. At one time long ago, our races differed. There were freshwater Zoras and saltwater Zoras. We are descended from the saltwater race who lived in the ocean, in areas like the Akkala Sea nearby. And I imagine you are descended from the freshwater race. Over many generations our races must have converged through intermarriage and evolution. Your distant ancestors came into contact with the sea and members of our race, and my distant ancestors came into contact with Zoras who lived in rivers and lakes. As to the design of our two homes, I imagine the same architect must have been responsible for both structures. I believe our scientists said that long ago sea levels were higher than today and our city was much closer to the sea. At that time we must have known of each other, but the knowledge was lost over time."

"Queen Sopha, now that you have heard our story will you not return our device to us so we may be on our way and complete our task? You can see we mean you no harm," said Mipha.

"Ah, yes, the Sheikah device you brought," said Sopha. "I am not an expert in such things, but I am told it is of an ancient design. I am amazed it still works. I am afraid we will need to retain this device until we can decide what to do about you."

"But Queen Sopha, we have come in peace to your realm. We seek only this element that can help us. We need the Sheikah Slate to locate this element. Why are you hindering our efforts?" said Mipha.

"I understand all that, Princess Mipha, but I am concerned about our kingdom and what would happen to it should Hyrule take note of us. Right now, Hyrule is unaware of us. We wish to preserve our privacy and independence. I will give the matter more thought. I know you must want to complete your task and return home, and I would like to see that happen, but I must think of my people and their safety first. By the way, I meant to ask, do you have any children?"

"Yes, Queen Sopha," said Mipha. "A girl and a boy. They hatched at about the same time almost nine years ago."

"How delightful," said Sopha. "I take it they are both Zora children?"

"Yes, Queen Sopha."

"And can you tell me something about them? In my experience young mothers like yourself enjoy speaking about their children."

"They do among friends, Queen Sopha," said Mipha.

"Yes, of course, you could hardly view me as a friend. I understand. I merely wondered how the children of a Hylian-Zora marriage would turn out, would they inherit any special attributes, things like that. But hearing of your children makes me feel even more strongly that I would not wish to keep you away from your family. I need to figure a way out of this dilemma."

"We could take an oath not to reveal your existence," said Mipha.

"Yes, that is a possibility," said Queen Sopha. "I am sure you would keep to your word. But I sense you are tired and the day is getting late. Let us all sleep on things and discuss them again in the morning. Princess Mipha, you are welcome to use any of the pools below this room to rest. I am not sure where Link would be most comfortable, perhaps at the inn? We do not get many guests here other than Sheikah now and then."

"He can rest with me, Queen Sopha," said Mipha. "We are used to sleeping together in water."

"Very well," said Sopha. "If you are hungry feel free to have anything from our market, I will have one of my guards let them know. We will discuss things further tomorrow."

At that, the meeting came to an end. They bowed and left the room.

"Are you hungry?" said Mipha to Link.

"Yes," said Link.

"Let's get dinner from the market and then I want to talk to you in one of the gazebos," said Mipha.

Here it comes thought Link. Why couldn't he have kept better control of himself?

They obtained a couple of fish and some rice from the market, cooked it at a nearby pot, and then walked up to one of the gazebos and sat down to eat. Before they began to eat Mipha turned to Link.

"First of all, can you control your adolescent behavior?" said Mipha. "You were drooling over Queen Sopha from the moment you saw her. Why do we need an anti-aging rune if you're going to act like a sixteen-year-old? I'm sure she noticed your behavior, and it may have even encouraged her interest in you."

"I'm very, very sorry, Mipha," said Link. "It was an involuntary reaction of surprise, and I apologize. It's just that she wasn't at all what I expected. Believe me, it won't happen again."

"Secondly, I'm very uncomfortable with her," said Mipha. "I get the feeling she has some ulterior purpose. I didn't like her 'long as you both shall live' comment or her interest in whether our marriage was a Zora or Hylian one and her curiosity about Hylian/Zora children. It sounds like she's thinking of getting me out of the way, marrying you, and raising a family with you."

"Of course that could never happen, Mipha. I would die to protect you, and I love you too much to ever be with anyone else. But what was the point about our marriage being Zora or Hylian?" said Link.

"Because not being a part of Hyrule they do not worship Hylia and might not honor a Hylian wedding. But an oath to Nayru is binding here," said Mipha. "She is obviously conscious of the importance of such oaths and the rule of law. For example, she can't order me killed. It would violate their law, and her guards swore an oath to uphold it. They would refuse to obey her, and it would call into question her suitability to rule."

"I see. Well, we should remain on our guard. For now, we just have to rest and find out tomorrow what she wants," said Link.

They made their way to the pools. The Zora armor Link was wearing would keep his head above water, so he was able to sleep in the pool with her.

"Fi, as usual, wake me if there is any danger," thought Link.

"Yes, Master. And you do not need to remind me every night," said Fi.

All the walking and swimming that day had tired both of them out. They were soon fast asleep.

Next morning after breakfast one of the guards informed Mipha and Link that Queen Sopha would like to see them again. Link noticed none of the Sheikah seemed to be around anymore. They were escorted up to the throne room. Link and Mipha bowed upon entering.

"Princess Mipha and Link, please let us all sit down together this time and talk some more," said Queen Sopha. She pointed to the benches along the side of the room, and they all took seats. Link noticed again how penetrating her gaze was. When she looked into your eyes, it seemed she could read your mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Princess Mipha," said Queen Sopha, "I was very interested in your summary of the events that occurred in Hyrule concerning Ganon's destruction. But your narrative is not consistent with our records. Our records show that 113 years ago much of Hyrule was destroyed, apparently by Ganon and his servants. Those who recorded these events dared only observe from afar though some ventured as close as the shore of your land. They brought back stories of monsters and ancient Sheikah robots roaming at will. And for about one hundred years I am told not much changed. But then about thirteen years ago we learned that Ganon had been destroyed. Some of his robot devices lay dormant along the shore. For the next three or four years when we had the opportunity to observe things, it appeared Hyrule was slowly being rebuilt. And then almost ten years ago now there was an enormous flash of light from the direction of Hyrule. We thought Hyrule had been utterly destroyed again. But no, on the contrary, from what we could observe it appeared Hyrule was much restored, as if all the restoration work underway had been completed in an instant. We journeyed as far as your shores again and found the ancient Sheikah robots were completely gone, not even wreckage of them existed. We wondered what sort of magic this could be. And then a week or so after that there was another bright burst of light, smaller than the first, coming from the direction of your central castle. Apparently Ganon had attacked again and been defeated again. Your story, Princess Mipha, seems to cover only the second defeat of Ganon up to the present. Can you not describe the events leading up to the first defeat of Ganon and the great flash and what caused it?"

So, the time travel event did not extend to this land, thought Link. The Temple of Time stopped at Hyrule's borders. Counting year zero as Zelda's birth year, people here saw events in sequential linear time, year 121 of his old time continuing on without interruption to what would have been year 130 today. To them, it had all happened outside of the temporal loopback. So Ganon was defeated in year 117 and year 121 from their perspective. The first flash of light must have been the time travel event. And of course, the Guardian Stalkers were gone after that because in the new timeline Ganon never had a chance to infect them. The second smaller flash a week or so later was Princess Zelda sealing Ganon away.

"I am sorry, Queen Sopha, but I have no memories of any defeat of Ganon but the one you refer to as the second defeat, and no memories of a large flash or the events you describe before that," said Mipha.

True thought Link. Looking at the flow of time from their perspective, Mipha was dead from year 17 onward, and then not back alive until year 121. Queen Sopha was asking about events before year 121.

"I am sorry to doubt you, but I must verify your truthfulness," said Queen Sopha. "This is painless, you will feel nothing. Lania?"

A guard standing nearby took out a Sheikah Tab, then walked over and held it to Mipha's head.

"Now please answer me again, Princess, do you remember the events just before the great flash I spoke of?" said Queen Sopha.

"No, Queen Sopha," said Mipha.

Lania examined the Sheikah Tab.

"She speaks the truth, Your Majesty," said Lania.

Queen Sopha slammed her hand down angrily. Then brought her temper under control.

"But how is that possible, Princess Mipha? You are more than thirteen years old. You must have lived through it!" said Queen Sopha. "And what of your husband?"

"He suffered severe memory loss, Queen Sopha. His memory is unreliable," said Mipha.

"Lania can you please verify that as well," said Queen Sopha. Lania bowed and approached Link with her Sheikah Tab in hand.

"Do not worry, this is painless," said Lania to Link. "It cannot read thoughts but can detect damage to your mind. It will take only a moment."

She held the device to Link's forehead and pressed something. Link felt nothing, but after a moment Lania withdrew the Sheikah Tab and examined it.

"What Princess Mipha said is true, Your Majesty. Link shows damage to many areas of his mind that deal with memories."

"Why do you feel we would lie, Queen Sopha?" said Mipha.

"Only because your narrative of events differs greatly from our records, something I am at a loss now to explain," said Queen Sopha. "Perhaps our records are faulty. But apologies for doubting you. You may both go now."

Mipha and Link bowed and left. They had the freedom to wander around the Domain, but guards were under orders to prevent them from leaving.

"The more I see of Queen Sopha, the less I like her," said Link.

"That wasn't your first reaction," said Mipha. "You looked like you couldn't see enough of her."

"I said I'm very sorry," said Link. "I behaved badly, I know that. Can you please forgive me and move on?"

"I agree there is more going on here than there seems," said Mipha. "Have you checked with your spirit friend?"

"Yes," said Link. "I'll spare you her convoluted way of expressing it, but she could not explain Queen Sopha's motives."

"Alright, let's stroll around their Domain for now," said Mipha.

They were familiar with the layout. But the Hyrule Domain was more beautiful, thought Link. The Luminous Stones there gave it a unique appearance. Such stones were not readily available here, so the builders must have done their best with rock.

Wherever they walked, they were conscious of stares. As Queen Sopha had said, Zoras here did not tend to associate with anyone but other Zoras.

"Should we hold hands and shock them even more?" said Link.

"If you don't think your Queen girlfriend would mind," teased Mipha. They held hands and continued to stroll around.

"Let's check out some of their gazebos. We can walk along their waterways," said Link.

They headed up one of the waterways and through the gazebo on the first level, then continued to the next level. But as they approached the last gazebo on the highest level, they heard something.

"Shh, come here and sit as if nothing is happening," said someone.

Mipha and Link did as they were asked and noticed a Zora crouching down in the gazebo below the siding to avoid being seen. She looked very much like Queen Sopha, but her skin was a delicate shade of pink instead of blue. Link noticed she also wore a headdress similar to Mipha's.

"I am Princess Faray, younger sister of Queen Sopha," said Faray. "I have been trying to find a way to speak with you, and I am taking some risk in doing so. But I and some Sheikah have grown concerned over my sister's behavior. Just sit and listen, and do nothing to draw attention to me."

Princess Faray continued.

"I understand my sister has questioned you closely about events in Hyrule. Some of her guards count me as their friend. For many years when we were young it was already known that Hyrule's army had been utterly destroyed and Hyrule lay defenseless. I say defenseless, but its army had been replaced by monsters and ancient Sheikah robots. Growing up my sister felt sad for Hyrule. As a young girl she loved reading the few stories we had about Hyrule's history. When our father passed and Sopha became Queen, she thought she could finally do something for Hyrule. And, no doubt, gain some glory for herself. You should realize the technology we have is further advanced than yours. The Sheikah who came here never abandoned their technology, save for one thing. They utterly renounced the use of time travel. They realized long ago that the risk of time travel was too great to leave in anyone's hands. So, all information about time travel was destroyed, and they never speak of it or its possibility. However, the rest of their technology has continued to advance. We would have had absolutely no difficulty destroying the ancient Sheikah robots that terrorized Hyrule. And monsters would present no difficulty either. They also built two Divine Beasts here which I am told are many times more powerful than yours. You may have seen them in the distance. They were built in case Ganon should attack here but were never needed. However, we believe they alone are powerful enough to destroy Ganon and could be used for that purpose. In other words, to get to the point, we had in our possession all that was needed to destroy all the enemies in Hyrule and free it from Ganon's control. And that is what my sister wished to do, which was not a bad thing for those of us who hate Ganon as we all do here. So she began to dream of herself as the next savior of Hyrule. But she had a problem. The Sheikah here wants their technology to be used only in defense of our land, not for offense. So, my sister had to plan secretly. But her plans were well along and she was close to implementing them when suddenly, all her plans fell apart!"

Princess Faray paused to catch her breath. Mipha and Link pretended to be discussing something.

"This is what she is having difficulty understanding. Ganon attacked Hyrule 113 years ago and destroyed it. Then about 13 years ago he was defeated and Hyrule began restoration work. Then about 9 years ago there is this enormous flash of light and Hyrule is completely restored. A week after that Ganon attacks again and is defeated in one day. So, my sister was very curious about this turn of events. The Sheikah here, however, understood what must have happened, but were reluctant to tell her since it was a subject they do not discuss. A time travel event must have occurred. And it seems that worked out very well for Hyrule. You would think my sister would have been happy for your land. But her dream of being the savior of Hyrule had grown into an ambition to rule it. So, for the past eight years, she has been bitter over the course of events. Hyrule with its army restored is too strong for her to attack directly. But she has learned of another way to enhance her power and succeed in her goal. And I believe your presence here, Link, may have given her the chance."

Princess Faray paused for another moment.

"There is a well known legend about an ancient people that once lived here, even before our time, when monsters roamed this land. A hero was born who discovered three magic jewels that when brought together would grant the wearer great power. Children's stories have been made of this legend, about the great hero who used this power to rid our land of all monsters, fighting even the mightiest of them. And once the monsters were gone the hero gave up his power and lived out his life. But the jewels were hidden away ready to be retrieved by a modern hero if monsters ever returned. Anyway, that is the legend. And you may have noticed we don't have any monsters here. As I said, this was always considered just a legend, but it turned out there was some truth to it. Two of the legendary jewels were found by Zoras at the bottom of two triangular shaped lakes about eight years ago. They had been hidden there, and for the land-based beings who hid them, it was an excellent hiding spot. But being aquatic, we had no problem retrieving them. My sister has them in her possession. But the third jewel needed to complete the set, and the most powerful of them, is said to have been hidden in one of their structures on land. My sister believes she has identified the structure, but all attempts by any Zora to enter there and return have failed. And of course, the Sheikah would not help her even if they could. We suspect this structure is guarded in some way by devices or traps that prevent us from navigating it. I would not be surprised if my sister would wish you, Link, to tackle this challenge and retrieve this jewel for her. And I would also like to see you retrieve this jewel. But not to give it to her. It would make her too powerful, and I fear she would use that power for ill. Instead to destroy it so she can be cleansed of her ambitions to have it. I still love my sister and pray to Nayru that she will return to the kind and loving sister she used to be. And her dreams of conquest seem to have coincided with her possession of these relics. Perhaps if these relics no longer prayed on her mind she would recover. I am hoping if one is destroyed they will all lose their power. But for now, my sister is dangerous. Anyway, I have said enough. My sister does not fully trust me and I am sometimes watched. Please get up and leave now as if you are done talking with each other. And of course, say nothing of our meeting or what I have told you."

Mipha and Link arose and strolled down the waterway, pretending to resume their talk. The guards did not notice anything amiss. Link had a lot of questions he would have liked to ask Princess Faray but she had already taken a risk meeting with them and prolonging the time together would have only made it riskier.

"Well, if we can believe Princess Faray, your instincts were right about Queen Sopha," said Link.

"Yes, but what do we do about it if she asks us?" said Mipha. "We can't simply refuse if we ever want to leave here. And if we ever retrieve it, how can we destroy it?"

"Let's take it one step at a time and hear what she has to say," said Link.

Meanwhile, Queen Sopha was in a foul mood. Here were two Hyrulians who had wandered into her realm and should have known all about what happened to their kingdom just over thirteen years ago. And yet, beyond all understanding, the one knew nothing, and the other had a damaged memory. She cursed her bad luck. If she could understand the magic that had transformed Hyrule from its destruction she could better judge Hyrule's strength.

Her first plan would no longer work. But there was always the other way, using the special relics. She remembered when they found the first relic. Before that she had never thought about trying to conquer Hyrule, her only desire was to rid it of evil for the good of the people there. And of course some glory for her accomplishment. She had considered Hyrule a beautiful land and Ganon had destroyed it. But when she obtained the first relic, suddenly thoughts of a higher purpose came to her. She could be the ruler of both Hyrule and this land. And with advanced technology, she could defend Hyrule and give the people there a better life. And when the second relic was found and given to her, her thoughts grew even stronger. Never had these two lands been united, but she could do that and be the ruler of the largest kingdom ever. And she deserved to be with the power she would have. If only she could obtain the third relic. The thought prayed on her mind for years now. She even dreamt about it. She would have to find a way to coax Link to retrieve the last relic for her but not be too obvious about her intentions.

But she was smart and had a lot of confidence in herself including her ability to influence others. She also had a lot of confidence Link could fulfill her request. To be the legendary hero and wield the sacred sword meant he was a strong warrior. And he was handsome and liked Zoras. How did he end up with someone like Mipha? What did he see in her? Surely he could have done much better. But what if Link was unable to retrieve the item on his first attempt? He would have to stay to try again. But she didn't want Mipha around too. She could play on Mipha's love for Link. She would spare Link's life if Mipha agreed to say nothing of what happened or reveal the presence of her Domain. Then Mipha would be allowed to return home to her little ones while Link remained here until he completed the task. Link could try again and again if necessary to retrieve what she needed. If he succeeded, she would be powerful enough to deal with anything.

And in the meantime, with Mipha gone, Link might even take an interest in her. He couldn't take his eyes off her at first. And he was a cut above anyone she had ever met. They could not legally marry while Mipha lived. She still feared to violate an oath to Nayru. But one obstacle at a time. If it ever happened, she and the Hero of Hyrule would be a marriage of true equals. And any children of theirs would be truly exceptional. But if all that didn't work out, well too bad. Her primary goal now was power, not romance. Her mood was much improved now.

Meanwhile, it was time to send another brief message to this Purah person from Link's old Sheikah device saying that Mipha and Link were alright. She did not need any more people from Hyrule investigating their whereabouts.

The next meeting with Queen Sopha occurred the following day. She was all smiles when Mipha and Link were ushered in to see her.

"Mipha and Link, I hope you are not too inconvenienced by your stay here," said Queen Sopha. "I have given the matter some thought and have reached a solution I think will work. There is an item of value to me that resides in a structure near here. None of my people have been able to reach it, though a number have tried. I cannot ask the Sheikah people since it is not their way to explore such places. But you, Link, have experience with such tasks. We know from legends that it is not uncommon for the hero to explore unknown structures and overcome obstacles. So, I will strike a deal with you. If you can retrieve the item hidden in the structure I indicate, I will return your Sheikah Slate, and you will be free to obtain the element you seek and return home to your family."

"What is this structure, Your Majesty?" said Link. "And why do you think none of your subjects have been able to explore it?"

"I am not sure," said Queen Sopha. "It may be that the environment there is hostile to Zoras. Or that we are not as skilled at navigating such things. There may be traps or obstacles to overcome. It is a building not far beyond the Domain here."

"None of your subjects has returned from this venture, Your Majesty?" said Link.

"None who has gone further than a little way past the entrance," said Queen Sopha.

"And this item you seek, can you tell us what it is and how I will recognize it, Your Majesty?" said Link.

"It is a small chest like one I will show you. You can bring me the chest unopened," said Queen Sopha. "It is not too large or heavy to carry."

"And, Your Majesty, would you mind explaining why it is so important to you?" said Link.

"That is not really a matter of your concern, but I will tell you anyway. It is a relic of great importance," said Queen Sopha. "It is believed to have the power to enhance the ability of its owner. I feel it would help me be a stronger ruler for my people and better care for their interests."

"I would like to discuss this with Mipha before making a decision, if that is alright, Your Majesty," said Link.

"Of course, that is fine," said Queen Sopha. "I will expect your answer tomorrow."

With that Mipha and Link bowed and left the throne room. They headed to one of the upper gazebos to talk.

"So, her plan is finally evident," said Link. "She wants us to get the third item for her and then she says she will return our Sheikah Slate and let us be on our way. Do you believe her?"

"No, I don't," said Mipha.

"Fi, what about you?" thought Link.

"The probability some of her statements are deceitful is over 80 percent, Master," said Fi.

"Fi, can't you just say she's probably lying," thought Link.

"If you prefer a less quantitative assessment, Master," said Fi.

"Alright, assuming I do this, now we get to the question of whether you are coming with me or not, Mipha," said Link.

"What is the question?" said Mipha. "Of course, I am."

"My concern is that Zoras seem to have difficulty navigating this structure and I am worried about you," said Link.

"Well, I suspect Hylians may have difficulty navigating this structure as well, and I am worried about you," said Mipha. "For all your talk you may be a bit rusty now. It's been some time since you did this sort of thing. And I can heal you. Do we need to have this same conversation every time? I am not leaving you, so remember that and save your breath in future."

"Alright, we go together," said Link. "We can give the queen our answer tomorrow that we will do as she wants. Our next dilemma will be what to do if we retrieve this mysterious item. How do we get our Sheikah Slate back to find the element we need without giving it to her, which her sister warned us not to do? Or how can we find the element without our Sheikah Slate? Anyway, I'm going to their market now and use Her Majesty's credit there to purchase anything they have that could be useful for our mission."

After finishing up at the store, which provided some dry food and arrows, they had the afternoon to themselves. There was little to do other than wander around the Domain.

"You know, as a last resort," said Link. "I could battle the two guards over there while you make a run for it, or should I say swim for it. You could get away and bring help. By the time they could start going after you I think you could out swim them and get to the sea. And I bet the guards here are under orders not to harm me now that Her Majesty needs my help."

"Maybe, assuming I don't run into any Sheikah on the way," said Mipha. "And though her guards may be under orders not to harm you, I think Her Majesty would have no regrets over finding an excuse to eliminate me. She knows she can't just order me killed. It violates their law, and her guards wouldn't obey. But trying to escape would change that. However, you are still not thinking it through. Remember the advanced technology to be used for defense? What kind of help could I bring that could get past that? Or were you thinking I wouldn't realize that and this was your way of sacrificing yourself for me?"

"You're too smart," said Link. "We'll stick to the original plan. And I don't want Fi's probability of success."

They continued walking around the Domain. The Zoras here seemed to be going about their business no differently than at home. Link wished he could discuss with one of the Sheikah what lay to the west on the plateau. There was a vast area that lay just beyond Hyrule's borders and encircled Hyrule on the north and west. He wondered if they knew anything about that land. But he hadn't seen any Sheikah here since their first day. He also hoped they might run into Princess Faray to see if she had any further thoughts. But no luck there either. Finally, they returned to the plaza and had a light dinner. After another walk, they should get some rest. Their big day was tomorrow.

Meanwhile back in Hyrule, Purah was getting both annoyed and concerned. The messages from Link were too terse and uninformative. Link was not providing any specifics despite two attempts of hers asking what they had found at the Zora Domain looking structure. The answers came back that they were doing well but still investigating the area. The possibility someone other than Link was replying began to cross her mind. But that could only mean Link was no longer in control. She might be able to tell from her next message if the sender at the other end was overconfident. She entered the message now.

 _Link, hope all is well. Tila and Tidon miss you and send their love._

Next morning Mipha and Link had their meeting with Queen Sopha. She came straight to the point, her eagerness evident.

"Have you decided what you will do?" said Queen Sopha.

"Yes, Your Majesty, Mipha and I will attempt to retrieve the item you seek. And if we succeed you will return our Sheikah Slate and allow us to search for the element we need and return to our home."

"Excellent!" said Queen Sopha. "Stated perfectly and agreed. Now here is what the chest you must find looks like." She reached behind her seat and produced a small chest. It contained some symbols Link didn't recognize. But the chest was quite distinctive looking, gold in color and made of metal.

"If you are ready my guards will escort you to the structure. It is a short walk from here. And good luck," said Queen Sopha.

Four guards arrived and asked them to follow. The group walked to the west and Link could see the structure they were headed to. It lay low to the ground and was built of bricks but appeared to be very old and weathered. When they reached the structure Link noticed that there were two stone figures carved by the entrance, but too damaged by time to make out anything about them. The entryway consisted of a long stairway leading down into the ground. Link started getting angry.

"Why did no one tell us the path led underground? I would have brought more torches. We need to go back," said Link.

"You won't need torches, Sir," said the guard. "We have explored part way into the structure, and it seems completely illuminated by a string of luminous stones embedded in the walls. We have never seen anything like it."

"Well, I have some torches just in case," said Link. "Ready Mipha?"

"Yes," said Mipha.

Mipha and Link made their way carefully down the worn stairs and took their first steps into the ancient structure.

"This feels like old times, Master," said Fi.

Back in Hyrule Purah had just received a reply to her message.

 _Doing fine, but investigation continues. Give our love to Tila and Tidon. We miss them._


	49. The Third Gem

**Chapter 34 - The Third Gem**

 _Summary: Mipha and Link seek to recover the third gem while striving to keep it from Queen Sopha._

Purah's Sheikah Slate showed a message.

 _Doing fine, but our investigation continues. Give our love to Tila and Tidon. We miss them._

"That's interesting," thought Purah as she read the reply to her message, a message she had deliberately baited with false children's names. Her suspicions were correct. Link and Mipha were not sending her messages, but someone was pretending to be them. The sender had been overconfident and had not learned the names of their children. What did this mean? It meant someone had taken the Sheikah Slate from Link. But the person replying wanted to keep up the appearance that Link was still sending messages. So they had a reason to prevent Link from sending a message, yet were concerned about what might happen if it was learned he was not the one sending them. Perhaps they were concerned about help being sent? In any case, this left no doubt Mipha and Link had encountered civilization advanced enough to use a Sheikah Slate. And she feared it also meant they were in trouble. She needed to think about what to do next.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link made their way slowly down the long stairwell into the depths of the ancient structure. The steps were old and broken, so they walked carefully, Link taking Mipha's hand. When they reached the bottom, it was as the guard described. The walls contained a ribbon of luminous stones that illuminated the passageways. The only direction led to the room straight ahead of them, and Link slowly stepped forward into it. It was empty, save for a large flat pedestal in the center. The dust on the floor revealed several sets of footprints, some ending at the doorway ahead and others returning to the entrance.

"Presumably those footprints are from Queen Sopha's subjects who attempted to enter here," said Link. "We need to be careful. I will be the first to enter any rooms from now on. And let's keep out of a direct line of sight of any doors. I wouldn't expect there to be any living enemies here since this structure is so old, but there may be traps. Fi, I assume you will warn me of any danger?"

"Most certainly, Master. Your safety is my reason for being."

Link approached the pedestal and wiped off the dust on top. There was a stone tablet on top with a message inscribed on it, but the letters and language were foreign to him, and he could not read a single word. But Fi could.

"Master I will translate this for you," said Fi. "It is in an ancient dialect and claims to be written by the person who hid the gem. The translation is as follows."

 _My name is Lantor, and I write this for you who seeks the sacred gem hidden within. In my lifetime our land was plagued by monsters of many kinds, and like many then I prayed for relief. And the Goddesses answered our prayers, but not by destroying the monsters. Instead, they gave us the means to do so ourselves if we had the will. By the blessings of Farore, Din and Nayru, I was granted the honor of holding three sacred gems. These gems gave me great power, enough to destroy all monsters from our land, even the strongest. The story of my quest to free our land is told elsewhere. But when my task was finally done it was my duty to leave the gems for another should monsters ever return. I will say to you, seeker, to beware: giving up these powerful gems is no easy task. They create a desire in your heart to keep them and use them, even if only for the good that you believe you could do. These gems could cause enormous harm in evil hands, and I fear holding them too long could corrupt even the noblest among us. In the end, it was only by the grace of Nayru's wisdom that I overcame my desire to keep the gems and willingly surrendered them. I pray my spirit will have peace for finally doing what was right. But I came to understand that only someone skilled in combat and strong of character is fit to hold these gems. Someone weak in combat will not use them to their potential. Someone weak in character will, sooner or later, use them for their own ends. So I chose to place the last sacred gem in this ancient structure built to challenge a hero of old. This will test the strength and character of any who would seek it. If monsters have returned to our land, then I wish you success. Farewell._

"That's an interesting message," said Link. "And it plainly states this structure is a trial of skill and character. We both need to be careful."

They moved slowly to the entrance to the next room ahead. Link stood next to the door keeping out of the line of sight, his back against the wall. Then he carefully poked his head around the wall and peered into the room. The doorway he stood at was well above a pool of water that covered the bottom of the room. The door was the same height as three columns with a flat surface on top that jutted above the water. The columns were spaced evenly across the room and led straight to a doorway on the opposite side that was open and had some kind of ornament above it. It appeared that the intent was to jump from column to column to reach the doorway. This didn't look too difficult.

"Mipha, I am going to try jumping from column to column. If I make it to the other side, follow me. The jumps don't look too hard," said Link.

"Master, be careful, I sense more to this room than is apparent," said Fi.

Link positioned himself in the doorway and looked around the room. He didn't see any danger. Then he moved forward slightly into the room and steadied himself to jump. But before he could spring forward, the ornament above the far door opened up revealing an eyelike device. It fired an electric arrow at Link that hit him in the left shoulder. He cried out in pain, his reflexes pulling him back into the room with Mipha and away from the doorway.

"Link!" screamed Mipha as she rushed over to him. Link lay on the ground, groaning and clutching his shoulder. His arm had a wound and a nasty burn from the electricity. Mipha cradled his head in one arm as she began her healing process with the other.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" said Mipha. "You know my heart cries every time I see you hurt. Please, please, promise me you will be more careful. Don't be too quick to rush into a room."

"I promise," said Link. "And I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Mipha finished her healing, the wound and burn on his shoulder gone. Link sat up, and they hugged.

"I know you don't want to hear this," said Mipha, "but your skills so far hardly inspire confidence. I thought these kinds of structures was your specialty."

"I got off to a bad start. I don't have as much experience with these kinds of rooms as you might think," said Link. "The Shrines I had to work through were more like puzzles, finding clever ways to use Sheikah Slate runes and things like that. But I still think I can figure out what to do. I just need to be more careful and observant. I am certainly glad you're here though. And I think we've found the room that would have stopped the Zora's. Electricity is usually fatal to them."

Mipha shuddered to think of how many Zora bodies might lay beneath the water, a testament to Queen Sopha's ambitions.

"So, what's your plan?" said Mipha.

"Well, from what I could see, when I started to enter the room it triggered some kind of eye-like device above the far door which shot an arrow at me. This time I am going to jump from the door but use my time in the air to invoke my ability to slow time and take out that eye-like device with an arrow before it can shoot."

"Please jump aside if it looks like your plan won't work," said Mipha. "I am so nervous about this!"

Link slid next to the doorway and set an arrow ready in his bow. Then he jumped into the room and aimed for the eye. Time slowed for him. The eye device across the room blinked open and Link promptly fired an arrow right toward the center of it. Then he shot the second one to be sure. The arrows hit the eye, and it shook, spun around twice, and fell from the wall with a splash into the water. Link landed safely on the first platform.

"It's safe to jump across now," he said. He waited for Mipha to jump onto the platform with him, grabbing her hand as she landed. Then he did the same for the remaining two platforms and space before the doorway. They stopped to rest a moment as Link peeked around the edge of the door to inspect the room ahead. It looked empty. And there was no evidence of any doorway out of the room either. It couldn't be a dead-end already.

"Fi, do you see any danger in the room ahead?"

"No, Master. The room is empty," said Fi

"Mipha, I'll still go first."

Link walked into the room. Nothing happened. He looked around, and everything seemed safe.

"Mipha, come on in. It's safe," said Link.

Mipha followed him into the room.

"But where do we go from here?" said Mipha as she turned to look at the three walls. "It looks like a dead-end."

"Yes, but I've learned about situations like this," said Link. "Look closely at the wall ahead. Notice that there are cracks in several places? That means we can break through it. Stand back with me over here."

Mipha joined him across the room while Link threaded a bomb arrow to his bow.

"Cover your ear holes," said Link. He launched the bomb arrow at the wall, and the explosion ripped a gaping hole in it. They waited for the dust and debris to settle then Link peered into the opening. There was a room on the other side, and they could also see a chest on the floor and beyond it a doorway.

"That can't be the chest with the gem?" said Mipha.

"No, it's the wrong kind of chest. But it may hold something useful. Please stand back."

The chest was covered in dust, but there was no lock, and Link kicked open the chest and removed its contents. There were two pieces of some stiff material rolled into cylinders. The material was more rigid and thicker than paper but not as thick as stone. What was interesting about the material is that once unrolled it would lay flat, but then could be rolled up again to carry. Link unrolled both items and dusted them off. They contained a diagram of variously interconnected rectangles, and each sheet also had a circularly shaped cutout in the lower right corner. He was not sure what the cutout was for, but it was evident what the diagrams were. These were maps of this structure. He could see where they were relative to the entrance now.

"This is a valuable find," said Link. "It's a map of this structure and should be a great help to us. Let's plot out a possible route. It looks like this structure has two levels and each sheet covers one of them. We are on the upper level in this room here."

Link pointed to the room on the map they were in as Mipha stood next to him and examined the map. They worked out a route from the current room to what looked like it could be a passageway that led to the lower level.

"Unless some of these rooms are impassable, this map will save us from wasting time following the wrong path. Let's take it one step at a time. When we get to the lower level we can study the map of that floor," said Link.

"Let me carry the maps," said Mipha. "You concentrate on the rooms themselves and their dangers."

The next room was through the doorway to the right. Link peered into the room, and there was nothing dangerous evident.

"Fi, see anything dangerous in the room ahead?"

"Nothing, Master," said Fi.

Link entered the room, and indeed it was just an empty room. There were two doorways, one straight ahead and one to the left. According to the map, they should take the door to their left. The agreed upon routine was for Link to approach a doorway carefully, peer into the room from behind the wall with just his head, and check with Fi ahead of time.

"Fi, anything wrong with the room on the left?"

"There is some mechanism active there, Master, but I am unsure how it works. Please be cautious."

Link poked his head through the door. The room seemed ordinary and had two doors, one straight ahead and another to the right. According to the map, the one straight ahead was the preferred one. One difference from previous rooms is that the floor was covered with black tiles. Link entered the room. Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound, and a floor tile spun across the room and crashed into his chest. He staggered back, the wind knocked out of him, groaning from the impact. But he had the presence of mind to raise his shield as another tile careened toward him and crashed into his shield, knocking him back. He backed his way into a corner as he heard Mipha screaming for him to be careful. One tile after another crashed into his shield. Finally, the last tile spun against his shield and shattered. The room was quiet, all the floor tiles gone. Link got up and rubbed his chest. Mipha rushed into the room and examined him.

"You promised me you would be more careful!" said Mipha almost in tears as she healed the bruising on his chest. "Weren't you familiar with this kind of trap?"

"No, I wasn't. But the difference in the flooring should have alerted me to something. I promise I'll be more observant and suspicious," said Link.

"According to the map there are five more rooms between here and the entrance to the lower level," said Link. "Our next destination is straight ahead."

As usual, Link peered into the room, and Fi indicated she sensed no danger. Link entered, and Mipha followed. There was a doorway straight ahead, but it was locked, a giant keyhole evident.

"So, this means we have to backtrack and find the key," said Link. "We need to go back to the empty room that had two doorways."

They worked their way back to the empty room and this time took the other doorway. The room seemed empty, the floor covered in dust and dirt. A couple of old jars stood along the far wall, but they were empty.

"According to the map there is no other entrance or exit from this room, so something must be here," said Link.

He looked around. The walls all seemed solid. Then he considered the floor. Brushing away the dust on the floor he eventually uncovered a switch in one of the corners. He repeated dusting the other corners. There were three switches.

"Mipha, I would feel better if you waited outside," said Link. "I am familiar with this kind of thing. I need to use the jars to hold down two of the switches while I step on the third."

Mipha stepped out of the room but watched from the doorway. If Link needed help, she wanted to be close by. And so far he had required a good deal of support. Link positioned one of the jars on each of two switches. Then he took a deep breath and stepped on the third. A compartment in the ceiling opened, and a key fell to the floor, the sound of metal hitting stone reverberating in the room. He stepped off the switch, and the ceiling door snapped shut. Then he retrieved the key.

"Now back to the locked door," said Link.

"That was good thinking," said Mipha. "Just please don't get overconfident."

When they reached the locked door, Link inserted the key and turned it. The door opened at once. Link kept to the side along the wall and peered into the room. It was completely dark, not illuminated like the other rooms.

"I knew we would need torches," said Link. "I just hope I brought enough."

Link pulled out a torch and lay it next to a piece of flint, then he struck the flint with his sword, and the spark ignited the torch. He put away the flint, picked up the torch, and headed for the entrance to the dark room.

"Fi, anything to worry about?"

"I do not sense any danger, Master."

Link entered the room, and he could see four unlit lamps laid out in a square pattern around the center of the room. He started to go around lighting them but after three were lit as he approached the fourth the first lamp went out. He tried again, moving faster this time, but with the same result. Then he got an idea. He lit two of the lamps, then positioned the torch in front of and in line with the two unlit lamps. He bent down and aimed an arrow through the torch and across the two lamps, then fired. Both lamps were lit at the same time, and a door on the right of the entranceway snapped open.

"Nicely done," said Mipha. "But I think we could have worked together on that one."

There were only two more rooms before the entrance to the lower level.

Link peered through the doorway of the next room. The room was illuminated, and he could see a winding brick pathway that threaded across the room, and to either side of the path a deep drop. Falling off the path meant severe injury or even death.

"Fi, see anything in the next room?"

"Master there are two devices in the corners across from the entrance. I do not know their purpose but be mindful of them."

Link took a step into the room and stopped. Nothing happened at first, and then he noticed the device on his right started to glow, and a moment later it fired a ball of energy at him. He jumped back into the room in time to see the ball disappear against the far wall in a splash of light.

"Alright, this will be tricky," said Link. "You have to stand behind me and hold onto me as we navigate the path. I will use my shield to deflect the balls of energy when we are fired upon and will have to turn slightly depending on the direction the balls come at us. If you need to stop, just tell me. The most important thing is to not fall off the path and stay behind me. Are you ready?"

Link worked his way into the room with Mipha clinging behind him. As a ball of energy from one of the devices approached them, Link deflected it with his shield. Then they made their way forward. Whenever one of the devices stated to glow Link would stop, take a firm stand on the path, and have his shield ready. It was slow work since the route did not cross the room directly but zig-zagged in a frustrating pattern. As they finally reached the end of the path and the platform before the exit Link turned to face back toward the entrance pulling Mipha behind him. He was in time to reflect one last ball of energy the device on the left spat at them. Then they moved out of harm's way, out of range of the two devices.

The next room had a door to the right, but Link noticed the wall ahead of them was cracked.

"I'm going to bomb the wall over there first," said Link.

He readied another bomb arrow and the wall ahead crumbled, revealing a room with another chest. Link entered the room and opened the chest. There was a small round object whose purpose wasn't apparent at first. But Mipha guessed it.

"Remember the circular cut out in the map? Let's try inserting this item there," said Mipha as she opened the map of the lower level.

Mipha inserted the object into the cutout, and it fit perfectly. Suddenly glowing spots appeared in various rooms on the map. And in one room toward the far end of the lower floor, the symbol of a gold chest appeared.

"This device enhances the map," said Link. "These glowing spots must be items of interest and the gold chest must indicate the room where the gem is found."

They backtracked into the room they had come from. According to the map, the room to the right contained a passage to the lower level.

"Master, be careful of the sharp pointed objects in the corners."

As Link peered into the room, he could see an opening in the center of the room surrounded by blocks. It was a stairway leading down to the lower level. At the four corners of the room, there were square objects with sharp dagger-like blades protruding from their sides. Link stepped slowly forward. As he suspected as soon as he came between the two-bladed objects they quickly snapped together. He was prepared for this and jumped back in time. Mipha gasped when she saw it.

"Alright," said Link. "I know how to get by this. Notice how the blades snap together quite rapidly, but then take longer to reset themselves against the wall? You get ready, and when I step forward and back to trigger them, you wait until they start returning to the wall and run through. Then I will do the same thing."

Mipha got ready, and Link stepped between the blades and immediately jumped back. The blades snapped together and then began to retreat to their positions in the walls. Mipha ran past them. Link waited for the blades to reset in the wall. Then he repeated the process, this time running past them himself. They stood together in the middle of the room.

"Now we just have to push one of these blocks to access the stairway," said Link. After two attempts he found the right block. They moved past the blocks and stood next to the stairs.

"Alright, we survived the first level in one piece," said Link. "Let's look at the map of the lower level before we head down there."

Mipha pulled out the map, and they studied it together. There were more rooms on the lower level than the upper one, and Link couldn't imagine anyone navigating this structure without the map.

"Fi, can you sense any danger in the room just below us?"

"No Master, it should pose no danger."

"Alright, let's go," said Link.

They made their way to the stairway and walked down to the lower level. The air was stale down here, and dust lay thick on the floor. There was only one door leading from this room, so the choice of direction was a simple one.

"Master, there is an active device in the next room. Be careful."

Link peered into the room. The only thing he could see was some sort of statue in the center of the room. Link raised his shield and stepped into the room. The device in the center of the room sprung into action, sending a powerful and continuous beam of white-hot energy Link's way. Link blocked it with his shield, but he could feel his shield getting hotter and hotter as he quickly backed out of the room.

"That thing is pretty powerful," said Link, quickly dropping his shield to let it cool.

"Let me see your arm," said Mipha. "It looks like you burned it."

Mipha soothed the burned area along the part of his arm that had been in contact with the shield.

"Still wondering whether it was worth having me with you?" said Mipha.

"No, sweetheart, I couldn't do this without you," said Link. "But there is no way we can get across that room hiding behind my shield. The beam is continuous, and I can't deflect it. And it's so powerful I'm not sure it couldn't melt the shield given enough time."

Link thought for a moment.

"Usually I would try an arrow to the 'eye' for a device of that type, but the beam activates so quickly I'm not sure I can get the shot off in time. And while I am trying to shoot it holding my bow I am defenseless against its beam," said Link.

"Master, a bomb may disable it."

"Alright, Fi, I'll try that."

Link readied a bomb arrow and edged his way to the door. As soon as the device activated he launched his arrow and ducked back. The bomb exploded, and the device shattered into pieces, sparks flying from the debris scattered along the floor. The room was clear.

"Thanks, Fi, that was very helpful."

"You are very welcome, Master."

"Let's look at the map again," said Link. "Based on this first room I have a feeling things are only going to get worse."

Two doorways were leading out of this room, but the map indicated the one to the right of the entranceway was the preferred one. And there were no cracks in any of the wall. So their next step was obvious. As usual, Link poked his head through the doorway. There were two long boxes on each side of the room standing upright and leaning against the wall. The room appeared empty otherwise.

"Master, I sense something organic in the next room, but it does not seem alive. I am puzzled."

"Organic but not alive? Alright, I'll be careful," said Link.

He stepped cautiously into the room and inched his way forward. Link kept to the right side of the room and was drawing near to the first box.

Mipha was watching from the doorway. Suddenly, there was a screeching sound that froze your blood as the box lid flew open and a mummified creature emerged with a dried up skeleton-like face. Mipha screamed as well looking at the horrible monster. Its mouth was open and showed a grin filled with vicious teeth. It moved slowly but purposefully, with halting steps, and directly toward Link. In its hand, it carried a massive sword that it dragged along the ground. Link seemed frozen in place, trembling but unable otherwise to move. The creature moved closer to Link and then it began to raise its sword to strike. Mipha hurled her trident directly at the creature's chest. It groaned and collapsed into a heap of dust. Link finally recovered his mobility and drew back to the entrance, picking up Mipha's trident for her on the way.

"That was close," said Link. "That creature freezes you with its screech and stare. Now we know what we're dealing with, and the other boxes must have three more of these things. If we keep to the right, we only have to deal with one of them. I'll trigger it so you can eliminate it like we just did. Just don't get too close or we'll both end up frozen with fear."

Link kept to the right and moved slowly toward the second box. As expected the lid flew off and they heard the same blood-curdling screech. But this creature was different. It carried no weapon but quickly sprang out and jumped at Link, wrapping its arms and legs around him as it gradually sucked the life out of him. Mipha couldn't wait, she ran forward and stabbed the creature with her trident. The creature released Link but then turned its attention to Mipha. With another yell, it froze Mipha in place. Then it latched onto her and began sucking her life away. Link lay on the ground, trying to find the strength to get up. He saw the mummy wrapped around Mipha. Its back was facing him. Link threw his sword directly at the creature's back. It released its hold on Mipha and dropped to the ground. Before the creature could get up, Link crawled to his sword, lifted it, and brought it down across the creature's head. The mummy was reduced to dust. Mipha was still trembling.

"These things are horrible," said Mipha. "I'm still shaking. They freeze you to the bone."

"Let's keep to this side of the room and work our way to the doorway. Then we can stand near the exit and out of range of these things," said Link still out of breath. He felt drained, the creature having weakened him considerably.

They made their way safely to some space before the doorway that led to the next room.

"I think we should rest here until we recover our strength," said Mipha. "Let's have something to eat. Just stay near the doorway and far away from those horrid boxes."

Link had packed some dry food for occasions like this, and they both ate while studying the map. It looked like there were still four rooms to go. After finishing their meal and resting a bit, they both felt stronger.

"You ready to push on?" asked Link. Mipha nodded.

"Wait for a second," said Link. He had heard something from the direction they had already traveled. At the same time, Fi spoke up.

"Master, four Zora guards are following us," said Fi. "I noticed them earlier but thought they had turned back. They are just entering the room before this one."

So Queen Sopha didn't trust them and had sent some guards to follow them once they had done the dirty work of clearing the way for them. This wouldn't do.

"Mipha, quick, let's lie down and play dead on the floor here toward this side of the room," Link whispered. "There are four guards following us, and we need to get rid of them."

They assumed positions on the floor as if they had been killed, then waited. They could hear the Zora guards approaching the entrance to the room. Then one noticed their bodies and pointed it out to the other three. The leader of the group said they needed to check we were dead before reporting back. They edged into the room and moved slowly toward them. Link had positioned himself on the side of the room where the boxes had not yet opened. As the first guard approached the unopened box, there was the familiar screech, and a mummy like monster emerged and began its attack on the closest guard. The other three came to his defense, and they finally destroyed the mummy. But all of them were shaken by the experience.

"I don't know about you," said one of the guards. "But I've seen enough. Let's go back now and make our report."

"Well, I agree we should make our report," said the other guard. "But Her Majesty is going to be very upset to learn these two have failed. I'm not sure I want to see her temper flare. Let's wait a bit and prepare ourselves first."

The others agreed and backtracked out of the room. After waiting for a few moments Link and Mipha arose.

"Hopefully that takes care of that," said Link.

"I sense the guards are working their way to the entrance. The next room has nothing dangerous, Master."

They entered the room, and there was a door at one end, but it was sealed shut and had no keyhole. The rest of the room consisted of a brick floor with a symmetrical pattern of raised blocks. The map indicated the closed door was the only exit.

"I think I know what to do here," said Link. "One of these blocks moves. You start pushing the ones on your side, and I'll work on this side. They both began pushing at blocks. The process was tiring since you could not be sure if the block were set up to move so had to push hard in two or three directions before giving up and moving to another block. Finally, the fifth block Link pushed slid forward, and the sealed door sprung open.

"I'm pretty winded from pushing so many blocks, most of them with no result," said Link.

"Me too," said Mipha.

"But only three rooms to go," said Link. "Fi, anything that can hurt us in the next room?"

"There is nothing that can hurt you, Master."

Mipha and Link entered the room. There was a statue of a seated monk in the center, but no door evident. And the walls all looked solid.

"That's strange," said Link. "I thought the map showed a door straight ahead of here. Let's sit down and take another look."

Mipha pulled out the map of the lower level and unrolled it.

"It does show a door there," said Mipha. "Could the map be wrong?"

"I hope not," said Link. "I'm still a bit winded from pushing against those blocks. Let's rest here for a minute."

They leaned against each other, their backs to the wall. Link was feeling drowsy and soon fell asleep.

Link looked up and realized Mipha was no longer sitting next to him. He stood up and looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere in sight. That was strange. He called out her name, but there was no answer. He called again, louder this time. Still nothing. Where could she have gone? Then he noticed that a door had opened behind the monk's statue. Mipha must have gone that way. But how had she opened the door? He walked to the door and peered into the room. Mipha was standing there, looking down at an open golden colored chest.

"Link, come here and look at this," said Mipha. "I went ahead while you slept, found the chest and opened it. It's beautiful."

Link walked over next to her and looked inside the small chest. It contained a clear crystal that looked like a diamond but was more than that. The inside of the stone glowed brightly, something no ordinary gem would do. It was set in a triangular gold ornament or pendant with a golden chain through it. It looked like it was intended to be worn around the neck. This gem was at the top corner of the triangle, and the two remaining corners each had an empty socket for a gem to be inserted.

"I figured out what the symbols on the chest mean," said Mipha. "Each gem gives the wearer a different power. The other two gems are meant to be inserted into the corners of this pendant. But this gem is the strongest. That's why it was so well hidden and hard to obtain."

Link stared at the pendant. It was beautiful how the diamond glowed like nothing he had seen before. There was a fire at the heart of the stone and the gold around it seemed all the brighter for reflecting the glow.

"Link, if we take this gem we can get the other two from Queen Sopha. Then we could make Hyrule the strongest and safest it has ever been. Our Zora kingdom would be the center of Hyrule then. And later we can pass this down to Mila, and she will be a glorious queen someday. This would mean so much for our people and our family."

"Mipha, when you say 'we,' you mean 'I,' right?" said Link. "But you also know this can't be right. The hero's message warned about the temptation to use these gems. Let's close the chest and figure out a way to destroy this thing."

"You can't be serious, sweetheart," said Mipha. "This may be our only chance to escape from here and get home. We can't throw this chance away, especially after we worked so hard to get it."

Link moved closer and started to edge between Mipha and the chest.

"What are you doing, Link?" said Mipha.

"I am trying to protect you from yourself," said Link. "You're not thinking right. Don't take the gem. It's wrong, and you know it."

"Are you seriously going to stop me by force?" said Mipha. "We need this to escape here and return home. Or do you want us to never see our family again?"

"I love you, and of course I miss our family. But what you propose is a bad idea, and I can't let you do this," said Link.

"I need to take this and get home," said Mipha.

"Mipha, I won't hurt you, but I cannot let you do this," said Link.

She tried grabbing for the gem, but he used his shield to block her.

"I'll keep doing this as long as it takes for you to come to your senses," said Link.

"You know I can never forgive you for this?" said Mipha. "You're the one making a terrible mistake. We need this gem. If you keep preventing me, I walk out of here and out of your life for good. And don't expect to see Mila or Midon again either. I'm giving you one last chance."

And as she spoke Link thought of how much he loved her and his family. He pictured Mila on his lap hugging him and smiling, and Midon having a pretend battle with him and listening to him tell a story, and Mipha kissing him at Veiled Falls then swimming and laughing together at East Reservoir Lake. Visions of happy times together flashed through his mind and tears started forming in his eyes. Mipha was beginning to reach for the gem. Let her have it and stay with those he loved. His family was his whole life now. What would he have to live for if he lost them all? And, after all, Mipha was a kind and caring person. He knew her well. She above all could be trusted with this. He could even help her. Why not? As Mipha reached for the gem, he had a moment of indecision. At the last second, he stretched his hand out to stop her.

But his hand grabbed only empty air, and Mipha slowly faded and disappeared from view as did everything else around him. The room became black. And he heard a voice in his head saying "This was a test based on the people you love. You have proven the strength of your character and your willingness to sacrifice for what is right. You may proceed."

Link woke up with a gasp, breathing hard. It was a dream, only a dream, but also a test.

"Link, are you alright?" said Mipha. She was awake sitting next to him.

"Yes," said Link. "It was just a bad dream. A terrible dream. It was pretty intense. You supposedly found the gem and wanted it to rule. I needed to stop you. This room was a test of character. I hope to Hylia there aren't any more like this! But it was strange. It's as if to prove yourself worthy to have this prize you needed to show you would give up anything to not have it, or not let someone else use it, even with good intentions. You're worthy to have it only if you don't crave its power but wish only to use it to accomplish its task. I'm pretty sure Queen Sopha does not possess that attitude, and that's another reason she should not be given this gem."

They noticed that a door to another room had opened.

Link peered into this, the second to last room. There were two metal statues on the opposite wall. They looked like misshapen mechanical soldiers holding giant hammers. There was a door between the two figures, but it was sealed closed. He had learned enough to be cautious approaching statues, so he walked forward slowly toward the soldier on the right. As soon as he got close enough, the soldier sprang to life. It swung its hammer down sharply, the sound of the hammer hitting the stone floor echoing in the chamber. Then the soldier began taking short jumps in Link's direction. Mipha watched from the doorway.

"Link, keep your distance from it!" shouted Mipha. It wasn't clear to Link or Mipha what this thing's weakness was. And Link was trying to keep his distance from the active enemy while not getting close enough to the dormant one to bring it to life too. Link maneuvered around the room, and at one point the mechanical soldier presented its back to Mipha. She saw a crystal there.

"It has a crystal in its back," shouted Mipha. "Keep it facing you, and I'll get it."

Link continued to maneuver around the room as Mipha crept forward and, when within reach, shattered the crystal with her trident. At that the creature went berserk, spinning madly around the room and finally exploding into pieces. Link and a Mipha had dodged around trying to avoid it, and that activated the second one. But now they knew what to expect. It took only another few minutes to destroy it. After it exploded the door sprung open.

"A great challenge awaits in the next room, Master."

"This is it," said Link. "But I need a moment to rest."

According to the map, the room ahead was the final room, the place that contained the gem Queen Sopha wanted so badly. Link and Mipha peered into the room. It looked empty, a giant statue of a knight along the far wall. He didn't doubt that the mechanical knight would activate when approached.

"I'll go first," said Link.

Link entered the room but before Mipha could follow there was a loud crash behind him. He turned to see the door had slammed shut with Mipha on the other side. He heard Mipha scream his name, but now there was silence. He was alone in the room. Or was he? He detected some motion out of the corner of his eye. As he suspected, the statue of the giant knight in armor was not a statue. It was becoming alive. And it was looking for him.

He raised his shield and circled the knight warily. It continued to face him, turning as he turned. He struck at it with his sword, but it defended itself with its shield. Then it was the knight's turn to strike. Link parried the blow with his shield, but it sent him staggering back. This thing was strong! He tried an arrow, but it bounced harmlessly off its armor. And they were too close together and the room too small to use a bomb arrow. What about an ancient arrow? He threaded one to his bow and fired. It also had no effect. Those arrows were created to defeat ancient Sheikah devices in Hyrule. They did not affect this being. Link again circled the knight, his shield raised. The mechanical knight showed no emotion, just a relentless steady pursuit. And it was clever at always turning to face Link. Finally, Link waited for the knight to strike at him. He lunged back as the knight's sword hit the ground, and in the seconds before the knight recovered Link delivered two slashes with his sword. He then jumped back, his shield raised. Again they circled each other. Then Link feigned an attack to the right, then dropped and rolled to the left rising and striking the knight from behind. The knight groaned, and a small piece of armor fell off it. But Link had no time for a second blow as the knight spun around and struck another hard blow to Link's shield. He staggered back again.

He could have used Mipha's help now, but she was locked out of the room. He would have to handle this on his own. Again he circled and struck, then rolled forward and this time performed a flurry rush to the knight's back. This time several pieces of armor flew off. The knight was becoming more vulnerable. But he had to be careful. One blow from this creature could kill him instantly if not blocked. The knight seemed to be changing its pattern, moving forward and swinging its giant weapon back and forth. Link waited for it to swing to the right, then he lunged to the other side and came up swinging with his blade. The chest plate fell off, and now the knight was bare of armor. But at this, the knight hurled his sword at Link, which he dodged, and drew a sharp longer and thinner sword. Now the knight was much faster. He blocked Link's every attack with his sword. They struct sword against sword numerous times. Link waited for the moment after he dodged back from the knight's attack to rush in and perform a flurry rush. The knight staggered back, and then Link followed up with another. The knight staggered back yet again. This was the time to finish it. Link jumped forward and put all his energy into a spin attack. The creature groaned, collapsed to the floor, and vanished in a puff of smoke. The door Link had come through sprung open, and Mipha rushed into the room.

"Link, are you alright?" shouted Mipha as she ran toward him.

"Yes, winded, but unhurt. I'm sorry you missed the battle. I think you would have thought highly of my combat skills."

"I think I would have been too worried to enjoy the show, but I could have helped," said Mipha. "Thank Nayru you are unharmed."

Across the room, a small opening had appeared, and within the small recess in the wall, they could see a chest of gold. It was the chest containing the third gem.

Another door had opened up as well, showing a tall stairway.

"Well, we did it," said Link. "Let's take it and leave. And I think it wise not to open the chest. I suspect looking at the gem may influence us. I think that stairway is a shortcut out of here."

Link picked up the small chest. It felt solid but not unusually heavy. And it was small enough to put in his satchel. They climbed up the stairs and out of the structure. When they reached the surface, they noticed they were quite a distance from the structure's entrance and in a small wooded area. No one was around, and it was nighttime now. Being underground they had lost all sense of time. The sound of nighttime insects filled the woods.

"It feels good to breathe fresh air again," said Link taking deep breaths.

"Yes," said Mipha doing the same. "All we need now is some water to make things perfect."

"You know, I think we should go back down and sleep there," said Link. "It will also give us a chance tomorrow to decide what to do next."

"Alright," said Mipha. "Sleeping out here in the middle of the woods is not very appealing."

So they retraced their steps back to the final room and made themselves as comfortable as possible holding each other in their arms. They soon fell asleep.

They awoke the next morning with a ray of sunlight streaming down through the stairway opening. They ate some of the dry food for breakfast then sat and discussed what to do next.

"Now we have to face the problem of what to do with this gem," said Mipha.

"Yes," said Link. "We got this chest to destroy it as Princess Faray wished. The problem is how to do that and yet get what we came here for. Throwing it off a cliff or into the water would not conceal it for long. And if we bury it somewhere, Queen Sopha could force us to reveal its location. I'm not sure what the limits of her lie detecting rune are."

Link stopped to think some more.

"Queen Sopha's guards do not know about the exit here or where we are now. They think we both perished in the structure. If we can find the element we are seeking and get home somehow that would be an ideal solution."

"Master, did I hear you say you wished to search for the ancient element you lack?" said Fi.

"I would like to, but unfortunately Queen Sopha confiscated our Sheikah Slate, and we don't have the sensor," said Link.

"Master, I see you are not familiar with dowsing," said Fi.

"Dowsing?" said Link.

"With an adjustment, your sword can be used to locate nearby items, much like your Sheikah Slate sensor, Master. I recorded the parameters of the missing element when you still had your Sheikah Slate. If you would like I can adjust your sword to search now."

"By all means," said Link.

Fi adjusted things somehow, and Link heard a slow beep from the sword.

"Master, that means some of the element you seek is nearby. As with the Sheikah Slate sensor you need to travel in the direction that causes the sword to beep more quickly."

Link moved about the room, then approached the stairs. He started to ascend the stairs, and the beeping increased. They exited the structure, and Link turned right and left.

The beeping increased as they moved toward the woods to the north, so Link and Mipha headed in that direction. Link turned this way and that as they slowly walked forward, trying to find the path of most promise. The beeping increased as they moved further into the woods. But it increased only gradually, so there must still be some distance to go.

"You know, Fi, if you're ever thinking of a sword upgrade for the next hero maybe you could build in a distance meter," said Link.

"Is that what you call humor, Master?"

"Never mind. But I could use a rest. Let's sit here for a minute. Mipha, are you still okay without water?" said Link.

"I can go for another day or so," said Mipha.

"I will keep Lady Mipha's needs in mind when suggesting navigation, Master."

They rested until they were ready and then proceeded further into the Woods. Squirrels, birds and an occasional deer were their only visitors. The beeping continued to increase. They walked for another hour, and then Link noticed some abandoned wooden buildings ahead. The dowsing sensor beeping increased as they moved toward it.

From the design, it looked like an abandoned Sheikah village, but it must have been abandoned many years ago. Finally, the beeping reached a crescendo at a large broken and weatherbeaten wooden structure. The building must have been a meeting hall or served some other purpose at one time, maybe even a laboratory, but it was now in a state of total disrepair. Link looked around and noticed an opening in the ground. It must lead to a cellar of some sort.

"I'm going to see what's underground here," said Link. "I knew some extra torches would prove handy."

"Save your breath," said Mipha. "I'm coming with you."

"Fi anything dangerous down there?"

"Nothing dangerous. The area below ground appears to be an abandoned Sheikah laboratory. There are indications the Sheikah mined some minerals here and perhaps left after the materials ran out, Master."

Link lit a torch, and he and Mipha crawled down into the cellar. There were dust and cobwebs everywhere. Moving the torch back and forth they noticed some ruined tables and chairs. Part of the cellar ceiling also must have caved in over the years. The dowsing signal had been increasing as they moved further into the cellar. Finally, the signal reached its loudest when Link hovered the sword over a mound of dirt that must have covered that area when the ceiling collapsed. He began scraping away the soil, and Mipha helped. A wooden chest began to appear. They scraped away enough dirt to open it and then pried open the lid. Inside were three small packets of cloth each wrapped around something solid. The outside of the fabric had a faded Sheikah symbol on it. At least one of these packets must contain the element they sought. Link packed all three of them in his satchel. Then they crawled out of the cellar and back above ground.

"Fi, good work, though I wish you had told us about this dowsing feature earlier," said Link. "We might have found the element we were looking for earlier without navigating that whole structure and obtaining the third gem."

"I am sorry, Master. But the probability of you being in this area without having navigated the structure is less than ten percent. I do not believe you would have found it otherwise."

"Maybe you're right, Fi," said Link. "Now we have everything we came for. We need to get home."

"But we need to deal with this gem somehow," said Mipha. "We still have no idea what to do with it, but we know we cannot let Queen Sopha get her hands on it. Before we move anywhere, let's think about what to do."

They sat silently together in the open area in what Link thought must have been the central square of the small village. He considered their options and was at a loss how to get home without being spotted by either Queen Sopha's guards or some of the Sheikah.

"Let's consider our options," said Link. "We want to destroy this gem as being too dangerous for fear it falls into the wrong hands. If it did, it would be a disaster. And by the way, it would confirm Mila's fear of you and I having to go off again to fight another powerful enemy. I sometimes wonder if Mila senses things we don't. Anyway, let's agree we have to destroy it. How can we do it?"

"The obvious thing is to smash it to pieces," said Mipha.

"Maybe," said Link. "But I fear to look at it. I think it could corrupt both of us and we would end up fighting to keep it."

"Master, I have analyzed the composition of the stone. It is exceedingly hard and contains a fire that even I cannot comprehend. You do not have any tool that could destroy the gem."

"What about my thought earlier of throwing it into Death Mountain?" said Link.

"I believe the heat of an active volcano would be sufficient to destroy the gem, Master."

"Yes," said Mipha. "But the only active volcano I know of is Death Mountain. How do we reach that?"

Another hour passed, and they were no closer to a solution. Then Link heard a sarcastic voice in the air above him that could only come from one person.

"Well, well, what a charming picture this is, the Hero of Hyrule idling the day away with his sweetheart while everyone at home worries about him. Probably don't know what to do next, right? But if you need something done, you'd best turn to a Rito," said Revali.

Link and Mipha jumped up.

"Revali!" said Link. "What are you doing here and how did you find us?"

Revali and another Rito landed next to them.

"As to how I found you, a half-blind sparrow could spot you sitting out here in the open. As to what I am doing here, I had a message from Purah that you and Lady Mipha must be in trouble and she begged me to see if I could locate you. We Rito have never traveled over here, the winds are generally unfavorable and make flight difficult. But I said to myself, the Hero of Hyrule in trouble? How could that be? But then, of course, I remembered what does a title mean? It is one's skill that matters. And in any case I admire Lady Mipha, she is a true Champion, and I couldn't let her suffer from her unwise reliance on you. So I thought I would investigate and sure enough, here I find you, at a loss what to do."

"Well, whatever the reason, Revali, we are glad to see you," said Link. "We need to get home and not let a certain chest fall into the wrong hands. In fact, it would be ideal if it could be destroyed in Death Mountain."

"How heavy is it?" asked Revali.

"Not very," said Link.

"Well, we can dump it in the Death Mountain crater without singeing our feathers if it is light enough. Is that what you want?" said Revali.

"Yes, please," said Link.

"Consider it done. I'll do that myself," said Revali.

Link reached into his satchel and removed the small chest containing the gem and the three packets of elements.

"And can you please get these small packets to Dr. Purah? It is an element she is waiting for."

"Very well, we can manage that too," said Revali. Then addressing the Rito with him he said "Tela, can you take care of that?"

"Of course. Purah's still at Zora's Domain, right?" said Tela.

"Yes," said Revali.

"Oh, and if Purah is at the Domain, please ask her to let our family know we are alright," said Mipha.

"But how are you two getting home?" asked Revali.

"We don't know yet. Hopefully when that chest is destroyed things will get better here," said Link.

"Very well, then we will be on our way," said Revali. "And you owe me another one, Mr. Hero." Revali took the chest, and Tela took the three packets. They all sprung into the air and were soon flying their way south back to Hyrule, the wind currents now in their favor.

"Now I feel much better," said Link. "I think we are almost done here. How long do you think before Revali reaches Death Mountain?"

"The way he flies, I think he will be there very soon," said Mipha. "Let's finish that disgusting dry food you brought and then head back. At this point, I would be willing to go to prison for a taste of fresh fish."

They finished off the dry food, then made their way out of the wooded area and back toward the Domain. It would take several hours to get back.

Queen Sopha had been pacing back and forth wondering why she had no news of Link and Mipha. She had stationed guards at the entrance to the structure to bring them back as soon as they returned. It was taking longer than expected. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her head and then a funny feeling. Something was wrong. She had earlier taken out the other two gems in eager anticipation of uniting them with the third. They lay on the table before her. But as she looked the glow inside them faded away. They no longer contained that inner light they once had. They looked like ordinary gems now. What had they done? Had they ruined the gems somehow? She smashed her hand down on the table, then flung the gems across the room. This was maddening! She saw the Sheikah Slate, picked it up and smashed it against the floor. She kept screaming, "No, no!" Two Royal Guards rushed into the room and were stunned by her behavior.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" said one of the guards.

"No, I am not," she screamed. Then she sat down and started weeping, banging her hands on the desk.

The one guard turned to the other and said he should find Princess Faray and ask one of the guards to get the leader of the council and a doctor. He ran off to do so.

"Your Majesty, please calm down. Everything will be alright," said the guard.

Queen Sopha was sitting down crying now, her anger past. She kept shaking her head and saying over and over, "What have I done? What have I done?"

After a few minutes, Princess Faray rushed into the room, saw her sister, and ran over to comfort her.

It's alright, Soph," she said taking her head in her arms. "Everything will be alright."

Queen Sopha just wept. Then she reached out and hugged her sister. "I am so sorry," she said crying. "I am so sorry. I feel terrible."

Faray comforted her. "You need to take some time to rest. Then everything will be alright. You know you have my love and support."

The president of the council arrived and looked at what was happening.

"Princess Faray, I think Her Majesty needs some rest before she recovers. I will convene an emergency meeting of the council, and we will consider what to do.

A doctor arrived to help Queen Sopha while Princess Faray was asked to join the council meeting. Under the circumstances, the council agreed that Princess Faray should temporarily assume the office of ruler until her sister was sufficiently recovered. They performed the ceremony there, and Princess Faray took the oath to Nayru govern the Domain according to its laws and customs.

It was almost evening by the time Mipha and Link arrived at the Domain. Mipha immediately dove into the water and rested while Link waited, expecting to be arrested. Finally, refreshed, Mipha jumped out of the water and joined Link. But the guards did not bother them, and they walked right into the plaza area.

"If I weren't so curious I would grab a fish from the market and gobble it down right now. What is going on here?" said Mipha.

Then they heard a shout from the level above.

"Mipha and Link, please come up here."

They did as asked and found Queen Sopha's sister, Princess Faray, there.

"Princess Faray," said Link. "What is happening?"

"Well, I'm the ruler of the Domain, at least for now," she said. "My sister had a nervous breakdown, but she is expected to recover. You must have succeeded in destroying the third gem, and that rendered the other two powerless. She had been under their influence for some time now, and the sudden change caused a temporary mental collapse. She keeps apologizing for all the harm she caused, but I know it wasn't entirely her fault. With rest, she should recover completely and be back to the person I knew. Our council accepted that she was too ill to rule for now and I was appointed ruler. When Sopha is well enough, she can reclaim her throne. We have you to thank for this. As long as that third gem existed, she could not resist the influence of the other two."

Princess Faray walked over to a table.

"Princess Mipha, please accept this as a token of our gratitude. It is sea Zora jewelry, and I suspect you do not have anything like this at home."

She handed Mipha a brooch made of bright red coral encased in silver.

"No, we don't. It's lovely, Princess Faray," said Mipha. "Thank you."

Link, I am sorry, I have no idea what gift would be suitable for a Hylian," said Princess Faray. "But you have my thanks."

"I am happy things turned out well, Your Highness," said Link. "And we were able to find the element we were seeking. If so that will be more than enough thanks."

"I have a last favor to ask of you," said Princess Faray. "Someday perhaps we can have contact with each other and be friends. But for now, we cherish our independence. I ask that you not divulge information about us and let us live as we do now. Can you do that?"

"I cannot keep a secret from my father, who is also my king," said Mipha. "But I will not reveal it further, and I will ask my father to honor your request. I believe that he will."

"Fair enough," said Princess Faray. "Then you are free to go and may the blessing of Nayru go with you. I hope your journey here has at least ended as a success for you and I regret any harm or worry we may have caused you along the way."

"Oh, Your Highness," said Link. "What about our Sheikah Slate?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me," said Princess Faray. "I regret my sister smashed yours when she first reacted to the gems becoming powerless. She went into a rage at first. I asked one of the Sheikah here if it could be repaired or salvaged, but he said it was impossible, the device was too ancient and too damaged. However, he said you could have this instead."

Princess Faray handed Link a Sheikah Tab.

"He thought your scientists would enjoy seeing this. Oh, but he said he deleted some runes he felt you were not quite ready for yet. So I am not sure the functionality is much different from the one you had. But at least it is easier to carry," said Princess Faray.

Link took the Sheikah Tab and hooked it to his belt.

"Well, farewell then, Princess Faray," said Mipha. "I hope your sister recovers and that someday our Domains can indeed be friends."

"Farewell, Princess, and safe travels," said Princess Faray.

"Ready for some swimming?" said Mipha to Link. "I am dying to spend some serious time in the water."

Mipha and Link headed to the river and were soon swimming back the way they had come.

"Quite a story," said Link. "Too bad we can't tell anyone. I only have to put up with hearing Revali brag about saving me again."

"Yes," said Mipha. "Anyway, you did a decent job working through that structure. Not as good as the stories I learned about the Hyrule heroes of old, but acceptable."

"Well, maybe the stories of the Hyrule heroes of old left out a lot of things they did wrong," said Link laughing. "You know how the stories of heroes get embellished over time. But at least I got through, thanks to your help of course."

"So we camp one more night here, then it's back to Hyrule," said Mipha. "There are so many things I wished I had asked. We don't even know what they call this place? And what lays beyond the Domain?

They took the river as far as they could, then made their way back to the rolling hills south of the broad plateau. It was getting dark, but in the distance now they could see the glow of Death Mountain and the teeth shaped peaks that formed the boundary between this land and Hyrule.

"Want to camp here? It's high up on this hill and should be safe. Fi, you're still with us?" said Link.

"Yes, Master," said Fi.

Link thought Fi's voice sounded a little different, perhaps sad.

"Are you alright, Fi?"

"Of course, Master. I will wake you if there is any danger."

Link pitched their tent, and they lay down.

"I miss the children so much," said Mipha. "I hope this trip was worth it and Purah has what she needs."

"We'll be home soon," said Link as he cradled her in his arms. "And I have faith in Purah. I think she will come through for us. And besides, I think she will be falling all over herself with excitement when she sees the Sheikah Tab."

Link peeked his head out of the tent. The sky was clear, a crescent moon in the east. The canvas flapped now and then from the breeze that blew in from the Akkala Sea. Otherwise, the night was still.

"Fi, can we talk for a minute?" asked Link.

"Of course, Master," said Fi.

"What was the last hero you worked with like?" said Link. "How do I compare to him?"

"That is a difficult question, Master. Each of you was special in your own way."

"Well, just a summary then," said Link.

"The last Master I spoke with before you happened a very, very long time ago in your years. He was the first of your kind, and he lived alongside my creator, the Goddess Hylia, who had taken mortal form as the person known as Zelda. It is her bloodline from whom the current Princess Zelda is descended. I spent much time with the Link of that era, and he will always be special to me because he was the first and for the long and difficult road we traveled together. He was just a young student at the Knight Academy when first we met. But fate forced him to abandon his studies and undertake a very perilous quest. I watched him grow and mature into a great hero. You were already a more mature person when first I spoke with you. You had already suffered many hardships in your life, but I sense you never give up. Your swordsmanship may not be on the same level as his, but your unique ability to slow time compensates for that. I am what you call happy for the short time I have spent with you as well, Master."

"I understand. Goodnight, Fi," said Link.

"Goodnight, Master."

Mipha had earlier caught some fish from the river for their last breakfast here, and they cooked and ate it. Link packed up the tent, and they were on their way. The navigated the rolling grass hills as the toothy spiked peaks loomed closer, then threaded their way through the mountains. As they reached the end of the small range of mountains they could see the Akkala Sea below them. And there was a boat waiting there with two Zora guards. They were about to proceed across into Hyrule when suddenly Fi appeared before them.

"Master, I am afraid that this will be farewell," said Fi. "I was permitted to assist you while you were outside Hyrule, but my task is finished now. I must return to sleep in the sword."

"Fi, I wish you didn't have to go," said Link. "I've grown quite attached to you. You were a great help. If you must go, I will miss you."

"Yes, Master, I too have what I believe you call fond feelings for our brief time together. But know that as long as you hold the sword, I am always with you. And perhaps we shall meet again. Farewell until next time, Master."

With that Fi vanished back into the sword. Mipha and Link made their way down to the shore and the boat waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Lady Mipha and Link," said the Zora guard in charge of the boat. "A Rito told us to expect you soon, and we have been waiting here. Please relax and enjoy the voyage home."

Mipha and Link sat together in the back of the boat their arms around each other.

The boat sailed south and passed from the Akkala into the Lanayru Sea. The winds were favorable, and they made good time. And the seas were calm. Link fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat, and his head slowly slid down until it rested in Mipha's lap.

Mipha looked down at him, so peaceful in a deep sleep. She gently stroked his hair once, then cradled his head in her arm. He looked a bit older now than when they married, she thought, but he was still the brave, kind and caring person she fell in love with when they spent so many happy times together in the Domain. Thinking back she realized she had known him almost his whole life, having first met him when he was only four years old. She closed her eyes, remembering some of those happy times together. She skipped over her usual favorites this time to think of another.

There was that day early on in their relationship, the awkward period when they had become more than friends but before that day at Veiled Falls when they finally expressed their love for each other. She thought he was still spending some time seeing Kodah back then. She and Link were climbing up a gently sloped hill, but she had slipped. Link grabbed her hand to help her up. She felt such a thrill at his touch. She had expected him to let go when she was back on her feet, but he continued to hold her hand as they made their way to the top of the hill and the beautiful view there. Was he just being polite, trying to make sure she didn't fall again? But then they got to the top, and he still held her hand. Her heart was beating so hard she thought he would hear it. And later he remarked how beautiful the view was. And she agreed. And still, he held her hand. It seemed so natural to be holding hands, and she did not want to ruin the moment. Finally, Link noticed and embarrassedly released his hold. She saw him blush a deep red. He must have feelings for me, she thought, he's just so shy and quiet. And always so respectful of her being a princess. It was a happy moment for her but a memory he had probably lost. She drifted off to sleep.

"Sorry to wake you," said the guard. "But we've docked at Lanayru Bay, and we need to cross the land here."

They both got up, disembarked and headed overland back toward the Domain. As the four of them drew closer to the Domain the soft blue glow of the Luminous Stones it was built with lit up part of the early evening sky.

"You can't top our Domain for its beauty," said Link. "I love being here. It's such a beautiful place to live, even for a Hylian like me."

"It makes me happy to know you feel that way," said Mipha. "Yes, it is beautiful, and I love living here with you and our family." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I would hate it so much to see you trade a princess for a queen," she teased.

"Oh, please," said Link. "How many times am I going to have to apologize and say how much I love you?"

"A lot more, and I'll let you know when it's enough," laughed Mipha.

They were close to East Reservoir Lake now.

Let's swim across," said Mipha. They thanked and said goodnight to the Zora guards who had taken them home. Then they both dove into the Lake and swam across to the northwest pier, Mipha swimming gently so Link could stay even with her. Then they headed down the stairs and into the Domain. The guards greeted them as they passed. They headed straight to the throne room, and King Dorephan was there with both children. Sidon was out with friends.

"Mom, Dad, you're home!" yelled Mila and Midon together as they rushed to hug them.

"Yes, we're home," said Mipha.

It was time for hugs and kisses all around.

"Welcome home," said King Dorephan. "I would love to hear of your journey, but that can wait. Now it's time for you to be with your family. And before you ask, they both behaved wonderfully."

"Thank you, father," said Mipha. "We will have a lot to tell you when there's time."

"Is Dr. Purah still here?" asked Link.

"Yes, I believe so," said King Dorephan. "She spends her time around the Domain and her nights at the inn. I believe she was hoping to see you when you returned. You just have to keep an eye out for her."

Mila ran over to Link and reached out for him to pick her up. This was an enjoyable aspect of Zoras aging more slowly, he thought. He lifted her, kissed her on the cheek, and hugged her. She squeezed him back and rested her head on his shoulder. Link noticed a similar scene taking place between Mipha and Midon.

"You kept your promise, Dad," said Mila.

"Yes, I told you I would," said Link. "And now Mom and I are home and here for you and Midon. Let's plan to have a fun day together tomorrow."

Mila let go of Link, and he put her down, then they all walked back to their room. It was getting late and time for bed. After kissing both children goodnight, Mipha and Link sat down together.

"I was going to go look for Purah," said Link. "But I think that can wait until tomorrow. I want to spend every minute tonight with you."

"So sweet," said Mipha."But I wasn't going to let you go out anyway. I want you to myself tonight. And you're back in my Domain now, Zora citizen Link."

"You're so unbelievably cute Your Highness," said Link laughing. "And you should reward your most loyal subject."

"I'm hoping we can reward each other," said Mipha as she took his hand.


	50. Queen Mipha

**Chapter 35 - Queen Mipha**

 _Summary: A tragic event forces Mipha to become Zora ruler much sooner than expected._

What Link remembered afterward was how quickly it had happened. It was all fun and happiness one minute, and tragedy the next.

Mipha, Link, and the children were all together, swimming at East Reservoir Lake. Everyone was having fun in the water playing tag or racing each other when four Zora guards came running to the pier. Two of them dove into the water and raced over to Mipha.

"Lady Mipha," said one of the guards, "you and your family need to come with us at once."

"What is it?" said Mipha.

"Something has happened to His Majesty," said the guard. "Please come at once."

They all rushed out of the water.

"It might be best if two of us take the children home, Lady Mipha," said the guard in charge.

"Alright, if you think it best. But what happened to my father? Is he alright?" said Mipha.

"I do not know Lady Mipha," said the guard. "We were ordered to bring your family to safety and return with you to the Domain."

"Mila and Midon," said Mipha. "Dad and I need to help with something. These guards will take you home."

When they got back to the Domain, it was clear something was terribly wrong. All the guards were on a high state of alert. One of the Council of Elders, Edra, met Mipha and Link as they entered the Domain. Two guards had left with the children, but two remained with Mipha.

"l am very sorry Lady Mipha to have to tell you this," said Edra. "A short time ago His Majesty suffered a fatal wound in a Yiga Clan attack."

"Oh no, no, no! Not father!" Mipha cried out.

Link put his arm around her.

"Where is he? Is Sidon alright?" said Mipha.

"This way," said Edra. "Prince Sidon is safe and unharmed."

It was a short walk to one of the upper levels. King Dorephan's body lay on the pathway near the east bridge, several wounds clearly visible. Sidon was there, and he rushed over to Mipha when he saw her and they hugged each other.

"Sis, he sacrificed himself for me," Sidon said between sobs.

Mipha tried to console Sidon as they hugged each other, and Link started to look around. There had evidently been a battle here, and from the four sets of Yiga Clan weapons on the ground, it was clear that four Yiga Clan warriors had been destroyed. Link approached Edra.

"What happened?" said Link.

"His Majesty and Prince Sidon were walking along here when four Yiga Clan warriors attacked. The two royal guards with them prepared to defend everyone, but His Majesty ordered them to take Prince Sidon to safety, which they did. Apparently, His Majesty was able to defeat three of the Yiga Clan warriors on his own, but a returning guard saw the fourth deliver a fatal stab to His Majesty's back. The guard destroyed the fourth Yiga Clan warrior with a spear throw, but it was too late. His Majesty died instantly."

"Thank you," said Link. As if he didn't already hate the Yiga Clan for all the suffering they had caused, this was even more personal. He would never forget this attack on his family. He returned to Mipha and Sidon. It was hard to find the right thing to say, but he hugged them both.

"Sidon, whatever happened was not your fault. Our father always promised to take care of us, and that is what he was doing. We will all have to do some growing up sooner than we expected, but I will take care of you from now on," said Mipha. "Come home with us. I need to tell the children."

"Lady Mipha," said Edra. "I'm sorry. I know this is hardly the best time for this, but although your public coronation can come later, our law requires that I administer the royal oath as soon as possible."

"I understand," said Mipha. "Can we do it now?"

"Yes, I am authorized by the Council to do so in such circumstances," said Edra. "Just repeat after me."

 _I, Mipha, Princess of the Zora, being next in the line of Zora royal succession, do solemnly swear before Nayru to govern and protect the Zora People and to uphold their laws and customs to the best of my ability as Queen of the Zora._

"Your Majesty," said Edra, "You are now officially Zora Queen." He bowed his head, and the guards with him did the same. Seeing this Link and Sidon also bowed.

"Please rise, all of you," said Mipha. "I need to get home and be with the children. Can we be sure the Domain is safe now?"

"Your Majesty," said Edra, "Your home is here now. We will bring the children to you. They will also need additional protection now. The captain of the guards has put everyone on high alert. We believe we are safe. It was apparently an isolated attack."

Link remembered from his citizenship studies the line of succession. Mila was next in line for the throne after Mipha, but since she was not an adult yet, the law would look to see if Prince Sidon was of age. If he were, then Sidon would become interim ruler until Mila came of age. If Sidon were too young, then the Council of Elders would elect one of their members as interim ruler until Sidon came of age, and he would rule until Mila came of age. Anyway, none of that mattered as long as Mipha was alive. And he was going to stay by her side every chance he could. He had once been the appointed knight of a different princess, and now he would be the unofficially appointed knight of his wife and queen.

"Very well, please have the children brought here," said Mipha. "I need to speak with them as their mother."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said the guard captain. She and another guard went to fetch the children.

Link was still somewhat unclear what he could do. His primary duty now was to care for his family and support Mipha as much as he could. This could not come easy for her, coping with the loss of her last living parent and at the same time being expected to assume the role of Zora leader with all that entailed.

"Mipha, let me know what I can do," said Link.

"Why don't you speak to Edra about taking care of my father's remains," said Mipha. "We are all safe here now."

Link found Edra talking to another council member and excused himself for interrupting but wondered what was happening to King Dorephan's body.

"We have already taken care of that, Link," said Edra. "We were sure Her Majesty would want to see where he fell in battle, but we will take care of everything now. He will be given a royal funeral, and his body will rest with the other royalty in the Zora Royal Crypt."

"Zora Royal Crypt?" said Link. "I don't think I have ever seen that."

"No, you need to travel through an underwater cave to reach it, and you would not be able to hold your breath long enough," said Edra. "However, we will supply you with a breathing apparatus when you need to visit it. There is one other thing you can help with, perhaps. Word of the tragedy is spreading, and we need Her Majesty to reassure everyone. Perhaps you could let her know? I think she could address the people assembled in the plaza."

"Of course," said Link.

Link went back to be with Mipha, and when he arrived Mila, Midon and Sidon were all together there. Mipha had an arm each around Mila and Midon and was speaking to the three of them.

"I know this is very hard for all of us, suddenly losing a loving father and grandfather," said Mipha. "But I know he would want all of us to be strong now and honor him by living up to what would make him proud, and that is that each of us will do their duty as members of the Royal Family. Being part of this family carries with it that responsibility. We owe that to our people, and our people come first. For you, Mila and Midon, it just means you will be guarded more closely, but you will still go to school and play as always. For you, dear brother, it means you will have to start training sooner than expected to become our next Champion. But I am here for you and will help you. And Link will also do what he can for all of us. We can all get through this if we work hard and help each other. I need to go now and speak to our people."

Mipha then went with Link back to the throne room. People were milling around the plaza as news of what had happened spread.

"Mipha, can I help in any way?" said Link. "I should tell you, I am not leaving your side now. Think of me as your appointed knight now. But can I do anything else?"

"No, just stay with me," said Mipha. "I need to be strong for our people, but I am still crying inside. I will need your shoulder to cry on sometimes. But not now."

Mipha then asked to meet privately with the two Royal Guards who had been with her father when he was attacked. They entered the throne room and bowed. Then Mipha addressed them.

"I know you feel terrible about what happened but I want to say to you that you should not blame yourselves. You did as my father ordered. You brought Prince Sidon to safety exactly as he wished. Then you returned to defeat the remaining warrior. Had I been attacked while with Princess Mila or Prince Midon I would ask of you the same thing. I want you to remain as two of my personal guards, and I thank you for keeping my brother safe."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said one of the guards. "We appreciate you taking the time to think of us in this time of grief. We do feel bad and wish we could have saved both His Majesty and Prince Sidon. But as with any of your Royal Guards, we will give our lives to protect Your Majesty and your family."

"I know," said Mipha. "And I am forever thankful for your protection."

The guards then bowed and left. But word eventually spread among the guards about how considerate Her Majesty had been in her time of loss to think of the feelings of their colleagues. Her reputation for kindness only grew.

Mipha instructed one of the Royal Guards to let people know she would like them to come to the throne room so she could speak to them. When everyone was assembled, she began.

 _By now all of you have heard of the tragic death of my beloved father and our king. He fell in battle thinking nothing of his own safety but only of protecting his son. He will be remembered as the loving and courageous ruler he was. But as we grieve for our loss and honor his memory, we need to move forward. And it has fallen upon me to fulfill now the duty I was born to and serve as your next ruler. This is a task that has come sooner than I would have wished but a responsibility I have prepared for and embrace now with confidence and with love for all of you. I promise you I will do my best to be the ruler you deserve and with your help, our Domain will remain the strong and beautiful shining jewel of Hyrule it has always been._

When she was finished all assembled bowed their head in respect.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "Please go home now and be with your families."

The crowd filed out of the throne room. Mipha spoke to Edra.

"Edra, could you have the council send word of my father's passing to the rulers of the other races?" said Mipha. "But I owe King Rhoam a personal note as I know he and my father were friends for many years and he will feel his loss personally."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Edra bowing. Then he left the room.

"Link, perhaps you could help me write the note to King Rhoam," said Mipha. "I still have trouble accepting this and writing will only make me cry again."

"Of course," said Link. "I'll take care of it. I'll sit and write it right now."

 _To His Majesty the King of Hyrule,_

 _I am very sorry to share with you the sad news of my father King Dorephan's death. He died in battle defending his family. I know you were friends for many years. A service for him will take place at Zora's Domain in three days._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Mipha_

 _Queen of the Zora_

The family gathered together afterward. A meal was arranged by Edra for all of them, but it was a very quiet get together. Link felt saying anything about King Dorephan would only cause Mipha to break down and cry again. He could tell Mipha and Sidon were already having difficulty holding back tears, and Sidon and Mipha hugged each other after dinner.

News soon reached the rest of Hyrule, and letters of sympathy began arriving. The leaders of each race sent a formal response. But each Champion, Princess Zelda, and King Rhoam sent Mipha a personal letter of sympathy. Link read through each of them with Mipha and kept them all together.

Finally, the day of King Dorephan's funeral arrived. King Rhoam himself attended along with Princess Zelda and a representative of each race, in this case, the Champions. King Rhoam had asked if he could speak at the ceremony and Mipha asked if Link would mind saying something to represent the family. Speaking was not Link's strength, but he would do anything for Mipha.

The ceremony was in the plaza and needless to say the Domain was overflowing with people. King Dorephan's body lay inside a sealed silver coffin with a single Luminous Stone on top crafted in the shape of a crown. After the ceremony, his coffin would be moved to an underwater crypt where the remains of Zora rulers were entombed. Only those charged with conveying the coffin to the tomb and members of the Royal Family would attend that last step.

King Rhoam would speak first and then Link would follow.

 _On behalf of the Hyrule Royal Family, I extend my deepest condolences to Queen Mipha and her family. If there is anything I can do, I hope they will not hesitate to ask. And I extend my sympathy to all of you on our loss of a great and noble ruler._

 _I first met King Dorephan when I was still a prince and my father wished me to journey from home and see Hyrule for myself. I remember my first visit to your beautiful Domain. I was a young man then, still learning about the various places in Hyrule. King Dorephan was already king then, and he welcomed me like a friend. He told me everything he could about the Domain and discussed its history with me. He used to joke about my name and liked to call me Prince RBH. He said my middle name, Bosphoramus, sounded like a whirlpool. Of course, I knew he was teasing me. After I became King, he would sometimes write to me and offer suggestions, many of which proved valuable to me. He said I could always count on him for support and friendship. And I said the same to him. He was a great friend and mentor for many years, and I will miss him. May his spirit rest in peace._

Next, it was Link's turn.

 _It is my honor now to speak on behalf of my family. King Dorephan was a kind, loving father, and grandfather who would always make time from his duties for us. And right to the end of his life, he put his family's welfare ahead of his own. But his love for his family went beyond his immediate family to include all of you. He believed his subjects were his family too, and I often heard him speak so at council meetings or elsewhere. Always he had the well-being of us, his people, first in his thoughts. To me personally, he was kind and gracious. I used to be afraid of him. To anyone who didn't know him, he could be quite an imposing figure. And in those early days when I spent so much time with the daughter he loved so much, I feared he would be stern with me for thinking myself worthy of her attention. I tried to avoid him when I could. But he was actually never as I feared. He was willing to overlook our differences and allow me, a Hylian, to marry his daughter and be part of his family. And he treated me like a son from the very first, a father to me who had lost his own father when very young. I will miss his friendly chuckle when we spoke, his kindness and his love. I pray to Nayru that his spirit will have peace._

Next, a Zora priest said a few words, praying for his spirit. And as he spoke everyone was silent and bowed their head in a final gesture to their beloved king. Then the ceremony was over. Link, Mipha, Sidon, Mila, and Midon accompanied the casket as it was lowered to the water below the Domain. Link was given a breathing apparatus, and they all dove underwater. They moved slowly to a cave Link had never noticed before carved into the side of the rock wall underwater. The inside of the cave was illuminated by Luminous Stones, and as he passed through, he could see the places marked where past Zora rulers and their spouses were buried. As they swam further into the cave, he suddenly realized that being Mipha's husband he could well end up here, too. Eventually, they reached the place reserved for King Dorephan. The guards maneuvered the coffin into the open space provided and then sealed it with a stone slab that had his name carved into it. There was a moment for the family to pay their last respects, then they all swam out of the cave and back to the surface.

As they swam back and Link thought about everything that had happened, he recalled something Purah had once told him about time travel. She said time travel is an awesome responsibility and should be done only under the direst circumstances and for the most critical of reasons. Because while you think you're making things better, she said, they never turn out better for everyone. And you need to live with that. King Dorephan was a case in point. In Link's original timeline, he had survived another hundred years to see his son grow up to be a young man but also to suffer the loss of his daughter. In this timeline, his daughter survived, and he lived to see two grandchildren, but his son was still young, and he died a much younger person. In one timeline a father lost his daughter. In the other, a son and daughter lost their father.

They arrived back at the plaza and King Rhoam had to leave, but he stopped by to say a few words to Mipha and Link.

"I am very sorry for your loss. And I meant what I said," said King Rhoam. "Please let me know if I can help in any way. And as Queen now, please don't hesitate to ask me anything if you feel you could use some advice about ruling a kingdom. It would please me to know I could repay in even a little way your father's mentoring of me in my early days as king."

"I will, Your Majesty," said Mipha. "And thank you for coming."

Zelda and the Champions were together in the plaza, and Link and Mipha went over to them now. Zelda hugged Mipha while each of the rest extended their sympathy.

"What my father said goes for me as well, Your Majesty," said Zelda. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do. I'm sorry Rudin couldn't attend, but all three of us could not be away together at the same time. I hope you understand. But he sends his sympathies as well."

"I will and I do," said Mipha. "And please call my Mipha. We have been friends too long to be using titles. Will you all stay for a meal? It is customary to have a large open banquet for everyone afterward."

Everyone agreed they would stay. It was a chance to catch up.

Soon tables were set up and then dishes of food brought out. Several pots were set up to cook the food for those who wanted it cooked. Merchants had used the three days before the funeral to stock up on things, all paid for by the Royal Family. There were several varieties of fish, some crabs, rice and an assortment of vegetables. There were also some meat dishes provided with visitors in mind. And there was even a tray of rocks that Link had asked specifically be provided when he heard Daruk would be attending. Mipha needed to take care of some duties and excused herself while Link stood with Zelda and the other three Champions.

"I guess I have this tray all to myself?" said Daruk after sampling one of the rocks. "Unless any of you want to try? They're delicious."

"Thanks, Daruk," said Revali. "But I prefer my beak in one piece."

"So, how are each of you?" said Link. "We haven't seen each other since Princess Zelda's wedding if I recall."

"I'm doing fine," said Urbosa. "We continue to keep up our guard. After this, I may ask that we increase it. But life in the desert goes on."

"And life near Death Mountain does as well," said Daruk.

"And princess?" said Link. "Is all well with you?"

"Yes Link, my life is fine," said Zelda. "I know this is not the best time to tell you this, but I can't really keep it a secret much longer. I am expecting a child in seven months."

"Congratulations!" everyone exclaimed.

"That is wonderful news!" said Link. "And if it's a girl I assume you won't have any problem coming up with a name?"

"No," laughed Zelda. "We are pretty consistent about that, aren't we? It's only if it's a boy we'll have to think about it."

"Well," said Urbosa, "I'm glad there is at least some happy news in the midst of this sad day."

Mipha finally returned to the meal and Zelda went off to talk with her. Urbosa took this moment to speak with Link, Daruk, and Revali.

"I know now is a time to grieve and to heal," said Urbosa. "But when the time comes and if you ever locate where those Yiga Clan came from I want to help clean out their hideout. When they hurt one of us they hurt all of us, and I am not the forgiving type."

"That goes for all of us," said Daruk. Revali nodded agreement.

"Thank you," said Link. "As you say this is a time to heal and I need to be here for Mipha now. She is putting on a brave face in front of her people. But when she and I are alone together, she cries bitterly, and I see the pain this has caused her. Then I feel as I did when I was training for Ganon, consumed by a desire to rid Hyrule of their evil. They remain a threat to my family and me now. And they will harm Mipha only over my dead body, literally. But I will let you know when their day of reckoning with me is coming."

"Their day of reckoning with all of us," said Revali.


	51. Life Goes on In Zora's Domain

**Chapter 36 - Life Goes on In Zora's Domain**

 _Summary: The first month of Mipha's rule as Link adjusts to the new reality._

The first several days after King Dorephan's funeral were difficult for Mipha but especially difficult for Sidon.

Besides dealing with her grief, Mipha suddenly had a huge responsibility at what would be considered by Zora standards a young age for a ruler. And she still had two young children to care for as well. But Sidon was probably the one most deeply affected by King Dorephan's death. His last memory of his father was of him ordering the two guards with them to rush him to safety. And while not a young child, he was still not considered an adult. He was probably the Hylian equivalent of an early teenager, Link thought, certainly a young age to lose his last living parent. He and Mipha would have to take special care of him now and help him over this difficult time. After dinner one evening Mipha took Sidon aside and spoke to him while Link was busy with Mila and Midon.

"Sidon, I know this is very hard for you. It's hard for me too. But I want you to know that your home is with us now and Link and I are both here for you. Please remember I am never too busy. I have given the Royal Guards instructions that they should interrupt me anytime you need me. And Link is also going to be spending more time with you," said Mipha.

"Thank you, Sis," said Sidon. "I know it's hard on you too. Speaking of Link, would it be alright if he starts teaching me some combat skills? I know he used to play mock battles with me when I was younger, but this would be serious training. I would like to be able to fight back if I ever see the Yiga Clan again."

"That's fine," said Mipha. "It would be good to learn some fighting skills. But for now, if you ever do see any Yiga Clan, you leave the fighting to the guards. You have a lot to learn before you can tackle an experienced warrior, so remember that. When I get more settled into my duties, I want to start taking you to Ruta and teaching you how to operate her."

"Alright," said Sidon. "You know, I've always been afraid of Ruta, it looks so large and powerful."

"Ruta is large and powerful, and it will take time. But once you get to know Ruta, you'll be more at ease. And you'll start calling Ruta 'her,' not 'it,'" said Mipha. "I don't think we will need Ruta for Ganon in our lifetime, but she may serve another purpose protecting our Domain. So, it will be good for you to get familiar with her. But don't be nervous. I will help you."

It was a week after the funeral that Edra came to see Mipha.

"Your Majesty, we need to make arrangements for your public coronation," said Edra.

"Is a public ceremony really necessary?" said Mipha. "I feel somewhat uncomfortable under the circumstances."

"It is not legally required, Your Majesty, but it is customary and expected. In your first address to people as Queen, you declared your support for them and your wish to rule with their hopes in mind. The coronation is the people's way of showing their support for you. Unless you feel strongly about it, I believe it would be good to hold it."

"Very well," said Mipha. "But please keep it as simple as possible and no outside guests. This is just for our people."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," said Edra.

So, arrangements started being made for the ceremony in one week's time. When the day before the ceremony arrived, Edra again met with Mipha.

"Your Majesty, one last detail," said Edra. "We have selected a crown for you from the Zora royal collection. The last Zora Queen was quite some time ago, but an ancestor of yours wore this, and I hope you will find it suitable. You need only wear it on special occasions."

Edra presented the crown to Mipha to examine. It was a simple silver design but with three blue sapphires set in the pattern of Nayru's symbol in front.

"It's lovely," said Mipha. "Thank you for selecting it."

The next day the coronation took place in the throne room with everyone who could attend present there or in the plaza below. Link, Sidon, Mila, and Midon were standing on the side near the throne. Edra, representing the Council of Elders, would place the crown on Mipha's head. Edra said a few words, and then it was time to finish.

As he placed the crown upon Mipha's head, Edra said, "With this crown, we recognize and honor you as our ruler. May the blessings of Nayru shine upon your rule, Queen Mipha."

And at this, all present knelt on one knee and shouted "Queen Mipha!" It was one of the few occasions Zoras knelt.

"I knew someday you would kneel to my sister," said Sidon smiling at Link as they both knelt.

"You have a good memory, Sidon," said Link smiling back. They were both recalling that day long ago when Link passed the Zora citizenship test, and a young Sidon asked if he would have to kneel to his princess sister now.

Everyone rose, and the ceremony was over.

"Thank you, everyone," said Mipha. "Now let's enjoy ourselves."

There was a buffet style banquet for everyone in the plaza. And there would be music and dancing as well. It was expected for a coronation, and it would help break the somber mood. But Mipha excused herself early from the party. She was tired, and Link went back home with her. Sidon and the children stayed to enjoy themselves.

"I hope you don't mind my leaving," said Mipha as they got home. "I don't feel up to partying right now. But I think the people deserve a good time."

"No, I understand," said Link. "But when the music starts can we have a dance together here?"

Mipha smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything you're doing for me," said Mipha. "And of course, we can have a dance."

They could hear the music from the plaza clearly and when it started Link took Mipha's hand, and they danced together.

"You know I love you and I will do whatever I can to help you through this," said Link as he held her close.

"I know," said Mipha. "And I love you too and don't want my duties to get in our way. I need your understanding that things can't be exactly as they were before. But I need you now more than ever."

"And you have me, now and always," said Link. "Besides being in love with you, I took a citizenship oath to support you. And I always keep my word.'

"And you are my most favorite of subjects," Mipha laughed. "I am going to hold you to that oath."

"As long as you also hold me in person, I'll be happy," said Link.

Then she laughed, and they enjoyed the rest of their dance. Link was determined to keep the romance in their lives no matter what.

So, life went on, and soon it was almost a month from the funeral day. Mipha started to settle into her new role. Link started handling some routine items for Mipha that she had managed in the past such as committee meetings. And he began coaching Sidon in combat skills. And speaking of combat skills, after what happened Link was keen to keep his skills sharp. He wanted to be ready when his day of reckoning with the Yiga Clan arrived.

But what Link missed most, and it was what Mipha told him to be understanding of, was the spontaneity in their relationship: the ability to just go and do things together. Before they could just run off for a swim while the children were in school. Now the Royal Guard had to be informed, given time to scout the area for safety if necessary, and then accompany them on the trip. The whole process could ruin the moment, and he hated losing that. But he would have to get used to it. Their tenth wedding anniversary was coming up, and Link finally connected the dots. The Yiga Clan had attacked on the tenth anniversary of Ganon's defeat, a day no one in Hyrule cared to celebrate anymore.

When their anniversary day came, Link woke up early and looked over at Mipha asleep next to him. She was sleeping soundly, and he knew she needed the rest. They slept together in a pool of water. Floating gently in the water was very soothing, and he had gotten used to it over their years together. And it was much better for her. She came to bed exhausted most nights now as she pushed herself to do her best at everything. It was the same drive she had shown years ago becoming their Champion. She felt it her duty to learn everything and do everything asked of her as well as she could. But Link thought she needed a rest.

"Happy Anniversary," Link whispered as Mipha finally woke up.

Mila and Midon were both still asleep in their pool. Sidon had a separate pool in another area.

"Happy Anniversary," whispered Mipha back. She rubbed her hand through Link's hair and smiled. "Did I sleep late?"

"No, I woke up early," said Link.

Link had wanted to get Mipha a gift, but she insisted not.

"You and the children are the only gifts I want from you," said Mipha. "I have everything else I could need. Besides, I'm not getting you one!"

So, they had agreed to skip presents. However, Link felt he should still do something. He had placed an order with the local market for some Armored Porgy, Mighty Porgy and Ironshell Crab from Lurelin Village, food dishes he knew Mipha was fond of. The market was supposed to deliver them this morning. In fact, he heard someone speaking to one of the guards outside and thought that must be it. He got up, and he was right: the order was waiting for him at the entrance.

"I do have one surprise," said Link returning. He brought in the fish and crabs.

"My favorite!" said Mipha. "I'll help you cook some."

Meanwhile, the smell of fresh fish had awakened Mila and Midon.

"Something smells good!" said Midon.

"Your Dad got us some porgies and crabs from Lurelin Village," said Mipha. "They'll be ready soon. Let's have them cooked so your Dad can enjoy the meal with us. And go wake up Uncle Sidon, so he doesn't miss out."

The children ran over to wake Sidon then returned while Mipha and Link finished cooking the fish and started setting the food out on the table.

"Before we forget," said Mila,"though Mido probably already did, we want you to have this. Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad."

Mila pulled out a small package and handed it to Mipha and Link.

"I didn't forget Mila," said Midon. "I was waiting to see if you remembered. But Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad. We hope you like it."

Mipha unwrapped the package while Link looked on, then she gasped with surprise.

It was a set of two side-by-side pictures in a silver frame. Mipha and Link were dancing in both images and in one they were holding each other close, cheek-to-cheek, their eyes closed. And in the other they were holding each other slightly apart, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Mipha was wearing her royal princess headdress, and the Zora sapphire pendant Link had gotten her for their first anniversary, and Link was in a clean and polished Zora armor outfit. The pictures must have been taken at Princess Zelda's wedding.

"These are beautiful pictures!" said Mipha. "How did you get these?"

"We wrote to Princess Zelda," said Midon. "Um, we did that before, you know, what happened."

"This is so thoughtful of both of you! It's the nicest present I could imagine," said Mipha.

"I agree. We will treasure this, thank you both. These pictures even make me look like I can dance!" said Link.

"Now that it's not a secret anymore, you can read Princess Zelda's letter," said Mila. She pulled out a letter and handed it to Link as Mipha looked over his shoulder.

 _Dear Princess Mila,_

 _I was charmed by your letter, and of course, I will help you and Midon. You are so grown up now!_

 _Enclosed are small copies of several pictures of your parents that were taken at my wedding. Just indicate the ones you would like to use as a present, and I will have larger size copies made. It is very thoughtful of you and Midon to do this, and I know your parents will be thrilled. And please don't worry about me saying anything. Princesses always keep each other's secrets!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Zelda_

 _Princess of Hyrule_

"That was very nice of Princess Zelda," said Mipha. "We should thank her. These pictures certainly captured two very nice moments."

Link put the picture on a shelf.

"Hi Sis, Hi Bro, Happy Anniversary," said Sidon as he entered. He gave Mipha and Link each a hug.

"Thank you, Sidon," said Mipha and Link. "Please sit down and have breakfast."

"These porgies are delicious," said Midon returning to his breakfast. "When did you learn about them?"

"We had some on our honeymoon at Lurelin Village," said Link. "They're a saltwater fish, so you can't find them here."

"The crabs are good too," said Sidon.

Sidon was planning to take the children to some water games in Lake Ruto today. The Council had them set up as part of a treat for the children and to lighten the mood in the Domain. The games included races for the fastest time through a course of underwater rings, a giant water slide with a prize for beating a specific time, an underwater challenge to retrieve as many items as possible before time was up, and other such activities. Most of the Zora children and their families would be there today, and Sidon was sure Mila and Midon would have fun. In fact, he thought he still would too.

After everyone finished breakfast, Sidon turned to Mila and Midon.

"You two ready for a fun day?" said Sidon. He gave each of the children a fin flap, the Zora equivalent of a fist bump.

"Sure thing, Uncle Sidon!" said Midon.

"Me too!" said Mila.

"Now I shouldn't have to say this," said Mipha to the children. "But listen to your uncle, behave and don't fight. And have fun!"

"We will, Mom," said Mila and Midon together. She and Link gave each of them a kiss.

"And you and Dad have fun too," Mila said smiling at Mipha.

Then she ran off with Midon and Sidon.

"I think Mila is growing up too fast," said Mipha laughing. "You should have seen the look she gave me."

"So, we have some time to ourselves," said Link. "I know what we could do."

"I'm sure," said Mipha laughing. "Me too. But I would like to take a walk together to Veiled Falls. That's our special place, and I like to keep up our tradition of paying it a visit on our anniversary. I'll let the guards know."

"That would be nice," said Link.

Mipha spoke to one of the guards outside, and he asked her to wait a few minutes for them to check the area. A short time later they received an okay and were free to leave.

Mipha and Link held hands as they walked across the west bridge out of the Domain and then up the small hill to Veiled Falls, one Royal Guard each in front of and behind them. Then they sat down together on one of the rocks. The weather was warm, a few clouds in the sky, the sun peeking in and out from behind them. They sat there quietly for a moment. Then Mipha spoke.

"It feels good to be here together again, though I apologize for the extra company," said Mipha. "I have to say you've been a wonderful husband. But thinking back, you were a terrible fiancé!"

"What are you talking about?" said Link. "I thought I was fine."

"Are you going to plead memory loss again?" laughed Mipha. "I'm the only Zora princess in history who had to offer the armor she made twice to the same person. You accepted the armor here the day after our meeting on Ruta. We agreed to keep quiet about it, and you went off to guard Zelda. I was expecting to see you in two weeks' time with all the other Champions at Lanayru Road where we were supposed to meet the princess. But instead, you unexpectedly showed up five or six days later at Ruta all tearful and emotional about missing me. We had a great time together and said goodbye the next morning. But instead of meeting at Lanayru Road in a week or so, I received a notice there was an emergency meeting with Princess Zelda. Three days later I saw you at the meeting, but you were a changed person with no memory. I was so confused emotionally I didn't know what to think. Were we still engaged or not? Was it even really you? Finally, after two or three weeks together in the Domain, I was convinced you really were the same person, but you still didn't remember much. So, I had to offer you the armor all over again."

"Yes, I can see how events must have looked to you," said Link. "Of course, for me, it was all different. It was 103 years between the first time I accepted the armor and what you called my tearful meeting with you at Ruta though I slept through 100 of them. And another year before the emergency meeting. Anyway, does that make me twice as smart since I knew to accept the armor twice?"

"Or half as smart because it took you twice to get it right?" said Mipha laughing. "But it all worked out in the end for us. I'm not complaining. Of course, I wish father was still here to celebrate with us. But I think he had a happy life. I know he loved spending time with his grandchildren, and he really did like you, despite what you thought at first. Anyway, let's not talk about that now, let's think about us. We still have a life together and a family to care for."

She looked over at him, and they kissed. Link noticed the guards had turned their backs to give them a bit of privacy. Then they kept kissing, his hand pulling her close, holding the part of her fin just behind her neck, and she pulled him to her, her hand around the back of his head, stroking his hair.

"In the old days we would rush off now to visit the lake," said Link finally, catching his breath.

"Yes," said Mipha laughing. "And we still could. For a swim. Just not everything we used to do. I think the guards would be too shocked."

They headed off to East Reservoir Lake together and were soon on the northwest pier near the bed they sometimes used. The lake was empty, and except for the two guards, they had it all to themselves. Everyone else was at Lake Ruto enjoying the water games there.

"You sure you can't send them away?" said Link with a sad look as he glanced at the two guards watching by the stairway.

"You know they wouldn't leave," said Mipha laughing at his expression. "Not without a better reason than the one on your mind. They've sworn to protect me. They might pretend to leave if I ordered them to, but unless there was a true emergency that needed them, they would still be watching me."

"Oh, well," said Link with a sigh. "Anyway, life with you has been the happiest ten years of my life."

"A dream come true for me too," said Mipha. "Now, are you finally ready for that swim I've been dreaming about since you first mentioned the lake? You know water is my first love."

"You're serious? All this time you've been thinking about swimming?" said Link.

"You're fun to tease," she said laughing. "Let's go."

Link removed his tunic and trousers. Then she pulled him by the hand to the end of the pier and they both dove in. The water was cold and refreshing.

"You'll have to take it easy on me," said Link. "I didn't think to wear your Zora armor. Maybe you should offer it to me a third time?"

"I think you've already had enough chances," said Mipha. "But you didn't have the armor when I first taught you to swim here. You really are a poor student. Do you need another lesson?"

"If it means you have to come here and hold me, I do," said Link.

Mipha swam over to him, and they hugged in the water. Then they kissed again.

"If this is how you teach people to swim," said Link," it's no wonder I'm so poor at it."

"No, I was teaching you to kiss," said Mipha laughing. "And you've gotten better at it."

It was good to hear Mipha laugh and relax for a while. Then Mipha turned to look at Vah Ruta as they floated together in the lake.

"I suppose one day soon I shall have to start teaching Sidon," said Mipha. "But I shall miss Ruta. So, my instinct is to keep telling myself he is not ready yet."

"Maybe he isn't quite ready yet," said Link. "Let him concentrate on combat training first. Teaching him too much at one time may be too much pressure. Let's give him more time. There is no pressing need for him to learn about Ruta. Ganon is gone, and you're still here."

"True," said Mipha. "You're probably right. Let's not push him too hard yet. Let him enjoy some of his youth while he still can. Now, I'm getting hungry. Why don't we head to the games and see what they have to eat there?"

"Can we stop at home first, sweetheart?" said Link.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I'd like that as well."

They headed home, and when they were alone and finally had some privacy, they both rushed into each other's arms, began kissing passionately, and finally made love. Then they relaxed in the pool of water together, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. He loved looking at her beautiful amber eyes. They were so warm and gentle looking, and so expressive of her feelings. And she was as beautiful as the day they married ten years ago. She hadn't aged a bit. But that was just it, he thought, Zoras don't age very fast. And then he began thinking of their ages. Somewhere along the line, she had become younger than him in Hylian equivalent years. He was about 27 now, but Mipha was probably no older than 21 or so in equivalent years.

"Now, we should probably go visit the games, check what food they have, and look in on the children," said Mipha. Link got dressed, and this time he wore the Zora armor.

One thing Link liked about the Zora community was their openness and the way they treated each other: respectfully but as equals. For example, Mipha could join the crowd at the games, and while people would show her respect of course, particularly if she spoke to them, there was no pomp or ceremony about her visit. No one shouted "make way for the queen" or bowed. People were expected to go about their business and enjoy themselves, and she was one of them.

It was afternoon when they arrived at the part of Lake Ruto being used for the games, and it was full of families. They scanned the crowd for Sidon, Mila, and Midon, and finally saw them sitting on one of the rocks. Mipha and Link swam over to them, and Midon was the first to see them.

"Mom, Dad, look! I beat the time on the diving contest," said Midon proudly as he held up a medal.

"That's wonderful," said Link. "I hope you're all having fun and behaving for Uncle Sidon."

"They've been perfect," said Sidon. "We were taking a break. It's been non-stop playing since we got here."

"Do they have anything to eat here?" asked Mipha.

"There's a stand over there selling snails, but they're more like a snack than a meal," said Sidon. "They had some fish for a while around lunchtime. We all had some, and it was pretty good. But they sold out. You're both a little late for lunch. Where were you?'

"Oh, just visiting some of our favorite places around the Domain," said Mipha.

"You must have been doing something very special for Dad to forget about lunch," said Mila.

Link turned slightly red but felt he needed to say something.

"Mom and I had a lot to talk about," said Link. "I lost track of time."

Mila just laughed.

"Well, we'll head back home to get something to eat now. You have fun," said Mipha.

They all waved goodbye. Mipha and Link headed back toward the plaza. Mipha could have had food brought to her, but she preferred to live as before. They picked up some food at the market and started to cook it. Then Mipha thought of the guards.

"Are you hungry?" Mipha asked the two guards who had accompanied them.

"No, Your Majesty, we switched places with the guards that were with you earlier. We just ate. But thank you for asking," said one of the guards.

So Mipha and Link ate their fish in an otherwise empty plaza.

"I think I should get back to work," said Mipha. "There are some things I need to read before tomorrow. But thank you for a nice day. You're staying with me?"

"I'm not leaving your side, Your Majesty," said Link. "I'm your appointed knight now, remember?"


	52. The Voice of My Enemy

**Chapter 37 – The Voice of My Enemy**

 _Summary: Life goes on in Zora's Domain, but the voice on a Yiga Clan recording yields a clue about an enemy._

"Okay, let's try it again," said Link as Sidon practiced parrying Link's sword attack with a Zora spear. Zoras typically relied almost exclusively on spears for offense and defense. Link had explained how to shift position depending on the angle of attack and quickly thrust back with the other hand after blocking. Then they practiced carrying it out. They alternated sessions each day between spear handling, archery and spear throwing. Sidon was making good progress, Link thought. He was an earnest and determined student, the attack on his father likely motivating him. Sidon did not want to feel helpless should another attack ever take place. After a while Link could see Sidon was tiring and it was time to call it a day. It was almost evening.

"I think that's enough for today," said Link. "You're doing very well, Sidon. We should start practicing spear against spear combat soon. And when you have time, you can also do some target practice on your own with your bow. Being able to aim quickly and get off an accurate shot is sometimes critical. But let's go home now. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry!"

"Thanks, Bro," said Sidon. "I appreciate the lessons, and I am feeling more confident now. But I know I still have a long way to go. And I'm pretty hungry too!"

They headed back across the Great Zora Bridge as Sidon's bodyguard tailed along behind them until they were safely back in the Domain. They were acknowledged by the two guards on duty at the end of the bridge. Then they proceeded through the plaza and up one level to where the water pools lay. As they approached the stairs to the throne room one of the Royal Guard named Fandon at the foot of the stairway spoke up.

"Good evening Your Highness and Link," said Fandon. "Her Majesty is in a meeting right now. But if your needs are urgent, you can interrupt."

"No, thank you Fandon," said Link. "Not urgent. Just getting hungry. We can wait."

"Shall I have someone find you when the meeting is over?" asked Fandon.

"Just give us a shout If it's not too much trouble," said Link. "We'll be relaxing in one of the pools here."

So, he and Sidon waited in one of the pools. The water temperature was comfortable, and the water was kept clean through underwater circulation with the fresh water that flowed through the Domain. Link closed his eyes as he floated in the water and relaxed. He was tired too. Besides training Sidon, Link had been pushing himself with his own personal training each morning. He was not quite so fanatical about it as the days after the sword first chose him, but he pushed himself hard. Link practiced what he could on his own, and sometimes he would ask one of the more experienced Zora guards to duel with him. It was selfish of him to think so, but sometimes he regretted the lack of a Lynel on Ploymus Mountain. Those were exciting battles, he thought. He must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he heard was Sidon calling him.

"Bro, bro, wake up," said Sidon standing alongside the pool. "Sis is done with her meeting, and we can see her now."

"Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought," said Link. He climbed out of the pool and walked with Sidon to the throne room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Mipha when she saw them. "Fandon told me you were looking for me earlier."

"Just getting hungry," said Link. "You free to eat now?"

"Very much so," said Mipha. "My meeting with the Gerudo Ambassador went long. Urbosa's been very thoughtful about sending me advice through her. Anyway, let me get us all some food."

At the insistence of the Royal Guard, security had been increased, and there were more guards on duty at all times now, including two in the throne room itself. Mipha signaled to one of them.

"Gadon, would you mind sending word to have Mila and Midon brought here and have someone ask the market to prepare enough fish and rice for the five of us? And please have them cook one of the fish. Thank you," said Mipha.

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Gadon. He signaled to another guard on duty and conveyed the instructions. The second guard went off to do as asked.

It had been a while since Mipha or Link had time to prepare dinner for their family. It was not that Mipha was above doing it, she was just too busy. And Mipha could see Link was pretty tired by the end of each day also, and it wasn't fair to expect it of him either. So, she had gotten into the habit of having meals brought in, something her father had always done. Now she could see why.

Before the meals were ready, Mila and Midon arrived in the company of two guards, who bowed and left. Everyone then got a hug.

"So, you had fun playing with friends after school?" asked Link.

"Yes, there were five of us playing tag at the lake," said Midon.

"But I heard two of the moms talking," said Mila. "One thought that playing with us made her child more of a target. But the other thought playing with us was safer because of the two guards. In the end, they let everyone play with us. I hope we don't lose all our friends."

"I don't think you will," said Mipha. "People are still nervous about what happened. But with the increased security for our Domain and the passing of time, I think they will eventually feel secure again. In the meantime, we just need to live with some changes."

The food arrived, and everyone sat down to eat.

"How is your training going Sidon?" said Mipha.

"Well I think," said Sidon. "Link has been very patient with me. He's a good teacher."

"And you've been a good student," said Link.

"Muzu was a great teacher for me," said Mipha. "And his feelings were a little hurt when he found out you're not taking combat lessons from him too. I told him you would take some lessons from him next week to get a different perspective, and he was happy. He understands it's a rare opportunity for someone to study under the Hero of Hyrule, but he still wants to help."

"That's fine Sis," said Sidon. "It might be good for me."

After dinner, it was time for homework, and then the children went to bed. Sidon went back to his room, and Mipha and Link had some time together.

"So, how are you doing?" said Link.

"Still busy learning things," said Mipha. "You know the fact father always made time for us made me sometimes think he had little to do. But I realize now it was that his experience made him efficient. He got everything done so he could have time for us. I still have to learn to do that."

"Come in the water with me and relax," said Link.

Link undressed and they both entered the pool.

"Let me try healing you for a change," said Link as he gently massaged her shoulders and upper back.

"That feels so good," said Mipha closing her eyes. "Don't stop."

Link kept massaging her until he noticed she had fallen asleep. Then he gently released her and soon drifted off to sleep himself. It was a quiet night at the Domain.

But though it seemed quiet there also, something was happening to the southwest.

It was an hour or so past midnight in Kakariko Village, and the only sounds were the chirping of crickets and the occasional rustling of apple tree leaves from a passing breeze or the hoot of an owl somewhere in the distance. A crescent moon peeked in and out from behind a bank of clouds, casting only the faintest of light and the barest of shadows. The only noticeable light came from a campfire and four torches that burned near the statue of the Goddess Hylia on the main road together with the occasional blink of a Sunset Firefly. Two Sheikah guards stood at the entrance to Impa's house and kept a watchful eye on everything. As village leader she warranted protection. But the area was empty, and they saw no one.

But there was someone there. A shadow moved slowly and silently along the edges of the buildings, drawing closer to Impa's house. The shadow often paused to gauge the attention of the guards, but they continued to stare idly back and forth at the road. If anyone could see who made the shadow, they would see a man in a Yiga Clan Blademaster outfit. He worked his way around to Impa's house from the rear, again pausing often to check if the guards had heard anything. But they hadn't. Then he climbed up and with practiced quiet opened a small triangular window on the second floor, and slowly lowered himself to the bedroom floor. Impa was sound asleep there, and he tiptoed over to her bed. Then he gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You alright, sweetheart?" whispered Impa.

"Yes," said her husband.

Impa's husband, Kalan, was a Sheikah spy working inside the Yiga Clan, a mission that required the utmost skill and courage, and sharp wits too. A single misstep could bring death from the Yiga Clan or any of the Hyrule Royal Family's supporters who would consider him a real Yiga Blademaster. He had pretended to join the Yiga Clan shortly after Ganon's defeat, feigning disillusionment with Hyrule's rule and at a time the Yiga Clan was demoralized, and new members were welcomed. They had taught him their teleportation spells. And he had risen from Warrior to Blademaster earning their trust through the killing of three Sheikah, killings he and Impa managed to fake, the supposed victims being sent far away to live under a new identity. Those three only knew what they had been asked to do, not why or the identity of their supposed killer. Only Impa knew of his mission, a secret her husband's life depended on that she would trust with no one else. His ultimate purpose was to find out about their leader and help destroy them. Along the way, he would do what he could to thwart their activity without compromising his identity.

"Sorry to wake you like this. But I have some important information and thought it worth the risk to come here. The excuse for my visit is a rumor that Zelda is visiting here, and I am supposed to track her down. But too bad the rumor is false. Who starts all these false rumors I wonder?" he said with a chuckle.

"By the way, your two guards outside are pretty useless," he added.

"They're actually pretty good," said Impa. "Not many have your stealth skills though, even among the real Yiga Clan."

"I'm sorry about King Dorephan," said Kalan. "I learned about it too late to warn anyone."

"Yes, I'm sorry too," said Impa. "That hit the Zora's pretty hard, and poor Mipha has her hands full now a lot sooner than expected."

"I knew we, I mean they, wanted to make a statement on the anniversary of Ganon's defeat but I couldn't find out what it was without looking suspicious. So, I waited to hear news of the plan, but by then it was too late."

"The only positive out of it for our side is that by attacking Link's family I think they have kindled his anger. If I know Link he will be pushing himself to get ready for his day of dealing with them. They may regret their choice of victim," said Impa.

"Let's hope so," said Kalan. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I inadvertently learned something that may help us if you can recognize a certain voice."

Kalan paused for a moment.

"But let me explain from the beginning. As you know when any of the Yiga Clan is killed their body vanishes. It is teleported back to our hideout. When Ganon was still alive, they could be re-spawned. But since he's gone, when you're dead you're dead now. We Yiga carry a small device which can record people's voices. We use it to learn and practice how to mimic someone's voice if we want to disguise ourselves as them. When the bodies of the four Yiga warriors who attacked King Dorephan arrived in our hideout, their recording devices were recovered and given to me to clean and make ready for re-use. It's part of my job in the technology section when I'm not out on a mission."

Kalan paused again to catch his breath and listen for anything, but there was only silence.

"Before wiping the devices, I listened to what was on them," said Kalan. "And one of the warriors may have inadvertently recorded a conversation of use to us. I made a copy. You'll hear in the recording they are talking to someone who appears to be helping them organize the attack on King Dorephan. The voice on the recording is definitely not that of the Yiga Clan master. From the date, time and location information on the original recording, this took place near the South Lake Akkala just north of the Domain the night before the attack on King Dorephan. I'm hoping you can recognize the voice."

Kalan took out the device and pressed a rune as Impa waited to hear. The recording started to play.

 _"Are you sure you're ready? Mipha and the children should be at the lake. Dorephan should be alone or with Sidon. Four of you should be plenty to get the job done," said one voice on the recording._

 _"We will not fail you, Master," said another voice._

Then the recording ended. Impa had jerked her head back when she heard the first voice and now looked stunned. Kalan noticed her reaction.

"It seems you do recognize the voice, is that so?" asked Kalan.

"Yes," said Impa. "All too well."

"And?" said Kalan.

"It is Link's voice," said Impa.

"What! You're certain?" said Kalan in surprise. "That is disturbing news for us if true. But it seems impossible. Why would Link side with the Yiga Clan and against his own family? Link has been their sworn enemy his whole life, and there is a handsome reward for any of us who can kill him. He and Princess Zelda are at the top of our list. It makes no sense."

"No, it makes no sense, but I would recognize that voice anywhere," said Impa. "Could the recording be faked?"

"No, it was the original and unaltered," said Kalan. "I believe it was recorded by accident. It was only because the warrior was killed I even got to hear it."

"If it is Link I wonder if something happened to him within the Resurrection Shrine? Was the Shrine somehow corrupted by Ganon and its effects only gradually surfacing now? Yet I never sensed other than good in him whenever we met. I would need to check with my sister Purah about the shrine. She's the expert on that."

"I still pray to Hylia there is some other explanation," said Kalan. "But what do we do about this?"

"I need to meet with Queen Mipha, and I'll need that recording," said Impa. "And I need to tell Princess Zelda too. I don't look forward to my meeting with Mipha. I know Link is the love of her life and our conversation will be difficult in the extreme. If this is true and Link has betrayed her and contributed to the death of her father I don't know how Mipha could cope. She may have a complete breakdown with two such grievous heartaches. But what else can we do? In the meantime, I hope you can learn more. But please be careful, darling. I want you home safely someday so we can start the family we both want."

"I will and we will, I promise," said Kalan.

They kissed, and Kalan made his way back out the way he had entered. Impa's guards still thought the coast was clear.

Impa got very little sleep that night as she re-played every visit from Link she could recall looking for perhaps some sign she had overlooked. But nothing came to mind. She would swear his heart was pure. She wrote a letter to Purah.

 _Hello Sister,_

 _I hope your researches are proceeding carefully for a change and you are not getting ahead of yourself as usual._

 _I have come across something worrisome, and I wonder if you could investigate. Is it possible that the Shrine of Resurrection has been corrupted in some way and its effects slow to surface? I cannot explain the cause of my concern in writing, but we can discuss next time I see you. In the meantime, please think about my question._

 _Love,_

 _Impa_

Next morning, she got ready for her trip to Zora's Domain.

Back at the Domain life went on as usual. The children were in school, Link attended a Council of Elders meeting and Mipha had appointments all morning. Impa arrived about lunchtime and was told Queen Mipha could see her in an hour. So Impa bought some fish and rice at the market and cooked herself a meal. One enjoyable thing about here, she thought, was how fresh the fish was. Finally, it was time to see Mipha.

"Impa!" said Mipha. "This is a nice surprise. I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Yes, Your Majesty, and let me say how sorry I am for your loss," said Impa.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "But please just call me Mipha. Shall I see if Link is available? I know he would love to see you."

"Um, no," said Impa. "It might be best if we spoke privately."

"Now I am intrigued," said Mipha. "What is it?"

"I have to give you some background first," said Impa. Without revealing the source of her information, she told her about the recording of a conversation between someone and the Yiga Clan warriors who had killed her father. Mipha closed her eyes at the mention of that, but Impa continued.

"So, although I know this may be very painful, I would like you to listen to the recording and confirm my suspicions," said Impa.

"What are your suspicions?" asked Mipha.

"It concerns one of the voices on the recording," said Impa.

"Very well," said Mipha. "I'm ready."

Impa made sure Mipha was seated comfortably then played the recording.

Mipha screamed out when she heard the voice, and both her hands flew to her mouth. Two guards rushed forward with spears pointed at Impa.

"It's alright," said Mipha to the guards. "I had a shock, that's all."

The guards stepped aside but looked none too kindly at Impa.

Mipha was breathing hard, her eyes were on the device. It was Link's voice, no doubt about it, from his intonation to the way he said her name. But how in the name of Nayru could this be true? Link loved her and his family. He could never do something like that.

Are you, are you sure that recording is faithful?" asked Mipha between deep breaths.

"We believe so," said Impa.

"Who is 'we'?" said Mipha.

"I cannot say, but I swear to you my source is reliable," said Impa.

"But how can this possibly be?" said Mipha. "And why would he do something like this?"

"I cannot say," said Impa. "It may be due to some mental damage from the Shrine of Resurrection if it were corrupted by Ganon somehow. He may have even developed a split personality and be unaware of everything he's doing. I've asked Purah to look into it."

"But I refuse to believe Link could do this! To me? To his family? It's impossible," said Mipha.

"But we have to allow for the possibility based on what both of us heard," said Impa. "And I hardly need to remind you that as Queen you have a responsibility to protect your people, whatever your personal feelings may be."

"I need Link himself to hear this," said Mipha shaking her head.

She asked two of the guards to get him. While she waited, she tried thinking back to the time around her father's death. Link had gone out alone the night before her father's death, but he often did that. He said he loved the Domain at night and often took walks. And it was his idea they swim at the lake the next day, but they usually did that too. The guards returned with Link who looked quite surprised to have been suddenly asked to leave the meeting and accompany them, and even more surprised to see Impa there.

"Is everything alright?" said Link. "Impa, why are you here?"

"I need you to listen to something," said Mipha.

Impa played the recording and Link looked as shocked as Impa had the first time she heard it.

"That sounds just like me," said Link. "Who is it?"

"We don't know," said Mipha. "We're just hoping it isn't you."

Link looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Mipha, how could you think it's me?" said Link. "You know how much I love you and how much I hate the Yiga Clan and even more so now because of what they did to our family. Where did this recording come from?"

Impa explained the circumstances. Then she went on to explain it was possible he was suffering some ill effects from the Shrine of Resurrection that caused him to do things he might be unaware of. They would need Purah's opinion on that.

"So, you think I may have some sort of split personality, and all this time this other side of me has been conspiring with the Yiga Clan?" said Link. "That's crazy. When would I even have time for that?"

"It may be crazy," said Impa. "But I need Purah to check out the Shrine, and until she does, I think we need to be cautious."

"Mipha, you don't believe any of this, do you?" said Link.

"No, I don't believe it, but the problem is I need to think of the welfare of our people. If there is any chance you are unwell somehow and being driven by something you can't control to do these things, then I need to prevent it. So, until we hear back from Purah or find some other explanation I'm sorry, but I need to detain you," said Mipha.

"You're arresting me?" said Link.

"More like house arrest," said Mipha. "You can stay anywhere you like at the Domain, just not with the children and me, and two guards will stay with you, so don't try to leave. I'm sorry, I just need to be sure for everyone else's sake."

With that two guards stepped forward and asked Link to accompany them. Link said he would stay at the inn tonight and the plaza during the day. Then they left.

When they got home from school Mipha explained to Sidon and the children that they needed to see if Link was well and himself, and he needed to be away from home for a while. Mila for one was not happy with Mipha's explanation.

"Does he have some contagious disease?" said Mila.

"No," said Mipha. "It could just be something in his head. But we hope he is fine."

"Then why can't we see him?" said Mila.

"Because we are not sure if or when the disease might affect him, and he might do something he would regret later," said Mipha.

Link was having difficulty coping with this sudden situation. He was happy Mipha believed in him, and he understood it was out of an abundance of caution for her people she was restraining him. But it still hurt. And who was the voice in the recording? He didn't believe he had a split personality so there must be some other explanation. But what? He wandered around the plaza for a bit, then had a light dinner then went to book a bed at the inn. All the while two Zora guards shadowed his every move.

"Link, you're booking a bed here?" said the Seabed Inn proprietor. "Had a fight with Her Majesty?"

Link gave him a look that shut him up, and he completed the transaction in silence. He was not in a joking mood.

Purah received Impa's letter the next morning and was interested in her question. When they had uncovered and restored the Shrine of Resurrection, it seemed untainted to her. But perhaps she should do a more complete check. She gathered up her materials from the laboratory at Hyrule Castle, and the Sheikah Tab Link had brought back with him. She really loved that device! Purah wished she had two of them so she could take one apart for study, but with only one was afraid of breaking it. And she meant to write to Link that her work on the anti-aging rune was going well, the element he had recovered on his journey outside Hyrule seemed to be just what was needed. But one thing at a time. It was a long ride to the Great Plateau, so she had better get going.

As she rode to the Great Plateau, she was thinking about things. Of course, in this timeline, the Shrine of Resurrection had not been used, but Link had used it in his original timeline before the split. So, she could test the shrine in an unused condition. She liked this kind of work!

When she arrived at the site of the shrine the area was deserted. The shrine had been kept sealed for safety reasons, but she was able to open it. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Then she walked back to the rear of the cave and started examining the device and its controls, running tests to see if the code was clean and free of anything unusual. This was fun! She spent the whole rest of the day running tests until it was so late she had no choice but to sleep there overnight. For a moment she considered using the Shrine of Resurrection on herself to test things, but then this was just the sort of reckless experiment Impa would get angry about. She decided to sleep instead.

Next morning, she ran a few more tests, then was ready to call it quits. The shrine was perfectly safe. There was no evidence of any malice or tampering with its function. Impa's fears were groundless, as usual. It was typical of Impa to be overly cautious. Anyway, she had fun. Time to seal up the shrine, head back to Hyrule Castle, and let Impa know her findings.

Impa had returned to Kakariko Village but had first sent Zelda a short note that there was some concern about Link she could tell her in person next time she saw her. But for now, Link was safe in Zora's Domain. Later that morning Purah's letter arrived confirming the Shrine was safe. So, there was no mental corruption or split personality question. Therefore, either Link was betraying them consciously, or something else was going on. She wrote a note to Mipha that they had found no evidence of anything wrong with the shrine. She wasn't sure that would make Mipha feel better or worse.

Link was in his second day of house arrest at the Domain. Things were getting a little awkward. The big mouth landlord at the Seabed Inn had been telling people Link was staying there and of course that started rumors of what had happened between Mipha and him. From what he could hear the stories seemed to sympathize with Mipha. Link was glad when early that morning Mipha finally sent some guards to bring him to meet with her. Perhaps unfairly he was in a sour mood.

"Your Majesty," said Link as he bowed. "Thank you for seeing your humble subject."

"Stop it, Link," said Mipha. "You know I didn't want to treat you that way, but I had to be cautious. Come here."

"Is that a royal command?" said Link.

"No, it's your wife's wish," said Mipha. "Purah says you're healthy and I don't believe you would do anything to hurt us if you are. So, you're free to come and go as you wish." Then she smiled at him. It was the smile that did it. He could never be upset with her when she smiled that way. He rushed into her arms, and they kissed.

"I missed you so much," said Link.

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry I put you through that," said Mipha. "What are you going to do next?"

"I'd like to get to the bottom of who we heard on the recording," said Link. "I hold that person responsible for the harm he caused us."

"But where do you even start?" said Mipha.

"Did Purah tell us where the conversation took place?" said Link. "I could check there. It's been over a month so the trail would be cold but maybe there are some clues left."

"She said it took place by South Lake Akkala," said Mipha. "But whatever you plan to do, please be careful. Now I wish all the more I could come with you to keep you safe."

"I'll be careful, but this is all too uncertain and something I need to do alone," said Link. "And thanks for believing in me. You know I love you."

"And I love you," said Mipha. "Please, please, be careful. I need you now more than ever."

Link headed off to investigate the South Lake Akkala area which was a bit north of Toto Lake. There had been some gentle rain since King Dorephan's death, so Link didn't expect to find much. He wandered around the area. There was a road and a bridge here. And then at one spot on the ground, he saw some evidence of an old campfire. So, someone had camped here. Perhaps the meeting in question? It was not the type of place most people would choose to camp. The Foothill and South Akkala stables were not far away and would be more comfortable. And the Domain itself, of course, was very close. He looked around the area, but there was not much to see. But then he did notice something interesting. There were some horse hoof tracks near the camp. The Yiga Clan never traveled by horse so this was someone else. But what made the hoofprints interesting was the print of the left front hoof. The shoe had evidently broken in one place and left a very distinctive impression. If he was lucky, he could try to track this. It was time to head to Foothill Stables and renew his acquaintance with an old friend.

When he arrived at Foothill Stables, the owner greeted him.

"Are you taking good care of her?" asked Link. "Giving her exercise as I asked?"

"The best care, Sir," said the owner. "Just go see her for yourself."

Link headed to the area the horses were kept, and Epona was already neighing.

"Hi girl," said Link petting her mane and offering her some carrots. "We have some traveling to do together now, like the old days. Are you ready?"

Epona neighed as if she understood him. The owner prepared Epona for riding and Link hopped on the saddle and was off. He would try to follow the distinctive hoofprints as far as he could and see where it took him. But first, he had to ride back to South Lake Akkala and pick up the trail.

It was slow going. The hoofprints would stop for a while where the ground hardened or the weather or other prints had erased them. Then Link had to keep going forward until they picked up again. He was hoping the rider wouldn't realize the problem with his horse and fix its shoe at a stable. But so far, the rider seemed to be avoiding stables and keeping to the road. There was evidence of another campsite along the way and since it was getting dark Link camped there as well. Next morning, he picked up the trail again. At first, it appeared the rider was heading to the Lost Woods, but instead he circled around it. He was apparently heading for the Thyphlo Ruins, an area of perpetual darkness Link remembered from a Shrine and an unpleasant encounter in the dark with a Hinox. But yes, the hoofprints led up to the entrance to the Thyphlo Ruins and then stopped. How could he follow now? The person would be on foot the rest of the way.

"Wait here for me Epona," said Link. "I'm going to do a little exploring."

Link made his way into the ruins and was at once enveloped in darkness. There were some Luminous Stones here and there and a few lanterns lit by fire. He had brought a torch and lit it then used it to light some lamps along the way. He remembered the Shrine was near the center of the ruins and there shouldn't be any Hinox around now. It was quiet and creepy walking through the ruins in darkness, the occasional noise from an animal breaking the silence. Link imagined any animals here must have wandered in by mistake and couldn't find their way out. Few animals would choose to live in perpetual darkness. He picked his way slowly through the ruins lighting lanterns along the way and on his guard. Finally, he reached the center and the Shrine that stood there.

What now? He hadn't encountered anyone or evidence of anyone. He sat down at the Shrine entrance his back against the Shrine having lit all the lanterns in the area. He had an uneasy feeling he wasn't alone but couldn't see anyone. He put out the torch and held his hand on his sword as he glanced around the area around him, all his senses on alert. There was only blackness as he scanned left and right, the Shrine in back of him. Then he squinted and slowly scanned the area again. Wait, he thought. There was something there near one of the trees, something red. He quickly glanced back. Then he saw them clearly. Two red eyes were looking at him. He returned their gaze, and the eyes realized he had seen them. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Link," said the voice. "So, you tracked me here and found my hideout. How did you do that? Very courageous of you to journey into the dark here. But you were always known for your courage if not your wisdom. Let me introduce myself. My name is Link."

The voice was familiar because it was his own. And as the eyes approached closer and the light of the lanterns gradually illuminated him Link could see it was a figure who looked much like him. But instead his hair was white and his clothes dark gray. He carried a sword, shield and bow much as Link did. But what was striking was his eyes, a sharp red in color. They glowed in the dark. Link drew his sword, and it glowed white. The figure copied him, drew his sword, and it burned red.

"This is not the time for us to settle our differences," said Dark Link. "I have other plans I wish to accomplish. But put away your darkness sealing sword. I have a lightness sealing sword, and I know every combat trick you do. Someday we may battle. But not today."

"Why not today," said Link standing up and advancing toward Dark Link. "I hold you responsible for the death of my father-in-law."

"I am responsible," said Dark Link. "But with Ganon gone the Yiga Clan need a new leader. I think I am perfect for the role. Once my plans with them are set I will be happy to battle you one-on-one. That will be quite an epic battle, the Hero of Hyrule against the Hero of Darkness. But I cannot spare the time to battle you now. I need to go. Until we meet again."

Then the figure rushed off into the darkness. It was hopeless to follow. Link retraced his path out of the ruins, and Epona neighed when she finally saw him emerge. He petted her and soothed her.

"Let's go home, girl," said Link. "We've done all we can for now."

So, he knew now who was responsible for orchestrating King Dorephan's death and whose voice was on the recording. He hoped their day of reckoning was not far off. His motivation to train harder had only been increased. He would have to overcome his evil twin, in effect outfight himself. That could be the toughest test he ever faced. But now he wanted to be home. He missed Mipha, and she would be worried about him.

The journey home went much faster since he didn't have to scan the road for hoofprints. He pushed Epona a bit here and there, and she seemed glad for the extra workout. It really was a little like old times together he thought. He first made his way back to Foothill Stables and boarded her.

"Thanks, girl," said Link. "You never let me down. I hope to ride with you again soon."

Epona neighed and nuzzled his hand. Then he headed back through Ternio Trail and over the hills into the Domain. It was dark by the time he was greeted by the guards and made his way home. The children were just getting ready for bed but they rushed to him, and he hugged them both.

"Dad, you're home!" they shouted.

"Yes, and happy to be here," said Link. "I missed all of you."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" said Mila.

"Yes, I did," said Link. "But my work is not finished yet. Someday soon I hope."

"It's time for bed," said Mipha. "You can talk about your Dad's trip tomorrow."

The two children went off to bed, and Link had a chance to be with Mipha. She reached out, and they hugged each other.

"I'm so happy you're home," said Mipha. "What did you find out?"

"I found out I have an evil twin, an opposite of sorts, and he is the one causing the trouble," said Link. "It was his voice on the recording. I wanted to settle things with him at once, but he wasn't ready and fled into the darkness. But now I know who my enemy is. And I will be ready."

"Let's forget about all that for now," said Mipha as she entered the pool. "I had a long day, and I could use another massage. You were very good at it last time."

"Of course," said Link. "But do you always have to fall asleep afterward?"

"Not always," said Mipha smiling as he joined her in the pool of water.


	53. Family Interlude

**Chapter 38 – Family Interlude**

 _Summary: Biology enriches life for Mipha, Zelda, and their families. Hyrule has five peaceful years, but is this the calm before the storm?_

The lake water was clear and refreshing, and looking up from beneath the rippling surface Mipha could see the sun. She was holding her arms around her husband, and he was holding his arms around her as they faced each other and let themselves slowly sink toward the sandy bottom of the lake. He had such soft blue eyes, and the blue of the water only made them bluer. He smiled at her, and she let go of him with one hand and stroked his neck. Her gills were working faster now as he leaned forward and kissed her and then they held the kiss as they continued to sink deeper. Finally, she pulled him closer, and they made love as they held each other floating underwater. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ecstasy of the moment. When they reached the lake bottom, they kissed again then rested together on the soft sand, watching some Hyrule Bass swim by. It was darker at the bottom, a deep shade of blue, but her eyes were made for this environment, and she could still see. She looked over at her husband resting next to her and tickled him with a short ultrasonic click. He jumped and then made a sound like a laugh. Then he tickled her back with a short burst of his own. This was so delightful! But wait. Something was wrong. How was this possible?

Mipha awoke with a gasp.

"Are you alright?" said Link who was floating next to her in their pool. "A bad dream?"

Mipha looked over at him and gently touched his hair. It was early morning.

"No, it was actually a very nice dream. But you were a Zora," said Mipha.

"Do you wish I was?"

"No. It was just a dream. But I wish you could share the experience of what it's like to be one, traveling through water and feeling at home in it, being one with it. We Zoras spend a lot of time on land but always have a love of water in us, the pure joy it gives us. That's why you'll see even adults splashing and playing in the water when they've been away from it for a while."

That was undoubtedly true, Link thought. He remembered a female Zora named Tula splashing and playing in the water at Lanayru Wetlands when she was supposed to be helping Prince Sidon find a Hylian. He did keep her playing a secret for her, though.

Dreams aside, Mipha had been feeling funny the last few weeks, and she had begun to suspect what it was. It was two months after their tenth wedding anniversary, and the children had turned nine years old now. Mipha scheduled a doctor's appointment for the morning when Link was out doing his combat training, and the children were in school. Her physician, Dr. Larah, arrived and was shown in.

"Your Majesty, I understand you are not feeling quite right?" said Larah.

"Yes, I feel tired sometimes or not able to eat sometimes when I know I should be," said Mipha.

"Let me take a look then," said Larah.

The doctor conducted a brief examination and quickly determined the cause of her symptoms.

"Well, you are not sick, so there is nothing to worry about in that regard. But the good news is that our Royal Family will be growing. You are carrying two fertilized eggs that I estimate are about two months old. So, they should hatch in about a month. Congratulations Your Majesty!" said Larah.

"I suspected that!" said Mipha. "Thank you, that is wonderful news. But Link and I will certainly have our hands full. I wonder what his reaction will be?"

"Well, you are both still young, so I'm sure you can manage," said Larah. "I will make a note to be ready to assist in one month. And congratulations again, Your Majesty." With that Dr. Larah bowed and left.

When Link returned, it was time to have a conversation with him.

"Link, do you have a minute?" asked Mipha.

"Of course, all my minutes are yours, sweetheart," said Link.

"So sweet! Sit down next to me," she said. "You know I've been feeling funny lately. This morning the doctor examined me."

He suddenly felt worried.

"Are you alright? What is it?" said Link taking her hand.

"I'm fine," said Mipha. "But the doctor wondered if you would be."

"Me?" said Link. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Because she told me we have two more children on the way."

"What! Are you serious?" Link exclaimed. "I'm thrilled! I hope you are too."

He leaned over and kissed her, then they hugged.

"Yes, I'm thrilled," said Mipha as she held him. "I think she meant we are both going to have our hands very full!"

"I know we can handle it," said Link. "We're both still young, especially you. And Mila and Midon are older now and more independent. We'll manage. When are the babies due?"

"In about one month," said Mipha. "I have been carrying fertilized eggs for two months now."

They were probably fertilized on their anniversary Link thought during that impulsive visit home after their swim at the lake. Two more children, he thought. They were going to be parents of young children again. And they would have a big family by Zora standards. But Mila and Midon had been such a joy to raise. He could handle two more. He just needed to stay fit.

When the children came home, it was time to explain to Mila and Midon they would soon have two baby siblings.

"You will get to see the babies grow just like you did," said Mipha.

"I hope they're both girls," said Mila.

"Whatever they are," said Mipha, "they're our family, and we need to love them and care for them."

So, they counted down the days to the due date.

"Ready to come swimming with me?" asked Mipha. She liked to get some swimming in each morning in the water adjacent to the Domain before resuming her duties.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be swimming every morning, and with the due date coming up?" said Link.

"You know, it's good for me to get some exercise," laughed Mipha. "What is happening is very natural. Don't worry. I know not to over exert myself. Come on. You could use the exercise too."

"Fine," said Link.

He dove into the water with Mipha and started swimming while she raced ahead. He cringed every time she jumped clear of the water and landed gracefully back with the barest of splashes. But she knew what she was doing.

It was about mid-morning on the due date when Mipha started feeling it was time.

"I think today will be the day," Mipha said. "Please get Dr. Larah."

Link asked one of the guards on duty to please get the doctor, then helped Mipha over to the bed the doctor had arranged be set up a week earlier. Zoras could give birth naturally and unaided in water of course, but the bed made things more comfortable for Mipha and more accessible to the doctor. And It was good to have a doctor present in case there were any complications. Within a few minutes, Dr. Larah arrived, but with a different nurse than last time, Nurse Mirdah.

Dr. Larah examined Mipha and confirmed the eggs were on their way. Mipha was lying down comfortably now. She soon felt the pressure of the eggs moving inside her, and the doctor asked her to push gently when she could. Link was by Mipha's side, holding her hand. Unlike a live birth, Mipha wasn't in pain, just some discomfort. The eggs were much smaller than the size of a full-term baby being only large enough to hold an infant conceived three months earlier. Finally, Mipha passed the first egg. The doctor examined it by holding it up to the light, then handed it to Nurse Mirdah to place in the water-filled hatching tank.

Mipha could feel the second egg making its way through her body. She pushed again and the second egg appeared. The doctor received it but took longer to examine it. The shell of the egg was translucent, and you could make out the image of the baby inside if you held it up to the light. Dr. Larah kept turning the egg into different positions, holding it up to the light and examining it. Link started to worry.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Link.

"No, nothing is wrong," said the doctor, "The baby looks fine. It's just that I am not familiar with Hylian babies."

"Hylian? Are you sure?" said Link.

"Yes," said Doctor Larah. "Congratulations! It looks to me that you are the parents of a Zora girl and a Hylian boy."

Mipha squeezed Link's hand.

"Looks like you will have another little princess to hang onto you and now a little Hylian boy to raise," said Mipha. "This should be interesting for both of us."

"The Hylian baby's egg does not need to go in the water. So, we can use an empty hatching tank for that," said Dr. Larah to the nurse. Nurse Mirdah produced a container to hold the egg, and then the doctor gently placed it there.

"Thank you Dr. Larah," said Mipha. "I appreciate your coming so promptly and the care you and Nurse Mirdah have shown."

"And once again I say you are very welcome Your Majesty," said Dr. Larah. "It has been my privilege. If you are in any pain or need anything, please don't hesitate to summon me. Nurse Mirdah will stay with you today, and another nurse will come later to take over for her. Then tomorrow two nursery staff arrive, but you are already familiar with the routine. The only difference is that this time no Council of Elders member need be present since only one child is a Zora and there is no hatching order concern. However, more importantly, I will need a Hylian doctor's help to prepare the artificial womb for the Hylian baby. And I will ask the Hylian doctor to be present to help me hatch the Hylian baby and transfer him to the womb." The doctor then bowed and left.

Mipha looked tired but glanced over at Link and smiled.

"Four children now," said Mipha. "I hope you're up to the challenge. You may find this harder than saving Hyrule."

"I probably will," Link laughed. "But, sweetheart, I'm so excited and happy I don't know what to say. I love you so much. I hope you're feeling alright."

"You usually don't know what to say," laughed Mipha. "But saying you love me is good enough. I feel fine, just a little tired. I think I should rest now."

Mipha soon fell asleep, and Link walked over to stare at the eggs. The Hylian baby would need special care. In three days, the Zora baby would hatch, emerge into the water and start eating. And at the same time, the doctors would transfer the Hylian baby to an artificial womb developed by Hylian scientists. From then on, the Hylian baby would be fed the proper nutrients and grow in the same way he would in a natural Hylian pregnancy. The Zora baby's birth date would be the date she hatched from the egg, but the Hylian baby's birth date would be the day he was full term and ready to emerge from the womb, likely six months from now.

Link's reverie was interrupted by the arrival of a Zora guard accompanied by Mila and Midon as they returned from school.

"Please be quiet while Mom is resting," whispered Link. "But come over and look at the eggs that contain your new brother and sister. Mom and I will need your help raising both of them."

Mila and Midon stared at the tank and container.

"Why is one egg out of the water?" asked Mila.

"The egg out of the water contains a Hylian baby, not a Zora."

"Are you excited to have a Hylian child?" asked Mila.

"I am excited to have any child," said Link. "Believe me, I will love all of you the same."

"What are their names?" asked Midon.

"That's a good question," said Link. "We don't know yet. Mom and I have to discuss it, but we will let you know. But now let's be quiet and let Mom rest. Do you need me to get dinner for you?"

"No, we'll catch our own," said Midon. "You should stay by Mom."

The children and their bodyguards left to catch some fish. After dinner, they had some homework. Then it was time for bed. Mipha had awoken by then.

"Come here Mila and Midon," said Mipha. "Let me kiss you goodnight. I'm still a little too tired to get up."

"Good night, Mom," they both said after kissing her.

"We're happy for you and Dad," said Mila. "And it will be fun for us having a baby brother and sister."

Link gave them each a kiss too, and when they were comfortably in bed, he walked back to Mipha.

"Did the rest help?" said Link. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"I feel better," said Mipha. "Nurse Mirdah is getting me that special meal Zora mothers eat after laying eggs. You probably want to let me eat it alone! I know you won't like it."

After she had eaten Mipha called Link over.

"We should talk about names," said Mipha. "I was thinking of 'Lapha' for the girl, and 'Link' for the boy."

"'Lapha' sounds beautiful to me," said Link. "It's consistent with your royal naming custom. But are you sure about the boy?"

"Well, he is a blood descendant of the Hero of Hyrule, and the Hyrule legends all show a distinct lack of originality in such names. So, I was assuming we should follow the tradition," said Mipha.

"Alright, if you don't mind two people turning around each time you say Link," said Link.

"I think I can figure out a nickname for the baby. Or you. Speaking of nicknames for you brings back some bad memories. Maybe I should start calling you 'Linny' like your girlfriend Kodah did," said Mipha.

"Oh, please, can you ever forget about that?" said Link. "That was ages ago."

"A little over eleven years ago. That's when you broke up with Kodah. Not that long for Zoras," said Mipha.

"What! You remember that exactly? I can't remember any of it," said Link.

"Yes, very convenient," said Mipha. "You don't know how jealous I was back then when I learned from a friend that you went to a party with Kodah. I wasn't allowed to go to parties like that, unbecoming of a princess and such. And besides being pretty, she had a reputation for being outgoing and fun to be with. But I did take some comfort that you always visited me first when you came to the Domain. And I felt much better when a mutual friend told me you had broken up with her after she pushed you to decide between us. So, you eventually got things right. But I was a little jealous again when I saw the two of you laughing together in the plaza when you were supposed to be studying."

"That last part I remember," said Link. "Sorry."

So, they waited the three days until hatching time. Mipha was able to rest while nurses made sure she was comfortable, and the eggs were safe. On the third day, the egg in the water showed signs of hatching. One of the nurses asked the guard on duty outside to summon the two doctors assigned to help. Dr. Larah and the Hylian doctor, Dr. Faran soon arrived. The Zora baby emerged from the egg on her own and started swimming around looking for food. It had consumed all the nutrient in the egg. The nurse promptly fed the baby Zora. Then Dr. Faran, with Dr. Larah's assistance, eased the three-month-old Hylian baby from the egg and transferred him to the artificial womb. Dr. Faran then went over the instructions on how and how often to provide nutrients to the baby. Everything went smoothly.

"Your Majesty, I will visit once a month to check on the baby's progress," said Dr. Faran. "I have also given instructions to Dr. Larah about what to do in my absence. Please don't hesitate to summon me anytime you have concerns. I will also return before the six-month due date to assist with the baby's birth."

Mipha and Link thanked them both, and the two doctors left. Now, with help from the nursing staff, it was time to watch them grow.

"Raising a Hylian baby will be a challenge and a unique experience for me," said Mipha. "Zora babies are self-reliant at a young age. I hope I can be the mother he needs. He will definitely need more care at first but will grow faster than Lapha. Anyway, we need to make a birth announcement soon, but it will only mention Lapha because little Link is technically not born yet. Link will get his own announcement in six months."

"Don't worry," said Link. "I'm sure you will make a wonderful mother, just as I've tried to be a good father to our two Zora children. Knowing you, you will probably be overprotective. In all the excitement about the boy, let's make sure Lapha doesn't feel neglected. But you know I will love all our children equally and treat them fairly."

"I know," said Mipha. "And the other person you should be careful about is Mila. She has always been her father's little girl. You don't want to lose the relationship with her because of Lapha. And let's not forget about my brother. He is older now, of course, but he still needs us. Be sure to make time for him too."

"I know," said Link. "I'll be extra careful about all of that."

As expected the royal announcement came out later that day. Lapha was third in the line of royal succession after Mila and Midon.

 _"The Zora Royal Family is pleased to announce the birth of Princess Lapha, daughter of Her Majesty Queen Mipha and Hylian Champion Link. Her Majesty and child are both doing well."_

Later that evening Mipha felt well enough for a walk, and she and Link strolled together to Mikau Lake. The weather was mild, and skies were clear.

"It's a beautiful night," said Mipha. "Let's sit by the water for a while."

Link took her hand, and they walked to the edge of the water, then he helped her sit down on a rock and sat next to her. The giant fish tail that announced the presence of Zora's Domain glowed a soft blue behind them and the sound of water splashing from the waterfall filled the air. They put their arms around each other as they sat together.

"We should enjoy some quiet moments together once in a while," said Mipha.

Link sat there enjoying the sound of the water.

"You know, we didn't come here very often when we were younger," said Mipha. "It was too close to the east bridge, and we wanted more privacy. So, we usually ended up at Veiled Falls or East Reservoir Lake, or sometimes even as far as Ralis Pond. But it's nice here too."

"Yes, it is," said Link. "And I'm glad we can get away for a while like this. We do need some quiet time together."

Then Link couldn't help himself, he started thinking back to all that had happened to get to this point in his life. He unconsciously held Mipha tighter, as if reassuring himself she was really there. Mipha sensed it and looked at him.

"Did you have a bad memory?" said Mipha. "You haven't had one of those in a while now."

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I shouldn't be, in the midst of all this happiness. I guess my mind just works that way, that the better things get for me, the more I fear to lose them."

"You won't lose me," said Mipha. "I will always be here for you."

"Yes, you promised me that once before," said Link. "But you're right, I need to clear my head."

"Relax," said Mipha. "You have a new daughter and son to raise, and Mila and Midon need you too. And I need you. Forget what happened and especially what didn't happen. Look forward to the life we have ahead of us."

They got up and headed home, and Link could sense the guards with them were relieved. When they got back, the nursery staff was busy feeding Lapha. She would eat every two hours for a while as she put on weight. For now, little Link was not much trouble. But all that would change dramatically in six months.

Just as with Mila and Midon, as time passed Lapha grew and had to be moved to a community pool with other baby Zora children of about the same age. Little Link grew too, and it was fascinating to watch his development. He was moving around slightly, and his features were becoming more well developed.

When Lapha was three months old another happy moment was occurring, this time in Hyrule Castle.

Princess Zelda lay in bed, exhausted, but excited. The doctor had just handed her the most beautiful little girl she could imagine. Her husband Rudin was at her side as he watched Zelda cradle the infant girl in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, like her mother," said Rudin.

Zelda laughed. Then gently rocked the baby in her arms. The baby's hair was a bright blond color, which made sense since both Zelda and Rudin had blond hair. The baby's eye color might change somewhat, but so far it looked like bluish green, a mix between Zelda's green eyes and Rudin's bright blue eyes. A few minutes later King Rhoam walked into the room.

"I heard the happy news," said King Rhoam.

"Father, please come and see your granddaughter," said Zelda.

"She's beautiful!" said King Rhoam wiping some tears from his eyes. "You've made me so happy, Zelda. You've been the most wonderful daughter a father could ever hope for. It's times like this I so wish your dear mother was here to share this joyful moment. But there I go sounding a sad note during this happy time. Congratulations to both of you. I don't suppose there is any doubt about the name you'll choose?"

"No, father, we will continue the tradition," said Zelda.

"So, Princess Zelda meet Princess Zelda," said Rudin with a smile.

"I will leave you now and have an announcement sent out. You have made me so happy!" said King Rhoam. Then he left to have the announcement made.

"Do you want to hold her?" said Zelda to Rudin.

"Of course," said Rudin. Zelda handed the baby to him, and he cradled it gently.

"She is beautiful," said Rudin. "But how are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Sore but happy," said Zelda with a smile. "And I haven't seen father so happy in a long time."

"Well, you've been wonderful and done everything he and Hyrule could ask of you," said Rudin. "Besides your heroism, you have preserved your bloodline for another generation. What more could anyone ask of you?"

"Thank you. But you had a small part in preserving my bloodline, too," Zelda laughed.

"And that duty was the happiest of my life, one I would gladly do often," said Rudin laughing back.

Mipha and Link received the royal birth announcement in the mail.

 _The Hyrule Royal Family is pleased to announce the birth of Princess Zelda, daughter of Her Royal Highness Princess Zelda and Prince Rudin. Her Highness and child are both doing well._

"So, the bloodline of the Goddess Hylia will persist for another generation," said Link. "That is good news for Hyrule and of course wonderful news for Zelda and Rudin. I will write them a note of congratulations."

Lapha was six months old when Little Link's due date finally arrived. Both doctors were present.

"I think it's time, Your Majesty," said Dr. Faran. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready," said Mipha. "I've been looking forward to this day for six months."

Dr. Faran and Dr. Larah carefully separated baby Link from the artificial womb, and in a moment the air was filled with the crying of a newborn Hylian baby, a sound not heard in Zora's Domain in living memory, perhaps ever. They handed the baby to Mipha who cradled him in her arms and looked down at him smiling.

"He's adorable!" said Mipha.

"Congratulations again," said Dr. Faran. "Your baby looks very healthy indeed and has strong lungs and a clear voice."

"Well, we know he didn't get that from me," said Link laughing. "But thank you, doctors."

Mipha was sitting down now holding the baby and rocking him gently. Then one of the nurses passed her a baby bottle, and she fed little Link for the first time. He stopped crying as he sucked at the bottle and his eyes looked up at Mipha. He had soft blue eyes, just like his father's. But his hair was a bit on the reddish blond side rather than pure blond like Link's.

"He's so cute!" said Mipha as she watched him drink. "He has your eyes, Link. I feel like I'm holding a little you."

"In a way you are," said Link. "But he is part you, too. And I think that will make him even better than me someday."

Meanwhile, Lapha continued to grow in the community nursery pool. After seven months since her hatching date, Lapha was alert enough to play with, and she could stay out of the water briefly. Mipha and Link took turns visiting her and wiggling their hands at her while she tried to catch their fingers. And they could pick her up and hold her for a few minutes each visit to help exercise her lungs. By nine months after hatching Lapha could stay out of the water indefinitely, her lungs now fully developed. And it was time to take her out of the nursery and home.

Lapha had the same bright golden eyes as Mila, and her gaze had the same intensity when she looked at you. But her skin pigmentation was different. She was a light shade of blue.

Sidon, Mila, and Midon waited at home while Mipha and Link went to pick up Lapha. Little Link was also at home but fast asleep with an attendant who was taking care of him.

"Your Majesty and Link, good morning," said the nursery attendant. "Today you're taking our little princess home. It's been our pleasure to have her in our care, and I wish you and your family the best of times together."

Mipha thanked the attendant while Link signed a form. Then they walked over to the nursery pool. Lapha saw them and swam across the pool, lifting her head out of the water expecting to play again. But instead, Mipha reached down and lifted her up and out of the water.

"Time to come home little princess," said Mipha.

It was a short walk home, and then Mipha put Lapha down in the child size pool that had been set up for her. Mipha told the nursery attendant watching little Link she could leave now. He was still fast asleep having been fed a little earlier.

"We are all together at last," said Link. "This is a happy moment I will never forget."

Then there was the birth announcement.

 _The Zora Royal Family is pleased to announce the birth of Master Link, son of Her Majesty Queen Mipha and Hylian Champion Link. Her Majesty and child are both doing well._

At ten to twelve months old the little ones started talking and then it was time to teach them words. Having two older siblings helped at that too.

"Can you say Lah-Fah?" said Link as he cuddled Lapha on his lap and emphasized the pronunciation. She looked at him with her golden eyes, and Link smiled at her. "Lah-Fah," he repeated. Lapha said something that sounded like "laugh." Then Link tried again. Lapha again said "laugh." Then she rubbed her hand across Link's cheek, reached higher up, took hold of Link's hair and pulled. Link tried hard not to cry out and scare her as he gently pried her fingers from his hair, then he had to laugh. He guessed she was fascinated by something no Zoras had. Anyway, he tried again.

Midon, seeing what was happening, had a suggestion.

"Why don't we just call her 'Laff'?" said Midon.

And that's what the children did, as a nickname, but Mipha and Link insisted she learns to say her real name. And after two more days of coaching, she could do it. It sounded so cute because her intonation was a little slow. "Lah – Fah" she said. But she soon caught on, though she always responded to someone in the family calling 'Laff' as well.

Some nights Link would rock little Link to sleep, humming a lullaby. Mipha would look at them, smiling at how cute they looked together. To avoid confusion, they decided to call little Link 'Linky.' The Bazz Brigade used to call Link that when he was a child, and it was easy to get used to. And it was a lot safer than having a conversation with Mipha about 'Linny' again, thought Link.

So, Link spent a good deal of time with the two little ones. But he was careful not to neglect the older children. Link would sit with Midon and tell him stories of adventures he had or knew of and parts of Hyrule he had explored. Midon was always fascinated with these and whenever he finished one adventure Midon would want to hear another. And Link would sometimes play combat games with Midon, much as he had with a young Sidon years ago.

He would also cuddle with Mila who liked hearing some of his stories but also loved telling him what she had learned at school. Mila often asked about the people in his stories and how he felt about them or what happened to them. She was very sensitive to people's feelings. At the end of a story where some danger was involved Mila would tell her dad she loved him and she would always take care of him. Sometimes he wanted to tell her a story just to hear that. Mila's and Midon's growth spurt wouldn't happen until they were at least seventeen, so they still looked younger than their age. And Link didn't mind that at all.

Mila and Midon also played with the little ones. Lapha would sit in Mila's lap as Mila played a game with her, tickling her now and then and making her giggle. And Midon would lay on the ground and play with little Link as he learned to crawl.

Sidon would also look after Mila and Midon sometimes when Mipha and Link were too busy.

"You two ready for some races?" Sidon would say to Mila and Midon.

"Let's go!" the children would yell.

Then Midon and Mila would take Sidon's hands as they headed off to one of the nearby falls to have races up and down the waterfall and play tag.

Mipha, of course, tried hard to balance her duties as the ruler with being a mother. She too spent as many moments with the children as she could. She remembered how important it was that her father did that with her and Sidon, and she promised to do the same for her family. So, she also told the older children stories or cuddled with them. And the younger ones got plenty of attention too. Mipha could have had attendants care for the two younger children, but she always tried to be the one who fed them or, together with Link, helped put them to bed. They had a standard land bed built for little Link. They couldn't expect him to sleep in the water at night.

So, time marched on. As Lapha and little Link got bigger they would go on family picnics much as the family had done with Mila and Midon at that age.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Link.

Sidon was busy with some friends, but Mipha, Link, Mila, Midon, Lapha and little Link were going on a family picnic at Veiled Falls. The Royal Guards had checked the area thoroughly and would be stationed at various points to keep an eye on things. Link had thought it a shame to have so many Zora guards involved in something like a family picnic, that perhaps this was a waste of resources. But Mipha said they didn't have picnics very often, and the guards expected them to live as a typical family, not hide. So, Link shouldn't feel bad.

Mipha and Link carried picnic items while Mila took little Link's hand and Midon took Lapha's. Then they walked across the western bridge and over to Veiled Falls.

"Come on Laff," said Midon. "Let's hit the water."

Midon held Lapha's hand as they ran into the water, Lapha giggling all the way.

"Linky, do you want to swim with us?" said Mila as she held little Link's hand.

"Sure, Sis," said Linky. "I like swimming, but I'm not very good."

"You shouldn't say that," said Mila as she bent down and held his shoulder with one hand and gently caressed his cheek with the other. "You can't expect to swim as well as a Zora, but you swim very well. Just play in the water with us and have fun. I'll keep you company."

So, Mila took little Link's hand and walked over to the water with him. Then they both dove in, and Mila played some simple water games with him. You could hear them both laughing.

Mipha and Link sat down near the water and watched the children playing.

"Tell me life isn't wonderful," said Link as he smiled at Mipha.

"It is wonderful," said Mipha.

She leaned over and kissed him. After some time in the water, everyone was hungry, and Link started unpacking the food they brought while Mipha organized it. There was a variety of fish both cooked and raw as well as some apples and bananas. After lunch, there was time for some more games.

"Let's play 'land tag,'" said Midon. "No going in the water. That's fair to Linky."

"Fine, Mido," said Mila. "Since it's your game, you're it!"

Then everyone scampered off, and Mido chased after them. They went easy on Lapha and Linky who couldn't run as fast. At least not yet. 'Tag' was a game they could safely play. They tried to play 'hide and seek' once, but it turned out to be no fun because the guards had to keep the children in sight at all times and ended up giving away their hiding spot. Before getting ready to head home, everyone went back in for a swim.

"Let's join them," said Mipha to Link.

Then they both dove into the cold water. Soon everyone was playing water tag. It was amazing how well Lapha could swim already. She could easily outmaneuver Link when he tried to catch her, giggling as she did. And all the time spent with his siblings was making little Link a pretty good swimmer too. Better than Link had been at that age. After some games of 'tag,' Mipha and Link stayed to watch the little ones while Mila and Midon raced up the waterfall under the eyes of two guards stationed at the top.

It was when the older children were off playing with each other, and Lapha was alone with her young brother, that some of the cutest moments took place. Seeing little Link alone, Lapha went over to him and took his hand.

"Swim with me, Linky?" said Lapha.

"Sure, Laff," said Link.

Then Lapha held him by the hand and pulled him through the water as they splashed each other, both giggling. Sometimes she swam near the waterfall, and they would both laugh as the spray splashed over them. Lapha was very protective of her brother in the water and never let go of his hand. And when they finished playing in the water, she pulled him back to shore. Then they sat by the water's edge and talked or made funny faces at each other.

After a while, it became clear the little ones were getting tired, and it was time to go home. Mipha and Link gathered up the picnic items, then asked Mila and Midon to help carry them. Mipha then picked up little Link, and Link picked up Lapha. Before they had taken ten steps home, both little ones were sound asleep, their heads resting on their parents' shoulders. When they reached home, they carefully put the little ones to bed. Then the two older ones went outside to play for a while before it was time for them to sleep too. Mipha and Link cleaned up and put away the picnic materials. By then it was bedtime for the older two.

"Nice picnic," said Link. "I'll go get Mila and Midon."

Mila and Midon were soon asleep, floating peacefully in the water.

As time passed Mila also grew attached to Lapha and vice versa. Mila took special care to play with Lapha in the water and teach her swimming tricks. And Link wondered what was going through each of their minds when he would see Mila and Lapha sitting together, their golden eyes each gazing into each other's. Could they read each other's thoughts? Link thought he would ask.

"Mila, when you and Lapha look at each other, what are you thinking about?" said Link.

"How each of us feels, Dad," said Mila. "We can detect feelings when we look carefully at each other's eyes. It's like the way I can usually tell how you're feeling, but Lapha can do the same thing back to me. We have a special attachment to each other. I don't know how else to explain it."

Midon grew attached to little Link and would play catch with him or have mock battles with him. He would take Link's hand and help him when they were in the water together. And whenever any of them got a bruise, Mila was quick to use her healing power to make everything right. As promised Link was scrupulous about spending equal time with each child. But Lapha often ran to Mila when she came home from school, and little Link often ran to Midon. Then Mipha and Link would laugh, saying they weren't needed anymore.

By the time little Link was four years old, it was clear he was growing up much faster than Lapha. This was as expected but it was interesting to see in person. And much as it had happened with Midon and Link, it was during a play battle between little Link and Midon that little Link displayed the same flurry rush ability. So now Midon had an opponent worthy of his skill, and it was fascinating to see the battles the two of them had with soft weapons, their hands moving like a blur. So, little Link had inherited his father's flurry rush ability. But as far as they could tell Lapha had not inherited Mipha's healing ability. At least not yet. Only time would tell.

Link had also agreed to work with Sidon on combat skills, and so that had become a daily routine. Since Zoras relied primarily on spears for offense and defense Link thought they should start there. Link was pretty skilled with a spear although his weapon of choice was usually a sword.

"The key with a spear, Sidon," said Link," is to hold it in such a way you can angle it to block your opponent and then thrust it back at them if they let their own guard down. So, let's practice you attacking me, and I will show you what I mean."

They were practicing with special sparring spears which had sharp heads replaced with ones that would cause no harm.

Sidon tried attacking, but Link parried his blows. Then he explained what Sidon should do, and they practiced some more. When enough time was spent on offense Link had Sidon switch to defense.

"Bro, you are really good at this," said Sidon out of breath.

"Don't be discouraged," said Link. "I've been practicing for years. You just need to keep working on things."

It took months, but Sidon ended up skilled enough to hold his own with a spear against most of the Zora knights. Then they moved on to archery. To his credit, Sidon was an enthusiastic student and refused to get discouraged. And all the exercise helped Link stay fit as well.

When the little children turned five, it was time to start thinking about school, and the question of what type of schooling little Link should have was a subject of discussion. Zelda had offered to have little Link stay with her at Hyrule Castle and study with the same Hylian tutors as her daughter who was about the same age. She would make sure he was cared for and could return home when time permitted. This was a very considerate opportunity and one Mipha and Link needed to discuss.

"You know we need to think about what's best for the child, right?" said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "But it may come down to deciding what 'best' means. But what are the arguments for sending him to Hyrule Castle?"

"The education he could get there is the best in Hyrule," said Link. "There is no doubt Zelda has access to the finest tutors. And the castle library is outstanding. It might also be good for him to spend time growing up among other Hylians. Here all his interactions are with Zoras."

"Those are all excellent points," said Mipha. "Let me give some others. I think you know our schools are outstanding and he can get an excellent education here too. And are you forgetting who I am? Don't you think I can arrange for tutors to supplement his education here if necessary? And what about the emotional side? Do we know how he will cope with being sent away from his family at such a young age? You make a good point about spending more time with Hylians. I'll need to think about how I would accomplish that."

"You sound like you've made up your mind already," said Link. "Have you? And are you sure you're not putting your feelings about missing him ahead of what's good for him?"

"No, and I'm trying hard not to," said Mipha. "And won't you and the children miss him too? He and his siblings are very close."

"Of course, I'll miss him. Very much. But I am trying to be objective," said Link.

"Let's leave it for now and talk again tomorrow," said Mipha.

It was the next afternoon when Mila and Lapha were off playing together in one of the pools as Sidon watched them that Mipha and Link had another conversation. Midon and little Link were playing near where Mipha and Link were sitting, and Mipha was staring at little Link with a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Link. He put his arm around her, and she took his hand and squeezed it.

"I was thinking about the little boy I healed when he fell near here a long time ago," said Mipha. "The little boy who looked so much like our young son."

"I remember that," said Link as he squeezed her hand back. "It was the first time we met. You were so very kind to me."

"You were such a cute little boy," said Mipha. "But then you grew up so fast. And I didn't mind that. Now I look over there and see that same cute little boy all over again, and I know he will grow up fast too, and I do mind that. And that's another reason I prefer he stay here with us rather than go to Hyrule Castle. I want to see him grow up. I don't want it to be like you."

"Alright," said Link. "As you've told me, you always follow your heart, and maybe that is best for him and all of us. I agree with you he can stay here."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Maybe he could spend one month a year at Hyrule Castle if Zelda is willing," said Mipha. "I think I can handle that."

So, in the end, Mipha and Link opted for little Link to remain with his family. They could always supplement his education here with tutors if necessary. The Zora teachers said they would have no problem instructing a Hylian child, and thought it might even be helpful to have him in their class. So, it was settled that Link would attend school here in the Domain with his sister Lapha.

After dinner, the night of their decision Link sat with little Link in his lap. He had just finished telling him a bedtime story.

"So, are you looking forward to starting school here?" said Link.

"I think so, Daddy," said little Link. "I told Mido I felt a little funny being the only non-Zora but he told me to let him know if anyone picked on me and he would help them to understand things better."

Link had to laugh, wondering what Midon had in mind. He sounded like a gang enforcer.

"I don't think anyone will pick on you," said Link. "I've always found the Zoras to be very kind people. But if someone does pick on you or make fun of you, you should just ignore them. That kind of person is not worth fighting about. Just make friends with the nice people you meet. And be proud of who you are, but be kind to others and don't yourself ever be a bully. If you lead a good life, you will be happier in the end."

"Mila told me you might send me away to school. She said she hoped you wouldn't," said little Link.

"Mila shouldn't have worried you about that," said Link. "But we thought at first going away might be good for you, since it was a chance to meet and study with the new princess at Hyrule Castle and make new Hylian friends. But I think we would all miss you too much. We will do our best to make sure you meet other Hylians and get a good education. I hope we made the right decision for you. It is one of those times in life that you can do one thing or the other, but not both. And you can never be sure which would have been better, but you just have to pick one."

"I think you picked the right one, Daddy," said little Link. "I'm very happy here, and I would miss Laff, Mila, and Mido. And you and Mom too. I'm sure I will meet the new princess someday."

Then he hugged Link, and they kissed goodnight. And Link thought, yes, I am sure you will meet the new princess someday too. But hopefully not to save Hyrule.

The family had just enjoyed two unexpected additions and a peaceful and happy five years. Life was good.

But Mipha and Link both knew there was still unfinished business in Hyrule and that someday one or both of them might be called upon to deal with that.

The Yiga Clan had been strangely inactive these last five years, and the fear was they were readying themselves for something significant. But Impa's husband, Kalan, had not reported anything and he would have done so if he knew of anything significant the Yiga Clan was up to. It was about the Yiga Clan that Mipha wanted to meet with Link one morning.

"You know as Queen I get reports from all over Hyrule about things that might be of interest, right?" said Mipha.

"Yes, you've shown me a number of them. Is there something of interest in the latest one?" said Link.

"Nothing too dramatic, but the reports from Hyrule Castle note an increase in activity of suspicious individuals in the area near the Sacred Grounds," said Mipha. "Apparently people from Mabe Village have noticed this. The suspicion is these are Yiga Clan spies. Can you think of any reason for that?"

"No, I can't," said Link. "As far as I know the Sacred Grounds is just a ceremonial location where Royal Guards are honored. I recall a rather long and boring ceremony there once that I never heard the end of from Revali. But that is strange. And no one from Hyrule Castle has any idea?"

"Not at this time," said Mipha. "But this is an early report. I am sure they plan to investigate. I just wondered if anything occurred to you."

"No, nothing," said Link. "But what kind of suspicious characters are they talking about?"

"Well, travelers that people don't recognize who are seen wandering around at odd hours and appear to be searching for something but act like they are not," said Mipha. "When approached by anyone they say they are lost and ask for directions, but their request for directions somehow doesn't feel genuine like they are asking for directions to someplace that should be well known to them or to someplace not close to there. Normally this would be nothing worthy of reporting, but Hyrule Castle has asked everyone to be especially vigilant. It's strange, but the lack of Yiga Clan activity has been more alarming to the authorities there than if they had experienced some. The fear is they are planning something major."

"Yes, that's my fear too," said Link. "And five years has not quenched my thirst to repay Dark Link for his actions."

"Well, quench your thirst on the fact you have a family that loves and needs you," said Mipha. "And keep that in mind before you go off recklessly seeking revenge. Somehow it feels like we have this same conversation every so often."

"I promise you I will only do what I need to do and will remember my family to the end," said Link. "I want to live my life with all of you too. Is there anything else of interest in the reports?"

"You're welcome to read them," said Mipha. "In fact, it is probably a good idea for you and Sidon to start reading them each time I get them. I need to start training Sidon to take over Divine Beast Vah Ruta now."

Sidon had gone through his growth spurt and had two years of combat training with Link at this point. He was ready to take on more responsibilities.

Mipha handed the reports to Link, and he sat down to read them. There wasn't too much else of immediate interest. Some of it concerned construction projects or military training exercises and combat preparedness reports. It seemed all the races in Hyrule were keeping their forces up to date and ready if needed. He read that Revali was organizing special groups of Rito warriors that could be stationed at various places throughout Hyrule and be prepared to respond quickly to attacks.

So, everyone was taking things seriously. They just needed more intelligence about what was going to happen. And his thoughts came back to the Sacred Grounds. What was unusual about that place? Who would know? Mipha probably wouldn't be keen on him investigating in person. But he wished he could. Maybe soon.


	54. Beginnings and Endings

**Chapter 39 – Beginnings and Endings**

 _Summary: A new generation of Champions are appointed. But the old Champions may not be entirely done, and Link has his day of reckoning with his dark twin._

It was five years now since Mipha became Queen and life in Zora's Domain had settled down. She had grown comfortable in the role, and her people respected her.

Link was continuing his fitness program to stay combat ready. He trained every morning and hadn't forgotten the battle he would eventually have when the time came with his dark twin. He wondered if his dark twin was training also?

Mila and Midon were fourteen years old now, and pretty self-reliant. They often liked catching their own meals. And getting together with friends was more fun than family outings now. Their friends had come to accept the presence of guards wherever Mila or Midon went. At first, everyone felt self-conscious about it. But eventually, the guards just blended into the background and weren't thought of anymore.

Lapha and little Link were five years old now and had started school. They had decided to keep little Link in Zora's Domain rather than send him to Hyrule Castle for school.

Sidon had finished school and had two years of combat training with Link. Link thought Sidon did pretty well at combat and he could handle himself skillfully with just about anyone now. His father would have been proud of him. And Sidon had gone through his growth spurt and now towered over everyone. Mipha felt Sidon was finally ready to start learning Divine Beast Vah Ruta and eventually assume the role of Zora Champion. They would begin lessons this afternoon after lunch while Mila and Midon were in school.

What was happening in Zora's Domain was being repeated in Rito Village, Gerudo Town, and Goron City. Each Champion was starting to train a successor. Not that they were too old quite yet, but it had been fifteen years since they had fought Ganon and time was catching up on the older Champions like Urbosa and Daruk. Aside from Sidon, the next generation of Champions would be people Link had never met. He had met the next generation after that in his original timeline, Tiba, Yunobo, and Riju. One hundred years was a long time for any race but the Zora.

And there was also talk that King Rhoam would be stepping down soon and hand over the rule of Hyrule to his daughter. He was getting on in years now and had come to realize he lacked the energy to do what was needed.

And what of Link himself? If he was victorious over Dark Link and they could destroy the Yiga Clan, then Hyrule should have peace for many years. His job as hero would indeed be finished. What would life be like then? But maybe that wouldn't happen. What if he lost to Dark Link? Or they killed each other? He would do his best to make sure he didn't fail by training harder. But if they destroyed each other, it would at least help bring peace to Hyrule and be a fitting end to his career, though it would be painful for his family. Anyway, who knew what the future held?

It was time for Sidon's first lesson with Ruta. Mipha, Sidon, Link and four guards walked up the stairs to East Reservoir Lake. Two of the guards stayed on shore while the other two swam out to Ruta with Mipha, Link, and Sidon. Mipha opened the entrance to Ruta, and she and Sidon went inside along with one of the guards. The other guard waited outside at the entrance and Link stayed with him.

"You're not going inside, Link?" asked the guard named Lazz.

"No," said Link. "Ruta always makes me uneasy. Brings back bad memories."

"Sorry to hear that," said Lazz. "Well, it's pleasant enough out here, and I'm happy for the company."

"How are all of you getting on, with the changes I mean? I know it's been a few years now," said Link.

"Oh, we're all doing fine," said Lazz. "Her Majesty, being younger and more active, gets out a lot more than His Majesty did, so in some ways, our work is more varied and interesting but also more challenging. We in the Royal Guard all felt bad about what happened and have pledged to ourselves never to let something like that happen again. There is a lot more security around the Domain now, some of which you don't see. But it's there."

"I'm glad to hear it. I am trying my best to stay with her as much as possible too, like a bodyguard," said Link. "I hope that doesn't offend any of you."

"Not at all," said Lazz. "We don't think of it as showing lack of confidence in us. We welcome your help, and Her Majesty is your wife after all. We completely understand."

Just then Link and Lazz both jumped, startled by a sudden movement of Ruta's trunk.

"She must be showing Sidon some of the controls," laughed Link.

"Let's just hope Ruta doesn't start walking away with us," laughed Lazz.

Ruta didn't start walking away, but they did notice its head move several times and its trunk as well. Mipha was showing Sidon some of the basic controls. It would take time to become familiar with more than that. Even Mipha had taken time getting familiar with Ruta, and she had taken a keen interest in Ruta from the time they first uncovered her. And in fact, there was more involved in piloting a Divine Beast than getting familiar with its controls. A spiritual bond had to form between the Divine Beast and its pilot. The Divine Beast had to accept you as much as you had to learn how to operate it. That would take time as well.

Link and Lazz chatted outside, Lazz talking about his family. Link could see the other two guards on the shore checking the stairway every now and then and looking around.

After two hours Mipha, Sidon and the other guard emerged from Ruta and joined them at Ruta's entrance.

"How did it go?" Link asked Sidon.

"It's difficult," said Sidon. "I think it will take time to learn."

"Don't get discouraged," said Mipha. "It does take time to learn something so complex. All of the Champions took time and some even needed help. Just don't give up."

"I won't," said Sidon. "I know you are counting on me, Sis, and I want to help."

So, they all headed home. It was the end of the first of many days of training for Sidon.

"Hi everyone," shouted Midon as he arrived home from school. Mila echoed him a moment later.

"Was school alright today?" asked Link.

"Yes," said Mila. "Mido did well in our math class when he was called upon by the teacher."

"And Mila got a great score in her history test," said Midon.

"That's wonderful," said Link.

Now that they were older they were more likely to report good things about each other instead of the tattling that often happened when they were younger. They had become close and supportive of each other now. They were growing up.

Lapha and little Link arrived home a few minutes later in the company of two other guards. They ran to Mila and Midon, eager to start playing. And they did play for a while as Mila and Midon each tickled the younger ones sending them giggling.

"When can we start learning combat?" said Midon as everyone was earning dinner. "You know I have that special gift, and Mom told us that you were beating adults from a very young age."

"Well, my situation was a little different than yours," said Link. "I could teach you a few things, but for serious training, you need to be older and taller. Why don't we spar with Zora spears after dinner? I'll shorten them and take off the heads, replacing them with something soft."

"Great! I can't wait!" said Midon.

"I want to practice too," said Mila. "I want to be as good as Mom with a trident someday."

So, after dinner Link modified three Zora spears to shorten them for the two older children and replaced the sharp heads, then he took Mila and Midon to a spot just across the west bridge to practice. Two guards came with them, and another was on duty nearby.

"Okay," said Link. He proceeded to show them how to hold the spears and make some basic moves.

"Let's do some defense first," said Link. "You try to parry my blows by angling the spear to block me."

Link took it easy on them with some gentle stabs but hitting each a couple of times so they would see what they were doing wrong. They both seemed to enjoy it and started catching on how to block the attacks. After practicing defense for a while, it was time for offense.

"Alright, your turn now," said Link. "You try to attack me."

Mila went first, and she did her best, but Link parried her blows pretty easily.

"It takes a lot of practice to get as good as your Mom, and you're still young," said Link. "Just keep at it."

"I will," said Mila. "I want to be like her someday."

Next, it was Midon's turn. Midon did some basic thrusts with his spear that Link parried pretty easily. Then Midon suddenly unleashed a flurry rush of spear thrusts that caught Link off guard. He lost his balance and fell backward. The guards were stunned. Had they just seen a Zora child defeat the Hero of Hyrule?

"Are you alright, Link?" asked one of the guards as she approached him. "We're here to protect the Princess and Prince, but maybe you need some protection too," she laughed.

"Thanks," said Link laughing as he got to his feet. "He just caught me off guard. I'm fine. You want to try that again Midon?"

Midon tried his flurry rush again but this time Link was ready. He parried every blow with a flurry rush of his own with his spear. This was actually good practice he thought. But the two guards were quite impressed.

"You and the prince looked like a blur when you fought," said one of the guards to Link.

"It's a special gift," said Link. "It comes in very handy, believe me."

After a few more rounds they finished up and headed home. Link promised he would keep coaching them as time permitted, but now it was time for bed. Lapha and little Link were already asleep when they got home. After goodnight kisses, Mipha and Link had time to talk. Link sat down next to Mipha and put his arm around her.

"As I spend time with the children and watch Sidon learning Ruta I sense our time is passing," said Link. "I know we may still have many years ahead, and two little ones to raise, but it seems the next generation is starting to take our place."

"Yes, that is the nature of things," said Mipha. "The Champion trainees still have a way to go, but in a few months, they should be ready. I don't see any new hero of Hyrule on the horizon though. You're going to have to carry that burden a while longer."

"I guess so, though I don't mind," said Link. "I would like to finish up my fight with the Yiga Clan at least. I worry what they are up to."

It was a week later that the expected news arrived: Zelda was to be crowned Queen of Hyrule. Invitations went out to Mipha and Link, but the Zora Royal Guard said they felt uneasy about Mipha attending. The Zora Royal Family had been a Yiga Clan target and they did not like the risk such a trip posed to Mipha. Mipha might have argued with them, but as mother now of two children who were only five, she thought it wiser to follow their recommendation. And Link refused to leave her side for something like this. But aside from her safety, Mipha also thought this would be a good opportunity for her brother to play a bigger role and get some experience on the diplomatic side of things. So, Sidon would attend as the Zora representative. Link wrote to Zelda explaining matters.

Dear Princess Zelda,

It's hard to believe that this is the last time I will address you as Princess. You have been my Hyrule princess for so long the words just come naturally to me. But congratulations on becoming our next ruler. I know you will be an outstanding Queen and you will always have my support both as a loyal subject and your friend.

I wish Mipha and I could attend your coronation, but circumstances here make that difficult and Mipha's safety is my primary concern. Much as I guarded you all those years ago, I am now trying to stay close to Mipha. So, we both regret we will be unable to attend. But Prince Sidon will attend as Zora representative.

Please give our best wishes to Prince Rudin, and we hope someday to meet your beautiful daughter. I am sure you are very proud of her. And please also give our best wishes to your father. We hope he has a long and happy retirement.

Your loyal subject,

Link

Link received a reply a few days later.

Dear Link,

I am sorry you and Mipha will be unable to attend my coronation as I always look forward to seeing you both. I do count you both as dear friends. I still recall the good times Mipha and I had with you at Hyrule Castle. You were so much fun to tease!

I hope when the time is right you and Mipha will be able to visit. I would love to have you here and introduce you to my little princess. She is growing up and is 5 years old now. I cannot believe the time has passed so quickly!

Thank you for your wishes and support, and I do hope to see you soon.

I look forward to seeing Prince Sidon at the ceremony. I imagine he has grown considerably since we last met.

Sincerely,

Zelda

Princess of Hyrule.

When the time came, Mipha met with Sidon before he left for his trip to Zelda's coronation.

"Do you feel alright, Sidon?" said Mipha."Don't be nervous. Just be yourself."

"I am a little nervous, Sis," said Sidon. "Do I need to do anything special? I've never been to anything so important."

"Neither have I. But no, just say congratulations when you meet Zelda and apologize I couldn't attend. She's a very nice person and will be happy to see you. Relax. You'll do fine. Ah, here are you escorts."

Two guards arrived to accompany Sidon to Hyrule Castle.

"Are you ready Prince Sidon?" asked one of the guards.

"I think so," said Sidon. "Bye, Sis."

They headed to the water and dove in. They would swim all the way there.

When Sidon arrived at the castle he found it decorated with pennants and Castle Town was crowded with people who had traveled from all over Hyrule for the big occasion. Merchants were busy selling souvenirs and there was a generally festive atmosphere. Zelda's coronation was not tinged with the sadness that sometimes accompanied such occasions since her father was still alive.

As Zora representative Sidon was admitted to the area closest to the ceremony. He still felt very awkward, as he didn't see anyone he knew. And his height made it hard to blend in with the crowd. He wandered around until he heard someone calling his name.

"Sidon, over here!"

It was a huge Goron waving to him, and then he remembered Daruk from his father's funeral.

"It is you, right?" said Daruk. "I figured it must be since what other Zora could be here but you or Mipha. And you're definitely not Mipha! You're almost as tall as me now. How are you? And how's the family?"

"Hello Daruk, it's nice to see a friendly face. Everyone is fine. You heard about my new niece and nephew, right?"

"Yes I did," said Daruk. "I bet my little guy friend and your sister must be busy, huh? But come on, you're sitting over here with me and the other Champions. And don't let anything Revali says bother you. He'll probably just make some sarcastic comment about Link. For some reason Link just ruffles his feathers."

Daruk walked Sidon over to where Urbosa and Revali were sitting and everyone said hello and commented on how much he'd grown.

"I gather the Hero of Hyrule is not gracing us with his presence?" said Revali.

"No, our Royal Guard was not comfortable with my sister attending and Link said he wanted to stay with her. They are still concerned after what happened," said Sidon.

"Tell him I have a new bow and am ready for a rematch of our archery competition," said Revali. "Last time he won by cheating when he slowed time. But my new bow makes up for that."

"I'll tell him," said Sidon.

An announcement was made for everyone to be quiet, the ceremony was about to begin. After the crowd quieted down another announcement was made.

"Please rise for the King and Princess of Hyrule."

Then everyone stood and King Rhoam accompanied by his daughter made their way to the platform. King Rhoam would speak first.

People of Hyrule, it has been my honor and privilege to serve as your king for many years and through difficult times. My promise was to always do my best for you. But I no longer feel my best is as good as you deserve. Therefore I am stepping down as your king and handing over the rule of Hyrule to my successor, someone who's shown her courage and wisdom and whom I am confident can lead Hyrule to a glorious future. Thank you for your loyalty and support. My final request of you is that you show the same loyalty and support for my daughter. Farewell.

At this everyone rose and applauded. Then the master of ceremonies asked the crowd to be quiet.

Princess Zelda then rose, walked in front of her father and knelt down. Her father then asked Zelda to repeat the oath.

"I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and next in the line of Hyrule royal succession, do swear before Hylia and all present to faithfully govern Hyrule according to its laws and customs and to defend and protect its people against all enemies. I accept this responsibility with all humility and pray that Hylia will grant me the strength, courage, and wisdom to fulfill my obligations to her and her people as Queen of Hyrule."

And Zelda having taken the oath, King Rhoam removed the crown from his head and placed it on his daughter's.

"I know declare you Queen of Hyrule," said King Rhoam.

Everyone applauded. After a moment the master of ceremonies asked for silence and Zelda prepared to address the crowd.

People of Hyrule, I stand before you in gratitude and love, ready to assume my responsibility as your ruler. My gratitude to you is deep for all you have done for my father and all I know you will continue to do. And my love for you is sincere. My duty to you will always come first in my heart. I pray we may work together to make Hyrule the great kingdom you deserve for yourselves and for your children. And I ask you to pray for me that I may live up to your hopes and dreams and be the ruler you deserve. May the grace of Hylia shine down on all of us.

And with that her speech was over and the crowd applauded and cheered. Then Zelda and her father moved into the area reserved for the reception. The Champions joined the rest of the special guests on the line forming to offer personal congratulations. Sidon started feeling nervous again.

The usher in charge of the line told everyone Zelda had asked people to not kneel or bow but simply speak with her. Urbosa was the first Champion to reach Zelda and Zelda embraced her.

"I'm so proud of you," said Urbosa. "Your mother's little bird has spread her wings wide. I will pray to her for your success."

"Thank you, Urbosa," said Zelda. "I am grateful for your prayers. And I hope I will see you often."

"Congratulations Your Majesty," said Revali. "You have my support and that of all Rito. May your rule be long and successful."

"Thank you, Revali," said Zelda. "And you and the Rito have my support as well."

"I'm not one for speeches," said Daruk. "But you know you can always count on me and the Gorons if you need us."

"Thank you, Daruk," said Zelda. "I know that and appreciate it."

"Your Majesty, congratulations," said a nervous Sidon. "My sister, I mean Queen Mipha, regrets she could not attend."

"Thank you, Prince Sidon," said Zelda. "And please relax. It is nice to see you again though I would hardly recognize you. You've grown so much! But give my love to your sister and tell her I hope to see her soon. And say hello to that quiet brother in law of yours. I hope to see him soon too."

After the receiving line was done there was music and refreshments. Sidon felt he could finally relax a little. He chatted with a few people about how the Zoras were doing. But eventually he felt it was time to leave. He said goodbye to the Champions and caught up with his two guards outside the reception hall.

"Have you two been alright?" said Sidon.

"We have," said one of the guards. "While you were safe inside the hall we had a chance to enjoy the party out here. Did you try the Bass dish? It's a bit over cooked but not too bad."

"No, I was too nervous to eat much and only had some snacks. Ready to head home?" said Sidon.

"Whenever you are Prince Sidon," said the guard.

They made their way back to the water and began the journey home.

So, Zelda was now Queen of Hyrule.

After he returned Sidon continued to train with Vah Ruta and after two months became skilled at handling her. Mipha felt Ruta was in good hands. There was a brief ceremony at which Mipha acknowledged Sidon as official Zora Champion. It was a proud moment for him, and his only regret was that his father had not lived to see it. But Link could see his self confidence had grown immensely.

It was also around this time that Purah finally finished work on her anti-aging rune, and the question now was when to use it? When asked, King Rhoam had refused to use it. He said he was waiting for the day Hylia would reunite his spirit with his queen and did not want to put that day off through a rune. Link wasn't sure of the best time to use it on him. He was 32 years old now and still felt fit. But events would soon force him to decide.

Impa's husband Kalan had been successful all this time at keeping his cover with the Yiga Clan. Fortunately, no Yiga Clan activity of any significance had taken place these past five years, so he did not have to pretend to kill anyone. The Yiga Clan had been laying low. But some critical plans were being discussed at headquarters and perhaps the time for action was approaching. He worked in the technology area and kept his eyes and ears open for what he could learn. He first learned something was up when an order came in. Kalan's Yiga Clan alias was Lanka.

"Hi Lanka," said one of his colleagues. "You busy down here?"

"Hi Palo," said Kalan. "Just the usual. What's up?"

"We need you and your team here to whip up four devices powerful enough to disable a Divine Beast," said Palo.

"That's a pretty tall order," said Kalan. "I will need to look up their specifications and see what we can do. Probably some kind of electric pulse device. How soon are they needed?"

"I would say no later than a week before the anniversary of our lord's defeat," said Palo. "So that would be five months from now. And you had better make sure they work. Our new master is not the forgiving type."

"Was our old master either? If we make them, they will work," said Kalan. "I assume we can't test any without giving our plan away?"

"Correct, it must be kept a secret," said Palo.

"So, what is our plan?" said Kalan.

Palo looked suspiciously at Kalan.

"Why do you need to know that?" said Palo.

"I only mean I need to know how close to the Divine Beast the device is to be detonated to determine its needed potency," said Kalan.

"I see, of course," said Palo as he relaxed. "I'm not completely sure of that. But make the device as powerful as you can subject to being fitted to an arrow. I believe the plan is to hit the Divine Beast with it, like a bomb arrow."

"Fine, we'll get working on this right away," said Kalan. Palo left.

The Yiga Clan had excellent records including the specifications of the Divine Beasts. After all, their ancestors had created them. So, he began researching what their vulnerability was. And of course, what he could do to camouflage his actions. At the same time, he listened to what else he could learn. And apparently, their leader was not placing complete reliance on Kalan's technology team to disable the Divine Beasts. He was also developing a plan to keep the Divine Beast pilots from reaching them. But why was disabling the Divine Beasts so important?

Kalan thought he had enough information to warrant another meeting with Impa. The Yiga Clan were still short of members, so when an opportunity for a spying mission to Kakariko Village arose, Kalan volunteered. Soon he was meeting with Impa on the second floor of her house.

"There are big plans in the works," said Kalan. "You know our new leader is a dark version of Link now? He calls himself Link too, but I'll refer to him as Dark Link. He has been patiently developing plans for an assault on Hyrule Castle. Our primary target is Queen Zelda and her family. Dark Link knows enough Hyrule history to understand the importance of destroying the bloodline of the Goddess. He feels that will take care of one part of the problem. He intends to take care of the other part, his counterpart, on his own. He has apparently been looking forward to a one-on-one battle with Link for some time."

"So, what can we do?" said Impa. "Do you know what form the attack on Queen Zelda and her family will take?"

"Not completely," said Kalan. "But it seems to involve an assault of some kind on Hyrule Castle. Given our few numbers we could not attack the castle on our own, so there must be some new kind of weapon involved. And whatever it is he is concerned the Divine Beasts not be able to interfere. He plans to disable them and, to be extra safe, prevent their pilots from reaching them. So, his plans involve my team disabling the Divine Beasts and doing something about their pilots as well. But I could not learn what."

"Do you know when this attack will take place?" said Impa.

"If I had to guess on the anniversary of Ganon's defeat," said Kalan. "That date seems to have some significance for our leader."

"Can you create devices that won't work?" asked Impa.

"Yes, but I need to be careful," said Kalan. "The other members of the technology area will be looking over my work, and it can't be too obvious. And of course, we still don't know what the plan is to keep the Divine Beast pilots away from them. Without their pilots, the Divine Beasts are as good as disabled."

"What about an attack on your headquarters beforehand?" asked Impa.

"That might delay things, but not prevent them. We have spread out among more than one location, and I only know of the one I work at. The best chance to eliminate the Yiga Clan may come when they stage their attack. Given our reduced numbers, I would imagine everyone would be involved. Destroy them in their attack and they should be gone."

"I sincerely hope so," said Impa. "I want you safe at home. It's been too long now."

"With the grace of Hylia we may be done in five months," said Kalan.

Then Kalan managed to sneak out of Kakariko Village and back to the Yiga Clan headquarters he worked at. Impa needed to think about what to do next. She was still cautious about anyone learning of her husband's role, so she had to be careful what she said. Clearly, Queen Zelda needed to be informed and Link also, and eventually the Divine Beast pilots. She would start with Queen Zelda.

Impa made her way to Hyrule Castle and gave her name to the Royal Guard saying had an urgent need to speak to Her Majesty. The guard relayed the message and Impa was shortly afterward shown to a private room. A few minutes later Zelda entered.

"Impa, what brings you here so urgently?" said Zelda. "And please call me Zelda."

"I have news of a Yiga Clan attack on Hyrule Castle in about five months' time," said Impa. "We do not know the form it will take but wanted you to know as soon as possible."

"An attack? And you do not know what kind?" said Zelda. "Perhaps I should evacuate people?"

"Perhaps, but where would they be safer than here?" said Impa. "And when their evacuation is detected it would alert the Yiga Clan we were aware of their plan."

"So, what do you recommend?" asked Zelda.

"We need to make sure the Divine Beasts and their pilots are protected as I have reason to believe the Yiga Clan is concerned about them," said Impa. "I am off to Zora's Domain next to discuss with Link. He may end up having to deal personally with the Yiga Clan leader, a dark version of himself."

"Alright," said Zelda. "Thank you, Impa. Please keep me informed of what is happening and what you recommend. I trust your judgment. With Hylia's help, we can repel their attack and perhaps destroy them once and for all. But it sounds like there is little I can do for now other than to stay alert and be prepared."

Impa's next stop was Zora's Domain. The last time she was there Link was under suspicion of being a traitor, perhaps unwittingly. But that had proven false when they learned about Dark Link. Now they needed to start preparing for a final battle.

When she arrived, Impa asked for Link and was told he was with Queen Mipha.

"I can speak to Link or both Link and Her Majesty, whichever is possible soonest," said Impa. After a few minutes, the guard showed her to the throne room.

"Impa, welcome," said Mipha. "I hope your visit this time will be less difficult for all of us. And please call me Mipha."

"I hope so too," said Impa. "But it concerns the Yiga Clan. I have reason to believe they will attack Hyrule Castle in five months. But first, they intend to disable the Divine Beasts and somehow prevent their pilots from reaching them. So, it seems the key to our success is to prevent that somehow."

"Do you know anything about how they will do that?" asked Link.

"The disabling part is through some weapon launched on an arrow. How they will prevent the pilot from reaching Ruta I do not know," said Impa.

"Why not have the pilot already on board their Divine Beast? If we know the date of the attack it would seem the easiest option," said Link.

"That makes some sense," said Impa. "But it would not be normal for the pilot to already be on board and that might alert the Yiga Clan to the fact we were wise to their plan, thus delaying it. I assume Prince Sidon is Ruta's pilot now?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "And he is quite skilled at it."

"So, on the day of the attack the Yiga Clan will be looking for him," said Impa.

"I will make sure he is well guarded," said Mipha. "But you feel he needs to be visible?"

"Yes," said Impa.

"I have an idea," said Link. "And you can share this with the other Champions and see if they agree with my plan. Then it sounds like I need to be ready for my battle with Dark Link. I think it's time to talk to your sister, Purah."

Link went over his plan with Mipha and Impa, and they thought it might work. Mipha said she would discuss it with Sidon when their meeting was over. Impa thanked them and left. She would be visiting the other three cities as well to alert them to the threat to their Divine Beast. Meanwhile, Link composed a letter to Purah.

Dr. Purah,

I am ready to use your anti-aging rune and am hoping you can activate it for me here in Zora's Domain. Please visit at your earliest convenience, but it is critical it be no later than a month or so from now, and sooner would be better.

Sincerely,

Link

P.S. It would also be nice if you could use your Sheikah Slate to take a family picture of us.

Link wanted to be in peak physical shape for his encounter with Dark Link, closer to the age he took on Calamity Ganon. He also wanted some time to train after his age reduction to assure everything worked well. Hence the urgency of his request.

When Purah received Link's letter, rather than answer she thought she would just travel to Zora's Domain. She arrived a few days after Link sent his letter.

"You ready to do this?" asked Purah as she prepared the rune for Link. "And you want to be about 18 years old again? So tee sub zero minus 14 point zero zero is a good enough setting."

Link started thinking back to the reckless Purah of his original timeline who ended up a six-year-old.

"Yes, I think that's about the right age," said Link. "But you're sure this rune works, right?

"Pretty sure," said Purah.

"Just 'pretty sure'?" said Link. "I'm already very nervous about this."

"Just joking," said Purah. "Trust me. And I am using my own Sheikah Slate for this."

Purah made some final adjustments to the Sheikah Slate, pointed it at Link, then activated the rune for only a few seconds.

"That's it," said Purah.

"I don't feel any different," said Link. "Are you sure it worked?"

"Pretty sure," said Purah. Then she laughed at Link's expression. "Ask me again tomorrow morning. It takes effect overnight."

"I hope you're right," said Link.

Impa said she would stay overnight to check on Link in the morning and headed to the Seabed Inn to book a bed. Meanwhile, Link was starting to feel a bit feverish and tired. He felt he needed to rest. After undressing he entered the pool of water he shared with Mipha and soon fell asleep. Mipha found him there later when she was ready to sleep and quietly entered the pool. She was soon asleep as well.

Next morning Link woke up first. Mipha was still asleep but stirred awake as she felt Link moving. She opened her eyes and then gasped.

"The rune worked!" said Mipha. "You look just like you did when we married. You do remember who I am and we're married, right?"

"Where am I?" said a puzzled-looking Link. "Do I know you? I seem to recall you offered me some armor once. Perhaps you could do it again to stir my memory?"

"Very funny," said Mipha. "You're not that good of an actor."

"The rune didn't affect my memory," laughed Link. "But I do feel different, more energetic. I have to thank Purah."

"I'll have to thank her too," said Mipha. "No offense, but I think I like a younger husband."

Purah was pleased the experiment worked when she dropped by later to see how Link was doing.

"I calibrated the rune very carefully, but there is a small chance you will experience a slight additional age reduction tonight, but I doubt it," said Purah. "Anyway, glad I could help and good luck."

"Now, about that family picture?" said Link. He gathered everyone together, and Purah snapped the picture. She promised to send him a copy.

Next it was time to make sure the age reduction hadn't adversely impacted his combat ability. With luck, it may even have enhanced it. Link resumed his daily regimen of training. And as far as he could tell his combat skills were as good as ever. Maybe this would even give him an edge over Dark Link? Or had his age changed too? Their connection to each other was mysterious, even magical.

"Have we heard anything more about the Sacred Grounds?" Link asked Mipha after lunch.

"Hyrule knights have examined it and noticed nothing unusual, and the Hyrule historians have no record of anything special about it," said Mipha. "It's been used for generations."

"Yet there must be some significance to the Yiga Clan's interest in it," said Link. "You know you said it would be alright for little Link to spend a month at Hyrule Castle. Perhaps I could take him there now, and while there I can do a little snooping around? We can go quietly and with all the security here you should be safe for a couple days."

"I did agree to let him go," said Mipha. "But I want him safely home well before any possible attack on the castle might occur. So, it's one month and not a day more. Wait until tomorrow and we all have a chance to say goodbye before you leave."

After breakfast, everyone gave little Link a hug and kiss and Link along with little Link and two Zora Royal Guards headed off to Hyrule Castle. They would take a land route this time, stopping at Woodland Stable on the way. They had a small pony for little Link, and Link had asked the stable owner from Foothill Stable to deliver Epona.

Epona neighed when Link greeted her, happy to be riding with her master again. They made their way along the road through Ruto Mountain and eventually to the path across the Zora River. There they had to dismount and lead their horses on foot. When they got to the road again, they mounted up again and galloped toward where their path and the road from Foothill Stable forked. Link had taken the children horseback riding in the past, and little Link seemed comfortable on the smaller pony that was just his size.

When they arrived where the roads converged two members of the Hyrule Castle Royal Guard were there to meet them and accompany them the rest of the way. The Zora guards inspected the Hyrule guards' credentials.

"They look in order, Link," said one of the Zora guards. "We will leave you two in their hands now and wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you, and safe travels home," said Link.

"Hello, Sir, I am Gavan, and we will be accompanying you the rest of the way to Hyrule Castle," said Gavan.

"Hello, and thank you," said Link. "We will be stopping at Woodland Stable next for some food."

They resumed their journey by road.

"How do you like traveling by horse," said Link. "I did a lot of that over the years. And this has been my special horse for a long time."

"It's fun, Daddy," said little Link. "I still like swimming, but this is much faster, at least for us."

"Just take it easy with your pony until you get more experience," said Link. "We don't need to push things. We are going to rest at the stable ahead and get something to eat."

They stopped at the stable to water and rest their horses while they ate a late lunch, then they were ready to push on to Hyrule Castle.

When they arrived at Hyrule Castle Link thanked Gavan and the other guard for their protection. Queen Zelda was expecting them. Link and little Link were escorted to the throne room where Zelda was sitting and after entering they both knelt on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Link and Link, please rise, both of you, and come here," said Zelda smiling. She walked over to them and hugged Link.

"It's nice to see you again old friend," said Zelda. "But I see Purah's rune really worked. You look just like I remember you on our travels together, so maybe old friend is the wrong word. And don't you dare call me Your Majesty."

"Hello Zelda," said Link. "It's wonderful to see you too. It's been too long. You look great. Are you sure you didn't use the rune too?"

"Oh, so sweet," laughed Zelda. "I guess Mipha has been training you. No, I haven't."

Then she turned to little Link.

"And hello Link, I am Zelda," said Zelda taking little Link's hand. "I have a little girl about the same age as you I would like you to meet later."

"Hello Your Majesty," said little Link.

"Isn't he adorable!" said Zelda."He takes a lot after you, doesn't he? At least concerning looks. There is still hope for the rest," she teased. "His hair is a little redder than yours, but his eyes are a perfect match."

"As we discussed, we are hoping he can stay with you here for one month and meet some other children his age," said Link.

"Of course, we would love to have him, and we will take excellent care of him. Tell Mipha not to worry," said Zelda.

Just then little Princess Zelda entered with one of the guards.

"Ah, here is my daughter," said Zelda. "Zelda, please come here and meet these two people. This is Link the Hero of Hyrule you have learned about, and this is his son, also named Link. One thing our families have in common is trouble coming up with new names."

"Hello Master Link. My mom has said many good things about you," said little Princess Zelda.

"Hello Your Highness," said Link as he bowed.

"And hello Link," said little Zelda to little Link.

"Hello Your Highness," said little Link as he bowed. "My daddy said you're a princess."

"Yes, but you can call me Zelda," said little Zelda to little Link.

"Doesn't that sound familiar? And he already speaks more than you do," Zelda laughed. "Wonderful!"

"Zelda, why don't you take Link to the play area," said Zelda as she nodded to one of the guards.

"This way," said little Zelda. And little Link followed her and the guard out of the room.

"Your daughter is beautiful and very charming," said Link.

"Thank you. And your son will be fine," said Zelda. "I will make sure he is taken good care of."

"But aside from dropping off Link, what brings you here?" said Zelda.

"I am curious about all the Yiga Clan activity around the Sacred Grounds," said Link. "Have you had people research that?"

"I've asked our historians and researchers to investigate, and our knights have gone over the grounds," said Zelda. "We can't find anything. But I agree it's worrisome."

"Would you object if I investigate?" said Link.

"Of course not," said Zelda. "And by the way in case you've forgotten you are still a captain of the guards here. We never retired your commission. So, feel free to ask any of our knights for help if you need it."

"No, for now, I'll go by myself," said Link. "Should I book a room at the inn or …"

Zelda cut him off.

"I forgot," said Zelda. "Your usual guest room is available. If it's alright, I made arrangement for your son to have his own room starting tonight. But I will have him brought by to say goodnight. That is after we all have a nice dinner."

The dinner was delicious, and it was cute watching little Zelda and little Link talking.

"Do you like living in a castle?" said little Link.

"I think so," said Little Zelda. "Where do you live?"

"In a room by a lot of water with my big brother and sisters," said little Link. "We don't have a big house."

"I hope I have a brother or sister someday," said little Zelda. "What do you play with them?"

"It's nice they get along so well," said Link watching the two little ones talk. "I didn't meet you until I was much older and I was too nervous by then."

"Yes, that's right," said Zelda. "If I remember you forgot your name. But they are cute together. I'm glad you're letting your son stay with us for awhile."

After dinner, it was time for Link to say goodnight and goodbye to his son.

"Daddy, they have fun things here in the play room, and Zelda has been very nice," said little Link.

"I'm glad," said Link. "Goodnight and goodbye for now. And be good and make friends when you go to class."

"Goodbye, Daddy," said little Link. Then they hugged and kissed and little Link went off to play with little Zelda again before bedtime.

"He can attend class starting tomorrow," said Zelda. "I already informed the tutors. I'm sorry you didn't want him to stay here more permanently."

"Well, it was a difficult decision," said Link. "We didn't want to miss so much of his growing years. But thanks for having him."

"Alright, I'll let you go as I think you plan a busy day tomorrow. Let me know if you find anything and good luck," said Zelda.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty," said Link bowing.

"You're looking for trouble!" laughed Zelda. "Goodnight Captain Link."

Next morning Link mounted Epona and made the short ride to the Sacred Grounds. When he arrived, he hopped off Epona and walked over to the grounds. They were just as he remembered them. Stone columns were surrounding the area and at the center where he recalled kneeling for that boring ceremony as Zelda's appointed knight was the symbol of the Triforce. And within the Triforce in the three corners were the symbols of the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. In the center of the Triforce was a Wingcrest, an ancient symbol of the Hyrule Royal Family. He looked around, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The area was quiet, only an occasional breeze rustling the leaves of nearby trees, and every now and then some distant noise from Castle Town.

Now that he was here he wondered why he had bothered. What did he expect to find that the Hyrule knights would have overlooked? But there must be something here for the Yiga Clan to be so interested. Speaking of which he should be keeping an eye out for any strangers. He paused again to scan the area. But there was nothing. He should get home. He mounted Epona and continued his ride back to the Domain.

Mipha hoped little Link would have fun at the castle and benefit from his time there. But she also hoped he wouldn't like it so much he wanted to stay longer. Next morning was the first day without little Link and the other three children each had something to say at breakfast.

"Mommy, how many days before Linky comes home?" said Lapha.

"He just left," said Mipha. "It will be in 30 days. And please don't ask me that every day, Lapha."

"Do you think he'll forget how to swim with no water around?" said Midon.

"I'm sure he won't forget," said Link. "He's not going to be gone that long. And they do have water there. They actually have swimming classes."

"Won't he miss us?" said Mila. "We miss him already."

"He probably misses us just as we miss him," said Mipha. "But we think it will be a good experience for him to meet and play with other Hylians."

Mipha expected the two older ones at least to stop asking about little Link each day, but every morning without fail when they were having breakfast together the children would bring him up. Mipha, who missed him too, was ready to scream over the daily reminders.

"Mommy, how many days before Linky comes home?" asked Lapha each morning. Mipha would update the number and ask her to please not ask each day.

And Midon would say he was wondering what Linky was doing today while Mila would have some comment about people at school asking about Linky, wondering where the little Hylian boy was.

"Link, if you ever suggest sending Link away again before the children are older I'll station you on Ploymus mountain and pray for a Blood Moon," said Mipha. "The children are driving me crazy."

"Sorry," said Link. "I thought they might miss him. But I had no idea it would be like this every morning."

Linky was actually having a great time at Hyrule Castle. He attended class with Zelda and after class had met some children he could play with each day. They played the usual children's games but it was when it came time for swimming class that little Link came into his own.

On their first day of swimming instruction the teacher assembled the class of six children which included Link and Zelda.

"Now I know all of you are beginners, being only 5 years old or so, but some of you may have already had lessons. I would like to get a feel for how well each of you swim. So I will join you in a race across the pool. Now don't get discouraged if you can't finish or you're very slow. I'm a champion swimmer and I'm hoping to teach you to eventually be as good as me. I just want to show you how fast a swimmer can go so you have something to aim for. So let's all line up at the edge, and when I say 'go' you jump in and do your best to cross the pool. Seeing how quickly I do it should encourage you to want to learn."

"Ready, set, go!" shouted the instructor.

The six children and he dove into the water. He easily out paced five of them, but was stunned when the sixth child, using a swimming technique he was unfamiliar with, passed him by and reached the other end of the pool ahead of him. Little Zelda applauded for him and then the other children joined in. Little Link felt so proud of himself. He had always been self conscious about being a poor swimmer, and now suddenly he was the fastest in the group, including the instructor. Time spent in the water with his Zora siblings had paid off.

Finally there were two days to go before little Link's month at the castle were up. Everyone was together at breakfast before school, a meal they often ate together.

"Mommy, I have a question," said Lapha.

"I think I know what it is, but go ahead," said Mipha with a look at Link that made him want to hide.

"How many days before Linky is home?" said Lapha.

"Two more," said Mipha. "And that means tomorrow it will be one more day. Can you remember it's one more day tomorrow, and give me one day you don't ask?"

"I bet Linky learned some neat things he can teach us," said Midon.

"And he can tell us all about the castle and the princess who lived there," added Mila.

"Um, I think it's time for school now," said Link eager to change the subject.

After the children left for school Link wanted to discuss something with Mipha.

"You know I am still concerned I missed something at the Sacred Grounds," said Link to Mipha. "I am going to head back a day early to recheck it before I pick Link up."

"Just be careful and promise me you won't do anything reckless," said Mipha. "And once you have Link come straight home."

"Of course," said Link. "I love you." He kissed Mipha goodbye and was on his way.

The journey to the Sacred Grounds was uneventful, and once more he dismounted from Epona and walked to the grounds. Nothing had changed from before, but this time he was determined not to give up too quickly. He went back to Epona and got some food and wood. Then he lit a campfire. He would stay here all night to see if anything happened. But as he often did when camping alone at night, he didn't sit right by the fire making himself an easy target. He leaned against one of the columns a short distance away from the fire. And Epona would also warn him if she sensed anyone approaching. He planned to stay awake all night, so he settled down for a long evening.

The sun slowly sunk in the west and it was a beautiful sunset, the sky a pinkish red. And as the sky slowly darkened the glow of the brightest stars shone in the early evening. The occasional cry of a bird had given way now to a chorus of insects. Otherwise, the area was still. He kept to the darkness with his back to one of the columns and scanned the area for any movement. But except for the insects, the night was still.

He had never been here at night, he realized. There had never been a reason to. The castle was so close it made no sense to camp here. And in his original timeline, the area was crawling with Guardian Stalkers. It would have been suicide to fall asleep here. He got up slowly to stretch his legs and to make sure he didn't get too comfortable and fall asleep. In the old days, a swarm of Keese would be flying around now, bothering him, but they were gone now. What a pest they had been!

He strolled over toward the center of the Sacred Grounds and then he noticed something. As he approached the figure of the Triforce it started to glow slightly and so did his sword, the sword that seals the darkness he carried. If he stepped back, the glow faded and disappeared. He walked forward and stood on the Triforce Symbol. The Triforce and the symbols of Din, Farore, and Nayru all glowed, each with their own color. Nayru a deep blue, Farore green and Din a bright red. And in the center, the Wingcrest glowed gold. But the glow was faint, too faint to be seen during the day. Moreover, now there was visible a slot in the center of the Wingcrest within which one could place the sacred sword, similar to the one in the pedestal set deep in the Lost Woods where he had first taken up the sword. Apparently, one was expected to plunge the sword into that spot. This was all new and unexpected. But what to do next?

His first instinct was to immediately plunge the sword into the slot and see what happened. But was that the wise thing to do? He could already imagine Mipha criticizing him for being reckless, and he knew she had a shorter temper about his recklessness now that they had a family together. Before they were married, she would shake her head at him and sigh about his behavior. Now when she felt he had been reckless, she would yell at him, and the smartest thing he could do was hang his head and say nothing. And who knew what would happen if he pushed the sword into the symbol. Could he withdraw the sword again? Or would plunging it into the symbol send him into some trial in a virtual world? Or would it open some pathway so far unknown? It was clear why no one had found anything here since the sword he carried was needed to activate things and the glow of the symbols was too faint to be visible in daylight. But who had made this? And for what purpose?

He decided to sit back by one of the columns and reason things out. At least he couldn't be accused of being reckless if he thought things through. So, someone had built this, and he couldn't believe it was someone evil because the symbols were all sacred. So, someone had created this who wanted to do good and expected the person wielding the sacred sword to activate it. This was a very ancient area, so apparently only the ancient Sheikah must have built this. Or perhaps it was even more ancient, and the Goddess herself created it. In any case, he didn't think harm would come to him by activating it. It didn't make sense. So, he had talked himself into doing what he wanted to all along.

He walked to the center of the symbol in the Sacred Grounds and took out the darkness sealing sword. It glowed with a fierce bright light. He plunged it into the slot.

At first, nothing happened. Then he felt the ground shake, and three large stone slabs in the ground ahead of him slowly slid open and then stopped with a crash. Now what? He pulled his sword from the slot, and nothing happened. He plunged the sword in again, and the stone slabs slowly closed leaving no evidence they had ever opened. So, the sword alternately opened and closed the chamber doors.

He plunged the sword back into the slot, and the slabs slid open again. He removed the sword and walked ahead. He peered into the dark opening, and there was an orange glow from something below ground. It reminded him of the light of a shrine. He saw steps were leading down, and as he walked down the steps, the nature of the device became clearer. It was a Guardian Stalker but a much larger version of one, perhaps five times the size of a normal one. It was almost a Divine Beast in size. It glowed with an orange light but was otherwise inactive. There was a stone tablet in front of the device, but it was covered in dust and dirt. Link wiped it off and read what was inscribed on it.

Master Guardian to save the bloodline of the Goddess. Strike Din, Farore, and Nayru.

So, this was some kind of defensive weapon to battle Ganon and keep him from attacking Zelda if she was at the castle. And no one knew it was here. Correction thought Link. The Yiga Clan must know about it. This was precisely what they were looking for. He needed to alert everyone. He made his way up the steps and over to the Triforce symbol to close the doors. The last thing he remembered was some movement behind him and then a blow to the head. He fell unconscious to the ground as he regretted his carelessness for not checking the area first.

Dark Link had been silently watching what was happening from behind one of the nearby trees. So, the cursed sword was the key to accessing the Master Guardian. The Yiga Clan had excellent records of the devices the ancient Sheikah had built, and he had come across a description of this Master Guardian. He knew how he could control it if only he could get at it. But all the information he could find said only to seek the Sacred Grounds to find it. His warriors had searched the area in vain, but now thanks to Link's impulsiveness he had found it.

Now he had to activate it using the sacred sword. He daren't touch the sword itself. It would burn his hand to a crisp. And that was the reason he needed Link alive. If he killed Link now, the sword would no longer work and he thought the Master Guardian somehow sensed the power of the sword. Why take a chance about that? In any case, he needed the sacred sword to strike the symbols and activate the device. Link was unconscious, so he used Links hand to grip the sword. Then being careful to touch only Link's hand and not the sword in Link's hand he struck the symbols of Din, Farore, and Nayru in that order. Then he let go of Link's hand, the sword clattering to the ground. The Master Guardian suddenly glowed blue and began to activate itself. Its turret spun back and forth as it determined where it was. Dark Link had a Sheikah Device of his own and his information about the Master Guardian had prepared him for this moment. He controlled the machine and ordered it out from underground. It emerged into the night. Now he had to steer it toward the hideout the Yiga Clan had built not too far away.

But before he did he wanted Link to know who had bested him again. He left a short note under Link's arm. The night was quiet, and no one was around. The vast machine was quite nimble for its size, and he steered it into the night and to their hideout. There it would remain until the day of the attack.

Link awoke to the sun shining in his face and a terrible headache. He felt his head where it hurt, and he could feel the bump there as he winced from the pain. He found his sword lying next to him. What had happened? Then when he moved his other arm, he saw the note.

Link,

Thank you for your help. Your reckless opening of the chamber has given me the Master Guardian. I shall see you soon on the field of battle.

Link

Confound his own stupidity! Why hadn't he waited until he had company before opening the chamber? He walked over to the opening, and of course, the Master Guardian was gone. And Dark Link would have to use the word "reckless" in his note.

Epona was where he left her, so he mounted up and headed back to Hyrule Castle. When he arrived, he requested to see Her Majesty and was soon shown in. He relayed the whole story to her, showing her the note.

"Well, what's done is done," said Zelda. "At least we know what we are up against."

"Yes, and I am sorry for what happened," said Link. "I still think we can prevail. But I know Mipha is anxious to have Link home again. So, I had better be off."

"Of course," said Zelda.

Little Link was excited to see his Dad again as they hugged. He said his goodbyes to everyone, little Link's pony was retrieved, and they headed out for the ride home.

"So, did you enjoy your time here?" asked Link as they rode together.

"I had the best time, Daddy!" said little Link. "The people I met were friendly, and Zelda was especially nice. And I was the best swimmer! I am a little sad to be leaving."

"Do you think you would like to stay longer next time?" asked Link.

"No, Daddy ," said little Link. "I miss Laff, Mido and Mila. And you and Mommy too."

"Be sure you tell Mommy that," said Link. "It will make her very happy. And it might help me if she is in a happy mood." Link was not looking forward to explaining the bump on his head.

When they arrived at the Domain the family all rushed to meet them. Well, they rushed to meet little Link at least. There were hugs and kisses all around, and Mipha wouldn't let him go. Little Link did tell her he missed her which made her happy. Link thought this might be a good time to relate his story.

"Mipha, when you have a minute," said Link. "I have something important to talk to you about."

"Can it wait?" said Mipha. She was still hugging little Link.

"It can," said Link. "But it might be better to get it over with."

"Very well, let's sit down over here. The children can play together and get reacquainted," said Mipha. She let go of little Link and he went off with his siblings.

Link proceeded to explain what had happened at the Sacred Grounds as he watched Mipha's expression. As expected she wasn't happy.

"Let me see the bump on your head," said Mipha.

Link lowered his head to let her feel it.

"You know I am almost inclined not to heal you to teach you a lesson," said Mipha. "And you promised me you would be careful. But I am in a good mood now, so stay still."

Mipha performed her healing magic, and the bruise was gone.

"Let's forget all that for now," said Mipha. "I want to hear what Link did at the castle."

Next day Link resumed his combat exercises and Sidon spent time with Ruta. Mipha was in a very happy mood. For one thing Lapha had run out of breakfast questions.

But both Mipha and Link felt a sense of apprehension as the day of the expected attack loomed closer. Link continued training each morning. And finally it was two days before the expected attack. Link's plan that he had discussed with Purah had long since been communicated to everyone. And everyone was prepared to implement it. The children would be under special guard now. Tomorrow would be the big day. But as evening fell in Zora's Domain, Link was gone.

Next morning the Zora knights were on alert but a disguised version of it, pretending business was as usual. They had guards watching secretly from several locations.

In the dark of night a Yiga Clan spy had made his way to Shatterback Point, and now, next morning, he waited. He had a Sheikah Slate and was using its high-powered camera rune to scan the Domain. He was to report back if he saw Ruta's pilot Sidon in the Domain. In that case, he would wait for the signal to do two things. The first was to fire the arrow containing the device their technology experts had developed to disable Ruta. The second was to shoot the arrow that carried an electric generating device into the water. That would prevent any Zora from swimming in East Reservoir Lake for several hours, long enough for their plan to work. His colleagues in the other Divine Beast locations were doing something similar, using fire or ice perhaps instead of electricity. So, each Divine Beast would be out of commission for several hours. He just needed to wait until the signal was given that all his colleagues were ready to do as he would do. It was to be a surprise coordinated attack.

Sidon was sitting in one of the gazebos in the plaza in the company of two guards. The roof of the gazebo would shelter him from above since they did not know the nature of any attack. Hidden but scanning the area were other Zora guards. So far, they had seen nothing, certainly no one within arrow shot of the prince.

The Yiga Clan spy continued to scan the Domain. He could see someone now walking up the steps to the throne room, but his vantage point prevented him from seeing the throne itself. Whoever it was stopped near the top, looked toward the throne and started talking. They must be excited about something because the person was waving his hands emphatically as he spoke. So, business as usual with the Zora ruler Mipha, he thought. Everything was going nicely according to plan. His gaze returned to Sidon in the gazebo. Then he got the signal. He put away his Sheikah Slate, rose, took aim, and fired at Ruta. The arrow exploded against Ruta's surface and generated what looked like a massive electric pulse. If all had gone well, that would have disabled it's controls. He could see the reaction from the Domain when they heard the explosion. Everyone was scattering, seeking shelter. The guards were rushing Sidon out of sight. Then he launched his second arrow, and it landed in East Reservoir Lake with a shower of sparks. The whole lake looked electrified now. He laughed at the clusters of fish that bobbed lifelessly to the surface. It would be suicide for any Zora to set fin in the water now. Mission accomplished. He verified his success to his Master using the Sheikah Slate. Then he began to work his way down from Shatterback Point. He managed to get down to the base and was about to climb the rest of the way when the last thing he would ever do was render his surprise at seeing two Zora knights facing him. One thrust her spear in his chest, and his body disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Zora knights had been hidden nearby and could tell from the direction of the arrows where he was coming from. He was the first Yiga Clan casualty in today's battle.

Dark Link was hiding not far from the Sacred Grounds near their hideout. He had received word from the four Yiga Clan charged with disabling the Divine Beasts that they had accomplished their mission. Now it was time to activate his secret weapon, the Master Guardian. He had learned of it while reading some old Sheikah materials about Hyrule Castle and had studied how to control it. It had been built as a defense of Hyrule Castle against Ganon. Now he could turn it against the castle and its occupants. He activated it now, and the giant Guardian Stalker emerged from the cave. He would use it to destroy Hyrule Castle and everyone in it. Why stop at just the hated new Queen and her family?

The Master Guardian made its way across the ground and toward the castle. It stood proudly in front of the Sacred Grounds for a moment, then it spun its turret head back and forth, getting its bearings after being inert for so many years. Finally, it locked on to the castle and began heading that way on its six spidery legs. And then from their hideout emerged the entire rest of the Yiga Clan. All except Kalan who had disappeared. Though their numbers had dwindled, they were still a force to be reckoned with. They would assure no one who escaped the Master Guardian would survive and make doubly sure Zelda and her family were destroyed. And that would be the end of the bloodline. The Yiga Clan warriors followed in the wake of the Master Guardian as they closed upon Hyrule Castle.

The castle itself was on alert, but the guards were unsure of how to deal with the large device heading their way. It had not fired upon the castle yet, apparently wanting to close the range first.

Unbeknownst to Dark Link, four Divine Beasts were making their way to a point they could target Hyrule Castle. Vah Ruta was being piloted by someone she was very familiar with but had missed for several years: former Zora Champion Mipha. And the other Divine Beasts were also piloted by their former Champions. All the older Champions had boarded their Divine Beasts the day before the attack and waited. They had camouflaged their absence. And the Yiga Clan spies had concentrated on the current Champions, not thinking of the former ones. Of course, Kalan had made sure the devices intended to disable the Divine Beasts were ineffective. So now the Divine Beasts were heading to a point they could reign destruction on the Master Guardian and the Yiga Clan. Naboris was the first to reach position and immediately fired on the guardian. Dark Link turned in surprise. What was this? A few minutes later Rudania joined the attack and then Ruta and Medoh. The Master Guardian could not withstand the onslaught of four Divine Beasts. Its turret spun madly back and forth, then it exploded scattering ancient parts all over the field. But the Divine Beasts weren't finished. They swept their beams back and forth destroying the Yiga Clan soldiers as they tried to scatter and hide. And as the Divine Beasts ended their attack, the Hyrule knights emerged from hiding and tracked down each of the fleeing Yiga Clan who had escaped the Divine Beasts. The Yiga Clan were utterly destroyed that day.

Only Dark Link himself remained. He made his way quietly away from the Sacred Ground and toward the east. Their nearest hideout had been revealed, but they had another hideout just beyond the Lanayru Wetlands. His plan had been a disaster, but at least he had survived. And with time he could regroup. He had to move quietly and avoid being seen. He crossed the river and snuck past the Woodland Stable. The wetlands were just ahead, and then the secret hideout entrance was not much further after that. He proceeded into the wetlands but then stopped. He thought someone was watching him. There were few places to hide here and then he saw him. There was a figure standing not far from him. The figure was motionless, but when he realized Dark Link had seen him, he approached.

"Hello, Link," said the figure. "Remember me?"

Back in Zora's Domain Mipha had shut off Ruta's beam and had begun piloting it back to East Reservoir Lake. Their victory had been complete. Or so she thought. When she reached East Reservoir Lake, she departed Ruta and made her way back to the throne room. She was surprised Link hadn't met her at the lake and asked to see him.

"But Your Majesty, Link left the Domain right after you boarded Vah Ruta yesterday," said the guard. "Did he not tell you of his plans?"

"No, he didn't," said Mipha. "And his Queen will have a word with him when she sees him. Did he say where he was going?"

"No, Your Majesty," said the guard. "Do you wish us to search for him?"

"No, that would take too long," said Mipha. "But if you see him, please bring him here at once."

Mipha was angry but also worried about him. Knowing Link, he had probably gone off to deal with his evil twin, she thought. Why hadn't he waited for her? She could have gone with him and healed him if he was injured. But her worries weren't over.

"Mom, have you seen Mila?" asked Midon.

"What! She's not with you?" said Mipha. "Where are the guards assigned to watch you?"

"Mila told them Dad said you needed help returning with Ruta," said Midon. "We all ran to East Reservoir Lake, or at least I thought we did. When we got there, Mila wasn't with us, and you weren't even back yet. Then the guards started searching for her but couldn't find her."

Mipha ordered the guards to search the Domain and look for any indication of where she might be. What was going on with Mila now?

Back in the Lanayru Wetlands Link and Dark Link eyed each other. How had Link found him here? No matter. Now was the time to settle their battle once and for all. Dark Link drew his sword, and it glowed a flaming red, the color of his eyes. Link drew his blade and it shined with brilliant white light.

Then Link rushed forward as Dark Link did the same and the sparks flew as their two swords clashed. Link tried every combat trick he knew, but it seemed Dark Link knew exactly how to counter it. He even tried a flurry rush, but Dark Link knew how to do that too. They stopped attacking each other to catch their breath.

Then Link went at him again with full force, but Dark Link was able to block his attacks. Then Dark Link struck at Link and Link was able to avoid disaster by getting his shield up in time. They went back and forth, again and again, neither one able to gain an advantage. It was indeed a battle of exact equals. How could he overcome himself? Finally, after another flurry rush, Dark Link's shield broke. But Dark Link performed the same maneuver on Link, and now his own Hylian Shield lay shattered on the ground.

They were both tiring, the battle had been going on for so long.

"You can't defeat me," said Dark Link, breathing hard.

"You don't seem able to defeat me, either," said Link also out of breath.

"Then let's call it a draw. You can go back to your precious family. I'm sure they're worried about you by now. Or have you forgotten about them?" said Dark Link.

"I haven't forgotten them. I'm doing this for my family and everyone else in Hyrule," said Link.

Link thought some more about their battle. Any kind of regular combat gained him no advantage. Dark Link seemed to know what he was planning to do instinctively and was as skilled as him at stopping him. He saw no other way to end this. He knew this might cost him his life, but for the sake of Hyrule, he needed to finish this once and for all. He feigned an attack, then when Dark Link's sword was misplaced, Link reached back and threw the darkness sealing sword with all his strength right into the chest of Dark Link. It was undoubtedly a fatal wound. But Dark Link had read his intentions, and as Link threw his sword, Dark Link threw his sword as well. The glowing red blade struck Link squarely in the chest, and he felt a stinging pain. Both combatants fell to the ground, fatally wounded.

"You fool, do you call this winning?" gasped Dark Link.

"I do, for Hyrule's sake," said Link as he gasped in and out through the pain. "I believe my spirit will rest in peace soon. I'm not so sure about yours."

But that was the last of his energy. Link's eyes closed and he started to drift into unconsciousness. His final thoughts were of Mipha and his family.

"I'm sorry Mipha, but I had to do this," he whispered. "I pray that you know I did this for my love of you and the children." His vision started to go black as the end approached. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"You can give me your love in person soon, Dad, just lie still."

He opened his eyes. Mila!

"Mila, what are you..."

"Please save your strength, Dad," said Mila. "I told you I would take care of you."

Mila was healing the wound in Link's chest. After a few minutes, he was completely healed. He looked over and saw the lifeless body of Dark Link laying on the ground. I guess that was the difference. Link had a love for others and had someone who loved him. Dark Link had only hate. Link retrieved his sword.

"You are probably in big trouble with Mom for sneaking off like this. And I know I am. So, we need to support each other. I don't think she can be mad at both of us for long. Can you walk now? We can swim back to the Domain. I'll pull you," said Mila.

They made their way to the river, and Mila pulled Link along in the water.

"How did you know where I was?" said Link.

"I followed you part of the way and had a good idea," said Mila. "Then I saw and heard the battle you two were having."

"You saved my life," said Link.

Mila looked over at him and smiled.

"You're my Dad, and I knew Mom was busy," said Mila. "And I promised you a long time ago I would take care of you when I was older. Speaking of which you look a lot younger. Am I older than you now?"

"No," laughed Link. "I'm still four years ahead of you and since I age faster you won't catch up. But I hope Mom is not worried sick over your disappearance."

So, they made their way back to the Domain and were spotted by some guards who rushed over to them.

"Excuse us Lady Mila and Link, but we have been ordered by Her Majesty to bring either of you to her on sight," said the guard.

They followed the guards to the throne room, and Mipha rushed to embrace both of them when she saw them.

"I've been worried sick about you two," said Mipha. "Now you had better explain yourselves."

Link went first and described all that happened and that Mila had saved his life.

"I am so happy to see both of you, and yet furious at what you put me through," said Mipha. "Why didn't you wait for me, Link?"

"Because I feared Dark Link would escape by then," said Link. "I needed to catch him at the moment of his plan's defeat."

"And I knew you would never let me go to help Dad if I asked and you were busy," said Mila. "I saw him leave after you went off to board Ruta. So, I followed my heart like someone else I know."

"Don't be smart with me, Mila, but I am happy everyone is safe," said Mipha. "So, I am grateful and angry at the same time. But let's celebrate now. I think the Yiga Clan is destroyed and Hyrule should have peace now."

The family had a lovely meal together, and everyone slept well.

It was a few days later that Link heard the chirping sound he knew came from his sword. So, he was right. With the Yiga Clan destroyed the sword was telling him his time with it was over. He had finally fulfilled his role as the hero. Now it was time to say farewell and return it to its resting place for the next hero, hopefully, ages from now.

"Mipha, the sword is telling me it is time to return it to its home," said Link. "I want to let Zelda know."

"Of course," said Mipha. "I'll be happy when you return it. You have done your part. It's time to move on."

Link wrote a letter to Queen Zelda.

Your Majesty Queen Zelda,

I hope you and the family are doing well. And congratulations on a great victory. You can now reign over a peaceful Hyrule.

The sacred sword has been making sounds now similar to those I heard on that day so long ago when I had the honor of drawing it from the pedestal. I think the sword is telling me it is time to take it home. I wondered if you would like to be there with me when I do so. I await your response.

Your loyal subject and friend,

Link

Zelda's response came quickly.

Dear Link,

Thank you for your note. We are all fine, thank you, and I hope you and your family are too.

I would very much like to accompany you on your journey and offer my support as a friend. I know this must be a painful moment for you and I hope I can help in some small way.

I suggest we meet at the Woodland Stable in three days if that is convenient. We can journey together the rest of the way from there. The stable is close to where our paths meet.

Sincerely,

Zelda

Queen of Hyrule

"Zelda wants to meet me in three days at Woodland Stable," said Link to Mipha as he finished reading Zelda's letter.

"That works out fine," said Mipha. "We can swim to the stable and rent a horse from there."

"You're coming with me?" said Link.

"Why not? It's safe now. And I will have some guards," said Mipha.

Next morning, they spoke with the children.

"Your father and I need to go on a short trip," said Mipha. "

"Why? Where are you going?" said Mila.

"I was getting to that," said Mipha. "It is time for your father to return the special sword he has. The need for him to have it is over now, and it needs to be safe for whenever the next hero needs it. The sword's home is a secret place inside a location known as the Lost Woods."

"That's a funny name for a place to keep something you might need," said Midon. "You would think they would call it the Found Woods."

"Interesting thought," said Link. "The reason for the name is that the woods there are mysterious and difficult to navigate. Travelers often got lost there."

Mila looked Link in the eyes.

"Are you sad, Dad?" said Mila.

"I admit I am," said Link. "That sword and I have been together for a long time now, and I grew to think of it as a companion. We accomplished what we needed to together. But I always knew it was not mine to keep, any more than it was for the heroes who came before me or the heroes who will come after me. Eventually, it must go home. Like everything in life, there is a beginning and an end. And if for some reason the sword needs me again I know where to find it. But I doubt that will happen. I suspect once I restore the sword to its resting place I will be unable to draw it out again. But who knows? At least I am young enough again if it needs me. But I don't want to kid myself either."

Mipha and Link kissed the children goodbye. Then they headed to the water and dove in. It was like old times again, save for the Zora guards who had swum ahead of them and behind them. Link was wearing his Zora armor of course.

"I'll take it easy on you," Mipha teased. "I'll only use one fin."

"I think I'll just coast with the current," said Link. "There's no hurry, we have plenty of time to get there, and I like my time together with you to last as long as possible."

"So sweet," said Mipha. "You always say the things I like to hear."

"And besides I'm carrying two swords now, and they're weighing me down a little," added Link.

Link had brought his Royal Guards sword with him to have a sword for the return journey.

Mipha swam over to him and took his hand. They floated on their backs together letting the current flowing from the Domain carry them along, taking care when approaching the three waterfalls on the way to the stable. They had taken this route many times in the past, and it was quite familiar.

They met Zelda and two of her guards at Woodland Stable as agreed and had time for a meal together.

"Mipha and Link, it's so nice to see you together after all this time. Purah's rune worked well. You both look the same as your wedding day," said Zelda. "Link, I must thank you again for being the hero. Your plan worked perfectly, and we finally have peace. You have certainly done everything the sword asked of you. But I know how you must feel now. I wish there were something I could say other than thank you."

Afterward, they went on horseback to the Lost Woods entrance. They dismounted and left their horses with the guards. There was no need for secrecy between them, so Zelda led Mipha and Link directly to the empty pedestal. They were greeted by a deep voice.

"Hello Queen Zelda and Master Link," said the Deku Tree. "It has been some time since you were last here. And hello Queen Mipha, though we have never met I know of you as well. I am called the Deku Tree. I sense Hyrule is safe now and your task is over. So, the time has finally come to return the sword to its resting place. You have done well, Link, and should be proud. You have served the sword faithfully and fulfilled its purpose. Try not to be sad. It is the way of these things. When you are ready, slide the sword back into place. But take your time."

Link stood where he had been that fateful day many years ago when, after winning the Hyrule sword competition, he and Princess Zelda had journeyed here and were both shocked speechless that the sword had chosen him. He paused to remember his fanatical training with the sword and some of his most important battles, the Divine Beast blight creatures and especially Ganon. Then he drew the sword, but before returning it to its pedestal, he raised it skyward one last time, and it shone brightly.

"Thank you, Hylia, for entrusting me with this sacred sword and for your aid in achieving its purpose. I return it now, and I pray that whoever wields it next will, with your help, fulfill its purpose once again. And farewell, Fi."

He slid the sword into place and heard a chirp and then a voice in his head.

"Thank you, Master, and farewell." It was Fi's and the sword's goodbye.

There, the deed was done. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. Mipha could see he was overcome with emotion, walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back. Then Zelda came over and hugged him as well. They embraced as the special friends they would always be to each other.

"Thank you, Hero of Hyrule," said Zelda. "It's time to go."

They set off together to retrace their steps out of the Lost Woods. Before they went too far, Link turned and glanced back at the sword one last time. The sword stood there just as he remembered it that first time he saw it, the cluster of Silent Princess flowers fluttering in a light breeze. He wondered when it would be needed again. Then he turned and left.

They rode through the Minshi Woods as they slowly made their way back to Woodland Stable. The trip was a quiet one, Link's sad demeanor affecting everyone, and the only sound was the hoofbeats of their horses. Even the horses looked sad, their heads hung low, seeming to reflect the mood of their riders. Finally, Zelda had enough.

"Alright, we need to lighten the mood," said Zelda stopping her horse. "What just happened is not sad. It's good news that Hyrule is out of danger. You're both coming back with me to the Castle and I'm throwing a party."

"That's a great idea, Zelda!" said Mipha brightening up. "I think some music would make all of us feel better. And I love visiting Castle Town. What do you say Link?"

"Well, I don't really feel in the …," said Link.

Zelda cut him off.

"Are you even thinking about defying the wishes of your two rulers?" said Zelda. "Mipha, how do you tolerate such insubordination from your subjects? Shall I have him arrested, or will you? He's your citizen, so perhaps you should. But then again, he's outside Zora's Domain, so perhaps this falls under my jurisdiction. It may take some time to figure this out."

"Come on, sweetheart, it will be fun," said Mipha.

"Alright," said Link laughing. "I agree I could use some cheering up. And whenever you two get together I can always count on some laughs, usually at my expense. Your humble subject will gratefully accompany Your Royal Majesties to the castle and party until the sun comes up if you so wish."

"That's much better," said Zelda smiling. "We may even consider pardoning you. Shall we go then?"

They picked up the pace and instead of Mipha and Link returning their horses at Woodland Stable, they all turned west and galloped toward the castle. Link's horse neighed, probably grateful for the change of pace. Mipha was clearly excited. She hadn't been back to Castle Town in years. And seeing how happy Mipha looked made Link realize this was the right thing to do. And he desperately needed cheering up.

"You can finally meet my daughter, Mipha," said Zelda as they drew closer to the castle. "She had a great time with your son and was sorry when he had to leave."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," said Mipha. "She's 5 now?"

"Yes, that's right," said Zelda.

Some guards took care of their horses and they entered the castle. They passed through one room and then entered another, upon which a little girl turned and then ran toward Zelda. She had bright blond hair and large blue-green eyes. And she was clearly excited to see her mother.

"Mommy, you're home!"

They hugged each other and then Zelda turned to make introductions.

"This is Queen Mipha, and you already met her husband Master Link," said Zelda. "Please meet my little Princess Zelda."

Zelda curtsied to Mipha.

"I am pleased to meet you, Your Majesty," said little Zelda.

"And I am pleased to meet you, Princess," said Mipha.

"And hello again, Master Link."

"Hello, Your Highness," said Link. "It's nice to see you again."

"She's adorable!" said Mipha to Zelda. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," said Zelda. "She's made everyone in the family happy, too."

Zelda walked over and spoke to one of the guards. He bowed and left the room.

"You two are staying in your usual guest room," said Zelda. "Why don't you freshen up from the trip and meet me back here."

After dropping off some things in their room, freshening up and Link changing into some clean clothes he had packed, they returned to where they had left Zelda.

"Alright, let's go to the music room and start getting the party going," said Zelda.

She led the way into another part of the castle and there was a device on the table there.

"Purah made this," said Zelda. "It can play music without the need of any musicians. Some more people will be here soon, but in the meantime, I think Mipha deserves the first dance. The first song is one I remember from your wedding."

Zelda turned on the device and music began playing.

"I love this song!" said Mipha. "It was written by Zoras. Come on, Link."

Mipha took Link's hand, they walked to the middle of the floor and began to dance. It was a slow dance and they held each other close. Mipha closed her eyes as she moved to the music, a smile on her face. She clearly loved this song! Link put his face next to hers and closed his eyes too. Yes, he remembered this song. Sometimes he had heard Mipha humming it. Life had been so very good to him, he thought, and one of the best parts of his life was right here in his arms. He pulled back to look at her, and she opened her eyes. Then she smiled at him and gave him that gentle look with her eyes opened wide. She was so beautiful! He smiled back at her. Then he leaned forward and they kissed. Life was too short to be sad over things he couldn't change. And there were too many things to be happy about and too much life ahead of them.

"Feeling better?" said Mipha.

"A lot better, sweetheart," said Link. "Holding you cures me of anything."

"It's a part of my magic that only works for you," laughed Mipha. "And I'm always here for you, you know."

Then they kissed as the music came to an end and Zelda applauded.

"From the look on your face, Link, I think you might actually be enjoying yourself," said Zelda smiling.

Yes, he was. Life was good. And Mipha and he had a lot of life ahead of them, including raising little ones and dealing with two growth spurts in a few years. And he was 18 again. Their story wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Who knew what might happen?

People started arriving and joining the party, mostly the castle staff, and then some food and drinks arrived. Zelda had invited everyone in the castle who could attend. Purah's device was playing music in the background and Zelda turned up the volume a bit to compensate for the noise of the crowd.

Link held Mipha's hand as they walked back to Zelda.

"Thanks for doing all this, Zelda," said Link. "I really needed it and it's already helped me put things in perspective."

"Good," said Zelda. But she had another surprise for him.

Three more people entered the room whom Zelda had invited when she set the date for meeting Link at Woodland Stable.

"Hello, little guy," shouted Daruk above the noise.

Daruk, Urbosa and Revali walked over to Mipha, Link and Zelda.

"Now that you returned that sword, welcome to the retired Champions club," said Revali. "Though you look quite young to be retired."

"Congratulations," said Urbosa. "Job well done."

"Wow, this is a surprise," said Link. "It's great to see all of you again."

"Zelda here told us about your letter and returning the sword, and she said you'd need some company," said Daruk. "After all you've done it was the least we could do."

"So the retired Champions club is complete now," said Zelda. "But as just happened, you never know. We might need your help again."

"And all of us are ready," said Revali. "But each of our villages has a new Champion now and it's their turn first."

"Mipha, did you know about this?" asked Link.

"Did she know?" said Zelda. "She and I are the ones who got the idea."

"Enough talking," said Daruk. "It's time for old friends, and newly young friends, to enjoy the party."

"And it's still not too late for you, Link, to take a dance lesson from Revali," said Mipha.

Everyone laughed.

"Is there nothing Revali doesn't do better than me?" said Link with a groan.

"Not that I can think of," said Revali.

It was time to enjoy the party. The six of them went off together to get some drinks, chatting on the way. They had a lot to talk about and catch up on.

Yes, life was good with family and friends. He no longer carried the sacred sword. But after over one hundred years, maybe he could accept that.


	55. Hyrule Renaissance-Part 1

**Chapter 40: Hyrule Renaissance-Part 1**

 _Summary: With a ruler who loves science and the possible reunion of long-lost colleagues, Hyrule works to achieve a golden age reminiscent of ancient times. Meanwhile, Mipha's and Link's older children enter young adulthood._

"Why do guards have to follow me everywhere, Mom?" said Mila. "How do you expect me to have any friends?"

Mila and Midon had turned 18 and had recently passed their growth spurt, which was younger than average. They were both about Link's height now. And Mila was having issues balancing privacy with security.

"I'm sorry Mila, but we already discussed this," said Mipha. "You're the future Queen, and the Royal Guards need to keep you safe. That's their sworn duty. You can go anywhere within the Domain on your own, but if you go outside the Domain, you have to be guarded. Hyrule may be safer now, but there will always be some evil in the world. I can ask the guards to offer you as much privacy as possible. But they can't simply leave you alone."

"You know, Mom, nothing ruins a special moment more than having a guard suddenly check on you," said Mila.

"Would you like to tell me about the special moment that was ruined?" said Mipha.

Mila seemed unsure what to say so Mipha continued.

"I assume we're talking about romantic moments?" said Mipha." You shouldn't be having any serious 'special moments' at your age. You're still too young."

"Don't worry, Mom," said Mila." The way I'm guarded I've never had any serious special moments and probably never will. I bet you and Dad didn't have guards around you all the time."

"I was much older than you then," said Mipha. "And sometimes we did have guards if I went anywhere after dark."

"Well, what about parties?" said Mila.

"You can go to parties here in the Domain," said Mipha. "Which is more than I was allowed to do, by the way. The guards will use their judgment as to where to watch from. I think I am being very fair."

"Well don't blame me if I can never find the right person," said Mila. "I'm condemned to a life alone."

"Oh, Mila, stop being so dramatic," said Mipha. "Trust me, when the right person comes along things will work out despite a couple of guards hovering in the background. But you're way too young to be thinking about the right person. You're barely past childhood."

"Fine," said Mila as she left.

"I think our older two are starting to have boyfriend and girlfriend issues," said Mipha later to Link. "And I know how hard that is when you have no privacy. I'll speak to the Captain of the Royal Guards to see if she can ease off the closeness of their protection a little. But in the end, it's up to her and the other guards. They're the ones sworn to protect all of us, and I can't order them not to do their duty."

"Yes, I understand," said Link. "With us, I resented losing our spontaneous trysts at the Lake. And I remember we sometimes had to stay in the Domain just to avoid your father assigning you a chaperone. What about Midon? Has he complained?"

"No, I think Midon is letting Mila speak for him because he thinks Mila is more persuasive," said Mipha. "And speaking of that, I know Mila can flip you over her fin by gazing at you with her pretty golden eyes and pouting. You need to back me up on things I tell her."

"I will," said Link. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Right," scoffed Mipha. "We'll see."

Link did have to admit it took a lot of willpower for him to say 'No' to Mila, especially when she gazed at him with what Mipha called her pretty golden eyes. She gave you a feeling that doing what she wanted was really doing what you wanted. There had always been something hypnotic about her eyes. And come to think of it, Lapha was pretty much the same way.

Lapha and Linky were nine years old now and still enjoying childhood. Linky was quite a bit bigger than Lapha, at least for now, and they had an adorable relationship. On land, Linky would take Lapha's hand and act the big brother. And Lapha would always look out for Linky whenever playing in the water was involved.

If their friends were planning a water game, Lapha would insist they make rules fair to Linky or that she would be allowed to help him in the water. And if they wouldn't agree to that, then she wouldn't play with them and would stay with Linky and play with him instead.

For example, one-time Lapha and Linky were swimming with friends at the Lake when someone proposed a game of tag.

"That's fine, but Linky and I will swim together as one person," said Lapha.

"That's not fair," said one of them. "Then you can reach farther."

"But we swim a little slower," said Lapha.

The rest of the children agreed, and they all had fun. Lapha did not want Linky to feel left out or have his feelings hurt because he wasn't a Zora. She had inherited her mother's caring nature along with Mila's ability to read emotions.

Mipha insisted that whenever possible the family have at least one meal of their choice together each day, and it was often breakfast. "You have plenty of time to be with friends," Mipha told anyone who complained. She wanted them to stay close.

Then Mila and Lapha would sit across from each other and read each other's feelings. And if they knew what had been going on in the other person's life, sometimes they could even guess correctly at the cause of their mood. Then their conversation would mention things no one had said and appeared to everyone else as if they were reading thoughts.

"Mila, it's okay to cry. Some people are nasty. Don't hold it in too long," said Lapha.

"Who was nasty, and who said anything about crying?" said Midon.

"Maybe later when a hug will help calm your worries, Lapha," said Mila. "You'll do fine."

"What worries? Do fine at what?" said Linky.

Then after breakfast, Mila and Lapha would go off together for a hug and a talk.

But other times, if they sensed something was bothering one of their siblings, they would join together in support, and a conversation would seemingly come out of nowhere.

"Mido, don't be nervous and just go ask," said Mila.

"It's better for you if you know now," said Lapha. "Then you can stop worrying."

"What are we talking about?" said Linky. "What worry? And ask who?"

Then Mido would act embarrassed but acknowledge they were right, and the conversation would move on as if nothing had happened.

Family life was getting more interesting.

After breakfast, it was time for school and for Mipha to begin her workday. Whenever new Hyrule reports arrived, she would hold a meeting with Sidon and Link to go over them. Sidon would take charge in her absence, and Link brought another perspective on things.

"The big news from Hyrule Castle these days is Zelda's push for better science education and technology research," said Mipha. "She feels quite strongly about it."

"And how do you feel about it, Sis?" said Sidon.

"I agree with her," said Mipha. "I learned the importance of technology when I piloted Ruta. Our defense against Ganon was a disgrace and, according to Link, failed at first. The best we could do was dig up ten-thousand-year-old machines and hope for the best. We should have had better defenses after such a long time, but in fact, we had nothing until we discovered those ancient relics. We should be building Divine Beasts if necessary, not digging them up. So, I am all in favor of improving technology. Do either of you disagree?"

"I think you're right up to a point," said Link. "Technology will get us most of the way there. But then there is something else, something spiritual that completes things. Against Ganon, it was Zelda's sealing power and the sacred sword. So, I think it's a balance between the two. But right now, I agree our technology lags way behind what it should be. We cannot create devices as the ancient Sheikah did. And we should."

And at Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda was starting to take the initiative. She had been Queen for four years now and had grown confident enough to begin implementing changes. Ever since she was very young, Zelda had a love of science and believed it held the key to making Hyrule great again. It was time to begin the process. She thought it was a shame and a blot on Hyrule's history that the Sheikah had been forced into exile over the fear of their technology.

Zelda's meeting with the heads of her education department, some of whom were holdovers from her father's rule, showed she meant business.

 _For you in the education department, I need a proposal from each of you in one month for how you would achieve scientific literacy for our students over the next several years," said Zelda. "I'm willing to increase funding for such an effort, but I want a specific plan with costs and measurable goals, including the time to reach them. We can then discuss the various proposals and pick the best parts of each. Your position here will eventually depend on meeting the final plan's goals. But I won't accept any unambitious plans. We need to achieve real results, and I need people here who are as passionate as I am about this effort. So, give this the serious thought it deserves, and I expect a solid work product from each of you in 30 days or begin looking for another place to work._

Zelda's meeting with the science and technology department also demonstrated where she wanted to take Hyrule.

 _Except for Dr. Purah, her assistant Robbie, and a few others, I have been unimpressed with the work coming out of your group. I want people willing to put in the hours of research needed to develop technology that improves the lives of our people. Some of you have spent your careers working to re-discover ancient technology. I applaud those efforts as we have learned much from them and that work must continue. But we also need people who go beyond re-discovery, who develop a deeper understanding of how things work so even their ancient technology can be improved on. I don't want ancient technology to be considered magic. It has a scientific basis, and we need to get to its core, what makes it work. Show me proposals along those lines, and I can increase funding. But I want the people of Hyrule to benefit from your work. I deeply regret the period in our history when fear turned us against technology, and we exiled many talented people. We paid a heavy price for those actions. Had we supported technology back then instead of fearing and destroying it, would not the people of Hyrule today be living longer and have healthier lives? My goal is to undo that damage and bring Hyrule to where it should be._

As word of Zelda's plans spread, some possible good fortune from an unexpected source came her way. And it started at Zora's Domain.

It was early in the afternoon, and Link was discussing with Mipha an upcoming meeting he would have with the Goron ambassador. Their conversation was interrupted by one of the Royal Guards, Kara.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, pardon the interruption, but I believe this is important. Someone we do not know has arrived at the Domain asking for Princess Mipha," said Kara. "She says she is an emissary from a Queen Sopha. And she wears a Zora royal headdress. Do you wish to see her?"

"Yes, please let her enter," said Mipha.

Kara left and returned in the company of a tall female Zora with blue pigment skin and wearing a silver royal headpiece shaped like Mipha's was but adorned with red coral instead of blue sapphires.

"Your Highness, Princess Mipha, my name is Zala, and I am a cousin of Queen Sopha whom you met not very long ago, though I realize not under the best of circumstances," said Zala.

"Welcome, Lady Zala, to our Domain," said Mipha. "I am Queen now, but I am glad of your visit. It has been a long journey for you. How is Queen Sopha?"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," said Zala. "We were not aware of the change in ruler here, and I am sorry if our ignorance has stirred painful memories for you. But Queen Sopha has recovered from her illness and feels it would be well for our two kingdoms to have relations with each other and for her kingdom to become part of Hyrule. And the Sheikah people who live with us are aware of a change in the Hyrule ruler that they deem favorable. They also learned of the Yiga Clan's destruction. They would like to restore relations with their Sheikah colleagues in Hyrule and share their technology. The news that reached us is that your current Hyrule ruler looks more favorably on technology than before, is that not so?"

"That would be very desirable," said Mipha. "But those discussions would need to be held with Queen Zelda who is Hyrule's new ruler. And Queen Zelda is indeed much more interested in promoting science than her father. I also welcome closer ties with your Domain and would be happy to discuss such matters with Queen Sopha."

"Then, Your Majesty, would you help us make the necessary contacts with the Hyrule ruler? We have only a minimal knowledge of your land and its people," said Zala.

"Of course," said Mipha. "My husband, Link, and I will personally escort you to Hyrule Castle."

"I am deeply honored, Your Majesty," said Zala. "That is most generous of you and well beyond my expectations."

"It will be my pleasure," said Mipha. "And as a member of your royal family, please call me Mipha. But you have traveled far and are doubtless tired. Feel free to use the pools here or the open water, and you are free to explore our Domain. If memory serves, it is very similar to your own. You will forgive me, but our security will insist on keeping watch on you since you are a stranger here. I will make the necessary preparations, and we can leave tomorrow. We will meet on the lower level at 10 in the morning if that is acceptable.

"I gladly accept whatever best suits you," said Zala. "I will be ready at the time you stated."

After a short walk around the plaza and a swim to catch dinner, Zala chose to sleep in one of the pools.

Mipha spoke to one of the guards who went off to organize security for the journey. Then she asked another guard to find Sidon.

"What's up, Sis?" said Sidon.

"Link and I need to visit Zelda on short notice tomorrow," said Mipha. "We need to help with a meeting between a representative from that area beyond Hyrule we visited and Zelda. You're in charge in my absence. And please keep an eye on the children for me?"

"Of course, and safe travels," said Sidon.

"This is an unexpected windfall," said Link. "But can Zala and Queen Sopha be trusted?"

"Let's go to the lower level and talk there," said Mipha.

Mipha dove down to the lower level of the Domain while Link, who was not wearing his Zora Armor, climbed down the ladder and stood on the ground between two pillars.

"I don't know if we can trust her, though she strikes me as sincere," said Mipha. "I am inclined to believe her. But we should keep our eyes open."

"I think that's a Hylian expression," said Link. "Don't you have a Zora equivalent?"

"Oh, have I displeased one of my subjects with my choice of proverb?" said Mipha. "If I had said 'we should keep our clicks clicking,' would you have understood me?"

"No, I guess not, not without the context you just gave. So, your proverb prefers ultrasound to eyes," said Link.

"We can use it to locate things. It's better than eyesight over longer distances and in deep water," said Mipha. "And it has other uses too. Can you get undressed and come in the water? My neck's getting sore having to look up when I talk."

Link got undressed then joined Mipha in the water.

"Now let me explain our expression to you, and how our ultrasound works," said Mipha.

As Link floated upright in the water up to his neck, Mipha dove underwater and then emitted a series of high-pitched clicks of just the right frequency to tickle.

Link suddenly convulsed with uncontrollable laughter as he squirmed back and forth unable to do anything to prevent the tickling effect. After 30 seconds the tickling stopped, and Mipha surfaced next to him.

"Was that clear enough for you about clicking? Or should I explain again?" said Mipha.

Link was still struggling with residual laughter.

"No, please, I get it," said Link. "I need to catch my breath."

"Oh, is that a Hylian expression?" said Mipha. "Shall I teach you the Zora equivalent?"

"No, please, I've had enough lessons for now," said Link still breathing heavily.

Then Mipha leaned over and kissed him. Then she kissed him more passionately and held him as she gently scraped her claws across his back.

"I'll heal that later, but I'm getting hungry," said Mipha.

"What about your guards?" said Link as he started giving into the moment.

"They'll look the other way. And besides, we're in the water. Now be quiet before I start nipping your shoulder."

Then Link pulled her to him, and they made love. It was fantastic he was 22 again he thought. And she did too.

The next morning Link changed into his Zora Armor, and then he and Mipha met Zala along with some guards who were waiting on the lower level.

"The waterway ahead is clear, Your Majesty," said the guard in charge. "And the guards assigned to accompany you are in position. May you all have a safe trip."

They thanked the guard then dove into the water.

"It's a pleasant swim to the castle," said Mipha. "But we need to take it easy for my husband's sake."

The three of them went over the first waterfall and on into Ruto Lake.

"I must say, if I may speak frankly, that I am surprised that you, the ruler of your Domain, would personally make a trip of this nature," said Zala.

Mipha laughed.

"You're right, I could send someone like my brother," said Mipha. "But Link and I like visiting Hyrule Castle, and this is a perfect excuse. The Hyrule ruler, Queen Zelda, is a good friend of ours and we don't see each other as often as we should. And I also love the food in Castle Town."

They made their way over the second waterfall and then the third.

"I think perhaps we need to quicken our pace," said Mipha looking at the position of the sun. "I was hoping to reach the castle by dinner time. Link, take my hand."

"Is this just an excuse to hold my hand?" said Link.

"So modest," said Mipha. "Just worried about you missing dinner, sweetheart. Remember, Zala, and I can catch our meals."

"Good point," said Link.

Mipha grabbed his hand, and she and Zala sped up through the water. Link laughed as the spray kept splashing him in the face.

"Do you have to go so fast? If I swallow any more river water I won't need dinner," said Link.

"Or you could just open your mouth wider and catch a fish," teased Mipha. "Oh, but I forgot, you have to eat it cooked."

They arrived at the castle as the sun was setting. Mipha asked the guard in charge to let Her Majesty know she was here on a matter of importance with a Zora representative from an area outside Hyrule. A few minutes later a guard returned and asked them to follow him. He led them to a meeting room, and a few moments later Zelda entered. Because of Zala's presence they needed to be more formal. They all knelt on one knee.

"Please, rise all of you. Welcome to Hyrule Castle," said Zelda. "My name is Zelda."

"And mine is Zala, Your Majesty. I come representing the Queen of my Domain named Sopha."

"Please excuse me for a moment," said Zelda.

Zelda had looked at Link and noticed his distracted expression. She was familiar with that look and called over one of the guards. After a brief private conversation, the guard bowed and left. Zelda then resumed her conversation with Zala.

"I am familiar with Queen Sopha from the reports I received from Link and Mipha some time ago. They were not very favorable reports. What is it you seek of us?" said Zelda.

"We seek to join your kingdom, Your Majesty, with our Domain as one of the kingdoms within it. But more importantly to you, I believe, is that the Sheikah who live in our land desire to reunite with their brethren here and share their technology. I think you would benefit greatly from this," said Zala.

"Your offer seems most generous," said Zelda. "But forgive me if I ask what you seek to gain from this?"

"Your question is expected," said Zala. "Our Queen has always admired the beauty of your kingdom, at one point to excess as you know from the reports you mentioned. She has been cured of her obsession. But we feel isolated in our land which lacks the resources of yours. And the Sheikah who moved to our land long ago are a noble people, who always regretted the benefits of their technology were not shared with yours. But while the Yiga Clan existed here, they feared to share their knowledge. There was too great a danger it would fall into evil hands. But now, since that threat has passed, they feel safe sharing its benefits with you. And news of Your Majesty's more favorable view of technology has encouraged them in that they feel their efforts to help you would be welcomed."

"They would indeed be welcomed, and technology is an area I seek to improve," said Zelda. "I would also gladly welcome your Domain and its people to Hyrule. Your Queen would need to swear an oath of loyalty on behalf of your people to our royal family. And you would need to include the Goddess Hylia in your worship and build a small shrine to her. I would have my lead Sheikah scientist, Dr. Purah, contact yours as soon as possible. Let me know what Queen Sopha would like to do next. She is welcome to meet me here when she is ready."

A guard returned and signaled Zelda. She glanced again at Link. He had been ignoring their discussion and looking off into space the whole meeting.

"But we have an even more pressing matter, Lady Zala, and one I have faced in the past. My kingdom's greatest Hero has not had dinner yet and looked about to faint. So, let us quickly all adjourn and enjoy a meal together. I know we all love fish."

Zala laughed.

Mipha took Link by the hand. She noticed he had looked distracted since they arrived at the castle.

"What's wrong?" said Mipha. "You look like you're someplace else."

"Sorry," said Link. "I thought I was over some things, but seeing Zelda brought them back. I'll get over it, just give me a few minutes."

Then Zelda led them to a dining area where a fish dinner had been prepared consisting of hearty bass, rice, carrots, and crab soup. After sitting down to eat Zala resumed the conversation.

"This is a delightful meal, Your Majesty, and your castle is grander than I imagined. Thank you," said Zala.

"Zala, can you share news of what has happened in your Domain since we left?" asked Mipha.

"Yes, of course, Mipha. Queen Sopha had a nervous breakdown a while ago as you know and for a time we were ruled by her younger sister, Princess Faray. But time and care have enabled Queen Sopha to recover fully. And now she is filled with remorse over what happened. Other than that life goes on as normal."

"And what of the Sheikah there?" said Zelda.

"Other than their coming to us for approval to approach their colleagues here, nothing has changed. They still accept us as rulers when it comes to diplomacy, and we do not interfere with their internal affairs."

"When you return to your home, please let Queen Sopha know I am excited by her proposal, and she is welcome to visit here," said Zelda. "But stay as long as your assignment permits. I know Mipha and Link enjoy Castle Town."

Zala thanked Zelda for her hospitality, but she would need to leave. She would sleep in Hyrule Castle Moat and go first thing in the morning.

After dinner, Zelda asked if she could have a private word with Link. The two of them moved to the side of the room while Mipha spoke with Zala.

"Link, how are you?" said Zelda. "You don't look yourself."

"I'm fine, Zelda," said Link. "I'm enjoying time with my family."

"Come, I know you too well. Be honest with me. What's bothering you? I was teasing about your appetite, and I knew it was more than that. Is it still the loss of the sword? It's been four years now," said Zelda.

"Yes," Link admitted with a sad smile. "I thought I had accepted it after your party. And I don't think about it much, particularly when I'm with Mipha or the children. But when I see you again, Zelda, it brings it all back. You, me and the sword had a special bond. Then I start to feel worthless as if I fulfilled my life's purpose."

"But just because you no longer have the darkness sealing sword doesn't mean you're still not the hero we need," said Zelda. "That sword was created for a special purpose, to destroy Ganon and his followers. That task is thankfully done. You are looking at the matter wrongly. If your house is burning and you use a water pump to save it from the flames, do you then regret no other fire exists so you can use the pump again? Or do you put the pump away thankful there is no further need of it for now? I believe you may well be needed for other tasks and should keep your combat skills strong. You are young again and, unlike the others, there is no other Champion ready to take your place. Hyrule may still need your help someday with something other than Ganon."

"I suppose you're right," said Link sighing. "When you've wielded the best sword in the kingdom, though, it's hard to go back. But I'll do my best to get over it."

Zelda then wished everyone goodnight. Zala left with a guard to sleep in the waters of the moat while Mipha and Link headed to their usual guest room.

"So, can you survive out of water for one night, Your Majesty?" said Link to Mipha as they settled into their room.

"I'm doing this for you," said Mipha. "You've been so accommodating to my needs by sleeping in water with me every night. But what was your private conversation with Zelda about?"

"She noticed my mood. When we came here, and I saw her, all the memories came back, and I felt sad about the sword again. I'm sorry, I thought I had moved on. I owe it to you and our family to put this behind me," said Link.

"I understand," said Mipha. "The sword was your companion for many years, and it takes time to heal the wound of its loss. Seeing Zelda was like ripping the bandage off and reopening it. I wish it were a wound I could heal. But to be honest, I have always had mixed feelings about that sword. It helped destroy Ganon, so it has my gratitude. But it nearly destroyed our relationship. You were so single-minded in pursuit of combat excellence that you lost all your emotions. I cried for days after one of your visits to the Domain when you seemed so preoccupied you could barely look at me. I thought I would lose you. So, I am not as broken-hearted about its absence. But I understand how you must feel. Let's rest now and look forward to some fun in Castle Town tomorrow."

They were both tired from their journey and quickly fell asleep.

Next morning Mipha was up first and was waiting impatiently for Link so she could have breakfast in Castle Town. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer, and she woke him up.

"Can you get up, sweetheart? I can't wait to have some breakfast in town," said Mipha.

Link rubbed his eyes, looked over at Mipha and smiled.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart," said Link. "You're the apple of my eye."

"Are we trading slogans now?" said Mipha. "And before you ask, the Zora equivalent is 'the pick of my click.' Hurry and get dressed or I'm leaving without you."

Link put on his Zora Armor then they strolled out of the castle, hand in hand, and over to Castle Town. The shops and restaurants were not too busy yet, and some had not even opened. Mipha already knew the restaurant she wanted and headed straight there. It was called 'Crab Castle,' and they had eaten there before. As one could tell from the name, the restaurant specialized in crab dishes, though other seafood was available.

In the old days, they could eat here anonymously. But although the owner was Hylian, he was very familiar with Zoras and their kingdom since many of his best customers were visiting Zoras. Apparently, he recognized Mipha from something he had seen and practically fell all over ingratiating himself to her.

"Your Majesty!" he said bowing deeply. "I am honored beyond words that you have chosen to dine at my humble establishment. Please let me personally be of service to you and bring you whatever you wish. And I hope your experience with us will encourage others of your kingdom to visit here as well."

The owner clearly didn't know Mipha.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "But if you are honored beyond words then let us have no more of them. I prefer to eat my meal like any other patron."

"Of course," said the owner, and he led us to a table and left two menus.

"The price of fame, darling," said Link smiling once they were seated. "Notice he didn't recognize me?"

"I'm not sure about that," said Mipha. "But favoring you won't bring in more business. He thinks I will."

"Maybe," said Link. "As usual you should choose for both of us. I know you love the food here."

A waiter came by, and Mipha ordered the large crab platter and a cooked porgy sampler dish. When the food arrived, Link watched her close her eyes in pleasure as she tasted the crabs.

"I so wish we could get fresh sea crabs like this at home," said Mipha. "I love them!"

"The porgies are good, too," said Link. "What are we doing after this?"

"Some shopping," said Mipha. "I want to bring back something for the children."

When they had finished, Link settled the bill, and they quickly left before the owner saw them. By now most of the shops were open, and the grounds were buzzing with shoppers.

"Any ideas what to get them?" said Link. "Mila and Midon are tough to shop for now."

"Let's just look around for ideas," said Mipha.

The first few shops they passed had nothing suitable, but then they came upon a branch of the Gerudo jewelry store, Starlight Memories.

"This shop might have something nice for Mila," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "And be sure to tell her you picked it. She's not too happy with me lately."

Link entered the shop alone while Mipha kept browsing for other shops outside. A Gerudo saleswoman was quick to offer help. Link ended up picking a sapphire pendant on a gold chain. The gold was a very bright color, and he thought it would match Mila's eyes. The sapphire was a favorite Zora gem.

"This is a very nice choice," said the saleswoman. "May I ask who this is for?"

"My daughter," said Link.

The saleswoman reacted with surprise.

"But how is it possible a young man like yourself has a daughter old enough for such a gift?" said the saleswoman as she wrapped the present. "But perhaps you do not wish to admit who it is for?"

"It's complicated," said Link. "But trust me, my daughter is old enough, thank you."

Link left the shop and suspected the saleswoman thought his gift was for a mistress, but that he did not want to admit it. She seemed skeptical of the daughter story, and he was not about to discuss anti-aging runes. He found Mipha a few shops distance away, and she was looking at an item on display.

"Well, Mila is taken care of," said Link.

"What do you think of this for Midon?" said Mipha.

She pointed to a music playing device that included a large assortment of songs. It also could load new songs onto it.

"Midon enjoys music," said Link. "But will he like the songs it contains?"

"I'll speak to the merchant," said Mipha. "Why don't you start looking for gifts for Link and Lapha."

Mipha spoke to the merchant, and he was able to replace the songs with ones he said were popular with Midon's age group. So Midon's gift was done.

They walked together and came upon a Hylian souvenir shop. They had a replica royal guard outfit for children. They agreed Linky might like wearing that for adventures. That left Lapha.

"She likes to read, so a book is possible," said Link. "But somehow that doesn't seem nice enough compared to the other gifts. I think I'm going to go back to the jewelry shop and see if I can get something similar to Mila's gift but smaller."

Link returned to the Starlight Memories branch store, and the saleswoman looked disappointed at first.

"Have you come to return your purchase?" she said.

"On the contrary," said Link, "I am wondering if you have something similar to the item I purchased but a smaller size."

"How small?"

Link described the size he needed.

"If you return in one hour I can have that made for you, but I need a deposit of half the price," said the saleswoman.

Link paid the deposit then went back outside to Mipha.

"It takes an hour to make it," said Link.

"Good, I was getting hungry," said Mipha.

"Is that hungry for food, or hungry like on the lower level of the Domain?" said Link.

"Very funny," said Mipha. "If I were you I would be careful what I say. We have a long swim home together, and I have a good memory."

"Why don't you pick the restaurant for a change," said Mipha. "As long as it has meat or fish I'll be fine."

Link picked a Hylian restaurant that fortunately recognized neither of them, and they found some suitable dishes. After lunch, it was time to pick up Lapha's gift and head home.

Link went back to the jewelry shop, and this time Mipha accompanied him. The Gerudo saleswoman saw them come into the shop together.

"Your jewelry is ready," said the saleswoman.

"And is this person your so-called daughter?" she snickered pointing at Mipha. "So, I was right, it was for your mistress after all. And you have a beautiful one. She must get all your attention, and your wife must be very lonely."

"Excuse me?" said Mipha.

"Um, I think there is some misunderstanding. The first set of jewelry is for our daughter," said Link, emphasizing the word 'our.' "And it would be best for you if we quickly concluded our business. If you knew who you just called my mistress, you would be greatly embarrassed."

Link paid the balance due and quickly left the store.

"At least the gifts are nice, though the saleswoman could learn some tact," said Link.

"Ready for the swim home?" said Mipha.

"We're good, right?" said Link. "I mean, you're not upset with me about anything, right?"

"Should I be?" said Mipha.

"No, but I would like to be sure while I'm still on land," said Link.

"I can't think of anything," said Mipha. "Can you?"

"No, nothing," said Link and he dove into the Castle Moat as Mipha jumped in after him.

"But if something occurs to me along the way you'll be the first to know," she teased.

"So, now we wait to hear what happens next with Sopha?" said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "I'm hoping Sopha will have time to visit our Domain. I think she would be impressed. Our Luminous Stones make our architecture quite beautiful and unique. But more importantly, it would be good for both our peoples to develop a relationship between us."

The swim back home was always tougher for Link because it was against the current, and especially toward the end.

"Mipha, I'm getting a bit winded, can you please give me a hand?"

"Those are Hylian expression, right sweetheart?" said Mipha. "But sure."

Link swam over next to her and held onto her hand. Then Mipha pulled him along.

"I guess I'm never going to hear the end about expressions," said Link.

"You're the one who brought it up, and it is funny to compare them," said Mipha. "Maybe we should have a family conversation sometime and list all the ones we can think of with the Zora and Hylian versions. Might be fun."

They could see the blue cliffs and then later the blue glow of the Domain ahead. Mipha pulled Link up the last waterfall, and the lower level of the Domain came into view. The two guards who had been swimming ahead of them were waiting. The two who swam behind them were visible now in the water. When they were all together on the third level, Mipha thanked the guards for their help and apologized for any trouble.

"It's our pleasure, Your Majesty," said the ranking guard. "We get to enjoy Castle Town when you're inside Hyrule Castle. And only two of us at a time need to watch you when you're shopping, so the other two of us can have a meal or do a little shopping too. We're actually excited if the Captain selects us to accompany you. We try to stay out of sight, so we don't distract from your visit."

That reminded her of Mila. She would speak to the Captain about a way to give her more privacy without compromising her safety.

Just then Sidon appeared.

"Welcome home," said Sidon. "Good trip?"

"Yes, we should discuss it tomorrow," said Mipha. "Let's go to the throne room. The children alright?"

"Yes, they're swimming at the Lake with friends. They should be home soon," said Sidon. "And they were no trouble at all."

And indeed after a few more minutes, they could hear the sound of a group of children talking and laughing as they returned from East Reservoir Lake. Goodbyes were said, and soon their four children reached the throne room.

"You're back!" shouted Lapha who saw her parents first.

Mipha and Link got hugs from all of them.

"We brought you each back something from Castle Town," said Mipha. "We hope you like it."

Link handed each of them their gift, and the children unwrapped them.

"Neat," said Linky. "I can be a royal guardsman. It looks just like the real uniform. Thanks!"

"This plays music? Nice!" said Midon. "Thank you so much! Let me try it."

Midon proceeded to play a song Link, and Mipha had never heard before.

Mila finished opening her package and gasped.

"This is so beautiful!" said Mila looking at it and then putting on the pendant. "I absolutely love it! Thank you so much! I can't wait to show it to … uh… my friends."

"Thank you!" said Lapha opening her gift. "It's just like Sis's. It's beautiful."

"Alright, I think it's time for the younger ones to get ready to sleep," said Mipha. After hugs and kisses, they headed off.

"I'm going to check the other songs on here," said Midon as he left.

Mila was about to leave as well when Link called her.

"Mila, can I have a word?" said Link.

"Sure, Dad, what is it?" said Mila walking over to him.

"You don't have to hide it if you have a boyfriend," said Link. "Mom and I understand. Children never believe their parents were young once too. Just promise us you won't get too serious too soon or let a boy take advantage of you. You're still very young for a Zora."

"I know, and I promise," said Mila. "And don't worry Dad, I know how to handle boys."

I bet you do, thought Link. I bet you do.


	56. Hyrule Renaissance - Part 2

**Chapter 41: Hyrule Renaissance – Part 2**

 _Summary: Queen Sopha pledges loyalty to Hyrule and her Sheikah share some of their technology. Zelda begins plans for Hyrule's transformation to a technological civilization. Mila gets some social competition._

Mipha had spent the whole day in meetings, including updating Sidon on the events yesterday at Hyrule Castle concerning Queen Sopha. She was looking forward to being done for the day. Her last scheduled meeting was with Larah, the Captain of the Royal Guard. Larah had been promoted to Captain two years ago when the prior captain retired.

"Your Majesty, you wished to see me?" said Larah.

"Yes, thank you Larah, it's about Mila and Midon," said Mipha. "They're getting to the age where they are starting to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, and they feel the presence of guards detracts from their 'special moments' as my eldest daughter put it. Is there anything you can do to give them more privacy without compromising their safety?"

"I understand," said Larah. "We can try to be less visible, much as we are when you visit Castle Town. And if we can assure their safety without having to see them directly, that would also work for us. Maybe you could ask them to either stay inside the Domain or go places where there is very restricted access. Then we don't need to watch them directly and can watch the access points. But from the reports, they spend most of their time with groups of friends. The few times one of them goes off alone with someone they just sit together talking or go for walks or swims, things like that. We try to let them feel as private as possible, but we do need to be very sure they're safe. Is there anything you wish to know?"

"No," said Mipha. "I would just like them to have as normal an adolescent experience as possible under the circumstances. But I appreciate the difficult assignment you and your guards have, and I am very grateful for all you do. Thank you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Larah. "It is an honor to be a member of the Royal Guards. I will discuss with the other guards about some ways we can be less intrusive."

Larah bowed and then withdrew. Link was at the foot of the stairs talking to one of the guards. Mipha walked downstairs, and when Link was done speaking, she approached him.

"Feel like taking a walk with me? I need to get out and don't feel like a swim right now. How about the Upland Zorana area? We haven't walked there in a while."

"Of course, my dearest, sweetest Mipha," said Link. "You know I love taking walks with you."

"You're in a lovely mood!" laughed Mipha. "Such a sweet reply. It makes me want to swim with you after all."

Mipha notified the guards, then Link and Mipha dove down to the lower level of the Domain, then headed north to the two waterfalls. The swam up both waterfalls then held hands as they headed southwest. The weather was mild, light clouds, with rain expected in the evening.

"You had a busy day, huh? But you are getting more efficient," said Link. "At the beginning, you were putting in terribly long hours. I understand the situation was difficult back then. Actually, that was thoughtless of me even to bring it up. Sorry."

"No, it's alright, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I know what you mean. But I needed to get away now, and we need to make time for each other, too. We used to take walks all over the Domain when we were younger. It was one way we grew closer. Speaking of being close, I spoke to Larah about our older two, and she'll see if they can give them a bit more privacy while still making sure they're safe."

"I hope that works for them," said Link. "And Mila assured me she could deal with things."

"I think she can, too," said Mipha. "But they both had their growth spurt earlier than most, so they're on the young side still, and any boyfriend or girlfriend is undoubtedly older. I wonder if that's the Hylian influence on them?"

There were many small hills and rock outgrowths in Upland Zorana, and their walk took them between them. It was when they approached one of the hills that had some Luminous Stones at its base that Link suddenly started feeling unsettled, the feeling he had when he was about to have a flashback. He hadn't had a flashback in some time, but one was happening now.

"Wait, I'm remembering something here," Link said.

They both stopped walking, and Link closed his eyes. Then the memory came to him.

 _Mipha and I were walking along this very path. I was a young teenager, and we were stopping every now and then to collect Luminous Stones. We both enjoyed collecting them, I recall, and I felt good being with Mipha. We came upon the stones here._

" _Princess, do you mind if I chip off some more stones?" I said._

" _I don't mind at all, I like them too," said Mipha. "But be careful of the rock splinters."_

 _I chipped at the stones, and some fragments fell to the ground. I started gathering them up when I noticed one piece had broken off in the shape of a small heart. I picked it up and looked at it, amazed. I had seen many random shapes before from pieces of Luminous Stones I chipped off, but never a heart. Then I thought of Mipha and the fact she liked the stones too. I turned to her._

" _Princess, would you like this?" I said, offering her the heart-shaped stone." It looks exceptional."_

" _Why yes, thank you!" said Mipha. "Imagine a piece breaking off like that! I take it as a good omen. But can you please try to remember to call me Mipha? I like hearing you say my name."_

 _I felt myself turning a little red._

" _Alright, Mipha, I'll try," I said._

" _That's better!" said Mipha. "It will be fun to see how it looks at night. Come on."_

The memory ended. Link was staring vacantly with his mouth open.

"The luminous stone," he said finally. "I gave it to you here."

"So, you finally remembered?" said Mipha. "It was a long time ago, but I still have that stone."

"I'm glad I remembered," said Link

"So am I," said Mipha. "I really did think it was a good omen, and I was right. You were so shy, and you kept calling me 'princess' no matter how many times I asked you to use my name. I thought you liked me, but either out of shyness or my being a princess, you couldn't bring yourself to express your feelings. We grew closer, and I felt you would open up soon, but then the sword came along. And, well, we already talked about all that."

They reached for each other, hugged and kissed.

"How many other sweet moments did we share that I've forgotten?" said Link.

"If you ask me, lots," said Mipha. "Maybe someday you'll remember more of them. But what matters is we're together now. We can still make new moments."

Link bent down, chipped at one of the Luminous Stones and collected the fragments.

"Sorry, no heart this time," said Link examining the pieces.

"Of course not," said Mipha. "You have my heart, and I have yours now. We don't need another stone one."

Then they kissed again.

"We should do this more often," said Link.

"Kiss or take walks?" laughed Mipha.

"Well, both," laughed Link. "But if I have to give up one I'll skip the walks. I love you so much."

"And I love you, too," said Mipha. "But we should be getting back. You recovered a nice memory today, and I'm happy about that. I can show you the stone later."

They held hands again as they headed back toward the Domain. They reached the first of two waterfalls and dove together into the water below. Then Mipha faced him, took his hand and with her other hand gently started scraping the points of her nails across his neck and upper back.

"Keep doing that, and I won't be able to wait for us to get back," said Link moaning.

"That's fine," said Mipha. "There is a lot of privacy in waterfalls."

They kissed, and then he pulled her to him, and they made love just behind the waterfall. It really was pretty private, he thought. Afterward, they relaxed in the spray and laughed as it splashed all over them.

"Thanks for a nice walk Your Majesty," said Link laughing between splashes of water across his face.

"It's all your fault," said Mipha between splashes. "It must have been your memory recovery. Thinking about that made me sentimental, and then my emotions moved on from there. But ending up in water always makes things better, don't you agree?

"Being in the water with you is always the best part of my day, even my life," said Link laughing.

"Spoken like a true Zora," laughed Mipha. "Now we really should get back."

When they got back to the throne room, there was a letter waiting for Mipha with the Hyrule Royal Insignia on the envelope. Mipha opened it, read it, then handed it to Link to read.

 _Your Majesty Queen Mipha,_

 _Queen Sopha has contacted me, and we have agreed to meet at Hyrule Castle in one week. Her legal advisor, Lagon, Sheikah technology expert, Fandra, and her youngest sister, Princess Tila, are all coming as well. Sopha expects to take the oath of loyalty when here and her land will become part of our kingdom. We propose to name that region North Hyrule._

 _She writes that she and Princess Tila would like to visit you at Zora's Domain afterward if that is acceptable to you, and asked if I would please convey her message._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Zelda_

 _Queen of Hyrule_

Mipha wrote to Zelda confirming Sopha's and Tila's visit was acceptable.

"That's it," said Mipha. "That's my last official act of the day. Let's go see how Lapha and Link are. I'm sure Mila and Midon are out with friends."

They found Lapha and Linky in the plaza, and Linky was cooking a fish.

"Hi Mom and Dad," said Linky. "Laff and I got hungry waiting for you, so Laff caught some fish."

"That's fine," said Link. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I watched you," said Linky.

"We can still eat together," said Mipha. "Dad and I will just get two fish from the market, and we can sit in one of the gazebos. I'm sorry we took so long today. Have you seen Mila or Midon?"

"They're having an evening party with friends up at the Lake," said Lapha. "Midon brought his music player. And Uncle Sidon is up there, too. He left after they did and said he wanted to check on Ruta, but I think that was his way of keeping a click on them."

The four of them had dinner together then headed home, at which point Lapha wanted to speak with Link.

"Dad, have time to talk?" said Lapha.

"Always, sweetheart," said Link.

She was still a little girl by Zora standards. She came over and sat on his lap. Given how fast the time like this with Mila and Midon had passed, he did not want to miss any opportunities to be close to Lapha. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

"You know I play with Linky a lot, but he's growing up so much faster than me," said Lapha. "What's going to happen when we're Mila's and Midon's age?"

That was a good question, thought Link. At eighteen or so Linky would be a Hylian adult, but Lapha would still be a child by their standards. Linky might want to leave the Domain and find a career at that point. Link's first instinct was to put the issue off by saying that was a long time from now. But then he had to remember that it really wasn't a long time for a Zora. They had a different perspective on time given their longevity. Nine years to him might feel like two years to a Zora: not all that far off from their viewpoint.

"I don't know," said Link. "It's a good question. We Hylians do grow up faster so it would be normal for him to look for a career around that time or a little later, though of course, he is always welcome to stay here as long as he wants. I guess you're worried you will miss him?"

"Yes," said Lapha. "And who will take care of him in the water?"

"Well, we don't know the future," said Link. "Maybe he will decide to stay here in the Domain longer than we think or even permanently. Or maybe he will return to visit us often. By then you will have other interests, too. It's just part of life, Lapha. All I can say is enjoy your time together now and stay close. I am sure he will miss you, too, and want to see you. And hopefully, he learns to take care of himself in the water as best he can. We Hylians don't spend as much time in the water as you do."

"It still makes me feel sad, Dad," said Lapha. "Mom told me you grew up very fast, too. She was surprised how much you changed between visits."

"Yes, it's just the way things are," said Link. "You Zoras are gifted with the longest life of any of the races in Hyrule. But try not to worry about the future, just enjoy the present. From Linky's point of view, nine years is a long time. I'm sure he isn't even thinking about what he will do then yet. He's still enjoying childhood and so should you."

"Do you like living with us Zoras, Dad? Do you miss the company of Hylians?" asked Lapha.

Mila used to ask him the same thing.

"I love living here," said Link. "The people here treat me with kindness and respect. And I found the truest love anyone could hope for here, and nothing in Hyrule could make me happier. Having four wonderful children with the most caring and loving wife is more than anyone could wish for. I have truly been blessed by Hylia, and I give thanks every day. So, I never think about Hylians or missing their company. I am delighted being here with my family. And besides, I am proud to say I have the honor of being the worst swimmer in all of Zora's Domain. I would not want to lose that title."

Lapha laughed.

"You may be the worst swimmer, Dad, but you're the best Dad," said Lapha.

She kissed him and hopped off his lap. And that was another moment he wanted to remember.

Meanwhile, far away, Queen Sopha was beginning her trip to Hyrule Castle. Given the long journey from the North Akkala Sea, Sopha's party planned to travel by boat as far as Lanayru Bay. Then they would cross the Samasa Plain on foot. They would then use a smaller portable raft for the Sheikah member of their group who would ride on that, while the rest would swim to the castle starting from the Rutala River. They set out first thing in the morning. Their boat was more advanced than those used in Hyrule, and they made excellent time.

When Sopha and her party arrived at Hyrule Castle Moat in the early afternoon, the guards notified Zelda, who was, of course, expecting them. She and Prince Rudin went outside to greet them.

Upon meeting Zelda, Sopha and her party all dropped to one knee.

"Your Majesty," said Queen Sopha.

"Thank you, please rise," said Zelda. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle. My name is Zelda, and this is my husband, Prince Rudin."

Sopha and her party stood, and Sopha introduced everyone: Tila her youngest sister, Lagon her legal advisor, and Fandra, the lead Sheikah scientist.

Zelda was quite startled by Sopha's appearance. The reports from Link and Mipha about their trip to her Domain had mentioned Sopha was young to be Zora ruler, probably around Mipha's age, but not how striking she looked. Sopha was tall, her pigment a delicate light blue and her eyes a bright gold. And she had a very intense stare. Sopha could only be described as beautiful. And her sister, Tila, looked very much like her, just a younger version. Both Sopha and Tila wore a silver Zora royal headdress but inset with bright red coral as the jewels.

"You must be tired from your journey and possibly hungry as well," said Zelda. "I have set aside rooms for all of you, though I understand some of you may prefer to rest in the water. And I have a buffet lunch ready. I hope you are happy with the fish from these waters. We can talk business after we have had lunch."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Sopha. "Freshwater fish is perfectly fine. And your castle is most impressive."

After a few moments to get settled, guards escorted Sopha and her party to lunch. While the rest of the group was getting food, Zelda had a moment alone with Sopha.

"Sopha, you wrote that Tila is your youngest sister," said Zelda. "How many siblings do you have?"

"There is just the three of us," said Sopha. "My other younger sister, Faray, is in charge of our Domain in my absence. I thought it would be a good experience for Tila to see part of Hyrule with me. She is actually still very young by Zora standards having just gone through her growth spurt. A year ago, she could not have accompanied me."

"We have a nine-year-old daughter," said Zelda. "So, your youngest sister would be about 20 years old or so?"

"Yes, about that, maybe a little older," said Sopha. "We don't actually celebrate birthdays. But she would probably be more like a fourteen or fifteen-year-old in your years."

"The reason I ask is would you want your sister to stay for our meetings or could my daughter show her around the castle?" said Zelda.

"That would be very kind of you," said Sopha. "I'm sure Tila would prefer not sitting through meetings at this point."

"Fine, I will ask my daughter after lunch," said Zelda.

After lunch, Zelda's daughter arrived, and Zelda introduced her to everyone.

"What a beautiful and charming daughter you have!" said Sopha. "You must be very proud. But I learned of your daughter from Zala and thought perhaps she might like something you cannot get here. With your permission?"

"Yes, of course," said Zelda.

Sopha took out a small package and presented it to Zelda's daughter. She opened it and was evidently quite pleased. It was a gold chain with a bright red coral ornament.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" said young Zelda. "Thank you so much! I have never seen anything like this."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Sopha, thank you," said Zelda. "Zelda, would you mind showing Princess Tila around some of the castle while the rest of us meet?"

"Of course, Mom," said Zelda. "Princess Tila, would you come with me?"

"Thank you," said Tila. "I am so interested to see such a grand castle and learn how it must be for you to live here."

Tila, Zelda and a Royal Guard then left.

"Your headdress is stunning," said Zelda to Tila as they walked together. "Why do you use red coral?"

"Thank you," said Tila. "We are descended from sea Zora and always found coral to be very beautiful. The Zoras you may be familiar with are descended from freshwater Zora and were closer to the land. They prefer sapphires, which we also like since it is the gem of Nayru, but sapphires are not available in the sea. They also like Luminous Stones which are very rare in our land."

"Let me start by showing you my room," said Zelda. "Then we can decide what to do next."

After Tila left it was time to get down to business. The meeting was going to break into two.

"I think it best if my senior Sheikah scientist, Dr. Purah, and her assistant Robbie, meet separately with Fandra so they can discuss technical matters. The rest of us can discuss how we incorporate your land and people into Hyrule," said Zelda.

"That makes perfect sense, of course," said Sopha.

Sopha spoke briefly to Fandra, and he bowed, excused himself, and then went with one of the Royal Guards to meet with Purah.

"Now, we were thinking the most suitable name for your region is North Hyrule," said Zelda. "Your Domain would retain its own name, of course, I am referring to the land as a whole."

"I agree," said Sopha. "That name is logical, descriptive, and makes perfect sense to me."

"And you understand the requirements to become part of Hyrule?" said Zelda.

"Yes, Zala brought back that information. I am prepared to swear an oath of loyalty for myself and on behalf of my people. And my people have agreed that, although we primarily worship Nayru, we will recognize the Goddess Hylia in our worship now as well. We always believed in her, just didn't openly worship her."

"Then this is much simpler than I expected, and there is not much else to discuss," said Zelda. "Are you prepared to take the oath today?"

"I am willing to do it whenever it pleases you," said Sopha. "I did not expect a special ceremony."

"Then let me make some preparations, and we can do so in a couple of hours," said Zelda. "I am very pleased and excited by your decision."

The rulers of the other parts of Hyrule were already aware of the proposal to add this territory to Hyrule, Zelda having already written to each of them. None had any objections.

Meanwhile, Purah and Robbie were meeting with Fandra, the lead Sheikah scientist in Queen Sopha's realm. After introductions, Fandra got to the point.

"We have technology that can help your people advance into a more modern age," said Fandra. "I know you received one of our Tab devices from Link. Eventually, versions of those devices can be produced for everyone, but with more limited capability, that is, omitting all the dangerous runes of course. They can be used to communicate instantly with each other by voice or written text. And they can also take pictures and transmit them. We can activate the Sheikah towers in your land and use them to relay signals from one end of Hyrule to another. We also can produce vehicles that can travel faster than a horse and for longer distances. With some improvement to your roads and some technology to assign priority at junctions, this can vastly shorten travel times to many areas of Hyrule. And we have improved on medical techniques to deal with illness and injury. These can be of great help to you as well."

"This is all most generous of you," said Purah. "I regret we seem to have nothing to offer you in return."

"Our reward is reuniting with our brethren here," said Fandra. "We seek to help you and expect no reward other than your friendship. But your land has more resources to produce these devices in quantity. That will be key to their success with your people. I will leave several of the rune-limited Sheikah Tabs with you so you can show how they work to others. I also have the instructions for their construction. And I will leave instructions for the construction of the motorized vehicles I mentioned."

Fandra demonstrated how to use the Sheikah Tabs to communicate and transmit pictures. Both Purah and Robbie were quite impressed.

"This will revolutionize life here," said Robbie. "No more waiting for letters or needing an artist to copy an image. I think these will be hugely popular and our only problem will be creating enough of them as quickly as possible."

"I have some ideas on how to do that as well," said Fandra.

Meanwhile, when the time came, Sopha and Lagon joined Zelda in the throne room. Tila was still with Zelda's daughter, and Fandra was meeting with Purah. The Hyrule Royal Secretary was present to prepare the necessary documents of record. Lagon looked over the papers while they waited.

"Sopha, if you're ready, would you please kneel and repeat the oath," said Zelda. "We have the required witnesses and royal official present."

Sopha knelt then repeated the oath of loyalty.

 _I, Sopha, Queen of the Zora in North Hyrule, do swear before Hylia that I and my kingdom will be loyal subjects of the Kingdom of Hyrule and its Royal Family. We will uphold its laws, rights, and customs, and defend it to the best of our ability._

"Please rise, and let me welcome you now as a citizen of Hyrule," said Zelda. "This is a historic moment and an important step in Hyrule's path, our path, to greatness. I look forward to a long and productive relationship with you and your people."

Sopha rose and then was asked to sign two copies of a document the Royal Secretary had prepared and Lagon had looked over. One of them was returned to Lagon. Then Zelda had some light refreshment brought in to celebrate the occasion. A short time later Tila returned with Zelda. Tila thanked her for the tour and rejoined her sister.

"What are your plans now, Sopha," said Zelda.

"Fandra and Lagon are going to head back home," said Sopha. "Tila and I want to visit Zora's Domain here. I especially want to see Mipha and Link. I owe them a huge apology. But thank you so much for your gracious hospitality and for having your delightful daughter entertain my sister. I look forward to serving you and Hyrule."

"Thank you and enjoy your visit. Mipha and Link are both wonderful people. And they have two children about the same age as Tila so she and they may have something to talk about," said Zelda.

With that they said goodbye.

After they left Purah and Robbie demonstrated for Zelda the Sheikah Tabs that Fandra had left, and that only added to Zelda's excitement.

"We need to start making more of these as soon as possible," said Zelda. "Please work with the others in your group to come up with plans for their construction. I want us to make this technology available to everyone who wants it. But I don't want to force it down anyone's throat. If someone is happy with their current way of life, then that is fine. We should make sure we accommodate the old and the new. I believe over time the new will eventually replace the old, but that may take more than one generation. My goal is to get the process started. And we still need to push education, so people understand things and are not fearful of them. I am very conscious of avoiding a repeat of history, where our people reject technology again out of fear. Finally, we also need to preserve the beauty of our land. That will be the challenge. Work needs to take place in a way that does not harm nature."

Sopha, Tila and two of Sopha's guards began the swim to Zora's Domain, starting from the Hyrule Castle Moat. As they passed Mercay Island and were about to cross into the Zora River, they were joined by four guards from Mipha's kingdom. The guards did not approach them but shadowed them all the way back to the Domain. When they arrived, a guard was sent to notify Mipha. Then Sopha and Tila were escorted to the throne room where Mipha and Link were waiting.

Sopha and Tila both knelt and bowed their heads.

"Your Majesty," said Sopha, "I wish to offer my deepest apologies for all that happened when last we met. I was not myself, and I acted terribly. I hope you can forgive me."

"Please, rise, and welcome to our Domain," said Mipha. "I bear you no ill will and understand you were under some evil influence. Now it is time to move forward, not dwell on the past. I gather this is your sister Tila. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Mipha, this is my husband Link, and this is my brother, Prince Sidon. And these are our four children, Mila, Midon, Link, and Lapha. Please let us dispense with titles and just use our names."

Sopha and Tila rose and greeted everyone.

"You are fortunate to have such a delightful family. And your Domain is magnificent," said Sopha. "The Luminous Stones make it quite picturesque. It must be striking to see at night. Tila is about the same age as your older two children. I hope perhaps they can spend some time together."

"By all means," said Mipha. "Would you children like to go off with Tila while I meet with Sopha?"

The children gladly agreed to get away from the meetings.

"Come, Tila," said Mila. "I'll introduce you to our friends. They are up at the Lake. You can swim with us if you want."

"Thank you, Mila," said Tila. "I would like that very much."

The children all left, and Tila walked with Mila as they headed to the Lake, while Midon walked alone listening to his music device, and Lapha and Link walked together.

"Forgive me, Mila," said Tila. "But you have a Hylian brother? That is so unusual."

"Yes, as you know our Dad is Hylian," said Mila. "We call him Linky to distinguish him from our Dad."

"You have a very unique family," said Tila. "I have only met two Hylian children so far, Zelda and Link, and they are both so adorable. Does your little brother swim with you?"

"Yes, but my sister Lapha often helps him with games," said Mila. "He swims pretty well for a Hylian, though. Better than my Dad."

"And your Dad doesn't mind living here?" said Tila.

"No, he actually loves it here," said Mila. "And I don't blame him. Our Domain is very beautiful."

"Yes, indeed it is," said Tila. "Ours is made of natural stone so does not have your glowing blue color. I am quite jealous of your Domain."

When they reached the Lake, Mila introduced Tila to everyone. What she hadn't expected was that the boys seemed to be falling all over themselves to talk with her. Tila must look prettier to them than she realized. Tila spoke with everyone for a while, but then excused herself and went over to talk with Linky who was sitting with Lapha.

"Hello, Lapha and Link, I am happy to meet both of you," said Tila. "Link, you are the second Hylian child I have met. Are you having fun here among all us Zoras?"

"Yes, I like playing with them. My sister here sometimes helps me," said Linky. "You are a princess from another Domain?"

"Yes, our Domain is far from here," said Tila. "But yours is more beautiful. If your sister wants to play with her friends, I could keep you company. I would like to learn what it feels like to be a Hylian living among Zoras."

"Is that okay, Linky?" said Lapha. "I'll be in the water over there, but anytime you want me just call or dive in the water, and I'll come to you."

"That's fine, Laff," said Linky. "You go ahead. I'll stay here with Tila for now."

Lapha dove into the water and joined the others.

"So, Link, how do you like living here?" said Tila.

"Well, I've hardly known anywhere else save a short stay at the castle, but my family is great, and I have friends here," said Link. "I know I don't fit in completely, but almost everyone is very nice to me and tries to make me feel welcome. I suppose it doesn't hurt who my Mom is, but I'd like to think there was more to it than that."

"I'm sure there is," said Tila. "What do you think of the school here?"

"It's fine," said Linky. "The teachers are outstanding. I had a chance to study at Hyrule Castle with Zelda, but I would have missed my family too much. I'm glad my parents decided to keep me here. My Mom said if there is ever a need she can hire a tutor, but so far there hasn't been one."

"And you get along with your brother and sisters?" said Tila.

"Oh, yes," said Linky. "Lapha and I are very close. She takes care of me in the water. And Midon has always looked out for me like a big brother. Mila looks out for me too and takes care of me if I get hurt."

"You have a very nice family," said Tila. "Well, I don't want you to miss all the fun talking with me. Let's go in the water with everyone."

They both walked to the water's edge and dove in. Lapha swam over to Linky, and they stuck with each other while Tila joined the others in their games and was soon laughing with the rest of them. Afterward, they rested in the water and listened to Midon's music player.

"I see you have an old-fashioned music player," said Tila to Midon as they rested near each other in the water.

"Old fashioned?" said Midon. "I have never seen another one."

Tila took our her Sheikah Tab and showed it to Midon.

"This can play music as well as communicate with other such devices including messages, voice, and pictures," said Tila. "Unfortunately, other than playing music, I can't show you how it works here because you do not have the proper signals yet and my kingdom is too far away. But hopefully, you will soon have these as well."

"Wow!" said Midon. "That will be neat. I hope so. Come, you have to show my sister and the others."

Tila and Midon swam over to Mila and showed her and her friends the device, explaining what it could do. It was clear they could not get hold of one of these things soon enough.

"I should get back," said Tila finally. "I need to find out what my sister wants to do. But it was nice meeting all of you and thank you for a nice time."

"Do you need someone to walk you back?" asked one of the boys.

"No, that's very kind of you, but I think they assigned a guard for me. Good night everyone," said Tila.

Tila swam back to the pier and the guard assigned to stay with her accompanied her back to the throne room.

Meanwhile, Mila's and Midon's friends couldn't stop talking about her, particularly the boys.

"She is certainly the pick of the pod," said one. "If her people are all like her I want to swap Domains. And I could get one of those neat devices she has."

"And she's a princess too," said another. "Some people just have all the luck. They hatched from a golden egg."

"Speaking of gold, did you see her eyes?" said a third. "They're so deep. I couldn't stop looking at them."

Mila was getting a bit fed up and decided to head home with Lapha and Linky. Midon chose to stay a bit longer since he had the music. When Mila, Lapha, and Linky got back, Sopha and Tila had already gone to rest in the water surrounding the Domain. Mipha was alone with Link.

"How did Tila get along with your friends?" said Mipha.

"All too well with the boys," said Mila. "They can't stop talking about her. And she has this cute little device that plays music and, she says, does a lot of other things like send messages and take pictures. Everyone wanted one as soon as they saw it."

"Well, she is very striking looking," said Mipha. "And their technology is ahead of ours. That's one thing we hope to gain from contact with them."

"And she seems to have taken a special liking to Linky," said Lapha. "She spent time talking with him."

"What do you know?" said Link. "A Zora princess takes an interest in a Hylian boy. Where have I heard that before?"

"Well, one difference is that other Hylian boy was an only child," said Mipha. "Link here has a family. But I don't think there is anything more to it than her natural curiosity. She has never met Hylian children before."

"Neither did you before you met me," said Link. "But I agree with you."

"She's a nice person, but I won't be sorry when she goes," said Mila.

"Well, that's what I was about to get to," said Mipha. "She is staying with us. To build up goodwill and understanding between our Domains, Sopha's sister has agreed to stay with us for one month. And we need to treat Tila like family. At some point, someone from our Domain will stay at their Domain for one month. Sopha is leaving in the morning to return home."

"You're serious, Mom?" asked Mila. "That's just great. As for getting a volunteer to stay in their Domain, the boys will be lined up."

Mila went off to get some sleep, and Lapha and Linky did too. A short time later Midon came home, and he also went off to rest.

"Well, this should prove interesting," said Link. "I hope everyone gets along."

"I think they will," said Mipha. "Sometimes it's hard to accept you're not the biggest fish in the lake. But you may still be the tastiest."

"Does your choice of proverb mean you're getting hungry?" said Link.

"What a mind reader you've become," laughed Mipha. "Very hungry. Come here."


	57. Hyrule Renaissance-Part 3

**Chapter 42: Hyrule Renaissance – Part 3**

 _Summary: Sopha completes her trip home. Mila and Tila become good friends and Mila offers to spend a month in Tila's Domain. Tila starts imagining a future with Mila's brother, Link. Epona is having a baby. Robbie uncovers a suspicious Sheikah Tab anomaly._

The brief official announcement from Queen Zelda about the annexation of the new region had been sent out to all of Hyrule. For most people, the very existence of the area was a surprise.

 _Citizens of Hyrule_

 _I am excited to announce the addition of a new region to our kingdom. The area north of the Akkala and Eldin Regions will henceforth be part of the kingdom of Hyrule and will be referred to as North Hyrule._

 _There is a Zora Domain within North Hyrule, and its ruler is Queen Sopha. A population of Sheikah also reside there whose ancestors made that land their home long ago. We have already begun working with them in hopes of benefiting from their technology._

 _Please join me in celebrating this addition to our kingdom and its promise of greater things for all of us._

 _Zelda_

Back in Zora's Domain, Link stirred in his sleep, then woke up. He glanced over at Mipha and saw her sound asleep floating next to him. She looked so peaceful resting there, and so beautiful. For some reason, his mind wandered back to their honeymoon. The first night they spent at Lurelin Village there was a tremendous thunderstorm, and Mipha burst out laughing when the roof of their hut sprang a leak and doused him with water. "A little water never hurt anyone," she laughed. "And you didn't want to sleep anyway, did you, sweetheart?" Then she smiled and gently blinked her amber eyes at him in that irresistible manner of hers. But the next day was gorgeous, the sun shining in a clear sky. Mipha grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sea. They swam together all morning until they were both starving, then she caught some porgies, and they cooked them together on the beach. She was so utterly happy then, and he was too. They laughed at almost everything. Only a month before life had been so uncertain for them, but now they were finally together for good. He enjoyed every minute of their time there. And now it was nineteen years later, and he felt just as much in love with her.

"What are you thinking?" asked Mipha.

She had awoken and seen Link gazing into the distance.

"Oh, you're awake," said Link snapping back to the present. "I was thinking back to our honeymoon and how much I love you. Has it really been nineteen years already?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we've been married nineteen years. And you're twenty-two years old. Ponder that for a moment," said Mipha. Then she touched him gently on the cheek and smiled. With her eyes open now, she looked even more beautiful. He squeezed her hand.

"Makes it sound like we married before we met," said Link. "I was four when you first met me."

"It makes it sound to me like we have many more happy years to look forward to," said Mipha.

"You're right, of course," said Link. "And let's enjoy all of them."

He leaned forward, and they kissed, then held each other for a few moments. Finally, Mipha spoke up.

"I need to get up," said Mipha. "I have a meeting with Sidon soon."

"And unless you need me here, I'm going to visit Epona this morning," said Link. "Her baby is due in three months. Promise me you'll stay safe in the Domain?"

"You're still my guardian knight?" said Mipha. "I promise. Enjoy your trip."

Mipha had a meeting with Sidon and then afterward planned to meet with Tila to make sure she was comfortable with the arrangements and explain what her plans were. The children had already made their way to school. Mila and Midon were attending what would be considered college level instruction now, while Link and Lapha were still in primary school. Mipha had arranged for Tila to attend classes starting tomorrow, but there was nothing planned for Tila today.

Her meeting with Sidon came first. Sidon was Zora Champion now and acted as Mipha's Chief of Staff and backup ruler. She purposely involved him in everything related to her duties. Mipha wanted Sidon prepared to rule should anything happen to her while Mila was still too young. Mila needed to be at least 30 years old to meet the age requirement to serve as ruler, and that was only with the Council of Elders approval. She needed to be 40 years old to rule without the need for the Council's approval. Though Zoras didn't celebrate birthdays, they kept a record of birth dates. Sidon had passed age 30, so for at least the next twelve years, he would be temporarily next in line to rule. Mipha felt she owed her people a smooth transition should the unexpected happen, recalling how difficult hers was when her father was killed almost ten years ago now.

Sidon appreciated the confidence his sister showed in him, and it had helped him grow into the capable Champion he was now. But the road there had not been easy for him. Mipha had patiently trained him in piloting Vah Ruta. He had felt so overwhelmed at first, but Mipha never wavered in her faith in him or grew impatient. And he had finally mastered Ruta. Link was equally patient with him when he studied combat techniques. Sidon still felt proud when he thought back to that day almost four years ago when he was appointed Champion. But that day had also been an emotional turning point in his relationship with his sister that continued right to the present.

" _Sidon, you are a skilled pilot of Ruta now," said Mipha as they met in the throne room almost four years ago. "You never gave up, and I am proud of you."_

" _Thank you," said Sidon. "And thank you for never giving up on me."_

" _You are also quite capable in combat. Training with Link has helped you master that as well. So, Queen Zelda and I agreed you deserve this now," said Mipha. "Congratulations! I will announce that you are now our Champion."_

 _She handed Sidon a blue Champion scarf and a silver clasp to hold it in place with the likeness of Divine Beast Vah Ruta etched into it. The scarf came from Zelda, and the fastener was from her. Sidon was stunned. He hadn't expected this._

" _Sister, are you sure about this? I mean, you are still highly skilled at all those things and more experienced than me. Can you not stay on as Champion? I'm not sure I'm ready for this," said Sidon._

 _Mipha had been their Champion since he was a child. He had always looked up to her and never thought of himself as her equal. But then Mipha reached out, put her arms around him, and held him. Sidon thought at first the hug was to congratulate him, but he soon realized she needed the hug more than he did._

" _My dear, dear brother," said Mipha. "I know how hard all this has been for you. I love you, and I am here for you. But now I need you to be here for me. I still miss father. Very much. Trying to take his place has been very hard. I can't do it all alone, Sidon. I need help, and you are the only one who can."_

 _At that Mipha had broken down in tears, and for once he was the one caring for her. His sister had never asked for his help before. She had always been the one to help him, the one he could go to for guidance or advice, the one who could teach him. He suddenly realized how she must feel and how much pain she still carried. It broke his heart to see her like this. He swore to himself then and there he would do all he could for her. He owed her that as her brother, and it was his duty as a Zora Prince._

" _I promise with all my heart, sister, I will help you," said Sidon. "Trust me. You're not alone in this. I won't let you down."_

 _Then he held her and comforted her until she stopped sobbing._

Ever since that day four years ago he had put her first and done whatever she needed him to. And now she needed to know he could take her place if necessary, that she had done all she could to prepare him and to provide for her people. And so, he would continue to assure her he was ready should that time ever come. But he prayed every day that time would never happen. He couldn't bear to lose her, too.

"Anything new from the Council of Elders meeting?" said Mila.

"Zelda's announcement was the big topic," said Sidon. "The members were all wondering what it would mean for our Domain. A couple even felt there should be only one combined Domain and you should rule it. I tried to put that idea out of their heads by reminding them the other Domain was more advanced than us in some ways and they could easily argue the other way around. That quieted them. But there is definite excitement about what it means for our two people. They wondered about visits and setting up more rapid transportation back and forth. It was a pretty lively meeting."

"Yes, well, one stroke at a time is how I would approach the other Domain," said Mipha. "I'd like to believe Queen Sopha is entirely cured and exactly as she seems, but we need to be cautious. Anything else?"

"We need to make some minor repairs to one of the reservoir walls. No, nothing else of any importance," said Sidon.

"And speaking as your sister now, are you well, Sidon?"

"Yes, Sis, I'm fine," said Sidon. "Knowing how much confidence you placed in me has helped me. I feel much better about myself now than I used to."

"I'm glad," said Mipha smiling. "I knew I could count on you and you haven't let me down. Don't forget our family meal today is dinner. And I expect Princess Tila will be joining us."

"What do you think of Princess Tila?" asked Sidon.

"I haven't had any time to spend with her yet," said Mipha. "I'm meeting with her in a little while. She seems nice enough, but no one can fail to notice how attractive she is and the boys Mila spends time with were apparently awestruck. I know Mila's feelings were a little hurt."

"Sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?" said Sidon.

"No, I don't think so, not with this," said Mipha. "Everyone just needs to work things out. I'll see you at dinner."

"I'll be there, Sis," said Sidon. "Where's Link by the way? I didn't see him this morning."

"He's off visiting his horse," said Mipha. "He keeps Epona at Foothill Stable, and I gather she is with foal now. Her baby is expected in three months. He likes to check on her once a week if he can, and he thinks of her as a friend."

"I've never taken to the Gerudo and Hylian custom of owning animals," said Sidon. "But I can see it helps them move faster on land. We Zoras have never needed help to move fast in water. At least it's kind of Link to care for his horse the way he does."

"Link is a kind person," said Mipha. "There was a time he couldn't show that side of himself, but it was always there. And before his great battle, he came to understand that the sword chose him not only because of his combat skills but also because of his deep love of Hyrule and its people. He told me later that when he finally reached that stage of understanding, he felt as one with the sword, that it was wielding him as much as he was wielding it. And he thought it shone then with a brightness like never before as if it drew extra strength from him. His kind and caring nature were some of the traits that drew me to him, a part of him not everyone recognized. But it's the true him. Anyway, you should know better than to get me started talking about Link or I'll never stop."

"Talking about Link usually cheers you up, Sis," Sidon laughed. "Now you know my secret remedy. See you at dinner then."

Mipha next met with Tila a short time later.

"Tila, I haven't had much chance to speak with you, but I wanted to say how happy I am you will be staying here with us for a while," said Mipha. "It's important for our people to become acquainted with each other. As your sister Faray wished, your Domain has been a secret until recently so it may take some time for people to grow accustomed to it. Tomorrow I would like you to start attending classes with Mila and Midon if you are agreeable to that. But are you comfortable with everything so far? And if I haven't already said so, please just call me Mipha."

"Yes, Mipha, everything is fine so far," said Tila. "Mila's and Midon's friends were very nice to me last night. I had a fun time with them at the lake. And your little boy is a darling. I thoroughly enjoyed talking with him. I'll be looking forward to meeting some more people in class tomorrow, then."

Tila hesitated, as if she wanted to say more, but was unsure if she should.

"Is there something else, Tila?" said Mipha.

"Yes, um, but I'm not sure how to say this," said Tila. "I'm good at reading feelings, and I can tell Mila is unhappy I'm here. I know why she feels that way, and I didn't want that to happen. Boys can be very inconsiderate."

"Yes, well, we could certainly talk a long time about adolescent boys and their behavior," said Mipha. "But I would like you and Mila to get along if possible, so I ask for your understanding. I think Mila is used to being the center of attention in her group and I gather you suddenly displaced her."

"But I never meant to or wanted to!" said Tila. "And it's silly of them. I'm only here for one month. What are they thinking?"

"I think you'll find they're not thinking at all, just reacting to what they see," said Mipha. "And there is no reason you should not enjoy being popular and have a good time while you're here. You should be enjoying yourself too."

"I understand," said Tila. "I was planning to talk with Mila when I have a chance later today. I want us to be friends."

"That would be wonderful," said Mipha. "Now, as for today, would you like someone to show you around or do you prefer to explore where you want? In either case, a guard should accompany you."

"I can explore where I want, Mipha, thank you," said Tila.

"Then feel free to go wherever you wish, but please return by dinner time," said Mipha. "I forgot to mention we try to have at least one meal together as a family each day. It's often breakfast, but today it will be dinner. I would like you to consider yourself part of our family and join us each time. Besides Link and the children, my brother Prince Sidon is usually with us as well."

"Thank you, I would like that, and you are very kind to include me," said Tila. With that, she bowed and left. A guard followed her out.

Tila took the morning to explore the Domain itself and then the area to its west. The Domain here was beautiful, Tila thought, much more attractive than her home. The design of their two Domains was similar, but the Luminous Stones gave this one a beauty that was unmatched. And the people she had met so far were friendly, though some of the boys acted silly. It's too bad their technology was so lacking, she thought. She really missed her Tab, and chatting with or messaging her friends. It was hard living without that, and for a whole month too! But her sister Sopha said it was essential to have good relations with their Zora kin here, so she would just have to put up with it. At least she could listen to the music she brought with her. And she did want to get along with Mila. She would talk to her later if she could.

But the person she found most fascinating was their Hylian son, Link. The Sheikah in her land kept to themselves, and she had never seen a Sheikah child. Her whole life had been spent among her own kind. Zelda and Link were the first Hylian children she had met, and she found them both charming. Zelda had spent time showing her her room and taking her around the castle. She grasped her hand and treated her like a friend from the moment they met. And she spoke with such grace and elegance, her education and upbringing already evident.

Link had also been friendly and very at ease talking with her. He was still a child now but would probably grow up to be like his father, maybe even better. After all, he was the son of Zora royalty and the Hylian hero of their land, our land now she corrected. That was quite an impressive heritage! To top it off, he was happy living with Zoras and enjoyed their company. What more could you possibly ask for? In six or seven years he would be roughly the equivalent of her age and old enough to have a serious girlfriend. That was not that long, not for her. She hoped she wasn't being too fanciful, but it might be nice to see him then. In the meantime, once he got a Tab, she could keep in touch with him as a friend, see how he was, share experiences, and maybe even visit sometimes.

She was starting to imagine a young adult Link and herself getting better acquainted. He liked to swim, and she could swim with him as his sister Lapha did. But she could take him places and show him things he couldn't even imagine. There were beautiful views of the coral reefs in the sea not far from her land. The coral itself was colorful but even more so were the fish and other animals that made it their home. They came in all colors, red, yellow, blue, even fish with bright stripes. There was nothing like that in the fresh water here. She liked to hike, and they could take long private walks together. And she loved parties, and she could take him to some, and they could dance together.

By midday, Tila was getting hungry, and it was time to catch lunch. Out of courtesy to the guard with her, she told him her plans, then dove into the water. Their fish wasn't bad here either, she thought, as she ate a trout. She'd spend the afternoon exploring the area to the east of the Domain. It looked like there were some lovely views from there. And at least the camera function of her Tab would still work. But it seemed like a good deal of climbing was necessary, so she had better get started. And she hoped her guard wouldn't mind too much following her around.

It was late afternoon when Link returned to the Domain and made his way to see Mipha. The guard said she had no meetings at the moment, so he went right up.

"Sweetheart, you're back!" said Mipha happily. "And as promised I've stayed here the whole time. How was Epona?"

They kissed, and Link sat next to her.

"Epona is doing fine," said Link. "The stable owner is taking good care of her, but I could tell she was happy to see me. She'll soon have a little one of her own to care for, and that makes me feel good for her."

"If it's a filly, will you name her Epona? And what if it's a colt?" said Mipha.

"Well, I hadn't thought about it," said Link. "But Epona sounds good. We seem to always pass names from one generation to the next. I'm not sure about a colt yet."

Tila eventually returned to the Domain shortly before dinner time. She found Mila talking with Midon and Tila approached them.

"Hello Mila and Midon, I hope you had a good day," said Tila. "Mila, pardon me, but I wonder if you and I could have a short talk? It's important to me I speak with you."

"Alright," said Mila. "Excuse me, Mido. Tila, let's sit over here."

Mila and Tila both sat down. But instead of speaking, they looked intently into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then Mila spoke first.

"So, you understand?" said Mila.

"Of course," said Tila. "And you understand what to do?"

"Of course," said Mila.

"Then we're good?" said Tila.

Yes, we're good," said Mila.

Then Mila and Tila both laughed and hugged each other. Midon had been lingering nearby in hopes of overhearing what the issue was. He was disappointed, to say the least.

"What kind of talk was that, Sis?" said Midon. "You didn't say ten words to each other."

"Oh, were you listening, Mido? It was the kind of talk people who understand each other's feelings have, particularly when there's a nosy brother around," laughed Mila. And Tila laughed too.

With that everyone went in and joined the rest of the family at dinner.

"Did you enjoy your day, Tila?" asked Mipha.

"Yes, I did some exploring around the area," said Tila. "Your Domain is magnificent, and I took some pictures from the Ruto Mountain area. The views are very picturesque."

"Sorry?" said Midon. "Took some pictures?"

"Oh, sorry," said Tila. "Let me show you."

Tila took out her Tab and paged through the pictures she had taken for them to see.

"I can't wait to get one of those Tabs," said Midon.

"Me either," said Mila.

"Zelda is pushing for that to happen," said Link. "I think it will be wonderful for all of us to have one. Then we can reach you if we need to."

"Yeah, I guess there is that too," said Mila with a frown.

"Don't worry, Mila," said Mipha. "We won't intrude unless we have to."

"Link, how's Epona? Mipha said you visited her today," said Sidon.

"She's doing well," said Link. "The stable owner had told me she was getting to the point if she was ever going to be with foal it should happen now before she gets any older. And I think it will make her happy. She was always a special horse for me. I wish I had more time for her, but I think this will be good for her."

"Linky, if I may call you that," said Tila, "did you enjoy your day?"

"You can call me that," said Linky. "And my day was fine. Some of my friends asked about you, mostly the ones with an older brother they overheard talking. I told them you were very friendly and easy to talk with and not stuck up like they thought you must be."

"Let's not embarrass Tila with what ignorant people say," said Mila.

"Sorry," said Linky turning red and looking down.

"It's okay, Linky," said Lapha looking hard at Mila. "I see Mila and Tila are friends now. You didn't say anything wrong. Just the opposite."

"Yes, Linky," said Tila. "Lapha is right. I feel happy you spoke up for me."

"Linky," said Midon, "with girls no matter what guys like us say it's always wrong. But they can stare at each other and say nothing at all, and it's somehow right. Just relax and be yourself. You're fine."

"Why don't we finish dinner and you five can spend some time together," said Mipha.

After dinner, Lapha approached Mila. They looked at each other for a moment then Mila spoke.

"You're right, I'll talk to him," said Mila.

Mila caught up with Linky who was talking with Tila. Midon had already left to be with friends.

"Sorry little brother," said Mila. And she reached out and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sis," said Linky hugging her back. "I don't always know the right thing to say."

"Clearly, neither do I," said Mila. "I was wrong to snap at you, and I'm sorry."

Mila kissed him on the cheek then they let go of each other. Mila glanced over at Tila who was watching them, then suddenly Mila looked harder into Tila's eyes seeing something there for the first time. Tila looked back at her.

"You know he's too young, right? Besides, he should have time to meet some Hylians," said Mila.

"I'm not thinking about now," said Tila.

Next morning Tila accompanied Mila and Midon to class. Mipha had already informed the instructor about Tila. Their class usually met on the lower level of the Domain, while Lapha's and Link's class was held by the pools under the throne room. Tila spoke with Mila on the way there.

"It must be nice to have classes in person," said Tila.

"What do you mean?" said Mila.

"We often have classes using our Tabs," said Tila. "That way it's easier for everyone to attend wherever they are. But I can see why meeting in person is nice."

After the class settled down, the instructor introduced Tila.

"We are honored to have with us today, and for about one month, Princess Tila," said the instructor. "She is from the region of North Hyrule you recently read about in Queen Zelda's announcement and is the sister of their ruler. I am hoping we can all learn from each other and Princess Tila can share with us something about her people and their Domain. Please, everyone, let's put our fins together and welcome Princess Tila."

At that the rest of the class briefly applauded.

"Thank you," said Tila. "I will be happy to speak to any or all of you about my Domain anytime you would like."

Tila found the history lecture the most interesting, as it covered information she knew nothing about, though she also didn't understand parts of it that depended on prior knowledge of Hyrule. When classes were over many students crowded around Tila, anxious to see her Sheikah Tab. And as promised Mila kept her close company. Anyone who was too pushy with Tila got a stare from Mila that could freeze water. They got the message and quickly backed off, especially when they remembered who Mila was. When everyone was satisfied, Mila and Tila swam back up the waterfall to the plaza.

"Thanks for staying with me, Mila," said Tila. "I was a little overwhelmed with everyone's interest in the Tab."

"Think of me as a sister," said Mila smiling. "It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Maybe someday," Tila laughed.

Meanwhile, Queen Sopha and her entourage had finally arrived back at her Domain. It had been a tiring trip, but well worth it.

"Sister, welcome home!" said Princess Faray as they hugged each other. "I hope your trip went well and you had a productive visit."

"Yes, we are part of Hyrule now," said Sopha. "All well here?"

"Yes, nothing unusual happened," said Faray. "So, we are now part of Hyrule. That's exciting. I can't wait to visit. It's a beautiful land from what I understand."

"Yes, it is, and their Domain is particularly so, carved as it is from Luminous Stones," said Sopha. "It's an architectural masterpiece."

"And Mipha and Link were okay, there were no hard feelings over what happened?" said Faray.

"No, none," said Sopha. "They were both most gracious."

"And Tila is okay there?" said Faray.

"She misses her Tab, but I think she'll be fine," said Sopha. "It's only for one month, and Mipha has two children around her age. And you know how easily Tila makes friends."

"Yes, that's never been a problem for her. Then all is well," said Faray. "I'm glad to hear your trip went well and very happy to have you home again. I'll leave you then."

Back at Hyrule Castle, Robbie was carefully going over the instructions for building a Sheikah Tab. Purah had asked him to understand the device, and that was what he was doing. His approach to understanding mechanical mechanisms was, if possible, to build one himself. He wanted to know what every part did, how and why. That took a long time sometimes, but he found it paid off in the long run. He could modify or repair a device he understood this deeply. He did not want to merely copy instructions like some builder following an architect's plans. He wanted to know why the architect did what they did. And when he was finished, he could compare his product with one of the working devices Fandra had left behind.

One of Robbie's assistants was working on the production aspect, how to build these devices as efficiently as possible from the plans provided. Zelda was clear that she wanted this task given high priority, and that was what he was doing. And Zelda had asked that the first operational devices be given to the rulers of each race and then their Champions. That way she could reach all of them quickly and conveniently. After more devices became available, they would start distributing them more widely. The very first device produced was given to Zelda.

Another person, this one working directly with Dr. Purah, was in charge of activating the Sheikah Towers. They needed to use a Sheikah Slate with the proper codes and insert It into a terminal, as Fandra had discussed with them. That should raise all the towers and allow the Tabs to communicate across long distances. It would create a network across Hyrule as the towers relayed signals to each other and ultimately from Tab to Tab. They first needed to check nothing would be damaged by the rise of the towers and that it was safe to do so at each location. And if anything were in harm's way, it would have to be relocated. Once the towers were raised the sample Tabs Fandra left would be fully operational. They hoped this could all be done within a month.

Over the next days and weeks, Mila and Tila became inseparable friends. If either one was invited somewhere, they insisted the other one come too. They ate together, studied together, swam together and went to parties together. Save for times Mila spent alone with a boyfriend, they were always together. The Zora Royal Guards didn't mind. They could watch both of them at the same time. And Mila's friends couldn't understand how Tila seemed to know what Mila wanted before she even said anything, whether it was wanting to swim or getting something to eat. And Mila appeared to do the same for Tila. They had some kind of unspoken bond that came from a mutual reading of feelings that was unique, save for that between Mila and Lapha. Some referred to them as the princess pair. It was unreal.

It was actually a few days before Tila's one-month visit was due to end that the Hyrule Sheikah Towers were raised and became operational. And Tila was among the first to know. Tila was attending class with Mila and Midon when suddenly her Tab started making noises. The instructor stopped speaking, and the students all turned to look at her.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Tila as she quickly muted her device. "My Tab must have come online, something I didn't expect. Please pardon the interruption."

After class Tila examined her Tab. She was getting a signal now, and some messages had streamed through. She imagined the closest Hyrule tower must have had barely enough range to reach her land. She could see the signal was weak. They probably needed to build another tower between her Domain and here. Their kingdom was small enough that the signal tower perched on top of their Domain covered enough area. But to reach the rest of Hyrule clearly, they should have another tower built.

Tila sent her sister Faray a message that her Tab was finally working and she was fine. She was closer to Faray than Sopha. Those two had spent more time together growing up, and Sopha was always busier with her royal duties later on. Then Tila started reading through old messages.

At the same time, the three Tabs Fandra had left behind became operational and no longer needed to be near one another to communicate. Purah kept two for experimentation and the third one Robbie already had for study and testing.

Given how close Mila and Tila had become, it was not entirely a surprise when Mila asked if she could reciprocate and spend one month with Tila in her Domain.

"You're sure you want to do this?" asked Mipha.

"Yes, Mom, Tila and I get along very well," said Mila. "And I'm sure I'll be safe."

"I'd feel better if some of our guards were with you, Mila," said Link.

"I think that might be a bit insulting," said Mipha. "Tila didn't have any of their guards here."

"Well, at least for the journey there, then," said Link.

"Alright, that's fine, Dad," said Mila. "But really, you don't have to worry."

"I'm sorry, but we do worry," said Link. "That's what parents do when the daughter they love leaves home for her first time and travels to a distant location. But we know we have to let you grow up. Can Tila get you a Tab there? I can try to get one from Zelda as soon they're available. It would make us feel better to keep in touch."

Tila was looking forward to going home. Though she enjoyed her time here, she missed her family and friends. After the initial awkwardness, Mila had become a terrific friend. Once Mila understood Tila was not trying to steal any of her boyfriends, they had stuck together on everything and got along splendidly. And her sister Sopha would be pleased about that too, she thought. Making friends with the future Queen could serve her Domain's long-term diplomatic interests as well. That's the way her oldest sister thought. As for her, she was just happy to have another friend.

Finally, the day came to say goodbye to Mila and Tila after breakfast.

"Thank you so much for having me," said Tila. "I will never forget my time here and your kindness. And I'll get Mila a Tab as soon as I get home. As soon as you have one you can communicate with her, though the signal strength is not the best yet. It was nice spending time with you, Midon and Lapha. And Linky, I hope we can stay in touch once you get a Tab of your own. Goodbye, everyone."

"You're very welcome," said Mipha. "And Mila, please take care of yourself."

"Have fun, Sis," said Midon. "Away for a whole month? I'll try to console all the boys here."

"Very funny, Mido," said Mila. "But I will miss all of you. See you in a month."

They exchanged hugs and kisses, then Tila and Mila left in the company of two guards. They would be taking a fast boat from Lanayru Bay.

"She'll be fine," said Link as he noticed Mipha wiping her eyes. "She's like you, very capable." Then he reached out, and they hugged each other. He didn't think she saw him wiping his eyes too.

Mila's trip with Tila was uneventful, and when she arrived at Tila's Domain, she understood why her own was considered so beautiful. The stone here was quite drab by comparison. Queen Sopha and her sister Faray were on hand to greet the two of them. After a hug for Tila, they welcomed Mila.

"Princess Mila, I am thrilled you chose to stay with us," said Sopha. "I hope you will have as enjoyable a time here as I know Tila had at your Domain. This is our sister Faray who fills in for me when I travel. And please let us dispense with titles from now on and use our names."

Greetings were exchanged.

"I am glad to be here," said Mila. "Tila and I are good friends now, and I look forward to my time here and learning more about your people."

"And I promised I would get Mila a Tab," said Tila. "I'll speak to our technician to set one up for her if that's okay."

"Yes, certainly," said Sopha. "But speaking of Tabs, I am surprised you don't already have one of your own, Mila. It's been over a month since we introduced them to your scientists. Do you know what is taking so long?"

"Sorry, Sopha, I have no idea," said Mila. "My father said Queen Zelda was working to distribute Tabs, but I don't think it has happened yet. No one said why."

"I see," said Sopha. "Well, in the meantime you can certainly have one of ours. Now I'll let Tila show you around and let you get settled."

Back at Hyrule Castle Zelda quickly learned how to use her Tab as she had familiarity with Sheikah Slates and their runes, and this was similar in design. Soon she was taking pictures of their daughter and showing Rudin. It was apparent to her there would be an extraordinary demand for these devices.

Zelda also wanted to share this with her father, whom everyone still referred to as King Rhoam though he had surrendered his throne to Zelda just over four years ago.

"Father, please look at this," said Zelda excitedly when she arrived and showed him the Tab and the pictures of his granddaughter. "Besides taking pictures, it can communicate with other such devices. I hope to have more of these soon."

"Remarkable!" said King Rhoam. "And the pictures of your daughter remind me so much of you at that age, Zelda. I understand she is doing very well with her studies."

"Yes, father," said Zelda. "Her tutors all speak highly of her. She seems to have inherited some of my interests."

"That's wonderful. You've made your father very happy," said King Rhoam. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Do you agree we should get these devices to our people as soon as we can?" said Zelda.

"If they are safe, I would think so," said King Rhoam. "Even I can see how these will improve communication. I believe you are doing the right thing. But I meant to ask you. How are our preparations for Ganon? Any worries?"

"No, father," said Zelda. "We took care of Ganon and his followers, remember? We should be safe for a long time."

"Ah, that is good to know," said King Rhoam. "I'm feeling a little tired now. Perhaps we can speak again later?"

"Of course, father," said Zelda. And she kissed him on the cheek and left him to rest.

And so, production of the Tabs continued, and the first batch of devices was soon distributed to the leaders of the four races and the five Champions. Then production continued, and a limited number of them started to become more widely available. Later more of them became available as production increased. And after several more weeks, it was fair to say at least a quarter of the population had a Tab and demand was still high.

Mipha and Link got their Tabs early, a week after Mila left, and she was the first one they contacted. Apparently, the network created a directory of Tab users, and they were able to determine how to reach her. They got a quick response from Mila.

"Wow, you got a Tab! Am fine and enjoying things. Miss you. Love to you and the family."

And she enclosed a picture of herself standing in the plaza area of Tila's Domain.

"Looks like our daughter is fine," said Link. "Just as I said she would be."

"Yes, but don't pretend you don't miss her and worry about her as much as I do," said Mipha. "I saw you wiping tears away, too."

Back at the laboratory, Robbie was still puzzled after over a month of research. He had finished his own Tab, the one he was building from the instructions which were the same as the ones they had put into production. Robbie had opened a sample Tab and compared it to his. It was virtually identical. But not exactly. In the instructions, there was a small component that was not present in the sample Tab, and he needed to know why. Perhaps it offered some enhancement that was more recent than the samples? But Robbie never felt comfortable until he understood everything. He didn't want to guess.

He tried using his self-built device without the extra component, communicating with Purah, and it worked fine. Robbie's next step was to include the part and see what the difference was. But there didn't seem to be any difference at all. There were no new runes, the signal reception was the same, as was its transmitting power. There was no discernible difference in audio or video quality nor additional storage capacity. It seemed like an unnecessary part. But that was not like Sheikah technology. Putting an unnecessary component into a device was almost a crime by their high standards. He could always ask Fandra about it, but he much preferred figuring things out for himself. He didn't want to depend on others for information. Sometimes they were wrong. Other times they were not entirely truthful.

"Dr. Purah," said Robbie finally. "I think it would be wise to halt production of these Tabs for now. I don't understand something about them and it concerns me."

"Are you sure?" said Purah. "You know Her Majesty will be upset. You have a good reason?"

"I believe so," said Robbie. "I'll take the blame if I'm wrong, but I think we need to be careful."

"Alright, I'll ask them to halt production and let Her Majesty know," said Purah.

Upon learning of the production shutdown, Zelda was indeed upset. She had wanted these devices put into rapid production weeks ago, and any delay was frustrating. She requested a meeting with Purah and Robbie.

"You know, as word of these devices spreads, more and more people are clamoring for them," said Zelda. "Some are even saying we are deliberately trying to keep them for ourselves. I don't want to face an uprising over this. Why are we stopping production?"

"Your Majesty, there is one discrepancy between the sample Tabs and the Tab plans that I cannot understand," said Robbie. "There seems to be an unnecessary component in the plans, which is what we are using for production."

"Can you not ask Fandra about the discrepancy?" said Zelda.

"I could, but I much prefer to figure things like this out myself," said Robbie. "I have found it to be wiser."

"But you understand all the components in the sample Tabs?" said Zelda.

"Yes, every part is essential to their working, and I understand them," said Robbie.

"Then should we perhaps switch to producing copies of the sample Tabs while you research what you feel may be an unnecessary component in the plan Tabs?" said Zelda. "Would that be acceptable?"

"I believe that would be fine," said Purah. "The sample Tabs came straight from Fandra, and I am inclined to trust him."

"Didn't the plans come straight from him as well?" said Zelda.

"Well, not exactly," said Purah. "Fandra carried the sample Tabs on his person, but the Tab plans were included with the items Queen Sopha's group packed for travel."

Purah and Robbie exchanged glances. Zelda's question had triggered the same thought in both their minds, but it was too soon to overreact. Could someone with technical know-how have altered or switched the plans? But for what purpose? Now Robbie wanted to examine that extra component even more carefully.

"But you agree we can shift production of Tabs to ones without this extra component?" said Zelda.

"Yes, Your Majesty, that would be fine," said Purah.

"Thank you," said Zelda. "I feel much better. Let's do that."

Purah and Robbie left the meeting.

"I'm uncomfortable with all the Tabs in circulation that have this extra part," said Robbie. "All the leaders and Champions have that version, plus a lot more people. Is there a way we can get all of them back?"

"It might be difficult unless we can show they pose a danger," said Purah. "Right now, we don't know enough."

"To me, not knowing enough does pose a danger," said Robbie.

"Alright," said Purah. "Let's work on replacing the Tabs starting with Zelda, the village leaders and their Champions. And can you enhance them to include some kind of encryption? I'm beginning to get as suspicious as you about all this."

"I can do that," said Robbie. "I only hope we are in time."


	58. Hyrule Renaissance-Part 4

**Chapter 43 - Hyrule Renaissance-Part 4**

 _Summary: Purah and Robbie uncover the purpose of the extra Tab component. Link embarks on a rescue mission to North Hyrule._

Robbie and Purah had been working steadily for the past two days to understand the mysterious extra component in the Sheikah Tab plans. Robbie had removed the part and had it hooked up to some equipment on his workbench. He and Dr. Purah were examining it.

"If we can't figure this out, we're going to have to ask Fandra for help," said Purah.

"I think we're close," said Robbie. "I've already spent a lot of time investigating this component. I've been feeding different signal frequencies into it, working my way upward. When I transmit this particular frequency, the part gives off a signal of its own. But I need to determine if the part responds to any other frequencies."

"So, which comes first?" said Purah. "Understanding the content of its signal or checking for more frequencies?"

"I think I already understand its signal content, and it's fascinating scientifically," said Robbie. "If you look at its storage, as you can see here on this monitor I hooked it up to, there are several rows of numbers, but one number in each row keeps incrementing rapidly like a clock, and the other numbers stay fixed. However, if I move the part to the other side of the workbench, like this, the other numbers all change slightly. If I move the device in the direction of Central Tower, this row's value gets smaller and the others larger. And similarly, if I move it in the direction of Woodland Tower, this other row gets smaller. It looks like the part is deriving its distance from whatever Sheikah Towers are in range by using the difference in a clock signal from the tower and its own internal time. And if there are three or more towers in range, it can pinpoint its position very precisely."

"So, this part is deriving its location and, upon receiving a certain signal, transmitting that information," said Purah. "Essentially it is revealing its location to whoever knows the right signal to transmit and is prepared to receive its response. Using known locations of the Sheikah Towers and a map we could create a rune to use the information this component transmits to track it."

"Exactly," said Robbie. "It's very clever. But I want to check if it has any other functionality. I am going to pipe some higher frequency signals into it."

Robbie slowly increased the frequency of the signal he was sending to the component when suddenly it shattered in a tiny explosion. Robbie and Purah fell to the ground and debris from the workbench was strewn about the laboratory.

"Are you alright, Robbie?" said Purah getting up and dusting herself off.

"Yes, just a small bruise on my arm," said Robbie rubbing his arm. "Luckily, we were wearing goggles and standing a small distance away. Had we been holding a Tab with this component in it we could have been seriously injured."

"I think we've seen enough," said Purah. "We had better talk to Zelda."

Upon being told this was an emergency, Zelda interrupted her schedule and immediately met with Purah and Robbie. The two scientists described the experiment and its implications.

"So, these Tabs we produced following the plans we were given are revealing their location and potentially exploding?" said Zelda.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Purah. "I think we should credit Robbie's persistence at getting to the bottom of this."

"Yes, Robbie, we owe you our gratitude," said Zelda. "But what do we do now? We need to destroy these Tabs as soon as possible."

"I think we need to be cautious," said Purah. "If we do anything drastic it may alert whoever is behind this. That could cause them to act immediately. We need to disarm these Tabs without alarming anyone. And, of course, we need to deal with the traitor."

"Do you think the Sheikah are involved in this matter?" asked Zelda.

"No," said Purah. "I am sure the Sheikah know nothing about this. They gave us the sample Tabs without this component. Had they wanted to deceive us they would have included the component with the samples, and we would never have been suspicious."

"Then I would guess that leaves Sopha or one of her subjects as the likely culprit," said Zelda.

"Very likely," said Purah. "But I wonder if she or any of her subjects would have the technical expertise to do this. If I didn't know they were gone, I would almost suspect the Yiga Clan were behind this."

"Obviously we can't trust the current Tabs. Can you get new encrypted ones to all the key people as soon as possible?" said Zelda.

"Yes, I was planning to do that anyway. I know how to add encryption to the Tabs we have in production. It doesn't take very long. I can have some ready by tomorrow," said Robbie. "I will ask some Rito to fly them directly."

Robbie and his staff worked all night to finish, and by the next day had enough encrypted Tabs for Zelda, the four village leaders, the five Champions as well as Purah and himself.

Back in Zora's Domain next day, Mipha and Link had finished breakfast when a Rito arrived with two urgent packages. Upon opening them, they found two new Tabs and a short note from Robbie saying they were to use only these Tabs for future communication with Zelda or other key people. Their other Tabs were compromised.

"What is this all about?" said Mipha. "What caused the problem with our existing Tabs?"

"I don't know," said Link. "I'm going to message Robbie."

 _Link: Robbie, what happened to our Tabs?_

 _Robbie: We think Sopha or someone with her altered the plans. They reveal their location and can explode._

 _Link: Our daughter Mila is staying with Sopha! What are Zelda's plans?_

 _Robbie: Oh! Didn't know about Mila. That complicates things. Not sure of her plans._

 _Link: I need to bring Mila home. Will ask Zelda not to risk Mila's safety and give me a chance first._

 _Robbie: I can help you. Don't leave yet. Will send updated Tab by tomorrow that can track other Tabs. It may help you locate Mila. Forward me one of Mila's messages from your old Tab._

"What's wrong?" said Mipha.

"Apparently Sopha or one of her subjects is up to no good," said Link. "Someone has sabotaged a large number of our Tabs and is doubtless planning something."

"And Mila is right there with that evil person!" gasped Mipha. "I told Sidon we needed to be cautious about their Domain and I failed to follow my own advice. I will never forgive myself for letting her go. What are we going to do now?"

Mipha started sobbing, and Link took her in his arms.

"I'm going to bring Mila home," said Link. "Trust me. I can do this."

"All by yourself?" said Mipha. "I don't want to lose both of you. What is your plan?"

"This is a mission of stealth, not force," said Link. "I have a set of Sheikah armor I acquired in Kakariko Village that can help. I will sneak in and bring her home. Sending a whole group of people will only draw more attention. Please trust me. I can do this. And Robbie is sending me an updated Tab tomorrow that can track other Tabs. That should help me find Mila and avoid guards. I need today to gather a few things for my trip. I promise you I won't let my family down."

"I know you love Mila and will do your best," said Mipha. "But promise me you'll plan things out and be careful. Your instinct has always been to rush ahead. When are you going?"

"I promise. I need to prepare, then I am going tomorrow tonight," said Link. "I will be traveling by night from now on. But you need to pretend I'm still here. Carefully use my old Tab now and then as if it was me. I don't want anyone to get suspicious. But keep away from it and your old Tab afterward. It is especially important you put the old Tabs back in the desk drawer each time you finish with them: they're dangerous. Which reminds me I need to forward one of Mila's messages to Robbie."

"Alright," said Mipha. "I'll send Mila messages from your old Tab now and then."

Upon receiving a copy of Mila's message, Robbie was able to derive Mila's Tab identification. Also, since Mila's Tab was using the tower in North Hyrule to transmit, he was able to get some useful information about that tower's location. That would enable him to improve tracking accuracy. It was the only tower he did not already have the position of. The work done to prepare for the Sheikah Tower activation in the rest of Hyrule had carefully mapped all the others. The rest of the day Purah and he would work to include a rune in Link's new Tab.

"Robbie, do we know if Mila's Tab has the tracking component?" said Purah.

"No, not for sure," said Robbie. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if it did or at least a non-explosive version of it. Apparently, Mila is using a Tab from North Hyrule not one of ours. We can only hope it does. But seeing how the component works, I found a way to at least measure distance apart from any Tab using the time stamp on a message sent from that Tab and the time the message was received. So, one could at least determine how far away you were by getting messages and then try to see which direction decreases distance. But having the tracking component is much better."

Meanwhile, Link needed to let Zelda know about Mila.

 _Link: Zelda, Mila is staying in North Hyrule now. I need to bring her home. Please do not do anything to jeopardize her safety._

 _Zelda: Oh! I am so sorry! I pray for your success and will be mindful of that. Tell Mipha I will do all I can to help._

Link went back and gathered up his Sheikah armor and Zora armor, his weapons and a supply of food. He spent part of the day picking stealth enhancing plants and cooking them into dishes. Then he packed everything. Mipha didn't get any sleep that night and Link didn't either. But in Link's case, that might help him switch to being awake evenings.

The next day another package arrived with yet another Tab and a short note from Purah.

 _Link,_

 _Take note of the new map rune. It will identify nearby Tabs that have the tracking component. I have coded the Tab Mila is using to show a red dot. Other tabs will appear as blue dots. I am not sure Mila's Tab has a tracking component. If not then she will need to send you a message, and that will determine her distance but not the direction since her signal reaches you through their tower. The route will require trial and error much like the Sheikah Slate Sensor you are familiar with._

 _ **Warning** : I suspect the Tabs used by Sopha's subjects have the tracking device but the Tabs the Sheikah use likely do not. Do not rely on the rune too much to avoid detection._

 _We pray for your success._

 _Robbie_

Link turned on the Tab and activated the rune. A map appeared, and he could see two nearby blue dots which were Mipha's and his old Tabs. He turned off the Tab. He had everything he needed now, and all his instincts were to head out immediately. The idea his daughter could be in danger made him anxious to act. But he knew Mipha was right. He needed to proceed cautiously. He would have only one chance to save her, and he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. The wiser course of action was to rest and begin his mission in the evening as planned. He eventually fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was almost sunset. Mipha was there with him.

"I'm going to wear the Zora Armor first," said Link. "When I get to North Hyrule I'll switch to the Sheikah Armor. I'm ready now. I love you. Trust me, I will get our daughter home safely."

"I do have faith in you. But remember what I said. Get yourself home safely too," said Mipha. "I love you. Please be careful."

They kissed. Then Link slipped off into the darkness.

Mipha did not want to explain to the children what was happening for fear someone would transmit a message about it. It was best to pretend things were as usual. So, she told them Link had to do some work for Zelda and would be gone for several days. However, as was her custom, she did tell Sidon. She wanted Sidon to know everything going on in the Domain, and she knew he would be careful enough not to reveal anything. Besides, she needed a shoulder to cry on, and his was going to be it.

Link left the Domain and headed north through Toto Lake and then on to Lake Akkala. Besides the steady splash of the waterfalls he navigated, the only other sounds in the night were the buzz of insects and the occasional hoot of an owl. No one was about. By the time he reached East Akkala Beach the sun was rising. He found a small impression in the cliffside there, ate some of the food he brought, then lay down to rest. The sound of the waves was relaxing, and he soon fell asleep.

It was mid-day when Link awoke. He peered out from his hiding place, but no one was around. The coast here was pretty desolate and seldom had travelers. He ate a light breakfast then continued north along the coastline as Lomei Labyrinth Island loomed in the distance. The sea waves were reasonably gentle here, and there was a pleasant breeze. Birds strutted along the shore searching for food as crabs scurried away. In the distance, the tooth-shaped cliffs that marked the beginning of North Hyrule jutted above the horizon. He stopped to rest a couple of more times. Again, he had to control his urge to push himself. But getting to North Hyrule exhausted made no sense either.

He stuck to the edge of the water and proceeded slowly along the coast. He kept eyeing the water for any sign of activity. Sometimes Zoras came this way, and he did not want to be noticed. And they had echolocation, so swimming there was a risk. He froze once when there was a nearby splash, but it turned out to be an overactive porgy. Otherwise, the water was calm and unbroken. Through a combination of swimming and climbing Link made his way to the foot of the North Hyrule cliffs. The land here was very barren, and there was no plant life. This was the last spot to rest before heading into North Hyrule. He remembered it was near where he had said goodbye to Fi after his previous visit to North Hyrule. He wondered what Fi did when no one had the sword? He ate some more of his food and switched from his Zora Armor to his set of Sheikah Armor. Then he settled down against the first toothed cliff to wait for nightfall. From now on he would have to be more cautious.

Mila was enjoying her time at Tila's Domain, and she had to admit that having a Tab made a big difference. She had gotten pretty comfortable messaging Tila and the friends she had made. And, of course, she sent her parents a message every day so they wouldn't start worrying. She hoped she would have a Tab of her own by the time she got home. One difference Mila noticed between their two Domains was that this Domain seemed to have few visitors. Back home it was not uncommon to see Hylian visitors and even a Goron now and then. But here the inn was usually empty. The only guest she had seen in her two weeks there was a visiting Sheikah she recognized from their distinctive attire. It was probably understandable that they had few visitors since this land was so isolated. Tila had taken her swimming in the sea a few times, and Mila had to admit it was quite beautiful. The variety of colorful fish was impressive and put the few kinds of lake fish near her Domain to shame. But she wouldn't trade places. Mila thought the beauty of her Domain with its Luminous Stones architecture more than compensated for the sea.

Tila had told Sopha about Mipha's custom of having a family meal, and Sopha agreed that was an excellent idea. Sopha suggested the four of them have dinner together whenever they could, and tonight was one of those nights. So, Mila sat down to eat with Tila and her sisters. To be honest, Mila was not thrilled about the arrangement. Tila and Faray were good company, but Sopha made her uncomfortable. All three sisters had a penetrating gaze, much as Mila herself had. But Mila felt Sopha's gaze was invasive. When Tila or Faray looked into your eyes, you felt like they cared to learn about feelings you wouldn't mind sharing. Sopha's gaze seemed somehow more probing as if she wanted to learn what you wanted to hide. And don't try to read Sopha's feelings. Mila had tried that once and the look she got back made her quickly look away.

"Mila, are you enjoying yourself here?" said Sopha. "You're at the half-way point of your visit."

"Yes, and Tila has been a great friend," said Mila. "I have also really enjoyed the use of your Tab. But the time is going by fast."

"I understand your parents have Tabs now?" said Sopha.

"Yes, I message them every day so they won't worry," said Mila.

"That's very thoughtful of you," said Sopha. "I'm sure your family misses you and can't wait for you to return home. Do they message you back?"

"Oh, yes," said Mila. "Right away."

"What is it like to have such legendary parents?" asked Faray.

"Honestly, I don't think about it," said Mila. "I know my Mom was our Champion once and my Dad was the Hero of Hyrule, but most of that happened before I was born. To me, they have always been just Mom and Dad."

"I also wanted to ask you what it is like to have a Hylian brother. To my knowledge we have never married outside our race here, so such a sibling would be impossible," said Faray.

"He's fun," said Mila. "We get along fine, and he fits right in with our family and his friends. He actually swims pretty well for a Hylian, and he is growing up much faster than us. He is already bigger than his sister of the same age."

"And he is pleasant to talk with and quite athletic looking," added Tila. "I could see him growing up to be as capable as his father. It shows Zoras can marry outside their race."

"You have spent time with him, Tila?" asked Sopha. "That is interesting."

"Well, I spent time with all of their children, Sopha," said Tila. "He was special because I had never met a Hylian child before besides Zelda so of course, I was curious."

"Just curious, Tila?" said Sopha smiling. "But no matter. Have your parents said anything about Tab production, Mila? I think it will be wonderful when all of us have access to this technology."

"No, nothing," said Mila. "Do you want me to ask?"

"No, it's not important," said Sopha.

After dinner, Mila accompanied Tila to a small party given by one of Tila's friends. She was glad to get away. Talking with Sopha was like an interrogation. But there was nothing like music and dancing to lighten the mood, she thought.

It was the noise of a nearby bird that woke Link up with a start. He shook his head and looked around. It was close to sunset. Perfect timing, he thought. He considered eating some of the stealth enhancing meals he had prepared but thought better of it. This early part of the journey took him through an unpopulated area, and the risk of detection was minimal. Better to save those meals for later on. He ate some of the other dried food he brought then picked up his things and entered North Hyrule. Despite the unlikeliness of detection, he proceeded slowly keeping to the shadows as he moved carefully from the base of one cliff to another. There were sixteen of these cliffs and each time he reached one he would pause to listen. But the only sounds were the waves of the nearby sea and the wind blowing onto the shore. There weren't even any insects in this area. He eventually passed the last cliff and made his way north through the grassland until he approached the river. This was the same river he and Mipha had swum in last time they were here. Swimming was definitely not a good idea this time though, and he recalled it was not too far from here that they had been spotted by some Sheikah from the shore. He would move through the forest along the riverbank this time. But now it was time to rest as the eastern sky was brightening. He found a group of shrubs he could shelter in and hide behind. Then he curled up to sleep. After this, he would start using the stealth meals he packed.

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, Mipha, Midon, Link, Lapha and Sidon were having breakfast before the children left for classes.

"Mom, you seem worried," said Lapha. "Is everything alright?"

"I just worry whenever your father is away," said Mipha. "I'll be fine."

"Have you heard from Mila?" asked Midon.

"Yes, she messages us every day," said Mipha. "She is having fun she says."

She was having trouble keeping her composure and didn't want the children to see her break down. She got up from the table, walked outside and gazed to the northeast. Link must be there in North Hyrule by now she thought. They had agreed to not message each other for fear his Tab would be detected. So, she had to live with the uncertainty of not knowing his progress. He said he would message her once Mila was safe. Realistically that would take at least a few more days, so she just had to calm down. She returned to the table as the rest of them were finishing.

"Have a good day," said Mipha to all of the children as they left for class.

"Can I do anything? I'll be happy to take over any meetings or other duties you have. I'll just let the Royal Secretary know you're not feeling well," said Sidon after the children had gone.

"Just keep me company for now," said Mipha. "I am trying hard not to show how worried I am, but Lapha already senses it. I want to keep up with meetings and other things, but I'm not sure I can. Work would distract me, but I have trouble concentrating. I haven't been sleeping well either."

"I will cover everything for you, don't worry about any meetings," said Sidon. "You need to rest. Remember how you used to tell me sleep time stories as we rested in the pool together here?"

"Yes," Mipha laughed. "You were such an adorable little brother with that toothy smile of yours."

"I still have that toothy smile, I'm just not so little anymore," laughed Sidon. "Come, let's rest together."

He took Mipha's hand and led her to the pool. They entered the water together, and he put his arm around her.

Close your eyes now," said Sidon. "Isn't this relaxing?"

"Yes, it is," said Mipha closing her eyes. Sidon gently stroked the top of her tail fin, relaxing her. She used to do that to him when she put him to sleep. He heard her sigh once, and then her breathing stopped. Her gills had taken over, a sign she was asleep in water. He stayed with her for a while longer, not wanting any movement to disturb her. Then he quietly left the water and approached one of the guards nearby.

"Please make sure my sister is not disturbed and ask the Royal Secretary to direct any meetings or other activities to me for now," said Sidon.

"Of course, Prince Sidon," said the guard. He spoke with the other guard then went off to find the Royal Secretary.

Sidon hoped his sister would at least get some much-needed rest. He would stay with her as long as she needed.

When Link woke up, it was still light out, but it couldn't be helped. A steady rain had started to fall. He pulled a cloak from his pack and covered himself, then sat there as the raindrops pattered over and around him. Now he had time to think about things. He was off adventuring by himself again, something he thought he was finished with. It was a good thing he liked to keep in shape. He knew Mipha blamed herself for letting Mila go with Tila, but it was just as much his fault. He wanted to send guards with her but then let himself get talked out of it. Anyway, all that didn't matter. He imagined Fi lecturing him about an unproductive assessment of blame. Being back here had reminded him of his time with Fi. He missed Fi, but his time with her was over. His job now was to get Mila home safely. He closed his eyes and tried to rest as best he could in the rain.

Once the sky darkened Link ate one of his stealth enhancing meals and headed into the woods. The rain had lightened to a drizzle now. He was pretty skilled at moving silently from tree to tree and stopping to listen each time. He walked parallel to the river in the direction of their Domain. At some point in the evening, the rain finally stopped. He hadn't encountered anything all night, but it was just as the dawn sky was starting to brighten that he got his first scare. He had just moved to a tree and stopped to listen when he heard a branch snap off to his right. He froze in position. It could be an animal, of course. He looked and listened carefully. The only sounds were from some early rising birds who were chirping away as they welcomed the sunrise. Then he heard another branch snap, this time closer. He quietly squatted down behind the tree. Then he saw the Sheikah. He was just walking about, probably taking a break. There must be a camp nearby. Link waited until the Sheikah was out of sight, then he quietly climbed the tree. He would rest here during the day. He secured himself to the tree with some rope he carried and let himself relax. He realized the Sheikah people here were not his enemy, but they were innocently loyal to Queen Sopha and would of necessity feel obliged to bring him to her. So, being caught by them was no better than being caught by Sopha's guards. His thoughts turned to Mipha and his family. He loved them all so much. He prayed to Hylia for success. Then he fell asleep.

Link awoke around mid-day, and to the sound of voices. Apparently, he was close to a Sheikah camp, maybe the very one he and Mipha had stayed at one night. He could tell the camp location from the direction of the sounds, so he would have to work his way around that. For now, he bided his time in the tree and ate some dried food. He would save stealth enhancing food for the evening when he traveled. If this was the camp he and Mipha had stayed at then the Domain was only a couple of hours walk away. But that was moving openly. He might need longer moving cautiously. The camp was pretty noisy now, so he thought he could risk a bit of movement. He took out his Tab and made sure the device was muted. Then he turned it on and pressed the rune Purah had installed. A rough map of the area came into view, but there were no blue dots anywhere. He switched the Tab off. So, Robbie had been correct. The Tabs the Sheikah used did not contain a tracking element so he couldn't use that to pinpoint their locations. He would have to rely on his own stealth skills. He closed his eyes again and tried to nap. He planned to travel all night again.

Back in Zora's Domain Mipha was still coping with the situation. She owed Sidon an enormous debt of gratitude. He had taken over many of her duties when she felt too exhausted to deal with them. And he stayed with her each night making sure she had everything she needed and got as much rest as she could. And when she couldn't hold her emotions in check anymore, he comforted her, literally providing a shoulder to cry on, and telling her not to worry and that everything would work out. He had also covered for her with the children, explaining to them Mipha wasn't feeling well. They could tell Lapha was getting suspicious that something more was going on, asking what her Dad was doing for Zelda. But Sidon had dealt with that as well, explaining it was confidential and they couldn't talk about it.

Sidon had also dealt with messaging Mila from Link's old Tab. Mipha just couldn't do it. She tried once but thinking about Mila possibly being in harm's way as she composed the message just made her cry. She wanted to warn Mila but realized that would only make things worse. Mila had to act normally, and she had no way of escaping on her own. She was such a kind and loving daughter and had even put herself in danger to save Link's life when he fought his dark self. How could she have let Mila go? But she did have confidence in her husband. He had never let her down in all their years together. She prayed Nayru would bless his mission with success and bring them both safely back home.

Mila and Tila were finishing their last class of the day sitting together. Mila was fascinated by how she could attend a lecture using her Tab, though she wasn't sure she wouldn't miss seeing her friends in person if her classes were like that.

"Tila, you have never spoken of your parents," said Mila. "Is the subject too painful? If so, please forgive my mentioning it."

"No, it's not painful," said Tila. "My mother died when I was very young, and I barely remember her. I can picture myself being held by her and looking into her eyes. She had such soft and gentle eyes. But that is almost my only memory of her. My father died when I was older. He was a very kind person, and I think he favored me a little. I was his youngest child after all, so that was probably natural. His death was actually something of a shock to everyone. He was still quite young. I recall Sopha had only recently turned 40 and I believe he was not even 120 yet. One evening he had a fit of coughing, and by the time the physician arrived, there was nothing she could do. His death was attributed to food poisoning as he had eaten some snails earlier in the evening that perhaps had spoiled. At least that was what I was told. It was a terrible shock for all of us."

"I'm very sorry," said Mila. "And your sister Sopha became Queen then?"

"Yes," said Tila. "Luckily she was just old enough."

Mila was beginning to wonder if luck had anything to do with it.

"And what of your other sister, Faray?" said Mila.

"We were very close growing up," said Tila. "With our mother gone Faray was like a mother to me. I remember Sopha was always busy with friends, but Faray used to take me swimming or play games with me. She sometimes skipped time with friends to stay with me or brought me along with them. And after Sopha became Queen, Sopha was even busier, so I didn't have much to do with her."

"Do you have any other relatives?" asked Mila.

"Yes, quite a few cousins," said Tila. "My father had two younger brothers and a younger sister, and they all have children. But how do you get along with your siblings?"

"Very well I think," said Mila. "Each one is special in their own way. Midon and I tease each other a lot, but we are actually very close and would do anything for each other. Lapha is almost a little me. She has a lot of the same attributes as I do and we can read each other's feelings. And Link is special, of course, being a Hylian. He is a cute little boy and tries hard to fit in with the rest of us. He grows so much faster than us though, and he will be a full adult before we pass adolescence. So, I think all of us have come to realize we need to enjoy our time growing up with him while we still can because it will end so soon. That bothers Lapha the most because she has been closest to him, taking care of him in the water and so on. But I guess you won't be sorry to see Link grow up, will you?"

"I admit I have an interest in seeing how he will grow up," said Tila. "But I know he is still young and needs a chance to meet others including Hylians. So, I am not counting on anything. I hope you wouldn't object if we became close at some point."

"Not at all," said Mila. "If that's how things turn out, that would be fine with me. I just want my brother to be happy and have a good life."

"Speaking of a good life, are you up for a swim?" said Tila.

"Always," laughed Mila.

And they headed off to the water together.

It was finally evening and time for Link to move on. He ate one of the stealth enhancing meals and quietly made his way down from the tree. He knew the direction of the Sheikah camp and so the area he needed to avoid. He would be extra careful here. He crouched down and moved slowly in a crouching manner from tree to tree, stopping to listen every few seconds. There was no sound save the insects, so he pressed on. Finally, when he judged he was far enough away from the camp, he allowed himself the luxury of standing up and stretching his legs. He still needed to move quietly, but now he wouldn't crouch the whole way. He made his way as usual from tree to tree. To his left, he could see the river now, and there was a crescent moon reflected in the water. It was a calm and still night. He picked his way along the edge of the forest.

After another hour or so of travel, he could finally see the entrance to their Domain up ahead. Their Domain was darker than his, lacking the glow of Luminous Stones. But he could make out two guards on duty near the entrance. He stayed behind the trees and considered what to do next. This part of his planning would be the most critical. He decided to climb one of the larger trees in the area, one that afforded concealment and shelter. He settled himself in the tree then took out his Tab. Double checking it was muted, he turned it on and selected the map rune. He could see a map of their Domain now, and there were blue dots everywhere. But then he saw a single red dot not far from the plaza and probably where their sleeping pools were. Mila must be sleeping there. And thankfully her Tab had a tracking component. He studied the map. Most of the dots were not moving, presumably because the Tab owner was asleep. Some of the dots moved slightly and occasionally. Those were probably Zora guards on duty who were walking around a bit. Much as he might like to, he didn't think it wise to attempt Mila's rescue tonight. He wanted to study the pattern of guard movements more and make sure his path would go undetected. There were so many blue dots on the map he needed to be sure which ones were guards who were awake and which ones were people sleeping. It was best not to rush things. He would study the map and people movements thoroughly and plan his moves for the following evening.

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, Sidon continued to help his sister. Everyone was just finishing breakfast.

"When is Dad coming home?" said Lapha.

"We are not sure," said Sidon. "As I said his mission is secret. Hopefully not too much longer."

"Uncle Sidon, why do you always answer for Mom when we ask about Mila or Dad?" said Lapha.

"He's answering because he knows I miss them both and it's hard for me to talk about them," said Mipha. "Please don't worry, Lapha. Now finish breakfast, it's time for you to go to school."

Once everyone was gone, Sidon spoke up.

"Zelda sent you a message on your new Tab asking if there was anything she could do," said Sidon. "Is there something you want me to tell her?"

"I don't know," said Mipha. "What can she do? Pray is about all I can think of."

"Alright, I'll thank her and say we can't think of anything at the moment," said Sidon.

Sidon sent the message.

"Are you feeling any better?" said Sidon.

"Not really," said Mipha. "But I know I should be stronger. I am supposed to be the ruler and rise above personal concerns. It's just this whole thing took me by surprise. I will try to deal with things now, Sidon. I will be alright. You can go if you wish. You've already done so much."

"My duty as both family and citizen is to support you," said Sidon. "Nothing I have to do is more important than that. I will stay with you until Mila and Link return. Then you can get rid of me."

"Thank you, little brother," laughed Mipha. And she gave him a hug.

Link had stayed up all night studying the movements of people around the Domain and particularly near where Mila was sleeping. He had a good idea when the guards changed shifts and how they came and went. Of course, it would have been better to have studied the movements over several nights, but he couldn't spare that much time. He had to hope they were reasonably consistent from night-to-night. Anyway, he planned to use his Tab throughout the next phase of his mission to track everyone. He also had to hope everyone here had a tracking element in their Tab. He had noticed his own Tab did not show up on the map so he would have to judge his position from his surroundings. He had worked out a couple routes to his objective and was debating which would be best. Probably the one that had him move behind the pools first. There was more shelter that way if anything unexpected happened. Anyway, it was morning now and time to get some rest. He shut off his Tab, made sure he was roped securely to the tree and covered himself with his cloak. He had remembered to do that ever since the rainstorm earlier in his trip. And it also blocked out the sunlight making it easier to fall asleep. With any luck, he and Mila would be on their way home late tonight. There was a gentle breeze that rustled the nearby leaves now and then. The sound was soothing, and he soon fell asleep.

It was midday in the plaza, and Mila and Tila had just finished lunch.

"Tomorrow it will be one week before its time for you to leave," said Tila. "The time is going by so fast! I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," said Mila. "You've been a great friend both here and in my Domain. I hope I get a Tab by the time I get home. As soon as I do we need to keep in touch. And we can revisit each other I hope."

"I hope so, too," said Tila. "You're the only person I've met who understands my feelings so well. It's like we have a special bond."

"And the fact I have a cute little brother has nothing to do with it?" Mila teased.

"You know I would like you anyway," laughed Tila. "Just look into my eyes. But let's go find my friends now."

When Link awoke, it was late afternoon. He quietly removed his cloak. The tree he had chosen for concealment was an excellent one, very full with thick branches and layers of leaves. It was time to eat something. He turned on his Tab as he nibbled on some dry food. There was plenty of movement now, blue dots scattered all around the Domain and even some in the river nearby. Mila was apparently in the plaza with someone next to her, probably Tila he thought. They were moving slowly together, probably walking somewhere. So, everything seemed alright so far. But he had a long wait. He wanted as many people asleep as possible, including Mila.

He leaned back and rested as he reviewed his planned route to his daughter, and their planned route out. It was fortunate their Domain was so similar to his. It made him more confident he could easily find his way around. His primary goal was to get Mila to the river and let her swim as fast as she could toward the sea. With a head start, they couldn't catch her, and she would soon be safe back in Hyrule proper. He would message Mipha she was on her way and to have her picked up. Meantime he would return through the woods. By the time they noticed Mila was gone he thought he would be far enough away. They wouldn't find him. He would make his way to the Akkala Sea as well. But his primary goal was Mila's safety. He just hoped he wouldn't have any argument from her about leaving him behind.

It was getting late now, and most of the Domain residents were sleeping. It looked like Mila was also asleep again in one of the pools, and the blue dot next to her was probably Tila. There were also two other dots in that pool so he would need to be careful not to wake them. It was time to move. He planned to walk silently along the outside of the lower level of their Domain which was close to the level of ground he was on. He ate a stealth meal then carefully climbed down the tree. He paused to listen, but there were no unusual sounds. Keeping to the shadows as much as possible he crouched along to the edge of the water surrounding the lower level. He looked over the water there and saw no one. He slipped into the water and gently swam to the outer edge of the circular lower level. Then he climbed up and carefully moved along the circular edge pausing behind each column to check his surroundings and the Tab map. His goal was to reach the section immediately behind the main structure. The night was clear and calm, and he moved like a shadow from pillar to pillar. He was especially cautious as he worked his way past the eastern bridge of their Domain. He had noticed guards occasionally walked across this structure, and he could not risk them spotting him from above. But the Tab showed no one there at the moment, so he proceeded past it.

Eventually, he reached the section just below the main structure and behind the throne room. Now it was time to climb. He positioned himself on the outside of the column and slowly worked his way up. There was another walkway partway there, and he left the column to catch his breath and prepare for the rest of the climb. From this position, he could look down on the lower level and up at his destination. Everything was still quiet, and his Tab showed no one nearby. He resumed climbing along the outside of the pillar until he got to the top, then he paused. There was another walkway here. He couldn't hold onto the wall and examine his Tab at the same time, so he had to rely on sight and sound. But everything seemed quiet. He slowly made his way from the column to the walkway and crouched down. Now he was slightly above the level of the pools, and peering over the sculpted edge of the pathway he could see them in the moonlight. He checked his Tab. Mila was sleeping in the pool to his left and nearest to him. Sopha's throne room was just above his level and straight ahead. He looked at his Tab again. Strange, there was no blue dot in the throne room though he could see the two dots from the guards stationed at the foot of the stairway leading to it. Usually, the guards would only guard the throne room if the ruler was there. Otherwise, they would defend her location. So either Sopha wasn't there or her Tab had no tracking element.

This next step was a tricky part of his route. He would have to paraglide over to the pool area. He checked again for any nearby guards. Then he took a deep breath and jumped off the walkway and glided toward the pool area. He hadn't made his best jump, so he landed a little lower than he hoped. But he was still able to grab onto the outer wall. He slowly climbed up to the top and peered over the edge of the wall toward the pools. Sometimes there were guards here or others watching their children rest. But he didn't see or hear anyone, and everyone in the pools he could see looked asleep. He carefully climbed over the railing and then, squatting all the way, made his way behind a cluster of tall jars and hid. He was almost there. He could see Mila and Tila in the pool ahead and to his left, their heads visible now above the water. But he needed to be very careful now. The stairways to the east and west bridges were on his left and right, and guards were stationed there. He crouched as he moved slowly behind one of the smaller columns around the pool area. Then, continuing to crouch all the way, he made his way to the center of the room and hid behind the large column there.

He could see Mila and Tila clearly now as well as the two strangers, all of whom were sleeping to his left. He crouched and slowly made his way to the edge of the pool closest to Mila. There was still no movement in the pool. In fact, there was no breathing movement at all. Now he needed to wake Mila with no noise and not lose part of his hand in the process. Sticking your hand by a Zora's mouth unexpectedly could invite an involuntary bite from some extremely sharp teeth. At which point he would be the one making noise. A lot of it. He reached out and carefully placed the flat open palm of one hand near her mouth, ready to cover it once she awoke. He placed his other hand behind her neck. Then he leaned forward and put his mouth close to her ear hole and whispered.

"Mila, quiet but wake up."

There was no reaction. He repeated it again, slightly louder.

Mila jerked awake, and at the same time he covered her mouth with the one hand and held her head steady with the other hand on her neck. He could tell she was about to cry out.

Mila recognized him and her eyes showed shock and surprise. Link removed the hand from her neck to signal her to be quiet. She nodded and then he released his hand from her mouth. No one else in the pool had been disturbed.

He pointed to her Tab and gestured for her to leave it on the ground. She gave him another quizzical look but did as he asked.

Link looked around and the coast seemed clear. He beckoned her to follow him as she gently climbed out of the pool. They made their way back to the central column, then slowly edged to the outside railing. Now they had to get down to the water below.

But before he could do anything Mila leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You know I don't need to hide, right? All the guards know I'm Tila's guest," whispered Mila.

"You need to get home, you're in danger here, " said Link. "We believe Sopha sabotaged our Tabs to explode. I don't have time to explain everything. You need to get to the sea as fast as you can. Someone will meet you there and take you home."

"Where are you going? Why aren't we going together?" said Mila.

"Because I don't want to slow you down, " said Link. "I'll follow later on land. Please don't argue, time is precious. If you're missed everyone will be looking for you."

"If there's any danger here I'm not leaving you behind," said Mila.

Link was afraid of this.

"I'm your father, can you please just do as I say?" said Link.

"Alright," said Mila. "I can dive from here and no one will bother me. But I don't like leaving you."

Mila positioned herself and did a perfect dive into the water below. Her splash wasn't noticed. If anyone heard it they interpreted it as a fish jumping for an insect. Mila disappeared underwater heading for the river. Link messaged Mipha that Mila was on her way to the Akkala Sea. Then he checked the map. There were no blue dots in the area. He started to climb down to the next level. When he reached it he caught his breath and checked the map. Still safe. He resumed his climb and finally reached the lower level. He was about to enter the water and swim to shore. But he never got the chance. He felt the point of a spear at his back and a voice he recognized.

"Hello, Link," whispered Sopha. "I thought that was you I spotted from the throne room. I don't sleep much most nights. Be quiet and do as I say. We are going to the throne room to talk."

Link rose and they made their way up the ladder and then to the stairway leading to the throne room. When they reached the foot of the stairs, a guard was startled.

"Your Majesty, do you need any assistance?" said one of the guards obviously surprised to see the situation and nervous he might be blamed for allowing someone to sneak around the area.

"No, I wish to speak to this person privately," said Sopha. "But keep an eye on everything. I wouldn't want any harm to come to someone from strangers wandering around."

"Yes, Your Majesty, and I will summon two more guards," said the guard.

They reached the throne room.

"Come around away from the stairs. And please drop your weapons, and let me see that Tab you're carrying," said Sopha.

Link made his way to the other side of the room. He dropped his sword, shield, and bow on the ground and handed over the Tab.

"I see your Tab tracks other Tabs now," said Sopha. "Too bad my own Tab does not have a tracking element, so it doesn't show up for you. Your scientists must have been very busy."

"What do you want, Sopha?" said Link.

"Please, show some respect, you're in my Domain now," said Sopha.

"What do you want, Your Majesty?" said Link.

"Your words are better, though your tone could stand improvement. But what makes you think I want anything?" said Sopha. "Wait, just a moment."

A message had just arrived for Sopha. She put down Link's Tab and took out her own. She typed out a reply.

"Oh, one of our Sheikah picked up your daughter," said Sopha. "She's on her way back. You can read the message for yourself since I'm sure my credibility with you is low."

Sopha showed Link her Tab and the messages.

 _Naron: Your Majesty, have found Princess Mila. Should we bring her to you?_

 _Sopha: Yes, at once._

Nothing was going right, Link thought. Now he had to worry about his daughter's safety again.

"We know you sabotaged the Tab plans," said Link.

"Sabotaged? In what way?" said Sopha.

"The tracking element," said Link. "We know you must have done that."

"You're very quick with accusations. You think you know that," said Sopha. "But my sister Faray helped me prepare for my trip. Are you sure she isn't the one behind this? Or someone acting on her behalf or even entirely on their own?"

Link was quiet. She was right. They couldn't prove she did this, though all his instincts told him she did. But to convict her of treason required proof. They didn't have any.

"I see you are considering my remarks," said Sopha. "But let's take this a step further. How do you know someone from your own land didn't do this? Perhaps someone who holds a grudge. Or a surviving Yiga Clan spy in your midst. They could have switched the plans before Fandra had a chance to give them to you. Have you considered that?"

"I did not come here for justice or to determine guilt, Your Majesty, but to bring my daughter home. If you are blameless in all this you will have no reason to prevent that," said Link.

"Your lovely daughter was always free to leave whenever she wanted, though I think she has been enjoying her time with my sister," said Sopha. "But you have snuck into our Domain like a spy or assassin. We have only your word about your intentions. Why should I not have you arrested given how suspicious your behavior is?"

"Have me arrested if you wish, Your Majesty. I only want my daughter to be safe," said Link.

"I'll stop toying with you," laughed Sopha. "Your suspicions are correct. I had the plans altered. It was the idea of my late fiancé, a Sheikah I was in love with, but your people killed a little over three years ago. So that was one reason to seek revenge. And you and your wife thwarted my plans when you destroyed the jewel I needed. So, I have another reason to be vengeful."

"Killed your Sheikah fiancé over three years ago?" said Link. "So, your fiancé was a member of the Yiga Clan?"

"Yes, that's what they're called," said Sopha. "He had been taught to hate the Hyrule Royal Family for what their ancestors did to his. And I can understand his feelings. But he was a good scientist and soldier and not some monster as you think of them. We were going to marry, the first time any of us here would marry another race. But then that fool dark version of yourself showed up and took charge, and my fiancé felt obliged to follow him. I begged him not to, but he thought it was his duty. But how stupid could their leader be, giving his enemy a timetable of his attack and counting on a single Divine Beast to conquer Hyrule? He was so obsessed with destroying the bloodline of the Goddess that he lost his judgment. Anyway, they were all killed in his reckless attack. But I could revenge his death through the information he left behind. And that has been my goal. With this here, I can detonate any or all of the Tabs."

Sopha had picked up a device she had hidden and put down her Tab. Link was observing her as she handled the triggering device. If she set that off many people in Hyrule would be killed or seriously injured. He was considering if he could somehow knock it out of her hands with a flurry rush.

"You know, right after I lost my fiancé I felt like destroying as much of Hyrule as I could. But after thinking more about it I have begun to feel differently. I think I will have better opportunities in the future by leaving it unharmed. I'll be satisfied with Mipha's and your deaths. You two were the ones who harmed my goals the most. As we know, you have no proof I did any of this. And you won't be telling anyone either. I think it would hurt more to take care of Mipha first. If I did you first she wouldn't know it. "

"Can I call her to make sure she is not near any of the children? I don't want them hurt."

"Alright," said Sopha. "I have no wish to harm your children. And I can probably hear the start of the explosion. Go ahead and say your last words to her."

Sopha handed Link his Tab and he called Mipha. After a couple of moments, she answered.

"Link? Is …."

"Please just listen and go outside. Are the children near you?"

"Alright.…. I'm outside now. The children are fine. Why?"

"I love you …"

There was a short sharp muffled sound as Sopha pressed the detonator and Link instantly switched off his Tab. He buried his head in his arms, sobbing.

Sopha put down the detonator and consulted her Tab. The dot that had represented Mipha's Tab was gone now.

"Don't feel bad, your spirit will be joining hers soon. Please kneel and say a final prayer. Any last words for me?" said Sopha.

Link knelt.

"You're a heartless person. I pray Nayru will give you the justice you deserve," said Link.

Sopha approached him with her spear pointed at his heart. Suddenly there was a shout from behind her.

"Dad!" shouted Mila.

The distraction was enough. Link grabbed the spear from her hands and turned it on her.

Mila, Tila and Faray were standing on the side of the room. They had all climbed there. Hearing the shout, two guards also came running. They approached Link who was holding a spear on Sopha.

"Arrest this person," said Sopha pointing at Link. Link dropped the spear.

"Wait!" said Faray. "Sopha, we heard enough. We have witnesses, and there's the evidence of the detonator. It's over. You need to answer for your crimes. Guards, keep everyone safe until I can summon a council meeting. Or you can avoid the humiliation and resign."

Sopha was silent.

Link picked up the detonator and turned it off.

"I'd feel better hanging onto this," said Link.

"We need it as evidence," said Faray. "But you can disable it."

Link looked at the device. There was a section that came off, a power source. He removed it and put it in his pack. Then he handed the rest of the device to Faray, after which he walked over to Mila.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? I thought you were captured by a Sheikah?" said Link.

"I did run into a Sheikah, but seeing my royal headdress he called me 'Mistress' and asked if he could help me. I remembered Tila telling me about all her cousins. I told him I didn't have my Tab, but now I needed to get home. Could I borrow his Tab to send my cousin Sopha a message first? He was most obliging. He even offered to give me his Tab. Then I started back here at once to take care of you. I told Tila and she got Faray. We made our way here, and you know the rest."

"Well, thank you again," said Link. "You saved my life."

"You know, Dad, when I promised to take care of you I never thought you would be so much trouble. Mom was right. You do get yourself into some very difficult situations," said Mila.

"It's what I do, sweetheart, though usually I can handle them on my own," laughed Link. "But I need to make a call now."

Link called Mipha as he held his breath. He had called her earlier on her new Tab and he was sure she had followed his instructions about putting the old ones in a drawer.

"Link?" said Mipha.

"Thank Hylia you're safe," said Link.

"We're all safe," said Mipha. "But you're going to need a new desk. What about Mila?"

"She's fine, I'll tell you all about it later. I love you so much!" said Link.

"I love you, too. See you home soon," said Mipha.

Sopha glared at Link.

"So, no one has been harmed after all?" said Sopha. "That makes my crime less serious."

"True," said Link. "But intent is still a crime. Anyway, my business here is over. I need to take my daughter home now. Am I free to go?"

Sopha said nothing, but Faray spoke up.

"Yes, you have committed no crime," said Faray. "I wish you well and am so sorry for what happened. But our future together will be better. Farewell and safe travels."

"Goodbye Tila," said Mila. "Sorry about all this. I'll message you when I get home, or as soon as I get a Tab, and we can start planning our next visit."

"Goodbye Mila," said Tila. "And I'm sorry, too. Say hi to your family, especially your little brother."

Mila laughed while Link looked on puzzled.

"Let's go, Dad, I'll give you a pull through the river. But maybe you had better change armor first? You look like a Sheikah," said Mila.

"Good idea," said Link. "I'll just go over here and change."

Link moved behind a column and switched to the Zora Armor.

"All set. Bye Princess Tila and thank you for being such a good friend to Mila," said Link.

Mila took Link's hand, and they walked to the river, then dove in.

"By the way, what was Princess Tila's comment about especially saying hello to Linky about?" said Link.

"She thinks he's a cute little boy," said Mila. "She would like to stay friends with him. Are you okay with that?"

"How could I not be," said Link. "It's fine with me."

Mila and Link swam along the river and eventually reached the point where the shortest route was to cross overland and head toward the Akkala Sea. He received a message.

 _Mipha: Link, wait by Akkala shore for a boat back to Domain. Can't wait to see you both! Love, Mipha._

 _Link: Mipha, will do. We both miss you too. Love, Link._

They reached the seashore and waited. It was mid-afternoon, and the weather was fine, slightly cloudy but no rain in sight. Link stood on shore while Mila swam in the water.

"The boat is almost here, Dad," shouted Mila. She had used echolocation to detect it before it rounded the coastline. Soon Link saw the boat as well. Two guards welcomed them aboard.

"We've been waiting nearby for a message to pick you up," said one of the guards. "And we are under orders to return to the Domain as quickly as possible."

"Thank you," said Link. "We'll be happy to be back home quickly, too."

The boat got underway and Mila and Link both sat down next to each other.

"So, you enjoyed your time there?" said Link.

"Yes, Tila has been a wonderful friend," said Mila. "We understand each other so well."

"Thank Hylia she is not like her sister," said Link. "Now that this Tab issue is resolved we should start seeing more become available. I'll try to get you and the rest of the family one as soon as possible."

"That would be great, Dad," said Mila.

Mila put her arm around Link.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, Dad," said Mila. "if you hadn't come who knows what would have happened. And you look pretty neat as a Sheikah, by the way. Did Mom like you in that outfit?"

"I don't think she ever saw me in it," laughed Link. "I used to wear my Champion tunic a lot before I got the Zora Armor. But it does come in handy for being stealthy. Glad I kept it."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She was a remarkable daughter.

The trip home was uneventful. They docked at Lanayru Bay then cut across the Samasa Plain and dove back swimming into the Rutala River to East Reservoir Lake and then walked the rest of the way into the Domain. Mipha, Sidon, Midon, Lapha, and Link were all waiting to greet them as they arrived.

Mipha rushed to Mila and hugged her, then did the same to Link. Then hugs were shared all around the family.

"Back a week early, Mila?" said Midon. "The …"

"Don't make any smart aleck comments about the boys, Mido," said Mila. "But I am happy to be back. And Tila says hello, Linky."

"Wow, are you special, Linky," said Midon. "I see a princess in your future."

Linky blushed.

"Are you jealous, Mido?" said Lapha. "Don't be embarrassed, Linky. I bet all the boys here will envy you someday."

Then Lapha took Linky by the hand.

"Let's go home," said Mipha. "It's time for a family meal with all the family again."

After their family meal, Mipha asked Link to walk with her.

"Now, tell me everything that happened," said Mipha.

Link told her the whole story.

"So, I have Mila to thank again," said Link. "She really has taken care of me."

"You're very lucky to have such a wonderful daughter," said Mipha. "You know she loves you very much. She's always been her daddy's girl, even as a small child."

"I know," said Link. "And I'm lucky to have all of you."

"So, Sopha will be removed as ruler, but she will probably escape as much punishment as she deserves," said Mipha.

"That's my guess," said Link.

"Anyway, another adventure story for your journal," said Mipha. "When will they ever end?"

"Who knows?" said Link. "But I want our adventure with each other to continue for a long time."

"Yes, I expect them to," laughed Mipha. "We can definitely have more adventures together. And on those, I don't mind you being a little reckless."

Mipha pulled him to her and they kissed. He held her and she felt so smooth and tender in his arms. Their kiss lasted. Then it finally ended

"Let's go home," said Link catching his breath. "I'm feeling adventurous."

"Me too," Mipha laughed. "And you don't have to write a story about it."


	59. Twentieth Anniversary Memories

**Chapter 44 - Twentieth Anniversary Memories**

 _Summary: Zelda keeps advancing Hyrule's modernization as Mipha and Link reflect on it. Mipha holds her monthly staff meeting to discuss events around Hyrule. One twentieth anniversary passes without much fanfare in the Domain, followed shortly afterward by a happier romantic one._

It was just over three months now since Robbie's research and Link's mission to North Hyrule had resolved the issue with Sheikah Tabs, and their production had expanded rapidly. Tabs were hugely successful. Everyone loved their instant communication and the ability to take and send pictures. At the same time, roads began to be paved, and mechanized vehicles started to be produced that would soon become more popular than horses. Stables expanded in size and offered more services, performing double duty as horse stables and places to shop and refuel. Manufacturing and support infrastructure were developed. In short, Zelda was taking Hyrule through an industrial revolution of sorts.

Of course, not everyone in Hyrule was thrilled with the new direction. Some liked the old way of life they had always enjoyed. They preferred horses and letters to motorized vehicles and instant messages. And Zelda did not want to force anything on such people. So, for example, roads were paved to make travel smoother, but an unpaved lane was preserved for travel by horse. And Zelda's love of plants and flowers made her assure any plans for development protected as much of nature as possible. She did not want to destroy Hyrule's natural beauty. Mail service continued and even improved since letters could be delivered faster now.

Zelda worked tirelessly on this modernization project. It was her dream to achieve Hyrule's greatness, to bring about a golden age and enrich her people's lives. And she firmly believed this was the way to do it.

Back in Zora's Domain it was a rainy morning and had been raining hard since before sunrise. The children had already left for class. After seeing them off, Mipha had returned to the pool of water where Link was still resting. He was feeling lazy this morning, and the sound of the steady rain splashing everywhere was soothing.

"With all this rain, it's nice not to have to get up yet," said Link.

"Why?" said Mipha. "You don't want to get wet? You know you're resting in water, right?"

"Very funny, sweetheart," said Link. "I guess I'm just being lazy, but it feels good just staying here for now."

"We can rest a while longer," said Mipha. "You know I don't mind keeping you company. Close your eyes and sleep if you want."

"No, I'd rather talk with you if you don't mind. You know, I always liked not getting up and listening to the rain if I could," said Link. "I used to feel a bit guilty about it, but it was one of the few pleasures I had traveling alone. I would stay under the tent and try to wait for the rain to stop, particularly if I knew the next part of my trip involved a lot of climbing. It was relaxing, and Epona would alert me if she sensed any danger."

"This rain reminds me of a time we were together," said Mipha. "It was before you drew the sword. We took a long walk that day, all the way to Ralis Pond. Soon after we got there, it started pouring rain. You were so sweet and considerate. You said something like 'I'm so sorry you're getting all wet. I didn't think to bring a cloak.' I thanked you and told you I didn't mind getting wet. So, we sat there and talked and waited out the rain. Then the sun came out. You were soaked, so I suggested you take off your tunic and let it dry. You started blushing, saying you felt funny doing that until I reminded you we had swum together and you wore less than that then. So, you finally did. We sat and talked until late in the afternoon. By then your tunic was all dry. It had actually dried earlier, but I was enjoying the time with you, so I wasn't going to say anything. Eventually, you were starving, though, since we hadn't brought any food. We walked back to the Domain, cooked some fish, and had dinner together in one of the gazebo structures. After we ate you walked me home, and when we got there we found little Sidon, angry at both of us because he had expected me to play with him that afternoon and you kept me away. So, we both played with him for a little while in one of the pools, and after you left, I told him a sleep time story. He was fine. You were more talkative than usual that day, and I remember it as just one of those happy times we spent together. I wish you could remember it too."

"I wish that too," said Link." But I can imagine it as you tell it. As I think back, though, I seem to recall I wasn't the only shy one. You seemed pretty shy as well."

"True, but it was your fault," laughed Mipha. "You have to understand how hard it was for me. I fell in love with you and wanted so much for us to be together. And I knew you liked me when we were younger because you always looked for me to spend time with. But later you grew so quiet and focused on your mission. I spent many hours making the armor for you and dreaming of us marrying. But the more I hoped and dreamed, the less confident I grew. I feared you had changed, moved on from me somehow. And so, I prayed for the courage to ask you but feared for the answer and became more nervous. That probably came across as shyness. But then came your spontaneous kiss at Veiled Falls, and you told me you loved me. I was filled with such happiness and relief. I'll never forget that moment and that feeling. But I know you lost the memory of that time too."

Link said nothing. He knew he had lost the memory of their first kiss, except for just before it when he fell asleep on her shoulder. But Mipha had told him about it more than once. She put her arm around him.

"Now relax and listen to the rain," said Mipha.

Link closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was waking up to Mipha calling his name.

"Rain or not, we really do have to get up now," said Mipha. "There's some cooked fish here, and we still have time for breakfast together."

Over breakfast, they began discussing technology and Hyrule's transformation.

"It's amazing how much everyone uses Tabs now," said Link. "The children can't live without them. Don't you wish we had Tabs growing up?" said Link.

"I do," said Mipha. "But I can see you thoughtlessly sending me pictures of you with Zelda and making me even more jealous. I would have liked a picture of you, though, and we could have sent messages to each other instead of waiting for visits. Maybe you would have looked at my picture now and then and thought of me."

"I thought of you anyway without a picture," said Link. "But a picture of you would have been nice. In my old timeline, the only picture I had of you was that group picture Purah took of all of us after the Champions Inauguration. Daruk brought us closer, as you wrote, but it wasn't the best picture of you. It was better than nothing though, and I hung it near my bed. But I couldn't bear to look at it sometimes. And I hope you're not going to get mad at me again for reminding you I read your diary."

"No, I'm over the diary incident," laughed Mipha. "You know I was the one who wanted that picture taken so there would be a picture of us. I wonder where that picture is now? Somewhere at Hyrule Castle, I imagine. I should message Zelda to see about getting a copy. Unless seeing it again would be painful for you."

"No, it wouldn't be painful at all now that we're together," said Link. "It would be nice to have. Having more pictures of my own would have probably helped my memory recover sooner."

They stopped to eat. Then Link spoke up again.

"And speaking of new technology," said Link. "I can also see the appeal of motorized cycles. But there was something special about the bond between Epona and me. Riding a motorized cycle is fun, but Epona and I spent many days and nights together. She was there for me when I had to camp out alone in a wet forest or huddle by the fire in a snow-filled woods. She was a true companion who could help me, and I would miss that."

"Speaking of Epona, how is she doing?" said Mipha.

"She just had the baby, a filly," said Link. "Baby Epona is doing fine and so is her mother. Within six months she will be almost the same height as her mother, though still smaller in weight. It's amazing how fast horses grow. In a couple of years, she'll be almost fully grown. I think this will keep Epona from being lonely for a while."

"Another interesting topic Mila and Midon were discussing this morning while you were being lazy, a subject that came up in one of their classes, was the ability for skilled individuals to develop new Tab runes," said Mipha. "You would not need to be a Sheikah, though you would need to study how to do it. Using the proper tools, you would develop a rune you thought would be useful and submit it to Hyrule Castle. If the scientists there approve, then it would be made available to everyone. It sounds like a whole new field of work might develop from this activity."

"That's interesting," said Link. "This device really is transforming life in so many ways. But it may be our children and later who fully realize its potential. My instinct is to do things the old-fashioned way, and I have to remind myself a Tab could help. Mila teases me all the time about it, like when I jot down notes instead of typing them in a Tab. Or realizing a picture would be a better reminder. But I'll keep trying."

"What I miss most about not having Tabs back then are the pictures we could have had of our family growing up," said Mipha. "It was so cute to see little Mila in your arms or Midon sitting on your lap listening to one of your stories. And if they had existed earlier, I would have loved to have some pictures of my mother and father."

"Yes, that's true," said Link. "We could have also captured pictures of our time together. But we really shouldn't complain. Be happy with what we have, not sad for what we don't."

"Maybe you should write that saying down," said Mipha. "Or put it on your Tab. But it's true. Now I have to get to work and so do you. I believe you owe us some updates as our roving ambassador. It would be embarrassing to have to fire you. Let's go."

They kissed then headed to the meeting, Mipha's monthly staff meeting. The meeting area was adjacent to the throne room, and everyone stood out of respect.

"Good morning, thank you, and please sit down everyone," said Mipha.

Link took a seat next to Sidon. There were six people present: Mipha, Sidon as second in command and Zora Champion, Link as Zora roving ambassador, Edra representing the council of elders, Kara the Royal Secretary, and Larah, the Captain of the Royal Guards.

"Kara, would you please list the topics for today? As you see we are using Tabs more and more for these meetings. And as usual, let's dispense with titles," said Mipha.

"Thank you," said Kara. "I provided all of you with an agenda on your Tabs. I'll read the items:

1\. Queen Zelda's monthly report - Mipha

2\. Champion activities - Sidon

3\. Technology update - Sidon

4\. North Hyrule Zora report - Link

5\. Gerudo report - Link

6\. Goron report - Link

7\. Rito report - Link

8\. Domain education and projects - Edra

9\. Domain guard status and defense - Larah."

"Did I leave anything out?" asked Kara.

No one spoke up. Thank Hylia for that, thought Link, already groaning inwardly at the number of topics. But he understood it was important for Mipha and her key people to keep up with current events and these meetings were only monthly. Her other meetings were usually with one or two people at a time. Kara was also a very efficient Royal Secretary. She organized and ran the meetings well and kept everyone on topic, so little time was wasted.

"I'll start then," said Mipha. "I have Zelda's report that Kara distributed to all of you late yesterday by Tab. But to summarize, about 20 percent of the roads have been paved so far, mostly in Central Hyrule. Tab production is at full capacity, but frankly, I can't think of anyone who doesn't already have a Tab at this point. I suppose some outlying areas may still be lacking. The new tower in North Akkala is under construction and should greatly improve signal strength and communication with North Hyrule when completed. Zelda writes she would like to visit each of the key cities next year so we will need to work with her staff to schedule her visit here. The last item is her request to determine how many are going to the 20th-anniversary victory celebration at Hyrule Castle in one month. I know they didn't do anything for the tenth anniversary, and I couldn't have gone to that one anyway for obvious reasons. But for some reason, they want to celebrate the twentieth. I haven't decided about going yet. I don't know that there is anything else in her report worth mentioning. You can read it in its entirety if you want. If there are no questions, we can move on."

No one had any questions, so Sidon began his report.

"Now that we all have Tabs it's been easy for all of us Champions to keep in touch," said Sidon. "We are all keeping to our Divine Beast monthly exercise schedule. Ruta needed some adjustment to its main console which I was able to do. So, Ruta is in top working condition. The Rito are conducting an exercise with Medoh next week. People here may see it in the distant sky from certain locations. We should let everyone know, so no one is alarmed. Nothing special to report about Naboris or Rudania. We have not had time to learn about the Divine Beasts in North Hyrule yet. But while on this topic, I would like to bring up the question of whether we need to keep to such a rigorous preparedness schedule with our Divine Beasts at this point. It seems there is no imminent danger of Ganon returning. I know King Rhoam was somewhat paranoid about his return, but is Queen Zelda as much concerned? Do we really need to keep so prepared?"

"I think it's a 'better safe than sorry' decision," said Mipha. "Can anyone guarantee Ganon won't return sooner than we expect? Does anyone else have any comments?"

"I think it's wise to stay prepared," said Link. "Right now, people like Zelda and some others of us have a living memory of what Ganon's attack was like and how terrible it was. But if we do nothing, over time memory will fade, and people will grow complacent. By the time the signs show Ganon's return is imminent it may be too late to prepare. Someday, Sidon, you will have to train your successor, so that's another reason to keep your skills current."

"I can always ask Zelda's opinion," said Mipha. "But I think she will want to err on the side of caution."

No one else had anything to add.

"Alright, the next topic is an update on Sheikah technology," said Kara. "I think you were going to discuss that also, Sidon."

"Yes," said Sidon. "I had my monthly meeting as our representative with Dr. Purah and the scientists at Hyrule Castle. Aside from beginning to consider some additional runes for our Tabs, they are also working on plans for mechanized flying machines using technology similar to the mechanized land vehicles. It is still in the very early planning stages, but that would also be a huge leap forward in transportation. They are also working closely with people involved in education to help develop classes that would teach students more about technology including how to create runes and become more familiar with how Tabs work. That will take some time they think since most educators in Hyrule are not very strong in technology. Anyway, those are the main items being worked on. Are there any questions?"

No one had any.

"Now it's Link's turn to summarize the reports from the other areas of Hyrule," said Kara.

"Yes, thank you, Kara," said Link. "As Kara said, I will summarize the reports. If anyone wants to read the full reports, they're available. Just let Kara or me know. First, from our sister Domain in North Hyrule, the political situation there has stabilized. Faray is permanent Queen now, and Sopha is not permitted to leave their Domain or communicate with anyone outside it. As you know, Sopha resigned in exchange for a lighter punishment, thus avoiding a trial by their council. They are currently working to create a seaway directly from their Domain to the North Akkala Sea so we can journey there more easily. That work should take a year or so, and they will be using some mechanized construction equipment the Sheikah there developed for them instead of asking for Gorons to help with the digging. They feel it would be beneficial to learn more about each Domain's history and are proposing we set up classes to cover that. They are also hoping more of us will eventually visit and are happy to send more visitors our way as well. In addition to Princess Tila, that is, who I know is a regular visitor here."

"Yes, well, that's very considerate of our distinguished ambassador to single Princess Tila out for comment," laughed Mipha. "Tila and Mila have become good friends. But now that things have settled down there, we should encourage more visits back and forth. Once it's finished, a seaway should help that too. And I think many of us are curious about their history. I certainly am."

"Alright, I will look into seeing if we can develop some tourist advertising there and begin a discussion about history education," said Kara.

"Next is the Gerudo report," said Link. "They are beginning preparations to pave the road between Gerudo Town, the Kara Kara Bazaar, and Gerudo Canyon Stable. Later they plan to extend the paved road through the Gerudo Canyon. They have also sought to increase tourism, advertising the beauty of the desert with its unique flowers, shopping at their fine jewelry store, and rejuvenating yourself and your complexion at their spa. They are advertising it as a place for women to get away and pamper themselves with a nice vacation. Of course, that doesn't work for us at the moment, I mean Zoras, given the lack of water getting there. But if someday travel there was rapid, they do have water in their city and oasis, so perhaps even our people could visit if they wished. The Gerudo forces feel they have explored and cleaned out the Yiga Clan hideout pretty thoroughly, though even now, three years later, they are still occasionally uncovering secret passages. They are very relieved to be rid of them as that group was a thorn in their side for years."

"As for the Gorons," continued Link. "Goron mining activity has picked up substantially with all the construction and demand for materials now. They have expanded mining capacity at all locations. And if tourism to Gerudo Town picks up, they expect to sell more gems to the Gerudo jewelry store. They would also like more tourism themselves and have been advertising their hot water springs to improve health. Death Mountain remains quiet, so there is nothing of concern in that area."

"The Rito are understandably the least personally excited about the new roadwork," said Link. "Though they think better roads may bring more tourists coming to ski near there. And that will mean more winter clothing sales as well, either in their village or in Castle Town at their branch store. As you know, or maybe you don't know since you don't wear much, the Rito are famous for their high-quality cold weather clothing. Sidon already mentioned the Medoh testing. They are also proposing a Hyrule archery competition similar to the annual swordsmanship competition. And if there is interest, they would consider opening archery schools in the major cities, excluding Goron City. I think that's an excellent idea. The Rito are outstanding archers, and even if we can't fly like them, we could benefit from their teaching. But I guess I keep forgetting I'm a Hylian, so I should defer to others on this matter."

"It's nice you've been with us so long you forget you're a Hylian," laughed Mipha. "But we Zoras value archery as well, so I agree with you."

"Alright, I'll let them know we are interested," said Kara. "Was there anything else, Link?"

"No, thank you, that concludes my report," said Link.

"Alright," said Kara. "Edra, you're next."

"Thank you," said Edra. "Somewhat to Sidon's point earlier, we have invited some Sheikah scientists to assist with instruction here on some technical subject matter as well as help expand the knowledge of our own instructors, and two of them have agreed to do that. I expect them to arrive in the next week. They are willing to remain with us for six months, and then rotate their position with other scientists if the program is successful."

"That is excellent, Edra," said Mipha. "I would like to thank them when they are here."

"I'll take care of setting that up," said Kara.

"As far as other items," said Edra, "our freshwater quality remains outstanding, and our reservoirs have all been inspected and are in good condition. We are starting to work on paving roads leading out of the Domain. There are no other major projects in the works at the moment. That's my report."

Shorter than usual thought Link. The meeting was moving along pretty fast.

"The last item we scheduled was Larah's report," said Kara.

"Thank you, Kara," said Larah. "We continue to maintain solid defenses for our Domain and are having no problem recruiting new guards to replace any that are retiring. We would also be interested in attending Rito archery classes as part of our guard training in the future. We are currently looking into using more technical devices to improve our defenses, though the need for them seems slight at the moment. These would transmit pictures to a central location so we could monitor more areas without the need for patrols. I don't have anything else to report. Does anyone have any security concerns or questions?"

"Will people know where your security devices are located?" asked Edra. "I think they would like to know if they are being watched."

"Yes, there will be an indication the area is under watch," said Larah. "We don't want to intrude, but need to monitor access. There will be plenty of places people can have privacy, but getting into our Domain without detection will be much more difficult. Is there anything else?"

No one spoke.

"Thank you, Larah," said Mipha. "And I personally would like to thank you for the skill your guards show keeping an eye on my family but not getting in their way. I know that must be hard."

"Thank you, we do our best to be invisible guardians," said Larah. "But if it comes down to it, we are going to do what it takes to assure their safety, so they should understand that comes first."

"Is there anything else we should discuss?" said Kara.

No one spoke up.

"Then our meeting is adjourned, and thank you, everyone," said Kara.

Everyone got up and exchanged goodbyes leaving the meeting. Sidon and Link remained behind.

"Kara, a very nice job as usual," said Mipha. "Thank you for all your help."

"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty," said Kara. Then she bowed and left the room.

"Need me for anything, Sis?" asked Sidon.

"Not right now," said Mipha. "Please check with Kara, though. I'd like you to join me in my meetings later if you can."

"Of course, see you later then," said Sidon, and he left.

"That meeting went a lot faster than I expected. Do you have more things to take care of now?" said Link.

"Yes, I have some more meetings after this," said Mipha. "Why don't you go down to the plaza and get yourself something to eat. I'll probably eat later."

"Alright," said Link. "May your loyal subject approach Your Majesty to share a kiss?"

"I don't normally permit such informality from my subjects," laughed Mipha. "But in your case, I shall grant an exception."

They kissed.

"What about attending the 20th-anniversary victory celebration?" said Link. "You're still deciding?"

"Yes, and you know why, right?" said Mipha.

"Yes, I know why, sweetheart," said Link. "I'm sorry."

"I know that was a big day for Hyrule and all of us," said Mipha. "But that date will always be bittersweet for me thanks to the Yiga Clan. Father was killed on that date going on ten years ago now. It's hard for me to celebrate with the others when I think of that. But I hate to deprive you of the chance."

Link put his arm around her and took her hand.

"I understand," said Link. "We don't have to go. I don't mind missing it. We can stay together here and have our own private celebration and remembrance both. Thinking about it makes me sad, too. He was a kind and loving person, and he welcomed me so readily as his son. I grew to love him. When I close my eyes, I can see him sitting here and sharing a hearty laugh. Whatever you decide is fine. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, knowing you're always here for me," said Mipha. "Now go ahead."

Link left for the plaza. There was another twentieth anniversary coming up as well, he realized. He and Mipha had married one month after the first one. They had been skipping giving each other presents since their first anniversary, but twenty years was something special. He wanted to get her something, but what? She was tough to shop for. Zoras wore little clothing and little of anything else. They were probably the most unworldly of all the races in Hyrule. All he could think of was jewelry again. Mila had told him there was a way to shop using Tabs, but for a purchase like this, he wanted to do the transaction in person. And he could use some help picking something. So, that meant a trip to Castle Town. He wanted the gift to be a surprise so he would have to find some reason for going there on his own. But it had to be a real reason. On general principles, he would never lie to her, even if it was with good intentions. It just wasn't his nature.

It was a week later that an opportunity presented itself. He received a message that there was a meeting of ambassadors at Hyrule Castle in one week's time. Attendance was optional but encouraged. That would be six weeks before their anniversary, enough time to get something even if it needed to be crafted and delivered. He approached Mipha about it later that day.

"I'm thinking of attending the next ambassadors meeting at Hyrule Castle next week if you're okay with that," said Link. "It's just a short meeting. I can leave in the morning and get back that same night."

"Sounds like a lot of travel for a short meeting," said Mipha. "Can't they do it by Tab?"

"They prefer everyone meet in person. I'm thinking I'll rent a motorized cycle for the trip," said Link. "Epona is still recovering, and that will speed my travel. Most of the roads are paved in the castle area."

"Are you sure you're not going just for the chance to ride the cycle?" asked Mipha. "Alright, feel free to go and have your fun. But please ride carefully. Don't speed and hurt yourself."

"I promise, sweetheart," said Link. This was indeed going to be fun, though, he thought.

Mila showed him how to use his Tab to request a rental cycle be delivered from the nearest stable to the Domain.

"Seriously, Mom's okay with you doing this, Dad?" said Mila as she helped with his Tab. "You're sure you know how to ride one of these?"

"Yes, and I promised to take it easy," said Link. "I took a practice ride on one after one of my visits to Epona. And I have some other experience. I'll be fine."

On the morning of the meeting, Link left early. He had to walk the cycle in a couple of places, but soon he was cruising along the road at what he considered a fast but safe pace. He had to admit this was fun as he navigated the roads and leaned into its curves and turns. And the newly paved roads with their smooth ride were a real delight. He finally pulled up to a stop in front of the castle and noticed there was even an area to park cycles now. Another sign of progress.

Link used to know some of the castle guards, and sometimes chatted with them about their families when he visited. But the faces were all new now. And they didn't recognize him either as they asked to see his credentials before granting him admittance. It hit home that it really had been almost twenty years since their triumph, and for a new generation that was just a history lesson. Fame truly was fleeting.

He entered the castle and located the meeting room. The meeting itself was mostly routine, but Link did give everyone an update on activity at the Domain.

When the meeting ended the new North Hyrule ambassador from Queen Faray approached Link to introduce herself. She reminded him a little of Faray, but her pigmentation was darker.

"Link, may I introduce myself?" she said. "My name is Laray and my cousin, Queen Faray, has asked me to serve as the ambassador from our Domain. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you, and I look forward to our working together. Queen Faray believes our two Domains should grow closer. Perhaps I can visit your Domain soon and present myself to Queen Mipha? Can you tell me who schedules her meetings so I can message them? And I would like to exchange Tab addresses with you as well. Sorry, but I am still new to all this."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Princess Laray, and don't worry about being new," said Link. "You would be very welcome to visit. Let me give you Kara's and my information. Kara is the Royal Secretary, and she or someone helping her can schedule a meeting. Queen Mipha is eager for closer ties between our Domains as well. I'm sure she would be delighted to meet you."

"Thank you," said Laray as she entered the information into her Tab. "I'll message you so you have my address. Do you have time to speak with me now? I would like to learn more about Queen Mipha before my visit and while I have the chance."

"I'm sorry," said Link. "Normally I could stay longer and talk, but I have an errand I need to run in Castle Town and get home before it's too late. I'm not sure how long the errand will take."

"I was hoping to visit Castle Town after the meeting as well," said Laray. "Would it be too much of an imposition if I walked there with you?"

"No, not at all," said Link, "Let's talk while we walk there."

They left the castle and began the short walk to Castle Town together.

"What would you like to know?" said Link.

"How is Queen Mipha to deal with?" said Laray. "I know I will be dealing mostly with you, ambassador to ambassador, but there will be times I need to meet with her and I want to do my best."

"You know I'm her husband, right?" said Link. "So, my opinion may be different than others. But I think everyone would say that she is a very conscientious ruler and thinks only of what's best for her people. She has no ambitions beyond doing her duty. She is a very kind and considerate person. She doesn't get angry or lose her temper with anyone. Well, with the possible exception of one of her subjects. And she is quite smart and has an extensive knowledge of Hyrule. Even when she was younger, I was quite impressed by her ability to converse intelligently and on equal terms with then-Princess Zelda and her father. I think you will get along fine with her. Just relax and be yourself."

"Alright, thank you," said Laray. "I feel better knowing that. Queen Faray is counting on me to work well with the other parts of Hyrule and especially your Domain. I don't want to disappoint her. She has her fins full with all her new responsibilities."

They were approaching the Castle Town branch of the Gerudo owned Starlight Memories jewelry store.

"I'm sorry, I need to go in here," said Link. "Please enjoy the rest of your time here, and I look forward to working with you in the future."

"But this is also where I am going," said Laray. "I am hoping to get a small gift for my sister. But I can just browse and mind my own business while you finish shopping. Or would you prefer I wait outside?"

"Actually, it might be best if you waited outside, but let me explain. I don't want you to think I'm just being rude. The salesperson here has a terrible habit of jumping to the wrong conclusion, I think you Zoras say diving to the wrong depth, about relationships. Anyway, she didn't believe I had a grown daughter and once referred to Mipha as my beautiful mistress."

"Oh!" Laray gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

"If she recognizes me and sees us together," Link continued. "Well, I have no idea what she will say, and it might be embarrassing for you. So, I hope you understand."

"Yes, completely," said Laray. "How did Queen Mipha react to such an insult?"

"I think she was so surprised she didn't know what to say," said Link. "We laughed about it later."

"Alright, yes, then it might be best if I walked around and returned here later. Thank you, and goodbye. Have a safe trip home." said Laray.

Link was a little hesitant to renew his acquaintance with the Starlight Memories salesperson. But this was the only shop that carried fine jewelry and could make custom pieces quickly. He entered the store, not sure what to expect. To his surprise, the salesperson recognized him at once.

"Oh, Sir, I am so happy to see you again," said the Gerudo saleswoman. "After you shopped here last time I inquired about who you two were, and I am so sorry for my rudeness. I had no idea your wife was such an exalted person, though I stand by my comment about her beauty. Please forgive me, and by way of apology let me offer you a half-price discount should you be willing to make another purchase."

"I am very interested in another purchase," said Link. "My exalted wife and I have a wedding anniversary coming up, and I need to get her something nice."

"Very well, I will be happy to help. I know Zoras do not wear rings or earrings or ankle bracelets. So, we are limited to bracelets, headpieces or necklaces.

"She already has an official headpiece," said Link. "She sometimes wears some kind of bracelet pair that goes with her headdress, so I think that may be official too. But maybe she could wear a different set sometimes. I'm not sure if I should get her another necklace. Last time I got her a necklace with Nayru's symbol in gold and sapphire. I'm not sure how to top that."

"Well, I know Zoras do love sapphires," said the saleswoman. "Perhaps a pair of bracelets with sapphires in the same design as the necklace would be a good choice. But, honestly, I think a necklace would be a nicer gift, and what woman would mind having two, especially when it comes from her lover or husband I mean? I could make a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant formed from sapphire. And I can put two smaller gems, like rubies, one to each side of the center sapphire. If I recall rubies would look quite nice on your wife. And I will charge you a very reasonable price as my apology and with hopes that your family will consider shopping here in the future."

Link tried to visualize what the necklace would look like. Mipha generally wore silver and blue items. But her pigmentation was red. So maybe the saleswoman was right.

"I think if you make the chain a silver color that would work best," said Link. "Can you have the necklace completed in time for delivery to me within one month?"

"It can be ready in three weeks," said the saleswoman. "I know we have some nice heart-shaped sapphires in stock at our main store in Gerudo Town, and they can do the work there if I describe it to them. I promise it will be ready in three weeks, no longer. And I will have it sent promptly to you at Zora's Domain. Can you share with me your Tab information? I can inform you of our progress and let you know of any special items we have."

"Very well," said Link. He didn't see the harm and then settled the bill. Despite the so-called half-off discount, it was still a pretty steep price, he thought.

Now it was time to cycle home before it got too dark and Mipha started worrying about him. He started home, and it felt great riding along the smooth paved road, the wind in his hair. He felt the urge to go even faster, then thought better of it. If he arrived home bruised from a fall Mipha would probably be so angry she wouldn't heal him. He slowed to a safer speed. When he finally reached the Domain, it was already evening and very quiet. He walked the cycle across the great bridge to keep from waking anyone, and the guards greeted him.

"How did you like the cycle, Link?" said one.

"It's fun to ride," said Link." They're pretty fast. Just very noisy."

"I wonder If they'll make a water version of that someday?" said the guard.

"I could see that, something to ride across the water," said Link. "Interesting idea. But I need to get home. Good night."

When he arrived home, Mipha was still awake. He undressed and entered the pool they slept in together.

"You're alright?" said Mipha. She held him by the shoulders and looked him over.

"Yes, fine," said Link. "I hope you didn't worry."

"Of course, I worried," said Mipha. "I worry every time you go off on your own. But you're home safe now. And no bruises?"

"No, I'm good," said Link. "It was an easy ride. And kind of fun, actually."

"Your meeting go well?" said Mipha.

"Yes, fine," said Link. "I met Faray's new ambassador, one of her cousins named Laray. She's anxious to meet you."

"You're tired?" said Mipha.

"No," said Link. "Riding the cycle was actually kind of exhilarating. Not tired."

"Good, because I'm not either," said Mipha.

The next two weeks went by uneventfully. And finally, the day of the twentieth anniversary of Hyrule's victory rolled around.

Mipha had decided to stay in the Domain after all, and of course, Link stayed with her. There was no celebration in the Domain. Those in charge of such things were aware of Mipha's feelings, and frankly, many of the people there remembered the date more for the death of their beloved king than the older Hyrule victory.

Link remembered something else about this date and sent a quick message.

Link: Happy Birthday Zelda! Sorry to miss the celebration but enjoy this special day. Hope to see you and the family soon.

He got a quick reply.

Zelda: My faithful guardian knight remembered! Thank you and hope we can see each other when Mipha feels up to it.

"Maybe I will feel up to attending the 25th-anniversary celebration," said Mipha to Link as they walked together after dinner. "I do need to move on, I know."

"Only if you feel ready, sweetheart," said Link. "Other than seeing our old friends, I'm not sure what to make of these celebrations. We're like old entertainers brought back on stage for another bow. For many people, our victory is old news now. They didn't experience it. They heard we went off and had a great victory, but they never saw the battles. I know Zelda means well by all this, and it's her way of showing thanks. Maybe the 25th will be the one to attend."

"Anyway, I do remember how happy I was when it was all over," said Mipha. "I was bewildered about who you were, but at least we accomplished our mission together. So, we should remember and be thankful for that."

The night was clear, and there was a full moon in the sky. As usual, the Domain glowed a beautiful blue, and the flowing water sparkled in the moonlight.

"I'm glad we stayed here," said Link. "I would much rather be with you making sure you're alright than partying with everyone right now."

"You mean that?" said Mipha. "You don't miss Revali?"

"Oh, please," laughed Link. "I'm sure he misses me, though. He has one less person to pick on. But I know he acts meaner than he really is. We'll catch them all another time. Let's go home."

Link's package arrived two weeks later as promised, and when no one was around, he opened it and checked the contents. The necklace did look beautiful, at least to him. He hoped she would like it. He re-wrapped it and hid it out of sight. Then he sat down and composed a note to go with it, and hid that away as well. Later he sought out Sidon.

"I wonder if I could ask a favor of you, Sidon," said Link. "Our twentieth wedding anniversary is coming up, and I want to make it a special day for Mipha. I am going to order some of her favorite food from Lurelin Village. Kara told me she has some meetings that day until the afternoon, and you know how dedicated she is. So we can't do anything until later in the day. I was also hoping to throw a small surprise party for her, just with the family. I can walk with her to Veiled Falls in the afternoon, and you could set up the party and the food so it's all ready when we get back. Having some music and dancing will be nice. I want so much to make it a happy day for her."

"Leave it to me, Link," said Sidon. "I know what to do, and I'd love to see my sister have some fun. The children are old enough to help out, too. You just keep her away while we get it all ready. And congratulations. You've been a great brother to me. I still remember the pretend battles we had on our adventures when I was small. And when I was older, you taught me real combat. I know you also made my sister the happiest she could be. Thank you."

Sidon reached out, and they hugged each other.

On their big day, Mipha woke up first. She looked over at Link sleeping peacefully in the water next to her. It was so kind of him to learn to sleep in the water like that. He did that for her so she would sleep better. But that's the way he was. He stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Happy anniversary, darling," said Mipha.

"Happy anniversary," said Link.

They exchanged a kiss.

"I'm sorry I have things I need to do today," said Mipha. "But I should be finished by late afternoon. Then the rest of the day we can have all to ourselves."

"That would be perfect," said Link. "I got you a present, but I think it makes sense to give it to you this afternoon when you're free."

"And I got you one too, and I agree," said Mipha.

Link double checked with Sidon on the arrangements, and all was set. The day seemed to drag on. But finally, Kara told him Mipha was finishing her last meeting. Link retrieved the gift and his note. He wanted to present it to her at Veiled Falls.

"Finally done," said Mipha.

Link was eager to exchange gifts and give Sidon time to get things ready for their small party. So his invitation came across as less emotional than he meant it.

"Can we take our traditional visit to Veiled Falls now?" said Link. "I mean before it gets too late."

"Of course," laughed Mipha. "You make it sound less romantic and more like an obligation though. But just give me a moment."

Mipha went back to their room then returned.

"Come, take my hand," said Mipha. "You know how special that place is to me."

They walked hand-in-hand across the bridge and then up to Veiled Falls. The sound of the waterfall blotted out other noises. It was late afternoon, and the sun was starting to cast long shadows, but the weather was still mild.

"Come, sit with me for a while," said Mipha.

Link sat next to her. It was the same rock they had sat on when they kissed for the first time over twenty years before. In a real sense, the openly romantic part of their lives had started here though their feelings for each other went back further. Link retrieved the gift from his pack and handed it to her.

"Happy Anniversary," said Link. "I hope you like it."

Mipha opened the package and gasped.

"This is beautiful!" she said. "I love the arrangement, and the heart is perfect. Thank you so much, sweetheart."

Then Mipha opened the note that went with the gift and read it.

 _Dearest Mipha,_

 _You know better than anyone I often struggle to find words to say. But what I write here comes straight from my heart._

 _You have been, and always will be, the one true love of my life. Your adorable smile, your gentle laugh, your beautiful eyes, your warm touch, and your kind nature captured my heart long ago. From childhood friend to loving wife, you have made dreams come true I never dared to dream._

 _Each day I give thanks to Hylia, Goddess of Time, for answering my prayers and granting me, granting us, this second chance at love. I live every moment of it in gratitude._

 _I hope you like the gift. You are not easy to shop for. Your gift to me has been my life with you and our beautiful family. Thank you for everything._

 _Love now and forever,_

 _Link_

Mipha started crying.

"Now you are making me cry. Your note is so sweet and loving, darling," said Mipha. "It means more to me than anything."

"I meant every word of it," said Link.

They kissed and held each other until Mipha stopped sobbing.

"But I have something for you as well," said Mipha recovering her composure.

She handed Link a small package and a note. He opened the box, and there was a golden ring with a chip of Luminous Stone in the shape of a heart but polished and smoothed to gem quality.

"Since you recovered that memory of finding the heart-shaped chip of Luminous Stone, I thought I would put it to good use. I had the stone smoothed and polished. I hope you like it," said Mipha.

Link put on the ring.

"I love it, and especially since it will remind me of a happy time together," said Link. "But let me read your note."

 _Dearest Husband,_

 _From my heart to your heart, a symbol of our love. May you wear it in good health and may it remind you of my undying love for you._

 _Love always,_

 _Mipha_

He leaned over, and they kissed.

"That's a beautiful note," said Link. "I will treasure it and the ring."

The held each other in their arms for a while, thinking back to the many times they had visited this special place. But finally, Link spoke up.

"It's getting dark," said Link. "We should head back. And I'm getting hungry, too."

They strolled back to the Domain, but when they reached the throne room, Sidon and the children jumped up.

"Surprise! And Happy Anniversary!" they shouted.

Soon everyone was eating porgies and crabs from Lurelin Village, and music was playing. Mipha and Link danced several times. And Mipha looked ecstatic to be having so much fun with her family. Sidon looked over at Link and gave him a nod.

"Come on, Linky, " said Lapha. "Let me teach you how to dance."

Lapha took his hand and Linky and she were soon dancing together.

"I think he dances better than you already," laughed Mipha speaking to Link as she watched them. "But you're getting better. I recommend more practice."

Then Mipha took Link's hand, and they danced again. After their dance was done Mila came over to him.

"Can you handle a father-daughter dance now, Dad," said Mila.

"I'll try," said Link. "I can get a little emotional over things like this, though."

They held each other, and he noticed Midon was dancing with Mipha.

"Congratulations, Dad," said Mila. "And whatever you did or said to Mom, I haven't seen her this happy in ages."

"I just told her how I feel," said Link. "We're both very happy today. And you and the rest of our family are a big part of that happiness. But special days like this make you think back and realize all that's happened. Here I am dancing with my once baby girl who is already grown up. I'm happy for you, of course, but it's sometimes hard for me to take in."

"I understand, Dad," said Mila. "But it's too soon for you to start getting all sentimental. It's actually a little weird but after that rune episode, you're not much older than me right now. Mido and I won't be adults for quite a while yet, and you still have Laff and Linky to raise. So we all have many more years together. And you know I will always be your loving daughter. Thanks for the dance, Dad. And you and Mom, please enjoy the rest of this special day."

Then she kissed him on the cheek and joined her siblings.

The fun went on past normal sleep time. But finally, the evening was getting late. They kissed the children and sent them off to sleep. Then Sidon wished them a good night, and Link thanked him for arranging everything.

Mipha and Link were finally alone again and went back to their room. Mipha grabbed him in her arms and kissed him, a long and passionate kiss. They kissed some more until finally Link pulled her to him, and they made love. Afterward, they relaxed in the pool together. He looked over at her, and she smiled.

"You made this a very special day, sweetheart, one I will always remember," said Mipha. "I loved it. And the family party was a wonderful surprise. Thank you."

"And I love you, and am happy you enjoyed it," said Link leaning over and kissing her. He gently stroked the top of her tail fin as she caressed his cheek, then she tickled him playfully on the shoulder.

Then, Mipha suddenly looked away and gazed off into the distance with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" said Link.

"I was just thinking. This was such a perfect day. I couldn't imagine a happier one. But now something is starting to bother me," said Mipha.

"Yes?" said Link.

She turned and gazed into his eyes with that gentle smile he found so irresistible.

"What are you going to do for our twenty-fifth?" said Mipha.

Link's jaw dropped as he stared at her open-mouthed for a moment.

Then they both burst out laughing.


	60. A Shadow Arises - Part 1

**Chapter 45 - A Shadow Arises** **– Part 1**

 _Summary: The descendant of an ancient evil is unwittingly freed._

The excavation of the channel to connect the Zora Domain in North Hyrule to the Akkala Sea was progressing well. A group of Sheikah was using mechanical dredging devices to dig the channel with impressive results. The work party was about one-fourth of the way to the sea when they began to uncover small artifacts such as broken fragments of pottery, tools and miscellaneous personal items. Lanyon, the person in charge of the dredging operation, notified his superiors who proceeded to send one of their archeologists, Fandra, to examine them.

"Work's going well I hear," said Fandra to Lanyon upon arriving. "Let's see what you've found so far."

"Over here," said Lanyon. "It's not much to look at. Just small items."

Lanyon had laid out the collection of items they uncovered, and Fandra examined them.

"These are quite old from the condition and workmanship," said Fandra. "I don't see any particular markings that would identify them. And there is nothing particularly noteworthy about any of them. I see no reason why you can't continue to dig. If possible, just collect and put aside anything you find. And if something unusual surfaces, particularly anything with writing or larger items such as structures, be sure to let me know. I would like to examine them."

"Of course," said Lanyon. "Sorry to bring you out here for this."

"No, it's fine," said Fandra. "It's interesting, just not something worth doing much about at this point. The land and seas have changed over the years, and it would be of interest to learn more. I'll stop by the Domain to check if they have any records of an ancient civilization existing here."

Before Fandra returned home, she consulted with the Zora historian at the Domain in North Hyrule. They had no record of any civilization there, so it must have been quite old, indeed.

Back in Zora's Domain, it was three months now past Mipha's and Link's anniversary, and today Princess Laray was scheduled to present herself to Queen Mipha as the ambassador of her Domain. Link, as Mipha's roving ambassador, was in charge of welcoming her and escorting her to the meeting. Included in the meeting as well would be Prince Sidon as second in command and Kara as Royal Secretary.

But before that Mila was voicing her concern about overzealous security at their family breakfast. Apparently, she and Tila had been hiking outside the Domain with two boys a couple of nights ago, the night before Tila left to go home, and they found the four guards who accompanied them, two from each Domain, a bit much.

"Mom, it's bad enough I have to have guards around, now Tila has her own guards, too? When we go to a party, it makes everyone feel awkward. And if we're together with a couple of friends, like the other night, we have double the company. My social life is an empty shell," said Mila.

"Well, Tila suddenly became next in line to their throne, like you are here. We've already discussed that the Royal Guard has to protect you. And also remember you are the youngest of all your friends. You had your growth spurt a few years earlier than most. So, I am concerned about you, too. But I understand your feelings. I can speak with Captain Larah to see if she can't cut back the security to one guard from each Domain when your friend Tila is here. I think that's the best I can do."

"I would be better off renouncing my royal succession," said Mila pouting.

"Go ahead, Sis," said Midon. "I dare you. I don't mind the attention."

"Clam up, Mido!" said Mila. "It isn't funny."

"Alright, stop it you two," said Mipha. "Mila, you're not old enough to renounce anything yet. But I said I will try my best to give you more privacy. Believe it or not, I remember how it felt to be young and want to be alone with someone special. Just work with me on this. Hyrule is much safer now, but it is not absolutely safe, especially when you go wandering outside the Domain. Remember, you have an obligation to our people. It comes with all the things you enjoy about being a princess. Believe me, someday you'll find a pearl in that empty shell of a social life you think you have. Now, are we good?"

Mila thought for a moment, then calmed down.

"Alright, Mom," said Mila. "Two guards are better than four. I know you mean well. Sorry I overreacted. And don't you dare spout anything Mido!"

Mipha and Mila hugged. Then the children left for classes.

"That was nice of you to refer to me about wanting to be alone with someone special," said Link.

"Oh," said Mipha. "How do you know that was about you?"

Link turned slightly red.

"Well, I …," said Link.

"You're so cute when you blush," said Mipha laughing and interrupting him. "Of course, I was referring to you. Did you see anyone else mentioned in my diary?"

"I don't know if we had things easier or harder than Mila," said Link. "As you know, I don't remember much about those days."

"We had it easier," said Mipha. "Father was very trusting of you. I had told him what an outstanding swordsman you were from a young age, and he believed I would be safe with you. Besides, Father knew I could take care of myself, too. He later told me he had been right to trust you to protect me when he learned you were chosen to protect that other princess. Did you see any guards around in your recovered memories?"

"No, it looked like we were alone," said Link. "Though frankly, my recovered memories centered more on you than my surroundings."

"Well, trust me, there weren't any," said Mipha. "Father only insisted on a guard when I was young if I was going outside the Domain at night. Anyway, I need to go. I have to get ready for some meetings."

They kissed, and Mipha left while Link did some writing on his journal until it was time to meet Laray. When a guard notified him that Laray had arrived at the Domain, Link met her on the lower level.

"Princess Laray, welcome!" said Link. "I hope your journey went well. Queen Mipha is very much looking forward to meeting you."

"Link, nice to see you again," said Laray. "And please just call me Laray. I'm so far down the order of royal succession it feels funny even to be called a princess. I hope your shopping experience with that strange saleswoman in Castle Town went well. My journey here was fine. But I can't wait for that sea channel to be completed."

"Speaking of that," said Link. "We are working on improving the road across the Samasa Plain to speed travel there as well. Are you prepared for your meeting? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I admit to being a little nervous," said Laray. "It's my first meeting with the ruler of another part of Hyrule and your Domain is especially important to us."

"Please relax," said Link. "Mipha is easy to deal with, usually even for me. And we have some time before your meeting. Are you hungry? We could have lunch and talk. Or just talk if you ate already."

"I ate a fish on the way," said Laray. "But if you haven't had lunch yet I could join you."

"Fine, let's go up one level to the plaza," said Link. "I'm eating mine cooked. You?"

"Raw is fine unless it bothers you to see me eating it raw, then cooked," said Laray.

"After all my time here, believe me, nothing like that bothers me anymore," laughed Link. "Raw it is. We only have trout at the store I'm afraid."

"Trout is fine," said Laray. "Some different freshwater fish would be a nice change."

Link purchased the food, cooked his fish, then they sat together in one of the gazebo structures and began to eat.

"Speaking of the sea channel, how is work proceeding?" said Link.

"Well," said Laray. "We have made good progress. Recently we've been uncovering some old artifacts, remnants of a people who must have lived there many, many years ago. They are from fairly deep in the ground I am told. It's nothing that is holding up our work, though."

"Interesting," said Link. "Does no one know the history of your land back that far?"

"No, not that I can tell," said Laray. "The Sheikah who uncovered the artifacts said they dated to well before their arrival in North Hyrule. And our historians have no record of them either. It may have been a primitive people who once inhabited that land and eventually perished or moved on, leaving no record."

"Well, if you learn any more I would be interested," said Link. "Earlier you spoke of being far down the order of royal succession. May I ask how you are related to Queen Faray?"

"Yes, my father was the younger of two brothers of Queen Faray's father," said Laray. "I have one younger sister. We are actually quite a large family with a lot of cousins. It was unusual for our Domain that my grandparents had four children, three boys, and a girl. Oh! But excuse me, I didn't mean to imply anything is wrong with that. I understand that you and Queen Mipha have four children as well."

"No offense taken," said Link. "Having four children is a bit unusual here as well. But yes, we have two daughters and two sons."

"And you feel comfortable living here?" said Laray. "Forgive me if my questions are too personal, but in our Domain, we have never married outside our race."

"No, it's not too personal," said Link. "I can understand. It is unusual here as well, just not unheard of. I think it works because the people here are so kind-hearted and accepting of others. Our Hylian son is the only non-Zora in his school, but except for a couple of minor incidents with fellow students at the beginning, which apparently his older brother took care of somehow, there has not been any difficulty with that. He never complains about being mistreated. And his younger sister looks out for him, too. So, our family life here has been wonderful. And I'd like to think it has nothing to do with who my wife is. Besides, I think this is the most beautiful city in all of Hyrule. Gerudo Town is probably second on my list, but the beauty of the Domain here is unique. Of course, it helps to like fish and water."

"Yes," laughed Laray. "But it's nice to hear things have worked out so well for you and your family here. Your second choice interests me. You go from wet to dry. But my understanding was that only females are permitted in Gerudo Town, is that not so?"

"That is so," said Link. "But we had an adventure of sorts there a while back fending off a Yiga Clan attack, so they made some exceptions. The desert is beautiful in its own way. I can recall camping overnight in the middle of the desert at a small oasis on a rock outcropping. The palm trees would move gently in the breeze, their leaves making a peaceful sound. The sunset was spectacular, and the stars were bright and clear in a cloudless sky. I stayed near the fire at night because it gets quite cold. It was so quiet and peaceful out there all alone. A desert can be a harsh place, but its flowers are unique. And Gerudo Town is beautifully designed with plenty of flowing water and an active marketplace."

They finished lunch.

"It's about time for our meeting," said Link. "All set?"

"Yes, thank you," said Laray.

They walked together toward the throne room and were admitted at once by the guards.

"Your Majesty, I am Princess Laray, and I wish to formally present myself to you as Queen Faray's ambassador," said Laray bowing her head.

"Welcome Princess Laray," said Mipha. "This is my brother, Prince Sidon, and this is our Royal Secretary, Kara. I am very pleased to meet you. Link has spoken highly of you from your meeting a while back. Let us all sit together and get acquainted. And I like to dispense with titles at meetings, so please feel comfortable using names."

The five sat down and began discussing events in both Domains. Link could tell Laray was becoming less nervous as her conversation with Mipha and the others continued. Sidon gave an update on Champion activities, and Kara offered to send her minutes of Mipha's staff meetings by Tab if Laray would ask Queen Faray to do the same. Then the topic of tourism came up.

"We hope to exchange more visitors soon," said Laray. "The people in my Domain have heard how beautiful yours is and are eager to see it. And for your people, we can offer underwater trips to some of our coral reefs. The reefs and the fish that inhabit them are quite colorful and very beautiful. I think they would enjoy it."

"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea, and we would welcome that. You probably saw some of the advertising Kara sent there," said Mipha. "We can let people know about the opportunity in your Domain as well. But how is Queen Faray?"

"Queen Faray is fine, just struggling to cope with the responsibilities of a new ruler," said Laray.

"Believe me, I know what that is like," said Mipha. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?"

"No, I do not wish to take up your valuable time," said Laray. "I just wanted to present myself. In the future, I expect to be dealing with Link on ambassador level matters. Is there anything you wish me to convey to Queen Faray?"

"Only that I wish her well and hope we can grow to be friends," said Mipha.

With that Laray thanked Mipha and the others, then she and Link left together.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Link.

"No, Queen Mipha was very pleasant," said Laray. "She is nothing like our former queen and more like our current one. If it is alright with you, I will explore the area a bit before leaving. Thank you for putting me at ease."

"You're very welcome," said Link. "Enjoy the rest of your stay. And you are always welcome here."

With that, they said goodbye and parted company. As Link crossed the plaza, he recognized a familiar face. He walked over to him, a big grin on his face.

"Bazz, how are you?" said Link. "What have you and the gang been doing?"

"Link, nice to see you," said Bazz. "We're all knight trainees now. You grew up too fast for us."

"I'd love to get together with all of you sometime," said Link. "I don't remember much, but I know we had some fun times together."

"Sure," said Bazz. "That would be great. We were a little reluctant to approach you given everything that's happened."

"It's still the same me," said Link. "And you guys were always my good friends when we were young."

"Well, how about tonight after dinner?" said Bazz. "I'm pretty sure Gaddison and Rivan will be free then. Let's meet in the plaza."

Mipha had nothing planned for the evening, so she wished Link a good time, and he went off to meet his old friends. They got some drinks and sat together in one of the gazebo structures.

"So, the brigade is back together again tonight," laughed Rivan.

"And who would have thought back then that little Link here would do so well for himself," said Gaddison. "We're all very happy for you, though, including my good friend Kodah I introduced you to. She told me to say hello when she heard we were getting together."

"Thanks, I should say hello to Kodah sometime," said Link. "Mipha and I attended her wedding way back when. But what have all of you been up to?"

"As I told you, we're all knight trainees," said Bazz. "Maybe someday we'll be guarding your family. Hard to believe."

"Just don't play any practical jokes on me and I'll be fine," laughed Link. "And if I can help any of you, just let me know."

"But how are you, Link?" said Gaddison. "It's hard to picture you now as the little kid in the water struggling to swim with us. But I remember you were always the little kid who never gave up."

"My swimming is still terrible by your standards," laughed Link. "But I'm happy. Truly happy. I'm with the person I was meant to be with. But now you're getting me all sentimental."

"That calls for another round of drinks," said Rivan. "I'll get them."

"No, let me," said Link. "I invited you guys."

After the second round, they started reminiscing about the Big Bad Bazz Brigade adventures and the laughter was non-stop.

"You know, Link, you and I were always the gutsiest of our group," said Bazz recovering from a fit of laughter over the prior story. "Do you remember that time I dared everyone to dive off Shatterback Point? All of us were pretty young for a dive like that, and we thought maybe you shouldn't try it at all. But you insisted on diving like the rest of us. We dove first and waited for you below. Your landing was, how shall I put it, not the kind that wins diving awards. And while we were all busy looking up waiting for you to dive, we didn't notice Lady Mipha had arrived. When she saw you land in the water, I thought she was going to burst. She screamed your name and swam out to you. You were a little shaken, maybe bruised a bit. She pulled you to shore and ordered the rest of us there too."

"Yes, I remember that," said Gaddison. "But it isn't a fond memory. Anyone who says Lady Mipha was the kind and gentle type didn't see her that day! Once she made sure you were unhurt, she turned on us with a look that could freeze Lake Hylia. And her tone of voice was not one I'd like to hear again either. She said how dare we be so reckless and irresponsible to play with a little Hylian boy like that, that you could have been killed. We didn't dare say a word, and we were all quaking like jellyfish. This was the King's daughter yelling at us! Then she turned back to you and said you needed to be more careful and not follow thoughtless ignorant people like us. But, believe me, her tone with you was a lot kinder. Then she turned back to the three of us and with another glare that made us all cringe told us she had better not catch us doing anything like that again and that we were dismissed. We all scampered away as fast as we could. You stayed there with her."

"I don't remember any of that," said Link. "I should ask Mipha about it."

"Um, I think we'd rather you didn't," said Rivan. "We're hoping she's forgotten all about it."

"Yes, of course, I understand," said Link. "I did tell her I was meeting you guys tonight, and she just told me to have a good time. I'm sure she got over that incident a long time ago. We were all just kids."

"That memory has definitely made me thirsty," said Bazz. "One more before we call it a night?"

Nobody objected.

"You had fun with your old gang?" Mipha asked Link next morning.

"Yes, a lot of reminiscing about when we were all kids," said Link. "With my memory issues I forgot most of the things we did, so it was fun hearing the stories. I think they're a nice group. They're all knight trainees now."

"Did your reminiscing include the incident at Shatterback Point?" said Mipha.

"Oh, you do remember that," said Link. "Yes, it did come up. Why?"

"Why? Because I nearly fainted when I saw you land in the water the way you did," said Mipha. "Here I had done my best to take care of you every time you were cut or bruised, and you would be so reckless as to dive from such a high place at such a young age. I was so relieved you had only a few bruises, but I was furious at your friends for letting you dive like that instead of looking out for you."

"Yes, your talk with them left a lasting impression," said Link.

"It was a bit more than a talk," laughed Mipha. "But anyway, that was a long time ago and thankfully nothing serious happened. So, I got over it."

It was a couple of weeks later when one of the Sheikah dredging machines hit a small structure of some kind. Upon clearing away some of the surrounding dirt, the structure was revealed to be a small room made of rock with no visible openings. The machine had cracked a circular slab with a Triforce symbol in the center and some other symbols engraved around it. The large stone appeared to coincide with the location an entrance, but if it was an entrance, it was still obstructed by the stone.

"So, what should we do now?" one of the workers asked Lanyon.

"We need to stop work on this section of the channel and wait for our archeologist to examine this," said Lanyon. "I'll message her at once, and she can be back here by tomorrow."

It was mid-morning the following day when Fandra returned.

"Well, this is quite interesting," said Fandra. "Can you clear away more of the dirt around it?"

"Of course," said Lanyon. They proceeded to dig around the structure.

"From the small size of this structure without window openings, I would guess this to be a burial chamber. I cannot interpret the symbols on the slab other than the triangular symbol in the center. That appears to be the Hylian Triforce symbol, which is unusual to find here. You have not found any other evidence of a burial ground nearby, gravestones or bones for example?" said Fandra.

"No, nothing like that," said Lanyon. "This structure popped up out of nowhere with no warning. That's why our digger ran into it and cracked the stone before we realized it was even here."

"That seems odd to me," said Fandra. "The cracked slab seems to be blocking an entrance of some sort. Can you remove the stone? I would like to examine the interior."

"Yes, of course," said Lanyon.

They adjusted the digger to remove the stone slab, and its removal revealed an opening into the small structure. It was pitch black inside and impossible to see anything.

"I'm going to take a look inside," said Fandra. "Please wait outside until I call you. The less we disturb things, the better."

"Of course," said Lanyon. "Watch your head."

Lanyon and the worker who operated the digger waited outside as Fandra entered the tomb with a light.

"I was right, it is a tomb," said Fandra from inside the tomb. "There's a skeleton lying here. But there are no markings inside on the walls or anywhere else."

Lanyon waited for her okay to enter as Fandra continued to look around.

"Oh! Ouch!" shouted Fandra.

"Fandra? Are you alright?" said Lanyon.

"Yes, I banged my foot on a rock. You can come in, just watch your step," said Fandra.

Lanyon entered the tomb, and it was as Fandra described. There was a stone pedestal in the center of the single small room, and lying on it was a skeleton. Whatever clothing it had been wearing when buried had long since rotted away.

"Out of respect we should re-bury the remains," said Fandra. "But I see nothing of any archaeological significance in this unmarked tomb or the skeleton. I think you can safely dig through it after removing the remains. You can bury the bones nearby and leave a marker. But I think I'm done here."

"What about the slab that blocked the entrance over there?" said Lanyon pointing to where they had moved it. "Are you interested in the symbols on it?"

"Yes, thanks for the reminder, " said Fandra as she looked over at the stone slab. "Can you send me a picture of it? I can research the symbols when I get home."

Lanyon wondered why she didn't just walk over to it and take the picture herself. But no matter.

"Alright, thank you again Fandra," said Lanyon. "We'll message you if we find anything else."

Fandra left, and the Sheikah working there first carefully re-buried the remains, then resumed digging. No further structures were uncovered over the next days as they continued building the channel to the Akkala Sea. The incident was largely forgotten. At least at first. But the evening of the day Fandra had entered the tomb something unusual happened.

 _Link and Mipha were swimming in an unfamiliar lake. It wasn't any of those near the Domain that he could recognize._

" _I want to show you something underwater," said Mipha. "It's not too deep. Can you hold your breath?"_

 _"I can try," said Link._

" _Come, I'll take your hand," said Mipha._

 _Mipha took his hand and started pulling him deeper into the water as he held his breath. He could see the bottom of the lake below approaching fast, but he was beginning to wonder if it was too far down. Mipha pulled him faster, and he could start making out something lying on the lakebed. It looked like a person. Then as he got closer, he did his best not to scream. It was Mipha's body lying there. He turned to look at the person holding his hand, and this time he lost all his breath away in bubbles as he stared at an evil looking blue-green fairy. He felt himself drowning._

Then he woke up, gasping and breathing heavily. The sound and movement woke Mipha up next to him.

"What is it?" said Mipha as she reached out and put her arm around him. "Are you having a nightmare? You haven't had one of those in years. What's wrong?"

Link shivered. He was breathing hard.

"I don't know," said Link. "This was different, more horrible. The nightmares I used to have were based on my old timeline, my memory surfacing forgotten events and sometimes altering them as often happens in dreams. But this? This was entirely different. I'm not sure what to make of it. It was like nothing I ever experienced."

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Mipha.

He repeated the events from his dream.

"That is very strange and very creepy," said Mipha. "You didn't recognize this creature?"

"No, I've never seen anything like it. You know, it's almost time to get up anyway," said Link. "I'm afraid to fall back asleep now. I'm going to get up, but you try to rest. I'm fine."

At the same time, back at Hyrule Castle, the royal family were all still asleep.

 _Nine-year-old Princess Zelda was walking with her mother toward her bedroom._

" _You did very well today, Zelda," said her mother. "I'm proud of you."_

" _Thank you, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I'll wish you good night now."_

" _Let me see you into your room," said Queen Zelda._

 _Princess Zelda walked into her bedroom as her mother followed her, then she turned and looked at her bed. Her mother's body was lying there, lifeless. She turned to look at her mother but instead there was an evil looking fairy there. She screamed._

Then she woke up, panting. What a horrible dream! She thought she would just stay awake now. She didn't want to take a chance of that dream continuing.

Queen Zelda and Prince Rudin were also still asleep.

 _Queen Zelda and her daughter were riding their horses together when her daughter pulled up and said something was interesting behind the clump of trees. They dismounted and walked through a small cluster of dense trees. Zelda thought it strange there were no guards with them. At the other side was a small stone structure with a single entrance and no windows._

" _That's odd," said Queen Zelda. "I know this area well and have never seen this structure before."_

" _Yes, it is odd, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "But I think what is inside is even odder. Come, take a look."_

 _Princess Zelda entered the structure, and her mother followed her. There was a stone slab with a body lying there. Queen Zelda approached and screamed as her hands flew to her mouth. It was the body of her daughter. She turned to look at her daughter, but she wasn't there. There was a bluish green fairy-like creature staring at her._

Queen Zelda woke up with a start, waking Rudin.

"What is it? Are you alright?" said Rudin. "You're shaking. Did you have a nightmare?"

He put his arm around her, and she held him.

"Yes, a terrible one," said Zelda. "I can't imagine where the thought of it came from."

She told Rudin about her dream.

"That is strange," said Rudin. "But who knows how the mind works in our sleep?"

"I don't know," said Zelda thoughtfully. She had learned from Hyrule's history that dreams sometimes foretold events or conveyed warnings. She would have to think about this further.

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Zelda to her daughter as the family sat down together for breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, Mother, I actually slept horribly," said Princess Zelda. "I had such a bad dream I would prefer not to even discuss it."

Now an alarm went off in Queen Zelda's head. She and her daughter were the two living blood descendants of the Goddess Hylia, and Hylia was known to use dreams to communicate warnings.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but this could be important," said Queen Zelda. "Please tell us about it."

When her daughter relayed her dream, Queen Zelda and Rudin looked at each other. It was basically the same dream. But they did not want to alarm their nine-year-old daughter.

"Alright, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda. "I know that was unpleasant, but thank you for telling us. Now let's finish breakfast and then it will be time for you to meet with your first tutor."

After their daughter left for her first class, Zelda spoke with Rudin.

"I am very concerned now," said Zelda. "It cannot be a coincidence that both of us had the same dream on the same night. It must be a message or a warning."

"Maybe, but I don't know," said Rudin. "Are you sure you two weren't talking about something similar to your dream or reading about it? Some common element like that could trigger a similar dream. I know you two were discussing some Hyrule history and your family's role in combating evil. Perhaps something in your discussion triggered this?"

"No, I don't think it could be that," said Zelda. "We didn't discuss anything like this."

Zelda paused to think.

"You know, there is one other person in Hyrule who was touched by the Goddess Hylia: Link. He once wielded her sacred sword. I'm going to check with him," said Zelda. "If he didn't dream anything unusual then maybe it's a coincidence, though I would still be uneasy. But if he did …." She left the rest of the thought unspoken. Thanks to Tabs, Link was only a message away.

 _Zelda: Link, my daughter and I had a similar dream about an evil fairy impersonating a loved one. I know Hylia can give warnings through dreams. Did you dream of anything like that last night?_

 _Link: Oh, no, no, no! I had the same dream. What does this mean, Zelda?_

 _Zelda: I don't know but nothing good I fear. We will need to talk after I consider this further._

 _Link: Can we do our meetings by Tab?_

 _Zelda: Yes, for now._

Link went immediately to see Mipha, who was just finishing a meeting. She could see from his expression something was troubling him.

"What is it?" said Mipha.

"That dream I had," said Link. "Zelda and her daughter had essentially the same dream. That cannot be a coincidence. I think it means there is some evil coming, something we are not familiar with. I need to discuss with Zelda if she learns anything further. And let's not cut back on any guards for the children, I don't care how much anyone complains."

"Alright, I'll handle Mila," said Mipha. "But what exactly are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure," said Link. "But the thing in common about these dreams is an evil fairy looking creature that somehow became or disguised itself as a loved one. That is a terrifying thought. It reminds me a little of that incident with the masks."

"Yes," said Mipha. "The breakdown of trust was more harmful than the enemy itself. But this sounds more like a single creature. And where could it have come from?"

"I'm hoping Zelda, with the resources and records she has at her disposal at Hyrule Castle, can come up with some answers," said Link. "My concern right now is keeping our family and our Domain safe."

"That's fine, but how?" said Mipha. "Alerting everyone that a loved one may not be who they seem will just cause a panic. You remember what happened with the masks. Everyone became suspicious of each other. Until we have some way of identifying this creature, there is no point in causing alarm."

"Yes, you're right, of course," said Link. "My instinct is sometimes to act before fully thinking it through. We just need to learn more."

 _It had been so very long since she had seen any living person. They had trapped her inside that tomb and sealed it with the Triforce symbol. They had learned from knowledge about her mother that she couldn't escape that and that she feared that symbol. The person's body she had occupied had long ago decayed to a skeleton. And long ago her mother had been destroyed after a long battle with the Hyrule hero of that time. But her mother had taught her a good deal beforehand. How to take over a person and how to change her shape if required. When the tomb was suddenly opened, and that Sheikah woman entered she quickly seized the moment. No one knew she now hid inside Fandra and controlled her actions. It was quick thinking to say she hurt her foot on a rock when Fandra cried out in shock as she appeared and took her over. Now was the time to be cautious and learn about this new land and its opportunities. Everything was much different than she remembered from her time._

 _But her magic still worked as well here and now as it did back then. She could move from person to person if necessary, working her way up the leadership chain, ideally with no one the wiser. Of course, she would likely have to kill any prior hosts so they wouldn't reveal her existence, which put a limit on her movements. A string of unexplained dead bodies wasn't a good idea either. That might raise concerns. Keeping her existence secret would be best. However, if she was discovered somehow, it wasn't clear they could do anything about it. As long as she remained inside someone, it was that person who would suffer from any attack, not her. Nice! For now, it was best to stay with Fandra and let her be herself until she understood things better and was ready to move on. It was good Fandra lived alone. She found it tiresome keeping up appearances in front of someone else, especially if that person knew her host well. Anyway, it was nice to be out and about again. But these Sheikah were pretty boring company. At some point she really did need to move on._

Over the next week, Zelda's research into anything related to the dreams produced no information. Then Link came up with an idea. If this creature is a fairy, perhaps one of the Great Fairies in Hyrule would know of her. But then again, did he have any dealings with Great Fairies in this timeline? Possibly not. But they must still exist in the same locations.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Mipha when Link discussed his plans. "I have heard of the Great Fairies, and I know you told me they helped you. But they strike me as very strange."

"They are strange," said Link. "But they won't harm me, and they have unusual powers. Are you okay with me going?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "If it can help figure out what may be happening or anything about the danger, I am fine with it. Which Great Fairy are you visiting?"

"Mija, near Lake Akkala," said Link. "She's the closest. And Epona is well enough to ride now so I will go there by way of Foothill Stable. You won't have to worry about my motorized cycle riding."

"Thank Hylia for that!" said Mipha. "But hurry home. I worry about you anyway."

Link journeyed first to Foothill Stable. Epona looked well, and her baby was growing fast. Epona nuzzled his hand after he fed her some carrots.

"Feel up to some riding like the old days?" said Link. "Don't worry about your little girl, they'll take care of her, and we won't be gone long."

He saddled her up, and they were soon off. Link followed the road around the South Akkala Plains and then across to Kaepora Pass. From there Link made his way down to the fairy fountain. It had been a long time since he visited here. In fact, Link wasn't sure he ever came here in this timeline. He couldn't remember, and he wondered what would happen if Mija didn't know him.

He arrived at the fountain, and there was the usual contingent of small fairies flying around the pool. He positioned himself on the giant leaf at the edge of the pool, and the Great Fairy sensed his presence. Soon the water started bubbling, and Mija emerged from the water.

"Ah, you've come here again," said Mija. "Let me look at you. Don't you look handsome in that Zora armor, a true labor of love! It's good to see you wear it well, having received it three times. And you are still so young! All thanks to Purah. You used to come here often twenty-four years ago. You know I can see what happens in Hyrule, don't you?"

"You do know me, then?" said Link. "I mean, I don't think I ever came here in this timeline. And twenty-four years ago?"

"Your timeline change did not affect me," laughed Mija. "I live continuously from your original timeline right into the current one. Check your years, and you will see it's been twenty-four since you emerged from your slumber, the slumber that didn't happen anymore for the mortals in this time. But your timelines flow as one stream for me. I remember when you first emerged from your hundred-year sleep and eventually made me an offering. I am grateful for that. But what can I do for you now? You certainly don't need armor upgrades anymore."

"A dream has troubled me and others. We dreamt of what looks like an evil fairy, a being who seems able to take over or mimic other people," said Link. "She appears to be greenish blue in coloration. Are you aware of any such being?"

"No, I am sorry," said Mija. "I know of no such being. She cannot be a true fairy though she may appear as one. But perhaps my older sister, Tera, knows something. She is actually a good deal older than the rest of us but is a little sensitive about that. She knows many things from fairies who once lived in other times and places. Let me ask her. I will return soon."

Mija disappeared into the depths of her pool as Link waited. He was feeling a bit playful and was tempted to catch one of the little fairies. Then he thought better of it. They had all seen him and would flitter away now if he approached. It must have been almost an hour before the water began bubbling again and Mija emerged.

"Back at last!" said Mija. "Even for me, it takes some time to journey back and forth to the desert at the other end of Hyrule. But Tera did remember something from a Fairy Queen she once knew who lived in another land. There was an evil creature in that land that resembled your description, though she could also change her shape. She had the power to take over other people. Her name was Veran, and she called herself the Sorceress of Shadows. She was very powerful, and her magic was strong enough to turn a Great Fairy of that time into an Octorok. But she was finally destroyed by the hero of that time. So, she could not be the cause of your concern."

"How was she destroyed?" said Link. "It seems if she hid inside another person she would have been impossible to attack."

"That is true," said Mija. "I anticipated your question and asked Tera the same thing. Tera said some special seeds grew in that land that could force her to abandon her host. Then she could be attacked. But all this was long ago and in another land. Those seeds do not grow here, so that information would be of no help even if she still existed."

"And there was no way to tell that a person had been taken over by her?" said Link

"None that Tera knew," said Mija. "Perhaps behavior different than usual would be one reason to be suspicious. That is all she knew. I hope it is of some help to you."

"Thank you, it may be helpful, I do not know yet," said Link. "Perhaps this creature we dreamed of is similar to her."

"Perhaps. I do not detect any great evil in Hyrule, nor do any of my sisters. But her magic may well be stronger than ours, or she may still be far away. Anyway, you are welcome. See ya," said Mija as she plunged back under the water.

Before returning home, Link gathered up some of the Silent Princess flowers that grew near the fairy fountain. After Ganon's defeat and he had recovered his feelings in his old timeline, whenever he stayed overnight in Zora's Domain, he would first say a prayer at Hylia's shrine, then leave a flower at Mipha's statue before going to bed. Sometimes Sidon would see him do it and nod to him. Now he could give Mipha flowers in person. But he still said a prayer at Hylia's Shrine each day that he could, only now it was a prayer of thanks.

He sent Zelda a message about what he had learned, hoping she could learn more. Then he made his way back to where Epona was waiting.

"Ready to go home?" said Link as he patted Epona and gave her some Endura Carrots he had picked by the fountain. "You must miss your little girl. But we'll be back soon. Let's enjoy our ride home together like we used to."

And indeed, it was like old times, riding along the road on Epona, the wind blowing through his hair. He patted her neck often in affection. Link rode back the way he had come and returned Epona to the stable, then headed home.

"Thank you, the flowers are beautiful!" said Mipha giving Link a kiss as she placed them in a vase. "I love them, and I love you. Flowers are a nice Hylian gesture. Was the Great Fairy any help?"

"Perhaps a little," said Link. "Her older sister had heard of such a creature, but one of my predecessors destroyed it. She had no idea how to identify a being like that or what we could do if we found it."

Another two weeks went by without incident until some further artifacts were uncovered, including a signpost with some inscription on it. But the writing was different from current scripts, and no one could read it. In any case, Lanyon knew he needed to inform Fandra who had said she wanted to examine writings. He messaged Fandra, but the message bounced back, undelivered. Lanyon tried again, but the same thing happened. Then he messaged his superior about the need for an archaeologist. One was promised by tomorrow.

The archaeologist arrived, and it was a different person, a male Sheikah this time.

"Hello, my name is Farnor," he said. "Let me take a look at what you found. I know you sent me a picture, but I thought this worth seeing in person as some of the writing was unclear."

Farnor examined the sign.

"This is an ancient script, but one I studied. It is a warning sign of some sort," said Farnor. "Roughly translated it says there is danger ahead, do not approach and do not open the crypt."

"Well, we did open it," said Lanyon. "In fact, we destroyed it after removing and burying the remains. But there was only a skeleton inside."

"I see," said Farnor. "Well, that can't be helped now. And whatever danger was present then must be long gone by now. Perhaps the body was disease ridden at one time."

"By the way, what happened to Fandra?" said Lanyon. "She was the one I had been dealing with, but when I sent her some messages they bounced back."

"Oh, sorry, you didn't hear?" said Farnor. "She had a freak accident. She apparently drowned while swimming. For some reason, she went swimming near the Domain and must have developed a cramp or something. Her body was found by one of Queen Faray's cousins. It was a terrible tragedy, and a horrible experience for one of the royal family."

"Yes, that is terrible," said Lanyon. "I'm very sorry to hear it. Well, thanks for coming in person. I guess you're the one to contact about any future discoveries?"

"Yes, please," said Farnor. "I'll be off now."

 _This was a little more interesting she thought. It was strange being inside a Zora, but she needed to move on from that Sheikah woman. She deliberately had Fandra swim near the Domain and when she saw her chance, a lone Zora swimming nearby, she quickly disposed of Fandra and moved into her new host. She didn't know her host's name yet. She was not as skilled as her mother at reading thoughts. Her mother had not finished teaching her that. So, she needed to wait to see what someone called her. A guard had addressed her as" Mistress" and bowed his head when she entered the Domain, but that was no help. Although it must mean she had some importance in their society to be treated so deferentially. Anyway, it was getting late and apparently, they all slept in pools or bodies of water. She needed to fit in, so she should do the same. Next day she could start learning more about this land._


	61. A Shadow Arises - Part 2

**Chapter 46 - A Shadow Arises – Part 2**

 _Summary: A menace from the past keeps advancing her goals while Link and the others struggle to find a plan. But a familiar voice may offer some help._

It was morning in North Hyrule Zora's Domain, and Ambassador Laray was worried about her sister Tiray. Tiray had gone through a traumatic experience yesterday when she came across the dead body of a Sheikah woman while swimming. She was apparently very shaken by the event. But instead of staying with her older sister for comfort, Tiray had gone off on her own for the whole day and by nighttime Laray started searching for her. They usually slept in the same pool of water each night, but Tiray wasn't there. She found Tiray fast asleep in one of the other pools for no apparent reason. She didn't disturb her sleep last night, but now it was time to wake up. There was an opportunity to do some traveling today, and Laray was hoping her sister would come with her. That might make Tiray feel better too.

"Tiray, wake up. Why didn't you sleep in our customary pool? And where were you all day yesterday?" said Laray. "And why haven't you been answering your Tab? Are you still in shock?"

"I don't know, I guess I am," said Tiray. "I'm sorry. It was a terrible experience. I still feel disoriented."

"I understand," said Laray. "I wanted to ask you yesterday if you would like to join a group of us on an overnight trip to the other Domain today? It should be fun, and I think you'll like their Domain. It's very beautiful, and I'm hoping the trip might take your mind off what happened. As Ambassador I am supposed to encourage tourism in both directions, so why not start with family, right? If we're lucky, I might even be able to introduce you to the Hero of Hyrule if he isn't busy that is. What do you say? We plan to leave soon after breakfast."

"Sure, I'll go," said Tiray. "It sounds interesting. The Hero of Hyrule, is he a descendant of the heroes of long ago?"

"I don't think they're all related, but they all seem to go by the same name," said Laray. "But you better hurry and catch some fish for breakfast because we're leaving soon and they're using a fast Sheikah Boat from the Akkala Sea," said Laray.

"Right away, Sis," said Tiray. "And thanks!"

 _That was instructive, she thought. She had been avoiding contact with people as much as possible yesterday until she knew more. So, now she knew her name was Tiray and this person, whose name she embarrassingly didn't know yet, was her sister. And her sister knew the Hero of Hyrule of this time period. Her sister must be influen_ _tial,_ _then. And this other Domain sounded intriguing. It must be more significant than this one if the hero of their land lived there. She could read some of Tiray's mind but not most of it. Her mother had been a master of such things,_ _but she had learned only part of her technique. Now if the hero of this era was related to the one who slew her mother, then she could avenge her mother's death. Not that she needed a reason to do some evil deeds. It was just additional motivation. But she couldn't lose sight of her primary goal_ _and do anything to jeopardize it. That was more important than revenge. Anyway, time to catch some fish. She would let Tiray do her thing now. Acting normal was important._

That same morning back in Zora's Domain, Link was discussing what they knew with Mipha and Sidon while Zelda participated by Tab.

"We really don't know much at all," said Link. "From what I learned from Mija and the dreams, it seems this being can mimic other people or take them over and control them somehow. And the ancient being that Mija learned of from her sister was powerful enough to transform a Great Fairy into a monster. That is some potent magic! That's what we know, and I use the word 'know' generously. All we have are dreams so far, but I agree with Zelda this must be a warning."

"I cannot understand where this thing came from," said Zelda. "What has happened to account for this warning? And why now?"

It was a rhetorical question. No one knew.

"Anyway, what do we do about it?" said Zelda. "Link, you said there was no known way to detect it, right?"

"The Great Fairy knew of no way," said Link. "She only said look for inconsistent behavior."

"I wish there were a scientific way to deal with this," said Zelda. "But it all sounds so magical."

"Will you alert the other rulers, Zelda?" said Mipha.

"I want to," said Zelda. "But it's hard to know what to ask them to do. We don't want to start a panic but don't want the leaders unaware either. I think I will let them know what we know. Perhaps something will happen that looks suspicious to someone and lead us in the right direction."

Back in North Hyrule, they were boarding the high-speed ship at the Akkala Sea that would take them to Lanayru Bay. There were eight passengers on this trip. As they boarded the ship, they were greeted by one of the officers in charge.

"Princess Laray and Princess Tiray welcome aboard," said the officer. "I think you'll find this a lot faster than swimming. And I hope you enjoy the trip."

 _So, her sister's name was Laray, and they were princesses. Nice!_

The trip got underway, and the speed of the ship was indeed impressive. After a few minutes, there was an announcement.

"May I please have your attention for a moment?" said one of the ship's officers. "Thank you. Now when we dock at Lanayru Bay, some guards from their Domain will register you, that is, take down your name so they know who you are, and will give you a small device you must carry at all times so they can keep track of you. That's for their security as well as to make sure they can find you if you get lost. Then they will escort you across the Samosa Plain and then on into their Domain. As you know, this is an overnight trip so you will have the opportunity to see their beautiful Domain in the evening. Tomorrow morning you will make your way back to the dock at Lanayru Bay, and we will return you home. If anyone has any questions, please see me or the other officer on the ship. We should arrive in time for lunch. Thank you."

"Tiray, you're very quiet," said Laray. "How do you like this ship? I've taken it once before on my Ambassador visit."

"It's fantastic," said Tiray. "So, you know your way around their Domain?"

"Yes, it's laid out the same as ours," said Laray. "I thought I mentioned that."

"You probably did," said Tiray. "Sorry. I'm still a little shaken I guess."

The ship reached the dock, and the eight passengers were welcomed, given a special wristband and then escorted to the Domain as the officer had indicated. Once in the Domain itself, everyone was free to explore where they wanted. Laray and Tiray stuck together and purchased some trout from the market.

"I think you'll like the taste of these," said Laray. "They're a little lighter than the fish we usually eat but tasty. We can sit in one of those structures that overlook the plaza and eat."

They took their fish to one of the gazebo-like structures and ate together as they watched the plaza.

"The fish is good," said Tiray. "So, you expect to come here often?"

"No, just as needed," said Laray. "We do a lot of things by Tab now. Speaking of which, where is your Tab?"

"Oh! How thoughtless of me!" said Tiray. "I forgot it."

They were almost finished eating when Laray spotted Link entering the plaza, having just come from his meeting with Mipha and the others.

"There's Link, the Hero of Hyrule," said Laray pointing him out to her sister. "Come, let me introduce you while he looks free."

Laray took Tiray's hand, and they went down to the plaza in time to catch up with Link.

"Link, excuse me, I wanted to say hello and introduce you to my younger sister, Tiray," said Laray. "This is the Hero of Hyrule, Link."

"Laray, nice to see you again!" said Link. "And I'm very pleased to meet you Princess Tiray. So, you're here as tourists today?"

"Yes," said Laray. "An overnight trip. I thought it would be nice to show Tiray your Domain."

"Well, I hope you both enjoy yourselves," said Link. "Princess Tiray, did you like the jewelry your sister purchased in Castle Town when she and I were together there? And did she tell you about that Gerudo salesperson? She is quite a character!"

Tiray looked puzzled and glanced over at Laray.

"You remember, Tiray! The bracelet?" said Laray looking quizzically back at her.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Tiray shaking her head. "Yes, it's very nice, thank you."

"I'm sorry, my sister isn't really herself at the moment," said Laray. "She had a horrible experience two days ago while swimming. She came across the body of a Sheikah woman who must have drowned, an archeologist I was told. She still hasn't gotten over it."

"That is terrible!" said Link. "I'm very sorry to hear that, and I hope the trip here helps you feel better."

"Well, we should start touring and not take up your time," said Laray.

"Goodbye then," said Link. "And have a safe trip home tomorrow if I don't see you again."

 _She was upset with herself. That puzzled look over the bracelet was a careless mistake. She needed to be quick-witted_ _and just go along with what was said if she didn't know it. And when Laray said she wasn't herself at the moment, she almost burst out laughing._

Laray and Tiray went off to start exploring while Link went to get some lunch. He was by himself again, Mipha and Sidon being at another meeting and the children at class. Maybe this was a good time to say hello to Kodah. He found her, as usual, working at the Seabed Inn with her husband, Kayden. The inn was usually not busy at lunchtime, so he didn't think he would be interrupting their work.

" Hello Kodah and Kayden," said Link. "I hope you are both well and I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all Master Link," said Kayden. "It's good to see you! How have you been?"

"Well, thank you," said Link.

"Yes, it's nice to see you, Link. I hope you had a good time with Gaddison and your old gang," said Kodah. "She told me you were all out pretty late reminiscing. Kayden already ate, but I was about to get some lunch. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I need to get lunch too," said Link.

"Why don't you and Master Link have lunch together, sweetheart," said Kayden. "I can take care of things here."

"Alright," said Kodah. She kissed Kayden, then she and Link got some fish, and after Link cooked his fish, they sat down to eat overlooking the plaza.

"It must be almost twenty years now since Mipha and I went to your wedding," said Link. "It's hard to realize it's been that long."

"Yes," said Kodah. "But it doesn't feel that long ago for us. I guess we have a different perspective on time. Anyway, congratulations to you and Mipha. I know it has been twenty years for you two. Who could forget that grand ceremony in the plaza with so many famous people in attendance and all the nice speeches?"

"Thank you," said Link. "But you're right. Sometimes it feels like a long time ago. And other times I can close my eyes and remember it like it was yesterday. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

"And you have four children already," said Kodah. "That's wonderful. Kayden and I want to wait until we're older to start a family."

"I think my being a Hylian motivated Mipha to start a family much younger than usual for a Zora," said Link. "How do you find working at the inn?"

"I like it," said Kodah. "I was always outgoing, and this gives me a chance to greet and talk with travelers from all over Hyrule. Tourism has picked up, though Zora tourism doesn't help us since they sleep in the water. But we're seeing more Hylians and Gerudo these days. You'd be surprised how talkative some of our guests are."

"I can imagine," said Link.

"You know, Gaddison told me it looked like you had a good time with the gang, but you still didn't remember a lot of things they reminisced about," said Kodah. "I guess your memory never returned?"

"No," said Link. "Every now and then, but very rarely now, something will trigger a recollection. But I fear most of my past is lost to me forever. At this point in life, I'm not really trying to recover my past anymore. If it happens, it happens. I worked harder at it when I was trying to learn who I was and what my feelings were."

"Oh, yes, about your feelings," said Kodah. "Well the past is the past, and both of us ended up happy. So, I believe things did work out for the best. I truly have no regrets now, though what I am about to say to you may make it seem like I do. And I only want to say this once and move on. But I wonder how much of your feelings back then you truly recall? You and I were a lot closer than you remember. We had a lot of fun at parties and with my friends. We laughed a lot together back then, and you were very much at ease with me. I recall how conflicted you were before you finally chose to be with Mipha. And I realize now that was the right choice for both of us. But at the time you and Mipha were not as inevitable as you may think. Don't you remember how jealous Mipha was when she found us chatting in the plaza when you were studying for the exam? And this was after you two were married. I did my best to put her at ease, telling her about my engagement to Kayden. But she knew how close we once were and how near things came to working out differently. Anyway, those are my memories, and I won't bring them up again. Be happy with what you remember. It's for the best."

"Yes, I think I understand," said Link. "My life was more complicated than I recall. And I'm grateful you played a happy part in it. Since we first spoke I remember some of our time together and going to a party with you. But obviously, my limited memories don't do justice to the extent of our relationship. I'm sorry about that. I'll just accept you were a significant person to me at one time, perhaps as important as Mipha. But we both have happy lives now, and we should be grateful. So, let's stay friends, okay?"

"Okay, Linny," laughed Kodah. "Just remember I'm the only one who gets to call you that."

"It's a deal!" laughed Link. "Thanks for having lunch with me."

Meanwhile, as they toured the Domain, Tiray had stopped at the library and was flipping through a Hyrule history book.

"I didn't know you were so interested in history," said Laray. "You know we have books at home too. You don't have to spend our time doing that now."

"Oh, sorry," said Tiray closing the book. "I just wondered if they had more information than we did."

"They used to," said Laray. "But we've both shared a good deal of information by now, and we are even beginning to hold classes on the history of each of our Domains. Maybe you would be interested in that."

"Maybe," said Tiray. "But I am more interested in learning about the main part of Hyrule. There is a lot to see here. I think I would like to come back and visit some other places, like Hyrule Castle."

"I can arrange that," said Laray. "As Ambassador I sometimes need to go there as well and am familiar with it. We can plan another trip back soon if you would like."

"Yes, I would like that very much," said Tiray. "Imagine, that is where all of Hyrule is ruled from. And the ruler is a woman too."

 _Being female herself she found it easier being inside a female host. The behavior came more naturally to her, and she was less likely to make a mistake_ _that would draw attention. So, that was her preferred target, though she could take over a male if necessary. And the fact the current ruler of Hyrule was female was music to her ears. Or would be if she wasn't in a Zora host at the moment who had no ears._

"Yes, though each race has its own ruler and is pretty independent on most matters," said Laray. "As you know our overall ruler is Queen Zelda after Sopha had our Domain become part of Hyrule. And her oldest child, her only child so far, is a daughter. So, the next ruler will be a woman as well. Come, there is a lot more to see before nighttime."

Laray and Tiray continued to explore the area, and when it got dark, the Domain looked even more impressive with the glow of its Luminous Stones. They had dinner together and strolled around a bit more.

"I don't know about you," said Laray. "But I'm exhausted. I think I'll head to the pools. Coming?"

"Yes," said Tiray. "I'm tired too. But I am so looking forward to returning to see Hyrule Castle. I hope we can do that soon."

"I'll try to set that up as soon as I can," said Laray. "Goodnight."

They were soon both asleep.

 _Well, Tiray's body was asleep because it needed that. It couldn't function without eating and sleeping, and so she had to do that. On her next trip to this part of Hyrule, it_ _might be time to dispose of Tiray. But she had to do it cleverly to avoid too much attention and only when a suitable replacement host was available, preferably a Hylian. That would be the next step to getting close to their ruler. Should she kill Laray too? Probably not. It would draw more attention. She remembered growing up she once asked her mother Veran why she didn't kill more people since she could do it so easily. What a stupid little girl she had been! Her mother laughed and said what fun is it to rule over a kingdom of corpses? The pleasure was ruling over living people. She should only kill those she had to. Doing more than that was_ _, how did she put it? Immature._

Mipha had been busy all day and was so tired by the end of it that she fell asleep before Link even entered the water with her. He looked over at her and saw how peaceful she was resting there. And after twenty years of marriage, she still looked so young and beautiful. Zoras aged so slowly! He thanked Hylia again for their being together and soon fell asleep himself.

But Link's sleep was not a peaceful one. As often happens in sleep, the mind sorts things out that occurred during the day. There were some troubling items that he had overlooked or perhaps glossed over. First of all, they had their meeting with Zelda to discuss things and what the nature of the threat was. Nothing much came out of that. Then his mind wandered to later in the day. He learned a dead Sheikah woman was found drowned. That was unusual. Should he find out more about who she was and what she was doing? Laray had said she was an archeologist. Did that matter? And there was something else unusual that happened today, but he couldn't recall it. At the time he was surprised, but then he spoke with Kodah and forgot all about it. Then he had a vision of the Great Fairy talking to him. She seemed troubled, but in his dream, he didn't understand what she was saying. Then he had a vision of Zelda. She was a young princess again. Or was that her daughter? He couldn't tell. She was holding her right hand out, and a glowing gold Triforce was visible as when she sealed Ganon away. But where was she aiming? It seemed she was pointing at someone, but he couldn't see who it was. His dream was getting more and more confused. But suddenly, clearer than anything else in his vision, he heard a voice. He recognized that voice at once, and he had not expected to ever listen to it again. But there was no mistaking it. And the words were unambiguous.

 _An ancient evil threatens. We need each other once more. You know where to find me._


	62. A Shadow Arises - Part 3

**Chapter 47 - A Shadow Arises – Part 3**

 _Summary: Link attempts to reunite with the sword that seals the darkness. A menace from the past keeps advancing her goals one step further. Mipha and Link start putting together some clues about what has happened._

Link woke up the next morning, his excitement evident as he told Mipha of his dream.

"It's amazing. The last part of the dream was so clear," said Link first thing in the morning. "It was Fi's voice. I know it. She's telling me I need to go and reclaim the sword."

"Can I get our usual morning kiss first Mister Hero?" said Mipha.

"Sorry," said Link as they kissed. "I guess I am a bit over excited. I love you."

"And I love you. But are you sure about this?" said Mipha. "You said you couldn't understand other parts of the dream."

"Yes, that's true," said Link. "Parts of it were very confused with Zelda and the Great Fairy. But the last part was different. And what harm is there if I'm wrong? If the sword doesn't want me, it won't let me draw it from the stone. At most I wasted a trip to the Lost Woods. But if it is true, then this may be the answer, or at least part of the answer, to combating this evil."

"The evil we don't know anything about or that it even exists," said Mipha. "All of this just seems so uncertain at this point. All we have are dreams and limited information from the Great Fairy about a past evil. With Ganon, there were tangible warnings, like increased monster activity. But with this, nothing seems to be happening."

"I don't know," said Link thoughtfully. "Maybe things are happening and we aren't aware of them."

"Maybe," said Mipha. "Anyway, Zelda already alerted all the rulers and I shared the information with Sidon. And that's the best we can do right now. This being, assuming it does exist, is not going to be happy taking over people who have no influence. If it wants power and to stay concealed it will eventually have to target a ruler."

"Yes, that makes sense," said Link. "But to have the opportunity to secretly take over a ruler it will have to target someone close to the ruler first, a person the ruler is comfortable being alone with. And that most likely means close family. For you, that would obviously be Sidon and our children. And me too, I guess. I think we should keep two guards with all those people at all times. One guard isn't enough since the guard could be taken over first. You need three or more people together at a time."

"Do you want to tell Mila or should I?" laughed Mipha. "But I agree, and I don't care how many 'special moments' are ruined. I want us all to be safe and that's all there is to it. I'll just explain we continue to be in a heightened state of alert."

Mipha thought for a moment.

"As for the sword, by all means, go to the Lost Woods with my prayers for a safe journey," said Mipha. "I trust your judgment. At least about fighting evil, that is. My worry is how you will handle things if you're wrong. I can see you've gotten your hopes up very high about this. I think a couple of guards should travel with you. Aside from safety, as we just discussed, I worry you may be depressed coming home all alone if things don't go as you expect. They could provide some good company."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Link. "What reason do I give the guards for suddenly going to retrieve the sword now? Are they not going to suspect something is wrong?"

"If anyone asks just tell the truth, say that you don't know if there is any threat but that Queen Zelda has asked everyone to be extra vigilant," said Mipha. "I am meeting with Captain Larah later today to tell her exactly that and so she knows about the double guards."

"Alright, if it will make you worry less, then I'll go with two guards," said Link. "The sword location is secret, though, so no one but a member of the Hyrule Royal Family could go with me on the final part of the trip, though Zelda made an exception for you once when I returned the sword. So, I have to do that part of the journey alone in any case. But I doubt this evil being penetrated the Lost Woods and is waiting to ambush me."

"Do you think that's even possible?" said Mipha.

"If I return with the sacred sword, then you can be sure it's really me," said Link. "I think the sword would detect any evil within me and refuse to let me wield it."

"And if you return without the sword?" said Mipha.

"Then I think that only means my dream was not as real as I thought," said Link. "With the Deku Tree there I believe there is too much good magic in that place. None of Ganon's creatures could venture into the Lost Woods. And Zelda left the sword for me there precisely because that location was so safe."

"What are you talking about?" said Mipha. "Zelda never took the sword from you."

"Sorry, the wrong timeline," laughed Link. "That's one of my problems, I remember things that didn't happen anymore and I can't remember things that did. Anyway, I think the Korok Forest is quite safe."

"Alright, but I still worry how you will handle it if your dream proves wrong and you don't get the sword back," said Mipha.

"Don't worry, I can handle rejection," said Link.

"Really?" said Mipha. "I've never seen you be rejected. Can you name one time?"

"Well, um, ….," said Link thinking back and unable to recall any such event.

"See what I mean?" said Mipha. "I don't think you ever experienced rejection."

"Maybe it happened and I'll plead memory loss," laughed Link.

"Nice try," said Mipha. "Do Tabs work in the Lost Woods?"

"No," said Link. "The Royal Family tested that. Something prevents any signals getting in or out. As I said, the magic there is pretty strong. I'll be fine. And I'm pretty confident I will return with the sword."

"Let's have our breakfast family meeting after the children wake up and Sidon joins us," said Mipha. "And knowing how much you want to stay on good terms with Daddy's little girl, I'll be the one to give Mila and the rest of the family the bad news."

"In the meantime, I will let Zelda know my plans," said Link pulling out his Tab.

 _Link: Zelda, A dream last night said I need to get the sword. Traveling there today._

 _Zelda: Oh! That is interesting and concerning. I will pray to Hylia for you and us._ _Be well, hero._

Mipha's breakfast meeting went about as expected.

"Now I have some unwelcome news," said Mipha. "Queen Zelda has asked us to increase security and so two guards will accompany you now. And I don't want to hear any arguing about this. It is very important."

Mila and Midon both wore long faces hearing the news, but their mother's tone left no doubt that arguing about it was only going to make her angry and not change the outcome.

"I'll stay with Linky," said Lapha. "Besides the guards, we can watch out for each other."

"That's right, Laff," said Linky. "We'll guard each other, too."

"That would be great," said Link. "I knew you two would understand."

After the children left for class Mipha, Sidon and Link continued their meeting.

"Sidon, I had a dream about the sword last night," said Link. "I'm going to head there after our meeting is over."

"Interesting," said Sidon. "So, you think, or your dream does, this threat requires the sacred sword. I wish you well for all our sakes. You going alone?"

"No, two guards are coming with me," said Link. "That will make your sister happy."

"You know that's all I care about," laughed Sidon. "Safe travels then."

Back in North Hyrule Queen Faray was having her meeting with some of the key people in her Domain. The attendees included her sister Princess Tila, Ambassador Laray, the head of their Council, and their Royal Secretary.

"I have some information from Queen Zelda," said Faray. "Some of it is confidential and I can only share that part with Tila, which I already have. But Zelda has asked us to come to a higher state of alert and so I will have two guards accompany key people at all times. That includes all of you, so I hope you'll understand. I'm sorry I cannot say more at this time. And Zelda has canceled all in-person meetings. Any such meetings will be held by Tab now. And I'd like all of you to remain in the Domain from now on."

No one had any questions since Faray had made it clear she couldn't say more. The rest of the meeting covered normal activity around the Domain.

When the meeting concluded and Laray left, now accompanied by two guards, she found her sister Tiray reading a book on Hyrule history.

"Tiray, you're becoming quite the history scholar," said Laray. "I never knew you were so interested in that."

"I do find it interesting," said Tiray looking up and noticing the guards. "Is something wrong? Why the guards, Laray?"

"Orders from Queen Zelda," said Laray. "She has some concerns and Queen Faray wants key people guarded. But the bad news I wanted to share with you is that Zelda has indefinitely canceled all in-person meetings and plans to hold them by Tab, and Queen Faray wants me to remain here in the Domain. So, I won't be able to take you on that personal tour of Hyrule Castle I had hoped to."

"Oh, that is too bad," said Tiray. "I was so looking forward to it."

"You know they have public tours of the castle," said Faray. "You could go with a friend or alone if you feel up to it. You wouldn't be able to visit all the areas of the castle I was planning to take you, but you might still enjoy it."

"That's an idea," said Tiray. "Let me think about it."

 _Now she wondered if this extra security had anything to do with her. She didn't see how, though. She had sensed some Great Fairies reaching out and searching the other day, but she had simply blocked them with her magic. She knew they hadn't detected her. But what made them search in the first place? Did they do that regularly or was it because of her? It was time to be extra careful to avoid detection. But at the same time, she also needed to find a way out of North Hyrule to the larger region of Hyrule. She did not want to stay here indefinitely. She would just have to wait for the right opportunity._

Back at Zora's Domain Link met the two guards assigned to accompany him.

"Do you mind if we go by horse?" said Link. "I would like to ride my horse there and you can rent a couple at Foothill Stable."

"That's fine, Link," said one of the guards. "We know how to ride, but don't often need to."

The road toward the Lost Woods was not a heavily traveled one and so was not scheduled to be paved for some time. They headed to Foothill Stable and Link collected Epona while the guards rented two horses. Then they headed back toward the road to the Lost Woods.

"Have you been to the Lost Woods many times before, Link?" asked one of the guards.

"Only twice," said Link. "The first time I went there was over twenty years ago after I won the Hyrule sword competition. That was the visit I found out to my surprise that the sword had chosen me. The second time was around five years ago when I returned the sword."

"Those woods have a bad reputation," said the guard. "I was always told it was very dangerous to enter them."

"That's true. You can get completely lost if you don't know the way," said Link. "But I know how to navigate it and will have to go by myself for the last part of the trip. You can both wait at the entrance. I won't be very long."

"This may be out of place, but is there a reason why you are suddenly returning to get the sword now? Are we in some danger? There hasn't been any alert sent out to the guards," said the second guard.

"We don't know, but Queen Zelda has asked everyone to be more alert, and I had a feeling perhaps the sword would be helpful," said Link. "Now I have to learn if the sword agrees with me."

As he rode to the woods, Link reflected on the current state of Hyrule. Time had marched on for the people he knew best. Zelda was Queen now and had a nine-year-old daughter. The original Champions were still active but had passed on their Champion duties to others by now. Except for Sidon, he didn't really know the current generation of Champions. He had met the generation after their generation in his old timeline. Daruk's son Darno was the Goron Champion now though Daruk was still involved in Goron activities. He would like to see Daruk again. He was a good-natured person and understood things better than he let on. Urbosa was still Chief of the Gerudo but there too there was a new Champion, her cousin Balaria. And the Rito had a new Champion as well, though Revali was still active, giving combat flight lessons at his school. Thanks to Purah's rune, he was one of the original Champions who was still young. In a real sense, his memory was older than his body. And Mipha was still young too, of course, thanks to Zora longevity. But even she had passed the Champion duties on to her brother Sidon. So, a new generation was taking over. Such was life.

When they arrived, Link lit a torch and followed the secret path into the Lost Woods toward the Korok Forest. The Lost Woods was as creepy as he remembered it. Dense fog was everywhere and ominous looking trees with open mouths filled the woods. The trees looked angry, ready to swallow any unlucky traveler. An occasional squirrel or other small animal scurried out of his way. Finally, he passed through the Lost Woods and into the Korok Forest as the fog cleared. He made his way to the pedestal containing the sword and stopped to look at it. It was just as he left it, the blade stuck into the stone and the three beautiful Silent Princess flowers blowing gently in the breeze. There was no other noise. It was time. He took a deep breath and walked up to the sword. Then he gripped it with two hands and began pulling. At first, nothing happened and he started to believe he had been mistaken. Then the sword began to move and slid out of the stone. His dream had come true, literally and figuratively! He closed his eyes, overcome with the moment, and held the sword before his face as if to kiss it. But instead, he said a silent prayer.

"Hylia, thank you for trusting in me once again. I won't fail you," he thought.

Then he raised the blade skyward and he saw it shine again in all its glory. It truly was evil's bane, the sword that could seal the darkness. With Hylia's blessing and his courage may it destroy whatever new evil we face. Then he lowered the blade and swished it back and forth twice.

"Welcome back," he said to the sword. "I won't deny I missed you. I have felt so closely bound to you since the days we trained together. Now, with Hylia's blessing, let us work together again to destroy evil."

He placed the sword in his sheath and began to work his way back to the entrance and out of the Lost Woods.

"I have the sword," said Link to the guards upon arriving back at the entrance. "Let's go home."

But first, he sent Mipha and Zelda messages that he had the sword.

Upon returning home Mipha congratulated him.

"I am happy for you," said Mipha. "I know how sad you were when you returned the sword. But you know it is not yours forever, right?"

"Yes," said Link. "I always knew that but losing it was like losing a loved one. I tried my best to look at it the way Zelda told me, that losing it meant danger had passed and there was no need for it. But I had grown so very close to that sword during all the time I spent with it. I know Zelda is probably right, but I need the sword in some sense to be who I am supposed to be. Without it, I don't feel complete. I know I should be grateful for all I do have, including the wonderful life and family I have with you. But that's how I feel. Anyway, now that I have the sword I am not sure what will happen next."

And, nothing did happen as three weeks went by.

 _Back in North Hyrule, it had been three weeks since Faray had informed Tiray about the heightened security and she was getting impatient. She needed to get to Hyrule proper to move forward. Tourists came to their Domain every now and then, but they were almost all Zoras or came in pairs and stayed together. She didn't want to jump to another Zora and have to be near water all the time. Then she finally saw a possible opportunity when she noticed a lone Gerudo walking around the Domain. This might be worth pursuing. But first, she had to strike up a friendship. Seeing the Gerudo pause to look around, Tiray approached her._

"Sav'otta," said Tiray. "Are you here alone?"

"Sav'otta," said the Gerudo. "You understand my language? That is very unusual for a Zora! Yes, I am traveling alone. My name is Darnia."

"My name is Tiray and I have an interest in Gerudo culture," said Tiray. "''The Gerudo, a strong desert flower' as the saying goes. You are here on tour?"

 _Her interest in the Gerudo was only that her mother had served Twinrova, and she had learned_ _some Gerudo growing up back then._

"Yes, more of a self-guided tour," said Darnia. "We Gerudo often travel alone and like to visit other parts of Hyrule. I wanted to see this new addition to our land. I very much enjoy traveling and, if it happens, to possibly meet a nice Voe along the way. I am just here for the rest of the day and return on the late ship after dinner. But it's a pity you can't visit the desert, given your interest in Gerudo culture. I think you would enjoy it."

"Yes, that is a shame," said Tiray. "Maybe someday. But if you don't mind my company, I could show you around our Domain. And I am considering traveling on tonight's ship as well to start my own tour. I was hoping to see Hyrule Castle. So, perhaps we could travel back on the ship together."

"That would be fine," said Darnia. "Some company would be nice and you can practice your Gerudo with me if you like. Lead the way."

Tiray proceeded to show Darnia around the Domain and they got along quite well. At one point they ran into Laray.

"Laray, please say hello to Darnia," said Tiray. "Laray is my sister. I think I will go to the main part of Hyrule with Darnia on tonight's ship and arrange for a Hyrule Castle tour tomorrow or the next day."

"I am pleased to meet you, Darnia," said Laray. "This is quite sudden, Tiray. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Tiray. "I've been wanting to take that castle tour for some time, and meeting Darnia here has motivated me to finally do it."

"Well, be safe and don't forget your Tab this time," said Faray. "I'd like to know you are alright."

"Of course, Sis," said Tiray. "Darnia, let's get some dinner before the ship leaves. We have some very tasty fish here."

 _Why not be kind to Tiray for her last meal?_

"So, Darnia, what can you tell me about the Gerudo these days?" said Tiray as they sat down to dinner.

"Well, we are pretty much the same as always. Our Chief is still Lady Urbosa, one of the legendary Champions who defeated the Calamity over twenty years ago. But we have a new Champion now, a cousin of hers, name Baleria. The Chief is getting older and we expect Baleria will become Chief when Lady Urbosa retires."

"I see, that is interesting," said Tiray. "I am not up on recent events so that is good to know."

"But what first prompted your interest in Gerudo culture?" said Darnia. "I still find that very strange for a Zora."

"I learned about it growing up, and I just found it interesting," said Tiray. "Back then we had a male ruler, the current Queen's father, and I was curious how an all-female society would operate. I read what I could find and learned a few words."

They continued chatting for a while and then it was time to board the ship. Tiray purchased a ticket and joined Darnia.

"This is a slower ship than the daytime fast one," said Darnia. "I think I will enjoy sleeping to the sound and movement of the sea."

"Yes, by all means," said Tiray. "I am pretty tired myself from all the walking around."

The ship cast off and was on its way. They did not pilot the ship as fast at night as they did in the daytime. For one thing, visibility was greatly reduced, but for another, it made no sense to rush back only to arrive in the middle of the night. Better to proceed more slowly and reach port in time for breakfast allowing passengers to sleep on board.

"Sav'sabba," said Tiray. "May you have a deep sleep."

"Sav'sabba, Tiray," said Darnia.

Darnia was soon fast asleep. The ship continued to make its way toward Lanayru Bay. She would wait until she was sure everyone was in a deep sleep. The sea was relatively calm with gentle waves and the movement of the ship was relaxing for most.

Tiray looked around. It was very late now, and everyone else looked asleep, except the two crewmembers of course. They were not too far from Lanayru Bay now. She waited for the right moment. The crew was busy looking forward. It was time for Tiray to have a fatal accident. She slipped to the rear of the ship and quietly fell overboard right into the propulsion system of the vessel. The ship shuddered and lurched as Tiray was killed instantly. The Captain stopped the engines, and the First Officer ran to the back. Darnia and the other passengers had woken up by now with the sudden lurching and stopping of the ship. The body of Tiray was floating a short distance behind the boat.

"Oh!," screamed Darnia. "Is that Tiray? She and I were traveling together. Oh, this is so horrible!"

The First Officer lowered a small raft and retrieved Tiray's body, covering it with some cloth. The captain then made an announcement.

"I am very sorry, but as you can see we have had a terrible accident. One of our passengers appears to have fallen overboard in their sleep and been killed. We will continue on to Lanayru Bay's port since we are so close now, but if anyone saw anything we would very much like to get a statement from you."

The ship proceeded on while the two officers consulted with each other.

"This is a terrible tragedy, but I don't see how anyone could fall right into the propulsion system in their sleep," said the Captain. "It is clearly marked to not rest along that part of the ship and keep away from the railing. You didn't see anyone sleeping near there, did you?"

"No, Sir," said the First Officer. "If I had seen someone there I would have warned them away. When last I looked all the passengers were resting well away from that area. If I recall, the person who was killed was sleeping next to the Gerudo passenger. She must have moved afterward and before I could notice. As soon as the ship struck something, I looked back, and everyone was still resting well away from where she must have fallen. So, she definitely wasn't pushed in as no one was near that area. It must have been an accident."

"We obviously need to meet with the officials as soon as we dock," said the Captain. "I already sent them a message about what happened. And her body will be returned on the fast ship leaving this morning. I feel terrible about this. Of course, there will be a hearing we will need to attend later this morning, so we are done working for the day now."

Darnia was questioned when the boat docked but said she had only met Tiray that day and when she fell asleep Tiray was next to her. She just woke up when the ship had struck her.

At the board of inquiry hearing later that morning, the Captain and First Officer gave statements and answered questions. Aside from routine items concerning the voyage and such, the board focused on the eyewitness account of the First Officer.

"So, as I understand it," said one of the board members, "when you felt the ship hit something you could tell it was from the rear and you immediately turned around. Can you describe what you saw?"

"Yes, Sir," said the First Officer. "The other seven passengers were all asleep and well away from the place the victim must have fallen in. They started to wake when the ship lurched, and we came to a sudden stop. I ran to the back of the ship and could see the victim's body floating in the water. There was a half-moon that evening, and it was partly cloudy."

"But the instant you turned around, which would have been just seconds after the event, you saw nothing else?" said the board member.

"No, but um, ...", the First Officer hesitated a moment.

"Yes? What is it?" said the board member.

"It's silly, probably just my eyes playing tricks on me in the darkness," said the First Officer. "But it seemed like there was a shadow that moved across the ship. Maybe it was the moon passing through a cloud or an early bird above the ship casting a shadow. I blinked and shook my head, and it was gone. I hate to mention something so trivial, though. It's just that the shadow seemed to move faster than I would have expected from the moon's shadow or a passing bird."

"A shadow, nothing more?" said the board member.

"No, nothing," said the First Officer.

"Very well, thank you. I tend to agree it must have been your eyes playing a trick on you. That concludes all our questions. We will include everyone's statement and answers in the meeting transcript. The board will now meet privately to consider everything and finish our report. Thank you," said the board member.

Later that morning in North Hyrule a guard approached Laray and said that Queen Faray needed to see her at once. She followed the guard to the throne room.

"Laray, please sit with me here," said Faray moving over to the seating area.

Laray sat down beside Faray.

"I am very sorry to have to tell you this, but your sister Tiray was killed in a freak accident while traveling to Lanayru Bay last night. Apparently, she fell into the ship's propulsion system in her sleep. I am so, so sorry, Faray."

Laray cried out in her grief and Faray reached over and hugged her. They held each other while Laray continued crying.

"She had wanted to tour Hyrule Castle," said Laray between sobs. "It was an impulsive trip. She struck up a friendship with a Gerudo she met here and was traveling back with her. This was an accident you said?"

"Yes, the short preliminary report we received said she apparently fell in her sleep. There will be a full report sometime later. I don't know what to say, Laray, but you know I will do whatever I can for you. And I am so sorry," said Faray as she continued to hold her.

"What about her body?" said Laray.

"They are returning her here on the first ship this morning. Let me take care of everything," said Faray. "Do you have any other family or anyone close you want to be with? You are very welcome to stay with me as long as you need to. We are cousins after all."

"No, nobody," said Laray still sobbing. "My sister was my only close relative after our parents died. And my life has been my work."

"I understand. Then I absolutely insist you stay here with my sister and me," said Faray. "And I know it may be hard, but you must try to eat something. I will have some food brought in for you."

Faray signaled one of the guards who left to get some food for Laray.

Tiray's body was returned around midday, and Faray arranged for a funeral service in the afternoon. Laray, Tila and Faray all attended the ceremony. Then, after a prayer, as was their custom, Tiray's body was placed in a coffin to be returned to the sea.

"May her spirit rest in peace with Nayru's blessing," said Faray.

Back in Zora's Domain, Tiray's death came up three days later when Mipha had her weekly smaller staff meeting with Sidon, Kara, and Link.

"We had some sad news from our sister Domain," said Mipha. "Ambassador Laray's sister was killed in a freak accident traveling on the evening ship to Lanayru Bay. I will send formal condolences on behalf of our Domain, but, Link, as her fellow ambassador contact, it would be appropriate for you to send a personal letter."

"Yes, of course," said Link. "I will. That is terrible news. I only recently met Laray's sister when they visited here. They are sure it is an accident?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "No one was near her when she apparently fell. One of the crew vouches for that. I have a copy of the full accident report if anyone wants to read it. Anyway, let's move on to other matters."

Darnia was making her way on foot now. There had been a short delay when she had been questioned about the accident, but that didn't take long. Now there was time to plan.

 _So, she was a Gerudo now and finally in Hyrule proper. She could travel alone anywhere and not look suspicious. And she even understood the Gerudo language. It was times like this she wished she could read more of her host's mind, but she would have to make do. She felt proud of herself the way she handled Tiray on short notice and took over Darnia. It seemed no one had seen anything and it was deemed an accident. The question now was how to further her objectives. But she had time to consider things and become familiar with this great land. A tour of Hyrule Castle might be interesting. It might be easier to infiltrate the Gerudo leadership. But that would only be the next step. She wanted all of Hyrule eventually. But one thing at a time. Let's see the castle by all means. From her reading she knew that the castle was quite a long walk away from Lanayru Bay. On the way she might want to visit one of their nosy Great Fairies and teach her a lesson. She hated Great Fairies, and one of them was right by that Sheikah village she read about called Kakariko._ _So, Kakariko Village would be a good first stop. But then again doing something to their Great Fairy might give her presence away. So maybe she should control her hatred and behave for now. But it wasn't easy. She would see how she felt when she got there. Anyway, time to start walking._

It was in the evening after dinner that Link approached Mipha wanting to discuss things.

"You know, I could use your help," said Link. "I have this idea that we are missing something and you may see things more clearly if I talk them through with you. I keep trying to remember things people told me because I have this feeling I missed something important."

"That's fine," said Mipha. "Where do you want to start?"

"I want to go back to the point Zelda and I had that dream and everything that has happened since," said Link

"Alright," said Mipha. "But that's still pretty vast. Everything?"

"Well, everything that I know about," said Link. "I think there was something someone told me or that happened in a conversation that I found unusual at the moment, but then I forgot about it and now I can't remember it."

"That's the kind of thing you should make note of at the time in your Tab," said Mipha.

"Yes, I realize that now," said Link. "I'm still learning how best to use it."

"Let me try to help you," said Mipha. "Let's just go over things and tell me what you do remember. Maybe in talking about that you will recall the part you forgot."

"Alright," said Link. "I don't think anything much happened until after I visited the Great Fairy. Then we had our staff meeting where we talked about the dream and what it might mean. Then I left the meeting and ran into Ambassador Laray and her sister Tiray who were touring our Domain. Tiray is the one who just had the terrible accident. I remember talking with them and something didn't feel quite right."

"Do you remember anything you said?" said Mipha.

"Well, just hello and nice to see you, I think," said Link.

Then he stopped to think trying to remember something else.

"But wait, there was something else and it's starting to come back to me," said Link. "It related to something that happened after I met Ambassador Laray at Hyrule Castle. You remember, the meeting I rode the motorized cycle to."

"Yes, how could I forget that," said Mipha.

"Laray told me at that time she was going shopping for her sister at the Gerudo jewelry store in Castle Town. So, when I met the both of them in the Domain here I made some remark to Tiray about whether she liked the gift and she had this blank look. I thought at first maybe Laray hadn't gotten Tiray a gift after all and I had just put my foot in my mouth. You know, put your fin on your fang as you say it. But then Laray reminded Tiray she bought her a bracelet. I thought that was odd at the moment."

"Did she explain why she couldn't remember?" said Mipha.

"No, but her sister Laray said Tiray had just gone through a traumatic experience," said Link. "She had found the dead body of a Sheikah woman while swimming and was still getting over the shock."

"So, Tiray found the body of a Sheikah woman, and now suddenly Tiray is dead herself," said Mipha. "I would say something sounds suspicious about all this. You may have come upon something important. We should learn more about that Sheikah woman and what she had been doing before her death."

"Yes, but thinking of the other end of the puzzle, what happened after Tiray died?" said Link.

"Now I am starting to worry," said Mipha. "We need to let Zelda and the others know what we suspect. I will contact Faray and see what she can tell us about the Sheikah woman. Maybe you should work from the other end and read the accident report. Perhaps you can learn something from that."


	63. A Shadow Arises - Part 4

**Chapter 48 - A Shadow Arises – Part 4**

 _Summary: The pieces of the puzzle start falling into place as the sequence of events from tomb discovery to ferry accident are connected. But fortune seems to favor their adversary as she continues to stay one step ahead and draws closer to her goal._

Next morning Mipha had her usual breakfast family meeting but it was much quieter than usual. Sidon tried to lighten the mood with a couple of stories but ended up being unsuccessful. Link's mind was on the accident report he was anxious to get started reading, and both Mila and Midon were not in a cordial mood from the lack of freedom and limited visits with friends. Only Lapha and Linky seemed in good spirits, planning what they would do after school. As soon as the meal was over Mila left and took out her Tab. She had heard a message come in but her parents were firm about not using Tabs during meals together unless there was some true emergency.

 _Tila: Mila, looks like we can't visit each other for now. You ok?_

 _Mila: Yeah, but my friends and I miss you. Mido is pretty bored too. You?_

 _Tila: Same here. I'm in lots of meetings with my sister. How is Linky doing?_

 _Mila: Fine. Spends all his time with Laff these days. Still interested WINK?_

 _Tila: SMILE Still only thinking far ahead. Got to go now. Duty calls-another meeting with my sister._

After breakfast Mipha wasted no time in contacting Queen Faray to ask her about the Sheikah woman that Laray's sister found, explaining they suspected Tiray's and the Sheikah woman's death were related. Faray responded that she only knew the woman was an archeologist but would find out more and let Mipha know whom to contact.

Meanwhile, Link went off to read the board of inquiry report on the accident in which Princess Tiray, sister to Ambassador Laray, was killed. It was a very formal document and pretty dry reading, concentrating as it did on the facts of the case. Besides describing the accident, it listed the names of the crew and passengers on the voyage, the position of the ship when the accident occurred, its speed, the visibility and weather, any statements collected from passengers, as well as a transcript of the board of inquiry's meeting and its findings. The transcript included statements from the two officers as well as the question and answer portion of the meeting. The summary of findings at the front of the report concluded the event was an accident caused by a passenger falling in her sleep into the ship's propulsion unit. The board's recommendation was that the area of the ship from which the passenger fell be better secured to prevent any such future occurrence.

As far as the passengers were concerned, there were eight in total and all but three were Zoras. The four Zoras besides Tiray were couples who lived here in the Domain and were returning from a day trip to North Hyrule. There was a Gerudo passenger named Darnia and a Hylian couple named Rayna and Mendon who lived in Mabe Village. It was when he got to the question and answer section of the report that the statement of the First Officer jumped out at him. The officer had seen a shadow move and it struck the officer as odd enough to risk ridicule and mention it at the hearing. Link thought it would be worthwhile to interview the First Officer named Hildon to see if he could remember anything else. The Captain apparently didn't see anything relevant to Link's interest, so there was probably no point interviewing her. After some back and forth messages with the person in charge of the Lanayru Bay dock, an interview with Hildon was scheduled for later that afternoon when he would be back on duty. Normally these kinds of inquiries could be handled by one of the guards, but given the secrecy of the matter, Link needed to do this himself. After finishing the report Link was frankly quite worried and needed to discuss things with Mipha.

While Link was off reading the report, Mipha had not been idle either. Queen Faray had learned the Sheikah woman was named Fandra and had been investigating artifacts uncovered during the digging of the channel to the Akkala Sea. The person in charge of the digging operation was named Lanyon, and he could be found at the current point of excavation. Faray offered to provide further assistance but Mipha thanked her and told her she preferred to handle this herself if alright with Faray. She summoned Sidon and the Captain of the Royal Guards, Larah.

"Larah, I need you to take two officers and interview a Sheikah in North Hyrule," said Mipha. "I know this is very unusual so let me explain. We suspect that the deaths of Ambassador Laray's sister and the death of a Sheikah archeologist named Fandra are related. Fandra was examining artifacts uncovered as part of the dredging operation on the channel to the Akkala Sea. That work is under the supervision of a Sheikah named Lanyon. I need you to interview Lanyon and see if he can tell us about what Fandra was doing and what occurred while she was there. If he asks why we are investigating, just tell him we think her death may not have been an accident and it may have implications for our Domain but we cannot say more at the moment. Do you have any questions, Larah?"

"No, Your Majesty," said Larah. "I understand completely and will proceed at once." Larah bowed and left.

"So, Sidon, I think you know everything I do now," said Mipha. Just then Link arrived.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but there is something both of you should know," said Link. "The First Officer on the ship saw an unusual shadow move across the ship just after the ship hit Princess Tiray. I think that may be the being we are looking for moving from one host to another. I'm going to interview the First Officer this afternoon, but in the meantime, we have a difficult situation. This creature must have been inside Princess Tiray and then moved to one of the seven passengers or two crew members. At least that was my first reaction. But then I realized we can probably eliminate the First Officer since if he had been the one taken over he would never have brought up the shadow incident. The First Officer was standing by the Captain when the event occurred, so I think he would have noticed the shadow infecting the Captain. So, I think she is in the clear too. That leaves the seven passengers who were sleeping. Four of them live here in our Domain, two couples taking a trip together. The two Hylians live in Mabe Village and they are also a couple. The Gerudo passenger was by herself."

"That is worrisome," said Sidon. "So, the scenario you are painting is that this Sheikah woman was host to this being, who then infected Princess Tiray having killed the Sheikah. And now she has moved to a new host having killed Princess Tiray. Is there a way to narrow down the likelihood of each person being taken over? To my way of thinking I would lean toward the Gerudo. If this being wants to remain undetected then I think it is safer to infect a single person than one of a couple. The other member of the couple would be more likely to notice something unusual which would bring more attention."

"I think that is sound reasoning, Sidon," said Mipha. "I tend to agree with you."

"I do, too," said Link. "But until I have a chance to speak with the First Officer it might be prudent to have a couple of guards keep an eye on the four people here to make sure none of them does anything unusual. Do you agree, Mipha?"

Mipha thought for a moment.

"No, I don't agree. I don't like my guards spying on our own citizens," said Mipha. "I prefer to rely on the guards we have already assigned to protect people. Link, why don't you have your interview with the First Officer and if that interview leads us to suspect one of our people is infected with this creature then I will consider taking further action. Is there anything else?"

There wasn't, so Link and Sidon left. After lunch Link would leave for Lanayru Bay.

 _Meanwhile, in the part of Hyrule near Lanayru Bay, Darnia had begun walking toward Kakariko Village. The route would take her across some lush grasslands starting at the Samasa Plain and then across the Rabia Plain to the Lanayru Road West Gate. Then she would travel past one of those pesky Great Fairies and on into Kakariko Village. Apparently Gerudo people liked walking and she didn't mind seeing some of the countryside. It had taken weeks but she was finally gone for good from North Hyrule and free to wander across this land. She had walked for about an hour when she heard the sound of hoof beats behind her and soon a Hylian man on a horse pulled up next to her. He looked fairly young, perhaps in his late teens or early twenties._

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she answered.

"You're traveling alone?" he said.

 _This person was either not too bright or somewhat nervous._

"No, there's actually two of us here, you just can't see one of us," said Darnia.

 _She loved it when she told the truth and no one believed her!_

"Hah, hah, very funny. You have a nice sense of humor, but I guess that was a pretty dumb question, wasn't it? Would you like some company?" he said.

 _She might like the horse and a change of host. Let's see._

"It's not as dumb a question as you might think. But, yes, some company would be nice," said Darnia.

He got off his horse and began walking next to her holding his horse by the reins.

"My name is Lanon by the way," he said.

"Darnia," said Darnia. "What do you do for a living, Lanon?"

"Oh, I'm a knight in the service of Her Majesty the Queen," said Lanon. "I'm out of uniform right now because I had some time off. I return to guard duty the day after tomorrow."

"A knight! That's very impressive," said Darnia. "And where are you stationed?"

"Hyrule Castle, which is where I'm eventually headed," said Lanon. "I'm planning to stop at Kakariko Village on the way. I'm usually assigned to outside guard duty near Castle Town, but I'm hoping to move up in rank. I would really love a shot at the Royal Guard, but they're very tough to get into. They protect the Royal Family and they only take the best. But I keep working to improve my skills. Where are you headed?"

"Kakariko Village for now," said Darnia. "I was thinking of touring Hyrule Castle next. But I wish you good luck in your efforts. Do you know any members of the Royal Guard?"

"I do, some are friends of mine," said Lanon. He paused for a moment. "Does that mean you want to meet them? I guess it makes sense someone as attractive as you wouldn't be interested in a regular knight like me."

"No, no, that's not it at all," laughed Darnia. "I am interested in learning more about you. And I could see us getting closer perhaps. Are you very skilled with that sword you carry?"

"I'm pretty good, but working to get better," said Lanon. "I finished twelfth in the sword competition last year but I'm hoping to move up this year."

"That's still very impressive!" said Darnia. "Perhaps when we stop for a rest we can have a practice fight. I am pretty skilled with a spear, but perhaps I could learn some techniques from you."

"Alright," said Lanon. "I've never fought a Gerudo before. Let's do it!"

After walking further, they finally needed to let the horse graze for a bit and they stopped at a grassy area toward the western end of Rabia Plain.

"Are you ready for our training exercise?" said Darnia as she raised her spear.

"Ready if you are," said Lanon drawing his sword.

They squared off and began the practice battle. Lanon was quite good. In fact, she was counting on that. Darnia was good as well. They parried back and forth for a while. Then she waited until she could see Lanon was about to strike a blow higher up near her head, and she deliberately missed blocking it. His blade cut into Darnia's throat, a fatal wound. She quickly abandoned Darnia's body and her shadow form entered Lanon.

When the blow landed Lanon had reacted with utter shock, not understanding why Darnia would lower her guard just as he struck.

"Oh no! For the love of …" said Lanon.

 _Don't you dare say that goddess's name she thought as she took Lanon over in time. Not that the name of the goddess would hurt her at all. It wouldn't. But she very much disliked foul language. Her mother had raised her properly in that respect. She had thought about taking over Lanon first and then killing Darnia, but she wasn't sure Lanon would actually win the fight, especially if she was controlling him. This way was safer. She found she could actually read more of Lanon's mind than the others. Well, she always thought men were simpler minded than women. Maybe this was more evidence of it. Or it could just be this person's mind. No matter. This ability would help her fit in more easily with his duties and his friends. Especially Royal Guard friends. Time to head out. But first she looked back at Darnia's body. She should hide it. She dragged the body further away and behind some bushes. She had some magic to make Darnia's body disappear but it took a little time to do that and she would have to leave her host to invoke it. This was good_ _enough._ _She walked back, mounted the horse and was on her way. It was getting late and she would stop at Kakariko Village to spend the night. Lanon wasn't due back at the castle yet anyway. She still hadn't decided if she wanted to deal with their Great Fairy. She would see how she felt tomorrow. For now, she would certainly block the Great Fairy from detecting her presence, especially since she would pass right by her fountain. But by the time she got to Kakariko Village, Lanon's body would need food and rest. She did not want to damage a fresh host._

After lunch Link made his way to the Lanayru Bay port. There was a fast Sheikah ship at the dock and he knew it was scheduled to return to North Hyrule later that afternoon. He made his way to the port office and found First Officer Hildon waiting for him. Hildon greeted him warmly.

"Sir, I am very honored to meet you," said Hildon shaking his hand. "We studied about you in history class. But I must say you've aged very well! You look just like the picture in our textbook. Maybe some of that Zora longevity has rubbed off on you, sir."

Link was always surprised, and not entirely pleased, when he met people who told him they had studied about him in their history class. He just didn't feel like an historical figure quite yet, more of a current events figure. But his claim to fame had happened over twenty years ago now, so he understood where they were coming from.

"Thank you for meeting with me on short notice," said Link. "I would like to talk with you about the accident. I read the board's report and I wanted to ask you about the shadow you saw."

"Oh, so you think there is something to that?" said Hildon. "I was reluctant to even mention it but it startled me at the time."

"I'm glad you did," said Link. "Can you describe it for me again?"

"Yes, sir," said Hildon. "I was in the front of the ship speaking with the Captain. The sea was calm and all the passengers were sound asleep when last I looked. Then the rear of the ship struck the victim and I was the first to turn to look back. I saw what looked like a shadow move quickly from the rear of the ship. But of course, I was mostly concerned about what happened and raced to investigate. That was when I could see the victim's body floating in back of the ship."

"Yes, that must have been terrible," said Link. "I know you say it happened quickly, but do you happen to recall the direction the shadow moved relative to the other passengers?"

"Let me think a minute," said Hildon closing his eyes. "As I faced the rear of the ship, the four Zora passengers were to my left and the Gerudo and two Hylian passengers were to my right. I can definitely say the shadow moved toward the right. And fast, too. That's what startled me."

"You're very sure of this?" said Link. "It's important. If you are not sure, please just say so."

"No, I'm sure," said Hildon. "I can picture it. The shadow moved toward my right. Does this help you?"

"Yes, you've been a great help," said Link. "Thank you."

Link believed him, in which case the four Zoras from the Domain were fine. So, this being infected either the Gerudo or one of the Hylians, with the thinking being the lone Gerudo was more likely. He needed to alert Zelda who would pass the warning on. Of course, he needed to let Mipha know at the same time. He was a Zora citizen after all.

 _Link: Mipha and Zelda, I interviewed ship's officer and suspect the being infected someone on board. Most likely is Gerudo named Darnia. Other possibility is couple from Mabe Village named Rayna and Mendon. Returning to Domain now._

 _Zelda: Link, good work! Will issue alert to find these three people so we can investigate._

Zelda summoned the Captain of the guards and requested that he issue an alert to all guards to be on the lookout for the three individuals named, the Gerudo Darnia and the Hylian couple Rayna and Mendon. They are needed for some questioning regarding the accident in Lanayru Bay. Please do not approach any of the individuals alone.

The Captain said he would have the alert issued at once.

Link returned to the Domain hoping perhaps they were getting close. He wished he could figure out a way to strike down this evil being before she caused more innocent deaths.

Meanwhile in North Hyrule, Captain Larah and two of her officers had made their way to the Akkala Sea channel construction site. Queen Faray had asked the Sheikah representative to alert Lanyon about their visit so he made himself available when they arrived.

"Thank you, sir, for meeting with us," said Larah. "As you know we are investigating the death of Fandra and wondered if you could tell us what she did while here."

"Yes, of course," said Lanyon. "Well, she actually made two trips out here. The first was after we uncovered some small artifacts. We sent her some pictures but she seemed eager to see them in person. When she arrived, she looked them over then told me if we discovered something more significant like items with writing or a structure to please let her know. But nothing we found was so important as to interrupt our work."

"I see, sir," said Larah. "And her second visit?"

"Yes, her second visit was more significant," said Lanyon. "We uncovered a structure, a tomb actually. We stopped work in that area at once and notified Fandra. She came and was quite interested. She had us remove the round stone slab that was sealing the tomb, then she entered and looked around. I followed her inside the tomb a few moments later. There was only a skeleton inside. Fandra said there was nothing else of significance to the tomb and we could destroy it after we took proper care of the remains, which we did."

"So, nothing unusual happened during her second visit either?" said Larah.

"No, I can't recall anything," said Lanyon.

"And nothing remains of the tomb, you destroyed all of it in the process of digging the channel?" said Larah.

"Yes, it's completely destroyed," said Lanyon. Then he stopped to think for a minute. "But wait, actually I still have a picture of the stone that covered the entrance. I can send it to you. And that does remind me of one odd thing. Fandra had told me she was very interested in anything with writing on it. The only thing we ever found with any writing on it was the circular stone slab sealing the entrance. We moved it aside to let Fandra enter. But then when she started getting ready to leave I had to remind her about the stone with the writing. And instead of walking over to it and taking a picture of it herself, she asked me to do it for her and send it to her. I guess none of that is a big deal, it just struck me as odd behavior at the time. Then I forgot all about it."

"Could you send me the picture of the stone right now, sir?" said Larah. "It may be important and I want to make sure I have it before leaving."

"Yes, of course," said Lanyon. He took out his Tab and sent Larah the picture.

"Is there anything else you can tell us that struck you as unusual?" said Larah.

"No, that's it," said Lanyon. "Fandra left right afterward. So, you think Fandra's death may not be an accident?"

"We suspect it may not be, sir," said Larah. "That's all we can really say at the moment. But thank you very much for your help."

With that Larah and the two officers left but Larah sent a copy of the picture to Mipha at once. It might be important. When Mipha received the picture from Larah with the short message describing what it was she forwarded it at once to Zelda.

 _Mipha: Zelda, just learned a tomb was discovered as part of the Akkala Sea Channel excavation and Fandra entered it alone. This is a picture of what sealed the tomb. Perhaps one of your scholars can research the symbols._

 _Zelda: This may be important. Will do so at once. Thank you!_

 _Meanwhile, in Hyrule proper, Lanon had passed by the Great Fairy fountain and finally arrived in Kakariko Village. There was a store there to get some food and a place to cook it nearby. Then she would let Lanon's body get a good night's sleep at the inn. As she headed to pick up food Lanon's Tab indicated there was an important alert. She opened his Tab and read that all guards were to keep an eye out for the Gerudo named Darnia and a couple of Hylians. Well, that was a bit disconcerting. So, they had figured things out fairly quickly. Had she been careless? Well, no matter. She was safe inside another host now. They probably wouldn't find Darnia's body for quite some time, and even if they did they wouldn't know what happened to her. She could continue on with her plans. Tomorrow Lanon would report back for duty at Hyrule Castle. She was getting closer to her ultimate target._

It was the following morning when two Hyrule guards met up with the couple from Mabe Village finally returning home from their trip. They were a retired couple who had worked as farmers and were spending their retirement years traveling to various locations in Hyrule. They had been to Zora's Domain and were curious about the other one. And they both said they enjoyed traveling on the sea. Based on the circumstances it seemed unlikely they were the intended target. The focus of the search remained on the Gerudo named Darnia whom no one had seen since she left the ship.


	64. A Shadow Arises - Part 5

**Chapter 49 - A Shadow Arises - Part 5**

 _Summary: Family life goes on when Mila brings a boyfriend home for dinner. The evil being causes more harm on the way to her objective. After an investigation, Zelda reports the capture of the being's host but wonders what to do next. But is she correct? Link begins a journey to Hyrule Castle with the sword that seals the darkness to confront their enemy while Mipha insists on accompanying him._

It was early morning in Zora's Domain as Mipha and Link slept together in a pool of water. Mipha awoke first, and she remained still to avoid disturbing Link's sleep. As she looked over at him, his breathing was calm, and he was resting peacefully. She smiled, happy for that, and she hoped his dreams were happy ones too.

She remembered how different it was after they first married, how troubled his sleep was back then. He often shivered in his sleep, a sign his dreams were distressing. And sometimes he would even cry out in the night and awaken breathless over some nightmare. Then he would reach over to hold her as if to reassure himself she was really there, that he hadn't lost her somehow. She wished she could have healed him of those nightly terrors back then. But only time could heal those kinds of wounds, not her healing magic. And for the most part, time had cured them. Until recently he had not had a nightmare in years.

But years ago, when he shared the full story of his life with her, she realized it was little wonder he had nightmares. His mind and body had suffered through so much! First came the terrible events of Ganon's triumph as he was overcome at Ash Swamp. Then came the hundred-year sleep that restored his body but wiped his mind clean and forced him to slowly recover painful memories of who he was and what had happened. He struggled to remember things an average person would try to forget. But as he was doing all that his life became a living nightmare, wandering Hyrule alone, continually battling monsters and Guardians all eager to destroy him, and hated as a failure by those who remembered him. He had to accept all that and carry the hurt that came with it, but soldier on to do his duty for the princess and for Hyrule.

And after his first victory over Ganon, the passage of time only increased his pain, not lessened it, as he gradually recovered more of his memory and feelings. He started to remember more about her, times they spent together, his feelings for her, and what they had meant to each other. And he couldn't or wouldn't move on. Most people would have accepted the tragic events and got on with their lives, but not him. Instead, he urged Purah toward restoring the Temple of Time and create a future that would undo so much harm for everyone. But not for him. He was the only one who lived through both timelines to the confusion of his mind yet again. It was a wonder he retained his sanity as his conscious and subconscious mind tried to cope with everything! But though he was a fierce adversary and an unyielding fighter in combat, he remained deep down the kind and caring person she first fell in love with. Maybe it was his love that held him together in the end.

Now suddenly some new evil had emerged, and Link held the sacred sword once again. So, the Goddess must expect him to battle evil once more. But Mipha swore to herself she would not let him battle alone this time. If Link had to fight evil again, she would be right there with him to assist him in battle and to heal any wounds. They were married now, and she still had her skills. She had worked hard to prepare Sidon should anything happen to her, and he had fully lived up to her expectations. If for some reason she did not survive, Sidon would be a capable ruler for their people until Mila was mature enough. Whenever Link received public praise for being the hero, he would always say Ganon's defeat had been a team effort, and indeed it was. And the destruction of this new evil would be a team effort too as far as she was concerned, though she knew Link would argue against it. He always wanted her and the family to stay safe, to take all the risks himself. But she and he were in this together now whether he liked it or not. And she would have the last word on that!

Link finally stirred in his sleep, opened his eyes and noticed Mipha staring at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart. What are you so deep in thought about?" asked Link.

"About how hard life was for you, how lucky you are to have me, and how we are going to work together to defeat this new evil," said Mipha.

"Well, I certainly won't argue with the second part," laughed Link. "I agree with all my heart! And for the first part, yes, life was difficult but I like to remember it had its pleasant moments too. There were peaceful times when I had finished a shrine but it was too late to travel. Then I would camp out by the fire in remote locations that were free of monsters like the very top of Dueling Peaks or on top of one of the Seven Heroines statues in the Gerudo desert and enjoy a spectacular sunset and a calm nighttime and sometimes even spot a falling star. Those were tranquil moments I took comfort in. I wish I could share the experience with you. As for the last part, I would prefer you stay safe here with our family. I'm not sure I need your help to combat this threat."

"That's where I think you're wrong," said Mipha. "But let's not argue now. We need to get up, have breakfast, and get to work. The sword hasn't spoken to you at all?"

"No, and that's usually the way it is," said Link. "Fi can be very talkative like on our first trip to what is now called North Hyrule, or completely quiet like she was all the rest of the time I held the sword. Maybe she will speak when the time is right."

Soon the whole family was up and sitting down to breakfast. Mila had something on her mind.

"Mom and Dad," said Mila. "I'd like you to meet a boy I've gotten to know. Can I invite him for dinner or something?"

"Of course, Mila, you can invite him to dinner," said Mipha. "Have you known him long?"

"Not terribly long," said Mila. "I used to see him now and then, and now it's gotten more frequent. And before you say anything I know I'm way too young for anything very serious. But I would just like you to meet him, so I don't feel like we're hiding."

"We would be happy to meet him," said Mipha.

"Of course, we would," said Link. "If he's important to you, then he's important to us."

"The thing is, though, he's very shy about meeting you both," said Mila. "In fact, he's terrified. I mean he studied about you both in history class and, Mom, you're the ruler of the Domain. You're a very intimidating pair of parents to meet. So, I hope you'll understand."

"Don't worry, Mila," said Link. "I know how he must feel. I used to be terrified of your grandfather but he was actually the kindest person to me once I got to know him. So, please reassure your friend to not worry about us. But, can you tell us his name?"

"His name is Kendal, and his parents are actually both members of the Royal Guard here," said Mila. "In fact, that was how I first met him when his parents were guarding me, and he needed to speak with them. He's not like most of my other friends. He's a bit more serious, but still fun to be with."

"I know who he is," said Midon. "He and I have a class together, the one on Sheikah technology learning how to create Tab runes. He's very smart."

"That's fine, Mila," said Mipha. "We look forward to meeting him. Just let us know what day works best for you two, and we will do our best to accommodate everything."

"Could we do dinner tomorrow? I know that's short notice, but the less time he has to think about it the less worried he'll be. And Mido, please don't act up when he's here," said Mila. "He's going to be nervous and easily embarrassed."

"Don't worry, Sis," said Midon. "I'll be on my best behavior. After all, we could be brothers someday."

"We can do dinner with Kendal tomorrow. We'll order some special food from Lurelin Village to make it a treat for all of us. But seriously, Midon, don't do anything to embarrass your sister," said Mipha. "I won't appreciate that either."

"Does Kendal have a younger sister?" said Lapha. "I play with a girl in my class named Kenra who talks about her brother named Kendal sometimes. Is it the same person?"

"Yes, I think so," said Mila. "He does have a sister your age, Laff. That must be her. I've never met her though."

"Kenra says he's a fun brother, and she likes playing with him, so he must be a nice person," said Lapha.

"He is a nice person," said Mila. "And I hope you all like him."

"And Midon, it would be interesting one of these days to hear what you are learning about Tab runes," said Link.

"Sure, I can talk about that," said Midon. "We could even discuss it at dinner. It would be something Kendal would feel comfortable talking about and might help put him at ease."

When breakfast was over the children left for class and it left Mipha, Sidon, and Link together.

"Wow," said Link. "My daughter is bringing a boy home to meet us. I guess I should have expected that but I thought Zoras would take longer."

"We do take longer before things get serious," said Mipha. "Mila had her growth spurt a bit earlier than most, but we typically don't marry until we are at least 40 years old, though there are always exceptions. Mila is pretty level-headed. She knows to take things slowly and enjoy her growing up years. So, don't get all sentimental yet. If she were a Hylian, she might already be married. Now we need to get to work."

When Mipha, Sidon, and Link got to the throne room and checked for any new reports, the news was all negative. There had been no sign of the Gerudo ferry passenger named Darnia since she had been interviewed leaving the ship at Lanayru Bay. No news was bad news.

Link then went down to the market and put in a rush order for some porgies and crabs from Lurelin Village. They would be delivered next day.

Meanwhile, that same morning in Kakariko Village, Lanon had awoken at the inn and was eating breakfast outside, when he noticed two Hyrule knights ride into town. He recognized one of them as Renton and the other he didn't know. Renton saw him, waved, dismounted, and came over, the other knight walking beside him.

"Lanon, how are you?" said Renton. "This is Sandin, and, like almost everyone else, we're out searching for that Gerudo woman we all got the alert about. You returning from leave?"

"Nice to meet you, Sandin. Yes, just finishing my leave," said Lanon. "I'm due back tonight."

"Where are you coming from?" said Renton. "I mean, what brings you this way?"

"I spent yesterday doing some fishing at Lanayru Bay," said Lanon. "It was very relaxing, a nice way to finish my time off."

"Good for you! You're lucky you got all your time off in before now," said Renton. "All future leave has been canceled until further notice. Finding this Gerudo person is a top priority."

"Do you know why she is so important?" said Lanon.

"Not really," said Renton. "And that actually bothers many of us. We suspect we have not been told the whole story. How can this single Gerudo woman be so dangerous? We know Gerudo warriors are skilled fighters and all, but this seems overly cautious. Anyway, sometimes we soldiers have to live with not knowing everything and the orders were very explicit that we are to treat this person as extremely dangerous and not approach her alone. If we find her, we are to report it at once before taking any further action. Now we need to interview people here to check if anyone has seen her, starting at the inn."

"Well, good luck," said Lanon. "I'll see you back at the castle."

"Yes," said Renton. "By the way, if you should see her on your way back remember what I said. Don't approach her and report her position at once. Anyway, enjoy your last day of leave. We're all going to be very busy until we find this person."

 _She decided to wait in Kakariko Village until the two knights left. She did not want to ride back with them. And so, it was some time after lunch when she saw the two of them head out to return to Hyrule Castle. Presumably, they had messaged their superior that they had found nothing. Kakariko was an attractive village, and it reminded her of the time she was living as Fandra with the Sheikah in North Hyrule. But Kakariko was more populous, and she noticed a large structure near the center of town. It must be where the village leader resided. Just before lunch, she saw the village leader emerge from her house carrying a baby. She got some unpleasant feelings emanating from that person. She must be a very devout worshiper of the goddess._

 _But now that the knights had left she had time to take care of the local Great Fairy before continuing her journey to Hyrule Castle. She hated good fairies. Fortunately, all but very few were weaker than her. It was a short walk to the Great Fairy Fountain, and she stared at it for a moment. It was entirely different from the fairy fountains she had known, but no matter. She thought about what she should do, then remembered one of Kakariko's claims to fame and smiled._

She approached the fountain, and the fairy sensed Lanon's presence. With a cascade of bubbles, the fairy burst forth from her pool.

"Greetings, traveler. I am the Great Fairy Cotera. Make an offering, and I may help you," said Cotera.

"How large an offering?" said Lanon.

"For those who can afford it, as I sense you can, I ask for 20 rupees. For those who cannot I suggest a fair price," said Cotera.

"Here are my 20 rupees," said Lanon dropping a red rupee into the pool. "What kind of help do you offer?"

"I generally grant wishes to improve items a pilgrim owns. I cannot affect anyone else, and I cannot grant wishes about wishes," said Cotera. "What is it you desire help with?"

 _Don't go anywhere Lanon, I'll be right back she thought as she emerged from Lanon's body and assumed her form as a fairy. Cotera cried out when she saw her and tried to flee into her pool, but it was too late. Cotera was enveloped in a thick black smoke that held her immobile._

"My name is Vera, and I am the daughter of Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, one who lived long ago. As for wishes, I make my own wishes come true. And right now, I wish you to turn into a pumpkin."

She chanted a spell in some ancient tongue and when the smoke cleared what remained in the fairy fountain was a giant pumpkin.

"Now there's a Fortified Pumpkin worthy of Kakariko Village," she laughed.

 _Cotera was still alive. Vera's magic couldn't kill her. But she had changed her form, and it was not clear how Cotera could turn back. Then Vera returned to Lanon's body as he stood there as if in a trance the whole time. She should leave for Hyrule Castle now. Her only regret was the waste of 20 rupees._

But those Hyrule travelers who happened to be near any of the other three Great Fairy Fountains at that moment would later speak of the wail of anguish they heard, a terrible heart-rending cry they had never heard before. It was the cry of Cotera's sisters as they sensed the harm she had come to. And the Great Fairies at those locations would no longer appear for pilgrims.

 _It was late afternoon at Hyrule Castle when Lanon finally arrived and reported to his unit for duty. He was told he needed to work a night shift guarding the castle entrance since so many knights were out on patrol. That was fine with him._

Meanwhile, Zelda and Rudin were personally going over reports from the field. Hyrule knights had searched all the major roads and checked those villages close enough for Darnia to have traveled to from Lanayru Bay in the time she had to travel. So far, all the reports were the same: no one had seen her.

"I think we may have to face the obvious conclusion," said Zelda finally. "We are probably looking for the wrong person. I fear Darnia outlived her usefulness to this being and she has moved on to someone else. And now we have no idea who that person might be."

"You may be right," said Rudin. "But we know Darnia left Lanayru Bay, so we should trace what could have happened after that. There are only a few directions to travel from the port at Lanayru Bay. The one that leads into Zora's Domain is pretty controlled for visitors, so I doubt she headed that way. The Zoras would have reported that to us. Besides, if she wanted to blend in with Zoras, she could have stayed who she was or taken over one of the Zora passengers. So, I think her route was in another direction. And I don't think she would have braved the cold and wandered into the Naydra Snowfield area. The obvious direction is west toward Kakariko Village."

"That makes sense," said Zelda. "But it could be anyone in Kakariko Village or someone who was there and left. And we have no way of telling who has been taken over."

"Let's ask for a list of visitors there," said Rudin. "Perhaps someone stayed at the inn."

 _Lanon stood guard duty at the entrance to Hyrule Castle. He would not get off until midnight or so. Vera needed to keep looking for an opportunity to move on from Lanon. She was getting close to her target now. And she had another trick to play, thanks to Lanon's mind being so open to her. She could erase his memories of her and let him live. He would remember making the trip and everything else that happened to him, just not his encounter with her or the fact she had controlled him. She had been unable to do that with Fandra, Tiray, and Darnia. Their minds were not as open to her. So, her goal now was to advance to another host, ideally one with greater access to the castle proper. Lanon had said the Royal Guards were the protectors of the Royal Family. So that should be her next target. And the fact she could leave Lanon alive meant she could just jump to the next person without making a fuss about killing him. So, that made things much more straightforward. One of her and her mother's forms was as a spider, though she didn't like to assume that ugly appearance. But now she felt like a spider as she waited patiently for her next victim. What fun! And while she waited, she wandered through Lanon's mind and made sure all traces of her were gone from his memory. The only challenging part would be to wipe the memory of what happened just as she jumped from him to her next host. That required good timing. But she was good!_

"Wait, what is this?" said Zelda as a new report came in late that evening.

She and Rudin were working late as usual, and she had just received a report that the Great Fairy at Kakariko Village had apparently been replaced with or changed into a pumpkin.

"That is horrible!" said Zelda. "What cruel being would do such a thing? And what being would have the power to do it? I guess this leaves no doubt this creature was at Kakariko Village, and it can't have been in Darnia's body. Did that list of visitors ever come back?"

"Yes, I have it here," said Rudin. "There were four guests at the inn last night. One was a Sheikah and three were Hylian travelers. I have their names here. But what do we do with this information? We have no way of telling if any of them was taken over. Have the scholars here had any luck figuring out the symbols on that stone? Apparently, it had the power to seal this being in. Can't we just reproduce the stone without understanding it?"

"Of course, we could do that," said Zelda. "But the scholars thought the symbols might be instructions of some sort or something that needed to be done to make the seal effective. They are still researching it. Believe me, I have stressed the urgency of all this."

"Well, let's get back to considering the people who might have been taken over," said Rudin. "What is this being's objective? If it is to seize power, then its target is a ruler, and the biggest ruler of them all is sitting right across from me now. So that leads me to believe someone who has some connection to the castle is the most likely host."

"That makes sense," said Zelda. "Can you have the Royal Guard go through the list of names and find out where each of these people is and what they do? If any of them have a connection to the castle then that would warrant further investigation."

"I'll do that right away," said Rudin. He signaled to one of the guards and explained the assignment.

"I'm exhausted," said Zelda. "I need to sleep, I can't think straight. Let's pray for better luck tomorrow."

 _Lanon finished his guard duty at midnight and returned to the barracks to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day and another opportunity to scout out the castle and perhaps move to a more valuable host. But for now, Lanon's body needed to rest._

During the evening the Royal Guard went through the list of names and worked to locate the individuals. They were successful with three of the four people named, and prepared a report for Prince Rudin. The report was ready when he and Zelda resumed work the next morning.

"I have the report from the Royal Guard on the fours guests at Kakariko's inn the night before last," said Rudin as he sat down with Zelda. "It looks like they were only able to locate three of the four individuals. The Sheikah was a visitor from North Hyrule and has already returned there. So, I think we can rule him out. Two of the Hylians were a couple traveling in the other direction. They were passing through Kakariko Village on their way to Hateno Village. And the fourth Hylian named Sailana they cannot find any record of."

"What's the name again?" said Zelda.

"Sailana," said Rudin. "It sounds like a Lurelin Village name to me."

"No, it's this being mocking us," said Zelda. It says 'an alias' backwards. It's obviously a false name. This Hylian must be the host. But we have no idea who he really is."

"We should update the rulers that we are no longer looking for a Gerudo named Darnia," said Rudin. "But who are we looking for now?"

"I don't know," said Zelda. "And that is more worrisome than anything. I fear this being is getting closer to us."

Zelda sent a message to all the rulers that the likely host was an unknown Hylian now and no longer the Gerudo woman. There was not much more to say at this point.

It was toward midday that Zelda sat down with Rudin and the Captain of the Guards to discuss what to do next.

"We know this person stayed at the inn in Kakariko Village and left a false name," said Zelda. "Do we have any further information?"

"We have the report of the two knights, Renton and Sandin, who visited Kakariko Village, Your Majesty," said the Captain. "Of course, back then they were looking for the Gerudo woman, so their report may not be helpful now. Perhaps it would be worth interviewing them in person to see what else they may have noticed."

"An excellent idea," said Rudin. "Can you do that?"

The Captain checked his Tab and entered some information.

"They are both out on patrol together," said the Captain. "I can summon them back and they should be here by evening. Shall I do that?"

"Please do," said Zelda. "Then let us reconvene after you have had a chance to question them."

Back in Zora's Domain, Mipha shared the discouraging information from Zelda with Link and Sidon. There was not much else to do at this point as the day went on with no new information. After class Mila messaged Kendal to meet her in the plaza which he did, while Mila's guards stayed discreetly in the background.

"Hey," said Mila to Kendal as he joined her in the plaza.

"Hey," said Kendal. "I got your message last night about dinner tonight and I've had tadpoles in my stomach ever since. I mean I'm really flattered you want me to meet them. I just don't want to make a bad impression."

"Please try to relax," said Mila. "They are really nice people and you don't have to try so hard to impress them. My Dad said he knows how you feel because he felt the same when he was seeing my Mom. He will try to make you feel at ease. And my Mom is looking forward to meeting you."

"How do I address them?" said Kendal. "I mean I know your Mom is 'Your Majesty' but what about your Dad?"

"He goes by Master Link," said Mila. "But after introductions I'm sure we won't be using titles. So no need to call them anything. Or me either," she teased.

"Thank you, Your Highness," laughed Kendal. "I never thought I would be surrounded by so much royalty at dinner. I feel like I should eat on my knees."

"See, you sound more relaxed already," laughed Mila. "And you know my older brother from class so you can talk about that. And my sister Lapha said she is friends with your sister Kenra, so you can talk about that too. I'll meet you here at dinnertime and we can arrive together."

When dinnertime arrived Mila met Kendal and they walked over to the side of the throne room where a dinner table had been set up. Everyone else was standing around talking.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Sidon and everyone, I'd like you to meet Kendal," said Mila making the introduction. "And Kendal you know Midon from class and this is my other brother Link and my sister Lapha."

"Your Majesty," said Kendal bowing his head, "and Your Highness and Master Link, I am honored to meet you. And very pleased to meet the rest of your family."

"We are happy to have you," said Mipha. "Now let's dispense with titles and formality and all sit down and enjoy dinner together. We ordered some fish and crabs from Lurelin Village, Kendal. I hope you'll like them. They're my favorites."

The fish and crabs were served. Link and Linky had theirs cooked but everyone else ate the food raw.

"So, Kendal, Midon tells us you are in the same Tab rune development class," said Link. "How do you like it?"

"I think it's fascinating," said Kendal. "These devices are so useful and we are learning how to improve on their capabilities by developing new runes. The final assignment for our class is to develop a rune and I'm looking forward to it. If our work is good enough the instructor said it could be submitted to Hyrule Castle for approval and everyone could use it. I would be thrilled if mine was good enough."

"That sounds exciting," said Mipha. "I hope you are successful at it. Lapha said she plays with your sister. How is she and how are your parents?"

Kendal became more at ease as the conversation went on and soon got over his nervousness. While Kendal was busy explaining what he was working on Mipha smiled at Mila, and Mila smiled back and mouthed 'thank you' to her. And true to his word, Midon behaved himself as well.

When the meal ended Kendal thanked everyone and said goodbye.

"I'll walk you to the plaza," said Mila.

"You did great, Kendal," said Mila after they were alone. "Everyone liked you, I could tell."

"Thank you," said Kendal. "I feel so much better now, so relieved. They really were the nicest people and they made me feel so comfortable. I know we both need to get home now. Want to meet for a swim tomorrow after class?"

"Love to," said Mila. They squeezed each other's hand then said goodnight. Mila rushed back home.

"Mom, Dad, what did you think?" said Mila.

"He's very nice," said Mipha. "He sounds like a serious student and he came across as outgoing and with a warm personality once he got over his nervousness. He spoke intelligently on a number of topics. I was impressed by him and I like him."

"Me too," said Link. "He seems like a fine person and I liked his enthusiasm. Thanks for introducing him."

"I'm so happy you like him!" beamed Mila. "Now I need to finish some homework. See you later."

Back at Hyrule Castle the two knights Renton and Sandin had finally arrived and were escorted to the Captain of the Guard's office.

"We've determined that the person we need to be searching for now is a Hylian who stayed at the Kakariko Village inn under a false name," said the Captain. "I know at the time we were searching for a Gerudo, but the circumstances have changed. Did you notice any of the guests at the inn?"

"No, Sir, I don't think so," said Renton. "We arrived after breakfast and the guests may have checked out by then. And as you said, we were concentrating on looking for the Gerudo woman at the time. But wait, I take that back. When we arrived a fellow knight was having breakfast there and said he had fished the day before at Lanayru Bay. He may have stayed at the inn. But I would imagine he stayed under his real name."

"Who was it?" said the Captain.

"Lanon," said Renton. "I know him. He can't be the person you're looking for."

"I see," said the Captain. "Alright, thank you Renton and Sandin. You may return to your unit."

"Thank You, Sir," said Renton.

The Captain immediately went back to the throne room and informed Zelda and Rudin of his findings.

"Your Majesty, It looks like the knight named Lanon is the person we are looking for," said the Captain. "He stayed at the inn and did not register under his name. What would you like me to do?"

"I think we should bring this knight in for questioning and quarantine him from anyone else," said Zelda.

"We can do that," said Rudin. "But I'm not sure what that would do in the end. We cannot prevent this being from escaping confinement."

"True," said Zelda. "But this being seems to prefer stealth to open confrontation. Otherwise why all the trouble of moving from host to host? It must be vulnerable in some way once it is outside of a host, though I have no idea to what. But if we isolate Lanon and the being is indeed inside him, we will eventually force it to take some action. We can only hope by then we know its weakness."

"But what purpose does it accomplish to interrogate this person?" said Rudin. "I am sure this being has no qualms about lying."

"No, certainly not. But you know, that reminds me of something Link told me," said Zelda. "Back when he and Mipha were held by Queen Sopha she had a rune that could tell if someone was lying. We have forbidden production of that rune but I know Purah has the formula for it and can install it. We wouldn't force anyone to undergo it, but it would be a point in their favor if they pass that test. We could see if Lanon would agree to that."

"You don't think this being is powerful enough to defeat a test like that?" said Rudin.

"She may be," said Zelda. "But I doubt she is familiar with the rune and might not want to take the chance. She would have to know how to control her host's reactions to avoid detection by the rune, and I don't think she would know exactly what the rune is measuring to accomplish that. So, I think she would have her host refuse the test."

Rudin ordered the Captain to bring Lanon in for questioning and confine him to a cell away from everyone else. And two guards should watch him at all times.

 _It was close to nine o'clock at night when Vera noticed two knights approaching Lanon. From their uniform, she knew they were members of the Royal Guard, and from their demeanor, it looked like they were coming to see Lanon. Good thing she was ready._

"Lanon, we have orders to take you into custody for questioning," said one of the guards. "Would you please come with us?"

"Of course," said Lanon. "What is this all about?"

"I cannot say," said the guard. "Her Majesty just needs some information on your movements and such. Can you please come with us now? I have already informed your captain to send a replacement guard."

"Oh, that must be the new guard on his way now," said Lanon pointing over their shoulder.

 _But the guards were not stupid. They both wouldn't fall for a trick like that, even though his replacement really was on the way and visible over their shoulder. The male guard turned his head while the female guard continued to keep an eye on him. But that was all Vera needed. She jumped from Lanon and entered the female guard. She had just moved up to a member of the Royal Guard._

"Yes, that's him," said the male guard turning back. "Now please come with us."

Lanon was led to an isolated cell by the two Royal Guards. It would take Purah until the morning to prepare the truthfulness rune, so it was decided to delay questioning Lanon until the morning. Lanon was grateful for that. He had the worst headache he ever had and could barely think straight.

Meanwhile, Zelda had sent a message to all the rulers that she thought they may have captured the person infected with the being and were still researching what to do about it. Mipha got the message late as she and Link were getting ready to sleep and she shared it with him.

"I should go to Hyrule Castle tomorrow," said Link as he got ready to sleep. "Perhaps the sword will have something to say if I confront this person."

"Alright. Let me know tomorrow what time we should leave together," said Mipha anticipating an argument from Link. "And don't say another word now!"

"And here I was going to say goodnight and I love you," said Link. "Do you want to arrest me now for disobeying a royal command?"

"I would if I thought it would teach you a lesson," laughed Mipha. "But you're hopeless! I love you, too. Get some rest. I have a feeling the next couple of days could be very important for both of us."

Mipha and Link woke up the next morning and after breakfast and a short consultation with Sidon were ready to leave for Hyrule Castle.

"Sidon, you're comfortable with running everything?" said Mipha. "Do you have any last-minute questions?"

"Only why you are acting like you aren't coming back, Sister," said Sidon. "I am comfortable with everything, but I want you both home when this is over."

"I'll look after her, Sidon," said Link.

"And I'll look after him, Sidon," said Mipha.

"And I'll look after the Domain and the family in your absence, but you had better both look after each other," said Sidon. "May the blessings of Hylia and Nayru go with you and protect you from harm."

With that Mipha and Link, accompanied by two Zora guards, began the swim to Hyrule Castle. It was just like the old days in some ways. But it wasn't either. Those other trips to Hyrule Castle were trips they looked forward to. But both of them had a sense of foreboding about this trip. Before it was out of sight, they both turned to look back at the Domain. It shone a brilliant blue in the morning sun, so beautiful! It was her home all her life and his home with her for over twenty years. And they both loved it. They were journeying now toward a likely confrontation with an unknown evil and didn't know what to expect. Would they ever see the Domain again? Would the destruction of this evil being require the ultimate sacrifice from one or both of them? Link turned to Mipha and took her hand.

"I know what we're both thinking," said Link. "I don't want to live without you again. I wish you would turn back and go home. I will feel better knowing you're safe."

"No, my place is with you now," said Mipha. "The Domain is safe with Sidon, and that was my responsibility to our people as ruler. And I know he will take care of our family if need be. Now I need you to be safe, and that is my responsibility as your wife and the person with the gift of healing. I think your love for me and knowing I am with you will only make you stronger at combating this evil. We should be going."

It was useless to argue with her thought Link. Maybe she was right. She usually was.

Back at Hyrule Castle, Lanon had a terrible headache that seemed to come out of nowhere and he was utterly bewildered by why he had been detained. He had trouble falling asleep the night before with the pain in his head and the uncertainty of why he seemed to be in trouble. He was awakened next morning when breakfast was delivered, and after he ate, two guards and a Sheikah scientist arrived.

"Lanon, we have some questions, and we have a device here that can tell if you are speaking truthfully," said the guard. "It is completely painless, and it is entirely up to you if you are willing to undergo the test. But doing so will increase your credibility. What is your decision?"

"By all means, let's do the test, Sir," said Lanon. "I have nothing to hide."

The Sheikah placed the device on his forehead, and they proceeded to ask Lanon a series of questions about his time off and what happened on his way to Kakariko Village and afterward. Lanon answered all their questions truthfully. He had spent his last day of leave fishing at Lanayru Bay, had never seen any Gerudo woman named Darnia, and had no idea about any being that could take control of him. The rune indicated all his answers were truthful.

"Did you register under a false name at the inn?" asked the Sheikah.

"It's funny, but I can't remember registering at all," said Lanon.

"Is that a 'No'?" asked the Sheikah.

"It's a 'don't know'," said Lanon. "For some reason I am drawing a blank on that."

"Then it would interest you to know that's exactly what you did," said one of the guards. "You used the name 'Sailana'."

"Never heard of it," said Lanon.

In the end, they left him and said they would report their findings to Her Majesty.

When Zelda received the report on Lanon's questioning, she was dumbfounded. He must be telling the truth. So, she was wrong! Lanon was not the host for this creature. But then who was? She could ask that the other three guests at the Kakariko inn take the test as well, but she always thought the Hyrule knight who registered under a false name was the obvious host. But he was not the host now. And he had not been killed. This was puzzling.

It was later that afternoon that Zelda received a report that the other three guests at the inn that night had been contacted, all agreed to take the test with the truthfulness rune, and all had passed. None of them was apparently a host either. So, where was this creature? Link was due to arrive soon and she had learned Mipha was coming with him. She should let them know.

 _Zelda: Mipha and Link, I was wrong about the host. Do not know where this being is. Please be careful!_

Mipha shared the message with Link. They were almost to the castle now, and Link still had confidence he could accomplish his mission. The sword had never let him down, and he had never let it down. His only concern was the price they might have to pay for victory. But one way or the other he would destroy this evil. He had promised Hylia he wouldn't fail her when he took back the sword. And Hylia willing, he would keep his word. He took Mipha's hand as they finished the last part of their trip and arrived at Hyrule Castle.


	65. A Shadow Arises - Part 6

**Chapter 50 - A Shadow Arises - Part 6**

 _Summary: The enemy's plan is discovered and reveals a surprising target, but Link's final encounter with her does not end as planned._

When Mipha and Link arrived at Hyrule Castle, they were greeted by the guards who had been told to expect them. Then they were escorted directly to the room where Zelda and Rudin were working.

"Mipha and Link," said Zelda rushing over to them and hugging them both. "Thank you for coming and sorry it is under such terrible circumstances."

"Hello Mipha and cousin," said Rudin shaking Link's hand. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," said Link. "You look well."

"And you look too young!" laughed Rudin. "But Zelda told me all about Purah's rune."

"I had the usual guest room prepared for you whenever you wish to rest. Have you eaten? Are you hungry?" said Zelda.

"Well, you know me," said Link. "I could use a bite to eat."

"Certainly," laughed Zelda. "And it's nice to see some things haven't changed. We can discuss what we know while we eat an early dinner."

Zelda signaled one of the guards and asked him to request meals be brought in for everyone.

"So, you were mistaken about the host?" said Link.

"Well, I'm not sure 'mistaken' is quite the right word," said Zelda. "I am certain this person _was_ the host, but somehow this being has moved on from him without his being able to recall anything that happened with her. She somehow erased his memory."

"So, it seems this being has left the person you suspected and moved on to someone else. Is there any way to narrow down who that might be?" said Link.

"No, it's impossible to say," said Zelda. "His name is Lanon by the way, and he has been on guard duty at the castle entrance for the past two nights. Many people passed by him during that time, and any one of them could potentially be the new host. We really need a way to determine where this being is. And by the way, did you hear about the Great Fairy at Kakariko Village?"

"No, what about her?" said Mipha.

"This evil creature turned her into a pumpkin for no apparent reason," said Zelda. "Just for her own pleasure, I presume."

"Terrible," said Link. "But back to the matter at hand. I think it is safe to assume this being is still here at the castle. And I would think you are its ultimate target, Zelda. This reminds me of that time with the masks. Someone in the castle is not who they appear to be."

"For that matter, how do we know all of us in this room are who we appear to be?" said Rudin.

"I can prove I am not a host," said Link drawing the sword that seals the darkness. "I believe no evil creature can wield this blade and the sword could tell if I was taken over. And, Zelda, let me pass you the sword. You are also permitted to hold the sacred blade by virtue of your bloodline. And your daughter as well I imagine."

Link handed the sword to Zelda who held it briefly, then returned it to Link.

"Unfortunately, no one else is permitted to take the sword so we cannot use it as a test," said Link. "Not that I would want to do that. In the presence of this being, I want to have the sword safely in my own hands."

"So, all we can do is be vigilant about guarding key people," said Zelda.

Just then one of the guards appeared and said the Royal Historian, Hanlon, needed to speak with Zelda. The history scholars believe they have deciphered the message on the stone slab that had sealed the tomb in North Hyrule.

"Your Majesty, we believe we have translated the message on the stone," said Hanlon. "The script is quite an old and unusual one. In fact, it dates back to ..."

"I'm sorry, Hanlon," said Zelda interrupting him. "I would be interested in learning about the scholarship aspects later. But for now, it is more important to learn what the message says."

"Of course, I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said Hanlon. "Let me read our translation to you. It may be a little inaccurate, but this is the best we can do based on the picture of the stone slab we were provided."

 _May the blood of the goddess in the seal of the Triforce protect us from this greatest enemy of all time._

"Thank you, Hanlon," said Zelda. "I appreciate all the hard work and time you and your scholars have put into this. When matters are less pressing, I would be eager to discuss how you were able to decipher the message, but for now, we need to deal with some urgent concerns."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Hanlon as he bowed and left.

"The blood of the goddess mixed with the seal of the Triforce," said Link. "It sounds like your blood, Zelda, mixed into a Triforce symbol."

"Well, I am willing to donate some blood to try anything," said Zelda. "Can we create a Triforce symbol and put some of my blood in it? We can position it at the entrance to this room and put one outside each of our bedrooms as well. That may protect us from this being. I wonder how much blood is needed?"

"I wouldn't think very much," said Link.

"Alright, let's make four for now," said Zelda. "One for our daughter's bedroom, one for this room, one for Rudin and my bedroom and one for the guest room you and Mipha are staying in. Perhaps we can all sleep more soundly knowing we have some protection. Better call the Royal Physician to draw some of my blood and start building Triforce symbols."

The meeting was adjourned so the Triforce symbols could be prepared and since it was getting late in any case.

 _While Zelda and the others had been meeting, a lieutenant of the Royal Guards named Kalia was on duty inspecting the family residence level of the castle along with her colleague, a fellow lieutenant named Trendon. They got along well with each other. Kalia's memory was a bit harder to explore than Lanon's, but Vera had learned enough to get by. Studying Kalia's mind helped her become familiar with the castle layout and what her responsibilities were. She learned that guarding Queen Zelda, Prince Rudin, and their daughter was their top priority. It was amusing how worried everyone was about those three. That suited her perfectly. Zelda's daughter had actually passed right by her on her way to her tutor that morning, and she got the strong feeling she would not want to possess her. Her blood was disgusting, tainted by the goddess, and that made her too repulsive even to be close to, never mind be inside of. That was undoubtedly true of her mother also. But they still hadn't grasped her plan. And if they knew of her own mother and her mother's history, they would know she was following the same plan her mother had used so successfully. Her mother had taken control of the Oracle of Ages and gone back in time to change things to the way she wanted them. Her mother had even helped Twinrova to bring Ganon back. So, while the Royal Guard were worried about Zelda and family, she was going after the person she had read about who knew enough about the Temple of Time to help her use it. And the irony was that she learned all about that in one of Link's own memoirs, the story of his villainous life, that she had come across when inside Princess Tiray and she was learning Hyrule's history. Purah was her target, and Vera doubted Purah would be as well-defended as Zelda and her family. She just needed the right opportunity. And once she gained access to the Temple of Time, she would make everything right_ _again. Hyrule was way too boring now with no evil anywhere. All she needed now was a little patience until the opportunity presented itself. And this would be the last step of her plan so she needn't worry about Kalia. She just needed to take over Purah, give Purah some time to put her Sheikah Slate in order, and get to the Temple of Time. Then she would have what she wanted._

Mipha and Link retired to their room in the evening, the Triforce symbol containing some of Zelda's blood hanging on their door.

"Do you think that symbol on the door will really protect us?" said Mipha.

"I don't know," said Link. "It may. For the stone slab, they must have mixed the blood into the material of the stone. Anyway, there is no harm in it. I'm pretty tired and looking forward to a good night's rest. We haven't slept here in quite a while. I have happy memories of our trips here."

"Yes, it's been quite a while, and I loved the shopping afterward, picking out gifts for our young children. I'll miss the water tonight. But you're probably happy to be sleeping in a bed for a change."

"I think living with you has ruined me," laughed Link. "I'm actually more comfortable sleeping in the water now. I never realized floating in the water was so restful. Maybe they'll invent something to turn me into a Zora someday."

"I'm not sure I'd like that," said Mipha. "I'm pretty used to the way you are now. But it would have some advantages. We could enjoy time together in deep water like normal couples. And you could stop ruining fish by burning them. I'll have to think about it some more. It might be an interesting dream: Master Link as a Zora."

"Well, let me know how your dream turns out," laughed Link. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"Good night and I love you too," said Mipha as they kissed. They both soon fell asleep. But Link's sleep was troubled by a dream.

 _Master, I cannot help you much with the evil we face but must point out that, as is often the case, your reasoning is illogical._

 _Fi? What do you mean?_

 _You need to think of who can hold me and why, and the message on the stone. I cannot predict what will happen or say what you should do. I do not have enough data._

That was the end of his dream.

Next morning Mipha and Link awoke at the same time.

"Oh, you're still a Hylian?" said Mipha.

"You really did dream about me being a Zora?" said Link.

"No, I'm just teasing you," laughed Mipha. "My sleep was pretty sound."

"But I had a message from the sword," said Link. "Fi thinks we are being illogical somehow."

He told Mipha about his dream, and later at their breakfast meeting with Zelda and Rudin, he repeated the story for both of them.

"This is the first time the sword spoke to you about this?" said Zelda.

"Yes," said Link. "But what it means is unclear to me. Fi said we, or I, are not being logical in our efforts. She can be exasperating! She is too cryptic sometimes and other times states the obvious."

"Not being logical?" said Zelda. "Well, let's think about what we are doing. A who, why and how thought experiment. Some aspect must not be logical."

"Well, start with 'who,'" said Link. "We are trying to protect you, Zelda. And 'why' is because we fear this being will take you over and thus control the ruler of Hyrule. This being seems to have as its goal getting closer to you here in Hyrule Castle. Is there anything illogical about that?"

"But remember Fi said something about who could handle the sacred blade," said Mipha. "That's only you, Link, and Zelda, and maybe Zelda's daughter. So, having said that, what does it mean?"

"Wait," said Link. "Does it mean I am the target since I can wield the blade and if it controls me there is no one to fight it?"

"That's a possibility I didn't think of," said Zelda. "But if you are its target why is the being here in Hyrule Castle and not Zora's Domain? It was already in the body of a Zora once, and that would have been the time to try to take you over. So, I don't think you are its target, Link."

"Then who else?" said Rudin. "So, you can pick up the sword without harm, Zelda. What does that mean?"

"I think I said if someone could pick up the sword then they could not be the host of this being," said Link.

"And Fi said to remember the message on the stone as well," said Mipha. "We are missing something obvious here, but I don't know what."

"We talked about 'who' and 'why' but not about 'how,'" said Zelda.

"The message on the stone says something about the blood of the Goddess and the Triforce symbol protecting them," said Rudin. "So, the 'how' is using the Triforce and Zelda's blood to protect us, right?"

"Yes, that is what it says," said Link.

"But if Zelda's blood can protect us then how can she be taken over?" said Mipha.

"Wait, I think that's it, Mipha," said Zelda. "You are trying to protect me, but my blood is protecting you. Maybe that is what Fi meant when she said we were not being logical."

"You may be right," said Link. "That makes sense. So, your blood automatically protects you. But then if you are not the target and I am not the target, and presumably there is no reason to believe Rudin would be a target, then who is the target here?"

No one had any ideas at that point.

"It's almost lunchtime, and I think we need to recharge," said Zelda. "Let's have some food brought in and break for a meal. Afterward, we can continue our discussion. I think we are making progress."

Food was served, and there was some small talk about families and children. Her mother spoke about her daughter, Princess Zelda, and that she had been learning how to access some of her powers. She had already prayed at the Shrines of Power and Courage. When she reached age seventeen, she would visit the Shrine of Wisdom and complete her training. Her mother had been anxious to begin her training as soon as possible, remembering her own struggle without a mother to guide her. When lunch was over it was time for further discussion.

"Let's pick up from where we left off," said Mipha, "We have not discussed the later part of the stone's message. It mentions protecting them from the greatest enemy of all time. Does that mean she is the most powerful evil they ever knew?"

"Perhaps," said Zelda. "But I wonder how accurate our translation is. The difference of a word could change the whole meaning."

"Perhaps we should consult with our historian again," said Rudin. "He may be able to explain where there is any ambiguity in the translation."

"There seems to be no harm in that," said Zelda. She asked one of the guards to bring Hanlon back, and they waited for his arrival.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" said Hanlon.

"Thank you, Hanlon, we are struggling to understand the meaning of the words on the stone and wondered where there might be some uncertainty in the translation. Perhaps we could go through it carefully," said Zelda.

"Certainly, Your Majesty," said Hanlon. "The inscription reads as follows."

 _May the blood of the goddess in the seal of the Triforce protect us from this greatest enemy of all time._

"We are very certain about the first part of the sentence that references the blood of the goddess and the seal of the Triforce," said Hanlon. "Now the last part we struggled with a bit as the words as we first translated them did not seem to make sense. We suspected perhaps their writing put words in a different order and we tried to compensate for that."

"What was the difficulty?" said Zelda.

"Well, as we first read the sentence it seemed to say something like 'protect us all from this greatest enemy of time,' but that did not appear to make sense. So, we revised the word order," said Hanlon.

"Thank you again, Hanlon, that is very helpful," said Zelda. "That is all for now."

"Your Majesty," said Hanlon. Then he bowed and left the room.

"This casts a different light on things," said Zelda after Hanlon had left. "The text as written calls this being an enemy of time itself. The fact Hylia's blood is dangerous to this being and Hylia is the Goddess of Time may mean they are natural enemies. What can we conclude from that?"

"That it wants to control time," said Link. "It is looking to change time for its own benefit."

"Then who is its target?" said Mipha.

"Who knows more about time travel here than Purah," said Zelda. "Purah must be its target. We had better get her here as soon as possible. Rudin, have the Royal Guard pick her up for her own safety."

But when the Royal Guard arrived at the research lab where Purah worked, she was gone. Instead, they found an unconscious fellow Royal Guard officer named Kalia slumped on the floor. Dr. Purah was nowhere to be seen. The guard messaged Zelda at once.

 _Dr. Purah is missing and injured Royal Guard officer found instead._

Zelda read the message and informed the group.

"This is it," said Link. "The Royal Guard officer must have been the host and when the opportunity arose this being took over Purah. She must be headed to the Temple of Time. I need to go there at once with the sword and finish this."

"Take this as well, Link, and go with our prayers," said Zelda. She retrieved the Bow of Light from a chest and a supply of Light Arrows and gave them to Link.

"And I am coming with you," said Mipha. "Let's go."

"Are you ready to ride a motorized cycle with me?" said Link. "You had better hang on. I need to go as fast as possible."

"I'm ready," said Mipha. "I won't let go of you no matter what. Just try not to knock us both over!"

Link obtained a motorized cycle from the castle entrance, and they were on their way. He pushed the cycle to full speed as he navigated the paved road through Mabe Village and the Hyrule Garrison and then onward. As he grew closer to the Temple, he cut across some open fields to reduce distance at the expense of a rougher ride. But time was critical.

"This reminds me of the time just after we were married and I rushed to the Temple of Time to stop a malice infected Zelda from changing time," shouted Link over the noise of the cycle.

"Let's pray we are just as successful," said Mipha. "But this time I am with you, not following after you."

Link was definitely a faster rider than Purah, and he hoped he was catching up. As they approached the Temple of Time, they could see Purah's motorized cycle parked outside the Temple. Secrecy was impossible, so Mipha and Link rushed toward the entrance. As they entered the Temple, they could see Purah standing by the statue of the Goddess, the Sheikah Slate in her hand, apparently working to activate the Temple. There was no time for anything subtle. Link climbed a step then jumped into the air slowing time and allowing him to aim carefully. He shot a Light Arrow into Purah, being careful not to kill her but causing a wound serious enough that she would die if left untreated. Link landed and watched Purah collapse to the ground clutching at her wound.

Vera had no choice but to abandon Purah's dying body. She left Purah and appeared in fairy form, a blue-green creature, the one from Link's dream. Link was about to shoot her with a Light Arrow, but she darted behind Mipha, and he had no shot.

"That was not a very polite way to introduce yourself, Master Link," said Vera. "In fact, it was quite rude. I notice you have some ability to control time, and I admire that in a person. I could grow to like you. We could even work together if you abandoned that nasty goddess sword you carry. But somehow I get the sense you don't like me, and that hurts my feelings."

"What feelings? You're a heartless witch!" said Link.

"Ha, ha, ha. Thank you for the compliment and the promotion!" said Vera. "And you're very fearless, aren't you? But from what I've read you've always been known for your courage. Anyway, right now we had better have your Zora sweetheart heal Dr. Purah before she bleeds out. I had hoped I wouldn't need Purah in person, but I was unable to read her mind well enough to operate the Sheikah Slate on my own. She has the smartest mind of anyone I have ever, how shall I put it, visited. So, I still need her help in person, and I don't have time right now to engage you in battle or use up precious time casting a proper spell on you. I need to borrow your beloved for a short time. And please don't do anything rash. Striking out at me while I am inside Mipha will only hurt Mipha, and I know you wouldn't want to do that."

Vera merged into Mipha's body. Mipha at once ran over to Purah and began healing her wound after carefully removing the arrow.

So, Vera was inside Mipha now, but only temporarily. She would need to return to Purah to complete her work. Link wondered what the best strategy was now. He could shoot Purah again, but unless the shot was instantly fatal, Mipha would just cure her again. He could shoot Mipha, at least in theory. That might foil her healing Purah, but she had already begun healing her, and perhaps the healing was already far enough along that Purah would survive, or survive long enough to accomplish Vera's goals. Then he would have shot Mipha for nothing. But he knew in his heart he couldn't bring himself to shoot Mipha anyway. Or he could take a chance and try to shoot Vera as she switched hosts. That would be a difficult shot since she moved fast. And if he missed, then what? Shoot Purah again, this time looking to kill her outright? He prayed to Hylia to make the right choice. And whether it was his prayer or his conscience or maybe just realizing what was right, he concluded the only proper thing he could do was to trust in his skills and shoot at Vera. He could not serve Hylia by killing an innocent person. She would never approve of that.

Link quietly moved up one step. At the first sign of Vera leaving Mipha's body, he would jump off and slow time again giving him a better chance at a successful shot. Mipha was still working on Purah's wound. He positioned himself, ready to spring. Then he could see Mipha was about to finish. She raised her hand back from the wound, and it stopped glowing. She was done.

Link said a final prayer.

"Hylia, Goddess of Time, please grant my prayer and let time work in our favor."

At that moment the image of Vera appeared as she prepared to occupy Purah. Link jumped off the step into the air and fired Light Arrow after Light Arrow into Vera's head before his flurry time ended. Vera fell to the ground, stunned as Link ran up to her fallen body and drew his sword. The sword glowed white-hot, and Link wasted no time plunging it into the head of this evil creature. There was a terrible scream as Vera writhed in agony from the blade, then reached out desperately with her hand toward Purah before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Vera was destroyed. But just as Vera vanished, there was a blinding flash of white light, and then all was still.

Mipha, Link and Purah stood there, their eyes closed, then slowly opened them. Vera was gone. They were victorious.

"Sorry, Purah, about the arrow," said Link. "It was the only way I could think of to force that evil being to abandon you, and I knew Mipha could heal you. Let's let Zelda know what happened."

Link pulled out his Tab. But it wasn't working. There was no signal.

"My Tab must be damaged," said Link. "Try yours, Mipha."

"Mine's not working either," said Mipha. "Let's step outside and see if the signal is better."

Mipha and Link walked to the Temple entrance and stepped outside. Then they stopped, puzzled. Purah meanwhile had retrieved the Sheikah Slate from the floor and began to examine it.

"Wait," said Link. "Things look different. And where is our motorized cycle?"

Purah joined them outside, and she had a worried look on her face.

"I'm afraid I have some unsettling news for all of us, though I suppose it could have been much worse," said Purah. "Vera must have activated the Temple of Time rune before the Sheikah Slate was finished being calibrated. We just traveled slightly over eighty-three years into the past."


	66. A Shadow Arises - Part 7

**Chapter 51 - A Shadow Arises – Part 7**

 _Summary: Dr. Purah does some high-tech work within a low-tech lab. Mipha insists on visiting Zora's Domain with paradoxical consequences. Mipha and Link place their faith in Hylia and take a chance on an uncertain future_

"We just traveled slightly over eighty-three years into the past," said Purah.

"What!" said Link. "Can you undo it?"

"I can but not right now. This type of rune needs to be specially prepared and, once prepared, can only be used once," said Purah.

Everyone was still, thinking of the implications of what Purah had just said.

"So, it's now forty-five years or so before I was born," said Link.

"None of us is born yet," said Mipha. "You are sure you can you fix this, Dr. Purah?"

"I can fix it. I just need to get an updated rune onto this Sheikah Slate. For that, I need to access the Hyrule Ancient Lab near Hyrule Castle. But we need to be very careful in the meantime. Changing something here can affect the future, including the time we want to return to. We need to limit interactions as much as possible, especially with anyone we suspect had something to do with our ancestors or us."

But Mipha wasn't paying any attention. She was staring off into the distance in the direction of Zora's Domain.

"My father and mother," said Mipha quietly. "They must be young adults now. I would love to see them."

Purah overheard her.

"Seeing them would cause no harm," said Purah. "Having much to do with them would be extremely risky."

"Can you explain why?" said Mipha.

"Because when we return to our time, we want the world to be just as we left it, don't we? I am going to return us to a moment after we traveled here. But if we tamper with events now, it will change the world we return to. It could be better or worse from our perspective, but the outcome can be unpredictable. So, I would urge all of us to be very careful."

"Be honest, Dr. Purah," said Link. "How confident are you of being able to return us to our time?"

"I'm always honest! I'm a scientist! Getting this Sheikah Slate to work with the technology of one hundred years earlier will be challenging. But don't forget I learned a good deal from my future self when you, Link, brought back my notes from 104 years after your Great Calamity. And I've been studying technology from my Sheikah colleagues in North Hyrule. Plus, I'm pretty resourceful. I know I can do it. Now, please give me your Tabs. I may need to use them for parts."

"So, do we all accompany you to the castle now?" said Link.

"No, I need to go alone," said Purah. "The less interaction, the better, remember? I am confident I can get my work done in three days, and we should meet back here then. In the meantime, I can't stress enough how important it is to be careful if we want to return successfully to our own time with as few changes as possible."

"Understood," said Link. "Good luck!"

After collecting their Tabs, Purah headed off toward Hyrule Castle.

"Should we just camp out here and keep to ourselves for three days?" said Link. "I would recommend that to have as little contact with people as possible."

"I would like to see the Domain," said Mipha still looking off into the distance. "I'll be careful. Let me remove my royal headdress and aiguillette before I forget. There, I look like any other Zora now."

"I don't really like this idea, Mipha. What about what I'm wearing, the Zora armor?" said Link. "Should I just tell people I'm on excellent terms with a Zora princess?"

"Very funny. Yes, we had better do something about the armor," said Mipha. "We'll stop at a shop and pick up some clothes for you. I hope our rupees are still good."

The nearest town with any shop was Gatepost Town. They had very few stores but did have one with some suitable clothing. Link entered the store, and the proprietor greeted him.

"Good day, sir, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to purchase a set of those clothes I see over there if you have my size," said Link.

"I'm sure we do, you size looks pretty average. Let me see, here, these should fit."

The owner took down a simple Hylian outfit.

"Do you want to try them on?"

"No, they look fine. How much?" said Link. The price was very reasonable, and Link paid. He guessed prices were lower eighty years earlier.

"I don't suppose you would be interested in selling the armor you're currently wearing? I could offer you an excellent price. In fact, you could name your price, within reason of course."

"No, I'm sorry," said Link. "This armor has sentimental value to me. But thank you and good day."

Link returned to where Mipha was waiting for him as he carried the Hylian outfit.

"Success?" said Mipha.

"Yes," said Link. "And the owner even offered to buy my Zora Armor. If I didn't need it for swimming on our trip, I was thinking that selling it would give us some funds to help Purah with her work. Then you could always offer me a new set of Zora Armor when we get back."

Link was good at teasing her sometimes, but not this time. She could see the twinkle in his eye, and she loved to tease him back.

"But what makes you think I would make the same mistake twice?" said Mipha. Then she laughed. "Glad to see our predicament is not hurting your sense of humor. Now, let's get going."

"Alright, what's next?" laughed Link.

"We head to Lake Hylia, then north on the Hylia River to the upper part of Nabi Lake then across the sandbar and the cluster of islands there and onward to the Zora River," said Mipha. "So, keep your Zora armor on for now until we get close to the Domain. I'm very excited about this!"

Meanwhile, Purah had made her way to the Ancient Lab, a place she was familiar with since it was where she did all her research. She approached the entrance, knocked, and the door was answered by a Sheikah.

"Yes, can I help you?" said the Sheikah who answered the door.

"Perhaps," said Purah. "But I can help you more."

"What do you mean?"

"I can solve whatever it is you're working on," said Purah.

"What arrogance! I am Lanah, the director of this lab, and I find that very hard to believe."

"Well, shall we discuss it in the doorway or can I come in? What are you working on now?" said Purah.

"Alright, come in," said Lanah. "But please don't touch anything. His Majesty has asked me to develop something to predict the weather. I have been measuring various atmospheric conditions but am unable to use these measurements to achieve any degree of accuracy in my forecasts. His Majesty has been quite displeased with my progress and even poked fun at me when I predicted a sunny day, and he ended up drenched with rain. Now, are you telling me you can do something about that?"

Purah thought for a minute. They obviously did not have Sheikah Tower signals here. But there were enough sensors in the Tabs to derive local weather conditions, and there was already a rune on most Tabs to predict the local weather. But she also had to be careful not to leave anything too advanced behind, or she would be guilty of significantly changing the future herself.

"Yes, but only under some conditions," said Purah. "I want that closed room over there to do my work. I will provide you with something useful in three days. But you cannot ask me any questions or look at my work or interrupt me. I want access to anything in the lab. And I want meals brought in so I can continue to work without having to leave."

"Who are you? How do I know that you are even a scientist?" said Lanah.

"Ask me something technical," said Purah, ignoring the first question.

"What is the chemical composition of sugar?" said Lanah.

"Carbon, Hydrogen and Oxygen," said Purah.

"What does adiabatic mean?" said Lanah.

"No heat exchanged," said Purah. "Now can we stop playing games and let me get to work?"

"Alright," said Lanah. "I may be crazy to agree to your terms, but I'm desperate at the moment. You can have that room there to yourself, and I'll arrange for meals. I'll check with you in three days. But if you have nothing to show for it I am going to turn you in as a fraud."

Purah collected the tools and equipment she would need and brought them to the room. Then she closed the door and locked it. She removed the three Tabs and the Sheikah Slate from her pack. She would use the parts from the three Tabs to craft a rune and two backup runes for the Sheikah Slate to activate the Temple. She could use the rest of the third Tab to craft a weather prediction device. But the Temple of Time work came first. She would work day and night, sleeping only when she must. And she would have meals left outside the room. She didn't want anyone looking through the open door.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link were continuing the long journey to Zora's Domain. Link swam with her and Mipha helped pull him along when he got tired. Eventually, they reached an area just outside the Great Zora Bridge. They hadn't encountered any monsters on the way.

"Time to change out of the Zora Armor," said Mipha. Link swapped the Zora armor for the set of Hylian clothes, and then they made their way on foot together across the bridge until they were stopped by one of the two guards on duty there.

"Good evening, we are visitors," said Mipha.

"Welcome to the Domain," said the guard to Mipha. "Your Hylian companion may enter with you, but you are responsible for him. He cannot stay in the Domain without you."

"I understand," said Mipha. "He will be my responsibility."

"Enjoy your time here," said the guard as he let them pass.

"Now what are our plans?" said Link as they walked toward the plaza.

"It's getting late," said Mipha. "Let's get dinner then you can rent a bed at the inn, and I'll sleep in the pool. Tomorrow I would like to try to see my parents. I think they must have been married by now."

The stores and inn looked different, but the layout of the Domain was, of course, the same. They bought some fish, and after Link cooked his fish, they took it to one of the structures overlooking the plaza and ate.

"See, there is nothing to worry about," said Mipha. "Everyone leaves us alone. We are not affecting anything."

"I hope you're right," said Link. "How do you propose to see your parents?"

"Well, I can't just go to the throne room as the guards at the foot of the stairs would stop me," said Mipha. "But we can wait here tomorrow and see what happens. Perhaps I will see my father walk by. We have nothing else to do anyway."

"Alright," said Link. "I'll meet you for breakfast. Can I kiss you good night? Or will that change the distant future?"

"Not kissing me will change your immediate future," said Mipha.

Link laughed, and they kissed each other goodnight.

Next morning, they ate breakfast then sat overlooking the plaza. The day dragged on, and no one paid them any attention. They ate lunch and then dinner together and continued waiting. No one familiar passed by, which was not at all surprising. It was shortly before sunset when Mipha nudged Link and pointed.

"That's my father," said Mipha excitedly. "He looks just like I remember him when I was a little girl. But he's alone. My mother isn't with him."

"Where is he going?" said Link.

"He's walking toward the west bridge," said Mipha. "Wait, someone is meeting him. And they just embraced. That must be my mother. They are walking together now, holding hands, toward the west bridge. And there are no guards anywhere. I guess these were safer times. I didn't get a good enough look at my mother, though. I'm going to follow them."

"Are you serious?" said Link "Didn't you hear what Purah told us?"

"I know, but this is my only chance to see them," said Mipha. "You stay here. A single Zora walking around is not going to cause any stir. I have to go now before I lose sight of them. Everything will be fine."

"I pray to Hylia you're right," said Link. "Please be careful."

Mipha made her way back to the plaza and then toward the western bridge. She could see her father and mother in the distance walking together arm in arm, talking and laughing now and then. They appeared to be headed to Veiled Falls. Mipha followed but lost sight of them when the path curved to the left and rose. Shrubs and the landscape obscured her view. She slowed down and walked quietly but normally. Sneaking around would only look suspicious. As the path turned, she passed one of the shrubs and suddenly saw them. They were standing together with their arms around each other, talking as they watched the falling water. She could see her mother clearly now. She wished she could take a picture. But she had done what she wanted, and she would remember what she saw. It was time to go. But as she moved to withdraw some birds resting unseen in a nearby tree sensed her movement, and with a loud squawk, all of them flew into the air. Her father and mother turned and saw her standing there. Her best course of action was to act normally now.

"I am terribly sorry, Your Highness," said Mipha bowing her head. "I did not know anyone was here. I will go now."

"No, please wait," said her father. "You have as much right to be here as we do. But I don't recognize you. May I ask who you are?"

"I am a visitor here, Your Highness," said Mipha. "My name is Mipha."

"Mipha! What a beautiful name!" said her mother.

"This is my wife, Lady Marena, and I am Prince Dorephan," said Dorephan. "We enjoy coming to this place for its beauty and solitude."

"And forgive me for ruining it, Your Highness," said Mipha.

"No, not at all," laughed Dorephan. "Actually, we used to come here when we were younger. But we do it now for sentimental reasons and to have some quiet moments."

"Your Highness, I should be going now and leave you to enjoy this beautiful location," said Mipha.

"Thank you," said Marena. "You must compliment your parents, Mipha, on the choice of such a lovely name. Oh, but please forgive my thoughtlessness. Your parents are still alive I hope?"

"They are still alive, thank you, Lady Marena," said Mipha. "And good night."

Mipha made her way back to the plaza where Link was waiting.

"Well?" said Link. "What happened?"

"I managed to see them," said Mipha. "They went to Veiled Falls. But I was seen and had to speak with them. They asked me who I was and I told them. Then my mother said how much she loved my name. I suspect she will name her daughter Mipha now."

"Wonderful!" said Link. "We kind of know that already, don't we? You managed to create a causal loop paradox on the first full day we're here. Purah is going to have a fit."

"I was surprised and didn't know what else to say," said Mipha. "Anyway, no harm will come of that. What they will do is what actually happened, so nothing is changed."

"Just thinking about it makes my head spin," said Link.

"It's getting late," said Mipha. "We should rest."

"I still have a bed at the inn," said Link.

"Fine, I'll sleep in one of the pools again," said Mipha. "Let's meet for breakfast, and we can decide what to do next."

They kissed good night. Next morning when Link woke up, Mipha was already awake and waiting for him in the plaza. They got some breakfast and sat together.

"I think we should leave," said Link. "You've accomplished what you wanted. And we need to get back."

"You know, you and Purah view our being here as dangerous, as a threat, the result of the last attempt by that evil creature to succeed," said Mipha. "But maybe it is also an opportunity. A chance the Goddess Hylia is giving us to make things better."

"I wish Purah were here to discuss that with you," said Link. "She obviously knows more than I do. But she said changing things can produce unpredictable outcomes. What if you're never born after you change something? I don't know what will happen then, maybe you just disappear when we leave the Temple after returning to our time. Or who knows what else might change? There are so many random encounters that could turn out differently. What are you trying to make better?"

"My father's death," said Mipha. "I wish I could warn him somehow. It was the saddest day of my life."

"That was over ten years ago, I mean ten years ago from our time," said Link. "A lot has happened since then. You would be risking quite a bit to change that."

"But do you believe in the goodness of the Goddess of Time?" said Mipha. "Would she punish us for trying to save someone we love? You changed time once and took a chance. She didn't punish you."

"I believe in her goodness, of course," said Link. "And what I did was to save all of Hyrule."

"No, it wasn't. I read your memoirs," said Mipha. "It was to save me and save Hyrule in the process, not the other way around. You know that. You wrote as much. Saving Hyrule was the way to sell your idea."

Link had no answer to that. He remembered how much he missed her. Being with her had been the real motivation for all his efforts.

"At least I had Purah's and Zelda's approval for what I did," said Link. "What are you suggesting? Doing something on your own?"

"I want to warn my father in a way that changes as little as possible," said Mipha. "Will you help me, or not?"

"You know Lapha and Link were born after your father's death," said Link. "What if this affects them?"

"Do you trust in the Goddess?" said Mipha. "We were sent here from her Temple, and ever since I believed it was a chance to do good. If you love me, then help me to do this."

"Of course, I love you," said Link. "Why not try to save your mother?"

"Because that's too far back. My mother died before we were together," said Mipha. "I don't want to take a chance we will end up apart."

"Are you going to tell Dr. Purah about this?" said Link.

"Yes, I want to be completely honest," said Mipha.

"Let me think. Your father's death would happen about 72 years from now," said Link. "It's a bit challenging to think of how to warn him and not influence anything before that time."

Link thought for several minutes.

"Alright, if you trust your father to do as we instruct him, this might work. I'll need two envelopes and two pieces of paper," said Link.

"I can get that," said Mipha. She left for the inn and returned with what was needed.

"So, in the inner envelope, we include a message to beware of a Yiga Clan attack. Do not leave the throne room until they are dealt with," said Link. "And the outer envelope contains a message to open the second envelope first thing the morning of the tenth anniversary of Ganon's attack. He will have to trust that such an event will occur. But is there some way to convince him to follow the instructions to the letter, that all this is not just nonsense?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "I will write a little used Zora royal symbol at the bottom. He will know the letter is genuine, though he will obviously not know who it's from."

They finished work on the letters and sealed everything in the outer envelope addressed to Prince Dorephan. Mipha delivered it to one of the guards.

"Now, we had better leave before my father sees the letter and they start looking for the person who gave it to the guard," said Mipha. "Let's go."

Back at the Ancient Lab, Purah had finished her work. The Sheikah Slate was ready, and she had crafted a weather prediction device using one of the Tabs but removing its other functions. She could hear Lanah working in the lab outside the room, and she packed everything up. It was raining that morning but should clear up by lunchtime. Perfect! When she was ready, she unlocked the door and walked over to Lanah.

"Here is your device," said Purah handing him the modified Tab.

Lanah looked it over. It was an impressive piece of workmanship he thought. The device had a display that indicated it was raining but should clear in two hours then stay partly cloudy. It also displayed the current and future temperatures.

"This looks quite impressive," said Lanah. "I'm amazed you could come up with this. But how do I know it will work?"

"I'll stay here until lunchtime," said Purah. "See if the weather doesn't clear up by then as predicted. And you can verify the temperature with that crude apparatus you've been using. But don't try to open the device. The components are very delicate and easily damaged. This is a one-of-a-kind invention."

"Who are you and how do you know all this?" said Lanah.

"My name is not important," said Purah. "I am a fellow scientist who has done a good deal of research in these matters."

"Would you consider staying on here?" said Lanah. "I could offer you a permanent position."

"I have some other commitments," said Purah. "And we agreed there would be no questions."

As lunchtime arrived the weather cleared, as predicted.

"This is indeed marvelous!" said Lanah. "You've been as good as your word. What do I call this device?"

"Um, I think it should be called a Purahmeter," said Purah. "I will leave now. By the way, your lab is way too neat. I doubt you're working hard enough."

Purah left and made her way to the Temple of Time. When she arrived, she found Mipha and Link already waiting.

"I did it," said Purah. "We are all set."

"I have a confession," said Mipha. "I left a letter warning my father about the Yiga Clan attack. I'm sorry, but I had to do something. I hope you are not too upset."

Purah smiled.

"When I heard you speak after we got here I expected you would do something like that," said Purah. "I created three runes, and we can go back and correct things if it looks like the future went badly. Now let's go before anything else happens. Is everyone ready?"

Purah activated the Sheikah Slate, and once again they experienced the blinding flash of white light. When their vision returned, they could see where Vera had fallen, a black smudge on the floor the only evidence of her.

Link's Tab buzzed as someone was trying to reach him. It was Zelda.

"Zelda? All is well," said Link. "Purah is unhurt, and Mipha and I are fine. The evil is destroyed."

"Thank Hylia you are all safe," said Zelda. "I was going to send Rudin with some soldiers when I didn't hear from you. I will let him know. You and Mipha are probably anxious to return home. We will speak again."

"We better tell Sidon we are alright, too," said Mipha.

Mipha called Sidon, and he answered.

"Mipha? You are alright?" said Sidon.

"Yes, fine," said Mipha. "We succeeded. All is well."

"Father is here with me. He is wondering why you didn't call him," said Sidon.

Mipha's heart was in her throat. That part of her plan had succeeded. But had anything else happened?

"His number escaped me," said Mipha. "And the children? Everyone else is alright?"

Now she held her breath.

"Yes, of course," said Sidon. "Mila and Midon are right outside, and Linky and Lapha are here with Father and me. Your house is a bit crowded right now."

Mipha closed her eyes, fighting back the tears, as she clasped the phone and whispered a prayer of thanks to Hylia.

"Mipha? Are you there?" said Sidon.

"Yes, tell everyone we are coming home."

Link had overheard the conversation, and he hugged Mipha.

"It sounds like Hylia answered our prayers," said Link. "But our house?"

"Let's go home and find out," said Mipha. "I can't wait to see Father."

Link had just made the journey from the Temple of Time to Zora's Domain, but this time Mipha insisted on pulling him as fast as she could the entire way. She was not willing to ride a motorized cycle. The water splashed and surged around him as she raced along.

"Mipha, I'm going to be waterlogged if I swallow anymore," gasped Link. "Can we slow down just a bit."

"Sorry," said Mipha. "Now I almost do wish you were a Zora. But I'll slow down."

They finally made their way to the Great Zora Bridge and were greeted by the guards.

"Lady Mipha, Link, welcome home," said the guard.

Mipha raced to the plaza and then the throne room, with Link next to her. It was empty.

"I don't understand," said Mipha.

"Lady Mipha, are you looking for your father?" said one of the Royal Guards. "He is at your house."

"Sorry, my house?" said Mipha.

The guard looked at her with a strange expression.

"Are you not well, Lady Mipha?" said the guard. "Your house, on Mikau Lake."

"Thank you," said Mipha.

She took Link's hand, and they headed across the eastern bridge and over to Mikau Lake. They saw a two-level house on the southwest corner of the lake. Outside Mila and Midon were talking to each other. They looked up as Mipha and Link approached.

"Mom and Dad," said Mila. "You're back!"

They all hugged each other, then Mipha and Link entered the house. Inside was King Dorephan, Sidon, Lapha and Linky.

"Father," said Mipha as she rushed to him and hugged him. Then she started to cry.

"Mipha, darling, whatever is wrong?" said King Dorephan.

"Sorry, Father," said Mipha wiping her eyes. "It feels like a long time since I saw you."

"I am flattered you miss me so much," laughed King Dorephan, "But now that you both are home, Sidon and I will be on our way. Bring the whole family later for dinner, and we can talk about your adventure. Now we will let you and Link get settled in. Come, Sidon."

"You okay, Mom?" said Lapha after King Dorephan and Sidon left.

"Yes, fine," said Mipha. "Why don't you and Linky play outside while your father and I get settled."

Lapha and Linky went outside, leaving Mipha and Link alone.

"So, this is our house?" said Link. "It's very nice. I hope you're happy now."

"Very happy," said Mipha as she hugged him. "The only happier day was the day we married. Thank you for believing in me and helping all this to happen."

"We should both thank the Goddess," said Link. "We will have to find out when this house was built for us. Probably around the time Lapha and Linky came on the scene. And we probably have at least ten years of things to catch up on. But we are very fortunate. It seems nothing bad has happened."

Link took a minute to explore their house. It was situated at the southwest corner of Mikau Lake and had two levels. Upstairs there were separate bedrooms for Mila and Midon and a guest bedroom. Downstairs there were separate bedrooms for Lapha and Linky and a master bedroom. The builders had used stone construction strong enough to accommodate water pools in each of the bedrooms. There was a small kitchen area that adjoined a combined dining room/living room on the first floor. Outside, the area was quite scenic. There was a waterfall where water flowed over a dam wall and a small body of water below. A large rock jutted out over the water and could be used for diving. The sound of falling water would be a comfortable way to fall asleep, Link thought. The house itself was surrounded by pine trees, and Fleet-Lotus Seeds grew in the water. The builders had used Luminous Stones to mark the path to the front door and in several locations around the house. They gave off a soft blue glow which matched the light from the Domain.

"I'm going outside to spend some time with the children," said Mipha. "I'm curious if anything much has changed with them. When you're ready, we can join Father for dinner."

"Fine," said Link. "I'm just going to finish putting some things away and figure out where everything is now in our bedroom. I'll be ready for dinner in a few minutes."

Link started pulling out dresser drawers to see where things were. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"Master?"

"Fi?"

"The Goddess wished to reward you for being her faithful servant for so long and doing so much for her people," said Fi. "And she knows how great your love of Mipha is."

"And I will thank her in my prayers every day of my life, Fi. I suppose you want the sword back again now?" said Link.

"No, Master," said Fi. "You and I are one, and we belong together until it is time for another to wield it. Now, enjoy your life."

Link resumed going through the dresser drawers. Then he came upon an old Hylian outfit. The label said 'Gatepost Town.' Had he always owned this? He couldn't remember. Then he smiled. So, what else was new? Time to join the family for dinner.


	67. Family Reunion

**Chapter 52 - Family Reunion**

 _Summary: Mipha's dearest wish for a reunited family comes true, but she and Link pay a price with ten years of partially false memories. Mipha defends her decision to Link while King Dorephan fills in what he remembers. The children consider how to view their changed parents_ _and Mila gets emotional over the risks they take._

Mipha, Link and family made their way from their home on Mikau Lake to have dinner with King Dorephan and Sidon. It was early evening on the day Mipha and Link returned from the Temple of Time, a mission in which Vera was destroyed, but they had been sent back to the past. They used that opportunity to warn King Dorephan of the Yiga Clan attack at which he lost his life. Now their four children were walking ahead of them, talking to one another, while Mipha and Link lagged behind.

"At some point, we need to tell our family what happened," said Link. "There is no way we can cover for ten years of changed history, even if we hope most of what happened is similar. The only decision is when to tell them and how."

But Mipha seemed to be paying no attention. She first took Link's hand then changed her mind and put her arm around him, and he then put his arm around her. Link glanced over at her, and she looked happier and more excited than he had seen her in years.

"Are you listening to a word I say, sweetheart?" laughed Link. "You've been ecstatic since we got here. You need to come back down from the clouds."

"You mean to come back up from the seabed? Yes, I'm listening," said Mipha. "But I feel so happy right now! This is what I always dreamed, for all of us to be together, for Father to live to see all his grandchildren. Despite Purah's warnings I trusted my heart and the goodness of the Goddess, and thank Hylia, it worked! We need to visit the shrine and say a prayer of thanks."

"Yes, that would be very appropriate," said Link. "I already do that every day I can. We can let the children go on ahead."

"I wonder if the children will have trouble dealing with the fact we experienced a different ten years of their growing up," said Mipha.

"Well, hopefully, there is a lot of overlap," said Link. "It's going to be confusing. But I have a good deal of experience dealing with these kinds of things, so you can just follow my example."

Mipha and Link stopped for a moment by Hylia's shrine at the foot of the stairs to the throne room. They bowed their heads, and each said a silent prayer of gratitude. Then they joined the rest of the family.

"Ah, we're all here now," said King Dorephan. "Let us sit down and enjoy today's family meal. As usual, anyone can bring up any topic they like, but we rotate whose turn it is to start, and if I remember right, today it is young Link's turn."

Everyone sat down to dinner.

"Yes, I'll start," said Linky. "I joined the swim team at school and…"

"What!?" said Link, interrupting in his surprise.

"Relax Dad, I volunteered to be the team's scorekeeper," said Linky. "Of course, I'm not competing against Zoras in swimming races."

"Oh, sorry," said Link.

"One of the boys on the team teased Linky about it though," said Lapha. "He said it was too bad there wasn't a princess in his life to make him some armor."

"Oh, really, Laff? Someone actually said that?" said Mila, annoyed someone was picking on her little brother. "Next time Princess Tila visits here from North Hyrule, I'll ask her to accompany me to the competition. I know she'll be happy to hang out with Linky after the race. That should make whoever teased him think twice and clam up."

"It's okay, Mila, I can take the kidding," laughed Linky. "But I'm always happy to see Princess Tila. Anyway, my next topic involves Laff, so maybe she can take her turn to tell us about it."

"Sure," said Lapha. "In our class, we started discussing how different races have different ways of expressing the same idea. For example, Hylians say 'he's playing with fire' when someone is doing something dangerous, and we say 'he's swimming with lightning.' So, Linky and I agreed to bring a list of ten different Hylian and Zora expressions about the same thing to share with the class. The teacher said we could ask our parents for help if we get stuck."

"That sounds interesting," said King Dorephan. "You should share the list with all of us when it's done. I think it would be instructive and entertaining. At some point, it would also be interesting to add Gerudo and Goron expressions, too. Anyone want to go next?"

"My project for the Sheikah Technology class is a variation on a weather rune but adapted for water conditions instead of air," said Midon. "It involves taking different kinds of readings and making projections. The instructor thought it was an ambitious project, but if I did well, she felt I could submit it to Hyrule Castle for approval. That would really be exciting for me!"

Who is the instructor?" said Link.

"You forgot already, Dad?" said Midon. "Her name is Dr. Manah, and she is one of the Sheikah scientists on loan to us from North Hyrule. You met her once."

"Oh," said Link. "Well, I hope your project is successful."

"I'll go next," said Mila. "I won the first round of our debate competition. I'm really enjoying debate and hope I can keep improving. I think it develops critical thinking as well as strong speaking skills, something that will be valuable for me to have. The second round is tomorrow."

"We all hope you do well," said King Dorephan. "No doubt your own skill is most important, but you may have inherited some of that ability from your mother. She was always excellent at reasoning with me and helping me think twice about my decisions, and still is."

"If it involves skilled public speaking, you certainly didn't inherit it from me," said Link. "I'm still nervous if I have to speak in public. It was another reason I didn't mind missing the twentieth-anniversary victory celebration."

The room was suddenly quiet, and Link looked around.

"Dad, are you alright?" said Mila, sounding concerned. "You and Mom attended the celebration. You even told us about it, for example, that Revali behaved better than you expected. The rest of us stayed home with Grandfather and Uncle Sidon."

He hadn't thought of that. But now he remembered that the reason they had been reluctant to attend the celebration was that it happened on the anniversary of King Dorephan's death and because Mipha was Queen then. With King Dorephan alive and the risk to the Domain smaller, they must have decided to attend. Now, what to say?

"I misspoke. I should have said I wouldn't have minded missing it," said Link.

King Dorephan looked closely at Link, but then thought it best to move on to another topic.

"Anyway, Link, now that the children are done, perhaps you can tell us what happened this time after you went to Hyrule Castle?"

"And please don't leave anything out, Dad," said Midon. "We like to hear about your adventures in detail."

"Well," said Link looking over at Mipha. "Perhaps Mipha wouldn't mind telling the story? My fish gets cold when I speak too long, but hers doesn't."

"Very well," said King Dorephan. "Mipha, would you mind telling all of us?"

"Yes, certainly Father," said Mipha, giving Link a look. "Um, but to avoid repetition perhaps one of you could tell us what you already know?"

No one spoke at first. Then Midon spoke for everyone.

"You told us there was an evil creature that could take over other people," said Midon. "That's why we had all the extra security. Then Queen Zelda told you she thought she knew where the creature was hiding and you both left to help battle it. That's about all we know."

"Well, alright," said Mipha glancing at Link. "But I notice Link has just now finished eating his fish, so perhaps it would be better if he tells the story since he engaged in more of the combat."

"Would one of you please tell us what happened?" laughed King Dorephan. "You two are going around and around each other, like you're caught in a whirlpool."

"Very well, Father," said Link, the look Mipha gave him leaving little doubt he had better not try to push it back on her again.

Link proceeded to relate the story of how they finally uncovered Vera's real intentions, the race to the Temple of Time, and everything up to and including Vera's destruction. He did not mention the time travel event.

"Oh, Mom!" cried Lapha. "That thing was inside you? How horrible! How did you feel? Are you alright now?"

"I didn't feel much," said Mipha. "Just that I was no longer in control of my actions. The being only needed me for a short time and was eager to return to Dr. Purah. I'm glad the experience was short lived. And I'm fine now."

"And Dr. Purah is alright, too?" said Mila.

"Yes, everyone is fine," said Mipha.

"Well, that is a fascinating story," said King Dorephan. "And now that we have all finished our meals, Sidon, perhaps you wouldn't mind taking young Link and Lapha home. I know Mila and Midon probably want to meet with friends, or perhaps Mila wants to prepare for her debate tomorrow. I would like to speak privately with Mipha and Link now."

"Of course, Father," said Sidon. "Last one home is a freckled frog!"

Sidon, Lapha, and Linky raced out and down the steps heading for the east bridge and home.

"Alright," said King Dorephan once the three of them were alone together. "I know you both well enough to sense something is wrong, but I did not want to press the matter in front of the children."

"Yes, Father," said Mipha. "And we planned to tell you anyway, but because of the children, we were reluctant to say more. Our battle with Vera had more to it than we told everyone. It ended up with all of us being sent back in time to over eighty years in the past. We are the ones responsible for that letter you received many years ago warning you of the Yiga Clan attack. I am happy you followed the instructions in the letter."

"I see," said King Dorephan. He paused to think some more.

"I always assumed that something terrible affecting me or our Domain was averted by that letter. And from the way you behave, I can only assume it was my death," said King Dorephan. "I owe you my life then."

"Yes, Father. But it also means everything we remember from that day to the present is false, at least in part," said Link. "We need to learn all the significant things that happened. Like our house, for example. That never existed in our timeline. We're concerned about how the children will react, though."

"Yes, I see," said King Dorephan. "In any case, I think you must tell them. You will not be able to hide it since it will become clear to them you don't remember something important. You already 'forgot' Midon's instructor's name and that you went to the celebration."

"Yes, Father, you're right," said Mipha.

"I understand your reaction earlier now, Mipha. And catching up on those years should include the three of us, too. Before you speak with the children, let us spend tomorrow together and go over everything I can remember. I will clear my appointments for you. I know this has been a tiring day for you both, so I will wish you good night and speak with you tomorrow," said King Dorephan. "But let me hug you once again my dearest daughter. I am trying to imagine how hard it must have been for you, though I am confident you managed in the end."

"A hug would feel very good right now, Father," said Mipha. "It was difficult for me, but now that's over."

Mipha hugged her father then they said goodnight and left.

"By the way, thanks for setting such a fine example for me of how to handle these types of situations," laughed Mipha. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

"Yes, I guess I was a little overconfident," laughed Link. "I probably set an example of what not to do."

"We'll have to get used to walking to Mikau Lake now," said Mipha as they headed toward the eastern bridge. "We seldom went there when we were younger since it was so close and we liked more privacy. But it is a scenic spot, and you can swim up the waterfalls to some more nice locations. The builders did an excellent job with our house, by the way, making it blend in with the architecture of the Domain. Do you feel like waiting a bit before we go inside? I would like to discuss what we plan to say to the children."

"Of course," said Link. "As for what to say, I think we just explain that in the timeline we all lived in their grandfather was killed. We took the opportunity to change that event. To everyone here, it will just be a story that never happened. But it means we have a lot of false memories, and we need to replace them with real ones over time. That's what we need the children to understand. And then maybe we should meet individually with each of them to learn more. As I think more about it, the conversation with Lapha and Linky may be the hardest. In a sense, we missed their entire life, and they may feel we gambled with their very existence.

"No, that's not true," said Mipha. "Remember, Purah made additional runes in case something went wrong? The first thing I did on my call with Sidon was to ask about the children. If Lapha and Linky had not been born, I would ask Purah to return us to the way we were. I would not sacrifice our children, and I know Father would agree with that decision. But, thank Hylia, we did not face that."

They reached the house and paused outside for a moment. They could hear Sidon, Lapha, and Linky laughing about something inside. A fox scurried off into the darkness while a cluster of fireflies glowed near the water's edge.

"I like this house," said Mipha. "We all have a lot more room and privacy here."

"And for me, the sound of the waterfall is so soothing," said Link. "I think I'll fall asleep instantly every night here."

Mipha smiled at him, that gentle but inviting expression of hers as she looked straight into his eyes. Link gazed back at her, then realized her point and broke into a laugh.

"Sorry, I must not be thinking," he laughed. "I mean when we're both in the mood of sleeping."

They went inside and said goodnight to everyone. Sidon left to return home, and the two young ones went off to their rooms. Mila and Midon were old enough to stay out later, but Mipha and Link were both too tired. Link undressed and joined Mipha in the pool, then took her hand.

"So, you're back to being a princess," said Link. "I'm glad. That's how I remember you best. It's funny, but when any of the others spoke to me about 'the princess,' they always meant Zelda. But I would think of you as well every time they said it. Didn't they know you were a princess, too? Anyway, I love you, and am happy this has worked out and made you so happy."

"I love you, too, and I am happy, but also very sleepy now," said Mipha softly. And almost before she finished speaking, she was fast asleep. Link leaned over and gently kissed her. He was fast asleep himself a moment later.

Next morning when Link woke up, Mipha was already up, and the children were eating breakfast.

"There's some cooked fish left, Dad," said Linky. "Mom said you needed to rest."

"Thanks, I was pretty tired, but I feel great now. And good morning everyone," said Link.

"Mom has been singing to herself all morning," said Midon. "It's nice to see you both so happy for some reason. But it's late, and we need to go now."

They all exchanged hugs.

"Good luck with the debate," said Link as he hugged Mila goodbye. "I know you can do it."

The children left, and Mipha spoke with Link.

"I think a good many things are the same in this timeline," said Mipha. "I found both anniversary necklaces you gave me in our room."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Link. "I was hoping I could re-use that idea for our twenty-fifth. But I found the ring you gave me, too."

"Sorry, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "But you have five years to work on it. If you're done with breakfast, I want you to come with me. And put on your armor, we have a couple waterfalls to navigate. We have plenty of time before our meeting with Father."

"Whatever you say, my princess," laughed Link as he bowed. He put on the Zora Armor.

"Come on," said Mipha taking his hand. They walked out their door then made their way into the water and over to the waterfall outside. Then they swam up to the next level.

"One more to go," said Mipha as they made their way to the next waterfall and then up it.

"That was exhilarating," said Link catching his breath. "It's nice here."

"Yes, this is a pleasant location, Lulu Lake," said Mipha. "We couldn't go here easily when you were young because you didn't have the armor yet and it's a long hike. But I like it here. I hope you are as happy as I am about what we did."

"Yes, of course, I'm happy," said Link. "Just seeing how happy you are is rewarding enough."

"At the time, though, you seemed very reluctant," said Mipha.

"Well, I've been through this kind of thing before, and it scares me," said Link. "It even scares Dr. Purah. I remember conversations I had with her the first time we were planning time travel. Purah is a scientist, and she wants to know the results of her experiments, what will happen, especially if it affects other people. She does have a spot of recklessness in her when it comes to self-experimentation. But with the Temple of Time, there are just too many unknowns to figure out what will happen. When I used that Timeshift Stone to visit you from the future at Ruta, Dr. Purah was meticulous after I returned, checking all the Sheikah Towers for any kind of anomaly. And I only met privately with you, no one else. So, you can imagine how concerned she gets over larger changes. The last time I used the Temple of Time I had to convince everyone that there was virtually no chance things could be worse off when I traveled back to before the Calamity. I told them I would bring back knowledge of what to expect if nothing else, and we just needed to find a way to make sure people believed me and didn't think my lack of memory meant I suffered from brain damage. Hence the diary incident. And why do you think Purah just created more than one rune? She realized we might do something to affect the future, and wanted a backup plan."

"I understand," said Mipha. "Dr. Purah is very logical, and I respect her for that and all her scientific skills. And though you're not always as logical, I respect you very much, too. But sometimes you have to have faith, to trust what your heart tells you. Sometimes you need to take a chance. And I know you believe that, too. You were following your heart as well. Now, this very moment, you and I are together, and that happened because you took a chance. Have you forgotten that Ruta and I saved your life from Waterblight Ganon? You expected to handle that abomination easily on your own but misjudged parrying one of its energy beams. So, all your and Zelda's and Purah's logical plans could have crumbled to dust at that instant had you been killed. But you took a chance. A chance that with some planning but also with goodness and love on our side, we would save Hyrule with less harm to everyone. And that's how I feel now, though on a much smaller scale. So, let's make this work together."

"Yes, I will, sweetheart," said Link. "You know I will. And Fi said that I was being rewarded by the Goddess for all I did, so I do have faith in her goodness, as I said before. Now what?"

"Now you can join me in the water," said Mipha. "I've had enough logic for now. I need to balance it with my emotional side. Isn't that logical? And did you notice there are no guards following me around now?"

Link laughed. Then they dove in the water and hugged each other as they floated together.

"I hope the waterfall won't put you to sleep now," said Mipha as she smiled at him.

"Not a chance, sweetheart!" laughed Link as they kissed. Then they kissed some more and soon forgot about everything but each other.

It was later in the morning, as they relaxed on the shore that Mipha said they should go to see Father. He would probably be wondering where they were by now. Link put his armor back on, and they worked their way down the waterfalls and then over to the Domain and the throne room.

"Good morning," said King Dorephan. "I trust you slept well. You actually both look quite happy right now."

"Good morning, Father," said Mipha. "Yes, we both slept well. We love the house, by the way."

"Yes, you told me that before but don't remember," said King Dorephan. "So why don't you start the story with what happened in the past after the Temple of Time incident, and then I can try to fill in what happened here."

"Very well," said Mipha. "There is not much for us to tell. We took the opportunity presented to us to warn you of the Yiga Clan attack that had happened in our timeline. Those were the two letters we left you, hoping it would save you and not cause any harm."

"Alright," said King Dorephan. "I will tell you first what I recall of that time, though it is quite long ago now. A guard brought me the envelope, and I opened the outer one. The note contained the secret royal symbol we only use on rare occasions. I asked the guard who had given him the letter, and he described the person I realize now was you. I asked him to have the guards search the Domain for you, but you were gone by then. So, life went on. I think you know my life up until the ten-year anniversary of Ganon's defeat. I had kept the letter in a place that would remind me of it but thought it best to never speak of it to anyone. And when the day came, I opened the inner envelope first thing that morning. You and the family were going to East Reservoir Lake I believe, and I had planned to take a walk with Sidon. Of course, I canceled my plans, and I ordered the guards to go on high alert and ordered your family back here. The Royal Guards ended up killing four Yiga Clan warriors who tried to storm our Domain. That is all I remember of that day. Link, you went on to defeat your evil twin and your daughter, Mila, saved your life. I suspect the same thing happened in your timeline?"

"Yes," said Link. "Other than your survival, the story is the same."

"Now, how to go over ten years?" said King Dorephan. "Shortly afterward Lapha and young Link came on the scene, and I knew things would be too crowded. Plus, with two of your family being Hylian, it made sense to provide some accommodation suitable for both Zoras and Hylians. So, I had the house built by Mikau Lake. You all loved it and moved in as soon as it was finished. Another significant event was the second incident with Queen Sopha. Did the same thing happen in your timeline?

"Yes," said Link. "We had a second encounter with her. It sounds like most things happened the same way, which is wonderful news."

"I suspect one big difference is Sidon," said Mipha. "I needed his help in our timeline, and he had to take on more responsibility faster than he otherwise would have. He even took over as our Champion. I imagine that did not happen here?"

"No, that is correct," said King Dorephan. "You are still our Champion, Mipha. But it is encouraging to learn Sidon was able to help if called upon. He still very much looks up to you and I think he feels he can never be your equal."

"I will do my best to encourage him," said Mipha. "And it might be time to start training him."

"I think one other thing you could do, as time permits, is to use your Tabs to read over the news from years past to see if anything significant jumps out at you," said King Dorephan. "But that is tedious work and would only identify major items. I think the next step is a conversation with your children. I hope that goes well."

"Yes," said Mipha. "I hope so, too. We plan to do that this evening."

"Am I still your roving ambassador, Father?" said Link.

"Yes, that hasn't changed," said King Dorephan. "Princess Laray is your counterpart from the other Domain, working for Queen Faray. And Mipha, you are the head of the council now. You both should try to catch up on what is happening there."

"Yes, we will both do that today," said Mipha.

They left the meeting and spent the day catching up on meeting minutes and such.

That evening when their four children were at dinner, Mipha had agreed Link would explain things. Mila was excited after sharing the news she won the second debate round. Then Link spoke up.

"Mom and I want you to know something important. I have had experience with this kind of thing before, but you have not. Mom and I were sent back in time by Vera just as I destroyed her. About eighty years into the past. But the timeline we lived in doesn't exist anymore because we changed things. In our timeline, your grandfather was killed by the Yiga Clan about ten years ago. We left him a letter warning him about it, and he followed our precautions. So, his death never happened, and everything that happened in our timeline after his death is different from what actually happened now. Therefore, Mom and I have memories of the past ten years that are not the same as what you lived through. We are going to have to learn what we can, but you have to understand if we make mistakes."

Everyone was silent, trying to understand the implications.

"So, you are almost different people," said Midon.

"No, we are the same people, but we lived through a different set of events in the last ten years," said Mipha. "I understand why you said that, Midon. I struggled with that when your Father arrived after his timeline split, only he had hardly any memories, right or wrong. But this was the price we paid to save grandfather, and I hope you agree it was worth it. We ask for your help to fill in the time we missed with you."

"It's hard to know where to begin," said Mila. "You don't know what happened to us and we don't know what happened to you, or the version of us you knew. And we can't cover everything in the past ten years."

"We are hopeful a good deal is unchanged," said Mipha. "For example, are you still seeing Kendal, Mila?"

"Yes, I am," said Mila. "So that was the same? That's encouraging!"

"But you missed our whole lives?" said Lapha pointing to herself and Linky.

"No, we didn't," said Mipha. "Just some details might be different. But we watched you grow up to become who you are now, just swimming in a different stream."

"All we ask is your understanding," said Link. "You know you have our love. Let's make this work for our family. Things could have been far worse. I wondered what would have happened if we had been sent ten years into the future. You would think we were all dead and then ten years from now we would suddenly walk back into your lives. What happened this time is nowhere near as bad as that."

"Alright," said Mila. "I hope I speak for all of us when I say we will make this work. We can just treat it as if you had amnesia. We remember all the good times we had with you, now we have to help you remember them, too. And in the end, you are still our mother and father, and the best parents in Hyrule. We all love you very much."

When dinner was over, Lapha and Linky approached them.

"Laff and I came up with some phrases for our class," said Linky. "They are not due tomorrow, but we wanted to get a head start. If you see anything wrong or can think of some others, that would be great. The teacher said you could help us, the idea being to discuss them in class not get points for thinking of them."

"Alright," said Link. "Let's see what you came up with."

"It's on my Tab, Dad," said Linky handing over his Tab.

 **Hylian -** **Zora**

He's playing with fire - He's swimming with lightning

Born with a silver spoon - Hatched from a golden egg

Jump to the wrong conclusion - Dive to the wrong depth

Birds of a feather flock together - Fish of a flavor school as neighbors

On thin ice - In shallow water

Shut up - Clam up

The early bird gets the worm - The first fish finds the frog

Miss the boat - Miss the tide

Keep our eyes open - Keep our clicks clicking

Catch my breath - Fill my gills

Look before you leap - Click before you pick

Hit the sack - Flop the pool

"These look very good," said Link. "I don't see anything wrong and if I think of any more I'll let you know."

"Same with me," said Mipha. "I'll try to remember the ones that come up when I talk with your father. Of course, we both have expressions that have no counterpart because they wouldn't make sense. But I agree, this is a nice list."

"Thanks!" said Lapha.

Midon, Lapha and Linky had left but Mila lingered behind.

"Mom and Dad, I wanted to talk to you," said Mila. "As the oldest, well, just by a few minutes, I thought I should speak for everyone. I don't know if you realize this, but every time you two go off on an adventure we are all terrified of losing you. I know Dad, you have the responsibility of carrying the sacred sword and have to defend Hyrule when the need arises, and I know you need to do your part as well, Mom, as Zora Champion. But please think of us when you do. We all love you so much, and the thought of losing either of you, and maybe even both of you, makes me want to cry. And now you tell us it came so close to something terrible happening, like you being sent off to some distant future and us thinking you were dead. You go off one day and return a few days later with different memories, and I don't know how to react. I'm scared. I'm sorry, I know I should be more grown up. But I can't hold my feelings in."

Then Mila started crying and Mipha took her in her arms.

"It's okay, Mila, it's okay," said Mipha patting her gently. "Let your feelings out. You may not know it, but your father and I always think of you and the others whatever we do. You are always first in our hearts. When he was single your father used to be so reckless I kept shaking my head. But now I notice he's more cautious and it's because of all of us. We will both be careful and be here for you."

Link came over and added his hug as well.

"I won't let anything happen to Mom or me," said Link. "And I have some experience protecting princesses. Trust me, sweetheart, with Purah's rune I expect to be around for you for a long, long time. And so does Mom. Your Mom is a very young Zora parent. And did you forget that thanks to Purah I'm only three years older than you are now? We're all just kids in this family!"

Mila laughed as she got over sobbing.

"Stay young at heart, Dad," said Mila giving him a kiss. "It suits you very well."


	68. She Who Laughs Last Laughs Best?

**Chapter 53 - She Who Laughs Last Laughs Best?**

 _Summary: Link meets with his former Hyrule army commander who is touring Hyrule upon retirement and shares some memories with him. Mipha and Link briefly discuss Purah's anti-aging rune and ponder the future. Link's memory issues cause him an uncomfortable moment with Mipha, but love conquers all._

It was morning and time for breakfast at Mipha's and Link's house on Mikau Lake. Link had just finished getting dressed and made his way to the kitchen. As he cooked his fish, he thought about how much his diet had improved since he married Mipha. He used to eat all kinds of strange things in the wild. He remembered experimenting with recipes he couldn't even stomach anymore. But now he pretty much stuck to fresh fish, rice, fruit, and vegetables, and that was much better for his health. Come to think of it, just about everything about his life was better since he married Mipha. When the fish was ready, he brought his meal to the table. Mipha, Mila, Midon, Lapha, and young Link were already there.

"Good morning, everyone," said Link.

"Wow! You look spiffy, Dad," said Midon. "What's with the uniform?"

Link was wearing his Royal Guards uniform which was why it had taken him longer than usual to get dressed. He was out of practice putting it on, and it was hard to believe he used to wear it every day.

"My former commander, Feron, just retired and is visiting a few places in Hyrule. He's stopping by the Domain later today to meet with me, so I wore my Royal Guards uniform for his visit. You know, I'm actually still a Captain in the Hyrule Royal Guards. When I became a Zora citizen, Zelda arranged for me to keep dual Zora/Hylian citizenship and she never rescinded my commission. I think she likes the idea of me being available for duty if necessary. But, of course, I am first and foremost now a loyal subject of the Zora Royal Family. Isn't that so, Lady Mipha?"

He kissed Mipha good morning.

"Yes, Captain Link, and I hope you never forget that," laughed Mipha. "Do you have a gift for Feron?"

"Yes. I remember Feron used to collect swords, so I'm giving him a Zora sword as a retirement gift. I don't think he has one," said Link.

"I never saw you wear this outfit, Dad," said Lapha. "It makes you look very soldiery. I like you better in the armor Mom gave you."

"It's just for today, Lapha," said Link. "And I _was_ very soldier-like back then. Later on, I received the Champion's Tunic and after that the armor from Mom. So, once I had those I didn't have a reason to wear this uniform anymore."

"Dad, do you actually remember the time you served under Feron?" asked Mila. "I mean, with all your memory issues?"

"Yes, I remember some of the time I served under him," laughed Link. "But you're right, I also forgot a lot too. He was my Captain over twenty years ago when I was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. I remember he wanted to examine the sword when I returned from Korok Forest, but it stung his hand when he tried to draw it. He was the one who encouraged me to compete in the Hyrule swordsmanship competition. My life might be entirely different if I hadn't done that. And I wasn't in the Royal Guards when I first became a knight. I had to earn a place in it."

"What did you do when you first joined?" asked Linky.

"I was just one of the soldiers in a unit. We tried to make sure people were safe," said Link. "We would go on patrols to destroy monsters and their camps. Our unit was assigned to various locations in Hyrule at different times, depending on the need."

"And how did you get to be a Captain in the Royal Guards?" asked Linky.

"I behaved myself and did well in combat," said Link. "That flurry rush skill was vitally important. It's how I won the swordsmanship competition. That got me recognized, and I moved up in rank pretty fast after that. I got promoted to Captain when King Rhoam assigned me to guard his daughter, Princess Zelda. I think he felt any rank less than Captain would have been insulting to her. She was already annoyed at having a guardian knight at all, and especially upset that it was me."

"She wasn't the only one upset about that," said Mipha. "You're bringing back some unpleasant memories."

"Why didn't Zelda want you to guard her? I thought you two like each other," said Lapha.

"We do like each other, Lapha," said Link. "But at the beginning, she was frustrated and thought I considered her a failure. But I never felt that way about her. Anyway, she eventually got over it, and we became good friends."

"I still don't like to think about the way she treated you at first," said Mipha. "Making you walk ten steps behind her and only speak when spoken to. She had a lot of nerve."

"Yes, that was a rough time," said Link. "But later she realized how badly she had treated me and apologized. We got along fine after that. In fact, I think she may have even developed a small crush on me back then."

"Yes, royalty from all over Hyrule just can't resist you, can they sweetheart?" said Mipha. "Zelda, Midna with her magic kiss, Sopha and me. Did I leave anyone out?"

"Not that I recall," said Link. "But you know how bad my memory is."

"Very funny," said Mipha. "And Zelda had more than a 'small crush' on you, by the way. You were just as blind to her feelings as mine. You think it's a coincidence she fell in love with and married your cousin who even looks a bit like you? But this is all old history now, and things worked out well in the end."

"Mom and Dad, you two certainly have your moments together!" laughed Mila.

"We like to tease each other," said Link. "It's just for fun, and it's because we're so comfortable with our feelings for each other. Usually, your Mom gets the last laugh, though."

"By the way, Kendal invited me to dinner tonight to meet his family," said Mila. "I hope that's alright with you."

"Of course," said Mipha. "And your father and I would be happy to have his whole family over for dinner sometime if you want. We both like Kendal. Now, remember, his parents are both in the Royal Guards here, and they may be a little nervous about having you over for dinner because you're a princess. I'm sure you realize that, so try to put them at ease."

"I think Mila's more nervous about having dinner with them than the other way around," laughed Midon. "All she ever talks about these days is Kendal this and Kendal that."

"Mido! That's not true!" said Mila. "And what about you and Larena? You two seem to be fin-to-fin a lot these days, and I don't think you're discussing homework."

"Alright, you two," said Mipha. "I hate to keep saying this, but enjoy this time of your life and don't get too serious too soon. You still have more growing up to do."

"I understand, Mom," said Mila.

"Yes, of course," said Midon.

"Come on, Linky," said Lapha. "It's time to leave for class. Mila, say hello to Kendal's sister, Kenra, for me. And Dad, I hope you're back to normal when we get home."

"I promise, sweetheart," laughed Link.

The children all left for class as Link finished his fish.

"So, you feeling more at home here?" said Link.

"Yes, I love this house," said Mipha. "And the children are exactly the same as I remember them. I think all of us are getting over the time travel issue. Do you want me to join you when you meet Feron?"

"Well, only to say hello perhaps, if you're available," said Link. "He'll probably be more at ease if it's just him and me, and want to reminisce. You would probably find that boring. And you know how uncomfortable we all get in the presence of royalty."

"Oh, really? A minute ago, royalty was throwing themselves at your feet," said Mipha. "But whatever you two prefer. I have some 'royal' things to do anyway. I'm off to meet with Father. If I don't get back before Feron leaves, give him my best wishes. And this is your day off from meetings, so enjoy yourself."

It was later that morning when a guard approached their house and knocked at the door, which Link answered.

"Hi Link," said the guard. "Wow! I almost didn't recognize you! Nice outfit, but it looks uncomfortable. Anyway, your friend, Feron, is waiting for you in the plaza. Should I escort him here or will you join him there?"

"Mipha is out, and I have the house to myself," said Link. "If you don't mind, please just bring him up here. Thanks!"

A few minutes later Feron arrived at their house, and Link greeted him.

"Come in, Sir," said Link. "It's been a long time."

"Hello Link, and yes, it has," said Feron. "I see you wore your uniform for the occasion! You look great. You haven't aged a bit!"

"You look well yourself, Sir," said Link. "But please come in and sit down. Can I offer you anything?"

"No, thank you, I just ate," said Feron.

"I heard you made Major, Sir, before retirement," said Link. "Congratulations! And I hope you enjoy a well-deserved retirement. But how have things been at the Castle and what are your plans?"

"The Castle's been fine," said Feron. "Thanks to you it's been pretty quiet for a long time, except for that big alert recently looking for the Gerudo woman. I've enjoyed my time there. As for my plans, I'm doing a short tour of Hyrule, and then my wife and I plan to settle down near our daughter by Riverside Stable. Our daughter and her husband are part owners. Those stables have certainly changed a lot, haven't they, with all the motorized cycles on the road now? My wife is already staying there to help out. She said she didn't want to travel with me this time, maybe the next."

"That's great, Sir," said Link. "I'm happy to hear that. And thanks for stopping by. Oh, before I forget, I have a little something for you. I hope you don't already have one."

Link retrieved the Zora sword he had put aside and presented it to Feron.

"Oh, this is a very nice piece!" said Feron examining the sword. "Thank you! You didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it. No, I don't have a Zora sword in my collection. It's beautiful, isn't it? So silvery and shiny. Thank you, Link, that's very thoughtful of you. It's a nice addition to my collection."

"You're very welcome, Sir," said Link. "And I have you to thank for encouraging me to enter the swordsmanship competition. That changed my life."

"But how have you been, Link?" said Feron. "You know, you're one of my claims to fame. People used to refer to me as the Captain who had the Hero of Hyrule in his unit. And I was proud to tell them that's right. All of us in the unit kind of lost touch with you after you got promoted and started guarding Her Highness. Then there was the big attack you and the Champions defeated, and after that, you left to live here ever since. I hope you've been happy."

"Very happy, Sir," said Link. "My life couldn't be better. I'm sorry you missed my wife, Mipha. She had some work to attend to but sends her well wishes. We have four children now, two girls and two boys. And the people here have treated me wonderfully. In the beginning, I was afraid I wouldn't fit in, and I would embarrass Mipha. But everyone here has been very gracious. And I'd like to think it's not just because of who my father-in-law is."

"Yes, I understand, and that's wonderful," said Feron. "There's a favor I'd like to ask, and I hope you don't mind. I know I can't touch it: I learned my lesson about that a long time ago. But as a connoisseur of swords, may I see the sword that seals the darkness once again?"

"Of course, Sir," said Link. He withdrew the sword and showed it to Feron, holding it in different directions so Feron could see it from every angle.

"Very impressive!" said Feron. "I am in awe looking at such a legendary blade. But you proved your worthiness of it, though it changed everything. You used to have a good time with all of us in our unit before you got the sword. We often socialized after our patrols. You were quiet, but a good sport. And you were fearless in combat, almost reckless. The rest of the unit respected you when it came to battle. You could fight faster than a Lizalfos and had no trouble dispatching them. We missed you after you moved on, but we understood by then you were destined for bigger things."

"Thank you, Sir," said Link as he returned the sword to its sheath. "I actually don't remember any of that. You may have heard I suffered some memory loss. But thanks for sharing those memories. Is there anything else in particular you remember?"

"Let me see," said Feron. "It's been a while, and my own memory isn't what it used to be, either. Like I said you fit in well with everyone and kind of let your swordsmanship do your talking. Was there anything, in particular, that might interest you?"

"Do you remember any occasions when we were on patrol near here, Zora's Domain?" said Link.

"Well, let me think about that a bit," said Feron. "We were sent on a mission near here at least once that I can remember to deal with Electric Lizalfos. The Zora guards couldn't fight them very well because of the electricity, and they requested our help. We cleared out the area, and as a reward, they threw us a small victory party that evening here in Zora's Domain. Most of us just hung around together and enjoyed the music, food, and drink. We didn't know anyone. But you had some friends here. And at one point we saw you go off with a very pretty young Zora lady. You got a lot of teasing when you got back. I wonder now if that was the person you ended up marrying?"

Now Link wondered that, too. It could have been Mipha. But it could also have been Kodah. He supposed it could even have been someone else he didn't remember, but thought that unlikely.

"By any chance did I mention her name?" said Link.

"If you did, I can't remember now," said Feron. "Why? Did you have a lot of girlfriends here back then?"

"No," laughed Link. "Only two that I know of. It's just I would like to know. If it were my wife, I'd like to share the memory with her. If it wasn't, well, no need to bring it up."

"I see. Sorry, but that's all I remember after all this time. Well, I should be off," said Feron. "I'm headed to Goron City next and plan to spend the night at Foothill Stable and pick up some elixirs there. Thank you again for the beautiful sword. And it was a pleasure seeing you again, Link, after all this time. I still can't get over how little you've changed! You must lead a charmed life. But stay well, and I will always remember I personally knew the Hero of Hyrule."

"Thank you, Sir," said Link. "And I'll never forget your encouragement when I was so new to everything. Enjoy your retirement. Come, I'll walk you to the plaza."

They walked together down to the plaza then said their goodbyes. Link saluted Feron, shook his hand, and then Feron left. As Link took the path to return to his house, he noticed the guard on duty as someone he recognized.

"Gaddison, how are you?" said Link.

"Hi Link," said Gaddison."I pulled guard duty this afternoon. It's part of my training. But you have to let me take your picture. The gang is going to love seeing you in that outfit."

Before Link could say anything, Gaddison had taken out her Tab and snapped a picture of him.

"Does it really look that silly?" said Link.

"I don't know," said Gaddison. "I'm no judge of Hylian clothing, but it definitely looks funny seeing you wear it. Don't be surprised if you get some teasing the next time you run into Bazz or Rivan."

"Thanks," laughed Link. "This has been a day of teasing. But you're doing well?"

"Yes," said Gaddison. "I enjoy training to be a soldier. A lot of those adventures we had as kids were playing soldier, and now I'm doing it for real. But we Zoras don't get to wear such cute outfits like yours," she laughed.

"Oh, please," laughed Link. "Even my own children hate it. I'm going to change as soon as I get home. Do you still see Bazz and Rivan much? I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys when there's time."

"Yes, we still get together sometimes," said Gaddison. "I'll send you a message the next time I hear we're all getting together and I hope you can join us. That is if Lady Mipha doesn't mind. She hasn't always thought of us as the best influence on you."

"I don't think she'll mind now," said Link. "But, yes, please let me know. I'm going to try my best to make it. I always enjoy it when we get together. You guys have some great stories of things we did that I've totally forgotten."

"Alright, then, hope to see you next time," said Gaddison.

Link returned home and wasted no time changing out of his Royal Guards uniform and putting on the tunic Mipha gave him for their first anniversary. He was actually proud of how well he kept himself in shape that it still fit. It was early afternoon when Mipha returned.

"How did your meeting with Feron go?" said Mipha.

"Fine," said Link. "It was a nice visit, and he shared some memories of things I had forgotten. He liked the sword I gave him. I hope he enjoys his retirement."

"You know, people retiring like that makes me wonder what's happening with Purah's anti-aging rune," said Mipha. "I don't hear of anyone using it."

"Yes, well, I exchanged some messages about that with Purah not too long ago," said Link. "She is still working on it on and off. It apparently doesn't work for everyone, and for some people it only works once or twice. And it never works for other races. She doesn't consider it a success yet, a finished product, and so hardly anyone gets to use it. I guess I am one of the lucky ones. But you know I am only going to use the rune enough to keep step with you. I would be delighted and grateful to Hylia if my life extends enough to age along with you. I never want to outlive you. Sorry to bring this up. I know you don't like to talk about it."

"You're right, I don't," said Mipha. "But we still have a lot of years ahead of us, so let's not start thinking about our old age yet. And Purah may improve her rune. Anyway, it's nice to see you're wearing my first-anniversary present. It still fits you well."

"Yes, it's very comfortable," said Link. "You make excellent outfits, and they always fit me perfectly."

"Well, you're my only customer," laughed Mipha. "But I hope you appreciate it. Not everyone gets to wear clothing handmade by a princess."

"I told you when you gave me the armor I would always cherish you and it," said Link. "And I still do. Talking with Feron reminded me of those days, how uncertain everything in our lives was. And when I think back to our relationship, I realize our lives together hung by a thread."

"Link, that's a terrible pun!" laughed Mipha. "You really are quite the comedian today, aren't you? But Lapha will be happy to see you're back to 'normal.' I think she doesn't like change. It's going to be hard for her when young Link grows up and leaves us. They are so close to each other, and that's probably only eight or nine years from now."

"Yes, you're probably right," said Link. "Link was very interested in what I did when I joined the Hyrule army. I could see him wanting to do something along those lines. Are you ready to handle that?"

"No, but I'll try to be by then," said Mipha. "I don't think you're ready either. Alright, let's stop talking about the future and talk about the here and now. In fact, I need to take a swim and a walk. I've been sitting too long at meetings."

"Of course, sweetheart," said Link. "Want to go east of the Domain for a change? We usually head west."

"Yes, let's do that," said Mipha. "Let's head over to Ploymus Mountain. You should change into your Zora Armor since we need to navigate three waterfalls."

Link changed, and then they headed off. It was a beautiful afternoon for hiking or swimming. The temperature was mild, and it was sunny with light clouds in the sky. They made their way to the waterfall near their house, then swam up it and the next two waterfalls until they were on the uphill path to Ploymus Mountain.

"What else did you and Feron talk about?" said Mipha as they walked together.

"His travel plans," said Link. "He's going to Goron City next. He plans to settle down with his wife near their daughter by Riverside Stable. And I learned I used to socialize with the unit before I was chosen by the sword. There was even one event, in particular, Feron mentioned. It was a time our unit cleared out all the Electric Lizalfos around here, and they threw us a party in the Domain that evening. I don't suppose you remember that, do you?"

"Let me think," said Mipha. "We threw a party for your unit here? Did I get to spend any time with you then?"

"Well, I think you may have," said Link. "I was hoping you might remember and tell me."

"Why do you think I may have?" said Mipha. "Weren't you with your unit the whole time?"

"Apparently not," said Link.

Now he was beginning to regret having brought this up.

"What do you mean 'apparently not'? said Mipha. "What did Feron tell you?"

"Um, well, he thinks I left the party to go with someone he described as a very pretty young lady," said Link. "I was assuming that must be you."

"What do you mean 'assuming' it must be me? Who else were you thinking it might be?" said Mipha.

"Well, I ..." said Link.

"Did you think it was Kodah?" said Mipha cutting him off. "My family threw a party for your unit, and you went off with her and didn't even try to see me? How could you do that to me?"

"Mipha, this happened over twenty years ago, and I don't even remember any of it," said Link. "You can't be upset at me now about this. Be reasonable, sweetheart."

"Are you sorry?" said Mipha.

"Yes, I'm sorry, whatever," said Link.

Mipha looked at him and his rueful expression, and then burst out laughing.

"Relax, I think I've made you squirm enough," laughed Mipha. "I'm just getting even with you for all your teasing. It was me you were with that time, and I remember it very well."

"Oh, wow, Mipha, you really had me going," said Link exhaling. "I thought you were serious."

"Sorry, sweetheart," said Mipha taking his hand. "Forgive me? How about a kiss?"

They kissed then resumed their walk to Ploymus Mountain.

"So, you do remember that time," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "Father was very grateful for what your unit did and wanted all of you to have a good time. I don't think we knew you were part of the unit until we thanked each of you individually and I healed anyone who was injured. I was so excited when I saw you! You and I agreed to meet after the party got going so we could spend some time together. So, we went for a walk but stayed in the Domain because it was late. We ended up sitting in one of the highest gazebo structures and talking until you had to return to your unit. It was a nice unexpected visit."

They had reached Ploymus Mountain and sat on the edge of the cliff facing west. There was a beautiful view of Death Mountain straight ahead in the distance. To the left, the Domain lay below them, and on their right, the Lanayru Sea stretched to the horizon.

"It's a beautiful view," said Link. "There are so many places in Hyrule you can see from here. Death Mountain looks as impressive as ever. You feeling better? We can walk around if you want to stretch your legs some more."

"No, I'm feeling fine," said Mipha. "Let's enjoy the view together. I hope you know that despite all the teasing, I love you with all my heart."

"Of course, I know it," said Link. "And I hope you know I love you with all of mine. Only this morning I was thinking how much better my life is since we married. I couldn't ask to be any happier than I am now with you and our family. What makes you say this now?"

"I don't know," said Mipha. "It's comforting to me sometimes to have some quiet moments with you. When people talk about the past, it reminds me of how it was back then. I used to worry you would get hurt, and I wouldn't be there to help you. And I feared that somehow, we wouldn't end up together. Your joke about our future hanging by a thread is all too true. So, when I remember those fears, it helps me to spend some time with you, hold your hand, reach out and touch you, and know that we really are here for each other. That's all."

Link leaned over, and they kissed.

"I am absolutely here for you always and anytime," said Link. "And I love spending quiet moments together with you. You know, you weren't the only one who feared we wouldn't be together. I lived through four years of losing you. But now we are together. So, let's enjoy every minute of it."

"Alright," said Mipha. "Now, do you think you can handle a dive from Shatterback Point?"

"Are you kidding?" laughed Link. "That's easy. I'll even race you to Ruta."

They let go of each other's hand and started running up the hill to Shatterback Point. Link easily outpaced Mipha on the run. In fact, he was counting on getting a good head start because once they hit the water, it would be no contest. He was far ahead of her and instantly dove off the edge making what he thought was a pretty good landing. Then he swam for Ruta as hard as he could. He was about halfway there when he heard the splash of Mipha's dive behind him. He kept pushing himself now, the Zora Armor boosting his speed. He closed the distance quickly, and the entrance to Ruta was just ahead. He was about to reach out to grab onto the ledge, but just then he felt a rush of water below him, and Mipha shot up through the surface, grabbing his hand as she did so, with enough momentum to pull him a short distance into the air, and then land together on the entrance. She was laughing so hard at his stunned expression.

"We'll call it a tie," laughed Mipha. "You didn't think I was that strong, did you? But that was fun. Let's go sit on Ruta's trunk and 'catch our breath' as you Hylians put it."

They made their way onto Ruta's trunk, and Mipha raised it high above the lake.

"Let's enjoy this view for a while, too," said Mipha.

"I am enjoying it, and even more the company," said Link still catching his breath. "How are you not even breathing hard?"

"Gills help," said Mipha.

They sat quietly together as the sun slowly moved further west.

"Before you ask, I do remember being here with you, and more than once," said Link.

"I know you remember," said Mipha. "And I know something else."

"What's that?" said Link.

"You're going to remember this time, too," said Mipha as she looked into his eyes.

Afterward, they relaxed in each other's arms. The sun was starting to set.

"I feel so young when I'm with you," said Link. "It's like we were just married. I hope I make you feel the same."

"You do, sweetheart, and I never want us to lose that," said Mipha. "But we actually are both still young, so I don't want to take too much credit. We should head home now."

Then they kissed again as Mipha lowered Ruta's trunk.

"Come on, I'll pull you," said Mipha. "You look a little worn out somehow. I think you will fall asleep instantly tonight. But you must be starving, right?"

Mipha pulled him across the lake to the northwest pier, then they made their way down the steps and over to their house. Gaddison was no longer on duty, but it reminded him of what he wanted to ask.

"You wouldn't mind me getting together with the old Bazz Brigade, would you?" said Link.

"No, not now that you've all grown up and don't act like juveniles anymore," said Mipha. "Have fun together."

They reached home, and all but Mila were already there. Mila had already left to have dinner with Kendal and his parents.

"Hooray!" said Lapha. "You're back to normal, Dad."

"Yes," said Link. "I'm back to normal."

He looked over at Mipha, and they exchanged a smile. Nothing about his life was normal, he thought. But he wouldn't have it any other way.


	69. Music is in the Air and Water

**Chapter 54 - Music is in the Air and Water**

 _Summary: The enormously popular Zora band, known as The Cross Currents, performs at a crowded Ruto Lake, to the delight of their mostly young fans. But some songs they perform bring back fond memories for the older crowd. Princess Tila turns heads as she joins Mila and her siblings before the concert begins. Mipha and Link reminisce about their relationship, and Link explains why Mipha made it impossible for him to move on from her. Ambassador Laray is still mourning her sister's murder by Vera, and the hope is some time away at Zora's Domain will benefit her._

It was late morning when Link finally awoke in the pool of water he shared with Mipha. She was already awake and looking over at him. She smiled when he opened his eyes.

"You certainly slept well, sweetheart," said Mipha as she reached over and stroked his hair. She liked touching his hair. Zoras didn't have any, and she never got over the feel of it. But it was a gesture of love.

Link smiled back.

"I was absolutely exhausted last night. And I already said the waterfall helps put me to sleep. I love you, by the way."

"I know why you were so tired," she laughed. "You really went all out on that race to Ruta. I love you, too, by the way. But relax, it's a light day today. We only have a meeting with Father later. You can sleep some more."

"No, I'm rested," said Link. "You know, it took some time, but I'm completely used to sleeping like this, relaxing my whole body and floating gently with only my head above water."

"What's not to like about sleeping in water? But I know you do it for me, sweetheart, and I'm very grateful," said Mipha.

"Have the children left yet?"

"Yes, but not to class. They're off today. But they all went down to Ruto Lake first thing this morning to get good spots," said Mipha.

"Sorry? Good spots?" said Link.

"You forgot, didn't you?" said Mipha.

"In my case, the correct answer to that question is almost always 'yes,' but what is it this time?" laughed Link.

"The famous Zora band from North Hyrule, The Cross Currents, is performing on Ruto Lake this evening. Their music is incredibly popular with young people, and everyone listens to them on their Tabs. And this group is popular across Hyrule, too. They're performing at the Coliseum after this, and they expect to fill it. Zelda said her daughter can't wait to see them," said Mipha.

"Don't you need tickets or something?" said Link.

"No, they rely on donations that are collected at the performance, plus whatever income they make by having their songs available on Tabs. There are no reserved places, which is why their fans arrive so early. And I'm told the audience gets so emotional that they believe they collect more rupees in donations than if they had sold tickets," said Mipha.

"Really! What kind of songs do they sing?"

"Mostly new ones you and I never heard of, but they mix in a few older ones for the older audience. And for a Zora audience, they do some instrumental songs underwater, which gives the music a different sound. Especially popular is an underwater song called 'Click On' where the audience clicks along at the right time with parts of the song. You can hear the music and feel the clicks along with it. Well, especially if you're a Zora that is."

"How do you know all this?" said Link. "Sorry if that sounded insulting."

"Mila told me. Princess Tila is joining Mila at the performance tonight. We're going to it as well, but I don't need to be close to the performers, so there's no need to get there early. You're my date, by the way," said Mipha.

"I'm flattered, Princess, thank you. So, our whole family is going? What about Father and Sidon?"

"Father said he might join us for at least part of the performance. As for Sidon, are you kidding? Three different women asked Sidon to go with them, and so he's going with all three. He said they're all just friends, and apparently none of them minds," said Mipha.

"Wow! Good for him! Being so popular must be nice. But I'm glad you only had me," said Link.

"Excuse me? Are you implying I wasn't popular? I did have other friends, you know. When we first met, you were only four years old. I didn't float alone at home every day waiting for you to grow up. I went out with friends and had fun. It was only later when you returned here all grown up that I became attracted to you romantically. And then for the longest time, I honestly couldn't tell how you felt about me."

"Yes, I know I was very reserved back then," said Link. "And I've always been poor at reading people's feelings. But I more than made up for it later. I never explained this, but it's partly your spirit's fault I stayed so emotionally attached to you. And that made your initial rejection of me when I arrived in this timeline harder to take, by the way."

"Would you care to elaborate?" said Mipha.

"Alright. Ruta was the first Divine Beast I tackled, and after I freed her, and your spirit gave me your healing power, I felt united with you. I even told your father that, and he took some comfort in it. The other Champion's gifts that came later felt more external. It was like they gave me their powers to use, then left me alone to use them. Yours was different. I had to invoke the other Champion's powers deliberately. Yours happened completely on its own whenever I needed it. I didn't even have to think about it. It was inside me, a life-giving expression of your love and promise to take care of me. And that's why it felt like you were there with me, my companion, healing me like you always did. I wasn't invoking your power, you were. I wandered Hyrule alone, but I wasn't really alone. You were always with me, whether I was in the midst of battle or sleeping at some remote stable or huddled freezing beside a campfire. I didn't feel that way about the others. After our victory, I lost all the Champion's powers when their spirits departed Hyrule. But even though your healing power was gone, the experience of having been united with you all that time affected me at a deep level. The more I remembered you, the more I felt that you were still there somehow. All of which made getting over you impossible for me, despite people like Zelda and Impa urging me to move on with my life. And, well, you know the rest."

"Yes, I do," said Mipha as she leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I do need to remember that you went through a lot that never happened to the rest of us. But you can't entirely blame me for what you call my initial rejection. How would you feel if you woke up this morning and the person next to you looked like me but remembered nothing about you or our family or all your time together with her? Are you telling me you wouldn't be confused about your feelings and wonder about that person's feelings for you?"

"I probably would," said Link. "But if she was as cute as you, I might give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Very funny," said Mipha. "And before you give another smart answer like that, if I were you I would remember we're still in water together, and I know how ticklish you are."

"Okay, okay," laughed Link. "But seriously, I understand what you're saying. It's just that I didn't expect it. I should have realized you might have trouble accepting me as the same person and be more prepared for it. Anyway, are you hungry? I'm starving. I'll fix us breakfast. I'm thinking of a fish omelet."

"I'll join you," said Mipha. "But please don't overcook the fish."

"So, what's our plan after this?" said Link as they finished breakfast.

"We can take a stroll over to Ruto Lake to see how busy it is. If we walk slowly it will be time for our meeting with Father by the time we get back," said Mipha.

Meanwhile, Mila, her boyfriend Kendal, Midon, his girlfriend Larena, Lapha, and Linky were all down by Ruto Lake and had gotten there early enough for good seats on one of the rock formations. When the show started, they could dive into the lake to hear the few underwater songs, but most of the songs were performed in the air, and this was more comfortable, especially for Linky. The area was already starting to fill up, and latecomers would have to stay in the water or sit far away. Zoras didn't mind being in the water, but the view from there wasn't as good.

"We'll have a good view of the band from here," said Midon. "Larena, are you happy with our spot?"

"Yes, it's great," said Larena. "I am so looking forward to this! I love their songs. I think I have every one of them on my Tab."

"Linky, remember to leave room for Tila between us," said Mila. "Don't let anyone make you slide down. I'm holding a spot for her there. She should be here soon."

"Fine, Sis," laughed Linky. "I'll be tough. So, Princess Tila is sitting next to me? She's always very nice to me when I see her."

"Yes, she is," said Mila. "And just wait to see how nice she'll be when you're older."

"What do you mean, Sis?"

"Never mind," said Mila. "Laff, are you okay down there?"

"Yes, fine," said Lapha. "I'm glad we came early. We have a great view from here."

Lapha was sitting on Linky's left. Then to Linky's right was the saved seat for Tila, then Mila, Kendal, Larena and Midon.

"Let me know if anyone gets hungry," said Midon. "I can bring something back. Some vendors are already starting to open their stands. The snails from the Mussel Bar are especially tasty. And I can have an order cooked for you, Linky if you want."

"Linky, are you sure you're comfortable sitting there?" said Lapha.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Laff," said Linky. "I'm excited to see them. Everyone in class talks about them. I'm sorry I won't get to hear the underwater songs, but I don't mind."

"I can skip them and stay with you if you want," said Lapha.

"No, you go ahead and enjoy them," said Linky. "I'll be fine."

An hour or so later Mila saw someone swimming over to them followed by a guard.

"That looks like Tila," said Mila as she waved to her. "Oh, I forgot to save a spot for her security guard. I hope that won't be a problem."

Tila made her way over to the group. Her guard said she could watch Tila from nearby, so didn't need to sit with them. Tila was wearing a gold headdress with bright red coral insets, a matching gold and red necklace but with rubies that glowed bright red in the sunlight, and a pair of red coral bracelets. All of it complimented her light blue pigment and bright gold eyes. She looked stunning.

"Hi everyone," said Tila waving. "Mila, is that my seat to your left?"

"Yes. My gosh, Tila," said Mila. "The boys here are still staring at you with their mouths open. You look fantastic."

"Thanks," said Tila. "I thought I should look my best. I wanted some people to notice me and not tease Link anymore about wishing he had a princess in his life."

"Tease him?" said Mila. "They'll be begging him now to help them meet you. But thanks. I hope you enjoy the concert."

"Thanks for inviting me. I know I will," said Tila.

"Hi Lapha and Link, how are both of you," said Tila as she sat down and turned to them.

"I'm fine Princess Tila," said Linky. "Your jewelry is beautiful."

"Please, call me Tila, and thank you," said Tila. "Are you a fan of The Cross Currents?"

"Laff shared their songs with me, and I like them," said Linky. "But I'm nowhere near as big a fan as she is, right Laff?"

"Hi Tila," said Lapha. "I love their songs, or at least the new ones, like 'Click On' and 'Tide Together.' I'm not that crazy about the old ones."

"I know what you mean," said Tila. "So, Link, tell me about what you're doing these days? You get bigger every time I see you."

The conversation went on. And Ruto Lake near where the performance would be held was filling up.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link wandered over to Ruto Lake.

"There's our family over there, sitting on the rock to the left," said Link pointing.

"Yes, and Tila is already with them," said Mipha. "Tila certainly looks striking. I wonder whom she's trying to impress?"

"What makes you think she's trying to impress anyone?"

"Never mind," said Mipha. "You can see how crowded it's getting. But we should head back for our meeting with Father now."

King Dorephan greeted them as they arrived for their meeting.

"How are you both? I hope you're getting re-acclimated to your house," said King Dorephan. "Our meeting is a short one today. I'll skip the routine matters, you can read about them later. But I did receive a message from Queen Faray that Princess Laray, her ambassador, will be here today. She should arrive very soon, in fact. I received the official communication, but Faray added a personal note, and I think maybe you two can help with that. Faray writes that Laray is having a tough time getting over the death of her sister, Tiray. She goes on to say that Laray was always driven by her strong work ethic to put in a lot of time and effort, but she had her sister to unwind with. Now she has no one, and Faray thinks she is working too hard to keep her mind off of what happened. She is wondering if we could let Laray stay here for a while, hoping the change of environment will help her somehow. What do you two think?"

Link looked at Mipha.

"We'll do what we can, Father," said Mipha. "She can join us at the concert tonight and stay at our house for as long as necessary. We have a guest room."

"That's splendid!" said King Dorephan. "I'll let Faray know, and she can ask Laray to extend her stay here with us. As her counterpart here, Link, and the person she knows best, you should probably meet privately with her at some point. I do feel sorry for her. Laray was always such a sincere person the few times I met with her, always trying to do her best for Queen Faray. It's terrible she should suffer the loss of someone so close."

"Yes, Vera managed to hurt many people along the way, and all just as a means to her own ends," said Link. "I was quite pleased to rid Hyrule of her."

Meanwhile, at Ruto Lake, Midon offered to get snail snacks for everyone. He headed to the Mussel Bar and while waiting on line was approached by three boys from one of his classes.

"Hi Midon, excited about the concert?" said Lindon.

"Of course," said Midon.

"Um, we were wondering who the girl sitting next to your sister is?" said Lindon.

"She's Princess Tila from North Hyrule," said Midon. "Her older sister is Queen there. You never met her during one of her visits? She's good friends with Mila and swims with us a lot."

"We would have remembered, believe me! Any chance you could introduce us?" said Lindon.

"I could, but if I get your drift, it would only be setting you up for disappointment," said Midon. "According to my sister, Tila only has long-term eyes for my little brother. She thinks he's going to grow up to be like my Dad, and maybe he will. As a Hylian, he'll be all grown in only seven years, hardly any time at all. She doesn't seem interested in going out with anyone here. Some of my other friends already tried. Sorry."

"Oh well," said Lindon. "Thought we would ask. Enjoy the show."

When he reached the front of the line, Midon ordered seven snail snacks, one of them cooked. Everyone agreed they were a delicious snack.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link left for home after the meeting, and it was an hour or so later when a guard knocked on their door and informed them Princess Laray had arrived and she would be escorted here after she finished meeting with King Dorephan. And not long afterward Princess Laray was at their door.

"Princess Laray, please come in," said Link. "Your journey went well? We are hoping you will be able to stay with us here for a while. We have a room all ready for you."

"Lady Mipha and Master Link, yes, thank you so much," said Laray. "His Majesty informed me of this, and I am very grateful."

"Now we're all friends here, so please let's drop the titles," said Mipha.

"Yes, of course, Mipha," said Laray.

"We want you to come with us to The Cross Currents concert tonight," said Mipha. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"I've heard some of their songs," said Laray. "My sister Tiray was a big fan of theirs. Are you sure I won't be in the way? I mean, you two should have some private time together there."

"Not at all," said Mipha. "And, believe me, there will be nothing private at Ruto Lake. It's already packed with people. I have some things I need to do, but Ambassador Link here can go for a walk with you, and you two can catch up."

"That would be very nice," said Laray. "I'll just be a few minutes. I brought some small gifts to give to your children, I can give to them when I see them. I hope you don't mind."

Laray left to put away some things she had brought with her, then met Link, and they went for their walk. Laray was very quiet at first, and Link wasn't sure how to begin the conversation. He asked about progress on the sea channel and some other items. Finally, he thought the best thing was just to attack the issue head-on.

"Laray, this is personal, not a diplomatic matter, so just tell me if you think it's out of line and prefer not to discuss it. I know you're having trouble getting over what happened to your sister. And I can't blame you. What happened was terrible. I wish there were something I could say or do to help. But we're all hoping some time away will help you feel better somehow."

"No, I don't mind talking about it, and yes, you're right. It has been hard for me. Tiray and I were very close. She was such a fun person, much more outgoing than me, and we did so many things together when I wasn't working. But tell me, Link, how do you get over the murder of someone you love?"

And that question touched on something Link had accidentally learned since they had changed the future by saving King Dorephan. None of Link's stories or memoirs had been published yet. Apparently, Zelda had asked him to refrain from releasing them, as she wanted to keep the timeline incident secret until more time had passed. So only Zelda, Purah, Robbie, the Champions, the village elders and a few others knew the whole story.

"How do you get over the murder of someone you love?" said Link. "I'm probably the worst person to pose that question to. But my answer is you never really do. I think all you can do is find something or someone to fill the void. But the hurt of their loss leaves a permanent scar. So, all I can suggest is to find something or someone to help fill the emptiness Tiray's loss has caused in your life. And while you search for that, take some time to relax and enjoy yourself. I'm told the concert tonight is supposed to be very exciting, so that may be a good start. Maybe you will even make some friends here."

"Thank you, I'll try," said Laray. "I know you and Mipha are doing this for me, and I will always be grateful."

"Now let's head home, get something to eat, and then find a spot on Ruto Lake to listen to The Cross Currents," said Link.

They went home, and the three of them had dinner together. Then Mipha left to get her father, and the four of them plus two guards walked over to Ruto Lake.

"My goodness, isn't this the crowd?" said King Dorephan when the lake came into view. "I've never seen so many people here at one time. And I notice some Gerudo, Gorons, and Hylians here as well, sitting on the rocks."

The concert was due to start in less than an hour, and the crowd buzzed with excitement. The musical instruments had already been set up on one of the rock formations and only needed the band itself to begin the concert.

"Let's sit over here, near the edge of the Domain," said Mipha. "We can hear them fine from here, and there's room."

Laray sat to Link's left, and then Mipha and King Dorephan sat on his right.

Finally, the time for the concert arrived, and the band walked onto their makeshift stage as the crowd erupted in applause and cheering. The group acknowledged the crowd, then picked up their instruments and the lead singer, named Kolo, waved his fins for silence so he could be heard.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming, and I hope you enjoy your evening with us," said Kolo. "We're here to play your favorites, but we'll mix in some older songs for those who remember them. Now, enough talking. Who's ready for some music?"

The crowd cheered, and the group launched into one of their well-known songs, 'Reef Revelry.' When the song ended, there was loud applause. Then they moved onto another of their newer songs.

"Oh, aren't they fabulous?" said Larena, taking Midon's hand. "I'm so glad we're together for this!"

"Me too," said Midon. "But being with you is always special to me."

"Such a sweet prince!" laughed Larena. She leaned toward him, and they kissed.

Mila and Kendal had their arms around each other and were swaying to the rhythm of the music.

"How do you like it so far, Link?" said Tila above the noise after a song ended.

"It's exciting to see so many people happy and having fun," said Linky. "How about you, Tila?"

"I'm a big fan of theirs, and I love it!" said Tila.

So the concert went on without any intermission. Then Kolo stopped to address the crowd again after the applause died down from their previous song.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone! And now we're going to slow down the tempo quite a bit and do a very old song, but it's a lasting favorite, especially among some of you parents out there," said Kolo. "See how many of you young ones recognize it."

The music started, and Mipha heard her father next to her sigh and began to wipe his eyes.

"Father, are you alright?"

"This song is called 'Lakebed Lullaby,' and it was a favorite of your mother," said King Dorephan as he wiped his eyes. "She liked to hum it to you when you were a baby. You were too small to remember it. And she passed too soon after Sidon hatched, so you never heard her sing it to him. Hearing it again just brought back memories."

Mipha reached over and hugged her father, and he held her close.

"When I hear this song I think of you as my dear little baby girl again," said King Dorephan. "Your mother and I were so thrilled and happy back then. But here I am getting sentimental and spoiling the night out for all of you. I think I should leave when this song ends. I'm getting tired now anyway, and this is a perfect song to end the evening for me."

"Are you going to be alright, Father? We can go back with you," said Mipha.

"No, no, I'm fine. You stay and enjoy your night out. Seeing you happy together and knowing you're having fun makes me happy. Good night."

"Good night, Father," said Mipha and Link.

The performance then went on to some of their newer songs. And eventually, it was almost time for their finale. After they finished their latest song, Kolo stopped once again to address the audience.

"Thank you all again. You're a great audience! And I hope all of you have enjoyed this evening as much as we enjoyed playing our music for you."

The crowd erupted in applause. Kolo waved for quiet again.

"But before we do our last song, and one I know you've all been waiting for, Click On, ..."

At this, there was again loud clapping of fins and cheering. Kolo waited again for everyone to calm down.

"But before we do that, we have another older song we'd like to perform. It's called 'Waves of Love.'"

"Oh! Please be quiet now, Link, this is one of my very favorite songs," said Mipha taking his hand. "They played it at our wedding."

The song began, and Link did remember it. In fact, it was the song Mipha and he had danced to right after they exchanged wedding vows. Mipha must have arranged for the musicians at their wedding to play it for them. Link squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

"I do remember," he whispered to her, then he was quiet and enjoyed the song as well as the happy memory.

When the song ended Mipha leaned over, and they kissed.

"Hearing them perform that song was worth the whole evening," said Mipha. "I'm getting their version of that for my Tab."

"I remember our first dance," said Link. "I never felt so happy, finally holding you in my arms as my wife. I love you so much, sweetheart. I can see why this band is so popular. They play some songs for every generation, though mostly for the young of course. I enjoyed it."

The song had ended, and the crowd started murmuring in anticipation of the finale and diving into the water for it.

"Come, Laray, Link, into the water," said Mipha. "I know you won't be able to hear much of it, Link, but you'll feel the clicks."

They all dove into the water together, and Laray and Mipha went underwater together. After a few moments, the song started. If he put his ear in the water he could hear the music, but not as well as the Zoras who stayed underwater the whole time. It was a fast song with a steady beat, and at certain spots, everyone in the audience would emit ultrasonic clicks at the right pitch to cause a vibration in his body. It was a weird sensation, but the crowd loved it.

When the song finally ended everyone came to the surface and burst into applause, fins clapping like crazy and cheering. The band took some bows, then finally waved and left.

The crowd began to slowly quiet down and disperse. There were several places to donate rupees, and there were lines of fans doing that. Mipha donated some on behalf of all of them, she said.

"I had a great time, thank you so much," said Laray.

"We're glad you enjoyed it," said Link. "Ready to head home? This is later than I'm usually up. I'm sure the children will be out for a while, so you'll probably see them at a late breakfast tomorrow, Laray. They have no classes tomorrow either."

They all headed back to the house on Mikau Lake and said goodnight. Link joined Mipha in the pool in their room.

"A fun day," said Link. "I'm glad we went."

"Me too," said Mipha. "And I think Laray enjoyed it. She was laughing so hard after 'Click On' finished. Are you really all that tired? That song, 'Waves of Love,' keeps playing in my mind and it reminds me of our wedding and our honeymoon at Lurelin Village."

"No, I'm not that tired, sweetheart," said Link.

Meanwhile, the children were still talking about the show.

"Mila, can Lapha and Link stay out late with us?" said Tila. "I'm too excited to sleep now and thought we could all do with a swim."

"Yes, I think so," said Mila. "There are no classes tomorrow so no need to get up early."

"Lapha and Link, are you up for some swimming?" said Tila. "We're going to hang out here for a while. I think my security guard would prefer I not get packed in with the crowd that's leaving now anyway."

"Linky, do you feel like swimming?" said Lapha. "If you prefer to go home, I'll keep you company."

"No, Laff, swimming would be fun. I'm on the swim team now, remember," laughed Linky.

So, they all spent some time playing in the water together, though Larena and Midon seemed to spend most of their time holding onto each other, as did Mila and Kendal. Finally, it got late enough that parents would expect children their age to be home.

"Come on, Lapha and Link," said Tila. "Let's give your brother and sister some privacy."

The three of them headed for the house on Mikau Lake. Tila was going to sleep in Mila's room since the pool there had enough room.

"Thanks for a fun time," said Kendal. "I had better get home, or my parents will beach me. They know the concert ended some time ago."

"See you tomorrow for lunch?" said Mila. "I'll meet you in the plaza."

"Great!" said Kendal. Then they shared a brief kiss.

Midon was also saying goodnight to Larena.

"Hope you had fun," said Midon. "I know I did."

"Yes, a lot of fun," said Larena. "I can still hear their songs. Thank you for going with me."

"Can you swim with me tomorrow?" said Midon.

"Maybe in the afternoon," said Larena. "I have to do something with my parents and sister in the morning. Meet you here?"

"I'll look for you," said Midon. "Good night." And they also shared a brief kiss.

When everyone got home, they said a quiet goodnight to each other since it was evident Mipha and Link were already asleep.

No one was getting up early tomorrow. But nobody would forget that night, their favorite songs still playing in their head as they settled down to sleep.


	70. Moving On - Part 1

**Chapter 55 - Moving On - Part 1**

 _Summary: Thinking about Laray's loss, Link wonders about the path his own life might have taken had he been unable to reunite with Mipha. Everyone enjoys a late breakfast at the house on Mikau Lake and recalls their favorite songs at The Cross Currents concert. After an afternoon with Epona, Link gets together with the Big Bad Bazz Brigade for a round of drinks and some reminiscing. Mipha and Link begin working to introduce Laray to some acquaintances, hoping she will make new friends._

For a change Link was the first one awake. The house was quiet, so he knew the children weren't up yet. And Mipha was still sleeping peacefully right next to him.

Mipha wasn't breathing, and he smiled, remembering the first time he noticed that. He should have realized but didn't back then that Zoras don't need to breathe when they sleep in water: their gills take over. But as an air-breathing creature, his instinct when someone stopped breathing was to quickly try to revive them, which is what he did the first time he noticed it with Mipha. It was right after they returned from their honeymoon, a time when they were alternating each night sleeping in a traditional bed and a pool of water until he became comfortable sleeping in water. He had awoken in the water with Mipha and noticed she wasn't breathing. He cried out her name and shook her awake. She thought it was funny at first, but his heart was in his throat. She did sympathize with him afterward, realizing the scare she had caused him, and so soon after he had just lived through losing her. But he was used to it by now.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, remembering everyone had a late night after the concert and would probably sleep late. And everyone had a great time, even Laray. He would have to spend time with Laray and introduce her to some people she could hopefully make friends with. He sympathized with her, someone who lost a loved one so young in life. How could they help Laray move on? It was actually only by the grace of Hylia and Purah's genius that he was not in the same situation.

And that made him think about what path his life might have taken if he was in that same situation. His life was so intimately bound to Mipha's for so long now it was hard to think back and imagine anything different. But what would his life be like if Purah had been unable to restore the Temple of Time?

Would he have gone through life alone? That was entirely possible, maybe even likely. He was used to being by himself back then. He had wandered alone throughout Hyrule and grew comfortable doing it. If so, where would he have lived? Would he have lived out his days in his little Hateno Village house surrounded by memories? He was comfortable living there. It was quiet and secluded, and he found it conducive to doing his writing. And Dr. Purah sometimes still worked at the lab nearby. He could visit her now and then.

Or would he perhaps have lived by Zora's Domain, to be near his old friends and Mipha's father and brother, two people who shared a love of Mipha and didn't mind reminiscing about her whenever he wanted to? At least in Zora's Domain, he would have some company, and it was where he would have lived had things gone as planned. It always made sense for him to live there if he married Mipha. She had family there and was next in line to be their ruler. He had no reason to be anywhere else with her.

Or would he have gone back to Hyrule Castle and continued to serve the Hyrule Royal Family? There he could do his part in helping to rebuild Hyrule. He had actually done that for a while but had gotten bored and restless. Zelda didn't need his protection anymore, or his company either, other than to reminisce. She was so busy with her duties as a young Queen back then.

Or perhaps would he have never settled down anywhere, reverting back to being a wanderer?

Given what he remembered of his state of mind back then, being alone seemed the most likely scenario.

But was it possible he would not have gone through life alone? Would he have finally moved on from his feelings for Mipha, remembering her as his first love, but eventually finding love with someone else? If so, who would that other person be? Of course, it could be someone he never met before. But what about the people he already knew back then?

He knew his relationship with Zelda had grown to the point she had feelings for him. He never went down that path with her. But what if he had? Would that relationship have worked out?

After the Calamity, Zelda was the more level-headed and realistic of the two of them. She accepted everything that happened to her and to Hyrule, and her instinct was to immediately look to the future, to move on and work to rebuild Hyrule for the good of her people, as a leader should. He was the more sentimental one, thinking of the past, but his excuse was his memory. Zelda remembered everything that happened, he only recalled bits and pieces, hardly anything at all. So, it was natural for him to want to fill in the missing pieces of his past. People who never lost their memory couldn't understand how tormenting it was to go through life that way. It wasn't just being sentimental, it was being naturally curious, too. And as he explored his past, time spent together with Mipha kept popping up in his head. And the more that happened, the more he needed to know about that special person in his life.

Until shortly before the Calamity no one knew about his feelings for Mipha. He was so quiet and reserved that even Mipha wasn't sure about them. And Zelda never knew about Mipha's feelings for him, either. Did anyone? Daruk suspected it from the way Mipha looked at him when they took that group picture after the Champions Inauguration ceremony. And Urbosa seemed to realize Mipha had feelings for him, but Zelda was her favorite, and she kept reminding him his duty was to protect Zelda at all costs as if to make sure he had his priorities in order. Revali was too full of himself to notice anything about Link other than his inferiority to him in combat, at least in Revali's mind.

Anyway, would Zelda feel the same about him after she learned how close Mipha and he were, perhaps on the verge of getting married? Or, since Mipha was gone, would she even care? But what about him? Could he have fallen in love with Zelda? Possibly. They already had a special bond, and had grown close. He had seen her short-tempered side when she was frustrated, but also her vulnerable side as she struggled to gain her power, and even more so when she broke down in despair, blaming herself for the failure of all their plans. He admired her intelligence and her scientific knowledge. She wasn't playing at being a scholar, she really was a scholar. And she was a kind and caring person, as well as beautiful. So, if he got over his feelings for Mipha or never recovered them, it was very possible he and Zelda might have ended up in love and together.

But what if not? Were there other people he might have ended up with?

Well, there was Impa's granddaughter, Paya. She was a kind, sweet person who apparently had a crush on him, and was quite cute. He certainly liked her and enjoyed talking with her. But she was so incredibly shy and nervous around him, though she could be direct enough if she found him out late at night or too close to her diary. Maybe a simple, peaceful Sheikah life would have been a good choice for him after all he had been through. Impa would probably accept him. Well, he guessed it was possible.

Who else was there? Riju seemed to care about him to some extent and welcomed his return to Gerudo Town anytime after his mission with Ganon was over. But she was too young, a child really. Maybe after she grew a bit older, something might work out. But how could he even start a relationship with her? Would he have to keep sneaking into Gerudo Town disguised as a woman? Or would the Gerudo Chief have to meet him at the bazaar? It would be a weird situation. Not that he would mind living there. He loved the beauty of the desert second only to that of the Domain. It was his second favorite place in Hyrule. And he had great respect for Riju. She was put into the challenging position of becoming Gerudo Chief at so young an age and was doing her best to live up to her responsibilities. And she was quite beautiful, too, with something of an exotic air about her. It might work for him when she was older, but he had no idea if it would work for her. Riju was a long shot, but she was undoubtedly the most exciting of the alternatives to Zelda.

What about someone from Zora's Domain? His other girlfriend, Kodah, was happily married by then. The only other person he could think of from there was his childhood friend, Gaddison. He liked her, but she had never shown any interest in him. On the other hand, she didn't seem to have any attachments to anyone else, either. But could he really marry someone from Zora's Domain with Mipha's father and brother living there? Would they view that as a betrayal of Mipha's memory? Or would they understand, and welcome him as a part of their community, as he should have been had things gone the way they wanted? And how would he feel every time he looked up at Mipha's statue in the plaza? Could he really move on with anyone else somewhere he was reminded of Mipha every single day?

Those were all the women he could think of that he had enough contact with to say they knew him. Of all of them, he thought only Zelda had deep feelings for him based on the time they spent together and all they did together. So, Zelda was the most likely person he would have ended up with if he ended up with anyone. Anyway, all these thoughts were undoubtedly very presumptuous, as if all of these women would be thrilled by his attention.

He opened his eyes to find Mipha looking at him. She reached out and gently touched his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You certainly looked deep in thought. Care to share any of it?"

"Um, I was just wondering what my life would be like if, well, if Dr. Purah had been unable to restore the Temple of Time," said Link.

"And did you work all that out?" said Mipha. "I would love to know it."

"I feel awkward talking about it with you," said Link. "I was just thinking of Laray and about losing someone you love. Then I realized how close I came to forever being in that same situation. And thinking about what could be done to help Laray, I began to wonder how I would have coped if there was no hope of us ever being together. Do you really want me to talk about that? I'm actually sorry now I even thought about it."

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable," said Mipha. "I just wondered what was on your mind. If I had to guess, I would think you and Zelda would be living happily ever after in Hyrule Castle by now. I actually thought there was a chance that might happen anyway, even with me still around. So, without me, I think it's a near certainty. Am I right?"

"Either that or living alone is where I ended up, but it took me longer to get there," said Link. "I guess it is pretty obvious, isn't it? But I really can't imagine being happier than I am right now with you and our family."

"As for me, I am thrilled for example that I was able to share a tender moment with my father last night," said Mipha. "It wasn't very long ago I never dreamed I would ever see him again. We have each other, Link, and a beautiful family. Our lives have been truly blessed. I don't ever want to speculate on how they could have been different."

"You're right," said Link. "It was stupid of me, and I'm embarrassed about it. But you asked, and I never want any secrets from you. I hope I haven't hurt you."

"Should we get up and start thinking about breakfast for everyone?" said Mipha. "There are eight of us here now, and I don't want people to have to catch their own fish. Can you get some from the market while I get things ready here?"

"Of course," said Link. "Kiss?"

"Why not?" said Mipha. "Or are you speculating whom you would have been kissing now?"

"I did hurt you, didn't I? I'm sorry. I should be spending idle time giving thanks for having you and our family. But you know you are my one and my only true love, Mipha, and have been my whole life. Forgive me."

"Alright," said Mipha. "It did hurt a little, but I understand. I'll be fine."

They kissed and Link headed to the market. In Link's rush to the store, he didn't pay attention to one of the guards he passed. But then he heard a voice from behind him that he recognized.

"Hello Captain, I think you're out of uniform," said the guard. Then he began laughing.

Link turned around and then realized it was Bazz.

"Bazz! Nice to see you," said Link. "So, Gaddison shared the picture of me wearing the Royal Guard uniform? I knew she would."

"And we all had a good laugh," said Bazz. "But the Brigade is getting together tonight. Gaddison said to let you know about future meetings, that you might be able to join us. I hope so. You can find us in one of the structures overlooking the plaza."

"I should be able to," said Link. "If I buy drinks will you guys forget about my outfit?"

"It might help," laughed Bazz. "We'll put it to a vote over those drinks."

While Link was gone, Laray woke up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Lady Mipha, I mean Mipha, good morning," said Laray. "May I help you in some way?"

"Good morning," said Mipha. "Maybe you could help me set up for eight people. It's going to be a little crowded, but I think we can all squeeze in. Link is picking up fish for everyone. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well," said Laray. "And I had a great time last night, the most fun I have had in ages. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Morning everyone," said Lapha as she entered the kitchen. "Everybody else still sleeping?"

"Yes, good morning," said Mipha. "But I think they'll be up soon. Dad is getting some fresh fish from the market. When they smell that, or his cooking, they'll be up soon enough."

Link returned with the fish and started cooking two of them for Linky and himself. Linky was up next, then Midon, and last Mila and Tila. When Tila entered the kitchen, Laray bowed her head.

"Mistress Tila, good morning," said Laray.

"Good morning, Laray," said Tila. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night."

"I did, Mistress Tila," said Laray. "And I thank you and Her Majesty for letting me stay here."

"It was more my sister than me," said Tila. "But we both want only the best for you. And, please, you can dispense with my title while we're here."

"As you wish, Mistress Tila," said Laray. "I mean Tila."

"The food is ready," said Link. "Should we all sit down now?"

"Now, did anyone not have a fantastic time last night?" said Mila. "It was the most fun! They really know how to please an audience."

"I think everyone had fun," said Mipha. "My favorite part was an older song called 'Waves of Love.' Your grandfather remembered 'Lakebed Lullaby.'

"I think we all have our favorites," said Midon. "I liked 'Storm Surge' and 'Reef Revelry.' They have a powerful beat that draws you into the rhythm of the song.

"And I liked 'Click On' said Lapha. "It felt like I was part of the song, and the vibrations were so, so exciting."

"You know, the audience at the Coliseum is going to miss out on all the water songs," said Mila. "Only Zoras get the full experience."

"I think they substitute some other audience participation songs," said Tila. "They do a variation of 'Click On' where you clap your hands instead. But I agree, it's not the same. That's another reason I was so excited to see the concert here. That and the company, of course."

"Speaking of that, Tila, I admired how nice you looked last night," said Mipha. "Your jewelry was quite stunning. Was there any special reason you wore such an exquisite set?"

"No, Lady Mipha," said Tila. "I just wanted to look my best."

"I see," said Mipha. "I thought perhaps there was someone special in your life here. I mean, if you have a boyfriend here you are more than welcome to invite him to join us during any of your visits here."

"Thank you, Lady Mipha," said Tila. "That is very gracious of you, and I will certainly keep that in mind. At the moment I don't really have a boyfriend."

"Don't advertise that," said Midon. "The line to meet you will reach Ruto Lake."

"I'm not looking for one right now either, Midon," said Tila. "But thank you for the compliment."

"Well, this is another day off," said Link. "All of you have plans?"

"Meeting Kendal for lunch," said Mila. "Tila has to return to North Hyrule."

"Swimming with Larena this afternoon," said Midon.

"Linky and I are playing with friends on the lower level," said Lapha.

"Well, be safe and enjoy yourselves," said Mipha. "The older folks here will find something to do without bothering any of you. But you have classes tomorrow, so be home at the usual time. No late night antics."

Mipha and Laray planned to meet with some of Mipha's friends today. They thought it would be an excellent first step for Laray to meet some new people. So, Link was on his own. He thought he would go check on Epona and her filly. The weather was good today, and a ride would be fun.

Kendal was waiting for Mila in the plaza, and Mila and Tila went over to join him.

"I'm off to home," said Tila. "Nice seeing you again, Kendal. Say goodbye to everyone for me, Mila. Hope to visit again soon."

Mila and Tila hugged, then Tila waved to her guard, and they headed off for the journey back to North Hyrule.

"So, are you hungry, Princess?" said Kendal. "I was hoping we could catch lunch just beyond the first waterfall."

"Not hungry yet, we just had a late breakfast. But you should eat something," said Mila. "Race you there!"

And they both dove into the water below the Domain.

Later that day after Midon finished eating lunch with some school buddies, he waited for Larena by Ruto Lake. Then he saw her approaching holding hands with her little sister, Karena. She came up to Midon, and they kissed.

"Sorry, the only way I could get out was if I agreed to watch my little sister. My parents are busy today. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" said Midon. "We can all play together. I have a little sister about the same age."

"Where are we going?" said Karena.

"Well, where do you like to swim?" said Midon.

"I like East Reservoir Lake," said Karena. "The big elephant there is fun to look at."

"Let's go there, then," said Midon. "Did you know my Mom can drive that big elephant?"

It was early afternoon by the time Link made it to Foothill Stable. He heard Epona whinny as soon as he arrived. She must have smelled his presence. He went over to her and found her filly next to her. He brought carrots for both of them, then petted Epona.

"Can you spare a short time away from your little girl to take a ride with me?" said Link. Epona nuzzled his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Link. "I don't know how many more rides we have left, girl. Let's enjoy this one."

Link saddled her up, and soon they were gently galloping southward along the road. He didn't want to push her too fast. He could sense she was getting older and slowing down. It saddened him to realize that. Epona had been his faithful companion throughout his quest, helping him escape dangers too great to tackle or alerting him when he camped out alone. He sometimes confused her in his mind with the Epona he traveled with after his hundred year sleep. That didn't happen anymore. But this Epona had still helped him during the time he trained with the sword that seals the darkness. She felt like a friend.

But he realized the days of horseback travel were coming to a close. More people were riding cycles than horses now. He liked riding cycles himself. But they hadn't invented a motorized cycle that would wake him up when monsters were nearby or look at him with those eyes of hers, a look he felt was that of a friend he could count on. If he had to do it all over again, he would still prefer adventuring with Epona.

He turned around and headed back to the stable. Epona picked up the pace a bit on her own. She was probably eager to be back with her daughter, thought Link. And he was glad she had someone in her life. He couldn't be with her very much anymore. She needed to move on from him, and it looked like she already had. Good for her, he thought. He wanted her to be happy. When he got back to the stable, he gave each of the horses the carrots he had left, petted Epona, then began his journey back to the Domain. He would be there in time to meet the Bazz Brigade. Good thing he cooked a quick meal at the stable before leaving.

That evening Link easily found the three Bazz Brigade members. You just had to follow the laughter. When Link arrived carrying a tray of drinks for everyone they all rose and saluted.

"Ah, Captain Link of the Hyrule Royal Guard has joined us," laughed Rivan.

"And he has not come empty-handed," laughed Bazz. He helped Link with the tray then everyone sat down.

"So, the full Bazz Brigade is together tonight," said Gaddison. "That's great. When we were kids, we would be planning an adventure or a mission now."

"Yes, those were fun times," said Rivan. "But life is good now too. Anyway, here's to the Brigade."

Rivan raised his glass and they all toasted together.

"So, Link, how are you?" said Bazz. "We heard from one of the guards that you seemed to be having some new memory problems, forgetting things. I hope your memory isn't going again."

"The last ten years has gotten troublesome for me. But I'm okay."

"Ganon must have hurt you severely to cause so much brain damage," said Gaddison. "We're all glad whatever other injuries you suffered Lady Mipha was able to heal them. But I hope you recover your memories. Now, let's talk about happier things."

"We usually get together once a week, Link, and we take turns over who will bring up a story about one of our adventures," said Bazz. "We know you don't remember anything, but today it's Rivan's turn."

"Well, I was going to tell one story, but in honor of Link being with us tonight I think I'll tell a different one, one that Link figures more prominently in," said Rivan.

"I'll drink to that," said Bazz raising his glass.

"Alright, this story is about the time we dropped all that ice into one of the slumber pools," said Rivan. "We gathered two tubs of ice from the extra ice they kept near the market. It was shortly before the time people started going to the pools. Link, you made some disturbance to distract the guard stationed there. I don't suppose you remember what it was now. But anyway, while the guard wasn't looking the three of us snuck in from the other direction and dumped all the ice into one of the pools. Then we signaled you, and you finished whatever you were doing with the guard. We all hid and waited for someone to enter the pool. When they did, they jumped out from the shock of the sudden cold. We couldn't stop laughing. Then they complained to the guard, and I think he began to put together what must have happened. Bazz and Gaddison dove into the water behind the Domain and swam away. I stayed behind to see what would happen. You had learned on another occasion that swimming was not a smart tactic for you to escape Zora pursuit. So, you tried to bluff your way past the guard by acting innocent, but the guard stopped you anyway. He wanted to know who your friends were who did this, but you wouldn't tell him. He was about to cause you more trouble when Lady Mipha appeared. She asked the guard what the problem was and he explained. Then Lady Mipha said she would handle disciplining you and you two went off together. I don't suppose you remember any of that, Link?"

"No, nothing," said Link. "And I never remember Mipha yelling at me about my behavior. Well, not before we were married at least."

"Oh, I doubt very much she yelled at you," said Gaddison. "You were always her little favorite. She would most likely have blamed the three of us and just urged you to keep better company. This happened after that Shatterback Point incident, so she knew who we were. We were always careful to keep out of her way if we saw her coming."

"Another round?" said Link. "It's on me again."

"Sure," said Bazz. Link returned with another round of drinks.

"So, Link, what was all that about dressing up as a Royal Guard again?" said Rivan.

"My old commander was retiring and paid me a visit," said Link. "I thought it was the proper thing to do."

"Do you ever miss being in the Royal Guard?" said Gaddison. "I mean, you were quite the celebrity at Hyrule Castle, the swordsmanship champion, wielder of the sword that seals the darkness, Princess Zelda's appointed knight. It couldn't get much better than that. It's not like you're an unknown here, but Lady Mipha is our Champion and our favorite."

"I don't remember much of those days anymore," said Link. "My memory loss affected a lot of that time. What I do remember I remember fondly, but I wouldn't want to end up any differently than I am now."

"I don't know," said Bazz. "You might have married Princess Zelda, and by now you would be a Prince, married to the Queen of Hyrule. That would be something. 'Prince Link.'"

"Do we have to talk about that?" said Link. "It actually touches a bit of a nerve."

"Alright," said Bazz. "Take it easy. We're all just teasing you. We know how crazy you are about Lady Mipha and vice versa. Let's toast to your happiness together to clear the air as you Hylians put it."

Okay," said Link raising his glass. "What do Zoras say?"

"To calm the waters," said Bazz. "Here's to Mipha and Link!"

They all raised their glasses.

"Alright, one more story before we call it a night," said Rivan. "This was the one I was going to tell originally. We were a bit of a way off outside the Domain playing soldiers one day. We would hide in the bushes and then pretend we were attacking a Bokoblin or Lizalfos that wandered by. I think this was a time you weren't with us, Link. Anyway, we pretended we were setting an ambush and would signal to each other as we hid behind different bushes. Well, as bad luck would have it, a real Lizalfos wandered into our area, and we didn't notice it right away. But we kept signaling each other like we were planning to ambush one. When we looked out, we saw the Lizalfos looking around suspiciously. It must have heard us. Then it ran away. They aren't the smartest of creatures, and it must have thought it had wandered into a real ambush with real soldiers. Anyway, as soon as it was gone, we raced back to the Domain as fast as we could. It's just as well you weren't with us, Link. If Lady Mipha had found out what happened and that you were with us I think she would have all of us hung up by our tail fins. You can be sure we kept close to the Domain after that."

"I'm glad no one was hurt," said Link.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight," said Bazz. "We're all glad you could join us, Link. I hope you can do it again."

"I'll do my best," said Link. "I like hearing about what we did even if I can't remember it. But before we break up, I was wondering if you knew some people I could introduce Princess Laray to? She's the Ambassador for Queen Faray and just recently lost her sister. She's apparently pretty alone in life right now."

"Why don't you or you and Lady Mipha bring her to a party my friend is having tomorrow?" said Gaddison. "I'll let her know. She won't mind. In fact, she'll be thrilled to have such important guests. And don't bring anything. She already has more than enough food and drink. Ask Princess Laray and let me know by Tab."

"Thanks, will do. Good night, everyone," said Link.

By the time Link reached home, everyone was already asleep. First one up and the last one to sleep, it had been a long day. He quietly undressed and gently slipped into the pool of water with Mipha. She didn't wake up. He closed his eyes and relaxed, clearing his thoughts. He could hear the waterfall outside their house. He was soon fast asleep.


	71. Moving On - Part 2

**Chapter 56 -** **Moving On - Part 2**

 _Summary: Mipha reacquaints herself with Ruta as Link overcomes his uneasiness. Mipha explains how she trained and controlled the Divine Beast. Dr. Purah issues a report to Zelda on the Vera time travel anomaly, prompting a rare criticism of Link and a discussion of his loyalties. Laray makes some friends as she prepares to return home. News of King Rhoam's deteriorating health saddens those who know him as they visit Hyrule Castle for a final farewell and then to pay their respects._

It was a typical school day, and after breakfast, Mipha and Link found themselves home alone. Yesterday Mipha had introduced Laray to some people she knew, and Laray had left with two of them for a day trip to Castle Town.

"The house is so quiet now," said Link. "We went from eight people to two. Not that I mind just the two of us here. In fact, that can be kind of nice."

"Yes, it can, but I want to spend this morning with Ruta," said Mipha. "Laray will be back in time for Laina's party tonight, the one Gaddison told you about. I told her we would both go with her, and I think that made her feel more comfortable. Meanwhile, I'd like you to come with me. Ruta and I need to spend some time together, and I'd like you to keep me company."

"You know I find Ruta creepy," said Link. "Do you really need me there? I'll gladly come with you as far as the lake and wait for you," said Link.

"No, I'd really like you to join me," said Mipha. "I think it's been long enough, Link, and it's time to get over your uneasiness. Ruta is special to me. Do you have the same bad feelings about the other Divine Beasts?"

"No, but I didn't linger very long inside any of them, either. I already told you why Ruta was different. To me, Ruta was your tomb. Do I have to explain all that again?" said Link.

"No, I heard it all before, and I know it was painful for you," said Mipha. "But that happened to you over twenty-five years ago, Link, and it never happened here at all. Ruta is not a tomb. She's special, almost alive. Once you bond with her, she's like a giant enormously powerful friend, someone you care about and who does what you ask, but who also does its part to look out for you. It would mean a lot to me if you came with me."

Mipha looked him in the eyes and smiled, and Link paused for a moment.

"Alright, I guess you're right, it has been long enough. And how could I say 'no' when you give me that look? Let's go," said Link.

"Wear your Zora Armor," said Mipha. "There's a waterfall shortcut inside Ruta we may want to use."

Link put on the Zora Armor and joined Mipha as they made their way to East Reservoir Lake. The weather was pleasant, sunny with no chance of rain this morning. Link took her hand as they walked together.

"I know we used to go to East Reservoir Lake quite a bit to swim and be together," said Link. "I do remember some things."

"I'm glad of that. We've been going there together for quite a long time. When you were still small, I brought you there to teach you to swim. We had plenty of room, and there were no fast currents or waterfalls like in Ruto Lake. It took me a while to figure out the best approach for you since you lack fins and foot webbing. But you never got discouraged, and we figured it out together. It was funny. You were generally alone, except when you were playing with those three troublemaker friends of yours. And you always seemed happy to see me when we came across each other. Though maybe that was because of all the cuts and bruises I healed for you. I like to think I took the place of some family you never had back then, with your mother gone and no siblings. When I told Father about you and how cute you were, he told me not to get too attached to you, that you would grow up quickly and leave the Domain. I said I understood that, but you could use someone to look out for you in the meantime. If only I had listened to my father."

Link could tell her last remark was said to tease him.

"Now who's speculating about a different future?" laughed Link. "But I believe we were meant for each other, and you couldn't get rid of me that easily."

"So sweet," laughed Mipha as she squeezed his hand. "But here we are."

They had arrived at East Reservoir Lake, and Ruta was sitting motionless in the middle of it. They swam out to Ruta and Mipha lowered the entrance, then they entered. The Divine Beast was quiet now. Link took a moment to look around. He remembered some of Ruta's mechanisms and the time he spent activating them.

"Let's do a quick inspection of the terminals first to make sure all is well," said Mipha.

It was fascinating to watch how efficiently Mipha moved from terminal to terminal without a moment's hesitation. He had eventually puzzled out all five terminals, but his progress had been nowhere near as quick or graceful as hers. He had used trial and error sometimes, but she was indeed at home here.

"The terminals are all fine," said Mipha. "The main control unit is next."

They made their way to the main control unit in the rear.

"I always wanted to ask you how you control Ruta," said Link. "I was able to control her trunk position with a Sheikah Slate after first plugging it into the guidance stone. But you and the other Champions somehow control your Divine Beasts without a physical device of any kind."

"That's due to my training," said Mipha. "I say my training, but it's actually a combination of my training and Ruta's training. When you start training, you need to learn how to control Ruta from here, the main control unit. You use it to have Ruta perform some action, and at the same time, you think about asking her to do that. She learns to read your thoughts and associates the thought with the action. The panel will flash when Ruta thinks she has learned your thought for a given action. In the beginning, you make a lot of mistakes, such as not concentrating hard enough on the action you are asking her to perform or not being precise enough. So Ruta misunderstands you, though it is more your fault than hers. Then you have to retrain her on that movement. But over time Ruta learns your mind, and you learn to think the way she needs you to. When you're learning how to think the correct way, it sometimes helps to act out a movement to focus your thoughts on that action, but it's not necessary. It's the thought that matters. That's why I could raise Ruta's trunk, for example, while we sat together and spoke on top of it. I had trained myself to think the way she needed me to think, and Ruta knew how to read my thoughts. It was an almost unconscious effort for me by then, Ruta and I knew each other so well."

"It's an amazing piece of technology," said Link. "I think the Sheikah from North Hyrule are proficient enough to build a Divine Beast. It's such a shame so much knowledge was lost to Hyrule by the king's hostility to Sheikah technology way back in history. So, what do you have to do now?"

"I want to take Ruta through some actions using my thoughts," said Mipha. "I haven't done this in a while. Remember, in our old timeline Sidon had taken over for me as Champion. If I get something wrong, I'll have to re-train on that. It looks like you've overcome your uneasiness, by the way."

"Yes, I'm trying," said Link. "Seeing your work with Ruta is helping. And of course, it was a long time ago. Remember I used to have nightmares about this place? I always feared they would start up again if I returned here. I think enough time has gone by now. But if I wake up in the middle of the night and reach out for you, you'll understand?"

Mipha could see the twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I'll understand," laughed Mipha. "But I'll know it has nothing to do with a nightmare. I know where your mind is at right now, sweetheart. But I need to focus."

Mipha had Ruta perform a variety of movements and actions, and all went well. She raised and lowered the trunk, as Ruta bellowed out her acknowledgment each time. Then she had Ruta turn around completely. Mipha was quite pleased.

"It looks like Ruta, and I still know each other quite well," said Mipha happily. "I'm glad I didn't lose my touch."

"Well, you were a quick learner as I recall," said Link. "Even Zelda and Revali were impressed by how quickly you mastered Ruta. And that's saying something, especially for Revali. So, are we done here?"

"Yes, I think so," said Mipha. "But let's not rush off. Come, let's sit on the trunk and enjoy the view while we're here."

They made their way to the trunk and sat down. It was still sunny out, and the sunlight reflected brightly off the surrounding blue cliffs. The lake below was calm and quiet, several ducks visible swimming far below.

"I never get tired of this view," said Mipha. "Our Domain and its surroundings are so beautiful, with its ice blue cliffs, gushing waterfalls, and fish-filled ponds surrounded by trees and colorful shrubs. There is a serenity here, a peacefulness. But it's not dead calm. Our Domain is teeming with life and in harmony with it. You won't find anyplace else like it. You and I spent many times together here, playing, laughing, teasing one another, and just having fun. I know you've forgotten most of that, but I haven't. And looking out at the Domain I am reminded of the many places we went together and the happy times we had. But, of course, we're together still with happy times ahead of us as well. Anyway, I'm glad the Domain beats out the desert in your mind."

"Yes, it is the most beautiful place I've ever been," said Link. "The desert doesn't even come close, sweetheart. And being with you here has made it that much better."

Just then Link's Tab buzzed, and he reached for it. There was a message from the Hyrule Royal Secretary saying Queen Zelda wished to have a private video call with him in one hour and he should please make himself available.

"That's strange," said Link. "It's not a very friendly message either, more like a command. Zelda wants to have a private video call with me in an hour. I guess we should get back home."

"Yes," said Mipha. "Let me know what it's all about."

They made their way back home. Mipha said she wanted to meet with her father anyway so Link could take the call in private there. At the appointed time a call was put through, and Link and Zelda could see each other on their Tabs.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" said Link. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "This report I received from Dr. Purah on the Vera incident is rather unflattering toward your and Mipha's actions. Not your combat. That was magnificent as always, and we owe you a great thanks. But Dr. Purah points out that you two deliberately tampered with the timeline, changing the future to what it is now, despite her express warnings to avoid doing so. I can't say I'm pleased about that, Link."

"Is this a formal hearing, Your Majesty? Or are we speaking as friends?" said Link.

"Formal in a sense, but I would like to keep it friendly, so please call me Zelda," said Zelda. "I understand you two did what you did with the best of intentions, but Dr. Purah has always warned us about the unintended consequences of such actions. I think you both took a huge risk and I don't feel you two had the authority to act in that fashion. I know Mipha was the one who initiated the action, but as an officer in the Royal Guards, sworn to protect Hyrule, I believe you had an obligation to stop her."

"May I speak now, Zelda?" said Link.

"Of course," said Zelda.

"Are you forgetting my first loyalty is to the Zora Royal Family? We agreed to that way back when you gave me dual citizenship," said Link. "Is there a law forbidding what we did? If there is, then I agree with you, I would be bound as a Hyrule citizen to obey such a law. But I am not aware of any such law, it's only Dr. Purah's advice. And in that case, I have no legal grounds for refusing a command by a member of the Zora Royal Family. In fact, as a Zora citizen, I have sworn to obey them. So, I don't see what legal grounds you have to charge me with any offense. Or Mipha either, since no law is involved. I will agree with you, unofficially, that my instincts would have been to follow Dr. Purah's advice more strictly. But once Mipha asked me to help her, I really had no choice but to obey. I assume you can see that?"

Zelda was quiet for a moment.

"Let me understand your thinking," said Zelda. "So, if I, as the Queen of Hyrule, were to command you to hold up your right hand and Mipha, as a Zora Princess, were to command you to hold up your left hand, what you would do?"

"Well, hold up both hands," laughed Link. "But I know what you're getting at. I would obey Mipha first and you second. That's what I think it means to me to be a Zora citizen first and a Hylian citizen second. Don't you agree?"

"No, I don't," said Zelda. "I think as Queen of Hyrule I am a higher authority than a Zora princess and you have it backward. I might be more inclined to give you some benefit of the doubt if King Dorephan, the ruler of Zora's Domain, was the one who contradicted me."

"Ah, well, at the time the incident occurred, Mipha was actually Zora Queen and the ruler of Zora's Domain," said Link. "She reverted to Princess only after we changed the future."

"Yes, Dr. Purah mentioned that in her report. I can see why Mipha wanted to change things after what apparently happened to her father. And I realize you didn't go back in time willingly but were thrust there by Vera's actions. Anyway, you seem to have an answer for everything," said Zelda.

Zelda paused to think again.

"Alright, I am not going to argue with you further about the order of your loyalty, though I still think you're wrong. I wouldn't imagine Mipha, and I would be in conflict very often anyway. I will agree with you that no laws were broken. And your heroism saved us all. I don't want to lose our friendship, Link. We know each other way too long and too well for that to happen. But in the unlikely event such a circumstance ever occurs again, I would ask you to please be mindful of Dr. Purah's advice. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes, of course, I will," said Link. "Are we good now, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, we're good, Link," laughed Zelda. "And for someone who had so much trouble finding words to say, I think you might have actually made a pretty good lawyer."

They ended the call.

When Mipha returned later that afternoon, Link explained Zelda's call.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," said Mipha. "And for showing such loyalty. I actually think Zelda was more correct than you. She does have a higher position than me, but it was smart of you to remember I was Queen here then. Anyway, let's put that behind us. Oh, I think that's Laray at the door."

"Hello, Mipha and Link," said Laray. "Thank you so much, Mipha. I had a great time with your friends. And I consider them my friends as well, now. We plan to keep in touch and visit each other now and then."

"Wonderful," said Mipha. "Let's have a light dinner, and then the three of us can go to Laina's party. I'm looking forward to some music and dancing. The children are eating with Sidon, and he offered to take care of the two young one's tonight."

Laina was throwing her party on one of the rock formations in Ruto Lake. It wasn't long after dinner they could hear the music, and it was time to go.

When they arrived, there were about twelve people there. Link recognized Gaddison, Kodah and her husband, Kayden, and Bazz. He didn't recall meeting any of the other guests or Laina herself. Seeing them, Gaddison took the opportunity to make introductions.

"I'm thrilled all of you could come," said Laina. "Of course I know who Lady Mipha and Link is, and I am pleased to meet you, Princess Laray. Welcome, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves. The food and drink are just over there, and let me know if there are any favorite songs you want to hear. The dancing should start soon."

Link went over to talk with Bazz.

"Are you here by yourself?" said Link.

"Yes, though Gaddison sort of suggested I come," said Bazz. "But we're not a couple if that's what you mean."

"Maybe you could ask Princess Laray to dance at some point? She doesn't know anyone here and has been going through some tough times. We're trying to show her a good time."

"Well, if you consider dancing with me a good time, then I'm all for it," laughed Bazz. "But I think she'll get asked to dance by more than me, and you don't have to worry about her."

Bazz proved to be correct as Laray was asked to dance by several people there. Link noticed her in conversation with some people, laughing and obviously enjoying herself. Great, he thought.

Link made his way to the food and drink table wondering what he could eat. He was getting hungry now thanks to Mipha's 'light dinner,' and aside from some rice, everything else was raw seafood. Well, it was a Zora party, after all, he realized. He took a plate and some rice, then walked to the side to eat it. Mipha was talking with two people, and almost everyone else was dancing. He finished the rice and was debating whether to have seconds when Kodah approached him.

"Still hungry?" laughed Kodah. "Some things never change! You always liked to hang out near the refreshments. Come on! Dancing will take your mind off food."

"Hi, Kodah. Sure, I'll give it a try," laughed Link.

They moved to the dance area together and began dancing.

"How have you been?" said Link.

"Good," said Kodah. "The Seabed Inn has been keeping Kayden and me busy. We're getting more tourists these days. And I enjoy talking to different people who stay there. How are you doing?"

"Fine," said Link. "The kids are growing up. Our oldest two have a boyfriend and girlfriend already. Sometimes I think it's all going too fast. But my oldest told me to stay young at heart, so I'm doing my best."

"That's good advice," laughed Kodah. "And you do look great. The years have treated you kindly. Still having memory issues? I guess you still don't remember the parties we used to go together way back when?"

"No, my memories of those years never returned," said Link. "I'm thinking they're probably lost forever. And since getting married and having a family, I stopped dwelling so much on the past and started living for the present. I'm happier for doing that, though still pleased on those rare occasions a memory does return."

"Well, who knows?" said Kodah. "Maybe someday your mind will heal itself further. If it does, let me know what you remember about us."

"Of course," said Link. "And I know where to find you."

"Yes, I'm usually the one greeting guests," said Kodah. "But I also handle the financial aspects of the business, keep the books and such. Kayden handles more of the running of the inn. But the music is ending now. Thanks for the dance!"

"Thank you!" said Link. "And you were right: I'm not feeling hungry anymore. See you around."

Mipha seemed to be done speaking with the people she had been with, so he thought it an excellent time to catch up with her.

"It's nice to see Laray enjoying herself. I don't suppose you could squeeze in a dance for me?" said Link to Mipha.

"Sure," said Mipha. "I've been waiting to dance a bit."

They began to dance together.

"I noticed you had a warm-up dance with your old girlfriend," said Mipha.

"Yes, she asked me after I finished a plate of rice," said Link. "She and her husband are keeping busy at the inn she said. She asked me if I remembered any of the parties we used to go together, but of course, I didn't. I know you Zoras have a different sense of time, but that was still a long time ago."

"It was," said Mipha. "And so much has happened since then. But I remember you did go to some parties with her, which made me a little jealous at the time because I wasn't allowed to. She was always very outgoing, so you two were natural opposites in that respect. But somehow I always believed that you had more genuine feelings for me. I may not have been a party person, but we had fun together swimming and hiking, and talking as well. You weren't quite so quiet before you drew the sword, and you were so carefree then, too. Before we were married, I would say the time between when you grew up and before you drew the sword was the happiest time we had together. But I'm even happier now."

"Yes, believe me, I am too!" said Link as they shared a kiss.

There were some more dancing and conversation. But eventually it was getting late, and some guests were starting to leave. It was time to go. Link sought out Gaddison and thanked her for getting them invited. Then the three of them made their way to Laina and thanked her for a wonderful time.

"I think I will head home tomorrow," said Laray as they walked back to Mikau Lake. "I do feel much better. I met a few more people here tonight, and suddenly I feel like I have a social life again. I can't thank you both enough."

"You are more than welcome and very welcome to stay longer if you wish," said Mipha. "But whatever you decide, we were happy to help. Good night and see you in the morning."

Next morning Laray said goodbye and began her journey back to North Hyrule. Mipha and Link were going to tell King Dorephan that they thought her visit had accomplished its goal when they received an urgent message to come to the throne room at once. When they arrived, King Dorephan explained.

"I have some sad news from Queen Zelda," said King Dorephan. "As you know, her father gave up his crown about five years ago due to health reasons, but now Zelda writes that the Royal Physician says her father has very little time left. He is still lucid, and she wants those of us who knew him to have a chance to say farewell. I plan to go and thought you two might want to as well, even if only to offer Zelda some comfort."

"Of course, Father," said Mipha. "We will both go. I am so sorry to hear this."

"I thought you would want to go. We will leave this morning as soon as we're all ready," said King Dorephan. "Sidon will stay here, and he and the guards can look after the children while we're gone."

After getting together what they needed, the three of them accompanied by two guards made their way to Hyrule Castle. Mipha couldn't remember the last time her father had left the Domain. But she knew he and King Rhoam were friends from way back. In a twist of irony, King Rhoam had spoken at her father's funeral ten years ago, before they tampered with time.

When they arrived at Hyrule Castle, they were greeted by Zelda, and it was evident she had been crying. They exchanged some words of comfort with her, then she began to escort them to where her father lay in bed.

"He's physically weak," said Zelda. "But his mind is still good. I wish he would let us do something, but he refuses any special treatment like Purah's rune or some advanced North Hyrule medical procedures. He said he wants nature to run its course and looks forward to being with my mother soon. I think you arrived just in time."

Then Zelda started sobbing again, and Mipha reached out to put her arm around her.

"Zelda, is there anything I can heal or do?" said Mipha.

"No, it's an internal illness," said Zelda between sobs. "But here we are. My daughter and husband have already said their farewell. It's almost as if he has been waiting for you. I think, Link, you are the one he especially wanted to thank before the end. Let's go in."

King Rhoam was sitting up in bed with a doctor and two assistants standing beside him. He smiled when he saw them enter the room.

"Why Dorephan! I haven't seen you here since I don't know when maybe as far back as my coronation," said King Rhoam. "It's nice of you to come. And Link and Mipha, I'm happy to see you both too. You still carry that sword well, Link. We owe you so much, and I'm happy I have a chance to thank you again for all you've done for Hyrule and for taking such good care of my daughter way back then. I was always comforted in knowing we could call on you if we ever needed to. And Mipha, I know you have been a friend to my daughter, and she tells me how happy you and Link are. That's wonderful to know! I thank you all for coming."

"Rhoam, I'm sorry to hear about your health," said King Dorephan. "It doesn't seem that long ago to me you were a young prince visiting our Domain for the first time. Do you remember that? But you should be proud. You raised a wonderful daughter, a true leader. She will keep your kingdom safe and look out for your people. It is everything a King could wish for, to leave his kingdom in such capable hands when his time comes to leave this world."

Mipha looked over at her father. Those words were more than just words of comfort for King Rhoam. Those words were meant for her to hear as well.

"Yes, I take great comfort in that," said King Rhoam. "My Zelda is a remarkable daughter. I only wish her dear mother could have seen her grow to be the fine person she has become and the fine granddaughter she gave us as well. Soon I hope to tell her all about that myself. But I am too weak now for a long conversation, much as I would wish it. Let me give you my royal blessing, and I ask for your prayers as well."

The three of them knelt. King Rhoam raised his hand.

"In the name of the Royal Family of Hyrule, I pray that the blessings of Goddess Hylia be with you and that she looks after you for all the rest of your days," said King Rhoam.

Then they all rose.

"And now I would like to spend some private moments with my daughter," said King Rhoam. "I am glad I had this chance to see all of you once more. You have made my life the richer and happier for knowing all of you. I wish you well. And ... I think that's it. Farewell."

The three of them left the room leaving Zelda behind. It wasn't long before one of the assistants came outside and told them that King Rhoam had passed. They waited outside for Zelda to come out, which she did soon after, tears in her eyes. There was not much to be said other than a few words of comfort. Zelda was going to let her husband and daughter know. She said the funeral would be the day after tomorrow. Then she left to be with her family.

Link didn't feel like recording much for his journal at this time.

The news of King Rhoam's death went out. Village Elders and the former Champions who knew him all planned to attend the service. There would be a private service within the castle, then he would be interred with the other past Hyrule kings beneath the castle.

Zelda naturally spent her time with her family. She did not want many speeches at the service, but King Dorephan offered to speak, and as her father's oldest friend, Zelda agreed. Link offered to speak as well, but Zelda declined his offer. She knew how much he hated public speaking and that he was only doing it for her. But she said it wasn't necessary. It was, of course, a solemn occasion. The only thing about it Link recorded in his journal was King Dorephan's speech.

 _I will be brief since Queen Zelda requested speeches be kept to a minimum. But I feel I owe it to say a few words. We are here to pay a final tribute to a great King and someone I counted as a dear friend. He ruled through the most turbulent times in recent Hyrule history and always did what he believed was best for his people. He put his duty to his people above all else, even family. I first met him as a young prince just learning about the great land of Hyrule. His father had asked him to visit the various places in Hyrule and become acquainted with the people there. He wanted him to get to know Hyrule firsthand, not from reading about it. And so Prince Rhoam paid me a visit at Zora's Domain. We got along well from the outset. And those visits made him that much more comfortable when his time came to rule. I remember his and his wife's joy at the birth of their precious daughter, a child he had somewhat late in life. And I remember his grief at the passing of his dear wife, leaving him alone to raise a six-year-old girl. But what parent would not be proud of the fine daughter he raised? We hope and pray that King Rhoam will rest in peace, and that even now his spirit is sharing a kiss with the dear wife he missed so much. Let us pray for him as we say farewell._

Then the rest of the funeral proceeded, and King Rhoam was laid to rest. As was customary, a meal was provided after the service for the special guests, and it was a brief chance for Link to catch up with the former Champions he knew.

He spotted Daruk first. That was no surprise. Daruk was hard to miss. But he first wanted to say something to Zelda. He waited until she was free, then approached her.

"So sorry for your loss, Zelda," said Link.

Zelda reached out, and they hugged each other.

"Thank you," said Zelda. "Even though we could see this day coming as my father's health worsened, it is still hard to accept at the end. You know, he often spoke of you. He was so grateful for all you did to protect me and then help to save his kingdom. I sometimes had to remind him I played a role as well! But he liked you very much. In truth, I think at first he regretted you and I didn't grow closer and marry. But he eventually accepted your cousin, and he certainly loved his granddaughter."

"He was a good man and a noble king," said Link. "He had a difficult life, but he managed well, and he did his best for his people. What more can you ask?"

"Thank you. Well, I need to speak with the other guests," said Zelda. "I hope to see Mipha and you again soon under happier circumstances. Where is Mipha, by the way?"

"She's here somewhere with her father," said Link. "I want to catch up with a few people here. Then we probably should be going. Again, you have my sincerest condolences, Zelda. If you ever want to talk or reminisce, don't hesitate to let me know. You know how special you are to me and I always enjoy talking with you."

"Yes, thank you, Link," said Zelda. "I very well may take you up on that."

Zelda left, and Link went back to find some of the others. He spotted Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa talking together, while Mipha was across the room with her father. Link approached the three former Champions.

"Good to see all of you, though a sad occasion," said Link.

"Yes, and especially so for Zelda," said Urbosa. "How are you Link? Not much changed from our twentieth anniversary get together."

"Um, no, I guess not," said Link. "What is happening with all of you?"

"Still giving archery lessons at the flight school," said Revali. "It keeps me busy. And it turns out I am as good a teacher as I was a fighter. You should visit, Link. You would benefit from it."

"I'm sure I would!" laughed Link. "You were always the best at archery. And Daruk, how are you?"

"Same old, same old," said Daruk. "My son, Darno, is grown up now and Champion. I hope you meet him someday. I told him a lot of stories about you when he was a kid."

"I hope the reality will live up to your stories," laughed Link.

"Well, Darno felt pressured growing up, thinking he had to live up to everything I was. He's not quite as big as me, you see. So that's why I told him about you, that even a little guy like you could be a hero if you worked at it and didn't give up. You didn't have to be the biggest one around. I think it helped him. He sure learned Rudania faster than I did, that's for sure. But I hope he won't have to battle anyone. I'm happy we're all at peace now," said Daruk.

"Yes, that's certainly true," said Link. "And Urbosa, you are well?"

"Sarqso, yes," said Urbosa. "I'm still Chief and doing fine. My cousin, Baleria, is Gerudo Champion now though. She is quite an accomplished fighter, and I am very proud of her. I have been training her to take over when the time comes for me to step down. Where is Mipha, by the way?"

"She's across the room with her father," said Link. "It's pretty rare for her father to leave the Domain and I think she wants to stay with him to make sure he's alright."

"Well, we need to do all we can to help Zelda get over this loss," said Urbosa. "We should each offer to help."

"Of course," said Link. "But I think right now she wants to be with her family most of all. Later she may reach out to us for some company or to reminisce. I'll be ready."

There was not much more to be said. When people started to leave, King Dorephan, Mipha, and Link got together. They exchanged a few more farewells, then it was time to head home.

"He was a good person and did his best," said Link to Mipha as they made their way back to the Domain. "I know Zelda and he had their moments of disagreement, but it was his way of trying to put the interests of his people first. They got over all that later. He was always nice to me, and I realized what an honor it was for him to place his trust in me to protect his only child during those dangerous times. And he was quite knowledgeable about Hyrule. I have only good memories of him."

"Yes, he did his best," said Mipha. "But I feel for Zelda. I know what she is going through. When we get back, we should say a prayer at Hylia's shrine for King Rhoam as well as Zelda and her family."

"We will," said Link. "I pray there every day I can for all our blessings, and I will certainly add that."

"You're a good person, Link," said Mipha. "Your heart is pure. I'm so glad it's mine."

"It's all yours forever, sweetheart," said Link. "And all my love goes with it."

"And mine to you," said Mipha.

They kissed, then resumed the journey home.


	72. Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 1

**Chapter 57 -** **Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 1**

 _Summary: Something buried deep beneath Hyrule Castle has survived Ganon's destruction and made its way to the depths of Lake Hylia. Ruta is sent to finish off the enemy, but the outcome is not as hoped. Dr. Purah's alternative leaves everyone in shock._

It was just past midnight and raining hard at Hyrule Castle. Lightning lit the sky every few moments followed by great peals of thunder. Two guards patrolled the west passage. The guards were happy to be inside, keeping dry and not turning themselves into living lightning rods.

"This storm is sure a nasty one!" said the Private.

"Yep," said the Sergeant. "Good time to stay inside. Let's keep moving and finish checking this area."

They made their way along the tunnel.

"I wonder why they don't seal this passage up?" said the Private. "These old tracks don't seem in good repair."

"I bet they still work," said the Sergeant. "But you're right, this area isn't used anymore. Maybe they will seal it up someday. Right now I'm glad we're inside it and not outside."

They followed the passageway until they reached a large cavern filled with partially unearthed Guardians.

"This room always gives me the creeps," said the Private. "It feels like a graveyard. What were they doing here?"

"Digging up these Guardian machines," said the Sergeant. "That was over twenty years ago, before the big victory. They were hoping to learn about these machines back then and use them to help fight the enemy. They say that's what happened over ten thousand years ago. It's amazing to me these machines are even in one piece after all that time. But in the end, they weren't used."

"Over twenty years ago, huh?" said the Private. "I wasn't even born yet."

"I was just a small child myself," said the Sergeant. "What? You think I saw them digging them up in person? It's information about the castle you study to pass the sergeant's exam. If you want to move up, you should start learning about the castle."

"Yeah, you're right, Sarge. So, what do we do next? Do we wait here?"

"We might as well. Our patrol ends here. After this, we head back and make our way outside. There's certainly no hurry to do that. Let headquarters know we're staying here for now, so they don't start wondering why we stopped moving."

The Private took out his Tab and pressed a rune. When the Tab indicated the channel was open, he spoke up.

"This is patrol unit six. We're waiting out the storm in the cavern at the end of the west passage."

"Understood," said a voice from the Tab. "And we know where you are, Private, so no need to comment on location unless asked. Out."

"Is it just me, or are the people who do the communications at headquarters always so arrogant?" said the Private as he put away his Tab.

"Ha, ha, yes, they are arrogant," laughed the Sergeant. "They like to show off how smart they are and how much they know from all their sensors and equipment. They're technology people. Most of them think we should be replaced by robots patrolling the grounds, and they look down on us a bit. But leadership isn't ready for that. We use robots for some things, but leadership doesn't want to put the safety of the castle entirely in the hands of machines. Machines can be taken over by an enemy. So, just put up with their attitude and ignore it."

They sat down near a set of three small statues. Even deep inside the cavern, you could hear the thunderstorm outside.

Both of them pulled out their Tabs and started reading, catching up on some personal messages. Then the Sergeant looked at some recent pictures in his Tab and stopped to examine one of them. It was a picture from last week of his daughter's three-year-old birthday celebration. His brother had taken a picture of him and his wife sitting beside a happy looking little girl. He smiled. His daughter was so cute! She took after her mother.

"What are you smiling at, Sarge?"

"My little girl," said the Sergeant. "She turned three last week. We had a small party for her, just family and close friends. She had a great time."

"Let me see," said the Private.

The Sergeant showed him the picture.

"Adorable, Sarge," said the Private. "You're fortunate to have such a beautiful family."

Thanks," said the Sergeant. "What about you? Any family?"

"No, not yet," said the Private. "Dating someone seriously, though. She works here at the castle. Sometimes it's hard to see each other when I have late night duty like tonight. We might be the right ones for each other. Just needs a bit more time to work that out for ourselves."

"Well, good luck," said the Sergeant.

They returned to reading their Tabs. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and then another sound right afterward. They both looked up, startled.

"I wonder that any of the royalty here is able to sleep through this," said the Private. "Wait! Did you hear something besides the thunder?"

"Yes, coming from over there," said the Sergeant pointing to the far end of the cavern.

They both stood up and looked toward the back of the cavern.

"You know the protocol when anything suspicious happens," said the sergeant. "Get your Tab ready and start recording."

The Private pressed a rune while sweeping the area with his Tab. They began walking to the rear of the cavern. Then they heard the noise again, louder this time.

"Sounds like the ground is cracking open," said the Sergeant.

"What is it? A quake?" said the Private.

"No, the whole ground would be shaking then. You stay back and record. I'll check on it."

The Sergeant made his way toward the back of the room. Now he could see a large crack in the floor. He was starting to approach the opening when there was a screeching sound that pierced their hearing. The ground shook as the fissure widened, knocking both soldiers to the ground. An ugly purple colored creature rose from below ground. It had one eye, and as it rose, it peered around the room as if trying to determine where it was. It glanced at the two soldiers but ignored them. Then with another piercing scream, it made its way out of the room, into the passageway and then dove into the castle moat and disappeared.

"For the love of Hylia, what was that?" said the Private as he stood up, shaking.

"Did you record all that?" said the Sergeant. "Transmit it to headquarters at once in case that thing returns. We're both lucky to be alive."

The Private did as ordered, then awaited a response.

"But what was that thing, Sarge? It was horrible!"

"I don't know. It reminded me of something I once saw in a history book," said the Sergeant. "The book's illustrator had a rendition of Ganon, trying to depict the great battle. This looked a bit like a smaller version of Ganon."

Just then the Private's Tab buzzed.

"Patrol unit 6, remain where you are. A team will be there in four minutes. Headquarters out."

He put away his Tab.

"I felt like telling them I know it's headquarters. No need to comment unless asked," said the Private.

"I don't think anyone in leadership will be getting any more sleep tonight," said the Sergeant. "This is pretty serious. Something like this is going to make it all the way to the top."

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, a loud clap of thunder woke Link as he floated next to Mipha in their pool. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at her. Amazingly she was still sleeping soundly. Did Zora hearing differ so much from his? Or was their sleep sounder? Other than hair and fins, he and Mipha had a good deal in common physically. He seldom stopped to think about their differences, other than the happy fact that she was female, of course. Yes, her eyes were different, her skin was smoother, and her teeth were sharper, and things like that. But they were still much more alike than different compared to other creatures. Prejudiced Hylians who jokingly referred to Zora as fish were guaranteed to raise his anger and had better distance themselves from him very quickly. He closed his eyes. It was way too early to get up. There was another crack of thunder, but softer this time. The worst part of the storm seemed to be moving away. That would be perfect, he thought. The sound of rain he liked. He drifted off to sleep again.

His sleep was not dreamless, however. He couldn't remember any images when he awoke later that morning. But the voice and the message he could recognize clearly enough. And after having just dealt with Vera so recently, it would be a very unwelcome message for Mipha and his family, and one that would probably upset Mipha most of all. Mipha was never thrilled that he was still the sword's chosen one. She wanted him all for herself and their family and hated the risks he had to take. And he understood that. He wanted nothing more than to be here for his family as well.

But he owed so very much to Goddess of Time Hylia. She had answered his most fervent of prayers, the wish he prayed for every day for four years. Following Zelda to all those shrines she prayed at had caused some of her devoutness to rub off on him. He believed Hylia had guided Purah to the key to unlocking the mystery of her Temple of Time. And so she had answered his prayer. When his life had grown empty and purposeless, she had granted him a second chance, a chance to spend his life with Mipha, the true love he had lost. He would gladly do whatever Hylia asked of him through her sometimes awkward servant.

"Master, we have some unfinished business together."

Those were the words in his dream. But he decided he wouldn't mention it until he knew more.

At Hyrule Castle, things were in a state of high alert. The video recording had been reviewed and quickly escalated up the chain of command. The Sergeant and Private were interviewed, and the area inspected. The crack in the floor opened into an underground chamber which must have contained this creature. What caused the ground to crack at that time was unclear. Other cameras and sensors around the castle had their recordings and data analyzed. At some point, Dr. Purah was brought in for a scientific evaluation. She immediately recognized what it was.

"You're looking at one of Ganon's creations," said Purah. "We thought there were only four of these, one for each Divine Beast. Something must have gone wrong with Ganon's plans and this thing didn't surface on schedule. Perhaps the ground was disturbed when those five giant columns emerged and this thing couldn't get out. And what this creature's target was supposed to be is unclear. Nothing by the castle surely, or it would still be here, and you would have your hands full, believe me. The fact it headed underwater makes me think perhaps Ganon thought there was some underwater threat. Perhaps when he last attacked ten thousand or so years ago, there was an underwater city he feared. Or perhaps he worried Divine Beast Vah Ruta would already be submerged when he attacked and he needed a blight creature suitable for that environment. Who knows? But we need to inform Her Majesty at once if you haven't already done so. This is very serious. And since it involves water, I'm sure the Zora will need to be involved, too. Have you tracked where this thing is?"

"Yes," said the officer in charge. "We have sensors throughout the area, and this creature has made its way down the Hylia River to Lake Hylia. It has stopped there in some very deep water. But we need to alert Her Majesty, as you said. It's terrible she needs to be bothered with this so soon after the loss of her father."

"Yes, but we are not able to choose our enemy's time. We learned that before," said Purah.

The Captain of the Royal Guard activated the emergency alert on Zelda's Tab. It was designed to wake her at any time and under any circumstances and was used only for emergencies. Rudin and Zelda awoke to the shrill sound.

"Oh! Something must be wrong," said Zelda. "The message says Larah is outside waiting to bring me to a meeting. Will you look after Zelda while I find out what's going on?"

"Of course," said Rudin. "And let me know right away if I can help. I'll get Zelda at once and head for shelter unless you tell me there's no danger to her."

Zelda quickly got dressed, then accompanied Larah toward the situation room where her senior staff was already gathered.

"Larah, do you know what this is all about?" said Zelda as they walked toward the meeting room.

"Not entirely, Your Majesty," said Larah. "But from what I did hear some creature they believe was created by Ganon emerged from beneath the castle and found its way to Lake Hylia. That's all I learned before I was ordered to escort you to this meeting."

"Oh no!" said Zelda. "Twenty plus years on we have another one of Ganon's creations to deal with? And it's submerged in Lake Hylia? Alright, thank you Larah. Could you please go back and make sure Zelda and Rudin are alright? It doesn't sound like there is any danger to us here, but I will need to make sure nothing else is buried to be comfortable."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Larah as she bowed then left.

Zelda entered the meeting room, and everyone rose and ceased conversation. Zelda took a chair at the head of the table and asked everyone to be seated.

"Thank you for attention to this. First of all, are we sure there is no further danger here? There is nothing else buried below the castle?" said Zelda.

The commander of the Hyrule Guards spoke up.

"We have inspected the chamber that this thing emerged from, Your Majesty. It is empty, and there is no evidence of any other chamber. I would say there is nothing else buried there."

"Alright, then the Castle is safe, at least for now," said Zelda. "Now, please tell me what we know of this thing and where it is."

The commander of Hyrule's army spoke up.

"The thing was tracked traveling along the Hylia River to Lake Hylia, Your Majesty. It stopped there and is currently motionless at the deepest part of the lake. We are sending a probe down with a camera to examine it and should have video soon. It's relatively dark at that depth so we will need to depend on the probe to illuminate it. So this thing will know it's being looked at."

"When will the video be available?" said Zelda.

"I would say in less than thirty minutes, Your Majesty," said the commander. "We have set up a screen here for all of us to see."

"And so far this thing has not harmed anyone?" said Zelda.

"No, Your Majesty," said the commander. "The two soldiers who were present when this thing emerged were unharmed. Ignored completely, actually. They are very thankful."

"Yes, and so am I," said Zelda. "I can't believe we are still dealing with Ganon's work! When will we ever be rid of it? Fortunately, this thing sounds very similar to one of the creatures Ganon created to occupy the Divine Beasts. We were able to handle them using the Divine Beasts, though Link helped with one of them. If this thing stays deep in the water, then I think it will be a job for Ruta. Do we know anything else? Or should we just wait for the video?"

No one had anything further to add, so they waited for the video feed from the probe in Lake Hylia.

"The first images are coming in now, Your Majesty," said the commander.

Everyone watched the screen. At first, nothing could be seen except a beam of light cutting through the water and an occasional fish attracted by the light. Then they began to make out the thing as the probe approached. It was sitting motionless at the bottom of the lake and was as described. A horrible purple monstrosity with multiple arms and an ugly red eye. The creature evidently saw the probe as it turned to look right at it, but took no action. But then as the probe maneuvered closer and closer, the thing must have sensed there was a possible danger to itself. Suddenly its eye began pulsating, and there was a blinding flash of light. Then the signal and the picture was gone.

"So, it can fire some kind of energy beam from its eye," said the commander. "Do we want to send down another probe?"

"Yes, but let's keep the next one further away," said Zelda. "I'd like to keep an eye on this thing, but not make it feel so threatened it destroys our probe."

The commander relayed the order, and soon another picture filled the screen. They could make out the creature sitting at the bottom of the lake. It was ignoring the new probe.

"Alright," said Zelda. "I think we will need Ruta to deal with this. I'll contact King Dorephan. Let me know if anything changes."

Zelda got up and left as everyone rose. She made her way to a small room nearby and called King Dorephan. It was just about lunchtime by now.

"Zelda, you used the emergency channel," said King Dorephan. "What's wrong?"

Zelda explained the situation and the need for Ruta to deal with this. King Dorephan listened.

"Alright," said King Dorephan. "I'm sorry to hear we are still dealing with Ganon's evil, but we Zora are here to do our part for Hyrule. I will let Mipha and Link know."

King Dorephan used his Tab to request an emergency meeting with Mipha and Link. Mipha and Link were home when their Tabs buzzed. They both looked at them at the same time.

"This isn't good," said Mipha. "Father is using the emergency signal to have us meet with him. Let's go."

They headed out the door and started down the path to the throne room.

"Uh oh," said Link as they walked together. "I was afraid of this."

"What do you mean?" said Mipha. "And what aren't you telling me, husband?"

"I had a dream last night. The voice of Fi said I would be needed again," said Link. "I didn't want to say anything until I learned more. I thought telling you before knowing anything further would just cause you unnecessary worry."

"Next time tell me right away and let me worry about how I feel, alright?" said Mipha.

"Yes, I'm sorry," said Link.

They arrived at the throne room, and King Dorephan told them what he knew.

"I think we need to have a conference call with Zelda and Purah at least to learn as much as we can before we rush to Lake Hylia with Ruta," said Link.

"That sounds very reasonable to me," said King Dorephan. "For all the danger this thing may pose, my understanding is that it hasn't actually harmed anyone yet. Let me see if I can get a call set up."

King Dorephan sent some messages, and it was agreed they could have a call with Zelda and Purah shortly.

"Is anyone hungry?" said King Dorephan. "I can have some food brought in while we wait."

That sounded good to Link, and King Dorephan had one of the guards bring in lunch for everyone. They had almost finished when the signal for the call came through.

"This is Zelda, and I have Dr. Purah with me as well as the Hyrule army commander," said Zelda.

"And I have Mipha and Link here with me," said King Dorephan. "Link thought a discussion would help. Link, I'll let you take over."

"Hello Your Majesty and everyone," said Link. "Before we rush to Lake Hylia with Ruta can anyone tell us or speculate what this thing's purpose is? The four blights we dealt with years ago were designed to take over Divine Beasts."

"This is Dr. Purah," said Purah. "We are not sure. Information from Ganon's last attack from ten thousand years ago speaks only of the four Divine Beasts and the Guardians. It doesn't get into a lot of specifics about Ganon's strategy. We have two hypotheses. One is that long ago there was something deep in water that posed a possible threat to Ganon. Perhaps there was a Zora civilization underwater at that time. The Zora of North Hyrule spoke of a time their city in the sea was underwater. Maybe that was what Ganon feared might still exist in our time and he created a blight creature to deal with it. Another possibility is that Ganon thought Divine Beast Vah Ruta might be submerged when he attacked and designed this thing to deal specifically with that eventuality."

"Well, if the latter is the case, wouldn't it be highly risky to send Ruta off to battle it?" said Link.

"But what other choice do we have?" said Zelda. "I checked, and the Sheikah of North Hyrule have no device suitable for battling this creature underwater. Only Zora soldiers could operate outside a machine at that depth. Does it make sense to send Zora knights to battle this thing? I fear they may be easily defeated."

"I don't think Zora knights could tackle this thing unaided," said King Dorephan. "Mipha and Link, you have experience dealing with this kind of creature. What do you think?"

"Before discussing that, I assume it is not under consideration to do nothing?" said the commander. "This thing hasn't harmed anyone. Can we not let it sit at the bottom of Lake Hylia? I admit I am unfamiliar with this kind of creature, though."

"I can't be comfortable knowing one of Ganon's creations is alive and well in our midst," said Zelda. "Who knows when it will decide to cause harm? I think we should deal with it as soon as possible."

"In that case, I think we should definitely use Ruta," said Mipha. "It was built for that purpose. Sending individual knights into combat with this thing will only cause their needless deaths, I fear."

"I agree with Mipha," said Link. "But as a precaution, I want to go with her. If this being somehow gains entrance to Ruta, I want to be there to defend Mipha and destroy this thing."

The last thing Link wanted after all that happened was for history to repeat itself, Mipha dying alone at the hands of a blight creature inside Ruta. One way or the other he would never let that happen. He would protect her and defend her down to his last breath if necessary. They would both live. Or, if for some reason events went against them, he would die with her and die first giving everything he had.

"Make sure you have the defensive rune I created active," said Purah. "You know, the one I made to keep blight creatures from entering Divine Beasts. That should work on this thing as well."

"Alright," said Zelda. "Let us know if there is anything I can do. Whenever you're ready, take Ruta to Lake Hylia. Our prayers, of course, go with you."

The call ended.

"I suppose we should go," said Link. "What about the children? They are at school now. Do we pull them out to tell them?"

"I don't think I can do it," said Mipha. "I think that will only cause them more worry. Father, can you let them know when they get home? Tell them we will be fine, we have each other. Link can protect me, and I can heal him. They shouldn't worry. Mila especially gets very emotional over situations like this, and we just got over that Vera incident. Please give her some extra attention if she needs it. I guess we'll be off then, Father. I love you."

Mipha gave her father a hug.

"I will pray to Nayru for your success," said King Dorephan. "And I love both of you. Be safe."

Mipha and Link went home. Link put on his Zora Armor and gathered up his weapons. The sword that seals the darkness was on his back.

"Alright, let's go," said Mipha.

They made their way to East Reservoir Lake, then boarded Ruta.

"I'm glad I practiced with her the other day," said Mipha. "I'm a lot more confident that I can handle her. You ready? I'm going to seal her up."

"Yes, and I'm a lot more comfortable being inside her. Will she flood with water?" said Link.

"No, not unless I want her to," said Mipha. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure you can breathe."

Mipha activated Ruta, and she bellowed out, the noise echoing off the nearby cliffs. Soon Ruta was underway.

"This will take a while," said Mipha. "Ruta can't go too fast, and Lake Hylia is a ways off. We need to go over land and through the water. So relax."

Link double checked all his armaments. He had his bow, enough arrows of different types, his Hylian shield and the sacred sword. He wanted to be ready to tackle this thing if it somehow gained entrance to Ruta.

They made their way and eventually ended up in the Hylia River and then continued down toward Lake Hylia. It was late afternoon when they reached Lake Hylia, and Mipha said she was taking Ruta entirely underwater. She had a way of seeing what was ahead through the main control unit.

Ruta made its way deeper and deeper into the lake. At first, they could see nothing, then gradually they could see an image of the creature ahead of them. It reminded Link of some of the other blight creatures, but it was different, almost like a water oktorok with multiple arms. There was no mistaking that the creature saw them, though. Ruta was something it definitely must have felt threatened by. It rose up and looked their way. Then it's eye began to pulse as it prepared to fire its energy beam.

"Here we go," said Mipha. "It's going to fire on us, but I'm going to fire on it, too."

The creature fired first, but its energy beam was not powerful enough to penetrate Ruta. Its beam hit Ruta but caused no damage. Then Ruta fired a beam of bright blue energy at the creature. The water was filled with a shrill scream as the creature fell back, clearly in pain. Mipha kept firing Ruta's beam at it, and the thing was clearly hurting and weakening, but apparently not succumbing. Ruta's beam must not be strong enough to destroy it.

"I have to stop," said Mipha. "Ruta is overheating. That's as powerful a blast as I can give it. Ruta clearly hurt it, but not enough to kill it. It looks like a standoff. It can't hurt us, and we can't destroy it. Let's surface, and you can let Father and Zelda know."

Mipha brought Ruta to the surface, and Link reported the results of their attack.

"We'll stay here with Ruta for now," said Mipha. "I suspect we will need her again. But I'm not sure what our next step is."

Link was wondering that, too, especially in light of Fi's message. Fi seemed to indicate that he and the sword had a role to play. But he could not survive in water anywhere near the depth this thing had gone, and the creature did not seem inclined to journey back to land. So how could he use the sword that seals the darkness?

Zelda wanted another call to discuss next steps, and soon there was a three-way call with King Dorephan at Zora's Domain, Zelda, Purah and the army commander at Hyrule Castle, and Mipha with Link in Vah Ruta on Lake Hylia. The sun was beginning to set, the thunderstorm having long since passed.

"The creature couldn't harm us and made no attempt to board Ruta. We clearly wounded it," said Mipha. "But Ruta doesn't seem powerful enough to destroy it."

"Can any of the other Divine Beasts help?" said Link.

"No," said Dr. Purah. "They cannot operate underwater, and their beams from the surface would be too diffuse from the depth of the water to do any damage."

"Then how do we deal with this?" said Zelda. "I don't know what else we can do."

"I had a dream last night, Fi telling me the sword that seals the darkness has a role to play. But I'm the only one who can wield it, and I don't see how I can attack this thing while it stays underwater," said Link. "Can we think of a way to force it onto land?"

"What about trying to drop explosives on it?" said the commander.

"In my judgment that wouldn't do any good," said Dr. Purah. "If the beam from Ruta can't do more than injure it, common explosive devices would do nothing."

"I tend to agree," said Link.

No one had any further ideas about driving the creature to land.

"I really don't see how else I can battle this thing, much as I would like to finish it off," said Link.

"Me either," said Zelda. "But I can't abide this thing living in Lake Hylia indefinitely. Does anyone have any ideas at all?"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Then Dr. Purah spoke up, but in a much softer voice than usual. Apparently, she was reluctant to broach the topic.

"Um, there is another possibility. I'm afraid it is rather dangerous, though. I didn't want to mention it unless there was no other option," said Purah.

"At this point, I am willing to consider anything," said Zelda. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have worked closely with my fellow scientists from North Hyrule a good deal. They are very advanced, and I have learned a lot from them. They have something that could help us, but it has not been tested very much, and there is some risk involved. And the risk would be to someone we all care a good deal about, and I would not like to see any harm come to. I am very hesitant to bring it up, but see no other choice at this point."

"What is it, Dr. Purah? Please, let's hear it, whatever it is, and however dangerous it is," said Zelda.

"The Sheikah of North Hyrule have a Shrine of Transformation," said Purah. "Link will have to become a Zora."

No one said a word.


	73. Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 2

**Chapter 58 -** **Underwaterblight Ganon – Part 2**

 _Summary: Despite misgivings by his family and the risks involved, Link agrees to Dr. Purah's outrageous plan. But concern over how his family will react makes Link wonder what he may be losing in life. He briefly ponders a decision he will have to make in several months. Mipha does her best to prepare the children and avoid hurting Link, with surprising results._

"Link will have to become a Zora," said Purah.

Dr. Purah's last words had stunned everyone on the call into silence. The idea someone could transform from one race to another was unheard of. As Purah waited for a reaction, the scientist in her made her refine the preciseness of her statement.

"Well, that's not entirely accurate, so let me elaborate," said Purah. "Link won't become absolutely identical at the genetic level to a Zora as if he had been born one. His genetic structure will be something of a hybrid. In being efficient, the transformation process will only convert the part of his genetic structure that is needed, the part used to maintain his Zora body, keep it healthy and in working order. That works out to be probably less than a quarter of his total genetic structure. The transformation process will leave the rest of his genetic structure unchanged since it serves no useful purpose. Therefore, a genetic test would show that Link is part Hylian and part Zora, and by percentage of genetic material, actually more Hylian than Zora. But he will possess all the physical characteristics and attributes of a Zora and can live life as a normal Zora. Unless someone performs a genetic test on him, they could not tell he wasn't one hundred percent Zora, hatched from an egg."

"That is actually possible?" said Zelda. "I have never heard of this process. It seems a pretty drastic step. Putting aside your genetic technicalities, Dr. Purah, for all practical purposes Link will become a full-fledged Zora? And is this process reversible? Can he return back to his Hylian self afterward? I would imagine that's an important consideration for Link."

"Yes, he will be physically indistinguishable from a normal Zora. And yes, in theory, the process is reversible," said Purah.

"In theory?" said Zelda.

"Well, it's never actually been done, a person going back and forth," said Purah. "As you can imagine, this process has seen only minimal use, perhaps a handful of times over the years. But every attempt has been successful, although the Sheikah limits its use because of the high risk involved. That is why I hesitated even to bring it up."

"Speaking of risk," said Link. "What is the risk?"

"As you can imagine this is a very complex process, completely rebuilding an individual's body structure while keeping them alive. If something were to go wrong, well, the resulting organism would not be viable in our existing environment."

"In other words, I would die horribly?" said Link.

"Well, that's another way of putting it. But we would put you out of your misery as quickly as possible to minimize your suffering," said Purah.

"That's very considerate. How long does the process take?" said Link.

"I don't have a precise number," said Purah. "But I would put it on the order of three weeks."

"So for three weeks, I would lie in a chamber while this process transforms my body into a Zora body. Is that correct?" said Link.

"Yes," said Purah.

"Would I feel anything?" said Link

"No, you would be unconscious the whole time," said Purah.

"Will this affect my memory?" said Link. "I'd hate to go through all that again!"

"It shouldn't," said Purah. "It's not like that other shrine you told us about. But please be careful what you talk about, Link. Remember, everyone's experience here is that the circumstance you are referring to never happened, and knowledge of that event is purposely limited. Not everyone on this call knows what you are talking about."

"Yes, sorry, I forgot," said Link. "And the reversal of the process would work the same way?"

"Yes, perhaps even slightly faster since the scientists there would have the blueprint of your former structure stored. As I said, the process should be reversible," said Purah.

"Is there a way to tell if the process is working correctly, that nothing is going wrong?" asked Mipha.

"Unfortunately not," said Purah. "I know this transformation process sounds risky, and it is. But nature does even more dramatic transformations. Have you ever considered a caterpillar turning into a butterfly? The caterpillar seals itself into a chamber and then when the time is right, emerges as an entirely different looking organism. It's amazing how that happens. This process is not as drastic as that. But I won't say it isn't risky."

"Alright, it's getting late, and it's been a very long day for some of us," said Zelda. "Let's sleep on things and get a good rest. We can have a call at ten o'clock tomorrow. Is that suitable?"

Everyone agreed and said good night.

"We can sleep inside Ruta tonight," said Mipha after the call ended. "I've done it many times. We'll be quite safe."

"Yes, fine," said Link. "Are we going to talk about this now, or wait until the morning?"

It was dark out by now, and stars filled the clear night sky. The moon was a slim crescent.

"Wait until the morning," said Mipha. "I want to relax and enjoy our night together here. It's a nice view from here, isn't it? Not as beautiful as the Domain, but not bad."

They sat together quietly enjoying the night sky and the view of the lake.

"Yes, it is pleasant here. We never came here together, did we?" said Link.

"No," said Mipha. "It was a little too far for us. It would be hard to go back and forth in a day without rushing things. But it is a beautiful lake, the largest in Hyrule, and has some different varieties of fish. I came here a few times with friends. You know, during those years I was popular before you grew up."

They sat a bit longer watching the moon make its way across the sky. It started to get a bit chilly.

"I feel like this decision will mark a turning point in our lives, Link, and I am frightened for us and our future together. If this process goes badly, I lose you. But if it goes well I may still lose you. I don't know how our relationship will change afterward. We've built such a wonderful life together all these years, and if you come back changed, it feels like we are starting over. Will you truly be the same person? I struggled with that concept when you lost your memory of me. This feels even more drastic. Will we still love each other the way we do now? How will this affect your mind and your feelings? We don't know, and the chance of losing what we have gives my heart shivers. Anyway, that's how I feel, but I know you and know what you will decide. It's getting cold. Let's go inside, and I'll seal Ruta up for safekeeping in case our enemy tries something," said Mipha.

They went inside, and Mipha closed Ruta. Then they sat down together near the main control unit.

"I'll raise the water level here so we can sleep comfortably," said Mipha. "Get some rest. You need to decide tomorrow. I don't want you to do it while you're tired."

They kissed goodnight and then rested in the water. They were both soon asleep.

They both slept late, the sense of peace and quiet inside Ruta letting them. When they awoke Link ate some food he had packed while Mipha caught some fish in Lake Hylia. After breakfast, it was time to discuss things.

"So, what is your decision?" said Mipha.

"I need to do this, Mipha," said Link. "I owe Hylia, and the sword spoke to me in a dream. I think I should trust in her. It seems like the only way I can get close enough to this thing to strike it with the sword and hopefully destroy it."

"I knew that would be your answer," said Mipha. "You know how stressful this is going to be for the children and me, right? Their father is sealed away for three weeks not knowing what will happen. Mila was already crying over what happened last time. I love you the way you are and have done so for many years now. And if it really is the same 'you' at the end, I will still love you, no matter how you look. But I told you last night that I'm scared. I don't know how changed you will be inside by this. Will you still love me, Link?"

"I know," said Link. "I won't pretend I'm not scared, too. But if it's still me inside, I believe I will love you as much as always. And if it works, I can share a different part of life with you I never could before. My concern is my abilities. When I emerge will I be able to fight like I used to? Can I still perform a flurry rush? I will have a totally different body that I am not used to. How long will it be before I feel capable of doing what I need to?"

"If you go through with this, you are going to train with me and the best Zora knights I can find," said Mipha. "Even if it takes six months, I am not going to let you face this creature untrained in combat. And don't even think about arguing with me. I will have my father command you if necessary. And we won't let Zelda pressure you into battle before you're ready."

"I understand," said Link. "And I agree with you. I don't want to face this thing unprepared. And I trust Zelda wouldn't want that either. I expect I won't be ready to face this thing for at least a couple of months. It took me a while before I felt comfortable enough with the sword after I drew it. This is a similar situation. My only fear is this creature starts causing problems before I'm fully ready."

"Alright, if that's your answer you know I will support you," said Mipha. "And I will do my best to deal with the children."

The call happened on schedule, and Link said he agreed to the process. It was a short call. Purah told Link he would need to report to the Sheikah in North Hyrule and she would alert them to his arrival to allow time to get the shrine ready.

Link planned to spend the rest of today at home saying goodbye, then head to North Hyrule tomorrow morning. Mipha agreed it made sense to leave Ruta at Lake Hylia, so they journeyed back to the Domain by swimming and hiking. It was around dinner time when they arrived. The children were home, and Sidon was with them.

"I'll tell the children and fill Father in later," Mipha told Link.

"Mom, Dad, you're home!" said Lapha.

Hugs were exchanged all around.

"Has everyone eaten yet?" said Mipha.

"Yes, we just finished. You should have sent us a message," said Sidon. "We could have waited."

"It's alright," said Mipha. "We'll grab something from the kitchen later. Now I need your attention to something that I know will worry all of us but that we need to hope and pray turns out for the best."

"Oh, no, not again," said Mila.

"One of Ganon's creations has made its home at the bottom of Lake Hylia, and we feel we need the sword your father wields to destroy it," Mipha continued. "The creature is in very deep water that only a Zora can reach. But only your father can wield the sword. The Sheikah in North Hyrule have a special shrine that can change people. Your father has agreed to change into a Zora to fight this thing."

"Oh, for the love of Nayru," said Mila. "This is crazy, Dad! You can't do this! We want you to stay the way you are now. How can they ask you to do something like this?"

"It's the only way we came up with to combat this thing. It takes three weeks or so to transform me, two or three months to train and destroy this thing, and three weeks or so to transform me back. In a few months, this will all be over, just a memory."

"When are you going to do this, Dad?" said Linky. "I agree with Sis. This is a lot to take in. Will you still feel like our father?"

"I should be the same inside and love all of you as much as always. But we need to move as quickly as possible, so I will be leaving early tomorrow morning," said Link. "Mom will still be here with you. I'm sure everything will be fine. Let's say goodbye now."

They all hugged and kissed. Mila took an extra moment to hold him and look into his eyes.

"I want you to stay safe, Dad," said Mila. "I know you can't control the shrine process, but all the rest of the time remember we love you and need you back here."

"I always remember that, sweetheart, and I promise I will be safe," said Link. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her an extra hug.

When the children were all asleep Link joined Mipha in their pool.

"I don't know what else to say," said Mipha. "You know my fears, but I will pray for you every day and trust in the Goddess. I keep telling myself things will all work out. But you have never done something so extreme before. Contact me the instant you can."

They kissed goodnight. Link had trouble sleeping at first but concentrated on the sound of the waterfall. It soon worked.

Early next morning he kissed Mipha goodbye then quietly left the house for his journey to North Hyrule. He would take the first early ferry from Lanayru Bay and be there well before lunch.

When the ferry arrived in North Hyrule, he was greeted by a Sheikah at the pier assigned to escort him to the shrine.

"Hello Link, my name is Alson," he said. "Dr. Purah said time is of the essence, so we will go at once. The shrine is not far, about a thirty-minute walk."

"Are you experienced with this process?" said Link.

"We haven't done it very often, but we know what to do," said Alson. "I know you must be apprehensive. But we wouldn't do this if we weren't confident of success. It has not been done often, but it has never failed. Please take some comfort in that."

They arrived at the shrine, Link undressed as directed, and lay down in the chamber. He had left his sword at home as well as his Zora Armor and had worn a simple Hylian outfit.

"Alright, just relax, and close your eyes," said Alson. "The first step will put you to sleep, and you will feel nothing afterward. When the process is complete, the chamber will open, and you will wake up."

"Alright, I'm ready," said Link.

They closed the lid of the chamber, and a moment later Link was unconscious. The process had begun.

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, life went on over the next three weeks. There was no way to tell how well the process on Link was working and all anyone could do was offer prayers for its success, which Mipha did every day at Hylia's statue. Zelda called every few days to see how Mipha was. She understood how stressful all this must be for Mipha and wanted to do what she could. Mipha wasn't sure her calls really helped all that much but recognized it was kind of her to do it.

As expected, Mila was the most outwardly emotional about all this. She and Link had been very close since she was a baby. As a small child, she had run to him for comfort more often than to her mother. And whenever she had run to him, he had picked her up and held her securely in his arms, hugged and kissed her, made her feel safe and, most importantly of all, made her feel loved. She remembered burying her face in his shoulder and how he would gently pat her on the back and rock her. He used to call her his little princess. And then much later, when she was older, she felt it was her turn to look after him when Mipha couldn't.

Now Mipha could see tears in Mila's eyes sometimes and then she would reach out and take Mila in her arms, patting her gently and telling her not to worry, everything would be fine. And Mila would look back into Mipha's eyes with her penetrating gaze and read the worry Mipha herself carried. Then Mila would hold onto her mother, telling her that she was right, of course, that all would indeed be well. They were emotional support for each other.

The other children worried as well but didn't show it so openly. Lapha tried to make sure she and Linky kept busy, and Midon spent time working on the rune he was developing when he wasn't keeping busy with friends.

Mipha counted the days. The time seemed endless. But when the three weeks were finally up, she kept continually checking her Tab for news.

Back in North Hyrule, three weeks had passed without incident. Shifts of Sheikah scientists had been on duty monitoring the chamber day and night. There was every indication nothing was wrong, but only examining the chamber's contents at the end of the process would prove that. It was the morning of the twenty-third day when the chamber started beeping, alerting those present it was about to open. One of the scientists quickly got ready. She carried a hypodermic syringe with a fast-acting lethal drug. If the process had gone wrong, out of mercy, they would terminate whatever life existed in the chamber as soon as they could and spare it any suffering. Then the chamber lid slowly opened, and the scientists peered anxiously into it. To their relief, they were met with the image of an adult Zora male with blue pigmented skin lying fast asleep in the chamber. They congratulated each other as they waited, and the syringe was quickly disposed of.

A few moments later Link stirred, then opened his eyes. He blinked once or twice. Everything looked blurry.

"Link, don't move yet," said the head scientist on duty. "Take a few minutes to wake up. You've been asleep for three weeks, and your entire body structure is new. But you look fine, perfectly normal. Don't worry."

Link did as asked. He blinked and took some deep breaths. His vision cleared, but he noticed his breaths were not as deep as he remembered. His lungs must be smaller.

"Alright, if you feel up to it, and only if you feel up to it, sit up very slowly now," said the scientist. "In fact, do everything very slowly for now."

Link slowly sat up then looked down at himself and caught his breath. He had fins on his arms, his skin was all blue, and his fingernails were sharp and pointed. He looked down at his feet and their webbing of skin. He felt quite a bit taller. He noticed he was breathing through his mouth, but when he closed it, he couldn't breathe. He slowly remembered everything. The process had obviously worked. He was, for all practical purposes, a Zora.

He looked around at the Sheikah scientists in the room as they stared back at him. Their coloration seemed off, slightly different, with less blue tint and more red. But they also appeared sharper as if he saw them more clearly than before. His eyesight was apparently different, presumably more adapted to a water environment.

His hearing was different too. Far from having less sensitive hearing, he found it was somewhat more sensitive. He could hear the shuffling of feet on the floor, even the sound of someone swallowing too loud and clearing their throat from across the room. Hearing was apparently an important Zora sense, which was logical given their echolocation ability.

"Do you feel strong enough to get up now?" said the scientist. "Let me help you."

The scientist took his arm and eased him out of the chamber. He was wobbly on his feet but steadied himself.

"The process looks to be a complete success, Link. I have your Tab here. Do you wish to contact anyone?"

Link tried to answer, but the words came out all slurred. His mouth and tongue felt different too. He felt around his mouth with his tongue and noticed how sharp and pointed his teeth were. Biting your tongue would be no simple injury! He tried speaking again, and this time his words made sense, but his voice sounded different as if it originated further back in his throat.

"Yes, my wife," said Link.

He took the Tab and called. Mipha answered instantly. She must have been holding the Tab, Link realized.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," said Link.

"Oh! Thank Hylia! You sound very different. You're feeling alright?"

"Yes, a bit shaky, but fine."

"And the process worked?"

"Yes, perfectly they tell me," said Link. "I should be on the next ferry back to the Domain. I can't wait to see you."

"And I can't wait to see you," said Mipha. Then she thought for a minute. "But will I recognize you?"

"Maybe not, but I will recognize you,' said Link. "See you soon."

They ended the call.

"Alright Link, it looks like the process worked well, but you need to ease into any activity," said the scientist. "You've been provided with enough nutrients to last several more hours, so you shouldn't be hungry for a while. But you need to grow accustomed to your new body, and that takes time. You can't rush it. Dr. Purah wanted us to particularly emphasize that to you because she said you had an inclination to want to speed through things. You can't do that with this, or you will only hurt yourself. As you learn about your new body, you will find that some activities come easier to you, and others will be much harder or even impossible. There is one thing, in particular, you need to watch out for now. You are much more vulnerable to electricity. So be very careful of that. Of course, you will eventually be able to swim much better once you get accustomed to it. One of the challenges with that will be getting comfortable underwater, letting your gills take over your breathing. Your instinct will be to panic at first. But if you remember nothing else I am telling you, remember this: take your time and don't push yourself too hard. We will escort you back to the ferry and let Dr. Purah know the process was a success. Do you feel strong enough to travel on your own back to your Domain? Or should someone accompany you?"

"I feel alright," said Link. "Not comfortable, but I think I can manage a short ferry ride."

With that, they made their way back to the dock so Link could catch the next high-speed ferry that would carry him back to Lanayru Bay. He was starting to feel a bit less awkward in his movements.

"Alright, Link, goodbye and good luck!" said the Sheikah who had accompanied him.

He returned his goodbye. Then he boarded the ferry, sat down, and immediately bumped his tail fin. Ouch! He would have to remember to leave more room in back of himself. He felt very self-conscious sitting there as if he expected people to stare at him. But no one paid him any attention.

His felt that his mind had changed, though, in ways he had difficulty articulating. He remembered things, but his way of thinking about them was somehow different. Some aspects of events seemed to hold more importance now, and he wasn't sure why. He couldn't explain it.

He thought about Mipha and his family and he clearly still loved all of them. But his feeling of love was somehow different too. He wanted their happiness and well being above all else, just as before. But his past feelings of love as a Hylian seemed based on a desire to be together with them, to share experiences with them, to laugh and play with them, and also to care for them.

This new feeling of love had those aspects as well but included a much stronger sense of the need for protection. He felt he needed to be there for them to ward off danger, like predators. The feeling must somehow derive from a time long ago, an age when creatures from the sea posed a threat to an aquatic family's existence. He wondered if that was why Mila felt so insecure about him not being around. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and promptly bumped his tail fin again. Ouch!

He also started to feel different urges, sensations he had never felt before, more primitive drives. He looked down at the water next to the ship and the waves lapping against it as they waited to depart. He could see deeper into the water now, to the sandy seabed in places. And he had this urge to dive into the water, to leave the ship and just splash and swim around. It felt funny, and he had to control himself to sit still. And if he concentrated he could even hear the splash of nearby fish as they lunged after insects. And then he smacked his lips at the thought of catching one and biting into its tasty firm flesh.

He shook his head again, but this time more carefully. There were six other passengers on the ferry, all Zoras. A couple sitting across from him nodded in greeting, and he did the same back. He really must look normal to them, he thought. He must look normal to everyone but himself.

The ferry cast off and was soon on its way back to Lanayru Bay. It was a high-speed ferry, and the trip would not take long. He wondered how Mipha would react to him. Would she hate what he had done? Would she try her best to treat him the same, but only out of obligation? Would he even be able to tell how she felt? And what about the children? Would they be so shocked they couldn't accept him? He went to rub his hair and caught himself before he cut his head open. He really had to concentrate!

Mipha was so excited since Link called that she made her way to the Lanayru Bay pier and waited for the ferry. She paced up and down, wondering what their reunion would be like. How would Link look, but more importantly how would they react to each other now?

She could see the ship in the distance and watched it slow down and then maneuver and finally dock at the pier. She saw seven Zora passengers aboard, and she strained to look at them. Most were with someone else, but she finally focused on the lone Zora that could only be Link. He didn't look too bad from a distance. Link saw her on the pier and waved to her as he got off the ship.

After Link cleared the passenger unloading area, he walked over to Mipha, but she just stood there. She kept staring at him, and he wasn't sure how she felt. He tried to read her emotions, something he was admittedly terrible at. And he apparently wasn't any better at that as a Zora than he was as a Hylian. What was she thinking? Was she disappointed? Shocked speechless? Disgusted? About to cry? What? He waited but finally couldn't take her silence any longer.

"Mipha, it's me," said Link. "Are you alright?"

Then she rushed forward, put her arms around him and they hugged and then kissed. He was careful not to scratch her as he put his arms around her.

"Yes, I'm alright," said Mipha. "But, forgive me, this will take some getting used to. Did you know you still have those gorgeous blue eyes of yours? That eye color is very unusual. And you do make a very handsome Zora."

"You really think so? You're not put off by my appearance?" said Link. "I feel so strange. I'm not sure what to do or how to move."

"That's understandable," said Mipha. "You skipped all the growing up years a person normally has to get comfortable with their body. You need to start from scratch. But I'll help you. We'll take it slowly. Don't push yourself too fast or you'll get hurt, and the whole thing will take even longer. Now let's go home and meet with Father. Right after we were married, he joked we would make a real Zora out of you someday. We never dreamed it would literally come true."

Then Mipha stopped and stepped back to look at him. She looked him directly in the eyes.

"But I need to know something, Link, and please be honest with me. How do you feel when you look at me? Do you still find me attractive?"

"Attractive? Are you kidding? You look beautiful! That's one thing that certainly hasn't changed," said Link. "You're as beautiful as ever, and I love looking at you. But it's funny. When I look at you now, I do feel something different. I feel a strong urge to be with you in water, to imagine we're holding each other as we spiral deeper and deeper into the depths, our mouths pressed against each other's and then, well... Is that normal?"

"The urge is normal," laughed Mipha. "But the desire is generally expressed more eloquently if you wish to make a good impression. I think you'll need to learn some Zora etiquette. But that's fine. We're married, not dating. And I am happy to hear that. Have you tried swimming yet?"

"No, not at all," said Link.

"Just wait, you're going to love it once you get used to it," said Mipha. "We'll swim together part of the way home. But you're going to have to learn a lot, such as how to swim up waterfalls. You've been spoiled by the Armor I think. We'll start today on the way home, swimming very gently in the river. I'll help you swim up the dam and then across East Reservoir Lake. We'll take it slowly."

Link dove into the river and tried swimming, but his motion was off. His instinct was to swim the way he used to, not using his fins or moving like a Zora.

"Just watch what I do," said Mipha. "I can't believe I'm teaching you to swim all over again. And try to use your fins!"

After a few tries he got the hang of it, at least to some extent, and when he tried swimming, he could feel the difference if he concentrated on using his fins.

"It will take time," said Mipha. "You're like a young child learning everything. Let me pull you the rest of the way. Just relax. You should be easier to pull now, less water resistance. But I do miss your hair."

Link held onto her as she sped up and then swam up the Falls and then across the now empty East Reservoir Lake. They reached the northwest pier then held hands as they walked down the steps and then toward the guard on duty at the entrance to the Domain. The guard bowed his head to Mipha and then gave her a quizzical look.

"Lady Mipha, good morning," said the guard. Then he looked at Link and back at Mipha, then back at Link and then again at Mipha. They were still holding hands.

"Oh!" said Mipha. "I think my father should make an announcement about my husband, so people don't start spreading scandalous rumors about me. This is actually my husband, Link. He has gone through a procedure that changed him to a Zora. Well, anyway, we'll be on our way now."

The guard bowed his head to her and said nothing as they proceeded into the Domain.

"I don't think he believed you," laughed Link. "On the other fin, if you really were cheating on me with someone, who would offer up such a ridiculous cover story? But maybe we shouldn't hold hands until after your father makes his announcement about me."

They made their way to the throne room, and the guard on duty said His Majesty would be done with his meeting very soon unless Lady Mipha wished him to interrupt. Mipha said they could wait, and a few minutes later the guard told them it was alright. They made their way to the throne room.

"Oh, my!" said King Dorephan when he saw Link with Mipha. "This is truly amazing! You look good, Link. I'm beginning to think you should have been a Zora all along. How do you feel?"

"Very disoriented, Father," said Link. "I feel different urges, and my mind seems to work differently. I am not used to my body and how to make it work the way I want."

"Perfectly understandable," said King Dorephan. "You are a newborn in one sense but an adult in another. It will take time. I don't suppose you have seen your children yet. They would all still be in class now."

"No, I haven't seen them, and I am rather dreading it," said Link. "I'm concerned how they will react when they see me. If they can't stand me this way, it will definitely hurt, but I know I have to see this through for Hyrule's sake. If I change back, I hope all will be well again."

"I noticed you said 'if,'" said King Dorephan. "Are you considering the possibility that you would live out your life as you are now?"

"It's way too soon to discuss that, Father," said Link. "My instinct right now is to revert back to being a Hylian. But I also fear the risk of going through that transformation process all over again. I did this transformation to help defeat one of Ganon's creations. I should have a reason to revert back to how I was. Most important to me is how Mipha feels. If it is to recover my children's affection, then that would be another reason to try going back. But if I am accepted by everyone the way I am, I'm not sure what I should do. That decision is months away, however."

"Well, enjoy your experience as a Zora for as long as you are one," said King Dorephan. "And I hope, given a little time, your children will come to accept you as you are, or at least show enough understanding to tolerate it, while it lasts. I know this wasn't easy for you."

"Father, after we have a chance to speak with the children, it would be helpful for you to announce what Link has done. I don't want people to get the wrong idea when they see me holding hands with a stranger."

"Yes, of course," laughed King Dorephan. "I didn't think of that. Let me know when you've finished talking to the children."

They left the throne room and made their way home to Mikau Lake and into the kitchen.

"Now I need to check all this was not a complete waste of time," said Link.

He went to their room and leaning against the wall where he had left it was the sword that seals the darkness. Would it still recognize him? As far as he knew, no one in history but a Hylian had ever wielded it. Externally he was a Zora now, but Purah had said that at some genetic level he was still mostly Hylian, albeit based on genes not known to have any purpose. Could the sword sense that? Or would Hylia make an exception for him? Either way wouldn't matter so long as he could wield it. He had to know now.

He said a silent prayer to Hylia to not make all he had just gone through purposeless. Then he reached for the sword. His old commander had said it stung his hand when he tried to draw it. He grasped it very tentatively, ready to release it if necessary. But his fear was groundless. He gripped the sword fully, pulled it from its scabbard, then pointed it upward and kissed the blade. Then he raised it fully skyward and lifted his head. The sword glowed a brilliant white, fully powered.

"I am now and always your humble servant, Goddess Hylia. Grant me the courage, wisdom, and strength to fully fulfill your purpose in choosing me to wield your sacred instrument for destroying evil."

Then he lowered the sword, returned it to its scabbard and placed it where it stood before. He felt more confident now he was doing what Hylia wanted of him. In the end, that mattered most of all.

He returned to the kitchen, told Mipha about the sword, then sat with her waiting for the children to arrive. Link was still nervous, probably more nervous than Mipha had ever seen him. Aside from Mipha herself, his children were the only people in Hyrule capable of deeply hurting his feelings. But children were often the most honest of people. They wouldn't hide how they felt.

"Try to relax," said Mipha. "I'll support you no matter what they say. But remember, they're just children. They may say something hurtful without meaning to. You can't let that affect you too much. You're doing what you believe is right and for Hyrule's sake."

"I know, but they mean everything to me, as do you," said Link. "Their rejection will hurt. A lot. I can't pretend it won't. But I hear you. I'll tough it out and move on no matter what is said."

Link got up and paced back and forth, then noticed a dish of raw snails on the counter nearby. In his nervousness, he absentmindedly popped two into his mouth. They were pretty tasty!

Mipha started laughing.

"Don't spoil your appetite, sweetheart," said Mipha. "We're going fishing together later to start your training. There is nothing like being hungry and chasing a juicy fish for dinner to improve your swimming skills."

Mipha grew quiet then, thinking about their situation.

"No, you're too vulnerable right now," said Mipha. "I need to speak with the children before they see you. I can't let you be inadvertently hurt. Please wait in our room. I'll call you when it's time."

Link retreated to their bedroom. The children arrived soon afterward, Linky and Lapha first, then Midon and finally Mila. As each of them arrived, Mipha asked them to sit down, not to worry, but she needed to speak with them. When Mila saw all of them together, her hands flew to her mouth.

"Is this meeting about Dad? Is he alright?" said Mila.

"Your father is alright, but we need to talk. Please join us," said Mipha. When everyone was seated, Mipha began to speak.

 _Your Father is fine and he's home now. But I need to talk to you about him before you see him. Some of this you already know, but think of it as a reminder._

 _Link is an extraordinary person, and I say that not just because I love him._

 _If you are a servant of evil, believe me, Link is the last person you want to see, because he will be the last person you ever see. He is the fiercest and most deadly combatant you will ever know. He has singlehandedly destroyed adversaries of every strength and type. He was chosen by the Goddess Hylia to destroy evil, and that's what he does, better than anyone. He's ruthless, he's invincible, the ultimate tough guy. You don't want to mess with him. And that's what you'll read about him in history lessons, and about how he battled and defeated even something as powerful as Ganon itself._

 _But if that's all you know about Link you're missing a lot. Because he is also the kindest and most caring and loving person, you will ever know. He has helped countless people throughout Hyrule with their problems or come to their aid when he saw them in danger. He is unselfish and will put his life in peril to save a complete stranger. He loves Hyrule and its people. And he has feelings._

 _He especially loves all of us, his family, more than anything else. So, this is the vulnerable side of him. You won't be able to hurt him with a sword, but you can break his heart with a word. And I don't want that to happen, and you shouldn't either._

 _Now, because of his love of Hyrule and his sense of duty, your father agreed to, at least temporarily, give up his life as a Hylian and become a Zora for the express purpose of destroying another one of Ganon's monstrosities. And he is not afraid of doing that. But what he is afraid of is that because he has changed so much on the outside, you will no longer accept him as your father and love him._

 _I cannot make you do that. Maybe in your heart, you cannot accept who he has become. But if so, for my sake if not his, keep that to yourself and don't hurt the person who still loves you with all his heart and would do anything in his power to protect you. You owe us both that much._

 _Do any of you have any questions before I ask your father to come in?_

"Yes," said Mila. "What are we waiting for, Mom? We would all love him even if he were a Goron."

Everyone burst out laughing.


	74. Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 3

**Chapter 59 -** **Underwaterblight G** **anon - Part 3**

 _ _Summary: Link reunites with his children for the first time as a Zora. Mipha outlines her plan for Link's training, and lessons start at once as Link catches his dinner. During their first night together, Link comes to truly appreciate the significance of Mipha's remark over twenty years earlier. All is not work and no play, as the children help with their father's training, and Mipha and Link spend some time together as a Zora couple. Meanwhile, Ganon's creature seems content, for now, to remain dormant at the bottom of Lake Hylia.__

Link was pacing back and forth in their bedroom as Mipha spoke to their children in the dining room. He had not seen his four children in over three weeks, and that was when he said goodbye as a Hylian. Now he had returned home as a Zora and needed to remain so at least until Ganon's creation could be destroyed. He was hoping whatever Mipha was saying to his children would help them understand and accept him. Becoming a Zora wasn't his idea. He was sacrificing his body and doing what he could to help Hyrule. As Hylia's chosen one, that was his duty. But it was also his way of expressing gratitude to the Goddess for all she had done for him in life.

Since he was married to a Zora and lived among them, at least his transformation to a Zora had some positive aspects. Thank Hylia she didn't need him to become a Goron! A diet of rocks did not sound very appealing. Or maybe a Rito would have been even worse, listening to Revali gloating every day and probably mocking his attempts to learn how to fly. At least Mipha loved him and would help him, not mock him. Well, not unless she was teasing him. So, he should be thankful for small blessings.

Mipha said she would call for him when she was finished explaining things to the children and now he was waiting for her to finish. He could hear Mipha's voice, but not the words she spoke. Then he heard her stop speaking and soon after heard everyone laughing. That was strange. He didn't think the topic was humorous. The next thing he heard was Mipha calling his name. The moment he had been dreading had finally arrived.

He took as deep a breath as his now smaller lungs and walked into the dining room where Mipha's meeting with the children had taken place. They were all seated at the table. But as soon as he entered the room his four children ran up to him and he got a giant hug. He was overwhelmed. Then, as was often the case, Mila became their spokesperson.

"Welcome home, Dad," said Mila. "We all missed you. Be careful wiping your eyes. You have very sharp nails now. You look great, by the way."

Link held onto all four of them in a giant hug, his eyes tearing up. He was slightly taller than Mila and Midon now. Lapha and young Link were hugging him around his waist, Mila and Midon taking opposite shoulders. He looked over at Mipha. She was laughing and shaking her head.

"My big speech was all unnecessary. You four never cease to surprise me," said Mipha to the children. "I should have given you more credit. But thank you."

"Now, can we take a good look at the new you, Dad?" said Mila stepping back with the others.

Link was taller now, roughly the same height as other adult Zora's. His pigmentation was a light blue. In fact, in a bit of irony that would provoke occasional teasing from Mipha in the weeks ahead, his skin coloring now exactly matched the color of his Hylian Champion tunic. Mipha would tease him that he couldn't bear to part with his tunic because of his feelings for the Hylian Princess who gave it to him. He must have wanted it to become his skin, she laughed. The most striking aspect of his new appearance, however, was his eye color. He retained the same bright blue eye color he had as a Hylian, and that was far different from any other Zora in the Domain. His face carried the hint of a smile in his expression. Mipha said it made him look kind and happy, and also handsome. He was also more muscular than other Zora's, probably a byproduct of all his Hylian combat training. Some of his muscle structure must have carried over during the process. His other characteristics seemed typical of any male Zora, at least as far as he could tell.

"I thank all of you for making this so much easier than I feared it would be," said Link. "I don't know what Mom told you, but I was afraid of how you might react when you saw me. But I shouldn't have been. I should have had more faith in you."

"Now that we have all that out of the way," said Mipha. "Our job is to make your Dad is as capable a Zora as he was a Hylian, and as soon as possible. He needs to get acclimated to his new body and learn how to move and behave like a Zora, to swim fast and fight fast. The fighting part you can leave to me and the knights I will have him train with. But you can help with everything else. In some you should think of your Dad as a little brother you need to help. He has had no experience growing up in the body he is in now, and that's hard to deal with. Right now I'm going to teach your Dad how to catch his dinner. The rest of you are on your own, but Lapha please catch a fish for Linky like you usually do. I'll cook it for him. See you back here for dinner."

"Last one back cleans up!" yelled Lapha as she raced for the door.

Everyone took off for their favorite place to catch fish. Mipha took Link to the area near the waterfall north of the Domain, and they floated there together.

"Now, when you get better at swimming, you can just rush right after a fish you see and catch it. But another approach, and the one you will need to use at first, is to approach stealthily until you are within range. I know you used to catch fish as a Hylian, but you move in water differently now, so you need to learn it again. Alright, go ahead."

Link tried a few times without success. The fish too quick and alert for his clumsy efforts. But finally, by swimming very slowly and quietly, he managed to get close enough to a trout that he could grab it with his hands. He was still swimming with his head mostly above water. He hadn't used his gills yet.

"That's good, you won't starve tonight," laughed Mipha. "Tomorrow we'll start work on your speed and maneuverability. But you've had a tough day. Let's go home and have dinner."

At dinner, Mipha shared her plan to help Link.

"We are going to train all day, every day," said Mipha. "That includes swimming exercises and challenges, combat training against our best knights, learning how to use echolocation to see in murky or dark waters, everything you need to know in order to battle this thing. And if your progress is satisfactory, the afternoon of every fourth day will be some time off for the two of us. I want to spend some time showing you what life as a Zora couple is like. We don't know how long you will remain a Zora, and I want to use this opportunity to share with you some of the things I never thought I ever could. But you need to train hard for the rest of the time. The afternoons off are motivation and a reward for hard work. I know we need to start slowly and give you a chance to get more comfortable with your new body. So remember that, and don't push too hard at the beginning. There will be plenty of opportunities to push yourself harder when you're stronger. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," said Link. "I've always liked to train hard. But I recall the Sheikah said pushing myself too hard would be counterproductive, so it makes sense to ease into it."

After the children went to bed, Link joined Mipha in their pool, their first night together as a Zora couple.

"I saw you keeping your head above water when you caught the fish and I gather you haven't used your gills yet," said Mipha. "This is a good time to start. Float here with me and stop breathing."

Link closed his mouth and held his breath. He could hear his heart beating and the pressure of holding his breath build up in his lungs. He was wondering how much longer he could hold his breath and was about to gasp for air when suddenly he didn't need air any longer. He felt the circulation of water through his chest and the air extracted from it must be filling his blood vessels. He looked over at Mipha.

"You can open your mouth now, sweetheart," said Mipha smiling. "As long as you stay in water your gills will keep working. Marvelous, isn't it?"

"It is," said Link. "It feels so strange. It won't hurt if I forget and breathe will it?"

"Not at all," said Mipha. "In fact, that's one way to quickly build up more stamina. And as I come to think of it, this is a perfect time for more stamina."

She reached over and pulled his head to hers and they kissed. But it was a kiss the likes of which he had never felt before. It was passionate and continuous, long lasting with no need for any interruption to breathe. And it felt more and more erotic the longer it went on. She gently stroked the back of his neck just below his fin, and that felt erotic, too. He did the same to her. Their kiss went on and on. And the urge to make love grew until they finally wrapped their arms around each other and did just that, as they continued the longest kiss he could imagine.

Afterward, she smiled, reached over, and gently touched his cheek.

"I love you," said Mipha. "That was a lesson I didn't feel I should discuss at dinner. And you were a pretty quick learner. See what you've been missing all these years?"

Link smiled back.

"I love you, too," said Link. "That kiss was incredible, sweetheart! I've never felt anything like it. I felt its passion just grow and grow and when I thought it couldn't feel any better, it grew some more. I realize something now. After our first time kissing at Veiled Falls I recall you told me that if we kissed underwater you could kiss longer. I thought you were just bragging about not having to breathe. I finally understand what you meant! But I have to disagree with you on one point. You may say I'm a quick learner, but I think I would benefit from a lot more instruction."

"Don't worry," said Mipha laughing. "I think we could both benefit. And there will be plenty of opportunity for that. I want to enjoy the chance to be together with you like this too. Now you should get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow. Oh, and another small piece of Zora etiquette. The Zora expression 'wet dreams' does not mean what it does for a Hylian. It has nothing to do with that. It's like the Hylian expression 'sweet dreams'. So don't get all excited. Wet dreams, sweetheart."

They kissed goodnight. He wondered what kind of dreams Zoras actually have as he closed his eyes. And then he stopped breathing again.

Next morning was a school day. And later that morning came an announcement from King Dorephan that Link had temporarily assumed the body of a Zora for an important mission. Mipha could stop worrying now about rumors of her scandalous behavior with that new Zora with the strange colored eyes while her husband was missing.

Mipha elected to teach Link swimming in the mornings. Each day they would walk over to East Reservoir Lake and she would take him through a lesson and then test his ability. To say it was slow going was an understatement. He marveled at her patience with him. It was so hard to keep track of all the parts of his body he needed to coordinate to move well! He was swimming by trying to remember things. Swimming actions hadn't penetrated into his muscle memory yet to where they would happen automatically.

The afternoons were combat training, and this was more interesting to him. The water obviously presented more resistance to movement including striking with his sword. He had to put more effort into a blow. But he was pleased that he maintained his ability to attack very rapidly, seeming to freeze time for his adversary, what was referred to as a rush. If you could dodge an enemy at just the right moment, this was a great help.

Combat training started off with Link sparring against one of the knights. He was too slow and generally got knocked over with the soldier's spear. And he had trouble coordinating his movements. This was hard! When he asked about sparring with her, she said he wasn't ready yet to take on the Zora Champion. She would let him know when he was.

Then came one of the fourth days of training. He had been swimming with Mipha all morning. She had constructed an underwater course comprised of rings he had to swim through. But he had to swim through them quickly enough to meet her time challenge and twist and turn quickly enough to pass through all of them. Mipha always demonstrated for him first that the challenge was fair. She would do the course first, and she made it look so easy with her graceful movements, yet finishing the course much faster than she expected him to. So he tried and kept trying until he made her goal. But it was clear he would eventually have to do much better to consider it a real success. And he respected her more for how capable a fighter she was, an aspect of her he hadn't had much chance to see. But he shouldn't have been surprised. She was the Zora Champion, after all.

They broke for lunch, a nice fresh fish, and then like some schoolboy awaiting his grade, Link waited to learn if he had earned the afternoon off with her.

"You're doing a little better," said Mipha after they finished lunch. "I'm not thrilled by your progress, but I think you've earned some time off. There's a beautiful underwater cave in Ruto Lake I want to show you. There are some Luminous Stones in the walls. But it's not going to be all fun. You're going to have to navigate your way into the cave without your eyes using echolocation. You can enjoy the view on our way out. Let's go."

They swam to the cave entrance and Link closed his eyes. Mipha wrapped a band across his eyes, effectively blinding him. Then she tapped him on the shoulder to begin. He tried to use the sound returning from his high pitched clicks to picture the cave. He could sense some of the surroundings but he was easily distracted by echoes from nearby unrelated objects and he had to concentrate. He managed to work his way into the cave, then slowly made his way forward. He did not have enough confidence in his echolocation skill to swim faster. He feared that any moment his head would bang into a cave wall. But he was able to pick out the turns in the passageways and make his way through them. When it appeared he was reaching the end, he felt Mipha touch him on the shoulder and then removed his blindfold. He was struck by the beauty of the scene, a cluster of Luminous Stones lit up the ceiling and scattered along the walls as well. Mipha signaled him to follow her out of the cave, which he did. He hadn't learned how to communicate underwater with high pitched clicks yet. They swam together to the surface.

"That was beautiful," said Link.

"Yes, the Luminous Stones make the cave special," said Mipha. "You did well to the end of the cave but you lack confidence in yourself. You swim way too slowly fearing a mistake and a collision. We need to keep working on that. In the dark waters of the deep parts of Lake you will need echolocation to see and perhaps even to battle. You need to build up your confidence. I might have you practice that with the children after dinner. They sometimes play games like 'tag' using echolocation. It should help you."

"If they don't mind taking time away from playing with their friends, that would be great," said Link.

"No, they told me more than once they want to help," said Mipha. "They understand how hard this must be for you, being used to being the best at so many things and now being so helpless as a Zora. But don't be surprised if you get a little friendly teasing. Remember they love you."

"I will," laughed Link. "They've been the most wonderful children I could ever hope for. But speaking of teasing, I've been trying to avoid the Big Bad Bazz Brigade members. Your keeping me busy at East Reservoir Lake has helped. But I know I'm going to run into one of them sooner or later."

"Why don't you just go look for them and get it over with?" said Mipha. "You know it's all in fun. They like you and I'm sure they'll get a kick out of seeing you as a Zora."

Mipha paused.

"You know, I really should start speaking to you as a Zora. I'm so used to using Hylian expressions with you. But we say 'get a stroke out of something' not 'get a kick out of something'.

"Sure, why not?" said Link. "If I don't understand, I'll ask. I've always enjoyed comparing how we say things differently than you."

Link paused as Mipha gave him a funny look.

"I mean, how Hylians say things differently than us," said Link smiling.

"You got it right the second time," laughed Mipha. "And 'let's catch dinner' means something different as well to a Hylian. Come on, let's catch some dinner and join the rest of the family."

They swam after some fish and then headed back home to join the family for dinner. At dinner, they discussed the usual topics, how school was going, what they were studying, what they were doing with friends. Mila was concentrating on history and thought she would teach someday. Midon enjoyed technology as did Lapha. They both thought they would continue to study more about Sheikah technology. Linky enjoyed writing but also thought he might like to become a Hylian knight at some point like his Dad. Mila said Tila was planning another trip here on the days they had off from school. Midon said he was making progress on his rune to report on and predict underwater conditions. Then they got around to the topic of Link's progress.

"We're taking you to Ruto Lake after dinner for some water games," said Mila. "It will be fun, a chance to be a kid again. But a Zora kid this time. I said you should stay young at heart, and here's another chance."

"Fine," laughed Link. "Just take it easy on me, okay? I'm still not too sure of myself."

"Don't worry, Dad. You'll enjoy it," said Midon.

"You might finally be able to outswim Linky," said Lapha. "Sorry Linky."

"It's okay, Laff," said Linky. "I think I'm still the best Hylian swimmer in Hyrule."

"Okay, Dad," said Mila taking his hand. "Let's go. And you can come, too, Mom."

"Sure, why not," said Mipha.

They made their way to Ruto Lake and Link began playing games like tag, races, and variations using echolocation. Playing tag reminded him of the early days of their marriage when Mipha and he used to take little Sidon on family picnics. The years had certainly gone by! He still lost at tag every time, but he felt he was getting better. And concentrating on the games made him start swimming less consciously, his fins acting according to their intended purpose without him actively thinking about it. And that was precisely Mipha's intent in having him do this, creating muscle memory while having fun. They played until it started getting dark, then headed home.

"I had a great time, thank you," said Link as they walked back to Mikau Lake.

"We're going to keep doing this, until you stop losing every time," said Lapha.

"That's fine," laughed Link. "I think that means we'll be doing this for quite a while."

Looking back he remembered the first month was the hardest. He seemed to make very little progress from day-to-day, and only Mipha's encouragement helped him from getting depressed. It was the fifth week of training that he started noticing things were coming easier for him. His swimming improved to the point it took as little concentration as walking. And he began to be able to maneuver more quickly and with less concentration. His echolocation skills took a bit longer, but by the sixth week, he could use it to form a picture in his mind that accurately reflected his surroundings.

It was also the sixth week when he was finally able to beat his opponent in combat. Mipha congratulated him and he was feeling pretty good about himself until she told him now he was ready to face a more skilled knight. And the first time he did, he lost as badly as he used to. So he kept practicing.

But he also enjoyed some memorable days off with Mipha. She took him swimming everywhere, showing him underwater features he never knew existed. "Now we can act like a normal couple," Mipha would say. But for him, it was anything but normal. It was a visit to a new world, the world Mipha belonged to but he never had. And now, at least for a time, he did. Sometimes it was all fun. But other times it touched on Zora or family history.

One day they took a longer trip to Cephla Lake. It took several hours to get there, but Mipha wanted to show him something.

"I think I know what you have in mind," said Link. "It goes back to our search for the Zora's Sapphire and the place you and Father agreed to keep secret."

"Yes, Princess Ruto's tomb," said Mipha. "I would like you to see it and this is your chance. I've always had an interest in her life, especially after we met. She is an important figure in Zora and Hyrule history."

"I was thinking perhaps we should stop by Foothill Stable on the way so I could visit Epona," said Link. "But perhaps it is better if we don't. I'm not sure what seeing me as a Zora would do to her. I bet she would still know it's me. But we don't have that much time anyway."

They reached Cephla Lake and Mipha took Link's hand after they dove in. She remembered the small underwater cave entrance built into the raised structure there. They entered the cave, illuminated by Luminous Stones, and followed it to the end where a section of the cave was built completely of Luminous Stones and marked Princess Ruto's resting place and the location of the lost Zora's Sapphire. Mipha bowed her head, and Link did the same. Link prayed that Princess Ruto and the Hero of Time were happily together now in the spirit realm. Perhaps someday someone would say the same prayer for Princess Mipha and him. They were about to withdraw when Mipha heard a voice in her head.

"Well, this is a special visit, Princess!" said the voice. "You have returned, and now your loved one joins you as one of us. You are truly blessed, Princess! I am still grateful to you for leaving the Zora's Sapphire here with me. Are you in need?"

"No, Princess," thought Mipha. "I wished only to share your resting place with my husband while he still can. And to offer our prayers. Can he hear you?"

"No, I can only speak to those whose spirits I have met," said Ruto. "Which are usually only those who have passed from your world to mine. I am actually speaking to your spirit now. After one hundred years trapped by evil, your spirit spent four years with me in my world before it returned to yours. I thank you both for your visit and your prayers. Now go and enjoy the time with your beloved, the water and the sky and the land and all that is beautiful in Hyrule. Farewell."

Mipha signaled to Link and they swam out of the cave and back to the surface.

"Princess Ruto spoke to me again," said Mipha. "She urged me to enjoy our world together. And we will. Let's go home now."

Another one of their underwater journeys was a sad one, though he was glad he was finally able to share in it. Link accompanied Mipha to the throne room where King Dorephan waited with Sidon. It was the anniversary of Mipha's mother's death, and King Dorephan, Mipha, and Sidon paid her underwater tomb a visit every year on that date. Link had never accompanied them. He could have been provided with a breathing apparatus, but the device did not last long and Mipha did not want to have her family worry about him during their visit. This time he could accompany them as a Zora. King Dorephan welcomed him.

"Thank you for joining us as part of our family," said King Dorephan. "You never met my dear Marena, and Sidon doesn't remember her either. She passed when he was very young. But each year we pay her a visit and pray for her spirit. It makes me happy to know your prayers can be added to ours this time. Members of the royal family are interred deep within an underwater cave. Come, let us go."

Mipha held Link's hand as they made their way to the underwater cave carved into the side of the cliff. Link remembered the cave from the timeline before they changed things. He had paid it a short visit after King Dorephan had been killed. Mipha and he swam side by side, then entered the cave. Luminous Stones were embedded in the stones where the names of the deceased were chiseled. They passed numerous stones as they worked their way deeper into the cave. Many generations of Zora rulers had lived and died in the Domain, and their remains were all here. Finally, they reached the last stone, that of Lady Marena. They all stopped and bowed their heads. Link prayed to both Hylia and Nayru that her spirit would rest in peace. They stayed there for several minutes, and King Dorephan gently put his hand on the stone, tracing her name with his fingers. Then he withdrew his hand, and they all swam out of the cave and back to the Domain.

"We generally have a short meeting after we visit my mother's grave where Father tells us a story about her," Mipha whispered. "It helps Father to keep her memory alive."

"You should have asked me to go with you," said Link. "I always want to be a full part of your family and do whatever I can together. I would have loved to learn more about your mother."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I should have asked you," said Mipha. "But we always did it right after visiting her resting place and I felt awkward having you join us separately."

"This won't be long," said King Dorephan. "My family indulges me once a year where I remember Marena. Since you are here with us this time, Link, I should speak of a time I recall with Mipha. Mipha was quite adventurous as a small child. One time the three of us went to Toto Lake, I don't recall why. Little Mipha was happily playing in the water, splashing and chasing fish or frogs. Marena and I must have turned our back on her for only a moment or two. When we turned back she was gone. Marena screamed out her name, and we rushed to look for her. After a moment searching we saw her floating below in South Lake Akkala. We dove down to her as fast as we could, fearing she had been washed over the falls and been hurt. I would have never forgiven myself if any harm had come to her, and Marena's heart would have broken on the spot. As we rushed to her we both wondered how she could have been washed over the falls so easily. The current is not strong there and she was always a strong swimmer. Anyway, when we reached her she smiled at us, pointed out some of the fish there, and was completely unhurt. We came to realize she had deliberately swum over the falls to see what was below. Marena was so relieved she held her in her arms and kissed her and wouldn't let her go the rest of the afternoon. Mipha was her pride and joy. Anyway, that's all for today. Thank you for listening."

"We're happy to, Father," said Mipha. "I miss her, too."

Mipha kissed her father, then she and Link left.

"Thank you for including me this year," said Link. "It's a nice family tradition."

"Yes, it is," said Mipha. "And it means a lot to Father. But let's have some fun now. Time to start practicing waterfalls. Let's go."

"That's your idea of fun?" laughed Link. "Sounds like fun for you and work for me. But, let's do it."

Meanwhile back in Hyrule Castle, the creature at the bottom of Lake Hylia was being kept under observation.

"It hasn't moved at all, Sir," said the officer in charge of surveillance to the Captain. "We have set up sensors nearby. If it starts to move, we will know about it."

Zelda requested a meeting with Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie to discuss matters.

"What is your opinion of this situation?" said Zelda. "This thing has been sitting at the bottom of Lake Hylia for six weeks now. How should I think about that?"

"Your Majesty, I am sticking with my original suggestion that this being was intended to deal with a perceived threat to Ganon that doesn't exist. This creature is probably confused. Its master is nowhere to be found and neither is its intended target. We attacked it and wounded it, but couldn't destroy it so it may feel safe. It probably thinks it should wait for some clarification of its mission, which we know will never come. How long it will wait is anyone's guess. Do you know how Link is progressing? I have written to him but his replies suggest his progress may be slower than he hoped."

"I speak to Mipha now and then," said Zelda. "I started calling her from the time when Link was in the shrine and felt I should continue. She only says the same thing, that he is making progress but he is definitely not ready yet. We should probably temper our expectations. I know Link, and he will try his best to do what is needed. His instinct will be to say he's ready before he is. So I think we have to bide our time and hope this thing stays put for now."

Zelda paused for a moment.

"But talking about this thing staying put makes me worry about something else. What if this thing chooses to come ashore? Now that Link has transformed into a Zora, I don't think he is capable of fighting it on land anymore," said Zelda.

"That may be true, Your Majesty," said Robbie. "But then we have the power of the other three Divine Beasts to bring to bear on this thing. I think the power of the four Divine Beasts would destroy it. I assume the current Champions have their Divine Beasts ready?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "They have all reported that is the case."

"Then I think our problem remains how to deal with it in deep water. And for that we need Ruta and Link," said Purah.


	75. Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 4

**Chapter 60 -** **Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 4**

 _Summary: Ganon's malice begins to contaminate Lake Hylia, prompting increased urgency for Link to complete his training and tackle their enemy. Mipha remains firm with Zelda that Link cannot be pressured into a premature confrontation. Link works his hardest to develop Zora combat skills, and Mipha finally feels he's ready. Mipha and Link rejoin Ruta at Lake Hylia and prepare for their long-awaited battle._

It had been three months since Ganon's creation had taken residence at the deepest part of Lake Hylia. So far it had been content to stay there and hadn't moved since its battle with Ruta that ended in a standoff. But fishermen began to notice dead fish floating on the water, and the probe stationed near Ganon's creation showed blobs of purple malice were starting to spread. That was undoubtedly the cause of the poisoned fish. When the news reached Zelda, she asked Dr. Purah for a scientific assessment.

"How bad is it?" said Zelda when she met with Dr. Purah, her lead scientist. "How quickly is the malice spreading? We clearly cannot afford to lose a whole body of water the size of Lake Hylia to Ganon's malice."

"It has not spread too far yet, Your Majesty," said Purah. "But I am afraid its spread will increase more rapidly the larger it gets. The rate of contamination is proportional to the surface area of the malice's outer membrane, and that grows each day."

"So, how long do we have? How long before Lake Hylia is too poisoned to recover?" said Zelda.

"I would say about three months," said Purah. "After that, the lake will be too poisoned. Defeating the enemy after that would destroy all the existing malice, but by then too much life in the lake would have perished for the ecosystem to sustain itself. Lake Hylia would become a dead body of water and might affect other water as well. Is there no news on Link's progress?"

"Mipha tells me he is doing better but is still not ready," said Zelda. "My concern is Mipha being overly cautious, swayed by her personal feelings for Link. I need to stress the urgency of our situation. Let me call her now. King Dorephan told me he left Mipha in charge of Link's training, so she is the only person worth speaking to."

Zelda called Mipha's Tab, and Mipha answered promptly.

"Zelda, hello," said Mipha.

"Mipha, this is somewhat of an urgent call," said Zelda. "Ganon's malice is beginning to contaminate Lake Hylia, and Dr. Purah fears we have only three months to stop it before it goes too far and destroys the lake. I am wondering where Link's training stands and whether he will be ready before then."

"Link's training is going well, Zelda," said Mipha. "And I am hopeful in three months he will be ready. But that may be optimistic. He still needs to hone many of the skills he will need in deep water."

"Mipha, I hate to be blunt, but are you putting your own feelings ahead of our needs?" said Zelda. "Are you certain Link is working as hard as he can on this and cannot be ready any sooner than that?"

"I am being as objective as I can, Zelda," said Mipha. "Of course, I don't want my husband hurt, so I would like him to be as prepared as possible. And I would like to think you feel the same way. What use is it to send Link into battle insufficiently prepared? If he is defeated what do we gain? I have been working him as hard as possible, and I understand the urgency. If I increase the pace of his training, we risk exhausting him to the point he will be useless in battle."

"Alright," said Zelda. "Just do your best. Of course, I don't want Link hurt. I just want to make sure you understand the urgency. I'm sorry if I sound ill-tempered or impatient but the situation is growing dire. I will check with you again."

Mipha clicked off her Tab. Zelda was starting to get on her nerves. From the very start, she predicted Zelda would be hounding Link to be ready sooner than he safely could. Putting her own feelings ahead of their needs? How dare she say that! Aside from a few afternoons off, she had made Link train all day every day and often into the night. And Mipha knew he was trying as hard as he could. He needed rest now and then, or he would have a breakdown. The strain was already showing on him. Most nights he came to their pool exhausted, falling asleep the moment his fins hit the water.

And for the love of Nayru, what did she expect? Link was learning how to live in a different body in a different environment. Did Zelda think that was easy? Mipha loved the waters of Lake Hylia and knew them far better than Zelda. She didn't want to see them poisoned either. And unchecked, the poison could even spread to their Domain and threaten all of Hyrule's fresh water. So, she knew the situation was growing dire, as Zelda put it. But when Link confronted their enemy, she wanted to know he was as prepared as he could be. Only then would she let the person she loved face such danger. She could not live with herself doing any less for him.

Link was struggling to master echolocation, the use of high frequency clicks to 'see' your enemy, and even stun them in some cases. In deep water, eyesight was useless. When Zelda had discussed their battle plans on an earlier call, she had tried to argue against taking the extra time for Link to learn that technique. They could illuminate the depths of Lake Hylia with lights, Zelda suggested. And what if the lights were destroyed during battle Mipha had asked. She wanted Link to be completely self-reliant she told Zelda. End of discussion.

At East Reservoir Lake, Link tried again. His swimming was quite good now. Not great for a Zora, but as good as some knights, and arguably good enough. His combat skills in visible light were also decent. He was able to hold his own with most knights, though some could still beat him underwater. But he was getting better at that each day and had confidence in himself he could improve on that.

What was causing him the most difficulty was echolocation. It was a new sense for him and required him to emit clicks of the right frequency and rapidity and have his mind construct a picture of the scene from the echoes. And he had to do that quickly in real time. He wasn't yet able to do that well enough for combat purposes. He would mistime some aspect of the process, and lose 'sight' of his opponent. Zoras called it a 'click slip,' and it could be fatal in a battle.

So, echolocation combat was what he and his knight trainer were practicing. And his trainer wanted him to succeed every bit as much as he did. Princess Mipha had selected him because she had confidence in his teaching skills. He did not want to fail an assignment from the Princess herself.

"Alright, Link, let's go over your mistakes," said his trainer. "I can feel the clicks you're emitting. Your frequency was good this time, but you are not increasing the pace of your clicks. You need to be getting rapid updates on the position of your enemy and its movements, and to do that you need very rapid, almost continuous, clicks. Let's try just practicing your click speed."

By the time their training session was over, he was tired and hungry. Mipha had arrived and consulted with the trainer on his progress. She could also sometimes judge how well he did each day by how many bruises she had to heal later, the less, the better. Sometimes he was so exhausted Mipha ended up treating him while he slept. And sometimes he frankly wished she wouldn't heal him at all, just give him some brief time off to recover naturally. But no, instead he started each day at full health with no excuse not to go all out again.

"You need to keep working on echolocation," said Mipha without a word of greeting as they walked home together. "You're going to have to catch your dinner tonight blindfolded. Let's go."

And so he dove into the water with his eyes covered and used echolocation to scan for fish. There were two plump fish near the waterfall, and the thought of biting into one consumed him. And he was angry. Angry at himself for not doing better. In his anger and hunger, he sent a barrage of clicks in the direction of the fish, and they stopped moving, stunned. He rushed forward and grabbed both of them, then came to the surface holding a fish in each hand.

"Good," said Mipha as she removed his blindfold. "You're getting better. If I weren't so kind, I'd make you catch some more."

"Kind?" said Link. "You've been ruthless with me for weeks. You don't think I'm trying?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," said Mipha. "You agreed to do this, and it's my job to make sure you can do it well. You can thank me later. Now let's have dinner together. You look like you want to bite into those two fish at once."

He ate both of the fish as soon as they sat down. The rest of the family was out. His hunger satisfied, he started feeling better.

"Sorry," said Link. "I know you're doing everything for me because you care. I get cranky when I'm hungry."

"And I get cranky when we have no time to be together as a couple, and you have to spend all your energy training," said Mipha. "But I want you prepared and confident when the time comes."

They sat together silently for a few moments. Then Mipha turned to him, and her tone became much softer.

"You know, sweetheart, I would be so lovingly grateful if you would master echolocation so we can enjoy our time together at night. Wouldn't you like that?"

Then she gave him that irresistible look with her eyes open wide and her pretty smile.

"Is this the 'carrot and stick' approach?" laughed Link. "You know very well I'd like that. I'll keep trying tomorrow."

"Good attitude," said Mipha. "We call it the 'bait and click' approach. Now three times up and down the three waterfalls here and we can call it a day."

Link did as she asked, and after he finished, he made his way to their pool and collapsed. He didn't even have the energy to say goodnight.

Mipha joined him in the water and looked at him as he slept. He really was exhausted. She was being hard on him, and she didn't like doing it. But the fear of losing him in combat fueled her determination. Next morning his swimming exercises would involve high-speed swimming through a course of rings blindfolded. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Link had absolutely no time or energy to keep a journal during this period of his life. Later, looking back at this period of time, the days blurred into each other. All he could remember was training from sunup to sundown every day. He even stopped getting some fourth day afternoons off.

But after two more months of training, he started showing marked improvement. It all started to come together. The echolocation images in his mind sharpened as his clicking ability improved. Mipha even had a kind word for him for a change. And a further week after that he felt that his echolocation sense was no different than his other senses like hearing and seeing. His trainer was quite pleased. And so was he, when later that evening Mipha reached over to him, and they shared another endless kiss that overwhelmed all his senses. He felt good about himself and ready for anything.

So, it was now five and a half months since Gannon's creation had arrived, and Mipha finally felt Link's skills were good enough. She wished they were better, of course. But she realized she had to balance perfection with need. Waiting for perfection was unrealistic. Fielding a flawless army after the battle was lost served no purpose. They would spend one more day together in the Domain, then it was time to journey back to Lake Hylia, get Ruta ready, and take care of Ganon's creation once and for all.

And when that was all done, she and Link were going to enjoy some quality Zora time together. They were going to spend whatever time remained for him as a Zora to explore Hyrule differently, a way he never could before and he would always remember. But first things first.

Everyone was asleep when Link joined Mipha in their pool.

"So, tomorrow we get organized, and the next day we head to Lake Hylia and finish this. Sounds good to me," said Link. "And what do we do after that?"

"We take some well-deserved time off to enjoy ourselves without a care in the world," said Mipha. "You think you're the only one who's suffered over these past five months? I hated what I had to do to you. And I miss being with you the way we should be. We owe each other some time together before you decide what you're going to do. But let's take care of business first. Get some rest, sweetheart. I love you."

"And I love you," said Link. "I understand you had to be the way you were. As you said, I'll thank you later. Goodnight."

The next day Link gathered up what he needed. He had his shield, bow, arrows, food, and the sword that seals the darkness. Arrows didn't work very well underwater, but he brought them in case they ended up battling on the surface somehow. He wanted to be prepared for any eventuality. He packed food in case the fish there were unpalatable and they needed to stay longer. After lunch, he finished with preparations, and Mipha wanted to take a walk with him.

"I want to visit our special place before we go," said Mipha. "Veiled Falls will always be dear to me. It was where my heart leaped for joy when you first kissed me, told me you loved me and first accepted my wedding gift. I still feel a thrill when I remember that day. It was the happiest of my life. And I like to remember it at times like this."

"I understand," said Link. "That would probably be the happiest day of my life too if I could only remember all of it. I hope someday I will, every precious moment of it. But for now, the happiest day of my life also happened here. It was the day you finally accepted me as really me after the timeline break. Then we kissed and walked back to the Domain so you could give me the Zora Armor, again as you pointed out. That was my happiest day. But for the same reason as yours."

"That's good enough," laughed Mipha. "At least we share the same location."

And so they walked hand-in-hand to Veiled Falls. They sat there on the rock they had first kissed and enjoyed the waterfall and the scenery. And they enjoyed a kiss as well. Then a quick dip in the pool, a ride up the waterfall, a dive back down, another kiss, and then they headed home for dinner and a good night's rest.

"Good luck Mom and Dad," said Mila after dinner. "Come home to us. We will all be praying for you."

"We will, Mila," said Link. "I promise you. I didn't do all this training for nothing. And I expect to give you all a challenge at echolocation tag when I get home. But don't worry. Your Mom and I are ready."

Then they kissed and hugged everyone goodbye and headed to their pool to sleep. They would leave together first thing in the morning.

Early the next morning they headed for Lake Hylia. They had already informed Zelda they were coming, and she had alerted the other Champions to be ready in case they were needed. Mipha and Link had not been to Lake Hylia since their battle over five months ago, and when they arrived around mid-day, they could sense the change in the water. The malice had spread, and the water felt different, impure, something Link sensed much more keenly as a Zora.

They swam directly to Ruta. She had been sitting peacefully on the surface of Lake Hylia all this time in full working order. Mipha opened Ruta, and they both entered. Then she sealed it up as they discussed final preparations.

"I'm going to attack with Ruta first," said Mipha. "And when Ruta weakens it, you go in and finish it. We don't know what this creature's defenses are, so be careful. And keep your clicks going. The water is dark at that depth, and you won't be able to see much. Zelda is going to have the area illuminated for us, which should help at first, but I don't want to count on it. You swim behind Ruta and out of sight while I approach. I'll have Ruta clear a path through the malice. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am," said Link. He leaned forward, and they kissed.

"I love you," said Link.

"I love you," said Mipha.

Mipha opened Ruta, and Link exited and positioned himself behind it. Then Mipha activated Ruta, and she began her descent to the bottom of Lake Hylia.

As he descended Link could see the malice, an ugly pulsating purple slime he was very familiar with. Ruta plunged into it, and it fell aside. He followed close behind. Ruta was much quicker and less clumsy in water, and it glided forward and down. The sunlight began to dim as they descended further. Soon they passed the probe, and the lights were turned on for them.

Link could not see clearly with Ruta in front of him, but he knew they must be getting closer to the enemy. He felt for his sword. He would emerge from behind Ruta once she completed her attack. Link sensed Ruta slowing down, and he did the same. She must be positioning herself. The water was black, illuminated in places by beams from the lights placed around the area. The lights were aimed toward their enemy. Ruta came to a stop at the bottom of the lake. Ganon's creature rose and took notice of Ruta, but had otherwise done nothing so far.

And then Ruta's blue beam of energy shot out from her and the enemy let out a scream. It was time. Link emerged from behind Ruta, and he could see the creature ahead of him in the lights. But he began using ultrasound as well. The beast was clearly hurt by the beam, but as before, not seriously enough to destroy it. Link's cue to finish off the creature was when Mipha stopped firing. He swam closer to the beast to be ready. So far, it had not paid him any attention.

Then the beam from Ruta stopped. Link rushed forward to attack, and the thing finally noticed him. Link managed to strike the creature once with his sword, but the beast had defenses they were unaware of. Aside from its weapon, a giant spear that glowed blue, the creature was apparently able to create small but powerful whirlpools from openings in its body and project them into the water. Link was taken by surprise as a blast of water hit him, spun him around, and pushed him away. The creature prepared to fire its energy beam at Link, but Link recovered his orientation on time, saw the threat, and managed to position his shield well enough to block the beam. But not well enough to reflect it back at his enemy as he had hoped. The beam reflected off his shield and hit a cable connected to one of the lights, which immediately extinguished it. There were still three other lights, but realizing what had happened, the thing took aim one by one at the remaining three lights and destroyed them all. Then it turned back to face Link.

But Link had not been idly waiting for this thing to attack him. He swam as fast as he could to the side and around the back of his adversary. He brandished his sword and cut a slice into the thing's back, leaving a gaping wound. The creature howled in pain, and spun around, once more releasing a cluster of whirlpools in Link's direction. Their current was too strong to resist. He had to allow himself to be pushed away, then regroup and attack.

The floor of the lake was very dark now with the lights gone and only the barest of sunlight penetrating to this depth. This creature must have ultrasound capability as well since Link could feel its sound waves hitting him. He, of course, was doing the same to it and then swimming erratically to avoid being targeted. Apparently, it took a moment for the creature to recharge its whirlpool defenses, so Link used this time to swim closer and get in another strike with his sword. Then the beast's whirlpools thrust him away again. He felt himself spinning around. Then, as the effect of the whirlpool current weakened, he reoriented himself and swam back toward the creature again.

It fired its energy beam, but the shot went wide as Link avoided it. He could see where the beam originated and its angle from the glow created before it fired. This time he headed straight for the creature, then veered at the last second to its left and slashed at it as he swam by. He was definitely hurting it. Purple fluid escaped from the wounds he created.

But as he turned to reverse himself, he was hit with another whirlpool, and then the creature lunged at him with his spear. It missed him but knocked his shield from his grasp, and it sank to the lake bottom. Should he try to retrieve it? Or continue to fight without it? He would have no way of deflecting its beams without his shield, but taking time to recover it would give the creature more time for its own attack.

He decided to forgo the shield. He regrouped and charged again, and he sliced at it leaving another wound. A shot from its beam missed him, but this time the water nearby bubbled, vaporized by the beam's heat, and he felt a burn across his arm nearest to the blast.

The fight now was one of white on black images battling as both combatants used sound to locate each other. He began to rush for another attack, but again its defenses were ready, and he was pushed back, spinning. This time he started to feel disoriented. He was getting dizzy, and he couldn't pick up at first the echo from his enemy. Then he managed to re-orient himself and began swimming back for another strike. The creature sensed him and jabbed at him with its spear, but missed as Link lunged sharply away from the thrust. Link could feel the pressure wave from the spear as it just missed. But fortune favored him this time as his sharp movement aside enabled him to perform a flurry rush with his sword. He flailed away again and again at the creature's chest with all his might as his sword glowed a blinding white. The beast lurched forward, mortally wounded. It wasn't dead yet, but it was dying, and Link could tell it was finished.

But the creature's fall forward was too quick for Link to maneuver out of the way. It fell on top of him, pinning him against the sandy lake bottom. Link pushed with his arms, trying to position his sword or squeeze his way out from under the thing. But he couldn't move enough. He started frantically wiggling and shaking himself, hoping he could loosen enough sand under him to squeeze out. But the creature, though dying, seemed to sense its unexpected advantage. It lifted itself enough to maneuver its spear into position. Then it raised the spear and prepared to skewer Link through his head.

Link had stopped using echolocation when he fell underneath the thing. There was no point in it. He was concentrating all his efforts on freeing himself. He could infer what was happening now by feeling the creature's movements and the blue glow of its ancient spear he saw rising above him. But as the beast prepared to strike, instead Link saw the spear fall from its hand. Then the creature contorted into a purple ball and with a burst that sent a shower of bubbles everywhere, dissolved and vanished.

Link got up and using echolocation saw Mipha pick up her trident. She had thrust it into the creature's head. She pointed to Link's shield lying in the sand nearby, and then up to the surface. Link nodded, gathered his shield and scraped off some sand embedded in his back. Then he squeezed Mipha's hand as they made their way from the depths to the surface.

"We did it!" shouted Mipha as they broke through the water's surface. She grabbed Link in a hug, and they kissed as they twirled around and around in each other's arms and savored the joy of victory.

"'We' is definitely the right word," said Link. "I'd be dead without your help. And your emphasis on echolocation training was a lifesaver, too."

"We both did our part," said Mipha. "Ruta and I couldn't have defeated it without you, and vice versa. That's why we're a team. Stay with me now, Ruta is on her way up."

Just then Ruta broke the surface, water cascading off its back, and then it settled down and floated peacefully on a now malice free Lake Hylia.

"I suppose we'll hear from Zelda soon," said Link. "I know she was anxious about this and will be very relieved."

"Yes, she'll thank us, but she doesn't have to. It was really our duty all along to do this," said Mipha. "The only question was when. Are you sure you don't want to pay her a visit? She hasn't seen you as a Zora, and I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see your Champion skin color. What some people will do for those they love!"

"You never give up on my skin color, do you?" laughed Link. "Maybe another time. Right now, I want to be with you and our family."

Mipha let go of Link and floated on her back in a lazy swim toward Ruta, and Link floated next to her.

"I can finally, finally relax," said Mipha. "These last five-plus months have been horrible, for both of us I know. But you're right. Now it's time to take Ruta back home to East Reservoir Lake and for us to return to our family. "

Zelda did call to offer her thanks. And Mipha notified her father they had the victory. Then they both boarded Ruta.

"I see you suffered a burn," said Mipha pointing to his arm. "Hold still." She healed the burn, then activated Ruta, and they began the long journey back home. It was nice that Ruta had an autopilot feature.

"I hope that is really, finally, and absolutely, the last we see of Ganon," said Link.

"I hope so, too," said Mipha. "And I suspect it will be. It was only by some quirk this thing showed up now instead of over twenty years ago when it was supposed to."

"Now we get to spend some free time together, as we hoped," said Link.

He paused for a moment.

"There was something I wanted to tell you," said Link. "But with all the training I didn't have time. The Sheikah scientists in charge of the Transformation Shrine told me that the blueprint of my Hylian body would remain viable in their system for a year after my transformation to a Zora. In other words, transforming me back to my Hylian form would be almost risk-free up until that time. After that, I could still transform back, but the process would be riskier, more like my initial transformation. I don't want to rush things. I've spent so much effort getting acclimated to being a Zora I want to live with it a while longer. So, we have just over six months before we have to decide what to do, though even then a decision could be postponed."

"I'm ready to enjoy all that time together," said Mipha. "I view it as having six glorious months to live carefree as a Zora couple with no threats or training schedules to worry about. I want to enjoy this special time we have together. And when the six months is up you can decide what you want to do. I will love you no matter what."

"I agree with you, but I would rather like to say 'we can decide,'" said Link. "Your feelings about this matter immensely to me. I hope you know that."

"I do know that," said Mipha as she raised the water level inside Ruta to shoulder height. "But right now, I want to forget about all that and just give you a very, very long kiss. "

"I breathlessly await it," said Link as he waited for his gills to start pumping.

"Always the clown!" laughed Mipha. "But that's what makes you so much fun."

And as Ruta made its slow but steady progress back to East Reservoir Lake, the two Zoras in love inside her enjoyed each other as husband and wife. Her current pilot a beautiful Zora princess, was happy now. So, Ruta continued on her way, leaving her pilot free to enjoy herself. She was a ten-thousand-year-old masterpiece of Sheikah technology, built when they were at the height of their powers. She certainly knew her way home.


	76. Live In My World? - Part 1

**Chapter 61 -** **Live In My World? - Part 1**

 _Summary: After their victory over Ganon's creation, Link returns with Mipha to Zora's Domain and is finally free to experience Zora life without dawn to dusk combat training. Mipha is thrilled and plans to enjoy to the fullest this special time with Link. In the meantime, they agree to avoid discussing the choice Link must make in six months time. Their first trip together is a visit to Lurelin Village, their honeymoon spot. Link finally experiences love as a Zora feels it._

It was near sunset, and Mipha and Link sat on top of Ruta, their arms around each other. Ruta started gently slowing to a stop in East Reservoir Lake, sending waves rippling across the water and frightening several ducks that flew squawking into the air. They could see five people they knew well on the northwest pier waving to them and awaiting their return. Mipha had sent her family a message when Ruta was getting close, and all the family, excluding King Dorephan himself, had gathered there to welcome them home. Mipha brought Ruta to a full stop in the middle of the lake, and Ruta bellowed her acknowledgment, the sound echoing off the nearby cliffs. Then, as was her habit, Mipha showed her affection for Ruta by gently patting her on the head. After waving back to everyone, she and Link eased their way down to the entrance. Mipha then closed up Ruta, and it was a short swim to the pier, an effortless swim now for Link as a Zora.

"Welcome home!" everyone shouted as Mipha and Link pulled themselves onto the dock. There were hugs and kisses all around.

"You did it, Mom Dad!" said Midon. "We heard the news. The whole Domain is excited that Zoras were the ones who defeated the enemy. And you're both being hailed as heroes."

"They're already heroes, Mido," said Lapha. "They're just bigger heroes now. Right, Dad?"

Link laughed.

"Yes, I guess we are," said Link. "But the important thing is Hyrule is rid of that loathsome creature and the waters of Lake Hylia will soon return to their natural purity once more."

"Father has planned a meal with all of us," said Sidon. "I know he is anxious to see you, so we should go."

They made their way down the stairway. Sidon moved closer to Mipha and spoke quietly.

"Father was very worried about you two," said Sidon. "He was afraid Link would not master combat as one of us and you would both fall to Ganon's creation. I tried to reassure him, that you had trained Link well and believed he was ready. But I think he still had his doubts. Anyway, Father almost literally jumped for joy when you called that all was well. And so did I."

"I know Father always worries about us," said Mipha. "But thanks for telling me. Link did superbly and bore the brunt of the battle. He just had some bad luck at the very end. But I was there for him, just as I always want to be. We destroyed the enemy together."

They reached the throne room where King Dorephan had a dining table set up for their dinner.

"Mipha, Link, congratulations!" said King Dorephan. "Soon after your call, Mipha, the news went out that you two had destroyed that evil thing at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Zelda was quoted as saying it was a very heroic deed and another example of Zora support for Hyrule. All of us in the Domain are very proud of you both. And, to be frank, I am also very relieved you are both home safe and we can celebrate together."

"Yes, it was a long ordeal, mostly getting ready for the enemy," said Link. "And your daughter is the real hero, relentlessly preparing me for combat, and finishing the creature off at the very end. She is truly a worthy Champion of our people, and you should be very proud of her."

"I am very proud of my remarkable daughter, and have been for a long time," said King Dorephan. "But it is always nice to hear her praises, even from someone who is hardly unbiased. Come, let's have dinner now."

Everyone sat down and a meal was served.

"Mom and Dad, will you tell us what happened?" said Midon.

Link proceeded to summarize the battle, with Mipha explaining the role of Ruta and the final blow with her trident after Link had mortally wounded the creature.

"Was this battle harder than Ganon, Dad?" asked Linky.

"This creature was not as powerful, so the contest was not objectively harder," said Link. "But it was harder for me in many ways because I was not as experienced fighting underwater as a Zora as I was a Hylian fighting on the ground. But thanks to Mom's pushing me to train and some hard work, I was good enough."

There was some more discussion of the battle, then King Dorephan changed the subject.

"What are your plans now, Link?" said King Dorephan. "Are you anxious to return back to normal as a Hylian now that your mission is over?"

"With your permission, Mipha and I are going to take some time off and travel a bit. After that I need to decide what to do."

"I see. Well, you should take your time as this is an important decision and I am sure means a great deal to everyone who loves you," said King Dorephan. "You have my permission, of course. I wish you well and I hope you reach a decision that makes you both happy. Should you decide to remain as you are, as Mipha's husband and a Zora, you would merit a royal title here. But I know such things are of little consequence to you, and you have already received many honors."

For the rest of the meal they discussed family matters and other such subjects. After dinner, when the children were asleep or at least back in their rooms, Mipha and Link stepped outside their house for a moment together. The night was mild and a bright moon illuminated the area. The nearby Luminous Stones gave off their characteristic blue glow as they stood holding hands.

"I think Father would like you to stay as a Zora, probably because he thinks that would make me happier," said Mipha. "I can't believe he baited a title for you! But I want you to listen to something. When I first heard this song it reminded me of us a little, and I wanted to share it with you. I have it on my Tab."

"What is it called?"

" _Sharing My World With Me_ ," said Mipha. "Just listen."

Mipha pressed a rune on her Tab and the song began playing. The melody was slow and sentimental, and sung by a female vocalist. She was apparently singing to someone she dearly loved who, after some time apart, was finally able to share life with her. He didn't remember all the words, but one part stuck in his mind.

 _I long for you when we're apart, my one true love who owns my heart._ _But now you're here, you're all I need, sharing my world together with me._

"It's a beautiful song," said Link.

"It is. I think you should spend the next six months with me living in my world, our world now," said Mipha. "I want you to experience what life with all of us as a Zora would be like. You already know what life with all of us as a Hylian would be like. When the six months is up, you should choose which life you prefer. I cannot choose for you, and if I tell you what I wish for, you will just do what I ask out of love for me. But it has to be truly what you want. If you choose to return to being a Hylian again, you will always have the memories of this time together, something I never dreamed possible. If not, we go on enjoying life together as we are now. So, let's not spend any more time agonizing over this. We can talk about it when you have to decide."

"Alright, I agree," said Link. "After this, not another word for six months. But that's the problem with two people like us who love each other so much. We will each gladly sacrifice our own wishes to make the other person happy. I want to do what makes you happy, and you want me to do what makes me happy. And I won't be happy if you're not, and you won't be happy if I'm not. So we tie ourselves in knots trying to figure it all out and guess what the other person feels. And I also care about how our children feel. Remember how much I worried they wouldn't accept me? Anyway, that's all I will say about this until the time comes. Where do we start our vacation?"

"I think some time in Lurelin Village, our honeymoon spot, would be a good start," said Mipha. "I think you'll enjoy it somewhat differently now. Father agreed he would take care of the children to give us time together. We can leave tomorrow."

"Yes, that sounds like fun," said Link. "It will be nice just taking things slowly, enjoying ourselves, and not practicing combat from dawn to dusk. And I know you love the food there. Actually, thinking about those porgies and crabs is giving me a craving for them now, too. That's a new feeling for me."

"Welcome to my world," laughed Mipha. "It's nice your appetite is improving. And you can stop burning your food now, too."

Next morning at breakfast they discussed their plans with the children, who were all very supportive.

"You both deserve a nice holiday," said Mila. "We're happy you have the chance."

Then Mila looked closely into Link's eyes and he felt that same feeling he always had when she did that, that she was somehow reading his thoughts and feelings.

"And don't be frightened, Dad," said Mila. "There is no right or wrong answer. You will have our love no matter what, so take that out of your worries. At the end, if you can't decide, come to me. I'll help you."

"Alright, sweetheart, thank you. And I may need your help," said Link.

"Send us some pictures," said Lapha. "Linky and I have never been there."

"We will," said Mipha. "I think you're all getting too big for me to have to say this, but behave while we're gone. And you can Tab us anytime you need to."

They hugged and kissed goodbye, then the children left for class. Mipha and Link stopped to say goodbye to King Dorephan and Sidon, and then the next stop was the Lanayru Bay Port.

The quickest way to get there was to swim across East Reservoir Lake, go over the Rutala Dam and then work their way down to the Rutala River and then cross the Samasa Plain to Lanayru Bay. There was a proposal to create a waterway tunnel through Ruto Mountain direct to the Rutala River, but Mipha wasn't sure if the project had been approved. Certainly no work had yet begun on it. They spoke while on the way.

"Notice one nice thing?" said Mipha.

"What?"

"No need to pack food," said Mila. "We live off the water now. I noticed you brought some food to Lake Hylia, and that made sense because the fish there had been poisoned."

"I can appreciate that meals are much easier," laughed Link. "And meals are still pretty important to me."

They reached the port and boarded the boat to Lurelin Village. It would make one stop at Hateno Beach beforehand. Sea travel had improved quite a bit since their honeymoon days when they traveled by sailboat. Most sea travel was done on high speed Sheikah designed vessels now. They found seats together and waited for departure time. Link looked out at the water for a moment, then turned back to Mipha.

"Getting away together is a wonderful idea," said Link as he took her hand. "With every moment spent training I haven't had any time to share my thoughts and feelings with you since the change. I want to do more of that, be more open with you. Maybe my personality has changed a little as well."

"That would be a nice change," said Mipha. "It will be quite a novel experience for me to do more listening than talking when we're alone together. But I think you have over twenty years to make up for."

Then Mipha squeezed his hand. The boat was filling up, mostly with Hylian couples who had visited the Domain and were continuing their vacation or heading home to Hateno Village. Link noticed the area at the rear of the ship had a more extensive railing and warnings about keeping away from the propulsion system. Those extra safety measures were a consequence of Tiray's death, though Link knew it had not been an accident. That reminded him of Laray. He hadn't heard anything about her lately. That was probably a good thing and meant she was doing well with friends. He wondered how she would react when she met him as a Zora. His thoughts were interrupted by the safety announcement from one of the two officers on board as the ship prepared to leave.

Once the ship cleared the port area, it picked up considerable speed. But it didn't plow through the water as much as glide along the surface. The propulsion system was fairly quiet, so it was easy to hear each other.

Link let go of Mipha's hand and put his arm around her. She turned her gaze from the water to look over at him and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" said Link.

"Occasionally, but that's always a good way to start a conversation. I am so looking forward to this trip! We can have fun in the sea now and explore places together. And not just in water. We can visit Lover's Pond on Tuft Mountain. We can visit locations that were important to you in your quest and you can tell me all about what happened there. I want us to take our time and do everything we want."

He leaned over and they kissed.

"I'm ready to share your world and have some fun," said Link. "Our world now, I mean."

They sat back and watched the coastline as the boat sped along, passing Tarm Point and Wintre Island. Then the boat turned southward to follow the Afromsia coastline. Even at a fairly high speed the trip would take some time. But the ride was smooth, the weather pleasant, and he had his arm around the love of his life. Who cared how long the ride took?

"Did you do any traveling along this coast?" said Mipha pointing to the right. "It looks pretty desolate."

"A little, but not much," said Link. "It is indeed pretty desolate. I generally stayed on higher ground above it."

The boat continued speeding south, then circled Mapla Point and headed west. It passed Deepback Bay, then turned north into Hateno Bay, slowing down as it did so. A few minutes later the crew announced their arrival at Hateno Beach for those disembarking here. It was mid-day, and they would be there for about thirty minutes. This was the stop for anyone traveling to Hateno Village and three couples got off.

"Are you hungry?" said Link. "Can I get you something while we're stopped here?"

"I'll come with you," said Mipha. "We can catch lunch in the water near the boat and board again."

They left the boat and dove into the waters of Hateno Bay. There was plenty of fish in these waters, and catching a couple of Mighty Porgies was no problem. They re-boarded the ship along with two other couples and found their way to their seats again.

"I used to have a small house near here in Hateno Village," said Link. "Just a bed and desk upstairs and a dining room with a table downstairs. There was a nice little pond outside we could have shared together. The location was a bit out of the way, but I liked the peace and quiet. I got a good deal of writing done when I stayed there. Anyway, that never happened now. Remember, we went to Hateno Village a long time ago, after the Yiga Clan ambush? You relaxed in Zelkoa Pond while I went off to meet the mayor. I visited the site of my house afterward but there was nothing interesting there."

"Yes, I remember," said Mipha. "My father was furious about that attack, but he got over it."

An announcement was made that the ship was leaving, and after clearing the harbor area, it picked up speed heading south past Tenoko Island and then Soka Point, staying west of Eventide Island. Then after it passed Soka Point the boat turned west and followed the curved coastline of Cape Cresia. Then it slowed as it navigated past Rimba Beach and Korne Beach and finally docked at Lurelin Village. Everyone was getting off here and it was late afternoon.

"Perfect!" said Mipha. "We can enjoy a sunset on the beach together. Then, if we're tired, I know a nice place to sleep. There is a little fresh-water pool with a waterfall on a hill northeast of the village at the foot of the Dunsel Plateau. There are even some Hyrule Bass there sometimes, though I prefer the Porgies in the sea. We can sleep comfortably there. But first the beach. I just love being here!"

Mipha ran off toward the beach and Link raced after her. She laughed as she ran into the sea, then jumped into the air and did a graceful dive under the water. Link followed her, but not so acrobatically. The sea was cold but didn't bother him as a Zora. And he could see underwater very clearly now. He swam after her, but despite all his training he could never match her swimming skill. She turned around and looked at him, then smiled as she sent a blast of clicks his way that tickled and made him laugh. Then she stopped and waited for him to join her. She reached out for him to take her hand, but when he did she reached back and spun him around like a top, giggling as she did it. She was incredibly strong in water, and obviously mischievous as well. He spun around and around, and when he finally stopped spinning, he swam after her again. But she teased him by swimming backwards and keeping out of reach. She could easily swim backwards faster than he could swim forwards. Finally she stopped and he caught up with her. She pointed upward and they both swam to the surface.

"You're fun to play with," laughed Mipha. "Enjoying yourself?"

Yes, you're amazing in water," said Link. "You're amazing out of water, too. But I have this craving for fresh crab. Can we eat now?"

"Sure, let's head back to shore," said Mipha. "There are crabs crawling everywhere here."

Soon they were resting on the beach, laying down in the sand together with their feet in the water after having enjoyed two Ironshell Crabs each. The sun was starting to set.

"Honestly, tell me you don't love this?" said Mipha. "We're masters of the water and even adults love to play in it. Don't you feel it yet? That love of being in water?"

"Yes, I do love it. Feelings like that have been growing in me since the change and all the training," said Link. "I feel different urges now, and playing in water is one of them. I understand you a little better now. And I admire the skills you have that I never appreciated before."

Link paused for a moment. Then he continued.

"You really are a Champion, and yet you're so modest about it," said Link. "Revali, of course, is off the scale with self esteem. Daruk is this fun loving 'bring it on' kind of guy. And Urbosa is very dramatic, with her combat flair, snapping her fingers and all that. But you are so sweet and quiet, yet do things better than anyone would expect if they didn't take the time to know you. I think that's one thing we have in common, doing our jobs and not tooting our horn about it."

"You mean not flapping our fins," said Mipha. "Yes, I never like to brag about myself. My instinct is to help others to do well and get them to believe in themselves. I see that kind and caring nature in you as well. It's getting dark now. Let's head back to the village, stroll around a bit, and when we're ready, head for that pool I spoke of."

The village was lit by torches and was quite beautiful in the evening with its quaint huts and the calm water along the shore that reflected the torch lights. Colorful beetles rested on tall palm trees, and flew away when approached. And crabs were for the taking as they scurried around the beach and away from anyone who approached. As they strolled through the small village they noticed a few other couples, mostly Hylians, doing the same thing. It was a popular vacation spot. After a half hour of walking, Link was getting tired.

"I'm feeling a bit tired," said Link. "All that playing in the water wore me out. I obviously don't have your stamina."

"That's fine, let's head to the pool," said Mipha.

They made their way to the pool northeast of the village, kissed goodnight, and were soon both sleeping peacefully in the water to the sound of the waterfall splashing behind them.

Next morning they decided to stroll along the coast to the west of the village past Korne beach and down to Clarnet Coast. It was a relaxing day as Link recalled some of the enemies he had fought along the path, mostly Lizalfos. They spent the afternoon swimming and playing in the sea together. Being in the water seemed to bring out the kid in both of them. When they tired of swimming they continued their walk along the beautiful shoreline.

Then, after catching some porgies for a quick early dinner, they headed toward Tuft Mountain and Lover's Pond. It was late afternoon by then. Climbing was a lot tougher now, so they kept to the road that circled the mountain and led to the pond. It was a longer but less strenuous path. When they arrived at the heart-shaped pond they had the area all to themselves.

"A kiss for good luck," said Link as they kissed.

"Let's sit here for a bit," said Mipha. They sat at the edge of the pond, their legs dangling in the water.

"This pond is supposed to help lovers meet," said Link. "But I never needed it: I already met you."

"So sweet," said Mipha. "Though I'm not sure you really knew you met me then. But I appreciate the compliment."

"Well, anyway, I didn't come here often, and definitely not to meet a sweetheart. But when I did pass by, I used to grab all the Hearty Radishes around here," said Link. "They had a lot of restorative power when cooked. Yambi Lake is just a little southwest of here. It's pretty at night. There is also a nice view of the coastline from a hill to the west of the lake. I think we should go there before the sun sets."

So they made the short walk to Yambi Lake, swam across it, and climbed the hill overlooking the coastline. The sun was just setting and the Luminous Stones nearby started to glow as did several Blue Nightshade plants. They sat with their arms around each other and watched the sunset.

"It is a beautiful view," said Mipha.

They sat together and shared a few kisses until the sky darkened.

"Want to head back to the village, or stay here?" said Link.

"Let's stay here," said Mipha. "I like this place."

They both made their way back down the hill and dove into the water of Yambi Lake. The water felt cool, and the night was clear. Stars shone clearly above them now and the moon hadn't risen yet.

"We have this whole little lake to ourselves," said Mipha. "I'm not tired. Are you?"

"No, not tired at all," said Link.

Then they wrapped their arms around each other, had an endless kiss as their gills took over, and spiraled around each other to the bottom of the lake as they made love.

Afterward they lay together on the sandy lake bottom. Looking up they could see the light of the moon rippling through the surface of the water. The sand was soft. Link was completely comfortable staying underwater indefinitely. It was as natural to him now as being in the air. They shared a brief kiss, then they closed their eyes and didn't open them until the next morning.

Mipha woke up first, then shook Link awake. She pointed at a small school of Hyrule Bass and they both took off, grabbing one fish each. Then they made their way to the surface, and then to shore. They ate their catch there.

"That was a nice sleep," said Link. "And a nice time before our sleep."

"Sleeping at the bottom of lakes was a safe way to rest in the days monsters still wandered around," said Mipha. "Even Lizalfos only stayed near the surface. Now it's just a nice place to have some privacy."

"So, any suggestions for today?" said Link. "We can swim along the coastline here. Or if we walk east there are some ruins I had some involvement with."

"Let's walk east for a change," said Mipha. "Show me the ruins and tell me what you did there."

So they walked to the Palmorae Ruins and on the way Link told the story of his search for the three broken fragments of a monument that had been damaged in an earthquake. The goal was to help someone decipher the text on the monument, which eventually revealed a shrine. In this timeline the shrines had never appeared. Thanks to some work from Dr. Purah, the Sheikah Towers had been activated after Ganon's defeat and were used to relay Tab signals among other things. But the shrines had never appeared since there was never any need for them.

"I remember it was easier to search for the fragments at night since they glowed," said Link. "But, of course, that was also a more dangerous time to be wandering around. I found two of the fragments not too far away, but the third was all the way out by Soka Point and I had to avoid or destroy some Lizalfos and Bokoblins on the way. Getting pictures of all the fragments with the Sheikah Slate helped translate the text on the monument and opened a shrine. Besides a spirit orb I got a nice sword there."

"Interesting," said Mipha. "I notice the monument is still intact here. So I guess the earthquake hasn't happened yet. Or maybe it never does anymore."

"Yes, I noticed that, too," said Link. "Well, that's about all there is to the ruins here. I never knew what the ruins were from. Should we head back now? Or, if you don't mind a bit of climbing, there is another fresh water pool nearby with some Hearty Bass. And there is a nice little cave there with some rocks containing gems. I stayed there by a campfire one night when it was pouring rain outside and I couldn't go anywhere."

"I'd like to see it," said Mipha. "And we could catch lunch there too."

The climb was a lot harder than Link remembered it. As the Sheikah had told him, he would find some things easier now and some harder, and climbing was definitely in the harder category. But the climb was not overly strenuous and they eventually made their way to the pool Link had mentioned. There were some Hearty Bass visible in the water there.

"Let's catch some fish and eat in the cave," said Mipha.

Which is what they proceeded to do. Ironically it started raining while they ate, a heavy rain that seemed to come out of nowhere. They were sheltered inside the cave but the water outside bubbled with the splash of heavy raindrops.

"It is a rather cozy spot," said Mipha. "I can see why you would want to wait out a storm here."

"Yes," said Link. "There wasn't much else I could do. That was what was so lonely about my quest, spending so much time by myself in remote places. I was never much of a conversationalist, but being alone so much only made it worse. I became morose and difficult to talk with."

"You don't have to tell me that!" said Mipha. "Let's change the subject. You know you have to be much more careful of lightning now, right? The Sheikah warned you about electricity?"

"Yes, they did," said Link. "And I was always careful about it anyway."

"I don't detect any lightning, but let's wait out the storm here," said Mipha. "It's cozy. If the storm gets worse and we're back at the village, we can try getting a bed at the inn. Tomorrow I'd like to explore some of the sea during the day."

"Have you been sending any pictures home?" said Link as they waited. "I keep forgetting. My excuse is how distracting you are."

"You're distracting, too," laughed Mipha. "But I have sent some. And their replies are just hoping we're having a good time, things like that."

They lay down next to each other, floating on the water. Link's hearing was more acute, and he could hear the heavy rain pummeling the water outside the cave. He soon fell asleep.

When Link opened his eyes Mipha was cradling his head in her lap. She smiled down at him.

"Some of our most romantic moments come right after you fall asleep on me," she laughed. "But relax. I think your body is still recovering from that training regimen I put you through."

She stroked his head with her hand.

"I do miss rubbing your hair," said Mipha. "But I can get over it. Are you rested? The rain has stopped."

Link sat up.

"Yes, I must have been more tired than I realized," said Link. "How long did I sleep?"

"It's mid afternoon now," said Mipha. "Maybe a couple of hours. Let's go."

Mipha took him by the hand and they dove into the water, swam to the other side of the pool, then climbed out and started walking along the high ground west toward the village.

"There used to be a Talus down there," said Link pointing downward as they passed Gama Cove. Now there were only rocks. And save for some Mountain Goats, they had the way back all to themselves.

When they reached the area above the pond they usually slept in, Mipha challenged him to a race to the nearest palm tree. They both dove into the pond from above, and landed in the water at the same time. Link gave it all he had and was actually ahead of her briefly. But she knew how to exit the water by diving downward first and then leaping upward, while he just climbed ashore. She reached the palm tree first, laughing.

"You're getting better," laughed Mipha. "I thought you had me for a moment. You need to learn how to leave water as gracefully as you enter it."

"Oh, please," laughed Link. "I'll concede the race, but no more training for now! Maybe another time."

"Fine with me," said Mipha. "Just let me know."

They spent some time swimming in the sea, caught dinner and then enjoyed the moonrise over the water before going to sleep. Next day they planned to explore the sea.

And it was the next day that would bring Link an experience he would remember for the rest of his life. Up until now they had played in the sea for a while, but most of their time exploring was confined to places on land he had visited before. But today Mipha took him exploring underwater, and he was astonished by how much he had missed in life. And it was not just nature and its beauty. He was about to learn he had missed much more than that.

The day started out pleasantly enough. They visited places underwater and there were fantastic rock formations, coral leaf shaped structures of all different colors, and beautiful schools of fish. They swam in the sea all day, completely comfortable and at home in their natural environment.

And in the evening they came upon swarms of tiny luminescent organisms that flashed on contact. Then they would have fun with each other, waving their fingers gently through the tiny creatures to make shapes. And when they reached a particularly large and dense cluster of them, Mipha took her finger and gently traced out a flashing "I Love You". He laughed, and leaned forward into the cluster to kiss her. Which resulted in some of the creatures clinging to his face for a few moments, outlining his features in flashing light. And that made Mipha laugh. They had so much fun together!

But then things started getting serious in a way that would leave a lasting mark on him. Mipha reached out, took his hands, and humming her favorite song, "Waves of Love", they danced together. Well, he danced the best he could, but at least you could say he was light on his feet as they floated in the water together, he holding her in his arms and she resting her head on his shoulder. And when she finished humming the song, they kissed again.

Then they floated to the surface in each other's arms, and he pulled back and looked into her eyes. They glowed gold in the moonlight as she smiled at him and gazed back into his blue eyes. And he began to have feelings for her unlike anything he had ever felt before. They were two lovers now, at long last in the same world together, just as the song she had played for him on her Tab had described. Up until now, as a Hylian, he realized he had only dipped his toe into her world. But now, as he held both her hands in his and they gazed into each other's eyes, he was completely in her world. He was a Zora and had the feelings and emotions of one now. This was what it felt like to be in love with her as one Zora to another, and it was a more powerful emotion than he had ever felt. She had always been beautiful to him when he was a Hylian. But now she was even more beautiful, and his attraction to her felt deeper and more instinctive. And all these sudden new feelings and emotions overwhelmed him.

She blinked her eyes and mouthed a kiss to him. And he never felt so close to her, that he was finally with her in a way he always should have been. In terms of pure joy, this was the best he had ever felt his whole life. When he later tried to describe his feelings, words escaped him. She reached out and gently touched his cheek, and smiled a smile that said she knew what he was feeling and it was what she always wished he would feel. And he wished this night would never end.

But when it finally did, and they left the sea to sleep near the village, he took her in his arms first and told her that he felt more in love with her now than he thought he could ever feel for anyone. He didn't know how else to say it. And she smiled, and kissed him, and said that she completely understood. Because that was the way she had always felt about him. Welcome to her world.


	77. Live In My World? - Part 2

**Chapter 62 -** **Live In My World?- Part 2**

 _Summary: Mipha and Link continue life together as a Zora couple, with Link now emotionally as well as physically transformed. They spend a final day by Lurelin Village and plan to return home the next morning. Link discusses his feelings about fame._

Seagulls squawked as the sun rose over Lurelin Village. Some villagers were getting their fishing gear together, unpacking nets and oars, preparing to head out to catch today's quota of fish. The tourists who vacationed in Lurelin Village expected fresh fish for meals and tourism was an essential part of Lurelin's economy. But two of Lurelin's current tourists were quite content to do all their own fishing, and they were quite skilled at it, too. When they were awake, that is.

Link woke up first to the sound of a nearby seagull. He and Mipha had been asleep in the pool of fresh water near the village. They had settled on this pool as a perfect place to sleep while staying here. It was a little off the beaten path but still right near the village and lit by a couple of torches at night. The water was clean and fresh, fed by a steady waterfall from the cliff above. And the sound of the waterfall helped Link fall asleep. Love of the sound of rain or a waterfall had apparently carried over from his Hylian self.

Mipha was still asleep, and he had a powerful urge to reach over and kiss her. He had to control himself not to wake her up. It was the morning after his feelings as a Zora had finally surfaced, and he was still in a state of what he could only describe as mild euphoria.

As he waited for Mipha to wake, he recalled what had happened the day before. They had spent the whole day in the sea together, and it was great fun. They went exploring areas he never knew existed, playing silly games with each other, and just having a fun time. Swimming in the water was so natural to him now, like walking through a Faron forest.

And then, after swimming back closer to the village, it started getting late. He had a romantic underwater dance with her, and then they had risen to the surface together. He remembered the moon was bright and shone across the water, a bright light that reflected off Mipha's eyes. Her eyes looked more golden than amber then, and as he gazed into them, she had smiled that cute smile of hers.

And then, suddenly, some aspect of Zora psyche his transformation hadn't fully tapped into yet connected in his brain. And all at once his attraction to Mipha jumped off the scale to a new level of intensity. He suddenly saw her as one Zora to another. And it happened so suddenly and unexpectedly that the shock of it left him dazed.

She had watched him when all this happened, and she must have realized it from the way he stared at her, his mouth and eyes wide open. She blew him a kiss, but he didn't react. He was speechless. And, of course, she couldn't resist a chance to tease him in a sweet innocent tone of voice.

"You promised to be more outspoken about your feelings, sweetheart. So? Tell me."

He tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was some incoherent sound. Then she giggled and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'll translate that noise as 'I love you madly.' But you can still kiss, right?"

Well, she got the translation right. Then they had kissed and finally made love. And the ecstasy of making love only compounded his emotional overload with sensory overload. Afterward, they held each other in their arms, resting their heads on each other's shoulders, as they floated in the sea and watched the moon cross the sky. He didn't want to leave, but she finally said they should get back.

It was when they had started walking back to the pool they were in now that he finally found his voice and was able to express how his feelings for her now were beyond anything he had ever felt before. And she seemed to know exactly what he meant and said she felt the same for him. Then they had reached the pool, and he collapsed and fell asleep.

Mipha finally stirred and opened her eyes, then saw Link staring at her. She smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Mipha. "How do you feel now?"

He didn't answer, but reached over and kissed her. He had been waiting since he woke up to do that. She kissed him back.

"You can talk now, right?" said Mipha. "I mean, I liked the kiss, I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Yes, I can talk," laughed Link. "I still feel the same as last night. It's just that I'm beginning to adjust to it."

"It's your new normal, huh?" said Mipha. "That's good. I wanted you to have the full Zora experience, and it sounds like you finally did. Enjoying it?"

"You even have to ask that?" said Link. "I don't think I'll ever forget last night. It just hit me all at once."

"No, I imagine you won't," said Mipha. "I could see you had some kind of emotional rush. But you looked so cute, all flustered and staring at me with your mouth and gorgeous blue eyes wide open like a little boy who just discovered a surprise. I guess Zoras feel things differently than Hylians, and the part of you that controls your emotions was still in a state of transition between the two. Then it finally became all Zora. Parts of the mind must transform themselves gradually to allow your memories and feelings to migrate."

"Yes, that makes sense," said Link. "The Sheikah didn't really explain that aspect. But whatever the reason, I must be mentally more Zora now than before. It certainly feels that way. I have to control the urge to kiss you as soon as I see you."

"That's nice," laughed Mipha. "But perhaps it would be a good idea to practice controlling these new feelings of yours. I don't want you to start trying to kiss every female Zora you meet."

"I agree," laughed Link. "But speaking of feelings, what do you feel like doing today?"

"I think we should explore the sea a bit more," said Mipha. "Maybe we could visit the area north of Soka Point and perhaps as far as Eventide Island if you feel up to it. Then I think we will have seen most of what Lurelin Village has to offer, and tomorrow we can go home, catch up with the family, and start planning our next trip."

"Sounds fine," said Link. "Fresh or saltwater breakfast?"

"Definitely salt!" said Mipha. "I love the porgies here. Let's go."

They started walking toward the sea together.

"You know, we're probably not the most desirable tourists here," said Link. "We don't spend rupees on food or lodging or anything really."

"You can make a donation if you feel guilty," said Mipha. "But the air and sea and land here don't belong to Lurelin Village. They're all part of Hyrule. They were here before Lurelin Village and will be here after it. It belongs to all of us. And being in harmony with nature has always been the way of our people. We only take from it what we need to live. Other than our natural diet, we respect living things and don't own them or use them for our purposes. As long as there is water we can live. We don't need houses. We worship Nayru, the Goddess of wisdom and love, and that's how we try to live our lives. My power is one of healing, not combat. We're a peaceful, spiritual people who only fight to protect, never to conquer. So I don't feel any guilt doing what we do. But I understand why the villagers do what they do as well. Sorry for the lecture. You did hear me, right? You're mind's not still floating away on the tide someplace?"

"No, no, I heard you perfectly," laughed Link. "And you're right, of course."

By now they had reached the pier and walked to the far end, dove into the water, and soon enjoyed a Mighty Porgy each.

"Ready for another day in the sea?" said Mipha.

"Never felt more ready. Lead the way, Princess."

They swam from the harbor and along the south coast of Cape Cresia. The sea was calm and the water clear. They swam underwater the whole time and their progress was invisible to anyone looking out at the water. The both swam normally for a while, but then Mipha decided to swim upside down an arm's length below him and started making faces at him. He had to laugh which messed up his rhythm and forced him to the surface to laugh out loud sputtering water. Then she came up to the surface next to him, laughing as well.

"Can't control yourself?" said Mipha. "It does take some effort to handle the urge to laugh underwater. Just helping with your training."

"What makes you even think to do something like that?" said Link still recovering from laughing. "You looked so funny. Next time I'll have my Tab ready to share how silly their Mom is with the children."

"They already know," laughed Mipha. "But I'll stop teasing you for now. Let's keep going."

They reached a small rock formation just off the northeast tip of Eventide Island that had some colorful coral formations near it, which they stopped to explore. Then they swam ashore.

Eventide Island was empty now and contained nothing but wildlife. Part of the island was a jungle, and they could hear the call of the birds that lived there. But it was hard to imagine how some of the larger animals, such as a Water Buffalo they saw on a hilltop, had managed to make their way there. They walked through the forest area and arrived at an abandoned Bokoblin outpost just as a sudden thunderstorm started to move in. They quickly huddled together under a rock outcropping just south of the empty camp.

"This is cozy," said Link as they squeezed together. The storm was very intense, with lightning strikes nearby and loud crashes of thunder.

"It's cozy, but I hate storms like this," said Mipha. "Electricity frightens me. And it should frighten you now too. I worry that you'll underestimate its potency based on your Hylian experiences. Don't take it lightly!"

"No, I hear you, I'll be extra careful," said Link. "I respected it even as a Hylian and would quickly seek shelter or put away anything metal I was carrying."

Link rubbed his arm up and down her shoulder.

"You're shivering," said Link. "Are you cold?"

"A little," said Mipha.

"It's too wet for a fire," said Link. "Let me try to warm you. Now I wish I had a cloak or something for you."

Link pulled her closer and massaged her upper arm and shoulder to warm her.

"This reminds me of that time we were stuck in the rain at Ralis Pond," said Mipha. "But now you don't even have a tunic to dry off. Speaking of your tunic, I assume you've gotten comfortable not wearing clothing?"

"Yes, parts of our bodies cover everything. I don't even think about it," said Link. "Living among Zoras must have made me used to it."

"While we're sitting here waiting for the storm to let up, why don't you tell me what you did here," said Mipha.

"Alright, but I'll keep it brief," said Link. "It was an interesting challenge. I had to survive by living off my own resources. I started off with no food or weapons or armor. I had to find everything I needed on my own, and the goal was to retrieve three orbs guarded by Bokoblins, Moblins and a Hinox. The end result was another shrine. Afterward, some Rito showed up and offered me a paragliding game, flying through rings in the air. I did that a few times, and it helped my control. This was actually the last shrine I worked through. The monks then offered me a nice set of clothing back at the old Forgotten Temple. I upgraded it and actually had to search near Lurelin Village quite a bit to find all the beetles I needed. That's about it."

"Rings in the air," said Mipha. "That's interesting."

The storm started to let up.

"There's really not much else to see here that I remember," said Link. "It takes some climbing to get to the top of the island, and the rocks are all still wet, so I don't recommend it. There's another rock formation with some coral to the east of the island, but it's not much different than the one we saw, just a bit bigger with a ring of water in the middle."

"Speaking of coral, I look forward to seeing the coral in the Akkala Sea," said Mipha. "I'm told it's very colorful, more so than the coral here. Alright, then, if there's nothing else worth seeing, let's head back to the village and enjoy our last night under torchlights."

What struck Link as especially funny about Mipha was how playful she became when they were in water together. It was almost like she had never grown up then, and that he was once again a child playing with her like he used to do in the Domain. Yet obviously she was a mature person who took her responsibilities very seriously, serving as Zora Champion and living as a parent.

So, when Link dove into the sea with her for the swim back to Lurelin Village, he expected she would do something playful. And this time she ended up blowing bubble rings at him by blowing a bubble then manipulating the current around it with her fins to form a ring. It felt weird when one popped on his face. And one was so well shaped he could actually swim through it, upon which Mipha clapped her hands and fins together. Just more fun in the water together.

When they finally reached Lurelin Village, it was getting dark, and the torches were all lit. They had time for a stroll. Some fishermen were pulling their small boats ashore and putting away their nets and other equipment for the night. They noticed some other couples walking arm in arm. No one paid Mipha and Link any attention.

"You know, I wonder if I was still a Hylian, would anyone here recognize me anymore?" said Link.

"Why? Were you planning to give out autographs?" said Mipha.

"No, I just wondered," said Link. "The Hylian me is a figure in a history book now. Twenty years ago strangers would come up to me to congratulate me and offer thanks. We didn't have Tabs back then, or I'm sure they would have wanted a picture together with me or something like that."

"Are you saying you think you're giving up fame and recognition by being a Zora?" said Mipha. "Is that important to you now?"

"No, I think I'm saying the opposite, but not expressing it very well," said Link. "I meant even if I was still a Hylian no one would pay me any attention, especially younger people. So I'm actually not giving up any fame by being a Zora. And, you're right, it's not that important to me now anyway. It was just an observation about how fleeting being famous really is. I mean, we're all historical figures now, even legends maybe, and always will be. But hardly anyone thinks about what we did anymore. And I guess that's fine. People should get on with their lives, and letting them have the chance to do that was exactly what our fight was all about. Just some idle thoughts."

"I understand," said Mipha. "But you will always be remembered as the Hero of Hyrule, so forget about that and look to the future. And the future includes our last night together here. So, lighten up. They're having what the villagers call a barbecue for the tourists near the pier tonight. Want some Hylian food? There's some music too, mostly drums I think."

"Sure, let's go," said Link. "It should be fun."

The boat from Lanayru Bay had recently arrived that afternoon, and some new tourists were there now. The ship would remain there overnight and would be the boat Mipha and Link took the next morning. It gave the crew a chance to enjoy some time here as well.

The barbecue was a buffet style meal, and Link finally helped the local economy with some rupees. When Mipha had told him about it, he had thought he would love a chance to eat the variety of dishes served, which included fish, pork and beef all cooked on spits over a fire, along with steamed crabs and fruit. But when he got there, all he could stomach was the fish and crabs, and they both tasted way too dry. Mipha looked at his sad face as he picked at the small pieces of food on his plate.

"Forget discovering Zora love and all that," laughed Mipha. "When I see the hero famous for his appetite unable to eat like before, I know your transformation to a Zora is finally complete."

"Very funny," said Link. "But you're right. My taste in food is completely ruined now!"

"Cheer up," said Mipha. "You're eating healthier now, and you should be grateful instead of complaining. I heard about some of the things you used to eat, and dignifying them as 'taste in food' is much more than they deserve."

They met some other couples there and exchanged some pleasantries about where they were from and what they liked doing at Lurelin Village and so on. Just light party talk, no real personal information. One woman they met who had just disembarked from the boat and was new to the island, said she thought she recognized Mipha and wasn't she the famous Zora Champion? And this must be her husband. How fortunate he was to have such a renowned wife! Mipha acknowledged she was the Zora Champion, but quickly changed the subject and moved on to speaking with someone else as soon as it was polite to do so.

The music was primitive, consisting mostly of drums. Mipha and Link sat together listening to it as they leaned against a palm tree a short distance away from the party.

"The music has a nice beat and rhythm to it," said Mipha. "It seems to fit the atmosphere here, a quiet fishing village where people live off the land and water. Technology hasn't really caught on here much."

"Right, which is one reason it's so popular," said Link. "Besides the nice weather, seacoast and scenery, it's a chance for people to get back to a quieter, simpler life, more like it was when we were growing up."

Link paused for a moment.

"You know, I wasn't upset at you being singled out as famous and me being only identified as your husband," said Link. "I noticed you seemed anxious to change the subject. But really, relax. I don't want you to feel nervous about my reaction to situations like that. I was actually happy to see she recognized you. I am very content with all I've done in life. I don't need any more recognition from strangers now. I shouldn't have even brought the topic up before, because I think I gave you the wrong idea. It was just me thinking about how much times have changed. What we all did together twenty odd years ago was so momentous, a once in a ten thousand year event! But even so, memory fades, and life goes on afterward. In the end, Hylia knows who I am and what I've done, and so do those I love. And that's all that matters to me now. I hope you hear what I'm saying and believe me."

"I believe you, sweetheart," said Mipha. "And I'm proud of you for being so gracious. I never thought you craved fame and recognition, so I'm not surprised about what you said. But I am surprised and proud of you for something else."

Mipha paused.

'What?" said Link.

"For setting a new record for outspokenness," laughed Mipha.

"Now who's playing the clown?" laughed Link as he gave her a gentle pinch on the shoulder.

After sitting under the tree for a while, they decided to head back to the pool. They planned to be up early for the boat back to Lanayru Bay.

As they passed along the torchlit path on the way back to the pool Link spoke up again.

"At the risk of being even more outspoken, I want to tell you that I will always remember how special this trip was for me," said Link. "I'm going to write about it in a bit more detail than usual when I update my journal. I want to recall as much as I can when I look back at it someday. On this trip, my love for you jumped to a whole new level."

"You're so sweet," said Mipha as she took his hand. "But I won't need to read your journal to remember this trip. We shared things we never could before. It has certainly brought us closer, and I'm very happy about that."

They reached the pool, and Link thought for a moment. Then he lunged into the water and caught a Hyrule Bass.

"Sorry," said Link. "I left the party hungry."

"Welcome to my world!" laughed Mipha.


	78. Live In My World? - Part 3

**Chapter 63 -** **Live In My World? - Part 3**

 _Summary: As Mipha and Link return home, Zelda learns of Link's situation. In a call with Link later that day, she stresses her belief that his duty as the hero is to be a Hylian, but leaves the decision to his conscience. After a vote by the former Champions and a discussion with Daruk, Link reluctantly accepts Zelda's view and agrees to return to a Hylian before his physical blueprint expires. As their dream of a happy Zora life together ends, Mipha and Link are both heartbroken. Not even Sheikah Technology can mend a broken heart. Can it?_

Mipha and Link awoke early and boarded the boat that would travel from Lurelin Village to Lanayru Bay, the first step on their journey home. They sat with their arms around each other, and as soon as they were seated Link leaned over and kissed her. For the sixth time that morning.

"You still can't stop doing that, can you?" laughed Mipha. "I love the affection, but I hope you will have those impulses under control before we get back to the Domain. I really worry about you!"

"Don't worry," said Link. "I only have impulses for you."

"Such a romantic turn of phrase!" laughed Mipha. "You sound like Dr. Purah."

The boat filled with tourists, Hylians returning to Hateno Village, or stopping there first on their way home.

"Any thoughts about where to go next?" said Mipha.

"Well, there needs to be water nearby," said Link. "How about the Lake Floria region? There are some very picturesque waterfalls there and tropical forests. We just need to be mindful of thunderstorms and keep out of Farosh's way. But I have experience there and know what to do."

"Alright, that sounds interesting," said Mipha. "I've never been there."

"Have I told you how completely happy I feel now, being with you like this? I want this never to end." said Link.

"Yes, I've gotten that distinct impression," said Mipha. "Both verbally and physically. And I'm happier than ever, too."

They shared a seventh kiss as they waited for departure.

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle, Zelda was having her regular staff meeting with key members of her government. After Dr. Purah, as Chief Scientist, gave her report on current scientific activity, Zelda had a question.

"Dr. Purah, thank you for your report," said Zelda. "That was all very clear. But I just remembered something. I have been meaning to ask if you knew how Link's transformation back to a Hylian went? I was a bit concerned about his safety but assumed everything went well since I hadn't heard anything. And also, I was hoping to honor Mipha and him for their courageous efforts when they were both available."

"Link is still a Zora, Your Majesty," said Purah. "When the Sheikah reminded him of the one-year deadline for a simpler reverse transformation, he replied that he had not yet decided if he would be returning to a Hylian at all."

"What? You're not serious!" said Zelda. "He is considering remaining a Zora? That's ridiculous! Mipha or her family must be influencing him in some way. He's the Hero of Hyrule and can't be anything but a Hylian. Alright, thank you Dr. Purah. I will speak to him about this as soon as possible."

After her meeting ended, Zelda sent like a Tab message. The boat was already underway when Link's Tab notified him of the message.

Zelda to Link: Dr. Purah informed me you have not yet reversed your transformation. I would like a private call with you as soon as possible to discuss your intentions.

Link to Zelda: Of course, Zelda. Mipha and I will be home in a few hours. We are on a ferry at the moment. Will that be acceptable to you?

Zelda to Link: Yes. Let me know when you are home and can talk.

"What is it?" said Mipha.

"Zelda wants to have a private call with me about my intentions," said Link. "She must have just learned I am still a Zora."

"Oh!" said Mipha. "I wonder how she feels about that?"

"If I had to guess, she would want me to return to being a Hylian," said Link. "She was reluctant after we first married even to give me a chance for Zora citizenship, remember?"

"Oh, yes, you're right," said Mipha.

The message from Zelda left both Mipha and Link concerned. This was something neither of them had considered. They held hands and stared at the water quietly most of the way home. The trip was uneventful, and when they arrived back, the house was empty. The children were all at class.

"I'll go see Father and tell him about our trip. That will give you some privacy for your call," said Mipha.

"Alright," said Link. "I'll let you know what Zelda says when you get back."

Link messaged the Royal Secretary that he was available whenever Her Majesty was free. And after a few minutes, Zelda's call came through.

"Hello, Link, I hope you are well," said Zelda. "I don't have much time at the moment, but I wanted to speak with you because I think it's important. We've been friends for many years now, even more than friends. And I would like to think this meeting is between two friends. Can you please explain to me why you are still a Zora? I was surprised to learn today that you had not transformed back to a Hylian right after you destroyed that evil thing. Is Mipha trying to force you into staying a Zora or making you feel guilty about wanting to change back?"

"No, Zelda, not at all, quite the opposite," said Link. "It's entirely my doing, and I am the one delaying transforming back. She has said many times this is my decision."

"Alright, if Mipha isn't influencing you, can you please tell me what you're thinking?" said Zelda.

"After my transformation to a Zora, I wanted to have an open mind about staying a Zora," said Link. "After all, most of my family are Zora's. So, I thought I would live six months as a Zora and experience what life is like that way. I felt I owed that to myself and to Mipha. More than anything I want her to be happy, Zelda. And I've gotten much more comfortable in this body, and my feelings for Mipha have grown as well because of it. This was an unexpected opportunity for me, for us, and I'm happier than ever now. My feelings now are that I want to stay this way."

"I don't mean to be unkind, Link," said Zelda. "I am sure this is an emotional time for you. But I think you're being unrealistic. You're the Hero of Hyrule, and the hero has always been a Hylian. The real you is a Hylian. What if Hyrule needs your help someplace like the Gerudo Desert or Eldin Region. The way you are now, you can't go there."

"I understand, and that could be a problem," said Link. "But unless the problem relates to Ganon itself, you don't need the sword that seals the darkness to deal with it. You've got better technology now, and new Champions. I believe our days of battling Ganon are finally over, Zelda. Ganon is done for, at least in our lifetimes. That underwater thing was the last of it. And in the unlikely event that I'm wrong, I'll do whatever is necessary at that time. But I don't think I'm wrong. And now I want to live out my life in a way that makes Mipha and me happy. I would hope, after everything I've done, you would understand that and grant me that."

"I can see you're really serious about this," said Zelda. "I don't know what to say. The idea of you staying a Zora never occurred to me. But let me ask you something else. Could Rudania's pilot be a Rito? Or Medoh's pilot a Goron? Each Divine Beast is designed for a specific race to pilot it. Similarly, I believe you, and I must be Hylians to defeat Ganon."

"Maybe so," said Link. "And we were at the time. But Ganon is not coming back anytime soon. I don't believe we have to be in a constant state of readiness for such an unlikely event. And I can transform back if the need really arises."

"Alright," said Zelda. "I see I'm not getting anywhere with you with this approach, so I need to try a different one. You agree you are still the Champion of Hyrule?"

"Yes, of course, Zelda," said Link.

"And who do the Champions serve?" said Zelda.

"Unless delegated to someone, the King or Queen of Hyrule," said Link. "I hope you are not taking this conversation where I think you are."

"So you admit that as Champion you serve me, right?" said Zelda.

"Yes," said Link. "Do you want me to start calling you 'Your Majesty'?"

"There's no need to be flippant, Link," said Zelda. "We're friends. But I think you've grasped my point. As Champion of Hyrule, you serve me, and I expect the Champion of Hyrule to be a Hylian. You cannot renounce your Champion status as long as you wield the sword that seals the darkness. You are still the sword's chosen one. So, since it is in your power to become a Hylian again, I believe the only path to doing your duty is to become a Hylian again. Have I made myself clear?"

"I'm sorry for being flippant, Zelda, and your message is unambiguous," said Link. "But may I speak frankly?"

"Yes, but I hope it will be respectfully," said Zelda.

"I will be respectful," said Link. "But I think commanding me like this is unfair of you. What makes you so sure the Hero of Hyrule must always be a Hylian? I know it's written that the sword always chooses a Hylian hero, but you don't think Hylia can change that? With all due respect, I think you are letting your prejudices as a Hylian affect your judgment and sacrificing my happiness in the process. Can you not be more open-minded about this, for my sake? I want to spend my remaining years with Mipha in a way that will make us both the happiest."

"Alright, Link," said Zelda. "Let's say you're right, and I am too influenced by my Hylian background. Let's seek some other opinions by other than Hylians. Let's put it to a vote of the former Champions, the ones who defeated Ganon with us. They know you, and they know the situation. I will take a vote by Tab. If it's tied, I will cast the deciding vote."

"And I am expected to accept the results of the vote?" said Link.

"No," said Zelda. "Out of consideration for you, and because of our long-standing friendship, I won't even make the vote binding on you. I won't force you. I will leave the decision entirely to your conscience and sense of duty. I want you to decide what is right. I am only trying to offer you an objective viewpoint. If you decide to stay a Zora after everything, so be it. But the decision will be on your conscience. You need to believe you're doing the right thing for Hyrule, not yourself, and I trust you will in the end."

"Alright, thank you, Zelda," said Link.

"No, thank you, Link," said Zelda.

Zelda ended the call.

Link sat there, thinking about what Zelda had said. Was it really his duty to be a Hylian? Had he let himself become too wrapped up in his own feelings to be objective?

"Well?" said Mipha when she returned.

"It's as I expected," said Link. "Being Hylian is the real me, it's my duty. She agreed to put the decision to a non-binding vote of all the old Champions, with her breaking any ties. You can expect a message on your Tab sometime soon. Let me know how it turns out."

A few moments later the message came. Mipha voted to let Link remain as a Zora. Shortly afterward the voting results came back. Mipha put the Tab down.

"What's the result?" said Link. "I can already tell by looking at you."

"Revali abstained, saying he didn't care one way or the other what you did. Urbosa voted that you should convert back to a Hylian, I voted that you could stay as a Zora. Daruk apparently couldn't figure out how to cast his vote, so Zelda cast the deciding vote to have you return to a Hylian. So, that's the vote. What do you plan to do?"

"Give me a chance to think," said Link. "I never expected this. I would like to talk to Daruk and find out how he would have voted and how he feels. I trust his opinion more than the others. Urbosa will always take Zelda's side. I will make up my mind after hearing what Daruk has to say. If he supports me staying a Zora, that's what I will do. If not, then I have to think that maybe it really is my duty to be a Hylian."

"Alright, I'll give you some privacy again," said Mipha. "I'll be outside waiting to learn your decision."

Once Mipha left, Link placed a call to Daruk, and he answered at once.

"Daruk, I need your advice. I have to choose between staying a Zora or reverting back to being a Hylian. Zelda is pretty firm I should be a Hylian, and Urbosa voted that way as well. I'd like to know how you feel about it."

"Yes, I saw Zelda's message, but I did something wrong with my Tab and couldn't respond. And I gather she was too busy to start over with me, so I never got to vote. I'm trying to understand things. Tell me how you feel about it?" said Daruk.

"Up until I spoke with Zelda my mind was made up to stay as I am," said Link. "But Zelda said it's my duty not to, and that's why I'm seeking your advice. I know it's up to me in the end, but I respect your opinion. When I'm with Mipha there is no doubt in my mind about it: I want to stay as I am and share her world as she puts it. But Zelda feels that I'm shirking my duty, that I'm expected to be a Hylian. But is it really my duty to be a Hylian? Isn't our time as Champions over now? You, Revali and Urbosa have all passed the Champion's mantle on to someone else. I benefited from Purah's rune, so I'm still young enough, and the sword still wants me. So I remain the Hyrule Champion. But Ganon is gone now. What difference does it make if I am a Hylian or a Zora? And if it doesn't matter, why do I have to give up the happiness Mipha, and I have found together?"

"Has Mipha said anything?" said Daruk.

"No, she wants it to be my decision," said Link. "But come on, is there any doubt she would want me to stay a Zora? She voted that way. We have had happiness together that I never dreamed possible. I want so much for her to be happy. And is it too much to ask for me to be happy with her?"

Daruk scratched his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm hardly a deep thinker, Link, you know that," said Daruk. "And you know I've always liked you, and want nothing but happiness for you. But as long as you are still the Hyrule Champion, I think you need to be available as a Hylian if you're ever needed. I'm sorry. That's probably not the answer you were hoping for. But that's what my gut tells me."

Link felt a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sensed the dream he and Mipha shared as recently as this morning disappearing. He was quiet.

"Link, are you still there?" said Daruk.

"Alright, thank you, Daruk," said Link softly. "You did what I asked, and I respect your answer. I guess you and Zelda and Urbosa must be right. I don't know how to tell Mipha, though. I think she is going to be heartbroken, and frankly so am I. But I suppose not all dreams come true, and I shouldn't really complain. I've had my share come true already."

"Are you going to be alright, Link?" said Daruk. "I've never heard you sound so depressed."

"I'll be fine," said Link. "Well, no, I won't be fine, but there's nothing you can do. I just have to get over it for the sake of my family. And I don't look forward to seeing Mipha. I told her I would decide after talking with you, and she is going to expect my answer now. One look at my face will tell her all she needs to know, and then I won't be able to bear looking at hers. I know I owe Hylia everything, and if she wants me to carry her sword, I will. But does Hylia really need me to be a Hylian? She let me carry out my mission with her sword as a Zora. Would she really care if I stayed one? It's times like this I wish Fi would speak up and tell me what Hylia wants of me. But, of course, the Goddess rarely involves herself in our affairs. She leaves the choices in life up to us. So, I have to make this choice now based on what my conscience tells me."

Link ended the call and walked outside. He saw Mipha waiting for him. It broke his heart even further to see the happy, hopeful look on her face disappear as she saw his expression.

"I guess while I am still a Champion it's my duty to be available to support Hyrule as a Hylian," said Link. "That seems to be the consensus. I would be much happier staying a Zora. The time I spent as a Zora with you opened my eyes to a new world, one I would love to share with you. And I'll never forget it. But it's apparently my fate to put duty above happiness. I'm sorry. For both of us."

"I understand," said Mipha. "And I told myself I would accept your decision, so I won't try to change your mind. We will always have our memories, and in the end, that's all anyone has. And we still have each other, and our family, and that's what's most important. I know this was hard for you, too. I'll go tell father now. I know he is anxiously awaiting your decision as well. We can tell the children when they come home from class."

Mipha left to tell her father Link's decision, but she needed to be alone for a few moments first. She certainly didn't want Link to see her cry. She had told him this had to be his decision and it did. But after everything they had done together and his new found feelings for her, she thought for sure he would stay with her as a Zora. He was so happy! They were so happy!

But his sense of duty called, and Link would always put responsibility above his own happiness. This hurt, but maybe it was too much to ask. She should be happy they were together at all. But she couldn't pretend this wasn't going to be hard for her. She had gotten used to them doing so many Zora things together. Now they never would again. Some tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She never wanted to show how much she hurt over this, especially to Link. He would feel even more terrible. Mipha finally made her way to the throne room.

"Father, Link has made his decision," said Mipha. "He will return to being a Hylian."

"Oh, Mipha, I'm so sorry," said King Dorephan. He opened his arms, and she went to him, and he hugged her and patted her gently on the back. All of a sudden he felt like she was his little girl again.

"I'm so sorry," said King Dorephan. "And I know nothing I say now will help. Just let your feelings out."

Mipha sobbed, then brought herself under control.

"I don't want him to know, Father," said Mipha. "I know it was hard for him, but he feels it is his duty. And I understand. Thank you for the hug. I needed it."

"I'm always here for you my darling daughter," said King Dorephan. "And I won't let Link know how you're feeling. Something tells me he may already know, though. And if he thinks it is his duty, then I know nothing would dissuade him. But please come to me anytime."

"Thank you, Father," said Mipha. She wiped her eyes and went home.

At their family dinner Link brought up his decision with the children and looked for their reaction. Midon spoke up first.

"Dad, I think all of us have learned by now that this is anything but a normal family," said Midon. "One day you return younger than when you started. Another time you and Mom return with ten years of different memories. And another time you leave as a Hylian and return as a Zora. But I think I speak for all of us that no matter what happens, you're our Dad and we love you. We understand you have a special role to play for Hyrule, and you need to do what's needed. But we will always support you."

"That's right, Dad," said Lapha.

The others nodded their ascent. Only Mila looked over at her mother as Link spoke of his decision. And after everyone had gone outside and Mila was alone with Mipha, she came over to her and gave her mother a hug.

"Does he know how you feel, Mom?" said Mila as she held her mother. "I thought he would come to me first to help him decide. I might have changed his mind."

"Yes, he knows how I feel," said Mipha. "Maybe not how deeply I feel, because I'm trying not to make it harder for him. But coming to you wouldn't have mattered. It's his sense of duty that's driving his decision. I'm sure he's hurting inside as well, Mila. We're both trying our best not to show it."

Afterward, Mipha and Link were alone in their room.

"When do you plan to revert to a Hylian?" said Mipha.

"The day after tomorrow," said Link. "Dragging it on only makes me sadder and makes it harder for me. If I have to transform back, I want to get it over with. Every day I spend with you like this makes me…"

Then Link broke down and cried.

"It's okay, it's okay," said Mipha as she put her arms around him and patted him gently. "We'll both get over it eventually. We had a happy life before you became a Zora, and we'll have a happy one after your return to being a Hylian. As long as we love each other, things will work out. I'll come with you this time to the shrine. Now, let's get some rest. This has been a hard day emotionally for both of us."

When the day came for Link to revert back to being a Hylian, he and Mipha made their way to North Hyrule via a fast Sheikah ferry from Lanayru Port.

"I gather that channel from the Akkala Sea is finally open," said Link as they sat together on the boat. "Thanks to Vera, that channel cost three people their lives. But indirectly it saved Father's. Anyway, we should arrive soon."

Link squeezed her hand. Then they both looked out at the water as the ship slowed and finally docked. A Sheikah was waiting for them at the pier, and he escorted both of them to the shrine. After arriving, Link spoke with one of the scientists.

"Can you please tell us more about a reverse transformation?" said Link. "When I was contacted by the scientists here, the message indicated that it would be much simpler if the reversal were done within a year of the original transformation. But Dr. Purah said a reverse transformation had never been done, which made it sound riskier to us."

"I'm glad you asked," said the scientist. "Perhaps it would help if I explained how this transformation process works, without getting overly technical. Bear with me, though, this will take a few moments. I gather from some confidential information we are aware of that you are familiar with Sheikah Slates, Link, and the ability to dematerialize and materialize at different locations, such as Sheikah Towers? Is that correct?"

"Yes, I have had that experience," said Link.

"Alright, this equipment works somewhat along the same lines," said the scientist. "When you first transform to a completely new body the chamber has to design the new body for you first very carefully. That is the most complex part of the process and, as you can imagine, must be done precisely. Your mind, in particular, needs to be recreated in a new form to work with your new body but not lose any of your memories or feelings in the process. So, a first transformation takes time, generally three weeks or so. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes, that's clear," said Link.

"All the design process takes place within the system's storage. At the end of the design phase, the system has a complete map of your old and new bodies in memory. So far nothing has actually happened to your physical body. Now, once the designs of your old and new bodies are complete in memory, the process works like the Sheikah Slate but takes a bit longer. Your old body dematerializes, and your new body materializes. That part actually takes a matter of hours because there is a good deal of redundancy checking involved to assure all is as it should be. Are you still following?"

"Yes, I think I understand so far," said Link.

"Now, specifically as to your question about reverse transformations," said the scientist. "Dr. Purah is a brilliant scientist, but she is not that familiar with all our work here so she may have left you with the wrong impression. The fact that a reverse transformation has never been done is because very few transformations have been done at all, and none of those needed to be reversed. But actually, a reverse transformation is the simplest and quickest process of all if done on time. We found that any changes within a year to an adult body are not significant enough to invalidate the data stored in the system. In that case, the process can skip almost all the design phase entirely and move immediately to implementation. It just needs to update memories and such. When it has finished mapping one's current memories, it can then proceed with the dematerialization and materialization process. The whole thing should take no more than a few hours. And the process is quite safe since we have two complete blueprints of the individual in the system's storage. So, because you are doing the reverse transformation within a year, it is completely safe and takes only a few hours. I hope that helps to dispel any concerns."

"Yes, that's very comforting," said Link. "So, Mipha, you heard all that? You don't have to worry at all."

"Yes, that is comforting to know," said Mipha. "I was concerned about what Dr. Purah had said. And I expected it to take much longer, too."

Mipha and Link exchanged a final hug and kiss as a Zora couple.

"I'll always cherish the time we had," said Link. "I love you."

"And I love you and will cherish it, too," said Mipha. "You were a wonderful Zora husband, and I'll miss doing all the fun things we did together. I wish we could do them again, that you could stay in my world. But I'm happy to be with the Hylian version of you as well."

Link walked over to the mechanism, climbed in, and lay down in the chamber. Mipha stood by looking on. She wanted to remember his last moments as a Zora.

"I guess I'm ready," said Link to the scientist who was standing nearby. "You know, transforming back was a tough decision. My wife and three of my four children are Zoras. And I loved being a Zora and living with my wonderful wife in her world. I've never been happier, and I'll miss that terribly. But I was born a Hylian, and I guess it's my duty to die as one, too. Such is life."

"But Link, why so much drama?" said the scientist. "Don't you understand that we will have the blueprint of your current Zora body stored now? You can return to being the Zora you are now anytime in the next year at no risk. Why, you could even alternate back and forth each year if you really wanted to, spending a year at a time Hylian and Zora. The system will store your updated physical blueprint each time you transform. You could live half your life as each until you decide what you want."

"Seriously?" Link exclaimed as he sat up. "I can be a Zora again? I never realized that! I thought this transformation was final and forever. I wish I had known that and spared myself so much anguish!"

"Now, if for some reason you wanted to become a Goron or a Rito or a Gerudo, well, then we would have to start from scratch."

"A Gerudo? A male Gerudo? That might be interesting," said Link.

Mipha had been listening to this exchange, and her heart leaped. But as for Link, she was torn between kissing him and smacking him and leaning heavily toward smacking him.

"If I were you I would not be making jokes right now!" said Mipha as she glared at him. "Spared _**you**_ anguish, you self-centered snail! That's all you can think about? What about _**me**_? I've been agonizing over this too, and your decision broke my heart. But, I promise you, you're going to make it up to me. And to start with, you are transforming back to a Zora within a year or less. I had too much fun with you. And if you're going to be a Zora only half the time, then you need to work twice as hard to make me twice as happy. I refuse to give up any happiness because of your indecisiveness."

"Alright, I'll do my best, sweetheart, for both of us," laughed Link. "But seriously, I am thrilled to learn about this! It's a wonderful outcome! I can fulfill my duty if I need to but return to you and your world, too, which is the world I want to share with you as much as I can. Will wonders in Hyrule never cease?"

"Well, wonders and solid Sheikah technology," laughed the scientist. "Now, we're ready if you are. Your Hylian blueprint is already loaded in the system. Lay down again, close your eyes and relax. When you wake up in a few hours, you'll be a Hylian again, and your memories and such will all be intact as of now. And your wonderful wife will be here to welcome you back and happy to see you. Well, let's hope she is, anyway. All set?"

Link closed his eyes and started to lose consciousness. And just as he did, he remembered something. He forgot to bring any clothing.


	79. Gone But I'll Return

**Chapter 64 -** **Gone But I'll Return**

 _Summary: At Zelda's urging, Link leaves Mipha's world, for now, cutting short their time together, and returns to being a Hylian. Mipha can't resist teasing him about his Hylian shortcomings. Mila and Midon discuss their plans after graduation. Lapha's prowess with technology is recognized._

Several hours had passed, and the equipment signaled Link's transformation back to a Hylian was complete by sounding an alert. Then the chamber lid slowly opened. The Sheikah scientist in charge examined him. All was well, and he was perfectly healthy. Mipha had been asked to wait outside the chamber area during the process, but she was messaged to return now.

"He's fine," said the scientist to Mipha as she approached the chamber where Link lay, still unconscious. "He just needs a little time to wake up. Then he may be disoriented, but that should soon pass."

Mipha peered into the chamber, and the first thing she noticed was that he was naked.

"Oh!" said Mipha. "I should have expected that. And we forgot to bring any clothing. Do you have any garments we can borrow?"

"Yes, of course," said the scientist. "Let me go get you something. Just keep an eye on him, and if he wakes up while I'm gone, tell him he needs to take things slowly. Don't try to be a hero."

Mipha laughed. Don't try to be a hero, indeed.

The scientist went off to hunt down some clothing, and Mipha looked down at Link as he rested there.

He was back to his old self, the handsome young Hylian with the cute blonde hair and boyish good looks. He looked so calm and peaceful now, relaxed, not a worry in the world.

And he still looked very much like he did as a young teenager. If you saw him walking around at that time, you would think he was just some ordinary kid, maybe a bit on the quiet side. You wouldn't pay any particular attention to him. He didn't brag or strut or swagger or act conceited. He usually kept to himself and minded his own business. He could be moody sometimes, but he was basically good-natured, willing to listen to anyone who needed help. He was the kind of kid a stranger might ask to help gather wood, and he wouldn't mind, and would happily do it for them like he had nothing more important to do.

But if evil threatened and he drew his sword, then you would see a side of him you wouldn't believe existed. There would be a fearless determination in those bright blue eyes of his. And that shy, modest, quiet kid who might have helped you with your chores, suddenly became the most formidable adversary in all of Hyrule and willing to risk his life to protect you. His combat skills were second to none, a fluid blur of precise movements, and a wonder to behold. As long as you weren't his opponent, that is.

Even today he still had all those skills. But the fame he had earned never went to his head, though he sometimes reflected on how quickly it passed. He was a remarkable person, able to balance the two extremes of his nature, and not let the ruthless side of him affect his kind and caring side.

She reached out and gently stroked his head of hair, brushing some of it off his face. That was one thing she had missed.

After a few more minutes Link blinked his eyes opened, and stared straight ahead, waiting for them to focus. Then he turned his head and saw Mipha looking down at him. He smiled and tried to speak, but the sounds out of his mouth made no sense. He moistened his mouth, swallowed, and tried again. This time it worked.

"Hello? Have we met?" said Link.

"Do you feel presentable to meet a princess?" said Mipha.

Link looked down at himself and realized he was naked.

"Fortunately, we have met," Mipha continued. "But, oh dear, another memory loss? I've heard that a small shock to the system, such as a smack, can alleviate selective amnesia like this. Shall we try that remedy?"

"No, even as we speak my memory is returning," laughed Link. "It must be a delayed transformation effect. Mipha, right?"

"Very funny," said Mipha. "Your sense of humor has obviously survived though not improved. How are you feeling? You look great."

"I feel strange, disoriented, but my head is starting to clear," said Link. "Last time they told me to do everything slowly at first. Do you know if I can get some clothing? I realized I forgot to bring some as I drifted off. I think I feel well enough to sit up now."

"The scientist in charge is getting you something to wear," said Mipha. "Another disadvantage of being a Hylian, by the way."

"Alright, fine," laughed Link. "You know, my memory feels very strange right now. My mind has memories of actions I performed as a Zora which make no sense for my current body, and my brain can't put the two together. But I guess that will clear up in time."

"Ah, you're awake, Link," said the scientist as he returned carrying a set of Sheikah clothing. "Are you feeling alright? You can keep the clothes. They're just a simple Sheikah outfit."

"Thank you," said Link. "Yes, I'm alright, just a bit disoriented."

"That's perfectly normal and should wear off soon," said the scientist. "You need to take things slowly until you get acclimated to your body again. As soon as you feel well enough, you're free to go. Do you need someone to help escort you to the dock?"

"No, thank you, I can manage him," said Mipha. "And please be sure not to delete his Zora blueprint. He'll need it again."

"Don't worry," laughed the scientist. "Everything is backed up. It will be here when you need it. Just remember it's good for a year. Well, it's been my pleasure to help. Good luck and goodbye."

"Thank you and goodbye," said Link.

Mipha helped Link get up from the chamber, and held onto him as she helped him get dressed. He was still unsteady on his feet.

"I don't think I've ever helped you get dressed before," said Mipha.

"No, just undressed. Many times and a lot quicker," said Link.

Mipha pinched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" said Link. "Be careful with those nails!"

"Be nice, and I might even heal that," said Mipha. "Be grateful I didn't use my nails. It's not bleeding, just a well deserved bruise."

Link finished dressing, and they left the shrine, preparing to walk back to the dock to catch the next boat back to Lanayru Bay. But as soon as they came outside, Link turned to speak with her.

"So? Do you still like me like this?" said Link.

She smiled at him. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her. They kissed over and over while standing just outside the shrine. When they stopped, Mipha spoke.

"What about you? Are your feelings for me less now that you're a Hylian again?" said Mipha. "You were quite emotional as a Zora. I'm just wondering if we're going to cycle up and down with each transformation."

"I think my feelings are as before, just different. It's hard to explain. I still have a strong urge to kiss you," said Link.

"So sweet," said Mipha. "Let me see your shoulder."

Mipha waved her glowing hand over the small bruise.

"There, all better."

They were luckily in time to catch the last fast ferry of the day. It would get them home in time for dinner. The ship after that traveled slowly overnight. They boarded and sat down together, holding hands.

"You know, since this transformation back and forth takes only a few hours if done within a year, I'm going to propose to Zelda I just need to renew my Hylian body blueprint each year. I don't necessarily have to stay Hylian the whole year unless she needs me to," said Link.

"Fine with me," said Mipha. "You should speak up for yourself. I can't believe twenty odd years later Zelda is still affecting our relationship. What used to upset me back in the day was that I wanted so much to spend time with you while she resented having you around. But you still had to go with her everywhere. Duty before love again."

"Yes, I'll try to make my case," said Link. "But she really isn't heartless, you know. I think she'll understand."

The ship left port and headed slowly through the new channel that led directly to the Akkala Sea. Once clear of the channel it picked up speed, continuing East toward Lomei Labyrinth Island and passing South of it.

"How did you do on that labyrinth, by the way?" said Mipha as she pointed to it.

"I cheated," said Link. "I climbed to the top and looked for the most promising place to paraglide down to. It saved traveling through a lot of the passageways."

The ship turned South past North Akkala Beach and then past the Rist Peninsula as they sat quietly watching its progress.

"I spoke to Father while I was waiting for you at the shrine," said Mipha. "He was happy that your decision was not permanent. You know he always liked you, even before we married. He would usually take time to chat with you when you came to call on me. You would tell him of your latest travels, and then you and I would leave to be alone together. I'm forever grateful he's back with us."

"So am I, though it cost me a lecture from Her Majesty," said Link. "Sadly, I have no memories of those conversations with him. But he has always treated me like a son. I love him, too."

"We should be home in time for a family dinner," said Mipha as she stared at the coastline rushing by.

"Mila and Midon graduate this year," said Link. "It would be good to hear what they plan to do. I assume they can both work? There are no royal family restrictions?"

"No, they can work," said Mipha. "In fact, it would be normal for them to do that for now. If I were Queen, then Mila would have to eventually become my shadow and start learning everything for when the day comes that she becomes Queen. And Midon would have to be involved in the Zora government as well. But let's hope that day's a long way off."

Mipha rested her head on Link's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"You tired?" said Link.

"A little," said Mipha. "It's been a long day, with some emotional ups and downs."

"It has. Just rest on my shoulder," said Link. "Another couple of hours or so and we should dock. I'll wake you, sweetheart."

She looked up at him and smiled. Then she put her head back on his shoulder and a moment later fell asleep.

Link cradled her head with his arm and looked down at her. She was breathing slowly and looked so delicate, so fragile. But she wasn't weak at all. She was an accomplished Champion. In fact, she was a lot like him in that way. She showed everyone the kind and gentle side of herself. But she was definitely no slouch with her trident if it came to combat. He was so lucky to find a love like hers. She had given him her heart back then without even knowing for sure how he felt. He quietly said his daily prayer to Goddess of Time Hylia for making it all possible.

Then Link stared across the water, watching the coastline rush by. They had already passed the Tingel family of islands and were just now cruising by Spool Bight. He knew there was a proposal to build an above-ground tunnel from East Reservoir Lake to Spool Bight and create a port of call there. That would be a nice shortcut. He closed his eyes. The boat ride was smooth, and the hum of the propulsion system was relaxing. He fell asleep.

When he awoke, Mipha was still asleep in his arms. He looked around, and the ship was going west now, passing between Tarm Point and Wintre Island. They were almost back. It continued into Lanayru Bay, and then the boat started slowing as it approached the port. There was an announcement from one of the crew members concerning instructions for disembarking, and Mipha woke up and looked around.

"We're almost home," said Link. "I fell asleep myself for a while."

She leaned over, and they kissed.

"We'll have to take the land route home," said Mipha. "You don't have my armor, and it's too far to pull you."

The boat docked and everyone disembarked. The Zora guards on duty at the port welcomed them back.

"Lady Mipha and Master Link, welcome home," said the guard. "Can we be of any assistance?"

"Can you please see if there is a raft available to cross the Rutala River?" said Mipha.

"Of course, Lady Mipha, we will have a raft waiting there for you and someone to pilot it as well."

The guard used his Tab to send a message.

They crossed the Samasa Plain, took the raft across the river, and then it was a brief climb to pick up the road by Ruto Mountain. They followed the curving path to the Great Zora Bridge and on into the Domain.

"Let's stop to see Father first," said Mipha. "It's on the way home."

King Dorephan was free when they arrived, and the guards said they could go right up to the throne room.

"Ah, you've returned," said King Dorephan upon seeing them. "And Link, you look fine. I understand your change back is not necessarily as permanent as we thought at first. But you both must be eager to be with your family now. We can catch up on things tomorrow. Welcome home! Sidon is staying with your children now."

"Thank you, Father," said Link. "It's good to be home. And no, my change does not need to be permanent. It was done out of duty more than anything else. Someday I hope to return to the world I briefly shared with Mipha. It was beyond anything I could imagine."

"Then, there is hope for you yet," laughed King Dorephan. "But you are dear family no matter what you are. Now, be off!"

They made their way to Mikau Lake, and everyone was already home, getting ready for dinner.

"Mom & Dad!" shouted Lapha when she saw them. "And our old Dad is back!"

They exchanged hugs and kisses all around.

"You feel alright?" said Sidon to Link. "Father told me that your change is not once and done after all. He felt a lot better hearing that, probably as much for my sister's sake as anything. The children have been fine. We have some extra fish and haven't eaten yet. Oh, I guess we have to cook another one now, right?"

"Yes, afraid so," laughed Link. "I'll take care of it."

"Another Hylian disadvantage," said Mipha who had been listening. "Sidon, I hope you are joining us?"

"Yes, I'd like that," said Sidon.

When the food was ready, they all sat down at the table.

"Mila and Midon, I know it's still some time away, but have you given more thought to your plans after graduation?" said Link.

"Yes, Dad, I've actually already made plans," said Mila. "I spoke to the head of the school, and they are offering me a position as an instructor after graduation. I'm going to teach Hyrule history. It's something I've always been interested in, particularly after helping with some of your journals. I am also going to be part of a team working to update materials to take advantage of Tabs now. I'm really looking forward to it! I hope you don't mind I did all that on my own."

"No, not at all," said Mipha. "You're growing up. And that does sound interesting. I'm sure you'll be excellent at it. What about you, Midon?"

"As for me," said Midon, "I applied for a position with the Hyrule Technology Department and am optimistic about it. My instructor gave me a good recommendation. If I get the position, I will be a trainee in Dr. Purah's department, working on developing and updating Tab runes. I can work remotely from the Domain, just need to attend a few meetings a year or so. As a trainee, I get to listen in on Dr. Purah's staff meetings by Tab. One of the scientists in her department I spoke with, an interview of sorts, said the meetings are fascinating. But Dr. Purah doesn't tolerate any incompetence, he said. If you work for her, you had better work hard! Anyway, if I do well, I might even be invited to join her staff after my trainee period ends. In class, I submitted my final project for grading, a rune for predicting underwater conditions. Still waiting to learn how I did."

"That's wonderful, Midon," said Link. "Working within Dr. Purah's department would be a fantastic opportunity. She is a brilliant scientist, as is Dr. Robbie. They understand theory and how to put it into practice. Just don't let Dr. Purah do any experiments on you."

"You're so lucky if you get that position, Mido," said Lapha. "And I hope I won't have Mila as my teacher."

"And why not, Laff?" laughed Mila. "I'll be totally fair."

"That's the problem, Sis! You'll be too fair!" said Lapha. "I'll never get a good grade from you!"

"Well, don't worry, you probably won't have me anyway," said Mila.

"I think it would be fun to have Mila as our teacher," said Linky. "She can't be any worse than our last history teacher."

"Thank you, little brother," laughed Mila. "Not the greatest compliment, but I'll take it."

"Well, let's not worry about it now," said Mipha. "I'm sure Mila will be an excellent teacher."

"Sorry, Mom & Dad, I won't be winning any academic awards this term," said Linky.

"Don't feel bad, Son, just as long as you did your best," said Link. "I never won any academic awards either. Be a good person and whatever you choose to do, do it with all your heart and as well as you can. You're still young, and you'll find that something someday. Live life like that and your conscience will be clear."

"We finished our homework before you got home," said Lapha. "Linky and I are meeting some friends after dinner if that's okay."

"That's fine," said Link. "You know when you need to be home."

"I'm meeting Kendal and some friends for a swim at the Lake," said Mila.

"I'm going along with Mila," said Midon. "Larena and some of her friends will be there, too."

"Fine," said Mipha. "And you two know how to behave and when you need to be home as well. You haven't graduated yet."

"I'll be off to home as well," said Sidon. "See you both tomorrow."

Everyone left but Midon, who stayed behind for a moment.

"Mom & Dad," said Midon. "I want you to know, Laff is really sharp when it comes to technology. She picks it up very quickly. She and I used to talk about it, and she liked to read over the course materials from the North Hyrule scientist who teaches my class. After I submitted my project for grading, Laff looked at it and pointed out something I could have improved. I hope you don't mind, but I spoke with the instructor about Laff, and she spoke with Laff after class. I think she is going to offer to let Laff take her class next term, which would be well above her grade level. She'll probably contact you for permission. I just wanted to let you know. Laff doesn't like to talk about it until she's sure."

"Thanks, Midon," said Link. "You did the right thing. Have fun with your friends."

Midon left, and Link turned to Mipha.

"Lapha taking that course would be fine with me," said Link. "You agree?"

"Of course!" said Mipha. "I would love to see her live up to her potential if that's what she wants to do. And it seems she has a strong aptitude for it."

"Wow, graduation coming up already," said Link. "The years have passed by so quickly. It doesn't seem all that long ago I was cuddling Mila in my arms because Midon was throwing frogs at her. Now she's going to be teaching history, and Midon may be working in Dr. Purah's technology department. Are we getting old?"

"No, not yet, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You're barely older than Mila, thanks to Purah's rune. And remember I was a young Zora to be a mother. I had the children sooner than normal to enable you to have more time seeing them grow up. I don't feel old at all. And you shouldn't either. So snap out of it."

"Feel up for a walk after dinner?" said Link. "We both slept on the boat, and I'm not tired yet."

"Fine," said Mipha. "But you should change out of those clothes. Do you still fit in the armor I gave you?"

Link changed, and the armor still fit fine. They held hands as they made their way down to the plaza level of the Domain. The market was still open, and some children were running around and splashing in the area near the center of the plaza. There was just an ordinary fountain there now, no statue of Mipha of course. Kodah waved to them as they passed the inn, and they both waved back. They continued on the East pathway out of the Domain and soon came upon a guard Link thought he recognized from afar. As they approached Link thought he saw the guard wink at him, then assume a serious demeanor.

"Good evening Lady Mipha and Master Link," said Bazz.

"Bazz! I thought that was you from a distance," said Link. "You doing well?"

"Yes, fine, Master Link," said Bazz.

"It's nice to see some of Link's childhood friends," said Mipha. "I remember them all so well."

"Yes, Lady Mipha," said Bazz getting nervous. "And I am pleased to be remembered by someone as exalted as yourself, someone renowned for her kindness and generosity by all in our Domain."

"Well, thank you, Bazz," said Mipha. "And I would never want to tarnish my fine reputation. So you may relax. And I wish you well in your position as knight here."

"Thank you, Lady Mipha," said Bazz. "That means a great deal to me."

Mipha and Link walked on.

"I think you scared him a little," said Link.

"I would never do anything bad to him," said Mipha. "I know you were all just kids. But he was the chief troublemaker in your little club and nearly got you killed diving off of Shatterback Point. So, it's hard to forget about that completely."

They walked on in silence for a while until they reached Veiled Falls.

"I thought we might end up here," said Link.

"Do you mind?" said Mipha.

"No, I like coming here, too," said Link. "It's peaceful in the evening, isn't it?"

"I'm sentimental sometimes," said Mipha. "I feel we should start each big change in our lives with a kiss here. It worked for us the first time, well, eventually. But now that you're a Hylian again, I wanted to follow our tradition."

Link took her in his arms, and they kissed.

"I love you," said Link.

"And I love you," said Mipha.

They kissed again. Then it was time to head back. It had been a long day. They got home and Link undressed and joined Mipha in their pool.

"When you sleep in the water tonight, don't forget to breathe," teased Mipha. "Another disadvantage of being a Hylian."

"Thanks," laughed Link. "Don't worry. I think my body will remember automatically. It's entirely back to normal."

"Let's find out," said Mipha.


	80. Getting Reacquainted

**Chapter 65 -** **Getting Reacquainted**

 _Summary: It's just a quiet weekend in Zora's Domain as Link adjusts back to being a Hylian, and so does Mipha. Lapha is offered an advanced technology class next term. Tila pays a visit to Mila but takes up a good deal of Linky's time, to Lapha's annoyance. Mila and Lapha discuss Zora/Hylian relationships which gives Lapha a long term idea. Linky enjoys a dance lesson from Tila on the lake._

Mipha and Link both awoke the next morning to the sound of their four children leaving for class. They heard some voices, Lapha saying something and Linky laughing. Then the front door closed and the house was quiet. Link looked over at Mipha, and they smiled at each other.

"Hello, remember me?" said Link. "You know, in some ways, I like that they don't need us anymore in the morning, and in some ways, I don't. Did you sleep well? Oh, and was I normal enough for you last night?"

"Yes, I slept very well," said Mipha as she stroked Link's hair and gently brushed it back. "And I feel as though I'm getting reacquainted with you."

"That's not really a 'yes,'" said Link. "But I guess it's not a 'no' either."

"Well, I'm still a bit unsure," said Mipha, smiling. "Perhaps if we spent more time together I'd know better how I feel."

"I get it," laughed Link. He reached for his Tab which was at the side of their pool. "Anyway, should we get up now? I notice there's a message from earlier this morning that Dr. Manah, Midon's instructor, would like to meet us here after her morning class is over. That will probably be the meeting about Lapha that Midon mentioned. And Mila left a message that Tila is visiting for the weekend, and would like to let her stay in our guest room tonight."

"Tila is welcome to stay with us. But it's still early, and classes are only just starting now," said Mipha. "There's still plenty of time before our meeting. I'd like you to stay here with me now."

"Always happy to," said Link. "You know, I always seem to end up in situations where I've changed somehow, and I have to make you feel comfortable I'm still me."

He reached over, put his arms around her as she put hers around him, and they held each other.

"I'm getting pretty comfortable with you again," said Mipha as she gently ran her fingernails up and down his back. "And I am ever so grateful you learned to sleep in water with me. Whenever I have to sleep on land I realize how hard it must have been for you to adjust. You always put my happiness first."

"You know I can't be happy if you're not. But, um, Mipha, what you're doing now is, um, feels, …"

"What, sweetheart?" said Mipha. "Don't talk, just kiss me."

Afterward, they relaxed together in each other's arms.

"You really do have a magical touch," said Link. "In more ways than one."

"Happy it still works," said Mipha.

"Should we get up now?" said Link. "Or are we still getting re-acquainted?"

"We can get up," said Mipha. "Do you need help getting dressed, Hylian?"

"You have to start on that already?" laughed Link.

They both got up, Link dressed and they went to the kitchen. There were some fresh trout there, and Link started cooking his. When it was ready, he sat down with Mipha and began eating.

"I don't know what's wrong," said Link after taking two bites. "Does your fish taste alright? Mine is way too dry."

Mipha laughed and clapped her hands.

"Ha! I love it! Being a Zora for a time must have finally improved your taste," said Mipha. "You need to burn your fish less now, or maybe not at all."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for not at all: not as a Hylian. But I guess less would taste better now."

They finished breakfast, and as Link cleaned up, he had a thought.

"Before Dr. Manah arrives, maybe we could look around the house a bit and fill in some holes in our memories," said Link. "We've been so busy training and then vacationing, we haven't had time to see where things are."

"Good idea," said Mipha. "I'll do our room, and you can do the living room."

Link began exploring some of the drawers in their combination dining room/living room while Mipha looked through their bedroom. In one of the drawers, he found four pictures in frames.

The first one was the picture Dr. Purah had taken the day after he had used her anti-aging rune and shortly before his battle with Dark Link. He smiled as he looked at it. Mila and Midon were 14 then, and Lapha and Link only 5. Mipha looked the same. And he was actually 18 then, having just used the rune the day before to take 14 years off his age. So, that picture would be about eight years old now? It was a beautiful family picture. Why was it in a drawer? They should hang it up, he thought.

The next picture he removed from the drawer was a picture of the Twilight Palace, the one given to him by Princess Midna. That had happened earlier, before Lapha and Link. He remembered Mipha wasn't entirely thrilled by that picture, though she thought he should learn a lesson from it about being more cautious. Every twilight, if he stared at it, only he could see Midna's image for a short time. Midna's farewell kiss had an element of powerful Twili magic in it. He put that picture aside.

But the next picture he took from the drawer was one he was very familiar with, and it brought back some bittersweet memories. He stopped to examine it. It was another picture Purah had taken, but this one was from much earlier, right after the Champions Inauguration ceremony at Hyrule Castle. That would have been over twenty-two years ago now. It was the same picture that used to hang on the wall in his Hateno Village house in his original timeline. The image was much brighter and the colors more vivid now than he remembered. But that only made sense, since the picture hadn't faded from one hundred years of aging.

He closed his eyes and recalled how he used to look at it in his home when he wanted to remember his fellow Champions and a happier time in his life. Mipha was special, of course. But he had also grown fond of each of the other Champions in his own way. He even grew to think well of Revali, who was really not as bad as he sometimes acted. Revali grudgingly accepted Link but liked to kid himself that Link was more lucky than good, and wanted to battle him to prove who was best. He was immensely proud of himself and always needed to feel he was number one. Urbosa was a capable fighter but kind, and very protective of Zelda. The only thing about Urbosa that bothered him back then, before their victory, was that she always acted like he and Zelda had to end up together, that he should take care of her for life. Maybe she thought that would be best for Zelda. And Daruk was the happy-go-lucky big buddy type, who had always liked him. They were all leaders and heroes, admired and respected by their people, but each had been willing to put Hyrule first and support him in his battle. And, at one time, they had all given their lives for the cause. He felt differently looking at the picture now, but it still brought back memories. Back then it was all he had, his only remembrance of them. Everyone pictured was still alive now, of course, but twenty-two years older. Except for him, that is. They should hang this picture up as well, he thought.

The fourth picture was a mystery. It was a family picture with everyone in it, including Father and Sidon. He had no memory of it at all. It must have happened in the last ten years when his memory was inconsistent with events.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Mipha called to him from their room. "Besides our anniversary gifts to each other, I just found some clothes of yours and some other odds and ends."

"I found some pictures," said Link. "I'm not sure why they were stuffed in a drawer."

"Let me see," said Mipha as she joined him to take a look.

"I remember these three," said Mipha looking over the first three pictures. "We must have finally gotten a copy of that group picture from Zelda. What a clown Daruk was! But, you know, he was more observant than anyone else there. He was the one who noticed me look over at you when I asked to have the picture taken, and realized why I asked. Until Urbosa pointed out what the Sheikah Slate could do, I had no idea it could produce images like that. I so much wanted a picture of you, of us together. And Daruk saw how nervous I was, trying to look my best and stand closer to you. I think that's one reason he squeezed us all together. Anyway, it's a nice memory. We should hang it up. We should hang them all up."

"It's nice to think back to some of these times," said Link. "You know, I don't remember big portions of my earlier life. But of the times I do remember, excluding when I was wandering Hyrule battling evil, you've had a part to play in all of them. You looked out for me when I was a little child, you became a playmate and friend when I was a bit older, and then we grew up and fell in love. It's such an extraordinary thing, for you to span all those years of my life! It just feels so right for us to be together, like it's the way things should be."

"Yes, it does feel right. It always did for me," said Mipha.

It was about an hour later that there was a knock on the door and Link answered it.

"Hello, I am Dr. Manah, Prince Midon's technology class instructor," said Manah.

"Yes, please come in, Dr. Manah, we were expecting you," said Link. "I am Link, and this is my wife, Mipha."

"Hello, but neither of you need any introduction," said Manah. "And you may not remember, but we met once before."

"Yes, I'm sorry," said Link. "I do suffer from memory problems, an occupational hazard of mine. But, please, let's all sit down."

They sat down in their living room.

"I know you are busy people and I will get right to the point," said Manah. "Your son, Prince Midon, has been doing very well in my class. He has excellent talent, and I am recommending him as a trainee in Dr. Purah's department. But that is not the reason for my visit. Your daughter, Princess Lapha, demonstrates an impressive technical aptitude for someone her age. Prince Midon spoke to me about her, and I had a short meeting with Princess Lapha afterward. I believe she would benefit from attending my class next term, though she would be with students considerably older than her. I was wondering how you felt about that."

"Midon mentioned this, and we discussed it. We are both very supportive of it," said Mipha. "I am happy to hear of both children's success in this area, and we are very grateful to you for offering Lapha the opportunity."

"I am delighted to hear it," said Manah. "It is settled then. Next term Princess Lapha will take my technology class. Next term is my last term here, by the way. I return to North Hyrule, and someone else will take my place after that. But I will be sure to pass along my assessment of her progress, and I hope she will continue her studies in this area. It is very rare that we come across someone so gifted at such a young age. You should be very proud of her. I think that's all, then. Thank you."

"Thank you, Dr. Manah," said Link.

Dr. Manah left, and Link turned to Mipha.

"I never realized Lapha had such an aptitude for such things," said Link. "I think it's wonderful. I just hope Link doesn't feel too bad and view himself as a failure by comparison. He and Lapha are very close."

"You should speak with him and make sure he doesn't feel that way," said Mipha. "I will as well. I see some of you in him. I remember when you were his age, and he reminds me a little of you sometimes."

"We have our lunch meeting with Father coming up," said Link. "Should we head over there?"

They walked to the throne room with their arms around each other. Upon arriving, King Dorephan greeted them.

"You two look just like happy newlyweds!" laughed King Dorephan. "I'm happy to see all these changes have not lessened your affection for each other. We have only a few items, so let me begin."

"On the personal side, Queen Faray writes that her cousin, Ambassador Laray, is doing much better. She's made friends, she goes out now, and is much happier. Faray thanks us for letting her stay here."

"We were happy to help," said Mipha.

"And regarding your great victory, Queen Zelda writes she would be pleased to honor you both with a banquet the next time you feel like visiting her at Hyrule Castle," said King Dorephan. "Just give her a week's notice, she said."

"I hope this does not sound petty or ungrateful," said Link. "But as for myself, at the moment I am not in the best of moods for a visit with Her Majesty. Perhaps I will be after I get over my last conversation with her and all the bad feelings it caused me."

"Caused all of us, I mean," Link quickly added, looking over at Mipha. She just smiled.

"There's a proposal to start work on a tunnel from East Reservoir Lake to Spool Bight," said King Dorephan. "It will make it easier for us to catch any of the boats that travel on the sea. North Hyrule will do the work using the equipment and staff they used to dredge the channel to the North Akkala Sea. You would agree that's worthwhile?"

"Yes, by all means, Father," said Mipha. "And I assume they will build a port there when we finish. That will make catching one of the seafaring boats much easier for any of us in the Domain."

"And if we dig up any strange tombs along the way, let's not open them," said Link.

"Yes, indeed not," said King Dorephan. "I think everyone learned their lesson about that! Though you raise a good point. You never know what you will find buried around here. People have lived in this area for many thousands of years."

"The rest of the items are routine reports," said King Dorephan. "You can read them on your Tabs. So, unless you have something else to discuss, we can enjoy lunch now."

"We can have lunch, Father," said Mipha. "On the family side, I just wanted to let you know Lapha has been recommended for an advanced class on Sheikah Technology and will be doing that next term."

"That is wonderful news!" said King Dorephan. "Good for her! But all your children are wonderful, and I am proud of them. I knew your marriage would work out well. Those old Zora legends do have something to them."

They settled down for lunch. Link asked if his fish could be served a bit rarer than it used to be.

Later that afternoon, classes had ended for the week, and before heading home, there was time for Lapha and Link to play in the water with friends. Midon was speaking with a couple of the boys on his class, and Mila was with Tila. Tila had messaged Mila asking if she could visit for the weekend and had arrived a short time earlier.

"Anything special happening tonight, Mi?" said Tila after they hugged hello.

"The usual at the lake: music, dancing, swimming," said Mila. "A local group is providing the music. Kendal will be there with me. Midon is meeting Larena. I wish you had someone special to be there with you, Tila."

"No, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'll dance and have a good time. I'm not ready for anything serious," said Tila as she glanced over at Lapha and Linky playing with friends. "Will you excuse me? I'll catch you later."

Tila swam over to where Lapha, Linky and their friends were playing. It looked like some form of tag. When she was close enough, she called out to Link and waved.

"Link, do you have a moment to talk?" said Tila.

Link stopped playing and swam over to Tila.

"Yes, Princess Tila? You wanted to talk to me?" said Link. He looked over her shoulder to see a Zora knight nearby.

"It's very nice to see you, Link, and just Tila is fine," said Tila. "I hope you didn't mind my interrupting your play for a moment. Oh, and please don't mind my security guard. My sister insists on it. Can we leave the water and sit for a little while? I think you would be more comfortable."

"Of course, Aunt Tila," said Link.

"Please, don't call me aunt either," said Tila. "I know you're just being respectful, but it makes me feel old, and I'd like you to think of me as your friend. You know you're going to catch up to being the same equivalent age as me soon, don't you? But did you enjoy keeping score of the swimming races?"

"I didn't mind," said Link. "It's about all I could do to help the team. And I did learn to swim better thanks to them. I can easily beat my Dad. Well, when he's normal that is."

"Yes, speaking of that, what happened with your father?" said Tila. "I heard he had transformed into a Zora, but apparently he is a Hylian again now."

"Yes, well, he and Mom had a mission that needed my Dad to fight underwater and the Sheikah from your land have a shrine that can transform people. So my Dad became a Zora for a while. My Mom seemed happy about it, but she drove my Dad to exhaustion every day training him to fight underwater. Afterward, they went off on vacation. But Midon told me Queen Zelda said she needed my Dad back as a Hylian. That's all I know."

"I see," said Tila. "How did you like your father as a Zora?"

"Before we really had a chance to meet him as a Zora, Mila called a meeting of all of us and told us what Dad was feeling. I never thought about it before. She said Dad was doing this for Hyrule's sake, but he worried about how we would all feel about him. She said that whatever we felt, we owed it to him not to hurt his feelings. We all agreed. But when I finally met him, it was fine. It took some getting used to at first, but I could accept that it was really my Dad after all."

"That's good," said Tila. "Did your father ever say how he felt?"

"Not to me," said Linky. "But I heard from Midon that he and my Mom seemed pretty happy together when they left for vacation. I'm not sure how my Dad felt, but I know my Mom was pretty sad after she learned my Dad had to transform back to a Hylian. But when they got back here yesterday after he transformed, my Mom seemed fine. So, maybe she got over it. My Dad seems to be okay, too."

"That's interesting," said Tila. "I'm glad you were able to accept your father either way. You do get along very well with Zoras, don't you?"

"Of course, what do you think?" laughed Link. "They're my family, and I've lived here my whole life. Why do you ask?"

"Sorry, it was a silly question," said Tila. "Well, thanks for speaking with me and please go back and have fun with your friends. Maybe I will see you later at the lake. Mila said I could stay this weekend at your house."

"Neat," said Linky. "See you later then, Tila."

Linky went back to where Lapha and their friends were playing.

It was shortly after dinner when Tila was in the guest room getting ready before going to the lake with Mila that Lapha and Mila had a private moment together in the living room.

"Why is your friend Tila always hanging around with Linky, Sis?" said Lapha. "Linky and I were playing together with friends and Tila interrupted to ask him to sit and talk with her. Which Linky did, probably because he looks on her as someone older that he should respect."

"Well, Tila is kind of interested in him, Laff, but understands he's still too young," said Mila. "She just wants to be friends for now."

"Why doesn't she find a boyfriend her own age?" said Lapha. "Why is she so interested in our brother?"

"She admires Dad," said Mila. "She thinks our little brother will grow up to be like Dad and, well, finds that very appealing. I've told her Linky needs time to grow up, and a chance to meet other people, and she understands that. But she doesn't want him to forget about her, either."

"It seems a little strange to me, Sis," said Lapha. "But you understand these things better than me. So, if you think it's okay, I'll accept that."

"It will be fine," said Mila. "She's my friend, but my brother always comes first. Trust me, I will look out for his interests first, not hers."

"Do Hylians make such great boyfriends and husbands, Sis?" said Lapha. "What's the attraction?"

"Ask Mom, not me," laughed Mila. "But seriously, I don't think you can generalize. It's just how two people feel about each other. Even if they are different races, they can still fall in love. It's not so common because we tend to hang around with our own people. So, we usually only meet other Zoras."

Mila paused for a moment.

"But there is another thing to keep in mind, Laff," said Mila. "Hylians grow old much faster than us. They rarely live to even 100. So, a Zora and Hylian marriage wouldn't last very long."

Now Lapha thought for a moment.

"You mean Dad has less than 100 years left?" exclaimed Lapha. "Oh, Mila, I never thought of that! That's terrible! We need to enjoy the few years we have left with him. And what about Mom? What will she do then?"

"Calm down, Laff, and keep your voice down!" said Mila looking around. "Remember, about seven or eight years ago, Dad was able to use a rune invented by Dr. Purah to lower his age? So, he may be able to do that again and have more than 100 years left. We don't know. But please, let's not talk about it anymore, okay? You're not the only one it saddens, Laff. And especially don't bring this subject up with Mom or let her hear you talk about it. She is very sensitive about it."

"I understand, Sis," said Lapha. "Now that you mention it, I did hear about that rune. That kind of rune might be worth studying when I learn more. A rune like that could help Dad. And our little brother, too. And maybe everyone someday."

That evening all the young people were at Lake Ruto enjoying live music, dancing and playing in the water. Mila was with Kendal and Midon with Larena, and their other friends were there as well. Tila had toned down what she wore compared to her last visit, and this time wore only a gold tiara adorned with red coral. She made her way around, talking to everyone and having a good time. Tila agreed to dance with anyone on condition they would only dance once. And apparently no one minded, because she seemed to have someone to dance with almost every song. Mila shook her head.

Lapha and Linky were off together with their friends from class. They were largely playing around, and hadn't gotten into dancing much yet.

Mipha and Link were home when they heard the music start playing.

"Want to head down to the Lake?" said Link. "Even adults like us can enjoy the music. If I don't embarrass you, we could even have a dance or two."

"Let's go," said Mipha. "I doubt they will play much music we know how to dance to, but who knows? It will be fun anyway."

When they got to the lake they could see everyone having a good time. They dove into the water but swam off to the side of the lake on their own, away from the group of young people.

"Let's not get in their way and spoil their fun," said Mipha. "We can enjoy the music from here."

"That's fine," said Link. "You know, at times like this I realize how wonderful a place the Domain is to live. Everyone here is just having a good time with friends, enjoying the music and dancing. It's just a happy place to be at times like this. And being here with you makes it even more special."

"So, this is still your favorite place to live?" said Mipha. "Not Gerudo Town? With all those eager young vai?"

"No, not Gerudo Town," laughed Link. "The desert was nice in its own way, but this is the very best. I ended up in a very happy place with you here. I love it!"

"Try dancing with me to this song," said Mipha. "It's not too fast and I'll stay on the surface for you."

They danced to the music and Link did reasonably well.

"So, can I consider us officially re-acquainted now?" said Link.

Mipha smiled, leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He took that as a yes.

Meanwhile, Tila had pretty much made the rounds of everyone. She approached Mila.

"Mind if I ask your brother, Link, to dance, Mi?" said Tila.

"Well, only if he says he's really ok with it, Tila," said Mila. "He might be embarrassed since he doesn't really dance. And he's not as comfortable in the water as we are. Don't pressure him, okay?"

"I'll be nice and take 'no' for an answer," said Tila.

Tila swam over to Linky who was talking to a friend from school.

"Excuse me, Link," said Tila. "Would you like to dance with me? If you don't know how, I can show you. I'd like to dance a couple of more times."

"I don't really know how to dance, Tila," said Linky. "Lapha tried teaching me a little. But I've mostly just watched others dance. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all," said Tila. "I'll help you learn. Come, take my hand."

Tila pulled Link over to where everyone was dancing and helped show him what to do. Then they danced, and he didn't do too badly for a beginner.

"That was good, Link," said Tila. "But that was just a practice dance. The next dance is for real."

So, they danced again and Link enjoyed it, smiling, as Tila helped him move with her to the beat of the music. He started to feel the rhythm of the music too, and enjoyed it. When the song ended he felt a little proud of himself. Tila made him feel good and put him at ease. He thought she was very nice to him.

"Thank you, Tila, that was great fun," said Link. "I really enjoyed it."

"I did too," said Tila. "I hope we can dance again sometime."

They said goodbye as Linky wanted to look for Lapha and his friends. As for the people near the dance area, some of them noticed Link was the only person Tila had danced with more than once.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link had been dancing as well.

"Now, if you were a Zora, we could dance underwater and have a nice long kiss," said Mipha. "But now we have to stop and breathe. So our kisses are short."

"You didn't seem to mind my short kisses when you married me," said Link. "In fact, I didn't think you could get enough of them."

"Oh, really? Is that your recollection?" said Mipha. "And this is coming from the person with all the memory issues, right? My recollection is that you were the one who couldn't get enough of my kisses. You were so emotional at our finally being together. And you said you would do anything for me."

"Okay, I've learned not to trust my memory, so I won't argue," laughed Link. "What matters is we are together. Let's have another dance before we call it a night."

"Fine," said Mipha and she gave him a kiss. "You're still the most charming Hylian in my life, and I'm okay with that. But you're still missing out, sweetheart."


	81. A Link to the Future - Part 1

**Chapter 66 -** **A Link to the Future - Part 1**

 _Summary: Link's attempt to chip a souvenir from a newly exposed Luminous Stone goes tragically wrong._

It was a week after Link's transformation back to a Hylian, and the family had finished breakfast together. Midon, Lapha, and Linky had already left for class. Mila and Mipha remained alone in the dining room while Link was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"I meant to ask you, Mom, why you put all those pictures back up," said Mila.

"I'm sorry," said Mipha. "But do you remember why we took them down in the first place? That was something that differs from our past memory because of the timeline change for your grandfather."

"Oh," said Mila. "As I recall, you said you took them down because you thought it made Dad remember too much about the past. You wanted him to think more about the present and the future. He agreed with you. I guess he's gotten over that now?"

"I see," said Mipha. "Well, he's gotten over it to a great extent at least. I guess some things will always make him remember what happened. I think we can leave them up for now and see if it changes his mood."

"Having a keen interest in history, I'm not upset about someone thinking a lot about the past," laughed Mila. "And I've enjoyed helping Dad with his journals."

"Yes, I know," laughed Mipha. "And in your father's case, given his memory issues, it's probably a good idea to record things as he remembers them. Who knows what he will forget again?"

Mipha paused for a moment as she thought back.

"But, Mila, it's just that you don't know how your father used to be when we first married," said Mipha. "He used to suffer from nightmares. His mind was obviously damaged by the recovery process in the Shrine of Resurrection. And then the timeline change caused additional stress on his memory by confusing the two realities. He would sometimes wake up shivering or even screaming, battling in his mind some horrible monster, or reliving the loss of someone, mostly me from what he later said. It was his subconscious mind remembering things as he slept, things he alone lived through, most of which never happened anymore. The nightmares became less frequent over time and finally went away. I always worried that too much attention to the past would trigger them again. But he's been much better for years now, so it should be fine."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mom. Dad's always been so steady, loving and comforting to me, and that's how I think of him," said Mila. "He used to hold me when I was small and make me feel so secure like he would protect me from everything. Sometimes he would hum a song to me as I rested my head on his shoulder. It's hard for me to think of him as a ruthless killer of everything evil."

"That's just it, he's only ruthless when he needs to be," said Mipha. "And he would give his life to protect you, or any of us. That's what's so wonderful about him."

"You're okay with Dad back as a Hylian, the way he used to be?" said Mila as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"Are you reading my feelings, sweetheart?" laughed Mipha. "Then why do I even need to answer? I can accept it. It was a wonderful experience for both of us to see what life would be like together if things were different. And knowing we can return to that world together if we want to is comforting to me. But I love him just as much either way."

"I'm glad," said Mila. "I do too."

Mila gave Mipha a hug and kiss then left for class. Then Mipha joined Link as he looked out the kitchen window and the rain splashing everywhere. Link put his arm around her as they both stared out the window.

"The rain is finally supposed to stop today. I need to get out, bad weather or not," said Link. "I've been cooped up inside all week."

"I can understand that," said Mipha. "Want company? I can let Father know and skip my meeting with Sidon and him."

"No, you should go to your meeting," said Link. "If the weather lets up, I was thinking of traveling over to Spool Bight to see where they're going to build the port and tunnel."

"So far? In this weather?" said Mipha.

"It's not really that far," said Link. "I can swim up the three waterfalls here, walk over to Ploymus Mountain and Shatterback Point, then paraglide east and I should reach there. But I really need to stretch my legs."

"A pity it's not 'flex your fins' anymore," laughed Mipha. "But how do you get back?"

"I agree there is some climbing then," said Link. "So, I will only go if the rain stops."

"Well, be careful, and don't be too ambitious," said Mipha. "You know the rocks can get slippery when they're wet. Promise me you won't climb anywhere it's unsafe."

"I promise," said Link. "I love you and our family too much to take unnecessary chances. Kiss?"

"I love you, too," said Mipha as they kissed. "See you for lunch after my meeting."

Link put on his Zora Armor and got ready to face the rain. As soon as he stepped outside the rain struck him full in the face, and he had to turn around to avoid its force. But it did seem somewhat less forceful than earlier. He swam up the three waterfalls that originated at Mikau Lake, then began walking to Ploymus Mountain. The rain lessened even more as he walked, the path muddy from the week-long rain. And as he finally reached the peak and Shatterback Point, it slowed much more. He waited there for a few minutes, enjoying the view. Then the rain stopped completely. Perfect! Luck was with him. He looked east to where the cliffs met the seacoast. Then he positioned himself and jumped, his paraglider unfurled.

He glided all the way across to the cliffs as he enjoyed the scenery below and landed gracefully. He was a pretty experienced paraglider. Then he used his paraglider again to reach a ledge on a lower level of the cliff face. This was near the location they would excavate a tunnel and then build a port. There was a beautiful view of the sea from here. But it was something else that caught his eye as he looked around.

The heavy rain of the last week had apparently hollowed out a small crevice in the side of the cliff near where he stood, and he could make out a soft glow from within. A Luminous Stone must have been exposed by the erosion. Mipha loved Luminous Stones, and a chip off a new one for good luck would make her happy.

He had brought his sword but did not want to waste it on breaking a stone. So he looked around for a rock to chip off a piece and found one not far away. It was a bit awkward to reach the stone, as it lay in the very back of the crevice. He had to squeeze under a part of the cliff, but he couldn't quite reach it. The sword on his back was in the way. He backed out, took off his sword and scabbard, and placed them on the ground. Then he squeezed back into the crevice, reached out to the stone and struck it with the rock in his hand. But instead of a piece of stone breaking off as he expected, the entire stone shattered into pieces, there was a flash of white light, a sound like thunder, and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Mipha had finished her meeting with her father and Sidon and had sent Link a message she was on her way home. He hadn't answered, but he sometimes didn't. And if he were still out walking on the wet ground, she would prefer he pay attention to where he was going than stare at his Tab to answer messages. She arrived home, and the house was quiet. She put away a few things, straightened up, then sent Link another message about lunch.

And this time she saw that both her messages to Link had bounced back with an 'undeliverable' notice. Could the weather have caused a problem with signals? She sent a test message to Sidon, and he answered at once. So, the signal strength seemed good. Something was wrong. Even if he couldn't answer, the message should have gone through. He wasn't that far away. She tried sending another message, with the same result. It showed the message was undeliverable. She was starting to worry now. She contacted her father.

"Mipha: _Father, Link went out for some exercise toward Spool Bight but hasn't returned and is not answering his Tab. Can you please send some guards to look for him?"_

King Dorephan: _At once. Try not to worry._

Mipha stepped out of the house and looked around. She called his name, but there was no reply, the only sound that of the waterfall nearby. She decided she would retrace the path he told her he would take. She swam up the three waterfalls and made her way to Ploymus Mountain and Shatterback Point. There was no sign of him. She couldn't paraglide across, so would have to rely on the guards her father had sent. She could already see five guards in the distance making their way to where Link had said he was traveling. Then they disappeared from view as they moved further down the cliff. All she could do now was wait.

She made her way back home and was surprised to see the Captain of the Royal Guards approaching her house from across the west bridge. Her heart was in her throat as she stood in front of their home and the Captain arrived.

"Yes? You have news?" said Mipha.

"Lady Mipha, perhaps you should come with me. We found Link's sword on a ledge above Spool Bight. But there is no sign of him. We are continuing to search the ground and the sea below. We thought you would want to be there and be ready to heal any injuries he may have sustained."

Mipha's hands flew to her mouth.

"Of course, I must go at once. He may have hurt himself falling," said Mipha.

The two of them made their way to the scene where another guard was keeping watch. Others could be seen searching the water below and the rest of the nearby area. The guard on duty explained the sword was found on the ground where it still lay. But there was no sign of Link.

The Captain of the Guards kept King Dorephan informed of their progress, and more guards were requested to search everywhere they could. King Dorephan went to the house to stay with the children while Sidon traveled to be with Mipha at the location Link's Sword was found. The search continued all afternoon and even through the night, the Zora guards using echolocation to try to detect any trace of Link in the water. Mipha huddled with Sidon by a campfire all night hoping for news, while Sidon did his best to keep her hopes alive.

By the afternoon of the next day, everyone but Mipha was beginning to accept what must have happened. Somehow Link must have fallen and been swept out to sea by the surge currents prevalent after a storm. But no one could explain why he had removed his sword. Mipha continued to hope he would be found alive floating at sea perhaps, too tired or hurt to swim back. Vessels crossing the sea were alerted to be on the lookout for him. Mipha wanted to stay there, still hoping she could heal an injury when he was found. But finally, King Dorephan and Sidon insisted she go home. There was nothing she could do, and she was exhausted after a full day and night of nothing but anxious worry, unable to even think of eating.

Mipha went home with Sidon, who insisted on staying with her there. King Dorephan hugged her when she arrived, and then she finally broke down, all the feelings she had been holding inside her breaking through. She cried as she had never cried before. And when finally exhaustion set in, Sidon helped her to the pool and to sleep.

Zelda had been informed after the first day what had happened and offered whatever help she could. But there was really nothing she could do either, other than pray.

The search for Link continued for another two weeks, but finally, King Dorephan had to call it off. The inevitable conclusion was that Link had died at sea. There was nothing more anyone could do.

King Dorephan had arrangements made for a royal funeral for Link one month to the day he vanished. Zelda would be attending as would the former Champions he had known so well. Zelda also needed to retrieve the sword that seals the darkness and return it to Korok Forest under the watchful care of the Forest Spirit, the Deku Tree. There it would await the day a new hero would emerge.

Mila and Sidon were the two who comforted Mipha the most back then. Not that Mila didn't need comforting of her own, but she understood better than anyone how Mipha felt. As she waited for the day of the funeral, Mipha was like a shell of her former self. She never smiled and was quick to come to tears. She stubbornly refused to believe Link was really dead. Unless she saw his lifeless body, Mipha said, she would hold out hope.

Mila called a private meeting of the four children and spoke to them about what they needed to do.

"I know we are all hurting," said Mila. "A lot! But Mom is hurting even more, and we need to do what we can for her. Let's be sure to be around for her. She should not be by herself. I know Uncle Sidon has promised to stay with her, but he can't be here all the time. We need to do our part. Agreed?"

"Yes, of course, Sis," said Lapha. "We don't need to be told that. We will all do what we can for Mom. And for each other, too."

When the day of the funeral finally arrived, everyone was present in the plaza. There was no casket, of course. Link's body had not been found. Mipha and her children stood to one side with Sidon and King Dorephan. The former Champions were standing on the other side with Queen Zelda.

Revali insisted he be the one allowed to speak on behalf of the old Champions. Daruk and Urbosa agreed and thought he wanted to take this opportunity to make some amends for all he had said before Link's death. After Revali, Zelda would speak and finally King Dorephan.

So, Revali spoke first, and no one was quite sure what to expect. But he showed his true feelings for the first time.

 _I speak for all the Champions in expressing our deepest condolences to Mipha and her family for the loss of our dear friend. I never admitted it to Link's face, but I greatly admired him, and I think he knew that. When I used to tease him that he was more lucky than good, he would just laugh. He knew better. And so did I. It's my nature to be arrogant, but I can say to all of you what I never said to him: he was a true hero, the greatest Champion of us all. I will miss our competition and all the back and forth with him. And I hope I will have the chance to battle it out with him in the next world when our spirits meet again. Knowing him, he will probably still win. Rest in peace, Link. We all love you and miss you._

Next, it was Queen Zelda's turn. She had trouble controlling her emotions as she spoke and had to pause to control herself and wipe her eyes several times.

 _First of all, may I express my deepest sympathy to Link's family. I cannot imagine what they are going through. When I think of Link, I don't really know where to begin. I first met him when he was only about 13 years old, an adolescent so skilled he had just won the Hyrule swordsmanship competition. And right after that, he was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, and eventually, he and I formed a bond that was unique and one I will never forget. He saved Hyrule and will forever be remembered in history as the hero of his era. But I will remember him as the quiet knight who traveled with me everywhere and always protected me with no thought to his own safety. I will remember him as the friend who sat with me by a stable fire at night as we shared our thoughts: thoughts about our lives and our worries about Hyrule's future. I will remember him as the bravest person I have ever known. And I will remember him as the kindest most unselfish person I have ever known. He was there for me every time I needed him, so much so that I still have trouble accepting he is really gone. I loved him. May the blessings of Hylia be with him and may his spirit rest in peace. Farewell, Hero of Hyrule and my dearest friend._

Finally, King Dorephan spoke.

 _I know we are all gathered together here to honor and pay tribute to what history will remember as a great hero. But I would like instead to pay homage to the person I will remember as a loving husband to my dear daughter, a loving father to their four children, a son, and a friend to all. He brought much happiness to our family. From the times he played pretend battles with a young Prince Sidon to his years raising his lovely children, a kinder and more loving person you could never hope to meet. I will miss our talks, and I know many here will miss his friendly smile. I never thought a Hylian could bring such joy to our Domain, nor his absence such sadness. But he did both. May the blessings of Nayru be with him and may his spirit rest in peace. Farewell, dear Son._

Then the speeches were over, and the ceremony ended. Everyone came over to offer personal condolences to Mipha and the children. The whole affair was something of a blur to her. She went through the motions of thanking everyone. And at the end, Sidon put his arm around her and walked her and the children home. Mila and Midon did their best to comfort Lapha and Linky. And Sidon said he would stay with Mipha at her house until she didn't need him anymore. She looked at the Champions Inauguration picture hanging on the wall. It was a bitter irony that now Link was the only one gone.

"Thank you," said Mipha to Sidon as they sat together. "I know you think I'm being ridiculous, but I can't accept he's gone. I believe in my heart that someday he will return. I only pray it will be soon."

Mipha felt it all made no sense. Could life really be that unfair? That the hero who could face down any foe would die from slipping and falling off a cliff? He had promised her he would be careful, and she knew he would have been. And why had he removed his sword and left it on the ground? If it was someone else, they might have even thought it was suicide. It almost looked like that. But that was absolutely ridiculous in his case. His love for her and his family would never let him do something like that, and he had no reason to in any case. It just made no sense to her.

They say time heals all wounds, and to some extent that was true. The hurt never really healed, but Mipha had a family to take care of. So, life went on in Zora's Domain, and the reality of life without Link eventually became the new normal.

Mila helped organize her father's notes and journals, and Mipha enjoyed helping her fill in gaps in Link's narrative where she had shared the experience. Mila found her mother enjoyed these talks, reliving her past with him. But Mila was careful never to word anything as if Link was gone for good.

So, Link's children went back to their lives, grew up and started leading new lives of their own. King Dorephan grew old and passed. Then Mipha became Queen of the Zora and devoted herself to the care of her people. Her reign was long, and she was honored and loved by all. But every year on their wedding anniversary Mipha would make time to pay a visit to Veiled Falls. She insisted on going alone. Then she would sit on the rock they first kissed and remember some of their life together. And after a short time alone with her thoughts, she would compose herself and get back to work.

So the years passed, and eventually, Mipha grew old. And when she felt no longer capable of being the ruler her people deserved, she, in turn, surrendered her crown to her daughter, Mila. Mipha lived at home alone, though one of the children or her brother made sure to stay with her as much as they could. She insisted on leaving things in the house just as they were. She told Mila she wanted the house to be the same as Link remembered when he returned. And no one had the heart to do anything otherwise.

By the time Mipha was too old to rule, Zelda and the original Champions had all long since passed away. And after some more years, eventually, Mipha passed away as well. Mipha had been the last surviving original Champion. And so, when she passed, the last of the Champions who had saved Hyrule so many years before were all finally gone and lived on now only in history and the memories of those few alive who knew them.

Mila had a royal funeral for her mother, and Mipha's body was placed next to the space reserved for her father, Link. And though Link's body had never been found and could not rest with hers, everyone prayed their spirits at least were finally together now. Indeed, a love as great as theirs deserved no less.

Yet until the day she died, Mipha firmly believed the love of her life would somehow return to her someday. At first, her family had tried to help her to move on, thinking it was unhealthy to continue to hold out such hopes. But they eventually gave up, and let her believe what she wanted. So, Mipha never gave up that hope, and she prayed to Nayru and Hylia every day for him. But, sadly, her prayers went unanswered. He never did return.

After Mipha passed, there was a period of mourning and remembrance. For Mipha had remained all her life a person loved by all in the Domain. But eventually, once more, life needed to move on in Zora's Domain.

And so, more years passed as Mila became experienced and comfortable in her role as Queen of the Zora. She kept their old house just as Mipha had left it. It was her mother's wish, and she respected that. Occasionally one of the family would stay overnight there, or someone would go to keep it clean. Sometimes Mila herself would go there, look at the pictures on the wall and the empty rooms. And she would close her eyes and remember the happy childhood she had there, the laughing and the teasing. But most of all she would remember how much she had been blessed with the two most wonderful parents anyone could wish for.

But one sunny morning during the reign of Queen Mila, Zora's Domain was about to receive an extraordinary visitor. He was a visitor known by reputation to many, but in person to only a very few now. His visit was very much unexpected. And what the visitor was to find in Zora's Domain was equally surprising to him.

When Link awoke, he found himself lying on the ground where he had struck the stone. The rock he had used was still in his hands. He remembered the stone he hit had shattered in his face. He was lucky he was unhurt. There were some fragments of the stone lying there, and he picked one up. Mipha might like to have it. He pushed himself out of the crevice and stood up. How long had he been unconscious? The sun was low in the eastern sky, and there were no clouds. That was odd because it had been later in the day and cloudy when he arrived there. Had he been unconscious a whole day and night? Then he looked for his sword. It was gone. What had happened to it?

Link reached for his Tab to call Mipha. But there was no signal. He couldn't message or call anyone. It must have been damaged in the accident, or whatever had just happened. But if he were unconscious for a whole day and night, Mipha and his family would be worried sick about him. He needed to get home first and let them know he was fine. Had his sword fallen into the water below somehow? He could come back later and look for his sword. It was not like anyone else could use it.

Link climbed up the cliff wall and started making his way back toward the Domain. Things looked different, but he couldn't put his finger on why. He was too eager to get home anyway to pay much attention. Then, as he worked his way closer to the Domain, he noticed along the cliff wall nearby one of those Zora monuments that King Dorephan had commissioned to record Zora history. Of course, they were different from the ones in his old timeline, since Mipha had survived. But, strangely, he had never noticed a monument here before. His curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to read it, and when he finished reading, he stood there with his mouth open. He reread it, and he understood all the words and knew all the names. But he could not comprehend what it must mean.

 _History of the Zora, Part Nine_

 _Mipha and Link_

 _As told by Queen Mila_

 _A beautiful Zora Princess and Champion named Mipha, once fell in love with a handsome and courageous Hylian knight named Link. Mipha had first met Link when he was but a child, and she cared for him and watched him grow in grace and skill until his swordsmanship was the finest in all the land. He was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness and became the Hero of Hyrule. Link's love for Mipha was boundless and transcended even time itself, and their marriage brought them four children and much happiness. But when her loving husband was lost to the sea one day, Mipha's love for him and hope for his return never faltered to the very end of her days. I pray to Nayru that their spirits are at peace together now and their great love for each other continues on for all eternity._


	82. A Link to the Future - Part 2

**Chapter 67 -** **A Link to the Future - Part 2**

 _Summary: Link realizes what happened and sees the future that resulted. The question becomes what can and should be done about it._

Link stood staring at the monument that summarized in a few lines his entire life with Mipha, a life he thought he was still in the middle of living. But the monument was worded as if that life had ended long ago. And his daughter, Mila, was apparently Queen of the Zora now.

He had this aching feeling, that events had suddenly played another terrible trick on him and his life had taken a tragic turn, all for a stupid reason. But the reality of it had not sunk in yet. At the moment he felt like this was some problem he could work his way out of.

As he thought back to what had happened, it all started to make some sense. The stone he saw glowing was not a Luminous Stone after all. It was a TimeShift Stone or something similar. And when it shattered it left him in whatever time it transported him to, which was apparently the future, and with no way to return.

Now he needed to think. He started to take in what must have happened and its implications. He had apparently been transported to the future. So from everyone's perspective back in his time, he had simply disappeared. Mipha and his family must have assumed he was lost somehow. Clearly that was what the monument said, that he was lost at sea. They must have lived on believing he was dead. And for all practical purposes, he was dead to them.

And then he thought about the pain that must have caused them, and Mipha especially. When he lost her, he had barely remembered her. His feelings for her grew as he recalled their time together, and he remembered the pain it had caused him. But for Mipha it would be different, much worse. She already knew him and loved him all too well. And that would make it all hurt that much more.

And now he felt angry at himself for being so utterly stupid. He should have been more cautious. It was suspicious to see a Luminous Stone glowing in the daytime, and he should have realized that. But being angry at himself would solve nothing. Now, what could he do? He took a deep breath. He would eventually need to go to the Domain. And then what? He would be like a ghost, someone returning from the dead. But what else could he do? Well, the first thing was to pray to Hylia for help.

"Goddess of Time, You have already favored me more than I could imagine. But I ask you once more to please hear my prayer and help me to make this right. As ever, I remain your faithful servant."

Then he resumed his journey to Zora's Domain.

When Link arrived at the entrance to the Domain, he was stopped by one of the guards there.

"Excuse me, Sir," said the guard. "The armor you are wearing looks rather special. I can see it is a handmade set of Zora Armor. Do you mind telling me where you got it?"

"I received it from my wife," said Link.

He noticed the guard touched something he wore on his belt.

"I am not aware of any Zora princesses married to a Hylian of your age," said the guard. "So I ask you once again, where did you get that armor? Such armor would be very precious to any Zora and very valuable."

"What? You think I stole it?" said Link. "And if I did, I would be foolish enough to walk right into Zora's Domain wearing it? I received it from my wife, Princess Mipha. What more can I say?"

"Whatever you say, you can say it with more respect for Queen Mipha, someone whose memory is revered by all in our Domain!" said the guard angrily. "I am afraid I find your answers unsatisfactory and have summoned our Captain to discuss this with you. That is him approaching now."

Another Zora knight approached carrying a Zora spear, and Link noticed he had blue eyes. The knight looked at him for a few moments and eyed what he was wearing. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello, Sir," said the Captain. "My name is Lanka, and I am the Captain of the Guards. May I ask who you are, and how you come by a set of such fine Zora armor? It is not often we see such exquisite work and are understandably concerned about how you obtained it."

"My story will be hard to believe," said Link. "My name is Link, and I am married, or rather was married, to Princess Mipha. I have traveled into the future somehow."

At this, the Captain looked startled.

"Well, that is certainly one mark of an honest tale," said Lanka. "No liar would propose such a fantastic explanation and expect to be believed. So, you claim your name is Link?"

"Yes, I do," said Link.

"That is the same name as my father," said Lanka. "And you say you are the Link once married to Queen Mipha? In other words, though you do not realize it, you are claiming to be my grandfather. My mother, Princess Tila, told me my grandfather died about 140 years ago at sea. So, how is this possible?"

"I don't know how," said Link as he stared at Lanka. Now the blue eyes made sense. This was Linky's son. "But it truly is me. I need to see Mila."

"Queen Mila you mean. It would be proper to show some respect. Yes, very well," said Lanka. "Let me alert Queen Mila, and please come with me. Whether your tale is true or not, Her Majesty will wish to see you no doubt."

They immediately began walking the rest of the way toward the throne room. The Domain looked very much the same.

"What is that device you are using," said Link as they walked together. "I gather my Tab no longer works?"

Your what?" said Lanka. "This is a STIP. It's what everyone uses now."

"Sorry, STIP?" said Link.

"Sheikah Technology Intelligent Phone," said Lanka. "I guess you really are from the past or an excellent actor."

They made their way up the stairs to the throne room, and then Link stopped and stood there. And Queen Mila stood up and stared at him. She looked like Mila, the same face, but of course older now. Then Mila slowly approached him as she kept staring at him. Finally, she reached out and hugged him and he hugged her back. And she said only one word.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Mila, it's me," said Link as he held her. "I don't understand anything or how I'm here or what happened. But I know it's you and I know I'm me. And I need your help."

Mipha hugged him and hugged him and wouldn't let him go. And all she kept repeating was "Dad, it's really you? Dad, it's really you?"

Finally, she composed herself.

"Come, sit down with me here," said Mila. "So, Mom was right after all. She said you would return someday. Tell me everything. I will let the others know you're here, though I may need to message them more than once, so they understand and believe what I'm saying."

Mila did something on her STIP as they sat down.

"There's not much to tell," said Link. "I saw this glowing stone I felt Mom would like a piece of. I thought it was a Luminous Stone. But it must have been a TimeShift Stone of some sort. It shattered when I struck it, and I woke up here and now. I read the monument you had made and knew what must have happened."

"Oh, Dad, that is so tragic," said Mila. "So much pain over something as little as that? I don't know where to begin. So much has happened. We all thought you fell into the sea and were lost. I so wish now that Mom was still here. It would have filled her heart with joy to see you once again, even in her old age. Anyway, the others will be here soon."

"Yes, I read that Mom is gone," said Link. "But it hasn't sunk in yet, none of this has. I know it will as soon as the shock of all this wears off. It's still unreal to me now, like a bad dream. And I know I will feel sick inside about it all over again. I feel so stupid. And I pray somehow I can go back. I gather that it has been about 140 years now since I disappeared? Is Linky, I mean, is he..."

"Yes, he's still alive," said Mila. "I haven't heard him called Linky in a long time! The anti-aging rune worked for him, too, Dad, and he used it several times. He married Princess Tila and spends most of his time in their Domain now. But you met his son, Lanka, who works here. He has a daughter as well. But we can catch up on things when everyone arrives. He and the rest should be here in a few minutes. We should meet at the house."

"A few minutes? From the other Domain?" said Link.

"He's taking an airship, Dad, not a boat," said Mila. "Sorry, I know we need to take things slowly. Come, let's go to the house. I told everyone to meet us there."

Mila, Link and two guards made their way to the house on Mikau Lake. Being made of stone the house had aged well and showed no sign of wear. When they entered the house it was just as he remembered it. Even the pictures were still on the wall. He walked to the living room and sat down as Mila sat with him.

"Let me briefly fill you in on things until they get here," said Mila. "There will be time to meet everyone else later, like my husband and my children. Right now, let me concentrate on your close relatives. Midon is Zora Champion now and my right hand. He was out on the lake and will be here soon. He has two sons. Uncle Sidon is the leader of the Council of Elders. He never married, and spent all his time working for and taking care of Mom. He was very devoted to his sister all those years you were gone. Uncle Sidon will join us later. Link, or Linky, is retired now. He was Hyrule liaison officer to Zora's Domain for many years. He married Princess Tila and they have two grown Zora children, a son you met and a daughter. Lapha is in charge of Sheikah Technology here, and is a senior member of the technology staff at Hyrule Castle. She married a Hylian knight she met on one of her visits to see Linky when he was stationed at Hyrule Castle. But the anti-aging rune did not work for her husband, and he passed away. She has a grown Zora daughter who works closely with her. That's it in summary. I don't want to overwhelm you."

"I am still in shock, Mila," said Link. "Nothing could overwhelm me. So, Lapha is an expert on Sheikah Technology? I am hoping she can figure some way out of this for me."

"Yes, you can discuss that with her," said Mila. "If anyone can help, it will be her. But I hear someone arriving now."

Link stood up as he heard the front door open. And then he saw Midon standing there, wearing a blue Champion sash. He ran to Link and hugged him and Link hugged him back.

"Dad! When Mila told me I thought I misunderstood, it sounded so fantastic," said Midon. "It really is you! And you look the same as I remember you, not a day older."

"Let's wait for everyone to get here before Dad tells his story so he only needs to do it once," said Mila. "Come, sit down with us Mido."

The next one through the door was Lapha. She had changed the most and looked more serious than Link remembered her. She too ran to him when she saw him and they hugged.

"Dad!" said Lapha. "I cannot believe this! It really is you. You must tell me all about it. I am very curious what process was involved in your temporal transition here."

"Yes, we can get to that, Dr. Lapha," said Mila. "Let's wait for Link."

At last, the door opened again, and Link stood up. And then he was facing a version of himself, but an older version like someone in their early forties.

"Dad?" said Linky. "You look the same. It really is you!"

They hugged each other. Link was at a loss what to say.

"Alright, everyone is here now," said Mila. "So let's let Dad explain what happened."

"As I already told Mila, there's not much to tell," said Link. "I saw this glowing stone I thought was a Luminous Stone. But it must have been a TimeShift Stone of some sort. It shattered when I struck it, and I woke up here and now."

"Ah," said Lapha. "That would explain a lot. A shattered TimeShift stone can transport the individual to the time it was programmed for but will offer no means to return. That is one reason we do not like them. It sounds as though the stone you struck was a variable dimension stone, designed to propel one a fixed number of years into the future from whatever time it was struck. The fixed dimension stones transport one to a fixed date. It's a pity we don't have the stone. Studying its characteristics would be helpful."

Link remembered he had saved a fragment.

"I have a piece of the stone," said Link retrieving it. "Would this be any help?"

Lapha took it from him and examined it.

"Yes, it might be," said Lipha. "It is large enough for me to work with. I will take it to my lab tomorrow."

"I don't know what to say to all of you other than I am so sorry for my stupidity and the pain I must have caused all of you," said Link.

"It's okay, Dad," said Mila. "It was a long time ago now and was nothing you intended."

"I imagine I caused your mother a lot of pain," said Link. "And I will never forgive myself for that."

"She always thought you would return," said Midon. "She never believed you fell off a cliff and drowned. But why did you leave your sword? No one could understand that."

"It's nothing profound," said Link. "The sword was in my way. I took it off to reach the rock I was trying to strike."

"Dad, I can tell that you are still in shock, though you may not think so," said Mila. "You should stay here, and all of us will stay with you here tonight. Our wives and husbands will understand that we need to do this for you today. I am having a meal brought in, and we can all have dinner here. Tomorrow you can start to meet your grandchildren. And Dr. Lapha here can start analyzing the stone that brought you here. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Of course," said Link. "I am still waiting to wake up."

The meal consisted of talk about families. Link had trouble remembering most of it. His head was starting to ache, and it was a sign his mind was beginning to accept what had happened and where he was.

It was after dinner that the door opened again and Sidon entered. Link stood and saw an old Zora standing before him. What a change from the young, energetic Prince Sidon he knew! But Link went toward him, and they hugged.

"Link, you really did return!" said Sidon. "My sister would never stop talking about this day. She never gave up hope, and it was her dream to see you again. But perhaps it is not wise for me to be discussing this now."

Sidon had noticed Link starting to wipe his eyes.

"No, sorry," said Link. "I know you mean well, brother. But I am living a nightmare right now and hearing you describe the hurt I caused only makes me feel worse. I don't know what to say."

"I think you should rest, Dad," said Mila. "We have something you can drink to help you sleep, and I would like you to take it. You may not think you need it, but once you are quiet and alone with your thoughts, you will find that you do need it."

"Very well, Mila," said Link. "Let me take it now. I do want to sleep. I am just not sure I want to wake up."

Link took the drink then went to his room. He stared at the pool of water. He started to think about Mipha, then stopped. He needed to rest. And the medicine was starting to work. He climbed into the pool and was soon fast asleep.

Next morning everyone stayed for breakfast except Lapha, who said she was eager to analyze the stone fragment Link had given her. One of the guards arrived early that morning with something for Mila.

"Here Dad, you should take this," said Mila handing him a STIP. "It works a lot like the Tab you had, just a lot better. But for now, let me show you how to send me a message or call."

Mila demonstrated the use of the phone. Then she said she needed to go back, but at least one of them would stay with him for now. Apparently, it was Linky's turn.

"Welcome home, Dad," said Mila as she hugged him. "I know it doesn't feel that way yet. But it is your home now and always has been. I will see you again later."

Link sat down with his son Link in the living room.

"Can you tell me a little of what happened to you?" said Link. "It will help take my mind off other things."

"Of course, Dad," said Linky. "Well, after I was a bit older than I was when you, um, when you left, I joined the Hyrule army. And, much like you, my combat skills were recognized. I inherited that special ability of yours. So, I entered the Hyrule Swordsmanship competition, and I won. It was actually the last time Queen Zelda said she would be giving out the awards. Her daughter would be doing it from now on. Queen Zelda became a bit emotional when she spoke before giving me the award. She said she remembered another person of the same name who had won the competition back when she was a princess, and how much he had meant to her. And that he, meaning you, would have been proud to see his son winning now. Then afterward she took me to the Korok Forest to attempt to draw out the sword that seals the darkness. She told me that my attempt was actually the first time she actually worried about the outcome. But the similarity ended there. The sword wouldn't have me. It sits safely back in Korok Forest. I dated some people then, but I ended up falling in love with Princess Tila who you remember. She was a good friend of Mila's. We married, and Zelda assigned me as Zora liaison officer so I could split my time between the two Domains. Mom was thrilled I could be home again half the year and of course so was my wife that we could live in the Domain. Eventually, I had a son and a daughter, both Zora's. They are both grown now. I used the anti-aging rune a few times, or I wouldn't be here now."

"I am happy to hear that, and glad your life turned out well," said Link. "What of Zelda and her daughter?"

"Well, they are both long gone now," said Link. "It is a great, great, great, great or something grandson who is king of Hyrule now. Since I retired from the army, I haven't kept track."

"I see," said Link. Yes, of course, he realized so many years had passed.

"I don't know what else to tell," said Linky. "You met my son. You can meet the rest of my family, your family too, when you get more settled."

"Yes, I would like that," said Link. "I gather people travel by air now?"

"Oh, yes, that's right," said Linky. "That's new for you. Yes, air travel is common for longer distances now. I think you will like it."

Link was quiet. A part of his mind was coming to grips with what he was hearing. But another part of his mind was rebelling against it, telling him he didn't belong here, and it didn't want to start feeling comfortable here. It was telling him the less attached he was to the world of this time, the easier it would be to return to his own time. If he ever could return.

"Perhaps I could take a walk," said Link. "Just around the Domain, I mean."

"Of course, but I'll come with you," said Linky.

They walked together down the eastern path to the central plaza. The inn was still there, but all the stores looked different. More in keeping with the times he imagined. But the people all looked the same walking around. The basic structure of the Domain had been around for ten thousand years. Another hundred or so would not change it.

He was beginning to think more and more about Mipha now. He recalled all the walks he took with her here. This was not recovering lost memories. He had all his memories of their married life together. This was just remembering. And the hurt was starting all over again, made worse by realizing it was all his stupid fault. As he walked in the plaza, it occurred to him that he was very grateful Mila had not erected a memorial statue of her mother in the square. That would have really put him over the top.

He and Linky kept walking toward the western path, and then he stopped. He knew where this path led. And he was not ready for that. Veiled Falls could wait.

"Let's turn back now," said Link. "I don't feel well."

That night Mila had organized a large meal where Link could meet the rest of his extended family, the spouses and all his grandchildren. The entire throne room was used.

Linky introduced Princess Tila, whom Link already knew, and then his daughter Lamay and son Lanka. Lanka he had already met, of course. But Lamay was someone who could take your breath away. She looked much like her mother used to look in her youth, which is to say quite beautiful. But her eyes were a deep shade of blue instead of gold so that they looked like pools of water when she looked into your eyes. Link said hello, and they all hugged each other.

Midon introduced his wife Larena and their two sons. Link remembered he was dating Larena. Both his sons were Zora knights and Midon was apparently quite proud of them.

Mila introduced her husband, Prince Bardon, and her son and daughter. Her son was the oldest of his grandchildren and was named Dorephan. He would be King Dorephan the second when he ascended to the throne after his mother. Her daughter was a teacher like Mila had been.

Lapha and her daughter had decided not to attend the dinner. Mila told him they wanted to work on the stone he had given them and could not spare the time for social events. It reminded Link of Dr. Purah.

So, everyone mingled and got acquainted. Link tried to take it all in. His family had turned out well, and it was something to be proud of. But the whole situation was unreal. He was the youngest in the room, but father and grandfather to so many there. And he was feeling more and more empty without Mipha there. So, when Mila could tell he was getting tired, she quietly urged everyone to say goodnight. And after everyone left, Mila said she would go home with him tonight.

"Well, Dad, what do you think?" said Mila as they walked home.

"I think I am very proud of all of you," said Link. "I am happy you have turned out so well. I know that is all Mom and I ever wished for each of you. And I guess that is one blessing the Goddess has granted me, to live to see all of you at this point in your lives and to know you are all doing well. So, I am happy for that. But it's starting to hit me, Mila. I can't help it. I miss her terribly."

Mila put her arm around him as they arrived home.

"I know, Dad," said Mila. "We all lived through it twice, once when you were lost and then when Mom passed. But now you're back and we are here for you, Dad. We will help you get over this."

"I know you will help," said Link. "You've always been a wonderful daughter. But it's not fair to all of you. You have your own lives to live. Looking out for me should not be part of it. I need to learn to handle everything on my own. I always have before."

"And you will, Dad, I'm sure," said Mila. "But it will take time and until then I am here for you. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Mila," said Link as he hugged her. "I love you, too."

Link gradually became acclimated to life at home again. He went through the drawers in their room and nothing had changed. Their anniversary presents were all still there, as were his clothes. One of his children would look in on him each day. But he still felt hollow inside. He was going through the motions of living. It was only his love of his children that kept him going at all.

It was two weeks after he had arrived that Lapha and her daughter, Tipha, arrived. Tipha was again a mix of Hylian and Zora, with deep green eyes in her case. They all hugged but then Lapha got right down to the point.

"So, that stone fragment you brought with you was quite important," said Lapha. "Tipha and I have analyzed it and we know how it works. And we now know how to create a stone that would reverse your arrival here and would shatter upon being struck. So, were you to take such a stone to the location in question and strike it sharply, you would be returned to your time."

"But, that is extraordinary!" said Link. "That is exactly what I hoped!"

"Yes, I understand, Dad," said Lapha. "But now you need to understand something else. If you were to do that, the future you are now in would be changed. We cannot tell how it would change. It could be better, or it could be worse. The most likely outcome is it will be some of each. I recall what the former leader of our technology department used to say about time travel. That you do it to achieve a positive outcome. But not everything turns out better for everyone, and you have to live with that."

"Yes, I remember Dr. Purah saying that," said Link. "So, what are you saying Lapha? That I should not try to go back or that it will be bad if I go back?"

"No, not exactly," said Lapha. "Tipha and I support you going back. I remember how much Mom suffered when you were lost, and out of love for her and you we are willing to take a chance and give you the opportunity to go back. But in fairness to everyone, I need to ask the rest of our family how they feel, what they want. Are they willing to take a chance on an uncertain future that will be different than today or are they too happy as things are to take a chance it may not turn out as well for them?"

"I understand," said Link. "I agree with you. It is unfair to have them risk their happiness for mine or Mom's at this point. You have all already gotten over your grief for both of us by now. You all have wonderful children and happy families. It's not right of me to expect you to give that up."

"I will speak to each of them and let you know by tomorrow," said Lapha.

Lapha was right, thought Link. He should get used to living out his life here. It could be worse. It could be a lot worse.

Next day Link received a message on his STIP that Mila had called a family meeting for lunch at the throne room. At the appointed time he went there, and Mila, Midon, Linky and Lapha were there. Mila had a lunch served and they all sat down to eat. Link had butterflies in his stomach and was not sure he could hold down lunch, but he sat down with the rest of them.

"Dad, Dr. Lapha here has told us of her research and what it means," said Mila. "She told us the risks involved and we had a morning discussion before you arrived. We wanted all of us to be here when we told you our decision."

"Yes, I understand," said Link. "You need to do what is best for you. I created the mess I am in and it's not your fault. I love all of you and want you to be happy. So, I want you to do what is best for you, and not worry about me."

"Yes, Dad," said Midon. "So you're telling us you understand if we don't want you to go back and are telling us to not have you go back, right?"

"Yes, Midon, that's right," said Link.

"But you know, Dad," said Linky. "We are not the most obedient of children. So we are not going to do what you told us to do. We unanimously agreed this morning to send you back. And we are doing that because we love you, we loved Mom, and as you often told us, we trust in Goddess of Time Hylia to not punish us for an act of love. So, this is our farewell lunch with you, Dad. I hope you like the fish."

Link didn't know what to say as all four of his children applauded. He could only sit there and wipe his eyes. He ate as much fish as he could, then he hugged and kissed each of them goodbye, and said he thanked them from the bottom of his heart.

Lapha said she would accompany him to get everything set up. He should bring his Tab and she collected his STIP.

"We don't want to mess up the timeline too much," she laughed.

They made their way to the place Link had awoken weeks ago. Lapha put a small stone down near the place the other stone had been.

"Now, I will have to leave you alone," said Lapha. "But you know what to do. Strike the stone I left there with the rock here. Strike it hard enough to shatter it. Oh, and you can even take a piece back for Mom like you originally intended. You will be transported back to the moment after you struck the first stone. You will remember everything, but your memories may not be of much use because the future you remember will not be what actually happens. In any case, be well, Dad. It was good to see you again after all this time. And give our love to Mom. We all miss her, too. Are you clear about everything?"

"Yes, Lapha, I'm clear," said Link. He reached out, gave her a hug and kiss. "You're a genius Lapha. I love you."

"And I love you, Dad," said Lapha. "Now I will be going. Give me a five minute or so head start, just to be safe. Oh, you don't have a STIP. Well, just count to five hundred or so. Goodbye."

Then he watched Lapha leave and he started counting. He lay back down in the crevice as before. When he got to five hundred he struck the stone. Again there was a flash of white light and a loud noise, but he was not rendered unconscious. He pushed his way out of the crevice and the first thing he saw was his sword lying there. He was back! He picked up the sword and prepared to make his way back home.

But just then a message came through on his Tab.

Mipha: I'm home. Ready for lunch?

And then he remembered he had just eaten.

Link: On my way, sweetheart. I missed you so much!

He made his way back, and when he arrived home Mipha was there waiting for him. He rushed to her and hugged and kissed her again and again. She returned his kisses then pulled back.

"Usually when you're like this you've done something wrong," said Mipha. "Care to tell me about it?"

"In a bit," said Link. "Just so happy to be back with you. Oh, and I came across this stone that glowed. I chipped a piece off for you."

"It's very beautiful and has a nice soft blue glow. Thank you," said Mipha.

"You know, Mila was asking me about those pictures we hung up, and she told me we put them away because I didn't want you thinking about the past too much," said Mipha. "Do you think you've gotten over that?"

"I think so, sweetheart," said Link.

"I will leave the pictures up if you promise me you will think about the future now," said Mipha.

"I already am," said Link. Then he kissed her again and sat down to lunch.


	83. A Link to the Future - Part 3

**Chapter 68 -** **A Link to the Future - Part 3**

 _Summary: Link finds an extract from Mila's journal that she put on his Tab and it forms the basis for the first chapter of 'A Link to the Future.' Link and Mipha briefly reflect on his experience after Link shares it with her._

"You're not hungry?" said Mipha as she watched Link pick at his fish, not really eating any. "Or is it still overcooked?"

Mipha and Link were having lunch together at their house. Mipha had finished eating, but Link couldn't eat. He had just returned from the future and was still shaken by the whole experience. Plus he had just had lunch with his adult children. He had quietly given thanks to Hylia the entire trip home. And now it was time to tell Mipha what had happened.

He never wanted to have any secrets from her, but he didn't look forward to the usual conversation afterward. They were not conversations, really. They were Mipha getting hurt and angry at the same time and letting it all out on him for being reckless. Not that he didn't deserve it. Usually, he did. But this time felt different. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"No, the fish is fine," said Link. "It's my appetite. I only just ate lunch. I need to explain."

"You ate alone at Spool Bight?" said Mipha looking closely at him. "Tell me what happened, Link. I knew something was wrong when you returned in such an overly affectionate mood, especially as a Hylian again. It reminds me of that time at East Reservoir Lake before we were married when a different 'you' from the future showed up. You were overly emotional then, too."

"Yes, well, that's actually a very apt comparison," said Link.

Mipha gave him a look.

"No, it's really still me," Link added quickly. "This was pretty bad, though. Probably the worst that ever happened to us. But it was such a small mistake. I was careless, I admit it. But I still have trouble believing the consequences could be so severe. Anyway, the main thing is that everything is fine now. There's nothing to worry about now."

"What are you talking about?" said Mipha. "You're getting me worried and upset by hinting at things. Can you just tell me what you did and what happened?"

"Yes," said Link. "Well, when I got to the area by Spool Bight I saw what I thought was a Luminous Stone newly exposed in a crevice in the cliffside. I know you like Luminous Stones, and I wanted you to have a piece of it for good luck. So, I tried to chip off a piece. But it turned out to be a defective TimeShift Stone that shattered when I struck it. Who knows who left it there. It was buried until now. But the end result of activating the TimeShift Stone was that I was propelled into the future. I spent the last few weeks 140 years in the future and was only just now able to return to the present. As to my appetite, I had lunch just before I returned."

Mipha looked at him, and he wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Are you sure it wasn't all a dream?" said Mipha. "Did you fall asleep there? You did just give me a piece of stone, so that part must be true."

Now Link stopped to think. Could it have been a dream? It would have been the longest and most detailed dream in his whole life. But he did sleep there and wake up later. What evidence was there? He had struck a stone, it shattered, he fell unconscious and woke up now with broken pieces of rock there. He couldn't prove any of the rest of his story had happened. But, no, it couldn't have been a dream.

"It wasn't a dream," said Link. "It was way too real. But I can't prove it wasn't yet. Perhaps we should just drop the subject for now?"

"Alright," said Mipha. "It sounds pretty fantastic."

It was after breakfast when he was putting his things away in their room that he noticed an additional folder had been added to his Tab. When he accessed it, there was a note and a longer document included in the folder. He pressed the image of the note, and it opened for him to read.

 _Dearest Dad,_

 _Lapha has told us of her plan to send you home, and we've all agreed to it._

 _The surprise of seeing you alive again after all these years has meant a lot to all of us. It brought back memories of happy times together that we hadn't thought of in ages._

 _Our first instinct was to wish for you to live on with us here. We had so much catching up to do and things in our lives we wanted to share with you. And we thought you might be happy to have the chance to be with all of us and your grandchildren. And, frankly, at first, we didn't think you would have any choice._

 _But after Lapha came up with a way to send you back and talking it over further, we realized the right thing to do was to give you back your life with Mom. She is the person you truly belong with. And it is what you would do for us if the situation were reversed. We know you always put your family first._

 _So, farewell Dad, and may all our lives now take a turn for the better. We know Mom's and yours will. And we believe, by the grace and goodness of Hylia, that ours will too. Now that we know you are still alive, it's time to do things over and do them right._

 _We all love you, and we wish you and Mom the best. You were, are, the best parents in Hyrule._

 _Love past, present, and future,_

 _Mila, Midon, Link, Lapha_

 _P.S. Lapha told us you might think everything that happened was a dream since she had programmed her stone to return you to the exact time after you struck the first stone. So, she said this note on your Tab would be something you could look at and remember it all really happened. Well, occurred in a timeline that no longer exists now if you're reading this when you're back._

 _Also, with Lapha's help, I, Mila, included a small part of a journal I kept after we all thought you were lost at sea. It tells some of what happened to Mom and the rest of us during that time. Without my notes, of course, you would have no way of knowing about that period in our lives. Feel free to use any part of it in your own writing. I know you enjoy keeping a journal. Be well, Dad. You're the best!_

Link closed the note, then opened the document and skimmed through the extract of Mila's journal. It was pretty sad reading. When he eventually prepared this section of his own journal for publication, he used a good deal of Mila's information. It formed the basis for much of the first chapter of this part of his journal that he titled 'A Link to the Future - Part 1'.

In any case, all this showed that it was clearly not a dream. Unless you thought Mila's journal was pure fiction, of course. But he knew that it wasn't. He needed to share this with Mipha. She was in the living room reading some reports from her meeting with her father this morning.

"I can show you now that it wasn't a dream," said Link. "Mila wrote some notes about what happened and left them on my Tab. It's, um, it's pretty grim reading. It covers my funeral and your life afterward and so on. You're welcome to read it, of course. But it's depressing and makes me feel even more terrible. Thank Hylia it didn't happen now."

"I want to read it," said Mipha putting down her reading. "Sit here with me while I do."

Link sat down next to her, handed her his Tab, and read along with her. He kept glancing up at her now and then to see her reaction, but she kept her feelings to herself. Her expression didn't change. Finally, she finished, and he waited for what she would say.

But she didn't say anything. She looked over at him, then reached out and hugged him. He held her, and neither said a word. Then she let go.

"This talks about what happened here after you were lost," said Mipha. "Now tell me your part of the story. What happened to you when you woke up in the future?"

So, Link told her everything that happened when he arrived in the future, and she just listened without interrupting. He ended with his arrival back in the present here.

"Well, all I can say is I'm numb inside right now," said Mipha. "It's like I was asleep in a pond, and after I woke up, someone told me that a lightning strike I never saw just missed me. You feel grateful, lucky even, but chilled and frightened at what almost happened."

"I understand," said Link. "And somehow saying sorry seems utterly and ridiculously inadequate. But I don't know what else to say. I've learned Hyrule can still be a dangerous place and I need to keep my wits about me at all times. I was too careless and complacent. I won't ever make that mistake again."

"You can't tell the children about this," said Mipha. "Not until they're all grown. You agree?"

"Yes, of course," said Link.

"Now I'm the one who needs to get out," said Mipha. "Come, let's swim in Ruto Lake. And I need you with me."

They left the house and walked to where they could dive into the lake. Mipha swam on her own at first, diving to the bottom then shooting to the surface and into the air, getting some exercise. She did that a few times, then she swam over to him, and they put their arms around each other as they floated together.

"I'm not sure what to say," said Link. "I guess you're kind of used to that. I'm just surprised and pleased, of course, you're not more upset."

"It's different for me," said Mipha. "I didn't experience any of it. I never saw the lightning. So, it still seems so unreal, just a story. You lived it, and I didn't. That's what's different. And you were careless maybe, but not willfully reckless. It was bad luck I guess if you can call it that. So, I'm not upset about that."

Mipha paused for a moment, then looked into Link's eyes.

"But I hope you understand what all the things that happen are telling us," said Mipha. "Your combat and survival skills were vitally important, no doubt about it. Without them, Hyrule would have been lost. But in the end, it is always love that saves you, saves us. The darkness sealing sword needed you to become a more caring person before you were ready, not simply a fighting machine, killing every monster in sight. It was Zelda's love for you that saved you at Ash Swamp. It was Mila's love for you that saved you after your battle with Dark Link. And it was your caring for me that made you save a piece of that stone that enabled you to return here, which itself was thanks to your children's love for you. In the end, love is more powerful than anything else. You do understand, don't you?"

"Yes, I do understand," said Link. "And I think my love of Hyrule and service to Hylia must play a part as well."

Link paused for a moment.

"You read my journal and know something of how I felt after losing you," said Link. "And now I read Mila's journal and got a glimpse of how your life might be after losing me. And all that makes me want to make sure neither of those things ever happens now. I promise to be more careful than ever. I love all of you too much."

"Come, let's go home," said Mipha. "And we can stop at Hylia's shrine on the way and give proper thanks to her again."

When they got home, Mipha read over Mila's journal once again.

"What a terrible life you condemned me to," said Mipha after she finished. "But the children all turned out well. I hope the new future turns out as well or even better for them."

"I hope so too," said Link. "They believed it would, and so do I. But we make the future. It doesn't just happen on its own. You and I need to do our best to create the bright future we want to happen for all of us."

"Yes, you're right," said Mipha. "But now I'm worried about you. I used to worry about the past. Now, are you going to start having nightmares about the future, too?"

Link laughed.

"Well, if I do, one thing remains true," said Link. "My dreams begin when I wake up with you beside me. And nothing can change that."

"Such a sweet tongue," said Mipha as she stroked his cheek. "Now I am beginning to wonder if it really is the same you."

"Very funny," said Link. "You know, I think I'm feeling hungry. My last meal was quite a long time from now."


	84. Pride and Prejudice

**Chapter 69 -** **Pride and Prejudice**

 _Summary: It's a week later, and Link is still affected by his three-week stay in the future and the barely averted tragedy. Mipha tries to get Link back to normal, but his children notice his changed behavior, and Mila has an emotional reaction when she learns what happened. Mipha recalls how she coaxed a young childhood Link to use her name. Lapha's and Linky's history instructor makes light of Link's role in defense of Hyrule, causing both of them to speak up, and Mipha to find a dramatic way of correcting his outlook. Link resumes duties as Zora Ambassador and looks forward to a possible future trip to Gerudo Town with Mipha. It's party night in Zora's Domain, and Mipha hopes some music and dancing will speed Link's recovery._

"What's with Mom and Dad?" said Lapha as the four children left the house together after breakfast and started making their way to class.

"You noticed too, Laff?" said Mila.

"Who couldn't notice?" said Lapha.

"I think it's more Dad than Mom," said Linky.

"I didn't notice anything," said Midon.

"That's because you're always playing with your Tab, Mido," said Mila. "Anyone but a clam could see Dad's been clinging to Mom all week. He can't stop holding Mom's hand or putting his arm around her."

"So? What's so unusual about that?" said Midon looking up from his Tab. "They're in love, aren't they? And I'm not playing with my Tab, by the way. I'm testing a rune."

"You missed the point," said Mila. "We all know they're in love. But why are they suddenly so openly affectionate? They act like newlyweds or lovers reunited after a long absence."

"Okay, can the family clam ask how you explain it then?" said Midon.

"Obviously something must have happened to make them appreciate each other more," said Mila.

"And the fact they aren't telling us about it means it must be pretty serious," said Lapha.

"I don't know," said Midon. "Are you sure you're not reading too much into things? They've both been home this whole week. Nobody went anywhere. So how could something terrible have happened?"

"I don't know how something happened, but I think Mila is right," said Linky. "They're even more affectionate now than when Dad was a Zora. And Dad was pretty emotional back then!"

"Mi, maybe you and I can have a private talk with Dad tonight," said Lapha. "With both of us reading his feelings he's bound to reveal something. And maybe we can even help him."

"You two are something else!" laughed Midon. "You're scheming to read Dad's feelings, and you think that will reveal something? You're wasting your time. If Dad doesn't want to talk about something, he won't tell you anything."

Mila looked over at Lapha, and they smiled at each other.

It had been a week since Link returned from the future, a future in which he had spent three weeks coming to terms with the fact he had inadvertently destroyed his and Mipha's life together. Once the initial shock wore off, he had been consumed by grief and guilt.

But the situation Link found himself in when he awoke in the future was bizarre. His grown children were shocked, too. But their shock was one of joy that the father they thought they had lost many years earlier was actually still alive. From their viewpoint they hadn't lost anyone they loved, they had suddenly found someone they loved. So, while he was in mourning over the loss of his wife, his family was celebrating over the return of their father. In the end, only the technology of the period, and his children's intelligence and love and willingness to see it all from his point of view had saved his life with Mipha.

Link thought he had gotten over it by now, but he really hadn't. His mind was still partly in the future and coping with the shock. So, since his return to the present, Link had an unconscious tendency to stay close to Mipha. It was a reflex almost, a way for his mind to confirm she was really there. He wasn't even aware he was doing it.

But Mipha was. Link had clearly been more attentive to her ever since the incident. She was just getting over the shock as well, of course. It had been hard at first for her, too. It was all so frightening. But it was not the same for her. To her, the event was a story, a cautionary tale. She had no memory of living it. But she could see how much it affected Link. And she thought the best way to help restore him to normal was to act normally, to go on with life as if it hadn't happened. Which was actually correct now. And she had to help Link's mind to accept it didn't matter, no harm had come of it in the end.

But right now Link needed cheering up and distractions to occupy his mind. She had shared what happened with Father and Sidon. They all agreed to keep it a secret and said they would do whatever they could to help. So, Mipha had suggested to her Father to help keep Link busy so he would have less time to brood but to otherwise act normally. Ideally, he could soon move on.

Mipha and Link were still at the table finishing breakfast after the children had just left. Link was sitting right beside her, closer than usual, and actually rubbing shoulders with her.

"Are you working today?" said Mipha. "Or living off Zora generosity?"

"No, I'm working today," laughed Link. "I have a meeting with the new Gerudo Ambassador and a couple of reports to work on that Father suddenly requested from me yesterday. But I am always grateful for the kindness and generosity that Your Highness and her family bestow upon me, and especially that of Your Highness herself."

Link reached out, took her hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss, then continued to hold her hand.

"You make me laugh," laughed Mipha. "And the formal way you addressed me just now reminded me of when you were a young child. After you learned I was a princess that time Father caught us sliding down the waterways together and scolded me for unbecoming behavior, you were always calling me 'Princess' and 'Your Highness.' It took forever to get you to call me by name. You don't remember how I finally coaxed you to use my name, do you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said Link. "Tell me."

"We had been playing together one day," said Mipha. "And, as usual, you couldn't bring yourself to say my name. So, I finally sat down with you. Here's how the conversation went. I said, 'Which of us is a Hylian? You or me?'. You said 'Me.' Then I pointed up in the air and said, 'Are the clouds near or far?'. And you said 'Far.' Then I said, 'Repeat the last two things you said.' And after you answered, I told you that you had just more or less said my name, and was that so hard? But you could drop the 'r' sound, and I would be happy if you kept using my name from now on."

"And did I?" said Link.

"No, not always," said Mipha. "But whenever you forgot we had a little game. I would point at you, and then point up. Then we would both laugh or giggle, and you would say my name. You were such an adorable little child back then. You were always eager to play and so cute and respectful. At least you're still cute."

"Excuse me?" laughed Link. "I may not be adorable, but I think I'm still respectful. And I'm still quite eager to play with you. But I'm afraid that's another lost memory. You never told me about that before."

"You just reminded me," said Mipha. "Put it in your journal so we'll both remember."

"Yes, I will," said Link. "I'll have to go back and add it to the part about my childhood. But thanks, sweetheart."

"Father mentioned the Gerudo Ambassador would be here today," said Mipha. "Anything special going on?"

"No, not that I know of," said Link. "I'll find out when she gets here. Her name is Raynia, and she's new, taking over from the former ambassador. She wanted to meet all her ambassador counterparts in person. She met most of the others at a meeting at Hyrule Castle, but I missed that meeting. I was on an unforgettable trip to Lurelin Village with the love of my life then. Raynia messaged me she would like to see our Domain in person anyway, and maybe I can get her to encourage more tourism here."

"So, the love of your life can trust you to behave?" teased Mipha. "Raynia's not going to lure you off to the desert and that beautiful scenery you admire so much?"

"It might have been tempting once," Link laughed as he squeezed her hand. "But I'm afraid you're stuck with me now. I'm too used to playing in the water with you."

Link paused for a moment, then went on.

"But, you know, seriously, life with you has made me appreciate water in a whole new way and come to love it, even as a Hylian," said Link. "And with the opportunity to be a Zora for a time I've grown to understand the beauty of your world better. You are able to experience life both on land and in water. I thank Hylia every day that we're together, and for the chance to see a part of life I never would have otherwise."

"I'm glad you appreciate our world, sweetheart," said Mipha as she took his other hand in hers. "It was something I always wished I could share with you. I knew that if I could, you would come to love it. And I want to share it some more with you when the time is right. I thank Nayru every day as well."

"As for the desert, I did think it was beautiful back in the day. But I couldn't live there anymore. My body is too fond of fish now," said Link.

Then he realized he had inadvertently expressed himself in a way that used an insulting term for a Zora.

"Sorry, I meant you can't get good seafood in the desert," Link added quickly and turning slightly red.

"I knew you weren't insulting me," laughed Mipha. "But it's cute to see you blush. Maybe you are still a bit adorable after all. But you're hardly respectful."

"It just came out wrong," said Link. "I despise ignorant people who refer to Zoras as fish. And I think I still love you more than fish, but it's getting closer."

"It's good to see you in a better mood," said Mipha. "Just remember all your smart answers the next time we're swimming together, my ticklish husband. I have an excellent memory."

Link started working on the reports he needed to write, while Mipha began reading some reports she needed to review.

Meanwhile, at school, Lapha and Linky were in history class together, and as the course was nearing the end of the term, they were discussing more recent Hyrule events. The topic today was the threat to Hyrule and the defeat of Ganon over twenty plus years ago now. The instructor, in Lapha's and Linky's opinion, was making way too light of the danger. He made it sound as though the fight against Ganon was easy, and victory almost assured. And he emphasized the role of the Divine Beasts and made little of Link and Zelda's part. This was quite a bit different from what their father had told them. Lapha finally felt compelled to speak up.

"Excuse me, Professor Sandor, but I think you may be making the victory sound a bit too easy. My understanding was this was a difficult battle that could well have gone against us. And I don't think you are doing justice to the part played by those not piloting Divine Beasts, Hylians such as Zelda and Link," said Lapha.

"And you are basing this on what, Princess Lapha?" said Sandor. "Things your parents told you no doubt?"

"Yes, mostly my father," said Lapha. "And, as you know, they both lived through it personally."

"Well, Princess Lapha," said Sandor. "I think you should realize that it is natural for parents to want to impress their children, and I imagine that would be especially true of a Hylian living among Zoras. A Hylian would undoubtedly feel inferior here. So, perhaps your father embellished his role somewhat to make you admire him more?"

"Professor Sandor, are you suggesting our father lied?" said Linky. "And why would a Hylian feel inferior here? Other than in swimming, I certainly don't."

"Not lied exactly, Master Link, but perhaps he overstated how strong an enemy he faced to make the story more exciting. It's hard to believe an enemy that was defeated by a single Hylian wielding a sword could be all that formidable. I think the story of how terrible Ganon was likely grew over time. As for feeling inferior, you are still young and have more to learn about Zora and Hylian differences. But I understand you both respect your father's role. Let us move on and cover the rest of the subject matter."

After history class ended, and while they waited for their next class to begin, Lapha spoke with Linky.

"We should talk to Mom and Dad," said Lapha. "Professor Sandor's giving the class the wrong impression of what happened. I know Dad, and he's more likely to understate what he did than brag too much about it."

"Yes," said Linky. "And I'm not happy about what Professor Sandor seems to think of Hylians. I get that he's proud of being a Zora, but that's not right either. Also, I think he's wrong about the battle. Even forgetting everything that Dad did himself, Dad always said Zelda played a very critical role, too."

Meanwhile, at home, by the time Link finished his reports it was almost time for his meeting with Raynia. Mipha had finished her reading as well by then and had made some lunch plans.

"You can meet with Raynia here at home," said Mipha getting up. "I'm going out for lunch with one of my old girlfriends. You know, one of the people you thought didn't exist because you figured I spent all my spare time at home dreaming about you."

"You really don't forget anything wrong I say, do you?" laughed Link. "Again, that was something I said that came out wrong. I know you had friends growing up and didn't spend all your time at home dreaming about me. That came later."

"Thank you for yet another smart remark, sweetheart," said Mipha as she smiled at him. "Oh, I am so, so looking forward to our next swim together! I hope you like to laugh. Maybe this afternoon before dinner tonight would be a good time for a swim?"

"Maybe," said Link. "I'll have to see how I feel."

They kissed then Mipha left to meet her friend at Ruto Lake. Link messaged the guard on duty to please escort Raynia to his house when she arrived. And a short time later there was a knock on the door.

"Vasaaq Ambassador Raynia," said Link as he opened the door. "I am Link and am pleased to meet you. Won't you come in?"

"Vasaaq Ambassador Link," said Raynia. "Sarqso. I am pleased to meet you as well. I see you speak some of my language, and your accent is quite good. That is very considerate of you. And I like your house. It looks very well built and in a pleasant location."

Raynia was quite tall like most Gerudo. But since the house was built to accommodate Zoras, who could also be quite tall, she had no problem entering it.

"I imagine you must be hungry after your journey, so perhaps we could have lunch first?" said Link. "I have steak and, of course, we always have fresh fish here."

"Steak would be fine," said Raynia. "May I help?"

"No, thank you, just relax and have a seat," said Link. "I'm very used to doing the cooking here. Most of my family eat their food raw. Just my younger son and I eat cooked food."

Raynia noticed the family picture on the wall, the one that was taken by Purah right after he used the anti-aging rune.

"You have a lovely family," said Raynia as she looked at the picture. "You should be happy and proud."

"I am, delighted and proud," said Link. "That picture is almost nine years old now, so the children have grown quite a bit. I'm sorry you won't have a chance to meet them, or my wife, Mipha. She's out having lunch with a friend."

"Yes, it would be an honor, but perhaps another time," said Raynia. "Of course, we all know of your wife. Fortune has indeed smiled on your life."

"Yes, I often realize that," said Link. "And I am very grateful. Do you have a family, Raynia?"

"No, I have not met that special someone yet," said Raynia.

Link prepared a steak, rice and carrots dish for Raynia and a trout, rice and carrots dish for himself. Then he sat down with her to eat.

"Lady Urbosa sends her well wishes to you and Lady Mipha," said Raynia. "She said she hopes your feelings for each other grow stronger with every passing year."

"That is very kind of her," said Link. "How is Lady Urbosa? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's well, but getting on in years," said Raynia. "She doesn't travel as much these days. But, of course, she is still greatly honored at home for all she did as our Champion. As are you and the others. Lady Urbosa always reminded us how important all of you were to our victory."

"Yes, she's right," said Link. "I know it was a while ago now and I imagine people do move on. But it's good not to forget too quickly either. I'm proud of what we all accomplished. And we did accomplish it all together. Anyway, we can discuss business after we finish lunch, and then I can show you around our Domain."

"Yes, of course," said Raynia. "How do you like living here? I'm a little surprised you're not overwhelmed by all the water!"

"No, I actually love it," laughed Link. "It grows on you. I always liked waterfalls, and now I like everything about water. But I remember the beauty of the desert, and it has its own appeal as well. You know, I spent some time there with Zelda as her appointed knight and got to see some of it. The moon and stars shine so brightly at night under a clear, dark sky, and there is a quiet peace and stillness to the desert sometimes. But the desert can also test your mettle, with its hot and cold climate and occasional sandstorms. I admire the Gerudo's ability to make a home there."

"Sarqso for your kind words," said Raynia. "By the way, we heard of your recent exploit with that underwater creature. We Gerudo stood ready to assist you if the need arose. In fact, some of us were hoping that thing would surface and head our way so we could give it a taste of Naboris. We thought, being a water creature, it would especially hate electricity. But apparently, you and Lady Mipha were able to deal with it."

"Yes, thankfully," said Link.

After lunch, Raynia began the discussion.

"There are not many topics to discuss," said Raynia. "Mostly I came here for a chance to meet you in person. We continue to find secret passageways and rooms in the old Yiga Clan hideout. Any material we uncover that may be useful for advancing our technical knowledge we transfer to Hyrule Castle. We want to restore that location to its original purpose as a Gerudo site, but need to clear it out first. I think you might be interested in seeing it."

"Yes, I might," said Link. "But I don't like being away from Mipha for that long, and she can't travel there as a Zora. It's too dry for her and too long a distance. Perhaps under other circumstances, such as when there is a faster way to travel there, we could both visit. I'm sure she would like to see Gerudo Town, and once there, or at the Kara Kara Bazaar, there would be enough water for her needs. But getting there is the problem."

"Yes, well, we are improving our roads all the time," said Raynia. "It would be a long route, but once the roads are finished, you could travel by water as far as the Regencia River and then take a motorized cycle on the road near Mount Nabooru all the way past the Gerudo Canyon stable and then on to the bazaar. Once we're done paving everything it should be fairly quick between bodies of water. We have had tourists of every race but Zora and hope someday that will change. It would indeed be an honor for the first Zora tourist to be one of the legendary Champions and a Princess of the Zora."

"Yes, and I suppose that might be possible if the roads were finished," said Link. "Let me know when the new roads are complete. I'll discuss it with Mipha."

"But I suppose I should ask what you would do while your wife is in town?" said Raynia. "You are well aware of the law about Voe in Gerudo Town."

"Yes, I know about your law. I'm sure I'll think of something," said Link. "Or perhaps it would be better if Mipha visited instead with a Hylian Vai we both know. And, by the way, we would be happy to have more Gerudo tourists visit here as well. Perhaps after you see our Domain, you will appreciate it more and help spread the word?"

"Of course," said Raynia.

"I see you've finished," said Link. "Shall we go now?"

Link escorted Raynia around the Domain and some of the surrounding area, pointing out its beauty.

"At night much of the Domain glows a gentle blue thanks to the Luminous Stones used in its construction," said Link. "It's stunning."

Then he grew quiet, the mention of Luminous Stones having just reminded him of what had recently happened. But Raynia did not seem to notice.

"This area is indeed lovely, and the Zora architecture quite impressive," said Raynia. "I will emphasize its beauty when I return home, and I will encourage more of our people to visit here. I think they would be impressed. We too have flowing water in Gerudo Town, but being in the desert, it is nowhere near as plentiful as here. You might enjoy seeing our town as well if only you could. There are many open-air shops, an inn that offers an excellent spa treatment, a well-known jewelry store, and a tall structure with waterfalls where our Chief lives. Our architecture is also quite unique."

"Yes, I can picture it in my mind from your description and all I know about it," said Link. "Where are you going after this?"

"To North Hyrule to meet with Ambassador Laray," said Raynia. "She also missed our meeting at the castle. Another water-filled city I'm afraid!"

"The Domain here is more beautiful," said Link. "But they may rival you in jewelry with some beautiful creations they make from items found in the sea."

There was an alert from Raynia's Tab.

"In fact, I should be going now to catch the next high-speed ferry," said Raynia. "Sarqso again for a nice lunch and tour. And I look forward to working with you."

"You are very welcome, Raynia," said Link. "Sav'orq and please say hello to Ambassador Laray for me. And especially give my best wishes to Lady Urbosa when you return home. I miss her and hope we can visit her soon."

When Link returned home, Mipha was already there. He hugged her, and they kissed.

"Did your meeting with Raynia go well?" said Mipha.

"Yes, fine," said Link. "She said they are working on improving the roads and perhaps you and I could visit soon."

"If we can get to water quickly enough that could work," said Mipha. "The dryness there can be quite harmful. But I hate to spend my time alone in town. I know about their restrictions against males, and I don't understand the prejudice against them. They end up wandering all over Hyrule looking for one. Why not just let them visit?"

"I'm not sure," said Link. "There have been issues with Gerudo males in the past, and that may have something to do with it. But I know a way I can stay with you in Gerudo Town. I guess I never told you about it. Urbosa first gave me the idea. I can dress up as a Hylian female. It fooled the guards every time. But I have to wear the disguise the whole time we're there."

"You're serious?" said Mipha. "You still have the outfit? I would love to see you wear it! Can you show me?"

"Only if you promise not to click me like crazy in the water," said Link. "I could use a laugh, but not that many."

"I'll consider that," said Mipha. "Now, go and change."

Link returned to their room and dug out the outfit he had used to get by the Gerudo security guards. It still fit fine. After putting it on, he returned to where Mipha was waiting.

"My, my, my," laughed Mipha as she looked him up and down. "I'm not the best judge of Hylian females, but with the veil on, your fit figure, and that flowing blonde hair of yours, I can see it might work. You actually fooled everyone?"

"Almost everyone," said Link. "I used it more in my old timeline, and there were only six people there I recall who saw through it. None of them turned me in, for various reasons. I was helping the Chief and her bodyguard. Another one was selling me illegal armor. There was an older Gerudo who figured it out when I stopped to speak with her, but she didn't seem to care. The Gerudo I rescued from the Yiga Clan hideout named Barta knew, but promised to keep quiet. And the Gerudo at the inn who gave me a massage may have figured it out as well."

"You went for a massage?" said Mipha. "A Gerudo woman gave you a massage? Don't you have to undress for that? Was that wise under the circumstances?"

"Probably not," said Link. "But the innkeeper talked me into it, and I really needed it to relax. Seen enough? I feel silly wearing this now."

"Fine," said Mipha. "But I want to take a picture of you wearing it next time. I think the children would enjoy seeing it as well."

Link changed and returned in his regular clothes.

"By the way, did you have a good time with your friend?" said Link.

"Yes, we enjoyed reminiscing about the fun we had growing up. Sometime we should have her and her husband over for dinner. Speaking of dinner, I caught some Hyrule Bass we can eat tonight. Like a quick swim before that? My afternoon is open."

"Sure," said Link. "Um, just remember your promise."

"You're still afraid of being tickled, aren't you?" laughed Mipha. "Be brave. You're a hero, remember? I shudder to imagine the history of Hyrule if your enemies only knew you were ticklish. I promise I won't tickle you if you're nice to me."

"Very funny," said Link. "Alright, I'll be both brave and nice. Let's go."

They swam together for a while in Ruto Lake and then held each other in their arms as they floated facing each other.

"You know, we didn't swim here when you were small," said Mipha. "I was always worried you would get swept away over the waterfall. So, we used to go to East Reservoir Lake where there are no fast currents."

"Yes, I think you told me that already. See? My memory works sometimes. Now the only thing being swept away here is my heart with love for you," said Link as they kissed. "So, you agree I'm being nice?"

"Mmmm, yes, very nice," said Mipha after the kiss. "But you'll say anything to avoid getting tickled, won't you, sweetheart? I'll keep my word. Maybe just one click to remind you."

"Oh!" laughed Link. "That felt funny. But we should probably get home now."

When they arrived home, the children were already there and getting their dinner. Link cooked a bass each for Linky and himself, then everyone sat down to eat. It wasn't long before Lapha and Linky brought up the incident in history class.

"I know Professor Sandor," said Mila. "He is pretty well respected in most matters, but definitely has a biased opinion about Hylians and their role in defense of Hyrule."

"Well, he's completely wrong," said Mipha.

"I don't think just telling him he's wrong will work, Mom," said Mila.

"No, we need a better way to convince him of his error," said Mipha.

Mipha paused to think for a moment.

"I have an idea," said Mipha. "Link, remember those simulations Dr. Purah created for that trial of the hero test Revali insisted you pass to prove your combat readiness? That pompous pigeon thought married life with me had dulled your skills, remember? I know you occasionally still practice with simulations. I think perhaps we could share a virtual world battle experience with Professor Sandor. If he saw things first hand, he might appreciate them better."

"That's an idea," said Link. "If he's willing to join me in the simulation, I could take on Ganon."

"Oh, I think I can convince him to join you," said Mipha. "I'll meet with him tomorrow. I think you should bring him with you to the final simulation, where you need to face Ganon and save Zelda. You remember, the one you brought me with."

"Yes, that would be fine," said Link.

After dinner Link was sitting reading over some reports when Mila and Lapha both approached him.

"Dad, can Mila and I talk with you? Something is bothering both of us," said Lapha.

"Of course," said Link putting down his reading. "You can always come to me. Is anything wrong?"

Mila and Lapha sat down next to each other and across from Link, facing him.

"That's what we've both been wondering, Dad," said Mila.

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"We're wondering what happened and what's wrong with you," said Lapha.

"With me?" said Link.

Then they both gazed into his eyes, and he found himself looking back and forth at the two of them.

"You're not telling us something, Dad," said Lapha. "And we can tell it's something that bothers you a great deal."

"You're right, Laff," said Mila. "It's pretty obvious, too. Can't you share what's bothering you, Dad? Not knowing what's concerning you makes us worry. And maybe we can even help."

"I see," said Link. "So, it's that obvious, is it?"

"We knew there was something!" said Lapha. "It's obvious to us, Dad."

"What first gave it away?" said Link.

"The fact you've been clinging onto Mom so much all week," said Mila.

"Oh, I have?" said Link. "I didn't realize it. I admit something happened. Mom and I thought it best not to tell you about it for a couple of reasons. One of which was not to worry you, which I obviously already failed at doing thanks to my behavior. But I need to discuss this with Mom before I say any more. And if we do decide to tell you about it, we should do so at the same time with all of you present together. But the main thing is that all is well now. You don't need to worry. And in a way you already did help. We can talk more tomorrow."

"We worry because we love you and we're old enough now to help," said Mila. "I hope you realize that."

"I do realize that," said Link. "I don't like keeping secrets from any of you. And I guess I'm especially not very good at keeping secrets from the two of you, am I?"

"Nobody is, Dad," said Mila. "Good night."

He got a hug and kiss from each of them. As they left to return to their rooms, Lapha spoke to Mila.

"I wonder what Dad meant by saying we already did help in a way?" said Lapha.

When Link joined Mipha in their room later that night, after he undressed and joined her in their pool, he told her about his conversation with Lapha and Mila.

"Our daughters both noticed my changed behavior and figured out something was wrong," said Link. "I was apparently too affectionate with you this past week."

"Another way to look at it is you weren't affectionate enough all the prior weeks," said Mipha.

"Well, I guess that's true," said Link. "It's the change in behavior that they noticed. But I guess we need to tell them what happened, just not the details about the future."

"I agree," said Mipha. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to, but I suspected they might notice things. You should tell everyone after dinner tomorrow. But don't expect the conversation to be an easy one. They are going to be shocked and frightened, probably worse than I was, and may take out their feelings on you. I'm not sure what will happen, but I am on your side in this. Remember you are surrounded by love here. Now try to relax and not worry about it. You're way too tense, and there's nothing you can do about it now anyway."

"I'm just worried how they will react," said Link. "But let me think about my upcoming fight with virtual Ganon. That might help to take my mind off it. I feel good every time I destroy that thing, even if only virtually. I just hope I don't make it look too easy."

"I think Professor Sandor will be impressed no matter how you do it," said Mipha. "But right now let me help you to relax."

She reached over and massaged his shoulders and upper back.

"I may not be as good as a Gerudo, but I hope this helps," said Mipha.

"Are you jealous?" said Link. "Your touch is magical and better than any massage I can remember."

"You often can't remember much," said Mipha.

"I love your touch, and I love you, and a massage from the person I love makes it all feel extra special," said Link.

"That's better," said Mipha.

He let out a sigh, and she felt him relax the tension in his arms and shoulders. He glanced over at her and smiled. Then his eyes closed and he was sound asleep. Now her only worry was nightmares. But he slept soundly and through the night, as did she.

Next morning Mipha arranged to meet with Professor Sandor after his class.

"Lady Mipha, I am honored," said Sandor. "If you are concerned about either of your children in my class, they are both doing fine. They keep up with their studies and actively participate in discussions."

"Thank you, Professor Sandor," said Mipha. "But it is actually you I am concerned about. You seem to have some misconceptions about the battle to save Hyrule. But I have a unique opportunity for you to experience some of it firsthand. It's not often a historian gets a chance to witness what the past was like in person. But thanks to some Sheikah technology, you can do just that. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, if it is safe to do so, that would be intriguing," said Sandor.

"Oh, it is quite safe," said Mipha. "To your real body that is. It's a virtual world. Shall we meet by Ruta the day after tomorrow, right after your class? I need a little time to prepare everything. Link will be there as well."

"Very well, Lady Mipha," said Sandor.

That evening after everyone finished eating dinner, it was time to share what happened with the children. Link took a deep breath and then began to explain.

"I gather some of you noticed I've been a little more attached to Mom than usual this past week," said Link. "The reason will be hard for you to accept. A week ago I inadvertently struck a defective TimeShift Stone uncovered by the heavy rainstorm we had, and I was transported 140 years into the future. I spent three weeks there. None of you realize that happened because the adult versions of yourselves in the future helped me to return to this time an instant later, undoing what happened. So, thanks to you in a way, that future is gone. That's all I really want to say about it. I probably should have told you sooner, but I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you at all. I'm sorry."

"For the love of Nayru, Dad!" exclaimed Mila as she rose from her seat. "Are you serious? That really happened? You disappeared a week ago and then showed up 140 years from now? And Mom and the rest of us had no idea what happened to you all that time? You must have died as far as we knew, right?"

"Yes. It happened by Spool Bight," said Link. "I gather it was thought I slipped, fell into the sea, and drowned."

"Now I know what you meant by we helped," said Lapha. "But that's horrible, Dad."

"How did you get back?" asked Midon.

"Advanced Sheikah technology of the time. The future will all be different now anyway," said Link. "So, there is no point in going into more details. I was incredibly careless, and I learned from it. But all is well now."

"Wow!" said Linky. "We thought something must have happened, but nothing like that. Holy Hylia, Dad! I think we're all stunned. I don't really know what to say."

"Yes, I was stunned too," said Mipha. "But now we need to thank Hylia that all is well and move on."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but how can any of us just move on after hearing a story like that?" said Mila. "If we hadn't already finished dinner I don't think I could eat. I feel sick inside. Dad, you have a family that loves you, and we need you here. You can't let something like that happen! You can't do that to us!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Link. "Don't you think I know I let Mom and all of you down? Why do you think I've apparently been acting the way I have all week? I don't know what else to say."

"I know it's hard, but we do have to move on Mila," said Mipha. "Your father feels bad enough. Let's not make him feel any worse."

"None of us wants to make Dad feel worse, Mom," said Mila. "But you expect too much of us too quickly. You've had a week to deal with this, though I'm not sure how you were even able to. We are all just finding out. You need to give us at least a little time. I'm trying hard not to cry imagining what happened and how I must have felt. You know I've always had this fear, ever since I was little, that Dad would leave us someday. When I was growing up, I used to worry that Dad would go back to live with Hylians whose company I thought he might miss. Dad would take me in his arms back then and reassure me that would never happen, he would always be here for me. And now I find out my worst childhood fear actually came true! And, knowing this, you expect me to move on? Just like that? I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't. I love Dad very much, but right now I'm still too shaken. I'll try to get past this, but you need to give me a chance to deal with it."

"I understand Mila," said Link. "I was careless and let you down. It happened. But please try to realize that in the end, it didn't happen. So, I need your understanding, but only when you're ready. Take your time. Until then all I can say is that I love all of you and, as I promised Mom, I will be more careful than ever in the future. That is all I can do, and it was good enough for Mom in the end. I hope it's good enough for all of you, too."

Mila stared at Link for a moment. Then she spoke.

"I can't speak for everyone," said Mila. "But I need to sleep on this. Not that I think I will actually get much sleep. Good night."

The rest of the children left as well, leaving Mipha and Link alone together.

"I was afraid this conversation would go badly, and it certainly did. I feel worse than ever now," said Link. "I remember Mila used to feel insecure in just the way she described, and would even ask me if I missed living with Hylians. I had to reassure her I loved living with Zoras and would never leave her. Now I broke a childhood promise I made to her. What an awesome responsibility it is to have people who love you!"

"Yes, it is an awesome responsibility, but it's love that makes you who you are. In the end, you didn't let her down, Link," said Mipha. "Remember that. She'll get over it. She's a sensitive person and needs more time. I was wrong to expect her, expect all of them, to just shrug it off. I have to remember they're still children who look to us and need us. I know you'll have trouble, but try to rest tonight. Let's give them all a chance to think about it. They all love you, and I think, once they get past the shock, they'll forgive you and want to forget it."

"You're right, I'm not going to find it easy to sleep tonight," said Link. "I hope you're also right about the rest of what you said."

Early next morning Midon woke up his three siblings and they all met in his room.

"Alright, I called this meeting," said Midon. "We need to agree on how to deal with this. My dear big sister, you seem to be the one most affected by it. I know we tease each other all the time, but you know I love you. So, how can I help you get over this? What can we do? We need to move on in the end for Mom's and Dad's sake."

"Thanks, Mido. I love you, all of you, too. But am I the only one completely frightened and traumatized by this?" said Mila.

"No, Mi," said Lapha. "We are all shocked by it, each in our own way. But the question is what do we do?"

"I get it that it technically didn't happen anymore," said Mila. "But it cuts right to the heart of my fear of losing Dad. Of all of you, I think that used to scare me the most. And now, if his story is true, I have to accept I did lose him, but only got him back through some miracle. How are you all able to act as if nothing happened?"

"We've all worried about losing him, Sis," said Midon. "With all the dangers he and Mom face, who wouldn't? But he's never let us down yet. And, if you stop to think about it, Dad didn't this time either. Maybe he was lucky this time. But he was also unlucky, too. It was an accident. He wasn't trying to be heroic. But the question is what do you want him to do, Mi? You're punishing him for being honest with us."

"Mi, you have to get over it," said Lapha. "I saw you stare at Dad and I looked in his eyes as well after you spoke with him. Your words hurt him. You made him feel he betrayed your trust in him. Is that how you want him to feel for the rest of his life?"

"Mila, it never happened as far as our life is concerned now," said Linky. "For Mom's and Dad's sake, we have to accept that."

Mila was quiet for a few minutes, thinking over what everyone said. Then she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I can try to do this," said Mila with another deep breath. "I'll keep telling myself it never happened. It was just a bad dream. I'll do my best to be with all of you on this. We need to tell Dad this morning."

When Link woke up later that morning, he didn't know what to expect at breakfast with the family. He hadn't slept very well the night before. Aside from how he felt, there was a heavy thunderstorm in the middle of the night, as if nature wanted to remind him what exposed the defective TimeShift Stone in the first place. He brought his cooked food from the kitchen into the dining room, and Mipha and the children were already there. He put his plate down, but before he could sit, Mila came over, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We, the four of us, met together earlier this morning," said Mila. "We agreed to think of it as a bad dream. I realize I hurt you with some of the things I said, and I'm sorry. I overreacted. None of us wants to add to your pain. Let's all move on."

"Thank you," said Link. "Thank you. I am truly touched. I hope you will all still believe in me and trust that I won't ever let you down again."

"Why do you say 'again' Dad?" said Linky. "There's never been a first time."

"That's the right way to look at it," said Mipha. "And thank you all for being so understanding."

"You've all made me feel much better," said Link. "I thank you again for that."

After breakfast, Mipha asked to speak privately with Mila in her room, and they walked there together.

"Come here, sweetheart," said Mipha to Mila as she reached out for her. Mila went to her, and they held each other. Mila started to cry, and Mipha patted her gently.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I know how you're feeling," said Mipha. "I'm sorry. I expected too much of you. I know you and Dad always had a special bond growing up. I should have handled it better. But thank you for being strong in the end."

"How can you do it, Mom?" said Mila sobbing. "I can see that you feel as badly as I do, but you don't show anything. I feel frightened when I think about it."

"I've had more time, and I'm doing a better job of hiding it," said Mipha. "I cried the first night after I learned about it. But acting as if nothing happened is how I thought I could bring your father back to normal, and that's what I told myself I would do. But I'm always here for you, sweetheart. Come to me whenever you think it would help. You're still not too big for a motherly hug."

"No, I'm not," said Mila as she composed herself. "And I probably will. But you should have told me right away. We could have comforted each other. You should never have to cry alone, Mom."

"You're probably right," said Mipha. "I could have used your comfort. But back then we had hoped to keep this from all of you."

They hugged again, and then Mila left for class.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but the morning of the following day Link met Professor Sandor at the entrance to Ruta. Mipha was already inside the Divine Beast.

"Hello Professor Sandor," said Link. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Link."

"Hello," said Sandor. "No, we haven't met, but of course I know who you are."

"Mipha tells me you've agreed to join me as I relive a battle with Ganon," said Link. "It's a virtual world created by Dr. Purah, and it is a very faithful recreation of my adversary. You're going to see Zelda there at first, and I am going to rush over to her and cover her exit because that was the solution to the trial this simulation was designed for. But then, right afterward, I will deal with Ganon. You can stand anywhere you like. The simulation doesn't expect you to be there and you probably won't be a target. At least I hope you won't, but best to stay alert as I'm not sure how Dr. Purah programmed it. In any case, you won't suffer any actual physical harm. We just have to wear this device together here in the real world, and our bodies will remain here the whole time. I'll signal Mipha inside Ruta when we're ready, and then she will activate the simulation. Any questions?"

"No, that seems clear enough," said Sandor. "Does it take very long?"

"Not too long," said Link. "Ganon was easy, right? Ready?"

Link clipped Purah's device to both of them.

"Alright, here we go," said Link as he signaled Mipha from his Tab.

The next thing they knew they were inside Hyrule Castle. Zelda was there as well, and then Ganon let out a shriek. Link fired some arrows at Ganon to cover himself and distract Ganon as he ran to Zelda and helped her retreat to the exit. That was the key to solving Purah's puzzle, but Link wanted to relive the full battle. He noticed Dr. Sandor near the edge of the room, wearing a stunned expression. Link proceeded with his battle, firing arrows, charging, dodging Ganon's attacks and performing a flurry rush whenever he could, then retreating. As Ganon weakened Link used his shield to parry energy beam attacks, then slashed at Ganon with his sword again and again. The darkness sealing sword he wielded glowed white hot the whole battle. Finally, with a terrible screech, Ganon dissolved into purple nothingness, and the room was still. Link sheathed his sword and turned to find Professor Sandor crouched on the ground, shaking, his eyes closed and his hands covering his ear holes. Link tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now, Professor Sandor," said Link. "Did you actually see the battle? We could do it over again if you missed anything."

"No, no, I saw and heard enough," said Sandor. "For the love of Nayru, how do we leave here?"

"Just another moment," said Link. "Mipha has been monitoring things and will end the simulation when I cross both of my arms above my head."

"Please do so," said Sandor. "That was the most horrible experience of my life."

Link crossed his arms in the air, and a moment later the scene dissolved, and they were standing at the entrance to Ruta once again. A moment later Mipha joined them.

"Professor Sandor, I hope that helped give you a fresh perspective," said Mipha. "Are you cold? You're shivering."

"That was terrifying," said Sandor. "I've never been so frightened in all my life, though I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't real. Dr. Purah is to be complimented for making it all feel so lifelike. I can still hear that horrible creature's screeching in my head. And your swordsmanship, Master Link, at least as much of it as I saw, was absolutely masterful. Ganon was truly terrible, though. I give you credit for being able even to face it, let alone do battle with it and defeat it."

"Yes, that was the worst of the five creatures we had to deal with," said Mipha. "I thought it best to get that one out of the way first. So, when you experience the remaining battles with each of the next four, it shouldn't be quite so bad for you. Each one is a bit different, though. Let me know when you're ready, and we can continue. I think Waterblight Ganon would be a logical next choice given it was the one intended to infect Ruta here. I'll go back inside and activate it. Are you both ready?"

"No, no, please, I've had enough simulations, Lady Mipha," said Sandor. "You were right, and I was wrong. I had no idea how horrible the battle was and how strong the enemy was. I will correct what I told the class. I admit I'm shaken, but I thank you for helping me understand the truth. Now, I need to go home and settle myself. Good day, Lady Mipha and Master Link."

They watched Sandor swim quickly back to shore, then head down the steps back to the Domain.

"Mission accomplished?" said Link.

"I definitely think so," laughed Mipha. "I'm proud of you for the way you handled things. But I noticed you took a little longer than the last time. Are you losing your edge?"

"I think I was distracted by glancing over at Professor Sandor," said Link. "No, I haven't lost my edge. I can still handle Ganon if I need to."

"And I can still pilot dear Ruta as well," said Mipha. "Come, let's sit on the trunk and enjoy the view for a while."

They made their way to the trunk and Mipha raised it. As always, the view was breathtaking from that vantage point.

"I like coming here with you," said Mipha as she took his hand and they sat side by side. "I know we always have the spot to ourselves and no one will disturb us. We've had some memorable conversations here over the years. And you can't beat the view of the Domain and the area nearby."

Link looked around, and the view was indeed beautiful, the ice blue cliffs reflecting the late morning sun. Then he looked back at Mipha and smiled. He was starting to feel better.

"The scenery is nice," said Link as he smiled at her. "But looking at you is the best view in all of Hyrule. I love you, Princess of the Zora."

Mipha pointed at him and then up. Then they both laughed.

"I mean I love you me far," said Link.

"I love you, too, and you still are adorable after all," said Mipha. "When I think about it, you really haven't changed all that much inside. You're the hero when you need to be, but when you can relax and let your guard down, you're still that fun-loving kid I met long ago. I love being with that person and always have. Don't ever lose that."

"I won't, sweetheart," said Link. "My happiness being with you brings the kid out in me."

Then they kissed and sat together with their arms around each other. Neither could think of a better way to spend the rest of the morning.

"Tonight is party night on Ruto Lake," said Mipha finally. "You're taking me dancing. Everyone will be there, and we should all have a good time. You need to work that incident out of your head, and there is nothing like some Zora music and dancing to do that. In fact, I hope some partying will work things out of all our heads."

"I'm happy to try," said Link. "Whatever works."

That evening, after dinner, the party began on Ruto Lake. There was music, and there was dancing, both in the water and on land. Mipha had a private talk with Mila before they left for the dance.

"I'm hoping some music and dancing will help your father forget and start getting over things. And help all the rest of us as well," said Mipha. "I can't get him to dance with me every dance, especially the newer ones."

"Leave it to me, Mom. I'll make sure he keeps dancing," said Mila. "My friend Tila won't mind dancing with him, and neither will I or Midon's girlfriend Larena. Dad's too polite to say no, and you just have to be ready the other times."

When they arrived at the lake, the family split up. Mila, Midon, Lapha, and Link went over to meet their friends, including Kendal, Larena and Tila. As usual, Tila was visiting for the party.

Link had the first three dances with Mipha. But then Kendal asked Lapha to dance, and Mila came over to Link who had just finished a dance with Mipha.

"Come on, Dad, it's time to bond with your daughter and learn some modern dances," said Mila. "You're not much older than me, after all. Just follow what I do."

"Alright, I'll do my best not to embarrass you or myself," said Link.

Link did his best to mimic Mila's moves but was sure he did terribly.

"Not bad for a first time, Dad," said Mila. "Now my friend Tila said she wants to dance with you next. Here she comes now."

As usual at these parties, Tila looked glamorous. She knew exactly what to wear to accentuate her natural beauty. And when she swam or walked past a group of people, everyone turned their heads. But she acted like she was completely unaware of all the attention.

"She wants to dance with an old timer like me?" said Link. "My gosh, she's the center of attention wherever she goes! Everyone stops to stare at her. Doesn't she have a boyfriend? I think she could take or break every heart in the lake."

"She is rather stunning, isn't she?" said Mila. "But no. She has no boyfriend at the moment. I think she's waiting for the right person. And stop thinking like that, Dad. You're still young. Act it and have a good time. Mom's dancing with Midon now anyway."

"Master Link, may I have the next dance?" said Tila.

"Yes, of course, Princess Tila," said Link.

The music started.

"This sounds like a slow dance, so don't worry, it will be easy for us," said Tila.

"Easy for me you mean," said Link.

They held each other and danced.

"How are you and your sisters?" said Link.

"I'm great! I always enjoy these parties. I love visiting here and seeing Mila and her friends and family," said Tila. "Faray is fine, busy as ever doing Queenly things. Sopha is still being treated, and we hope she will recover. But she can never have a position of authority again, of course."

"Yes, I understand, and I hope things go well," said Link. "I really should thank you for the dance. You're obviously enormously popular here. It seems everyone admires you."

"Yes, though some of them act silly," Tila laughed. "But I'm the one honored to have a dance with a legend. And you have a wonderful family, too. Your youngest son seems to take after you, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do see a lot of me in him sometimes," said Link. "I hope his life is less difficult but just as happy as mine."

"I hope so, too," said Tila. "I believe growing up here has given young Link a good start. He's well-liked and surrounded by a loving family. I'm sure he will meet someone who will make him happy and truly love him."

"I hope you're right," said Link.

And then Link remembered the future he was trying to forget and who his youngest son had married. And suddenly everything made sense.

"Just give him a chance to grow up and find himself," said Link.

"Is it that obvious?" said Tila.

"No, I'm just clairvoyant sometimes," laughed Link. "If that's how life turns out for you both, that's fine. I just want my son to have a good life and be happy. And right now he needs to do some growing up first. I hope you understand."

"I do," said Tila.

The dance ended and they thanked each other. And then, before Link could sit down, Larena approached him.

"Master Link, remember me?" said Larena.

"Yes, of course, you're Midon's friend."

"And since Prince Midon is dancing with Lady Mipha again now, would you mind dancing with me?" said Larena.

"I'm not a very good dancer," said Link.

"Neither is Prince Midon," laughed Larena. "You'll do fine, probably as well as him. Come on."

So, Link did his best to follow the dance, which was a pretty fast and energetic one, and he was entirely out of breath by the end.

"It's actually easier in the water if you're a Zora," said Larena. "But you did great. Thank you."

"Thank you," said Link. "I enjoyed it. It was excellent exercise at least."

Larena left, and he saw Mipha approaching.

"Having fun?" said Mipha.

"Yes, but I'm getting a little worn out," said Link still breathing hard. "That last dance was pretty strenuous! Maybe I could skip the next one?"

"No," said Mipha. "It's my royal command that you have fun tonight, and I insist on the next dance. You've been dancing with everyone else, and I'm getting jealous."

Fortunately, the next dance was a slow one, and they held each other as Link caught his breath.

"I'm probably making a fool of myself with some of these modern dances," said Link. "But I am having a great time. Let no one say Zora's don't love music and dancing!"

"It grew from our love of sound, which travels better in water," said Mipha. "There were tadtones once, and things evolved from there."

As they danced, they noticed Sidon dancing as well. Like Tila, Sidon had no difficulty finding people to dance with. Apparently, he also had no one special at this point either, and just danced with whomever he could.

"My brother is quite popular," said Mipha as she nodded in Sidon's direction as he danced. "If Princess Tila wasn't so much younger they might make quite an attractive couple."

"Yes, they're the two most popular people here," said Link. "Have they met?"

"Yes, but Tila didn't seem all that interested in him," said Mipha. "Maybe it was the age difference. But it brought my brother up from the depths a little, or down to earth as you say. He was getting a pretty big ego when it came to admirers. I teased him about it afterward. But he still has plenty of other admirers, as you can see. What did you and the beautiful Princess Tila talk about, by the way?"

"About Linky mostly," said Link. "Tila is interested in Linky, no doubt about it."

"Really? You're sure?" said Mipha. "I guess it never occurred to me because I still think of him as a little boy. She certainly sets her sights high, doesn't she? He's still way too young. Perhaps I should speak with Tila."

"No, I already did, and I think it's fine," said Link. "She understands he's too young. But you know how quickly we Hylians age. It won't be long from her perspective before he's old enough. It might be best not to interfere and just let life play out for them both."

"Alright, if you say so," said Mipha. "But it's natural for me to feel protective. I only want what's best for him."

"And who is any of us to say what that is?" said Link. "I've done enough tampering with time and events to last a lifetime. Let's trust in Hylia on this one. Now let's enjoy the rest of the dance before I collapse."

They rested their heads on each other's shoulders and moved to the music. Link looked around and saw Mila holding Kendal, Midon holding Larena, Tila helping Linky to dance, and Lapha discussing something about a rune with the Sheikah scientist who taught at the school. If you closed your eyes, you could almost see how the future might play out. But it wasn't a certainty, and there was a lot of time to go. And he planned to be here for all of it.

He raised his head and kissed Mipha.

"What was that for?" said Mipha.

"Because I'm back now and plan to be here for all of you for a long time," said Link. "And I'm obeying Your Highness's royal command to have a good time."

Mipha pointed at him and then up. And then they both laughed. And if you closed your eyes, you could imagine it was the same laugh a little Hylian boy, and a young Zora Princess shared when they were still growing up together and forming a bond that would eventually grow into love. He really was still a kid at heart. And so was she. Maybe Hylia's gift to them, in the end, was to keep them young at heart, no matter what their age.

"Happy?" said Mipha.

"I couldn't be happier," said Link.

"I don't know about that," said Mipha. "I might find a way. But I'm glad to see you're getting back to your old self again. And you're surrounded by love here."

"Thanks to you and my wonderful family," said Link. "I am indeed surrounded by love. And I'll never forget it."

Then he rested his head back on her shoulder, and they danced some more. Zora music was indeed the best in Hyrule! The person in his arms was the best in Hyrule, too. And what was so wonderful was that she felt the same way about him. Time for another kiss.


	85. Linky is Growing Up

**Chapter 70 -** **Linky's Growing Up**

 _Summary: No adventures, just some family updates. As young Link approaches adolescence, Mipha reflects on her time raising him. She asks Link to later work on filling in some early memories of Linky for his journal. Link speaks at Professor Sandor's history class to help correct the wrong impression Sandor left with them about the battle of Hyrule. Linky considers an upcoming opportunity. Princess Tila shows surprising to some academic prowess, and Midon receives some good news._

The children had all given Mipha hugs and kisses as they left for school this morning, while Link, for some reason, was sleeping late. Mipha sat alone at the dining room table, the house all quiet now. She was thinking about the dance party the other night, and Princess Tila's interest in her son Link was on her mind. She still thought of him, Linky as they liked to call him, as her little boy. And the way he had hugged and kissed her goodbye moments ago, with that fun-loving, mischievous smile of his, had only reinforced that in her mind. He still _was_ her little boy. She realized she was used to Zora children, but even for a Hylian, he was still young. He wasn't old enough to have a girlfriend yet. But was he getting close to that age already? Had the years really gone by that fast?

Linky was already slightly taller than his father, and so were Mila and Midon after their early growth spurt. And for that matter, so was she now that her growth had finally finished after they had married. She was a typical female Zora height now, the same as most other females in the Domain. Only Lapha was still small as her growth spurt was still some years away.

But height was not always a reliable indicator of age for Zoras, so her instinct was to tend to ignore it. Some Zoras were late bloomers and took much longer to mature. They were adults in a child's body until their growth spurt occurred. Mila and Midon were the opposite: very early bloomers. They suspected that might have something to do with the Hylian influence on them. And her younger brother, Sidon, was already taller than her. So, the significance of Linky's height hadn't registered with her at first.

Linky had just turned thirteen. It was true that his father had already been chosen by the darkness sealing sword at about that age, but things were different with him. Link had been an orphan and became a knight after his father died. He was alone in the world and had nowhere else to go. That was one reason Link could tolerate all the loneliness in his life as he wandered Hyrule on his own. He grew up used to being alone. And it was one reason he was so quiet and reserved in conversation back then.

But Linky was different. He was surrounded by a family he grew up with. He had parents and siblings, an uncle and a grandfather, all of whom loved him. Linky didn't need to rush off and save Hyrule. He could lead a normal life.

Mipha would sometimes re-read parts of Link's journal to remember things in their past. It was much simpler now that Link's writings had been converted and stored on her Tab. They hadn't been published yet in this timeline, but she and Link each had a copy on their Tabs. She had gone back and re-read the chapters covering the time of Linky's birth and shortly afterward. And having done so, she was pretty disappointed. She had been especially looking for parts of Link's journal that covered the first few years of Linky's life and the time they had spent raising him. But there was hardly anything at all. The first five years of Linky's life were crammed into a single chapter!

Admittedly, in Link's defense, that had been a tough time in their lives. She had been a new and unexpected Queen back then, Father having been killed in a Yiga Clan ambush. Lapha hatched just four months after she became Queen and Linky was born six months after that. So, with four children on their hands and all her new responsibilities, life was definitely challenging. And another reason Link wrote less was that he spent less time with the children. The older two children had been a great help and were often the ones looking after or playing with the two younger ones while their parents were busy.

But Link had written hardly anything at all about Linky during all those years. In fact, he had written hardly anything at all about any of the children during those years. There were a few things here and there. But that was in stark contrast to Mila's and Midon's early years, where Link had written in detail about things they did together like family picnics and such.

Fortunately, she had also kept a diary or journal of sorts. It wasn't as detailed as Link's, but it did contain her thoughts and things Link hadn't written about. Maybe, with Mila's help perhaps, someday her own writings could be published along with Link's. Her stories would be an interesting supplement and contrast to his.

But for now, as she sat there alone with her thoughts, she just wanted to reminisce about Linky. It had been such a surprise when the doctor had told her that one of her babies was a Hylian. She knew it was possible, of course. She and Link had discussed the biology beforehand in excruciating detail, and he had written all of it down. But she still hadn't expected it to happen. Afterward, she had read all she could about how to raise a Hylian baby and young child, all the things she needed to do. She wanted to be the best mother she could to him. And Link was no help whatsoever. He had never had a younger brother or sister, so he knew nothing about raising one. He was eager to do whatever he could to help if only someone would tell him what to do. Which she often ended up doing. She could have hired a Hylian nursemaid, of course. But she didn't want to. She wanted Linky all to herself as much as she could. And she was glad she did.

Hylian children were so dependent on their parents for so long, she remembered. Zora children could live in water and catch their own food not too long after they hatched, once their senses and coordination developed sufficiently. But Hylian children were helpless and needed care for quite some time. Not that she actually minded that. She felt it was a benefit, not a chore. It gave her a chance to bond with Linky in ways she could not bond with the other three.

And Linky was so cute and cuddly back then, with his reddish-blond hair and bright blue eyes! But most of all it was his happy smile that she loved. He somehow seemed to sense how much he was loved, and he was a very happy little baby. She remembered rocking him in her arms and singing him to sleep. He would reach out with his little hand and touch her fin, and sometimes play with it. But surprisingly he was always gentle, never pulling on it. It was as if he sensed not to do something that might hurt her. And that smile of his could melt your heart! Sometimes she just couldn't put him down. She wished so much that Tabs had existed back then so she could have taken pictures. But at least she still had her memories.

After Linky was old enough, she used to tell him both Hylian and Zora sleep time stories. And Lapha liked to listen as well. She thought it necessary to make sure Linky didn't miss out on a normal Hylian childhood, at least as much as she could provide one for him. And she and Linky were quite close, though you couldn't tell that from reading Link's journal. That was because most of their warmest moments together happened when Link wasn't there.

Linky had been very affectionate with her growing up, giving her hugs and kisses whenever he went out to play. He accepted her as his mother so readily that it warmed her heart whenever she thought about it. She used to worry that as he grew older, he might react badly in some way to having a Zora for a mother. But he never did. Never for an instant did he treat her any differently than the other children. And he treated his siblings the same way. They were simply his brother and sisters, and he loved them as much as they loved him. They might tease each other as children do, but there was never any doubt they were family and looked out for each other. His big brother and sister, in particular, made sure no one picked on him. And Lapha would make sure he was treated well when they played with friends. Linky's heart was pure, and he was kind and loving. Besides his charming smile and gorgeous blue eyes, that was another thing he had in common with his father.

When Linky was a little older, they would take short walks together, and he would hold her hand until he got tired. Then she would pick him up and carry him, and he would put his arms around her neck and look at her and give her that happy smile of his. Then he would bury his head on her shoulder as he rested. He was basically happy and good natured. Not that he never cried, but his crying never lasted long, and it was almost always for a good reason. Like the time he reached out and burned his hand when she was cooking. She felt so sorry she healed him faster than she remembered ever treating anyone before and comforted him for some time afterward. And when she taught him how to swim it reminded her so much of the time she taught his father. But Linky actually learned to swim much more quickly than Link. Must be the Zora in him she thought, and then she laughed.

Yes, it had been such a wonderful experience for her to care for him and watch him grow. Not that she didn't have similar moments with the other three children. But their growing up had followed the Zora pattern she was familiar with. Linky was different. And he was definitely growing up faster than his sister Lapha. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Link in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Link as he entered the dining room with his omelet. He put his plate down then gave her a kiss. "Sorry I slept so late."

"Good morning," said Mipha. "You certainly slept well! I'd like to talk to you about your journal while you eat."

"Of course," said Link as he sat down with his omelet. "What about it?"

"I was looking back at the early years after Lapha and Linky arrived," said Mipha. "You practically skipped five years of their lives. There is hardly anything there!"

"Oh, I imagine that's true," said Link. "I recall we had our hands full with the four children and you suddenly becoming Queen and me trying to help you, so I fell behind in my writing. I still have some unpublished notes I could look back at. Of course, our memory of those years is going to be different from what actually happened now, because of the timeline change that affected Father."

"I knew you would bring that up," said Mipha. "But we don't know how much things changed. A lot of things seem to be the same. I understand we didn't have a house back then and I was busy with extra responsibilities. But they are the only memories we have, and I don't want to lose them. Before we forget even more, we should make an effort to write down some of the things we remember of those years. Besides any notes you have, I can help with some extracts from my diary."

"You still keep a diary?" said Link. "But what brings this up now all of a sudden? You're going back thirteen years or so."

"It was our conversation about Princess Tila and Linky," said Mipha. "It took me by surprise. And I started to realize Linky is growing up fast. So, I wanted to go back and recall some of his early childhood. But when I turned to your journal, it had practically nothing about those years, and not a lot about times with Linky afterward."

"I see," said Link. "I agree with you, and it was because I always viewed my journal as mostly about the two of us, our relationship. Of course, I understand we have a family, too. But I could only write so much, and I erred on the side of writing about us rather than the children. With your diary and my notes, I can try to fill in some things about them. But is this something you really want me to do, or just one more thing to keep me busy? I began to figure out what must be going on when Father started asking me for all kinds of reports he never used to want. All of you wanted to keep me occupied to take my mind off what happened while I got over it."

"No, I really do want this," said Mipha. "But it's very astute of you to notice the rest. How are you feeling now? I think you're much better now and I'll tell you how I know that later."

"I do feel much better," said Link. "The conversation with the children helped the most. You didn't have to wear me out on the dance floor!"

"It was good exercise," laughed Mipha. "And it helps keep you young at heart. I suggest you start collecting your notes on each child and jot things down as you remember something. Try to fill in some of what's been missing. I can help you with that, so it's a chance to work together."

Mipha paused for a moment.

"And I will ask Father to ease off on you. Though I still think you could be doing more to earn your keep here," she teased.

"Aside from being Zora Ambassador, and a defender of our Domain if needed, I thought the other part of my job was to keep the reigning Princess of the Zora happy," laughed Link. "Which part of my job do you see me slacking off on?"

"Are you asking for a performance review?" said Mipha.

"Well, no, I was actually just kidding," said Link. "I hope you are, too. Besides, as Zora Ambassador, I report to Father, not to you."

"I was speaking of the other aspect of your job," said Mipha. "And do you know how I know you've recovered? Because you're less affectionate now."

"Oh, I see," laughed Link. "Well, I'll certainly do my best to improve on that. That's the fun part of my job anyway."

He moved his chair next to hers and put one arm around her.

"That's a good start," said Mipha. "After you finish your omelet we should go for a walk and talk about how to fill in your journal."

Link had a little difficulty finishing the omelet with one arm around her, but he managed.

"Let's walk around the circular ring on the upper level for a change," said Mipha after Link finished eating. "It's quiet there, and we can talk without interruption or worrying about where we're going."

They made their way to the circular path that rimmed the upper part of the Domain and began their walk holding hands.

"I think the easiest thing is for me to look over the part of my diary that covers those first four years of Linky's life, and send you anything about him. Hopefully, you can make something of that, and it might even trigger some recollections of your own," said Mipha.

"That's a fine idea," said Link. "But why can't I just read your whole diary?"

"Because I don't want you to," said Mipha. "That would be too easy. You need to work some things out for yourself, like how I feel. It shows you're paying attention to me."

"And I promise I will, even more from now on," said Link as he leaned over and kissed her.

While Mipha and Link strolled around the Domain, Lapha and Linky were beginning history class. Professor Sandor had been absent the day before. The class was told he was recovering from a severe headache. But he was back today.

"I apologize for my absence yesterday," said Sandor to the class. "I, um, had a rather, um, let us say unnerving experience the other day and it took me some time to settle down. But the main thing I learned is that my understanding of the battle for Hyrule was wrong. I am sorry I have given the class the wrong impression. Princess Lapha and Master Link were more correct than I was. The Divine Beasts did play a large role. But the battle was indeed a terrible one, and the heroes of that time, including the Hylians, deserve our thanks and admiration for saving us all. I will be sure to cover their bravery and accomplishments in more detail when I teach this class again in future terms. But since we lost so much time already, we need to move on from this topic. Are there any questions?"

One student raised a fin and was called on.

"Professor Sandor, what changed your mind about this?"

"I got to experience a taste of what one of the battles was like through a virtual world experience. It was like nothing I expected or could imagine. It was horrible and frightening. And that was only one of five similar creatures. I had nightmares for two nights, and I realized my impression of what happened was wrong. In particular, I slighted the role of the Hylians, Link and Zelda, in dealing with the main enemy. As I said, I will revise the course materials to recognize this from now on. Yes, you have a follow-up question?"

"Since two of the heroes of that time live here in the Domain, can we not invite one or both of them to speak to the class about what happened? It might help overcome the erroneous impression you left us with."

At that, there was a murmur of approval from the other students.

"Well, that's certainly an idea," said Sandor. "I can ask if they are willing. If it helped correct the mistaken impression I left you with, I would be happy to try it. But in exchange, since we will be losing at least part of another day of class, I will need to give you some extra reading and homework to make up for it."

A bit later that morning as Mipha and Link walked around the Domain both their Tabs indicated they had a new message.

"It looks like Professor Sandor wants to meet with us again," said Link as he consulted his Tab. "He specifically asks if he can meet at our house for some reason."

"He's probably afraid we'll suggest meeting at Ruta and lure him into another simulation," laughed Mipha. "But we can meet him now if he wants."

Link sent a reply message.

"He will meet us in 15 minutes," said Link. "Let's head home."

They arrived home, and soon afterward Professor Sandor arrived.

"I know you are both busy Lady Mipha and Master Link," said Sandor. "But after I corrected my erroneous statements about the battle of Hyrule, the class asked if one or both of you would be willing to appear in class to speak and answer questions. Would either of you be willing to do that?"

Link looked at Mipha. He thought it should be more her call than his. But her answer surprised him.

"Yes, Link will be happy to speak," said Mipha. "My understanding is you covered the role of the Divine Beasts fairly well, but perhaps slighted the role of the Hylians. So it makes the most sense for Link to speak rather than me."

"That would be wonderful!" said Sandor before Link could say anything. "Thank you so much! I will expect you tomorrow then. Good day."

Sandor quickly left.

"Thanks, sweetheart," laughed Link. "It was nice of you to volunteer me!"

"I think Lapha and Linky will be proud to have you do it," said Mipha. "And it does make sense since your role was the one misrepresented, not mine. Besides, it will give you more practice speaking in public. You need to face your fears, hero! Again, I shudder to think what the history of Hyrule would be if your enemies knew all they had to do was invite you to speak at an assembly of Bokoblins."

"Very funny," said Link. "My only fear is embarrassing Lapha or Linky by not doing a good job. But I'll do my best. I need to think about what to say. Professor Sandor wasn't much help, was he?"

That afternoon two letters were delivered.

"It's rare to get letters anymore," said Link as he collected the mail. "One is addressed to Midon and one to us. They're both from Hyrule Castle."

Link opened the letter addressed to Mipha and him.

 _Dear Mipha and Link,_

 _I haven't seen either of you in so long, and I miss you both! I hope you can find time to visit. I am sending an old fashioned letter so you won't feel the need to respond quickly._

 _I have arranged for a Sheikah tutor for my daughter. The tutor is teaching a course on Sheikah technology and applied science. It's just the kind of class I wish they had when Dr. Purah and I were struggling to learn all we could._

 _I thought perhaps your son Link might like to attend with my daughter. The lessons will begin after the date I know your school term ends. The class will last only one month but is said to be very thorough. Aside from the learning opportunity, it will give the two cousins a chance to get to know each other. I know Zelda enjoyed his last visit with her and they had fun together. I would be delighted to have young Link here, and I promise to look after him._

 _It's hard to believe, but young Link and my daughter are about the same age now that we were when we first met, Link. Or was it Lnk? Remember the swordsmanship medal? How the years have passed!_

 _Please let me know what you decide. We would love to have him! And a visit from you both is always welcome, too. I still laugh, Mipha, recalling some of the fun we had together teasing Link all those years ago. He was such a good sport about it._

 _Best wishes,_ _Zelda_ _Queen of Hyrule_

"What do you think?" said Link.

"I think it's a nice opportunity," said Mipha. "I would leave it up to Linky. But I know he sometimes feels embarrassed he isn't as technically literate as Lapha. This might help him and boost his confidence. And it's only for a month. I think I can handle him being away that long."

"I agree, it does make sense," said Link. "Shall I speak to him, or you, or both of us?"

"I would like to," said Mipha. "I'm feeling a little sentimental about Linky lately. You can join me, of course."

"No, you go ahead," said Link. "A private talk with him by you first might be better. I sometimes think I influence him too much, that he feels I expect him to follow my path in life or I'll be disappointed in him. I've tried to tell him that's not the case at all, he should do what he loves when the time comes, but it doesn't seem to change his mind. He can still be a Hyrule knight if he wants, but learning more technology wouldn't hurt. Hyrule is changing. You don't see many horses on the road anymore. Sorry for the speech, but you know what I mean."

"I don't understand why he can't be a knight for our Domain if that's the career path he wants to take," said Mipha. "No rule says you have to be a Zora to be a knight here. Technically you became a knight here the moment you took the oath of citizenship. And he could still compete in things like the Hyrule swordsmanship competition. We're part of Hyrule, after all. Linky even swims better than you! I think he should consider that possibility as well, instead of automatically moving away to Hyrule Castle."

"You're afraid you'll miss him too much, aren't you?" said Link.

"I know I'll miss him," said Mipha. "I admit I'm used to children growing up and working here in the Domain. But look me in the eyes and tell me you won't?"

"No, of course, I will too," said Link. "I would miss any of the children if they're not here. It's just that I struggle to know what's best for him. Should he have more opportunity to be with other Hylians or continue to stay here? Is being away from his family part of growing up?"

"Are you suggesting I never grew up?" said Mipha. "When he's old enough, it should be his decision. I just want him to know all his options. The fact you grew up away from a family wasn't by choice, and I'm sorry for you. But I think you can grow up fine being near your family. Most people here do that all the time. Anyway, let's see how he feels about attending the class first. The other decisions are still some time off yet."

After class when the children returned home, Midon opened his letter and let out a shout. The rest of the family gathered around.

"What is it, Mido?" said Lapha.

"Well, it's good news and bad news, but mostly good," said Midon. "My rune finished third in the competition."

"That's very good!" said Mila "What's the bad news, Mido?"

"That was the bad news, Sis," said Midon. "I was hoping to win. The good news is I've been accepted as a trainee in Dr. Purah's science department, the rune coding division. I need to spend a month of training at Hyrule Castle then I can work remotely from here in the Domain. I'm so excited! This is exactly what I wanted! I feel like swimming up and down waterfalls!"

"That's wonderful, Midon," said Link. "We're all very proud of you!"

"Yes, this calls for a celebration," said Mipha. "I need to tell Father, and then we can have a family banquet! You've made us very proud."

"I'll come with you to see Father," said Link.

"You're still hanging onto Mom?" said Mila.

"This time it's consciously, sweetheart," laughed Link. "I'm much better now, thanks to all of you."

"By the way," said Mila. "Tila Tabbed me that she finished second in the Hyrule Mathematics competition. The winner was a Sheikah boy, also from North Hyrule. She's quite happy."

"That's fantastic," said Link. "I had no idea she was such an outstanding student. Please congratulate her for us."

"Remember, Dad, North Hyrule has the best Sheikah scientists, and Tila was raised in a royal family. Queen Sopha and Queen Faray both made sure she had excellent tutors. You've only seen her at parties. When I visit her at home, she's more serious, even studious sometimes. She's not just a pretty face, you know."

"No, obviously not," said Link. "And I never thought she was. But I'm very impressed! That is quite an accomplishment."

Mipha and Link then made their way to the throne area. King Dorephan wasn't busy, and they told him about Midon.

"That is indeed good news!" said King Dorephan. "I gather this is something Midon greatly hoped for. We should definitely celebrate! Let me see what kind of food I can get on short notice. I'll let Sidon know when he gets home."

Mipha and Link returned home. Now was a good time for Mipha to speak with Linky. Linky needed to finish some homework first, then Mipha joined him in his room.

"Yes, Mom?" said Linky. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I just need to talk with you about an opportunity and ask how you feel about it. How about a hug first?"

"Of course!" said Linky. "Did I forget to give you a hug when I came home?"

"No, this is an extra one," laughed Mipha. "I hope you're not counting!"

They hugged each other.

"No, no, of course not, Mom," laughed Linky. "I just thought maybe I forgot, and I would have felt bad if I did."

Mipha described the opportunity to study for a month at Hyrule Castle and asked Linky what he thought.

"It definitely sounds interesting," said Linky. "Are you and Dad okay with it?"

"Yes, we both are," said Mipha.

Mipha paused for a moment.

"You know, sweetheart, you're growing up fast on me," said Mipha. "I know it's perfectly normal, and I should have expected it. But I'm not completely used to it. So, you have to understand that I may get a little sentimental at times. But your father and I want the best for you and will support whatever you decide. Just be a good person. Your father feels you think he expects you to follow his career path. He doesn't. He and I both want you to follow your heart, wherever that takes you. And if you do decide to become a knight, you don't have to go to Hyrule Castle. You can become a knight here and stay close to your family if you prefer. But that decision is some time from now. I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you, Mom," said Linky. "I will think about what you said. I am leaning toward becoming a knight right now, but I haven't made up my mind. And I hadn't thought about staying here. Sometimes I think it would be better if I strike out on my own to prove what I can do. If I stay here, it may seem like I'm getting special treatment because of who you are. Though I guess that might be true at Hyrule Castle too, as long as people know who my father is. Anyway, I do love my brother and sisters and would miss them, so that's something to think about. Oh, and of course I would miss you and Dad, too. As to the class with cousin Zelda, maybe that would be a good test of how I would feel being away at the castle. So, if it's okay with you and Dad, I will take the class. It sounds like a good opportunity anyway."

"That's wonderful!" said Mipha. "That calls for another hug and a kiss to go with it."

"And if I had said I wouldn't go?" laughed Linky.

"That would also call for a hug and kiss," laughed Mipha. "I was going to get one either way! I'll let your father know, and we can answer Queen Zelda that you will attend. With Midon going there as well for a month, maybe the whole family can pay a visit. It's been a long time since we were all together there as a family. Hasn't it?"

Mipha remembered her memory might not be accurate.

"Yes, it has, Mom," said Linky. "And I may be growing faster than you expect, but I'll never grow too old for a hug and kiss from you. I feel so lucky and so proud to have you as my Mom. You've always made me feel loved. And Dad has, too. You're the best parents, and I love you both."

They hugged and kissed and Mipha had to wipe her eyes as she left.

King Dorephan was able to obtain some porgies and crabs that had recently arrived by boat from Lurelin Village. Everyone sat down to a delicious meal together.

"I am very excited about this opportunity," said Midon. "They only accept a few trainees each year. And the training course is staffed with some outstanding scientists."

"Obviously you show a lot of talent and promise," said King Dorephan. "I am thrilled for you. Technology seems to be more and more important in our lives. But I understand from what you told me, Mipha, that Lapha also shows some ability in this area?"

"Yes, Father," said Mipha. "Midon noticed her ability, and she impressed the instructor. She will be taking the same class Midon just took next term, which is advanced for her age. Mila will be teaching history next term, and Linky has just received an opportunity to study with Princess Zelda for one month at Hyrule Castle. So, all your grandchildren are doing quite well."

"Maybe I can even learn something from them," said Sidon. "I find myself more and more dependent on my Tab these days."

"Keeping track of all your admirers, dear Brother?" teased Mipha.

"Very funny, dear Sister," laughed Sidon. "But if you had a Tab back then you would have been messaging Link every minute. It would be a wonder he could train at all."

"Tabs would have been nice back then, for many reasons," said Mipha.

"This is all wonderful news and all the more reason to celebrate," said King Dorephan. "I am happy for all of you. But I feel the time has gone by so fast! It seems not that long ago, Mipha, you and I were discussing names for two hatchlings. But now let's relax and enjoy the meal. Aren't the crabs delicious?"

Next morning Link made his way to Professor Sandor's class on the lower level of the Domain.

"And now class, as you requested, we have a special guest speaker this morning who can tell us first-hand about the battle of Hyrule and answer any of your questions. Please welcome the Hero of Hyrule, Master Link."

The class gave a small round of applause.

"Thank you, Professor Sandor," said Link. "I don't know what you covered in class, so I will give you a very brief summary of what happened and then you can ask me any questions you like."

Link proceeded to summarize the role of the Divine Beasts in weakening Ganon, his role in defeating it in battle, and Zelda's role in finally sealing it away. He emphasized all of it was important to their victory. When he was finished, he opened the floor to questions.

"Master Link, how were you able to defeat Ganon with only a sword? Professor Sandor said he thought that made Ganon seem less formidable?"

"Well, the sword I used is not just any sword," said Link. "It is the sword that seals the darkness, the sword of evil's bane, a sword of legend passed down through the ages. It is a gift from the Goddess Hylia, and it alone is powerful enough to defeat Ganon in the hands of the right person. The sword chose me, and I had a duty to prepare myself well enough to use it. My training with the sword took quite some time. So the battle with Ganon was not as easy as it sounds, and I think Professor Sandor realizes that now. Ganon is very powerful, believe me."

"Master Link, may we see the sword?"

"Certainly," said Link.

He drew the blade and raised it skyward. It was fully powered and shone with a brilliant white light. There were murmurs of awe from the class. After a few moments, Link put the sword back in its sheath.

"Master Link, how were you chosen by the sword?"

"I don't know how or why the sword decided to choose me," said Link. "I can tell you what led up to it. I won the Hyrule swordsmanship competition. Each year the winner is taken to the secret place the sword is kept and given a chance to draw it from its pedestal. When my turn came, to everyone's surprise including mine, I was able to draw the sword. It was a humbling and life-changing experience. Ever since then I have done my best to serve the Goddess Hylia as the keeper of her sword. Someday I will have to return it. And someday, many years from now we hope, some other hero will have the honor of drawing it and the duty of wielding it."

"Master Link, can you explain Zelda's role a bit more? We didn't cover that in class."

"Yes," said Link. "As a result of her heritage, Zelda has a special power that can seal Ganon away for a very long time if Ganon is sufficiently weakened. It was my job to defeat Ganon in battle and thus weaken it. Zelda finished it off by using her special power. Her power is one that is inherited by the princesses of Hyrule. Zelda's mother and grandmother all had that power as well. And Zelda's daughter should have it too when she reaches the age of seventeen."

"Master Link, a personal question if I may. The battle of Hyrule was almost twenty-four years ago now, and you must have been at least a young man at that time. Yet you still look like a young man, and we know Hylians age faster than us. How is this possible?"

"That is not really a history question," Sandor interrupted. "Master Link, you are under no obligation to answer it."

"You're right, I can't really discuss that. I benefited from some experimental Sheikah technology. That's about all I can say. Any other questions?"

"Master Link, were you confident of victory or frightened you might fail?"

Professor Sandor was about to object to the question as not a history question, but Link stopped him.

"I actually don't mind answering that," said Link. "When I first drew the sword from the pedestal, and Princess Zelda explained what was expected of me, I was terrified. I was quite a skilled swordsman at that time, of course, arguably the best in Hyrule. But I had never faced an enemy like the evil she described. No one living had. She went on to tell me that should Ganon arise, in the end, the entire fate of all Hyrule would rest with the two of us. Can you imagine how that felt? All the countless people throughout Hyrule were depending on us! I was only about your age when I learned that. I started training at once and spent three years doing it. Part of the time I spent wandering Hyrule alone and learning how to battle the most formidable enemies I could find. I became a loner, keeping to myself and very quiet around people. I still had some friends here in the Domain, but I felt guilty spending much time with them. Instead, I spent all my energy perfecting my combat skills. When the time came, I knew I had given it my all and done my absolute best. With Hylia's blessing, I felt I could win. And when I finally faced off with Ganon, I drew the sword with some confidence. I still remember it never shone brighter in my hand than that day! This was the enemy it was made for. I looked in Ganon's eyes, and it looked back into mine. I think it sensed the determination and resolve in my heart. For as I stared at it with my sword drawn, I thought its expression changed ever so slightly. I thought I saw a tiny hint of fear in Ganon's eyes as it saw the sword's brilliant white gleam. Fear and rage, of course. That boosted my confidence. And by the grace of Hylia, I was victorious. But it was no easy battle. Ganon's hatred for that sword and for me was immense, as was his hatred for Zelda and the entire Hyrule Royal Family. Hate is all it knows, and perhaps that is ultimately its greatest weakness. I hope that answers your question. Anyone else?"

There were no more questions, so Professor Sandor thanked Link on behalf of the class. After another round of applause, this one louder, Link left and went home.

"How did it go?" said Mipha when Link arrived home. "I had to do the same thing once, you know."

"I think it went fine," said Link. "You can ask Lapha and Linky when they get home later."

When the children arrived home, Lapha and Linky immediately sought out Link.

"Dad, you were fantastic!" said Lapha. "After class people came up to us and thanked us for first challenging the professor and giving you the chance to speak."

"When you drew that sword Dad, and it shone so brilliantly, it sent a shiver through all of us," said Linky. "We all realized we were looking at a legend, the most powerful weapon for good we will ever see in our life. And here was my Dad holding it! I felt so proud!"

"I'm glad I did it," said Link. "And I hope the message got through that to succeed you need to work hard. I didn't just pick up the sword and stride into battle. I trained hard. I hope everyone got that point."

Link paused for a minute.

"Mom tells me you are going to take the class with Zelda, Son," said Link. "I think that's a good decision. I'm looking forward to hearing about all you learn. And I think halfway through the class the rest of the family might pay you a visit. Midon will be there as well."

"That's great Dad," said Linky. "I'm looking forward to it. But I have a question?"

"Yes?" said Link.

"Do I call them Aunt Zelda and Cousin Zelda, or Your Majesty and Your Highness, Dad?" said Linky.

"Well, I would start with the royal titles out of respect, and they will tell you what they want," said Link. "I'm sure your cousin will expect to be called Zelda. But I never remembered to call the other Zelda by her name."

That night Link undressed and joined Mipha in their pool. She was already in the water relaxing but not asleep. You could tell because she was still breathing.

"Interesting day," said Link. "It's nice to have nothing but good news."

"Yes, I am very happy for our family," said Mipha. "They are all doing so well."

"You picked a good father for them," teased Link.

"I know you're teasing, but you really are a good father," said Mipha. "What better role model could you ask for? And you've always been kind and loving with the children. They can sense how much you love them."

"Well, let's not forget how good a mother they have," said Link. "Everything you just said about me applies equally to you, sweetheart."

"And now that we've congratulated each other on what wonderful parents we are, what else can we talk about?" said Mipha.

"Maybe how great a couple we make?" said Link.

"I'm listening," said Mipha.

He leaned over, and they kissed. He still wasn't a good speaker, but this was one topic he didn't need any words for.


	86. Family Journey

**Chapter 71 -** **Family Journey**

 _Summary: Mipha plans some trips while Link daydreams. The family visits Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, as Midon and Linky prepare to stay there to begin training and a class. Link's closeness to Zelda causes Mila some unfounded anxiety. Link looks forward to sharing more Zora time with Mipha and a possible visit to the Faron Region._

It was a rainy, windy morning in Zora's Domain as Link stared out the kitchen window and let his mind wander.

The family had all eaten breakfast together, and then the children had left for class, leaving Mipha and Link home alone. Mipha was still sitting in the dining room working on her Tab while Link was cleaning up in the kitchen, having earlier cooked Linky's and his breakfast, a trout and vegetable omelet. Then a sharp gust of wind blew a splash of rain that slapped against the kitchen window, drawing Link's attention. He stopped to look out the window as the wind drove a steady patter of rain against it, and then he lost himself in thought.

It was funny, but for as long as he could remember he had always loved the sound of rain. Then he caught himself and smiled. The expression 'as long as he could remember' would provoke some good-natured teasing by Mipha. If he said that to her, she would answer that in his case that expression really didn't mean very much, did it? But she would smile as she said it to show him she was only teasing and meant it in fun. And he knew that and would laugh along with her, sometimes with a comment that at least he remembered who he was. And that was another inside joke, one they could both laugh at now, all these years later. But at the time it was no laughing matter when Mipha was trying to cope with her feelings about a Link from the future who barely remembered her and who suddenly replaced the Link she knew and loved. It took some time and mutual effort to convince herself he really was the same person.

But, all joking aside, he really did remember this about himself, the love of rain. He could recall as a child how relaxed he felt when it rained at night. And as an adult, he still found it soothing. He remembered rainy evenings on his travels when he would board Epona at a stable and rent a bed for the night. Then he could hear the rain drumming against the stable roof, close his eyes and relax, forgetting all his worries about saving Hyrule for the night.

Yes, he had always loved the sound of rain. But who knew water would come to play such a pivotal role in his life someday, and that he would find love with someone at home in it? And now, having once lived as a Zora for seven months, he felt an even closer bond with water. He was back to being a Hylian again, but not entirely back to normal, or at least not exactly the same as he had been. The Zora experience had marked him somehow, changed him. Water tugged at his mind now in ways it never had before. When he saw a river or a lake, he had an urge to dive into it now, to splash in it and swim around. It was like a new craving.

His time as a Zora had been a revelation to him. It literally opened up a new world, a world like nothing he had ever experienced before. And it was a world he could share with the one he loved. Mipha had been so happy with him then, playful even, as though she was living out a fantasy of her own. She was so excited to show him what life with her as a Zora could be like. And then there was the romance.

By now he had forgotten all about the rain as he recalled some of the times he and Mipha were together as Zoras. He had always thought Mipha was beautiful. But seeing her as another Zora would see her, his attraction to her was more elemental and more intense. And as a result, she was even more desirable. He recalled a time they were underwater together. It was a sunny day, and the sea was calm, the water a clear deep blue. They swam out from the beach together and then dove under the water. They held each other in their arms as they kissed, a nearby school of porgies scurrying out of their way. It was a long passionate endless kiss that just went on and on as they spiraled deeper and deeper and then ...

"Are you still cleaning up, sweetheart?" Mipha called from the dining room. "You're taking an awfully long time! I'd like to talk to you."

"Yes," said Link, his reverie suddenly interrupted. "I'll be right there."

When Link arrived in the dining room, he pulled his chair next to Mipha and sat down, leaned over and gave her a kiss, then rested his head against hers, as he put his arm around her and kept gently rubbing her upper arm and shoulder up and down.

"That feels nice," said Mipha. "Does cleaning bring this out in you? We have other rooms you can work on."

"No, no, it was the rain," laughed Link. "It somehow got me thinking back to our wonderful time together at Lurelin Village. It was such an experience! I never knew how much I was missing. And you were absolutely amazing to be with!"

"I'm glad to hear it, and you were pretty amazing yourself," said Mipha. "But that's one of the things I want to discuss with you. I was planning what we should do next. I mean the two of us as well as the whole family."

"Alright," said Link. "What were you thinking?"

"First of all, our family can visit Hyrule Castle, as Zelda requested," said Mipha. "And while we're there, we can have a tasty meal in Castle Town, and maybe do some shopping. Midon and Linky will then stay behind when the rest of us return home."

"That makes sense," said Link. "I'd like to try getting back on good terms with Zelda. My last conversation with her was unpleasant, to say the least. I still have some feelings for her, and it bothers me not to get along. We once spent so much time together."

"Don't I know it!" said Mipha. "And thanks for reminding me and ruining the mood. Maybe you could clean another room and come back?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," said Link. "How about a kiss instead, to clear the air so to speak?"

"You mean calm the water," said Mipha. "Think Zora."

They kissed and then Mipha continued.

"Alright," said Mipha. "After we return home, at some point after that we can leave Mila and Lapha in Father's care. You and I can then go to North Hyrule, and you can transform back into a Zora again as you promised. That should only take a few hours. Then we can take that trip together to the Faron region that we talked about. I'm still looking forward to it and also to some time alone with you, just the two of us. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes, I'd love it!" said Link. "I was just day-dreaming about our time together in Lurelin Village. I feel like rushing off with you right now."

"If only we could!" said Mipha taking his hand. "You really are in a romantic mood this morning!"

"You know, besides having fun together, there are some very scenic waterfalls in the Faron region, and I know the area pretty well," said Link. "I think you'll like it."

"Good, then that's settled," said Mipha. "I'll have to meet with Father and let him know our plans. I'm sure he won't mind."

Later that morning Mipha discussed their plans with her father.

"Father, we're not sure when we might go, but are you certain you don't mind watching Mila and Lapha while we're away?" said Mipha.

"Mind? I would love the chance to spend more time with my two granddaughters," said King Dorephan. "They are no trouble at all. Just don't be upset if I spoil them a bit."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," laughed Mipha. "They'll be sorry to see us return."

"I doubt that," laughed King Dorephan. "But how does Link feel about all this? I know he would do anything to make you happy, but is it something he truly desires himself?"

"I'm sure he does," said Mipha. "Only this morning he told me he was thinking back to our time together in Lurelin Village. And lately I notice he seems more interested in swimming every chance we get. I used to be the one to always suggest swimming to him. Now he asks me just as often. I think he's developing a deeper attraction to water, and I find that exciting."

"Well, if so, I am happy for you, happy for both of you," said King Dorephan. "But I find all this new technology from North Hyrule quite astonishing. First, they gave us Tabs, and now no one can live without one. We have high-speed boats and motorized cycles now, too. And who would believe that a transformation between races could someday be possible? It's such a shame the Hylians had a falling out with the Sheikah of our own land all those many years ago. Who knows what might have been accomplished? But when the time comes, you two just enjoy yourselves and don't worry at all about the children. Sidon and I will take good care of them. And Mila is a young adult already anyway. Only Lapha is still a child."

"Yes, Mila is a young adult," said Mipha. "But she is very sensitive and gets emotional sometimes. Of all the children, she took what happened to Link the hardest. Please encourage her to open up to you if you sense anything is bothering her."

"Please don't worry," said King Dorephan. "I raised a daughter once, and she turned out fine. And so did her brother. I know how to take care of children and will especially look out for Mila's feelings."

"Oh, but I should also mention Lapha's feelings," said Mipha. "Lapha is very close to Linky. She may miss him a great deal and get moody. So please watch for that as well."

"Will you please relax and leave everything to me?" laughed King Dorephan. "I will take excellent care of both of them. But you will be home after your trip to the castle so we can talk further. Then you can tell me all the additional things you remembered to worry yourself about."

"Very funny, Father," said Mipha. "But I know I shouldn't worry. You're a wonderful father. And thank you!"

At the family dinner that night they discussed the trip to Hyrule Castle.

"When it's time for Midon and Linky to start work and the class, we were thinking that all of us could go to Hyrule Castle and see them both off," said Mipha.

"I'd like that," said Lapha looking over at Linky. "I'd like to say goodbye to Linky at the castle."

"How about me, Laff?" said Midon. "Don't I get a goodbye?"

"Of course, Mido," said Lapha. "I'll miss you, too. It's just that Linky is still so young to be away from home."

"He's growing up faster than all of us, Laff. But not fast enough for Princess Tila I bet," laughed Midon.

"Leave my friend out of it, Mido," said Mila. "Anyway, it's only for a month, and it will go by fast. No one is leaving home for good, so let's not get overly emotional about it."

"Mila and Lapha are both right," said Mipha. "Linky is young, but it is only for a month. We will miss both of you, and we might even pay you a visit before the month is out."

"That would be fine," said Midon. "How are we getting to the castle? We can all swim there if you like. We'll take turns pulling Linky and take a rest whenever anyone is tired."

"Do you mind that?" said Mipha to Linky.

"No, of course not, Mom," said Linky. "I swim all the time here, and Lapha pulls me sometimes. It's fun!"

"Going there is not so hard," said Link. "It's the return trip against the current that wears me out. When Mila and Midon were young, we used to take a boat. But swimming is fine if everyone agrees."

It was two weeks later that the school term ended. As was customary with Zora education, there was no graduation ceremony. But Mila and Midon had completed all the coursework they needed for the careers they had chosen. Those were careers they could follow until that time in the hopefully distant future when duty would call upon them to fulfill leadership roles in the Domain. Lapha and Linky would just move up to the next higher grade level next term.

There was a little over a month vacation between terms, and it was time for Linky and Midon to start class and training. After some after dinner preparation, they planned to leave for Hyrule Castle first thing in the morning.

Midon was still not home yet that evening. He was swimming under a crescent moon with Larena at Ruto Lake, holding hands and saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you, and I'll Tab you whenever I can," said Midon.

"I'll do the same," said Larena. "I guess we'll both be pretty busy, so the time apart should pass like a wave."

Larena had studied architecture and was starting work next day as an apprentice.

"Try not to destroy the Domain while I'm gone," teased Midon.

"And try not to crash all our Tabs," laughed Larena. "I'm so proud of you for getting accepted to that trainee program though. And after a month you can work from home, and we'll be back together. But remember to swim each day. You need to stay well, and Hylians won't think of doing it."

"I know," said Midon. "My sisters will be reminding me. And they'll probably get my little brother to remind me, too."

"It's getting late and I need to be getting back," said Larena. "My parents still worry about me being out too late. They still think of me as a child sometimes, like my little sister."

Midon reached out and they hugged, then dove underwater together in each other's arms and kissed as they swam. It was the best way to have some privacy.

"I love you," said Midon after they surfaced. "I'll be thinking about you each day."

"I love you, too," said Larena. "Be well and goodnight. And Tab me!"

"I promise," said Midon.

Midon headed home and Larena headed to the slumber pool area.

Meanwhile, Link joined Mipha in their bedroom pool for the night.

"You okay, sweetheart?" said Link. "I mean with our two sons going off tomorrow?"

"I can handle a month apart," said Mipha. "Can you?"

"I think so," said Link. "If you and I spend time together it will go faster. I know Zelda will look out for Linky and Midon can take care of himself. So, I'm not worried about them. It's us I'm thinking about. Events like this make me realize our family is growing up. In less than ten years or so Lapha will be all grown, and then our role as parents will be over. Another big stage in our lives will have passed."

"Don't worry about that," said Mipha. "The children will be grown, but they will still be around. And we will always have each other. Just enjoy the journey and don't keep thinking about the destination. Now get some rest. You have a long swim tomorrow."

Next morning, after goodbyes to King Dorephan and Sidon, they headed for the castle. The children played tag as they swam, Lapha helping Linky, while Link swam next to Mipha.

"I sent Zelda a message that we were coming," said Link. "She said she can't wait to see everyone. And she will have a buffet lunch ready for us."

"I'm glad the meal issue is settled," laughed Mipha. "I'm sure that was the first thing on your mind. Zelda's daughter must have grown quite a bit since I last saw her. I wonder if I'll see any of you in her? Your cousin Rudin looks a good deal like you."

"I think she takes after her mother more than my cousin," said Link. "Though her eye color is a blue-green mix, so there's that."

When they arrived at the Castle, Link noticed a ferry docked at the pier that he had never seen before. It must be a new transportation service, he thought. Zelda had a keen interest in improving Hyrule, and more public transportation was part of her plan.

The guards at the castle were expecting them, and they followed one of the guards to the throne room. Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything, Zelda came forward to greet them.

"Welcome everyone! Please don't kneel or 'Your Majesty' me," said Zelda. "You're family. We're all cousins by blood or marriage. The children can call me Aunt and the adults by name. I'm so glad all of you could come! But how grown up everyone is! Mipha, you still look as young as ever. And Link, I see you're going to end up being the shortest one in your family someday."

Zelda hugged each of the others in turn, then turned to Link last. They faced each other, and Link spoke first.

"It's good to see you again, Zelda," said Link as he looked her in the eyes. "You look well."

"As do you," said Zelda. She returned Link's gaze for a moment, then she smiled, reached out and they embraced.

"I've been thinking about you and especially our last conversation, Link, and I may have let my impulses get the better of me," said Zelda as they held each other. "Forgive me. I should have been more open-minded. It may sound ridiculous to you after all these years, but I think of you sometimes as if you're still my appointed knight. And that affects my judgment, wrongly in this case."

"I understand, Zelda, and I never like anything to come between us," said Link. "Those were magical moments we shared together, and they shaped both our lives. We grew to love each other as friends. Let's never lose that."

"No, let's never lose that," said Zelda. "I told you that you have a special place in my heart. And I don't know the right word for it, but 'friend' hardly does it justice. Please feel free to live the life you want. I want you to be happy. Hyrule and I both owe you at least that much."

Then they released their hug and smiled at each other. It wasn't a flirtatious smile. It was like the smile between two people who know they share a secret. They had spent time together no one else would ever fully understand. It was time spent getting to know each other while struggling to fulfill their roles in defeating a common foe and saving Hyrule. And that was indeed pretty special! Then Zelda turned to the rest of the group.

"We can have lunch in a few minutes. My daughter is at a lesson, but she and Rudin will join us soon," said Zelda to everyone. "I need to congratulate you, Midon, on being accepted as a Sheikah scientist trainee here. The competition was strong, and it shows you have considerable skill. I hope you enjoy your time here and find it productive."

"Thank you, Aunt Zelda," said Midon. "I am very excited for the opportunity."

"Mila will teach history next year, Zelda," said Mipha.

"That's wonderful, Mila," said Zelda. "Our library is always available to you if you need to do some research. I'm having the books converted for Tab access, but we still have a very long way to go. There are quite a few volumes here that were collected over many years."

"I would love to browse through it sometime, Aunt Zelda," said Mila. "We can learn amazing things from the past."

"Yes, indeed we can, and you are welcome to do so anytime," said Zelda. "And young Link, my daughter was so excited to learn you would be taking the class with her. She has good memories of when you played together here eight years ago now."

"Thank you, Aunt Zelda," said Linky. "I am looking forward to seeing her again and the class as well."

"Ah, and speaking of my daughter, here is Rudin and my Zelda now," said Zelda as both of them entered the room.

The young Zelda was almost as tall as her mother now and did look very much like her, eye color aside. Greetings were exchanged all around.

"Cousin," said Rudin to Link as he shook his hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too," said Link. "How are you and how is your sister Lara?"

"Both fine, thanks," said Rudin. "Lara has two sons now. I see her and her family every now and then. They don't travel much."

"I haven't seen my cousin Lara since your wedding," said Link.

"I think you saw both of us at the twentieth-anniversary celebration here," said Rudin. "You spoke with her a little. I'm sorry you've forgotten."

"Oh, I am sorry," said Link. "I do still have some memory lapses."

Another Vera timeline memory issue, he realized. He had to remind himself not to talk about the past too much.

"I guess the children are tired of hearing how grown up they look," said Mipha. "But, Princess Zelda, you look wonderful!"

"Thank you Princess Mipha," said young Zelda. "And you look as young as I remember you from your last visit."

Then young Zelda went over to Linky.

"Hello Link, I'm looking forward to learning what you've been doing and taking the class together with you," said young Zelda.

"Likewise," said Linky. "I hope I can learn a lot from it. It's a great opportunity..."

"Hello, Cousin Zelda," said Lapha interrupting. "I hope my brother will be well here. Do you swim much? And do you serve fish?"

"Hello, Cousin Lapha," said Zelda. "We might do a little swimming for exercise, I'm not sure. But I understand your younger brother is quite an exceptional swimmer. As for meals, the food is excellent here. But if Link has a taste for a certain kind of fish, my mother can make sure he has what he wants. I can see you're worried about your brother. Please don't be. I know Mother will look out for him like he's her own son. And I can introduce him to some friends of mine to play with when we're not busy studying. I promise he will be fine."

Mila had been quiet ever since Link and Zelda hugged each other, and had been looking at both of them. She walked over to Mipha when the opportunity arose, and they had a private conversation.

"This is the first time I've seen Dad and Zelda together since I've grown up, Mom," said Mila. "I always knew Dad liked Zelda, even as a child. But it seemed like they just had some kind of special moment. I thought they were going to kiss! It makes me uncomfortable, Mom, seeing Dad on such close terms with another woman, and a Hylian besides. Are you okay with it? I don't think I am."

"I'm fine with it, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I wasn't at first, I'll admit that. But your father's feelings for Zelda have always been somewhat complicated. I came to realize they weren't romantic, though. I know him. He loves all of us more than anything, and I feel very secure now. You should, too, sweetheart."

"But they obviously have strong feelings for each other, Mom," said Mila. "You can see that, right?"

"Yes, they do," said Mipha. "But it's feelings based on memories and shared experiences. It's not romantic love. It might have become that. But your father stayed true to his love for me and never gave up on the two of us being together. And so, we happily ended up that way. We're both very much in love with each other, Mila. Please don't worry."

"Alright, Mom, if you say so," said Mila. "But I still feel funny about it."

Zelda asked for everyone's attention.

"I arranged a buffet lunch since I wasn't sure what time you would arrive," Zelda announced. "We can go in now."

Everyone went into the room next door and helped themselves to lunch. Zelda had arranged for extra seafood dishes and, as usual, the food was excellent. The children all sat with each other and were soon talking away.

"Thanks again Zelda for thinking of young Link," said Link. "It's a wonderful opportunity for him. I'm hoping he gets comfortable with new technology. Times have changed quite a bit since we fought together."

"You're very welcome," said Zelda. "I told you he is always welcome to study here if you prefer. But I understand your reasons for keeping him at home."

"I didn't want to miss too much of his growing up years," said Mipha. "I hope I did the right thing. In my heart, I feel I did. He is very close to his family, and that's something his father never had."

"And it's something I wish I had," said Link.

"I'm sure you did the right thing, Mipha," said Zelda. "From what I see, the Zora education system is also quite good. I don't think I could bear my daughter being away so long at such a young age either. Love of family and a good home life is important, too. Speaking of which I will personally look out for young Link and make sure he doesn't get homesick. He's such a cute little boy, and reminds me of you, Link, when we first met. I wish for nothing but his success and happiness, and am happy to do what I can for him."

"That's very kind of you, Zelda," said Mipha. "And if your daughter should ever wish to spend some time learning more about Zora culture, she is very welcome to stay with us at the Domain."

After lunch, the family planned to spend the afternoon in Castle Town doing some shopping, having an early dinner together, then saying goodbye to Linky and Midon and heading back to the Domain.

"Thank you again for everything, Zelda," said Link as he said goodbye and they prepared to head to Castle Town. "I feel much better having seen you and having had a chance to talk."

"And I feel better, too, to be back on good terms again," said Zelda. "It makes me happy to see you with such a wonderful family, Link. You and Mipha have done very well. You know, thinking way back to our time together, I honestly never realized how close you and Mipha were. You were both so quiet, especially you, and you hid your feelings quite well from everyone."

"I think for a long time we even hid them well from each other," laughed Link. "But, thank Hylia, it all worked out in the end and I'm happier than ever. Be well, Zelda."

The family left and made their way to Castle Town.

"We can split up now and meet back at the central fountain when we're done," said Link. "And message each other if there's any change."

Midon and Linky paired up, and Mipha said she would go with Lapha.

"Come on, Dad," said Mila. "I guess you're stuck with me. Tila asked me to look for something she could give her sister Faray and she thought the Castle Town branch of the Starlight Memories Gerudo jewelry store here might have something nice."

Link groaned. He had nothing but bad experiences with that shop, though their merchandise was always first rate.

"Oh, no," said Link. "Do you really need me to go into the shop with you?"

"I feel a little uncomfortable by myself, Dad," said Mila. "I've never been here before. Is something wrong? You seem afraid of something."

I'm not afraid," said Link. "But the Gerudo saleswoman has an uncanny knack for misreading situations and definitely lacks tact. It's only the high quality of their materials and workmanship that kept me coming back. They're the best jewelry shop in Hyrule."

They both entered the shop and were welcomed warmly by the same Gerudo saleswoman Link remembered. Then the saleswoman stopped to look more closely at Link. As Mila started to browse, the saleswoman spoke to Link.

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar. I remember you now," said the saleswoman. "You are the young man with so many, um, friends you buy jewelry for. And your friend today is quite pretty and very young looking. I am sure we have something suitable for her as well, something in gold perhaps to match the beauty of her bright golden eyes. But now I also recall how shy you are. You always have some story that your 'friend' is a relative and royalty as well."

"What is she talking about, Dad?" said Mila. "What female friends do you buy jewelry for? And they're royalty? Did you buy jewelry for Zelda here?"

"No, I never bought Zelda anything," said Link. "The only people I ever shopped for here were you and your sister and Mom."

Link spoke to the saleswoman.

"This is my daughter, and she is indeed royalty, a Princess of the Zora," said Link. "She is the one shopping for something on behalf of her friend. I'll ignore the insults, as usual. Can you deliver merchandise to North Hyrule?"

"Of course, we can deliver anywhere," said the saleswoman. "And I will go along with your daughter story, though it's a silly one since you're practically the same age. But you don't need for all of your friends to be royalty as well, you know. It makes your stories even less believable."

The saleswoman showed Mila some pieces of jewelry, and after Tabbing pictures to Tila, Tila settled on a sapphire bracelet. Link helped arrange for payment and shipment.

"Sarqso, and I look forward to meeting another of your 'daughters' next time you are in town," said the saleswoman to Link with a wink.

Mila and Link left the store.

"I have to control myself every time I go in there," said Link. "She thinks I have a mistress, or several of them actually. It all started when I bought you that sapphire pendant not too long after I used the anti-aging rune. She thought I was too young to have a grown daughter old enough for such a gift, so assumed I was getting it for someone I was ashamed to admit. Ever since then it's been one thing after another."

Link paused for a moment.

"But Mila, why did you ask specifically if I bought Zelda jewelry?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Mila. "But you know I can usually read emotions. And seeing the way you and Zelda behaved when you were together, it's obvious you have feelings for each other. And then the saleswoman's comment about you buying jewelry for royalty made me wonder if there really was something romantic between you two at one time."

"Okay, sweetheart, can we sit down here and talk?" said Link as they neared a public bench. After sitting down together, Link spoke.

"I am completely in love with your mother, sweetheart, and have been for a very long time. I swore an oath to Nayru that I would be a faithful husband to her, and I always have been. I do have feelings for Zelda, but they're different. You know our history and what we did together. It created a bond between us. It's hard to explain, Mila. It's caring for each other, maybe a sort of love, but it's not romantic love. Believe me, my family has my whole heart. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression."

Link reached out, and they hugged each other.

"Alright, Dad," said Mila. "I don't understand it, but I'll accept it. Mom seems to feel the same way. I guess it's another reaction to my fear of losing you, Dad," said Mila.

"You're too big now to pick up and carry, sweetheart," said Link. "But as I promised you when you were still that small, you won't lose me. I love all of you way, way too much and I plan to be around to enjoy our time together. So, are we good?"

Mila smiled at him.

"Yes, I guess we're good. I hope my anxiety didn't insult you, Dad," said Mila. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Link as he kissed her on the cheek. "The fact it bothered you shows you care, and that makes me happy. You know, in the timeline before Vera, the saleswoman actually called Mom my mistress when we were in the shop together," said Link.

"I would have loved to see Mom's expression," laughed Mila.

"She was so stunned she was at a loss for words," said Link. "Then we quickly left. Later the saleswoman apologized and supposedly gave me a discount, but in this timeline who knows? Let's find the rest of the family."

When the family met, Lapha said she had purchased a Tab version of a book she was interested in. It was smart of the book store to offer Tab versions. Paper books didn't always fare well in the Domain, with all the water around. Tabs were waterproof. Midon and Linky had bought some things for their rooms. They said they could always come back if necessary. No one else needed anything but were ready for a nice dinner.

"My favorite place is the Crab Castle restaurant," said Mipha. "Let's go. I want to bring some fresh crabs home for Father and Sidon, too."

They made their way to the restaurant and were seated. Mipha ordered some porgies and a large dish of assorted crabs to share.

"Ummm," said Mipha as she closed her eyes. "The crabs here are delectable! And the porgies aren't bad either."

"These are quite good, Mom," said Mila. "I can see why you like it here. They season the crabs very well in a delicate sort of way that keeps most of their natural flavor but adds a gentle touch of spice."

"Spoken like a true gourmet," said Midon. "Who knew you had such culinary instincts, Sis?"

"Maybe she got that from our Dad," said Lapha.

"I doubt it, sweetheart," said Link. "I was more of a quantity over quality kind of eater."

"It's just part of learning about food, Mido," said Mila. "You might impress Larena if you learned a little more yourself."

"I hope Linky will get good food while he's here," said Lapha. "From what I see they're not so big on fish at the castle."

"I can always pick up food for him if necessary, Laff," said Midon. "But I'm quite sure Aunt Zelda will make sure Linky is well taken care of. If not, I'm here for him."

"I'll be fine, Laff," said Linky. "You heard Princess Zelda say the food is excellent. I'll let you know. Please don't worry about me. Before you know it I'll be home again, and then the two of us can go out and play."

Everyone enjoyed the meal, and they bought some extra crabs to take back to the Domain. Then the family walked back together to the castle moat area. It was early evening and time to say goodbye.

Lapha went over to speak with Linky.

"You take care of yourself, Linky, and Tab me every day about what you're doing," said Lapha. "I worry about you, especially in the water by yourself."

"Come here, Laff," said Linky as he reached out and hugged her. "I promise I will message you every day. I'll miss you, too, you know. You're the best sister! And don't worry about me. I don't think I'll be doing much swimming. And I'm probably the best swimmer here anyway with all you taught me. Maybe I can tell you what we're studying. I know you're interested in those things."

"Yes, I am," said Lapha as she hugged him back. "Tell me all about the class each day. It won't be the same at home without you. And you'd better keep your promise! You may be bigger than me for now, but I'm still your older sister, and you should do what I say."

"I will, Sis," laughed Linky. "I love you, and that will never change no matter how big either of us gets."

Meanwhile, Mila was talking with Midon.

"Take care of yourself and remember to get some water time each day," said Mila. "I know you'll do well. And keep an eye out for Linky when you can."

"Thanks, Mi," said Midon. "I will, and I'll do my best. Take care of yourself and Laff. I'll miss you, but it will go fast, and I'll be home soon."

"I know you'll be looking at your Tab a lot, so you have no excuse not to return my messages," said Mila. "If you ever get to mine after reading all of Larena's."

"Very funny, Sis," laughed Midon. "I think I can manage both."

Then they hugged each other. Finally, Mipha and Link hugged Linky and Midon.

"Do your best and take advantage of this special opportunity," said Link. "You'll be happy later knowing you did."

"We will do our best, Dad," said Midon. "Just like you always taught us."

"And let us know how you are," said Mipha. "We'll be thinking of you every day."

"We will, Mom," said Linky.

It was finally time to head home. The rest of the family dove into the water waved goodbye and swam off.

"Let's go Linky," said Midon as he put his arm around him. "We should get our things organized and our rooms ready before our big day tomorrow. But come to me with any problems. We're doing different things, but we're in this together. My room is right next to yours, so don't hesitate to come to me."

"I feel better knowing you're here, Mido," said Linky. "I do feel a little intimidated by the castle and everything."

"Don't be," said Midon. "There's a lot of Dad in you. Have confidence in yourself. You'll do fine. But I'm here if you need me, and that's what brothers are for," said Midon.

It was evening by the time Mipha, Link, Mila, and Lapha returned home. The house was quiet. Nobody felt like talking.

"Laff, you're staying with me in my room tonight and for as long as you want," said Mila. "I could use the company, and the pool is big enough for two."

"Thanks, Mi," said Lapha. "I could use the company, too."

Then Lapha's Tab beeped and her mood brightened.

"Linky says goodnight to everyone," she smiled. "He did keep his word!"

"He's like his Dad," said Mipha. "He will keep his word, so expect a message every day. We're all thinking about how much we miss them now, but tomorrow I want to see some happy faces. This is a great opportunity for both of them, and we should be happy, not moping around looking sad. At dinner, we each will share what we heard from them that day. Agreed?"

Everyone did. Mila and Lapha retired to Mila's room, Mipha and Link to theirs and the pool of water there.

"We need to stay here in the Domain until Mila and Lapha feel better," said Mipha. "I knew Lapha would miss Linky."

"I agree," said Link. "But I think they'll get over it pretty soon. As you said, it's a good thing, not a sad one. But once both of them are feeling alright, I can't wait to see Faron with you, and especially the underwater areas I never saw before."

Mipha brushed his hair back as they relaxed in the pool together.

"You know, I will miss running my hand through your soft head of hair, sweetheart," said Mipha. "But on balance it's worth it. The underwater experience outweighs it."

"It shows how much I love you to give it up," laughed Link. "But I agree. The underwater experience with you is unbelievable! You're a different person. Or at least you seem like one to me. But thinking more about it, I guess I'm actually the different person, aren't I?"

"No, you're still Link. Did you think you could fool me again, sweetheart?" laughed Mipha.

Then they smiled at each other, at their little inside joke. It was the smile of two people who shared a secret. But this smile definitely was flirtatious.

Yes, they also had their shared memories, Link thought, many of which were indeed romantic. And the love of his life, the dream he awoke to each morning, was right here beside him. He could kiss her right this moment. What was he waiting for?

He leaned forward, and they kissed. It was a long kiss, a passionate kiss, a kiss that grew more erotic the longer it lasted. If only he could hold his breath longer! He paused to finally catch his breath, and she smiled at him.

"I can do short kisses, too," she laughed as she gently stroked the side of his face. "They work for me. Longer ones are just more pleasurable. Don't you agree, my love?"

"I do agree," said Link as he held her in his arms. "And I can't wait for the chance to share one again. But right now any kiss with you feels pleasurable. So, let's enjoy the journey."

"I'm sure we will, sweetheart," said Mipha as they kissed again.


	87. Midon and Linky at Hyrule Castle

**Chapter 72 -** **Midon and Linky at Hyrule Castle**

 _Summary: Midon and Linky begin their classes at Hyrule Castle, and it gives them a chance to grow closer. Linky shares his feelings with Midon about his place in the family. Princess Zelda shares some thoughts of her own with Linky. Mipha and Link briefly discuss their plans._

It was their first day of class at Hyrule Castle, and Midon and Linky briefly wished each other good morning as they prepared to go their separate ways. Midon was headed to breakfast with the other trainees in a room set aside for that purpose. Linky was getting the royal treatment, joining Princess Zelda and her family for breakfast.

"I'm feeling a bit nervous," said Linky. "I'm not used to being alone with such important people."

"Take a deep breath, Linky," said Midon. "I understand that works to calm Hylians. And let me help you think about this. Dad is one of the most important people in the recent history of Hyrule. Don't you realize that? And Mom is next in line to be Zora ruler and a Champion. You've been living among important people your whole life. Don't feel intimidated. And besides, Linky, everyone here likes you. Just be yourself, and you'll do fine."

"I guess you're right," said Linky.

They hugged and then headed off.

When he arrived, Midon was the only Zora at breakfast. There were four other trainees: three Sheikah and a Rito. The breakfast was buffet style and included some fresh fish, of which Midon took a generous portion. The three Sheikah trainees seemed to know each other already and were sitting together, but the Rito was sitting by himself. Midon sat down next to the Rito, and they introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Midon, and you are?" said Midon.

"Tanlon," said Tanlon. "Pleased to meet you. It looks like you and I are the strangers and the big fish eaters here."

Tanlon also had a generous helping of fish on his plate.

"Yes, it does," laughed Midon. "But fish comes naturally to both of us, doesn't it?"

"I'm excited about the class. How well did you finish in the rune competition?" said Tanlon. "I finished fifth."

"I finished third," said Midon.

"Congratulations!" said Tanlon. "I think we are the top five finishers in the contest, or at least that had something to do with our selection. I heard that Dr. Purah herself will be speaking to all of us for our first day of class. I have heard a lot about her from some of the people in my village."

"Yes," said Midon. "I have heard her mentioned several times as well. I gather she is quite talented."

After breakfast, everyone adjourned to a classroom and took a seat. The instructor, Dr. Phanlon, was present and he addressed the class.

"Welcome, all of you, to this year's trainee class," said Dr. Phanlon. "This is my third year teaching this class, and each time I find it fascinating to see how each student's talent develops. We will be spending a month working together, and in the end, you will be capable of doing some amazing things with the tools you will have. I urge you to work hard. As is customary on our first day of class, the head of our science department, Dr. Purah, will speak to you and take questions. So, without further ado, please welcome the head of the Hyrule science department, Dr. Purah."

Dr. Purah entered the room. She was a bit younger looking than Midon expected, but certainly not the child his father had mentioned in one of his stories about his old timeline. Purah got straight to the point.

"Welcome, all of you, to this special opportunity," said Purah. "You were selected based on the talent we saw in your work, and we want to build on that talent and give you a deeper understanding of Sheikah technology and the ability to work with it and both develop and evaluate runes of increasing complexity. You should understand that this month-long class is only intended to get you started. There is still a great deal for you to learn afterward. But this class will give you the foundation you need to move on. Dr. Phanlon is a Sheikah scientist from North Hyrule and an excellent instructor. I have personally worked with him on some projects and can vouch for his capability. I want to give you my brief perspective on Sheikah technology, greet all of you, and give you a chance to ask me any questions."

Dr. Purah paused for a moment.

"Alright," said Purah. "You can read more about all this in the course materials you will receive, but I wanted to summarize. Sheikah technology is primarily based on the control of a substance we call ancient energy. This energy can be used for many purposes, just like the power of the wind can be used for such diverse things as pushing a boat, turning a windmill, flying a kite, or drying clothes. You do not need to understand the nature of ancient energy, but you do need to know enough to control it and safely use it. One of the objectives of this class is to enhance your ability to develop Tab runes. You have all submitted runes judged to be well made, and so you are all off to an excellent start. Now as to runes in general, there are several types. There are passive runes that measure material things and report on them, like the temperature. There are active runes that work only in a Tab environment, like sending and receiving messages or reading a book stored on a Tab. Then there are active runes that can affect physical things, such as the lifting of metal objects. And finally, there are active runes that can change the characteristics of a living person. The latter two types of runes are considered advanced runes, and you will not be working with those in this class. They are difficult to develop and dangerous even to test. Your development materials will not allow the creation of any such runes. At the outset, you will be working on passive runes that measure and report on the physical environment. Then you will move on to active runes that work exclusively in a Tab environment. Are there any questions?"

One of the Sheikah students raised a hand.

"Dr. Purah, when will we be allowed to work on runes that can interact with the environment or the characteristics of a living person?"

"That depends on your talent and ability," said Purah. "For most, if not all of you, the honest answer is 'never.' For any of you that show sufficient talent, I personally conduct a class on the development of that kind of rune. But I do not want to raise anyone's hopes. I have taken only a very few students over the years, and in most years no one qualifies for that class. Just do your best, and we will see. Are there any more questions?"

No one had any, so Purah went to each student and individually greeted them. She finally came to Midon.

"Welcome, Prince Midon," said Purah. "I was quite happy you showed such talent and were selected. I know your father quite well, of course. He and I have worked together many times, and he is quite an extraordinary individual. I am sure he and your mother are both proud of you."

"They are, Dr. Purah," said Midon. "And I am looking forward to bringing more of a water perspective to some of the development work."

"That would be most welcome," said Purah. "You are the first Zora to have been accepted to this class, and we welcome your fresh outlook."

After Purah had a chance to greet everyone, she left, and the class began.

Meanwhile, Linky was having breakfast with Princess Zelda before their class.

"Is there anything special you would like to eat, Link?" asked Princess Zelda. "Your sister seemed very concerned about your diet."

"I can actually eat just about anything, Zelda," said Linky. "I'm used to eating fish because of my family, and Lapha is used to looking out for me. So, she worries more than necessary. But thank you. Whatever everyone is having is fine."

After breakfast, Linky and Zelda met their tutor. Dr. Janson was also a Sheikah scientist from North Hyrule.

"In this class," said Janson, "We will briefly study how Sheikah technology works, and then spend most of the class on how to use the technology. It is more of a practical course, stressing application, not theory. In the end, you should both be very comfortable using all the devices Sheikah technology makes available to you and understand how to use them as well as possible future advancements. This includes learning all the features of your Tabs as well as more active tasks such as learning to drive motorized cycles or the new small motorized watercraft recently developed. It is a very hands-on class, and I hope you will both benefit from it and enjoy it. Let's start with your Tabs. I bet you don't know all the features available."

Midon and Linky met up at their rooms after dinner.

"How was your day, Linky?" said Midon.

"Interesting," said Linky. "I'm looking forward to the class. The instructor seems very knowledgeable. You?"

"Fascinating," said Midon. "I can't wait to get familiar with the tools we are getting to code runes."

"Did you swim today yet?" said Linky.

"No, not yet. I'm going now," said Midon. "Want to join me?"

"Sure," said Linky. "Let's go. I could use the exercise."

They both swam together in the castle moat area for a half hour or so, Midon doing some deep dives and leaps. When they finished, they sat together on the dock while Linky dried off.

"Are you keeping current with your messages?" said Linky. "I already Tabbed Laff about today."

"I got two from Larena, and one from Mila," said Midon. "I answered all of them. And I sent Mom and Dad a message we were both doing fine."

They looked out across the moat as the sun was near setting.

"You know, in my class, I'll learn how to drive a motorized cycle and a motorized watercraft," said Linky. "Do you think Mom and Dad will let us get either one?"

"Maybe," said Midon. "But don't get your hopes up. They may get one, but I bet they'll both say you're still too young to drive it."

"Yeah," said Linky. "I could remind them Dad was already a soldier at my age, but it probably wouldn't matter. They keep treating me as a child."

"It may not seem fair, Linky, but don't rush it," said Midon. "Especially for Mom and Laff, it's hard to see you growing up so fast."

"I know," said Linky. "But I can't really help it, can I? And Laff especially still treats me like a small child. It was kind of embarrassing the way she behaved with Zelda."

"Yes, I can see that," said Midon. "And she was probably wrong. But try to understand things from her perspective. When Laff was still small, I used to play with you and look out for you, and Mi did the same for Laff. But later, when Laff was old enough, she started looking out for you, Linky, making sure you were treated well when playing with her friends and helping you with water games. You became her little brother to take care of, especially because you couldn't swim as well as everyone else. She doesn't know how to handle that you're suddenly more mature than her. By the time she has her growth spurt, you'll be a full adult. No one is saying you shouldn't grow up. But try to understand the family you're part of and their feelings. Laff will eventually adjust to the fact you've passed her by. She just needs some more time to come to terms with it. But if it bothers you too much, I can ask Mi to talk to her."

"No, no, please don't do that, Mido," said Linky. "The last thing I want is to hurt Laff's feelings. I guess I shouldn't mind being Laff's little brother as long as she wants to keep thinking of me that way. You're right, she always tried so hard to make sure I could play with her friends and didn't feel embarrassed or left out, even though I could never play in the water as they do. She wanted to make me feel like I belonged with all of you in the Domain, even though we all know I'm different. And I know she did it because she cared about me and my feelings. I should be grateful, not resentful."

"Just be patient, and everything will work out," said Midon.

"I know. But speaking of our family, sometimes I feel like I don't fit in, Mido," said Linky. "Now Dad wants to spend more time with Mom as a Zora. I used to think if Dad, as a Hylian, could fit in with all of you, then so could I. But now I'm not so sure. When Dad turns into a Zora, I still love him, but it feels strange to me. All of a sudden I feel alone in the family. I even feel that maybe the family would have been happier if I was born a Zora too."

"Have you told Mom or Dad any of this, how you feel?" said Midon.

"No, of course not," said Linky. "Can't you see how happy Mom is when Dad's a Zora, how happy they both are? I don't want to ruin that for them or make them think they should give up that special time together because of me. I just need to get over it."

"No, Linky, this is more serious than just getting over it," said Midon. "I'm glad you told me how you feel. We need to talk. First of all, remember it was only out of duty that Dad first transformed into a Zora, and then he worried we wouldn't accept him. He didn't do it for pleasure. But then Mom and Dad got to experience something they never thought they could, and they want to do so again for a time. But you know Dad will transform back to a Hylian. That's who he truly is. And as much as they love their time together as Zora's, Mom fell in love with him as a Hylian. So, a Hylian has been part of this family since day one."

Midon paused for a moment, then went on.

"Now, as for you, Linky, you are completely mistaken about how your family feels about you," said Midon. "The truth is almost exactly the opposite of what you said. If you think Mom looked happy to be with Dad as a Zora, you should have seen how happy Mom was after you were born! Mi and I were about ten years old back then, and we both remember it. Mom was so excited and so thrilled to have a Hylian baby. She studied how to raise you, and talked with Grandfather about how happy she was that Dad would have a little boy like him to play with and raise. Though at the beginning Mom didn't give Dad much of a chance to do anything with you! Mom spent much more time taking care of you than Laff, or any of us. As was normal for a Zora baby, Laff was happy to play in the water on her own, and Mom cared for her as any good Zora mother would. But Mom was forever cuddling you, carrying you in her arms, kissing you, feeding you, and rocking you to sleep. She felt so lucky to have you, Linky. Mom needed to care for you much more and much longer than the rest of us, and Mom loved every minute of it. Dad used to complain she was taking all the time with you! He joked the only time he got to see you was when you were sleeping, and not always then either if Mom was cuddling you. You made Mom so happy, Linky. Grandfather, Uncle Sidon, Mi and I, were also all happy and excited to have you in the family. And Laff grew to love you in a special sisterly way. Don't ever say anyone in the family wished you were anything but what you are. That is completely untrue. Don't you remember Mom taking such good care of you?"

Linky thought for a moment.

"Yes, I do remember," said Linky. "But thanks for reminding me, and you've made me feel much better. You're not such a bad brother after all."

"I'm the best you've got, little brother," laughed Midon. "Now just take each day as it comes and be sure you enjoy your chance to school with the Royal Family and the future Queen and ruler of Hyrule."

"Thanks for making me nervous again," laughed Linky.

"I've decided you're better off nervous than thinking too much," laughed Midon. "It's getting dark now. We should be getting back."

Midon put his arm around Linky as they headed back to their rooms for the night.

The next day in Midon's class each student was provided with equipment to develop runes, similar to what had been available in their classes at school, but more powerful. Midon looked forward to getting familiar with it and spent most of the day working on it.

And later that day, after dinner, Zelda was walking with Link in the castle courtyard. The weather was mild, perhaps another hour of daylight remaining.

"You're very quiet today, Link," said Princess Zelda. "Are you feeling homesick?"

"No," said Link.

Princess Zelda looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Okay, yes, I guess I am a little," said Linky. "But having my brother here is a big help."

They walked together quietly for a minute.

"Zelda, do you ever feel like your family doesn't want you to grow up?" said Linky. "I know it's complicated for me because most of my family are Zora's. But I feel like my family, or at least some of them, wants me to stay a child. Speaking of that, I should apologize for how my sister Lapha behaved."

"No, there's no need to apologize," said Zelda. "She was just worried about you, and I thought it was sweet of her. It didn't bother me. You're lucky you have a brother and sisters who care about you. And I understand we grow up faster than Zora's."

Zelda paused.

"But you know, it's funny you say that," said Zelda. "In my family, it's exactly the opposite. I think Mother wants me to grow up as fast as possible. She doesn't admit it, but I can sense she can't wait for me to turn seventeen so I can finish my training at the Shrine of Wisdom. I think it's because of what my mother went through. She told me she was never properly trained by her mother, that it was your mother, Link, who helped her learn how to access her sealing power. And so, she sometimes worries she didn't seal Ganon away as well as if she had been better trained, that Ganon might return sooner than we all expect. She doesn't like to talk about it, but I know it bothers her. She wants me fully trained in case anything should happen to her. But Father thinks she is worrying unnecessarily, and that Ganon is sealed away for a very long time."

"I hope so," said Linky. "If Ganon returned soon it would mean my Dad would have to battle it again. He still holds the darkness sealing sword. He showed it to my class not too long ago."

"Yes, that's true," said Zelda. "And I think that's why my mother wants your father always to be ready for that possibility. Hopefully, it will be another generation of hero that has to deal with that. Anyway, since Mother became Queen, I can see she feels more responsibility for everyone's safety. But let's talk about happier things!"

They walked some more.

"Do you know what you want to do as a career yet, Link?" said Princess Zelda.

"I am thinking about becoming a knight, like my Dad," said Linky. "But my parents keep telling me I shouldn't feel I have to do that. So, I don't know yet. I guess it's nice for you, that you don't have to worry about any of that. You already know your career."

"Nice? Yes, for better or worse, my career is pretty much set," laughed Princess Zelda. "You may think this odd, even selfish of me, but sometimes I wish it wasn't, that I could choose to be what I want to be. But as Mother tells me, with privilege comes responsibility, and I should feel honored. I have the privilege of being a princess, and the honor of carrying the blood of Hylia. And with all that comes a sacred duty to Hyrule. And she's right. I am honored, and I will live up to my duty, just as she did, and everyone expects me to. But it just feels strange to have your whole life decided for you from the moment you were born, no choice at all in life."

"I understand what you're saying, Zelda," said Linky. "But I can't appreciate what you must feel. I never thought about it. I always imagined you would be living any girl's dream of being a princess."

"I'm not complaining," laughed Zelda. "It is a wonderful life, and I'm delighted. It's just different, and sometimes I think about that."

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, life went on as usual for Mipha and Link, while Mila and Lapha enjoyed the time off from school. As Link had predicted, after a week or so the family became accustomed to Midon and Linky being away, relying on messages to keep in touch. And as promised, they each shared at dinner what they learned that day.

But by the middle of the second week, Larena and Mila were getting annoyed at the auto-reply messages they kept getting from Midon, and Larena finally sought out Mila.

"Princess Mila, may I have a word?" said Larena as she caught up with Mila one morning in the plaza.

"Of course, Larena," said Mila. "And please just use my name."

"Has Midon been answering your messages?" said Larena. "For the last three days, all I get is a Tab auto-reply that he is beached with work."

"Same here," laughed Mila. "Don't worry. I think he's trying really hard to do well and needs to focus on his work. You know he gets like that sometimes. He used to skip meals when he was working on his rune project."

"Yes, I know," said Larena. "But whenever he did that before, he was here in the Domain, and I could go look for him. It's frustrating when he's so far away. But you're sure he's alright, just busy?"

"I can have my brother Link talk to him," said Mila. "Link and my sister exchange messages every day. I'll find out how he's doing and let you know. But I'm sure he's fine. If anything were wrong, my brother Link would have told us."

"That's a relief to know and very kind of you," said Larena. "Thank you."

"Not at all," said Mila. "Are you busy right now? I could use some company."

"Oh, yes, of course, that would be nice, Mila," said Larena.

"Come, we can swim and talk," said Mila. She dove into the water on the lower level of the Domain and Larena dove in after her.

"How is your sister, Mila?" said Larena as they floated next to each other.

"She's fine. Taking a nap right now," said Mila. "She stayed up late reading. How about your sister?"

"My parents are watching her," said Larena. "She's very playful. I was thinking of taking her to the lake later."

Larena paused for a minute.

"Mila, does Midon ever talk about me with your family, like at dinner or other times?" said Larena.

"Sometimes," said Mila. "Usually only when we ask. But you know how he is. He's a little shy and very private and doesn't like to talk about his personal life. I think he gets some of that from our father. But whenever we ask him, he's happy to talk about you. I can tell he's very fond of you, Larena, and we all like you."

"I'm delighted to hear that," said Larena with a smile. "And I'm very fond of him."

"If you can, why don't you join all of us for dinner tonight," said Mila. "Then you can hear what everyone learned today and spend some time with the family. And I'll invite Kendal so you won't feel like the only guest."

"Oh! Mila, are you sure that would be okay? I mean your parents wouldn't mind?" said Larena.

"I know they will be happy to have you," said Mila. "And don't feel you need to bring anything. Just come. So, can you join us?"

"I'll check with my parents to make sure they don't need me, but otherwise, yes, I would love to join you," said Larena. "Thank you so much! I'll Tab you."

Mipha and Link had no problem whatsoever with Larena and Kendal joining them for dinner. The dining room usually had six people. Kendal was a knight trainee, following in the wake of his two parents who were both members of the Zora Royal Guard. Larena was an architect apprentice.

"How is your architectural apprenticeship working out, Larena?" asked Mipha.

"I enjoy it," said Larena. "We are starting by studying the various structures around the Domain. There is some very complex work here, and it is fascinating how portions of the Domain fit together so harmoniously and yet remain structurally sound. I have a lot to learn before I can design anything that elaborate."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," said Link. "As an outsider, when you first arrive here you're awestruck by the beauty of the Domain's structure. And at night it is also awe-inspiring with its blue glow. Sometimes Zora architects help other parts of Hyrule since they know we have a reputation for outstanding skill and artistry in that area. So I think you have entered a very rewarding field of work, and one you can learn a lot about from the experts here."

"And Kendal, how soon before we see you on duty," said Mipha.

"Another six months," said Kendal. "Then you may see me patrolling near the reservoir or on one of the bridges. My parents said if I do well I might eventually get promoted to guard all of you."

"I hope everything goes well for you," said Link. "If you would like any combat pointers, don't hesitate to ask me. That is if Mila can part with your company for a while. I may be older, but I can still handle myself."

"I don't doubt it," said Kendal. "But that would be an honor. Anytime you are willing I am sure I would benefit."

The conversation went on into the evening, and eventually, everyone said goodnight.

"Thank you so much for having me," said Larena.

"Thank you from me as well," said Kendal.

"We're happy to have you, both of you," said Mipha.

"I'll keep Kendal company on his way home," said Mila.

After everyone left, Lapha, Mipha, and Link were home alone.

"I want to finish a book," said Lapha. "I'm going for a quick swim then back to my room to read. Goodnight."

The house was quiet again.

"What about us?" said Link. "Up for a swim? I could use one."

"Sure," said Mipha. "Don't you notice how much you like swimming now? It's like you can't get enough of it. Not that I'm complaining. It's just so different of you."

"Yes, you pointed that out before," said Link. "Besides ruining my appetite, the Zora experience has affected my feelings about water. I'm drawn to it somehow now."

"We can talk on the way to swimming," said Mipha. "Being drawn to water is fine. I am all the time. But I don't know how anything in Hyrule could have ruined your appetite. It was a disaster to begin with. If anything, the Zora experience improved it. I know you don't remember, it's another lost memory, but when you used to visit me, I would ask you how you were, where you went, what you ate, things like that. I had to work to keep the conversation going. You were so quiet all the time. As for some of the meals you said you cooked, a crab would turn away from them in disgust. I tried to make sure you had some cooked fish whenever you were here. So, you should be thanking me and the Zora experience instead of complaining."

"Well, okay," laughed Link. "As usual, I can't argue with something I don't remember, but I'm sure you're right. And I never prided myself on my cooking skill. I only learned enough to survive in the wild, that's all."

They got to Ruto Lake and dove into the water.

"Ah, this feels so good," said Link as he floated on his back in the lake. Mipha came up alongside him and held his hand.

"Yes, it does," said Mipha. "Water is the source of all life, and though we can breathe air, we Zora never strayed from it. It's our true home, where we feel most natural. When we're away from it, we feel its absence in our deepest thoughts. That's why I love sharing this experience with you. And it seems you hear the call of water now, too. I think another week or so, and we can consider our Faron trip. You agree?"

"Yes," said Link. "I like not breathing with you."

Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle, Midon had finally configured his coding system the way he wanted it and had been very busy with classwork. He had been ignoring his Tab for a while, and now he looked at it. There were fourteen messages from Larena, seven from Mila and two from Lapha. He had better sit down and answer them. He tackled Larena's first.

"Midon: Larena - Sweetheart, I am so sorry for ignoring your messages, but I have been terribly busy. I'm fine, and I am enjoying the class. I miss you terribly and can't wait to feel our fins together again. Love you!"

"Midon: Mila - Sis, I am so sorry for ignoring your messages, but I have been terribly busy. I'm fine, and I am enjoying the class. I will try to do better. Say hello to the rest of the family."

"Midon: Lapha - Hi Sis, good to hear from you. I'm fine. I am saving the course materials to share with you when I return, as you asked. And Linky is doing fine, though I'm sure he is Tabbing you directly. Say hello to everyone."

Now he could meet Linky for their daily evening swim in the moat. He worried about Linky a bit. Linky had surprised him about how he felt, thinking that his family somehow wished he was a young Zora like Lapha. The reality was so different that the idea he would think that never even occurred to him. But he understood how Linky might have gotten that impression, from people wishing he would stay young longer and trying to fit in as the only Hylian at school and such. And Dad transforming to a Zora had affected Linky more than he let on. Anyway, he hoped their discussion had changed Linky's feelings. When he arrived at the moat, Linky was already there.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was catching up on Tab messages. You doing okay?" said Midon.

"Yes," said Linky. "Today we started learning about how motorized vehicles work and the way to operate them. Soon Zelda and I get to drive one. That should be fun!"

"Sounds like it," said Midon. "And you feeling better about what we discussed?"

"Oh, yeah, I am," said Linky. "The more I thought about what you said, the more I realized how silly I was. Forget it, Mido. I'm fine, really."

"You're sure?" said Midon. "I'll click tickle you in the water if you're lying to me."

"No, I'm good," laughed Link. "Enough talk. Let's swim."

After their swim and while Linky dried off they had another small talk.

"So, how are you getting along with the princess?" said Midon.

"Ok," said Linky. "She's very polite and considerate. She's a bit more formal in conversation than I'm used to. I think it's the tutors she studied under. They probably taught her to be more refined as the Hyrule princess. But we get along fine. She's just as excited as I am for the chance to drive a motorized cycle or watercraft. But it's funny. When she's older, she said, she might not be able to drive those things. It might be considered conduct unbecoming of her position. But for me, it's just the opposite. When I'm older, I'll have the freedom to drive all I want to. So I guess being royalty here does have some downsides."

"True," said Midon. "So, be happy for what you have and who you are. Ready to head back?"

"Ready, brother," said Linky. "I'm so glad you're here with me. I didn't realize it at first, but without you here I would be a lot more homesick."

"Me too," said Midon. "It's nice to be with family. Race you back? I think I can beat you on land as well as water."

"Don't bet on it," said Linky as they ran back to their rooms.

Linky won.


	88. Gerudo Rescue

**Chapter 73 -** **Gerudo Rescue**

 _Summary: Midon and Linky start their third week at Hyrule Castle as Mipha and Link head to North Hyrule. But their plans for a Faron holiday are interrupted once again when a tunnel collapse imperils a squad of Gerudo guards. As their only hope for survival, Mipha takes a drastic step to help with their rescue._

In the north Gerudo Desert past the Karusa Valley, a squad of twelve Gerudo guards was exploring a recently excavated section of the Yiga Clan hideout. The Captain, Farna, was in charge of the team. Exploring and renovating the former Yiga Clan hideout was an ongoing Gerudo project, and was worked on sporadically whenever time and resources were available. The Yiga Clan had used this structure as their main base of operations for many years. It was going on eight years now since the known Yiga Clan had all been destroyed in their failed attack on Hyrule under the disastrous leadership of Dark Link. But their hideout had been complicated to explore. Some areas contained traps, and other areas were hidden. And the Gerudo had other things to occupy their time. So progress exploring all of it was slow.

"This place just goes on and on, doesn't it, Captain?" said Loda, one of the guards as they walked along the newly opened tunnel.

"Yes, it seems so," said Farna. "As soon as we think we found everything, something new is discovered, like this tunnel. This is a very ancient structure of ours that the Yiga occupied, expanded and converted to their own perverted ends. I'm glad we're rid of them."

They proceeded cautiously and single file through the tunnel, Sheikah lanterns they carried illuminating the passageway. The tunnel was tall enough that they did not have to stoop. Every now and then there were some markings carved on the wall but too faded with age and erosion to read.

"Have you told headquarters where we are?" said Farna.

"Yes, our Tabs still work," said Loda. "They are monitoring our location. They said to proceed with caution."

"Yes, that's the standing order, isn't it? laughed Farna. "It almost goes without saying."

They made their way forward for another 30 minutes, and then the tunnel opened up into a cavern. They stopped and pointed their lanterns around. There was nothing noteworthy, just an empty cavern. The tunnel seemed to continue on the other side. They began making their way across the room and had gotten to the midpoint when suddenly there was the sound of scraping rock and sand. The floor gave way beneath them and screams filled the air as the twelve guards found themselves falling into a cavern below amidst the debris of the floor and one of the walls now collapsing above them. There was screaming, moaning and coughing as sand and dust filled the air.

Farna had landed on her side, and she could tell her left leg, and left arm must both be broken. She groaned as she moved slightly and sat up.

"Attention," said Farna after coughing a few times. "Please, call out your names in the usual order and state your condition if you can."

Ten Gerudo guards answered in turn. All said they were hurt by the fall and the debris that fell after them, broken bones and internal injuries being the most common. One guard, Ralza, did not call out. As they shone what lanterns still worked around the cavern, she was found lying dead, a large piece of debris having killed her instantly.

Farna checked her Tab. It was too damaged.

"Does anyone's Tab still work?" shouted Farna.

"Mine works, Captain, but the signal is very weak," said one of the guards. "I already sent out a distress call. I'm not sure it was received."

"Alright," said Farna. "We need to wait for a rescue party. Help each other as best you can in the meantime."

Back at Gerudo Town the communications officer, Elena, noticed a brief distress signal. When she tried to contact the sender, there was no response. She immediately notified the officer on duty.

"We received a distress call from Farna's squad at the Yiga Clan hideout, and they are not responding," said Elena.

After trying again to contact the party without success, a rescue party was organized. Motorized vehicles were used for Gerudo transport now, sand seals being used only for sport and pleasure. The rescue team sped north to the hideout to investigate. When they arrived and traced the path Farna's squad had followed, supplemented with the aid of a weak Tab signal, they found their way to the location of the cave in. The area was below them and completely sealed off, save for a small opening.

"Farna, anyone, are you down there?" called Ganda, the captain of the rescue team as she leaned into the opening.

"Yes, we're here," yelled Farna.

"What is your condition?" said Ganda.

"One killed, the rest of us injured, broken bones and such," said Farna.

The opening was large enough for a person to be lowered by rope to the floor below.

"I'm sending down a medical officer by rope," said Ganda.

The doctor on the rescue team, named Hama, was hitched to a rope and lowered to the floor below. She went from person to person to check their injuries and perform some basic first aid. Then she used her Tab to signal Ganda.

"Captain, the injuries are pretty serious," said Hama. "They are not immediately life-threatening, but the people here cannot be hoisted up by a rope through the existing opening. Many have broken bones and internal injuries. Can we widen the opening so we can raise these people on stretchers?"

"Let me check," said Ganda.

Ganda waved over the engineer of the rescue party, and she examined the hole and the surrounding material.

"I wouldn't risk it, Captain," said the engineer. "Attempting to widen this opening could collapse the whole rest of the floor and bury everyone completely. That's my assessment."

"Hama, our engineer, says it's too risky," said Ganda. "Is there nothing else we can do?"

"I can't do much more right now, and they definitely can't be hoisted through that hole," said Hama. "At least let's get some food and water for now. And some more medical supplies. I'll give you a list of what I need by Tab. I'll try to do what I can, but that is not going to solve the problem. We need to get these people out of here and to a proper medical facility. In the meantime, I am sending up Ralza's body."

"Alright, let me notify headquarters. Do the best you can," said Ganda.

Headquarters was notified of the situation, and another party was sent out with food, water, and the requested medical supplies. The captain of the guard notified Urbosa of the situation.

"The injured guards cannot be evacuated?" said Urbosa.

"No, Chief," said the captain. "The doctor says they cannot be hoisted on a rope through the ceiling without risking further injury, possibly fatal injury. She is doing all she can, but the conditions do not allow her to treat them the way they need to be cared for. And our engineer says the structure is too unstable to tamper with. Widening the opening is too risky. It could collapse the floor killing everyone. I'm not sure what we can do other than to keep everyone alive and as comfortable as possible for now. If we can't come up with another idea, we will just have to hoist everyone one-by-one through the opening and pray some survive."

"The real solution is that they need to be healed where they lay," said Urbosa. "I know someone who can do that, but she cannot travel here. If only there were water there, but any water is too far away. I will let Zelda know our situation. Perhaps she can think of something. Please keep me informed in the meantime."

Meanwhile, it was just after lunch at Hyrule Castle.

"This is so much fun, Zelda!" Linky shouted over the noise of his watercraft.

Linky and Princess Zelda were using two of the recently developed personal watercraft to race around the Hyrule Castle Moat. The instructor had explained the controls to them that morning, and now it was time to put their knowledge into action. The devices used by the two students had their speed capped to a safe value. Even so, the two of them were laughing with pleasure as they zoomed around the water.

"I'll race you around the moat!" shouted Princess Zelda.

"You're on!" shouted Linky.

They both revved up their watercraft and took off.

Midon heard the noise and looked out the window of the study room where he was working on his project. Then he smiled and shook his head. Linky may be growing up fast, he thought, but he was still very much a kid. He raised his Tab and took a picture. The family would enjoy seeing this! He Tabbed the picture to Mila, then he got back to work.

Back at Zora's Domain, Mipha and Link were getting ready to leave for North Hyrule. Link planned to transform back to a Zora for a time, and then they were going to enjoy exploring the waterfalls and lakes in the Faron Region.

"Are you ready?" said Link as he took Mipha's hand. "I'm leaving the Zora Armor behind since I won't need it. And soon we'll be together again the way we both love to be, and enjoying the beautiful Faron lakes and waterfalls."

"I can't wait, sweetheart," said Mipha as she squeezed his hand. "The scenery is said to be so very beautiful there!"

"You're excited about the scenery?" said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "What did you think?"

"Well, ...," said Link.

Mipha cut him off as she gently stroked the back of his neck.

"You're still so easy to tease," laughed Mipha. "Of course I'm excited about us being together, sweetheart."

Then she paused.

"But I hear the scenery is nice, too," Mipha laughed.

They headed to the ferry and were soon aboard. Link had earlier messaged the Sheikah scientist in charge of the transformation shrine about their plans, and he had received a reply that all would be ready. They should expect the transformation back to the Zora blueprint body they had stored to take about three hours.

Mipha and Link settled down in their seats on the ferry, their arms around each other. They both looked across the harbor as they waited for the ship to leave, the boat rocking gently up and down on the waves. It was mid-morning, and a warm sun reflected off the blue-green water.

"I haven't seen you wear this outfit in a long time," said Mipha as she turned to look at Link. "You used to wear this sometimes when you visited me."

"Yes, it's just my basic Hylian outfit," said Link as he stared at the water. "It's probably the third or fourth one I've owned. I can't remember. My outfits suffered a lot of wear back then when I was wandering everywhere."

"Do you miss those days, Link?" said Mipha. "Do you wish you were still off adventuring and saving Hyrule?"

Link turned to look at her.

"Would I trade now for then?" said Link. "Absolutely not. I found love and happiness with you and our family. Nothing can ever top that."

Link paused for a moment. Then he stared back out at the water as he continued.

"But you know me too well," said Link. "You knew that wearing these clothes again would bring back some memories for me. I guess everyone remembers fondly some times in their younger life. And it's easy to recall the fun and excitement, the thrill of exploring the unknown, the satisfaction of overcoming new challenges. It's easy to remember all that and forget all the bad times that came with it. I also need to remember the loneliness, the heavy feeling of responsibility, and the fear of failure I carried."

Link turned back to look at her.

"I told you on our wedding day I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if that were the only way for us to be together. And I still would. But otherwise no, I don't miss it. I'm glad it's over, and we have each other now and a life to share together," said Link.

Mipha leaned over, and she kissed him.

"That's the best answer," said Mipha. "I love you."

When departure time arrived, there was the customary safety announcement, and then they were underway.

"It's a relaxing ride, isn't it?" said Link as they watched the shoreline pass by.

"Yes," said Mipha as she snuggled against him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I like how fast it gets us there, and the sooner, the better."

He stroked her forehead, and she smiled back at him.

"Father seemed quite excited to have Lapha and Mila in his care," said Link.

"Oh, he loves having more time with them," said Mipha. "He is going to get them their favorite food, maybe even some presents. As I told him, they'll be sorry to see us return."

"I'm happy they've gotten over Midon and Linky being away," said Link. "It's another example of how much Tabs have improved our lives, being able to keep in touch like that. Messages make all of us feel so much closer when we're apart. When we were young, we had to rely on letters."

"Oh, speaking of that, do you remember any of the letters you wrote me?" said Mipha.

"Well, you know, my memory issues," said Link. "I don't recall any. Did I send you any letters?"

"I can answer that for you, sweetheart," said Mipha. "No, never, not a single one, ever. Not in all the time you knew me did I ever get a letter from you. Except for that one time you sent me a brief note that you were planning to visit me without the princess accompanying you. That was the time I saw you at Ruta. That's it. That's the extent of your correspondence with me before we married."

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I must have been too busy to write, you know, training and guarding ... Anyway, I am sorry. I should have written to you. But I don't doubt you were on my mind. I mean, I always came to visit you when I could."

"Yes, there's that," said Mipha. "But I would have liked to know you thought of me when we were apart. Anyway, let's not spoil the mood. How about another kiss?"

They kissed then settled back in each other's arms.

It was as they neared the port area in North Hyrule that Link's and Mipha's Tabs both went off. Link looked down, and it was a message from Zelda to call her at once. Was something wrong with one of the children? He quickly called while Mipha listened as well.

"Zelda, is everything okay? Are the children alright?" said Link.

"The children are both fine," said Zelda. "But I have received some bad news from Gerudo Town. The Gerudo have suffered a terrible accident. I am reaching out to you to see if you can think of any way Mipha can help."

"What happened?" said Mipha.

"A squad of twelve Gerudo was exploring a part of the Yiga Clan hideout when the entire floor in that section collapsed into an underground chamber. All but one survived the fall, but they suffered broken bones and internal injuries. There is only a small opening into the underground chamber, big enough to send food, water, and a person down. They cannot dig it open for fear of collapsing the chamber further. A doctor was sent down to tend to the wounded, and she has done the best she can. But she said the injuries are too serious to try lifting any of them out. Their only hope is finding a way to heal them in place, where they are."

"You know Mipha can't survive in the desert, Zelda," said Link. "I don't know how she can possibly help. Can the doctor not do any more for them?"

"Apparently not," said Zelda.

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I don't know what else we can do."

"Wait a moment," said Mipha. "Link, you transformed into a Zora to help Hyrule when you needed to battle underwater. Why can't I transform into a Hylian?"

Link was stunned speechless for a moment.

"I don't like the idea, Mipha," said Link. "You know there is some danger to that process. And how do we know your healing power will even still work? If it is up to me, I think it's too risky. There must be some other way. But, of course, it's your decision, not mine."

Mipha thought for a moment. Then she gave her answer.

"Zelda, I will help them," said Mipha. "I was granted this healing power to help others, and I need to try. We are actually almost in North Hyrule now. I will speak with the Sheikah scientist there. But you know this will take a few weeks."

"Yes, I know," said Zelda. "And the doctor will tend to the injured as best she can during that time. All we can do is try. Let me know if there is anything I can do. And thank you! You are a brave Champion, as always."

Zelda ended the call.

"I can understand you wanting to do this," said Link. "But I'm scared."

"Now you know how I felt when you transformed," said Mipha. "But I could never live with myself if I didn't try, knowing there is a chance of saving them. My heart tells me this is the right thing to do."

When they arrived in North Hyrule, they explained the situation to the Sheikah scientist in charge of the transformation process.

"I see," said the scientist. "This is obviously quite a bit different from what we planned. It can be done, but it does entail more risk. Are you sure you wish to do this? You wish to transform into a Hylian?"

"I believe I must try," said Mipha. "I will trust my prayers for success will be answered."

"Very well," said the scientist. "We will start getting things ready. I will need some additional help to do this. Let me gather two of my colleagues."

The scientist went off to find some help.

"I will let Father know," said Mipha. "I hope he can handle it. And he will need to tell Mila and Lapha. You should let Midon and Linky know."

"This is all so unexpected, Mipha," said Link. "I'm still in shock. I don't know what to say. I pray that no harm will come to you. I need you. Your family needs you."

"I know. Try not to worry," said Mipha. "But if something does happen to me, you have a family now that needs you too and loves you. You won't be all alone this time. Do you want to go home and be with our family? You can't do anything here. And maybe you should be home for the children. Midon and Linky will be returning from Hyrule Castle in a couple of weeks."

"No, I need to be here," said Link. "I can't relax while this is happening and I think it makes more sense for me to message them about how things are from here. Father will be happy to look after them, not that Mila and Midon need any looking after. I can stay at the inn in Queen Faray's Domain and stop by here every day to check on things. I will pray every chance I can for you. I love you so much. I wish you didn't need to do this."

"And you know how much I love you," said Mipha. "But let's be optimistic. The Sheikah here are quite capable, and I have confidence in them."

The scientist and his two colleagues had returned by now and were finishing calibrating the equipment.

"We're ready now," said the scientist. "We can begin whenever you are."

Link and Mipha embraced and kissed, then Mipha settled into the chamber.

"We adjusted the chamber slightly to allow some water as well as air to circulate at the outset," said the scientist. "The water will help maintain you in good health while you're still a Zora and the air will be there for you when you convert to a Hylian. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Mipha.

"Then just relax and close your eyes," said the scientist. "You will fall asleep. When you wake up, you will have transformed into a Hylian."

Mipha closed her eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness as they closed the chamber lid.

"Now, we let the process work," said the scientist. "We will be watching everything closely day and night, so please try not to worry."

"I understand," said Link. "But I can't say I won't worry. You know how to reach me?"

"Yes, of course," said the scientist. "Nothing will happen physically to her for over two weeks as the system stores a copy of her current body and builds an internal model of her new Hylian body. During the last week, she will undergo the physical transformation from one body to the other. We will keep you informed."

"I plan to stop by each day," said Link.

Link stared at the chamber and said the first of many prayers to Hylia that all would be well. He hadn't liked this idea, but he should have known Mipha would do whatever she could to help those in need of her healing power. She had been doing that her whole life. And he had to admit, she was right. It was not all that different from when he had been called upon to help save Gerudo Town from the Yiga Clan, and Mipha worried about him while he was away. That had been back when they were only just starting a family, and it had caused her additional stress that something terrible might happen to him at that precious stage in their lives and when he was too far away for her help. Now he felt the same way, helpless to do anything for her. He left to get a room at the North Hyrule inn.

Meanwhile, back at Zora's Domain, Mila was having trouble coping with the latest news. King Dorephan had just told her and Lapha about the situation.

"For the love of Nayru, Grandfather, are you serious?" said Mila. "I know there are many wonderful things about this family, and I certainly love being a part of it. But having a normal carefree life is definitely not one of them. Now Mom is going through a transformation? She is becoming a Hylian?"

"Your mother felt she had to try to save those people, Mila," said King Dorephan. "And there was no other way for her to reach them in the desert. I'm not thrilled about this either, but you know how your mother is. Once she sets her heart on something, nothing can stop her. Right now we need everyone's prayers for her success and the rescue of those poor Gerudo soldiers who are trapped and injured. You know your mother could not just do nothing and let them die. Her instinct is always to help others. No, your family is not a normal one. Your parents are heroes, and the price we pay is that they are still sometimes called upon to perform heroic actions. It's who they are until age takes that from them. But I understand and share your worries."

"I know that's how Mom is," said Mila. "But you have to admit, Grandfather, that no family has gone through as much turmoil as ours. I never know what will happen next! There are unexpected time travel events and parents changing races. I will pray for Mom's success of course. And I will pray they both may actually live to reach old age. But I need a really long swim right now. Come on, Laff. Will you join me?"

"Gladly, Mi," said Lapha. "I need one, too."

Meanwhile, Link called Linky and Midon with the news. And then Queen Zelda met with them both as well.

"I'm very sorry about all this," said Zelda. "It is noble and courageous of your mother to do it. I am assured the transformation process is safe, but I realize you may well be nervous about it. I hope you can still concentrate on your work, but I understand if you cannot. I can arrange with your instructors to make special allowance for you. It is up to you."

Midon and Linky looked at each other. Then Midon spoke.

"I think I can carry on, Aunt Zelda," said Midon. "I'm pretty far along and continuing to work will help take my mind off everything. Stopping now will only make me worry more. But thank you."

"I feel the same as Midon, Aunt Zelda," said Linky. "The class will help distract me. But thank you for offering."

"Very well," said Zelda. "But if you change your mind, please let me know."

Midon and Link left to return to their rooms.

"You okay, Linky?" said Midon.

"Unsettled, but trying to deal with it," said Linky. "You?"

"I'm feeling okay about it," said Midon. "I think it will be like Dad, a temporary change to solve a problem."

"You know, it's ironic," said Linky. "Before we spoke the other day I was feeling like I was the odd person in the family, being a Hylian. I was thinking I would fit in better with a Hylian family. Talking with you helped me get over that. And now I really wish Mom would just stay a Zora, the way she was. That's the mother I know and love. I feel like I'm suddenly living through a bad case of being careful what you wish for."

"It will all be okay," said Midon. "I'm sure it's only temporary. And she's the same person who loves you. It's like what happened with Dad. And when you see her, you have to be careful not to hurt her feelings, too. But we can deal with this."

Meanwhile, in North Hyrule, Link fell into a daily routine. He would wake up, offer a prayer to Hylia at her shrine, cook breakfast and pack a lunch, head to the Sheikah settlement where the shrine was located and check with the scientists. Then he would eat lunch there, and then take time to send messages to everyone about the situation. Afterward, he would walk around the area. Before leaving he would check with the scientists once again, then head back to the North Hyrule Domain, cook dinner, take a walk around, say another prayer at Hylia's shrine, and then take another night's rest at the inn. From the responses to his messages, everyone seemed to be taking the situation as well as could be expected. He didn't doubt, though, that everyone was very anxious about the outcome.

Queen Faray had learned about what was happening and insisted on seeing Link after a week had gone by. A guard caught up with Link as he returned from the Sheikah settlement one evening.

"Master Link," said the guard. "Her Majesty wishes to see you, but only if you are willing. It is not a command. I was told to tell you Her Majesty understands you have a lot on your mind right now."

"Of course I will come," said Link.

"Your Majesty," said Link as he was ushered into the throne room and bowed his head. "Thank you for seeing me, but as you know my mind is preoccupied with concern for my wife. I fear I am not very good company right now. I hope you will understand and excuse me. Unless of course, this is an official request of me as ambassador."

"I completely understand," said Faray. "No, this is unofficial. I only wish to offer whatever help I can. Do not hesitate to ask for anything I can do. Our prayers go with yours for success. I know you haven't eaten yet. Will you not join me for dinner at least? I would like to catch up with you on things. It has been some time since we last met."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Link. "I am very grateful, and I appreciate the company."

They sat down together, and a meal of porgies was served.

"Your family is well?" said Faray.

Link described what each of the children was doing, and Faray listened, asking a question now and then. Then Link asked about her family.

"I hope my sister Tila has not made a nuisance of herself," said Faray. "She seems to have developed quite a crush on your young son. I've told her he's too young, and there are plenty of eligible people here, but her mind seems made up. She even lost her temper with me once, telling me if the people I mentioned were all so eligible then why didn't I date them! Apparently, she feels very strongly about it. But she is doing quite well with mathematics, so I hope that keeps her busy as well, and not in your family's way."

"No, she's not in our way at all," laughed Link. "She has always been very gracious and polite to us. And she is a good friend to my eldest daughter, Mila. So, no worries at all about that."

Link paused for a moment.

"May I ask how Sopha is doing?" said Link.

"She is doing well. She met someone and is married now," said Faray. "She will be well taken care of, but of course can never be in charge of anything. It's sad. She was a loving sister once, a long time ago. And she started out with good intentions. But ambition destroyed her."

"And how is Ambassador Laray?" said Link. "We assumed no news was good news. Has she recovered from her sister Tiray's murder?"

"She is much improved," said Faray. "She has friends now and gets out more. She's more cheerful. I doubt she will ever fully recover, she and Tiray were very close after their parents died. But I think she is having a happier life now."

"That's good to hear," said Link.

"You noticed, of course, we completed the channel to the Akkala Sea?" said Faray.

"Yes, it makes the journey much quicker," said Link. "And what happened building it is a cautionary tale about hidden dangers."

They spoke for a while longer, then Faray said she had to see someone and wished Link goodnight, again reminding him she would help in any way she could.

Link went back to his daily routine after that. All the reports from the scientists were that the process was going as planned.

Eventually, the three weeks were up and today was the day Mipha would awaken. Link arrived at the shrine earlier than usual that morning. He had trouble sleeping the night before and had skipped breakfast, his stomach being too unsettled to even think about food.

"Good morning Link. Everything looks fine," said the scientist. "It shouldn't be long now."

Link looked around. He saw one of the scientist's holding a syringe and remembered what it was for. Then he looked away. There was a beeping noise from the mechanism signaling the process was complete. The scientist stood alongside as the chamber lid slowly opened. He reached down and did a quick inspection, then indicated all was well. The syringe was disposed of. Link walked over, looked down into the chamber, and gasped.

He could tell it was Mipha. Her face and expression were very much the same. But she had a nose now and ears and red hair. Her eyes were still closed so he couldn't tell if they had changed much. The transformation had obviously worked perfectly. The only question now was would her healing power still work?

"She should wake up soon," said the scientist. "The system created her Hylian body knowing the life expectancy of the Zora race. It mapped her to the Hylian equivalent of her Zora age in terms of percentage of life expectancy lived. That came out at about thirty for her, maybe a tad younger. It may be slightly off in that respect but should be reasonably close. That won't really matter unless she elects to stay a Hylian. Oh, did you remember to bring any clothing?"

"No, we didn't have a chance. It was a last minute change of plans," said Link. "And come to think of it, I don't believe she actually owns any clothing. I'm sorry, can you please get her some?"

"Yes, of course," said the scientist. "I'll find a Sheikah outfit for her. You two always forget about clothing, don't you? When she wakes, tell her to take things slowly. She will be disoriented at first."

The scientist went off to find some clothing.

Link dashed off a group message to the family that all went well. Then he stared down at Mipha. It was a strange feeling. It was clearly her, but at the same time, it wasn't. Her fins were gone, her red skin pigment as well. And she had long hair now, and her legs were longer and thinner. She looked fantastic, quite beautiful, but in a different sort of way. A very delightful kind of way. He decided he had better change the direction of his thoughts. And he wondered how he would look to her now.

Mipha groaned once and blinked her eyes. They were still the same color, a lovely shade of golden amber. Wonderful! She blinked again and then looked at Link.

"Mipha, relax, and take things slowly," said Link. "The process is over and was a complete success. You're a Hylian now."

Mipha tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried again.

"Link, I feel so strange," said Mipha.

"That's normal, sweetheart," said Link. "I am so relieved you came through this perfectly!"

Mipha blinked her eyes a few more times, then she coughed once.

"Help me sit up," said Mipha.

Link put his arm around her and helped her sit up.

"How do I look?" said Mipha.

"You look absolutely perfect, beautiful," said Link.

Mipha took some deep breaths. Then she looked down at herself, at her arms and legs and body. She flexed her fingers, stretched her arms, then waited a minute.

"Okay, I think I'm well enough to get up now," said Mipha. "We need to get to the Gerudo Desert and help those people quickly. I think we should go."

"Um, Mipha," said Link as he helped her climb out of the chamber and stand. "Hylians need to wear clothing in public. The scientist is getting you some now. Don't you feel self-conscious at all?"

"Oh, of course, clothing," said Mipha looking down at herself. "I should have realized that. But I don't feel self-conscious. Should I? Don't I look alright?"

"Yes, you do," said Link. "In fact, you look a lot better than alright, and, well, we can talk about that later. But you definitely need to get used to wearing clothing, sweetheart."

The scientist returned with some clothing, a basic Sheikah outfit. Link helped her get dressed.

"Take things easy for a bit," said the scientist. "You need to get comfortable with the limits of your new body. And you know about the one-year time limit for a quick reverse transformation."

"Yes, I will," said Mipha. "I feel somewhat unbalanced. My head feels lighter and my upper body heavier. I need to concentrate on standing properly. This was all so unexpected. I had no time to study how different my body would be. But come, Link, we need to go."

"Does your healing power still work?" said Link.

"Good question," said Mipha.

She closed her eyes and concentrated as she raised her hand. It began to glow blue.

"It does, thank Nayru," said Mipha. "Let's go."

They made their way back to the ferry, Link holding her hand to steady her. They were soon on their way back. Link notified Zelda the process had worked and they were starting out for Gerudo Town.

"How do you feel?" said Link as they sat together on the ship.

"Strange," said Mipha. "I keep expecting to feel parts of my body that aren't there anymore, like my fins. And I'm having trouble getting used to breathing through my nose, but I can take bigger breaths. Another strange thing for me is this hair on my head. I don't know what to do with it. How does it look?"

"I'm probably not the best person to ask," said Link. "But it looks fine for now. When you have time, I am sure the Gerudo can teach you how to take care of things like that. And we definitely need to get you more clothing. They have all kinds of shops for women in Gerudo Town."

"Speaking of that," said Mipha. "While I head to Gerudo Town as fast as possible, perhaps you should go home and get that outfit you showed me that you used to sneak into town?"

"I can ask Sidon to get the clothes for me and meet us at the port with a motorized cycle," said Link. "Then we can ride together."

When they arrived at the port, Sidon was waiting for them.

"Sister?" said Sidon. "I can tell it's you, but you look so different! I know you're in a hurry, but a quick picture to let the family know."

Sidon snapped a picture with his Tab, then Link and Mipha mounted the motorized cycle, and after saying thanks, were on their way.

"Are you comfortable?" said Link as they drove along the road at high speed.

"Yes, I'm feeling better," Mipha shouted over the noise. "Just be careful and don't crash us. A lot of people are depending on us."

Link navigated the road, and they stopped briefly at the Gerudo Canyon Stable, then made their way to the Kara Kara Bazaar. One of the Gerudo officers was expecting them.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Lady Mipha," said the officer. "I know this is a great sacrifice for you, and we Gerudo will never forget it. We owe you and the Zora people a great debt of gratitude."

The guards at the bazaar drove Mipha and Link the rest of the way to the disaster site. Then Mipha was lowered into the cavern. Link insisted on keeping her company and was lowered after her. Mipha made her way from guard to guard, treating the most seriously hurt first as pointed out by the doctor. Eventually, all were healed. Then Mipha was hoisted out of the canyon to the cheers and applause of all the guards present, and Link followed right afterward.

"Lady Urbosa wishes to see you both as soon as possible to offer her personal thanks," said the Captain. "She will meet you at the Bazaar, Lady Mipha, so Link can stay with you."

On their way to the bazaar, Link spoke privately to Mipha.

"Remember to be careful what we say," said Link. "Urbosa thinks the last time we saw her was at the twentieth anniversary celebration that we didn't attend. You know, the Vera incident."

"Yes, good thinking," said Mipha. "But you know I still remember everything, right? They transferred my memory."

"I'm just being cautious," laughed Link.

When they arrived at the Bazaar, Urbosa was waiting for them. Urbosa had aged quite a bit since her days as Champion, being almost sixty years old now. She had been a contemporary of Queen Zelda's mother, and Queen Zelda herself was just over forty now. But Urbosa had obviously kept herself in shape and looked quite fit. Only her face and voice betrayed her years. She welcomed both Mipha and Link with hugs.

"Now let me look at you, Mipha," said Urbosa. "You make quite an attractive Hylian Vai! Don't you agree, Link?"

"Yes, I certainly do," said Link.

"I must thank you both, and especially Mipha, for doing something so heroic to save my people," said Urbosa. "We will forever remember what you did. What are your plans now?"

"Well, we haven't really had time to make any," said Mipha.

"Perhaps you should enjoy your time together as Hylians for a while now," said Urbosa. "You can enjoy the beauty of the desert here for one. And perhaps later you could even visit our old friend Daruk. I am sure he would love to see you both, and with some elixirs, he could show you around his area. I know it will bring back some memories for Link. And of course, you could always bundle up and visit Revali. He still has his flight school."

"Yes, those are all good ideas," said Link. "That is if you don't mind, Mipha, staying a Hylian for a bit longer. We haven't really had a chance to discuss it, Urbosa."

"Let me think about it," said Mipha. "It does make some sense, and it is an opportunity to live in your world for now, Link. I would love to see Gerudo Town first, though."

"Yes, you definitely should," said Urbosa. "And I will escort you there and treat you to some new clothes and some spa and beauty treatment. I think you will be quite pleased. And I suspect your Hylian husband will be, too."

"Very well then, Urbosa. I am ready if you are," said Mipha.

"I am sorry Link, but you know our rules," said Urbosa. "You can amuse yourself at the Bazaar until we return."

Urbosa and her two guards left with Mipha, and Link wandered around the Bazaar. It was already late afternoon, and he was getting hungry. He noticed some new shops had opened in the bazaar, including a branch of the Starlight Memories jewelry store and a small clothing store. They must have opened these stores so Voe could shop.

He bought some food and cooked it, then sat down to eat by the western edge of the water, leaning against a palm tree. The air was hot, but it was tolerable under the shade of the tree and next to the pool of water. The sun was sinking in the sky behind him. There was also an occasional breeze that rustled the palm leaves above his head. It was a soothing sound. With all the worry over Mipha, he hadn't slept well the night before. He was feeling drowsy and closed his eyes.

It was early evening before Mipha returned to the Kara Kara Bazaar. The sun had recently set, and the sky was clear. She looked for Link and found him asleep, leaning against a palm tree by the water. Mipha shook him awake. Link rubbed his eyes and looked up. Then his jaw dropped, as he jumped to his feet.

Mipha was standing there, but she looked entirely different again. In fact, for an instant, he hadn't realized it was her. Her hair had been cut and styled, she was evidently wearing makeup, and she was dressed in a very appealing Gerudo two-piece outfit. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Don't I look alright?" said Mipha. "They told me this was how Hylian females might like to look, and I followed their advice."

"Well, they certainly got that right!" said Link.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" said Mipha.

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I'm staring at you because you look so incredible! Not that you didn't before, but I'm stunned. You look fantastic!"

"So, you do like how I look?" said Mipha.

"Like it? I love it!" said Link.

He did love it. He wanted to take Mipha in his arms this very instant! But he was having a hard time deciding exactly how to deal with this situation. Mipha did look stunning now, irresistible in fact. The Gerudo certainly knew what to do to bring out her natural beauty. But he did not want to suggest to her that he found her more attractive now than before, which would probably upset her and wasn't entirely accurate anyway. He felt he was equally attracted to her as a Zora or a Hylian. But he had to admit to himself that her new appearance was fascinating, and frankly, very sensual. So, this would be a fine line to walk.

"I'm glad! It would be nice to be together in the water here," said Mipha. "We can take off these clothes now?"

Mipha started to undress.

"Uh, no, wait Mipha," said Link looking around. "It would be really nice to be together this very moment but, uh, we need to do this a bit differently, or we will attract a lot of attention."

"What do you mean?" said Mipha.

"I mean we can't undress in public and, you know," said Link. "We need to go somewhere private."

"The water here is not private enough?" said Mipha.

"No, we need to stay near the surface to breathe air now, remember?" said Link. "I suggest we rent a bed at the inn. The beds here are quite comfortable, and it would give us some privacy. Trust me on this."

"You seem to know a good deal about these matters," said Mipha. "Are you recalling a time with someone else?"

"No, of course not, Mipha," said Link. "I'm just trying to use common sense. Right now I can't wait to find someplace we can be together. You don't realize how you look and how it makes me feel. I'm dying to start kissing you and getting your clothes off."

"I thought you wanted me to keep my clothes on," said Mipha.

"Just come with me," said Link taking her hand. "I'm having trouble explaining myself."

Link took her by the hand, and they walked to the inn and rented a soft bed. They chose an upper-level bunk, and they could conceal the bed and gain some privacy with a rug the inn supplied as a curtain. They began kissing, pulled each other's clothes off, and finally made love as two Hylians.

Afterward, they held each other as they lay side by side.

"That was very nice," said Mipha finally as she leaned over and kissed him. "It started out a little differently but ended up feeling about the same. Which was very pleasant. How did you feel?"

"The same, which means it felt fantastic," said Link. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Mipha.

She stroked his hair and smiled.

"You do look a little different to me now," said Mipha. "But not much. You're still quite handsome."

"That's good to know," said Link.

"Can we swim now?" said Mipha. "I still do like water."

"Yes, but you will need to wear some clothing," said Link.

They figured out what to wear and then made their way toward the water.

"Being a Hylian and dealing with clothes and hair is certainly a nuisance, isn't it?" said Mipha as they walked to the water.

"Well, people get used to it," said Link.

The moon was high in the sky now. It was getting a bit chilly, but the water still retained some heat from the daylight sun. They both dove in and swam for a while.

"I still love water," said Mipha as she floated on her back. "But swimming now is a struggle."

"I never thought I would ever be here with you," said Link. "I still love water, too. But I especially still love you! This is so unreal to me. I need to think of all the things we can do together as Hylians before you change back."

Eventually, they were tired and returned to the inn to sleep. Next morning, after breakfast, Mipha kept fussing with her hair, trying to get it to look right to her. Link finally told her it looked fine.

"But you know, now that you have ears, a set of earrings might look very nice on you," said Link. "Many Hylians wear them. And think of it as a small gesture of love and my thanks to you for being such a wonderful wife."

"I feel funny getting something I won't be able to wear later on," said Mipha. "But, well, alright, since you put it so nicely."

"Let's check the jewelry store here first," said Link. "There's a larger one in Gerudo Town, but I can't go there as a Voe."

To encourage tourism, the Gerudo had expanded the Kara Kara Bazaar to include more shops. In particular, as Link noticed earlier, they had opened a branch of the Starlight Memories jewelry store there. The store was really a large enclosed tent.

Mipha and Link entered the store. The saleswoman had her back turned as they entered, putting away some item in a drawer. When she turned around, Link's jaw dropped. It was the saleswoman from Castle Town.

"You!" said Link. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I recognize you," said the saleswoman. "My sister and I take turns running our two branch shops. It's her turn to work in Castle Town and my turn to work here. And now I see you have a Hylian 'friend' as well. What happened to the lovely Zora you were with so recently? Ah, I think I understand! You come to the desert because your Zora mistress cannot follow you here. This way she cannot catch you with your pretty Hylian friend. And as I recall, you said your wife was Zora royalty. So, your wife cannot find you here either. Very clever! You are quite a devious person, aren't you? Or are you going to pretend this lovely Hylian is another one of your daughters?"

"It doesn't matter who she is," said Link. "My wife knows all about her and doesn't mind my being with her."

"So you say!" laughed the saleswoman. "I have never met such an understanding wife, to let her husband travel alone with such a beautiful Vai. You know, I would not have expected such behavior of you. You don't seem the type, to have a wife and so many mistresses. You have such a quiet, honest, boyish look about you. It just shows how looks can hide the truth about a person. In any case, down to business. What is it you wish to purchase? Because of all your past purchases, I can give you ten percent off the normal price today."

"We're looking for earrings for my Hylian friend here," said Link. "And because of all the aggravation you cause me, I think I deserve twenty percent off."

"Perhaps, let us see what you choose," said the saleswoman smiling. "I think some ruby earrings would look quite nice on your latest 'friend'."

They did end up settling for some ruby earrings, and Link completed the purchase. Then Link helped Mipha put on the earrings.

"They do look quite nice on you," said Link. "What would you like to do next?"

"Can you switch clothes and come with me to Gerudo Town?" said Mipha. "I didn't get to see much yesterday."

"Alright, give me a minute," said Link. "Meet me by that tree over there."

Link went behind one of the rock outcroppings to change so no one would see him. Then he met Mipha at the tree agreed upon.

"It's going to be a challenge not to laugh," said Mipha as she stared at him. "Would you like to borrow my makeup too?"

"No, and please don't do anything to alert the guards," said Link. "I can tell you, the guards at Gerudo Town take keeping Voe out of their town very seriously. I do not want to be found out."

"So, what is our story?" said Mipha.

"Just two Hylian friends on vacation," said Link. "We're here to shop and visit the spa. That should do."

"And what do I call you?" said Mipha. "Link doesn't sound right."

"Oh, um, how about Aryll," said Link.

"Where did you come up with that name?" said Mipha.

"One of my legendary predecessors had a sister of that name," said Link. "Think of air, and you can remember it."

There was a shuttle service now between the bazaar and Gerudo Town, and they boarded when it arrived. It was a speedy trip. They made their way to the Gerudo Town entrance along with the other passengers and entered without incident.

"Well, that was easy, Aryll," laughed Mipha once safely out of earshot of the guards. "I guess you really do look like a Hylian Vai."

"I do with my clothes on, including this nuisance of a veil," said Link. "Where to now?"

"Let's walk around first and see everything," said Mipha. "This may be my only chance to be here. I admire their architecture. It's crude but fits the environment. And they do have a good deal of water flowing everywhere, which enhances things. You liked it here?"

"It was interesting," said Link.

"Because of all the females?" said Mipha.

"No, that wasn't it," said Link. "Remember, I was dressed as a female myself. No one had any interest in me. I just found learning about their culture interesting and helping a few people. And coming here was part of my mission."

They wandered off to the side of town and came to the Noble Canteen.

"Want to stop for a drink?" said Link. "As a Hylian, you should be able to handle stronger drinks. But maybe later would be better. It's still a bit early. Maybe we should get some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good," said Mipha. "I didn't see any fish for sale. I guess that's understandable."

"Yes, they're bigger on meat here," said Link. "It may taste better to you now anyway. But we need to eat somewhere inconspicuous. This veil is a real nuisance."

They purchased some meat and vegetables, cooked lunch and walked to one of the less used walkways to eat. Link kept an eye out for passers-by and was glad when the meal ended.

"Now do you want to try a drink?" said Link. "They have a special drink here called a Noble Pursuit."

"Sure," said Mipha. "I'll give it a try."

They ended up at the Noble Canteen, and each had a Noble Pursuit. Link enjoyed his drink, but he began to think that maybe it had not been such a good idea for Mipha to have had one. She started acting a bit silly.

"Shall we have another drink, Aryll?" said Mipha laughing.

"No, I think we should go," whispered Link. He was concerned his voice didn't sound very Vai like.

Link put his arm around her and helped her leave the canteen. She seemed a bit unsteady on her feet. They walked toward the central structure and they noticed some Gerudo entering one of the rooms. Mipha was curious, but Link started to recall what went on there.

"Let's see what's going on in here, Aryll," said Mipha. "It looks pretty popular."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," whispered Link. "This is the barracks. As I recall, in the afternoon they teach a class on how to meet Voe. Since you already met yours, there's no need."

"Whatever are you saying, Aryll?" said Mipha in a loud, shocked voice. "I know I'm your only friend, but how can I be sure I have the right Voe in my life? You never want me to be with anyone? You're that selfish?"

Mipha had been loud enough to draw some attention, so there was nothing Link could say other than give her a look. But she seemed not to notice.

"You should both attend this class," said one of the Gerudo who overheard and stopped to speak with them. "You Hylian Vai might learn something. I think Hylian Vai are not aggressive enough. And you! You should not begrudge your friend a chance to find true love! A real friend would not expect her to sacrifice that for you."

The last few remarks were directed at Link, and of course, he said nothing and just bowed his head as if ashamed.

"She is right, Aryll," said Mipha. "We should take this class together. Come, sit with me."

Doing anything but what Mipha suggested would have provoked a scene, so he followed her into the classroom and took a seat next to her. The title of the class was "Voe and You," and was intended to teach Gerudo how to meet Voe in Hyrule since no Voe lived in Gerudo Town.

Link leaned over and whispered in Mipha's ear.

"What are you doing?" whispered Link. "Are you drunk? Why are we attending this class? We're not single kids anymore. And are you trying to get me arrested?"

"Just having some fun," whispered Mipha. "But I am interested in how the Gerudo meet Voe."

"Fine," whispered Link. "But you know this is an interactive class. They are going to expect us to engage, practice things. You can't just sit here and listen. And if they ask me to practice hugging one of the students, don't get angry with me."

"I won't get angry," said Mipha. "But you had better not show too much enthusiasm and give yourself away. Maybe you'll get to practice on me, though. I'd be interested in the teacher's observations."

The teacher asked for attention.

"I see we have two new students, and Hylians at that," said the instructor. "Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "My name is Mipha, and this is my friend Aryll. My apologies. Aryll's voice is not what it should be today, but she is not ill. Too much partying and shouting last night I think. And she is a little self-conscious about a cut on her mouth she received at the party, so she prefers to keep her veil on."

"I see, that's fine," said the instructor. "Well, in any case, you are both very welcome here. I hope you can benefit from the class and it will help you find the right Voe in your life."

The instructor proceeded to address the class.

"Now, class, we are going to continue where we left off. Recall we are in a situation where you have met a Voe you think is the right one for you, and you believe he cares for you too, but he cannot be with you for now because of his work. What do you look for to judge his true feelings for you, to see if he is worth staying with, or you should move on? Anyone?"

"I would expect him to write me love letters and express his feelings and say how much he missed me," said one student.

"Excellent answer!" said the instructor. "We would certainly expect someone who loved us to do something like that. Anyone else?"

Link shrank down in his seat as Mipha looked at him. He tried to ignore her.

"Perhaps he could send me a small gift such as flowers," said another student.

"Yes, especially if accompanied by a note, a gift would show his interest and that he is thinking about you," said the instructor.

"Trying his best to visit with me when he could, and expressing his feelings for me when he does," said another student.

"Yes, if he is able to visit you, that would be good," said the instructor. "You would hope he was not too quiet or only interested in his work when he sees you."

"Not spending time with other young Vai, and not talking about other Vai when he sees me," said another student.

"Yes, that is also a good answer," said the instructor. "Spending much time with another single Vai is a bad sign that your Voe may be developing feelings for her."

Link leaned over and whispered in Mipha's ear.

"Can we please go?" whispered Link. "I can't take much more of this."

"No, Aryll, I am learning a lot from this class," said Mipha. "I don't want to leave."

Some students turned around and gave Link a harsh look, including the one who had lectured Link at the doorway.

"Alright, let us move on," said the instructor. "Now let us pretend the Voe you love has returned to see you, and you are greeting each other. Please pair up with someone and hug each other as if that was the case. Remember, you are to pretend you have finally seen each other after being apart for a time. And you two Hylians, Aryll and Mipha, please pair up with one of the Gerudo students. I would like us to learn from each other."

Mipha found a Gerudo to pair up with, and Link was forced to pair up with the Gerudo who had lectured him at the entrance. Great, he thought.

"Alright, now pretend you are seeing each other for the first time now," said the instructor.

The students all hugged each other and Link reached out and did the same. But he had neglected to make allowance for the difference in height and the next thing he knew the Gerudo slapped him in the face.

The instructor intervened at once.

"What is it Darma, why did you slap Aryll?" said the instructor.

"This Hylian Vai touched me inappropriately," said Darma.

She explained what happened while Link rubbed his cheek and thanked Hylia his veil had not come off. He looked over at Mipha, and she seemed to be covering a laugh with her hand. But to Link's surprise, the instructor came to his defense.

"But you are wrong, Darma," said the instructor. "A Voe might well act like that. You owe Aryl an apology. Aryll actually has an uncanny understanding of how a Voe might behave, and you should thank her."

Darma apologized, and Link made a gesture acknowledging it.

Mipha began to think this class might become a problem soon. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Mipha?" said the instructor.

"I'm sorry, I need to leave," said Mipha in a sobbing voice. "After our discussion, I realize the Voe in my life, the Voe I loved so much and gave my heart to, he is guilty of all the things your students gave as reasons I should move on. All the time we were apart he never wrote to me, never sent me presents. I don't know what to do."

Mipha kept sobbing into her hands, and there were moans of sympathy from the students.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Mipha!" said the instructor. "But better to learn these things now before the relationship gets more serious. I wish you well. Feel free to return to our class whenever you feel able. I am sure we can help you to find the right Voe in your life."

Mipha thanked her, put her arm around Link, and they walked out of the room. When they were safely out of earshot, Link spoke up.

"You must be drunk," said Link. "That's the only explanation."

"Maybe. I am feeling pretty good," said Mipha. "But couldn't you keep your hands to yourself?"

"It was an accident," said Link. "But it's thanks to you I was in that situation. Thank Hylia my veil didn't come off when she slapped me. And that slap was pretty hard. These Gerudo women don't kid around."

Mipha laughed.

"You know, you're lucky I didn't attend a class like that when we were young," said Mipha. "You do fit every sign of a person to break up with."

He could tell Mipha was teasing him. There was a twinkle in her eye he could see, even with her as a Hylian.

"Well, I'll admit I was hardly an ideal boyfriend," laughed Link. "I agree I didn't write letters or send flowers. But both of us were on the shy side, and I know I was terrible at reading your feelings. But I did love you back then, even if it took me so long to recognize it and express it."

"You know I'm teasing you," laughed Mipha. "You were always the only one for me, sweetheart."

They hadn't noticed two Gerudo walking by. One of them shook her head, and they overheard her saying to her companion that Hylian Vai were very strange.

"Let's get out of here," said Link. "I need to get out of this outfit. Let me show you some of the beauty of the desert. There's a place we can camp out for the night. Let's get you some warmer clothing from the shop, some food, and I'll build a fire. And let me introduce you to sand seals."

They purchased the clothes and food, then Link and Mipha went to rent a pair of sand seals.

"It's not too hard," said Link once outside the Gerudo Town walls. "Just follow what I do."

To Link's surprise, Mipha caught on instantly.

"It's just like gliding in water," said Mipha. "I just need to balance differently with my new body. What's the difficulty?"

"None, I guess, for you," said Link. "Alright, follow me."

They raced eastward across the sand until they reached the East Gerudo Ruins, the location of the statues of the Seven Heroines. Then they let loose their sand seals. The area was tranquil, and Mipha was in awe at the massive figures.

"These are very impressive," said Mipha. "They look quite old."

"Yes, they are," said Link. "I think their history is lost. But there is an excellent spot we can camp at the top of that statue over there, the one in the northwest with the light near the top. Ready for a climb?"

It was getting close to sunset by the time they made their way to the top of the statue. There was a light here and an area they could sit. Link lit a fire on the uppermost layer of stone before it got dark, while Mipha gazed in every direction. You could clearly see Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar to the west as a hawk flew lazily in the distance, riding the air currents. There was a small sandstorm in the distance as well. In the other direction, you could see Naboris in its standby position atop the mountain.

"This is a very scenic spot with an excellent view," said Mipha. "You camped here before?"

"Yes, in my original timeline, just for one night," said Link. "It was before I freed Naboris. I could relax up here and see Naboris rampaging in the distance. It was safe from monsters. Let's watch the sunset together."

They stood near the fire, arms around each other, and watched the sunset. The horizon glowed a deep orange-red. Then some stars emerged in a cloudless sky and finally a crescent moon rose from behind the hilltop near Naboris.

Link leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm glad I could share this with you," said Link. "I remember this spot and the pleasure it gave me at the time, finding such a safe location. Being here with you makes it feel special."

Mipha cuddled up next to him and wrapped a blanket they had brought with them around them both.

"I'm glad, too," said Mipha. "It is beautiful and peaceful here. I can see why you were fond of the desert. But I'm getting cold now. Help keep me warm?"

When they awoke next morning, they ate some food they had brought, then discussed their plans.

"I think I would like to go home now," said Mipha. "I enjoyed it here, but I miss our family."

"Yes, I miss them, too," said Link. "We can always come back if we want to, as long as you stay a Hylian that is."

They made their way directly back to Gerudo Canyon Stable, which was nearby. Link rented a motorized cycle, and they were soon underway, headed back to Zora's Domain.

"I guess it's my turn now to worry about how the children will react," said Mipha. "They are all back home now."

"I'm sure they'll accept you as well as they did me," said Link. "And it's not forever. Now, hold on!"


	89. Hylian Homecoming

**Chapter 74 -** **Hylian Homecoming**

 _Summary: Mipha, as a Hylian for now, and Link return from the Gerudo area to Zora's Domain._

"This is fun, but do we need to go so fast?" said Mipha, her arms wrapped tightly around Link as she leaned into his back and sat behind him on the motorized cycle he was driving. They were starting their trip back to Zora's Domain and cruising along at a good speed on the paved lane of the roadway in Gerudo Canyon. Link was pretty skilled at handling the vehicle and negotiated the bends and curves expertly. But Mipha felt a bit nervous.

"It is fun, and it only seems fast sweetheart," said Link. "We're actually going at a very safe speed."

Mipha held tight as the cycle tilted and they followed a bend in the road.

"You know, I don't ever remember you holding me so tightly," said Link. "It feels good, stimulating even. It makes me …"

"Will you please keep your mind on driving!" said Mipha. "I'm not holding on to you to be romantic."

They leaned left as he negotiated another bend in the road.

"But are you sure you don't find me more attractive now?" said Mipha. "You seem more attentive lately, and more easily stimulated as you put it."

Here comes the fine line, Link thought.

"You're right. I really should concentrate on driving now," said Link.

"You can stop or slow down to answer me," said Mipha.

Link slowed and switched to idea number two, which he had thought of earlier and which was true in any case.

"If I'm more attentive as you put it, it's probably just the circumstances," said Link. "I think you look great either way. And as we all know, looks are superficial anyway. It's the underlying person I love. You fill my life with happiness, and I cherish every moment we're together. You will always mean the world to me, sweetheart. So, please don't worry about how you look."

"That's very sweet," said Mipha as she kissed him on the back of the neck. "But you rehearsed that speech, didn't you? That was a bit much for a spontaneous response from you."

"Well, I did think about it in advance in case it came up," said Link. "I felt you deserved a thoughtful answer. But the answer did come straight from my heart."

"That's what really matters," said Mipha. "It's a nice answer. I'm sorry I keep bringing up how I look, but I feel self-conscious after the change."

Link sped back up.

"You know, we're making pretty good progress," said Link. "But even so it will be lunchtime by the time we reach Gatepost Town. And we'll have to stay overnight someplace, probably Wetland or Riverside Stable."

The ride was exhilarating as they wound their way between the beautiful orange sandstone cliff walls on either side of the road.

"I just can't get over how dry it is around here," said Mipha. "It's picturesque in a barren sort of way. But I could never be comfortable living here, so far away from water."

"Yes," said Link. "The desert is a harsh and unforgiving place. You have to give the Gerudo credit for fashioning a home here. But I did always think there was an aspect of beauty here as well."

"You mean the scenery or all the women in Gerudo Town?" said Mipha.

"The scenery," laughed Link. "But speaking of the women, that Noble Pursuit drink must have gone to your head. You nearly got me in serious trouble with all your fooling around."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," said Mipha. "I did feel a little light-headed after that drink, and it put me in the mood for some fun. I should have been more cautious. But we got through it alright. And I couldn't stop laughing when you got slapped."

"I could see you thought that was funny," said Link. "But I definitely wasn't laughing! And what would you have done if my veil came off? Pretend you didn't know I was a Voe, your so-called good friend Aryll?"

"No, I would have to admit I knew. I would have broken down in tears and told them something close to the truth," said Mipha. "That you are actually my lover, and I hoped sitting in on the class might improve your sensitivity to my feelings. I would have sobbed as I told them how badly you treated me. That while my heart ached for you each day, you were wandering Hyrule with a beautiful young Vai, neglecting me for weeks on end, and never even writing that you missed me. You left me all alone to burn with jealousy and drown myself in lonely tears. I think I would have gained their sympathy, and they would have forgiven my deception. Of course, after hearing all that they would probably hate you all the more."

"Yes, I don't doubt that!" said Link. "The way you tell the story makes me even hate myself! At a minimum, I would have been thrown out of town on my ear. But I wouldn't be surprised if I was mobbed and beaten by the whole class!"

"Yes, that's very possible," said Mipha. "But no worries. I would have healed you afterward."

Link just shook his head. They continued on their way, and it was early afternoon when they finally stopped at Gatepost Town to rest, refuel and eat a late lunch. Gatepost Town was a newer village and seemed to attract a younger population. The shops were trendier and catered to younger folks as well. It felt good to walk a little and stretch their legs.

A women's clothing store caught Link's eye.

"You know, you need to get some more clothes," said Link. "Those Gerudo outfits are not suitable for other locations we're going or everyday use."

"Alright," said Mipha. "But let's not buy too much."

"Just two or three outfits," said Link. "We can have them delivered to the Domain. But you will need them, trust me."

They entered the shop, and a saleswoman approached.

"Ah, I see you are coming from Gerudo Town. What can I interest you in? Have you looked at our Tab catalog?"

"Sorry?" said Mipha.

"Let me show you," said the saleswoman.

She helped Mipha set up a rune on her Tab that, when pressed, displayed an assortment of outfits.

"Most of our shoppers prefer to order through their Tab. The clothing can be picked up here or delivered for a small fee. The payment is made through your Tab account. You look to be a standard Hylian size so you can wear anything we offer. We do have a few outfits here in our shop, and this is where we make the clothing."

"I see," said Mipha. "Very well, let me look through the catalog first. Thank you."

They left the store.

"This must be the new way to shop," said Link. "Maybe you can look over the catalog at lunch if you want. I'm starving. You?"

They walked a bit further, and Link noticed a restaurant.

"How about here?" said Link.

The restaurant was called "The Fish and Fowl."

"If it has fish, it should be fine," said Mipha.

When they entered the restaurant it was reasonably busy, the air filled with the noise of conversation. The host showed them to a table and left menus.

"I see they live up to their name by only serving meat from fish or birds here," said Mipha as she studied the menu. "And they serve vegetables as well, of course. They write that they think their dishes are a healthier choice. They got that right, especially the fish part."

Mipha kept reading the menu.

"Isn't it a nuisance to have to carry or purchase food? Or if you catch your own, you have to cook it?" said Mipha. "We Zoras can just live off the water."

"We Zoras?" said Link. "I get the feeling you can't wait to return to the way you were. But you promised me you would spend some time with me like this so we could travel together to places we otherwise couldn't. This might be our only chance to do that together."

"Yes, I know," said Mipha. "I did promise. But this hair is driving me crazy!"

"It looks fine," said Link.

Mipha ordered a Hylian Bass dish and Link duck, both with a side order of local vegetables.

"You just can't take the Zora out of you, can you?" said Link after the waiter left. "Why don't you try something besides fish?"

"I'm used to fish, and I like it," said Mipha. "I'm just not used to eating it cooked. And I don't like Hylian nails and teeth, by the way. They're not sharp enough. Do you have any special memories of this place?"

"No, not really," said Link. "In my old timeline, the place was deserted. I heard everyone abandoned town because of all the monsters. There were a couple of treasure hunters snooping around, but I don't think they found anything."

When their food arrived, they both agreed it was tasty. Mipha used the opportunity to look over the clothing catalog and decided to order three outfits for delivery to the Domain.

"That's a fascinating way to shop," said Mipha. "I feel so old fashioned now. I bet our children know all about it."

"You're probably right," laughed Link.

As he looked up, Link noticed a Hylian woman at a nearby table staring at him. He didn't recognize her and was starting to feel good about himself, thinking that perhaps people nearer Hyrule Castle still remembered him as the famous hero. The woman, who was apparently eating with a female friend, finally stood up and walked over to Link's table.

"Excuse me, but you're Link, aren't you?" she said. "I mean, it is you, isn't it, Link?"

Link stood up.

"Yes, it's me," said Link. "Have we met?"

"Have we met?" she laughed. "Are you kidding? You really don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't," said Link. "I, um, have had some serious memory issues. A battle injury of sorts."

Mipha stood up.

"Hello, I am Mipha, Link's wife," said Mipha. "Would you care to join us if you can? My husband really has suffered some serious memory problems, but I am sure he would love to recall how you two knew each other."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Mipha. My name is Alana," said Alana. "Yes, I would like that, too. It's been so long! My friend and I were just finishing lunch. Let me tell her, so she can leave, and I'll be right back."

After Alana left to speak with her friend, Link spoke up.

"Was that a good idea?" said Link. "I thought we were eager to finish lunch and head for home."

"Oh, we can always find time to learn about old friends," said Mipha. "Don't you want to recover more memories? And I have never heard you mention anyone named Alana."

"I don't have a clue who she is," said Link. "You know, you shouldn't get upset with me for anything I may have done before we married."

"Before we married?" said Mipha.

"I mean before we were close, you know," said Link.

"Do you anticipate something will upset me?" said Mipha.

"No, I just don't know," said Link. "Anyway, here she comes now."

"Thank you," said Alana sitting down. "And please finish your meals. I've already eaten. I'm surprised you don't remember me, Link. Maybe I've aged too much."

"No, no, I'm sure that's not it, Alana," said Link. "It's my terrible memory. I've forgotten more things than you could imagine."

"So, Alana, how do you and Link know each other?" said Mipha.

"We met at Hyrule Castle when Link was a member of the Royal Guard there," said Alana. "That was so long ago now, wasn't it, Link? I thought he looked so handsome in his Royal Guard uniform! I worked in the library back then, I actually still do, and I think Link was researching recipes. He came to me for help finding things."

"I see," said Mipha. "And did you see each other after that?"

Link kept eating.

"Oh, yes," said Alana. "Link came to the library quite a few times. Besides recipes, Link, you were trying to learn more about past Hyrule heroes and legends. We used to talk whenever he came to the library or if we ran into each other in the castle. Are you sure you don't remember any of this, Link? I feel funny talking as if you're not right here with us."

"No, Alana, I really don't remember, and I don't mind at all," said Link. "Feel free to speak to Mipha as if I'm not here."

Link was actually wishing he really wasn't there but hoped the discussion would end well for him. The last thing he needed was a ride all the way back to Zora's Domain with Mipha sulking or upset with him.

"I mean, did you see each other socially at all?" said Mipha.

"Oh, no, it wasn't like that," said Alana. "I think we were together only once socially if you can even call it that. Your husband was always so shy, so I finally asked him to go to lunch with me one day, and he agreed. But he insisted that he be the one to pay as his way of thanking me for all the help. I remember he was quite open, so I wouldn't get the wrong idea, and told me he was already interested in someone. I thought it was nice of him to let me know right away."

"Did he ever talk about the person he was interested in?" said Mipha. "I hope you don't think I'm nosy, but I feel sorry Link can't remember so many things from his past."

"No, I understand, Mipha," said Alana. "Memory loss must be a very hard affliction to deal with. It's funny you asked me that because I was going to bring it up anyway. I hope you're not too embarrassed now Link, but you were still quite young then and youth is full of dreams. When I asked about the person you were interested in you told me she was a beautiful princess. And then, forgive me Link, I thought to myself you must be a dreamer!"

"A princess? Really?" laughed Mipha. "Imagine that, Link!"

"I guess I had high hopes for myself back then," said Link.

"Well, as I said, we were all still quite young back then, and hadn't learned life's lessons yet," said Alana.

"Did Link ever discuss this princess of his dreams at all?" said Mipha.

"Well, let me try to think back," said Alana. "After I used to help him find what he was looking for in the library, we would sometimes take a few minutes to chat, talk about how each of us was, things like that. I used to tease him sometimes, asking about how his princess was doing. He would usually just laugh, and we would move on."

Alana paused for a moment to think.

"But you know, now that I think back, there was one day he actually answered me, and it scared me a little," said Alana. "I asked him as usual how his princess was, but instead of just laughing, he said she was fine, but so far away. So, I played along, assuming his princess was Princess Zelda. She was the only princess that I knew of. I think I said something like oh, is Princess Zelda traveling right now? Then he gave me this funny look. He said he meant his princess _lived_ far away. I mean, his princess was a made up person, just a dream in his head, but he sounded so serious. It kind of worried me that he took it so seriously. I hoped for his sake he would get over his childish dream someday. And it looks like you eventually did, Link."

"That's interesting, thank you," said Mipha, but she was smiling now.

"Even though your princess dream didn't come true, Link, your wife is very charming, and I'm sure you're both very happy," said Alana.

"I am very happy," said Link. "And I'm also pleased about how this conversation went. But actually …"

"You know, I'm terribly sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but we really should be going," interrupted Mipha. "We do have a long ride ahead of us."

"Oh, of course," said Alana. "Well, this was a pleasant surprise. It was nice to meet you, Mipha, and to see you again, Link. You've certainly aged very well! I still work at the library, so stop by and say hello if you ever visit the castle."

Link settled the bill, and then they left. Once outside the restaurant, Mipha grabbed him, put her arms around him, hugged and kissed him. Then she spoke.

"So, you really did think of me romantically back then!" said Mipha. "I was so happy when I heard that part of the story. You are such a darling! I love you!"

He kissed her back.

"I always thought I would have felt that way, and I guess I shouldn't have been worried," said Link. "But when you can't remember, you never know."

They walked back to where they left the motorized cycle.

"But now I am starting to get a little upset with you," said Mipha. "If you thought of me that way back then, why didn't you share your feelings sooner?"

"Oh, for the love of Hylia!" laughed Link. "How can I answer that now? I was probably just too shy."

"Yes, that's probably it," said Mipha.

After lunch, they continued on their way, but a heavy rainstorm confirmed that it was a good idea to break their journey at Riverside Stable and spend the night there. The cooking pot was unavailable in the rain, so they had to limit themselves to some fruits, and the remains of some food Link had packed for the trip. After eating they stood together at the stable doorway, their arms around each other, watching the steady downpour.

"Are you feeling more comfortable in your new body now?" said Link.

"A bit," said Mipha. "I don't lose my balance anymore. The Gerudo gave me a brush to help with my hair, and I need to remember to use it. And putting on makeup seems such a waste of time. Doesn't it wash off in the water anyway?"

"Don't worry about makeup," said Link. "You look fine without any. And give me your brush. I'll try to fix your hair."

Mipha took the brush from her pack and Link helped straighten her hair.

"Are you more comfortable with clothing now?" said Link.

"I'm okay with it," said Mipha. "I realize it changes my appearance quite a bit depending on what I wear. I guess I never thought about how important a variety of appearance must be to Hylians. Did you ever get bored with me because I looked the same each day? Be honest!"

"No, never," said Link. "You always looked perfect to me. And anyway, as I said, I look beyond the superficial to the soul of the individual."

"Yes, you did say that," said Mipha. "But you weren't very interested in my soul the other night. I think the only thing you looked beyond was my clothing."

"Well, I do try to balance spirituality with other aspects of life," laughed Link. "But seriously, I never tired of how you looked as a Zora. You didn't need to change your appearance."

The rain continued to fall, with occasional flashes of lightning and thunder.

"I hope it clears up by morning," said Link. "We still have a ways to go, and the roads are not as easy to navigate when we get closer to the Domain. In fact, there are a couple of places we may have to go by foot. It would be nice if they built a more direct road."

"I can see that," said Mipha. "But making it difficult to reach the Domain by road was one of our defenses. It may be hard to persuade the council to change that."

They continued to stare out at the rain as it splattered on the ground and the drops drummed against the stable roof.

"I sent Mila a message that we probably won't make it home until late tomorrow and to not wait up for us," said Link. "She said they are all looking forward to seeing us. We haven't seen everyone in over three weeks, four weeks for Midon and Linky."

"Yes, I miss them so much," said Mipha. "I hope they won't be too upset with me. If they are, Link, I don't know that I'll be able to keep my promise to you. I will want to change back."

"And that's fine," said Link. "I want you to be happy, not feel you're doing this for me under obligation. But if they accepted me as a Zora, I am sure they will accept you as a Hylian. Anyway, you have my love no matter what."

Mipha leaned over and kissed him.

"I've been counting on having that for a long, long time now, sweetheart," said Mipha.

"Why don't we get some sleep," said Link. "We have a long drive tomorrow, and we can get an early start."

They retired for the night as the rain beat against the stable roof. When they woke up first thing the next morning, the rain had stopped. They cooked a light breakfast and were soon on their way.

Link planned to cut across Goponga Village then pick up the road just past Mercay Island. That road would take them to Zora's Domain. Once they reached the bank of the Zora River, it was slow going. The road was difficult to ride on, and in several places, they had to walk while Link wheeled the cycle. It was around noon when they reached the Inogo Bridge and the first Zora's Domain structure. They stopped to sit down and eat some of the food they had brought from the stable.

"It feels good to see that," said Mipha pointing at the Zora architecture. "This is the gateway to my home."

"Mine too, sweetheart," said Link. "It's the home I always wanted to be with you. And it always will be."

Mipha put her arm around him, and he did the same to her.

"I know it's probably hopeless by now, so much time has passed, but I still wish you could remember more of the fun things we did in the Domain when we were young," said Mipha. "Those were happy times, Link, carefree times. We were still too young to be in love or to worry about battling evil. We played in the water together and took walks. You liked to collect stones and even bugs sometimes. I didn't mind. It was fun to keep you company, to see how different we were and yet how much we had in common. I have many happy memories of us being together like that, and I wish you did too."

"I wish that, too," said Link. "I obviously don't have as many memories as you do, but it makes me cherish the ones I do have all the more. As I've said before, hearing you tell me what happened is the next best thing."

"We never came this far together though," said Mipha pointing to the structures. "This is a long way from home to travel on foot. It's a bit faster by water."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the road from here," said Link. "We are pretty far from home. What made you suddenly think about our childhood, though?"

"I don't know," said Mipha. "As we get closer to home it's probably from thinking about our own children. Mila and Midon have already graduated, and Lapha and Linky are not too far behind. And then we'll be all done as parents. It's all going so fast, Link. But you used to say be happy for what you have and not sad for what you don't. And one thing I've definitely had is a wonderful life together with you. And I will be forever grateful for that."

"Don't talk like it's over, sweetheart," said Link as he squeezed her. "We have a lot more life together ahead of us yet. In some ways not having too many memories helps me. It forces me to look more forward than backward, though I've been guilty of doing the latter many times myself."

"You're right, of course," said Mipha. "We do have a lot of time together yet. And it's all part of life, growing up and seeing your children grow up."

Mipha leaned over, and they kissed.

"What a nuisance to have to breathe while kissing," said Mipha. "But we should probably get going before it gets any later."

The road took many twists and turns after that, and it was almost 7 pm before they reached the Oren Bridge, another hour to Luto's Crossing, and nearly 10 pm when they finally reached the Great Zora Bridge.

When they arrived at their house by Micau Lake, everyone was already asleep. They quietly entered their room, and then saw a note.

 _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _Welcome home! We can't wait to see you again and learn about your latest adventure. Grandfather told us you saved the Gerudo, and that was great news!_

 _Mom, we know you're probably worried about how we will react to you. Please don't! We love you and Dad no matter what you look like (well almost-see below). We know you do what you do to save others and are so very proud to have you as our parents._

 _Sleep well and we will all see you tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Mila, Midon, Lapha, and Link_

 _P.S. Becoming a Goron might test our love. Please don't!_

"That's a very thoughtful note," said Link. "I hope it puts your mind at rest."

"A bit," said Mipha. "But I need to see their reaction when they see me in person."

"Can you sleep in the water now?" said Link. "It's funny, but I'm more comfortable in the water than you now."

"I'll try," said Mipha. "If I can't I should take back the armor I gave you and wear it."

"Remember to breathe," joked Link.

"Very funny," said Mipha. "You know, you should be more appreciative of the sacrifice I'm making."

"Sorry," said Link. "I do appreciate it. I'll never forget it. But I'm exhausted from all the driving."

They both soon fell asleep.

When Link awoke next morning, he found Mipha on the floor, a makeshift mattress of towels under her. She was still asleep. He quietly rose out of the pool of water, dried himself off, and gently lay down beside her. He would have to make some arrangements for a more comfortable way for her to sleep. There was room for a real bed in their bedroom.

After a short while, Mipha stirred in her sleep, then stretched out her arms and opened her eyes. She saw Link lying next to her.

"Did you sleep well?" said Link. "I assume not since you must have gotten up in the middle of the night to move."

Mipha stroked his hair.

"I couldn't keep my head above water," said Mipha. "So I gave up and lay down here."

"I'll get you a real bed today," said Link. "I want you to be comfortable. I mean us, both of us."

"Oh, I'm so happy you actually planned to join me," said Mipha. "It sounded for a moment like you wanted to stay in the water."

"Well, it's your own fault," laughed Link. "After all our years together, I love water too much now. But of course, I plan to sleep in the bed. I would miss you too much to do anything else. Why do you think I trained myself to sleep in a pool of water in the first place? But we should get up now."

"I'm dreading this moment," said Mipha. "But let's get it over with. Oh, does my hair look okay?"

"Let me brush it for you," said Link. He brushed her hair. "It looks fine now. And it's a very nice shade of red. You look great."

They could hear noise from the kitchen, so apparently at least some of the children were up. Mipha and Link got dressed, and they made their way to the kitchen. Lapha saw them first.

"Mom and Dad!" yelled Lapha as she rushed to give each of them a hug. "And you look good, Mom."

The others joined in, and after hugs were exchanged all around, they stopped to look at each other.

"It's not bad, Mom," said Mila. "You look nicer than in the picture Uncle Sidon shared."

"The Gerudo helped improve my appearance," said Mipha. "And thank you, all of you, for the note."

"So, Dad, do you like Mom better now?" said Midon.

"Dad's not going to answer that, Mido," laughed Mila. "Not if he's smart, that is."

Link laughed.

"As I told Mom, it's the person that matters, not how they look," said Link. "And your Mom is the same wonderful person I met all those years ago. So, her appearance makes no difference to me."

"Let's sit down and have breakfast," said Mipha. "I missed all of you. You have to tell me what you've been doing."

"Before we sit down can we take a family picture?" said Linky. "I think it would be fun to look back at this moment someday."

"Sure, but who is going to take it?" said Link.

"Our Tab can do it by itself, Dad," said Linky. "One of the first things we learned was about features on our Tabs. Let's stand together over here, and I'll set it up."

After the picture was taken, Link cooked some fish for Mipha, Linky and himself. Then they all sat down to eat.

"Midon, how was your traineeship?" said Link.

"Absolutely fantastic," said Midon. "I am all set up to work from my room now. And I learned a lot. The instructor was incredibly knowledgeable. I will start work the day after tomorrow."

"And Mila, you are all ready to start work as well?" said Mipha.

"Yes, in two days classes start," said Mila. "I am teaching one of the younger classes. So Laff doesn't have to worry about having me!"

Mila made a face at Lapha, bringing a laugh.

"I'm excited for school to start," said Lapha. "Especially the advanced Sheikah class. And Mido said I could learn from him, too."

"Princess Zelda and I learned a lot in our class, too," said Linky. "By the way, is there any chance we could get a motorized cycle or watercraft? They taught us how to drive them."

"Um, let Mom and I think about that," said Link. "Perhaps a watercraft wouldn't be a bad idea. That sounds safer around here. And maybe your Mom could even use it sometimes. Her swimming is terrible now."

That drew a laugh.

"Very funny," laughed Mipha. "You know the transformation preserves memories, don't you dearest? I so look forward to the day I can enjoy your company in the water when I am once again a Zora. You are going to be laughing so hard, you won't believe it."

"Just joking, sweetheart," said Link. "But seriously, what Mom did was very brave. She took a risk and saved lives. We should all be proud of her. Anything I said otherwise was just in fun."

"Of course, we understand that, Dad," said Mila. "And nice try moving on. What are you and Mom planning to do next?"

"Well, we need to see your Grandfather right after breakfast," said Mipha. "Then I think we are eventually planning a trip to Goron City. I have never been there, and this is my chance. We may also visit Rito Village. After that, I think it will be time for me to change back to normal."

"And I suppose we may finally get a chance to have that Faron trip we keep planning but which gets interrupted every time," said Link. "But for now we would both like to spend some time home with our family. We've been away too long and need to catch up."

"Yes," said Mipha. "We would like to learn more about what each of you has been doing. Maybe we could talk at dinner tonight. I know you're all probably eager to enjoy these last few days off. So we can talk later."

Everyone agreed, said goodbye and left to be with friends.

"See, that wasn't bad," said Link. "Now should we go see Father if he's free?"

"Yes, I suppose we should get that over with as well," said Mipha. "Father will not be comfortable until I am back to normal. I mean it's different when your child changes like this, more difficult to take I mean. So, we should plan on visiting Daruk and any other travels very soon."

"Yes, I'd enjoy seeing Daruk again, too," said Link. "I'd like to make sure he realizes there are no hard feelings over that vote a while back."

"Alright, let's go see Father," said Mipha. "And let me do the talking."

"I always do," laughed Link. "Do I need to fix your hair first?"


	90. Goron City Holiday - Part 1

**Chapter 75 -** **Goron City Holiday - Part 1**

 _Summary: Mipha as a Hylian prepares to accompany Link to Goron City._

Mipha and Link made their way to the throne room at Zora's Domain to see King Dorephan. Mipha had transformed into a Hylian to rescue a squad of Gerudo soldiers and had just returned to the Domain late the previous evening. Mipha's father had not yet had a chance to see her in person since her change.

"Good morning, Father," said Mipha as they entered the throne room.

King Dorephan looked at her, and he did not seem especially pleased by what he saw. Link had expected that. It was a lot to expect anything else. Finally, King Dorephan spoke.

"Welcome home," said King Dorephan. "I and all of us here are very proud of the heroic deed you did, Mipha. It was quite a noble sacrifice. May I ask what your plans are now?"

"I promised Link I would take this opportunity to see some parts of Hyrule we Zoras cannot travel to," said Mipha.

"I see," said King Dorephan. "Well, I will not try to stop you or even less forbid it. I know this must mean a great deal to Link here, and he certainly deserves our consideration. But, Mipha, you are a Princess of the Zora and heir to our kingdom's throne. Please remember your responsibility to our people and do not take too long."

"I understand, Father," said Mipha. "And thank you."

Mipha and Link left the throne room.

"That wasn't too bad," said Mipha. "Father at least tolerated things."

"We Zoras again?" said Link. "I think that I embraced becoming a Zora much more fully than you are taking this. But I guess I can understand that. Being a Zora opened up a whole new underwater world to me. Being a Hylian probably doesn't offer as much of a new experience for you. Anyway, I am going to stop at the inn to see if they can get us a bed for our home. I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Mipha as she took his hand. "Let me try harder. I know it's only fair and I owe you that. I'll stop complaining, accept the experience for what it is and take things as they come. If you don't need me now, I'll meet you later at home."

They kissed, and then Mipha headed home while Link went to the inn. When he arrived, he found Kodah there alone.

"Hi, Linny," said Kodah. "What brings you here? Did you have a fight and Lady Mipha banished you from home?"

"No, nothing like that, Kodah," laughed Link. "How is Kayden?"

"Fine," said Kodah. "He's out with some friends at the moment. We're not too busy at this time of day. Is there something I can do?"

"Yes," said Link. "I need to get a bed for our room and thought you would know the best way to find one. You heard that Mipha is temporarily a Hylian, right? And she can't sleep in the water now, so, well, you know."

"Yes, of course," said Kodah. "I did hear about that and can't imagine what that must be like. It's very noble of her to make such a huge sacrifice. No offense, of course."

"No offense," laughed Link. "I know it was a lot to ask of her. But in the meantime, I'd like her to be comfortable."

"Yes, of course, back to your question," said Kodah. "We keep some new beds in storage to be ready in case we need to replace one here. I assume you only need the bed temporarily. So I can rent you a new bed. Shall I have it delivered to your house? I can have it there today."

"That would be wonderful, Kodah," said Link. "Thank you. Let me leave a deposit for the first week."

Link left the plaza and returned home. Mipha was sorting out the clothes she had ordered, which had just been delivered by the shop.

"I won't say a word," said Mipha as she looked over at Link.

"Your new clothes came already?" said Link. "That was fast! So, since Father is so anxious for you to return to normal, we'll be all set by tomorrow to get started for Goron City. And the inn will deliver a new bed today, so you, I mean we, can sleep comfortably. At dinner tonight we can let the children know. I feel bad not being able to spend more time with them. We've been away so long!"

"Yes," said Mipha. "I had thought at first we could spend a few days at home to catch up with things, but I don't want to try Father's patience. So I agree. We should leave tomorrow."

Link left to get some things for their trip. A short time later Mila came home while Mipha was trying on the new clothes she had ordered.

"Mom, are you home?" shouted Mila.

"Yes, I'm here in the bedroom, Mila," said Mipha.

When Mila entered the room, she stopped, stunned.

"Um, Mom, don't you think that skirt might be a little too short?" said Mila.

"What do you mean?" said Mipha. "It feels comfortable."

"Where did you get these clothes?" said Mila.

"This trendy looking shop in Gatepost Town," said Mipha. "I ordered by catalog."

"I think they probably cater to younger…," said Mila. "Um, not that you're old or it looks bad on you, Mom. It just looks more like something um, well, something Princess Tila might wear if she were a Hylian. Do you like how it looks?"

"I can't really tell how it looks," said Mipha. "The Gerudo helped me with clothes while I was in Gerudo Town, but I haven't had time to research Hylian clothing. I thought skimpier would be better for ease of movement and being closer to what I'm used to."

"Well, you do look good in it, Mom," said Mila. "But kind of too good if you know what I mean. I'm sure Dad will love seeing you in it. Perhaps I could help you pick out some other clothes? We can do it all by Tab, and they can be here by tomorrow."

"Alright, if you think it's necessary," said Mipha. "I guess we can donate all of them when I'm done. But how do you know so much about these things, sweetheart?"

"Learning about Hylian culture was part of my studies," said Mila. "That included things like clothing."

Mila helped Mipha pick out some more practical clothing from a different store which promised delivery by tomorrow morning since they had standard sizes in stock.

"I mean, keep the other clothes for going to a party or something," said Mila. "And if you don't mind turning heads a little."

"They're that bad?" said Mipha.

"No, they're actually quite cute," said Mila. "They're just not a good choice for travel. But if you want to have some fun, leave this outfit on when Dad comes home."

"You think he'll like it?" said Mipha.

"Unless he's turned into a Talus," said Mila.

It was shortly before dinner when Link returned home with the items he wanted for their journey. Mila was near the entrance, and they hugged.

"Hi sweetheart," said Link. "Did you have a good day?"

"Hi Dad," said Mila. "Yes, just swam with some friends."

"Is Mom home, do you know?" said Link.

"I think she's in the bedroom trying on her new clothes," said Mila. "How do you feel about Mom as a Hylian? It's just the two of us, Dad, and we've always been so close. You can tell me."

Mila looked into his eyes with that penetrating gaze of hers.

"Do I even have to answer?" laughed Link. "You seem able to read my mind, sweetheart. But seriously, I think she's wonderful either way. I asked myself, would I have fallen in love with her if she had always been the way she is now? And the answer is 'without a doubt.' As I keep saying, she's the same person. But I guess I would have needed more courage. I would have to be the one to ask her to marry me first."

"And knowing you, Dad, I'm glad we didn't leave that in your hands," laughed Mila. "Mom said you were very shy back then."

"Yes, I was," laughed Link. "I'd like to think I would have gotten over it for something so important, though. And I did finally express my feelings for her first. But let me see how she's doing."

Link walked to their bedroom and knocked.

"Do you mind if I come in?" said Link. "Mila said you were trying on clothes."

"No, come on in," said Mipha.

Link opened the door, entered their room and then stopped with his mouth open. Mipha was dressed in a short red skirt and a blouse that seemed to show more skin than it covered. He felt like he did the time he first saw her in the Kara Kara Bazaar. She looked incredible!

"Do you like this outfit?" said Mipha.

"You look great, really great," said Link. "It brings out some of your natural beauty. It makes me want to kiss you this instant, you look so …."

"I know it's not suitable for traveling and Mila helped me pick out some other clothes for that," said Mipha. "They will arrive by tomorrow. But I find this whole female Hylian clothing experience strange and inefficient. It seems I am supposed to wear certain types of clothing only to create a desire in you to remove them. Does that make sense to you? We Zoras, oh, never mind. I forgot."

"Yes, I guess that's true," said Link. "And I can attest to the fact It works. It's just how Hylians do things. Speaking of which, do you need some help now?"

At dinner that evening they explained the situation, that they were planning trips to Goron City and then Rito Village. Then things would be back to normal for a while.

"I'm sorry we don't have more time together now," said Mipha. "I've missed you all so much! And I want to hear all about what you did while I was away. But your grandfather is anxious for things to return to normal, and I understand how he feels."

"I'm sure we all understand too, Mom," said Midon. "We can tell you all about us when you're back home. And you can do the same. But Tab us in the meantime. I'm interested in the Goron area, and none of us, except Linky, will probably ever be able to see it."

"We will," said Link.

"And think about that motorized watercraft," said Linky. "They're great fun and practical for traveling in water for us Hylians."

"We will think about it," said Mipha."But we need to make sure the council is okay with it. They may want to set some rules, so it doesn't interfere with the Zora people's use of the water here."

Mipha looked over at Link to make sure he heard how she said it.

"I can understand that," said Linky.

They said their goodbyes after dinner since Mipha and Link planned to leave early and the children still had the day off. Then they retired to their bedroom to get a good night's rest. The bed supplied by the inn had already been delivered and set up.

Mipha was already yawning as they got ready for bed and lay down.

"We haven't slept in a bed together in the Domain since right after we were married," said Link. "We're talking twenty-four years ago. I'd be in my mid-forties if it weren't for Purah's rune."

But Mipha didn't answer. She was already fast asleep. Link smiled and gently pulled the blanket over her shoulders, then he quietly lay down next to her. Soon he was fast asleep as well.


	91. Goron City Holiday - Part 2

**Chapter 76 -** **Goron City Holiday - Part 2**

 _Summary: Mipha and Link journey to Goron City and spend some time with Daruk. But Mipha's father's concern cuts short her intended time as a Hylian._

Mipha and Link awoke early, and after a light breakfast made their way to the end of the Great Zora Bridge and prepared to board their motorized cycle for the trip to Goron City. Mipha was wearing a riding outfit not too dissimilar from the one Princess Zelda used to wear.

"That's a very sensible traveling outfit," said Link. "It looks good on you."

"Mila picked it," said Mipha. "I didn't know what I was doing when it came to Hylian clothing. The new clothes arrived early this morning."

"Are you ready to leave?" said Link.

But Mipha had her own idea.

"Yes, but I'll drive," said Mipha.

"Do you even know how?" said Link.

Mipha gave him a look.

"All right, fine," said Link. "But the roads around the Domain have a good deal of twists and turns, so you need to take it slowly. I'm going to be holding on to you as tightly as you were holding on to me."

"I don't mind at all," laughed Mipha. "And don't worry. I won't mistake it for affection."

"It is affection." laughed Link. "Affection for you and for our lives. But I'm sure you'll do fine."

Mipha sat down on the cycle, Link sat down behind her, and they were on their way. Mipha handled the cycle pretty well, Link thought. She was keeping to a sensible speed as they negotiated the turns along the road up to, around and down Ruto Mountain. The weather was fair and the ride comfortable. But all the twists in the road made for slow going.

"This is more fun than I thought," said Mipha as she raced down a hill. "I think we should get a watercraft as Linky asked. That should be fun, too."

It was about two hours before they reached Luto's Crossing and another two hours before they reached Oren Bridge. They took the road under the stone arches past the Bank of Wishes, and it was past midday by the time they reached the Inogo Bridge. There Mipha could increase the pace as the road curved sharply to the North, and an hour later she took the left fork at the Ternio Trail. It was just under another hour and late afternoon when they finally arrived at Foothill Stable.

"You drove quite well," said Link as he hopped off the cycle. "But it feels good to get up and walk around."

"I watched how you drove. And I need to walk, too," said Mipha. She parked the cycle by the stable in one of the designated parking spots.

Stables had more places for cycles than horses now. In fact, the younger generation of stable masters had only limited experience taking care of horses at all.

"By the way, are you comfortable breathing through your nose yet?" said Link.

"Not really," said Mipha. "And I'm not sure I should get too comfortable. You know ..."

"I know, we Zoras," laughed Link interrupting her. "I understand."

They walked to the stable entrance.

"We should spend the night here," said Link. "We need to buy some elixirs, and I want to look in on Epona. She's gotten too old to ride now. But the days of riding horses for travel are pretty much over anyway. Now, most people ride horses only for pleasure. Everything is becoming motorized."

"I think you feel for Epona what I feel for Ruta," said Mipha. "They both mean more to us than what they actually are. They're like friends. So, I understand your affection for her. The last time you came by here you were a Zora and didn't want to confuse Epona. But now you should definitely stop to see her."

"What are you going to do?" said Link.

"I'll stroll over to Cephla Lake and walk around there," said Mipha. "Come join me there when you finish visiting Epona."

Link nodded, then went to speak to the stable master. The stable master said Link's two horses were grazing just behind the stable and Link walked over there. He could see Epona and her filly in the field together, but as Link approached, Epona smelled his presence. She neighed and trotted over to him. In the old days she would have galloped over he thought sadly.

He gave her some Endura Carrots he had brought with him, one of her favorite treats. Then he patted her gently on the neck, and she nuzzled against him like she always did. But Link could sense a sadness in her eyes that he had never seen before. She knew she was getting old and her days of riding with him were over. Link hugged her around her neck as tears formed in his eyes. He had been closer to Epona than to most people he knew, and she had played a big part in his life. She had been his almost daily companion during the most exciting days of his youth, and Epona had saved him on many occasions with her speed, agility and literal good horse sense. But she had her own daughter now to be with, someone else to look out for and spend time with. And her daughter was herself growing up.

"It's okay, girl," said Link as he gently stroked her on the neck and smoothed her mane. "Enjoy your time with your daughter now. You've already done more than enough for me, and I'll never forget it."

And Epona seemed to understand because she nuzzled Link one more time, then turned and slowly trotted back to where her daughter was grazing. Her daughter nuzzled her, and they trotted off to feed at a different location.

Link wiped his eyes, then walked over to Cephla Lake to find Mipha. The lake was not readily accessible from the stable itself. Unless you wanted to dive into it from the cliff, you had to reach it through a small tunnel a bit north of the stable. He saw Mipha and called out for her to wait for him.

Mipha saw Link's sad expression as he approached, and it was something she had expected. Link was always this way lately after he visited Epona. Epona was part of his youth and seeing her growing old reminded him of his own mortality, that his own adventuring days would be over someday. Maybe they already were. She reached out and hugged him.

"I know you get very emotional whenever you visit Epona," said Mipha as she held him and gently rubbed his back. "But I understand. You care for her."

"She's a dear friend I see growing old, and it saddens me," said Link.

They hugged for a few moments. Then Link spoke up.

"Anyway, let's enjoy our trip," said Link. "It's pleasant here by the lake. Like to take a walk?"

They began strolling along the shore and out onto the sandbar that jutted into the lake.

"Yes, it is nice here," said Mipha. "Though part of me wants to take a swim. Do you remember the time we came here searching for Princess Ruto's tomb?"

"Yes, the Zora's Sapphire," said Link. "That was before Lapha and Linky came on the scene. I'm glad Father agreed to leave the sapphire where it was. It would only go into a museum, and it meant far more to Princess Ruto than to anyone else. And you had quite a conversation with her spirit."

"Yes, but only because her spirit had met mine during the four years my spirit was in the spirit realm," said Mipha. "Your timeline change had no effect on the spirit world."

"Yes," said Link. "And I'm sorry, I know it's my own fault for bringing it up, but do you mind if we change the subject? I don't like to talk about that time in my life, the time you were in the spirit realm."

"All right, I know something that will cheer you up. Tomorrow you can drive," said Mipha. "Now let's stretch our legs. I'm really stiff from sitting all day."

They walked along the lake hand-in-hand as the late afternoon sun sank lower in the sky.

"Getting hungry?" said Mipha finally. "I can't catch any fish for you now."

"I brought some food, including some fish for you," laughed Link. "I knew I could never get the Zora out of you! Let's head back to the stable."

After dinner, they sat by the fire together. The stars were out now, and soon the moon would rise. Link put his arm around her, and she looked at him and smiled, then put her arm around him.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" said Mipha.

"That it's nice to be here with you on a trip that's not to prevent some Hyrule disaster," said Link. "That it's just the two of us with time to enjoy ourselves. I guess this is how it will be when the children are all grown with families of their own. And it's not so bad, is it?"

She leaned over and kissed him.

"No, it's not bad at all," said Mipha. "We have each other, and that's all I ever wanted. Everything else we've had in life together, like our family, is a happy bonus. What do we have to complain about?"

"Not a thing," said Link. "But you know, you were always the one with the better outlook. You could always see further, to what really mattered. I was always the man of the moment, the person of action, rushing off to do something energetic."

"Remember I'm older than you," said Mipha. "I had more time to think about things. And you took your time figuring out how you felt. But I can tell you're getting tired. We should get some rest."

They kissed goodnight and retired to the nearly empty stable. There were very few guests at this time. Next morning after breakfast they were ready to resume their trip.

"We can only drive a short part of the way because of the high heat," said Link. "Most of the rest of our trip will be on foot, and we'll need to drink elixirs."

They hopped on the cycle, and Link steered them northwest along the road, under a stone arch and then along the strip of land that divided Lake Ferona on the left from Lake Intenoch on the right.

"The hot water in these lakes can restore your vitality if you feel the need," said Link as he slowed down.

"I feel fine for now," said Mipha. "I slept very well."

Link resumed driving.

After passing under another stone arch the road curved to the northeast. They passed under a third arch and could see Gero Pond on the left and a tunnel ahead. The tunnel contained some Luminous Stones and used to be swarming with Fire Chuchus, but it was barren of enemies now. They followed the tunnel as it turned sharply to the West, then emerged after the road rose until they reached Death Mountain Marker #2.

"We have to go on foot from now on," said Link. "And please watch your step. We also need to drink the elixirs here."

"That tasted disgusting," said Mipha after having finished drinking a dose of the Fireproof Elixir.

"Yes, it's made from lizards, but it works," said Link.

They climbed the path and followed it west along the shore of Medingo Pool, giving Mipha her first close up look at Lava.

"This is so alien to me, pools of molten rock," said Mipha. "I don't know how anyone can live here. And the roads are all covered with past lava flows."

"And the Gorons probably can't imagine how anyone can live in water," said Link. "It is undoubtedly the harshest location in all of Hyrule, but the Gorons love the fresh rocks here."

The road, such as it was, continued. The occasional Fireproof Lizard would stay still until they approached, then scamper away behind the rocks.

It was a long five-hour walk to the Southern Mines and the first sign of Goron life. They had taken a second dose of elixir along the way and stopped here to cook lunch. One of the Goron miners welcomed them.

"We don't get many Hylians here," said the miner. "Our scenery is unique and our hot springs very healthful, but I know we need a quicker way for people to get here. We're looking to build a railway from Foothill Stable direct to Goron City. It would be like a bigger version of our mine carts."

"That might help," said Link. "But we're here to see an old friend."

After a quick lunch, they continued North. Eldin Ostriches and Hotfeather Pigeons scattered as they approached. It was almost two hours before they finally reached the entrance to Goron City beneath the Stolock Bridge, and a Goron guard welcomed them. Then it was a short walk to the hut Daruk lived in.

As they reached the hut, Daruk looked up and jumped to his feet. He looked older now, but he was still the good-natured big brother kind of guy.

"Hey, you're here! This is a real treat seeing you both!" said Daruk. "I always hoped you would visit me but never expected you could. You look good as a Hylian, Mipha. And I heard about what you did saving all those people. That was pretty amazing! But let me get you both something to wear so you won't need to keep drinking those elixirs. We keep this gear for Hylian tourists, not that we get as many as we would like."

Daruk gave them each a set of Fireproof Armor to wear.

"Are you hungry?" said Daruk. "I know Link here used to enjoy Rock Roast. We still have the best in Hyrule."

"Thanks, but I'm getting old, and my teeth aren't what they used to be," laughed Link. "I think Mipha and I will both stick to Hylian food."

"You're missing out, but all right," said Daruk. "Follow me."

Daruk led them to a cooking area where some meat was available, and they sat down together.

"So, how is life treating you, Daruk?" said Link.

"Still good," said Daruk. "I don't roll as fast as I used to, but I still manage to get around. My son, Darno, is away traveling and I'm sorry you won't get to see him. The city is prospering. We sell quite a few gems these days to almost everywhere in Hyrule, but the Gerudo are our biggest buyers. I know they have a branch of Starlight Memories in Castle Town."

"Yes, and one in Kara Kara Bazaar as well. I'm familiar with both stores," said Link. "The quality of their workmanship is excellent."

"So, you don't travel much, Daruk?" said Mipha. "We would love to have you visit us at the Domain."

"No, I do most of my rolling around here now. But I do plan to make our twenty-fifth victory celebration at the castle next year and look forward to seeing the old gang there. I hope you two are planning to go. And I might be able to manage a visit to the Domain on the way home."

Daruk paused for a moment.

"But, really, thanks a lot for visiting," said Daruk. "I know it's a tough trip here, and I appreciate it. Lately, I've been thinking about everyone and how I can't believe it's going on twenty-five years since our big day. Nobody likes to talk about that anymore, they've all moved on. And I get that. But I know you two remember it and don't mind talking about it."

"No, we don't mind," said Mipha. "We're happy to see you, and we know what you mean. Link here is surprised people don't recognize him anymore even though he still looks the same. But we didn't do what we did for fame."

"No, and I guess we risk becoming like those old soldiers you meet who want to talk about the old battles they fought to a tolerant audience who humors them," said Daruk. "And our victory came without a lot of harm to everyone, thanks to Link and his little known time travel efforts. So, people don't realize how dangerous those times were back then. Our victory seemed almost too easy."

"Yes, we had a run in with an instructor at our children's school who thought my fight with Ganon was nothing," said Link.

"Did you straighten him out?" said Daruk.

"We gave him a front row seat to the battle in one of Dr. Purah's simulations," laughed Link. "It was Mipha's idea. I don't think he will ever forget it."

"That was smart! Good for you!" laughed Daruk.

"But there is more to the anniversary celebrations than staying famous and thanking us," said Mipha. "Queen Zelda understands. She wants Hyrule to be well prepared for the inevitable next time. That's why she values the Sheikah technology from North Hyrule so much. She wants next time to be like ten thousand years ago, not the disaster it was at first. So, she wants to keep the memory of what happened alive. She fears the more people forget, the more complacent people will get, and the less prepared future generations will be. And I know she worries her sealing power was not as strong as it could have been if she had learned it from her mother."

"That's an excellent point," said Daruk. "You're right."

Daruk paused for a moment.

"But it wasn't all doom and gloom for us back then," said Daruk. "We had some fun, too. Do you remember that picture of us Purah took? We should take another one at our twenty-fifth. And I promise I won't squeeze you two together. You're already together now, and I'm glad that worked out for you."

"You noticed me looking over at Link when I asked Zelda if we could take a picture?" said Mipha.

"I saw you look our way," said Daruk. "And I knew it wasn't me you wanted a picture of. Plus you looked so nervous as you sidled up closer to Link and took all those deep breaths. I thought, let's bring you two and everyone else together. It made the picture less stiff, too."

"Yes, we have that picture on our wall. It's a great memory," said Link. "But that reminds me. Our youngest son showed me how to use our Tabs to take a group picture. Let's take one of the three of us now."

Link set up his Tab, and they posed for the picture. It came out well, and Link forwarded a copy to Daruk.

"How are your kids doing, by the way?" said Daruk.

"Very well," said Link. "The two oldest are starting to work already. They're all growing up. But it would be nice to have you visit the Domain and see everyone. I still remember the last time you were there. We went hunting for Luminous Stones together on Upland Zorana to satisfy your craving."

"Yeah, that was fun," said Daruk. "And they were pretty tasty, too, as I remember. Aged just right. They made my teeth sparkle."

Daruk could see both of them were getting tired.

"Well, I'm glad we had some time to talk tonight," said Daruk. "Tomorrow we'll be busy and may not have time. I'm going to give you a quick tour of some of the sights here. We can visit the hot springs and ride a mining cart. Then we can pay a visit to Rudania and take a ride up to the summit of Death Mountain. You'll enjoy it! But you both look pretty beat. Let me walk you to the inn, and don't worry about any fees. It's all on me."

Daruk walked them to the inn and said goodnight. Then they entered the inn, and Link heard a voice he recognized.

"The desert was not hot enough to avoid your Zora wife? You brought your Hylian mistress all the way out here?" said a Gerudo woman.

"What in the name of Hylia are you doing here?" said Link in surprise as he turned around. It was the Gerudo saleswoman he had last seen at Kara Kara Bazaar where he bought some earrings for Mipha.

"Sleeping here tonight, of course," said the Gerudo. "But the purpose of my visit is to obtain high-quality gemstones from the Gorons. One of us from the shop travels here often. And we obtain a good discount by buying in bulk. Which, of course, we pass on to our customers."

"I'm sure," said Link. "Well, my Hylian mistress and I are very tired, so we are going to sleep now. If you run into my Zora wife, please say nothing of seeing us here."

"I never met such a deceitful person!" said the Gerudo. "Traveling the length and breadth of Hyrule to avoid your trusting wife. And she is such a lovely person too. Any decent man would be overjoyed to have such a wife. I feel so sorry for her!"

"Strange as it may sound coming from me," said Mipha. "Even I feel sorry for her. Goodnight."

After all the hiking, they both soon fell asleep.

Next morning when Mipha and Link awoke, the Gerudo saleswoman had already left. They ate some food Link had packed, and Daruk arrived soon afterward.

"All rested and ready for a tour?" said Daruk.

Daruk led them first to the Stolock Bridge for the view.

"Now get ready for some real fun," said Daruk. "There's nothing more exciting than a mining cart ride. And I promise, as scary as it may get, the cart won't leave the rails. Just stay inside and don't lean over."

Mipha and Link boarded one of the carts and were sent on their way with a blast. They raced beside a cliff and behind several cascading banks of lava falls. Daruk met them at the end of the ride.

"Wasn't that fun?" said Daruk. "Want to do it again?"

"No, thank you," said Mipha catching her breath. "We have only today here, so we should probably move on."

"Okay, whatever you say," said Daruk. "But we're thinking of turning these mine cart rides into some kind of tourist attraction."

From there they made their way to the Bridge of Eldin near Death Mountain.

"This is the main road to Death Mountain, which you've absolutely got to see," said Daruk. "It's the most famous place in the whole area. I can take you to the peak in Rudania to save some climbing."

It was a short walk to where Rudania rested. Daruk could still access it and welcomed them all aboard.

"It's a little like Ruta in its basic design," said Mipha as she walked around the inside of the Divine Beast. "But of course the controls are all different."

"I really enjoyed piloting this thing back in the day," said Daruk. "Alright, back up the mountain we go."

Rudania started climbing up the mountain under Daruk's control.

"See, I've gotten a lot better at controlling Rudania," said Daruk.

Just then everyone nearly lost their balance as Rudania lurched sideways.

"Are you sure about that?" said Link nervously.

"Yeah, no worries at all, little guy," said Daruk. "I just lost my concentration there for a minute. We'll be fine."

When they reached the summit of Death Mountain, Daruk insisted they all get off to enjoy the view.

"Can you beat that?" said Daruk proudly.

The view was indeed magnificent, and a sign proudly proclaimed this was number one of the hundred famous mountains of Hyrule. North Hyrule could be seen to the North between the jagged teeth of the summit. To the East were the blue waters of the Akkala Sea. To the South, you could see all the way across Hyrule to the snow-covered peak of Mount Lanayru. And to the West was Hyrule Castle and Rito Village in the distance. It was fair to say that almost every key location in Hyrule was visible from here.

"We have to find a way to bring tourists up here, too," said Daruk.

"I have to admit this may indeed be the best view in Hyrule," said Link.

But it was getting late, and they needed to get back. Daruk took them back down the mountain then led them back to Goron City.

As the sun set the glow of the lava became a more intense red and illuminated its surroundings. Death Mountain looked majestic glowing against the darkening sky.

They said their goodbyes over dinner as Mipha and Link planned an early start the next morning.

"Hey, it was really great seeing you guys," said Daruk. "I'm happy things have gone so well for the two of you. I'll see you both next year at the castle. It's going to be a big party, but I just hope they keep the speeches short. I really just want to hang out with the old gang. And Mipha, I like you, but I'm used to you the way you were. Keep well. Oh, you can keep the Fireproof Armor. It will make your trip home easier."

"Thank you for the tour and your hospitality," said Mipha. "At first I found this place too hostile, but I can see it has its own beauty. I'm happy I made the trip. And I promise I'll be back to normal the next time you see me."

"Stay well, Daruk," said Link. "And we'll see you again soon."

They made their way to the inn for the night which they had all to themselves this evening. Mipha checked her Tab.

"Sidon tells me Father is still worried about me being a Hylian," said Mipha. "I'm sorry, but I think I should return to the way I was as soon as possible. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, sweetheart," said Link. "I keep telling you I love you just as much either way, and I don't want to cause Father any worry. We can head straight back to North Hyrule from here."

Now Link thought about the best way to do that.

"We'll go North by the Eldin Mountains and pick up the ferry near the Akkala Wilds," said Link. "There's a bit of climbing, but that's easier for you while you're still a Hylian."

Next morning they headed West across the Golow River and then North along the almost lifeless Western Shore of Darunia Lake. Only the occasional Fireproof Lizard and the even rarer Smotherwing Butterfly crossed their path. It was not until they reached the northern end of the Lake when some Fire Chuchu's popped up. So, there's still some of them around, thought Link. They either avoided them or took care of them with arrows if they got too close.

It was early afternoon by the time they reached the hot air vents surrounding Gut Check Rock, and Link helped Mipha as they rode the strong winds up to the peak. Some Gorons were busy training there, and this was a good spot for lunch with another beautiful view of the surrounding area. Link had to explain they were just passing through, not here to train, to the apparent disappointment of the Goron in charge.

Afterward, they refreshed themselves in the hot springs at the base of the rock and then continued East staying North of Skull Lake. The sheer cliffs of North Hyrule were visible to their North. And they finally saw some green foliage again after all the barren land they had traveled through.

It was early evening when they, at last, reached the shore of the Akkala Sea. It was possible to catch a ferry from the small pier that had been built here, but only on request: it was not a regularly scheduled stop. Link used his Tab to notify the ferry company and was informed the next ferry would arrive in about half an hour.

"Do you remember the first time we came here together?" said Mipha as they sat together waiting for their ride. "It was the first time anyone from Hyrule journeyed into North Hyrule in ages. But it was the key to the anti-aging rune."

"I remember it very well," said Link. "It was my first run in with Queen Sopha. And I finally got to meet Fi, the spirit of the sword. It was an interesting trip, and I wrote about it in my journal."

It was dark now, and the stars shone over the sea as the gentle waves lapped against the rocks. Soon they could make out the light of the approaching ferry in the distance. When it docked at the pier, Mipha and Link boarded. There were only three other passengers, and it was easy to find two seats together. The ferry left at once and was soon making its way into the channel and directly to the North Hyrule terminal.

Mipha and Link sat together, their arms around each other.

"Thank you for making this trip," said Link. "It was an experience I'll never forget, spending time with you this way. And I have to say, you're just as cute as a Hylian, and of course just as wonderful a person. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Mipha. "And I'm sorry it couldn't be longer. I thought this would make you happy."

"No, please don't be sorry," said Link. "I am happy either way, and I look forward to spending some water time together with you again. And we can get rid of that bed. I notified the Sheikah in North Hyrule, and they said they would be ready when we get there. They can do the reverse transformation tonight."

They held each other as the ferry approached the North Hyrule pier. After disembarking, they were met by a Sheikah who led the way to the shrine. It was a different scientist, and Link assumed the other one must be sleeping. It was late at night by now.

"I know you two are familiar with this by now," said the scientist after they reached the shrine. "It should take no more than three hours."

Mipha and Link kissed, and Link took one last picture of her as a Hylian. Then Mipha discarded her clothing and entered the chamber. The scientist sealed it, and the process began.

"Link, you can wait in the room over here," said the scientist pointing. "If you want to get some sleep, there's a cot there. I'll wake you up when we're done."

Link went to the small waiting area and lay down. He did fall asleep, and the next thing he knew the scientist was waking him.

"It's time," said the scientist.

He led Link back to the chamber, which was just beginning to open. Link looked down at Mipha as she lay there asleep. It was the same her again, the Zora he had fallen in love with.

Link sent a message to Sidon that all was well and Father could relax. He assumed Sidon would read the message in the morning.

After a few minutes, Mipha opened her eyes, and she looked up to see Link smiling down at her. She smiled back.

"Welcome back Lady Mipha, Princess of the Zora," said Link bowing. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"That's a little forward of you to say something like that Zora citizen Link," laughed Mipha. "But now perhaps you can assist your Princess to rise, and I may bestow a royal kiss upon you in gratitude."

He helped her out of the chamber, and they kissed. They held each other, and he gently stroked her tail fin. It would be nice for them both to be back to normal for a while. They could appreciate each other all over again.

"Remember, Mistress Mipha, your Hylian blueprint is good for a year," said the scientist. "And your Zora blueprint, Link, is still good for another nine months. If you feel well enough, you're free to go."

Link gathered up Mipha's Hylian clothing, and they both thanked him.

"If you feel well enough, we can catch one of the slow late night ferries back to the Domain," said Link. "We can sleep on the boat, and we'll be there in the morning."

"Yes, let's do that," said Mipha. "The sooner Father sees me the better he will feel. But I have to remember to stop trying to fix my hair."

They made their way back to the terminal, and the ferry was already there. It was scheduled to leave in a bit less than an hour. They sat down together and leaned against each other. The gentle rocking of the boat soon put both of them to sleep.

As the boat pulled away from the pier, Link briefly awoke and opened his eyes. Mipha was still asleep leaning on his shoulder. He carefully removed his arm from under her and put it around her. She stirred but did not wake up. The moon shone across the sea as the boat made its way along the coast toward Lanayru Bay. It was a slow ferry, and the ride was a gentle one, the sound of the Sheikah engines a soft low hum.

He looked down at her again and smiled. He knew she would be happy being herself again and so would her family. And frankly, so would he. They had some fun while it lasted, but this was the way she should be. He didn't mind sharing her world though, and maybe they could take that Faron trip together someday. Whatever would make her happy was fine with him. She stirred again and nestled against him, still asleep. He hoped her dream was a happy one. He rested his head against hers and soon fell asleep himself, as the boat gently rocked on the waves and took them closer to the home they both loved.


	92. Normal is the New Normal

**Chapter 77 -** **Normal Is the New Normal**

 _Summary: Mipha and Link resume life in Zora's Domain as Zora and Hylian. Mila is teaching, Midon is coding, Lapha is schooling, Tila is captivating, and Linky is maturing._

"Open your eyes," said Mipha. "We're here."

The late night ferry from North Hyrule had already docked and was gently riding the waves at the Lanayru Bay terminal. The sun was just rising now and casting an orange glow everywhere. It was a new day.

Link rubbed his eyes and saw Mipha smiling at him. He smiled back. She was back to how he first knew her, and that felt good.

"Good morning, Princess of the Zora," said Link. "You're very nice to wake up to."

"You're still not used to it yet?" laughed Mipha.

"I never will be, sweetheart," said Link. "Every time is just as exciting. But I guess we had better go ashore. It looks like we're the last ones on board."

"I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible," said Mipha. "And I only woke up myself a short time ago."

Mipha took his hand, and they stepped onto the pier and then the shore. The Zora official there bowed a greeting, and they were free to continue.

"You're wearing your Zora Armor, so let's get in some swimming," said Mipha. "I've been dying to see how I feel back in my element."

They made their way back toward the Domain, swimming wherever possible. It was midmorning by the time they reached the northern part of Ruto Lake and home lay just ahead.

"Take my hand," said Mipha as they approached the final waterfall. Then they held hands and laughed all the way as they both swam at full speed up the waterfall and surged past the top, landing gracefully in the waters of the lower Domain level. Link had felt a tug on his hand the whole way up, so he knew Mipha was still swimming faster than him. She clearly hadn't lost any water skills from her time as a Hylian.

"That felt really good!" laughed Mipha. "Come, let's calm Father's nerves. I know he will be anxious until he sees me with his own eyes. Sidon Tabbed me that a single day didn't pass that he didn't express his concern."

The guards acknowledged them and waved them up to the throne room.

"Good morning, Father," said Mipha smiling at him. "Your delinquent daughter has returned."

"Mipha, darling, you look wonderful!" said King Dorephan. "Sidon shared Link's message from last night, and I was so relieved. But it is even more of a relief to see you safe and sound. And I know your children have missed you."

"It's good to be home," said Mipha. "Link and I both feel like we've been away too long."

"Yes, by all means, enjoy being home again," said King Dorephan. "Maybe you two could have some fun at tonight's dance."

"I didn't realize that was tonight, but yes that would be fun," said Mipha.

"Now I have a meeting coming up with a council member," said King Dorephan. "But welcome home!"

They thanked him and left.

"I need to make arrangements to have the bed removed from our room," said Link. "I'll speak to Kodah about it now."

"I'll come with you," said Mipha.

They made their way to the inn and Kodah was by the entrance.

"Lady Mipha and Link," said Kodah. "How nice to see you both."

"Good morning, Kodah," said Link. "It looks like we won't need that bed any longer."

"Ah, everything is back to normal? I'll arrange to have it picked up tomorrow. And you already paid for the week, so we're good. If you don't mind my asking, how was life as a Hylian, Lady Mipha?"

"It was exciting in some ways," said Mipha. "But I only did it out of necessity, and I'm happy to be back to the way I hatched. It's funny, but I still missed the water. It must be deeply ingrained in my mind because I felt the pull of water even as a Hylian."

"Well, welcome back Lady Mipha," said Kodah. "I know everyone will be happy to see you back the way we know you. And all of us feel what you did was a huge sacrifice and very heroic."

Mipha and Link returned home and put away Mipha's Hylian clothing and other travel items. Then it was time to think about lunch.

"I literally cannot wait to bite into a tasty Hearty Bass," said Mipha. "I'll catch you one too. Be right back."

Link lit the kitchen pot as Mipha left and returned a few minutes later with a Hearty Bass for him.

"Where's yours?" said Link.

"I said 'literally,'" said Mipha.

Link laughed and shook his head. He cooked his fish, they sat down together, and Link began eating.

"I think we should take a quick swim and then a nap," said Mipha. "Neither of us slept well last night, and I want us to be fresh and enjoy the dance at Ruto Lake tonight."

"Fine," said Link. "We'll probably get woken up when the children get home."

After Link finished eating they did some swimming in the waterfalls behind their house on Mikau Lake, then headed home to their bedroom to rest.

"Ah! Home at last!" sighed Mipha as she settled into the water of their bedroom pool. Link joined her. She rested her head against his, and they held hands. She looked over at him, and they kissed. Then Mipha closed her eyes and soon afterward stopped breathing. Link knew she was asleep then. He closed his eyes, listened to the steady sound of the nearby waterfall, and drifted off to sleep moments later.

The next thing he knew Link awoke with a start and Mipha did the same.

"Time for dinner!" Lapha had just shouted through their bedroom door. "Hurry up Mom and Dad."

Mipha and Link got up, and Link got dressed. Then they made their way to the dining room.

"Welcome home!" their four children shouted in unison. Everyone exchanged smiles and hugs then sat down to eat.

"This is amazing!" said Mipha. "Where did you get the Porgies? You know they're my favorite!"

"Uncle Sidon knew you would be coming home today and made arraignments," said Mila. "He is out with friends tonight, or he would have joined us. And we wanted to give you a special homecoming."

"Thank you, this is a wonderful surprise," said Mipha.

"So, please tell us all that's been happening with you," said Link. "I feel like we haven't seen you in ages."

"Well, I've been teaching history," said Mila. "And working on some research. I'm enjoying it so far. The students have been curious to learn and well behaved. I can say that because luckily Laff and Linky here are too old for my class."

Lapha stuck her tongue out at Mila as everyone laughed.

"I've been busy coding," said Midon. "And I'm involved with testing some new Tab features we're working on before we release them. It's nice to be able to work from here, but I usually find a place outside to work. I don't like to stay inside my room all day."

"I'm back in school," said Lapha. "I'm enjoying the class with the Sheikah scientist from North Hyrule. But the other classes are fine as well."

"I'm doing fine," said Linky. "I have the same classes as Laff, except for the Sheikah one, and the instructors are all good so far."

Mipha and Link briefly exchanged a glance. It wasn't anything Linky said, but the way he said it. Linky's voice had changed since they had last seen him, and it wasn't a little boy's voice anymore. He had reached adolescence.

Mila noticed their reaction and smiled at Mipha.

"Well, I would love to learn more when we have a chance to talk separately," said Mipha. "Now let's enjoy this delicious dinner. Is everyone going to the dance tonight?"

"Yes," said Mila. "I'll be with Kendal. He's almost done with his knight training and looking forward to being sworn in as a full-fledged knight."

"I'll be with Larena," said Midon. "She's still studying architecture as an apprentice."

"Linky and I are just going to hang out and enjoy the music and dance a little," said Lapha.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Mila. "My friend Tila Tabbed me she will be coming here for the dance, too, and staying with me tonight. Are you and Dad going?"

"Yes, and we'll keep out of your way," laughed Link. "Enjoy yourselves. You're only young once."

"That's especially funny coming from you, Dad," said Mila. "But we understand."

After dinner, the children left to meet their friends down at the lake. The dance would start a bit before sunset, and the musicians were already beginning to get set up.

"You're only young once?" said Mipha. "Are you suddenly feeling old? I can cure that, and I don't need any healing magic."

"I know you can!" laughed Link. "But I'm fine. It's just that Linky's voice change took me by surprise. He's growing up."

"Yes, he is," said Mipha. "But we always knew that would happen. Just enjoy sharing the experience and don't get all sentimental on me. It's already hard enough for me to accept."

"Of course, I understand, sweetheart," said Link.

"Let's go down to the lake soon," said Mipha. "I'm in the mood for some music and dancing. I think I appreciate music more as a Zora. We have such a rich tradition with it."

Meanwhile, at Ruto Lake, people were gathering.

"Kendal! Over here!" shouted Mila, waving as she saw Kendal looking for her. Kendal smiled, waved back, then swam over to Mila, and they embraced, kissed, and twirled around in the water together.

"Are you practicing?" laughed Mila.

"I know I can certainly use some dance practice," laughed Kendal. "No, just so happy to be with you again, sweetheart. I don't want to let you go, either."

Midon, who was not far away, waved to Kendal and he waved back.

A few minutes later Larena swam over to Midon. They kissed and held each other.

"How is the Prince of coding doing tonight?" said Larena.

"Looking forward to a romantic evening with the future Zora Chief Architect," said Midon.

They laughed and kissed again. Then Larena waved to Mila and Kendal.

"Where's Princess Lapha and Link?" said Larena.

"They're together over there," said Midon pointing to a nearby rock outcropping. Lapha and Linky were sitting together there talking.

Just then Mila heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Mila and Kendal," said Tila. "Ready for some serious dancing tonight?"

"Tila!" said Mila as they hugged each other. "It's great to see you! As always, you look fantastic. Are you here alone?"

"Just with the security guard my devoted sister insists upon," said Tila pointing to a nearby Zora guard from North Hyrule who was making her way to an area nearby for a better view.

"Well, I'm not worried about you. You never seem to have trouble finding a dance partner," laughed Mila.

The musicians had taken their place now and were ready to begin. Everyone applauded as they started playing a fast dance song that had everyone turning and twisting in the water.

"Come on, Linky," said Lapha. "Dance this one with me. It's fun!"

"Sure, Laff," said Linky as they jumped into the water. This was a dance to warm up the mostly young crowd, and Linky laughed when he messed up and turned the wrong way at one point. In the end, they were both laughing with each other.

"That was fun!" said Linky. "I don't feel self-conscious anymore."

So, the evening dance went on. The musicians favored fast songs but mixed in some slower ones as well. This was one of the more popular music groups, and the crowd was loving it.

Mipha and Link made their way to the Eastern end of the Lake and had been listening to the music on the way there.

"I guess we really are old," said Mipha. "I don't recognize most of the songs or how you're supposed to dance to them."

"Let's just dance to them the way we want," said Link. "The important thing is we're together and having fun."

Meanwhile, after dancing with a few random dance partners, Tila swam over to where Lapha and Linky were together.

"Hello Lapha and Link, are you having a good time?" said Tila.

Linky stared at her for a moment. She always wore such beautiful jewelry, and it seemed to sparkle. And she looked gorgeous!

"We are, Aunt Tila," said Lapha.

"Please, you're both way too old to be calling me 'Aunt' anymore," said Tila. "Just my name is fine."

The next song was starting.

"Come on, Link, dance with me," said Tila.

Linky said yes, that would be nice and then swallowed. He felt a funny feeling when she held his hand. Tila pulled him out further into the water away from Lapha, as the music began. She closed her eyes to the rhythm of the music then opened them, smiled and gazed into Linky's eyes. Her eyes were like bright polished gold, more golden than even Mi's and Laff's. It gave him a warm feeling to look at them.

And now he felt a strong urge to be close to her. He took another deep breath and swallowed. And Tila seemed to sense what he was feeling, as her smile grew more enticing. She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Then she changed the way they were dancing. She took his other hand and placed it around her then let go and held him with hers. He held her close and realized this must be what it felt like to be crazy about someone. Because he suddenly realized he was.

Tila was turning in the water with him now, and he held her even closer, and she held him closer too. He looked at her, and she looked back at him. Her eyes were so beautiful and so expressive. Had he never noticed that before? Then he looked down at her lips, and they looked so soft and inviting, and he was sure they would be delightful to taste. Then he looked back at her eyes, and she was looking back at him. And her eyes seemed to say to him, go ahead, I know you want to kiss me, and I want you to. And as he looked her expression changed slightly to a questioning glance as if to say 'Well, what are you waiting for? You have to go first.'

He gave in to his feelings. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and then Tila returned his kiss as she held his face to hers with her hand on the back of his head. And as their kiss continued, he knew he was in love or at least a young version of it. Then she pulled back and gently touched his cheek.

"That was nice!" said Tila. "Now stay with me, we're dancing the rest of the night together."

"I would love that," said Linky. "I really would."

As Lapha watched Linky and Tila dance, one of the boys in her Sheikah Technology class approached her. He was kind of shy and his name was Kentle.

"Princess Lapha? Would you like to dance with me?" said Kentle.

"Sure," said Lapha. "And just my name is fine, Kentle."

They went out further into the water and started dancing.

"I felt funny asking you to dance while your brother was with you," said Kentle.

"Oh, you could have anyway," said Lapha. "And it looks like he's quite busy now. I'm glad you asked me. Are you enjoying our Sheikah class?"

They began discussing Sheikah technology as they danced.

Link and Mipha had paused dancing for a moment, and Link looked around. Then he noticed Lapha dancing with someone, and it wasn't Linky. Lapha was the last of his little girls and this hit home. She was growing up, too?

"I see Lapha is dancing with a boy," said Link to Mipha as he nodded in their direction.

"Yes, girls often do that," said Mipha. "I know what you're thinking and you shouldn't. She's a Zora and still has a long way to go. They're just kids having a good time. You know, I came to this dance to have fun, not get all sentimental. Will you lighten up?"

"Sorry, yes, I promise," said Link. "Let's try dancing to the next song, whatever it is. And I hope I don't embarrass you too much."

After the song ended, the musicians paused, and one of them addressed the audience.

"I hope everyone is having as much fun dancing as we are performing," he said.

There were shouts and cheers, confirming everyone was.

"We've tried to play your favorite songs, and we don't often perform requests," he said. "Usually because we don't know them anyway."

That drew a small laugh.

"But there is a special couple here we would like to honor, and one of their children has kindly asked us to play their favorite song. I won't say who asked us, or they will probably be in big trouble when they get home."

At this, there was another murmur of laughter.

"I wonder what this is all about?" said Link.

"Will Lady Mipha and Master Link please come forward and be recognized," said the musician. "This next song, 'Waves of Love,' is for you. But I want all of you lovers out there to dance now. You're never too young or too old to be in love, and this song has been a lover's favorite for many years."

The crowd applauded, and Mipha and Link had no choice but to swim nearer the musicians to everyone's applause.

"I'm going to kill someone later," laughed Link. "Which one of them did this? And I wish they didn't have to keep mentioning how old the song was."

"Lighten up, remember?" laughed Mipha. "And I love this song, so be quiet and enjoy the moment."

When they were close enough, they waved to the musician and acknowledged the applause of the crowd. Then the music began, and they started dancing. Soon other couples were dancing as well, and no one was paying them any attention.

Mipha and Link put their cheeks together and gently moved to the music. Link closed his eyes and remembered their first dance just after they had taken their wedding vows. They had danced to this very same song then, and it felt just as good to hold her in his arms now. He felt so lucky. And Mipha felt Link hold her closer as they danced, and she stroked the back of his head and neck, then pulled his face to hers, and they kissed. Her dreams had come true, too. And when the song ended, they waved again to the musician and swam back to the edge of the lake.

"See, that wasn't so bad," said Mipha. "And now you will always remember this dance instead of just forgetting all about it. You should feel grateful."

"You're right, of course," said Link. "Should we go? It will be hard to top a moment like that."

"Oh, trust me, I think I can," said Mipha. "Let's go."

Mipha took Link's hand as they headed home.

The dance continued for quite a while after Mipha and Link left. But finally, the musicians announced this would be the last song, and they played a slow, sentimental one. When it was over, it was time to say goodnight.

"I enjoyed dancing and talking with you, Lapha," said Kentle. "Would you mind if I Tab you sometimes?"

"No, not at all," said Lapha. "I enjoyed talking with you, too. But you need to brush up on some of the course material. We can talk about that next time."

"I will, I promise," said Kentle.

Mila was saying goodnight to Kendal.

"Can we swim after dinner tomorrow?" said Kendal.

"I think so, sweetheart," said Mila. "I'll Tab you. Good night."

Then they kissed and embraced.

Midon was saying goodnight to Larena.

"Where are you doing your architectural field work tomorrow?" said Midon. "I can work nearby. Then I'll have a chance to see you sooner."

"I'll be at East Reservoir Lake tomorrow," said Larena. "But I hope you are concentrating on your work, not trying to distract both of us."

"I can handle both," said Midon. "See you tomorrow then, sweetheart."

They kissed goodnight and Larena swam off.

Linky was saying goodnight to Tila. He would go home with Lapha.

"Tila, I had a fantastic time with you," said Linky. "Can I see you next time you are able to visit? I know you are often busy in North Hyrule. And I heard how well you did in mathematics, so you must be busy with that too."

"Of course, silly," laughed Tila. "Don't you think I want to see you just as much? I will be back for the next dance. In the meantime, you had better Tab me. I want to know how you're doing and that you didn't forget all about me."

"There is absolutely no chance of that!" said Linky. "I've never had such a great time, Tila. I can't wait to see you again."

"Until then," said Tila. Then she leaned forward, and they kissed.

"Now I have to find your older sister," said Tila.

Mila started looking for Tila to go home with her. She saw her with Linky and saw the two of them kiss. Well, Linky wasn't a little boy anymore. Who was she to stand in the way of young love?

It was time to go home now. It had been a beautiful night for lovers old and new, and there was nothing wrong with that. It was perfectly normal.


	93. Twenty-Five Years - Part 1

**Chapter 78 -** **Twenty-five Years - Part 1**

 _Summary: As life returns to normal for now, preparations are underway at Hyrule Castle for the twenty-fifth victory anniversary celebration. But Link suddenly realizes something about North Hyrule._

At Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda was meeting with the group she had charged with organizing the upcoming celebration of twenty-five years since the victory over Calamity Ganon that had saved Hyrule. It was still over six months away, but an event this large took a good deal of planning. And then, of course, it took quite some time to carry out all the plans.

From the very start, Zelda had always taken a very personal interest in these anniversary events, and not only to bring recognition and honor to those who had achieved it. It was to remind people that what had happened once could, and someday most likely would happen again. At the same time, she wanted the event to be a happy occasion since it was a victory celebration after all.

"It would be nice if this one were even better than the twentieth," said Zelda. "There should be a little time for speeches by the Champions if they wish, and then I want to speak about why I think these events are important. We need to have enough food and drink for everyone, of course, and music too. And everyone enjoys fireworks. I want people to leave happy, remembering what a good time they had, but also remembering why we have it. And leave time for me to have dinner and an evening with the original Champions. That was great fun the last time!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the lead planner. "We have taken all that into account and are close to completing our final plans, including assignments as to exactly who is doing what and when. We can submit our plans to you for final approval within two weeks if that is acceptable."

"That would be fine," said Zelda. "Thank you. I know you have all been working hard on this and I appreciate it. Let's meet again in one week to discuss where things stand."

The group all bowed as Zelda rose and left to return to her family. As she walked back to the living quarters, she thought about the Champions. It would be good to see them all again and catch up on what they were doing with their lives. They had all mellowed a bit with age. They were no longer the brash young warriors they were back then, ready to take on anyone and anything. But they were still the same courageous, and generous people on the inside, the ones who had willingly answered her call for help, willing to die if necessary in defense of Hyrule.

Getting together with the original Champions guaranteed a night of fun and laughter. When they were all gathered together like that, the stories would roll from one to another. Then she could relive those days of her youth with them, the times she had spent traveling all over Hyrule, sometimes in the company of her loyal knight. She was smart enough to realize the passage of time had undoubtedly filtered out memories of the many hardships they had endured, the insecurities and fears. She knew her mind was unconsciously selective now, thinking only of the good times they had shared. And that was fine.

But was it coming up on twenty-five years already? The time between the twentieth and now had gone by so fast. Her daughter was the same age now that she was when she started working with Purah on ancient Sheikah technology.

She arrived back in the family living quarters.

"Did your meeting go well, Mother?" said Princess Zelda as she looked up from her Tab.

"Yes, sweetheart, everything is on schedule for the celebration," said Zelda. "I'm looking forward to seeing my old friends again. Are you done with your lessons for today?"

"Yes, Mother, I just finished my science lesson," said Princess Zelda. "Will Uncle Link bring his family to the celebration do you think? It would be nice to see my cousin again. We had a lot of fun together during his time here."

"I'm sure he will," said Zelda. "He and Aunt Mipha like to stay an extra day to shop and eat out, so you and your cousin should have time to spend with each other."

"We hardly get together with family, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I never see Father's sister, Aunt Lara, and her family. It feels strange compared to my friends."

"I know," said Zelda."But your Aunt Lara prefers to have your father visit her at her home. She feels she has to be very formal when she comes here, and can't relax. I've tried to put her at ease, but it's just how she is."

"Would it be all right if two of my girlfriends slept over the day after tomorrow? There are no lessons the following day, and it would be fun for all of us," said Princess Zelda.

"Do I know these friends?" said Zelda.

"No," said Princess Zelda. "But I've met them several times while horseback riding and we get along quite well."

"You know the rules, sweetheart," said Zelda. "They need to be approved by the Royal Guards first."

Princess Zelda frowned.

"Give me their names, and I'll see if they can't be checked in time for your sleepover," said Zelda smiling at her. "I want you to have a good time with your friends."

"If you could, that would be wonderful Mother!" said Princess Zelda happily.

"I can't promise you, but I'll try," said Zelda. "Sit with me here for a moment, sweetheart."

They sat down next to each other.

"My dear, dear Zelda," said Queen Zelda as she gently stroked her daughter's fine blond hair. "I know how hard it can be growing up here. I've tried to give you as normal a life as I could. But it can never be fully normal. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, I do, Mother," said Princess Zelda as she rested her head against her mother. "You've told me many times that my good fortune in being born the Princess of Hyrule carries with it a special responsibility. But I don't think I will ever be called upon to do what you did."

"I hope and believe that's true darling," said Zelda. "But it will comfort me to know you could if you had to. In only a couple of years, you will be all grown up. You'll be old enough to make the pilgrimage to Mount Lanayru, completing your training. And then I can truly rest easy, knowing Hyrule will be safe even if I'm gone."

"Unless you want me to cry, please don't speak of being gone, Mother," said Princess Zelda.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Zelda hugging her. "I don't plan to be. What did you learn in your lesson today?"

Then they began discussing Sheikah technology until it was time for dinner.

Meanwhile, it was after school in Zora's Domain, and Lapha and young Link had gotten home a short time earlier.

"You're as bad as Mido, Link," said Lapha to her brother. "Can't you put your Tab down? I was hoping you would come out and play with us."

"Ok, Laff," said Link as he finished sending Tila a message.

Link had always been especially close to his sister Lapha. Growing up, she had looked out for him whenever they played with friends or did anything in the water for that matter. But Lapha was having trouble accepting he was more mature than her now. He did notice she had started to call him 'Link' not 'Linky' anymore. So, she must realize he was older but perhaps wasn't ready to accept what it meant. As much as he could, he went along with her requests to play together. He did it out of affection for her. He loved her and couldn't bear to see the disappointment on her face. But the games he had played with her friends as a child usually didn't hold the same appeal for him.

"That's better!" laughed Lapha. "It will be fun! Come on."

Lapha took his hand, and they went outside to meet up with some classmates. The game they were going to play was a form of reverse tag, where the one who was 'it' had to avoid being tagged by one of the others, not do the tagging. In the water, he didn't stand a chance. But if he was 'it' he could stay on land, and then they would have trouble catching him. He just needed to avoid being surrounded. You know, sometimes these games were still fun after all. Maybe he wasn't as all grown up as he thought.

Midon was sitting with his development device on the bed at East Reservoir Lake. It was comfortable here and generally quiet as well. He could work at home, of course, but enjoyed being outside. The fresh air felt good, and the lake close at hand meant he could take a break for a swim anytime he needed one. And another good thing about this location was his girlfriend, Larena, was not far away. She was busy with two other architect apprentices discussing the construction of the reservoir with a master architect. Looking up and seeing her not too far away was a nice bonus.

Midon had been busy testing a rune that had been submitted for approval that could detect if there were fish underwater. He assumed he had been given this assignment because of his unique familiarity with the subject matter. The rune seemed to work best in still water or smaller bodies of water like ponds. Waterfalls confused the rune. Of course, he knew some of the best fish congregated near waterfalls, such as the Hearty Bass. He jotted down some suggestions for how the effect of the waterfall on fish detection could be reduced with a noise reduction process and sent the rune back to the developer for further work.

He looked up, and Larena was still busy. So he moved on to begin reviewing the next rune that required his testing. This one was a game involving sliding blocks. It looked interesting, he thought. And testing it didn't require him to visit different locations.

Mila was home grading papers. She had just given her first Zora history class quiz and was eager to see how well her students did. Two students were not studying enough. They had misunderstood the nature of their ancient ancestors, the Parella, and their role in aiding the hero of that age. Admittedly this was Zora pre-history of a sort, but the class curriculum always started with that topic. She would have to speak with the two of them tomorrow. But the rest of the class had done well, which was encouraging.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link were leaving the throne room as a late council meeting had finally come to an end.

"I'm sorry, but was that not the most boring meeting in your entire life?" said Link. "I gave my ambassador report very concisely, less than ten minutes I think. But the council member overseeing the construction at Spool Bight felt compelled to describe every single step they took. I think he spouted for well over an hour!"

"Yes, I agree that was pretty hard to get through," said Mipha. "And it's nice to see you are using more Zora expressions, like spouting. Father doesn't like to embarrass him, though, so he let him give the report the way he did. Anyway, we have no excuse now not to know the exact state of affairs at Spool Bight."

"Are you up for a swim?" said Link as they reached the plaza. "I am so stiff from sitting so long my joints feel frozen!"

"You know I'm always up for a swim, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "Ruto Lake sounds very inviting right now."

They were both soon swimming in the lake together.

"You have changed, and it may be permanent," said Mipha. "Before you would ask if we could take a hike or a swim. Now you only think about a swim. And I see how you prefer to eat fish whenever you can now and how you cook it, not as well done as before. I thought those things would wear off over time, but they still haven't."

"Yes, I know the Zora experience changed me," said Link. "I already told you that, but I haven't told you the half of it."

"What haven't you told me?" said Mipha.

Link paused for a moment.

"When I sleep I sometimes find myself dreaming of the time we spent together at Lurelin Village," said Link. "In my dream, I'm underwater with you, and I feel completely at ease there. Porgies swim all around us, as we hold hands. I can feel the tug of the sea current pulling at us, drawing us deeper or further out from shore. Before, something like that in a dream would terrify me. I would think I was going to drown, the current pulling me further from land, and then I would probably wake up. But in my dream now I have no fear of the water. I know I'm strong enough to fight the current if I want to, but I don't need to. We can let the current take us if we want, go anywhere together. And then I wake up. But the dream feels so real, Mipha, more real than my dreams used to be. So, yes, I know I have been changed somehow. In preserving my memories when I transformed back to a Hylian, the process somehow left something Zora in my head. That's the only way I can explain it."

"Does that bother you?" said Mipha. "Do you want to see if something can be done about it?"

"No, not at all," said Link. "They're dreams, not nightmares. I feel happy having them. So, no, I would not try to cure myself of them."

"We should take that Faron vacation," said Mipha. "Faron and Lake Floria have a long history with the Zora. Our remote ancestors lived in Lake Floria under the dragon Farosh's protection, though the geography has changed a great deal since those ancient times. But ironically now Farosh is electrical, which can be harmful to Zoras. We have grown closer to Naydra now, the dragon of Nayru."

"Yes, I want to take that trip with you," said Link. "But we have the twenty-five-year celebration at Hyrule Castle soon, and I need to be there as myself. I think it would make sense to take our trip soon after that. Maybe taking that Faron vacation would make a nice twenty-fifth wedding anniversary present to each other. You challenged me to top our twentieth, and I think that might do it."

"It would indeed," laughed Mipha. "Let's hold that thought. But yes, we have the victory anniversary celebration to attend this time. We missed the twentieth, so this will be our first in a long time. We know Daruk is coming for sure. I hope the others do as well."

"I'm sure they will," said Link. "Zelda will guilt them into coming if nothing else. But I think they will all want to come. It's the only time all of us are together again, and it should be fun."

"Yes, I can enjoy that day now that we changed things and Father is alive," said Mipha. "Before, I just couldn't do it."

"And I know how stressful it was for you, becoming Zora Queen like that," said Link. "You had some tough days. Thank Hylia that never happened anymore. Like the first Great Calamity."

Link paused for a moment.

"But you know, saying that just reminded me of something and it's strange," said Link. "Ambassador Laray never asked me what happened here. Do you remember Queen Sopha? The timeline change I created never happened for them in North Hyrule. She quizzed both of us on what had happened. So, the Vera timeline change wouldn't have happened for them either. From their perspective, one day you were Queen of the Zora, and the next day you were suddenly Princess of the Zora again, and Father was back. But no one there asked about it. Isn't that strange? I wonder why?"

"Maybe because they already knew?" said Mipha.

"Maybe," said Link. "Queen Faray has always seemed completely honorable to me. I never detected any deceit in her. But you'll admit their behavior is strange."

"So, what do you want to do?" said Mipha.

"I think I should meet with Ambassador Laray and ask her," said Link. "I'll send her a message."

Princess Laray was North Hyrule's Ambassador to the rest of Hyrule. It had taken her some time to recover from the murder of her sister Tiray by Vera, but she was much better now. Her Tab indicated a message had arrived and she read it.

"Link Laray: Can we meet? I want to discuss timeline anomaly.

She shook her head. She had told Queen Faray that sooner or later the Hyruleans would wonder about why they had never asked about what happened three years ago. Only a handful of them understood the timeline issue, namely Link, Mipha, Purah, and Zelda. But Queen Faray was still very cautious in her dealings with the Hyruleans. It was due to mistrust. But it was not mistrust borne out of a belief they had evil intent, but doubts about their level of competence. Queen Faray feared the Hyruleans would cause harm out of ignorance. So, she had commissioned her investigation to learn what had happened. But now Laray needed to meet with Queen Faray to discuss.

She was ushered into the throne room when she arrived.

"Welcome, cousin," said Faray. "You said you have an urgent need to see me about the Hyrule time travel anomaly? I have asked Langon, our Sheikah Chief Scientist, to join us. He should be here shortly. How are you feeling these days, Laray? And no need for formality between family."

"Much better Faray, thank you," said Laray. "I am still grateful for all your help."

"Ah, here is Langon," said Faray. "So, the Hyruleans, Link, in particular, have finally realized we were unaffected by their timeline change of three years ago and should have asked about it. Perhaps you can go over what you did."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," said Langon. "It took us almost a year to complete our report. It was not easy finding out exactly what happened. Only a very few people knew about it, and they were not the kind of people who talk indiscriminately."

"It was wise your ancestors created that shield between our lands," said Faray.

"Yes," said Langon. "My ancestors foreswore time travel long ago, and we prefer not to even speak of it. They wanted to protect us from the land to our south that they left behind. They created the barrier that shields us from their Temple of Time. Of course, that causes anomalies between our lands. Your elder sister, Queen Sopha, was quite confused when Hyrule miraculously recovered after 104 years, only the last four of which showed any signs of recovery."

"Yes, I know," said Faray. "She wanted to be their savior. But for Laray's benefit can you now summarize what you have learned and how you learned it?"

Faray paused for a moment.

"And before you summarize your report," said Faray. "What is your assessment of things in Hyrule now? Are they ready to receive the next phase of our technology?"

"I would prefer to wait a bit longer," said Langon. "The Hyruleans are entirely trustworthy in my opinion. And their lead scientist, Dr. Purah, is quite brilliant. I think she may well know more than she lets on. But she's also a bit unpredictable, too willing to take risks. Let's be cautious. The next phase of our technology includes a rune to create certain objects from pure thought. And we know how badly that can go."

"Yes, I know your early history," said Faray. "Can we not limit the kinds of objects that can be created?"

"Yes, of course," said Langon. "We already do that for our own safety. But a clever scientist may be able to find a way around those limits. And I can see someone like Dr. Purah viewing it as a challenge to do so, causing a potential disaster."

"Well, it is as much your decision as mine," said Faray. "Our treaty says both your people and mine must agree before we share advanced technology. But I don't like this continued secrecy between our land and theirs. It smacks of how my sister liked to rule, and I am not at all like her. I act only out of a desire for us all to remain safe, and I want to be a loyal subject of Queen Zelda."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I understand," said Langon. "Back to the report. That evil creature Vera triggered the time travel anomaly. Her goal all along was to tamper with time for her benefit. Upon her destruction, three Hyruleans were transported to the past, Purah, Mipha, and Link. Then someone tampered with events back then. I doubt Purah would do that: there are limits to even her recklessness. So, we presume Mipha or Link did. In any case, after ten years of Queen Mipha, suddenly Mipha's father was back alive and ruling over our sister domain again. At a high level, that's what happened."

"I would assume it was Mipha who acted in hopes of bringing her father back," said Faray. "Again, thank Nayru your barrier spared our land. Who knows what might have happened to us. My sister might still be ruling here. Now can you tell Laray how you learned all this?"

"Yes," said Langon. "Our instructors in Hyrule keep their eyes and ears open. From bits and pieces of conversation they picked up, especially from Purah, we finally pieced together the whole story. But it was painstaking, hence the year it took."

"You should understand, Laray, we did nothing underhanded and relied only upon things people overheard without spying," said Faray.

"All right," said Laray. "What should I share with Ambassador Link?"

"Anything but the mention of our technology," said Faray. "We need to wait a bit longer before they're ready."


	94. Twenty-Five Years - Part 2

**Chapter 79 -** **Twenty-five Years - Part 2**

 _Summary: Link meets with Ambassador Laray of North Hyrule to discuss the time travel anomaly, and Laray hints at something. Tila invites young Link to visit her, and Mila accompanies him on an overnight trip to North Hyrule._

It was almost two weeks later, and at Link's request, Princess Laray, Ambassador of North Hyrule, was meeting with him at his house in Zora's Domain. Laray was returning home from a routine visit to Hyrule Castle and had agreed to meet with Link on the way back. Link had raised the question as to why no one in North Hyrule had asked about the events of three years earlier, the Vera time travel anomaly, and Laray had been explaining their position.

"You can see I would wonder why you never asked about it," said Link. "It seems odd to me you would act as if nothing happened. But you are asking me to ignore that?"

"I am asking you to continue to trust us," said Laray. "I can assure you that we acted only out of concern for our well being. You must admit that changing your past the way you did was somewhat reckless. When we detected the timeline anomaly, we thought it prudent to investigate it on our own. We were unsure what the consequences of it were, and whether it would change the level of trust we could place in you."

"How did you investigate it?" said Link.

"Our Sheikah scientists and instructors living in Hyrule merely listened to what people said," said Laray.

"I'll bet Dr. Purah was your best source," said Link as he shook his head.

"Her name did come up," said Laray. "But my question to you is, why didn't you explain what happened to us?"

"So, from your perspective, we were the deceitful ones in all this?" said Link.

"Perhaps not intentionally," said Laray. "We know the anomaly itself was not your fault. That evil creature that originated in our land, Vera, triggered the event. But you did something in the past to change your timeline, and certainly made no effort to inform us of what happened."

Link thought for a minute.

"All right," said Link. "I can understand your point of view. We should have informed you when it happened, and that was probably my fault as ambassador to your land. I apologize. But I honestly never thought about the matter until two weeks ago when I Tabbed you. It was then I remembered North Hyrule is unaffected by our time travel events. Anyway, it's a lesson to keep each other in mind when things happen."

"Then I believe we are in agreement, are we not?" said Laray.

"Yes," laughed Link. "You are quite good, Laray. I started out feeling the injured party, and at the end, I am the one apologizing. Will you stay and join me for lunch?"

"I would be delighted," said Laray as she checked the ferry schedule on her Tab.

Link went to the kitchen and prepared two lunches of Hearty Bass. Mipha was at a meeting with her father all morning, and no one else was home at the moment. Laray looked at some of the pictures on the wall as she waited.

"Your family is well, Link?" said Laray as they sat down to eat.

"Yes," said Link. "Mipha is fine and so are the children. I call them children, but they are almost all grown up now, and it feels like it's happening way too fast. My older two are working and seem to have a steady boyfriend and girlfriend. And my younger son reached adolescence. My only somewhat little girl is Lapha, and she is something of a technology whiz. Before too long I think I'll be a grandfather."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," said Laray. "But there's nothing wrong with that when it happens. You'll have the fun of playing and caring for little ones all over again. This fish is quite tasty, by the way. Freshwater fish is a bit of an acquired taste for us, but I like it. Most of us from the North prefer saltwater fish."

"I'm glad you like it," said Link. "I find I've developed more of a craving for fish these days. I used to look at a pond or a lake and just enjoy it for its scenery. Now when I look at a body of water, I find myself wondering what's swimming in it and how it tastes."

"That's exactly how we think when we're hungry," laughed Laray. "Did you enjoy your experience as one of us?"

"Enjoy is not a strong enough word," said Link. "I was emotionally overwhelmed. Mipha and I connected on so many new levels, it was almost like we were different people. It was the most amazing experience of my life. I realized how much of the world I've been missing by only living on land. So, yes, you could say I enjoyed it, but it was far richer than just enjoyment."

T

"That's good to hear," said Laray. "I'm glad you had such a rewarding experience."

"Given how safe the technology is if used within a year, Mipha and I are considering my transforming back for our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, and taking a trip together somewhere, most likely the Faron region," said Link.

"If I may use that inadequate word again," said Laray. "I hope you both enjoy it. But twenty-five years! That is wonderful, Link. Now that I think about it, I should have realized it's been twenty-five years for you. I remember learning that you two married shortly after Hyrule's victory. Queen Faray is looking forward to attending the victory celebration at Hyrule Castle this year."

"Our whole family is going as well," said Link. "I miss my old Champion friends, though we saw Daruk not too long ago. We went through a lot together."

"Yes, but especially you," said Laray. "I know about the timeline split, Link, and that you spent four years missing all of them, but especially the one you loved so much. I lost my sister, and I know how hard losing someone you love is. I realized later why you were so sympathetic to my situation. I think I even asked you how you get over losing someone you loved. Had I known back then I would have been more sensitive, and never have asked you something that must have only brought back painful memories. You must have suffered a great deal."

"Yes, it was a difficult time," said Link. "I was struggling to regain my memory, most of which I never recovered. The only thing that kept me going was the hope that, with the right technology, I could do something about what happened."

Link paused for a moment as he thought back.

"All that seems so long ago now, Laray, but I still remember it," said Link. "When Dr. Purah was experimenting with time travel, I was allowed to use a TimeShift stone one time and visit Mipha for one day shortly before our defeat. I was so happy to see her again, I couldn't keep my emotions in check and nearly ruined everything. It was a wonderful afternoon and evening we spent together, once I got my emotions under control. She was more beautiful, more loving and more fun than my damaged memory of her."

Link paused for a moment.

"But then at the end, it was so hard to say goodbye," said Link. "I wanted to tell her what was going to happen. I loved her so much, how could I let her suffer and die? But Dr. Purah had warned me that doing that could end up making things worse, not only for her but for all of us. It could even destroy all her efforts at restoring the Temple of Time. So, I had to say nothing."

Link paused again for a moment, remembering.

"You know, Mipha had given me this playful nip on my shoulder to remind me of her when I left. She had even teased me she wouldn't heal it. But when I returned to my present, her future, I wished it would never heal. To me, it was a final keepsake of her touch. Anyway, it was another year or so before Dr. Purah learned the Temple of Time's secrets. And that year was the hardest of all, not knowing if Dr. Purah would ever be successful and having just seen Mipha in person again. It was ironic. Queen Zelda of that time hoped that seeing Mipha would bring me some closure, a last goodbye of sorts, and then I would move on as she kept urging me to do. But it did just the opposite. I wanted to be with Mipha all the more. And, thank Hylia, things all worked out in the end."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, then Link asked about what had been on his mind.

"Laray, do you know what makes it possible for your region to be unaffected by our time travel?" said Link. "I used to naively think it was just because you were not part of Hyrule, but there must be a more scientific explanation for why the Temple of Time's effect stops at the border between our lands."

"I am not a scientist," said Laray. "But the Sheikah who emigrated to our land were able to construct a shield or barrier of some sort. That's all I know. The technical details would be way beyond me."

"And no doubt me as well," said Link. "But to do something like that the Sheikah in your land must indeed be very advanced. The shrine of transformation is another example. I would never have imagined such a thing were possible. I know your Sheikah continued their research long after ours abandoned theirs. They must have discovered a great many things during all that time."

"I really can't say," said Laray. "At least we all have Tabs thanks to them."

"Yes, and no one can live without them now," said Link. "That was an extraordinarily useful invention."

"Link, I am not sure where you are going with your questions. But I hope you realize that Queen Faray is not at all like her sister Sopha," said Laray. "Whatever she does or does not do is out of concern for people, both hers and yours. She is not seeking to extend her power and does not mean you any harm. Even Sopha was driven at first by a desire to help your people."

"I do believe Queen Faray is entirely trustworthy," said Link. "And I know Queen Zelda, and I are too. So, I hope we can all work together in good faith, and without any secrets between us."

Laray paused for a moment and looked at Link, deciding if she should say more. Then she spoke.

"You and I have always been on excellent terms, Link," said Laray. "You helped me through a difficult time in my life, and you avenged the death of my sister Tiray. I will always be grateful to you for all you have done, and I think of you as a friend. So, I will say a bit more to you than I should at this point, hoping it will help you understand. And I trust you will keep it in confidence, save only perhaps for Mistress Mipha. Do you promise?"

"All right, I promise," said Link.

"You mentioned secrets between us and a wish to avoid them," said Laray. "I'm sure that sounds worthwhile to you. But not all secrets are hurtful, Link."

Link looked puzzled, and Laray paused for a moment.

"Let me put it another way, in terms of things we spoke of earlier," said Laray. "You mentioned your children growing up. Do you remember when they were still small?"

"Yes, of course," said Link. "But what does that …."

"Did you keep how to start a fire secret from them?" said Laray.

Link stared at her.

"I should be going now to catch the next ferry home," said Laray looking at her Tab and standing up. "Thank you for a delicious meal, Link, and it is always a pleasure to see you."

"Yes, of course, Laray, and it was a pleasure to see you as well," said Link. "Please give my regards to Her Majesty."

And without saying anything further, Laray left.

Interesting, thought Link, very interesting. So, Hyrule was like small children to them, a land that needed to be protected from something? It would be good to learn more when he could. But he did not want to betray Laray's trust, so he needed to be careful.

As Link started cleaning up from lunch, Mipha arrived home.

"Hi sweetheart," said Mipha as she kissed him on the cheek. "I saw Laray leaving and said a brief hello and goodbye. Did your meeting go well?"

"Yes," said Link. "She pointed out we were just as much at fault for not telling them what happened, and I had to agree with her. And I understood their reasons for being cautious with us to see what the timeline change had done."

"I suppose that makes some sense," said Mipha. "Did you tell her it was all my fault?"

"No," said Link. "That doesn't matter anymore. But then Laray went on to hint that there may be things they need to keep secret from us for our own good, and that took me by surprise."

"I see," said Mipha. "But in all our dealings with them, all the visits Tila and others have made here, I have never seen any evidence of anything unusual that would warrant such secrecy."

"Well, perhaps whatever it is doesn't work here. Maybe they prevent it from working in Hyrule," said Link. "They constructed some sort of barrier that blocks the Temple of Time. Perhaps it also blocks whatever they are referring to."

"Perhaps," said Mipha. "Well, it's something to keep in mind. Have you eaten yet? I'm starving."

"Yes, I had lunch with Laray," said Link. "There's still a trout in the kitchen. After lunch, how about a swim?"

"I love it!" laughed Mipha. "You are so Zora like these days. Of course!"

That evening at the family dinner, young Link had a request.

"Mom and Dad," said Link. "Tila's invited me to visit her in North Hyrule this weekend. Is it okay with you if I go?"

"By yourself?" said Mipha.

"No, Mila said she would go with me," said young Link. "Right Mi?"

"Yes," said Mila. "It's been a while since I visited Tila anyway, and I don't mind taking my little brother. But I wonder how much I will get to see my friend. I think I'm going more in the role of my brother's chaperone."

Young Link turned slightly red.

"Be nice, Sis," said Midon. "I remember the early days with you and Kendal. Your fins twitched so much you made the Lake ripple."

"And what about you, Mido?" said Mila. "You and Larena were stuck together like barnacles every time I saw you."

"Are you two still juveniles?" said Mipha. "If Mila goes with you, Link, I am fine with you going to see Tila. I'm sure Mila will look out for you. And I hope both of you enjoy the visit."

Midon noticed Lapha was very quiet.

"Laff, I could use your help on some coding," said Midon. "Would you mind spending some time with me this weekend? I'm stuck in one place. And maybe your friend Kentle could help as well? We could work on it by East Reservoir Lake, and then all get in some swimming together."

"Alright Mido," said Lapha. "I don't mind. I don't think Kentle will be of much help, but maybe he'll learn something from the two of us. I'll invite him."

After dinner, everyone went back to their room, but Link thought he should speak with his daughter Lapha. Lapha was reading when he arrived.

"Hi sweetheart," said Link. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Dad, come in and sit down," said Lapha. "Is anything wrong?"

Link sat down on the bench there.

"Nothing is wrong, but I could use a hug right now," said Link.

Lapha came over, and they hugged each other.

"Are you okay, Dad?" said Lapha.

"Yes and no," said Link. "You and I are going through the same experience, sweetheart. People we love are growing up. And that's a good thing because it's normal, but it's also hard to accept all the changes that it brings. It's just part of life, though, and we have to move on. I know it's especially hard when it's someone you've been close to all your life. I have four people in my life it's happening to. So, if you ever want to talk or need a hug, think of me. I need it even more than you do."

Lapha squeezed Link and kissed him on the cheek, then looked him in the eyes.

"I understand, Dad," said Lapha. "But it's only three people so far. I still don't feel very grown up. And as long as you're here, I wouldn't mind hearing one of your stories while we hold each other. I always liked you doing that. Remember?"

"I would love that," said Link. "I really would. I have a good story in mind. Are you ready?"

When Mipha and Link were alone in their room later that evening, they discussed young Link's trip.

"Where were you?" said Mipha.

"I told Lapha a story," said Link. "I went there to comfort her about Link growing up, and she ended up comforting me."

"She's a wonderful daughter, isn't she? And I told you Zoras take longer to grow up," said Mipha.

"Maybe, or maybe she just knew what I needed to feel better," said Link. "Either way she is a wonderful daughter."

"I assume you are okay with Link going to North Hyrule," said Mipha. "You didn't raise any objections."

"No, I'm fine with it as long as someone like Mila goes with him," said Link. "I wouldn't be comfortable with him going alone, though I probably did riskier things at his age."

"There is no probably about it," said Mipha. "But I still feel very protective of him. It was also nice of Midon to look after Lapha. Lapha is used to having Link home on weekends to play with."

So, in the morning two days later Mila and young Link found themselves speeding north on the ferry to North Hyrule.

"This ferry is neat, Mi!" said young Link as he sat with Mila and watched the shoreline pass by. "It's so fast and smooth. But you're probably used to it by now, you've been there so many times."

"Yes, but I'll never forget my first visit," said Mila. "I was planning to spend a month with Tila, but three weeks into my stay it was discovered that Queen Sopha had sabotaged all our Tabs. Tila and I helped rescue Dad after he came there to rescue me. Did Dad ever tell you the story?"

"Yes, but I don't remember all the details," said Link. "That must have been a scary experience!"

"It was," said Mila. "But things have been much better since Sopha's sister, Faray, took over. I think you'll have a good time there. In fact, I think Tila will just about guarantee it."

"Very funny, Sis," laughed Link. "What's it like there?"

"The Zora part we're visiting has the same layout as our domain," said Mila. "But after you see it you'll appreciate ours more. Ours was built with better materials. The Sheikah in North Hyrule live separately, and I've never seen much of their location."

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"So, you and Tila are sharing a wave these days?" said Mila.

"We both like each other," said Link. "I have a good time with her, enjoy being with her, and miss her when I'm not. She's fun to be with, Mi, and much more outgoing than me. What do you think of her?"

"She's a very nice person," said Mila. "A lot of people misjudge her because of how pretty she is, and the fact she loves to party and dance and have a good time. But she is quite smart, especially in mathematics. When I used to visit her, she sometimes had to take time away from my visit to study. She won't want me to tell you this, but she's had a crush on you for some time. Just remember, you're both still young, so don't get too serious too soon. Have fun and enjoy this time in your life."

"Now you sound like Mom, Sis," said Link.

"As you get older you'll come to realize that a lot of things Mom and Dad told us when we were growing up were true," said Mila.

The ferry was turning west into the channel leading to the North Hyrule port now, and slowing from the high speed it traveled on the open sea. You could make out the mountain range near the beginning of North Hyrule and the massive structure on Lomei Labyrinth Island to the East.

"Mom and Dad were the first ones to visit here in ages," said Mila as she pointed to the mountain range. "They were searching for a substance that would help Dr. Purah with her anti-aging rune. If Dad hasn't told you about that adventure, you should ask him about it. I've gotten to read a lot of Dad's journal since I sometimes help him organize it."

They were soon approaching the pier, and as the ferry slowed, they saw Tila on the shore, waving. They both waved back. As soon as the ship completed docking, they went ashore.

"Mi and Link, welcome!" said Tila running over to them. "I'm so glad you could come! And I'm sure your sister won't mind if we kiss, Link," added Tila, as she and Link shared a brief kiss.

"Nice to see you, too, Ti," laughed Mila as Tila and Mila hugged.

"Are you hungry?" said Tila. "I've arranged lunch for all of us, and then I can give Link a brief tour. Of course, you're welcome to come, too, Mi, but you've seen it all before."

"Lunch sounds good. Then I'll spend some time alone while you show my brother around. I don't need to see it again, Ti," said Mila as she smiled at her.

"You're so understanding, Mi," said Tila as she took Link's hand. "As for lunch, we have an assortment of porgies and some crabs. And I made sure the cooked ones are just the way you like them, Link. Follow me!"

Tila led them to one of their Gazebo structures, and someone from the Market brought them all lunch. Link looked around at the area.

"It looks almost identical," said Link. "But I'm sorry, Tila, I think where I live looks better."

"I won't argue with you," said Tila. "But I think there are other parts of our land you may like. Sadly you can't see the undersea wonders we have. Our coral reefs are quite colorful and very beautiful."

"What are our plans?" said Mila.

"Well, after lunch and a brief tour for Link, then perhaps there will be time for a swim. After dinner tonight we have our monthly dance. I'm sorry Kendal could not come with you, Mi. But you know my friends and won't lack for dance partners. I reserved a bed for you at the inn for tonight, Link. Mi and I sleep in the pools. And then tomorrow morning you both head back home. I have to study tomorrow anyway."

"Sounds good," said Link.

The porgies were quite tasty, but Link skipped the crabs. Tila and Mila ate everything.

"Your fish here has a slightly stronger taste," said Link. "But I like it."

"They're equally nutritious to the ones you have," said Tila.

After lunch, Mila spoke up.

"I'll leave you two now," said Mila. "I know my way around."

"Come, Link," said Tila. "There's a nice scenic spot just a short walk from here."

Tila and Link made their way past the eastern bridge then walked North. There was a small forest here with pine trees, an abundance of red colored shrubs and a pool of water, and a flat rock you could sit on. When they were out of sight of the domain, they grabbed each other in their arms and kissed.

"I missed you so much," said Link after several kisses. "I'm so glad I was allowed to visit."

"I missed you too," said Tila. "Let's sit here for a while. This place is called Crimson Grove because of all the red bushes that grow here. It's a place people like us come to be alone together. Do you like it here?"

"It's beautiful," said Link. "But you're more beautiful."

Then they held each other and kissed as they sat together.

Meanwhile, Mila made her way to the plaza then walked upstairs and visited the small shrine of Hylia they had placed there when they joined Hyrule. One of the guards on duty recognized her.

"Mistress Mila, this is a nice surprise," said Tandon. "It's been quite a while since you've been here, has it not?"

"Yes, hello Tandon," said Mila. "It has been awhile. And we're friends, so please drop the title. Will I see you at the dance tonight?"

"I plan to be there as soon as I get off duty," said Tandon. "Will you save a dance for me?"

"Of course," laughed Mila. "You're famous for your fancy fin work. How is Her Majesty?"

"Well," said Tandon. "Do you want me to see if she has time to see you?"

"If you don't think she's too busy at the moment," said Mila.

Tandon checked with Queen Faray and returned with the news Mila could go right up.

"Mila!" said Faray as she came forward and they hugged. "You look well! You should have told me you were visiting. My sister only told me that your younger brother was coming. And no titles please."

"Well, that's probably who she really wanted to come," laughed Mila. "But our parents wouldn't let Link come here alone."

"No, I can understand that," said Faray. "Although Tila keeps telling me how grown up he is. I want everyone to feel safe here, though. Is your family well?"

"Yes, everyone is fine," said Mila. "And you are well, Faray?"

"Yes," said Faray. "It's been pretty quiet here since that Vera incident. I'm hoping to visit Hyrule Castle for your upcoming 25th victory celebration. I assume you and your family will all be there?"

"Given who our parents are, I don't think there's much chance we won't be there," laughed Mila. "But I don't mind. It's important to me to see my parents and the others recognized for what they did. I teach history now, and it amazes me how quickly everyone forgets how important that was."

"Yes, that's the way people are," said Faray. "If you didn't experience the event, it becomes just a story. I know we have classes now on each other's history, but I think the class about ours covers very little. Perhaps someday you would like to learn more about our history? You know where our library is."

"I would, very much," said Mila. "With your permission, I could research it here next summer vacation."

"You would be most welcome," said Faray. "Perhaps your younger brother could spend time here then too. Well, I must get back to work. Enjoy your visit and say hello to everyone for me."

Mila wandered over to their small library. It was by no means as extensive as the one in Hyrule Castle but was devoted to their own history and culture. There was a three-volume set on their history and Mila selected the second one to browse through. This volume began with the years just after the Sheikah emigrated there. It covered the agreement between their peoples and some of the projects they worked on together. The subject matter was chronological, as expected, and mentioned whenever a new ruler took over. Then there was a section on the construction of their two Divine Beasts, omitting the technology involved. There was also some discussion of nearby exploration that had taken place. Then there was a chapter on Sheikah technology advances. But the pages from that chapter were removed, and instead, a page was inserted indicating the section was classified and to see the Royal Secretary for the missing pages. Then the book continued with a discussion of rebuilding efforts and a new treaty about sharing technology. That was the end of this volume. Mila returned it to the shelf when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Mi, what are you doing here?" said Tila. "The guard said he saw you in the library. We're ready for a swim now, then dinner and then our dance."

"All right," said Mila. "Just indulging some professional interest in your land's history."

Tila took them to an area they could swim and get some exercise.

"The water's salty!" said Link when he got some in his mouth.

"Yes, try not to drink it," laughed Mila. "It should be easier for you to float though. I forgot to warn you."

After swimming, they had a light dinner, and then Tila said she wanted to put on her tiara and head for the dance.

"Link, you can come with me," said Tila. "It will only take a minute. We'll meet you at the dance, Mi."

Link followed Tila to where she kept her things behind the throne room. Tila put down her Tab as she picked out her royal tiara and fitted it.

"Can I look at your Tab?" said Link.

"Sure," said Tila. "Just don't send any nasty messages on my behalf."

Link picked up her Tab and looked at it. It was pretty much the same as his, but there was an additional red folder. He pressed the icon and nothing happened. He tried again with the same result.

"Hey Tila, what's this red folder?" said Link. "When I press it, nothing happens."

Tila had finished putting on her tiara and came over.

"You are curious, aren't you?" said Tila as she kissed him on the cheek. "That contains some personal items and some North Hyrule specific runes. It only opens for me. Remember I'm next in line for the throne here, so I need to have access to some special items. Are you ready for the dance?"

Link returned her Tab to her, and they headed toward the music.

"You can meet some of my friends now, Link," said Tila to Link.

Link saw Mila dancing with someone he didn't know. Then Tila took his hand and brought him to where several people were together.

"Hey, Tila," said one of them as they approached.

"Hey Aria, everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend from Hyrule, Link," said Tila.

Everyone exchanged greetings.

"So, how do you like it here, Link?" said Bandon.

"It's a little like home," said Link. "I haven't seen much, and it's only my first time here. But I like it so far."

"There is a lot more to see here," said Aria. "You must return again and spend more time next visit. You would be surprised at some of the things we have here."

"Come on, Link," said Tila. "Let's dance."

Tila grabbed Link's hand, and they began to dance, with Tila teaching him some of the dance steps. And when it was a slow dance, they would hold each other close and kiss.

"Your friends seem nice," said Link during a pause.

"Yes, and they are all interesting people to talk with," said Tila. "We have some good discussions, and I hope the next time you visit you can stay longer."

"I'd like that very much," said Link.

They danced together until the musicians finished and the dance was over.

"I had a great time, sweetheart," said Tila. "Thanks for coming. I won't see you in the morning. I have something I need to do. But I'll see you next weekend at your domain."

"I loved it here with you," said Link. "Until next weekend then, sweetheart."

They shared another long kiss. Then Link headed to the inn and Mila joined Tila as they headed for one of the slumber pools.

"So Mi, what's floating with you these days?" said Tila.

"Nothing much, just busy teaching these days," said Mila. "You'll find out what it's like after you graduate this year. I understand you're going to teach mathematics, right?"

"Yes," said Tila. "My sister thinks it's good for me to work, and I agree with her. I might as well put my math aptitude to some use."

"Have you been very busy?" said Mila. "You hardly Tab me these days. Or are you too busy Tabbing my brother? I don't want him hurt, Tila. I hope you're not just blowing bubbles his way."

"I'm not, Mila, I'm very sincere," said Tila. "I've always liked him, and he's growing up so fast he's practically my age now. He's cute, and he's good company. I'm totally into him Mi."

"Fine," said Mila. "I know he is quite taken with you too. I guess I won't see you in the morning?"

"No, I have something I need to work on," said Tila. "Have a safe trip home."

By now they had reached the pools and quickly fell asleep.

Next morning the trip home was uneventful, but something stuck in each of their minds. Link wondered what North Hyrule only runes were. He had never heard of them before, and maybe Tila could show him on a future visit. And Mila wondered what there was about North Hyrule's history that was so secret it had to be erased from the library. That would be something to research over summer vacation. But neither thought too long about either item.

"So, you had a good time, right?" said Mila.

"A great time, Mi," said Link. "Thanks so much for going with me. I know Mom and Dad think I'm too young to make the trip on my own, even though I don't think I am."

"Pretty soon you can probably do it on your own," said Mila. "You're growing up faster and faster it seems. But until then I'm happy to go with you. Or Midon could go with you sometimes. He's hardly been there."

When they arrived home, Mipha was there and gave Link a big hug.

"I'm glad you're home," said Mipha. "We missed you. Did you have fun?"

"I did have fun, and Tila was great to be with. But it's nice to be home again," said Link. "Where's Laff by the way?"

"She's playing with her friends at Ruto Lake. She was at East Reservoir Lake yesterday with Midon and Kentle," said Mipha.

"I'm going to go play with her," said Link. "I kind of missed her."

Then he headed for Ruto Lake.

Mila looked at Mipha, and they smiled at each other. Young Link was at that in-between age where he was grown up and yet not completely grown up. Enjoy it while it lasts, each of them thought.

Meanwhile, Zelda had finished approving the final plans for the 25th-anniversary victory celebration. What a relief that was done! She could leave the implementation to her ministers now. She wanted to send each of the old Champions a personal note and then think about what she wanted to say in her speech. But there was still plenty of time for that. She felt quite pleased with how things were going, though. It should be a grand celebration, even better than the last one. But now it was time for her next meeting, something important but less exciting. It was about the latest transportation improvements.


	95. Twenty-Five Years - Part 3

**Chapter 80 - Twenty-Five Years - Part 3**

 _Summary: The twenty-fifth victory celebration is held at Hyrule Castle, briefly reuniting the original Champions. Young Link starts to decide on his career._

Hyrule Castle never looked grander. Long blue banners, the same color as the Champion's outfits, hung from many of the castle walls. Each banner was divided into four sections, and each section contained the symbol of one of the four Divine Beasts outlined in white. Pennants of the same color flew in the breeze attached to the castle turrets. Flowers decorated parts of the grounds, primarily of the Silent Princess variety that Zelda loved so much. They were all part of the twenty-fifth-anniversary victory celebration decorations.

Castle Town merchants had stocked up on souvenirs and extra goods to sell to the visitors who had come from all over Hyrule for the occasion. Restaurants had been paid to help supply the food and drink that would be available for free during the festivities. A crowd had been gathering from early morning until the castle grounds had swelled with visitors.

Inside the castle dining hall, a group of famous people was gathered. Older folks knew who they were from personal knowledge, and younger ones had studied them in history. Daruk, Link, Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, and Queen Zelda were all gathered there for a light buffet lunch before the official start of the ceremonies. Most had arrived earlier that morning, but Revali had just flown in. They were all sitting around the table now.

"So, we're all together again," said Revali. "I hope people appreciate the trouble we all go through in coming here."

"Why are you complaining, Revali?" said Daruk. "You have the least trouble of all of us. You just flew straight here."

"Some things never change," laughed Urbosa. "It's good to see all of you again. We should enjoy this time together. We may never have another."

"It seems not that long ago we were celebrating twenty years," said Zelda. "The years are going by faster and faster."

"Except for Mipha here, we're all getting old," said Daruk. "But everyone can still wear their Champion outfit, and that's good to see. Is anyone speaking besides you, Zelda?"

"Zelda insisted I say something," said Link. "Probably because she knows how much I hate public speaking."

"I told you it doesn't have to be a long talk, Link," laughed Zelda. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You always rise to the occasion. As usual, I set aside a private dinner this evening for all of us to chat. This afternoon our families can join us. But I think it's time now for the ceremony. Is everyone ready?"

The six of them made their way to a temporary stage by the castle entrance, and the crowd applauded. Each of the Champions waved, acknowledging the recognition. Many in the audience were using their Tabs to take pictures.

There was a VIP guest seating area close to the stage reserved for family and other distinguished guests, which included Prince Rudin, Princess Zelda, Sidon, Mila, Midon, young Link, Lapha, Purah, Robbie, Impa, Faray, Tila, Laray, and several others. King Dorephan had elected not to attend saying one of his family needed to stay behind.

There were seats on the stage facing the audience for all of the Champions, and everyone but Zelda sat down. Zelda stood and signaled for the crowd to quiet down. Then she spoke.

 _Welcome to the 25th anniversary of one of the greatest moments in Hyrule history, our triumph over a great evil that threatened our kingdom. Some of us remember that day very well; many of you do not. Our victory was thanks to the people you see on the stage here with me, and today we honor them for what they did. I know you have come here to party, to enjoy yourselves, not listen to speeches. So, only two of us will briefly speak, the hero of Hyrule, and then myself. Given how few speeches there are, I ask you to please give us the courtesy of your attention for that short time. So, without further ado, I am pleased to introduce my loyal appointed knight, a Captain of the Royal Guards, and most importantly, the hero of Hyrule, Lnk, I mean Link._

Link burst out laughing at Zelda's inside joke. He grinned at her as he rose to speak, and the crowd welcomed him with applause. Link asked for quiet, then began.

 _Thank you for your warm welcome and I promise my remarks will be brief. But to begin with, I want all of you to know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with Her Majesty's memory. Her memory is all too good. She is making fun of me, recalling the time we first met almost thirty years ago now. I was a young knight who had just won the swordsmanship competition, and when an equally young Princess was about to award me a medal, I was so nervous that I couldn't even say my name right. But it is appropriate that I recall that moment because it changed my life and taught me two lessons. First, once I knew what I was chosen to do, I trained as hard as I could to succeed. I was relentless every day making sure my skills would be equal to the task. When you have a goal, you should pursue it with your whole heart and give it all of your efforts. And the second lesson I learned, which goes along with the first, is that you need to have love. You need to love what you are doing, love why you are doing it, and love who you are doing it for. I was not chosen to wield Hylia's sword as some honor for myself, but because my love of Hyrule compelled me to finish my task, no matter what the cost. And so, 25 years ago to this very day and in this very place, I drew the sword that seals the darkness and stood facing a terrible foe. I had trained my best for the battle and felt ready. But what gave me the will to give it my all was love, my love for all of you, the great people of Hyrule. May the blessings of Hylia be with you. Thank you._

The crowd applauded, and Link acknowledged it with a wave and then took his seat as Zelda rose to speak.

 _Thank you, Link. You know Link's bravery is legendary. He has willingly battled the strongest enemies in the land. But he is terrified of public speaking, so his appearance today only goes to show how fearless he is._

There was a small murmur of laughter from the crowd.

 _Now for any of you who may not know them, let me give a brief introduction to each of the other Champions. Revali was the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Medoh and excels at aerial combat. I have never seen another archer with his skill. He teaches now at a flight training school near Rito Village. Urbosa was the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Naboris and is the Chief of the Gerudo. She is a highly skilled warrior and is a good family friend. Daruk was the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Rudania. He is legendary among the Gorons for his combat skills and is fearless before any foe. Well, any enemy but a dog, but that's another story. He is also a good friend. Mipha is the daughter of Zora King Dorephan and pilot of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. She is highly skilled in both healing and combat. She is also the one who captured the heart of my appointed knight, and she and Link will celebrate 25 years of marriage in one month. Please let us honor all of them with a round of applause._

The crowd applauded, and when they quieted down, Zelda resumed.

 _Now I would like to strike a serious note for a moment. While I said this occasion is to honor those who made it happen, I also have another purpose. This celebration is also to remind us that what happened once will happen again. We hope it is not for many, many years, beyond any of our lifetimes and our children's lifetimes. But we all know the history of Hyrule. We can destroy the evil that attacks us, but it always returns. As Queen, it is my duty to keep Hyrule safe. So, I never want us to forget what happened, to grow complacent, to let our guard down. Ganon will return; it is only a question of when. I have asked my daughter to continue this tradition, that she ask her child to do the same. If all of you will promise to pass down the memory of this event to your children and your children's children, I can rest in peace. But now that I have made my point let us all celebrate. I command all of you to have a wonderful time and enjoy yourselves!_

The crowd applauded and began dispersing to get some food and drink, while Zelda and the Champions returned to the castle and made their way to the throne room. The VIP guests would be joining them shortly.

"Well, that was short and sweet," said Revali. "You did look a little nervous Link."

"I was," said Link. "Zelda wasn't kidding."

The VIP guests entered the room now, and soon the air was filled with conversation. Mila and her siblings approached where Mipha and Link were standing.

"Mom and Dad, I speak for all of us when I say we are so proud of you," said Mila. "I think we were all touched, Dad, when you spoke of your love of Hyrule. That both our parents are Champions is truly humbling. We all love you very much."

"Thank you," said Mipha. "Your love means more to both of us than all the praise in Hyrule."

"If you'll excuse me," said Lapha. "I want to take this opportunity to ask Dr. Purah about something. I see she is free at the moment."

"We'll mingle with the other guests now and give you a chance to speak with others," said Mila.

A few moments later Faray, Tila and Laray approached.

"Congratulations," said Faray. "It's nice to see you honored for all you did. And both of you saved my kingdom in a way as well, for which you have our thanks."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Link. "Hello, Princess Tila and Ambassador Laray. I was happy I could help your kingdom, though as you know our daughter, Mila, played a major role. You also know I want only lasting and trusting relations between us."

"And that is my wish as well," said Faray.

"Excuse me," said Tila. "But I need to speak with the younger Link. I see him over there with Mila now. Congratulations again Mistress Mipha and Master Link."

"I see others are waiting to speak with you, so we will move along," said Faray. "Come see me in North Hyrule when you have a chance, Link. We can speak further about the trust issues Laray tells me are on your mind."

"I would like to do that, Your Majesty," said Link.

Zelda, Rudin and Princess Zelda walked over to Mipha and Link.

"If either of you does anything but call me Zelda I'll be very upset," said Zelda. "Congratulations! It's good to see you both again. Mipha you remain the envy of us all. You look as young as ever."

"Thank you, Zelda," said Mipha.

"Mipha, whenever you and Link are here I am reminded of all the fun we used to have teasing poor Link," laughed Zelda. "He was so gullible back then."

"I could never tell when you two were serious," laughed Link.

"Cousin," said Rudin shaking Link's hand. "It's nice to see you when we're not battling evil."

"Yes, indeed," laughed Link. "Is your sister Lara well and is she here?"

"She's well but not here," said Rudin. "She doesn't like visiting here. Perhaps someday you could join me for a visit to her at her home, a family reunion of sorts."

"By the way, thank you, Princess, for your hospitality to our son Link during his stay here," said Mipha to Princess Zelda. "He said he had a wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure, Princess Mipha," said Princess Zelda. "We had fun, and I hope he can visit again sometime."

"Well, we're going to make the rounds," said Zelda. "I'll see you both tonight."

There were drinks and light snacks available, and people formed in small groups, busy talking with each other.

"We should mingle too," said Link to Mipha.

"Yes, but just remember we weren't actually here for the twentieth though people think we were, so try to avoid discussion of that," said Mipha. "Let's start with Daruk. That must be his son Darno with him."

After making their way over to Daruk, they finally had a chance to meet his son. There was a strong family resemblance, but as Daruk had pointed out, Darno was not quite as large.

"I'm glad we finally got to meet you, Darno," said Link. "We missed you on our visit to Goron City."

"I feel like I already know you, Link, my Dad's told me so much about you," said Darno. "And Princess Mipha, of course, I know about you as well."

"Hey guys," said Daruk. "Yeah, Darno and I made it here together this time. Darno's in charge of Rudania now, and I'm very proud of him."

"And well you should be, Daruk," said Link. "Mastering a Divine Beast is no easy task."

"You're telling me!" laughed Daruk.

People continued to wander around the throne room and chat. Tila had caught up with Mila, Midon and young Link.

"That was a nice speech your father gave," said Tila.

"Yes, and he hates public speaking," said Mila. "Queen Zelda wasn't kidding."

"Excuse me," said Tila. "Link, I wonder if you could give me a short tour of the castle? I know you spent most of your vacation here and I have only been here once before when Princess Zelda showed me around."

"Of course, Tila," said Link. "Just follow me."

When they reached the corridor outside the throne room, they found a secluded spot away from view and then wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing.

"I wonder what kind of tour our little brother is giving your friend?" said Midon.

"Probably the same kind of tour you would be giving Larena if she were here," said Mila. "But they'll be fine. Tila has a security guard if she leaves the castle, and we can always reach our brother by Tab if we need to. Did you try the snails? They're a bit dry but not too bad."

Lapha had caught up with Dr. Purah and got straight to the point.

"Dr. Purah, the anti-aging rune, does it work at the genetic material level or a higher cellular level?" said Lapha.

"Excuse me, who are you and how do you know anything about that?" said Purah.

"I am Lapha, Link's and Mipha's daughter, and I know about it by thinking about it," said Lapha.

"Indeed," said Purah. "I can see you must be the smart one in the family, though your brother Prince Midon is not bad at coding. Well, Princess Lapha, I don't like to discuss that rune as it is still experimental. But since you asked an intelligent question, I will answer you. It works at the level of one's genetic material. That is one reason why I have only been able to make it work for Hylians and Sheikah so far."

"Thank you, Dr. Purhah," said Lapha. "That is helpful to know. I will think some more about that."

Lapha walked away, and Purah looked after her. Lapha reminded her of herself at a young age, and she was clearly someone worth investing time educating. She would speak with the Zora's Domain Sheikah technology instructor about her.

Outside the castle, everyone was enjoying the free food and drink, and it was like a giant picnic. Toy models of the Divine Beasts were on sale again, as typically happened at anniversary celebrations. And there were souvenir pennants and banners as well.

Inside the castle people mingled and renewed acquaintances as the afternoon wore on. Then, as it grew close to sunset, Zelda and the Champions withdrew to a private room overlooking where the fireworks display would be held and to enjoy dinner. This was the part of the day's events that Zelda loved most, a chance for just the six of them to be together and reminisce.

But first, they all posed for a group picture in the same arrangement as the Champions Inauguration picture of 25 years earlier.

"Try to control your flair for the dramatic this time, Daruk," said Revali. "We're all a bit too old now for such theatrics."

"You know I just thought it might be fun to do it over again," laughed Daruk. "But, yeah, I hear you. It would look silly for us old-timers."

The picture was taken then they all sat down to dinner.

"If no one objects, I would like to do what we did last time," said Zelda. "Let's go around the table and recall what each of us remembers best about 25 years ago, good or bad."

"I'll go first," said Revali. "I remember fondly the time I took perfecting my special updraft skill. It was way beyond the ability of any ordinary Rito, but as you might expect, I mastered it fairly quickly. I also remember a lot of unnecessary speeches about your appointed knight, Zelda, but that's neither here nor there now. And of course, I recall my splendid victory over Windblight Ganon. That thing expected to surprise me inside Medoh but wound up being surprised by me instead. I hit it with bomb arrow after bomb arrow. It was a glorious battle!"

"Yes, I probably overdid it with the ceremony," said Zelda. "At the time it seemed right. But of course, we should all remember it was thanks to Link we were not surprised by the phantom creatures."

"Yes, I'll admit Link did play a part," said Revali. "Though I was never convinced I could not have handled matters on my own without his warning."

"Well, that's neither here nor there now, either, is it Revali?" said Urbosa. "Anyway, I will go next. I remember my battle with Thunderblight Ganon. Thanks to Link's warning I came prepared and wore the Thunder Helm. It helped me withstand that thing's electric attacks, and I ended up giving it a taste of its own medicine. I am fully willing to give Link credit for his help. Had I gone straight to Naboris I could well have been killed. I guess the other thing I remember was helping Link sneak into Gerudo Town. You made quite a cute little Hylian Vai, Link."

"It was all thanks to me, I know," said Zelda. "I was stupid enough back then to try escaping from my loyal knight."

"I'll go next," said Mipha. "What I remember most of all was how shocked I was to learn Link was not the same person I knew. Well, you know what I mean. I felt I had just lost someone very dear to me. It took time for me to get over that."

"I know that must have been hard for you, Mipha," said Zelda. "It was hard for me at first to believe anything Link said, especially since he couldn't remember much. My first instinct was to think you were delusional, Link. Who came up with the idea of quoting from our diaries? That was a brilliant thought, a true stroke of genius."

"It was actually you, Zelda," laughed Link. "Well, the version of you that existed at that time."

"I don't think you ever told me that," laughed Zelda. "Otherwise I would have been a bit more restrained in praise for myself. But oh Hylia, Link, I thought Mipha would never forgive you for quoting her diary in front of all of us."

"Thanks for bringing that up again, Zelda," said Link looking at Mipha.

"I eventually got over it, sweetheart," said Mipha.

"I guess it's my turn," said Daruk. "Well, it's hard for me to pick out anything in particular. I too had a nice battle with Fireblight Ganon, and it was much easier since I was ready for it. Whatever that Purah person from the future came up with to keep it from entering Rudania made it easy for me to blast it to bits once I boarded it. So I'm willing to give Link credit for his warning. I guess the other thing I remember was the celebration we had in Goron City. I'm sorry you didn't get to see it, Link. You would have loved some of the delectable rocks."

"I was busy in Zora's Domain at the time, Daruk," said Link. "But I'm sure you had some tasty rocks to celebrate."

"What about you, Link?" said Zelda. "What do you remember best?"

"A couple of things," said Link. "I also remember my big meeting with all of you to try to convince you what we needed to do. And I remember my battle with Ganon and then you sealing it away, Zelda. You looked like a goddess, all golden and spirit like. I'll never forget that moment, that suddenly the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. Hyrule was safe, and we had both fulfilled our duty. And we did it right this time. I felt such a sense of joy and relief."

"Yes, I remember that, too, of course," said Zelda. "But what I also remember fondly was our travels together, Link. We journeyed all over Hyrule, and you were such a patient companion. Do you remember the time we cooked each other dinner at the stable? You were very polite telling me how tasty what I made was. But I'm sure it wasn't filling enough for you."

"I remember," said Link. "It was a bit light but tasty. And you should have heard my fellow guards when we got back to the castle, and I told them I ate a meal cooked by the Princess of Hyrule."

"You told them that?" said Zelda.

"Of course," said Link. "But they were more interested in what you thought of my cooking. I had a reputation for concocting horrible recipes, and they assumed I must have made you sick. But I told them I think I stuck to plain fish."

"Yes," said Zelda. "It was filling at least. But you helped me to grow as a person, Link, become less self-centered. Later in life when I had occasion to visit any of the places we had been together, I would recall what happened or what we did there. Those trips with you are a part of my life. I will never forget."

"I'll never forget them either, Zelda," said Link.

"And perhaps another thing I remember was the excitement of discovery as I worked with Dr. Purah to understand ancient Sheikah technology," said Zelda. "We were uncovering artifacts and devices and trying to figure out what they did. It was like exploring a new world in a way."

"Well, some of those were big important things you've been talking about," said Daruk. "But I also remember the little things, like stomping around Death Mountain with Rudania when I was training. There were some great views from up there and some tasty rocks we uncovered. I know it was serious business, but it was fun too."

"Yes, we all had fun and grew close to our Divine Beast," said Mipha. "It is a very personal relationship. I feel Ruta is alive, not a machine."

"Oh! There go the fireworks," said Zelda.

Everyone stopped to watch. The fireworks marked the end of the celebration, and the crowd would begin to disperse right afterward. They waited until the fireworks ended and then Zelda spoke.

"Thank you all for coming," said Zelda. "I love seeing all of you and hope you enjoyed your time here. There are guest rooms for all of you and your families, and I expect you to stay the night of course."

Everyone but Revali agreed.

"I should get back," said Revali. "But it was good seeing all of you again. Much as I like to complain, I enjoyed our little get together. You helped make us a team, Zelda, and overcame even my ego in doing so. And it doesn't hurt to remember that we really did share in something quite special. Until we meet again, then, may the wind always be at your back."

With that Revali made his way outside and began flying back to Rito Village.

"Last to arrive and first to leave," said Urbosa. "But he has mellowed with age a little, and I think he appreciates all of us more."

"I think he doesn't like to lower his guard, to show us his feelings," said Zelda. "He cares for all of us but doesn't like to admit it. But that's not going to change. You just have to accept him the way he is."

"Well, this is the time we all say goodbye and that each of us is welcome to visit one another," said Urbosa. "But our days are filled with our own lives now, our families, our responsibilities. And some of us are getting too old for much traveling. It has been a fine tradition, Zelda, bringing us all together like this. Now may the sun shine on all of us until we meet again. Sav'orq everyone."

Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. Then Mipha and Link headed to the same guest room they had stayed in many times.

"Well, that was fun," said Link. "I'm glad we came."

"Yes," said Mipha. "I know we should look forward, but taking a little time to recall the past now and then is important. It helps put things in perspective."

"Twenty-five years ago," said Link. "I remember very well you didn't know it was really me."

"Well, it wasn't you in a way if you know what I mean," said Mipha. "The person I was in love with back then remembered me and the times we were together and all the things we did. You could hardly remember anything. You were almost like a twin brother. But I grew to accept that you were a damaged version of the same person, that what happened to you was necessary for us to be together."

"Yes, and I'm certainly glad you did," said Link. "Let's go to bed. I hope you don't miss the water too much."

"I hope you don't either," laughed Mipha. "Tomorrow we're meeting the rest of the family for lunch at the Crab Castle before heading home."

Castle Town next day was still unusually crowded, with people shopping or eating out before heading home. Mipha had reserved an outdoor table for six at the Crab Castle, but only five people showed up: young Link wasn't there.

"Link is eating with Tila," said Lapha. "They wanted to try the Seaside Snackbar. They're supposed to have delicious snails."

"I don't think our brother went there for the snails, Laff," said Midon. "He wanted to be alone with Tila."

"And that's fine," said Mipha. "We can meet up after lunch."

They sat down and were soon enjoying the tasty porgies and crabs the restaurant was known for.

"Did Queen Faray speak with you, Dad?" said Mila. "She told me she would like both of us to visit her in the next few weeks so she could explain some things."

"She did invite me as well," said Link. "Can you go with me in three weeks? The timing would be perfect. I want to temporarily transform back to a Zora and go on that Faron trip with Mom for our anniversary."

"Sure, Dad," said Mila. "I wanted to ask Faray about their history anyway."

Meanwhile, near the Seaside Snackbar, Link and Tila were sitting alone together on the grass with two plates of snails, one cooked and the other raw.

"Be careful getting the meat out," said Tila. "Here, let me help you. You're going to hurt yourself the way you're doing it."

Tila used a sharp nail to pull the meat from the snail.

"Open wide," said Tila.

Then she popped the snail meat into Link's open mouth and giggled.

"How do you like it?" said Tila.

"Tasty," said Link. "They're nice and salty."

Tila picked up a raw snail from her plate, scooped out the meat, and ate it.

"I think they add some salt when they cook it," said Tila. "How do you like it here?"

"I like it. I had a great time here over vacation with my cousin. And I've been thinking lately about what I should be doing with my life," said Link. "I'm leaning more and more toward becoming a knight here. I'm not as studious as the rest of my family, and I do have some combat skill I inherited from my Dad. I'll miss my family, but I can visit them when I get time off. How do you feel about that, Tila?"

"You know I'll support whatever you think is right for you, Link," said Tila. "You still want us to be together, don't you?"

"How can you even ask that? Of course, I do. I love you," said Link. "I'm never so happy as I am with you."

"And I love you too," said Tila as she put her arm around him. "I can visit you here and also at your domain whenever you go home to visit your family and have enough time for me. But, of course, you should spend most of your home visit time with your family. Speaking of which, have you spoken to your parents about this?"

"Not really," said Link. "I mentioned it, but they told me I could also serve as a knight in the Domain if I wanted to. But that seems too strange to me. For one thing, I'm a Hylian, not a Zora. And for another, I will probably be treated differently because of my family. I don't want that. I want to prove myself on my own."

"Then you should speak to them and tell them how you feel," said Tila. "It will be hard for them to see you go. And I'm not sure you won't be treated a little special here as well given who your father is. Anyway, let's finish the snails and take a walk before we have to leave. I'm going to miss you when we each go home."


	96. Some North Hyrule History

**Chapter 81 -** **Some** **North Hyrule History**

 _Summary: Queen Faray shows Mila and Link some startling North Hyrule technology and explains its history. Mila suggests a frightening possibility which Link considers. Link consults with the Sheikah at the Shrine of Transformation, then completes transforming to a Zora for his upcoming trip with Mipha._

It was a sunny morning in Zora's Domain, and Mila and Link were preparing to leave for North Hyrule together and a scheduled meeting there with Queen Faray.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you," said Mipha. "Father needs me here right now."

"Is Father alright?" said Link.

"He's fine, he just wants me here for some meetings," said Mipha. "Father likes to make sure I know about everything taking place here, and also wants my opinion on some matters."

"Are you sure it's fine that we go now?" said Link. "Mila and I can easily postpone this trip."

"No, you should both go," said Mipha. "I want you to have this trip completed for me in time for our anniversary. I can't wait to spend some quality underwater time with you again. Say hello to Faray for me."

Link and Mipha kissed goodbye, Mipha and Mila hugged, and then Link and Mila made their way to the ferry to North Hyrule.

The sun shone brightly over waters of Lanayru Bay, and the ferry bobbed gently up and down as people boarded from the pier. When it was time, the ship departed and was soon heading east out of Lanayru Bay toward the Akkala Sea.

"It's been quite a while since just the two of us were together in North Hyrule," said Link as they sat next to each other.

"Yes," said Mila. "And that was a trip I'm not likely to ever forget! It was the last time I saw Sopha, thank Nayru. I spent three weeks there visiting with Tila, and just talking with Sopha at meals gave me a chill. It felt like she was constantly probing you for information."

"Yes, she had quite the penetrating gaze," said Link. "I'm glad her sister is in charge now."

They watched the shore pass by as the ferry turned north into the Akkala Sea.

"What do you think this meeting is all about, Dad?" said Mila.

"I wish I knew for sure," said Link. "My instincts tell me it's nothing bad. They want to dispel any feelings of mistrust. I promised Laray I wouldn't say anything to anyone but Mom about my conversation with her."

"Link told me Tila's Tab had some North Hyrule only folder that only Tila could access," said Mila. "And parts of their history were removed from the library and marked as secret. It all sounds very mysterious, Dad, maybe even sinister. Are you sure Faray is not like her sister Sopha, only sneakier?"

"Am I sure?" said Link. "No, I can't be completely sure. But I have a good deal of experience dealing with people, Mila, and all my instincts and past contacts with her tell me Faray is on the level."

"You mean she's tail fin up," said Mila. "You really should try to learn our expressions, Dad. You've been living with us for almost 25 years now. It's not like it's a new language."

"I honestly keep trying, Mila, but I'm known for having memory issues," laughed Link. "Anyway, you get my drift."

"You mean I ride your wave," laughed Mila. "I'm not going to give up on you, though I sometimes think you're hopeless, Dad."

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I've been going through your journal, Dad, and as I read some parts of it I began to worry," said Mila.

"What about, sweetheart?" said Link.

"You remember that time the Yiga Clan used magical masks to impersonate people they had killed," said Mila. "That was a terrible time for Hyrule as trust broke down and people grew afraid, not knowing who was who. Then I began to think of the Shrine of Transformation and wondered if that could also be used to disguise someone's identity. How do we know Faray is really Faray at all, and not a transformed Sopha?"

Now Link had to stop and think as he stared out at the water rushing by and the white foam splashing against the side of the ferry. Was that even possible? Could someone transform into a different person? And even if it were possible, would the Sheikah who control the shrine allow it?

"So, you're suggesting perhaps Faray isn't just sneaky; she's not herself at all? I'll admit I never thought of that, but it seems unlikely," said Link finally. "I'm trying to think through how it would have to work. Say, for example, I wanted to transform into my cousin Rudin. They would first need a blueprint of Rudin, so he would have had to have already been there. Then I would need to persuade the Sheikah to take my memories and insert them into his body. Somehow I don't think the Sheikah would do that."

"Sopha was the queen of their land back then," said Mila. "Perhaps they would have done what she commanded."

"So, you are worried the person we think is Faray could be Sopha in Faray's body, something like that?" said Link. "It's prudent to be cautious, but I don't think so. When could this have happened, Mila? We know Faray was truly herself when she had Sopha detained. And before that, Faray was the one who reported on her sister's treachery. So, I don't see when there would have been a time for Sopha to transform into Faray's body, assuming that is even possible. You raise an interesting point, but I don't think it could have happened."

"Is there any way to check?" said Mila.

"Well, I could ask Faray something that Sopha wouldn't know," said Link.

"I would feel more at ease if you did, Dad," said Mila. "Those chapters about the masks and people being taken over gave me the creeps. I had a nightmare about it once."

"Fine, I will do that," said Link.

The ferry turned west into the channel to North Hyrule and lowered its speed, then eventually slowed further, maneuvered into port and docked. A Zora guard was waiting for them as they disembarked.

"Mistress Mila and Master Link, welcome. Please follow me," said the guard.

The guard led them directly to the throne room where Queen Faray was waiting for them and promptly greeted them.

"Mila and Link, how nice to see both of you again," said Faray. "Please, let's sit together here. We can have lunch in a few minutes. And no formality, please."

"Thank you, Faray," said Link. "Mipha says hello."

They sat down together at a table near the side of the room. There were three place settings with a dish, fork, and knife, and Link assumed someone would serve lunch when it was time.

"So, you are both here for answers," said Faray. "And I promise you shall have them. But I need to lead you to the information I have in my own way, so please be patient and indulge me."

"Of course, Faray," said Link.

"We Zora have an expression, you can't put the crab back in its shell," said Faray. "You probably have a similar Hylian one. As you know, it means once you have done something, it can be impossible to undo it. So, the Sheikah in our land like to proceed very cautiously now, and so do we. Laray told me about your conversation with her and the feelings of mistrust you may have developed for us. I assure you those feelings are completely unfounded. I have reviewed how certain things happened to prepare for our meeting today, and so I can try to explain everything to your satisfaction. But enough talk for now. We are no doubt all getting hungry. What would each of you like for lunch?"

"I've always been quite fond of your Mighty Porgies if they're available," said Mila.

"Mighty Porgies are fine for me as well," said Link. "Lightly cooked in my case, please."

"Excellent," said Faray. "I'll have Mighty Porgies as well. So, three orders of Mighty Porgies, one lightly cooked. Now, don't be frightened."

Faray picked up her Tab and touched it several times. Link thought Faray was transmitting their order to a kitchen. But then Link and Mila jumped back from the table as three swirls of blue ancient energy appeared above the table, one before each of them and hovering just over each plate. As the swirls of energy gradually coalesced, they formed three porgy dishes, one lightly cooked.

"I hope the fish is to your liking," said Faray as she smiled at them.

"How is this possible, Faray?" exclaimed Link.

"Let's discuss it over lunch, shall we?" said Faray. "I assure you the fish is real and perfectly safe. It won't hurt you in any way, but I am happy to taste either of your dishes if you're suspicious of me."

"No, I trust you," said Link. "But how did you do this, Faray?"

"It's a long story that begins a long time ago," said Faray. "I will summarize it as we eat. After you hear it, you will understand why we are so cautious. And Mila, I will be happy to send you a copy of the missing pages from our history book later. They contain much more detail than I can cover with you now."

They each took a bite of their fish.

"It's delicious," said Link. "It's even cooked right."

"The parts of our history that concern us relate to the unintended consequence of four separate and useful pieces of Sheikah technology coming together," said Faray. "You have had some limited exposure to three of them, Link. Two pieces resided on that device you called a Sheikah Slate. The third you experienced here on an earlier visit. And I will demonstrate the fourth to you now since that is the easiest to show you."

Faray held her Tab in her hand, then suddenly smashed it apart by throwing it hard onto the floor. Mila and Link both gasped. But what happened next was even more amazing. Two swirls of ancient energy appeared, one above the table, and when they stopped there was a new Tab in front of Faray and the pieces of the old one were gone.

"Very handy," said Faray. "Once a Tab is registered to a person, if it is lost or damaged, the technology here will automatically create a replacement and destroy whatever remains of the old one."

"That is fantastic," said Link.

"Yes, and handy," said Laray, who then took another bite of fish.

"Now for the first three pieces of technology," said Faray. "The first one is what you refer to as the Hyrule Compendium, that portable catalog of all significant items in Hyrule. That's a convenient thing to have, and you can even add new items to the catalog. The second key piece of technology is similar to the runes on the Sheikah Slate that can create bombs. Those bomb runes create something using ancient energy, seemingly out of thin air. The third relevant piece of technology I will get to in a moment."

"As you know, a long time ago some of the Sheikah from Hyrule emigrated to our land to escape persecution from the Hylians and escape the followers of Ganon," said Faray. "Once here they continued their research and, among other things, began to develop runes to create different items that could be of use to them. At first, the items were simple inanimate objects. For example, there was a rune to create a cloak or a rune to create an arrow. Then the Sheikah studied this process further and eventually succeeded in developing runes capable of producing small animate items such as a snail or a fish. It seemed miraculous to the people of that time, and indeed it was.

As time went on more and more runes were developed for more and more objects that might be of use. But you can probably begin to see the problem. The number of runes kept increasing, and it was cumbersome to search for the right rune. Also, it was onerous to create a specific rune for each of the many items one might wish for."

Laray paused to eat some more of her fish.

"Remember, all that I am telling you happened a long time ago," said Faray. "Now the Sheikah who came here had brought with them their version of the Hyrule Compendium. And they continued to expand it by cataloging any new items they found here in North Hyrule. At some point, some Sheikah researchers achieved a breakthrough. They were able to pair the compendium of objects with a rune to create objects. In other words, instead of having a specific rune for each item, one rune could access the entire compendium and create any of the objects stored there. This was a great advance, separating the data from the process. Imagine how handy that was! Anything that had already been cataloged could be created, subject to the limits of the amount of ancient energy available to the device. Now I am oversimplifying things a little. The Sheikah realized the need for some safety in this process and split their compendium into two parts. The first contained items that were deemed safe to create and the second anything else. Only the first was linked to the object creation rune. So, one could not create anything dangerous. And if things had stopped at that point, there would have been no harm done."

Faray paused again to catch her breath and take another bite of fish.

"Meanwhile, some Sheikah were researching another piece of technology," said Faray. "And it was a very brilliant Sheikah scientist of his day who developed something marvelous. He developed a way for Tabs to read thoughts. I don't know if you remember, Link, but you got a small taste of that mind reading technology when my sister Sopha interrogated you and Mipha to determine if either of you was lying. So, Tabs could start doing things based on the thoughts of their owner. There was no need to type a message out or press a rune. The owner need merely think of what they wanted their Tab to do. Check your Tabs now."

Link's and Mila's Tabs had both alerted them to a message. And when they looked, they saw Faray's message.

 _Faray:To:Link Mila:'See what I mean?'_

"I just sent you that message by thinking about it," said Faray. "I didn't need to touch a thing. So, thought control made using Tabs much easier. And if you thought about something your Tab could not do or that made no sense for it, then your Tab would simply ignore your thought. Marvelous!"

Faray took another bite of her fish.

"So, to reiterate," said Faray. "The four pieces of technology were a locally Tab stored catalog of items, the ability to create an object contained in the catalog, the ability for your Tab to respond to your thoughts, and the ability for Tabs to be automatically replaced. Each of those technologies was very useful. But when these four pieces of technology all came together on everyone's Tab, terrible things started to happen. The crab was out of its shell."

"I don't understand," said Link. "What happened?"

"Well," said Faray. "The terrible oversight was that people could not sufficiently control their thoughts. Before Tabs reacted to a person's thoughts, one had to manually select an item for its creation and activate the rune. But after thought control, the device tried to be helpful, and respond to thoughts about items in the catalog by activating the rune to create one of them. The items themselves were not dangerous in their own right, but unwanted items proliferated. Also, creating an object at the wrong time or in the wrong place could cause injury or even death. Structures were damaged because people unintentionally created something beyond their capacity. I think you get the point. It was no exaggeration to say that the entire civilization of that age was on the verge being destroyed from within by a process that had inadvertently run amok."

Faray took another bite of fish.

"So, how did the Sheikah finally put the crab back in its shell?" said Faray. "Well, some obvious things were thought of at first, such as trying to deactivate Tabs. But that is not easy to do, as Tabs do not have an off switch, are self-contained and draw ancient energy directly. Also, the catalog of objects that the Tab could create was stored directly on the Tab itself. Asking everyone to destroy their Tab would not work either for the reason I just demonstrated."

"But wait a moment, Faray," said Link. "You still have that rune. You used it to make our lunch."

"Not exactly," said Faray. "I have a much-revised version of that rune, one with strict limitations. But I will get to that. Anyway, the Sheikah scientists dedicated themselves to finding a way to resolve this problem before the people of that era essentially wished their civilization out of existence. And they finally came up with a solution. You cannot put the crab back in its shell. But there was a way you are familiar with to not bite into the crab in the first place. So, the Sheikah first erected an energy barrier between our lands to isolate us and protect Hyrule. They realized the problem was of their making and it was wrong to affect your people in its solution. Then they used their knowledge of the Hyrule Temple of Time to create a Temple of Time of sorts here. And when it was ready, they left notes about what had happened and activated the temple to put our land back in time to before the four technologies were combined. Based on the notes they left, the scientists stopped the process before it began. They eventually created the rune we have today, which is a safer version of the old one. And by the way, that is one reason the Sheikah here do not speak of time travel. They are fearful that any time travel here could merge us into a timeline where that dangerous process still existed."

"I see," said Link. "So, in what way is your process safer now?"

"In several ways," said Faray. "As part of an owner's training with a new Tab, the Tab learns the owner's thought patterns. The thought process will work only for the Tab's owner. Also, the rune to create an object must be manually activated. It cannot be activated by thought. So, I cannot inadvertently think of a fish and have it appear. I have to think about it in a certain way that my Tab has been trained to recognize and then press the rune. And, as before, the object creation ability remains limited in the types of objects it can create, as well as the number that can be created at one time. Finally, thanks to that barrier, this technology only works in North Hyrule, and we have rules to keep the process secret. If anyone here is found using it in the presence of anyone from outside North Hyrule, they will lose it. And believe me, nobody wants that. I have permission from our Sheikah to have this conversation with you."

"And what is it you fear about sharing this technology with us?" said Link.

"That someone will tamper with it and remove its limitations," said Faray. "So, we are very cautious about sharing this technology. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I think so," said Link. "But why doesn't the same objection apply to you here?"

"Because only the Sheikah here can access that technology from a developer standpoint, and they have instituted stringent safeguards against tampering with it," said Faray. "Unless those same safeguards exist in Hyrule, it would be dangerous to let you have access to this. Also, at one time there were people in your land, such as the Yiga Clan, who would be very eager to learn how this rune works and try to use it for evil purposes. But my point in sharing this with you now, Ambassador Link, is to let you begin the process of creating those necessary safeguards. You need to arrange some meetings between our Sheikah scientists and yours. Together they can develop what is needed in Hyrule for us to share this technology with you safely. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"Yes, more than reasonable," said Link. "This would be a marvelous capability. And you feel this process is under control now?"

"Yes," said Faray. "And it has been for quite some time."

"Thank you for taking us into your confidence," said Link. "I will notify the proper people upon my return home."

"Now please enjoy the rest of your visit," said Faray. "Mila, I will send you a copy of the missing pages which describe all I told you in much more detail. And I hope I have cleared up any mistrust between us."

"We've certainly come a long way with each other, Faray, since that time we first met by the fountain here," said Link.

Faray looked quizzically at Link and then gazed directly into his eyes as Link stared back at her. Meanwhile, Mila gazed directly into Faray's eyes. There was a moment of tension while everyone waited, looking carefully at each other. Then Faray laughed and spoke up.

"My, my, we are cautious now aren't we?" said Faray. "It's a bit of a novelty to have my identity questioned in my own kingdom. And your question made me wonder if you were really who you said you were. But I know what you were doing."

"But may I ask if you actually know where you first met my father, Your Majesty?" said Mila still staring carefully at Faray.

"I would say that your father and I both know we first met in one of the gazebo structures here," said Faray. "And it was the one on the middle level of our domain, right Link?"

"No, Faray, the one on the upper level," said Link. "But fair enough, trust goes both ways, and you have every right to test me as well. I apologize, and I hope you understand and forgive my excess of caution," said Link.

"I do both, Ambassador Link," laughed Faray. "And I hope that we now trust each other?

"Yes," said Link.

"Excellent! Then once again I will say to enjoy the rest of your visit here. Farewell," said Faray.

Mila and Link bowed, then left the throne room together.

"Are you satisfied, Mila?" said Link as they headed back toward the ferry pier.

"I think so," said Mila. "I got no sense of any deception when I looked into her eyes. I tried reading Sopha's feelings once when I was staying here with Tila, and the look she gave me back would curl your fins."

"Then the next stop is a visit to the Sheikah at the Shrine of Transformation," said Link. "It's just a short distance away, about a thirty-minute walk. I don't believe you've ever been there."

"No," said Mila.

They walked together along the path to the shrine, the woods on their left and the channel to the Akkala Sea on their right. A ferry returning to Lanayru Bay passed slowly by, and some passengers waved to them. They both waved back.

"Thanks for coming with me," said Link. "The first time I did this, I returned home alone, and I was a little uneasy."

"Not at all, Dad," said Mila. "I'm happy to help. A little father-daughter time is always good. You know I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," said Link. "I've always felt especially close to you, Mila, and very proud of you as well."

When they reached the shrine, Alson, the chief scientist there, greeted them.

"Link, welcome back," said Alson. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your companion, but her tiara indicates she is Zora royalty. Welcome, Mistress."

"This is my daughter Mila," said Link. "Mila, this is Alson, the chief scientist here. While we prepare for the process, I wonder if we could ask you some questions about the Shrine of Transformation."

"Of course," said Alson.

"Can this shrine be used to transform one person into another?" said Link.

"You mean can it put the mind of one person into another person's body?" said Alson. "Within the same race or across races?"

"Within the same race, say," said Link.

"Even that would be virtually impossible," said Alson. "The transformation process is expecting the destination organism to be the same person as the source organism. It preserves a good deal of genetic material from the source, and that would not be compatible with the genetic material of the destination organism if it were a different person. The transformation does not just copy minds, Link. The recipient organism could not survive with incompatible genetic material from the source mixed in with their own."

"I see," said Link. "That's good to know."

"Unless, of course, both source and destination organisms were identical twins," said Alson.

"Not just sisters for example?" said Link.

"No, even sisters have different genetic material," said Alson.

That precluded what had worried Mila. Faray and Sopha were not identical twins since they hatched at different times and didn't look alike. Just then Tila arrived.

"Hello Master Link and Hi Mi," said Tila. "They told me you were here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was more of a business trip than pleasure, Ti," said Mila. "We had a very informative discussion with your sister. But if you're not busy, you can keep me company while I wait for my Dad."

"Alright Link," said Anson. "You should be quite familiar with this process by now. Mistress Tila and Mistress Mila, would you two mind going to the waiting room now?"

Mila and Tila left the area for the waiting room. Then Link removed his clothing and climbed into the chamber.

"You remember this takes about three hours," said Anson. "It will be late afternoon when it's finished. Ready? Close your eyes."

Link nodded and closed his eyes, and then drifted off into unconsciousness as Anson sealed the chamber.

"So, your Dad is becoming one of us again?" said Tila. "How do you feel about that?"

"He promised my Mom he would go on a holiday trip with her as a Zora for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary," said Mila. "I've come to accept this can happen, though I agree it is strange."

"I heard it took a little effort to get permission for your Dad to do this," said Tila. "They don't like to use this shrine for anything but important circumstances, like battling that blight creature in Lake Hylia or rescuing the Gerudo trapped in the cave. Personal reasons are not usually good enough. But given who your Dad is and all he's done for so many people, I heard they made an exception in this case."

"I'm glad they did," said Mila. "I know this trip means a lot to my parents. They've been discussing it for some time. But how would people want to use this shrine for personal reasons?"

"To stay young," said Tila. "Every year people could use this process to map their current mind into their prior body, then make a copy of themselves. That way they could stay physically young. But the Sheikah won't allow that."

"Interesting," said Mila.

"I gather my sister let you in on our secret rune," said Tila. "I'm sorry I couldn't share it with you before, but she explained the rules. Are you hungry? How about some tasty snails?"

"Sure, I could use a snack," said Mila.

Tila pressed a rune, and a plate of snails appeared.

"Easier than catching them," laughed Tila as she took a handful.

"Tila, what is it like to use that rune?" said Mila after eating some snails. "It strikes me as little short of magic."

"Like Tabs themselves, once you have it you cannot live without it," said Tila.

They each ate some more snails.

"You know your younger brother is talking about joining the Hyrule army, right?" said Tila.

"Again?" said Mila. "Well, he's getting older now, and I'm not surprised. He's always had this thing about following our Dad's career. At least Hyrule is safer now, and he won't face as much danger. How do you feel about it?"

"I would prefer he stayed in your domain with his family to look out for him," said Tila. "But I know he feels he has to prove himself, strike out on his own, and I support whatever he wants to do. I've always admired your father and can understand how his Hylian son would look up to him as a role model."

"My mother and Lapha will take it the hardest," said Mila. "But with Tabs now it's much easier to stay in touch, and travel is faster now as well. I feel sorry for my parents when I imagine how it must have been for them when they were young, having no way to message each other or send pictures. I don't know how they could bear being apart with no contact like that."

After three hours the shrine alerted everyone that the transformation was complete. Mila and Tila made their way back from the waiting area to the chamber.

"I should be going now," said Tila. "I'll leave you two alone. I just came to keep you company. See you soon, Mi."

And with that, Tila left.

When the chamber opened Link was again lying there as a Zora, the same as before. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Then he sat up.

"I don't think I need to remind you, Link, of the need to ease into your new body," said Anson. "Mistress Mila, you may need to help your father for a short while. The next ferry to Lanayru Bay leaves in about an hour, so you have plenty of time to catch it. Farewell, all."

"Thank you, Anson," said Link.

"Hello Dad," said Mila. "You look fine. Let's go home now. I'm sure Mom will be thrilled to see you like this and have you back."

"You mean she'll welcome me with open fins, sweetheart?" said Link with a smile.


	97. Faron Anniversary Holiday

**Chapter 82 - Faron Anniversary** **Holiday**

 _Summary: Mila and Link have a chance to talk as they return from North Hyrule to Zora's Domain. Mipha and Link then travel to the Faron region to celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary._

Mila and Link were sitting side-by-side on the ferry to Lanayru Bay when Link swayed slightly in his seat, still feeling somewhat disoriented after having just transformed to a Zora only a short time earlier.

"Are you okay, Dad?" said Mila as she grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Yes, thanks, just a bit wavy as we say," said Link. "It does take a little while to get acclimated to the new body. Do I look alright?"

"You look fine," said Mila. "You know, it's a little ironic. When I was a child, I used to worry you would leave us someday and return to live with Hylians. I don't know why I felt that way, some childish insecurity I guess. And now you've done just the opposite: you've become one of us."

"Yes, I can see what you mean," laughed Link. "I do remember those times, sweetheart. I tried my best to comfort you and make you understand I would never leave, that you and our family came first in my life. Did it work?"

"It helped. You always made me feel better," said Mila. "I liked it when you held me, and I could feel your hair against my cheek as I put my head on your shoulder. I felt secure when you were holding me. I guess you're good at protecting princesses, even little ones."

"Well, I try," Link laughed. "I made something of a career out of it. But I'm glad to know I made you feel better."

"But even as I got older I still worried about you, not leaving so much as getting hurt or worse," said Mila. "I still do worry if truth be told. And can you blame me? Some of the adventures you had would scare anyone. Mom used to tell me not to worry, that you knew how to take care of yourself. But when I looked in her eyes, I could tell she was worried too. So, she only helped a little, but at least we could worry together."

"I'm sorry for that," said Link. "Some of it came with my duty as keeper of the sword entrusted to me. But I always tried to be careful, and especially so after I had a family. You may not realize it, but I thought of all of you before I acted. Mom can tell you I used to be more reckless, but not anymore. Besides my duty to Hyrule, I have a duty to all of you."

They quietly watched the Akkala shoreline and the Rist Peninsula pass by as the ferry continued south. Then Link glanced away to look at Mila. He could remember what she had told him about, holding her in his arms, her head on his shoulder, gently patting her tail fin and trying to soothe her. For some reason, she almost always came to him when she needed comforting. Now she was grown, not fully yet, but already taller than him as a Hylian. As a Zora, he was back to being taller than her, but he was seeing her as a Zora would see her now. She looked younger to him. When he was a Hylian, perhaps her height played a role in making him think of her as a fully grown adult. But now he could see that she was only a very young adult, which was more consistent with a Zora lifespan. As to Mila's overall appearance, she looked a bit like Mipha facially, but her skin color was more pinkish than the crimson red of her mother. And Mila had bright gold colored eyes, her most striking attribute. Even as a child it was hard to look away from them, they were so captivating. It was funny how each of his Zora children had different features. Midon had Mipha's bright red skin but turquoise eyes. Lapha had pale blue skin but the same bright golden eye color as Mila.

Mila noticed him looking at her.

"Everything okay, Dad?" said Mila.

"Sorry, just thinking about what you said and our family," said Link. "I hope you know how proud Mom and I are of you, Mila. You've grown to be a wonderful person, brave and kind and intelligent. You're everything a future leader needs to be. And a loving daughter as well."

"Thank you, Dad," said Mila. "I still feel I have a lot to learn. But having the two best role models in Hyrule helps."

Mila paused for a moment.

"I feel so fortunate to be a part of our family, to grow up with both a Hylian and a Zora brother as well as a sister who was so close and understood me so well," said Mila. "It was such a unique opportunity. It happens so very rarely that a Hylian and a Zora marry, I don't know how you and Mom ever managed it."

"I feel just as fortunate," said Link. "Nothing in life has made me happier than our family. As for my relationship with Mom, that was an incredible journey in its own right. I won't repeat the things I wrote about in the part of my journal that covered my early life, but I lost my entire memory at one point. I later learned of Mom's feelings for me from her family, and Grandfather then gave me the armor she had made. I had some interaction with Mom's spirit afterward, and she gave me her healing power. After that, it felt as if we were one, that she was always with me somehow, still looking out for me. Anyway, after our victory back then, the people I was closest to kept urging me to move on, to accept all that happened and stop trying to remember the past. Zelda was especially persuasive, but I know she did it because she cared about me and meant well. And frankly, who could blame any of them? The Temple of Time was such a huge unknown, and nobody knew if it could ever be made to work. But losing my memory made me want to do everything I could to recover it. You may know how stubborn I can be. And the more memories I recovered, the more I learned about Mom and how I felt about her. For over four years I tried to recover as much of my memory and feelings as I could. And even after all of that, returning to the past and defeating Ganon all over again, Mom had to come to terms with who I was and accept that I was the same person. I looked the same but still had only limited memory of her and our time together. I was like a stranger in many ways. Thankfully, she came around."

"Yes, I can understand that, and it is an amazing tale," said Mila. "So much in life depends on choices we make, sometimes even small ones."

Mila paused for a moment.

"How does it feel to be one of us now?" said Mila. "How do you compare it to being a Hylian?"

"I physically see and feel things differently," said Link. "I see reds and some other colors in a slightly different way. I also take shallower breaths. Of course, as you would expect, I am drawn to water and love raw fish and swimming now, but I feel more awkward on land as a Zora. I can run faster and am generally quicker and more agile on land as a Hylian. I trained hard to be good at combat underwater, and I can handle myself on land now too. But I still think I'm better as a Hylian at land combat. Otherwise, I feel about the same. My memory, such as it is, seems to be intact. My feelings for all of you are the same. That's all I can think of."

"I think you left out some important things, Dad, but I can understand you might find them hard to talk about with your daughter," laughed Mila. "You know, Mom loved being with you like this. She couldn't stop talking about how wonderful a time she had."

"I get what you mean," laughed Link. "But it wasn't just Mom who loved it. It was an experience I could never have imagined. And I realized it was just a taste of what life with her would be like if I could share it with her. It was duty that drove me to change back."

"I know she will be thrilled when you get home," said Mila.

"And so will I," said Link. "Very thrilled."

The ship continued south past the Lodrum Headland and Tarm Point, then turned west just north of Wintre Island. Mila and Link both leaned back and gazed up at the majestic snow-covered summit of Mount Lanayru as it passed by the ship's port side. They were navigating through Lanayru Bay now and moving past the northern slope of the mountain. A family of three Bright Chested Ducks fluttered their wings and took to flight as the ferry neared them.

Out of sight from where they were and near the mountain's peak was the Shrine of Wisdom, one of the three sacred shrines of old. Link remembered spending all day there once. But then he suddenly shuddered as an old memory returned and flooded his senses. He was back at the East Gate of Lanayru Road with Zelda and the Champions, but this time he somehow knew what was going to happen. Hyrule was about to be attacked, and he was going to lose Mipha and the others all over again. He tried to call out, to warn everyone, but no one was listening to him.

"Dad?" said Mila, thankfully interrupting his thoughts. "You shivered and then just stared off into the distance. Are you still reacting to the transformation process?"

"No, sorry, I'm okay," said Link. "It's not that. I had something like one of those flashbacks I used to get. I haven't had one in quite some time."

"Do you want to talk about it, Dad, or would you rather forget it?" said Mila. "Mom used to tell us about those flashbacks you sometimes had, though she said not all of them were bad. She said it was due to damage to your memory."

"I never know how best to deal with them," said Link. "Mount Lanayru probably triggered the memory. Perhaps I should talk about it, so you understand. I know you've read my journal, so you know a good deal about the other timeline. Let me give you some context first. I remember the day before my flashback was a quiet and peaceful one, nothing special about it at all, nothing to indicate what the next day would bring. Zelda and I had been out riding, and she was in a good mood, talking about her horse and its decorations. It was late afternoon when we finally stopped at Sanidin Park to rest and water our horses. Zelda looked out across Hyrule Field to Mount Lanayru, our next day's destination. Who knew as we stood there it would be the last time the sun would set on the kingdom of Hyrule? Next day Zelda and I spent from dawn to dusk at the Shrine of Wisdom atop Mount Lanayru. I lit a fire, but even so, I thought Zelda would freeze to death. She refused to give up, thinking somehow if she prayed enough her power would come to her. When the sun began to set, Zelda finally gave up. She was very quiet and depressed then. We returned from the mountain and met the Champions at Lanayru Road. Mom was there of course, and she tried to help, to explain how her healing power worked, hoping it would help Zelda find her own power. But it was too late. Ganon attacked before she could finish, and Daruk quickly urged everyone into battle. I always wondered if Ganon's timing was a coincidence or it sensed it needed to act before Zelda learned too much. Anyway, that was the last I saw of Mom and the other Champions alive. It was that last event I suddenly felt I was reliving, that time just before the attack."

"I read your journal, Dad, but I don't remember you mentioning that particular incident in so much detail," said Mila. "I'm surprised you want to talk about it. You always used to tell me those things never happened anymore whenever I asked about them."

"Well, that's true, they didn't happen anymore," said Link. "But you're older now, and a historian. It doesn't hurt for you to know now. And I guess the passage of time has made it easier for me to talk about it."

"Then, when time permits, you need to sit down with me and go over all you still remember," said Mila. "It's not history in the traditional sense, but at a minimum, it is a cautionary tale. Someday when it is permitted to make it known, I believe it will be of interest."

The sky was glowing orange as the sun sank lower in the West and the ferry docked. If you looked very carefully through the gap south of the Zodobon Highlands and across the Rutala River, you could barely make out the spires of Hyrule Castle in the distance.

"Let's head home," said Link. "I feel well enough to swim with you now."

They made their way northeast along the Rutala River to the foot of the Rutala Dam, then took the lift that had been installed there to ease travel and avoid a strenuous climb. That led them to the southern pier of East Reservoir Lake, and a quick swim across the lake brought them to the Northwest pier. It was a short walk from there to Mikau Lake and their home.

Mipha ran to Link as soon as he entered the house, and they held each other and kissed. The rest of the family was there as well. Mipha pulled back and held him at arm's length.

"Let me look at you," said Mipha. "You look as handsome as ever. Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, fine," said Link. "And you look as beautiful as ever."

Mipha hadn't changed, of course, but the way he reacted to what he saw had. And once again he was struck with how much his physical attraction to her increased while in his current form.

"I take that back," said Link. "You look even more beautiful. You are so…"

"Ahem … Dad?" said Lapha. "You do know all of us are here, right?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," said Link.

Everyone exchanged welcome hugs.

"I guess none of us is surprised anymore by these transformations," said Midon. "Welcome home, Dad."

"We waited to have dinner with you," said Mipha. "Come, both of you, sit down, and tell us all about your trip."

Link and Mila described the meeting with Faray, and of course, the big news was the rune and the chance that it might become available in Hyrule. Both Lapha and Midon expressed particular interest in learning more about it but were asked not to discuss it until Link had a chance to contact Zelda and Purah. By the time they had finished dinner and their conversation, it was getting late. Everyone said goodnight and retired to their rooms, and Mipha and Link entered the slumber pool in their bedroom.

"Tomorrow I need to inform Zelda and Purah about the rune, and have meetings set up with the scientists there to get the process started," said Link. "It will be wonderful when we can all have that rune."

"And while you do that, I will let Father know all about it," said Mipha. "But let's not spend tonight thinking about tomorrow. We have tonight to think about tonight."

"That sounds deep," said Link. "But I'm not in a thinking mood right now. More in a mood to hold you and kiss you. Your beauty leaves me breathless."

"Your sense of humor hasn't changed," laughed Mipha.

"You know, as we passed by Mount Lanayru on the ferry I had an old flashback, one I hadn't thought about in years," said Link. "I shared the story with Mila, but not how it made me feel. I thought I had moved on from all that by now. But I felt that feeling all over again that I was going to lose you. I guess my memory is still pretty badly damaged by the Resurrection Shrine and time travel. I can't remember good times that happened, and I can't forget bad ones that didn't. I'm doomed never to be free of those cursed memories!"

"Calm down," said Mipha as she stroked his cheek. "We didn't lose each other. Just remember that."

"I need a kiss, a real kiss," said Link."

"Do you remember how?" said Mipha.

"Some things I didn't forget and don't mind at all," said Link.

Link leaned forward, and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. It was one of those Zora kisses that went on and on, and grew more passionate by the moment, as their gills took over their breathing. It was an experience like no other and incredibly arousing. I guess for both of them, he thought, as Mipha pulled him eagerly to her.

Mipha awoke first next morning, and Link was floating next to her, still asleep and looking untroubled. She always wished she could purge his mind of those painful memories, memories of things that never happened now, but her healing power did not extend so far. Even twenty-five years later he was still haunted by them. All they could do is keep adding good ones and hope they would push out the bad.

Link awoke soon afterward, and they smiled at each other as they recalled their night together.

"You feel better after our kiss?" said Mipha.

"Much!" laughed Link. "I never knew a single kiss could do so much."

"Let's each take care of what we need to do this morning and start our journey," said Mipha. "We have put off this trip too many times, and I am so looking forward to it."

They each got up, ate, and contacted those they needed to. Zelda was quite startled to learn about the rune, but Purah seemed less surprised than Link expected her to be. He wondered if Purah hadn't already suspected something about it. In any case, Purah agreed to set up the meetings and told Link not to worry and enjoy his time away.

King Dorephan wished them a pleasant anniversary trip, and after goodbyes to everyone, it was time to go.

Mipha and Link made their way to the Lanayru Bay pier and boarded the southern bound ferry, making stops at Hateno Bay and Lurelin Village before ending its run at Martha's Landing, their destination.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," said Mipha as she and Link sat together, arms around each other. "And remember not to shake your head too hard."

"Yes, I learned that the hard way the first time," laughed Link. "I bumped my tail a couple of times."

The ferry filled with passengers and then cast off. It made its way east out of Lanayru Bay, then picked up speed as it reached the Lanayru Sea and headed south past the eastern slope of Mount Lanayru toward Mapla Point and the Necluda Sea.

"Hyrule is so beautiful," said Link as he stared at the shoreline. "Each part of it has a beauty all its own. I feel so fortunate now that I was able to travel so much, though at the time I didn't always feel that way."

"I'm surprised you had any time to enjoy the scenery," said Mipha. "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on the princess?"

"Very funny," said Link. "It's a figure of speech."

"Yes, you no doubt kept both eyes on her," said Mipha.

"It was over twenty-five years ago now," laughed Link. "Surely you've gotten over anything that happened back then?"

"Why, what happened?" said Mipha.

"Nothing," laughed Link. "This conversation is hopeless!"

The ship turned west past Mapla Point then began to slow as it veered north and pulled into the harbor at Hateno Bay. This was the Hateno Village port, and several people disembarked. A newlywed couple boarded on their way to their honeymoon at Lurelin Village, and passengers offered their congratulations.

After everyone was seated, the ferry pulled away from the port, and then picked up considerable speed as it headed south past Tenoko Island then turned west past Soka Point and followed the coastline past Rimba and Korne beaches, slowing down as it entered Lurelin Village harbor and its next stop.

"Are you sure we don't want to get off at Lurelin Village?" said Link. "We had a fabulous time there."

"I think we will have a great time in the Lake Floria region," said Mipha. "I'm excited to see someplace new and all the scenic waterfalls. There are supposedly ten different falls there, and I would like to visit all of them."

"Whatever you say," said Link.

The ferry headed south out of the Lurelin Village harbor and then turned west past the Clarnet Coast and Aris Beach. They then veered slightly north as the ship slowed and maneuvered into the dock at the inlet just east of Martha's Landing.

Mipha, Link and the remaining passengers all disembarked onto the sandy beach there. Palm trees were a welcome sight, and Ironshell Crabs scurried out of reach. Link remembered there had been a Stone Talus near here, but it was long gone now.

"We have a bit of a climb over to Lakeside Stable," said Link. "But we can take it slowly and in stages."

As they climbed toward Ubola Point, they passed a small outcropping of Luminous Stones.

"Let's chip some stones for good luck," said Mipha. "You remember we used to do that? You loved to collect all different kinds of stones. And you would always chase after any bug you saw, catch it, then let it go. I don't think you even looked where you were running."

"It was good practice," said Link. "I still collected stones and bugs when I was older, but to sell or make elixirs."

Link chipped off two small Luminous Stones, one each, and then they kissed for good luck. After finishing climbing up, they then headed down the other side of the cliff and soon reached Lakeside Stable.

"If you were a Hylian we would probably spend the night here among the horses," said Mipha. "But now all the water in Hyrule is ours to rest and play in. Don't you see how wonderful it is to be a Zora?"

"It has its advantages," said Link. "Before it's too late, let's check Rassla Lake. I'm sure there are some tasty fish there. And you can check off the first waterfall on the way."

They dove into Lake Floria then swam south to the waterfall.

"Race you to the top!" laughed Mipha as they reached the foot of the falls. Link did his best, but Mipha was still faster, and she beat him handily to the top of the falls.

"The score so far is Mipha one, and Link zero," laughed Mipha.

"I'll beat you yet," said Link. "Just give me some more time to get acclimated to this body."

"Don't make excuses," said Mipha. "You seemed pretty acclimated to your body last night."

"That was different, and you know it," laughed Link.

There were a Hearty Bass and two Hyrule Bass swimming in Rassla Lake, and they formed their dinner. But the current was too strong and the lake too shallow to sleep comfortably.

"Let's go back to Lake Floria," said Link. "And I don't think racing down the waterfall counts."

They decided to sleep that night not far from the waterfall and south of the Lake Floria Bridge.

"The waterfalls will look much better in the sunlight," said Link. "Though don't be surprised if we get some rain. I recall quite a few storms here. But tomorrow we have the whole day to explore."

"Come, rest with me on the lakebed," said Mipha. "Isn't that the perfect name for it?"

It was hard to describe how peaceful it was feeling at home under the water, able to see and hear as well as never needing to surface for air. The sandy lakebed was soft and smooth, a comfortable place to rest. And the sound of the waterfalls carried well underwater, adding to the restfulness. They lay together on the soft sand and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next morning it was still a novelty for Link to wake up underwater. He almost had to remember not to breathe, but his body's instincts and physical structure protected him from harm. When submerged and using gills to breathe, a membrane closed the passageway in a Zora's throat. There was no chance of accidentally swallowing or breathing in water.

Mipha was already awake, however, and she welcomed him with a burst of ultrasound that made him laugh and filled his mouth with water, which he had difficulty forcing out and had to surface sputtering and then laughing. Mipha surfaced alongside him.

"You haven't learned how to expel water underwater yet, have you?" said Mipha as she laughed. "Your instinct is to blow it out using air, but the Zora way is to use your throat muscles. Anyway, that was my way of wishing you a good morning."

"Good morning," laughed Link. "I haven't figured out a clever way yet, but don't think I won't get even somehow. Ready to grab a fish and explore some falls?"

They decided to head first to Corta Lake.

Corta Lake was atop a high plateau to the northwest of Lake Floria and southwest of the Riola Spring. One could climb there, of course, but the easiest way for Zoras to reach it was to swim up three successive waterfalls, the first of which was northwest of the Floria Bridge. At the end of the inevitable races up the three falls, the score was Mipha four and Link zero.

"Maybe I should race you with one fin," said Mipha as they floated together in Lake Corta.

"You're getting too arrogant," said Link. "You barely beat me on that last one. I'm not giving up. There are still more falls to go."

Link peered into the waters and smacked his lips at the sight of two Hearty Bass swimming nearby. He couldn't resist and grabbed both of them, giving one to Mipha.

"I wasn't too hungry yet," said Mipha. "But that's very gracious of you, and they do look tasty. I'll save this for later. Did you come here often?"

It began to rain, but there was no lightning, so they were perfectly safe to stay where they were.

"No," said Link. "I went to Riola Spring more often than I did here. And when you're ready I'll show you why."

"It's a beautiful area here," said Mipha. "I'm glad we came. The tropical trees are very scenic, and the water clear and cool. I could enjoy staying in this area for a while."

"The fruits that grow here are quite delicious and very nutritious as well," said Link. "Well, that's what they were when I was a Hylian. The Mighty Bananas and Hearty Durians can boost your strength and vitality quite a bit."

"Let's see Riola Spring now," said Mipha.

There was a narrow waterfall on the east side of Lake Corta, too tight to race. Instead, they made their way across a narrow strip of land to a much larger waterfall that led to Riola Spring. They first dove down to the foot of the waterfall, then swam up. This was quite a tall waterfall, and Link pushed himself as hard as he could.

"I won!" shouted Link, out of breath. "I hope you didn't let me win. I went all out on that one, and I think I had more energy than you. You should have eaten the Hearty Bass."

"No, I didn't let you win," said Mipha. "You did well. I think the longer falls gives you an edge. But I'm still winning four to one."

Riola Spring was a circularly shaped body of water with a large waterfall at its southern end and three square stone structures of four short pillars each that jutted out of the water. The spring itself was surrounded by tropical trees and lush vegetation which benefited from the significant amount of rainfall that typically fell there. Hylian Mushrooms and Mighty Thistles grew there as well. They strolled around the spring, enjoying the scenery as Hightail Lizards scurried away on being approached and Blue-Winged Herons foraged for food. After a short time, they heard thunder in the distance.

"Come, we can take shelter in a cave I know about," said Link.

A storm was approaching, and they made their way to the entrance of a small cave in the cliff just north of Riola Spring.

"Wait a moment," said Link stopping Mipha, drawing his bow and aiming. Six Electric Keese lined the cave ceiling. Larger monsters had been largely eliminated from Hyrule, but smaller ones like Keese and Chuchus were harder to eradicate and popped up every so often. Link picked them off one by one with a single arrow each, and the cave was now safe to enter. He lit a fire just a short way past the entrance and out of reach of the rain, then they both sat down and waited as lightning and thunder mixed with a torrential downpour.

"This area is very prone to storms," said Link. "But it's safe in here. I was very grateful for this shelter when I visited here."

"It is cozy here," said Mipha as she cuddled next to him. "What did you want to show me?"

"The dragon Farosh sleeps in the spring here," said Link. "If we awake at dawn, we can see it take flight from this spring. It is safe to watch from this cave, but we need to be careful as Farosh emits electricity."

"I would like to see that," said Mipha. "Long ago the dragon Farosh, servant of the Goddess Farore, ruled over water and protected our ancient ancestors, the Parellas. However we now worship the Goddess Nayru, and the dragon Naydra is the most sacred one to us."

They held each other in their arms as they sat by the fire, the wood crackling as the rain poured down just outside the cave entrance. Gusts of wind blew the tropical tree leaves, and they swayed back and forth, as heavy rain fell everywhere across the spring. Every few minutes the air was filled with great bolts of lightning followed by peals of thunder. Link gently rubbed her shoulder to help keep her warm, and she looked at him and smiled.

She still had that same beautiful smile he loved so much. He should say beautiful smiles because she had more than one. This one was her usual smile, and it gave him a warm and happy feeling when he saw it. She had other smiles, though. One of them was a very flirtatious smile he found quite seductive. It made him want to press his lips to hers, and she always knew to save that smile for just the right moments. He squeezed her closer as they cuddled together.

"We have a choice," said Link. "Farosh also awakens in the middle of the night. If we stay up late, we can watch it then. If we fall asleep, we need to wake up at dawn."

"Let's try to stay up," said Mipha. "I can't sleep anyway with this storm, and I'm enjoying cuddling by the fire with you. I find it very romantic. And this is our anniversary trip, so we should have plenty of romantic moments."

"I guess I'm different," said Link. "I find every moment with you romantic. So it doesn't matter what we do. If I'm with you, I'm in love."

"So sweet," said Mipha as she gently touched his cheek and gave him a different smile. This one wasn't the seductive one, but somewhere in between that one and her normal one. It was a reward smile. It seemed to say, well, you just did something I like, so I'll reward you with my cute smile. He leaned forward, and they kissed again, then cuddled against each other as another peal of thunder echoed through the cave.

After an hour or so the storm began to move away, and you could hear the thunder receding into the distance. It was late at night by now, and the only sounds besides the steady rush of water from the falls were the buzz of crickets, the hooting of night birds and the crackling of the wood on the fire. The air was very still.

"It shouldn't be much longer now," said Link as he checked the time on his Tab.

A few moments later there was a sudden uprush of air as the great dragon Farosh broke through the waters of Riola Spring, and rose skyward. Farosh was a majestic sight, its back a speckled yellow-green color and its underbelly a solid green. Farosh rose gracefully into the air, turning as it did, and giant balls of electricity dripped from its body. As Farosh flew down the falls, Mipha and Link ran over to watch its flight.

"What an awesome sight!" said Mipha.

"I'm glad you can see it," said Link. "It is said only those blessed by Hylia can see these dragons, and you obviously are. Others can see only their shadows."

Farosh flew onward over Lake Floria, passed underneath the Floria Bridge, then rose upward and dove into the waters of Rassla Lake. It was only a moment afterward that Farosh rose from Rassla Lake and began making its way back, briefly skimming the waters of Lake Floria and finally returning to Riola Spring, then flew up into the sky and slowly disappeared into a portal of some sort that appeared as a hole surrounded by a cloud vortex. From start to finish its journey took five hours, and they were both tired by then.

"That was magnificent!" said Mipha. "It was a solemn moment to witness such an event, and I am glad we stayed up for it. We believe these dragons are the servants of the Goddesses, and we hold them sacred. Before today I had only seen Naydra."

"It was indeed magnificent," said Link. "Each of the three dragons is quite impressive in its own way. But let's find someplace to rest now. I used up a lot of energy winning that race earlier."

There was a nameless ring of water just northeast of Rodai Lake that surrounded a plateau with three Hearty Durian trees. The water was shallow but calm and free of fish. They lay down together on the sandy bottom, closed their eyes, and were soon asleep, undisturbed by a gentle rain that passed by later that morning.

It was midday when they finally awoke. The rain had gone and the afternoon was sunny.

"We haven't explored the area east of Lake Floria," said Link.

"Come, let's dive down the falls from Riola Spring, and then we can race up the falls to Rodai Lake," said Mipha.

So, that was precisely what they did and then let the current take them southeast to the smaller falls from Rodai Lake.

"Ready?" said Mipha.

Link nodded, and the race was on. The falls was a narrow one, and on the way up they inadvertently bumped into each other.

"I won!" shouted Link as he reached the top first.

"You cheated!" laughed Mipha. "You bumped me."

"Purely accidental," said Link. "And I could just as well say you bumped me."

"Fine," said Mipha. "I'll give you that one. Let's dive back down and do the next one."

They dove back down and raced up the larger of the falls to Rodai Lake. It was no contest: score Mipha six and Link two.

When they reached Rodai Lake, the sound of crickets filled the afternoon air, and a water buffalo galloped away as they approached. Link wished he could have somehow let the buffalo know not to worry, that it was safe now and that he only ate fish and seafood. Though the sun was shining, it began to rain again, this time a gentle rain without any lightning.

"I see what you mean about the weather here," said Mipha. "And I wouldn't mind that at all except for the lightning."

They crossed a small piece of land and dove into the southwestern portion of Calora Lake heading for the waterfall there. A pair of ancient Zonai pillars rose from the water, and some Hearty Bass swam near the falls. They raced up the last waterfall. Link won but Mipha claimed she was distracted by a ledge with a chest she saw on the way up. They went back to open the chest, and it contained an abandoned Thunderstorm Rod, something best left alone by Zoras, which they did.

"I'll give you the last race too," said Mipha. "The final score is Mipha six and Link three. One fall was too narrow to race. So, we've seen all the falls now."

"Yes," said Link. "You can check that off your list. And I think I did pretty well in racing."

"Maybe," said Mipha. "I thought you might benefit from a couple of months more training though."

"I hope you're joking," said Link. "That daily training regimen was the hardest in a long time."

"Of course I'm joking," said Mipha. "You did fine."

Calora Lake was another small body of water, ringed by broken carved Zonai pillars, and a shrine atop a small nearby hill. The current was strong near the waterfall, but the water was calm at the Northeast edge of the lake. Again the sound of chirping crickets filled the air. Link dove in and grabbed a Hearty Bass, which they shared. Then they sat down on a ledge along the eastern side of the lake, their feet dangling in the water, and their arms around each other. A gentle but steady rain continued to fall.

"This region is filled with Zonai ruins," said Link. "They seem to have left no record of themselves other than their strange carvings and other works of construction, such as the labyrinths. Why don't we relax and sleep here tonight? It's getting late, and tomorrow we can swim along the Floria River and explore the Zonai Ruins. Then we can proceed north from there and visit the Shrine of Courage. That should take most of tomorrow."

"That sounds fine," said Mipha. "I imagine you visited the Shrine of Courage with the Princess?"

"I might have, but I have no recollection of it," said Link. "Or perhaps she visited it on her own before I became her knight. I recall that area used to be crawling with Electric Lizalfos. It took some courage even to get there."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, and the rain gradually stopped.

"You probably don't remember," said Mipha. "But we sometimes sat together like this at one of the ponds near the Domain. Well, not with our arms around each other, of course. We hadn't shared our feelings for each other yet. But you liked to dangle your feet in the water, especially after a long walk. We were usually alone but sometimes Sidon tagged along, and if so, he liked to play in the pond while we watched him. He would chase after fish and frogs, and only rarely caught one. If Sidon wasn't there, it was a chance for us to sit and talk."

It was getting dark now.

"I hope I was good company," said Link. "Let's get some rest and an early start tomorrow."

They slid into the water and lay down to sleep on the lakebed, safe from any annoying Keese or Chuchus.

One difference in Mipha that was very evident was how playful and whimsical she became when Link was like this. Her happiness seemed to manifest itself in playing adolescent tricks on him. And another example occurred when Link awoke the next morning.

It was a sunny morning, and Link opened his eyes as he rested on the lakebed and jumped with fright as he stared into the eyes and open mouth of a monster pressed right up against his face. Then he realized what it was and rose to the surface to find Mipha laughing there. She had placed a fish she caught earlier on his face as he slept.

"I wanted to save you the trouble of catching a fish this morning," said Mipha, still giggling.

"Don't pretend you didn't know what would happen," laughed Link. "But I admit, it was funny."

After eating the fish, they made their way west to the Floria River. The Floria River began at the foot of a deep canyon just north of Lakeside Stable and ran through a wooded area ending at the Zonai Ruins. The river current was favorable to their trip, flowing to the west as it did. There were two small falls near the Sarjon Bridge that connected the road through the Sarjon Woods with the path that continued north and then west to the Zonai Ruins. They continued to take the water route, however. The river narrowed and became shallower around this point, and Hyrule Bass were abundant and easily caught. It was midday when they reached the Zonal Ruins and took some time walking around the area to view the massive carved stone structures.

"For a primitive people they certainly did a great deal of building," said Mipha. "It's hard to tell, but some of the sculptures look like dragon heads. I wonder if they worshipped Farore."

They strolled through the woods, and as they reached a point just east of Harker Lake, Link suddenly took Mipha's arm.

"Stop!" whispered Link. He quietly nodded in the direction of a Blupee that had paused and sat up, alert now.

Link drew his bow and shot an arrow. The Blupee scurried off after dropping 35 rupees.

"Nice shot," said Mipha. "That was lucky coming across a Blupee here. And I see you haven't lost your touch with a bow."

They walked overland and then waded into the small Dracozu River. Carved Zonai pillars lined the riverbank as the river curved through the forest. They swam northward as far as they could to Dracozu Lake, and a short walk north from there led them to the Spring of Courage.

The Spring of Courage was an ancient and solemn place, at the foot of a giant tree and Zonai structure that looked somewhat like a dragon. Zonai ruins also surrounded the area. A giant statue of Hylia occupied the far end of the spring. They both approached the statue, bowed and said a silent prayer to the Goddess, more out of gratitude than a wish for courage.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart," said Link after they finished their prayer. "I couldn't think of a gift, but hope our time together here will make up for it."

"You've given me your love," said Mipha. "That was always the only gift I ever wanted. And I give the same to you as I pray the Goddess will protect us and keep us always together. Courage was always your strongest quality, so it is fitting we come here to pray on our anniversary."

With that, they shared a kiss, then bowed once again to Hylia's statue.

"It's a short distance to Lake Hylia, and it is still bright out," said Link. "We can spend the night there."

"You're thinking of fish to eat, aren't you?" said Mipha.

"Maybe a little," laughed Link.

They headed southwest between the Farosh Hills and Damel Forest toward the Southeast corner of Lake Hylia, passing more Zonai ruins and Hearty Durian trees. It started pouring rain again. As they grew closer to the lake, the landscape changed from tropical to grassland. And as they made their way down the slope near Finra Woods, the great Lake Hylia and its majestic bridge came into view.

The waters near the Southeast shore were teeming with Hyrule Bass, and they both satisfied their hunger with one each as they stopped to eat leaning against a lone tree by the water's edge.

"I find this lake awe-inspiring, the largest in Hyrule," said Mipha. "As you know from our past adventure here, the waters are quite deep. We Zora sometimes come here for fish, but it is a long journey."

Bright Chested Ducks floated nearby, and Warm Darners hovered over the water in restless flight. Blue-Winged Herons strutted near the shore searching for food, and the water was calm and the sky clear now.

They swam under the bridge and made their way to the largest island in the lake, Hylia Island. From there they went inland and stood watching a three-quarter moon rise above Hylia Bridge and then pass over the Dueling Peaks. It looked beautiful, and Link took a picture with his Tab. Hyrule Castle to the North was also visible through a gap in the surrounding hills.

"This is another beautiful spot," said Mipha as she smiled at him. "Come, join me in the water."

Mipha took Link's hand, and they waded into Lake Hylia together. Then she gently stroked his neck and back and gave him her flirtatious smile. She looked irresistible in the moonlight that gave her eyes a soft amber glow and a come hither look. He didn't need any further encouragement as he gave into the moment, gently stroked her fin and they kissed, then sank gently below the surface of the lake and made love entwined in each other's arms. Afterward, the water was fresh and clear as they slept peacefully below the gentle waves. Hylia Lake was another favorite vacation spot for Zora newlyweds, and for not so newlyweds as well.

Next morning the bright rays of the sun reached beneath the water, and Link awoke alone. He floated to the surface and saw Mipha swimming a short distance. She saw him and waved, then swam over to him.

"Here, I got you two as well," said Mipha holding up four Staminoka Bass.

"Thanks," said Link. "Are you sending me a message about my stamina?"

"No," laughed Mipha. "You're too sensitive. It's just a big healthy fish we can't find at home. And speaking of home, I think we should start heading there. It's been a wonderful trip, sweetheart, a real anniversary treat. We started at Martha's Landing, made our way to the Lake Floria region and visited every waterfall there. After seeing the mighty dragon Farosh, we traveled to the Dracozu River and Dracozu Lake taking time to visit and pray at the Spring of Courage. And from there we journeyed to the magnificent Lake Hylia. It's been so much fun for me to be with you like this again, but I'm getting homesick."

They stopped to eat one of the fish. Then Link spoke up.

"Alright, if you feel it's time to go," said Link. "I'm happy to stay or go, as you wish. I'm planning on staying as I am for a while, and am looking forward to enjoying some time together with you back at the Domain. I know Father is always thrilled when he sees me like this. I assume we're taking the Hylia River then crossing over to the Rutala River?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "And I feel in a romantic mood. I need your touch, and I'd love you to hold my hand as we swim back. As a full-grown Zora now, you should have no difficulty swimming with one arm. And don't expect me to pull you like I did when you were a Hylian."

"Alright, I won't," said Link. "I'll do my best, and I think I can manage it. It shouldn't be too bad since I can use my legs and feet. But maybe I should eat the second Staminoka Bass."

"Save that one for when we get home tonight, sweetheart," said Mipha smiling.

Link laughed.

"Happy anniversary," said Link. "And thank you for the happiest twenty-five years of my life. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Mipha. "And thank you for a wonderful anniversary gift, a trip together I won't forget."

Then they kissed for good luck and were on their way holding hands and swimming north to the Hylia River. By tonight they would be home again.


	98. Zora Prince and Hyrule Knight

**Chapter 83 - Zora Prince and Hyrule Knight**

 _Summary: King Dorephan bestows a title on Link. Young Link joins the Hyrule army and learns to take care of himself. He later enters the swordsmanship competition, which ultimately leads to an ironic assignment. Link struggles to maintain his journal as his family spends more time apart._

"I can't get over what a handsome couple you two make!" said King Dorephan as he met with Mipha and Link after lunch. They had recently returned from their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary trip, and Link was still a Zora. King Dorephan had asked to meet with them.

"I know what you're doing, Father," said Mipha. "And if you're doing it for me, you don't need to. While I do love being with Link like this, I am quite happy being with Link as a Hylian as well."

"Was I that obvious?" laughed King Dorephan. "Well, I suppose it is none of my business anyway. However, being married twenty-five years is a real accomplishment, the first significant anniversary for Zora married couples. I feel Link has finally earned the right to become a full member of our royal family. While you two were away, I consulted with the other members of the council of elders, and they agreed with me that an exception to our rules is justified in Link's case. I am going to name you, Link, as a Prince of the Zora."

Link looked stunned, and his jaw dropped.

"Father, I'm honored but ..."

He was about to say that he didn't feel he deserved it when Mipha cut him off.

"Thank you, Father, that would be wonderful! That makes me very happy!" said Mipha. "And I do believe Link deserves it."

"Link, you started to say something," said King Dorephan. "I assume you have no objection?"

Hearing Mipha's reaction made his answer easy.

"I am greatly honored, Father. I feel unworthy but have no objections whatsoever," said Link.

"Excellent!" said King Dorephan. "And the council agreed you would retain your title whether you remain a Zora or return to being a Hylian. This is all quite unprecedented for us, but you have earned it."

"That is very generous of you, Father," said Link. "I can only say how deeply honored I am. It is something I never dreamed of."

"The brief ceremony will be in one week, and with only family present," said King Dorephan. "Afterward I will announce it to the Domain."

They both thanked him again. Then Mipha took Link's hand and practically dragged him out of the throne room. When they were on the level below, she reached out, and they embraced.

"I know this means more to me than to you," said Mipha. "But I always wanted you to be one with us, to know that you are fully accepted in our family in every way. And now you shall be."

"I'm truly honored," said Link. "I don't know what else to say. Your people, I mean our people, have always been very gracious to me. This is beyond anything I ever expected. But why now?"

"I think Father was waiting until our marriage reached this point," said Mipha. "As he said, for a Zora couple their twenty-fifth anniversary is considered their first significant one. I gather Hylians attach significance to anniversaries every five years or so, but because of our Zora longer life span, every five years is way too often. So, the fact we're married twenty-five years is important to Zoras."

The ceremony was the following week. Link knelt before King Dorephan, who made a short statement that conferred the title of Prince of the Zora on him. Then Link rose and was presented with a gold aiguillette to wear over the right shoulder of his Zora Armor. After affixing it to his armor, everyone congratulated him, and they all exchanged hugs.

"So, Dad, you're finally royalty," said Midon. "Now Mom can't command you to obey her."

"I don't want to go there Midon," laughed Link. "She only did that once in all our time together. My problem is Mom always has Father to back her up. But all kidding aside, I don't take this lightly. I know the council made an exception for me and I am very grateful for the honor."

"Congratulations, Dad," added Link. "I always thought you should have had a Zora title. I'm happy they finally recognized that."

After the ceremony, there was a family dinner. And once the day ended, life returned to normal, with Link needing to get used to being addressed as Your Highness by Zora guards.

But some Zora guards carried things a bit further.

Bazz, Rivan and Gaddison waited for Link to head toward his house one afternoon and met up with him near the east bridge.

"Your Royal Highness!" said Bazz. And all three of them knelt and bowed their heads before him.

"Will you three stop it?" said Link as he burst out laughing.

"May your humble subjects rise?" said Gaddison.

"Please do before you embarrass me," laughed Link.

The three of them stood up and began laughing as well.

"Congratulations, Link," said Rivan. "It's nice to see a brigade member do well. But a Hylian becoming Zora royalty? Amazing!"

"Thanks," said Link. "Do you have time for some celebration? Let me buy us all some drinks."

"Of course, let's go," said Bazz. "If our captain says anything, we'll just tell him a prince commanded us."

After Link got drinks, they all made their way to one of the Gazebo structures, sat down together and toasted Prince Link.

"I sometimes ask myself if wonders will never cease," said Bazz as he took another drink. "I still remember that little Hylian boy we invited to join our group. First, he becomes the hero of Hyrule, and now he's a prince in our Domain."

"It doesn't matter what they call me," said Link. "You three will always be my good friends. And if I can ever help you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Your Highness, and here is to you," said Gaddison as she raised her glass and everyone took another drink.

"Just remember we should all kneel whenever Prince Link approaches," said Bazz. "It's our brigade's new show of respect."

"You three never give up, do you?" laughed Link. "Let's have another round. And let's toast the brigade and our long friendship, not my title."

"Whatever Your Highness wishes," laughed Rivan. "But being a Prince, I think all the drinks should be on you, Your Highness."

So, life went on for the rest of the year. Mila continued teaching and spending time with Kendal. Midon continued to work on coding and spending time with Larena. Lapha excelled in the Sheika Technology class. And young Link kept up with his schoolwork and made time to play with Lapha when he wasn't seeing Tila. Link spent most of the year as a Zora, but then returned to his Hylian form shortly before the year was out and before his Hylian blueprint expired.

Nothing of any significance happened until the end of the school year when young Link surprised everyone. He spoke with his father while they were together outside their house.

"Dad, I've been thinking for a while about what I wanted to do after the end of school this year," said young Link. "I know we spoke of it a little, but I've finally made up my mind. I've enlisted as a Hyrule knight. I am expected to report for duty in one week at Hyrule Castle."

Link had expected he might have this conversation at some point but was hoping it would be later rather than sooner.

"Oh, I see," said Link. "You already enlisted? Well, I can hardly argue with your career choice since I did that myself. I know you wanted this to be your decision, and I respect that. But Mom will take this a bit hard. She's not used to children growing up so fast and leaving home since Zora children take longer and then almost always work here in the Domain. So, please be sensitive to her feelings."

"I will, Dad," said Link. "It was her feelings that have been on my mind. Should I tell her, or will you?"

"Which do you prefer?" asked Link.

"I think it might be better if you do it if you don't mind," said young Link. "Part of me says I should do it, but I don't think I can bear it if she starts to cry. I love her so much, and it would kill me to think I was making her unhappy. But I feel I need to do this in my life. I promise I will return home as often as I can to see all of you."

"Alright, I'll speak to her for you," said Link. "Mom will get over it, and realize it's what you feel you must do. You should tell your siblings at dinner tonight. And I think you know Lapha will take it the hardest."

Link went inside and found Mipha. He was not sure how to break the news but thought the best way was just to come out and tell her.

"Sweetheart, can we talk for a minute?" said Link.

"Of course," said Mipha looking up. "Is anything wrong?"

"It's about Link," said Link. "He has enlisted in the Hyrule army. I know this is going to be hard for you, hard for all of us. He is to report for duty in one week."

"Oh no!" said Mipha as her hands went to her mouth. "You can't be serious! He is still too young. Can you not talk him out of this? I thought he could be a knight here if he wanted that career path."

"He is young, but not too young," said Link. "I was already a knight at his age. You're used to Zora children. We have to accept he's grown up, sweetheart. As for working here, I think he wanted to prove himself and be more on his own. But he knows this is going to be hard for you and it bothers him that he may have hurt you. That's why he asked me to tell you."

Link could see tears welling up in Mipha's eyes. He reached out and held her, patting her gently on the back.

"I guess I always knew this day would come soonest for my littlest boy," said Mipha sobbing. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know, I know," said Link as he comforted her. "If it makes you feel any better, he promises to visit often, and I'm sure he will. And thanks to Tabs we can all keep in touch. I know it's not the same as him living here with us, but it will help."

They held each other a few more moments. Mipha was thinking back to the cute little Hylian boy she had held in her arms and whom she loved to cuddle with and care for. But Link was right. He was grown up now. She wiped her eyes.

"You're right, of course, about all of it," said Mipha. "Life has to go on, and all our children are growing up. One just suddenly grew up a little sooner than I thought. But I imagine this is an exciting moment for our son. We should not turn it into something sad. And I don't want him to feel badly over me. It's not his fault."

Despite their best efforts, though, it was still a somber and emotional family dinner that evening when everyone received the news that young Link would be leaving next week for Hyrule Castle and joining the guards.

"I promise I will come home every chance I get," said Link. "And I'll message all of you all I can. I will miss all of you, too. But I feel I need to start doing something with my life, and this feels right to me."

Lapha listened to what Link said, then got up from the table wiping her eyes and went outside. Young Link followed her, caught up to her, bent down and hugged her. She held onto him, sobbing.

"I'm going to miss you," said Lapha. "Playing won't be the same now."

"I will miss you, too, Laff," said Link patting her. "But I promise I'll message you every day and come home to see you every chance I get. And when I'm home, we will play together, just like before. If someone older is willing to go with you, you can even visit me sometimes. That would be fun too."

"You had better keep your promise to me," said Lapha sobbing.

Then Link held her until she got over her sobbing, took her hand, and they went back inside to finish dinner.

When the day came to say goodbye, Lapha first stopped by Link's room as he was packing some things.

"I made this for you," said Lapha handing Link a holder for his Tab. "It looks better than the one you're using now. I'm hoping you will remember to think of me when you see it and send me a message."

"It's perfect, Laff, I love it!" said Link taking the gift and hugging her. "But I don't need a gift to remind me of you. I love you, and you're the best sister any brother could want."

Then Lapha and Link went outside, and Link hugged everyone else goodbye.

"Take care of yourself and keep in touch little brother," said Midon. "Don't let anyone pick on you."

"Let us know how you are," said Mila. "We will be thinking of you."

"You know we will all miss you very much," said Mipha. "Be proud of who you are and do your best. I know you will do well. I love you, sweetheart."

"I'll miss everyone," said Link. "And I love all of you. I will be home again soon."

Link had offered to drive his son to Hyrule Castle, and the rest of the family waved goodbye. Then father and son headed off, Link driving the motorized cycle and his son riding behind him.

"You know I don't want to receive any special treatment because you were my Dad," said young Link as they made their way.

"I understand," said Link. "And I don't think you will get any. I haven't told Zelda or anyone else that you enlisted, precisely for that reason. But your name will give away who you are. And you may even run into people looking to challenge you to prove a point. But please remember you don't have to be me. Just do your best, and be a good person. That's all I ask."

"I will, Dad," said Link. "And I never thought I could be you. But I think I can still be somebody."

"You can, son," said Link. "And you already are. You have my combat gift, but remember only to use it for good. And pray to Hylia each day. She is a very kind and merciful Goddess, and I believe she will listen to your prayers."

Link's father tried to keep the mood light during their journey by talking, recounting stories of things that happened to him near the places they were riding by, be it monsters he had battled or people he had met there. It made the time together pass more quickly.

When they finally reached the castle, Link hugged his son goodbye, then waved to him as he entered the castle. Link wiped his eyes, then began the journey home. Usually, he would have called upon Queen Zelda if he was near the castle. She always made time for him when he visited, and they had fun reminiscing. But he did not feel in the mood this time, and he did not want to lie to her about why he was there. So, he headed back at once and was glad when he arrived back at the Domain.

"Did everything go well?" said Mipha upon his return.

"Yes, going there was a nice ride," said Link. "The roads keep getting better and better. I saw him off at the castle. Coming home I just wanted to get back here as soon as I could and be with you."

"And I'm glad you're home," said Mipha. "I was thinking of the two of you while you were gone. I think our son will do fine. We have both raised him well, and he is a fine person. Do you agree?"

"Yes, I do," said Link. "Don't worry about him. I know he can take care of himself."

After arriving at the castle, young Link made his way to where he had been instructed to present himself. He was given a uniform to change into and then assigned to a unit. The lieutenant in charge of the unit was named Arsham, and he welcomed Link.

"I should be honored to have the son of such an illustrious individual in my unit," said Arsham. "And I gather you are also a cousin of Her Highness. But I hope you don't expect any special treatment because that is not my way."

"I certainly don't, Sir," said Link. "I want to prove myself, not depend on others."

"That's a fine attitude, Link, and you will certainly have the chance to do that," said Arsham. "Come, let me introduce you to the rest of our unit."

Arsham took Link to where the others were gathered, and there were about a dozen soldiers there. All were cordial and welcomed him, and Link felt he would have no problems fitting in with them.

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, some further news arrived that left Mipha and Link beginning to feel like what the Rito refer to as empty nesters. It started with Mila.

"Mom and Dad," said Mila at dinner. "Queen Faray has invited me to North Hyrule while school is out of session to do some research on North Hyrule history. I'm very excited about this opportunity and hope to publish a more extensive history of their area after completing my research. I will be leaving tomorrow."

"That's a fine opportunity," said Mipha. "I hope that works out for you, Mila. That land has been something of a mystery since Dad, and I first visited it and it would be good to know more about it."

Next morning Mila said goodbye and headed for the Lanayru Bay ferry. She was traveling alone but was quite comfortable with that, and after boarding the boat, she found a seat on the starboard side. The ferry service was outstanding and had an excellent safety record, save for the unfortunate fatality of Princess Tiray. But of course, as Mila knew from her Dad, that had been no accident. What a horrible creature Vera had been!

Mila settled down in her seat and watched Mount Lanayru slide by as the ferry left port and made its way east out of Lanayru Bay. She tried to imagine what it must have been like for her Dad all those years ago, keeping Zelda company all day on that cold mountain top. Of course, hardly anyone knew about that or the many other things he had done. Many of them never happened anymore to anyone but him. But the historian in her wanted to record everything he could remember when they had time. She settled back for now and enjoyed the ride as the ferry picked up speed and turned north toward the Akkala Sea.

When Mila arrived at the North Hyrule pier, she made her to their Domain and waited on the slumber pools level until Queen Faray was free. This was one of the historical mysteries she wanted to explore, how their two domains came to be so alike and when theirs was built. She knew Faray's people had descended from sea Zoras and she had descended from freshwater Zoras. But there had been an intermingling of their peoples and many unknowns about what happened afterward. She hoped her research would help. A guard broke her thoughts telling her that Her Majesty was ready to see her now.

"Mila, you are becoming a regular visitor here these days," laughed Faray. "I'm happy you accepted my invitation and look forward to helping you with our history this summer."

"Thank you, Faray," said Mila. "I am very excited about it."

"And I hope you and Tila can have a good time together, though for obvious reasons my sister said she plans to spend every weekend at Hyrule Castle," said Faray.

"Yes, my little brother's news took all of us by surprise," said Mila. "But I am sure he will welcome her company. When and where can I start work?"

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, two days after Mila left, Midon and Lapha had some excellent news. Lapha was like a puffer fish ready to pop with excitement.

"Mido and I are going to Hyrule Castle!" shouted Lapha. "We're both invited to attend Dr. Purah's summer class this year. I'm so excited! And besides the class, I will get to see Link now! We leave next week."

As Lapha indicated, Midon and Lapha had both been invited to attend the special summer session Dr. Purah taught on Sheikah technology. This class was quite competitive to gain admission to, and it reflected an assessment that both of them had a strong aptitude in aspects of that technology.

Mipha and Link looked at each other, and then offered congratulations to both of them. That evening after Midon left to see Larena and Lapha went out to play with friends they had a conversation.

"Did everyone suddenly grow up all at once?" said Mipha.

"Well, it's just temporary for three of them, they will be back," said Link. "And it is quite an honor for Midon and Lapha. But I hear you. The house is going to be very quiet for the rest of this summer."

"You need to be more attentive to make up for it," said Mipha. "I don't want to feel depressed at home every day."

"You know I don't mind being more attentive as you put it," laughed Link. "And do you think it only affects you? We need to get out of the house more and not think about it."

The next week it was Midon's and Lapha's turn to leave for Hyrule Castle. After a round of goodbye's, they began swimming there together and enjoyed the favorable current on the way.

"Are you excited about this class, Mido?" said Lapha. "I know I am."

"Yes, it's a great opportunity," said Midon. "Dad warned me not to let Dr. Purah do any experiments on us, by the way. What in particular are you interested in, Laff?"

"I want to learn more about runes that can affect living things," said Lapha. "I know we have to take things in stages, so she may not cover that directly, but that kind of work offers the chance to cure disease and even prevent aging itself. I hope to pick up some information about things like that. What about you, Mido?"

"I'm more interested in general coding for Tabs," said Midon. "I guess I work more on the implementation of runes rather than the initial design of them. I am very interested in that new rune from North Hyrule that Dad and Mila spoke of. I hope Dr. Purah talks about that."

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle, over the weeks after Link enlisted, he trained with his unit and learned what they expected of them. Aside from an unlikely attack by an unknown enemy, most work these days was more like police work, preserving order and apprehending thieves or other criminals. Old-timers Link met when they got together socially over drinks told tales of battling terrible monsters. But live monsters had pretty much disappeared, though wanderers to remote parts of Hyrule or unexplored caves sometimes spoke of finding evidence of a Lizalfos or a Bokoblin camp, and needing to be cautious in such places. One afternoon as they spent some time off in a local establishment they questioned Link himself.

"So, Link," said one of the soldiers. "You decided to become a knight like your father. That's a classic example of a pretty tough act to follow!"

"I don't expect to live up to what my father did, not even close," said Link. "I just want to do my part for Hyrule, and I think this is my calling in life."

"Did your father ever teach you anything?" said another. "We used to hear stories about him when we were growing up. I don't know if the stories grew over time, but it was said he could handle any monster in Hyrule, even Lynels, without much difficulty. They say he had some special combat techniques that he perfected."

"We practiced combat sometimes," said Link. "He taught me a few tricks, and I inherited some of his skill as well."

"Well, if the lieutenant hasn't already mentioned it, if you are good with a blade you should seriously consider signing up for the swordsmanship competition. It's quite an honor to win. The Queen herself presents the medal, and you get a nice week off besides."

"I probably will sign up," said Link. "I have gotten pretty skillful with a sword over the years."

"It's funny," said another one of the soldiers. "With all the new Sheikah technology, we still fight with swords and spears and arrows."

"I think that's deliberate," said another. "The Sheikah don't want to provide us with more efficient ways of killing each other. And that's fine with me. Look at those Guardian robots. How scary are those things?"

All this time, young Link was as good as his word as far as his family was concerned. He messaged everyone how he was doing, and visited home every chance he could, which was whenever he had more than two days leave.

But when Lapha and Midon arrived at the castle, things got even better. If Link had an evening off after Lapha's class, he would swim with her in the water by the castle.

"How was your day, Laff," said Link as he relaxed in the water with Lapha. "And where is Mido?"

"Great. I love the class!" said Lapha. "Dr. Purah is quite an interesting person. I'm learning things I hadn't thought of. We're even covering that new rune from North Hyrule and the safeguards it needs, which is very current work that Mido is also interested in. I miss Mom and Dad, of course, but being here with you helps. Mido is off with Larena somewhere, by the way. She was visiting him today. How was your day, Link?"

"My day was pretty typical," said Link "I'm learning what we do in different situations, like crowd control. And I keep practicing my swordsmanship. It's great having you and Midon here. I do feel lonely for our family sometimes, and this helps. I think Mom and Dad must be pretty lonely, though, with all of us gone. I message them each day."

"I'm glad to see you are still using my gift," said Lapha.

"You know I treasure your gift, Laff," said Link. "Why wouldn't I still be using it? I am going to use it as long as it lasts, then ask you for another one."

"I understand Tila visits you once a week," said Lapha. "Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yes," said Link. "I hope you like her, Laff. She is a very nice person."

"I do like her," said Lapha. "She's always treated the rest of our family and me with courtesy. I used to resent her taking you away during concerts and dances, but I understand things better now. If you're happy, then that's what matters."

"Thanks, Laff, I am," said Link. "I had better start drying off and getting back to my unit. I can't afford to get in trouble being late. See you again tomorrow!"

Tila did visit each weekend, and she and Link generally spent the afternoon in Castle Town or enjoying the areas near the castle together.

But it was during one of Tila's visits that some unpleasantness occurred, though it only served to enhance Link's reputation in the end.

It was a typical early afternoon that Link had some time off. As was their habit, Tila met Link by the fountain in Castle Town.

"I love how you look in uniform, sweetheart!" said Tila as she rushed to him and they held each other and kissed. "It makes you look even more handsome."

"I love how you look, period," said Link as he kissed her again. "You always look so beautiful. I missed you. Are you hungry? My parents usually took us to the Crab Castle restaurant. Would you like to go there this time?"

"Sounds delicious," said Tila taking his arm. "Lead the way, sweetheart."

They were soon seated at the restaurant and ordered some porgies and crabs.

"The food is pretty tasty here," said Tila as she munched on a crab. "Are you still happy here and getting along with everyone?"

"Yes," said Link. "The people I work with have all been fine. They're older than me but accepted me pretty readily."

"I hope you are keeping in touch with your family," said Tila.

"Yes, Lapha and Midon are here for the rest of the summer, and I message Mila and my parents each day if I can," said Link. "Why do you worry about that?"

"Mainly because I want to remind you that it's the right thing to do, Link," said Tila. "I'm sure your parents miss you, especially with all their children away. But there is another reason. Your family knows you spend a good deal of time with me, and I don't want them to think I'm keeping you from them. If you don't stay in touch, they won't blame you. They will blame me and hate me for it. That will only make it harder for us to be together."

"Yes, I see your point," said Link after swallowing a bite of porgy. "I will be sure to stay in close touch with them, which I think I would do anyway."

After finishing their meal, they decided to stroll around Castle Town and look in at the various shops. And it was then that trouble started.

Three soldiers from another unit saw Link and Tila holding hands as they walked together, and approached them, then surrounded them. They were all taller than Link.

"You're Link, right?" said one of them.

"Yes," said Link. "Do I know you?"

"No, but we know you," he said. "Is this fish your girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?" said Link. "My girlfriend is a Zora. She's not a fish, and only a dimwit would think she was. Now, kindly step aside so we can be on our way. I don't want any trouble with you. And, trust me, you don't want any trouble with me."

"Oh, so you're a tough guy?" said one of them. "Are you sure you don't need your famous daddy here to protect you?"

And with that, the soldier on Link's left threw a punch that caught Link by surprise and bruised his cheek, then the one on his right hit him as well, knocking him down along with Tila, who had been holding his hand. A Zora guard rushed forward out of nowhere to assist Tila while Link rubbed his jaw.

"Mistress, are you hurt?" said the Zora guard, keeping his spear pointed at the three Hylian soldiers.

"I'm fine, Dongan, it's just a fall, thank you," said Tila standing up. Link stood up as well.

"So, you need another fish to protect you?" said one of the three.

"Tila, I'm very sorry, but why don't you and Dongan stand back please," said Link. "I need to deal with this."

Then Link turned to the three soldiers standing in front of him now.

"I didn't want any trouble with you," said Link. "But you've insulted my friend and attacked me. I don't need anyone to protect me or fight my battles, especially against low life characters like you three. If you are all so tough, let's have at it."

The one closest to Link's left attempted to throw a punch, but Link sidestepped it perfectly and unleashed a flurry rush of five punches that left the soldier unconscious on the ground. Then Link turned and unleashed several more punches on the other two that left both of them on the ground rubbing their jaws.

When the fight was over, which took only seconds, Link walked back over to Tila.

"I'm sorry for all of this," said Link.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. What you did was magnificent, but you're hurt," said Tila gently touching his cheek.

"I'll be fine," said Link. "It's just a couple of bruises."

"Mistress, perhaps we should go," said Dongan. "I don't like the situation here. You know I must report this incident to Her Majesty, and I am sure she will be concerned about your safety on any future visits."

"Thank you, Dongan. I want to make sure Link is alright first," said Tila. "And I will deal with my sister when the time comes. She is not going to stop me from visiting Link."

The unconscious soldier was getting to his feet when a Captain who had been nearby and saw the fight from a distance finally arrived on the scene.

"Attention! All four of you!" he shouted. "You are a disgrace to your uniform! Follow me back to the Castle. I have to report this, and I want to know what happened."

Link and the other three returned with the captain to the castle. Naturally, the version the three friends offered of what happened differed significantly from Link's, but the captain was smart enough to realize that was likely the result of their friendship. In the end, they were all docked four days off each and told to return to their unit after a visit to the infirmary to have their injuries treated. Afterward, the captain filed the necessary report on the day's events.

Link Tabbed Tila that he would be unable to see her next weekend, but he was fine and hoped he could see her the weekend after next. And he Tabbed his mother and father explaining he would be unable to visit as planned because he had gotten into a fight while in uniform and was docked too many days off.

"If our son is hurt, I want to go there to heal him," said Mipha.

"I know you mean well," said Link. "But think about it. He is not a child anymore. He can't have his mother going there to treat him. He would be a laughingstock. If he were seriously injured, that would be different, of course. But it sounds like just some minor bruises."

"I suppose you're right, though it still bothers me," said Mipha.

It was the morning of the next day in the royal offices at Hyrule Castle when the matter escalated. Princess Zelda was sitting at her desk going over the duties her mother had assigned her when one of the guards entered.

"Your Highness, I am sending yesterday's guard reports to your Tab now," said the army liaison officer. "Please let me know if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Ralta," said Princess Zelda

Among other things, Queen Zelda had assigned her daughter the task of reviewing the daily Hyrule guard reports to help her learn more about the Hyrule army and their activities. She began to read the reports on her Tab. There was an incident involving some theft. And there was some damage to one of the buildings. There were also reports on the various patrols conducted yesterday, where they went and their findings. And then there was a report about a fight in Castle Town involving four guards. Zelda was skimming the reports when a name jumped out at her. What!? She stopped to re-read it carefully. Then she decided she should see her mother and made her way to the throne room.

"Mother, can I discuss one of the daily reports with you?" said Princess Zelda.

"If you feel you must," said Zelda. "I would like you to learn to deal with those matters on your own."

"Yes, Mother, I know, and I always try to do so," said Princess Zelda. "But this report concerns a guard named Link who happens to be your nephew."

"What? Your cousin Link? He is a soldier here?" said Zelda.

"Yes, apparently so," said Princess Zelda. "No one ever told me, or you either I guess."

"I see," said Zelda. "He and his family must not want him to receive any special treatment from us. What does the report say?"

"There was a fight involving four guards in Castle Town," said Princess Zelda. "According to Link, three guards who were together attacked him and insulted his guest, Princess Tila of North Hyrule no less. And that's just great! I hope we don't have a diplomatic issue to deal with now too! Don't be surprised if you hear from Queen Faray soon. Anyway, according to Link, two of the soldiers struck him first, and the fight ensued. According to the three others, they were just engaged in some good-natured teasing when Link lost his temper and fought them. Link did break one of the guard's jaw and managed to knock the other two to the ground. He sustained a couple of bruises to his face."

"So, Link took on all three of them?" said Queen Zelda. "That does remind me of somebody I know. So, whom do you believe?"

"I hope I am not expressing my bias, Mother, but knowing Link I tend to believe his version of events," said Princess Zelda. "Should I interview the captain who wrote the report?"

"No, I don't think that is appropriate," said Queen Zelda. "You know I don't like us to interfere with internal army matters. They need to handle these kinds of things on their own."

"I know that, Mother, but I don't like Link having to deal with ruffians like that," said Princess Zelda. "Can I not have him assigned as my personal guard?"

"Why do you need a personal guard?" said Queen Zelda.

"Well, I will soon be old enough to travel to the Shrine on Mount Lanayru," said Princess Zelda. "And whenever I go anywhere, I always have a guard with me. Why can't it be Link?"

"Well, I admit there would be a certain irony in that, sweetheart," laughed Queen Zelda. "But don't you see that asking him to be your guard would be treating him in a special way, the very thing he wants to avoid? What justification could you give for doing that?"

Princess Zelda was quiet.

"If there were other reasons for choosing him, something you could point to that would indicate he earned the opportunity, then it might be possible for Link to accept it without feeling you were favoring him," said Queen Zelda.

"Very well, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I will think further about it, and do nothing about the incident."

After word had gotten around about Link's exploit in Castle Town, his fellow unit members congratulated him.

"You decked all three of them? Good for you!" said one guard. "Those three have a reputation as troublemakers. You're a lot tougher than you look."

"I didn't want to fight them," said Link. "But they struck me first and insulted my guest. So, I lost my temper and told them to bring it on. I probably should have kept better control of myself and tried harder to walk away. Anyway, it cost me four days off."

"Well, they won't be bothering you anymore, I'm sure of that," said another guard.

"But we've seen who you call your guest," laughed one of the guards. "She's clearly your girlfriend, and you are one very fortunate person. She's gorgeous, Link!"

"Don't I know it!" laughed Link. "Both things, being lucky and that she's gorgeous. But now thanks to this fight I won't see her for at least two weeks."

"Yes, that is too bad," said the sergeant. "Well, we know you're younger than us, so you still have some time left. But don't let the grass grow too long to get serious with her if you love each other. I am not attracted to Zoras, but even I can see she's stunning. And my son recognized her name and said she had finished high in some mathematics competition. I don't mean to sound crude, Link, but brains plus her looks put her in the category of what more could you possibly ask for, assuming she's otherwise a good person."

"She is a good person," said Link. "And I hear you. Speaking of which, excuse me, I need to message her now."

After his four day suspension, life returned to normal at Hyrule Castle. And it was slightly over two months later that the Hyrule Swordsmanship competition began, and Link messaged his family that he was entering it. By then Mila, Midon, and Lapha had all returned to Zora's Domain.

Link won the early rounds very handily, and after each round, he would share the results with his family. They all offered encouragement and eagerly awaited the results from the next round. Link's flurry rush ability that he had inherited from his father was a considerable advantage. In the semi-finals, he got careless and almost lost, but managed to get in enough blows toward the end to win on points. So, he eventually made it to the final round of the competition. He eagerly sent his Dad tickets for his family to attend the final round.

Link: Dad, I am sending you 6 Tab tickets to the swordsmanship finals at the Coliseum for the whole family. I also invited Princess Tila. See you there and wish me luck! Love, Link.

"It's exciting he made it to the finals," said Link to Mipha. "That is no small accomplishment. And Princess Tila is invited to the finals along with us."

It was rare for all the family to be traveling together, but no one wanted to miss this event. So, they made the journey there as a party of six. Tila was going there on her own.

As usual for the final round of the annual competition, the Coliseum was filled with spectators. Mipha, Link, Sidon, Mila, Tila, Midon and Lapha all had good seats next to each other and were ready to cheer on Link. Link could see Queen Zelda sitting in the place reserved for her, and next to her sat her beautiful sixteen-year-old daughter. Prince Rudin was not with them, as they were reluctant to have the whole family in one place. Queen Zelda noticed Link and his family as they sat down and waved to them. Link smiled and waved back. Tila sat next to Mila, and they had time to chat before the competition began.

"This is so exciting!" said Tila. "But I am very nervous for Link. I can't sit still."

"I think he can win this if he doesn't get too nervous," said Mila. "And you and Link must be getting very close."

"We've been keeping in touch you could say," said Tila smiling. "I visit him every week if I can. We get along very, very well, Mi. And you can't complain he's too young anymore."

"Very true, Ti," Mila laughed. "I've seen you two together. I think he's all yours now."

It was time for the competition to begin, and the contestants were introduced. Link's competitor was also a highly skilled knight and was several years older than him.

When the match started Link could tell his son was nervous. His opponent was more experienced and scored several points when Link was slow to raise his shield. Well, he remembered he had been nervous as well. But as the battle progressed, Link became more confident. The turning point in the match was the same thing that happened to his father: a missed thrust by his opponent that Link sidestepped with perfect timing and then unleashed a flurry rush attack, scoring quite a few points. They battled back and forth further, then as his opponent attempted to jab at him, Link again jumped aside at just the right time and unleashed another attack. That did it! Link had won, and the crowd stood and cheered, none louder than his family. The two competitors shook hands. It was time for Queen Zelda to award the medal.

"I want to congratulate both contestants today for a fine demonstration of outstanding swordsmanship. Let us give both of them the recognition they deserve," said Queen Zelda.

The crowd applauded for a few moments. Link stood proudly in the center of the arena as Queen Zelda approached him. Then Link knelt on one knee until Zelda told him to rise. She waved her hands and asked the crowd for quiet so she could speak.

"I don't generally give a speech at these events, but today I have two special announcements. First of all, this will be the last time I will be awarding this medal. From now on, my daughter will be taking over that duty much as I did once for my father. But my second announcement is more interesting and gives me great pleasure. Today's winner is named Link, and he has demonstrated he is indeed one of the finest swordsmen in Hyrule. But we have in our audience today another fine swordsman, the proud father of today's winner, who once stood where Link stands now while I stood where I stand. And I cannot believe that it was over thirty years ago now! I was just a young princess then, and the equally young swordsman I speak of was terribly nervous when we met. But he went on to become my appointed knight, helped to save Hyrule itself along the way, and remains my dear friend. As you know, he is also named Link, and he is here with the rest of his family. Please join me in honoring the family of today's champion: Link, Mipha, Sidon, Mila, Midon and Lapha."

Link and his family stood and waved to the crowd while the spectators also stood and erupted in hearty applause. Link was always embarrassed receiving recognition like that, but he owed them acknowledgment. After several moments they all resumed their seats, and the crowd quieted down.

"Now it is my privilege to award the Hyrule Swordsmanship Champion medal to another Link, and I wish him a long and successful career."

Zelda pinned the medal on Link, and everyone cheered.

Young Link was soon surrounded by fellow guards who were all congratulating him and patting him on the back. After a few minutes, he said he needed to be with his family. He walked over to them, and everyone began to congratulate him and took turns hugging him.

"We're all very proud of you," said Link. "This is the highest honor in Hyrule for swordsmanship, and you should be very proud of yourself."

"Thanks, Dad," said Link. "And I'm so happy all of you could be here to share it with me."

"You were magnificent," said Mipha. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mom," said Link.

His siblings all congratulated him in turn.

"I think all those play battles with my friends helped you," said Lapha as she hugged him in turn.

"Maybe Laff," laughed Link. "They certainly didn't hurt."

Tila seemed unable to contain her enthusiasm and was positively hopping about in excitement. When it was her turn to congratulate Link, she hugged him, and they kissed.

"I am so happy for you, sweetheart," said Tila. "I always knew you would be like your father, and you've proven me right."

"I wouldn't go that far," laughed Link. "But I'm thrilled I could follow in his footsteps this far at least."

Queen Zelda sought out Link and his family while her daughter had wandered off to talk to one of the knights.

"Congratulations! You are all invited to dinner at the castle tonight," said Zelda. "You are all also staying overnight. I have reserved rooms for all of you unless you want to sleep in the water. Oh, that includes you Princess Tila. Link put you down as a special guest of his. So, I hope you will join us as well."

"Thank you, Zelda. We would love to attend," said Mipha. "And thank you for such a nice speech."

"And I would love to attend as well, Your Majesty," said Tila. "I just need to let my guard know."

Everyone assembled later at the castle, and before dinner, Zelda's daughter came over to congratulate Link. Tila was off talking with Mipha and the family.

"Congratulations!" said Princess Zelda. "You looked outstanding, Link. You should be very proud."

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Link. "It was challenging, and I'm glad it's over."

"Please call me Zelda or Cousin in social settings such as this," said Zelda. "I see you've invited Princess Tila as your guest. I last saw her when she and her sister Sopha visited eight years ago or so. She looks the same. Zoras are so lucky that they age so slowly!"

"Yes, Tila and I are quite close," said Link. "And it's funny, but Zoras complain about growing up too slowly and envy us at first. But it is nice to see you again, Zelda."

It was time to sit down for dinner. The meal was excellent, and everyone was in a happy mood after the victory. Young Link sat between Tila and Lapha.

"I've heard the story before, but did you honestly forget your name, Dad," asked Midon.

"I was very nervous, and just a young knight, younger even than my son here," said Link. "I had never met the Princess of Hyrule before."

"Your Dad may have been nervous, but he had a fierce will to win at everything he did," said Queen Zelda. "I think his son inherited that."

Next morning it was time to head home.

"I'm coming home with you," said young Link. "I have a week off thanks to my victory."

"That's great! We can take turns pulling you back in the water," said Lapha excitedly. "I'll pull you first."

"Tila, do you want to accompany us? You are very welcome," said Mipha.

"Thank you, Mistress Mipha, that is very kind of you, but no," said Tila. "I want Link to be able to spend all his time with you and his family. I can always see him another time."

"That is very considerate of you, Tila," said Mipha. "But I hope you know you are always welcome. Give my greetings to Faray and also Sopha. I hope Sopha is doing better."

"Thank you, Sopha is improving," said Tila. "She has met someone, and they are planning to marry soon. I think having a family will help her. I know you have seen the evil side of her and I won't make any excuses. But she does have a good side too. We all hope her life will be a happy one. Anyway, goodbye, everyone!"

"Bye Tila," said Link. "I'll message you."

Then Link gave Tila a goodbye hug and kiss.

"I'm so proud of you!" said Tila. "You had better message me! I love you."

"I love you, too," said Link.

The trip home was a little like old times, and even Sidon was with them for a change. The Zora siblings took turns pulling young Link when he tired of swimming, while Mipha and Link swam together with Sidon.

"It was nice we could all be together for such a special moment," said Sidon.

"Yes," said Link. "And it certainly brought back memories for me."

Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda was meeting with her mother.

"Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I think Link's winning the competition qualifies as a reason to assign him as my guard."

"Yes, you're right," said Queen Zelda. "But I do not want him assigned as your guard. Let's offer him the position and let him decide. Why don't you send him a message and give him time to think about it before he returns and gives you an answer. And make sure you word it as an offer he can turn down without consequence, not a royal command."

"Very well, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I will word it carefully. But I do hope he accepts. I enjoy his company."

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, Link was in their study trying to update his journal when Mipha arrived.

"You look frustrated," said Mipha. "What's wrong?"

"It's about my journal," said Link. "It started out being about me, then became about us after we were together, and then about our family once we had children. And that was fine while we were all together. But now it's getting harder for me to record everything important. The children are all going their separate ways, and I can't keep track of everything. The journal is becoming as much about them as about us."

"Relax," said Mipha. "The journal should be about you and others only to the extent they interact with you. It's not a journal about each of our children's lives. They have Tabs, and they keep track of the things that are important to them. Stick to writing about yourself and what happens to you. When it comes time to publish things, Mila can pull together whatever she learns from her siblings and make a complete story out of it."

"Alright," said Link. "I guess you're right. I just feel I am missing out on so much."

"Come, you need a break, and I could use a swim," said Mipha.

"Love to, sweetheart," said Link. "Happy to be attentive."

It was before dinner the next day that young Link received a message, and he shared it with the family at dinner.

"Princess Zelda is offering me a position as her personal knight," said Link. "She says I earned it by winning the swordsmanship competition, but it is entirely voluntary. I'm not sure if I should accept it. I've enjoyed my time with the unit, and the people in it. But this is a chance to be a member of the Royal Guards. What do you think, Dad?"

"It has to be your decision," said Link. "But if you want my opinion, I think you should accept it. It will give you a chance to learn much more about what is happening in Hyrule. And you will get to travel to more interesting locations. Plus you two like each other. You enjoyed spending last summer with her."

"Mom, what do you think?" said Link.

"I agree with your father," said Mipha. "It has to be your decision. But you and Princess Tila are close. Do you want to learn how she feels about it?"

"I Tabbed her about it before we ate," said young Link. "She said she is fine with it as long as we can still see each other. I think we can as long as I am not traveling with the princess."

Young Link thought for a moment.

"I think I will accept it," said young Link. "I did always want to be a member of the elite Royal Guards, and this is my chance. I didn't want to get special treatment, but I believe I earned this on my own. And Dad, you raised some good points."

"That's wonderful," said Link. "But can the irony here grow any thicker?"

"There may be a good deal of irony, but there is a big difference, sweetheart," said Mipha as she smiled at him.

"What is that?" said Link.

"Because unlike the pangs of jealousy I had to suffer, Princess Tila can relax," said Mipha.

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"Princess Zelda and our son are cousins," said Mipha.

"Oh," said Link. "And Princess Zelda and I ... "

"Mom and Dad, I think we will all be going out now, and let you two discuss things," said Mila as she and the rest of the family got up to leave. Some things never change, thought Mila as she shook her head.


	99. Appointed Knight

**Chapter 84 - Appointed Knight**

 _Summary: Young Link spends time with Princess Zelda as her new personal guardian and accompanies her to Mount Lanayru._

It was morning in Hyrule Castle, and the royal family had just sat down to breakfast together. Queen Zelda felt it was important whenever possible for the family to have at least one meal together each day, and it often turned out to be breakfast, though sometimes dinner as well. Their daughter almost always had lunch with friends.

Zelda looked over at her daughter. She was just a few days shy of seventeen now, the Hyrule age of adulthood. She and Rudin had raised her the best they knew how, and she felt they had been a success. Her daughter had all the makings of a future leader. She was intelligent and caring, understanding of others. And she was learning how to make difficult decisions. But Zelda had also wanted her daughter to have a more carefree life than she had. So, she had pushed her to grow up, but not as hard as her father had pushed her, not at the expense of having some fun and doing the things she liked.

Young Link had messaged Princess Zelda the night before that he was honored to accept the position as her guard, and she couldn't wait to share the news with her parents. She was looking forward to having someone close to her age and whom she knew to accompany her on trips away from the castle. The guards currently assigned to her were quite competent, of course, and did their job well. There was nothing to complain about them. But they were always older than her and very formal and professional as was expected of them. Conversation with her guards was minimal since she was also expected to maintain a professional demeanor with them. And so it made her trips less exciting. It would be much more fun having Link keep her company. He was her age and someone she could talk freely with about anything. And now he was old enough and skilled enough to be her guard.

"Mother, Father, I have some good news!" said Princess Zelda after everyone wished each other good morning but before they began to eat. "Link messaged me that he is delighted to accept my offer, I mean our offer, to be my guard."

"I can see how excited you are," said Queen Zelda. "You didn't pressure him in any way I hope? You made it clear that this assignment is completely voluntary?"

"Yes, Mother, I worded the message very carefully," said Princess Zelda. "I can show it to you if you like."

"No, that won't be necessary," said Queen Zelda. "I suspect his father would have urged him to accept the position no matter how you worded the offer."

"I imagine it will be nicer for you to have someone you know with you, sweetheart," said Rudin. "And there is no doubt he can protect you. He has shown himself to be a highly skilled swordsman, and no slouch when it comes to a fist fight either."

"Yes, thanks for reminding me, dear," said Queen Zelda to Rudin. "You know I had to extend a formal apology to Queen Faray for that incident, three members of my army indirectly attacking the person next in line as her domain's queen if Faray is unable to do so. And I can understand how she feels. It would be the way I would feel if three Zora knights knocked you down, Zelda. I gather Faray was going to forbid her sister Tila from coming here again, but Tila threatened to renounce her citizenship and immigrate to King Dorephan's domain. In the end, they compromised by having two Zora guards accompany Tila instead of one. Faray said Tila visits here almost every weekend, and I assume it is to see Link. Speaking of which, what are the next steps regarding Link?"

"Well, Mother, I think Link should become a member of the Royal Guards now," said Princess Zelda.

"Yes, that makes sense," said Queen Zelda. "You should inform the Captain of the Royal Guards about his transfer."

"I will, Mother. And I think a promotion for Link is called for as well," said Princess Zelda.

"You do like him, don't you?" laughed Queen Zelda. "Well, it would be normal for a personal guard of a member of the royal family to be at least a lieutenant. We could offer Link that rank, don't you agree, Rudin?"

"Yes, I think that's fine," said Rudin. "No one will feel slighted. Link earned recognition by winning the swordsmanship competition."

"I know my father made Link's father a captain when he assigned him to guard me, but times were different then," said Zelda. "I was fussing about having him assigned to me, not happy at all. My father didn't want to give me an excuse to reject him because his rank wasn't high enough. Is there anything else, sweetheart?"

"No, thank you, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I just want Link to feel comfortable doing this for me and to make sure he gets what he deserves."

Link arrived at the castle a few days later and went to his old unit to collect his things and say goodbye. He had received a message to report to a Captain Lardon of the Royal Guards at the castle, which he did next.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Link, and congratulations on becoming a member of our force," said Lardon. "Let me go over a few things and then show you to your quarters. Her Highness asked that I do this personally, but I don't mind. I like to meet the new people in our group."

"Thank you, Sir," said Link. "I am excited to get started."

"As you know you have been assigned as Princess Zelda's guard, so that will be your full-time duty," said Lardon. "But you need to keep us informed of where you are, which your Tab should do automatically. So be sure you have it with you. We will install a special secure rune on your Tab tonight for communication with the Royal Family or us. It will be pushed to your device automatically, so there is no need for you to do anything. Also, we have backup guards available should you be away or ill for example. Is all that clear?"

"Yes, perfectly Sir," said Link.

"Now, let me show you to your room," said Lardon. "Your new uniform is already in the closet there. I am told you are staying in the same room your father used to stay in when he guarded Her Majesty."

Lardon led him to a small but comfortable room near the lower level. If you looked out the window, straight ahead you could see the red sandstone cliffs that formed the plateau northeast of the Gerudo desert. And if you looked up and to your right, you could see the stone pathway between Princess Zelda's study and her room. Then Lardon left him with instructions to meet Her Highness tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock by the main entrance. He had the rest of the day to himself.

A storm was brewing, and shortly after Lardon left a steady downpour began accompanied with enormous flashes of lightning and peals of thunder. He felt glad to be inside.

Link looked around the room. It was furnished with a bed, dresser, desk with a lamp, and a small closet. Link opened the drawers and looked in the closet. Except for his new uniform, they were all empty of course, as he expected. He put away his things and then sat on the bed.

The rain blew against the small window, and Link let his thoughts wander. It was funny. He didn't like to be thought of as the same as his father. But now he tried to imagine what it must have been like to be his father back then. What had his father done when he was here in this room?

He must have returned here whenever a trip with Zelda ended, then put away his things just as he had done. His father's famous Champion tunic must have hung in that closet. And perhaps his father sat at that very desk and recorded his thoughts in his journal. His father might well have spent some difficult nights here, maybe even sleepless nights thinking of his responsibilities. And perhaps even thinking of Mom for that matter. He knew some of what had happened in his father's first timeline. Had his father remembered how much Mom had loved him while he stayed here? Did he think of her, miss her, when he was all alone here at night? Or had those memories and feelings come later after he moved to his house in Hateno Village? That was the thing about Hyrule Castle, thought Link. There were so much history and memories bound up with it as if ghosts of times past lingered everywhere.

Anyway, he should let Tila know how he was doing. He knew she was excited for him, that he was a member of the Royal Guards now. And she had told him she had argued with her sister Faray, but it was all settled now, and she would still be able to visit him. It was funny. The more he followed in his father's footsteps, the more Tila seemed pleased with herself, that she had been right about him all along somehow.

Next morning Link put on his new uniform, ate breakfast and then reported for duty as ordered.

"Your Highness," said Link when the time arrived and he met Zelda. "I am reporting for duty."

Princess Zelda was wearing her riding outfit. She had her long blonde hair braided nicely, and her bluish-green eyes looked soft and gentle. She had inherited her mother's smile, and it made her look happy and beautiful when she showed it.

"Link, good morning and welcome!" said Princess Zelda as she smiled at him. "We finally get to spend time together again. Come, ride with me to Lake Kolomo and back. It's a getting reacquainted trip, and I like to ride in the morning if possible before starting work."

"Whatever you wish, Your Highness," said Link.

They walked together past the castle entrance. Princess Zelda had already made arrangements since a stable hand had brought Princess Zelda's horse along with one of the army horses for Link.

"My horse's name is 'Gale,'" said Zelda as she petted her horse and gave it some carrots. The horse was a pure white color and wore the insignia of the royal family. "I named him that because I think he rides like the wind. Here, I brought you some extra carrots for your horse. I know you didn't expect to go riding."

"It is a beautiful horse, Your Highness," said Link taking the carrots from Zelda and feeding his horse. "I hope I can keep up with you."

"We won't ride too fast," laughed Zelda.

They mounted their horses and were on their way. Lake Kolomo was about 30 kilometers from the castle as the crow flies, but longer by road. They trotted their horses along the road that passed Mabe Village, then picked up the pace slightly.

"Do you ride horses often?" said Zelda. "And once we are alone, please feel free to call me by name."

"No," said Link. "I am more excited about riding motorized vehicles as we did together that summer. I did learn to ride horses, though. My father sometimes took me riding when he visited his horse, Epona, at the stable. And I don't mind horseback riding. I just don't do it."

The weather was pleasant, and the part of the road reserved for horse travel was in excellent condition.

"I am delighted you accepted the position," said Zelda. "I feel much more comfortable talking with you than I could with the other guards."

"And I enjoy your company as well, Zelda," said Link. "Thank you for offering it to me."

"Mother and I assumed you kept your enlistment a secret to avoid getting special treatment," said Zelda. "But you deserve special treatment, Link. You should have told us."

"I wanted to earn my place," said Link. "I was very concerned about living off my father's reputation."

"Mother and I realized that," said Zelda. "But you have skills of your own, Link, and you don't need to feel that way anymore."

"Speaking of things, what do I do each day now, Zelda?" said Link. "Do I report to you somewhere each day?"

"I will message you using our secure rune whenever I need you for anything special, so you need to be nearby," said Zelda. "I try to go out for an hour each morning before I start work, weather permitting. You can meet me at 9 in the morning each day where we met today. I will tell you in advance of any long trips. They assigned you a bedroom at the castle, right? It comes with being my guard."

"Yes, they showed me my room when I reported for duty," said Link as their two horses kept pace with each other. "Thank you. It's very comfortable. They told me it's the same room my father used to stay in when he guarded your mother."

"Really? I didn't know that. Speaking of long trips, my birthday is in three days, and I need to visit the Spring of Wisdom atop Mount Lanayru," said Zelda. "We can journey to Hateno Village the day before and spend the night there. Then we can start up the mountain right after breakfast the next day. And don't forget to bring warm clothing."

"Very good," said Link. "Do I make reservations for us at the inn?"

"No, silly," laughed Zelda. "That's already taken care of. You're my knight, not my travel assistant."

When they reached Lake Kolomo, they dismounted to rest their horses and let them graze. Zelda and Link walked along the shore together.

"Oh!" said Zelda. "You must think me very selfish! I meant to tell you that unless I have something special I need to do, you will have weekends off."

"Thank you," said Link. "I was going to ask you about that. I usually have company on weekends, but of course, my duty to you comes first. If I have more than a couple of days off, I generally try to go home and see my parents. Is that still acceptable?"

"Yes, of course," said Zelda as they walked along the edge of the small lake.

They walked silently for a few moments, enjoying the beautiful weather and the view of the water.

"I know who your weekend visitor is, Link," said Zelda finally. "Her name appeared in the report on your fight. I gather you two are close?"

"Yes, we are," said Link. "We attended dances and concerts back home, and have been seeing each other for a while now."

"It is amazing how things seem to be working out," said Zelda. "People would say like father like son, but I know you hate to hear that. In any case, I guess it is understandable you would be very comfortable with Zoras, having been raised in their Domain and with a Zora parent and siblings."

"Of course I feel comfortable, Zelda," said Link. "They have been part of my entire life. My mother is the most caring and affectionate mother you could ever ask for. For a time I thought perhaps she wished I was a Zora. But my brother told me she spent more time with me than any of my siblings because Hylian babies are less self-reliant at an early age and I needed her more. He said when I was a baby, and she held me in her arms, anyone could see the love in her eyes and the happiness in her smile. She was glad I was a Hylian like my Dad. And my brother and sisters looked out for me growing up, and fully accepted me as one of the family. My life in the Domain has been wonderful, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. And Tila has always been very nice to me even before I grew up."

"I'm glad to hear you have such happy memories of your family growing up," said Zelda.

"And what about you, Zelda?" said Link. "I imagine you have happy family memories as well."

"I do," said Zelda. "My parents are both loving parents and took the best care of me. But it's different for me, Link. We talked about it a little when you were here taking that class with me. My life is more solitary and more purposeful. I am the only one in Hyrule who is not free to choose their career. Mine was assigned at birth. I have no brothers or sisters to be close to. I didn't attend a school; I had private tutors. I received an excellent education but never had the experience of being in a class with other students, interacting with them. Mother always said that with privilege comes responsibility, that I am expected to learn everything I need to take her place someday. So, my career is to prepare myself for the day my mother dies. Would you like living like that? But ask anyone, and they would say they envy me, living the life of a princess."

"But you have interests, hobbies, things like that, right?" said Link.

"Yes, of course," said Zelda. "And I am not unhappy. Unlike my mother who is interested in science, I am more interested in literature and art. And I have friends, so my life isn't all work. But we should probably start heading back."

The next day was uneventful, and the day after that Princess Zelda and Link began their journey to Hateno Village.

"Another thing I like about having you with me is we can speak of things not widely known," said Zelda as they made their way across Hyrule Field. "My mother shared most of your father's journal with me. She told me she wanted me to learn the price of failing to stay vigilant and abandoning technology. I know you learned of it as well."

"Yes, some of it. I was thinking about my father's journal when I was first in my room," said Link. "But you may well know more of it than me. My father never liked to speak of it. When we were younger and asked him about any of it, he would say it never happened anymore, so we shouldn't care. When we got a little older, he would sometimes mention an incident if he thought there was a lesson to learn from it."

They were approaching Fort Hateno now. The area looked perfectly normal as nothing unusual had happened here anymore.

"Mother told me that it was around here that her other self discovered her sealing power," said Zelda. "She took me here when I was still a little girl and went over what Link had told her. She wanted to impress on me how important learning that power was, and thought visiting someplace would imprint it on my mind. Tomorrow I will finally be ready."

They stopped at Ash Swamp and dismounted, then stretched their legs. It was another place of memories. He knew from what his father told him that the Zelda of that timeline had saved his life here, that he almost died in this spot. That was a heavy thought for one of his offspring! After a few more minutes they mounted their horses and rode on.

By the time they reached Hateno Village, it was late. They grabbed a quick dinner and then retired for the night at the Great Ton Pu Inn.

Next morning Link woke up first and waited for Zelda, then greeted her when she was ready.

"Good morning! And happy birthday, Princess!" said Link. "I'm sorry you have to spend your birthday way out here in a remote village."

"Thank you, but I fear this is a day of work for both of us," said Zelda.

Today's destination was the Spring of Wisdom atop Mount Lanayru. Princess Zelda had turned seventeen today, and The Spring of Wisdom was the last step in her training.

After breakfast, it was time to head for the mountain top. It would take all morning to reach the summit, and were happy to have warm clothing for the journey.

The road to the summit was a lonely one and seldom traveled. It was free now of the dangerous Lizalfos that used to lurk there and waylay unwary travelers, but there were still Ice Chuchus, and Ice Keese that could appear unexpectedly, and Link needed to stay alert. White Pigeons fluttered away upon their approach, surprised to see travelers in this remote place, and Blue Chillshrooms grew here and there along the edge of the path. As they neared a turn in the road, a pair of Ice Chuchus jumped out, but Link dispatched both of them with arrows before they could get too close.

"We should stay close, Princess," said Link gesturing to Zelda. "I mean, physically while we climb here."

"I know what you mean," laughed Zelda. "We're already close otherwise, aren't we?"

Eventually, they reached the shrine, and the statue of Hylia perched atop the small altar adorned with Nayru's symbol seemed to glow from a distance.

"How long do you need to stay here?" said Link as he lit a fire.

"Not very long," said Zelda. "Unlike my mother, I have had her to help me learn how to access the power of our bloodline. Once I complete this pilgrimage, my training will be complete. I need to pray for a short time to Goddess Hylia, and then we can go."

Zelda approached the statue of Hylia and bowed her head in prayer as young Link looked on. He remembered the story his father had told him about a similar event in his father's life with Princess Zelda's mother, but without anything to show for it. It must have been terrible to be here all day in this cold. Link shivered and huddled closer to the fire. After about an hour Princess Zelda indicated she had finished.

"There," said Zelda. "We can go now. I'll Tab my mother that all went well."

Link put out the fire, and they started making their way back down the mountain.

"My mother will be very pleased this is over," said Zelda. "She always worried that what happened to her might happen to me, that Ganon would return unexpectedly and she would die before I had a chance to complete my training. Ganon's return always seemed highly unlikely to me, but at least she doesn't need to worry anymore. I have the sealing power now."

"You can tell that?" said Link.

"Yes," said Zelda. "Mother has been teaching me all I needed to know since I was seven years old. After ten years of training, I know what I need to do. But it's spiritual in nature. I needed to pray at all three springs to complete it."

"Do you need to test it or something?" said Link.

"Why? Would you like a demonstration?" laughed Zelda. "I'm sorry, Link, I can't do that. It's not the kind of power one uses for no reason. But trust me, I know I have it."

They continued making their way down the mountain and eventually reached where they had left their horses to graze. Princess Zelda still preferred to travel by horse because of her love of horses in general and her love for her favorite horse in particular. And Link didn't mind going by horse either. It made for a more comfortable journey and an easier time speaking with each other. Motorized cycles were excellent if you were in a hurry, but they weren't as easy to hold a conversation riding on.

"So, now you return to Hyrule Castle?" said Link.

"Yes, eventually, " said Princess Zelda. "I need to share the good news with Mother in person. But let's stop for lunch in Kakariko Village. It's my treat. And I want to say hello to Impa."

"It should be my treat, Zelda since it's your birthday," said Link. "But who am I to argue with a princess?"

They stopped for lunch in the village, then called upon Impa. Impa was a mother now, and she and her husband Kalan were raising a daughter named Irina who had just recently turned thirteen.

"Your Highness and Link! Welcome!" said Impa upon their arrival. "I have said those words before, but not to you two. Will you join me for tea?"

"Yes, thank you, that would be nice," said Zelda.

"Your parents are well, Princess?" said Impa.

"Yes, and my mother is especially eager for my return," said Princess Zelda. "But I wished to stop and say hello. My mother always speaks of you with such gratitude for all you did."

"It was my pleasure and my duty, Princess," said Impa. "I'm sorry, but my husband and daughter are out right now."

"I'm sorry to miss them. We won't stay long," said Princess Zelda. "We finished our journey to the Shrine of Wisdom today, and my training is complete."

"Thank Hylia, Your Highness," said Impa. "I know it seems foolish to be so worried, but if you had lived through what almost happened, you would understand. And this must be your birthday then. Happy birthday! Link, how are your parents? It has been quite a while since your father stopped by."

"They are both fine," said Link. "My father spends almost all of his time in the Domain these days."

"Well, please say hello for me the next time you see him," said Impa. "And remind him he is always welcome to visit if he is nearby. We always have interesting conversations when he visits."

After some further conversation and finishing their tea, Princess Zelda and Link said goodbye and left.

"After this trip, you can take the next week off," said Princess Zelda after they rode out of the village. "I have no travel plans, and I know you miss your favorite princess. And there's no need to blush, Link."

They were following the road past the Dueling Peaks and then onward to Hyrule Field.

"Come to think about it, when we reach Hyrule Garrison, you can go home," said Princess Zelda. "I'll ask two guards there to accompany me to the castle. That way you can get a head start back to Zora's Domain."

"Thank you, Zelda," said Link. "That will shorten the trip a bit."

So, they said farewell when they reached Hyrule Garrison. And when Princess Zelda reached Hyrule Castle, she sought her mother at once.

"All finished, Mother," said Princess Zelda.

"Thank Hylia!" said Zelda. "Let me hug you now, sweetheart."

Princess Zelda and her mother embraced, and tears welled up in Queen Zelda's eyes. Her little girl had reached maturity now. She could protect Hyrule if necessary, and her tears were both happy and sad.

Meanwhile, Link had made his way back to Zora's Domain using an army motorized cycle he checked out from Hyrule Garrison.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" shouted Link as he entered their house.

"Sweetheart, let me look at you in your new uniform!" said Mipha as she and Link came to the entranceway to greet him.

"You look well," said Mipha. "No bruises needing healing?"

"No, I'm good Mom," said Link.

"How long are you home for?" asked Link.

"A whole week," said young Link. "I'm looking forward to it. I miss all of you when I'm away."

"That's wonderful! We all miss you too. Come to the kitchen and have some soup," said Mipha. "Your Dad just made it, a seafood chowder. Then tell us all about what's been happening."

Young Link went to the kitchen and between mouthfuls of soup described the trip to Mount Lanayru and his relationship with Princess Zelda.

"She treats him much better than her mother treated you," said Mipha to her husband. "Which I am glad to hear."

"Yes, we get along fine, Mom," said Link. "Now I promised Laff I would play with her," said Link sending Lapha a message.

After finishing the soup, he was true to his word and went looking for Lapha and her friends. Lapha held him in a big hug when she saw him. Then they played like old times together.

Mipha and Link sat together in the kitchen after he left.

"He looks good in that Royal Guard uniform," said Mipha. "I remember you wearing it sometimes before we got our Champions tunic. I think he looks better in it than you did."

"I think you're biased," laughed Link. "The only things you think I looked good in were the clothes you made for me, the special armor and the tunic you gave me for our first anniversary."

"I put a lot of work into both of those," said Mipha. "Of course I like them."

That evening everyone was home for dinner when young Link returned from playing with Lapha.

"Wow! Don't you look spiffy in uniform, little brother!" said Midon.

"Don't listen to him, Link. You look great!" said Lapha to young Link. "My friends thought so too. They were saying how proud I should be that my brother won the swordsmanship competition and advanced to become a member of Hyrule's Royal Guard. And I am. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, Laff," said young Link.

"He looks better than Dad," said Lapha. "No offense Dad, but we all like you better in Mom's armor with that royal gold braid now than that Royal Guard uniform you wore when your friend retired. We never saw you as a soldier when we were growing up."

"I agree with you," said Mipha. "I much prefer your father out of uniform."

The four children looked at each other and laughed.

"Mom?" said Mila looking at her and smiling.

"Oh!" said Mipha blushing. "That's not what I meant! I only meant..."

"It's okay, Mom, we know you didn't mean it that way, it just came out funny," said Mila. "And we're not little kids anymore."

The rest of the meal was pleasant as everyone discussed their activities. Midon mentioned that they hoped it would not be too much longer before everyone would receive that new rune. Mila reported her teaching was going well, and she was working on her North Hyrule history book in her spare time. Lapha said she was helping Midon from time to time and still studying Sheikah technology. And Link told everyone about his time at the castle and trip with the princess.

"It's certainly nice to have everyone home," said Mipha.

Later that evening, young Link sought out his father and found him alone reading in the study.

"Dad, do you have a moment?" said young Link.

"Of course," said Link putting down his reading.

Young Link sat down.

"I didn't mention it earlier, Dad, but I'm staying in the same castle room they said you stayed in," said Link. "It gave me a funny feeling thinking about it."

"Oh, yes, I see," said Link. "That's the room not far from Zelda's room. I haven't thought about that place in some time. Do you like it?"

"It's comfortable enough," said young Link. "I've only been there a few days. How did you find it?"

"Well, you know how my memory is," said Link. "I don't remember too much. It was nice having a room to myself and all that. But I sometimes missed the company of my friends in the unit I had been in before the king assigned me. And, unlike in your case, the princess seemed eager to give me a hard time from day one. So, in the beginning, I used to return to the room depressed, almost sorry for the assignment."

"That was what really happened, right?" said young Link.

"Yes, that was true in both timelines," said Link.

"What about your original timeline, Dad, after the victory," said young Link. "I wondered if you stayed there then."

"Yes, for a few months," said Link. "I stayed there until shortly after Zelda was crowned Queen. Then I moved to a house I had in Hateno Village to get away. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, wondering how it must have been for you back then, how you felt," said young Link. "I'm getting to be about the same age you were then."

"Yes, that's true," said Link. "How did I feel back then after our victory, in the original timeline? Well, Zelda and I felt relief more than anything, relief that it was all over. We had both lost everyone dear to us, and the kingdom of Hyrule was in ruins. So, I can't say we partied in victory. By then I was also beginning to recall times I had spent with Mom, and that ... well, that was difficult."

"Princess Zelda seems to know a good deal about those times," said young Link. "She said her mother wanted her to learn from it, and that was another reason I asked. Anyway, I don't want to make you sad all over again thinking about it."

"No, it's alright," said Link. "I've gotten over a lot of it after all this time. And everything worked out in the end."

"And believe me, I'm glad it did!" laughed young Link. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Yes, me too," said Link. "Goodnight son."

Then young Link came forward, and they hugged. He did feel good being home again. He had a fantastic family.

Later when Link was alone with Mipha in their room, he brought up the conversation with his younger son. Mipha was already in the slumber pool there.

"You know, Link was asking me about my old timeline," said Link. "Some of it came up in his conversations with Princess Zelda. I hadn't thought about all that it in quite some time."

"How did it make you feel?" said Mipha. "You used never to want to talk about it."

"Differently than it used to," said Link. "It made me think back to how things were and appreciate you more. And then for some reason, I started feeling better about my journal, too. I realized how important it was and that I should keep working at it, concentrate on one child at a time if necessary. There was no reason to get discouraged or overwhelmed."

"Link should come home more often!" laughed Mipha. "He seems to have a good influence on you. And you really should keep up with your journal. You love doing it. Are you going to join me now, or stand there and talk all night?"

"I need to take off this tunic first," said Link getting undressed. "I thought I heard you do like me out of uniform, right?"

"That's not true," said Mipha smiling.

"It's not?" said Link as he entered the pool.

"I love it," said Mipha as she touched his cheek and then they embraced.

Mipha looked as young and beautiful as ever. Yes, things had worked out well, thought Link. They had worked out very well. And there was still a lot left to write about their life together. But who could think about stories at a time like this?


	100. Family Matters

**Chapter 85 - Family Matters**

 _Summary: Family life goes on. Princess Zelda has a small party which Tila and Link attend. Lapha helps Midon with some coding._

It was late afternoon at Hyrule Castle and Princess Zelda was relieving Link of duty for the day and the weekend. They were both standing near a castle entrance where two guards stood on duty.

"Will there be anything else, Princess?" said Link.

"Yes, I wanted to mention two things," said Zelda. "Next week Mother would like me to visit Gerudo Town, so that will be a three day trip for the two of us. And secondly, I am having a small last minute party tomorrow evening, just a few friends. I know it's short notice, but I was hoping you could attend."

"As your guard, Princess?" said Link, somewhat confused.

"No, silly, as my guest, of course!" laughed Zelda. "There are already plenty of guards at the castle. And feel free to bring your friend as you like to call her even though we all know she's your girlfriend, Link."

"Thank you, Princess, that's very kind of you," said Link.

"There will be music and dancing and good food. I'm sure you will both have a good time," said Zelda.

"I'm sure we will. I'll let Tila know right away," said Link. "She was planning to visit anyway. And thank you again, Your Highness."

Zelda left to enter the castle, and while Link made his way back toward his room, he messaged Tila.

LinkJr-Tila: We're invited to a party with Zelda tomorrow. Can you attend?

Tila-LinkJr: Wow! Love to, sweetheart! Will need something new to wear. See you soon.

Link wondered why Tila needed something new to wear, since she always wore such beautiful things already, but he didn't pretend to understand. He put away some of his belongings, and then made his way to the guard's mess hall for dinner.

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, Lapha, Midon, and Link were all home today. Lapha was reading some technical documents in the same room Midon was working on rune development using the equipment given to him by the Sheikah Technology Department. Link was updating his journal next door.

"Zodont!" exclaimed Midon suddenly in an angry tone.

Lapha jumped in surprise, startled by the outburst.

"Crab bites Mido, what is your problem? "said Lapha. "You scared me, and your language is terrible. You're lucky Mom's not home, and Dad doesn't understand Zora."

"Sorry, Laff, but I'm fighting the current on this thing," said Midon. "I've been over it several times, and I still can't understand why this rune I'm developing doesn't always work."

"What is it supposed to do?" said Lapha.

"It creates a small drone, then allows the user to navigate it in the air or underwater and return images of what it sees to the user's Tab," said Midon. "The funny thing is it creates the drone perfectly, which you would think would be the hard part. But then I lose control of the drone sometimes when flying it and it self-destructs into nothingness to avoid harming anyone once it senses signal loss. I have a feeling I'm missing something obvious."

"Can you show me your code?" said Lapha. "Especially the part where you communicate with the drone."

"Here," said Midon passing his coding device to Lapha and indicating the section.

Lapha silently read over the code for several minutes while Midon waited and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure if this is the problem," said Lapha. "But here where you assign the frequency to communicate with the drone you only check for frequency collision at the start. You should probably check periodically and switch your frequency if a competing signal starts to interfere with yours. I see you created dual frequencies at the outset for redundancy, but you should probably also check the backup frequency more frequently than only at drone launch."

"So, you think stray signals that begin after I launch the drone may be interfering with later communication? That may be the problem, Laff," said Midon. "Thanks. I'll look at that section and revise it."

Midon took the device back and began altering his code.

Lapha resumed her reading. Midon was good at coding, Lapha thought. He just needed to think of more possibilities.

Lapha was determined to master Sheikah technology as well as anyone in Hyrule if she could. The summer class with Dr. Purah had been a big help. Purah had recognized her talent and given her access to documents the other students wouldn't understand. It also helped that she had a goal in mind, to cure disease. That way she could focus her learning on aspects of Sheikah technology that could be of possible use in that endeavor.

The problem was, of course, that any technology that tampered with living things was considered highly advanced and very risky. So, she needed to work her way up to that and demonstrate a high degree of competence before being allowed to tamper with such matters. Her Dad had told her of the Purah in his original timeline recklessly regressing her body to that of a six-year-old. That only showed how complex that aspect of Sheikah technology was, that even someone as smart as Dr. Purah could go wrong. It gave you a sense of humility. She needed to learn things well enough to be capable of doing such work without mistakes.

An hour or so later Mila arrived home.

"Hi to anyone listening," said Mila as she entered the house. "I'm home."

Link came down to greet her.

"Did your day go well?" said Link as they hugged.

"Yes, not too bad," said Mila. "I covered the reign of King Ralis today in Zora history class. It was sad how he came to the throne at such a young age and what happened to his Mother, Queen Rutela. But it's part of our history, and the students need to know it. At least they know who Ralis Pond and the Rutala River are named after now."

"Yes, I learned about that as well for the citizenship test," said Link.

"Where is Mom?" said Mila.

"Still at a council meeting with Father," said Link. "Lately some of the council meetings have been going long. I think Father is too tolerant of some council members who go on and on, but that's his nature, to be polite. She'll probably talk about it at dinner."

"Why aren't you there too, Dad?" said Mila.

"Mom said one of us attending was enough, and I spent the free time here working on my journal," said Link.

"As a historian, I'm glad to hear that," said Mila. "Your journal contains a wealth of interesting information. I also want to sit down with you and go over your old timeline someday."

"Yes, that's fine," said Link. "Probably when I have less in the present to write about I can take time to go over the past with you. How's the book on North Hyrule coming along?"

"I'm still organizing things," said Mila. "But it was beneficial visiting there. Did you know that at one point their ancestors lived entirely under the sea and you can still visit the ruins of their first city? It's quite a distance away in the Akkala Sea though."

"I look forward to reading it," said Link.

"Where are our two family scientists?" said Mila.

"Both upstairs, one reading and the other coding," said Link. "Midon was in a bad mood earlier, cursing about something, but seems to have settled down now. I don't think he knows I picked up some Zora swear words here and there."

"From Mom?" said Mila.

"No, no, of course not," laughed Link. "Mom never uses language like that. At least I never heard her. I learned them from my good friends in the Big Bad Bazz Brigade."

"That's funny, and it figures," said Mila. "Mom used to call them all delinquents and said they were always getting you into trouble when you were a kid. Well, let me put away my things, and I have some homework to grade. See you at dinner, Dad."

Link went back up to the study. It was a little less than an hour or so later that Mipha arrived home, looking worn out.

"Hello?" said Mipha as she entered the house.

"Hi sweetheart," said Link coming down to greet her. They embraced and kissed.

"I need a swim, Link, I desperately need a swim," said Mipha. "I came home first hoping you would join me."

"Of course," said Link. "Let me change out of this tunic, and I'll meet you at the front door."

Link met her there, and then they made their way down to the lower level and on to Ruto Lake.

"I need to speak with Father about shortening these meetings," said Mipha. "Let's enjoy the water together. A few laps, and then a kiss. You're going to regret being Hylian again."

"I still love your kisses," laughed Link. "And I hope you still love mine."

"They still work," laughed Mipha. "Let's swim now."

Lapha had heard everyone come home but did not want to interrupt her reading at the moment. Early on she had learned an expression about how important it was to study original works, not the works of successors. So, she had taught herself how to read the language of the ancient Sheikah. Not many knew that language. To her knowledge only Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie, though perhaps some others like the North Hyrule scientists knew it as well. Then she had obtained some documents from Dr. Purah with the specifications for the shrines the Sheikah of old had developed and also the specifications of the Sheikah Slate. Some of these documents had been recovered from the old Yiga Clan hideout.

There was some vital information in those documents, including the design of Travel Gates. She found it fascinating how ancient energy could be used to dematerialize someone into ancient energy and materialize them someplace else with no adverse changes occurring in the process. She was contemplating how that process could be adapted to cure disease by eliminating harmful aspects of an individual's structure while they were dematerialized and restoring that part of their structure with healthy replacements. The Travel Gate process was not designed to change anyone's physical structure, of course. But the Shrine of Transformation was, though it was not intended to cure illness. So, she would need to learn more about that process as well. In any case, this would be a complex project, probably taking years. But it was a worthy goal. And understanding how the conversion back and forth to ancient energy worked was a necessary start.

"I think your idea might work, Laff," said Midon looking up after having coded for two hours. "I'm almost done revising the code and should be able to test it tomorrow. But I think I hear everyone getting ready for dinner. Do you want me to catch a fish for you? I don't mind."

"Oh, yes please," said Lapha. "It's dinner time already? The waves just passed me by. I want to finish reading this one part, and I'll be right down."

"Bass, Trout, what's your taste?" said Midon.

"First fish is fine," said Lapha.

It was a short time later that everyone sat down to dinner. Link was back to cooking fish, but only for himself as young Link was at the castle now. Each of the rest of the family had brought their own fish to the table.

"This is the time we all briefly talk about what we are doing," said Mipha. "I like to keep that tradition. And since your brother Link isn't here, instead we can share what we learned from him. Who wants to go fist?"

"I will," said Mila. "I taught the Zora history of Queen Rutela and King Ralis today. Kind of sad in parts, but necessary to learn. And Link Tabbed me that he is doing fine and that my friend Tila is visiting him this weekend to attend a small party Princess Zelda is hosting. It's funny that he still refers to Tila as my friend, but I think she is more his than mine now."

"I've been busy coding a drone rune, and Laff may have helped me over a signal problem I was having," said Midon. "Link Tabbed me that he and Princess Zelda plan to travel to Gerudo Town and back next week."

"Oh, I've been busy reading up on technology," said Lapha. "Link Tabbed me that he missed not seeing me in the evening as we did in the summer and he hoped to be home in two weeks for a few days."

"I've been updating my journal," said Link. "Trying to keep up with everything happening these days is challenging. Link Tabbed me that he was fine and said he liked his assignment and was glad he accepted it."

"And I ruined a nice rainy day I could have spent outside by attending a long council meeting," said Mipha. "Link Tabbed me that he missed all of us and also missed some of the fish he liked when he was here."

"Well, it looks like Link continues to keep his word about staying in touch," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "And I think it's important to share things about Link when we are at dinner together like this. It makes it feel like he is still here with us in a way."

"Of course, Mom," said Mila. "We all miss him too. And we hope to see him in a couple of weeks."

After dinner Midon said he was going swimming with Larena, Mila still had a little more homework to grade, and Lapha said she was meeting some friends to swim. She needed a break from reading.

"So, that leaves the two of us," said Link after everyone had either left or gone to their room. "Do you want to swim some more?"

"No, let's take a walk," said Mipha. "I can tell you some of what happened at the council meeting."

They left the house and began to walk toward the plaza.

"You may already know that the excavation work at Spool Bight is finally finished," said Mipha. "Now it's up to the architects to create the pier and put some lighting along the path. I hope never to hear another word about that place, the person in charge spouts forever."

"That's good news," said Link. "It will be a convenient shortcut."

"Father discussed Queen Zelda's report," said Mipha. "The rune from North Hyrule is expected to be available in another month, which is excellent news. Roads continue to be expanded and improved, and they are working on a motorized coach of sorts that can carry multiple passengers. Zelda is keen on putting in place some form of public transportation system in the next couple of years. It should make travel easier and safer, especially for older folks."

"All of that sounds great," said Link.

"There are all the usual reports about water quality and reservoir maintenance," said Mipha. "Everything is fine."

Mipha was quiet for a moment.

"You miss him, don't you?" said Link.

"Don't you?" said Mipha. "Of course I do. But talking about what he tells us and his visits help."

"Yes, of course," said Link. "Lately Lapha worries me a little, though. She's gotten so intense after that summer class with Dr. Purah. I asked her if Purah had done anything to her and she laughed saying the only thing she had done was pique her interest in advanced technology. She seems absorbed in studies now."

"Lapha apparently has some strong aptitude in that area," said Mipha. "She may be something of a genius, so you have to accept some unusual behavior."

Mipha paused for a moment.

"You know ours are the only living children with Hylian and Zora parents," said Mipha. "I remember the doctor explaining how that worked at a genetic level, that the chemical process accepts only genetic material compatible with the race of the child from each parent. But I wonder how the mind is affected? Each of our other children has some gift. Mila has my healing ability. Midon and Link inherited your flurry rush ability. Lapha didn't inherit either of those things, but perhaps she obtained something else, some greater mental ability."

"Interesting thought," said Link. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," said Mipha. "Just walking."

As they reached the end of the bridge, there was someone on duty they recognized.

"Hello Kendal," said Mipha. "How are you?"

"Good evening Your Highnesses," said Kendal. "I'm fine, and thank you for asking."

"You're a full guard now I see," said Link.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Kendal. "I'm enjoying it. But because I'm a newer member of the guards, I often get assigned late night duty. May I extend my congratulations on your title."

"Thank you," said Link. "It's just the three of us, so no need to be formal."

Just then they heard someone approaching and turned around.

"Hi Mom Dad," said Mila out of breath. "Are you out for a stroll? I only stopped by to wish Kendal goodnight."

"Well, we will be on our way then," said Link. "Goodnight Kendal."

"Goodnight Your Highnesses," said Kendal.

Mipha and Link continued their walk.

"When do you change shifts?" said Mila to Kendal. "It's getting very frustrating only seeing you while on duty."

"Another three weeks," said Kendal. "Then I rotate to mornings, and we will have evenings to be together again. I miss being with you too, sweetheart."

"Three weeks? That long?" said Mila. "It makes me want to speak with my grandfather to get your duty changed."

"No, please don't do anything like that," said Kendal. "My position in the guards would be ruined thinking your family would interfere on my behalf. I need to earn my way up to the royal guard. Then I will feel worthy."

"I understand," said Mila. "What's the penalty for kissing a princess while on guard duty?"

"I don't think there is any precedent and it might be quite severe," laughed Kendal looking around. "But if the Princess was quick about it, there's a chance it would escape notice."

They briefly kissed goodnight, then Mila returned home.

Meanwhile, Midon and Larena had met at East Reservoir Lake for one of their usual after dinner swims together. They had crossed the Lake and were now near the southwest pier. They stopped in the water, held each other in their arms and kissed, then stopped to talk.

"You seem a little tense, sweetheart," said Midon. "Everything okay?"

"It's work. I'm a little nervous," said Larena. "This is the first assignment I am on my own and in charge as a full architect. The project is not too complicated, but it's the new pier at Spool Bight. I need to work up the design and make sure it's consistent with the rest of our architecture."

"I'm sure you'll do well," said Midon. "You've been an apprentice for two years now, and if they weren't confident of your ability, they wouldn't have given you this assignment."

"True," said Larena. "And my supervisor said I show strong ability. But it is a very visible structure so I can't afford any mistakes. What about you, sweetheart?"

"Coding a drone," said Midon. "My sister Lapha may have helped solve a problem I was having."

"I missed you a lot over the summer," said Larena. "With my work schedule I was only able to visit you twice, and my little sister kept teasing me that was why I was in a bad mood all the time. I hope you don't have to attend that class every summer."

"I missed you too," said Midon. "No, I won't be doing the class again. I plan to keep working from here and seeing you as much as I can. I love you."

"I love you, too. Alright, enough about work, I came here to relax with you," said Larena. "I'll race you to the northeast pier."

"Go!" Shouted Midon.

Midon won, but not by much, then they laughed, embraced by the pier and kissed. It was a beautiful quiet location, and an excellent spot for two young lovers to be together. By the time Midon returned home, everyone else was asleep.

It was around midday on the day of Zelda's party that Link was waiting for Tila by their usual meeting spot, the central fountain in Castle Town. The party wouldn't start until the late afternoon, and so they would have some time together first. As usual, Castle Town was busy with shoppers and tourists. Link paced up and down, then saw Tila coming from a distance, with two Zora guards alongside her. As she grew nearer, he stared with his mouth open.

Tila seemed to glitter in the sunlight. Her tiara was bright gold and adorned in the front with three sapphires in the shape of Nayru's symbol. And on the side of the tiara was an elegant pattern of red coral interwoven with the gold. Her necklace was also made of gold and shaped in Nayru's symbol with another sapphire in the center. Her other miscellaneous items such as wrist and ankle ornaments were also bright gold. And the gold seemed to match her eye color.

"Hi sweetheart," said Tila as she came up to him and they kissed. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm in awe! You look fantastic, Tila," said Link. "I've never seen you wear such beautiful jewelry."

"I'm glad you like it," said Tila. "And I know you don't care about such things, but they are all hand made, not rune made."

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"Rune made jewelry is considered inferior to the hand made variety," said Tila. "You'll understand once you get the rune here. But tell me more about the party."

"Well, Zelda said it's a small party, just friends," said Link.

"But why? What is the occasion?" said Tila.

"I'm not sure," said Link. "Zelda did just turn seventeen, so perhaps it's a belated birthday party of sorts."

"Do you have a gift?" said Tila.

Tila saw the look on Link's face. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well, you can't show up without a gift, Link," said Tila. "I'll help you pick something. Jewelry is always a good choice."

"I don't know," said Link. "Isn't that a little too personal? I mean I work for her."

"She invited you as a friend, and you're her cousin, family," said Tila. "Trust me. She won't be offended by a gift. You don't have to get anything too expensive."

"Alright," said Link. "If you help me pick out something, that would be a great help. I know there's a jewelry store here."

They made their way to the Castle Town branch of the Starlight Memories Gerudo jewelry store and entered together. The Gerudo saleswoman greeted them warmly and perked up quite a bit upon seeing Tila. All the jewelry Tila was wearing no doubt suggested she might be a valuable future customer.

"Ah, welcome," said the saleswoman. "What lovely jewelry you are wearing, Princess! I have seen that style of tiara before, and I know only a Princess of the Zora wears it. The style and color of your jewelry are different than what I am familiar with. But it is all stunning and very becoming on you. What can I interest you in today?"

"We are looking for something small, perhaps a necklace with a single jewel," said Tila.

"Is this for yourself?" said the saleswoman.

"No, it is a gift for a Hylian, the friend of my boyfriend here," said Tila.

Now the saleswoman turned to Link and then paused.

"Wait a moment," said the saleswoman as she took a closer look at Link. "There is something familiar about you. Have you shopped here before?"

"No, never," said Link.

"But as I think back I recall a Hylian knight who looked a good deal like you who sometimes shopped here," said the saleswoman. "He was often in the company of a mistress, and I felt so sad for his lovely wife whom I met on one occasion."

"That can't be me," said Link. "I'm too young, and I never married."

"So you say," said the saleswoman. "But that was another funny thing about this person. Through some magic or other, he grew younger at one point. He once had the nerve to tell me his Zora mistress was his daughter! She was practically his age. How could she be his daughter? And I know his wife was a Zora, yet I caught him traveling openly with a Hylian mistress to the Kara Kara Bazaar and later Goron City. So, the fact that you look younger does not prove a thing. You could have lowered your age again. And once more I find you with a beautiful companion who is not your wife. You are certain it is not you?"

"Of course I'm certain!" said Link getting annoyed. "I think you are very confused. If there was such a Hylian knight married to a Zora, believe me, I would know about ..."

Then it hit him. The saleswoman must be talking about his Father. But his Father never had a mistress. He was crazy about Mom. The whole story she told was utter nonsense.

"Whatever you may think, are you going to do business with us?" said Link.

"Yes, of course," said the saleswoman still looking closely at Link. "But if you were that person I would offer you a discount."

She thought that might induce Link to acknowledge who he was, but it didn' t work.

They looked at several pieces of jewelry and settled on a simple gold chain with a modest emerald. The jewel was close to the color of Zelda's eyes, and Tila thought it could go nicely with various outfits. It was a beautiful gift but not too expensive. Link paid for the item, the saleswoman wrapped it for them, and they left the store.

"That was a bizarre encounter," said Tila. "I was beginning to think there was a lot more to your life than I realized."

"Yes, I'll have to ask my Dad about it," said Link. "There must be some explanation."

"Now, let's have a quick lunch, and then it will be almost time to join the party," said Tila taking his hand.

When they arrived at the party, Zelda came over at once to greet them. From the decorations, it was clear this was a birthday party, and Link was glad Tila had the sense to urge him to purchase a gift.

"Tila and Link, welcome," said Zelda. "Tila, you look beautiful as always, and your jewelry is exquisite. Please come in."

"Happy birthday, Zelda," said Link as he presented her with the gift.

"Oh! You didn't need to get me a gift, Link, but thank you," said Zelda.

She opened the small box and took out the necklace.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Link!" said Zelda. "I love the color. It's perfect for me! Now please come in and meet my friends."

The party had twelve people including Tila and Link and were all people about their age. Zelda knew some of them from horseback riding with them and others she had met as the son or daughter of people her parents invited to the castle for dinners or other events. They kept in touch with Tabs and got along well. Only four people came to the party as couples. The rest were there on their own to socialize and have fun. Zelda introduced Tila and Link to all of them and then the music started.

"First and last dance is with me, sweetheart," said Tila as she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "The rest you can do whatever you want."

Link danced primarily with Tila but danced twice with Zelda and once each with two other guests who were there on her own.

"You dance very well, Link," said Zelda during one of their dances.

"Tila has been helping me," said Link. "Zoras love music and dancing, and there were dances almost every weekend."

"She is stunning, Link, and seems a nice person," said Zelda as she looked over at Tila dancing with one of her friends. "I'm happy for you."

"I feel very fortunate," said Link. "I mean she was incredibly popular at those dances. She used to visit the dances at our domain as a friend of my older sister, and boys would be practically lined up to meet her and get a turn to dance with her."

"I can see why," laughed Zelda. "It looks like she's having fun. I hope you are too."

"Yes, very much," said Link. "It's nice to spend some time relaxing with you, not on duty watching out for danger."

The party went quite late, and when it ended Tila and Link thanked Zelda, said goodnight to everyone, then returned to the outside the castle. The weather was clear, and a half moon illuminated the castle grounds. Link held Tila's hand, and they walked to where she preferred to sleep in the water along the side of the castle. Her two guards followed behind her.

"I had a lot of fun, and Zelda was very nice. I'll see you in the morning," said Tila. "We can spend tomorrow morning together and then I will have to leave after lunch."

"Thanks for coming," said Link. "Having you here made it fun. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," said Tila. "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"They will be if they're of you," said Link.

Then they embraced and kissed goodnight.

Tila signaled the two Zora guards, and they dove into the water together. Link made his way back to his room. He was the last of the family to go to sleep that night.


	101. Desert Sorcery - Part 1

**Chapter 86 - Desert Sorcery - Part 1**

 _Summary: Princess Zelda and young Link travel to Gerudo Town. Zelda has a productive visit. However, when they disappear on their return trip, Link rushes to the Gerudo Desert to join the search, with unexpected results._

On the morning of Princess Zelda's trip to Gerudo Town, young Link was ready and waiting by the castle entrance along with a Hyrule guard who had just brought their two horses.

"Both horses are ready, sir, groomed, fed and watered," said the soldier.

"Thank you," said Link. "We have a full day's ride today."

"I picked a strong horse for you, sir, with good stamina," said the soldier. "She should be able to keep pace with Gale here, at least up to a point. The Princess's horse is quite a fine one. If it's all right, I'll leave them with you now, sir, and return to my post."

"That's fine and thanks again," said Link taking the reins of the two horses.

While he waited for the Princess, Link Tabbed his mother and father that he loved them, was fine and was about to journey to Gerudo Town. Both parents wished him a safe trip, sent their love in return, and asked him to say hello to Urbosa.

A few minutes later Princess Zelda and Queen Zelda emerged from the castle.

"Good morning, Link," said Queen Zelda.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Your Highness," said Link bowing.

"Please take good care of my daughter," said Queen Zelda to Link. "But you have my permission to answer her back if she gets too snippy."

"Mother!" said Princess Zelda. "I am never snippy, and I will have you know that Link and I get along admirably."

"Remember what we discussed, enjoy your trip, and be safe sweetheart," said Queen Zelda as she hugged her daughter and kissed her. Then she waved goodbye as Link and Zelda mounted their horses and began to ride away.

"I am not snippy, am I?" said Zelda.

"Never, Princess," laughed Link. "You are always a model of politeness and consideration."

"I know I'm not that!" laughed Zelda. "But we do get along well. And being with you is hundreds of times better than with my other guards."

They planned to journey as far as Gerudo Canyon Stable today, then break their trip at Outskirt Stable for lunch and to rest the horses. Leaving the castle, they took the road west past the Sacred Grounds, then left the road and traveled across the open field.

"Now we can give our horses a bit of exercise," said Zelda as she urged her horse to a gallop and Link did the same. It was exhilarating to gallop across the grassy Hyrule Field, the wind in their faces. The weather was sunny and mild, and the ground was smooth. They finally slowed their horses to a gentle walk as they navigated around the western side of Mount Daphnes and along the eastern bank of the Regencia River.

"That was fun!" laughed Zelda. "For someone who hasn't ridden much, you certainly are doing quite well."

"Thank you," said Link. "My father did teach me some riding skills. He would take Epona out and rent a stable horse for me to ride along with him. I enjoyed it. I just like motorized cycles better."

The river was calm, and the water reflected the late morning sun. They crossed the tiny Gleeok Bridge and rejoined the road not far from Outskirt Stable. It was a full three hours from when they left before they reached the stable, dismounted, had the stable take care of their horses and then sat down to have lunch. The stable wasn't busy, and they had it practically to themselves.

"I know you offered to cook for me," said Zelda. "But Mother said I should be self-reliant in the wild."

"That's fine Princess," said Link. "I'll wait for you to finish and then cook my food."

Zelda cooked a fruit and vegetable dish with Hylian rice, and Link cooked a fish he had with him for the trip with Hylian rice. Then they sat down together to eat.

"We made good time here," said Zelda. "The ride from here to Gerudo Canyon Stable is much longer. I hope we can reach it before nightfall."

"You've traveled there before?" said Link.

"Yes, with Mother some years ago," said Zelda. "I remember it took all day. Mother always regretted Gerudo Town was so far away, and she liked to see Lady Urbosa as often as she could. Growing up, Urbosa was like an Aunt to me. I still call her Aunt. She used to visit us at the castle when I was small. She would pick me up and hug me, and call me her beautiful desert flower. When I was a little older, she told me stories about the Gerudo and how brave they were and how beautiful the desert was. I remember she would tell my mother that I reminded her a little of my grandmother."

"It's nice you had someone like that growing up," said Link.

"Yes," said Zelda. "My real aunt hardly ever visited. Father said being at the castle made his sister uneasy. But now Urbosa is older and doesn't travel much anymore. Mother wants me to begin building relationships with the Gerudo people, including the person likely to be their next Chief, Urbosa's cousin Baleria."

"I'm sure you and Lady Urbosa will both be happy to see each other," said Link.

They ate in silence for a while. Then Zelda spoke up about what was on her mind.

"You know, there is an ulterior motive to almost everything Mother asks me to do," said Zelda. "It all has to do with preparing me for the day I will take her place. I know she doesn't talk about it openly, but it must be in the back of her mind, that worry that she won't be there to take care of Hyrule and she wants to make sure that I will be. I wonder if I will be the same with my child? Somehow, I doubt it."

"Well, our parents lived through something terrible, and we have no idea what it was like," said Link. "I'm sure that affected them. It affected my Dad. He keeps himself in shape, practicing swordsmanship and archery whenever he can. He says you never know what will happen and the price of being unprepared is defeat. He's the only one of us who lived through a defeat of Hyrule and knows what that was like. And you have to admit he's right. Remember the Yiga Clan attack and that underwater creature that showed up unexpectedly?"

"I suppose you're right," said Zelda. "You and I are privileged, growing up in a largely peaceful Hyrule. All our lives monsters, other than the little nuisance ones, have been gone and live on only in stories. We were only 5 when the Yiga Clan was finished off and 12 or so when Ganon's phantom creature was destroyed. Well, we had better get started."

They retrieved their horses and were underway, and the rest of the trip would follow the road. They crossed the long Digdogg Suspension Bridge which spanned the Regencia River at its widest point and then crossed into the Gerudo Canyon. The road wound between sandstone cliffs, and the main danger now was falling rocks and possible Electric Chuchus. Link kept scanning the cliffs for any falling rocks and had to pull up his and Zelda's horse at one point as a boulder tumbled close by across their path.

"Thank you. I'm glad one of us is looking out for danger," said Zelda as she watched the heavy round stone coming to rest.

As they neared their destination scaffolding used in the search and excavation of Naboris lined the cliffs and orange lights marked the path in places.

"This is my first time here," said Link as they trotted along the Gerudo Canyon road together. "My Dad used to say he thought the desert was beautiful. My older sister told me my Mom even used to tease him about it sometimes, but he would always tell her that, of course, he loved water best. I'm not sure I could ever get used to living with all the dryness."

"It is a harsh area, and I agree with you," said Zelda. "I prefer green forests, rivers, and lakes. But Mother also told me that the desert does have a unique beauty all its own. She said the stars never shine so brightly as in the desert night, and the desert can be peaceful as well as harsh. Anyway, perhaps we should pick up the pace. We should try to reach the stable before we see too many stars ourselves."

They urged their horses forward, and it was five hours from when they left Outskirt Stable and early evening when the welcome lights of Gerudo Canyon Stable came into view. Both were tired after the long day's ride. Link took care of arranging for the horses to be boarded until the return journey. The proprietor was expecting them, and was most gracious and accommodating, making sure everything was to the Princess's satisfaction. After a light supper, they both fell asleep.

The next morning was a typical hot desert day. Link woke up first, had a quick breakfast, and then wandered around the nearby area, noting a pool of water nearby. He knew Zelda would Tab him when she was ready. When she did so, he joined her near the cooking pot while she ate breakfast.

Link had slept quite soundly, but Princess Zelda's sleep was troubled. She discussed it with Link over breakfast.

"You slept well?" said Zelda.

"Like a clam," said Link. "And you, Princess?"

"I had a strange dream. Mother told me when I was growing up that dreams are one way the Goddess sometimes chooses to communicate with her servants, like her, or your father, or me for that matter," said Zelda. "I remember I was only nine years old when I had that terrible dream about that evil creature that turned out to be Vera."

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Link.

"Perhaps I should," said Zelda. "I was in the dream, but more as an observer, an onlooker watching events from a cliff. I had no interaction with anyone. There were seven Gerudo assembled and an eighth one standing nearby. They were warriors carrying swords, but all seemed more than simply warriors, there was something spiritual and powerful about them. Six of the seven were facing the seventh and speaking to her. It was all in Gerudo, and I could not understand their words, but the tone seemed like an angry one. The seventh seemed remorseful at first, hanging her head, but as the conversation continued she began to grow arrogant and answered back. Then she finally turned her back on the six of them and left. Then one of the six remaining warriors beckoned the one who had been standing nearby. She joined them, and they welcomed her as one of them, apparently replacing the one who had left. Then the seven of them turned to stare off in the direction the eighth had gone, and it was then my dream ended. The fact it had Gerudo in it seemed important, given where we are. But I have no idea what it can mean."

"Nor do I, I'm afraid," said Link. "Perhaps Lady Urbosa can shed some light on what it might mean and help you to understand it."

"Speaking of which, we had best be off before it gets too hot," said Zelda. "Urbosa agreed to meet us at the Kara Kara Bazaar so she could see you. Then I will accompany her back to Gerudo Town, and you can wait at the bazaar."

"Shouldn't I come with you?" said Link.

"There's no need," said Zelda. "Urbosa will make sure I am well guarded and what's the danger now anyway?"

They would be making the rest of the trip on foot, though a Sand Seal would have been faster and more fun if they had one. The walk to the Kara Kara Bazaar took about an hour, and when they reached it, they could see Urbosa seated by two guards. She stood up and waved, and they came over.

"Well, this is certainly a treat for me," said Urbosa as she and Zelda hugged. "My little desert flower had bloomed."

"Hello Aunt Urbosa," said Zelda as they embraced. "It's so good to see you again."

Then they released each other and Urbosa turned to Link.

"And I never thought I would live to see the day Link's son would be traveling with the Princess Of Hyrule," laughed Urbosa. "Welcome, Link, you have also grown into an accomplished looking young man. Come, let us all sit down and talk. I have some refreshment for you as well."

They sat down on a large rug together and helped themselves to drinks. Urbosa was getting old, but like Link's father, had kept herself in shape. Only the wrinkles gave away her age.

"I wanted to meet you both here," said Urbosa. "After a short while to rest you and I, Zelda, can continue to Gerudo Town and meet the people you wish. Young Link will need to wait here."

"Thank you," said Zelda. "It was nice of you to come out to see us."

"I would never pass up the chance to see the daughter and son of two of my favorite people," said Urbosa. "Your parents are well, Zelda?"

"Yes, both of them are fine," said Zelda. "Except that Mother always seems worried I won't grow up fast enough."

"Well, you must make some allowance for her," said Urbosa. "She loves you very much, sweetheart, and she loves Hyrule too. She wants to make sure both survive no matter what. And Link, what of your parents? They both looked so young at the twenty-fifth-anniversary celebration, your mother naturally and your father thanks to that rune he used."

"Both fine, Lady Urbosa," said Link. "I Tab them every day. They said to say hello."

"I hate to start sounding like one of those sentimental old fools, but seeing you two together like this takes me back almost thirty years," said Urbosa. "If I close my eyes I can see your mother and your father together, much like you two are today."

"There was something I wanted to ask you about, Aunt Urbosa," said Zelda. "I had a strange dream last night, and I wonder if perhaps you could help me to understand it."

Zelda explained her dream to Urbosa.

"That is very interesting," said Urbosa. "As you may know we worship seven heroines, great Gerudo leaders of old whom we believe became sages who can hear our prayers and aid us. As I think you know, we Gerudo believe in ancestor worship. There is a sacred place north of here where statues of the seven heroines reside, and people sometimes go there on a pilgrimage seeking their blessing."

"But what of the eighth one?" said Zelda.

"I was getting to that," said Urbosa. "Legend says there were seven original heroines, but one turned to black magic or evil in some way. Her story is not known, erased from our history but forgotten now in any case. It is said another heroine took her place. The statue of the eighth heroine was relocated to the mountains far to the north. For a time some believed that all eight heroines were worthy of worship. One of our old temples in the north, the location the Yiga Clan occupied and rebuilt, contains statues of all eight heroines. But the eighth heroine doubtless has few if any worshipers today. Your dream seems to be symbolic of when the others banished the eighth heroine and replaced her."

"But what could it mean?" said Zelda.

"That I cannot say," said Urbosa. "I agree it is a strange dream, and particularly since you were not familiar with some of it. Well, we should be on our way. Link, I hope you can pass the time here comfortably. I will have your Princess safely escorted back here before dark."

"Shouldn't I at least travel with you to the walls of Gerudo Town?" said Link.

"There's no need," said Zelda. "I'll be fine. I'll see you in time for dinner."

And with that Urbosa, two Gerudo guards, and Zelda left for Gerudo Town.

Link wandered around the bazaar and noticed a branch of the Starlight Memories jewelry store. That reminded him of something he wanted to ask his father. He pulled out his Tab and composed a message.

 _LinkJr TO Link: Dad, I am well and at Kara Kara Bazaar. Had strange run-in at the jewelry store in Castle Town this past weekend. Think they thought I was you._

 _Link TO LinkJr: Glad all is well. Sorry, the Gerudo salesperson there has some issues. Have had difficulty with her when I visited with Mila and when Mom was a Hylian. Just ignore her. Can explain more thoroughly next time you're home._

There was not much to see or do here, and after walking around the pool of water twice and taking some pictures, he sat down to rest against a tree. It was getting hot, and the shade of the palm tree brought some relief. After several minutes, he must have fallen asleep. The next thing he knew Zelda was calling him.

"Link, wake up!" said Zelda.

Link jumped to his feet and rubbed his eyes. Zelda was there smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," said Link.

"No need to apologize," said Zelda. "It was probably pretty boring for you here by yourself. But I had some good meetings. Shall we have dinner here and stay the night? I think the inn here is nicer than the stable."

"Whatever you prefer, Princess," said Link. "I'll make the arrangements."

"And if you trust me," said Zelda. "I will make our dinner."

Link had no trouble securing sleeping berths, and Zelda purchased some meat from one of the vendors, then some mushrooms from another. She cooked their meals, and they sat down by a palm tree to eat.

"I've been thinking more about the dream," said Zelda as they ate. "It may be a warning of some sort. I think tomorrow morning we should take a short detour and visit the site of the seven heroine statues. Urbosa was explaining it was not too far out of our way and quite safe."

"That should be interesting," said Link. "I look forward to seeing it."

After dinner, they took a short stroll together around the bazaar then retired for the night.

Next morning after breakfast a Gerudo guard arrived with two Sand Seals. Zelda had arranged for them.

"This should be fun!" said Zelda. "I'll race you. And don't let me win out of politeness."

"You're on," laughed Link. "And don't worry!"

They raced to the southeast across the Palu Wasteland, and Link did win, as he was more aggressive urging his Sand Seal on, and Zelda dropped her reins once and lost time picking them back up.

"Well, here we are," said Zelda finally as they approached the circular enclosure that housed the seven gigantic statues.

They had the spot to themselves, and the surrounding cliffs sheltered this area, giving it a sense of peacefulness and reverence. They walked from statue to statue, shielding their eyes as they gazed up at them.

"Building these statues must have been no small task," said Zelda. "I have never seen statues as grand as these."

"They are very impressive," said Link. "But no one seems to know much about who they represent. It is a shame that their history has been lost."

"Yes," said Zelda as they continued to walk to the various statues. "But they wear different symbols. That must mean something."

And so they walked from statue to statue, pausing to look at each one.

"Well, we should be going before it gets too hot," said Zelda. "Taking Sand Seals back to the stable should make things go quickly. How about a rematch? I promise I'll do better this time."

They began walking back to the entrance near where they left their Sand Seals when suddenly the sand shifted before them, they felt the ground beneath their feet giving way, and both screamed as they slid into a hole in the sand which closed behind them.

They landed softly on a layer of sand below, unhurt, but in complete darkness.

"Are you all right, Princess?" said Link as he jumped up and took out his Tab to send a message.

There was no signal, however, but the light function worked. He shone it around, and they were in some small empty underground chamber.

"I'm fine, and you," said Zelda as she stood up, brushing off some sand.

"Fine," said Link. "But we need to find our way out of here. Our Tabs don't seem to work. There's no signal."

"The Royal Guards track our location at all times," said Zelda. "They will notice where our signal disappeared and send help."

"But what happened doesn't feel natural," said Link. "Why would the sand open up like that and then close after we fell through?"

"No, that wasn't natural at all, was it?" said a female voice.

Suddenly the chamber was filled with light, and they both jumped in surprise, turning around to the sound of the voice behind them.

Standing before them was a woman dressed in Gerudo garb. She looked like a Gerudo, but clearly she was more than that, for her eyes glowed an unnatural bright reddish purple, and her hair was more white than the typical Gerudo red. She was as tall as a Gerudo, and quite attractive looking if you could ignore her eye color. Instead of a sword, she carried a scimitar on her waist. Link drew his sword and stepped between her and Zelda.

"There is no need to draw your sword on me," said the woman. "It won't do you any good, so please, put it away. You may not have noticed, but you are both inside a magic circle of my creation. So, you are quite incapable of attacking me."

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Link, still holding his sword.

"Ah, so brave, just like his father. Who am I? To be honest, which is such a distasteful expression, I don't recall my original name anymore. But you can call me Timela," she said. "Anyway, my name is not important, even to me. As to what I want, I need your help to set matters right. And you two are the perfect ones to help me do that."

"You know help will be coming for us soon," said Zelda.

"Yes, Princess of Hyrule, I do know that," said Timela. "I am counting on it. Now, will you please put away that sword, Link?"

"Where are we?" said Zelda. "And how exactly are we able to set matters right?"

"A place below where a statue of a great warrior once stood," said Timela. "And as to how to set things right, well, I am not too pleased with how things turned out for Hyrule. I need to deal with the so-called hero of Hyrule about that. Now let us all relax until he arrives, which I am certain he will once he learns you two are missing."

Zelda had an idea. She raised her right hand and prayed to Hylia. Her hand glowed gold for a moment, and she tried to summon her power, but then nothing happened.

"Please, Princess, your power does not work while you are inside of my dark magic circle," said Timela. "Relax and wait for your rescue. It should not be more than several hours."

"What are you? Are you a spirit? A demon?" said Link.

"How nice of you to take an interest!" said Timela. "I'm flattered. You no doubt find me attractive. Men always do. No, I am not a spirit. Some have called me a witch, but that seems such an unpleasant name for one such as me. I always think of witches as old hags with missing teeth busy brewing potions. And you will agree I am nothing at all like that. So I think sorceress is a nicer title."

"I suppose witches can make themselves appear to be other than their true appearance," said Link.

"An intelligent observation," said Timela. "But I am not doing that now. This is the real me."

"Are you the mysterious eighth heroine?" said Zelda.

"No, I was one of the seven heroines until the others banished me. It was that interloper who took my place who should be called the eighth, not me," said Timela. "And thanks to your father, Link, I have lost most of my followers."

"The Yiga Clan?" said Zelda.

"Yes," said Timela. "It is no accident they made their base in one of our old temples that still contains my statue. I was able to help them, and they venerated me in return."

"I am sure the others banished you for a good reason," said Link.

"That is an unkind remark," said Timela. "If I had feelings you might have hurt them. The others lacked ambition. The Gerudo should have been rulers of Hyrule under their great king. My husband and I studied black magic, and it is very powerful. We could have conquered Hyrule back then, long ago, before the Sheikah grew so strong. But no, the others wouldn't hear of it."

"And what is it you wish to make right?" said Link.

"I would like to make many things right," said Timela. "Sadly my powers are limited, or rather I limit them to be careful. But I promise that neither of you nor your father, Link, will be harmed."

"I still don't understand," said Link. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"To restore things to the way they should have been," said Timela. "But the less I say, the easier it will be for you. Now, why don't you two rest until the rescue team arrives."

"We're not tired," said Zelda.

"Yes, you are," said Timela. She raised her hand and mumbled some spell under her breath, and both of them fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle, the Royal Guard communication center was aware of the sudden loss of signal from Link and Princess Zelda. Two attempts to contact them directly had failed, and protocol dictated the guard in charge of monitoring their location report it to his superior.

"Sir, we lost contact with both of them at this point here," said the guard as he pointed to a place on an image of Hyrule's map.

"Both their signals at the same time? And you tried contacting them?" said the captain.

"Yes, Sir," said the guard.

"All right," said the captain. "I need to contact the Gerudo and then since it involves the Princess, Her Majesty."

The captain sent a message to her counterpart in Gerudo Town, alerting them to the problem. They, in turn, agreed to send a search team at once to the location the signal had been lost.

Next, she sent a priority message to Queen Zelda, Prince Rudin, and the head of the Royal Guard explaining the situation. This prompted an immediate call from Queen Zelda, and she explained the situation to her.

"It could be something local is blocking their signal, a severe sandstorm perhaps, Your Majesty," said the captain. "A team of Gerudo is on the way to investigate."

"Rudin and I will join you in the communication center," said Queen Zelda.

Meanwhile, a group of four Gerudo guards was using Sand Seals to rush toward the location indicated. Sand Seals were faster than motorized cycles in the thick sand. When they reached the site they reported, their message audible to everyone at the Hyrule Castle communication center.

"This is Hadra reporting from the area you indicated, right by the Seven Heroines statues. There is nothing here, no evidence of anything wrong, but no sign of them either. We will continue to search and await further orders."

"People don't just vanish!" said Queen Zelda. "There were no storms there? Nothing to explain this?"

"No, we checked since I first spoke, Your Majesty, and the weather has been fine all morning," said the captain.

"I suppose I had better let Link's family know he's missing," said Queen Zelda. "Excuse me while I make the call. Rudin, please interrupt me if you learn anything."

Zelda composed herself, stepped outside the room, then called Link. Link was having lunch with Mipha at home when the call arrived. Everyone else was out. Zelda got straight to the point.

"Link, I'm sorry, but I have some disturbing news," said Zelda. "We have lost contact with your son and my daughter in the Gerudo Wasteland. A squad of Gerudo is searching the area now, but so far have found nothing."

"What happened?" said Link. "They just disappeared?"

"We don't know any more than that Link, I'm sorry," said Zelda.

Link looked over at Mipha who looked back at him in alarm.

"I will go there now," said Link. "I can't just sit here and wait for news. Yes, Zelda, I am leaving at once."

The call ended.

"What is it?" said Mipha. "What's wrong?"

"They lost contact with Link and Princess Zelda in the Gerudo Wasteland," said Link. "Some Gerudo guards are searching for them now."

"Oh no!" said Mipha. "What can have happened?"

"No one knows," said Link. "I'm leaving at once to help. I will let you know as soon as I learn anything. Let's not lose hope. There are many reasons they could have lost their signal."

Link could tell his words were falling flat. He reached out, and they held each other.

"Find him, Link, please find him," said Mipha as she held him. "I wish I could go with you. What if he's injured?"

"You know I will do everything I can," said Link. "Don't lose hope. I should go now."

They kissed, then Link ran to get his motorized cycle, and was soon heading toward the Gerudo Desert as fast as he could travel.

As he rode, Link tried to consider what might have happened. The area Zelda had told him they disappeared was a peaceful one, no danger that he could remember. Still, it was troublesome that the Gerudo guards had found no sign of them. He shook his head, and concentrated on the road, hoping some good news would reach him over his Tab on the way. But there was no news.

The ride was uneventful other than he rode as fast as he could. He drove the cycle through the sand and finally reached the area of the Seven Heroines. He could see four Gerudo guards scattered about, searching for evidence of what might have happened.

Link parked his cycle and started to approach the guards when something happened. He was enveloped in a purple sphere and sucked below the sand. He found himself standing with his son and Princess Zelda inside a purple circle. Young Link and the Princess awoke the instant he appeared.

"Dad?" said Link getting up.

"Son, are you all right?" said Link who rushed to his side and reached out for him. "And Princess?"

"Yes, we are both unharmed," said young Link. "But Dad there is ..."

"I will explain myself," said Timela who had reappeared. "You two may go. Your presence achieved its purpose."

Timela waved her hand, and both young Link and Princess Zelda disappeared, then reappeared on the surface. The Gerudo guards immediately noticed them, and upon checking they were unhurt, messaged headquarters that they had both been found unharmed but that now Link had disappeared.

"What have you done to them?" said Link, still below the surface with Timela.

"I returned both of them to the surface, where the Gerudo guards will happily report they are safe and sound," said Timela.

"What do you want with me?" said Link. "You remind me of an evil creature I once met named Vera."

"Ah, yes, Vera," said Timela. "I know of her, and I am assuming you did not mean that as a compliment. She was another one who liked to tamper with time. But you should have met her mother, Veran. She was far, far worse, and I am happy neither of them is around any longer. They both scared even me."

"What do you want with me?" Link repeated.

"Yes, as to your question, you will not be harmed. I do not derive pleasure hurting beings like yourself. Well, not much. I prefer to use my magic for other purposes. I am not at all happy with how Hyrule has turned out. For one thing, there is far too little evil in the land now. I so wish I could undo all the harm you caused to what remained of my former king Ganon and the Yiga Clan. Though I have to say Ganon seems to have lost his mind now, so maybe that part was for the best. He's certainly nothing like how I fondly remember him. I think if he had won we would need to do something about that. But I dare not alter those events that occurred naturally in the flow of time. Changes to time that occurred artificially, however, are different. I find that I can tamper with those without arousing the ire of the Goddess of Time."

"So, you fear the Goddess Hylia?" said Link. "Well you should, and I am her servant, wielder of her sword."

"Yes, yes, I know all about that," said Timela. "And don't forget to add the soul of the hero part. Of course, I fear her. But I have learned that only under certain circumstances will she interfere with events in her land, only if one goes too far tampering with the natural order of things. Forgive me if I prattle on, but it takes some time to prepare this spell, and I am doing that as we speak. Where were we? Oh, yes, the Goddess. Yes, if you go too far, she will intervene. I learned that lesson long ago. Or rather my husband did. My handsome demon husband and I studied black magic together, and he learned how to extend lives, trade life for wealth and vice versa. He traveled throughout Hyrule and made a good deal of money. I warned him to be careful, but he wouldn't listen. He became too greedy. Sure enough, he went too far, and the Goddess imprisoned him in a statue. What a nasty thing to do! But husbands are often quite stupid. Anyway, I know where to draw the line on my behavior. The spell is just about ready."

"What spell? What is going to happen?" said Link.

"A poor choice of words," said Timela. "It's not what is going to happen that should worry you, but rather what has already happened. But, you know, I may be doing you a favor. I think you may find it interesting to live the life you might have lived, should have lived, without all that time travel tampering you've been doing. You may even grow to like it. But do not be afraid. Everyone else's life here will be unchanged, save only they will have to learn to live without you from now on. I dare not tamper with the lives of other people in this timeline. But you, Link, you are very different. You originated from a different timeline and arrived here unnaturally, artificially as it were. That puts you safely within my power."

"Power to do what?" said Link.

"To set things right," said Timela. "Now, there will be a flash of light so it would be best to close your eyes."

Then Timela waved her hands and chanted a spell in a foreign language as Link drifted off into unconsciousness.

When Link awoke, he rubbed his eyes. He was not in the Gerudo desert anymore. Where was he? He was obviously in a room someplace, and he was lying down in a bed. He sat up and then realized he wasn't alone. A woman was lying next to him, her back to him, but she turned toward him as he sat up.

"Please don't get up yet, dearest," said Zelda as she put her arm around him and pulled him back down next to her. "I need my husband now."


	102. Desert Sorcery - Part 2

**Chapter 87 - Desert Sorcery - Part 2**

 _Summary: Link finds himself back in his original timeline, and turns to his journal and Dr. Purah for answers. But life holds some surprises that play upon Link's feelings._

Zelda put her arm around her husband and smiled at him. But Link's reaction was anything but the usual affectionate response she was used to.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" said Zelda. "You're staring at me like you don't know me."

"Zelda? What's happening?" said Link. "What am I doing here with you?"

"Oh, no!" said Zelda. "Don't tell me your illness is acting up again! The doctor said when this happens to try to relax and take deep breaths. It's been so long since your last attack that we're all out of your medication."

"No, I'm fine," said Link. "It's that evil sorceress from the Gerudo Desert. She transported me here. I need to get up."

"All right," said Zelda. "I don't know what you're talking about, but the doctor said to humor you when this happens. If you're getting up you had better put your clothes on. They may be scattered about since you threw them off in the heat of passion."

Link looked bewildered, and Zelda pointed to where his clothes lay strewn about on the floor near a chair. Link got up from bed, realized he was naked, and hastily got dressed. When he finished, he found he was wearing a royal looking outfit, something he had never seen before.

"I guess I might as well get up too," said Zelda as she stretched her arms above her head, yawned and then got up from bed to get dressed.

"You don't have to look away, sweetheart," laughed Zelda as she noticed Link averting his glance.

Link felt relieved when Zelda finally finished getting dressed.

"Your Majesty, can we sit and talk?" said Link. "Something terrible has happened, and I need to understand it. As far as I can tell, I was in the Gerudo Desert a moment ago and then suddenly I woke up here. This situation isn't real to me."

"Yes, by all means, let's talk," said Zelda. "Come, sit next to me on the couch. Now, tell me again what you think happened."

"I don't know where to begin, Your Majesty," said Link rubbing his head as he sat down next to her.

"Anyplace you like," said Zelda. "But you do know I'm your wife, don't you? We made love last night, woke up in bed together naked, and you're addressing me by my title?"

"But that makes no sense to me, Zelda," said Link. "I'm married to Mipha, not to you."

"Oh!" said Zelda. "You're having delusions about Mipha again? You haven't spoken of her in years. What brings back her memory now?"

"Her memory?" said Link.

"Yes, her memory, what do you think?" said Zelda. "She died over 112 years ago, Link. You don't remember that?"

"Well, I do remember that did happen once," said Link thoughtfully.

"Good, we're making progress," said Zelda.

"But wait!" said Link. "What about the Temple of Time? I thought we fixed all that."

"What are you talking about? The Temple of Time didn't work, Link," said Zelda. "Maybe you should re-read your journal. You wrote about all that."

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Link. "You say Dr. Purah never got the Temple of Time to work? But she did get it to work, Zelda. I remember that very clearly."

"No, she didn't," said Zelda. "Though not for lack of trying."

"But then what about Mipha?" said Link. "I remember marrying her and having a family with her. You even spoke at our wedding! And I can name and describe our four children."

"I'm very sorry, sweetheart," said Zelda. "I always knew that shrine would damage your mind, but I had no choice. And the attempt at time travel only made things much worse."

"Well, can you tell me what happened then? About Mipha I mean," said Link.

"Yes, if it helps you," said Zelda. "After you awoke from the shrine and we defeated Ganon together, you developed this obsession with recovering memories of your time with Mipha. You did that for four years or so if I remember. And all for what, Link? To make yourself miserable? Anyway, after reading some stories about your predecessors, you got the idea that you could go back in time like one of the heroes of legend and make everything right. You convinced Purah to do a good deal of research on the idea, and she made some excellent progress. She even told all of us she thought she had the Temple of Time working. I agreed to the venture because we thought it could save hundreds of lives by thwarting Ganon at the start of its attack. But you didn't travel back in time. Do you remember any of that?"

"Yes, I remember some of it," said Link. "I remember spending a good deal of time trying to recover memories of Mipha, mostly around Zora's Domain. And I remember our meeting where we agreed to send me back in time."

"That's good, Link, excellent," said Zelda. "Things are starting to come back to you."

"All right," said Link. "Then, what happened?"

"It was a year or so after the time travel attempt failed that you began to accept reality," said Zelda. "You were not well for some time, and I insisted you stay at the castle with me to be treated by the doctors here. You needed day and night attention. After your treatment, you improved and finally agreed with Impa and me that you needed to move on with your life. And you eventually did move on. You abandoned that little Hateno Village house of yours. I thought of that house more as a mausoleum of memories than a home, with all of the Champion weaponry hanging on the wall and that picture of all of us by your bed. It was depressing, Link. Anyway, from then on, you lived here in Hyrule Castle and worked with me on the Hyrule rebuilding effort. We were always close, but we grew much closer. You finally asked me to marry you. That was over six years ago, Link. You don't remember proposing to me?"

"I'm sorry, no," said Link.

"Maybe if I describe what happened, it will help," said Zelda. "We were out riding together one afternoon and stopped by Sanidin Park to rest our horses. We stood together looking out across Hyrule, and I was pointing out areas being worked on, the restoration efforts taking place, things like that. And then you suddenly stopped me and told me that you loved me. I was already in love with you by then, and I told you so. Then you broke into the most beautiful smile, and we held each other, and we kissed. At long last, we kissed! I was so happy you had finally gotten over your obsession with the past and realized I had feelings for you. Then you wasted no time, but knelt on one knee and asked if I would marry you. Of course, I said yes! We were both giddy afterward like schoolchildren at play, laughing together, splashing water at each other! You didn't want to leave. We sat together near the fountain, and we kissed until the moon rose. I think our horses fell asleep waiting for us. Then we rode back to the castle together in the moonlight. It was so romantic! We visit Sanidin Park every anniversary. Does telling you any of that help your memory?"

"I remember being at Sanidin Park with you, but that was another time, the day before the Calamity. No, I'm sorry, I don't remember any of what you just told me," said Link. "As far as I know something completely different happened. Perhaps if I speak with Dr. Purah, it would help."

"You can certainly talk with Purah if you like," said Zelda. "She works here at the castle and looks like an eighteen-year-old girl now. But you should try to understand that this life with Mipha you describe never happened, Link. I am going to send for the royal physician, and she can give you something to calm you."

Zelda got up, walked to the door, and told the guard outside to ask the royal physician to come at once. Then she returned to sit by Link.

"Wait, I can prove what I'm saying is true," said Link. "Where's my Tab?"

"Your what?" said Zelda.

"Never mind," said Link.

As they waited for the doctor, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Zelda.

The door opened, and a nursemaid stood there, holding a little girl by the hand. The girl ran into the room and up to Zelda, who picked her up and kissed her.

"Good morning, my little princess!" said Zelda.

"Good morning, Mommy," said the little girl giving Zelda a hug and a kiss.

Then Zelda put her down, and she moved over to be close to Link.

"Good morning, Daddy," she said, reaching out for him to pick her up.

Link looked at her and her cute smile. She was a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. He couldn't just ignore her. He reached down and picked her up. Then she held him around his neck, nestled her head on his shoulder and rubbed her face against his cheek.

"You have a scratchy cheek!" she laughed.

"You're right," said Link. "I need to shave."

Then Link gently put her down.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she said.

"Sweetheart, Daddy is having one of those times he can't remember things," said Zelda. "But don't worry. He will be all better soon."

The little girl went back to her mother, and then Zelda asked the nursemaid to take her and please get her some breakfast. After the two of them left, Link turned to Zelda again.

"Don't get angry with me," said Link. "But I assume she's our daughter?"

"You don't remember?" said Zelda. "She loves you so much, Link, she adores you! You two play together every chance you can, and you're the one she wants to tuck her into bed at night. How can you not remember her? What am I supposed to say to her? You're going to break her heart, Link."

"No, please don't say anything to her," said Link. "I don't want to break anyone's heart. She's an adorable little girl, and I'll try to behave with her the way she expects. I'm sorry again, but I have to ask you what her name is and how old she is."

"She's four years old," said Zelda. "And she certainly inherited your bright blue eyes, didn't she? Her legal name is Zelda, of course, in keeping with the Hyrule Royal Family tradition. But on the day she was born, you nicknamed her Astra because of the bright star that appeared in the sky that same day and lasted a few days before fading away. You thought it was a good omen. She is so attached to you, Link, that she insists everyone calls her Astra. She even corrects people who call her Zelda and pouts if they won't change. And you two have this little game. You tell her you love her, and when she asks you how much, you say as much as there are stars in the sky. You told her Astra means star. Do you appreciate how close she is to you, Link? Ah, here is the doctor, and none too soon. I hope she can help you. We need you back, sweetheart, both of us need you back."

Zelda stopped to speak with the doctor after the guard admitted her to their bedroom.

What a horrible mess thought Link. What a completely and utterly horrible mess! A little girl he knew nothing about loved him as her father. And he was married to Zelda now, the Queen of Hyrule. So, this is what would have happened if his time travel plan hadn't worked? Or was it the other way around? Was this what really happened because his time travel plan hadn't worked? That felt wrong, but it was starting to get confusing.

The doctor interrupted his thoughts.

"Your Highness," said the doctor to Link. "Her Majesty tells me you are having another attack of memory loss and distorted memory, a rather bad attack at that she said. It has been quite a while since your last attack, and I admit I am surprised. I thought you had gotten over such things. Do you have any idea what triggered it?"

"I'm sorry, doctor," said Link. "But there is really nothing wrong with me. What triggered this was an encounter with an evil witch. I don't expect you to believe me, though."

"I see," said the doctor. "Do you mind telling me about it?"

Link sighed, then relayed the story about Timela tampering with time and sending him back here. He didn't expect anything to come of telling this to the doctor but didn't want to be difficult. He was trying to understand how things must look from their point of view. And he gave as many details as he could, hoping that would add to his credibility.

"Well, this is definitely a setback in your treatment, but let's not give up hope," said the doctor. "I can't cure these problems of yours, but I will send over some medicine to help you relax and sleep. We don't want you having those terrible nightmares again. So, please take the medicine before bedtime, and whenever you feel stressed over these false memories, all right?"

"Yes, thank you, doctor," said Link.

The doctor bowed to both of them and then left.

Link turned to Zelda.

"I know nobody believes anything I am saying," said Link. "And I completely understand. I wouldn't believe myself either if I were you. Until I can figure out what to do, I will try my best to fit in here. That's all I can do. I accept that I am Astra's father and will treat her as my daughter. And I accept that I am your husband. But I still feel I am really Mipha's husband. So, try to understand that I can't…"

"I understand," said Zelda. "You can't cheat on your imaginary wife to be with your real one. I don't mean to sound bitter. I know you're not well, and it's not your fault. But I love you, and I need you, darling. I hope you recover soon. I suppose you would prefer to sleep elsewhere in the meantime?"

"No, no, I don't want to do anything that might give our daughter any concerns," said Link. "I can sleep on the couch here. Astra doesn't need to know anything about this."

"Do you think Mipha's ghost will mind if we hold hands or kiss under the appropriate circumstances," said Zelda. "It will look strange if we don't. Everyone but you believes I'm your real wife."

"Of course we can," said Link. "I understand how hard this must be for you, and I want to do what I can. But it is hard for me too."

"So, in public, we act like husband and wife, but in private like roommates," said Zelda. "All right. Now I need to get to work. Perhaps you should read your journal this morning. After lunch you promised Astra you would fly a kite with her, so please try to remember that. I will see you at our family dinner."

"Do you happen to know where my journal is?" said Link.

"You keep it in the King's Study in the library," said Zelda. "Get better soon, sweetheart."

And with that, Zelda kissed him on the cheek and left.

Link knew where the library was. He left their bedroom, and guards bowed to him as he made his way there. Of course, he was a Prince of Hyrule now, married to the Queen.

After reaching the library, he moved the bookcase that served as a door to the study, then closed it behind him. He needed time to read in peace. He looked in the desk drawers and found what he recognized as the first volume of his journal. He opened the book and began reading.

The beginning was just as he remembered it, starting with the chapter called "Remembering." He flipped some pages ahead. The chapter titled "Mipha" looked the same to him as well. He flipped further forward. The chapter titled "Time Travel Planning" looked the same, too. As best he could tell, the first seven chapters were identical to what he remembered writing. That made sense as they were all about things that happened before his time travel at the Temple of Time.

But then the next chapter was titled "Time Travel Failure" instead of "Arrival In the Past." He started to read it. For some reason, he had begun writing in the first person starting with this chapter.

 _ **Time Travel Failure**_

 _I am writing this chapter a considerable time after the events it describes. The royal physician has been treating me since my failed attempt to return to the past, and the medication I was given made me too tired to do much more than eat and rest._

 _As readers can tell from the title, our attempt at time travel failed, and failed badly, with terrible consequences for my mind. When the time travel process was activated, I felt as if something had happened, and that it had even succeeded. But instead, I was back at the Temple of Time with the date unchanged. I must have lost consciousness. When the others found me, they said I was delirious, talking nonsense about a wife and children._

 _They brought me to Hyrule Castle, and my days were filled with false memories and my nights with terrible nightmares. I suffered for weeks, insisting that something was wrong and that I did not belong here. Something did not feel right with me, and Dr. Purah attributed it to a malfunction of the Temple of Time process. But eventually rest and the medical treatment I received helped me deal with my issues, and my nightmares became less frequent._

 _The doctor has advised me to not write of my false memories or dwell on them any further, as doing so could hamper my recovery. And I was advised to avoid Zora's Domain for the same reason. So, I will follow that advice. Suffice it to say that my false memories were quite detailed and seemed very real to me. And what made them so compelling was that they were an answer to my dreams, a fulfillment of my fondest wishes! They were all I could ever want from life and more. I wonder if I will ever get over them?_

 _There is not much more to write about now, and my hope of being with the one who loved me so much is gone. Thanks to Purah's TimeShift Stone, at least I have the memory of a last happy day spent together at East Reservoir Lake. Her smile was so beautiful, her eyes so gentle, her kiss so sweet. If only the Temple had worked! I know we could have been happy together, and I miss her so very much. I told her father that I would never forget her, and I never will. I treasure the armor she made for me, but the doctor has asked that I put it away and no longer use it or even look at it._

That was the end of that short chapter. The next one was titled "Moving On."

 **Moving On**

 _I have not written in quite some time. I have not had the heart to do so, and there was little of note to write about._

 _Under the advice of the doctor and Her Majesty's wish, I have left my Hateno Village house for good and moved back to Hyrule Castle. The doctor has told me it is essential not to be alone too much, and I heartily agree. When I am alone, I am still haunted by memories of, well, nevermind. The doctor has also told me saying or writing her name only hurts my recovery. I still miss her, but I know it is hopeless now._

 _I am spending a good deal more time with Her Majesty. There is still so much to do to restore Hyrule. Queen Zelda has very ambitious plans, and she often seeks out my opinion on matters. I find that she has taken a great deal of personal interest in my recovery, and I am overwhelmed by the care and concern she has shown for me. I admire the breadth and scope of her knowledge. I believe she would have made a great scientist had not the burden of ruling a kingdom come down upon her. And she has a beautiful smile. I think her smile and her company have helped my recovery almost as much as the doctor's care._

Link skimmed the rest of the chapter where he had written about some outings he and Zelda had gone on. He could see that he had been growing closer to Zelda. He skipped all the way ahead to the second to the last chapter. Ironically, it seemed to have the same title as he remembered from his journal.

 **Together**

 _Zelda and I are to be married!_

 _We had been growing close for some time, and I knew I had fallen in love with her. I also knew she cared for me but was never sure how far her feelings for me went. As always I was very conscious of her being the Queen of our land and I a captain in her service, though of course also a friend. But we grew to be more comfortable with each other, and she was my only female friend. Both of us lost whatever friends we had over a hundred years earlier, except for my old Bazz Brigade playmates. I finally summoned up the courage to express my feelings to her at Sanidin Park. And she told me she loved me too! I couldn't wait to ask her to marry me then and there, and she said yes at once. We were both so happy! We spent all day and into the night at the park together._

Link started skipping ahead again. There was more about the rest of the day at Sanidin Park and then their wedding and dancing together and their honeymoon. There was nothing else to be learned from this chapter that could help him. He turned to the final chapter in this volume.

 **A Star Brightens Our Lives**

 _A beautiful star shone on our lives today, one in the heavens and one here in Hyrule. The sky was lit today by a strange new star so bright you could even see it in the daytime. The Sheikah scientists who study such things said it might be a star that burst into temporary brilliance. But here in Hyrule today I became the father of a beautiful little girl. Zelda and I are thrilled! Of course, our daughter must be named Zelda, as that is the Royal Family tradition. But I will call her Astra. I believe that star above us is a good omen for her, a sign that our daughter's life will be a happy one. I dearly hope so. I know mine is now. I couldn't be happier!_

 _I will close this volume of my journal here. I wish to spend every moment I can with my beautiful daughter and my lovely wife. This is the happiest day of my life, and I know Zelda and Astra will fill my life with joy and purpose again. As always, I thank Hylia for all her many blessings._

That was the end of the journal. Link closed the volume and returned it to the desk drawer. So, that was what had happened. But something still did not make sense to him. Someone knocked on the study door.

"Yes?" said Link.

"Your Highness, it is time for your meeting with the Princess," said the guard. "Her Majesty sent me to remind you."

Link opened the door and thanked the guard. Then followed him to just outside the castle walls where Astra and her nursemaid were waiting. Astra was holding a kite.

"Daddy!" Astra yelled as she ran to him.

Link picked her up and hugged her.

"All ready to fly your kite, sweetheart?" said Link, as he put her down.

"Here, let me get it into the air for you, then you can fly it," said Link.

He took the kite, played out some string, then ran with the wind in his face until the kite rose into the air. Then he played out some more line, and finally handed the ball of string to Astra.

"This is fun!" said Astra.

"You can make it go higher if you let out some more string," said Link crouching next to her. "Just be careful not to let go of it."

Link helped her let out some more string, then left her to hold it, and soon the kite was flying quite high. Link looked at her, and how happy she was as she maneuvered the kite by tugging back and forth at the string.

"Look, Daddy! Look how high it is! It might reach the clouds!" said Astra.

"Yes, it is very high, sweetheart," said Link.

What an adorable little girl! So, in this timeline, he had a Hylian daughter, and what a cute one at that. And she was very attached to him, Zelda had said. This was making things harder for him. What would happen to Astra when he returned to his proper time, assuming he ever could? Would he vanish from her life? That would be terrible for such a young child to lose a parent she loved so much. Of course, that was precisely what had happened to Zelda, who lost her mother at age six. And what about him? Astra would not be in his timeline. He was beginning to wonder if his heart wouldn't be the one broken in the end.

They continued to fly a kite the rest of the afternoon, and then the nursemaid reminded them that it was time to go back and get ready for dinner. Link helped Astra to reel in the kite, and then the nursemaid took it. Astra took Link by the hand.

"Um, where do we eat dinner?" Link asked the guard who had stayed with them the whole time. The guard looked at him with an odd expression.

"Please follow me, Your Highness," said the guard. "When it is just the family you eat together in the small dining room."

Link held Astra's hand as they returned to the castle, washed up, and then went to the small dining room. Zelda was already there, and Astra ran to her.

"I had so much fun with Daddy flying a kite, Mommy," said Astra. "We made it go so high, and I thought it would reach the clouds!"

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetheart," said Zelda as she kissed her.

Link sat down, and dinner was served. The food was delicious, and he was quite hungry from skipping lunch. Zelda talked about some of what was happening in Hyrule. When dinner was over, the nursemaid took Astra to play and then get ready for bed. Link stayed behind to speak with Zelda.

"Are you feeling any better?" said Zelda.

"About the same I guess," said Link. "I read my journal, and I read what I wrote happened. It was helpful, but something still doesn't make sense to me. I think I will talk with Dr. Purah tomorrow morning and see if we can't figure things out."

"Good idea," said Zelda. "Let's take a walk together."

They got up from the table and walked out of the castle. Two guards followed behind them at a small distance. Zelda took Link's hand.

"Since we're in public, I can pretend I'm your wife," said Zelda.

"You are my wife, Zelda," said Link. "I accept that. But I believe Mipha is also my wife, and I can't ignore my feelings about that. I'm sorry."

Link didn't know what else to say, so said nothing more. They walked hand in hand around the castle grounds. The weather was mild, and the sun was beginning to set.

"All I can do is hope you recover," said Zelda. "It's time for you to tuck Astra into bed for the night."

"Can you point me to her bedroom?" said Link.

"I'll take you to it," said Zelda. "I like to kiss her goodnight too. She likes you to kiss her last."

Link followed Zelda to a bedroom just down the hall from theirs. Astra had taken a bath and was in sleeping clothes waiting for them.

"Good night, sweetheart," said Zelda. Then she kissed her goodnight.

Good night, Mommy," said Astra. "I love you. I'm ready to be tucked in now, Daddy."

Link pulled the blanket around her and tucked her in, then leaned over and kissed her.

"Goodnight sweetheart," said Link. "And happy dreams."

"I love you, Daddy," said Astra.

"I love you too," said Link.

"Tell me how much?" said Astra.

"As much as there are stars in the sky, sweetheart," said Link.

Then Astra smiled at him and turned over. Link and Zelda left the room together. Link was wiping his eyes.

"You still don't remember?" said Zelda.

"I'm sorry, I don't," said Link. "But our daughter is the sweetest little girl I could ever imagine. I don't know how I am going to handle this."

"Neither do I," said Zelda. "And neither will she. Let's go to our room."

When they reached their bedroom, Zelda turned to him.

"You know, sometimes I feel my life is blessed, and sometimes I feel it is cursed," said Zelda. "And right now I feel cursed. How many people would be unhappy to be married to me and have such a beautiful daughter? What better life do you think you can have? But I have a husband who is unhappy with his life, would rather live in a dream world of his creation."

"That's not it," said Link. "If I didn't believe my other life was real, I would be overjoyed to be living this one. But that other life is not a dream to me, Zelda. I know it's real. But if I can't persuade Purah or figure out what to do, I promise I will accept this life as all I have and do my best to make it work for all of you, for all of us."

"Fair enough," said Zelda. "I'm getting tired. See you in the morning, sweetheart."

With that, Zelda gently touched his cheek, then went over to the bed and undressed, while Link undressed and lay down on the couch.

When the next morning came, Link was eager to have his conversation with Purah, and right after a light breakfast headed to the restored lab in the lower level of the castle. Zelda reminded him that he had promised Astra he would take her out sailing in a small craft around the castle.

When Link arrived, he was startled at first. Three people were working there, but the one giving orders and clearly in charge was a rather pretty Sheikah teenage girl. She reminded him of Paya, but a scholarly looking Paya wearing horned rim glasses and not shy at all. Purah eventually noticed him in the doorway and greeted him.

Prince Link, welcome!" said Purah. "I hope you and the family are well."

"Um, yes, fine," said Link. "Do you have time to discuss something? Or should I make an appointment and come back later?"

"I work for you," said Purah. "So of course I have time. Let's sit down in my office, and we can chat there without disturbing my colleagues."

Purah led the way to a small office and closed the door behind them.

"What is on your mind, Your Highness?" said Purah.

"Please call me Link," said Link. "This is going to sound very strange. But I need you to suspend judgment and take what I say seriously."

"Very well, Link," said Purah.

"I don't believe I belong here," said Link. "As far as I know I was in the Gerudo Desert and was living a life with Mipha and my family at Zora's Domain when I woke up yesterday here with no memory of events from here."

"That all sounds somewhat familiar, at least the Mipha and family part," said Purah. "My understanding is you have been receiving medical treatment for some mental disorders, is that not so?"

"Yes, apparently that's true," said Link. "But can you humor me for a moment? Suppose that what I said happened concerning Mipha and my family is true. Is there any way that could be consistent with my being here married to Zelda and with a daughter?"

"A thought experiment?" said Purah. "All right. Describe again what you believe happened."

"For ease of reference, let's count years from Zelda's birth year," said Link. "What I believe happened is that I traveled from year 121 back to just before year 17 and we changed things so that Ganon was defeated, the Champions survived, and so on. But now I find myself in year 129 with a life that suggests that didn't happen at all."

"How did you get here then?" said Purah.

"Some evil sorceress said she would change things," said Link. "She said she had the power to move me through time. But she also said she limited her power and she would not affect the people in the timeline I had been living in, except for the fact I wouldn't be there anymore. She sent me here. But how is all that possible?"

Purah got up from her chair and paced back and forth for a few minutes, lost in thought.

"All right," said Purah, finally. "Let's proceed carefully and logically. At the outset, we have two possibilities. Either you did go back in time in year 121, or you did not. You agree?"

"Yes, of course," said Link.

"Now your memory indicates you did go back, and indeed the timeline you claim you lived in could not even exist if you hadn't, correct?" said Purah.

"That makes sense," said Link.

"So, if we are to assume that your memories are true, then you must have gone back in time," said Purah. "But when we attempted to send you back in time, you remained here, and you have lived here for the past eight years. So we have an apparent contradiction."

"An apparent contradiction?" said Link. "It sounds like a real contradiction."

"No," said Purah. "The fact we have an apparent contradiction means we are not understanding something or assuming something is true that is false."

Purah started pacing back and forth again, and Link was quiet, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts.

"This being had the power to move you through time, you said?" said Purah.

"Yes," said Link.

"Does she have a name?" said Purah.

"She called herself Timela," said Link.

"Cute!" said Purah.

Purah thought quietly for a few more minutes.

"A key point we need to remember is that you cannot be in two timelines at the same time," said Purah. "Also, when you are moved back in time, you must return to the age you had at that point. If so, then I see a way Timela might have accomplished this. It is only slightly complicated, but let me sketch it out on the board here and use some real dates. We will continue to count years from Zelda's birth year, treating that as year zero. What year do you think you left to come here?"

"Year 45," said Link.

Purah stepped to the board in her office and began sketching out a diagram.

"One thing we know for certain is that you were placed in the Shrine of Resurrection in year 17, and awoke and defeated Ganon in year 117," said Purah. "Let us assume that in year 121 you successfully travel back in time to shortly before year 17, just as you described and remember. You then live the next 28 years there until you meet Timela in year 45. Now here is where it gets tricky. Timela transports you in time, but not to the present, year 129, as you thought, but all the way back to year 121 right after you departed in the Temple of Time. To us, it looks like you never left, that your time travel failed. You arrive back here in year 121, seemingly delusional about the years you spent living a life with Mipha and raising a family. People here assume you suffered some mental collapse and treat you for it. Over the next few years, you come to accept that your memories must indeed be false ones and get on with life here."

"But then wouldn't I remember the past eight years?" said Link. "To me, it feels like I arrived here yesterday, not eight years ago."

"Well, that part is less clear to me," said Purah. "Perhaps Timela wants to trick you into thinking you just arrived here for some reason of her own. She could accomplish that by pulling you back and forth one last time and affecting your memory somehow. Or perhaps she needed to do that to prevent something from happening that she fears."

"I suppose that's possible," said Link. "I seem to recall her saying something about my memory."

"But there are two major points to take away from our discussion," said Purah. "If your memory is true, then the Temple of Time did indeed work, which is wonderful news. It would prove I was right after all. You don't know how much I hated being thought wrong these past eight years! And the other point is that it means you have been here twelve years since you awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection, the last eight of which you lost your memory of yesterday. Eight years have passed since you met Timela in the desert, Link, though you think it was yesterday. That way, you would not be in two places at once. And, as Timela said, your timeline would not have changed except for your departure from it eight years ago."

Link paused to think about that. So, assuming everything they discussed was correct, Mipha was alive and so was his family. Thank Hylia for that! But he had been away from them for the past eight years. And for the last six of those years, he was married to Zelda and had a daughter with her. Was his life complicated enough yet?

"I need to think about all this," said Link. "This conversation has been very helpful, thank you Dr. Purah. I may well be back to discuss what we can do about all this."

"Anytime Link," said Purah smiling. "No pun intended."

Link thought the most important thing to Purah was that she had been proven right and had not made a mistake after all. He left the lab and stepped outside to get some fresh air and walk a bit while he thought things over.

What a terrible mess Timela had created, and now it was even worse than he thought. His thoughts turned back to Mipha and his family. They must have lived the past eight years with him missing from their lives, no doubt grieving that he was dead. Timela was punishing everyone who loved him and hurting him in the process. That's why she didn't want him to remember his married life with Zelda. By not remembering his relationship with Zelda, his love for her, she was hurting Zelda through him. And that evil thing probably planned for Astra to be hurt as well. What an utterly vile creature! She had hurt everyone who loved him, namely Mipha and his family. And not satisfied with that, she had created a scenario where two more people grew to love him so she could hurt them too. His anger at the witch who had done all this began to burn inside him.

But getting angry was not the answer. You had to be ready to fight and fight well. But in the end, it was love that carried the day. It was a lesson he learned from the sword that seals the darkness. You had to fight for love of those you saved not just hate for those you destroyed. That's what gave you the edge in a battle against evil.

Speaking of which, where was his sword? He would have to ask Zelda when he saw her later. Now it was time to go sailing with Astra.

Link found Astra waiting near the dock area with her nursemaid. He wanted to learn the nursemaid's name but assumed he would be expected to know it already, and did not want to seem stupid. He would have to ask later. Astra was waiting for him by a small sailboat.

"I love sailing," said Astra as she ran to him for a hug. "Mommy said to remind you of that."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Link. "I love sailing too. Let's have some fun together."

Link helped her on board, and she sat in his lap as he manipulated the simple sail in the right direction to catch the wind and manipulated the rudder with his other hand. Soon they were off sailing around the castle.

"Here, do you want to steer," said Link offering her the rudder.

"Can I?" said Astra.

"Of course," said Link. "Just don't steer us into the wall."

Astra took hold of the rudder and tried moving it. They ended up following a zig-zag course as she had fun swinging the rudder back and forth. Link kept an eye on things to make sure they steered clear of anything.

"I'm getting tired, Daddy," said Astra finally. "Can you steer now?"

"Of course, sweetheart," said Link.

He took the rudder back from her, and she leaned back on him, still sitting on his lap. In a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Link maneuvered the craft until it slowed, then he brought it gently to rest alongside the pier. He carefully lowered the sail with one hand, then sat there with Astra in his arms. The weather was warm, and the wind light as the boat rocked gently up and down in the water. Link looked down at her and brushed some hair from her face. She looked so cute fast asleep in his arms, one of her little hands gripping his forearm. He didn't dare to move and wake her, so he sat there quietly. He noticed a tiny freckle behind her left ear. Everything about her was cute, and he hadn't sat with a little girl asleep in his arms like this since Lapha was small. Life here was starting to sink in, to become real for him. Astra was also his daughter, and she loved him. And he had fallen in love with her too. It just came so naturally.

Sitting here alone with her on the water, he had time to think about his journal and his conversation with Purah. Six or more years ago he had apparently accepted what had seemed real at that point, that a life with Mipha was impossible. Was it wrong of him to have given up on Mipha? He didn't think so. All the evidence pointed to how hopeless it was. The time travel option had seemingly failed, and everyone was telling him that his memories of his life with Mipha were due to brain damage. Zelda and Impa had been after him for years to move on with his life, even before the time travel effort. In the end, he must have accepted that, as his journal stated.

And then he fell in love with Zelda. Well, he always knew that was possible. He already loved her, just not romantically. Both of them had lost everyone dear to them in Ganon's attack. All they had left in Hyrule was each other, and so it was natural they would be drawn to one another. Without any hope of being with Mipha, no one could blame him for giving up on his first love and moving on with his life. Look what the result was: a beautiful little girl. How could any of that be bad?

But what of Timela, how should he deal with her? He had a few ideas but hadn't thought them through sufficiently.

One idea he had was to check with Timela's husband or ex-husband. Her husband had been the demon encased in a statue in Hateno Village, and it sounded like they were not on the best of terms. The statue was also quite greedy. Perhaps he could pay the statue for information that would be helpful.

Another idea was to use some knowledge that no one else here had. The people here did not yet know about North Hyrule. He could go there and seek their help. But he was afraid the current ruler there might well be Sopha, and that was asking for trouble. Once he was in Sopha's hands, there was no telling what she would do. But the Sheikah there had some very advanced technology. It might be worth risking it.

Of course, there was also Dr. Purah. There might be something they could think up using a TimeShift stone, for example. The problem was you needed to know precisely where and when you wanted to do something to use a TimeShift Stone, and at this point, he had no idea.

Just then Astra stirred, then woke up and gave him a big smile.

"Hi sweetheart," said Link smiling back at her. "Did you have fun today?"

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" said Astra.

"We can check with Mommy," said Link. "But I don't mind. I had fun too. Let's get ready for dinner now."

Dinner was in the small dining room again, just the three of them. Link was grateful for a nice meal as he had managed to skip lunch again. After dinner, he asked if Zelda could go with him to their room, he needed to talk with her. The nursemaid took Astra, and the two of them left.

"Are you feeling better?" said Zelda as they walked to their room.

"After my conversation with Purah I believe I know what happened," said Link. "So, yes, I feel better in that sense. By the way, do you know what happened to my sword?"

"It's in one of the drawers in our room," said Zelda. "The only threat left is the Yiga Clan, and after Astra was born, you wanted to stop fighting. You thought the Royal Guard could deal with any problems, and you didn't need to carry it all the time."

"I see," said Link.

When they reached their room, they sat down together on the couch.

"Tell me what you learned," said Zelda.

"I learned I did travel back in time," said Link. "My life with Mipha in the other timeline is true. But I also learned that witch sent me back here eight years ago and made it look like my time travel failed. So, I lived here and came to believe I did not have a life with Mipha. I fell in love with you and asked you to marry me, all of that is true. And of course, we have a beautiful daughter. So, I have two families now. And I don't know what to do about it. I don't know what I can do about it or what I should do about it. But I wanted you to know what I know."

"I see," said Zelda. "So, you were not ill after all. And from your perspective, your family with Mipha came first. But you are here with me, with us now. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel torn," said Link. "Every minute I spend with Astra I love her more. I don't want her to be hurt, Zelda. And I don't want you to be hurt either. But Mipha was my first love, and I have a family with her. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

"So, we had six wonderful years together, but that's it?" said Zelda. "Your goal is to be with Mipha again? You will willingly abandon Astra and me?"

"No, not willingly if there is any way I can help it," said Link. "I asked you to marry me, and I don't want you hurt for saying yes. I promise I will do my best to find an outcome that ends up with all of us happy. I'm just not sure there is one. I can't be with both families."

"Let's put Astra to bed," said Zelda.

Link took Zelda's hand as they walked to Astra's bedroom. She was sitting in bed playing with a stuffed animal but stopped when they entered the room.

"Mommy, can Daddy take me sailing again tomorrow?" said Astra. "He said he would if you said okay."

Zelda looked at Link, who nodded.

"Of course he can, sweetheart," said Zelda.

Astra bounced once on the bed in excitement.

"All right, calm down," said Zelda. "I am not too busy tomorrow. Maybe the three of us could have a picnic lunch, and then you can go sailing with Daddy."

"A picnic and sailing!" shouted Astra bouncing again. "Hooray!"

"Sounds like fun," said Link. "And that way, I'll be sure to eat lunch for a change."

"Time to say good night, sweetheart," said Zelda. "I love you, Astra."

Zelda kissed her and said goodnight, and then Link did so as well after tucking her in. Astra cuddled her stuffed animal, then closed her eyes. Zelda and Link quietly left Astra's room and walked toward theirs.

Link retook Zelda's hand, and she looked over at him in surprise.

"I thought you only did that earlier for appearance sake with Astra," said Zelda.

"No," said Link. "It's because I understand now that you're every bit as much my family as my other one. I can't remember our married life together, how I must have felt, how much I loved you. But I wish I could. They must have been happy years for both of us. That evil sorceress is punishing us by putting me here eight years ago, allowing me to make a life with you, and then making me forget about you. She already broke my other family's hearts by removing me from their lives eight years ago. The more sadness, the better she likes it. I pray there is some way I can keep Astra in my life. I love her, Zelda. She melted my heart from the moment she first called me Daddy."

"She certainly loves you," said Zelda.

They walked back to their room and closed the door.

"Can I hold you?" said Link.

"Why?" said Zelda.

"Because you're my wife," said Link. "Because I love you for the beautiful daughter you've given me, and for what must have been six wonderful years of marriage, though I will never know them. Because right now, I need to feel you in my arms. Is that enough reasons?"

"Yes," said Zelda.

They embraced and quietly held each other for several minutes.

"Come to bed," said Zelda finally. "It's more comfortable than the couch, and I promise I won't attack you."

"All right," laughed Link. "I don't feel threatened. It's been quite a long day. And holding you in my arms right now feels very right to me."

"It feels right to me too," said Zelda. "It has for six years now."

They went to bed together and held each other as they fell asleep.


	103. Desert Sorcery - Part 3

**Chapter 88 - Desert Sorcery - Part 3**

 _Summary: Link continues with his new life then works to locate and confront Timela. Hylia presents him with a painful choice._

Link and Zelda awoke the next morning in each other's arms. Zelda smiled at him.

"You know where you are today?" said Zelda. "You're not going to jump out of bed, surprised to see me?"

"I know where I am," said Link as he smiled back at her and hugged her. "I'm where I belong right now. What does Astra do in the mornings?"

"She has lessons," said Zelda. "Nothing too serious at her age. Some playing goes along with it. Then she has lunch and the afternoon off. You generally do some work for me in the morning and then spend the afternoon with her if you're free. Otherwise, she plays with one of the nursemaids."

"What are the nursemaids' names by the way," said Link.

"In the morning it's Alicia, and in the evening it's Patricia," said Zelda. "If you get confused, think of AM and PM."

"I'll try to remember," said Link.

"We should get up, but the company was nice," said Zelda. "I have things to do this morning, but will meet you at the castle entrance at noon for our picnic. After that you can take Astra sailing again or whatever you two want. I want you to have time with her, and she enjoys being out on the water with you. Besides the fun of being on the boat, I think she likes having you all to herself. There are no Royal Guards or nursemaids with her when you two are on the boat together. She loves you very much, Link."

"And I love her," said Link. "I love being with her, and she has made me very happy. Tomorrow I want to visit Hateno Village, though. Hylia trapped that witch's ex-husband in a statue there, and I'm hoping he will give me some useful information. I'll need some extra rupees to bribe him. So I will probably be gone all day tomorrow. And I don't know what will happen when I finish. We should let Astra know."

"She'll understand," said Zelda. "You travel on occasion and do some work for me sometimes."

"Really?" laughed Link. "I'd love to see my performance review. I think a good morning kiss would be nice if you don't mind."

"That is a nice idea," laughed Zelda. "But it won't change your review."

They kissed then got out of bed and prepared for the day ahead.

"You can withdraw rupees from the treasury," said Zelda. "By the way, there is always a guard stationed at Hateno Village who patrols the area and keeps an eye on your old house, among other things. So everything there should be the way you left it."

Link spent the morning finding where his things were and getting prepared for his trip to Hateno Village the next day. He wanted to get an early start tomorrow. By the time he had everything ready, it was time for their picnic. He made his way to the castle entrance, and Astra was there with Alicia.

Astra ran to him, and he picked her up and hugged her.

"Good morning, Alicia," said Link as he held Astra in his arms.

"Good morning, Your Highness," said Alicia. "The Princess certainly can't wait to see you each day!"

"I love you, sweetheart," said Link to Astra as he held her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You forgot to say how much!" said Astra.

"You already know, sweetheart," laughed Link. "As much as there are stars in the sky. Oh, here comes Mommy."

Zelda and four Royal Guards were approaching from the castle entrance.

"Do we need so many guards?" said Link as he looked back at them.

"When all of us are together like this, we do need protection from the Yiga Clan," said Zelda. "Do you mind carrying Astra there? It's a little far for her to walk. She likes to picnic by the Sacred Grounds."

"Of course I don't mind carrying her," said Link as he gently squeezed Astra.

Then he spun around with her once, and she giggled.

"Help me remember what we usually do there," said Link to Zelda.

"You two sometimes play hide and seek among the trees there, but I usually help her if she is doing the seeking," said Zelda. "She also likes to splash in the water, so I hope you don't mind getting wet. She has a toy sailboat she likes to float in the water here, but she didn't bring it today. And she likes to pick mushrooms, but we've warned her not to eat any of them. There are Hylian, Endura and Stamella Shrooms near the trees there. Deer, foxes, and squirrels sometimes come there, and she loves seeing the animals and trying to chase them."

"Sounds wonderful," said Link giving Astra another squeeze. "I can't wait!"

When they reached the grounds, the guards positioned themselves around the area, and Zelda opened a blanket for them to sit on. She had been carrying a picnic basket, and she put that down and opened it as well.

"Let's have lunch first, then some play time," said Zelda. "Astra, you can decide if you want to play here or go back and sail with Daddy after lunch."

"Okay, Mommy," said Astra.

They all sat down together and had lunch. There had been a brief rain shower earlier that morning, but the skies had cleared up by now, and it was warm but with a gentle breeze that kept it from being hot. An occasional Warm Darner hovered nearby.

"Look! A fox!" shouted Astra excitedly, pointing to where a fox had gone past one of the trees.

"Did you decide what you want to do, Astra? Sail with Daddy or play here?" said Zelda after everyone finished lunch.

"Can I do both?" said Astra.

"If you don't play here too long, you can," said Zelda.

"Come on, Daddy," said Astra taking Link's hand. "Let's hunt for mushrooms."

Link let Astra lead him from tree to tree and excitedly pick the mushrooms she found. Along the way, she chased after a squirrel that scampered away. Then they returned to the blanket and dropped off the mushrooms. It looked like she was getting tired.

"She usually benefits from an afternoon nap," said Zelda. "If you sit with her on your lap, she will probably fall asleep. There will still be some time to sail with her before dinner."

"Come on, princess," said Link. "Can you let Daddy rest for a minute? And a cuddle with you would feel good."

Link sat down, and Astra cuddled on his lap with him as he leaned against a tree. As Zelda expected, Astra quickly fell asleep. Link looked over at Zelda and smiled.

"She is so cute," whispered Link.

They sat quietly, then Link reached out and took Zelda's hand. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. The way to his heart was through the beautiful little girl in his arms. He was happy right now, and he felt he was doing what he should under the circumstances.

But he hadn't forgotten his other family. He looked over at the ceremonial area of the Sacred Grounds and remembered the long-winded speech Zelda gave appointing him as her knight. Mipha and the other Champions were there to watch it. He knew Mipha wasn't thrilled about his appointment and resented all the extra time he would be spending with Zelda. But things had worked out in the end. I guess he was getting a taste of what life would have been if they had not. And it seems he was blessed with a beautiful family either way.

This timeline was growing on him, though. He looked down at Astra, and she was still asleep, breathing gently. Yes, this timeline was growing on him, which will doubtless break his heart in the end. But so be it. He would give this family all the love he could while he was here, and take the hurt that followed. It was not their fault.

When Astra woke up, she still wanted to go sailing, so Link helped pack up things and put them back in the basket. Then he took Astra's hand, and they walked back to the castle, Link having to hold her part of the way.

"I will see you two sailors at dinner," said Zelda as she left them.

"Ready to sail?" said Link as he put her down and they walked to where the sailboat was tied up.

They followed the same pattern as the day before, Astra sitting in his lap. This time he let her play with the sail as well as the rudder whenever she wanted.

"Did you sail much Daddy?" said Astra as she held the rudder.

"I did a little sailing," said Link. "Usually I used small rafts which didn't have a seat like this. And I didn't have a beautiful princess like you with me either. This is much more fun."

Astra smiled at him.

"When I'm bigger maybe you could take me sailing on the river," said Astra. "I like looking at the river by the park and seeing the fish swimming there."

"That would be fun," said Link. He wiped his eyes with the hand he was not using to hold her. This was getting harder and harder for him. Astra didn't notice as she was busy watching where the boat was going.

They navigated the small sailboat all around the Castle Moat north of the pier and sailed for almost two hours before the wind started to pick up, and it looked like it would rain soon."

"I think it's getting too windy, sweetheart," said Link. "And it's almost time for dinner. We should go back now."

"Okay," said Astra. "It was fun."

"It was fun for me too, sweetheart," said Link.

Link maneuvered the boat back to the pier, then they washed up and headed to the dining room. It was another delicious dinner, and they talked about what a good time they had today. After dinner, Astra went off with Patricia for a bath and some quiet play time in her room. Zelda and Link went for a walk.

"So, tomorrow you leave first thing in the morning?" said Zelda.

"Yes, there is a lot I have to do," said Link.

"Do you want some guards to accompany you?" said Zelda. "You haven't adventured on your own since we married."

"I don't think so," said Link. "Having guards with me would only make me more noticeable. I think I need to be stealthy."

Link took her hand, and she smiled at him.

"You're starting to act like my husband again," said Zelda.

"I had a wonderful day," said Link.

They walked around the area near the front of the castle. Then it was time to tuck Astra into bed for the night. They made their way to her room, and Astra was already in bed waiting for them.

"Astra, Daddy needs to go on a trip tomorrow so you won't see him," said Zelda. "So, maybe you can give him an extra special big hug and kiss."

Zelda kissed her goodnight, then Link leaned down and kissed her. She squeezed him harder than usual and held him longer.

"I love you, Daddy," said Astra.

"I love you too, sweetheart," said Link. "As much as there are stars in the sky. Be a good girl, and take care of Mommy while I am gone."

Then Zelda and Link left and went back to their room.

"I should get some rest," said Link. "I want to leave first thing. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."

"I understand," said Zelda. "Wait, just a moment. I forgot to let someone know about something."

Zelda wrote a short note, then passed it to one of the guards outside their room. Then Zelda went to one of the drawers and pulled out her Sheikah Slate.

"Here, take my Sheikah Slate. It will speed your travels," said Zelda.

"I will, thank you," said Link. "This will be an immense help."

"Are you sleeping on the couch or with me tonight?" said Zelda.

"With you if it's okay," said Link.

"Come to bed then and hold me," said Zelda.

They both went to bed, Link leaned over, and they kissed good night.

"Good night, sweetheart," said Zelda.

"Good night, sweetheart," said Link.

Then they fell asleep in each other's arms again.

Next morning it was still quite early when Link quietly got up and dressed. Zelda was still sleeping. He leaned down, gently kissed her on the forehead, then took the Sheikah Slate and made his way to the nearest travel medallion, which was in the dock area of the castle.

He stood on the medallion, selected the shrine near his Hateno Village home, the Mayhem Agana Shrine, and activated the slate. As he remembered, he dissolved into ancient energy and emerged at the shrine just northwest of his house. Then he made the short, familiar walk from the shrine to his house.

He opened the door and went inside. It was just as he remembered it, but needed some dusting. All the Champion weaponry he had collected was still there. He wiped each of them off with a rag he found, then took hold of Mipha's Lightscale Trident and removed it from the display case. He paid particular attention to cleaning that, then put it back. He walked upstairs and saw that his bed was made and the Champions Inauguration picture hung on the wall where he remembered it. He took a moment to gaze at it. He used to do that when he lived here long ago. And there was his desk where he wrote the first parts of his journal.

But this was not the time to reminisce. He needed to have a conversation with a statue. He freshened up, then made his way across the short wooden bridge and down the hill to the horned figure. He approached the statue and addressed it. The statue glowed, and it remembered him.

"You… Come to tamper with your essence, yes?" said the statue.

"No, not this time," said Link.

"Then what do you wish?" said the statue.

"Information about your wife," said Link.

"Ah, you have met Timela?" said the statue. "What do you wish to know? You should know my service comes at a price."

"I need to know where I can find her," said Link. "And how I can destroy her."

"Ah, those things are hard to say," said the statue. "But perhaps 10,000 rupees to tell you how to find Timela and another 10,000 to learn how to destroy her would help my memory."

"What would 10,000 rupees in total do for your memory?" said Link. "I do not see many worshipers coming here, and rupees must be scarce these days."

"Well, perhaps 16,000 rupees would suffice," said the statue.

"My final offer is 12,000 rupees," said Link. "I will seek her by other means if that is not good enough."

"Very well, I accept," said the statue. "Give me the rupees."

"Half now, and the rest when I hear your information," said Link. "And if your information proves false, I will ask the village to surround your statue with stones, and you will never see another worshiper."

Link paid 6,000 rupees, half the amount they agreed to.

"My dear Timela, who used to visit me but now has forgotten all about me, can be found after sunset at the East Gerudo Ruins. She travels there from the nearby area, and I cannot tell you from which direction. If you see her, say a curse at her for me. She has not treated me well. But if I know her, she will not look kindly on your visit."

"I am not inclined to look kindly on her, either," said Link. "Now, how can I destroy her?"

"Yes," laughed the statue. "The answer is you cannot. Now wasn't that worth all those rupees?"

"Let me summon some workmen," said Link. "Say farewell to Hyrule as you will soon be encased in stones."

Link began to walk away.

"Wait!" said the statue. "What I said is true, you cannot destroy her. But she hates bright light and is sensitive to it. That is her only weakness."

"Here is the rest of my payment then. I hope for your sake your information is true," said Link as he paid the rest of the rupees.

The statue made a chuckling sound and seemed quite pleased with itself. Link wondered what it did with rupees, but guessed it was like a greedy miser that enjoyed possessing things just for the sake of owning them.

Link returned to his house. He would need to change into warmer clothing before venturing into the Gerudo Wasteland at night. As he approached his house, he thought he saw some movement near the cooking pot. Were those ridiculous Bolson Construction people still hanging around? He looked around, but no, there was no one there. It was probably a squirrel or a fox.

Link went inside to prepare what he wanted to bring with him and then take a short nap. It might be a difficult night. He set the Sheikah Slate to wake him at the time he wanted. But he missed Tabs. He would have filled his Tab with pictures of Astra if he could. After getting everything ready, he managed to fall asleep.

It was late afternoon when the alarm went off, and he awoke. It was time to go. He made the bed and took a last look around the house, then he took the Sheikah Slate and brought up the map. He selected the Korsh O'hu Shrine and activated it. An instant later he was in standing at the shrine in the center of the East Gerudo Ruins, surrounded by the massive statues of the Seven Heroines.

He needed to ambush Timela, take her unawares, so he climbed to the very top of one of the statues on the western edge and sat down to wait. The sun slowly sank, and by the time it was 9 pm, the horizon to the south and west glowed red from the setting sun.

Naboris stood proudly perched on Spectacle Rock where Urbosa's spirit had left it during her attack on Ganon. Naboris was quiet now, like all the Divine Beasts. Just below there was a small outcropping of Luminous Stones that glowed in the distance. Whenever he saw Luminous Stones, he thought of Zora's Domain, his home.

As the night wore on, he could see his breath, the temperature dropping to the freezing point. He dare not light a fire and was grateful for the warm Rito made armor he was wearing. Orange Gerudo lamps glowed here and there among the silent statues of the heroines. Shadows moved like ghosts across the landscape as the moon slowly rose behind the cliffs to the east, and its light angled over and around the peaks.

Link remained quiet. Small patches of clouds moved from west to east, driven by the higher elevation winds. The only sound he could hear was the swish of a gentle breeze that came and went, sometimes kicking up small clouds of sand far below.

It was a cold and lonely vigil, but Link had done this kind of thing before in his younger days, and he was still in good shape, barely thirty years of age. He continued to crouch behind the stone structure, scanning the area. The Kara Kara Bazaar and Gerudo Town looked silent now, most residents asleep. The bones of some extinct giant beast lay exposed, curving out of the sand, a pale white skeleton in the moonlight. It was 11:30 before the moon finally rose above Spectacle Rock and arched its way westward. It was a crescent moon tonight, which gave some light but not too much. Link was beginning to wonder if he would have to pay another visit to that cursed horned statue.

And then he saw her, someone moving toward his location, passing through the skeleton to the southwest. It must be her. Link waited. He hoped her power was not strong enough to sense his presence. He needed to catch her by surprise. Then he was distracted for a moment by a shadow moving against the direction of the other shadows near one of the statues. But when he looked more closely, there was nothing there. Perhaps the wind had blown some vegetation.

Link waited until Timela was just below him. She hadn't detected him yet. Then he quietly paraglided down behind her and managed to land a sneak strike with the sword that seals the darkness. Timela fell to the ground, and Link took advantage, striking out twice more with his sword. Timela seemed to be weakening, but then she managed to chant something, and he froze. He couldn't move.

"Well, well, well," said Timela getting up and dusting some sand from herself. "I didn't expect to see you here. Aren't you happy with your lovely family? Why would you venture way out here on such a cold night? But I guess you wanted to see me. I wonder how you found me? I'll release you enough to speak. How did you find me?"

Link felt some force acting on his mind, something he tried to resist. It was black magic, no doubt. He fought it, but it became more and more painful. It was no use.

"Your husband told me," he blurted out.

The pain went away.

"Oh, that figures," said Timela. "Well, I may have to visit him soon. But what am I to do with you now? Let me think."

But just then there was a flash of light, and a brilliant light arrow hit Timela squarely in the face. She fell to the ground, stunned, unconscious, and Link was released from her spell.

"Wasn't that a nice shot?" said Purah, emerging from behind one of the statues.

"Purah! What are you doing here? And what was that?" said Link.

"Somethings Robbie worked up, a combination ancient arrow and light arrow," said Purah. "It's very effective. As for what I am doing here, Her Majesty asked me to keep an eye on you. Remember, I built my own Sheikah Slate. It was not difficult to follow you. I traveled to the transport medallion while you were climbing the statue and luckily you didn't see me. It would have been no great problem if you had."

"Now, let me finish off this creature before she recovers," said Link.

"I have more arrows if she does," said Purah.

Link approached the fallen figure of Timela and was about to plunge his sword into her when he froze again.

Seven spirits appeared in the form of Gerudo warriors.

"Do not do anything further," said one of them. "Timela is one of us, and we will take care of her. Your sword cannot destroy her. However, she will no longer trouble you. Now that she is unconscious, she will not fight us. We will take her with us and pray for her recovery from the evil that consumes her now. We will keep her safe until she does. Farewell, Hylian."

And with that, the seven spirits disappeared along with the unconscious body of Timela. The place was quiet now.

"You saw that?" said Link. "They must have been the seven heroines."

"Yes," said Purah. "It was an amazing sight. But we should be getting back, Link. It is very late. You go first."

Link made his way to the travel medallion and selected the shrine at Hyrule Castle. Seconds later, he was in the dock area. He stepped aside, and a moment later, Purah appeared.

"Good night," said Purah.

"Good night, and thank you," said Link. "I owe you my life."

"It's nice to use my Sheikah skills sometimes," said Purah.

Link made his way back to their room, and Zelda was asleep. He put her Sheikah Slate on the dresser. Then he undressed and lay down on the bed beside her. But before he could go to sleep, he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Master, you have done well," said Fi. "But Her Grace needs to restore order to time and undo Timela's tampering. Please go by yourself to the Sacred Grounds first thing tomorrow morning."

Next morning Zelda awoke first, then saw Link laying next to her, and shook him awake.

"You're back! Tell me what happened," said Zelda.

They both got up from bed, sat together on the couch, and Link told her everything that had occurred since he left.

"Thank you for sending Purah by the way," said Link. "She saved my life. But I heard from Fi last night, the voice of the sword. She said Hylia needs to correct Timela's tampering with time. I am to go alone this morning to the Sacred Grounds. I suspect that means our time together is coming to an end."

"I think you are right," said Zelda. "I knew this moment would come and I tried to prepare myself for it. I guess we will not see each other again, not as husband and wife at least. I know where your heart truly lies, Link. I appreciate that you've tried to be a good father and husband, and I believe you do love me. But you've been careful since you lost your memory to not cross a line with me, and I understand that. Well, a long goodbye is usually the most painful. But wait a moment. I want you to have something."

Zelda went to a drawer and pulled out a book. She handed it to Link.

"What is it?" said Link.

"It's volume two of your journal. It's about the past three years of our life together," said Zelda. "You started writing your journal again after Astra turned one. Perhaps you might enjoy reading about us someday."

"I'll treasure it, Zelda," said Link. "I wish I could take a picture of Astra with me. I won't ever forget her. She's adorable. But I don't think I can handle saying goodbye to her. Just tell her I love her, and I always will."

"I will," said Zelda. "You know, I sometimes think of her as a little you. She seems to combine the best of both of us. I love you, sweetheart. Be well, Link."

"I love you, too, Zelda," said Link. "I'll never forget this time we shared, brief as the part I can remember was."

They kissed and held each other for several moments. Then they separated, Link wiped his eyes, and then headed for the Sacred Grounds.

When he arrived, he noticed a pair of time travel portals. And then Fi appeared.

"Welcome, Master," said Fi. "As I told you last night, Her Grace needs to restore order to the flow of time and undo Timela's tampering. But she is allowing you to choose. There are two portals here, each of which will take you back eight years and undo what Timela did. The one on your left will take you back eight years in this timeline, to the point you entered the Temple of Time. In that way, you can live out your life in this, your original timeline, and perhaps enjoy the family life with Zelda you have now. The portal on the right will take you back eight years to the East Gerudo Ruins where Princess Zelda and your son Link are, but with Timela destroyed of course. If you choose that portal, you will resume life where you left off in the timeline Timela sent you from. The choice is yours."

"What happens to the other timeline, the one I don't choose?" said Link.

"It ceases to exist, Master," said Fi. "If you choose the left portal, then you never travel back in time, and your life with Mipha never happens. If you choose the right portal, then your original timeline ends eight years ago at the moment you traveled from the Temple of Time to the past."

"Then my daughter, Astra, never exists?" said Link.

"If you choose the right portal, then your original timeline ends eight years ago at the moment you traveled from the Temple of Time to the past," said Fi. "Her Grace wishes me to explain it in exactly the way I have done so that there will be no misunderstanding."

"All right, Fi, don't get impatient with me. This is a big decision, and I need to understand it. You know, before I spent time here with Zelda and my daughter Astra, it would have been a simple choice for me. I would already have walked through the right portal. But now, my decision is not so easy for me."

"There is no hurry, Master," said Fi. "And I am not impatient. Just precise."

Link paced up and down and thought. Both decisions came with happiness and sadness. Zelda would be alive in both timelines, but Mipha would not. He had grown to love his newest child, but he also loved Mipha and his other children. Now he had to choose between them. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Fi, I am ready," said Link.

"Then proceed, Master, and farewell," said Fi.

Link stood up and walked through the right portal.

An instant later, he found himself standing in the East Gerudo Ruins.

"Dad, are you all right?" said young Link. Princess Zelda and four Gerudo warriors were standing there as well.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Link. "Are you and Zelda okay?"

"We're both fine," said young Link. "What happened to you? You disappeared, then reappeared."

"It's a long story," said Link. "But Timela won't trouble us anymore."

"My mother wants all of us back at Hyrule Castle as soon as possible," said Princess Zelda. "She just sent me a message."

"And Mom wants to meet us there," said young Link. "I Tabbed her that all of us are all right."

"Alright," said Link. "Let's head straight back to the Castle."

"I trust all is well now, and we can return home?" said Hadra, the one in charge of the Gerudo guards.

"Yes, thank you for your help," said Link. "And thank Lady Urbosa for us."

Just then two Hyrule guards on motorized cycles arrived. Queen Zelda had sent them there some time ago.

"Your Highness," said one of the guards to Princess Zelda. "Her Majesty is most anxious for your quick return. We are to escort you and Lieutenant Link back at once. Please be seated when you are ready."

Young Link and Princess Zelda sat behind the guards on each cycle, then Link sat on his cycle, and they began the journey to Hyrule Castle. Any attempt at conversation was hopeless as the three cycles sped along the road. It was early afternoon when they finally reached the castle.

They were shown in at once, and both Zelda and Rudin rushed to hug their daughter.

"Thank Hylia, you are safe," said Queen Zelda.

"I am fine," said Princess Zelda. "Link did his best to protect me."

"I guess I didn't do a very good job protecting the princess," said young Link to his father as they waited.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You were overmatched," said Link. "You acted bravely and did your best. That's all anyone can ask."

Just then, Mipha arrived and rushed over to hug her son.

"Are you hurt Link?" said Mipha. "Do you have any injuries I need to heal?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine," said young Link. "And Dad is fine too, by the way."

"Oh, yes, that's wonderful," said Mipha.

Then Mipha went over to Link, and they hugged.

"Of course I'm glad you're well too, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You'll have to tell me later everything that happened."

"Yes, and that may take some time," said Link. "A good deal more happened than you might imagine."

"Well, that was a pretty scary moment," said Queen Zelda. "I imagine you will cover it in your report, Link."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said young Link.

Suddenly there was the noise of small running feet.

"Oh, here's our little Princess Astra come to join us!" said Zelda.

A little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran into the room. She ignored everyone else and ran straight to Link.

"Uncle Link!" she shouted, running to him, then reaching out for him to pick her up.

"We all know who her favorite is, don't we?" laughed Zelda. "She even takes after Link much more than Rudin. We thought she must have inherited her features from Rudin's and Link's grandparents."

"I haven't seen her for a while," said Mipha. "She is four now, right Zelda? Astra does look so much like Link did at that age, just prettier. Goodness, Link, she has your eyes, your hair, and even your smile. It's unbelievable!"

"She was certainly a surprise to Rudin and me, coming so many years after our first born," said Zelda. "But we were both thrilled and couldn't be happier. She has been a joy."

Link picked Astra up in his arms, kissed her, and she put her arms around his neck, nestled her head on his shoulder, then rubbed her cheek against his.

"You have a scratchy cheek!" she laughed.

"You're right," said Link as he cuddled her. "I need to shave. Are you happy, Astra?"

"Very happy! I have the best Mommy, the best Daddy, and the best big sister," said Astra. "And you're my special uncle."

"I know," said Link. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Every time I see you!" laughed Astra. "As much as there are stars in the sky, right?"

"Right," said Link as he kissed her again. "Exactly right, sweetheart. And please don't ever forget it."

"Maybe you could take her sailing, just the two of you," said Zelda. "She always likes that when you visit."

"Yes, that would be fun," said Link.

They said their temporary goodbyes to everyone. Then Astra took Link's hand and practically pulled him in the direction of where they kept the sailboat.

She looked exactly like his child Astra. He checked, and she even had the small freckle behind her ear. Through some miracle, it had to be his child. It must be Hylia's doing. Of course his cousin Rudin would naturally think she was his. Well, there was no harm in that. Astra was part of a loving family and growing up as a princess, which was what she deserved as Zelda's child. And he could see her often. He would make a point of seeing her more often now. There was no way to tell she was his child. Nobody need ever know, and it would be his secret. But as long as he knew, that was enough. He was happy and said a prayer of thanks to Hylia. She was a kind and merciful Goddess.

They walked hand-in-hand toward the pier and then Astra spoke up.

"Uncle, would you like to see a new trick I just learned yesterday?" said Astra. "I haven't shown anyone else yet."

"Sure, sweetheart," said Link.

Astra let go of his hand, looked around, and found a small tree branch laying on the ground. She picked it up and ran back over to him.

"Watch!" said Astra.

Suddenly she waved the stick back and forth, and it was a complete blur. A flurry rush? Did she inherit his flurry rush ability? There would be no easy way to explain that.

Link wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Fi laughing.

"Oh, um," said Link. "That is a marvelous trick, sweetheart. Do you think you could keep that a secret, between just us? At least for a while?"

"But why?" said Astra.

"Well, because not many of us can do that trick, only you, my son Midon, my son Link and me," said Link. "It's something special. So, it would be fun for this to be our special secret. At least for now."

"Okay," said Astra. "It can be our secret for now. But I want to grow up to be a hero like you, Uncle Link. Mommy says you are a hero who helped her save all of us."

"Maybe you will be a hero, sweetheart," said Link. "That would be very interesting to see."

Hylia was indeed a kind and merciful Goddess. But sometimes Link wondered if her time as a mortal way back in the distant past when the kingdom of Hyrule was founded had made her a bit mischievous.

"Come, sweetheart, let's go sailing," said Link retaking Astra's hand. "You know I love sailing with you."

Link shook his head and smiled. Hylia, you are amazing, he thought.


	104. Desert Sorcery - Part 4

**Chapter 89 - Desert Sorcery - Part 4**

 _Summary: Link finishes sailing with Astra as he ponders how to handle this unexpected turn of events. Then Link travels back to Zora's Domain with Mipha, and the next day explains what happened and answers her questions._

Link sat on the small sailboat with Astra on his lap. They were navigating the area in the Hyrule Castle Moat north of the docks, and Astra was having fun making the boat zig-zag as she moved the rudder back and forth.

"You're going to make us both dizzy," laughed Link. "Oh, and please don't use that new trick you just learned on the rudder, or you'll dump both of us into the water."

"Okay, Uncle Link," Astra giggled.

The last thing Link needed was a flurry rush with the boat's rudder.

"When can we sail on the river, Uncle Link?" said Astra. "When I go to the park, I like to watch the fish there."

"Why don't I take you on the river the next time I visit," said Link. "I'll check if it's okay with your parents. I will try to come back next weekend. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Promise?" said Astra.

And she pulled the rudder hard in her excitement causing Link to grab the side of the boat as it veered suddenly.

"I can't promise, but I will try my very best," said Link. "You're very special to me, Astra, and I love being with you. And seeing the fish up close will be fun."

Astra steered the boat a while longer, then started getting tired.

"Can you steer now?" said Astra.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Link.

Link took the rudder, and Astra leaned back against him. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep. Link trimmed the sail, then held onto her with one hand and the rudder with the other. She was the same adorable little girl he remembered who often took afternoon naps, and he let go of the rudder for a moment to brush some soft blonde hair from her face.

She was identical to his child with Zelda. But was she really his child? As far as he knew nobody else in his family had his flurry rush ability except two of his four children. Rudin didn't have it. Could his grandfather or Rudin's father have had that skill? He didn't remember Rudin's father, his uncle, and he never met his grandfather. But that would be the only other explanation, that the ability had skipped generations. Nobody would believe a fantastic story about Hylia intervening to pull Link's child from another timeline into this one. But if it wasn't his child, then why was she identical in every way? It made no sense otherwise. She must be his daughter.

But even assuming she was his daughter, what should he do about it? That came down to what was best for Astra, and what was best for her was for him to do nothing. What would be the point of Link claiming he was Astra's father after the child had already spent four years with her current family? Both Zelda and Rudin would be incredulous and insulted. They would think he was mad, and so would everyone else.

No, what was undoubtedly best for Astra was to leave things just as they were and let her grow up in a loving family. Perhaps someday, when she was all grown, and if somehow he knew for sure she was his, then it might be time to tell her. Or maybe not even then. It would depend on whether that knowledge would help or hurt her. In the meantime, whether she was his daughter or his niece, he was enjoying having her asleep on his lap as the boat drifted slowly across the water.

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead, then smiled. It was funny, his little girl saying she wanted to grow up to be a hero like him someday. She must really admire him. And then he paused. Was that really so ridiculous? Could that be part of Hylia's little joke? The hero had always been a boy from all the stories and legends he had ever learned. But he wondered what Ganon would make of a pair of sisters ready to do battle with him, both with the blood of the Goddess he hated so much, one with her sealing power and the other with the sword of evil's bane. What a fantastic story that would make! But fortunately it wasn't likely Ganon would return in Astra's lifetime, so it didn't matter. But wouldn't it be amazing if the sword that seals the darkness chose her as its keeper when she was older? It seemed impossible. But was it? He looked down at her, and she was still sound asleep.

"My pretty little girl, are you destined for great things, or a simple, happy life as a princess?" he whispered. "Only time will tell, and I hope I live to see it."

When Astra woke up, it was time to head back to the dock.

"I will try to come next weekend," said Link as he held Astra's hand and they walked back to where everyone was still gathered. "And I will check if we can go out on the river. I love you, sweetheart."

"How much?" Astra teased.

"As much as all the stars in the sky, silly," said Link. "You already know that by now."

"I like the way you say it, Uncle Link," giggled Astra.

Then he gave her another kiss, and she ran back to her parents.

"Our intrepid sailors have returned," said Zelda as she hugged Astra. "I hope you both had fun."

"I think we both did," said Link. "I know I did."

"We should be going before it gets too late," said Mipha. "I just want to say I am so relieved all turned out well, and everyone is safe."

Then everyone said their goodbyes, and Mipha and Link started their motorized cycle ride back to the Domain. Link was still thinking about everything that had happened, and it weighed on his mind.

"You're very quiet," said Mipha as they rode along the road away from the castle. "Is anything wrong? I'm eager to learn what you did in the desert. We all heard a little of what happened from our son while you were sailing. He said you were apparently able to deal with this evil creature that captured them in no time at all."

"That was a poor choice of words," said Link. "And I'm not sure what Link told everyone. There was a Gerudo witch involved. She used her magic to trap Princess Zelda and our son but as bait. I was her real target out of revenge or something."

"But you were able to overcome a witch instantly? How is that possible?" said Mipha.

"No, it was far from instantly," said Link. "But it's been a difficult day for me. Is it all right if we wait until tomorrow to discuss it?"

"All right," said Mipha. "I can understand you must be tired."

It was quite late when they reached the Domain, and both quietly went to their room. Link put away his things, including the copy of his journal that Zelda had given him. That was his only tangible proof of what had happened, though even it wasn't really proof. It could be challenged as a work of fiction he made up and wrote.

He joined Mipha in their slumber pool, feeling exhausted. But he had trouble falling asleep despite his fatigue. Too many things were going through his mind. He had woken up this morning at Hyrule Castle with one family, and by the evening he was back in Zora's Domain with another. Finally, fatigue took over, and he fell asleep.

When Link awoke next morning, it was quite late, and he realized Mipha must already be up. He had to admit today was not one he was looking forward to, and he had this queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not like to have any secrets from Mipha, and he had sworn to himself that he never would. So, he felt he should tell her what had happened. But there were secrets, and then there were secrets. Some secrets, like his possibly being Astra's father, were best left unsaid as no good could come from them. He wondered if some other aspects of his adventure fell in the same category.

But what Mipha's reaction to his story would be was anyone's guess, and a warm and sympathetic reception seemed highly unlikely. If she could just accept it for what it was and understand it from his point of view, that all of it wasn't his fault, he would be more than happy. But things could go worse, and that was what was giving him a queasy feeling.

Well, that and a sense of guilt.

When Fi presented him with the choice of timelines, he should never have hesitated. He belonged here with Mipha. But after spending time with Zelda and his daughter, he was torn for a few moments. He shouldn't have been, but he was only Hylian, and his heart was not made of stone. How could he not have a soft spot for Astra, his four-year-old daughter, a daughter who clearly loved him so much? Should he have instantly chosen a timeline Astra didn't exist? Who knew Hylia would perform a seeming miracle? At least he had made the right decision in the end. But could he ever forgive himself for hesitating? And if Mipha knew he had hesitated, could Mipha ever forgive him or would it break her heart. Curse her! That evil witch could still cause harm, even after she was gone! Maybe that hesitation was in the category of secrets best left unsaid.

Anyway, after breakfast, it would be time to discuss things. But when Link consulted his Tab, he found a message from Mipha saying that she would be busy all morning in a meeting with Father. She would meet him for lunch.

Link prepared his breakfast, and after finishing it decided it might be a good time to read the journal Zelda had given him. He went back to their room, retrieved the journal, sat down, and opened it to the first chapter. Zelda had said he resumed writing when Astra turned one, and that was evidently the case.

 _Chapter 1 - One Year Old_

 _At my dear Zelda's urging, I have decided to resume writing my journal after a lapse of precisely one year. Our darling daughter turned one year old today, and I cannot believe the time has passed so quickly!_

 _We had a small party for Astra, and she was so cute. She didn't understand what was happening, but it was clear she was happy and enjoyed the little toys we got her. For some reason, she has grown more attached to me than to her mother, perhaps because her mother is so busy. Zelda said she doesn't mind, and that there is plenty of love to go around. And she is certainly right! Little Astra has brought more joy to my life than I believed possible. Who knew that I, the solitary Hyrule adventurer, would be thrilled to be a stay at home father raising a beautiful daughter? But I am!_

 _Zelda has been using her Sheikah Slate to take pictures of Astra, and we are building quite an album of images of her growing up. Zelda said she and Dr. Purah might need to find a way to expand the device's storage or some other means of preserving the images, or she said we would run out of room before she is even two. Well, I will leave it to the scientists to figure out what to do. Right now, I am going to play with my darling daughter. We got her a little toy sailboat, and she can play with it when she takes a bath. For some reason, she loves to play in the water and fusses when she has to leave her bath. Maybe she inherited a love of water from me. I seem strangely drawn to water. I stare at a lake or a river, and some distant feeling stirs within me, a sudden urge to enter the water and splash in it. I can't explain it, and Zelda said it was a new trait, something she never noticed in me before the Temple of Time failure. But enough about me. Astra has already learned to say Mama and Dada and a few other words. It's so cute. It is such a blessed gift from the Goddess to have a precious little girl to raise and watch her grow each day. I give thanks every chance I can._

There was a lot more, and Link flipped through the pages. It seemed this chapter covered the period between when Astra was one to just before age two because the next section was titled 'Two Years Old.' But the very last part of Chapter 1 seemed relevant.

 _It is strange looking back now, but when the Temple of Time failed five years ago, I was in the depths of depression. I swore something was wrong, that I didn't belong here, and that I should be living another life with another family. It had all seemed so real to me. But the doctors convinced me that I was suffering from an injury to my mind, having delusions. And Dr. Purah thought that perhaps the workings of a defective Temple of Time must have created false memories in me. I don't know. My memories of my family all seemed so real to me back then. I didn't think I would ever get over them. But with no hope of returning to the life I believed I had come from, I finally came to accept my life here. In any case, Zelda has given me a life I never dreamed possible. She was kind to me from the very beginning, helping me overcome my illness. And later it felt so natural to fall in love with her. I am happy now, and I will strive to be the best father and husband I can be. Both my wife and daughter deserve no less. And I love them both._

Chapter 2 followed.

 _Chapter 2 - Two Years Old_

 _Has another year gone by already? Our daughter turned two years old today, and she is cuter than ever. She talks a great deal now and is a quick learner. I have no doubt she gets that from her brilliant mother. If she turns into a warrior, then I may take some credit for that. But she is adorable. We had a party for her, and now she understands things much better than a year ago. She loved the toys we got her and wanted to play with both of us all day. Zelda took the day off, and we both spent every minute with her on her birthday. Zelda and I are so happy to see our daughter so happy._

Link skipped a few pages ahead.

 _Zelda has been quite busy these days, and I have been helping her in the morning and spending time with Astra in the afternoon. I have Astra all to myself a good deal of the time because of Zelda's responsibilities. I told Zelda I want to help her all I can, that it is not fair to her. But she told me she would rather have me help her in the morning and then care for our precious daughter in the afternoon. Fine with me!_

 _I think Zelda can see how much I love Astra and wants to encourage a close father-daughter relationship. Perhaps the difficulties Zelda had with her father play a role in her thinking. But I want Astra to be as close to Zelda as she is to me. As she grows older that will probably happen anyway, as Astra looks to her mother for guidance on things I can't teach her._

Link skipped ahead again. There was a chapter titled 'Chapter 3 - Three Years Old' which he decided to skip entirely, and then he turned to the final chapter, clearly unfinished, which was titled 'Chapter 4 - Four Years Old.'

 _Chapter 4 - Four Years Old_

 _Zelda and I held hands and shook our heads as we passed another year in our daughter's life. Why must time go by so quickly?_

 _We planned a party at dinner for Astra but had agreed to do whatever she wanted during the day. She chose to go on a picnic at Hyrule Forest Park in the morning, have lunch there, then go sailing with me on our small sailboat in the afternoon. Of course, we agreed. We both wanted to make this day special for her._

 _The picnic was fun as Astra chased after squirrels and later we played hide and seek. Zelda helped her find me hiding behind a large bush, and she laughed with delight when she did. She is so cute! We got her a larger toy sailboat when she turned three, and she likes to sail it when we picnic at a place with water, like the Sacred Grounds. Other times she pretends she and I are sailing in it._

 _Astra has taken some interest in nature, much like her mother. Zelda has been teaching her the names of the various animals and plants found at the park, and Astra repeats them after her. Sometimes Zelda will quiz her to see if she learned what she taught her, and Astra almost always gets things right. Our daughter is both beautiful and smart, neither of which I will take any credit for! I'll take credit for her eye color though._

 _After lunch, we both took her hand as we walked to the riverbank so Astra could watch the fish swimming there. She truly loves animals. One of the toys we got her was a stuffed animal that she likes to cuddle with in bed now. Speaking of bed, she has gotten into the habit of wanting me to tuck her in each night, and I love to do it. I also get to kiss her last. I am glad Zelda is not jealous, but she said she loved Astra and me, and if Astra preferred me to kiss her last it didn't matter. We both love her so much, and Astra knows that._

 _In the afternoon I took her sailing as she wished, and we both loved the special time together. She usually falls asleep in my lap, and it's good for her to get an afternoon nap. And needless to say, it's good for me to have my little girl asleep in my arms. Someday soon she will be too big for that, and I know I will miss it._

 _Astra will start taking some lessons in the mornings now from a tutor, nothing too difficult. But Zelda is keen to have her begin her education. It should be fine, as Astra is quite a bright little girl. And did I say how adorable she is and how much I love her? Because I can't say it enough._

 _By the way, Zelda and Purah did find a way to store all the pictures we have taken. We should have quite the family album to look back at someday showing each of Astra's years. I suppose I can spend my later years, when she is a bit older, organizing it. It would make an excellent supplement to my journal, something more modern with images as well as writing. Isn't this Sheikah technology wonderful?_

That was where he must have left off in his journal. Link got up and put the book back in the drawer in their room. It was strange to realize he himself had written all that but had no recollection of it.

By now it was almost lunchtime and Mipha would be home soon. And it was only a short time later that he heard Mipha arrive home.

"Hi, Sweetheart," said Mipha as she entered the house. "I picked up a fish for each of us."

Link greeted her, and they kissed. Then Link took his fish and began cooking it. When finished, they sat down to eat together.

"Did your meeting with Father go well?" said Link.

"Yes, nothing too important," said Mipha.

It was after they finished lunch that Link thought he had better take this opportunity to talk with Mipha. Delaying would only make the matter worse, compounding the subject itself with why it took so long to tell her.

"I need to talk to you, sweetheart," said Link. "Come, sit with me."

Link took Mipha's hand and led her to the living room and their sofa.

"Why do I always get nervous when you're like this?" said Mipha. "Is everything all right? What's happened?"

"Everything is all right, and everyone is fine," said Link. "But a lot happened, and it was the result of that witch in the Gerudo Desert."

"Okay," said Mipha. "Go on."

"She tampered with time and caused some problems," said Link. "It was a bit similar to what happened with that TimeShift Stone I accidentally activated at Spool Bight."

"But I didn't notice anything," said Mipha. "And you said everyone is all right now, aren't they?"

"Well, yes," said Link. "Hylia undid the harm. But let me tell you the whole story."

"All right, I will stop interrupting you," said Mipha. "It's just that I get worried I am going to lose you when unusual things happen."

"You aren't going to lose me," said Link. "That witch, Timela she called herself, had the power to move me through time. She sent me back to my original timeline at the point I had just activated the Temple of Time. To everyone there, it looked like I never left, and the Temple of Time had failed."

Mipha took a moment to consider what he had said.

"But when you arrived there you remembered your life here with all of us, right?" said Mipha. "You told them about that?"

"Well, I don't remember what happened back then, we figured all that out later," said Link. "But I was told I did remember about our family and us when I first arrived, and I did tell everyone about it. But people thought I must have suffered some brain damage in the process and was delusional. As I said, I don't recall any of that, but Dr. Purah remembered."

"All right," said Mipha. "Please go on."

"So, to reiterate, I arrived at the point I was supposed to have traveled back in time to undo all of Ganon's harm, but everyone thought the time travel process must have failed. I couldn't prove it succeeded, and they kept telling me the life I imagined with you was just a delusion, a figment of my imagination. And without the Temple of Time working, there was no way for us ever to be together. It took a couple of years, but it seems they eventually convinced me to give up on ever being with you."

"A couple of years?" said Mipha. "How long were you there?"

"Eight years in total from the point I used the Temple of Time," said Link.

"Eight years?" said Mipha. "Eight years? So, you were gone from us for eight years then? Thank Hylia, I don't recall any of it."

"That's because, in the end, it didn't happen," said Link. "Hylia undid all the harm caused by Timela's tampering after Purah and I overcame Timela at the East Gerudo Ruins."

"I see," said Mipha. "So you lived back in your original timeline for eight more years, but don't remember much if any of it. And you were eventually sent back to the point in time you left here, with everything back to normal. That sounds like a perfect outcome. Right?"

"Yes, almost perfect," said Link looking down.

Mipha looked at him.

"You're not telling me everything, are you, Link?" said Mipha. "What else happened during the time you were there?"

"Well, as I said I don't recall those eight years," said Link. "Timela somehow moved me back and forth and wiped my memory clean of those years. As far as I knew, I arrived there moments after I left here. To me, it seemed like I had just arrived from here."

"All right, I understand that part, and you don't remember all of those eight years. But how long were you there that you do remember on your own, not something you were told?" said Mipha.

"Only three days," said Link.

"Well, what happened during those three days?" said Mipha. "Getting this story out of you is like shelling snails."

Link took a deep breath.

"I spent those days with my family there," said Link. "I was married to Zelda, and we had a daughter."

"What?!" said Mipha standing up from the couch.

"Try to put yourself in what must have been my position for eight years," said Link. "From what I could tell, there was no way of ever seeing you again. I hope you would understand I would need to move on at some point. And apparently it took two years, but eventually, Zelda and I married, and two years after that, we had a daughter."

Mipha paused to think as she paced back and forth, her arms folded.

"This is a bit difficult, Link," said Mipha finally. "So, in the years you don't remember, you married Zelda and had a daughter. But now none of that happened, right?"

"Most of it," said Link.

"Most of it?" said Mipha. "What part did happen?"

"Well, that's the reason I said 'almost' before when you asked if everything was perfect," said Link. "I have reason to believe through some miracle that my niece Astra may actually be my daughter. She looks identical to the daughter I had with Zelda, and even her name is the same."

"Nothing is ever simple in your life, is it?" said Mipha. "So, Astra may be your and Zelda's daughter? And she is living here at the same time that you are my husband? I do not believe this Link!"

"Try to imagine things from their point of view and mine," said Link. "If the time travel had failed you said you would understand if I moved on at some point with my life. And that is what happened. It isn't anyone's fault but Timela's. I couldn't hurt a little girl like that. She loved me so much, Mipha. So I tried to be the loving father I was supposed to be with her. Surely you can understand that."

Mipha thought for a moment.

"All right, yes, I can," said Mipha finally. "You were her real father, so that makes sense. I know you, and I know you couldn't hurt her. You did the right thing. But what exactly did you do during the past three days, the time you believed you had just arrived and knew you were married to me?"

"I didn't do much," said Link. "I spent a good deal of time playing with my daughter."

"I see," said Mipha. "So, you were a loving father to Astra?"

"I did my best," said Link. "We went sailing a couple of times and on a picnic. I tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. I fell in love with her, Mipha."

"And were you also a loving husband to Zelda?" said Mipha.

"I never made love to her, Mipha, not during those three days," said Link. "I was kind and affectionate to her. It wasn't her fault after all, and she didn't deserve to be hurt. But that was as far as it went."

"Kind and affectionate?" said Mipha. "What does that mean?"

"Well, we held hands, hugged, kissed goodnight, things like that," said Link. "I was her real husband, after all, she loved me, and I did care about her."

"I see," said Mipha. "You'll understand if I need some time to come to terms with all this. What about Astra?"

"I think it's best if she doesn't know, at least not until she is all grown and only if I can prove she is my daughter," said Link. "She is a happy member of her mother's and my cousin's family now, and she should stay that way."

"I agree with you on that," said Mipha. "To do anything else would be harmful to her and our relationship with Zelda and Rudin. So, only you and I know this?"

"Yes," said Link. "And, well, now you know the whole story. Purah and I managed to subdue Timela, who was apparently the eighth heroine, and the other seven heroines or their spirits took her away. I don't understand that part. But afterward, Hylia opened a time portal to remedy Timela's tampering, and I traveled back here."

"And that's it?" said Mipha.

"Yes," said Link. "Forgive me if I hurt you, Mipha, but I tried my best to do the right thing for everyone. The whole situation was complicated. And I should mention that Zelda gave me a copy of my journal of the first years with our daughter. I have it in our room. You're welcome to read it, of course."

"I would like that," said Mipha. "It might help me understand things better."

Link retrieved the journal and handed it to Mipha, and then she sat down to read it. Link looked at her for her reaction, but she didn't show any as she read every page. Finally, she finished the journal and returned it to him.

"I have a better sense of how you must have felt," said Mipha. "And your love of Astra is clear from every page. I'm sure I will get over this, I just can't deal with it instantly. I need to be by myself for a little while and collect my thoughts and feelings. We can talk again when I return."

"Please let me say something first," said Link "The thing to realize is that nothing happened except my daughter was saved somehow. The rest didn't happen anymore. Don't let things that didn't happen come between us. And I want you to know I love you and hope you can move on from all this."

"I'm trying," said Mipha.

And with that, Mipha left.

Mipha headed for Ruto Lake where she could swim and gather her thoughts. She was struggling to balance her rational and emotional sides. She dove into the water and headed for the depths of the lake. She did not want to be disturbed, and once at the bottom, she stopped to think.

She could understand the timeline scenario and that it would be natural for Link to move on with his life. He was still young, and if he and everyone else believed there was no chance of Link and her ever being together, it was unrealistic to expect Link would hold out forever. Zelda had always had an emotional attachment to Link, and she could see all that working out for the two of them the way Link had described. And Link had a good point that all that hadn't happened anymore.

But the emotional side of her found it hard to accept the idea that Link had been married to someone else and then gone on to father a child with her, even if Link couldn't remember the whole experience. And it seemed likely that his child with another woman had somehow survived into this timeline with her. Ironically it was the one kind of child she couldn't give him, a Hylian daughter. The doctors had explained that any daughter of theirs would of necessity be a Zora. So, all this was a bit hard to take.

She also got the sense that Link hadn't told her everything, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know any more. Link had said he hadn't made love to anyone while he knew she was his wife, and she believed him. As for the rest, well, she could imagine it was a difficult situation for Link to deal with. She understood he was trying hard to avoid hurting anyone, an almost impossible task given what had happened. She wasn't thrilled about it, but she understood it. In the end, a good deal of it wasn't his fault. She decided it was best to move on, but she needed some emotional closure.

She surfaced and swam back to the Domain and then made her way home. She found Link sitting where she left him, and he stood up and looked at her hopefully.

"Come, walk with me," said Mipha.

"Of course," said Link. "Where to?"

"To where we shared our first kiss," said Mipha.

They walked to Veiled Falls in silence, then sat down next to each other on the rock that jutted out into the water.

"Do you remember our first kiss, Link?" said Mipha. "It happened here, but it was a long time ago now, twenty-eight years ago."

"Do I remember it?" said Link. "Let me tell you what I remember, and for me, it was 132 years ago. It was the day after you healed my arm on Ruta. We walked here together the next morning and sat where we are now. It was the sunlight on the water and the splashing sound of the waterfall, and me being so exhausted from all the pressure I felt that did it. I fell asleep leaning against you, and my head somehow wound up in your lap. When I awoke, I was startled, not realizing where I was, but then you told me to relax. You had been cradling my head. I sat up and looked into your eyes, and you looked so beautiful. I was already in love with you, but I was afraid of showing it. You were my best friend for most of my life, the person I always came to see when I could. We did all those fun things together as kids, swimming, hiking, collecting stones, chasing bugs, catching frogs. When I got older, it always seemed like there was never enough time for us, that I had to guard Zelda and you had to train with Ruta. And of course, you were a Princess and the Domain's pride. Anyway, waking up and seeing your beautiful eyes and your gentle smile that morning, all my feelings for you that I had been holding in for so long just rushed to the surface. I kissed you on the lips, and then I didn't know how you would react. I can still remember the thrill I felt when you kissed me back. So, do I remember our first kiss? Yes, but it was our second kiss that I remember best, the kiss you returned. I will never forget it, Mipha. I love you, and you mean everything to me. I'm sorry if anything that happened caused you any pain."

"I would like us to kiss again, and then I will forget all about that other timeline, except for Astra of course," said Mipha. "I can accept Astra. I know you love her and I would expect you to spend time with her as you have already been doing for the last four years as her uncle. She will be our secret for now."

"Thank you," said Link.

He leaned forward, and they kissed.

"I love you," said Link.

"And I love you," said Mipha. "You are back with your family and me now. It's where you belong."

"I know that," said Link. "And thank you for being so understanding of Astra."

"I do understand her," said Mipha. "Maybe Astra could even stay with us sometimes when she's older, and her parents are comfortable with it."

"That would be nice," said Link. "Yes, I would like that. Our children are all grown now, and even Lapha is eighteen already. It would be fun having a little one around occasionally."

Then they kissed again and held hands as they walked home.

"She really does remind me of you at that age," said Mipha. "It will be interesting to see how she grows up."

"Yes, I think it might be," said Link. "It might be very interesting."

Then Link let go of her hand and put his arm around her. She put her arm around him and smiled.

What had happened wasn't so bad after all, she realized. Who could be upset that a little girl had a life now? And it was Hylia's doing, after all. Who was she to second guess the Goddess? Without Hylia's blessing, she and Link wouldn't even be together. It might be fun to spend some time with a little Hylian girl that reminded her so much of a very young Link.

She looked at Link and squeezed him.

Things were going to be just fine.


	105. Growing Closer

**Chapter 90 - Growing Closer**

 _Summary: Tila and young Link have a dinner date at Castle Town and consider their future together. Mipha and Link journey to Hyrule Castle and Link takes Astra sailing on the Hylia River. Link deflects some uncomfortable questions about what happened at the East Gerudo Ruins. Midon and Larena spend time together at Spool Bight. Lapha begins a journey to study the Shrine Of Transformation in North Hyrule, and Mila accompanies Lapha to gather more information for her history book. Tila shares what she hopes will be good news with her sisters._

"That is a horrible story!" said Tila taking young Link by the arm. "I'm so relieved you weren't hurt!"

It was the weekend after the events at the East Gerudo Ruins, and Link had been telling Tila what had happened as they walked together in Castle Town looking for a restaurant to have dinner. Tila was making one of her frequent weekend visits whenever Link had time off.

"I'm sure that sorceress could have hurt us if she wanted to," said Link. "We were pretty helpless. But she wanted to deal with my Dad, and we were just the bait to lure him there."

"It was courageous of you to defend the Princess, to stand between her and that evil creature," said Tila.

"It's my duty," said Link. "It's what I'm supposed to do."

"I know, but it still takes courage to do it," said Tila. "And who knew such evil things still existed in your land? It makes me worry about you living here and how dangerous your job is."

"Thank you," said Link. "But I don't think it is that unsafe. You never know where evil can arise. After all, your land was the source of that Vera creature. But something bothers me, and I'm sure it will be apparent from my report. I expect there will be questions asked."

"Why, what is it?" said Tila.

"That creature was quite powerful, Tila. But after my Dad arrived, he disappeared for a moment, and it seemed only moments later that he reappeared and said the witch was gone. I mean, I know my Dad is good, very capable with the sword that seals the darkness, but that seems a little too good to be true. How could he destroy a powerful witch so quickly, and a witch who was expecting him no less? I don't understand it. And since the incident affected her daughter, I'm sure Her Majesty will read my report, and she won't understand it either."

"Did you ask your father about it?" said Tila.

"I Tabbed him, and he said it was complicated and not something he could discuss," said Link. "I'll ask him again when I see him in person. As you know, I was supposed to go home this weekend, but my parents decided they would come here instead. When he was here last week, my Dad promised to take my cousin Astra sailing this weekend. That's the first time he has taken Astra sailing two weeks in a row. And I also want to ask him about that jewelry store saleswoman and what she was talking about. Lately, there have been some mysterious happenings involving my Dad."

"When will you see your parents?" said Tila.

"They'll be here tomorrow," said Link. "You said you had to leave first thing tomorrow morning? I wish you could stay longer. I think about you all week, and I can't wait to see you on weekends."

"That's so sweet," said Tila as she squeezed his hand. "I think about you too. Why do you think I visit every chance I can? But my sister needs me back for some council meeting. Let's find a place to eat so we can have some time alone together afterward."

As they walked toward the southern end of Castle Town, Tila noticed something new.

"This looks like a new seafood restaurant," said Tila. "Want to try it?"

"Sure," said Link. "It must have just recently opened. 'Akkala Fish House,' huh?"

The restaurant was quite busy, and it looked like there would be a wait for a table. The proprietor, a Zora, approached them to apologize for the delay when he recognized Tila.

"Mistress Tila!" said the proprietor. "What a nice surprise to see you here! I am so sorry for the delay seating you and your guest. My wife and I just opened this small restaurant, and it has quickly become quite popular."

"Hello, Mandel, it's nice to see a familiar face from home," said Tila. "I didn't know you and Palla opened a restaurant. And no need to apologize, I'm happy to see you're doing so well. Oh, this is my boyfriend, Link."

"Pleased to meet you, Link," said Mandel. "We specialize in North Hyrule dishes, including deep sea fish from the Akkala Sea. For Hylians, we generally serve our fish grilled, and add a bit of spice to sharpen the taste. But, of course, we can serve our food any way you prefer."

"You don't happen to have Akkala Angler, do you?" said Tila.

"We do, Mistress," said Mandel. "And fresh ones too, not the runed variety. Shall I hold one for the both of you? I have one that is big enough for two."

"Oh! Please do!" said Tila excitedly. "And if you have enough, could you please deliver a suitably sized Angler to my two guards waiting outside. I'm sure they will both appreciate it."

"I would be happy to, Mistress," said Mandel.

Mandel returned to the kitchen to ask Palla, who ran the food preparation part of the restaurant, to have the chef save an Angler for Tila and Link, and then he took one to Tila's guards.

"Mistress Tila asked me to bring you this," said Mandel. "It's fresh, not runed."

"Fresh Akkala Angler?" said Dongan. "That's an expensive delicacy and very thoughtful of her. Thank you!"

Mandel returned to the restaurant.

"You know, I was apprehensive about this assignment after what you told me about the Hylian guards fighting," said Linden. "But this was very thoughtful of Mistress Tila."

"Did you hear about the shouting match between the two sisters?" said Dongan. "My friend was on guard duty at the time and told me all about it. Queen Faray wanted to stop Mistress Tila from visiting here anymore, and Mistress Tila said some things to Queen Faray I would be afraid even to think. In the end, Mistress Tila got what she wanted."

"Being her sister, she can get away with that. Come on. We can sit on the bench here and eat while still keeping an eye on things. Flip a shell for the liver?" said Linden.

"No, I'll split it with you," said Dongan. "I'm not taking a chance on entirely missing out on a fresh Akkala Angler liver!"

Back in the restaurant, Tila and Link waited to be seated.

"I love Angler, but they're hard to come by," said Tila. "They live in very deep water."

After a modest wait, a table opened up, and they were seated.

"You like spicy food?" said Tila.

"Within reason," said Link.

"I do too. We'll get it cooked spicy then," said Tila. "I think you'll like the Angler. It's tasty, and its liver is a delicacy. We consider it a very healthy fish."

Tila ordered their Angler grilled, and the food arrived soon after.

"Tell me how you like it," said Tila.

Link took a bite, chewed and swallowed.

"This is delicious!" said Link. "You know how much I love fish, but this is better than anything I ever tasted back home. The meat is tender, moist, and very flavorful."

"I love it too," said Tila after savoring another bite and closing her eyes. "Sinking your fangs into this is pure delight. This restaurant was a happy find."

"Why did Mandel make a special point of saying the fish was fresh and not runed? I heard we're getting that rune of yours here soon," said Link. "What's going to happen to all these shops once that happens? Won't people be able to get anything they want by using that rune?"

"No," said Tila. "You can only create things in the approved compendium of items. And merchandise created by shops or recipes created by restaurants are off limits. Shops can still offer their unique items, like the pieces crafted by the jewelry store. But basic items like a simple raw fish you can rune. I mean by that create by using the rune. You'll find out that some things are still better the usual way. Rune made food of the same type all tends to taste the same, and there is more variety in fresh food. Similarly, rune made jewels are worth nothing. By the way, my sister and I have a few more rune options while in North Hyrule, but they are still limited. "

They finished their meal, and Tila settled the bill since she had ordered an extra Angler for her guards. Link was just as happy she did. He wasn't sure he even had enough Rupees with him to cover it. They left the restaurant after thanking Mandel and his wife, Palla.

"Oh, and while we are on the subject, you cannot rune Rupees for obvious reasons," said Tila. "Now I want some alone time with you. How about a walk to somewhere private? Or perhaps a swim would be better?"

"A swim sounds good," said Link. "I think you're more fun, more romantic in the water."

"Oh, is that so, my cute Hylian boyfriend? Water does bring out the best in me, but I can be romantic on land too," said Tila as she took his hand and with the other gently stroked his inner forearm with the tips of her nails. It sent an erotic thrill right through him.

"Are you ticklish, sweetheart?" said Tila as she smiled at him.

"Yes, but do you see me laughing? You know very well that's not how that feels," said Link.

Tila laughed.

They held hands and headed toward the Hyrule Castle Moat, while Tila's two guards followed at a distance. When they reached the moat, Link removed his uniform, and they dove in together.

"Come, take my hand," said Tila. "Let's go someplace a bit more private."

Tila took his hand, and the next thing Link knew they were rushing through the water toward a more remote part of the moat near a waterfall. Then Tila stopped, and wrapped her arms around him, keeping them both afloat with some gentle fin movement. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes, and their bright gold reflected the light of the setting sun. She lightly moistened her lips, and the urge to kiss her was overwhelming, so he did. And she returned his kiss with an intensity that left him breathless.

"Thanks to gills, I can concentrate on kissing not breathing," laughed Tila after a minute as Link caught his breath. "That's another advantage of a swim over a walk."

"As I said, you're more fun in the water," said Link. "As soon as I catch my breath, I want to kiss you some more."

"I can't wait that long," said Tila as she pulled his head to hers and kissed him again, this time breaking their kiss every minute so he could breathe. She held his head with one hand and used her nails to gently rub up and down his back, which made him want to kiss her even more passionately. Link pulled her closer, and they pressed against each other. Her skin was unbelievably soft and smooth to the touch. He gently rubbed her back beneath her head fin, and Link could feel the pulse of water from her gills increase and see her face grow flush, while he became breathless again. The situation was getting more and more erotic and more and more frustrating. When they finally paused, Link spoke up between breaths.

"This feels too good, and it's getting harder and harder to stop," said Link. "You are so beautiful, so irresistible, Tila. I sometimes wonder how I ended up so lucky. You could have anybody."

"I don't want anybody, I want you, sweetheart," said Tila. "Don't fold your fins on yourself. You were always a little shy, but you're a wonderful person, Link. You're also very athletic and quite cute, and the fact you are so comfortable among Zoras makes it even better. I've blown bubbles over you for some time. Just ask your sister, Mi. My gills flutter when we kiss."

"I'm glad," said Link. "And I guess the fact I understand what you just said is a good sign."

"Have you caught your breath yet? What a funny expression! We say fill our gills," said Tila. "And be careful with your tongue, sweetheart. My teeth are rather sharp."

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him closer, and they kissed again for several more minutes. Finally, he had to stop again.

"You're seventeen now, right?" said Tila as they floated face-to-face.

"Yes," said Link breathing hard. "Since I grew up in a mostly Zora family, we followed the tradition of not celebrating birthdays. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're catching up to me in maturity," said Tila. "And as I understand it, you're an adult now by Hyrule standards, free to make your own decisions."

"I guess that's true," said Link.

"And I love you, and you love me," said Tila. "I miss you terribly when we're apart. Don't you want me to be with you more than just on weekends and as more than just your girlfriend?"

"I do," said Link. "Very much. But you're talking about getting married? I keep thinking of myself as a kid sometimes, but I guess you're right. I am an adult now. Before my promotion, the sergeant in my unit said something about not waiting too long."

"I don't want to pressure you, sweetheart. I can understand you might still be in love and not be ready for such a big step," said Tila. "But your sergeant was right. You age faster than me, and if we were to marry and have children, well, you understand."

"Yes, I see what you mean, Tila," said Link. "I've been thinking of myself as too young, but I'm not, am I?"

"No, you're not," said Tila. "You're a perfect age."

"I guess I am," said Link thoughtfully as he paused to think.

Then his Tab beeped.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I need to get back now," said Link. "I'm supposed to be in my room after a certain time at night in case they need me for an emergency. I love you."

"My guards and I will sleep in the Moat," said Tila. "I love you too. And good night, sweetheart. I hope to see you next weekend if not sooner."

Tila reached out, and they embraced and kissed.

"Sweet dreams," said Tila.

"They will be if you are in them," said Link.

Link made his way back to his room. He could see Zelda's study was still lit, so she was still up, probably doing some reading. He put away his things, and after getting ready for bed, lay down. He was indeed old enough to marry Tila now, he realized. Why was he so stupid that he needed Tila to point that out? She must think he wasn't serious about her. His family would be shocked no doubt, but they would eventually understand. Probably. He Tabbed his family about the new restaurant in Castle Town, then closed his eyes and slept.

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, Mila was keeping Kendal company while he was on guard duty near East Reservoir Lake.

"You're sure it's okay to talk with me, right?" said Mila.

"I'm supposed to be paying attention to my duties, but I think the captain will understand if I'm speaking with a member of the royal family," said Kendal.

"Still one more week of evening guard duty to go," said Mila. "I guess I shouldn't complain since you could have been sent away on patrol. What are we guarding ourselves against these days?"

"The unknown," said Kendal. "No one wants to grow complacent. Evil has a way of always returning, sometimes in unexpected ways. We want to preserve our Domain and keep it safe."

"I see. I need to get home now," said Mila. "Are you sure there are none of those cameras around here?"

"Yes," laughed Kendal. "They limit where we use them for privacy reasons. And if there were any cameras here, I would already be in trouble thanks to you. I would have to plead guilty to succumbing to the temptations of a beautiful princess."

"Well, it's time to break the rules again then, sweetheart," laughed Mila as she reached out and they kissed.

"See you tomorrow," said Kendal after they finished their kiss.

Mila returned home. It was late, and everyone else was already in their rooms.

Next morning Midon was up first and left for Spool Bight. Larena was working there this weekend to oversee the new pier construction, and he wanted to be there too. They could have lunch together, and he could get in some extra work in the meantime. The pier was taking shape nicely, at least as far as he could tell. When he arrived, Larena was already there and speaking to one of the people doing the construction. When she was finished, Midon waved to her, and she waved back. Midon found a place to sit where he could do some coding, and Larena would have time to meet him.

It was about an hour later when Larena met Midon. He rose, and they briefly hugged and kissed.

"Hi, sweetheart, thanks for coming," said Larena. "I'm still working, but we can have lunch together in another hour."

"Everything going well?" said Midon. "The pier looks fine to me."

"Yes, pretty well," said Larena. "They have to shorten one part slightly to match the other side, but that's not a big job. I'm pretty pleased. The chief architect will be out later to inspect things, so I'm still a little nervous."

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Midon.

"Now I need to get back," said Larena. "I'll meet you here for lunch."

Larena returned to the pier and Midon went back to examining his code. Midon was so busy with coding he didn't notice the time until he suddenly saw Larena standing next to him holding two fish.

"I can see how much you were thinking about me," laughed Larena.

"Sorry, I got immersed in coding," said Midon. "Thanks for getting us the fish."

"Porgies from the sea," said Larena.

She sat down next to him, handed him one of the fish, and they began to eat.

"I do think about you, sweetheart," said Midon.

"I know you do," said Larena. "I was teasing you. You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"The fish is good," said Midon. "Porgies will be easier to transport to our Domain now, and our market can stock them."

"What about that new rune you were telling me about?" said Larena. "Won't we be able to get them that way?"

"Yes, that's true," said Midon. "But in discussing that rune with one of the North Hyrule scientists, he said rune created food is monotonous. He still prefers fresh. But let's not talk about work."

"Oh, then what shall we talk about?" said Larena smiling.

"About how much I love you," said Midon. "Oh, one more work question. When will you be back to having weekends off? Would you like to take a day trip to Lake Hylia?"

"I should be finished after this weekend if the chief architect approves," said Larena. "And I would love to take a trip with you. Now, can you hurry and finish the fish so we can kiss?"

Meanwhile, Lapha was planning to travel with Mila to North Hyrule, and after breakfast, they headed to the Lanayru ferry port.

"You and I have never traveled together there," said Mila as they sat down together on the ferry.

"No," said Lapha. "But I'm very eager to study their Transformation Shrine. Dr. Purah obtained permission for me after we discussed it."

The ferry pulled away from the pier and started heading east toward the sea.

"Have you heard from our little brother lately? His Tabs to me have dried up a bit," said Mila.

"He still Tabs me once a day," said Lapha. "He keeps spouting on about Tila visiting him so I won't waste a trip there. I think they're fin to fin every chance they can and getting pretty serious."

"You may be right," said Mila. "Tila's fins have been curling for him since they first met. But she's a good person, Laff. You only see her at dances and such. She is kind and considerate. And probably smarter than you in Mathematics."

"She probably is, Mi," said Lapha. "I just feel like we should look out for Link."

"He'll be fine, Laff," said Mila. "We have to remind ourselves he is grown now. He's close to the same age that Dad was when he married Mom."

They paused to watch the shoreline slide by as the ship turned north.

"What are you doing at the shrine if you can explain it in a way I can understand?" said Mila.

"I want to examine the main control unit of their Shrine of Transformation and take some readings," said Lapha. "I need to understand how it manipulates cell structure. If I can figure out a way to replace diseased cells with healthy ones, we can eliminate some diseases, maybe all of them. You know, I sometimes wonder how your and Mom's healing ability works, and if there is a scientific explanation for it."

"Mom says it is magic," said Mila. "I know you scientists don't like that as an answer. But I believe some things transcend purely physical processes."

"Spoken like a scientist yourself, Mi," laughed Lapha. "Maybe so. But advanced technology and magic can look very much alike to the uninformed."

Mipha and Link were the last to wake up, but after breakfast, they were ready to head to Hyrule Castle. Link had promised to take Astra sailing on the river after lunch, and the weather looked like it would cooperate. Mipha and Link would have lunch in Castle Town, then meet again in the evening for dinner with Zelda and her family.

When they arrived at Castle Town, Link suggested they try the new restaurant their son had recommended.

"He wrote we should order the Akkala Angler if we can, said Link. "He said it's better than any other fish he has ever tasted. Have you ever had any?"

"No, I never really had a chance, but we can try it," said Mipha. "I hope you don't think me petty, but that hurts my feelings, that our son would prefer a North Hyrule dish over all the delicious fish meals he has had with us."

"Maybe he just said it to be polite with Tila," said Link. "She must have introduced him to it."

"You know," said Mipha turning on Link. "You place a great deal of importance on politeness when that has nothing to do with it. As I recall, shortly after we were married, you said you struck up a conversation with your girlfriend Kodah out of politeness, when it was curiosity about the extent of your relationship with her. I think our son was trying to make a good impression on Tila, to show how compatible he is with her taste in things. Or, of course, maybe he did just like the fish."

"Wow!" said Link. "Where did all that attitude come from? Are you bringing up something I did almost thirty years ago? Can't you be happy about our trip here?"

"Sorry," said Mipha. "This is not the happiest trip for me. I keep thinking about my little boy growing up so fast, and you about to spend the afternoon with your daughter from another woman. So, remind me again what I should be happy about?"

"Please, let's not go over it again," said Link. "When we kissed you said you would move on from that. I explained how unintentional it all was. Let's be happy for what we have, and most of all that we have each other."

They were seated and ordered the Akkala Angler for two. When the fish was served, they each took a bite.

"It is pretty tasty," said Link. "I like it. What do you think?"

"It's a little too spicy for my taste. I might like it better raw," said Mipha. "I think they prepare it with Hylians in mind, which makes sense for the location. And maybe the North Hyrule Zora like spicy food. Are you crazy about it too?"

"It tastes good, but I wouldn't say it's better than all the fish I've ever had in the Domain," said Link.

"Very diplomatic of you to say that," said Mipha.

Earlier that morning in Hyrule Castle, Zelda had been reading young Link's report and, as expected, had questions. She could bring them up at, or maybe better, after dinner. Just then she was interrupted by the sound of little running feet.

"Mommy, when does Uncle Link get here? He's taking forever!" said Astra.

"He'll be here right after lunch, honey," said Zelda.

"Can we have lunch now then?" said Astra.

"That won't bring him here any sooner," laughed Zelda. "I mean he will be here after he has his lunch."

Astra pouted, then left to go back to where she had been playing.

When Link arrived to pick up Astra for sailing, only Zelda was there. Everyone else was out. Astra rushed into Link's arms.

"Hello, sweetheart," said Link.

"Uncle Link, what took you so long?" said Astra.

"Sorry," said Link. "But we can stay out on the water extra long to make up for it. Come."

"Oh, Link," said Zelda. "Maybe later you and I could discuss what happened in the desert. Your son's report was very sketchy about what happened to you."

"Certainly Zelda," said Link. "I'll tell you everything I can. Come on, Astra."

Link and Astra made their way to the dock and boarded the sailboat. Then Link navigated southeast across the moat and under the Boneyard Bridge onto the Hylia River.

"Look at the fish! It's a Hyrule Bass," said Astra excitedly pointing at some Hyrule Bass swimming nearby against the current.

"Yes, they're fun to watch," said Link.

"Mommy has been teaching me the names of the fish we see here," said Astra.

"That's wonderful. You can tell me the names when you see one," said Link. "Do you want to steer?"

"No, I'm a little scared," said Astra. "The river is so narrow."

"Don't be scared. I can help you," said Link. "And if we run aground I can push us off again. Here, try it, and just hold us steady."

Astra took the helm and held it straight, with Link adjusting it slightly now and then to follow the curves in the river.

"It's not so hard," laughed Astra. "I can tell everyone I steered the boat on the river now."

"And you are doing a fine job, sweetheart," said Link.

"Look, Uncle Link! A Hearty Bass," shouted Astra.

"You're right," said Link. "Very good."

They sailed further down the Hylia River until they reached the dock by Wetland Stable.

"Why don't we stop here for a rest and a snack," said Link.

Link secured the boat at the pier, then took Astra's hand and walked to the stable.

"I have some Chickaloo Tree Nuts, and we can roast some by the fire," said Link.

The stable wasn't busy, and they had the cooking pot to themselves. Link roasted some nuts, made sure they were cool, then gave some to Astra.

"Tasty!" said Astra.

After finishing the nuts, Link suggested they rest together by one of the nearby trees. The weather was still sunny and mild. Link took her hand, and she lay down on his lap beneath the tree.

"This is fun!" said Astra. "The river is better than the moat."

"Yes, and it can take you to some far away places," said Link. "When you're older you can visit some beautiful places in Hyrule."

"Mommy said you and she used to travel," said Astra.

"Yes, I kept your mother company and made sure she was safe," said Link. "That was a long time ago now, but I still remember it."

"Can you tell me a place you like?" said Astra. "And not where you live again. You always tell me that's your favorite."

"Alright, sweetheart," laughed Link. "I'll tell you about another place. How about the desert?"

Link began describing the beauty of the Gerudo Desert, but then he noticed Astra's breathing had changed. She was fast asleep, and he smiled and gently brushed her hair. She was so adorable!

Astra slept for over an hour as Link lay still trying hard not to disturb her rest. Finally, she stirred, looked up at him, and smiled.

"I fell asleep," laughed Astra.

"It shows how boring my stories are," said Link. "But an afternoon nap is good for you. We should start heading home before it gets too late. If we leave now, we can get back in time for dinner. I may have to paddle if the winds are not blowing the right way."

Link took her hand, and they walked back to the boat. Then he untied it from the pier, and they were underway. As Link expected, he did have to paddle part of the way, but then the wind shifted, and they could sail for the remainder of the trip back to the Hyrule Castle docks. When they arrived, Link left the boat with one of the guards as he picked Astra up and held her in his arms.

"Thank you, that was fun!" said Astra as she gave Link a big hug. "I love you, Uncle Link."

"And I love you, Astra, as much as all the stars in the sky," said Link. "See, this time you didn't have to remind me. Now, let's find your family. I think we might be late for dinner."

Link put her down and held her hand as they walked through the library to the dining room. Dinner was just about to begin. Rudin was unavailable as he was traveling on business, so only Queen Zelda, Princess Zelda, Astra, Mipha, Link and young Link were present.

Astra ran to Zelda who gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Just in time for dinner," said Zelda. "Did you have fun with your Uncle?"

"The most fun ever, Mommy!" said Astra. "Sailing the river is much more interesting. And I remembered the names of the fish we saw."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," said Zelda. "Now, go ahead and sit down next to your sister."

"I had a fish dish prepared for you, Mipha," said Zelda. "I hope you like it. This reminds me of the days you and Link first came here. We had some good laughs."

"Thank you, Zelda," said Mipha. "Yes, we had some good times."

"So, sis, you like sailing the river?" said Princess Zelda to Astra.

"I love it. Have you ever done it, Zel?" said Astra.

"No, I prefer motorized watercraft," said Princess Zelda. "They're faster and fun to drive."

"I like going slowly and seeing things," said Astra. "But I never tried riding what you said."

"When you're older I can take you," said Princess Zelda. "Or maybe Dad or Uncle Link can."

"We'll see," said Astra.

"I have to commend your son on the fine job he has been doing," said Queen Zelda. "Isn't that so Zelda?"

"Yes, it has been wonderful having his company," said Princess Zelda. "We get along so well, and he is quite brave."

"That's nice to hear," said Link.

"I've enjoyed it too," said young Link. "I am honored by the trust you have shown in me and the opportunity."

"Princess Zelda, do you spend much time with Astra?" asked Mipha.

"We play together when I can, right, Astra?" said Princess Zelda.

"Yes, we have fun," said Astra. "When Zel is not with tutors or helping Mommy, she plays with me."

"Zelda has been a big help," said Queen Zelda. "Being thirteen years older than Astra, she could help me watch her sometimes when Rudin and I were busy. It's nice having someone in the family able to do that."

"Yes, we had the same experience with our two older ones looking out for the younger two," said Mipha. "Keeping things in the family is nice."

The meal continued, and at the end, everyone said goodnight to Astra. Then Link approached Zelda.

"You wanted to speak with me about the desert incident?" said Link.

Yes, let's go somewhere we can talk privately," said Zelda.

After leading the way to a small adjoining room, Zelda closed the door, and they sat down.

"Your son's report indicates your encounter with the creature called Timela lasted only a very brief time. Can you help me understand what happened?" said Zelda.

"Well, it lasted longer than it seemed," said Link. "There was some time distortion."

There was an awkward silence as Zelda expected Link to go on, and Link thought he had said enough.

"That's it?" said Zelda finally.

"I didn't think you wanted to know the details of my encounter," said Link. "I didn't destroy her. Her fellow Gerudo sages intervened."

Zelda looked at him.

"I know you're quiet by nature, Link," said Zelda. "But usually you don't mind discussing your combat victories, and you've always been open with me about everything. I sense there is something different about this victory."

"Each victory is different, Zelda," said Link. "What is it you wish to know?"

"I don't know what I wish to know," said Zelda. "But the whole story as I understand it doesn't make any sense. This powerful creature captures my daughter and your son to lure you there, presumably so she can cause you some harm. And you're telling me that she was so unprepared for your arrival that she was easily defeated?"

"I didn't say it was easy," said Link. "As I said, there was some temporal distortion involved. What looked like a short time for our children was longer for me. Does that help?"

"How much longer?" said Zelda.

"A fair amount," said Link.

Zelda paused to look at him again, and Link shifted uncomfortably as her green eyes looked into his.

"Link, we are good friends and have been for a long time, so I am not going to suddenly get Queenly on you and command you to tell me things," said Zelda. "You have good reasons for your discretion about this?"

"Yes, I do, Zelda, excellent reasons," said Link. "I know I am your subject, but even more, I am your friend. You know how much I care for you. Trust me on this, Zelda, and don't press me for any more details. It is better that way."

"All right, if you say so," said Zelda. "I don't like having secrets between us, but you know I trust you, and you have never let me down. Now, I know you want to spend time with your son before you go. I'll bid you goodnight."

"Thank you, Zelda, and goodnight," said Link.

Link met up with Mipha and young Link. His son and Mipha had already been talking.

"Mom, you can understand, right?" said Link.

"Yes, better than you might think," said Mipha. "Is this what your heart tells you, son?"

"Yes, it does, Mom," said Link.

"What's the matter?" said Link as he approached them.

"Dad, I want to ask Tila to marry me," said Link. "I wanted to let you and Mom know. I hope to ask her next time I see her, probably next weekend. Earlier today she invited me to visit her in North Hyrule."

"Oh! I didn't realize you were that close already," said Link. "But that's just like me to be so blind. I guess it is also a dumb question to ask if you both love each other?"

"Yes, we do," said Link. "I know you probably think I am rushing into things, but I do love her, and she loves me. And, I am seventeen now, not that young anymore."

"Well, assuming you ask her and she says yes, let us be the first to congratulate you, and pray for a wonderful life together," said Link. "You have to understand moments like these are happy ones, but also difficult ones for parents sometimes. Mom and I will get over our surprise. But we are both happy for you. Right, Mipha?"

Of course, we are happy for you," said Mipha. "Tila is a wonderful person. Now how about a hug and kiss. You will never be too old for that."

"And remember we both love you very much," said Link.

Link hugged and kissed them both.

"No, I will never be too old for a hug and kiss. And I love both of you," said Link. "You are the best parents anyone could want."

"By the way, do you need to offer any sort of engagement gift?" asked Mipha. "I don't know the North Hyrule customs."

Gee, I never thought of that, Mom," said young Link. "How can I find out? I feel funny asking Tila."

"I'll find out for you," said Link. "I am on good terms with their ambassador, Laray. It's not too late. Let me Tab her now."

Link took out his Tab and messaged Laray.

 _Link: To Laray:: Hi, Laray. Personal question. What is your Domain's custom regarding engagement gifts?_

 _Laray: To Link:: Hi, Link. I won't ask why you ask. Typically the male gives the female some jewelry, a necklace, or a bracelet. It doesn't have to be expensive. It's more symbolic._

 _Link: To Laray:: Thank you so much!_

Link showed his son the message.

"So, you should pick up something at the jewelry store here," said Link. "You have enough Rupees?"

"Yes, I have enough saved up," said young Link. "But that reminds me. What is with the salesperson there? She tells tales of you visiting her with mistresses, both Zora and Hylian."

"Oh, her," Link laughed. "She is something else. She saw me with Mila once after I reduced my age, and then with Mom when she was a Hylian. She likes to imagine scandalous behavior. But there was never anything to it. I hope you didn't believe her?"

"No, of course not, Dad," said Link. "When I see you and Mom together, I know how much you love each other. But it was strange."

"Do you want us to go with you to help you pick something, or would you rather do that on your own?" said Link.

"I think I should do it on my own," said young Link. "That feels more appropriate. And there may be another funny story to come out of my visit with the salesperson. But thanks. And thanks for finding out what I need to do."

They said goodbye. It was time to leave, and it would be a late swim back to the Domain. As they started swimming home, Mipha spoke.

"Does it seem to you that you gained a daughter and lost a son?" said Mipha.

"No, not at all," said Link. "And I hope you don't think I feel that way. Astra hasn't taken Link's place in my heart, she just added to it. I love all my children. But most of all, my heart is yours, Mipha. I need to know you love me and are with me as we work through all this. It's not easy for me either."

Mipha was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, alright," said Mipha as she took Link's hand. "We can't control the lives of others. Someone once said, be happy for what you have not sad for what you do not. And we still have each other. That's what I always wanted in life, what made my dreams came true. Everything else has been and still is a bonus."

Link pulled her close, and they hugged and kissed.

"I love you so much, Mipha," said Link. "You will always be first in my heart. Always."

"And you in mine. I love you," said Mipha. "Now we had better hurry home, or the guards will be out searching for us."

Link held her hand, and Mipha speeded up, pulling Link along.

Meanwhile, it was earlier that day when Tila arrived back at the North Hyrule domain in time for lunch with her two sisters.

"Thank you, Dongan and Linden for watching out for me," said Tila as they reached their Domain.

"We are happy to be of service Mistress and thank you again for the Angler. It was delicious!" said Linden.

Tila went to the throne room where the three sisters sometimes ate together, and Faray and Sopha were already there.

"Right on time!" said Faray. "I hope your trip went well."

"Very well, very well," said Tila. "I think Link is about to ask me to marry him."

"Already? That's a little fast, isn't it?" said Sopha. "And you no doubt will answer 'yes'?"

"I will answer yes, yes, yes, with all my heart!" said Tila. "I love him so much. I can't wait for it to happen."

"If you are sure of your feelings, I am very happy for you, and I hope your wish comes true," said Faray. "Now, do you still have any appetite for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving," said Tila. "I was too excited to eat this morning. Link and I shared some fresh Akkala Angler last night. We both loved it, and he said he likes spicy food. I think he will love living here. Though, of course, I would understand him wanting to spend some time with his family too."

"Slow down, slow down, dear sister!" laughed Faray. "One step at a time. You're not even married yet. And he is still a knight in Queen Zelda's service. He can't just go anywhere he pleases. We have a council meeting after lunch, and I need you to get your mind around your duties here, not floating in the depths dreaming of Link."

"I'll be fine; my mind is not floating," said Tila. "And Sopha, what about you and Fallon?"

"We are doing great together," said Sopha. "It seems only our Queen swims alone these days."

"We're all still young, Sopha," said Faray. "And I have been busy. But enough about everyone's love life. Can we change the subject? Ah, here comes the fish."

They began to eat lunch.

"Faray, are you still content ruling over our domain and being subject to the Queen of Hyrule?" said Sopha. "It seems strange to me that an advanced culture such as ours would be subjects of an inferior one."

"We've discussed this many times before, Sopha," said Faray. "I never shared your ambitions. I am content to do my best for our people and help the rest of Hyrule advance. And you were the one who agreed to become part of their kingdom. My goal is to live in peace and prosperity together."

"It's not my ambition," said Sopha. "Why would it not be better for our people to be rulers instead of subjects of the Hylians?"

"What do you have against Hylians, Sopha?" said Tila.

"Nothing," said Sopha. "I felt attracted to one myself. I simply feel it is unjust to be their subjects. But never mind. I know I will never convince you, Faray. I have to accept things as they are now."

"Can we not speak of things besides love and conquest?" said Faray. "Have you seen the forest north of here lately? The flowers blooming there this time of year are lovely. You should visit it if you get a chance."

"Oh! That's an excellent idea! I know Link would love to see it," said Tila reaching for her Tab. "I'll invite him here next weekend."

Faray just shook her head.


	106. Tila and Link

**Chapter 91 –** **Tila and** **Link**

 _Summary: Link proposes to Tila during his visit to North Hyrule, and everyone else adjusts to the new reality._

It was several days later in Zora's Domain, and Mipha had waited for Mila and Lapha to return from North Hyrule before she discussed young Link's situation at their family dinner.

"You're serious? Our little brother is getting married?" exclaimed Midon after Mipha conveyed the gist of her conversation with young Link.

"Yes, he is, Midon," said Mipha. "I've spoken to him, and I support him. He says he and Tila love each other, and I believe it. In the end, that's what's important. They can work through anything if they keep their love for each other first in their hearts and minds."

"Wow, thanks to my brother and Kendal, all the young men here will be broken-hearted," said Midon.

"Very funny, Midon," said Mila. "Aren't you getting a little full in the fin for such juvenile humor? You're not in school anymore."

"Sorry, Mila," said Midon. "I just couldn't fight the current on that one."

"It is pretty sudden, though, isn't it, Mom?" said Lapha. "I mean, he is still young, and have they been dating long enough? Do they know each other that well?"

"It comes back partly to our sense of time, Lapha," said Mipha. "For us, five years is not all that much. To a Hylian, it's a pretty long time, especially when you're young."

"Tila has been head over fins for Link almost since the day they met," said Mila. "The rest of you don't know her as well as I do. I believe Tila loves him and she will be very good to our brother. And I know what a kind and sensitive person our brother is. I believe he loves her and will be good to her too."

"You've been very quiet, Dad," said Lapha. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Mom," said Link. "And don't all laugh, thinking that's the safe answer at home. I really do agree with her. It is different for a Hylian. If they are in love with each other and want to marry and have a family, well, there is no point in waiting too long either."

"I guess we all hope Link understands that marriage is a pretty serious step, a lifetime commitment. It's not like dating," said Midon. "And marrying someone from North Hyrule? That could make it even more difficult. They have their own customs and such."

"They are not that much different from us, Midon," said Mila. "Your friends shook like jellyfish whenever Tila swam by, so it didn't seem to bother them she was not from here. And I am writing about North Hyrule history, so I should know how much alike we are."

"Is this a sure thing? Link hasn't asked her yet, right? Is there any chance Tila will say 'no'?" said Lapha.

"Not a chance she will turn him down, Laff," said Mila. "And I have that on excellent authority."

"She Tabbed you about it herself?" said Lapha. "Are you going to tell Link?"

"No, definitely not! And none of you better either! She asked me not to, and I don't want to ruin this once in a lifetime moment for the two of them," said Mila. "But she is so excited and happy she had to tell me. I hope all of you respect her wishes."

The morning of the next day, an impatient Astra was in Princess Zelda's room at Hyrule Castle.

"Can we go to the park now? What's taking you so long, Zel?" said Astra.

"Just give me another minute, sweetheart," said Princess Zelda fixing her hair. "I'm almost ready. I asked Link to join us, and he is meeting us at the entrance. Mother feels better having a guard with us, even around the castle."

"Hooray!" said Astra. "Link is fun to play with."

"And I'm not fun, sis? Alright, I'm ready, let's go," said Zelda taking Astra's hand.

They walked to the castle entrance where a guard bowed and handed Princess Zelda a picnic basket, and where Link was waiting for them.

"Good morning, Your Highnesses," said Link.

"Hi Cousin Link!" said Astra as she let go of Zelda's hand and rushed over to Link. "You can hug me, you know."

Link reached down and hugged her.

"I'm always happy for a hug from you, Princess," laughed Link. "Are you both ready? We're going to the Sacred Ground Park today?"

"Yes, that's right," said Zelda. "And I brought a picnic lunch for all of us."

"May I carry it for you, Zelda?" said Link.

"No, why don't you take Astra's hand," said Zelda. "She seems more excited to be with you than me, and I can manage. It looks like a fine day."

The three of them walked side-by-side as they made their way to the Sacred Ground.

"Can you play hide and seek again?" said Astra to Link. "That was so much fun last time!"

"If you want to," said Link. "But you know my job is to look out for enemies and be ready to protect you both. Maybe you could help me patrol the area first."

"Oh! You're right! I can help you with that!" said Astra. "If we see an enemy, you and I can protect Zel. I know a new trick."

"Really?" said Link as he smiled at Zelda. "Well, Astra, you and I will scout out the area together to make sure it's safe, and then you can show me your new trick."

They passed through a busy Castle Town, and it was a pleasant walk from there to the Sacred Ground. They chose a picnic spot beneath some trees but close to the central fountain, and Zelda spread out a blanket to sit on.

"Astra and I had better check the area for enemies, Princess," said Link to Zelda with a wink. They knew the area was safe. Guards had already checked the grounds and were not far away.

"Yes, we can never be too careful," said Zelda. "I will shout if I need help."

"Come, Astra," said Link retaking her hand. "And we need to be quiet."

Link and Astra crept from tree to tree, and Link could see how excited she was at the idea of being on patrol hunting for enemies. When they had worked their way to the other side of the fountain, Link stopped to speak with her.

"It looks like the area is safe for now," said Link. "What was that trick you wanted to show me?"

"Uncle Link said to keep it a secret," said Astra. "But I can show you."

Astra looked around for a small fallen tree branch, found one, and returned to Link.

"Pretend this is my sword," said Astra. "I'm going to battle you."

"Alright, I'm ready," said Link.

But he wasn't ready.

Astra unleashed a flurry rush with the tree branch that took Link entirely by surprise, and he fell over backward from the rapid succession of blows.

"Whoa, whoa," shouted Link raising his hands. "Stop, Astra."

Astra stopped, and Link slowly stood up, brushing himself off. He was stunned. Aside from his father and brother, he had never met anyone else who could wield a weapon so rapidly.

"See?" said Astra.

"Yes, indeed I do see," said Link. "That is a very rare and valuable skill you have, Astra. I am surprised you have it."

"Uncle Link was too," said Astra.

"You showed my father?" said Link. "And he told you to keep it a secret? I wonder why? So, your sister and parents don't know about this?"

"Nobody but you, me and Uncle Link," said Astra proudly.

Now Link wondered why his father would treat this so secretively. He must have his reasons, but he couldn't imagine what they were.

"We should get back now," said Link. "We can't leave your sister unguarded too long."

"You're right," said Astra putting down the branch.

Link took her hand, and they started walking back.

"Zel is nice, but I wish I had a brother too," said Astra. "Zel doesn't like to play the games I do. She says I play like a boy, and then I stick out my tongue at her."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with playing the way you like, Astra, and having fun," laughed Link picturing Astra sticking her tongue out at Princess Zelda. "And I'm always happy to play with you when I can. Did you like sailing with my father?"

"Oh, yes!" said Astra excitedly. "We sailed on the river and saw so many fish. It was a lot of fun."

They returned to where Zelda was waiting, and she had spread out the picnic lunch.

"No enemies in sight?" said Zelda.

"No, the area is safe for now, right, Astra?" said Link.

"Right!" said Astra smiling. "You're safe with us, Zel."

"Besides lunch, look what else I brought for you, Astra," said Zelda as she removed Astra's toy sailboat from a satchel. "After lunch, you can sail it in the fountain there. Aren't I the best sister?"

"You are!" squealed Astra, and she gave Zelda a big hug.

Then they all sat down together and had lunch. After lunch, Astra walked over to the nearby fountain area and began playing with her toy boat while Link and Zelda sat on the blanket and watched her.

"She loves that sailboat, and she is at such a cute age," said Zelda smiling as she watched her sister.

"Yes, she is an adorable little girl," said Link. "How do you like being a big sister?"

"I love it," said Zelda. "Being with her reminds me of when I was small, and I try to play with her the way she likes when I can. Astra likes to pretend she is rescuing things like her stuffed animals. If you ask her what she wants to be when she grows up, she will tell you she wants to be the hero of Hyrule. She is so different from me in that way. And I think her life will be different than mine. Mother was always after me to grow up quickly and complete my training. She couldn't wait for me to turn seventeen. But Mother is not worried about Astra growing up too slowly."

"What do you want to be?" said Link.

"Me? I don't have a choice," laughed Zelda. "I need to be the Queen of Hyrule someday and look out for my people. That has been Mother's goal all along. We spoke about it the summer you spent here. It hasn't changed. And what about you, Link? What are your goals?"

"Well, since you asked, there is something I did want to tell you," said Link. "I am going to ask Tila to marry me this weekend. I wanted you to know. I imagine it may change things for me here if she accepts."

"Oh! I knew you two were serious, but I didn't realize it was that serious yet," said Zelda. "Well, congratulations. Thank you for telling me, and I will let Mother know. You're right. I imagine this might affect your assignment. If so, I will definitely miss you. I enjoyed your company like no other guard I ever had."

"And I enjoyed yours," said Link. "But that won't change for a while, so let's not worry about it yet."

"Astra will miss you too," said Zelda.

"I might still be assigned here," said Link. "And if not, I will try my best to visit. But wish me luck this weekend."

Zelda smiled at him.

"I don't think you need any luck," said Zelda. "I see the way you two look at each other. Now, let's join Astra and play with her before it gets too late."

Next day in Castle Town, young Link had some free time and was planning to look for an appropriate engagement present. Given what Ambassador Laray had said, he was expected to offer Tila some modest jewelry, such as a bracelet or pendant. He certainly couldn't afford to get her anything that would rival the jewelry she already wore. Of course, this meant another trip to the Starlight Memories jewelry store outlet. With some degree of trepidation, he entered the store.

The saleswoman recognized him at once.

"Ah, welcome back," said the saleswoman. "I don't think I ever told you my name. It is Tanya. Are you here alone today? That is very unusual for you. Did you have a falling out with your lovers?"

"No, I just need to shop for a special gift for someone who is very special in my life," said Link.

Tanya ignored his remark.

"No doubt your womanizing has finally gone too far, and now you need to offer a gift of repentance to your wife? Or is it your mistress you are worried about?" said Tanya. "You have no shame!"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," said Link. "I don't know where you get your crazy ideas! I am planning to ask my girlfriend to marry me, and I need an engagement present. It is supposed to be a bracelet or a pendant."

"Was it the girlfriend you were here with last time or one of the many others?" said Tanya.

"Yes, the one last time. I mean, she is my only girlfriend. Anyway, do you remember her, what she looks like?" said Link.

"Yes, very striking, and with excellent taste in jewelry," said Tanya. "I think something in gold and sapphire would be perfect. The sapphire will complement her beautiful pale blue skin and the golden chain her lovely golden eyes. If you wanted to spend more, and for such a special gift you should, some diamonds would make it even prettier."

"That sounds fine if it's not too expensive," said Link.

"I am willing to give you a good price," said Tanya. "I hope your newest wife will become a good customer."

Link looked over some pieces she had on her Tab catalog, and they settled on one.

"Oh, can it be ready before this weekend?" said Link. "I hope to offer it to her when I visit."

"It will be ready in two days," said Tanya. "And I think she will love it. I pray for your sake that this next marriage will last, and you finally settle down. And I am hoping your beautiful future wife will make up for all the mistresses I am losing out supplying jewelry to."

"Thank you for your good wishes," said Link, eager to leave now. He left feeling good about the gift and thought Tila would like it.

Meanwhile, Princess Zelda was discussing Link's situation with her mother.

"If Link marries Tila, will that affect his assignment here, Mother?" said Princess Zelda.

"Well, shouldn't we ask him?" said Queen Zelda.

"I hope he can stay on as my knight, Mother," said Zelda. "We get along so well, and he is quite capable."

"As I said, we should ask him," said Queen Zelda.

"But where else would you assign him?" said Princess Zelda.

"He could be a liaison officer to the two Zora domains," said Queen Zelda. "That way, he would be closer to his family, to both his families. Wouldn't that be better for him? You have to be a little understanding of his situation, Zelda."

"I am hoping he will still like to be here with us," said Princess Zelda. "I know he likes it here."

"Yes, but will his wife Tila like it here?" said Queen Zelda. "Don't forget a group of Hyrule soldiers knocked her to the ground not too long ago prompting her sister to double her guards. Do you think she will be happy living here? She is a Princess in her realm. I'm sure she would prefer to be there."

"I will offer her an extra apology, try to make amends," said Princess Zelda. "I don't want Link to leave."

"That's fine, do your best," said Queen Zelda. "But you have to be realistic, Zelda. What do you expect to happen when you travel? Tila would have to stay here all alone? Ask Aunt Mipha how that feels. And eventually, they are going to want to start a family. They won't want to raise their children here in the castle. Enjoy your time with Link while it lasts, but it is unrealistic to expect him to be your knight forever."

Princess Zelda paused.

"I suppose you're right, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I wasn't looking at it from their point of view. But I will be sorry to see my appointed knight go."

Queen Zelda smiled at her daughter as she thought back to many years ago.

"As I was sorry once to see mine go, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda. "But life goes on."

The weekend couldn't come soon enough for young Link once he picked up his gift. Tila had Tabbed him that he was invited for the weekend, and he planned to travel directly there and then stop to see his family on the way back to Hyrule Castle.

Link took a ferry from Hyrule Castle to the Samasa Plain, then switched to a high-speed ferry to North Hyrule. He watched the coastline glide by and then the boat turned west and slowed as it approached the North Hyrule pier. Link strained his neck, looking around, and then he saw her. Tila was there waiting for him. He waved, and she saw him and waved back. When the ferry docked, Link made his way to the pier with the other passengers, then rushed to Tila and into each other's arms.

"Welcome, sweetheart!" said Tila.

They embraced and kissed.

"You look fantastic as always," said Link.

"Are you hungry?" said Tila. "I was hoping we could have a picnic, just you and I. My sister said the flowers are quite beautiful just north of here, a little past Crimson Grove. I brought a picnic basket. It's just over here."

"That sounds great," said Link. "Let me carry the basket, and you lead the way."

Link picked up the basket and Tila took his other hand and led the way past the domain to the forest area just north of there. It was a sunny day, with scattered clouds to the west and a mild breeze.

"These are beautiful flowers," said Link upon arriving at the grove. "I have never seen this kind before."

"I think they only grow here," said Tila. "And they only bloom for a short time. So, this is a lucky time to be here. I think the spot over by the waterfall is nice."

Tila led the way to a small area next to a waterfall and a small pool. Then Link put down the basket after Tila removed a blanket and they sat down together.

"I packed some fresh Akkala Angler I know you like," said Tila. "Just a bit spicy, like last time."

Link and Tila shared the fish.

"This is delicious," said Link closing his eyes as he took another bite. "And this is a beautiful location, sweetheart. It is perfect."

Tila looked at him and smiled.

They finished the fish and then Link turned to look at her again. She looked back at him, and he couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful. She was perfect in every way. Her eyes were such pure gold that it made you want to keep staring into them. He couldn't look away, not that he wanted to. And then his mind wandered, imagining them finally making love and how erotic that would be. It would be pure ecstasy. He was so in love with her now, and he couldn't think straight.

"You know I can read feelings, sweetheart," laughed Tila as she looked back into his eyes.

Link blushed, then took out the gift from the jewelry store and took Tila by the hand.

"Tila, I am sure I won't do this right," said Link. "When I look in your eyes, I feel so in love with you I can't think. But what I am going to say now comes from my heart. I love you. I want to be with you always. Princess Tila, will you marry me?"

He handed her the gift.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," said Tila as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Let me see your gift."

"It's not much," said Link. "I mean, I can't afford the kind of jewelry you wear."

Tila opened the package and put the pendant on.

"It's beautiful!" said Tila. "I love it! I will cherish this always, sweetheart. It means more to me than all the jewels in the world. Now we need to seal our engagement with a kiss."

Then Tila embraced him, and then pulled him into the water with her. It was not what Link expected, but Tila explained.

"The first kiss after an engagement should be in the water, sweetheart," laughed Tila. "It's a Zora custom."

"Thanks for not warning me," laughed Link wiping the water from his face.

Then he leaned forward, and they kissed. And the kiss was so intense it sent a thrill right through him. He held the kiss as long as he could, then took a breath and then kissed again while he gently pulled her head to his, and she squeezed against him. She felt incredible. Then they drew back and smiled at each other.

"That's a kiss I'll never forget," said Link.

"It's meant to be memorable, sweetheart," laughed Tila. "I won't forget it either. But you look too dry."

Then Tila splashed him, and he splashed her back, and they laughed and splashed each other until they collapsed in each other's arms and kissed again.

"Can we get married today?" said Link. "I can't wait to be your husband."

"Be patient a little longer," laughed Tila as she stroked his cheek. "We need to be nice to our families. But I can't wait, either."

Finally, they returned to the picnic blanket and lay down next to each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You have made me so happy!" said Tila. "And I will make you happy."

"I'm the one that's happy," said Link. "You are a dream come true."

They held each other and kissed over and over.

"What's next?" said Link finally. "We need to pick a wedding date and work out the details with our families?"

"Yes, I can take care of all that," said Tila. "Come home with me. I need to share the good news with my sisters."

"Oh, I should let my family know too," said Link. "I'll Tab my parents."

 _LinkJr: To: MiphaLink:Tila said Yes! I am so happy! Love you._

The answer came back.

 _Mipha:To: LinkJr:Congratulations! Give Tila our love. Enjoy this special day in your lives. Mom Dad_

Faray was not busy when they returned to the domain, and Tila took Link's hand as they made their way to the throne room.

Link knelt on one knee when they arrived.

"Link, thank you for being so respectful, but please don't kneel," said Faray. "One look at my sister, and there is no need to say anything. I am very happy for you both. And please think of me as a sister now, Link. Let me hug you and welcome you to our family."

Link rose and exchanged a hug with Faray. Then Faray hugged Tila as well.

"That is a lovely pendant you're wearing Ti," said Faray. "It is quite becoming on you."

"Isn't it?" said Tila touching it again. "I love it!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Link.

"You can call me by name now," laughed Faray. "I imagine you two already ate lunch. Can you stay for dinner, Link? I know Sopha would like to congratulate you both as well."

"Yes, I was planning to stay overnight," said Link. "I would like to see my family tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" said Faray. "Then let's all meet back here at dinnertime, and you two enjoy the rest of the afternoon together."

"Come, sweetheart," said Tila as she pulled him away. "There are some places you haven't seen yet."

When they left, Faray Tabbed Sopha to meet them for dinner. Then she sat down and thought. It was not all that long ago Mipha and Link had both been here as prisoners, held by her sister Sopha. Now their son was marrying into her family. What must they think about all this? And what of Link? What would he do now? And where would their wedding take place? Here or where Link lived? A lot of details needed to be worked out. But there was time.

It was the evening of the same day back in Zora's Domain.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" said Mipha as she and Link got ready to sleep in their room. "I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's our son, Link," said Link. "I know I agreed with you at dinner the other day, and you are probably right. But something bothers me. I mean, he will be marrying into Sopha's family. And he's marrying someone from a place we didn't even know existed not too long ago. I would never have dreamed that could happen. And Mila said Tila has been after Link for a long time. Maybe he was overawed by her. I mean, everyone says how gorgeous she is."

"Calm down, calm down," said Mipha. "Yes, Tila is gorgeous, but Mila says she is a good person, and Mila knows her longer and better than any of us. Mila loves her brother, Link. She would be objecting to his marriage if she thought it wasn't right for him. As for Sopha, you can't hold that against Tila. Tila has never done anything wrong, has she? Finally, you didn't talk to our son very much. You were off sailing with Astra. Link said he loves her, and I believe him. I think they can be happy together and you need to give them a chance."

Link undressed and joined Mipha in the slumber pool in their room.

"I suppose you're right," said Link. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Did you forget how you were at his age, how we were back then, two young lovers?" said Mipha as she stroked his cheek.

"No, I didn't forget," said Link as he looked at her and smiled. "My memory may be terrible about some things, but not about how I felt. And the reason I didn't forget is that I am just as much in love with you now as I was when we first kissed, no, even more in love with you now."

"And I feel the same," said Mipha as she ran her hand through his hair. "I think they will be fine together. Be happy he has the sense to marry a Zora."

"Oh, is that it?" laughed Link. "Well, I guess he was influenced by our family and me, growing up here. Hopefully, he saw how happy we could be. But I can only hope he is as happy as I am. Being married to you opened up new worlds for me, helped me to see life differently. I got to live in your world for a time, and it was beautiful beyond anything I dreamed of. You gave me a wonderful family and the best life I could imagine."

"And you did the same for me, sweetheart," said Mipha smiling at him and gently caressing his chest with her nails. "Now don't get all sentimental on me. We are both still young. Let me help remind you of that right now."


	107. He's Getting Married?

**Chapter 92 - He's Getting Married?**

 _Summary: Link returns home from North Hyrule after Tila accepts his marriage proposal._

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" said Mipha as she gave her son Link a hug and kiss.

"Yes, and congratulations," said Link. "Mom and I are both happy for you."

It was late morning in Zora's Domain, and young Link had just arrived from North Hyrule on the last day of the weekend. Tila had accepted his marriage proposal the day before, and Link planned to report back to Hyrule Castle tomorrow.

"Hi Mom Dad, and thank you!" said young Link giving them each a hug. "I'm thrilled, but especially so knowing you both support me. Are the others out?"

"Yes, but they'll be home for dinner. Lapha is with her friends at Ruto Lake, and the other two are probably with Kendal and Larena. But they are all happy for you if just a little shocked at the suddenness. And you shouldn't be surprised if you get a little teasing, especially from your brother. You know how he is," said Mipha.

"Yes, I do," laughed young Link. "Midon likes to play the clown sometimes. But he has a serious side, and I had a much-needed talk with him during the summer we were together at Hyrule Castle. He helped me swim back to the current on how I fit in here."

"What do you mean 'fit in here'?" said Link. "You mean 'fit in with our family'?"

"Yes, I was going through a period when I felt a bit depressed," said Link. "It was around the time you were a Zora, Dad, and I thought maybe everyone in the family, especially Mom, would have been happier if I was a Zora too. But Midon explained how untrue all that was. I shouldn't have even mentioned it now. I only meant it as an example of how considerate a big brother Midon has been to me ever since I was a kid in school being picked on by a bully. So, I can take his teasing. I know we love each other."

"Come here, sweetheart," said Mipha to young Link.

Mipha reached out and held him in her arms.

"My little boy, my darling little boy, it saddens me to hear you say that. I hope you know how untrue that feeling you had was, that I ever wished you were anything but what you are," said Mipha as she held him close. "I view each of my children as a blessing, and I love you just as much as I do your brother and sisters. If anything, I spent more time with you as a baby. You were so cute and cuddly and needed more care and attention than them. I rocked you in my arms at the same age the others were swimming on their own. I gave you so much attention that I sometimes wondered if the others thought I wished they were Hylians! But you are all my beautiful children, and I love all of you from the bottom of my heart. That will never change, and I hope you never forget it."

"I know that now, Mom, and I won't forget," said Link kissing her. "Midon reminded me how much affection you gave me. I'm sorry I even mentioned it."

Mipha released him from her hug.

"And remember that when you and Tila have children," said Link. "You will find you love your children no matter what race they turn out."

"Children," said young Link. "That seems so unreal to me now. But I guess you're right. Anyway, it feels good to be home after all the traveling."

"Now come, sit with me, and tell me everything that happened this past week, including how things went with Tila in North Hyrule," said Mipha.

Young Link blushed.

"You can leave some parts out, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "Believe it or not, your father and I were your age once too."

"Okay, Mom," laughed Link.

Young Link went on to describe his trip to the jewelry store, his proposal to Tila, and his welcome by Faray and later Sopha at dinner.

"What is the story with the salesperson, Tanya?" said Mipha at the end.

"You remember, Mipha when you were a Hylian in Goron City?" said Link. "She likes to look for scandal everywhere. And after my age-reducing rune episode, she doesn't trust her own eyes that our son isn't me. But you know, she is fun if you don't let her upset you. You never know what will come out of her mouth when you walk into her shop."

"You must invite Tila here so we can welcome her to our family," said Mipha to young Link.

"I'll check with her, Mom," said Link. "Maybe next weekend?"

"That would be fine," said Mipha. "Just let us know."

"Oh, Dad, there was something else I wanted to ask you about," said Link. "Princess Zelda and I took Astra on a picnic, and Astra showed me her secret that she shared with you. I was stunned to learn that Astra can perform a flurry rush, and it looks at least as fast as mine. She said you wanted her to keep it a secret, and I didn't understand why."

Link and Mipha glanced at each other.

"Well," said Link. "I guess she doesn't need to keep it a secret anymore. I was concerned about something at the time, but her ability will come out eventually."

"But, it's amazing she inherited that skill at all, isn't it?" said young Link. "Her sister doesn't have it nor her father either. It must have come from her great-grandfather or something."

Link didn't say anything, and young Link looked back and forth at his mother and father.

"Is there something wrong?" said young Link. "You're both so quiet."

"No, no, there is nothing wrong and nothing else to say," said Link. "It is certainly quite interesting that she inherited that skill. I wonder what she will do with that gift later in life?"

"Her sister says she wants to grow up to be the hero of Hyrule," said young Link. "She is an amazing little girl. And smart, too. She once told me the names of all the flowers and plants we saw in the park."

"She gets that from her mother no doubt. But yes, she is adorable," said Link. "She has a love of water too and has so much fun when I take her sailing. But we must all be hungry by now. I know I am! How about lunch? I'll cook some Hearty Bass we caught this morning."

Link cooked for his son and himself, and they sat down to lunch together. Afterward, young Link went off to find Lapha at Ruto Lake. After he left, Mipha turned to Link.

"It might have been better if you hadn't asked Astra to keep her skill a secret," said Mipha. "How do you explain doing that?"

"Astra took me by surprise, and I wasn't thinking," said Link. "I'll just say that I wanted her to surprise people at the right time or something like that."

"Anyway, we have to start thinking about Link's wedding now," said Mipha.

"Like what?" said Link.

"Like what? Like where we will hold the wedding, for example," said Mipha. "I would like it held here so Father can attend. I know Father won't travel to North Hyrule. And our son has a bigger family than Tila, so it makes sense to have it here."

"Ours is bigger if you don't count cousins. Otherwise, hers is," said Link. "But speaking of that, does our son become a subject of their kingdom now? Or does Tila become a subject of ours?"

"Why? Are we going to war?" said Mipha. "It doesn't matter. We are all part of Hyrule now."

"I guess not. And you seem very tolerant about all this," said Link. "Sopha was an evil person, Mipha, and I will never trust her again. And the idea our son will be her brother-in-law gives me the creeps. How do we know Tila isn't secretly plotting to help Sopha? Tila and Sopha are quite close, and they traveled here together once."

"Oh, for the love of Nayru!" said Mipha. "Will you stop all the Sopha conspiracy theories? They are sisters, so of course, they're close. But Sopha has no power anymore. I know your survival instincts are to be wary and look out for danger everywhere. But do you think Tila is marrying our son as part of some evil plot? To what end? I come back to Mila and her opinion of Tila. You know how well Mila can read people. She could see through you since she was a small child. If Tila was at all deceitful, I think Mila would have picked up on it. No, I believe they are simply two young people genuinely in love with each other."

"I think Mila may have met her match in Tila. She may not be able to read Tila so easily. Mila couldn't read Sopha, for example. But fine, I won't say another word," sighed Link. "And you're right. I do often look for trouble when it turns out there isn't any."

"And I'm sure that is the case here," said Mipha.

Young Link found Lapha with some friends at Ruto Lake. He removed his outer clothes, dove into the Lake, and swam over to her.

"Link! You're home!" shouted Lapha when she saw him.

She swam over to him, and they hugged.

"It's good to see you, Laff," said Link. "What are you guys playing? Can I join in?"

"Sure," said Lapha. "We're racing through the underwater rings my friend set up. We can give you a handicap since you're a Hylian and have to breathe. Let us know when you're ready. It's nice to play with you again! I heard about Tila, by the way. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Laff. You know I'm never too old to have some fun," said Link. "Who's winning so far?"

"Todon has the best time so far," said Lapha. "We'll take a minute off your time since you're a Hylian. Go for it!"

"I think I need more than a minute to have a chance, but I'll do my best," laughed Link.

Link took a deep breath and was off. He didn't expect to win, but he wanted to spend some play time with Lapha. Lapha was a grown up when it came to science and technology, but still very much a kid when it came to fun and games. He wanted to enjoy this time with her while it lasted. They had played together many, many times growing up over the years, and he had always had fun with her.

Meanwhile, at Ralis Pond, Midon was spending time with Larena.

"Your little brother is getting married! But he's so young!" said Larena.

"Yeah, that was my first reaction, and that of my siblings, especially Lapha," said Midon. "But we all keep forgetting he's a Hylian. He's about the same age as my Dad when he married my Mom."

"And he's marrying a Zora, Princess Tila from North Hyrule?" said Larena. "Wow! That's a surprise to me."

"Well, in a way I'm not surprised he's marrying a Zora," said Midon. "He's spent his whole life among us. And Tila is quite a catch, no offense sweetheart. My friends used to line up to have a chance at a single dance with her, and they all begged me to introduce them. Mila says Tila is a fine person and thinks highly of her. So, anyway, there it is. That's the big family news."

"Well, enough about your family and your brother," said Larena embracing him. "I came here to spend time with you. Or are you curling your fins over Tila too?"

"I'm only thinking about you, sweetheart," said Midon as he reached for her and they kissed.

Meanwhile, Mila was swimming with Kendal at East Reservoir Lake.

"Wow!" said Kendal. "That seems sudden, but I understand what you're saying."

"Yeah, we're all a little shocked, but our parents reminded us of the time difference," said Mila. "And I know a lot of people think of Tila as flashy and a pretty party girl, but she is much more than that. She is smart and a kind and caring person. I think she will make my brother happy."

"Well, Tila was certainly someone everyone here wouldn't mind getting to know better," said Kendal. "I mean, people who aren't already in a relationship like me."

"You're finished with evening guard duty, right?" said Mila.

"Yes, last night was the last one," said Kendal. "I have today off, and then tomorrow I start guarding the west entrance during the day. Can I see you after dinner tonight?"

"We'll see," said Mila. "My little brother is coming home today, so our dinner may go late, and we may all want to talk to him. If not, tomorrow night should be good."

"Did I tell you I love you lately?" said Kendal.

"Obviously not if you can't remember doing it," laughed Mila. "But a kiss will do for a start."

They embraced and kissed.

Meanwhile, back in North Hyrule, Sopha had asked to see Tila.

"Hi, Soph, you wanted to see me?" said Tila as she visited her oldest sister. They hugged each other in greeting.

"Yes, Ti," said Sopha. "I haven't had a chance to speak privately with you. I wanted to congratulate you again. You look so bubbly, Ti! You must be thrilled!"

"I'm ecstatic!" said Tila. "I love him so much, Soph! He's cute and shy, but strong and athletic. And he's a kind and caring person too. I know he loves me, and I know we can be happy together."

"I'm very happy for you," said Sopha. "He is charming, isn't he? I like that smile of his, and he reminds me of his father. And that is a lovely pendant he gave you. You know, Ti, I wish I had spent more time with you when you were growing up. The time has gone by so quickly, and now here you are all grown and getting married. I feel bad about it."

"It's alright, I understand," said Tila. "I know it was hard on you needing to take over as ruler when Father died so unexpectedly and so young. And I believe the things you did weren't entirely your fault. You were sick, under the influence of those evil gems for a time, and I think it affected your mind. I am going to push for you to attend my wedding even if it's in Link's domain."

"Thank you, I would like that," said Sopha. "I have always had an interest in Hyrule, a love of Hyrule in a sense, and it's a shame I can't travel there now. Maybe once you and Link are married, you could work on seeing if I could be allowed to visit their domain from time to time. But I am not keeping my hopes up. I am sure Mipha and Link can never forgive me for what I did."

Sopha paused for a moment.

"Does Link understand his situation, though, that he needs to support you, even obey you?" said Sopha. "I mean, you have an important position as next in line to the throne and Fa's second in command. And have you told him about the runes you and Fa have? I hate to see you start your marriage off with secrets."

"Wow, Sis, you dive right to the depth, don't you?" said Tila." I thought you wanted to wish me well, but now we're discussing command runes? As you well know, the runes Fa and I have are linked to our identities and are used for tracking and commanding our guards, accessing our two Divine Beasts, and holding encrypted communication with the Sheikah here. There's nothing sinister about them if appropriately used. And there is plenty of time to tell Link about things like that. I am not going to command my husband, and all those things are not important to our love for each other or our marriage, Sopha."

"You're riding the wrong wave, Ti. I only meant that if Link knew about those runes, he would appreciate the power you hold in your fins and respect how important a person you are. And that would make him realize he needs to be supportive of you in your position here," said Sopha.

"Link will support me out of his love for me, not because I overawe him with power. You still don't get it, do you, Soph? Are you still suffering from the effects of those gems? I wish to Nayru you had never found them! Everything isn't about power. And none of this matters as long as our sister is in charge, which I hope is for a long, long time. I don't want to be Queen. I want to live a happy life with Link and raise a family," said Tila.

"Yes, you're right, of course," said Sopha. "I'm sorry, Tila. I'll see you at dinner later."

"Yes, thank you," said Tila. "By the way, Link invited me to visit him and his family next weekend, and I'll discuss your attendance at the wedding with them then. I will tell them I would like to have you there, but if they object, I am not going to fight with them over it. I want to get along with Link's family, and as much as I believe you may not be fully responsible for all your actions, you have to admit you are not completely innocent either. If you had your way, Link would be an orphan, and I would never have had a chance to be with him. Now I should be going."

Tila made her way back to the plaza. Sopha worried her. She wanted to believe her sister was getting better, but she was still too obsessed with power and control. Such a shame! She hadn't always been that way, not when Tila was small, and their father was alive. Oh, well.

She better Tab Link and see how he was. She missed him so much!

Tila NH:To:LinkJR:I miss you, sweetheart! Is all well?

LinkJr:To:Tila NH:I miss you and love you! Just getting ready for dinner with the family. They are all very supportive. Looking forward to having you here next weekend.

Tila NH:To:LinkJr:Looking forward to seeing everyone. You have a lovely family. I am happy to be part of it soon. Sweet dreams!

It was dinner time in Zora's Domain, and the family was all gathered in the dining room.

"I propose a toast to our little brother," said Midon. "To another Hylian who managed to capture a beautiful Zora princess. It seems to run in the family. May you be happy together but never forget we are all here for you if you need us."

"Thanks, Midon," said young Link. "I am delighted, and Tila has been wonderful to me. I think she will fit in well with our family. She agreed to visit next weekend, so I hope all of you will be available."

"Of course we will," said Mila. "We all know how important this is, and Midon just said we are here for you. We want to make Tila feel welcome here. Do you know where you will live yet?"

"No, I need to discuss with Tila and also Princess Zelda about my assignment," said Link.

"Did you discuss with Tila where the wedding will be held?" said Mipha. "I am hoping it will be here so your grandfather can attend."

"We haven't talked about it, but I will let her know we would prefer to have it here," said Link. "Given her close family is only her two sisters, I don't think she would object to having it here."

Link looked at Mipha, but she ignored him. He was not thrilled about having Sopha here but knew how Mipha felt and didn't want to embarrass Link over it.

"Great! Another big Domain party!" said Midon. "When is the wedding date?"

"Another good question," said young Link. "I am guessing a month or less, depending on what needs to happen. I'm sorry. She just accepted my proposal yesterday. We haven't had time to work all these things out."

"It's okay," said Link. "Everyone is just excited for you. Take your time and work things out with Tila."

After dinner, young Link went off with Midon, Mila and Lapha to talk.

Link and Mipha went for a walk.

"It's still a bit unreal to me," said Link.

"To you? It's even more so to me," said Mipha. "But you know that's part of life. Children grow up, fall in love, get married, and have a family, just like we did. And we get to enjoy seeing it, just as Father did with us. Come on. I need a swim."

"You know, so do I," laughed Link. "I'm not wearing your armor though."

"For what I have in mind, you wouldn't be wearing it anyway, sweetheart," said Mipha smiling and taking him by the hand.

And seeing her smile and feeling her touch sent a thrill through him. He was still madly in love with her. No matter what happened, he didn't think that would ever change. No, he knew that would never change.

Meanwhile, back in Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda and Rudin we're running late in a meeting and asked their daughter Zelda to put Astra to bed for them.

"Come on, Princess," said Princess Zelda taking Astra's hand after seeing the Tab message from their mother. "Mother asked me to put you to bed tonight."

"Then you have to tell me a story," said Astra.

"Very well," said Princess Zelda. "You need to take a bath, and then I'll tuck you in and tell you a story. And don't play too long with your toy boats. It's already past your bedtime."

"If I don't play with my boats, you have to tell me a long story," said Astra. "It's up to you, Zel."

"No, it's up to you, sis," laughed Zelda. "You can choose."

"What kind of story are you going to tell me?" said Astra. "I want one with a girl that saves people. Not the stories you like to tell, all fairy tales about princes and princesses."

"Whatever you like, sweetheart," laughed Zelda. "Does that mean a short bath and a long story?"

"Okay," said Astra.

Zelda smiled as they made their way to Astra's room right next to their parents' room. Zelda helped her get her bath ready then got her bedclothes ready. When she finished her bath and changed, they lay down together on the bed.

"In case you fall asleep, I'd like a goodnight kiss first," said Zelda.

Astra rolled over and hugged Zelda and kissed her.

"Alright," said Zelda. "How about a story about a Princess Of Hyrule who pretended to be a Sheikah and worked with the hero of time to protect her kingdom?"

"Is it a true story?" said Astra.

"Yes," said Zelda. "And if we don't finish tonight I can tell you the rest other nights. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"You're a good sister, Zel," said Astra as she lay back and closed her eyes, ready to imagine she was that princess in disguise. Of course, depending on the story, she might want to pretend she was the hero of time. Maybe she could even be both!

"Once upon a time a boy carried a rare Spiritual Gemstone of the Forest to Hyrule Castle to meet with the Princess of Hyrule," said Princess Zelda.


	108. Extended Family

**Chapter 93 - Extended Family**

 _Summary: Tila visits Zora's Domain as young Link's fiancée. Queen Zelda discusses Link's assignment with Princess Zelda. Lapha reports to Dr. Purah on the results of her North Hyrule research. Tila and Link have lunch with Queen and Princess Zelda to discuss Link's future. Sopha has an unsettling conversation with someone surprisingly like her._

It was evening in North Hyrule, and Tila was pacing back and forth near where her sister Faray was sitting down.

"Why doesn't he answer?" said Tila after sending yet another message and calling Link with no response. "I hope nothing is wrong! He said earlier his family supported our marriage, but maybe something made them change their mind, and he doesn't have the heart to tell me. But how could they do that? I know he loves me, and I know I love him. How can they stand in the way of true love like that? It's just not right, Faray!"

"Ti, will you please calm down and stop worrying," said Faray. "You're hopping back and forth like a Hot-Footed Frog! Link is probably busy with his family and forgot his Tab. I'm sure everything is fine. Why would they suddenly change their mind?"

"I hope you're right," said Tila. "But I can't take this suspense any longer! I'm going to Tab Mila and find out what Link is doing. I have to know if anything is wrong."

"I wish you would!" said Faray. "You're driving me crazy with what I am sure is needless worrying."

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, young Link was swimming with Lapha and her friends at Ruto Lake after returning home earlier that day with the news Tila had accepted his marriage proposal. Mila was in her room working on her North Hyrule history book when her Tab alerted her to a new message.

Tila_NH:To:Mila_ZD::Hi Mi, do you know where Link is? He's not answering, and I'm worried.

Mila_ZD:To:Tila_NH::With Lapha and her friends at the lake. I bet he forgot his Tab. Shall I get him, sister?

Tila_NH: To Mila_ZD:: Oh, dear Mila, you just answered my question! I've been treading water wondering if your family was on wave about Link and me. Hearing you call me sister is such a relief!

Mila_ZD:To:Tila_NH:: Relax and don't worry! Everyone is happy for you both!

Tila_NH: To Mila_ZD:: Thank you, sister, you are the best! See you next weekend.

"See?" said Faray observing Tila's reaction. "Now can you relax and be yourself again? And let me relax too?"

"Yes," said Tila smiling. "I am so happy, Fa!"

Back in Zora's Domain, Mila smiled. It was unusual for Tila to be insecure about anything. She was usually very self-confident and certainly had every reason to be. She was the center of attention at almost any gathering, and she had been an excellent student.

But then, of course, there was Tila's sister, Sopha, to consider. In the past Tila had expressed concern that being Sopha's sister would make it difficult for Mila's family's to accept her. I mean, Sopha had tried to murder Mipha and Link, so it was a little unsettling to have her as a family member. The only resistance to Tila that Mila had sensed from her family came from Lapha and her Dad. Mila thought Lapha was overly protective, and maybe a little possessive, of a little brother she took care of who suddenly grew up too fast on her. Her Dad was just the cautious type, always looking for hidden danger. It was his survival instinct and generally served him well. But even he seemed to have finally relented. Anyway, it was getting late, and she needed to teach class tomorrow. She slid into the slumber pool in her room and closed her eyes.

Young Link had forgotten his Tab and had left it in his room when he went swimming with Lapha after dinner. He returned to his room to find a string of unanswered messages from Tila.

"Oh, no! She's going to be furious with me!" said Link to himself as he scrolled through the messages, each one sounding more concerned, verging on desperate at the end. He scrolled to the last one and answered it.

LinkJR_H:To:Tila_NH::Sorry, sorry, sorry, sweetheart! I should have called you. Everything is fine here, and everyone is eager to welcome you. I love you. Call me if you're still awake. So sorry!

The next thing he knew his Tab alerted him to an incoming call.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart," said Link answering. "I forgot my Tab in my room when I went swimming with my sister. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, but I was nervous about your family's reaction to our engagement. When you didn't contact me or answer me, I started to worry something was wrong. I finally messaged Mila, and she said everyone is fine with it."

"Yes, everyone is very happy for us," said Link. "I'm so sorry you worried, and I should have called you right away. I just got so caught up with things here, and everyone was so positive and supportive about it that it never occurred to me you might be worried. But I admit it was thoughtless of me. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Tila. "I'm fine now. Are you in your room?"

"Yes, that's where I left my Tab," said Link.

"It's late, and I know you have to return to Hyrule Castle early tomorrow morning, so I'll say goodnight," said Tila. "I miss you, and I love you."

"I love you too," said Link. "I'm going to close my eyes and think of us being together. Except that will probably keep me too excited to fall asleep."

"You're so sweet," laughed Tila. "I'm going to do that too. Goodnight."

Next morning Link reported back to Hyrule Castle and asked to speak to Princess Zelda. When she received him, he told her that Tila had accepted his marriage proposal, and after congratulating him, Princess Zelda said she needed to discuss things with her mother and dismissed him for the morning. She found her mother in her room, reading some reports, while Astra was playing in her room next door.

"Good morning, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "Where's Father?"

"He's in a meeting with the finance minister," said Zelda. "Do you need to speak to him?"

"No, I just wondered," said Princess Zelda. "It's you I need to speak with. Link just told me that Tila accepted his marriage proposal, and they expect to marry within a month. But just because Link is marrying Tila doesn't mean he can't still serve as my guard, does it? His father was your appointed knight, even though he was seeing Aunt Mipha. What's the difference?"

"We already spoke about this, sweetheart," said Zelda. "If Link wishes to remain with you, he certainly can, and I understand your comfort with him since you two get along so well. But if not, we need to be fair to him and his wife. Things were different with his father and me. For one thing, his father wasn't married to Mipha yet, and I didn't even know about their feelings for each other. For another, his father and I had a bond to achieve victory. Times were dangerous back then, and we needed to work together. None of that is true in your case."

"Well, clearly times can still be dangerous, Mother, as we just found out in the Gerudo Desert," said Princess Zelda growing upset. "I feel much safer with Link. Doesn't how I feel about my safety matter? Since I was a child, you were always so worried that I wouldn't grow up quickly enough and complete my training in time to save our kingdom in your absence. I would think my safety would be a big concern to you, both as my mother and as the ruler of Hyrule, and that you would want the best security for me."

"I can keep you safe, Zel," said Astra, who had wandered into the room.

"Astra, will you go back to your room and stay out of this!" yelled Princess Zelda.

"There's no need to be so rude to your sister, Zelda," said Zelda. "You owe her an apology."

"I'm sorry, Astra," said Princess Zelda. "I'm just in a bad mood because I may lose cousin Link as my guard. Please forgive me?"

Astra pouted for a moment, then relented.

"Alright, Zel," said Astra as Princess Zelda reached down, they hugged each other, and Zelda kissed Astra on her forehead.

"But you owe me a bedtime story, okay?" said Astra.

"I'll gladly tell you a bedtime story, sweetheart," laughed Princess Zelda. "I never mind doing that anyway. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Why don't you play in your room now, Astra, so Zelda and I can finish talking," said Queen Zelda.

Astra nodded and ran out of the room.

"Where were we?" said Zelda.

"My safety, Mother," said Princess Zelda.

"Oh, yes," said Zelda. "So, you think Link is the only one who can keep you safe?"

"He's the only one I like and am confident in," said Princess Zelda. "You should have seen how brave he was confronting that witch!"

"Have you asked him what he wants to do?" said Zelda.

"No, not yet," said Princess Zelda. "Knowing Link, he will probably defer to Tila anyway."

"Well, let's meet with both of them," said Zelda. "You should invite them to lunch or dinner with us here to congratulate them, and then we can discuss how they feel."

"Link said Tila is meeting with his family this coming weekend, so perhaps they could both come here the next day," said Princess Zelda. "I'll talk the situation over with Link. I hope I can eventually convince him to stay on with me whatever happens next weekend."

"And please just talk it over with him, don't make it sound like a royal command," said Zelda. "I know he defers to your authority, so don't take advantage of that and make things difficult for him."

"Yes, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "You would rather things were difficult for me, I guess."

"Zelda, you know very well that I don't want to make things difficult for you," said Zelda. "I love you very much, and I only want what's best for you. But why is Link the only one you are happy about being your guard?"

"Because Link understands me, Mother," said Zelda. "He and I can talk about what is on our minds, share how we feel. We know about things that most people don't and can discuss them. Besides being a good protector, Link is also a good listener."

"So was his father, almost to a fault," laughed Zelda. "But you know Link's wife will expect him to spend his free time with her, not you. Link is your guard, not your counselor."

"And I understand that," said Princess Zelda. "But while he is on duty we can talk about things. It helps me, Mother, to discuss what's on my mind with someone my age and not one of my friends. I can trust Link to keep a secret."

"Fine, let's get together with Link and Tila next weekend and see what happens," said Zelda. "But don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you, Mother," said Zelda. "Now I'm going to apologize to Astra again. I shouldn't have raised my voice at her. And I think she does believe she can protect me."

The week seemed to pass quickly for young Link. As word of his engagement spread, he received congratulations from his Royal Guard colleagues, as well as a message from the sergeant of his former unit saying he was happy Link finally followed his advice and proposed to his lovely girlfriend.

The weekend plan was for Tila to meet him and his family at Zora's Domain then they would journey together to Hyrule Castle to meet with Princess Zelda and Queen Zelda the next day.

At the end of the week, Link obtained permission to leave early to arrive at Zora's Domain before Tila, and he was waiting for her on the lower level when Tila arrived. When she did, they rushed into each other's arms and kissed.

"It feels so good to hold you again," said Link. "I thought about you every night."

"I thought about you day and night," said Tila. "But I'm still a little nervous. Do I look okay?"

Tila was wearing the engagement pendant Link had bought her and her usual Princess tiara as well as wrist and ankle jewelry. Link thought it was funny for her to ask how she looked. She always looked stunning as far as he could tell.

"You look beautiful as always," said Link. "Don't be nervous. My family likes you. We are having a quick lunch at our house, then we can have the afternoon to ourselves, and we are having dinner with the whole family tonight, including my grandfather and uncle. Lapha isn't home. She had some important meeting with Dr. Purah at Hyrule Castle she couldn't miss, but we can see her tomorrow when we go there."

"Wonderful, sweetheart," said Tila. "I do hope your family approves of me."

"They do, and they know I love you. Let me Tab my parents to let them know you're here," said Link sending a message.

They made their way to Link's house on Mikau Lake, and when they arrived, everyone greeted them.

"Tila, welcome, it's good to see you and congratulations to both of you," said Mipha as she reached out and hugged Tila.

"Mistress Mipha, Prince Link and family," said Tila. "I am honored to be here under these circumstances and very thrilled and happy. Thank you!"

"We are happy to have you here, and I think we can drop all the titles now," said Mipha. "Though I don't think my husband has quite gotten used to having a title yet, so he may like you to continue."

"Very funny," said Link. "Mipha is joking, of course, Tila, you don't need to use my title. And let me repeat Mipha's welcome."

He and Tila hugged each other.

"Thank you so much," said Tila.

"Ti, it's great to see you again," said Mila as she hugged Tila. "You look fantastic, and I'm thrilled we will be sisters. Sometimes wishes do come true, don't they?"

"Yes, sometimes they do," said Tila smiling at Mila. They both remembered how smitten Tila was with young Link from early on.

"And welcome from me too," said Midon as he hugged Tila. "I'm happy for you and my brother."

"Thank you, Midon," said Tila.

"Now, shall we have lunch? I, for one, am starved," said Link.

They all sat down together, and after some small talk the subject of the wedding came up.

"Tila, is it acceptable to you to have the wedding here?" said Mipha. "It would work out better for Link's grandfather. But it is your and Link's decision in the end."

"I already thought about that, and I am fine with having it here," said Tila. "Link agrees of course. Your domain is magnificent, and it would be more convenient for most of the guests. But can both of my sisters attend? It would mean a lot to me."

Mipha and Link exchanged a glance.

"I know this must be difficult, and I can't imagine how you must feel about seeing Sopha here," said Tila seeing their reaction. "I don't expect you ever to forgive her. But she is my sister, and this is a special day for me."

"Yes, of course, we understand," said Mipha. "Both of your sisters and whomever else you wish to invite are very welcome to attend, and I hope your sisters are both well."

"Yes, thank you," said Tila. "Faray is fine, usually pretty busy, and Sopha is, well, still getting over things a bit. But I'm sure she will be fine visiting here, and there shouldn't be any problems."

"Then that's settled," said Mipha. "Let us know if you have any special arrangements you would like and how many people from your land are attending. Otherwise, we know what to do for a wedding."

"Yes, thank you," said Tila. "Oh, by the way, you haven't seen the beautiful pendant Link gave me for our engagement," said Tila fingering the pendant. "I love it."

"It looks very nice on you, Ti," said Mila. "I never knew my brother had such excellent taste in jewelry."

"The Gerudo salesperson, Tanya, helped me," laughed Link turning red. "Thanks to Dad, she thinks I am a good customer."

After lunch, Tila and Link said they would spend the afternoon sightseeing and meet back for dinner.

"Now I want you to take me to all the romantic spots here," said Tila as they walked down the path from Link's house. "I usually came here in the evening for a party or a concert and haven't toured the area since that month I spent here after I just met Mila. That was around ten years ago now."

"Anywhere feels romantic when I'm with you," said Link.

"So sweet," said Tila as she leaned over and they kissed.

"But there are some scenic locations with beautiful waterfalls or views. I think you would like them," said Link.

"Let's go then," said Tila taking his hand.

Link led the way toward Veiled Falls, planning to go from there to Ralis Pond.

"By the way, should we discuss where we are going on our honeymoon?" said Link.

"I have a beautiful place in mind," said Tila. "You haven't been there. It is north of my domain along the seacoast, a tiny village near Coral Cove. It's known for its beautiful coral reefs and is a favorite honeymoon location for people in our land. How does that sound to you?"

"Fine, of course," said Link. "People here tend to go to Lurelin Village, but it would be fun to see someplace new."

"The coral is beautiful there, sweetheart, all different colors," said Tila. "And the fish are colorful too. You can use an underwater breathing apparatus, and I promise you the views are, how do you Hylians say it, breathtaking. No pun intended."

"You know I understand Zora expressions don't you?" laughed Link. "You don't have to use Hylian ones."

"I know that," said Tila. "It's another reason you're so cute. A handsome and brave and kind Hylian who grew up with and loves Zoras. Do you see why I couldn't help falling in love with you?"

"I still can hardly believe you did," said Link. "I mean you're fun to be with and you know how gorgeous you are, Tila. You were a brilliant student, and you're a Princess as well. I'm the one who feels lucky every time I think of it."

"Well, that's a good start to our life together, isn't it?" laughed Tila. "We both feel lucky to have each other."

Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle, Lapha was meeting with Dr. Purah to discuss the Shrine of Transformation after her trip to North Hyrule with Mila.

"How did your research go?" asked Purah.

"Very well," said Lapha. "But there is a lot to learn before I can determine how the process might be adapted to cure illnesses, eliminate harmful cells, and replace them with healthy ones. It will take time."

"That's understandable," said Purah. "Can you review for me how the transformation process works?"

"It's a fascinating process," said Lapha. "The body transformation part of the process is pretty straightforward in a sense. The system has the underlying structure of all the races stored and then has to take into consideration all the specific characteristics of the subject, such as if they are male or female, young or old, and so on. It builds a model in memory of what the person would be and when ready creates the tissue using Ancient Energy like the travel gates we know about. Of course, it has already mapped and stored a complete model of the subject's existing structure in the meantime."

"I can understand that," said Purah. "But what about the mind?"

"Yes, I was getting to that," said Lapha. "The mind is complex because the process preserves memories across races, and the memory location in the brain differs from race to race. So, this part of the process takes the longest time and is the most meticulous. There is a good deal of redundancy checking going on in this phase. And before the process is finalized, there is a complete verification of the consistency of memories between the subject's model and the new host. If anything is off, the process is re-done."

"I see," said Purah. "And as far as you can tell that cannot be overridden?"

"No, not without a massive redesign of the process, which could not be done easily and would be quite evident," said Lapha.

"So, what about someone impersonating someone else?" said Purah. "I was told that is impossible."

"Yes, it is," said Lapha. "The process expects the donor and recipient to be the same person, so takes advantage of common genetic structure across races. The process would fail if the recipient organism were a different person than the source organism."

"So, to confirm, you're saying it would be impossible for someone to use the shrine to impersonate someone else? One could not map the memories of one person into the body of another?" said Purah.

"No, it's impossible," said Lapha. "Was that a concern?"

"Yes, one of them," said Purah.

"But why are you suddenly concerned about that now, Dr. Purah?" said Lapha.

"Because of your younger brother," said Purah.

"My brother Link?" said Lapha. "What do you mean?"

"I understand that Link is going to marry Princess Tila of North Hyrule, and Link is Princess Zelda's personal guard and has access to many restricted areas of the castle. Since Tila will be living with him, that puts Princess Tila dangerously close to the Royal Family here. If there is anything suspicious about Princess Tila, we need to know about it," said Purah.

"I very much doubt there is anything wrong with Tila, Dr. Purah," said Lapha. "My sister Mila has been friends with Tila for years now."

"Well, it never hurts to be careful. We Sheikah are charged with protecting the royal family of Hyrule. Were you able to copy the log files?" said Purah after a minute.

"Yes, I have the log files downloaded on a separate device here," said Lapha. "I brought it with me as they were way too large to transmit."

"Have you looked at the logs at all?" said Purah.

"Not yet," said Lapha. "The files are too large. I need to dump them to one of the devices here first."

"Let's do that next and see what we learn," said Purah. "Good work by the way."

"Yes, I know, but thank you," said Lapha as she attached the device containing the Shrine of Transformation log files to a device in Purah's laboratory.

"This will take some time to copy and take even more time to review," said Lapha. "The log files are quite detailed, covering each step in the process so any problems can be identified and corrected."

"I am more interested in an overview of when the shrine was used and by whom," said Purah. "If there is a way to jump to that information, it would be helpful."

Meanwhile, Tila and Link were enjoying the afternoon at Zora's Domain.

"Veiled Falls was nice," said Tila. "But I like Ralis Pond better. There are some beautiful views from up here and more privacy."

"I can see that," said Link. "My parents love Veiled Falls. It's where they first kissed so they go there every anniversary. But I agree, it's nice here. We can explore a little further or stay here for a while. Then we should start heading back."

"Come, join me in the water," said Tila as she smiled.

Link took off his outer clothing, then they entered the water, embraced and kissed.

"I told you that you're more passionate in the water," said Link.

Tila laughed, kissed him again, then pulled back, and looked into his eyes.

"And soon you will find out how very much that is, sweetheart," said Tila as she gently stroked his neck.

"You've got such a light touch with those nails of yours it sends a shiver through my whole body," said Link.

Tila laughed. Then they kissed and embraced until it was time to go home for dinner.

When Tila and Link arrived at the throne room where a table had been set up for dinner, the rest of the family was just arriving. Young Link promptly introduced Tila to Sidon and King Dorephan.

"I am pleased and honored to meet you, Your Majesty," said Tila bowing her head.

"And I am pleased to meet you," said King Dorephan. "I must say you two make a very charming couple and who would have thought I would see another marriage between a Zora princess and a Hylian knight? But I am very happy for you both."

"That goes for me as well," said Sidon.

"Thank you so much," said Tila. "It feels wonderful to be so welcomed."

They sat down to dinner, and the food was excellent. King Dorephan had made sure they had a variety of both fresh water and salt water fish, as well as some tasty snails as an appetizer.

"Did you give Tila a nice tour, brother?" said Midon.

"Oh, yes, we visited Veiled Falls and Ralis Pond," said Link.

"You were out all afternoon, and you only visited those two places?" laughed Midon. "I can't imagine what else you were doing that took so long."

Young Link turned red.

"Please just ignore Midon," said Mila. "He likes to tease people. And when he is out swimming with Larena, I guarantee they don't spend all their time sightseeing either. I hope you two had a good time together."

"Yes, we did," said Tila. "And the view from Ralis Pond was excellent. When we took time away from other things to view it."

When dinner was over, Tila said her goodbyes. She and Link would be leaving first thing the following morning. After a short walk, Tila said she needed to check in with her two guards and would sleep in one of the slumber pools while Link returned to his home. They kissed goodnight.

Midon was meeting with Larena in Ruto Lake, holding each other in their arms.

"You have to work tomorrow?" said Larena.

"Yes, sorry," said Midon. "We are pushing the first limited version of that new rune tomorrow, and all the coders need to be available for troubleshooting."

"Do you expect any trouble?" said Larena.

"No, it's been pretty thoroughly tested," said Midon. "But I need to be up early and can't stay out too late tonight. It looks like my brother's wedding will be here. I hope you can attend with me."

"Of course I will," said Larena as she hugged him. "I don't want you swimming off to North Hyrule with one of Tila's beautiful cousins. I'll be by your side the whole time."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, sweetheart," said Midon. "Now I should go. Race you back?"

Next morning Link and Tila left for Hyrule Castle. Tila had convinced Link it would be fun to swim there, particularly as the water current was favorable a good part of the way, so that's what they did. When they arrived, Link changed into his Royal Guard uniform, and they prepared to meet Queen and Princess Zelda for lunch.

They made their way to the dining room and were greeted warmly.

"Please come in, and no need to bow," said Queen Zelda welcoming them in. "Congratulations to both of you. I am very happy for you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Tila. "I am honored you are having us."

"And I want to congratulate you both as well," said Princess Zelda.

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Tila.

"Come, let us sit down," said Queen Zelda as she led them to the table.

The lunch included several varieties of fish, obviously prepared with Tila in mind. After discussing how things were with Tila's family and what parts of Hyrule she had seen and her impressions, Princess Zelda brought up the topic on her mind.

"Tila," said Princess Zelda. "I don't know if you realize how valuable Link has been to me and how much I appreciate his service as my knight. I have grown to depend on Link in many ways. I know this is a lot to ask, but would you be agreeable to Link possibly staying on as my knight after you marry? We could make special accommodation for you here in the castle, including a slumber pool built for your room. And I would guarantee weekends off as well as extra time now and then for extended visits home. For the most part, you could both be together here, but occasionally I would need Link to travel overnight with me. And in light of your willingness to accommodate my wishes, Link, I would recommend a promotion to Captain. Is there any chance you would consider staying on as my knight, Link?"

Link turned to Tila.

"Well, Tila and I haven't had a chance to discuss this," said Link. "Unless you have an immediate reaction, Tila."

"Would you like to stay on, Link?" said Tila. "If you want to do so I am willing to give the arrangement a try. But if it doesn't work out Princess, would you allow Link to resign so he can live with me in North Hyrule?"

"Why don't we give it six months," said Queen Zelda. "Then if you are unhappy I will either let Link resign or assign him as a liaison officer to both domains with the opportunity to live there, his and your choice. Would that be satisfactory?"

Link looked at Tila again, and she nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Link. "That would be fine."

"Then that is settled for now, and I am very, very pleased," said Princess Zelda happily. "I think you will both enjoy it here, and if anything is not to your liking, anything at all, please come to me, and I will set matters right."

"That is very generous of you, Princess," said Tila. "We will try our best to make this work. Your castle is magnificent, and I've enjoyed Castle Town with its excellent shops and restaurants."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it, and hope you continue to," said Princess Zelda.

"I very much appreciate you two doing this," said Queen Zelda. "If you can't tell, my daughter is ecstatic. Now that we've finished our meal and discussion, I told Astra I would let her come in and say hello. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty," said Tila.

Queen Zelda signaled one of the guards, and a few moments later Astra came running into the room and ran to Link who bent down and hugged her.

"I missed you, Cousin Link," said Astra.

"I missed you, too," said Link. "But it looks like I will still be working here and have a chance to play with you. Oh, I don't think you met Princess Tila."

"Hello, Princess Tila," said Astra. "You're very pretty."

"Hello, Princess Astra," laughed Tila. "You're very pretty too. How old are you now?"

"I'm almost five years old," said Astra proudly.

"Link says you love to play on the water," said Tila. "So do I. Maybe one of the times you play with Link I could go with you?"

"I would like that," said Astra. "Can we play today?"

Link looked at Tila and Queen Zelda.

"I would love to play with you today if it is alright with your mother," said Tila.

"Are you sure it is no imposition?" said Queen Zelda. "She loves to play with Link and his father, but I don't want you to feel you need to serve as sitters."

"Not at all," said Tila. "She is an adorable little girl, and I will help Link make sure she has a good time."

"Then you can go off and play whenever you're ready," said Queen Zelda. "She likes to go sailing on the river, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mommy," said Astra. "I like to see the fish there."

"Then we will go now," said Link. "And thank you, Your Majesty and Your Highness."

"No, thank you, thank you both!" said Princess Zelda. "You've made my day."

Link and Tila each took one of Astra's hands and headed toward the dock where the sailboat was kept.

"Tila likes to stay in the water," said Link. "Since the boat is small, she will swim alongside us, right Tila."

"I can catch a fish to show you then put it back," said Tila. "And I can push the boat if there's no wind or you want to go faster. Would that be fun?"

"Oh, yes!" said Astra. "I can't wait!"

Tila laughed and smiled at Link.

When they reached the dock, Link and Astra boarded the small sailboat, then set off for the Hylia River while Tila floated next to them on her back and kept pace with a gentle flick of her fins. Link noticed two Sheikah had been following them since they left lunch, and were now beginning to follow them in a small boat of their own. He began to wonder what that was all about.

"Do you like to swim, Astra?" said Tila.

"I'm not very good at it," said Astra.

"When it's a bit warmer Link and I can teach you," said Astra. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would," said Astra. "Then I can swim with my sister."

They had reached the river by now.

"I'm going to swim ahead and see what kind of fish are here," said Tila. "See you in a little bit."

With that, Tila took off.

"Wow! She swims fast!" said Astra.

"Zoras are at home in the water," said Link. "Do you like her?"

"I do. She's your girlfriend, right?" said Astra.

"Yes, and soon to be my wife," laughed Link. "I'm glad you like her."

Tila returned holding two kinds of fish for Astra to look at, then returned them to the river. They spent the afternoon sailing and enjoying the time together.

But when they returned Link felt compelled to learn what the two Sheikah were up to and approached them while Astra stayed with Tila and the local guards on the pier.

"Orders from Dr. Purah," said one of the Sheikah. "She wants us to keep an eye on Princess Tila whenever she is around the royal family and not guarded by the Royal Guard."

"That's ridiculous," said Link. "I'm a member of the Royal Guard myself as you well know."

"My understanding is it's just temporary until Dr. Purah can satisfy herself about something," said the Sheikah. "And your sister Princess Lapha knows all about it too. But we are done for now. Good day."

With that, the two Sheikah left, and Link walked back to where Tila and Astra stood. They brought Astra back to the living quarters, said goodbye, and then left.

"I'd like us to meet with Lapha now and learn what is going on," said Link pulling out his Tab as they left the castle. "Let me find out where we can meet."

Lapha was still at the lab and agreed to meet by the Castle Town fountain for an afternoon snack. Upon arriving, Lapha congratulated them.

"Congratulations!" said Lapha as she hugged Tila and then Link. "I'm sorry I missed our family dinner, but Dr. Purah was eager to work with me on something. "

"The snails from the restaurant over there are tasty, and they're not busy," said Link. "Let's sit and talk."

They made their way to the restaurant and ordered some snails. Then Link got straight to the point.

"Why is Dr. Purah having Sheikah watch Tila and me?" said Link.

Lapha glanced at Tila then back at Link.

"I agree with you that it would seem unnecessary," said Lapha. "But through what I can only consider an abundance of caution, Dr. Purah is worried that everyone might not be who they seem. And given how close you are to the Royal Family, she wants to make sure they are not in any jeopardy."

"I am protecting the royal family myself, Laff," said Link. "Only a short time ago, Princess Zelda was thrilled to hear I would stay on and be her guard. Now I'm not good enough protection?"

"I'm sorry to have to speak so plainly in front of Tila, but Dr. Purah's concern is with Tila, not you. You could be overpowered very easily by her in the water," said Lapha. "But we are reviewing the log files from the Shrine of Transformation, and that should clear up Dr. Purah's concerns. I'm sure all this extra security is only temporary."

"I certainly hope so," said Link. "It's embarrassing, Laff."

"I understand, and I'm sorry," said Lapha. "Dr. Purah has had misgivings that the transformation technology could be used to cause harm and just wants to assure herself it hasn't."

"Well, please do all you can to expedite the effort," said Link. "I am not putting our wedding on hold because of this."

"I promise I will do all I can," said Lapha. "It's our top priority, and we are reviewing the information now."

"What information? And what are you looking for?" asked Tila.

Lapha looked at Tila.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," said Lapha. "But if anything is wrong, I believe we will find it."

"And I believe you will find nothing is wrong with Tila," said Link.

"I believe that too," said Lapha. "And I'm sorry."

They finished their snack and then said goodbye. Lapha left to return to the lab and Link prepared to say goodbye to Tila.

"I'm sorry about all this," said Link. "I will push to have it cleared up as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it," said Tila. "It doesn't bother me. But I need to leave now. Until next weekend then, sweetheart. And I am counting down the days until we will be together for good."

"I am too, sweetheart," said Link.

Then they embraced, kissed goodbye, and Tila signaled her two guards that she was ready to leave. Tila and her guards made their way to the ferry that was boarding and would take them back to the Samasa Plain where they would switch at the Lanayru Bay port to a high-speed ferry to North Hyrule.

Link walked back to his quarters, still upset over Dr. Purah's suspicions about Tila.

Back at Zora's Domain, Mipha and Link were walking together discussing the wedding.

"We need to find out if Tila has any favorite music," said Mipha. "Remember, at our wedding, we danced to 'Waves of Love'? I still love that song."

"I remember too, sweetheart," said Link putting his arm around her. "I remember that whole day. It is a beautiful song. And that was our first dance."

They walked together in silence for a moment, and Link looked troubled.

"What's on your mind?" said Mipha. "I know you're not concerned about the music selection for the wedding."

"No," said Link. "You know I'm not thrilled about having Sopha here. But it seemed harsh to forbid it, and I want our families to get along. Can we at least have a guard shadow Sopha while she's here? I can ask they be as inconspicuous as possible."

"I think that's reasonable under the circumstances," said Mipha. "Given her history, no one should be offended. And don't think I've forgotten all she tried to do. Besides trying to kill me, she even wanted to steal my husband."

"That's a funny way of putting it," said Link. "But it was no laughing matter. I would feel much better if she was guarded while here. Now let me start jotting down what we need to consult Tila and Link over."

Meanwhile, back in North Hyrule, two people of identical appearance were meeting quietly in Sopha's residence.

"Remember, you used to say it was dangerous for us to be together," said Sopha clone. "Now it's dangerous for us to be apart."

"We need to stay close, and keep one of us out of sight," said Sopha. "But we've gotten pretty good at that over the years."

"They still suspect nothing?" said Sopha clone.

"I heard they are worried about me impersonating someone else," laughed Sopha. "Faray said Link and his daughter Mila questioned her, thinking we might have impersonated Faray. Faray got a splash out of it, and I laughed along with her. Little did Faray know how close to the mark they were."

"So, they haven't thought about impersonating yourself?" said Sopha clone.

"No. But remember, I'm the original," said Sopha.

"Yes, and I'm the new, improved version," laughed Sopha clone. "Don't you feel at all bad doing this on Tila's wedding day? I mean, Tila is probably the only person who still believes in you."

"It won't matter if nobody knows," said Sopha. "But they will never let me leave here, and Tila's wedding is my only way out. Hardly anyone in Hyrule will recognize me. This is my only chance to stay in Hyrule, the land I have loved and admired for so long."

"The land you loved and admired so much you wanted to rule over it is what you mean," laughed Sopha clone. "I have all your memories, remember? But you know that is never going to happen now, so give up on that. And I guess you don't trust me enough to share your plans once you get to Hyrule?"

"Of course, I don't trust you!" laughed Sopha. "You're me, and completely untrustworthy. But the key is to have no one looking for me. Nobody searches for someone who isn't missing."

"How are we both supposed to travel there without being detected?" said Sopha clone.

"After you leave with the rest of the guests, nobody will be guarding me," said Sopha. "I'll swim there."

"Well, don't forget I don't trust you either," said Sopha clone. "You know, you didn't have to kill the Sheikah who helped us. He believed why you needed to create the duplicate back when you were Queen."

"The fewer people who know about this, the better. Two is more than enough," said Sopha.

"And try not to cut yourself again," said Sopha clone. "It was no fun reproducing your injury on myself so that we would look alike."


	109. Wedding Party Crasher

**Chapter 94 - Wedding Crasher**

 _Summary: Dr. Purah and Lapha finish their review of activity at the Shrine of Transformation and rule out any suspicion of Tila, but their findings are otherwise inconclusive. Astra celebrates her fifth birthday. One week later Tila and Link marry at Zora's Domain, then travel to North Hyrule to begin their honeymoon at Coral Cove. Sopha's clone is part of the wedding party, allowing Sopha to reach Hyrule undetected, her plans unknown._

It was about a week before Link's and Tila's wedding, and Dr. Purah and Lapha were at the Royal Ancient Lab discussing the results of their review of the log files from the North Hyrule Shrine of Transformation.

"So, we've accounted for every transformation event in recent history but one," said Dr. Purah.

"Yes, and the one unaccounted event occurs when we know Tila was not present in North Hyrule. It happened during the month TIla was staying in Zora's Domain with my sister Mila. So, we can rule her out, as I expected. I'll let my brother know."

"Yes, I admit you were right," said Purah. "So, Princess Tila is in the clear. But what can you make of the one unaccounted event? You are closer to the information than me."

"The problem is someone was incredibly clever about it and managed to corrupt the log file for that event," said Lapha. "And before you ask, they could not change the date of the log entry. That procedure is at a very deep level of system code and tamper-proof. So, we can determine when the event happened, but not much about what happened."

"That's just wonderful!" said Purah sarcastically. "So, while Tila is in the clear, that leaves almost everyone else in North Hyrule suspect. But to do something like this, they must have had access to a person of considerable technical knowledge. So, it would be either a top Sheikah scientist or high ranking Zora official who had enough influence with a Sheikah scientist to do this. The most logical suspects are Sopha and Faray."

"Well, if character counts for anything, I would bet overwhelmingly on Sopha," said Lapha. "She was Queen when the event occurred, and you know her history."

"But, even assuming it was her, you cannot tell what was done?" said Dr. Purah.

"No, unfortunately," said Lapha. "There is no indication of who transformed or what they transformed into. We have no real evidence to confront anyone, just suspicion. So, there is not much we can do."

"Well, I assume both Faray and Sopha will be under guard while they are here for your brother's wedding next week," said Purah. "So, that's the best we can do, I guess. Good work, by the way. You remind me of me at your age."

"Thanks. And I assume you meant that as a compliment, Dr. Purah?" said Lapha.

"Well, I did," laughed Purah. "I hope you didn't take it as an insult!"

"Not at all, Dr. Purah," said Lapha. "I take it as a compliment as well."

It was the next morning at Hyrule Castle, and Astra was just waking up when her parents in the room next door heard her and walked in.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" said Queen Zelda and Prince Rudin as they each hugged and kissed Astra. She turned five today.

Astra beamed with pleasure as she hugged each of them back. Five years old was a big deal!

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy!" said Astra. "I guess I'm a big girl today!"

"You are a big girl, sweetheart," said Rudin. "But not so big, you're not still our precious little girl."

Then Princess Zelda walked into Astra's room.

"I thought I heard you talking. Happy birthday, Astra," said Princess Zelda as she went to her and they hugged and kissed as well.

"Thank you, Zel," said Astra. "That was a good story you told me last night. I even dreamt about it!"

"I hope your dream was a happy one, sweetheart," laughed Princess Zelda. "And since it's your birthday I can tell you a long story tonight if you like."

"Oh, yes!" shouted Astra as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

"She loves your stories, doesn't she?" said Queen Zelda.

"Yes, and I love telling them to her," said Zelda as she held Astra and kissed her on the cheek. "It's a chance for us to be close. And I want to stay close, Astra. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Zel," said Astra. "And I really can protect you. You'll see."

"Whatever," laughed Zelda. "I still have Link, at least for now. And if the worst should happen, I have my power."

"Now you should get up and get dressed, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda to Astra. "You have a birthday party this afternoon, and you should wear something nice."

"I'll help you pick an outfit," said Princess Zelda. "You are the prettiest five-year-old I've ever seen! And the smartest too!"

"Thank you, Sis," said Astra. "You always look so nice and know what to wear."

"Daddy and I will go now and let you get dressed," said Queen Zelda. "But we want this to be a happy day for you. Your friends are coming to your party and Uncle Link is traveling here too. Aunt Mipha needs to stay home because Cousin Link's wedding is next week and she is busy with it."

"Uncle Link asked what I wanted for my birthday last time he was here," said Astra. "I hope he remembered."

"I guarantee your Uncle Link remembered what you asked for, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda. "You know how much he loves you, Astra. We all do. Now Daddy and I must go."

They each kissed Astra and left her with Princess Zelda to get dressed.

"I'll help fix your hair, too," said Princess Zelda as she ran her hand through Astra's hair, then picked up a brush. "You have such lovely hair, Astra. You're even blonder than me."

Princess Zelda helped fix Astra's hair, then picked out a blue dress for her.

"I think you look beautiful in this," said Princess Zelda. "It matches your eye color. Do you like it?"

"I do like it," said Astra. "But you know better about these things."

"Then trust me, sweetheart," said Princess Zelda. "It will look perfect on you."

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, Link was getting ready to leave for Hyrule Castle.

"You'll return tonight?" said Mipha. "Or are you and Her Majesty going to hang out together and you'll return tomorrow?"

"I'll be back tonight, sweetheart," said Link. "I know you have your fins full helping with the wedding plans, and I want to help too."

"Wish Astra a happy birthday for me," said Mipha. "You have her toy?"

"Yes, I packed it," said Link. "A remote control toy boat. She especially asked for it, and she loves playing in the water."

"I can relate to that," said Mipha as they kissed goodbye. "Have a good time then. Lapha is still working with Purah at the castle, but Link is in North Hyrule this weekend."

With that, Link was on his way. Now back to work, thought Mipha.

Mipha had been working with the Royal Secretary to make sure everything for the wedding would be ready. Faray had taken care of the musicians. Food and drink had been arranged for, and temporary accommodations for non-Zora guests set up. Tila indicated she was inviting seven guests, her two sisters, and five cousins including Ambassador Laray. Queen Zelda, Rudin, Princess Zelda, and Astra were all attending. Princess Zelda had invited a friend as a date, a Lieutenant Randall. And Queen Zelda had agreed Astra could stay behind for a week with Mipha and Link so they could show her the Domain.

Link arrived at Hyrule Castle around lunchtime, and made his way to the dining room, the guards all knowing him on sight. Astra was already there with some friends and her family. When Astra saw Link, she ran over to him, and Link picked her up in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Astra," said Link. "You look adorable. And before you ask me, I remembered your present."

Link put her down, reached into his pack, and removed the remote-controlled toy boat.

"It's the one I wanted!" said Astra. "Thank you so much! Maybe later we can play with it together."

"Yes, if there's time," said Link. "Now you should go back to your party."

Astra ran back, and Link walked over to say hello to the family.

"Help yourself to the food," said Queen Zelda. "It's a buffet-style lunch."

"Thanks, I will," said Link. "Astra is getting so big, isn't she? She is the sweetest child, though. She makes you feel good and shows that she enjoys your company."

"Yes, she is very good-natured and forgiving," said Queen Zelda.

By the time the party ended it was as Link feared, too late to take Astra boating.

"We can do it next time, Astra," said Link as he prepared to say goodbye. "Or, even better, you are coming to the wedding next week and staying with us, so bring your boat with you. Your mother or father or sister can also show you how to play with it in the meantime. Okay, sweetheart?"

Astra agreed, Link said goodbye to everyone, and then left to return to the Domain before nightfall.

Meanwhile, in North Hyrule, Tila and Link were holding hands and finishing their walk through the forest area just north of Tila's Domain. It was a warm afternoon, with only a gentle breeze to keep things from feeling too warm.

"One more week," said Link. "If there was ever a time I wanted the days to pass quickly, it's now."

"You?" laughed Tila. "Sweetheart, I feel like I've been waiting forever for this day!"

"By the way, Lapha Tabbed me that their suspicions about you proved unfounded as I knew they would. Again, I apologize," said Link.

"That's fine, but it didn't bother me very much because I knew I was innocent of whatever it is they were worried about," said Tila. "Just forget it and put it behind us."

They walked a bit further and then Link spoke up.

"Will our marriage change things much for me here?" said Link. "I mean, we never talked about what it means for me in terms of your kingdom, any responsibility I will have. I want to do my part, what's expected of me."

"For one, I expect you to stay madly in love with me," laughed Tila.

"That's easy, sweetheart," laughed Link who leaned over and kissed her. "I am so madly in love with you, and I'll formally take an oath to stay that way next week."

"I think the only other changes are for the better, and I hope you agree," said Tila. "Since our people have never had a marriage outside our race, our laws are silent about race. So, you will receive the title of Prince of the Zora upon marrying me. It would be expected that you would be loyal to our ruler, but since we are part of Hyrule now, your loyalty to the Hyrule Royal Family would come first. Oh, and you will get a new Tab with a new address, Link_NH. It will contain all your current runes, of course, the encrypted Royal Guard one as well as some new ones including an enhanced version of the one they pushed out to Hyrule proper a few weeks ago. But some of the new runes can only be used here in North Hyrule. I can show you after we're married. That's all that occurs to me at the moment. Any problem with any of that, sweetheart?"

"No, not at all," said Link. "Everything sounds fine. I want to do what is expected of me here to the extent I can."

"And I didn't bring it up with Princess and Queen Zelda in our meeting with them, but I made arrangements with Faray to participate by Tab in the meetings she wants me to attend so I can stay with you at Hyrule Castle," said Tila. "You do remember I am next in line for the throne here, so I have a responsibility to support my sister, and stay prepared should anything happen to her."

"Yes, I realize that," said Link as they walked along the path leading back to the pier. "I don't think of it often enough because you've always been so generous of your time with me, and I see your romantic side more than your royal duty side. But of course, I respect that you have a significant position, and you need to do whatever is necessary."

"I think that's it," said Tila. "I know married life will be different than dating, but that's part of committing to each other. I will do everything I can for you, Link. I hope you know that. You mean the world to me, and I want you to be happy, I want both of us to be happy."

"And you mean the world to me, Tila, and I will do the same for you," said Link as he put his arm around her. "You come first in my life now. I love you very much! And if you are at all unhappy at Hyrule Castle, please let me know. I will speak to Queen Zelda about it even if it is less than the six month trial period. Promise me you'll do that?"

"I promise," laughed Tila. "But I'm rather looking forward to some nice times with you there, including evenings that don't end with us sleeping apart. We can also travel back here sometimes, and visit your Domain. But the point is we will be together, and we will face life together, supporting each other with our love."

Then they embraced and kissed. They had reached the pier where the ferry docked.

"I need to get back now," said Link. "The next time we see each other, it will be our wedding day. Be well, sweetheart. I am counting the days and hours."

"Then try not to lose count," laughed Tila. "But yes, when we next see each other, it will be standing before a Zora priest and reciting the oath that will unite us for life. And I promise you, promise you with all my heart, Link, that it will be the start of a wonderful life for us together. I love you, dearest."

"And I love you," said Link. "I can't wait for that life to begin, and I promise you I will do my best to make you happy. Goodnight, my love."

They waved to each other as the ferry pulled away, then Tila made her way back home. Link sat back on the seat. The boat would take him back to Zora's Domain, arriving by dinner time. He would spend the night at the Domain and then return to Hyrule Castle tomorrow morning.

Contrary to young Link's hopes, the week seemed to drag on. Princess Zelda had nothing of significance planned, so his time was relatively free and thus passed slowly.

But eventually it was the day before his wedding, and he headed back home to be ready. He arrived in time for dinner and spent time afterward, chatting with his three siblings. Everyone was home, and the unspoken topic was that this was a significant change for the family and their little brother's last day as part of it in the way he had been. They reminisced about many childhood events and shared some laughs.

Then Mipha and Link left so the children could have some time to themselves and strolled quietly to Veiled Falls.

"You alright?" said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "I've known about and planned for this day, but now that it's here, well, you know."

"Yes, I know," said Link as he put his arm around her. "I feel the same. I'm sure every parent does."

"But this is a happy occasion for our son," said Mipha. "We need to remember that. And you and I both know what it's like to be so much in love."

"Yes, we do," said Link. "We still do."

Then they kissed and held each other as they watched the moonlight reflect off the waterfall. After a while, they heard a noise and turned around. It was young Link.

"Hi, Mom and Dad," said Link. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all," said Mipha. "We've been thinking about you."

"I thought you might be," said young Link. "I know it's my last night living here in a sense. I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all you've done for me and for being the wonderful parents you are. I love you both so much and, well, I wanted you to know that. Though I hope you already do."

Mipha reached out, kissed him on the forehead, and then held him in her arms.

"Of course we do, sweetheart," said Mipha as they hugged. "As we hope you know how much we love you. You will always be my little boy, our son, no matter how old you are or what you do. Your father and I are so very proud of the fine young man you've grown to be. And now you need to be a good husband to your lovely wife. She has to come first in your life. But we are here for you whenever you need us, and this is always your home."

"And that goes for me as well," said Link.

Young Link kissed his mother, then hugged his father. Then the three of them stood together, watching the falls for a moment.

"Should we go home now?" said young Link. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

The three of them walked back home together, kissed goodnight, and went to their rooms. Everyone else was already asleep. Young Link looked around at his room one last time, then closed his eyes and thought about Tila.

The wedding ceremony would be in the early afternoon, and the bride and distinguished guests arrived in the morning. A temporary tent structure had been set up for Tila to get ready, and she and her two sisters were there now.

"Tila, you look stunning," said Faray as she helped Tila with her tiara and veil.

"You do!" said Sopha clone.

Tila was wearing a silver tiara with three sapphires in the shape of Nayru's symbol. It nicely complemented the engagement pendant Link had gotten her. She also wore a partial white veil.

People had already begun to assemble in the plaza, and the Hyrule Royal Family had a reserved place at the front and were chatting with each other as they waited.

When the time came, young Link walked with his family from their home to the plaza. And there was a round of applause for him when he arrived. He and his family exchanged hugs, and then the family went to the place reserved for them alongside King Dorephan and Sidon. Young Link waited at the center of the plaza and waved to Princess Zelda and Astra.

Finally, all was ready, and some local musicians played the Zora equivalent of a wedding march.

Tila emerged from the tent, escorted by her two sisters, and there was a murmur of awe from the crowd. The three sisters looked somewhat similar as they were all tall and similarly facially, with penetrating golden eyes. Faray had a light pink skin coloration, but Tila and her oldest sister looked very much alike with light blue skin. They all looked beautiful, but Tila had a younger and more vibrant look about her.

They made their way to the center of the plaza, Tila hugged each of her sisters, then Tila took her place beside Link. They exchanged a smile, and Link mouthed 'you look beautiful.'

The Zora priest, Kapson then stepped forward and signaled for the crowd to quiet down, which they did.

"It is my great honor and pleasure to perform this ceremony that will seal before the Goddesses the marriage of Princess Tila and Link. I ask all of you in the audience to please remain silent and respect this special moment in their lives as I ask them to repeat the marriage oath," said Kapson.

Link went first.

"I, Link, do swear before Nayru, before Hylia, and before all those present to take Tila to be my wife and to love her faithfully through good times and bad. I give her my heart from this day forward, and for all the days of my life."

Next, it was Tila's turn.

"I, Tila, do swear before Nayru, before Hylia, and before all those present to take Link to be my husband and to love him faithfully through good times and bad. I give him my heart from this day forward, and for all the days of my life."

Link and Tila stole a glance at each other and smiled.

"Having declared their love for each other and taken the marriage oath, by the authority granted to me as a priest of the Zora Kingdom and official of Hyrule, I now pronounce Princess Tila and Prince Link to be married before the Goddesses and the Kingdom of Hyrule," said Kapson. "Congratulations! You may now kiss for the first time as husband and wife."

Link reached over and kissed Tila while the crowd erupted in applause.

"If I were any happier right now, I would float away!" said Tila. "I love you so, so much!"

"And I would be floating along with you," laughed Link. "And I love you."

Then they kissed again and were quickly surrounded by family who congratulated them.

"Congratulations, Tila," said Faray as she hugged her sister. "I am so very happy for you!"

"Welcome to our family, Link, and please call me sister. And I look forward to getting to know you better," said Faray as she hugged Link.

"Thank you, Your uh sister," said Link "I do too."

Then it was Sopha's turn to do the same.

"You two are a lovely couple," said Sopha clone. "And I've never seen you happier Tila. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Sopha," said Link. "I hope I can get to know you better as well."

"Yes, that would be nice," Sopha laughed. "And I understand you and Tila will be living at Hyrule Castle. That is interesting. But thank you for having me. It means a lot to be here for my dear sister. And I hope you two are very happy together. You certainly look it now!"

"You're here alone?" said Link." I mean you didn't bring a date?"

"No, I don't have anyone that close at the moment," said Sopha clone. "I suppose I could always dance with the guard your parents assigned to keep an eye on me. But I understand all that, and it's not a problem. I want them to know where I am at all times and that I will not cause any trouble."

Mipha, Link, Mila, Kendal, Midon, Larena, Lapha, Kentle, Sidon and King Dorephan also surrounded the couple and exchanged congratulations.

"Welcome to our family, Tila," said Mipha as they hugged. "We are thrilled and hope to see you often."

"I'm thrilled as well," said Tila. "You're a lovely family, and I'm sure you will see us often. We will be living close by at the castle, and I know my dear husband loves to visit."

"So, you finally got a title, bro?" said Midon as he hugged Link. "Well, that's one way to do it, and an excellent way at that. It's great, and I am very happy for you, both of you. Congratulations, brother!"

Then Midon hugged Tila and congratulated her as well.

After everyone had a chance to congratulate the newlyweds, it was time for the party to begin.

"Here comes the surprise," Mipha whispered to Link. "Faray arranged for it."

As the musicians strode out to take their place and perform, the whole plaza gasped in surprise and then erupted in loud cheering and applause.

"They got the Cross Currents to perform at our wedding!" said Tila excitedly. "Oh! This is wonderful! I love them!"

Kolo and the rest of the Cross Currents waved, then signaled for silence.

"As you can imagine, we don't usually perform at weddings," said Kolo and the crowd laughed. "But we did get our start that way, and this is an exceptional wedding. As you know, we are a North Hyrule music group, and the wedding today is between our own beautiful and talented Princess Tila and the remarkable son of two Hyrule heroes. So, the honor of playing at this wedding is all ours. Now, let's start with a song we think the newlyweds will love, and they can have their first dance as husband and wife. It's a customary North Hyrule song for members of our royal family, and it's called "Seaside Serenade." Afterward, I promise we will play all your favorites. But for now, please put your fins together for Princess Tila and Prince Link!"

Everyone applauded, and then the group played the song. Tila and Link danced in the center of the plaza.

"This is a beautiful song," said Link as they danced. "I guess your sister Faray must have arranged for the Cross Currents to perform for us."

"She must have!" said Tila. "I can't thank her enough! Let me rest my head on your shoulder, sweetheart, close my eyes and listen to this song. I love you so much, Link. I never want to forget this happy moment."

"I love you too, and I'll be quiet now," said Link as he held her tighter and put his head on her shoulder.

They danced until the song ended, then everyone applauded again.

"Now, an older song for the family of the groom and everyone else as well," said Kolo. "I was told this is Mistress Mipha's favorite. It's called 'Waves of Love.' Everyone, find a partner, and dance to this beautiful love song!"

Then the band played "Waves of Love' as Mipha took her husband by the arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

"You remember this is our wedding song," said Mipha.

"Of course I remember," said Link. "It's a beautiful song. I love you, sweetheart. And when I danced with you that first time, who could imagine someday we would be dancing to it at our son's wedding. You've given me the most wonderful life I could imagine, including four beautiful children. When I think about it, I feel so blessed."

"And you gave me the same wonderful life," said Mipha as they held each other close. "It's better than I ever dreamed. We did things together I could never have imagined possible. And throughout it all, it was our love that held everything together, and still does. I hope our son will be as happy as we are. With a lot less drama in his life!"

"I think he will be happy," laughed Link as he glanced over to see Tila and young Link dancing and holding each other with their heads resting on each other's shoulders. "They look happy together, and anyone can see they love each other."

After the song ended, Kolo waved for quiet.

"Thank you," said Kolo. "We are going to keep playing, but I was asked to announce that refreshments are available now, so everyone, please help yourself to some fine food and drink. But when you're not busy with refreshments, we want to see everyone dancing and having a great time! And now we are going to liven things up and get your fins flapping. Our next song is called 'Reef Revelry,' and it's a nice fast song to get you moving."

The crowd applauded as the band launched into their song.

Mipha and Link returned from the dance floor. Princess Zelda and her date were dancing, as were most of the young people including Mila and Kendal as well as Midon and Larena and Lapha was dancing with Kentle. Sidon was dancing as well with one of Tila's cousins, Arana.

"My brother didn't waste any time getting sociable," said Mipha as she watched them. "He seems to be quite the lady's man these days."

Queen Zelda and Rudin approached them, holding Astra by the hand.

"The music too fast for you, Link?" laughed Queen Zelda.

"Way too fast!" laughed Link. "I'm a terrible dancer anyway, and there is no way I can handle this."

"We just want to extend our congratulations," said Rudin. "It's a beautiful wedding and your son has been an immense help to our daughter Zelda."

"Yes, he has," said Zelda. "And Astra is very excited to be here."

"Yes, she can't stop talking about it, and she brought her toy boat," said Rudin. "She is so energetic and adventurous. But both our daughters are a blessing. Zelda tells me Astra is staying behind with you for a week. I hope she will be no trouble."

"Not at all. We are looking forward to having her stay with us," said Link as he bent down and hugged Astra. "Are you having fun, Astra?"

"Yes," said Astra. "My sister is going to dance with me when she's done dancing with Randall. She told me Randall is not really her boyfriend, you know. She has fun with him at parties, though."

"You really shouldn't repeat what your sister tells you about personal matters," said Queen Zelda. "But it's alright with Uncle Link and Aunt Mipha."

"Well, as long as they have fun," laughed Link. "They are all still young. As we were once."

"And welcome to our Domain," said Mipha as she bent down and hugged Astra. "I think you will enjoy it here."

"Thank you, Aunt Mipha," said Astra. "I think so too."

"Well, we will leave you to enjoy the party," said Queen Zelda. "I want to take this opportunity to speak with Faray and Sopha, whom I have not seen in some time."

"Can I stay with Uncle Link and Aunt Mipha for a while then?" said Astra.

"If you would like to and it is okay with them," said Queen Zelda looking at Link and Mipha.

Link looked at Mipha, and she spoke up.

"Of course you can stay with us, Astra," said Mipha. "Let's go get something to eat. Come on, Link."

Astra, Mipha, and Link went off to find some refreshment. King Dorephan was sitting nearby.

"Father, are you enjoying yourself?" said Mipha.

"Yes, it's nice to see all you young people having a good time. But now I think I will soon be a great grandfather. Have the years gone by so fast, Mipha?"

"I ask myself the same question, Father," laughed Mipha. "But the next slow dance you are dancing with me. We are all still young at heart. A nice father-daughter dance would be good for us. Link can watch Astra."

"Watch her?" said Link. "Will you dance with me, Astra?"

"I don't know how," said Astra.

"I don't either," said Link. "But it's easy. Just watch what everyone else does and copy it."

Mipha asked one of the guards to request a slow song, and a few minutes later Kolo announced that by request they were playing a song the older guests would enjoy dancing to.

"Come, Father," said Mipha taking his hand. "No excuses now."

"Very well," said King Dorephan as he joined Mipha on the dance floor, to the applause of nearby guests.

"Ready Astra," said Link as he took her hand and they walked to the dance floor. Several other couples were there as well including Kodah and Kayden. Kodah waved at Link, and he waved back.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said King Dorephan as he danced with Mipha. "At times like this, I think back and realize you've brought so much joy into my life. I am so happy things worked out so well for you and Link. And now it looks like my grandson is finding love as well, and with another beautiful Zora princess. I would never have believed such things were possible, yet here we are."

"Yes," said Mipha. "Link and I can hardly believe it either. And yes, we need to start preparing ourselves for another generation in the family."

"I wish Sidon would find someone," said King Dorephan. "Your brother seems to be cursed with too many admirers and can't decide on one. I hope he does soon."

"He is still young, Father," laughed Mipha. "And it is a nice problem to have."

"Yes, he is," said King Dorephan. "I worry too much. Let's enjoy the dance."

"You're doing fine, Astra," said Link as they danced. "Probably better than me. Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes," said Astra smiling. "But I want my sister to teach me some of the fast dances."

"Of course," said Link. "And she will. But I just wanted this chance to have a dance with you. You know you're very special to me, Astra. Very, very special."

Astra looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I do know that, Uncle Link," said Astra. "We have something very special in common, don't we?"

The music was ending.

"Yes, I think we do," said Link. "Something very special, indeed. But now you enjoy yourself and have fun with your sister and your family. I think I see your sister looking for you now."

Astra saw Zelda and then ran over to her.

King Dorephan and Mipha made their way back from the dance floor, and Mipha rejoined Link.

The band played a variety of music, mostly fast dance songs for the younger crowd who knew their songs best. It was when Kolo announced the next song would be a slow dance that Link approached Queen Zelda.

"Your Majesty, may I have the honor of the next dance?" said Link.

"You certainly may," laughed Queen Zelda. "It's been a long time since we danced together here. When I look at you and think back, I can't believe it's been so long. I can still close my eyes and see us together."

"So can I, Zelda," said Link. "I said it back then, and I'll repeat it, what we did together was extraordinary. It formed a special unbreakable bond between us. And I never stopped feeling that."

"I know, me either," said Zelda as they danced to the music. "You've always been there whenever I needed you. You're a good friend, Link, more than a friend. And now our children are growing up, and I hope the Hyrule we leave them with will be a better place because of all we did."

"Is there any doubt of it?" said Link. "Thanks for the dance."

"Always a pleasure," said Zelda as she smiled at him.

The music ended and Zelda returned to her family.

As Link returned to Mipha, Sopha approached them.

"Hello, Princess Sopha," said Link.

"Hello Princess Mipha and Prince Link," said Sopha clone. "I appreciate you letting me attend Tila's special day. I know that must have been hard for you."

"Not at all," said Link. "I know it meant a lot to Tila to have you here, and that was why we agreed you could attend."

"Whatever the reason, I thank you and congratulate you," said Sopha clone. "Tila is a fine person. Now, I will get something to drink."

With that, Sopha turned and went to get some refreshments. They could see Sidon dancing with Faray.

"My brother seems to find a new partner for every dance," laughed Mipha. "I think he's already worked his way through all of Tila's cousins."

After the dance ended, Mipha went over to Sidon.

"Having fun?" said Mipha. "Is there anyone here you haven't danced with yet?"

"Funny, Sis," said Sidon. "I made the acquaintance of all of Tila's cousins and her sister Faray. I thought it would be good for relations between our domains."

"Very funny," said Mipha. "But I think you are starting to worry Father. He wants to see you settle down soon."

"I will do that when I meet the right person, Sis," said Sidon. "I just haven't yet."

The party went on, but eventually, it was time for Tila and Link to leave. They made the rounds thanking everyone, especially their families.

Then they held hands as they made their way to the boat, followed by two guards. Faray had chartered a private high-speed hovercraft to take them directly to Coral Cove.

"I loved the wedding and the party," said Tila. "We have to thank our families again."

"Yes," said Link. "They did a great job for us."

They reached the boat and boarded. The safety instructions stressed the need to stay securely in their seats as the ship was quite fast.

"We should be there in an hour," said Tila as she smiled sweetly at him. "I wanted us to have more time together there. We have a small bungalow by the shore."

"And that is the best idea all day," said Link. "Except for when I took the oath."

"Here we go," said the first officer. "You might want to hang on to each other, just to be extra safe."

"What a wonderful idea," laughed Link as they put their arms around each other and kissed.

The boat surged forward and was soon skimming above the waves at high speed.

Meanwhile, the party continued at Zora's Domain, though some older guests were starting to call it a night. Tila's sisters planned to return to North Hyrule in the morning as would Zelda and her family except for Astra. Younger guests were still dancing and waiting for the band's traditional finale of 'Click On,' where everyone went into the water and clicked along with the music at the right spots, sending a vibration through everyone's body.

"Alright," said Kolo. "I hope all of you have had a great time, and we've certainly enjoyed playing for you. I hope you still have some energy left for our last song. We barely do! So, everyone in the water. It's 'Click On' time!"

The remaining guests who weren't already in the water dove in, and soon the band began playing their famous song. The sensation was a strange one, especially if you weren't a Zora. But the feeling of everyone clicking to the beat of the music was exciting. At the end of the song, everyone surfaced and applauded wildly.

Kolo and the rest of the band waved, then collected their instruments and began to leave. Guests exchanged goodbyes and made their way to wherever they would sleep for the night.

"Well, shall we call it a night?" said Link. "It was fun, and I think Tila and Link enjoyed it."

"Yes, having the Cross Currents perform was a special treat," said Mipha. "Faray helped make it a success."

"Come, let's go home," said Link. "Weddings put me in a romantic mood."

"Me too," said Mipha as she smiled at him and took his hand.

The party was over, but there was one extra person in Hyrule. A Zora female was swimming quietly and undetected underwater. When she was far enough away, she surfaced briefly and looked around.

"Ah, the beautiful land of Hyrule," said Sopha. "I'm finally in the land that I love so much."

Then she dove back to the depths and kept swimming.


	110. Love of the North

**Chapter 95 - Love of the North**

 _Summary: Astra spends time in Zora's Domain. Midon is busy dealing with rune rollout issues as Lapha spends time at home with her parents. Tila and young Link spend their honeymoon at Coral Cove. Clone Sopha resumes her life in North Hyrule while Sopha remains undetected in Hyrule proper._

It was early morning in Zora's Domain three days after Tila and young Link's wedding. Mipha awoke first and turned to see Link floating peacefully next to her, still sound asleep. She took a moment to look at him. He was older now, not quite the teenager she had married. And that was hardly unexpected, she thought, given how quickly Hylians age.

That got her thinking about ages. Given Link's use of Purah's anti-aging rune, Link was about 31 years old now. Without the rune, he would have been about 45 like Queen Zelda. No wonder Astra had been a surprise to Zelda! But perhaps Zelda had used the rune as well. She did look younger than 45, Mipha thought, though judging Hylian ages was always difficult for her.

Anyway, Link was still quite handsome and kept himself in top shape. He never relaxed his training. When she asked him about it, he said as long as he held the sword that seals the darkness, he had an obligation to Hylia to be prepared to wield it to the best of his ability. And he was still arguably the best swordsman in all of Hyrule.

But more importantly, he was the best and most loving husband she could ever have wished for. They sometimes teased each other, her more than him. But if there was one thing that was true above all else, it was that she loved him with all her heart. She had done so for over thirty years now, and she would never stop, no matter how old he was.

Link stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to find Mipha staring at him. She smiled, and he smiled back.

"You're the most beautiful sight in Hyrule to wake up to," said Link as he reached for her and pulled her close. Then they kissed.

"That's a wonderful start to the day, sweetheart," said Mipha as she stroked his hair.

"What were you thinking about when you were looking at me?" said Link as he held her in his arms.

"The passage of time," said Mipha.

"Really?" said Link. "Am I getting too old? You look the same as ever, but you never used to like talking about that."

"I still don't," said Mipha. "But it's staring us in the face. Our children are grown and starting to move away from home. Lapha is almost 19 years old, Mila and Midon 27. Soon it will just be the two of us here, as it was at the beginning. And that's fine. It's been a wonderful journey together."

"Now who's getting sentimental? Stop talking as if our journey is over," said Link as he stroked her gently across her forehead. "We are both still young and have a lot of years ahead of us, Hylia willing."

"Yes, I know," said Mipha. "But they will be different kinds of years. Still good, just different. Let's get up. I'll catch fresh fish for everyone."

Mipha made her way to the water and Link to the kitchen. A few moments later, Mila joined Link.

"Good Morning, Dad," said Mila. "Where's Mom?"

"Catching fish for all of us," said Link getting a pot ready.

"Nice!" said Mila. "You still need to cook yours?"

"Yes," said Link. "As a Hylian, I just can't handle it raw."

Midon and Lapha arrived a few moments later, and shortly after that Mipha returned with the fish.

"I caught enough fish for all of us," said Mipha. "And you're welcome."

"Thanks, Mom," said Midon. "They look good! You and Dad are both up early."

"That's what happens when you get old," said Link.

"What nonsense, Dad!" said Mila. "We're practically the same age. You could pass for my brother, and it would be a definite improvement."

"Very funny, Mi," laughed Midon. "But you're stuck with me."

"Can we have a pleasant breakfast?" said Mipha. "And please keep your voices down. Astra is still sleeping in Link's room."

Link cooked his fish, and they all sat down to eat.

"I hate to eat and swim," said Mila after finishing. "But I have to go in a bit early today to help."

"And I need to get an early start too," said Midon. "But I'll see everyone for dinner."

Everyone exchanged hugs, then Mila and Midon left. Lapha wasn't ready to resume her research yet and had time to chat.

"Are you enjoying working with Dr. Purah?" said Link. "It seems so."

"Yes, she's brilliant, and I've learned a good deal," said Lapha. "She treats me as her protege, which is a great start to my career."

"Yes, that's wonderful," said Link.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" said Mipha. "We haven't had a chance to talk about it."

"Oh, yes!" said Lapha. "The ceremony and party were perfect. It was such a happy surprise having the Cross Currents perform! I couldn't believe it! It made the reception great fun, especially for all of us fans."

"How are you and Kentle getting along?" said Mipha. "I couldn't help but notice you had a good time with him at the wedding."

"We get along well," said Lapha. "We both like the Cross Currents music, and we have a lot of other common interests. I like him, but I'm disappointed that he doesn't understand technology as well as I would like."

"You know, your husband does not have to be your intellectual equal to have a happy marriage, Lapha," said Mipha. "Take our family, for instance."

"Excuse me?" said Link.

"It's okay, Dad," laughed Lapha. "You're plenty smart enough. And you were always known more for your courage than your wisdom. Anyway, I understand what you're saying, Mom. I'll keep that in mind."

"Can you tell us what you and Dr. Purah have been working on?" said Link.

"Yes," said Lapha. "We've been reviewing Shrine of Transformation usage, and there is one anomaly that happened during the month Tila was staying here about ten years ago. Someone used the shrine for some purpose, but something corrupted the log file for that event. So, we can't tell who it was or what they did."

"That's disconcerting," said Link. "Sopha was Queen of North Hyrule back then. I would think she would be the obvious suspect."

"Yes, but we have no proof," said Lapha. "She and Faray were watched the whole time they were here, right?"

"Yes, of course," said Link. "Faray as part of standard security and Sopha exceptionally well. Nothing unusual happened. They enjoyed the wedding and left the next morning to return home. Maybe it isn't Sopha after all. Could the log file corruption be an accident?

"It's possible, but we think it unlikely," said Lapha. "Anyway, there isn't enough information to do anything further, so the issue is closed for now. How do you like the new rune we rolled out, the thought control one?"

"I'm still getting used to it," said Link. "The Tab mind pairing process took me a few tries, though Mom's worked the first time. And don't start again on the intellectual equal. The pairing should have been easier for my simpler mind."

"True," said Mipha. "But the simpler mind was doing the pairing, so that canceled out. But you got it eventually, sweetheart, and you know I'm only teasing you. I know you're smart."

"How so?" said Link.

"You married me," said Mipha.

"I won't argue that wasn't the smartest thing I ever did," laughed Link. "But I've tried the rune on a few simple objects. It works fine."

"Great," said Lapha. "Of course if you have any problem, consult Midon or me. I know Midon is helping the customer service people with any anomalies. By the way, I don't recommend you use the rune for food except as a last resort, as I think naturally caught fish tastes better."

"Good to know," said Link. "Wow, do I wish I had this rune when I was traveling around Hyrule back in the day! It would have saved me so much trouble!"

"Yes, no doubt, Dad," said Lapha. "Now I have to get back to work. I am still researching the biology of the transformation process. I don't tell you this often enough, but I love you both very much. And it's nice to be home, though it still feels funny without Linky here."

"We both love you too, sweetheart," said Mipha. "And yes, we know. But he isn't Linky anymore, and we have to accept that."

They hugged and kissed, then Lapha went to her room to review her notes, while Mipha and Link waited for Astra to wake up.

Astra woke up less than an hour later, and when they heard her, Mipha went to young Link's room to see if she needed anything.

"Good morning, Astra," said Mipha as she hugged and kissed her. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, Aunt Mipha," said Astra. "The waterfall sound is so relaxing."

"Yes, Uncle Link likes that too," said Mipha. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, thank you," said Astra. "I'm a big girl now and can take care of myself."

"Then we will have breakfast for you in the dining room when you're ready, sweetheart," said Mipha.

"Be there in a minute," said Astra. "Thank you!"

When Astra arrived in the dining room, Link hugged and kissed her, then helped prepare an omelet for her.

"Are you enjoying your visit?" said Link as Astra began eating. "If you miss your family or are homesick at all, I can take you back home anytime."

"I miss Zel telling me a bedtime story, but your story was good too," said Astra. "I don't want to go home yet."

"That's wonderful because we love having you here," said Link. "Would you like to go boating today, or play with your toy boat, or we could go hiking?"

"Hiking if that's okay," said Astra. "We went boating yesterday."

"Hiking it is, then," said Link. "There are a lot of nice places to visit here."

"Are you coming too, Aunt Mipha?" said Astra.

"If you don't mind," said Mipha. "I think a nice hike with the three of us will be fun."

"Of course!" said Astra. "I was hoping you would come. You're so smart, Aunt Mipha, I love talking with you."

Mipha smiled at Link, who gave her a face. Then they prepared for their hike, packing a picnic basket with lunch items.

"Why don't we start by visiting some of the falls," said Link taking Astra's hand.

Meanwhile back at Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda had just finished going over some reports with her mother.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Queen Zelda. "No serious issues."

"Don't things seem a little quiet, Mother?" said Zelda.

"You miss Astra, don't you?" said Queen Zelda smiling at her. "Admit it. You're used to telling her a story each night."

"Yes, I do miss her," said Princess Zelda. "But I know she's probably having a good time. And if I travel anywhere right now, I'll miss Link too. But Link's wedding was fantastic, Mother! I can't believe the Cross Currents performed! They are so very popular, and everyone I know loves their songs, including me. My friends are so envious of me getting to see them, and so close too."

"I'm glad you had a good time, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda. "Is there anything serious between you and Randall? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just a mother's curiosity."

"Not really, Mother," said Zelda. "We are good friends but nothing romantic if that's what you mean. He is good company, and we had fun at the wedding."

"That's nice," said Queen Zelda.

"Um, Mother, unless you need me for anything else, I would like to meet with one of the Sheikah instructors," said Princess Zelda. "We have a weekly lesson where she goes over technology with me, and I'm learning a lot."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart!" said Queen Zelda. "I was always interested in that as well. And it will be helpful for you to understand it. Oh, I meant to ask, what does Randall do?"

"He's a lieutenant in the branch of the Royal Guard responsible for securing our Tabs and other technical matters," said Princess Zelda. "Why?"

"I was just curious," said Queen Zelda. "Enjoy your lesson."

Back in Zora's Domain, Midon was reclining on the bed at East Reservoir Lake with his portable coding device and responding to issues that customer service people couldn't resolve. Most of the difficulties involved faulty mind pairing because of lack of attention during the process. All of the problems so far were user-related, not an issue with the coding, and he was happy about that. Even though they had started with existing North Hyrule code, he still had to understand his part of it and adapt it to their situation. He liked this job and the fact he could work remotely and outside. Larena was meeting him for lunch, and they could swim and relax together for an hour. Anyway, back to the next issue.

Midon had taken to using headphones and listening to music while he worked, so it was no surprise he didn't hear Larena when she arrived at East Reservoir Lake carrying two fish. He jumped when she dropped one on his lap as she burst out laughing. Midon took off his headphones and picked up the fish.

"Nice greeting!" laughed Midon.

"You need to stay more alert," said Larena. "Anyone could sneak up on you."

"Yes," said Midon. "I should lower the volume. But that gives me a better idea, a proximity alert Tab feature."

"A what?" said Larena sitting down next to him on the bed.

"If you turned such a feature on, it could alert you if anyone was nearby," said Midon. "It would work like our echolocation. You would only turn it on when away from crowded locations. I'll work on that. But thanks for the fish, sweetheart."

They kissed, then ate their lunch.

"You finished your work at Spool Bight?" said Midon.

"Yes," said Larena. "And I was commended for an outstanding job. It gives me a lot more confidence."

"I always knew you would do fine," said Midon. "Now can we take that trip to Lake Hylia?"

"The weekend after next would work best," said Larena. "This coming weekend, my family has plans, and that will give you time to finish that new feature. But you always have at least one guard with you when you travel, right?"

"Yes, part of Royal Family requirements," said Midon. "If anything happened to my grandfather and my Mom, Uncle Sidon would be in charge until Mila turned forty, or at least thirty with council approval. I'm next after Mila. So, my chance of becoming the ruler is pretty remote, and I dearly hope it never happens. But grandfather insists all of his family have security. And by the way, you didn't notice, but there is a guard on patrol on the rocks to our right. The guard knows you and allowed you to pass."

"I see. So, we are not as private as I thought?" said Larena.

"The guard watches our location," said Midon. "They don't watch us every moment, sweetheart. It's pretty private, and I've gotten used to it. You will too."

"Oh, sweet thought," said Larena. "That makes it sound like we might have a future together."

They leaned forward and kissed.

Meanwhile, Mila had finished her lecture and was taking questions.

"Lady Mila, do you think the two Zora kingdoms will ever unite someday?"

"Good question, Salana," said Mila. "Like any historian, I can tell you about the past, but only speculate about the future. It's possible, but I don't see it, and certainly not in the near term."

"I only asked because the two royal families have intermarried now," said Salana. "I was wondering if that had any additional implications."

"I see what you're getting at," said Mila. "But I still don't think so. Their kingdom values their independence as we do ours. And I know neither of our families feels my brother's marriage has any political implications."

Mila paused for a moment.

"If there are no more questions, remember the reading assignment on your Tabs," said Mila.

The class ended, and Mila prepared to have lunch with one of her fellow teachers.

In North Hyrule, two sisters and a cousin were having lunch.

"I hope our little sister is enjoying her honeymoon at the cove," said Sopha clone. "I've never seen her so happy."

"She has her Tab turned to emergency only," laughed Faray. "I think that's a good sign she's not bored."

"The wedding was beautiful," said Laray. "And everyone was thrilled you got the Cross Currents to perform, Faray."

"We know each other, and they didn't mind," said Faray. "I'm glad I could do something nice for Tila. She's so sweet, and head over fins for her darling husband. I used to worry she was silly getting so excited over a Hylian, but I was wrong. I've looked into Link's eyes, and he is just as much in love with her. I think they will be very happy together."

"But how do you feel about Tila living at Hyrule Castle?" said Sopha clone.

"I'll miss her, but it's her decision," said Faray. "She told me that for a while, she was under some suspicion, something about the Shrine of Transformation. But that was apparently cleared up before the wedding."

"The Shrine of Transformation?" said Sopha clone. "That is interesting. Who was doing the investigation?"

"Link's younger sister Lapha along with the head of their technology area, Dr. Purah," said Faray

"I see. I'm glad that was resolved," said Sopha clone.

"Yes," said Faray. "When is your next Ambassador meeting at Hyrule Castle, Laray?"

"In two weeks, Faray," said Laray.

"You can ask more about that investigation and check on the newlyweds then," said Faray. "I'll let Tila know. But it's not an emergency and can wait until she's less busy."

Everyone laughed.

And further north in North Hyrule, two newlyweds were relaxing on the beach. There was a cool breeze blowing in from the sea, and the gentle waves made a rhythmic sound, rushing onto and then receding from the sandy shore. Tila and Link lay side-by-side at Coral Cove cuddled together and wrapped in a blanket, holding each other in their arms and gazing into each other's eyes. Now and then one of them would lean forward, and that was a signal it was time to share another kiss.

"Happy?" said Tila after a long kiss as she smiled at him, and her bright golden eyes looked into his.

"You can probably read my feelings for yourself," laughed Link. "And if so, you know I'm beyond happy, sweetheart. I hope you are too. I can't put into words how ecstatic I feel being with you."

"I'm happy, too," laughed Tila. "But then I knew we would be because we both love each other."

They hugged each other a little more tightly.

"This is a beautiful location," said Link. "It's scenic and secluded, a perfect spot for lovers. I never dreamed there were such beautiful locations here. And I can see why it's so popular. It's a little cooler than Lurelin Village, but still very comfortable."

"Yes, the air is cooler, but you noticed the water is warmer, which is more important to Zoras," said Tila. "There is a current from a volcanic area far to the west that warms the water just enough. It's a nice temperature and makes me feel energetic. Do you feel ready for another swim? I promise you will enjoy it!"

"I know I will!" said Link as they unwrapped themselves and stood up.

"And if you swim as well as last time, so will I," said Tila as she gently stroked his arm. "Let's start with a long kiss. And I have to remind you to be careful of my teeth, sweetheart. They're extremely sharp."

After their swim, they returned to the beach and sat down on the blanket together.

"You are an outstanding swimmer for a Hylian. Your Zora upbringing shows. And sorry about the scratches. They should heal quickly," said Tila as she examined his back.

"Oh, no problem, and you mean real swimming? Yes, I remember I shocked the swimming instructor at Hyrule Castle when he saw I could swim better than him," said Link.

"How do you like your new Tab? Any problems?" said Tila.

"No, it's neat," said Link. "After you helped me pair it to my mind, it works fine. I noticed your Tab has a special folder."

"Yes," said Tila. "Part of the job. It contains four runes intended for use by the ruler of our kingdom. I can tell you about them if you want. No one but I can activate the runes on my Tab. Faray has a similar set on hers."

Tila closed her eyes, and a folder opened up.

"These two runes are for the activation of our two Divine Beasts," said Tila. "We've never had to use them. The Divine Beasts were built long ago by the Sheikah who feared we would be attacked. This rune enables encrypted communication with Sheikah leadership. And this rune is for giving commands to our soldiers that they will know came from a proper authority. Our civilization is structured more defensively than offensively, designed to repel enemies, not attack others. The early Sheikah who emigrated here feared that the Hyrule Royal Family would attack us or renegade Sheikah would. And of course, everyone feared Ganon. So, the Sheikah partnered with us, the Zora who lived here way back then, to build our defenses. The Sheikah who emigrated here were bitterly disappointed in the Hyrule Royal Family that they would turn on them, the people who had done so much to save them. Our history shows they were more sad than angry. What came to become your Yiga Clan were more angry than sad. But enough history, sweetheart. I understand you can read all about that soon in your sister's book. Come, let's stroll along the beach before it gets dark. I'm so glad you like it here!"

They strolled arm-in-arm along the beach as the sun began to set, and you could make out luminous creatures near the shore starting to glow.

"Tomorrow we can go further west along the shore," said Tila. "There are some picturesque rock formations there, and we can do a little hiking as well as swimming."

"Great," said Link. "I never appreciated how much there was to your land."

"It's not as big as Hyrule," said Tila. "But it's big enough. Do you think you could ever call it home, Link?"

Link turned to her.

"If that's what you want, sweetheart, I will," said Link. "Say the word, and it's done. I want you to be happy, and I'm more attached to people than places."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Tila as she leaned over and kissed him. "It makes me happy to hear you say that. But we will give Hyrule Castle six months as we agreed. I want you to be happy, too."

They strolled along the shore a bit further, and then some clouds started to appear.

"It looks like rain," said Link. "Maybe we should head back?"

They turned back, and before too long, it began to pour. Link took Tila's hand as they raced back to their bungalow, laughing all the way.

"Made it!" said Link as he closed the door. "I'll light the fireplace."

The wind had picked up, and the rain beat against the windows.

"It's cozy here, isn't it?" said Tila. "Come, sit next to me on the couch. I want to cuddle with you. And here's a blanket to help keep us warm."

A gust of wind blew a splash of rain across the windows as Tila grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them as they sat together on the couch. The rain continued to beat against the windows and roof, a steady patter interrupted by an occasional burst of wind.

"I'm glad we're inside by a warm fire," said Link.

"Me too," said Tila as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the neck.

He turned to her, and her eyes looked so inviting in the reflected glow of the fire, a deeper shade of gold. They kissed and kissed again and let their passion grow until they made love once again. Afterward, they held each other, the blanket wrapped around them both.

"I'm still madly in love with you," said Link as he squeezed her.

"Still?" laughed Tila. "I would hope my charm hasn't worn off in three days! But I'm still madly in love with you too. And I think we can keep it that way."

"I know we can," said Link. "I know we can."

They leaned against each other, then both fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted from the day's activities, as the rain eased to a restful and steady downpour.

Meanwhile, in Hyrule proper, it was nice being a Zora, thought Sopha as she swam silently through the depths. She was hidden from sight and fully self-reliant. As a Zora, she could stay underwater indefinitely, catch all the fish she needed without breaking the surface, and live undetected by anyone but another Zora. And she was not about to take a chance running into another Zora, at least not one that would recognize her. Her plan had worked perfectly, and no one knew she was missing. She was sorry to miss Tila's wedding, as Tila was her favorite. At least Tila wouldn't realize she missed it because her double was there.

But it was a shame Tila had so many faults. Tila could have helped her, and they could have worked together. But Tila was honorable to a fault, like Faray. And both of her sisters lacked ambition. If she had married into Link's family, she would have already figured out how to use it to her advantage. But, can you believe it, Tila was doing it all out of love! What a missed opportunity! Anyway, missing Tila's wedding was the price she had to pay for her freedom.

So, for now, she just needed to be careful. And if she was alert, she could enjoy Hyrule. There was a lot to see in this beautiful land. As a Zora, she could also live much longer than any other race and age more slowly, so her plans could wait. She was still young. And all that talk about her boyfriend Fallon was nothing important. Her clone could have him, and he couldn't tell them apart anyway.

She was in no hurry to do anything but enjoy her newfound freedom. She had plenty of time now. Plenty of time.


	111. Beginning a New Life

**Chapter 96 - Beginning a New Life**

 _Summary: Tila and Link conclude their honeymoon at Coral Cove and return to Hyrule Castle as Link resumes Royal Guard duty. Midon and Larena spend a romantic weekend at Lake Hylia, and Midon tests his proximity alert process. Astra concludes her weeklong visit to Zora's Domain. Sopha has a close call but escapes notice and continues to bide her time._

It was a warm, sunny mid-morning in North Hyrule as Tila and Link strolled along the beach holding hands, their feet barely covered by the blue-green water at the furthest reach of the incoming waves. An occasional crab would scurry away as they approached, and the cries of nearby sea birds hunting for food filled the air along with the intermittent sound of breaking waves. The waves were quite strong along this portion of the shoreline, and large breakers rose up, curled over on themselves, and then crashed onto the sand, the water rushing inland with just enough force to barely reach where the two of them chose to walk.

Link was staring out to sea, admiring the waves, then looked over at Tila. Sensing his movement, she turned to him and smiled. She had the sweetest smile in all of Hyrule, thought Link. It could melt hearts in an instant, especially his. Maybe sweet wasn't quite the right word, though. There was a subtlety about her smile, a hint of flirtation that teased you, suggesting she could be a lot more than sweet if she wanted to. And he could vouch for that personally now.

As Tila returned his gaze, she thought how much Link was turning out to be the wonderful husband she expected he would. He was a passionate lover and a kind and considerate person who cared about her feelings. And he looked so cute with his athletic build, soft blue eyes and blond hair gently blowing in the breeze.

"Is it fair to say you enjoy it here?" said Tila, finally breaking the silence.

"I do!" said Link. "I can't think of a happier time in my entire life!"

"I'm so glad!" said Tila as she squeezed his hand. "I know your land is beautiful, and your Domain is truly magnificent. But we have beautiful locations here too, and I wanted you to see some of them with me."

"And I'm glad we did," said Link. "If it turns out we wind up living here it's nice to know. But I wasn't talking about the scenery, darling. You, you're what made being here so happy for me."

"So sweet," laughed Tila. "But I expect to make you happy at Hyrule Castle too, so that cancels out. Sorry to sound mathematical."

"And I hope I make you just as happy too," laughed Link. "Feel free to be mathematical. I know you're quite gifted in it."

"I love being on our honeymoon, but I'm also excited about starting our life together," said Tila letting go of his hand and putting her arm around him. "I like falling asleep and waking up with you, seeing your cute smile, and feeling your arms around me. I missed you so much between visits, and I couldn't wait for weekends when we could be together again. My sisters used to tease me about how my mood changed. But now I have you every day, and I never want to let you go!"

"I hate to keep repeating back what you told me, but I feel the same way," said Link. "I was glad when I was busy during the week so that the time between your visits would go faster. And to say I'm happy now is such an understatement. I can't find words to express how I feel being with you, and how much I love you. The fact you came into my life at all is still nothing short of a miracle to me. Not too long ago, we didn't even know your land existed, and now I'm married to a beautiful princess of this realm and the most wonderful person I could ever hope to be with. I'm the one who never wants to let you go."

Tila pulled him closer, and they kissed.

"How about a swim?" said Tila. "The waves are fun here. But are they too strong for you, sweetheart? I know swimming in the surf is new to you. I'll help you if you want."

"No, I think I can manage," said Link. "Let's go!"

They ran into the surf then dove into a massive breaking wave. Tila, of course, swam effortlessly through the waves while Link fought the current a bit but eventually managed to get past the breakers to the calmer part of the sea beyond them where Tila was waiting for him. They floated together with just their heads above the water.

"Nicely done," said Tila. "I'm impressed. I don't think most Hylians could have swum through those waves so well."

"I admit I'm not used to such large waves or the strong current," said Link breathing hard. "But you know I did a good deal of swimming with my sister Lapha, and she taught me a lot."

"Next time we come here I'll teach you how to surf," said Tila. "I think you'll like it. It's funny to me, but you know how to shield surf on snow and sand, but not on the water, which to us is the most natural way to surf. The waves here are excellent for surfing."

"Yes, that sounds like fun," said Link. "I mean on our next trip when we're spending less time, uh, getting better acquainted."

Tila burst out laughing, put her arms around him, then pulled him close, and gently caressed his neck.

"You're so cute, how you say things sometimes," laughed Tila. "Do you feel better acquainted with me now?"

"Yes, but I love getting to know you even better," laughed Link as he embraced her in return. "Sorry for my poor choice of words."

"Not at all, they're so you!" said Tila. "And catching is better than clicking."

"Don't I know it," laughed Link.

Then they held a long kiss as they floated up and down together on the gentle waves before they became breakers.

"Ummm, that was nice," said Link finally. "You have such soft lips and beautiful smooth skin. I love the feel of it."

"Feel free to touch it all you want," laughed Tila. "I love it when you do."

They kissed again.

"Come, take my hand," said Tila. "I want you to see some scenic areas further along, and we'll get there sooner if I pull you. Then we can relax there and maybe get better acquainted."

Link laughed as he took her hand, and the next thing he knew they were skimming through the water at high speed as he watched the shoreline go by.

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, there was a steady rainfall as both Midon and Lapha sat at home in the study. Lapha was reading over some of her notes while Midon was testing a Tab feature he was working on that would alert a Tab owner to the presence of someone nearby. He had gotten it to work but was busy now deciding how best to calibrate it. He didn't want it to generate false alarms, but at the same time wanted to alert the owner before someone got too close. He also needed to adjust how large a presence would trigger the alert.

"Why does your Tab keep going off, Mido?" said Lapha as she looked up.

"Sorry, Laff," said Midon. "I'm using you to help calibrate this proximity detection feature."

"What's the idea?" said Lapha.

"It came to me when I was with Larena," said Midon. "I was working and listening to some music on my headphones at East Reservoir Lake. Larena walked right up to me, and I was completely unaware she was there. I thought an alarm that indicated someone was nearby might be a good idea."

"Oh, I see," said Lapha. "What are you stuck on?"

"How close something should be to alert you and how big an object it should be," said Midon. "I mean too close is no good, nor is too far. And too small will trigger a lot of false alarms too."

"You could make those features user-adjustable," said Lapha.

"I thought of that," said Midon. "But after all the customer service issues I've had to deal with, I've lost a good deal of faith in our users and their ability to handle technical matters. I am trying to dumb it down, so to speak."

"I would still leave the option for user calibration as an advanced feature for those interested, but you could set a default value," said Lapha. "Pick something reasonable, like the size of a partly grown child and a couple of meters distance as the default. You can always do some user testing, and by leaving the calibration built into the process, the default can be adjusted later in an update if it doesn't work well. Assuming the feature is rolled out at all, that is."

"Yes, I see your point," said Midon. "That's what I'll do."

Lapha returned to her reading.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Sidon were in a meeting with King Dorephan.

"Sidon, I'd like you to be in charge of Domain security now," said King Dorephan. "The Captain of the Guards will report to you. Are you comfortable with that responsibility?"

"Yes, Father, I am," said Sidon. "I've had an interest in Domain security for some time and know a good deal about it. I look forward to contributing more to our Domain's well being in whatever way I can."

"I know you do, and I'm confident you will," said King Dorephan.

"But is there any special reason you are doing this now, Father?" said Sidon.

"It's the realization that I may soon be a great-grandfather," said King Dorephan. "It brought home to me that I need to start thinking about transitions."

"Father, you should not feel that way, not at all," said Mipha. "Remember your grandson Link is a Hylian and he grew up much faster than us. You are still quite young."

"That's kind of you, sweetheart," said King Dorephan. "But I know I'm not young, and I'm not getting any younger, though I trust I still have some good years left. Still, I would sleep better knowing we are better prepared. Speaking of which, I need to spend more time with you as well, Mipha, going over some of my duties that you would inherit."

"Actually, you don't need to do that, Father," said Mipha. "Remember the Vera incident? I believe I have sufficient experience doing the things you would expect of me as a ruler."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that," said King Dorephan thoughtfully. "And I know you don't like to talk about it. Alright then, is there anything else we should discuss? If not, I will inform the Captain of the Guards of the transition, Sidon."

No one could think of anything, so the meeting ended, and Mipha left with Sidon.

"If I can help you in any way, Sidon, you know you can always come to me," said Mipha.

"I know that, and I'm grateful," said Sidon. "You've always looked out for me. But I need to be more self-reliant. Father expects it of me, and you will too when the time Father worries about comes."

Mipha reached out, and they hugged.

"I know you'll do fine at whatever you choose to do," said Mipha as she held him. "I have confidence in you, and I'm only here if you need me. And we both need to keep Father from worrying about things."

They ended their hug, parted company and Mipha returned home. Link was out, playing with Astra and her remote control toy boat on the lower level of the Domain, so Mipha thought she could take a minute to straighten up the room Astra was sleeping in, young Link's room.

After stopping briefly to greet Lapha and Midon, Mipha went into young Link's room, where she found Astra had folded her clothes nicely on the bed. She really was a big girl. Mipha began to put some of the clothes away, and when she opened one of the dresser drawers, she saw young Link's tunic, the one he wore as a small child. It was a replica of Link's tunic, and she remembered he used to like to pretend he was the hero back then. Mipha took the tunic out of the drawer and held it out to look at it.

She closed her eyes, and she could picture Linky wearing it as he and his father had a mock battle with twigs. Linky always won, of course, and then Link would pick up the proud winner, hug him, tell him how much he loved him and put him down. And then Linky would run to her and ask her if she saw the battle, and of course, she had, and she told him how proud of him she was. Then she had hugged him as well, and he would hug her back. She would say how much she loved him and he would say he loved her and Daddy too. Then Linky would run off to swim with his siblings and tell them about his victory, as she and Link watched their young family playing together in the water. She clutched the tunic to her chest and hugged it for a few moments. You grew up so fast on me, Linky, she thought. Way too fast. Her eyes welled up with tears for a moment, but she wiped them away. Then she folded the tunic, put it back in the drawer, and left to join Link.

Astra was having a great time steering her remote control boat around the waterfalls and small strips of land on the lower level of the Domain. The remote control mechanism resembled a Tab, and remote control toys were becoming more popular as Tab technology became more widespread.

"This is more fun than at the castle!" said Astra. "Steering the boat around or behind the waterfalls is cool."

"It is, isn't it?" said Link as he stood beside her on the small pieces of land by the ladder.

Once or twice, Astra had inadvertently grounded her boat, and then Link would go and put it back in the water.

Mipha arrived, and Astra stopped to hug her.

"Everyone having fun?" said Mipha.

"Oh, yes!" said Astra. "A lot of fun, Aunt Mipha."

"We need to think about lunch soon," said Mipha to Link. "We can eat at home and then you can play with Astra after lunch."

"Sounds fine," said Link. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You don't sound like yourself, more like something is bothering you."

"I'm fine," said Mipha. "Just some memories popped up when I was straightening out our young son's room."

"Stay here with us," said Link as he reached out for Mipha and he held her. "I could use your help."

"Oh, I grounded the boat again, sorry," said Astra.

"See what I mean?" laughed Link.

"It's okay, Astra. I'll put it back in the water for you," said Mipha as she dove in the water and swam to the boat, placed it back in the water, then swam back.

Astra began steering the boat around the area.

"You having fun too?" said Mipha to Link as they stood together and put their arms around each other.

"Yes, I like seeing how much she enjoys playing with the toy we got her," said Link. "And I'm happy to get some time with her. It was nice she could stay with us this week."

"Yes, it's nice to have a little one in the family again, isn't it?" said Mipha as she squeezed Link. "And before too long you will probably have a grandchild to play with. It's hard to believe."

Link turned to her and smiled.

"It's all part of the wonderful life we are living together, sweetheart," said Link. "Let's soak up every minute of it."

"Good Zora expression," laughed Mipha. "Though you probably meant sunshine. How about a kiss?"

At the end of the week, Link returned with Astra to Hyrule Castle. A week had been just the right amount of time, thought Link. Astra had fun the whole time but was beginning to show signs of getting homesick. When they reached the castle, Queen Zelda, Rudin and Princess Zelda were all there to welcome her home.

Astra ran to her mother as soon as she arrived and shared a big hug. Then she did the same with Rudin and Princess Zelda.

"I hope she was no trouble," said Queen Zelda. "She can be a handful sometimes."

"Not at all, we loved having her," said Link. "But she missed her family."

"I had a great time, Mommy," said Astra overhearing the conversation.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda. "But we all missed you very much, even your sister."

"Very funny, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I did miss you, Astra, very much. I can't wait to tell you a bedtime story."

"That's nice, Zel, but I'm not in any hurry to go to bed," said Astra.

"Will you stay for lunch?" said Queen Zelda to Link.

"I hate to turn down a good meal, but I should get back," said Link. "Mipha has been feeling a bit down since the wedding, and I need to be there for her."

"Of course," said Zelda. "I'll probably know how you feel soon too. Zelda has been seeing Randall for a while now, and, well, we will see. Have a safe trip home and give my love to your family."

They hugged farewell. Then Link said goodbye to the others and got a loving hug from Astra.

"Thank you so much for a fun time, Uncle Link!" said Astra. "Come back soon."

"I will, sweetheart," said Link. "Now enjoy being back with your family. They all love you so much. And so do I."

"How much was that again?" said Astra as she smiled at him.

"As much as all the stars in the sky, sweetheart," said Link as he kissed her.

Then Link waved goodbye and began the journey home. He arrived back in time to catch a brief meeting with King Dorephan, which ended a few minutes after it began.

"Short and sweet," said Link. "I like meetings like that."

"Yes, shallow and calm," said Mipha. "I like that too, and it gives us some time to spend together before dinner. I need to visit Ruta, so will you join me?"

"Of course," said Link. "I'm not wearing your armor. Do you mind pulling me there? Or I could run home and change?"

"I'll pull you," said Mipha. "The armor still fits you though, right? You're not hiding that it doesn't fit you anymore, are you?"

"It most definitely does fit me!" said Link. "What are you getting at? Fitting into the armor you gave me is how I know I'm still in shape."

"Well, that is one way," said Mipha. "Or I could just tell you."

"I'm thinking of things besides what you're thinking about, like combat readiness," laughed Link. "And the last thing I need is the pressure of periodic performance reviews by you."

Mipha smiled at him. She was such a tease!

They held hands as they made their way from the throne room to East Reservoir Lake. As promised, Mipha pulled Link to Ruta, then she lowered the entrance, and they boarded. Ruta bellowed once.

"Yes, I'm sorry, dear Ruta, I missed you too," said Mipha as she tenderly touched Ruta. "I had a lot of family obligations, but I'm back now."

Mipha stared at Link, and he remembered.

"Hello Ruta," said Link. "It's nice to be with you once again."

They made their way to the main terminal, and Mipha checked all was well.

"Everything looks fine, Ruta," said Mipha. "Link and I are going to enjoy the view and the sunset on your trunk. So be nice and don't squirt us."

Mipha lowered the trunk so they could reach the tip, then raised it back up. As usual, the view was magnificent. The sun was more orange than yellow now as it moved to the west.

"I never tire of coming here," said Mipha. "It's a place to get away from everything and think or talk without fear of being interrupted. You should put your Tab on an emergency-only mode as I did."

"It is a beautiful spot to sit and talk," said Link. "We've come here many times."

"I know. And I used to sit here by myself before we married," said Mipha. "I would train with Ruta, and when I finished, I would sit here and relax for a bit, and think about things. It doesn't seem all that long ago to me, but I know it is."

"It's not that long ago," said Link. "But I wish there was something I could do to cheer you up. You've become sad all of a sudden. I assume it's because of Link's wedding."

"Yes," said Mipha. "And I know I shouldn't be sad. I was the one telling you that not long ago. But everyone seems preoccupied with time lately. Father is already discussing plans for when... Anyway, I need to snap out of this mood. I thought being with Astra and you would help, and it did for a while, but now I feel sad again. And it's not just the passage of time. I feel there is something ominous, that something terrible might happen."

"Why do you feel that way, sweetheart?" said Link as he put his arm around her and she nestled against his chest.

"I don't know," said Mipha. "You know my healing power makes me more sensitive to people around me. I had this funny feeling at the wedding that all was not right. At the time, I attributed it to my feelings about Link moving on with his life and such. But afterward, the feeling stayed with me for a while. It's gone now, but it bothered me. It bothered me a lot."

"I won't pretend to understand your abilities," said Link. "You are more sensitive to people and situations than I am. But I hope it was just a passing phase."

"Maybe you're right," said Mipha. "Let's sit here until it gets dark. It's a nice clear night, and not too cold. And we can keep each other warm."

"Yes, fine," said Link as he cuddled with her. "I love you, very, very much. Always remember that."

"I know, and I love you too," said Mipha. "We have a lot of history here at the lake. We came here so often to be alone together. I met the new you for the first time here, that mysterious visit a week after our engagement. I had the shock of my life at that meeting Zelda called a week later when you introduced yourself as having come from the future with hardly any memory. I remember you sought me out in the courtyard after our meeting, but I couldn't handle speaking with you then, that soon. I went back to my room and cried. Here we had promised to marry only a couple of weeks earlier, and now you could barely remember me! We had spent so much time together, Link, and your memory of all that was lost, completely lost! I was heartbroken. It took time being together with you at the Domain for me to overcome that, to believe in my heart it was the same you. I don't know why I'm thinking about this now. Maybe Link's wedding reminded me of the time near our wedding."

"Yes, that was a difficult time," said Link. "For me as well. I had worked so hard to get back to you and hadn't realized how you would see things that I had changed so much. But come, it's getting late. Let's swim. That always used to cheer you up."

Mipha smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"I was always the one asking you to swim," said Mipha. "Maybe there is still some Zora left in you. Let's go."

"Oh, I forgot, I'm not wearing your armor," said Link.

"Then I'll hold you," said Mipha. "That cheers me up, even more, sweetheart."

It was the next day that Tila and Link sat side-by-side on the ferry that would take them back to Hyrule Castle, leaning against each other and holding hands. When they reached the pier, a member of the Royal Guard met them.

"Princess Tila and Sir," said lieutenant Galdor as he saluted Link. "Her Highness asked me to escort you to your new quarters. Please follow me. And you are both invited to dine with her this evening."

They made their way to the castle, and Galdor led them to a newly renovated apartment. They were both impressed! It was a suite, nicely furnished with a separate living room. The bedroom in an adjoining room contained a Zora slumber pool as well as a standard bed.

"Thank you, Galdor," said Link as Galdor took his leave.

"This is beautiful, Link," said Tila as she looked around. "Her Highness must want you here quite badly."

"The key is if you like it, sweetheart," said Link.

"I do like it," said Tila. Then she checked the slumber pool.

"If it's not a problem, it would be perfect if they changed the slumber pool to saltwater," said Tila. "But if it is a problem, freshwater is fine."

"No, I'll ask," said Link. "I want you to be perfectly happy here."

Link reached out, and they embraced.

"There is still a good deal of time before dinner, and I need to change. Let's see how we like the bed," said Link as he held her and they collapsed together onto the bed laughing.

"It feels fine so far to me," said Tila as they held each other tight. "But we should test it thoroughly. Don't you agree?"

He answered her with the first of many passionate kisses.

Afterward, Link put on his Royal Guard uniform with the new captain insignia. Tila put on her tiara and engagement gift. When the time came, a guard arrived and escorted them to the dining room where Princess Zelda was waiting.

"Welcome back! I'm so delighted to see you both!" said Princess Zelda as she hugged each of them. "You two had the most beautiful and memorable wedding. Everyone is still talking about it. Oh, and I hope you found your new living quarters to your satisfaction. If there is anything at all that you are unhappy about just let me know."

"The apartment is beautiful, Zelda," said Link. "We both couldn't be happier, thank you. There is just one minor item. Can you have someone change the slumber pool water to saltwater?"

"Oh, certainly," said Princess Zelda. "I will have that attended to at once."

Zelda walked over and spoke to one of the guards then returned.

"The pool should be ready by the time we finish dinner. Now, please sit down and tell me what North Hyrule is like," said Zelda. "I requested an Akkala Angler be prepared for dinner because I heard you both like it. And please call me Zelda."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Zelda," said Tila. "That's my favorite fish."

Link and Tila took turns describing the North Hyrule scenery, and Link stressed how impressed he was during his underwater visit to the coral reefs there.

"I should love to go there someday," said Zelda. "It sounds delightful."

"It is, and of course, you would be most welcome," said Tila. "Let Faray or me know whenever you would care to visit."

The dinner and conversation were pleasant, but after the meal ended, Zelda spoke up.

"I know you would both like to get settled in your new apartment," said Zelda. "So, I won't keep you any longer. But I am thrilled you are back and willing to give living here a try. Have a good night!"

They exchanged hugs, then Tila and Link walked back to their apartment.

"Back to work tomorrow," said Link as they held hands.

"The keyword there is tomorrow," said Tila as she smiled. "We still have tonight. Our honeymoon isn't over yet."

The next day Link left for work, and Tila was able to spend time catching up on messages she missed the week she was out of communication. Around mid-morning, she had a meeting with her sister, Faray. Tila's Tab went off at the appointed time.

"Welcome back, dear sister," said Faray. "It's nice to be able to reach you again. Did you and your charming husband have a good time?"

"Marvelous, Fa," said Tila. "It was everything I wished for, and we are both so happy together. And thank you so much for booking the Cross Currents at our wedding. It made the event special for a lot of people."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, and I was happy to do it for you, Ti," said Faray. "And Soph and I had a great time at your wedding as well. Are you alone, by the way?" said Faray.

"Yes, in our new apartment at the castle," said Tila. "Link left for work. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, fine," said Faray. "Do you like it there so far?"

"It's a beautiful apartment," said Tila. "Princess Zelda is doing her best to keep us happy here. Ask me again in a few weeks, and I can tell you better. Link enjoyed Coral Cove, and he said he would be willing to call our domain home if I wanted to move back. So, we'll see."

"That's encouraging," said Faray. "We all miss you, of course. When do you think you might be back?"

"I'll talk to Link," said Tila. "Maybe in a couple of weeks. He probably wants to visit his family next weekend, and I can understand that."

"Well, say hi to him for me," said Faray. "Now, do you have time to go over the minutes of the meetings you missed enjoying Coral Cove with your beloved?"

"Ready," laughed Tila. "I hope they are more interesting than the meetings the week before."

Link's first days back were not busy ones as Princess Zelda was not doing any traveling. Link and Tila were able to meet for lunch each day at Castle Town, and Tila felt living at the castle was going well.

Meanwhile, Larena and Midon were finally able to take their weekend trip to Lake Hylia. After a swim, they were resting on the shore of one of the small islands that dotted the lake.

"This is a beautiful lake, isn't it?" said Larena. "I've been here a couple of times with my family."

"Yes, it is," said Midon. "And we have the whole weekend here. They have some different varieties of fish here."

"Hungry already?" laughed Larena. "I'll challenge you to catch the biggest in two minutes. Set your Tab. And no echolocation."

"Fine, you're on," said Midon. "Go!"

They both dove into the water. Midon had cheated in a way by using the experimental proximity feature on his Tab and quickly caught a Hearty Bass. But then he noticed something and clicked with echolocation.

They both surfaced with their fish, but Larena reproached him.

"You cheated!" said Larena holding a Staminoka Bass. "I felt your click."

"Well, I did cheat," said Midon. "I used an experimental feature on my Tab to detect nearby objects, and I calibrated it for long-distance. So, I admit you won. But it was funny. I thought I detected something larger than a fish. Then I clicked, but there was nothing there. My code must still be buggy, at least at long distances."

"Can you please forget about work?" said Larena. "I hope you didn't invite me here to test your code!"

"No, no, of course not, sweetheart," said Midon putting his Tab away and taking Larena into his arms. "I invited you here because I love you."

"Even more than your Tab?" said Larena.

"Much more, sweetheart," said Midon. "Let's enjoy our fish. And then we can have some fun."

Sopha lay quietly on the bottom of Lake Hylia. For the most part, she had been keeping to the bottom of the lake, and when she felt the pulse of Midon's Tab process followed soon after by a Zora click, she froze. Sopha was still undetected, but that was a close call. She wasn't ready to be found out yet, and the investigation into the killing of two tourists would draw unfortunate and unwanted attention. She noticed some sensors here in the lake, undoubtedly useful for when that underwater blight creature attacked. But they were not of the type that would trigger an alert from a single Zora swimming in these waters. That was a routine occurrence. She waited until it seemed clear, then slowly swam further away from the source of the click. Lake Hylia was a vast lake.


	112. Helping Out

**Chapter 97 - Helping Out**

 _Summary: After solving a problem for Lapha, Tila is invited to join Dr. Purah's staff and help with mathematics instruction, but overextends herself at first. Urbosa's illness makes a thirtieth victory celebration reunion unlikely._

It was a chilly but sunny late morning as Tila strolled about Castle Town looking at the shops. Link was unable to meet her for lunch today, so she was on her own. On her own except for a pair of Royal Guard soldiers who followed her a short distance away. Princess Zelda had instructed the Commander of the Guards to make sure Tila was well protected. Zelda did not want any chance of a repeat occurrence of the unpleasant incident that had resulted in Link sending three guards who insulted Tila to the infirmary. As a result, Faray had agreed to no longer provide Zora guards for Tila. As Tila approached the central square, she noticed Lapha sitting alone by the fountain busy using a stylus with her Tab, apparently working on something. Tila approached her, waited for Lapha to look up, and when she finally did so, Tila greeted her.

"Hello, Lapha," said Tila. "It's a nice surprise to see you. I hope you're well."

"Oh! Tila, hello," said Lapha standing up. "Yes, I'm fine, and I hope you are too. Are you enjoying living here?"

"Yes, it's fun," said Tila. "I'm pretty familiar with Castle Town from all my weekend visits. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all," said Lapha. "I was just going over my notes. It's lunchtime anyway. Would you care to join me for lunch? Or do you have other plans?"

"No, I would be delighted," said Tila. "I usually meet Link for lunch, but he's busy today with some Royal Guard meetings. Do you have a place you prefer?"

"I'm partial to the Crab Castle if that's okay with you?" said Lapha.

"I love crabs!" said Tila. "Crab Castle it is!"

They walked the short distance to the Crab Castle, were seated at once, and placed a large order of two types of crabs to share.

"Lapha, I've been friends with Mila for a long time, but I would like to get to know you and the rest of Link's family better," said Tila. "I know you and Link were quite close growing up, and he often speaks of how much you helped him. I hope we can be as sisters to each other."

"That's very kind of you, Tila, and yes, you're right," said Lapha. "We should get to know each other better. I'm sorry I haven't been as sociable as I should have been with you, but I promise to do better. You are family now, and I know my brother is thrilled to be with you. I can read it in his eyes."

"I'm glad," said Tila as she smiled at her. "And I will do my best as well. We hope to visit your domain next weekend."

The waiter served the crabs, and they began to eat.

"Very tasty!" said Tila as she bit into one of the crabs.

After swallowing, Tila spoke up again.

"Lapha, may I ask what the issue was that put me under suspicion?" said Tila.

After swallowing a bite of crab herself, Lapha answered her.

"I don't mind telling you now," said Lapha. "Someone used the Shrine of Transformation, but the log file was corrupted. Once we determined the event occurred during the month you spent in our Domain with Mila, we knew you weren't involved. I hope you weren't offended by what happened."

"No, I understand," said Tila. "It never bothered me because I knew I was innocent of any wrongdoing. But that is very strange, I agree. That must have occurred when Sopha was our queen. I'm sorry, but I was not in a position to know about such matters back then, and Sopha tended to be very private. I don't know what could have happened. Have you asked Faray?"

"No, she was also under suspicion, "said Lapha. "Anyway, the matter is closed for now. We cannot uncover any more about it."

They each helped themselves to another crab.

"May I ask why you are so interested in the Shrine of Transformation?" said Tila. "Until recently it was seldom if ever used."

"I'm hoping I can adapt the process to help cure diseases," said Lapha. "If we can better understand the process, we can use it to replace sick cells with healthy ones."

"That would be a fantastic result. Is there something, in particular, you are having difficulty with?" said Tila as she helped herself to another crab.

"Several things actually," said Lapha. "One is how the Ancient Energy materialization field itself operates. Another is how the cellular transformation process works. And there are several other more technical matters, mostly biological. It will take some time to figure all this out."

"I see," said Tila. "Well, I can't help you with the biology issues. But I can show you the equation for the Ancient Energy field. Would that help you?"

"What!?" said Lapha. "You know something about that?"

"Give me a moment," said Tila examining her Tab. After a few moments, she announced she had found it.

"Here, I'll Tab the equation to you," said Tila. "The Ancient Energy transformation, dematerializing and materializing, is essentially a three-dimensional geometric process and can be described using a fourth-order non-linear partial differential equation. There is no analytic solution, but you can approximate it numerically."

Lapha examined the equation Tila had sent her while Tila helped herself to another crab.

"I studied under the Sheikah, remember?" said Tila after swallowing. "They are very knowledgeable. You should have asked."

"Indeed I should have," said Lapha. "I will share this at once with Dr. Purah."

Lapha forwarded the equation to Dr. Purah.

"Um, Tila," said Lapha. "Forgive me. I fear I have greatly underestimated your technical prowess."

"Not at all, and I wouldn't blame you if you did," laughed Tila. "You only saw me socially at dances and concerts. I am not that well versed in Sheikah Technology itself, only some of its mathematical foundations. I can't help you at all on the other items you are working on."

"Still, I need to discuss this with Dr. Purah," said Lapha. "If she is agreeable, would you be willing to join our research team? Also, you could certainly help with the advanced mathematics instruction of our technology students. Would any of that be of interest to you?"

"If it doesn't take me away from my duty to support my sister Faray, I could work something out," said Tila. "Let me know how Dr. Purah feels. Now you need to catch up on the crabs. I've eaten two more than you."

After lunch, they said goodbye. When Lapha returned to the lab, Purah asked to speak with her at once.

"Princess Tila gave you that Ancient Energy field equation, just like that?" said Purah. "That is most impressive."

"Yes, she looked it up on her Tab," said Lapha. "She wondered why we simply hadn't asked for it."

"I did ask about it once," said Purah. "But that was a long time ago, perhaps before the North Hyrule Sheikah trusted us as well as they do now. They told me it was unavailable. They must have meant unavailable to me at the time."

"I hope you don't mind, but I discussed the possibility of Tila joining our research team and helping with mathematics instruction," said Lapha. "She seemed willing to consider it if it didn't interfere with her duty to her sister, Faray. How do you feel, Dr. Purah?"

Purah stopped to think for a moment.

"That's an idea," said Purah finally. "Yes, she could be a big help. Perhaps the three of us could meet as soon as she is available."

The result was, after discussing with Link and Faray, Tila agreed to join Purah's team in the afternoons, leaving mornings free for Faray's meetings. Tila's days suddenly became quite busy! During one of her lunches with Link, they discussed the situation.

"So, how are the math classes you're teaching working out?" said Link between bites of fish.

"Fine," said Tila. "Dr. Purah said enrollment in my math classes is way up, quite a bit higher than before. Purah is quite pleased by the heightened interest in mathematics."

"I hope all these students are truly enrolling because of mathematical interest," said Link sarcastically.

"Oh! Is my cute Hylian hubby jealous?" laughed Tila as she reached out and took his hand, then playfully stroked it with the point of her nail. "Don't be jealous, sweetheart. My heart is one hundred percent yours and always will be. Whatever the reason they enrolled, I am pretty strict about class conduct and work. Nobody gets through the class by daydreaming or flirting with me."

"I'm certainly glad to hear it," said Link. "And please stop what you're doing with my hand or I won't be responsible for my actions! You know that touch of yours drives me crazy!"

"I'll save it for later then," laughed Tila. "How is the Princess these days?"

"The same," said Link. "We meet each day to go over her planned activities and such. Then she likes to talk a bit. Unless she is traveling, I don't think she needs me. But it's clear she finds it easier to talk with me than others, so I think that plays a big role. We're pretty close."

"If you weren't cousins, it would be my turn to get jealous," said Tila.

"And I would tell you the same thing," laughed Link. "My heart is all yours. There will never be anyone else. Oh, look at the time! I need to get back for another meeting now! I'll see you after work, sweetheart. Love you!"

"Nice! Leave me to pay the bill," laughed Tila. "See you tonight, sweetheart. Love you too!"

They kissed, then Link ran off while Tila settled the bill and returned to the section of the lab reserved for classes.

Meanwhile, Mila and Kendal were swimming together at East Reservoir Lake.

"Are you almost done with your book, sweetheart?" said Kendal. "It seems all your spare time goes into working on it."

"Almost done," said Mila. "I keep finding things I want to change. But until recently you didn't have any time to spend with me anyway."

"But now I do!" said Kendal. "How's your little brother doing? His wedding made quite the splash with everyone, having the Cross Currents perform. We couldn't believe it!"

"I haven't heard much from him," said Mila. "But I'm sure he and Tila are fine. I know Tila couldn't be more thrilled and my brother is happy too. It's a perfect match as far as I can tell."

"How about the rest of the family, how are they doing?" said Kendal.

"My parents are coping with the situation reasonably well. I know my Mom gets sentimental sometimes, but that's understandable. Link was her baby, and she spent more time with him than with the rest of us. You know how dependent baby Hylians are, not like us. She and Link were very close. But if there is one thing I know above all else about my parents, it is that they love each other completely and support each other. As long as they have each other, they can face anything life floats their way."

"You can sense that?" said Kendal.

"Yes," said Mila. "They are just so natural and comfortable together. My Mom likes to tease my Dad a lot, but he knows she's doing it and laughs along with it. My Dad has been through a lot, including some things people don't know about, and I can't discuss. The Hyrule Royal Family insists the full story stay sealed for now. But someday everything he did will become known, and people will realize he was even more of a hero than they realized. If you could read his unpublished journal as I did, you would realize that he did what he did for Hyrule's sake, but also because of his deep love for my Mom. He never gave up on that love, though any ordinary person would have. That's all I can say. But trust me, I know they love each other."

"I guess your Dad's unpublished journal might become a book of yours someday," said Kendal. "Can you even hint at what happened?"

"Yes, I want to publish it eventually," said Mila. "I will never rest until his full story is told. He deserves that. I only hope it happens while he is still alive. As to what happened, it involved Ganon. What do you think happened?"

"The Champions weakened Ganon, and your Dad along with Zelda defeated it," said Kendal. "We learned all that in school."

"Right, that is what we all learned happened, and it did," said Mila. "But something much worse happened first, something my Dad helped spare us from and only he lived through. And that left its scars, both physical and mental. But I've already said more than I should. Come, enough talking, sweetheart. Race you to the southeast pier! Loser has to catch dinner."

"You're on!" shouted Kendal.

Meanwhile, Midon was at home, using his spare time to work on his proximity detection process. He had been testing it at its long-range setting, and could not reproduce any erroneous readings. But then he could not explain what had happened at Lake Hylia. He started over and checked the code one more time.

"Zodont! I can't find anything wrong with the code!" Midon exclaimed to himself.

But if nothing was wrong, then that meant there really was something larger than a fish not far from where he and Larena were relaxing at Lake Hylia. And that something was smart enough to fool a Zora click by staying motionless and blending in with the terrain. Only another Zora could do that. But another Zora tourist would have no reason to hide like that. This was very strange! Or perhaps it was just a coincidence, some loose piece of debris floating down and settling at the bottom of the lake. Anyway, he believed his process worked. Time to clean it up and submit it for approval. And then he suddenly realized it was time to meet Larena. She didn't like him to be late, so he had batter be on his way.

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle, things worked well for Tila and Link at first, but after two weeks, Tila's work started taking a toll on their married life.

Link returned to their apartment after work one day to find Tila asleep in their bedroom pool. He quietly undressed and carefully joined her in the water. She didn't awaken, and he looked over at her. She was pushing herself way too hard, he thought. After what must have been an hour, Tila stirred then opened her eyes. Seeing Link, she smiled and put her arms around him.

"I felt tired and thought I would take a short nap," said Tila. "Did I sleep long?"

Link held her in his arms, and they kissed once, then he spoke up.

"You were asleep at least an hour since I came home, Tila," said Link." Sweetheart, you're working yourself too hard. You need to back off. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's too much. You're so tired every day. When we go to bed at night, you almost always fall asleep at once."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," said Tila shaking her head. "I guess I want to prove my value here and still support Faray and her work as well. But you're right. It's taking time away from us being together, and that's wrong. I'll speak to Dr. Purah about it, and I'll scale back the number of classes I teach. I know one or two Sheikah who can take over some of that work for me."

"Please do!" said Link. "I miss you so much, sweetheart! It's worse, more frustrating, than when we were apart before our marriage because you are right here with me, but we can't be together."

"Don't worry! I'll speak to Dr. Purah tomorrow," said Tila. "You must be hungry, though, so let's get some dinner. My treat, my choice!"

"Fine," laughed Link. "But I already know what you're going to pick. You can't resist that Akkala Angler, can you darling?"

"Ummm, that Angler is so delicious," said Tila closing her eyes. "And it gives me a lot of energy. You like it too, so don't act like you're doing me a favor. And after the nap I just took, I know we can spend some time later getting acquainted as you put it. Let's go!"

"Thank Hylia!" exclaimed Link as he took her hand and they left for the restaurant.

Mipha and Link were finishing dinner at home. Everyone else was out, so it was just the two of them.

"Have you heard anything about the thirtieth-anniversary victory celebration?" said Mipha. "I'm not sure there will be one. Father told me he heard Urbosa is not feeling well enough to travel anymore."

Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," said Link. "I didn't know. But we should see this coming. You and I are still pretty young, and Revali isn't that old yet either, but Urbosa and Daruk are getting on in years. I know Zelda likes to have these reunions, but it does get harder for everyone."

"I think our twenty-fifth might have been our last, at least for all of us together," said Mipha. "But people care more about the holiday and celebrating anyway than they do about honoring us. And I completely understand. It's old news now for many people."

"Whatever," said Link. "We all know what we did, and so will history. I hope Urbosa recovers though. Zelda will take her passing very hard when the time comes."

"Yes, I know," said Mipha. "They were very close, like family. It seems that no matter where we turn, something reminds us that time is passing us by, whether it's our children growing up or our friends growing old. It makes it all the more important that we have each other."

"Yes, and we do have each other," said Link. "And when the time comes I'm looking forward to another crack at playing with little ones when our grandchildren arrive. So let's stay young and healthy for that."

Mipha smiled.

"We are still young and healthy," said Mipha. "Just not quite as young anymore. Come, let's go to Ruto Lake. A swim always makes me feel better. And it will make you feel better too."

"It always does when it's with you, sweetheart," said Link as he took her hand. "And it always will."

"Why don't you put on the armor I gave you," said Mipha.

"You really do think it doesn't fit me anymore, don't you?" said Link. "Fine, let me get it."

Link went back to their bedroom and changed into the Zora armor. Then he returned to where Mipha was waiting.

"See," said Link. "It still fits perfectly."

"I knew it would," teased Mipha. "I just like seeing you wear it. Can you believe I gave you that almost thirty years ago, and it still looks good on you? See, I do good work. But I put my whole heart into it."

"And I put my whole heart into accepting it," said Link. "Twice apparently."

"Yes, I had to offer it to you twice, thanks to your memory loss," laughed Mipha. "I'm sure I'm the only Zora princess in history who had to do that!"

"I still thank Hylia you didn't change your mind," laughed Link.

"You know there was no way I could ever do that, sweetheart, don't you?" said Mipha.

"Why? Because of your great love for me?" said Link.

"No, because it was made to fit you," said Mipha. "It would take me forever to find another Hylian your exact size. It was easier to just offer it to you again."

Link burst out laughing.

"Please never lose your sense of humor," laughed Link. "It makes you even more adorable."

"Come, it's time to stay in shape," said Mipha.

Mipha took his hand, and they made their way to Ruto Lake. The water was cold but refreshing as they swam at the base of the first waterfall. After swimming for a while, they came together and held each other.

"I think all of us should pay a visit to Urbosa soon," said Link.

"I agree," said Mipha. "And with the quicker forms of transportation available now I can manage to get there between water time. I'll check with Zelda to see what she wants to do. But for now, let's enjoy our time together here. Hold me and let's dance. I can play 'Waves of Love' from my Tab."

Mipha turned on the song, they put their arms around each other and danced in the waters of Ruto Lake.

"You know, when I dance to this song with you and close my eyes, I can picture that first dance at our wedding. I worked so hard to be with you, sweetheart, but was it ever worth it! You've made me happier than I ever dreamed possible," said Link.

"And me as well," said Mipha as she rested her head on his shoulder and they floated together holding each other. "And it's very romantic being here with you and dancing under the stars. Let's hold each other a little tighter. And the armor still does fit you very well. You're as cute as ever, sweetheart, and I get the same thrill being close to you."

Link pulled her closer, and she put her head back on his shoulder. One delightful thing about dancing in the water was that they seemed to be the same height, their heads floating above the water together. On land, Mipha towered over him and had done so for some time now. She had grown to a typical Zora height, which was not at all unexpected. But Link didn't mind being the shortest in the family.

And so they danced together until the moon rose, then made their way home where they could continue their romantic evening in private.

Meanwhile, another Zora was swimming lazily under the stars. Sopha hated to admit she had made a mistake, but Lake Hylia had turned out to be one. It was not big enough for her. She had liked swimming along the rivers of Hyrule, enjoying the freedom to travel. And she had thought Lake Hylia would offer sufficient concealment, but it hadn't. So, one evening, she had climbed the hills and crossed the land to reach Lake Cora and the Menoat River that led to the sea. She was more at home in the sea anyway, and porgies tasted much better than bass. It was beautiful here along the sea coast, and very safe from strangers. She wondered how her clone was doing, but she was too careful to alert anyone with Tab communication. She didn't wonder all that much.


	113. Death of a Champion

**Chapter 98 - Death of a Champion**

 _Summary: Link updates his journal with a short but sad chapter. After a farewell visit by Queen Zelda, Lady Urbosa passes on, the first of the legendary Champions who saved Hyrule to do so. The funeral service in Gerudo Town happens too soon for Zelda and the Champions to attend, so Zelda holds a small memorial service at Hyrule Castle._

Urbosa lay in bed in Gerudo Town as she and Zelda spent the past hour reminiscing. Zelda had received a troubling message from the new Gerudo Chief, Baleria, that Urbosa's illness had taken a turn for the worse, and Zelda had hastened to Gerudo Town to be with her dear friend. Zelda found Urbosa bedridden, too weak to do much. And as Zelda tried to cheer her up, she found herself fighting back the tears through most of their conversation. It was heartbreaking to see the once-mighty Gerudo warrior in such a weakened state.

"I still remember you going with me to the sacred spring and pulling me from the cold water," said Zelda. "You were always looking out for me whenever we were together."

"Yes, I remember, I thought you were going to freeze to death," said Urbosa. "And where would Hyrule be then? But you were always so earnest in your efforts, Zelda. Whatever you did, you put your whole heart into it. You loved the pursuit of knowledge, and you were tireless in your devotion and dedication to prayer. I was blessed to see you grow from a young girl to a beautiful young woman and then the most capable ruler Hyrule could ever want. And you have two beautiful daughters of your own now. I am so proud of you and so grateful to have been a part of your life."

"You've been an enormous part of my life, Urbosa," said Zelda. "You've done so much for me. I am the one who is grateful to you."

"I'm sorry, I'm growing tired," said Urbosa. "I usually can't talk as long as we have, but being able to spend time with you gave me an extra burst of energy. But now I have a request, and apologies if this sounds harsh. I don't want to see the others, the other Champions. Or rather, I don't want them to see me. Give them my love and tell them how proud I am to have been a part of our group, saving Hyrule together. But let's remember each other as we once were, not laying in our sick beds. I hope you understand and respect my wishes, Zelda."

"I understand," said Zelda who kept having to dry her eyes. "I won't tell them if that is your wish."

"Thank you. Now please don't be sad for me, Little Bird," said Urbosa as she gently touched Zelda on the cheek. "We all believe in a spirit realm, and soon I shall be reunited with my dear friend, your mother, whom I have missed for many years. I have often thought of her and even prayed to her on occasion. And if she doesn't already know, I will happily tell her what a wonderful person you've grown to become. I always believed in you, from the time you were just a little girl, and I was so right."

"I wish there were something I could do," said Zelda as she took Urbosa's hand. Urbosa squeezed it and smiled.

"I am so glad we had this time together, Zelda, time for such a nice long chat," said Urbosa. "It makes me happy to have shared some memories with you, to reminisce about the wonderful life we've both lived. But there is nothing you or anyone can do at this point. The doctors have examined me, and tell me it's only a matter of time. Remember me and pray for my spirit, that's all I ask. Now you should go as I need to rest. I love you, my dearest Zelda. Be well!"

"I love you too," said Zelda as she leaned down, kissed Urbosa on the forehead and squeezed her hand. Then Zelda left the room and burst into tears. It felt like she was losing her mother all over again.

It was a few days later that news of Urbosa's passing reached everyone, an announcement by Gerudo Chief Baleria. Urbosa had died peacefully in her sleep.

"Link, did you get the notice about Urbosa?" said Mipha holding her Tab.

"Yes, I just did," said Link. "She must have been sicker than I imagined. I'm sorry we were too late to see her. I would have liked to say farewell."

As was the Gerudo custom in their hot climate, the funeral service and burial took place immediately, right after Urbosa's death, which made it impossible for Zelda and the surviving Champions to reach there in time to attend. So, Queen Zelda arranged for a separate memorial service at Hyrule Castle which she presided over.

Mipha, Link, Daruk, and Revali joined Queen Zelda at the castle for the service. When he and Mipha arrived, Link took a moment to speak with Zelda, and as he approached her, Zelda reached out, and they hugged.

"I know this is hardest for you," said Link as he held her and tried to comfort her. "She meant a lot to all of us, but she always had a special place in her heart for you. All I can say is how sorry I am."

"Thank you, Link," said Zelda. "I know you understand better than anyone. But now that we're all here, it's time to start and for me to speak with everyone."

Zelda asked for quiet, and everyone stopped to listen.

"I need to clear up something at the outset," said Zelda. "I know all of you would have liked to say farewell to our dear friend. I visited her a few days before the end, and she expressly asked that you not be invited. She sent you her love but wanted you to remember her as the proud warrior she once was, not someone laying sick in bed. And I respected her wishes, so I hope you understand. Now I would like to hold a brief service for her. After a moment of silent prayer, each of you is welcome to speak if you wish, but you are under no obligation. When all of you finish, I will say a final few words."

They all bowed their heads and said a prayer to Hylia for Urbosa's spirit. After a few moments, Revali spoke up.

"I will speak first," said Revali. "I am sure many of us will say the same thing about Urbosa. She was a marvelous warrior and a proud leader but also had a great understanding of people. She properly put me in my place more than once, something I realized later I well deserved. And she is right, we all want to be remembered the way we were in our prime. So, all I can say is farewell, dear friend, may your spirit soar to the spirit realm and find peace."

"I'll go next," said Daruk. "As Revali said, we all feel pretty much the same. She was a dear friend and colleague, loved and admired by her people and all of us. I too am sorry I did not get to say farewell, but if her spirit can hear me now, she knows how I feel. Rest in peace, dear Urbosa."

"I will take a turn as well," said Mipha. "I greatly admired her and her willingness to stick up for those who needed defending. I learned what it means to be a leader by watching her in action, and I will never forget her. May her spirit float to the spirit realm and find happiness there. Rest in peace, Urbosa."

"That leaves only me," said Link. "I probably had more to do with Urbosa than the rest of you from the times I journeyed with Zelda to the Gerudo Desert. And some of us also came to her aid and helped defend Gerudo Town from the Yiga Clan. As some of you said, she was an awesome warrior. But she was also a kind and caring person. She impressed upon me the importance of my duty, and she helped me come to terms with my relationship with Zelda. She explained how Zelda felt about me back then and why, and it helped us to open up to each other and become lifelong friends. I will miss her laugh, her joyful enthusiasm, and her quiet confidence. Rest in peace, dear friend."

"Thank you, all of you," said Zelda. "And now I will add a few of my thoughts to the kind words all of you have spoken. How can I explain how close I was to Urbosa? She was a dear friend of my mother, and she tried to make up for her loss as much as she could. She used to visit me from time-to-time to see how I was, and she accompanied me on journeys before I had an appointed knight to look out for me. To me, she was my family from a very young age. And I could always turn to her for guidance whenever I felt I needed some. I pray her spirit is once again sharing a laugh with her dear friend, my mother. May she rest in peace. I love you, Urbosa."

Then Zelda stopped and wiped her eyes again.

"So, as Urbosa predicted, our twenty-fifth-anniversary reunion was our last," said Revali. "Time is passing all of us by. I think Mipha here will outlive all of us."

"If that comes to pass, it is not something I look forward to," said Mipha. "None of us knows what our fate may be."

"I hear you," said Daruk. "Thank you, Zelda, for organizing this."

"Thank you all for coming," said Zelda. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like. There is a buffet meal next door."

They all adjourned to the room next door for some food and drink, but the mood of the group was somber and conversation limited. The unspoken thought was of their mortality as they faced the new reality that the legendary six Champions were down to five now. Revali excused himself first and left for Rito Village.

"I get the sense Revali is lonely," said Link to Mipha after Revali left. "He doesn't like to socialize much at our gatherings and is always anxious to leave. But what is he so anxious to return to? He doesn't have any family as far as I know."

"I don't know," said Mipha. "I wish he would mellow out a bit. He still has a superiority complex of sorts, but it doesn't play well at this point in his life. I doubt he will ever change. But he doesn't seem unhappy, so perhaps he has made peace with the life that he has. And that's fine."

"I suppose you're right," said Link. "Who are we to judge?"

Just then, Daruk came over and interrupted them.

"You two look as good as ever," said Daruk. "I still mean to make it to the Domain one of these days while I can still do some serious rolling. I hope you still have all those delicious Luminous Stones in the highlands. And hey, I heard about your son Link and the beautiful Zora princess from North Hyrule. Congratulations! The kids are really growing up, aren't they? "

"Yes, they certainly are, and you are very welcome, Daruk," said Mipha. "I assure you there are still plenty of stones to quell your appetite."

"That's good to know. Well, I guess I should get going too," said Daruk. "It's not that I need to hurry back, it's just that I don't really know what else to say to Zelda, and sometimes I think whatever I say only brings back a painful memory for her. So, you two take care."

"You too," said Link. "And we do hope to see you again soon in the Domain."

It remained to say goodbye to Zelda.

"Thanks for coming," said Zelda. "I know it wasn't a happy meeting, but I felt it was needed."

"No, it was the right thing to do," said Link. "We all need to honor and remember her. Be well, Zelda. And again, I am very sorry."

She hugged Link then turned to Mipha and hugged her as well.

"Take care, Zelda," said Mipha. "And you know you can always call upon us if you need any help."

"I know that," said Zelda. "You two have been good friends for longer than I care to admit. Until we meet again."

Then they departed for home.

Later that evening, Link was sitting in their study finishing work on today's section of his journal.

"It's nice you still do that," said Mipha as she looked over at him. "The younger generation think it's quaint to keep a written journal, not one on your Tab."

"Yes, I know, I've been teased about it more than once," said Link. "Lapha and Midon think I'm a disgrace to technology. But I've never gotten used to writing notes on my Tab, even with voice dictation. What I've written is a sad chapter, and I don't have the heart or enthusiasm to write as much as I usually do. I want to finish it and move on to the next one."

"Yes, I understand," said Mipha. "It is a sad chapter, and you don't need to write much. You should finish it and move on. It's what we must all do when life hands us a tragedy."

Mipha came over to where Link sat and put her arm around his shoulder.

"The world may think you're a tough warrior, and you are," said Mipha. "But those of us who know you, your family, understand you are quite emotional and take these things very much to heart. Come, hold me and let me try to comfort you."

Link stood up and held Mipha close. She was right, of course. But what she didn't realize was, having lived through Urbosa's and the other Champions' deaths once before in his original timeline, Urbosa's death was bringing back those other memories, including memories of Mipha's death. He shivered involuntarily, and Mipha sensed it.

"What is it, sweetheart?" said Mipha. "What's bothering you?"

"Sorry," said Link. "Ghosts of my original Hyrule life are tugging at my heart. Urbosa's death just reminded me of all the deaths that didn't happen, that in reality were just deferred."

Mipha pulled him closer and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"How can you say 'just'?" said Mipha. "That 'just' is our whole married life together. You need to snap out of your melancholy. Eventually, we all die, but I refuse to spend my time thinking about it, and I refuse to let you do that either."

"You're right as usual," said Link as he smiled at her.

"That's better," said Mipha. "Tila and our son are visiting this coming weekend, and nobody wants to see a long face."

Link leaned forward, and they kissed.

"How was I so lucky to marry you?" said Link. "You always know what to say. It's just that this kind of thing makes me feel the time is catching up with us."

"Only if we let it," said Mipha. "We need to out swim it. More than ever, you need to stay young at heart, sweetheart, and remember what will always be true: you have me, and I have you."

"Yes, that's very true," said Link. "How about a swim to clear my mind?"

"You even have to ask?" said Mipha as she took his hand. "A good swim will help, and tomorrow will be a new day. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Link as they left the house and headed for Mikau Lake and the waterfall there.

"Last one to the top of the waterfall catches dinner," said Mipha as she ran laughing to the water.

"You're on," said Link as he raced after her.

He knew he didn't have a chance. But maybe one of these days she would get complacent and he would beat her. And then she would never hear the end of it. Life with her was so much fun!


	114. Overworked

**Chapter 99 - Overworked**

 _Summary: Princess Zelda and Daruk's son, Darno, feel overworked as their parents each react to Urbosa's passing by accelerating their responsibility. Tila has a conversation with Mipha about marriage to a Hylian, and later notices a close resemblance between Astra and her husband. Mipha and Link celebrate thirty years of marriage with a trip to Lurelin Village which is cut short by a mysterious encounter._

"It's time for another dose of elixir, Zelda," said young Link.

"Thank you for the reminder," said Princess Zelda.

Queen Zelda had asked her older daughter to visit Goron City and discuss the state of public transportation in the Eldin Region with the village leader as well as build up her relationship with the Goron community. As a result, Princess Zelda and Link were on a two-day journey to Goron City and had just reached the Southern Mine.

Link took out his Tab and used the new North Hyrule rune that people had come to call the Compendium Rune to create two bottles of Fireproof Elixir and gave one to Zelda. After drinking them, they resumed their walk.

This was Link's first overnight trip away from his wife, and he had suggested to Tila that she stay with his family in Zora's Domain tonight instead of remaining alone at Hyrule Castle. Link planned to join her there on the weekend when his trip with Zelda ended. Tila had agreed with his suggestion, feeling it was an excellent opportunity to grow closer to Link's family, and her mathematics classes were between terms anyway. They had said goodbye to each other this morning, and Link thought by now Tila might well be on her way to Zora's Domain. His thoughts kept coming back to her, and as a result, he was guilty of not paying as much attention to Zelda as he probably should.

"Mother tells me the Fireproof Elixir tastes much better now than in the old days," said Princess Zelda. "When she traveled here as a princess, the elixir had a foul taste, like a lizard flavor."

"That's interesting," said Link.

"I much prefer drinking elixir to wearing some bulky heat resistant armor," said Zelda. "Though I imagine the armor has advantages in some situations, like in combat."

"I imagine so," said Link.

"Did your father ever speak to you of his travels here?" said Zelda.

"He did," said Link.

Zelda glanced over at Link, and he seemed to be staring ahead, not looking her way at all.

"Link, you've hardly said two words!" said Zelda. "Whenever I try to engage you in conversation, you give short answers. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry, Zelda," said Link turning to her. "Tonight will be the first night since we married that Tila and I will be apart and I've been thinking about her. But you're right, my duty is to you now, and I apologize for not giving you my full attention."

"No, I understand, and there is no need to apologize," said Zelda. "I'm glad it's nothing more serious than you missing your lovely wife. Do you want to Tab her to check on how she is? I know that violates Royal Guard protocol, but you have my permission. And by the way, have you two been happy living at the castle?"

"Tila agreed to visit my family while I'm away with you, so she is probably on her way there now. She said she would Tab me when she arrives at Zora's Domain but understands I'm not supposed to respond to personal messages while on duty," said Link. "I plan to meet her there for the weekend after our trip is over. But yes, we're still happy at the castle. Whenever I can, Tila and I meet for lunch. She's been keeping busy working with Dr. Purah as well as teaching some advanced mathematics courses. For a while she was actually too busy, getting work from her sister Faray in the mornings and then teaching and doing research with Dr. Purah in the afternoon. But she cut back on teaching a bit, and things are back to normal with us now."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Zelda. "And it's very generous of Tila to offer so much of her time to help us. I know she doesn't have to do that. So, please feel free to respond to Tila when she Tabs you. If the protocol violation shows up in an adverse report, I'll personally take care of it. And you can go straight to the Domain from Goron City. I'll arrange for a pair of guards to meet me where our paths separate, and they can accompany me the rest of the way back to the castle."

"If you're sure you will be alright, Zelda, that would be very considerate of you," said Link.

"Not at all, Link, I'll be fine," said Zelda. "But speaking of Tila overworking herself, I feel somewhat overworked myself these days. Ever since Lady Urbosa's death, Mother has been assigning me much more to do. She seems obsessed with my learning all I need to take her place, including building relationships with the other parts of Hyrule. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed of late. But if she ever needs me to visit North Hyrule, you are more than welcome to bring Tila along with us."

"That would be nice," said Link. "And if you have time, Tila and I can show you around the area. It would probably be good to become more familiar with their land at some point."

"Well, here we are," said Zelda as they arrived at Goron City. "I don't need you to stay with me at my meetings, so feel free to go wherever you wish. We'll stay at the inn tonight, then leave tomorrow noon or so after my last meeting."

"Thank you, Zelda, and here is another dose of elixir for later," said Link as he produced an additional bottle of Fireproof Elixir.

Zelda headed off to meet with the village leader, and Link considered his options. He hoped he could spend some time with Darno, Daruk's son, so he set out to find him. His first stop was the hut Darno shared with his father, and he found Darno sitting outside. As Link approached and was about to greet him, Darno signaled Link to be quiet and waved him further away from the hut. When they were far enough away, Darno spoke up.

"Hey, Link!" said Darno. "Sorry about that, but my Dad is asleep, and I didn't want you to wake him. You look well, and I hear congratulations are in order. News of your fabulous wedding and gorgeous wife reached us here. Are you visiting on business or pleasure?"

"Hi Darno," said Link. "Thank you, and it's business. Princess Zelda is on a trip for Her Majesty. I should have Tabbed you I was coming, but I didn't know if I would have any free time to see you."

"You too?" chuckled Darno. "Sounds like we're on the same peak! The bigger question is whether I would have any free time to see you."

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"Ever since Lady Urbosa's death, and may her spirit rest in peace, my Dad has been pushing me extra hard to learn everything he knows as quickly as possible. I had been doing that anyway, but now it's like he thinks there is no time left. Frankly, I didn't want you to wake him up as much for my sake as his."

"Sorry to hear that," said Link. "Princess Zelda said the same thing about her mother. I guess Urbosa's death shook them up. But perhaps they will both get back to normal after a while."

"I sure hope so! Have you eaten yet? No?" said Darno. "Let's go! I'll join you for a nice spicy dinner. It will help take away the evening chill."

"Whatever," laughed Link. "The day I feel a chill here is the day I turned into a Fire Chuchu! Let's go."

Darno led the way to a hut where food could be purchased and insisted on paying for a spicy steak for Link and some rock roast for himself. When the food arrived, they sat down together to eat.

"I like spicy food," said Link. "But I hope my stomach can handle this. I'm on duty tomorrow, and your spices are notoriously hot."

"Nonsense, Bro," said Darno. "I told them to season it mildly. Now I want to hear all about how life has been treating you."

"Married life has been great," said Link. "I married the most beautiful, most intelligent, and most loving person I could ever dream of. She is fantastic, and I couldn't be happier. I'll miss her tonight. I've been thinking about her the whole trip here."

"That's wonderful," said Darno. "But maybe we should change the subject. How are your parents?"

"Fine," said Link. "They're great parents, and role models for me in some ways given how much Tila and I have in common with them. I told Tila how much …"

"Maybe we should discuss something else," said Darno interrupting him. "How do you like living at Hyrule Castle?"

"I enjoy it," said Link. "When I'm not spending time on duty, I can meet Tila for lunch and we can …"

"That's it!" said Darno. "Not another word! Finish your steak, and we're going on a mine cart ride. That will get Tila off your mind!"

The rapid mine cart ride was fun, and it did take Link's mind off of Tila, but by the time they finished, he was exhausted. He said goodnight to Darno and headed for the inn. Zelda was already asleep when he arrived there, and as he got ready for bed, he finally received a Tab message from Tila saying she had reached Zora's Domain. He began to Tab her back.

Speaking of Tila, it had been a busy and tiring day for her as well. Earlier that morning at Hyrule Castle, after saying goodbye to Link, Tila had a Tab meeting with her sister, Faray.

"Did the two guards I sent arrive yet, Tila?" said Faray.

"Not yet," said Tila. "But I'm not planning to leave until lunchtime. Hopefully, they will be here by then."

"You're not to leave until my two guards are there with you, is that clear, dear sister?" said Faray. "I sometimes regret letting Hylians guard you, but that only applies if you're staying there. If you travel without your husband, I want two of our guards with you who can keep up with you in the water. Understood?"

"No need to get all queenly on me, Fa," said Tila. "I follow your wave."

"You're staying with Link's family for the weekend?" said Faray. "Why don't you return here instead? Your queenly sister misses you."

"I miss you too," laughed Tila. "But I need to get better acquainted with Link's family, and he's joining me there tomorrow night. We hope to see you and Sopha soon. How is Sopha, by the way?"

"Same as always, maybe a little quieter lately," said Faray. "I'm sure she misses you too. Do try your best to visit us the following weekend. How is Link by the way?"

"He's wonderful, Fa," said Tila. "He's so cute and so passionate! I know what he likes, and he knows what I like now. He has such a tender but erotic kiss, and it makes me…"

"Tila," said Faray interrupting. "I was only asking how Link was in a general sense, not how he was as your lover. I hope you don't respond like that to others who ask about him! And by the way, that also might not be the best response if his mother or father asks."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Tila. "It was just what first floated to mind. Link is fine, off with Princess Zelda at Goron City. I'll miss him tonight."

"I understand," said Faray. "I'm sure he will miss you just as much, but you'll be together tomorrow. Now, shall we get down to business?"

The rest of the call involved North Hyrule activity and meeting summaries.

It was evening by the time Tila finally reached Zora's Domain. After meeting with her sister in the morning, and waiting for the two guards to arrive, she didn't leave for the Domain until the afternoon. She had Tabbed Mipha when she left not to wait for her for dinner, indicating she would arrive much later. The trip there was uneventful, and upon arrival, she thanked her guards and then took a moment to Tab her husband before making her way to his family's house.

Tila_NH: To: Link_NH: Arrived safely at your Domain. Love you and miss you! Stay safe!

She was surprised to get an immediate answer as she knew Link was not allowed to use his Tab to send her messages while on duty.

Link_NH: To: Tila_NH: Love you and miss you very much! All is well here and have Z's permission to Tab you back. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight. I can't wait for tomorrow!

Tila_NH:To: Link_NH: Miss you and love you too. Until tomorrow!

So, Link must have spoken to Zelda about her to get permission to Tab her while on duty. That made her feel good! Tila made her way to Link's house and was greeted upon her arrival.

"Tila, we are happy to have you with us," said Mipha. "Please come in."

"Yes, thank you for visiting with us," said Link.

"Thank you so much for having me," said Tila. "I'm sorry my trip here took much longer than expected."

"That's fine," said Mipha. "The rest of the family is out or asleep. Can we get you anything?"

"Nothing, thank you," said Tila. "I apologize, but I'm exhausted. I had meetings all morning and then the swim here was tiring. I'm not very good company at the moment and should probably get some rest. I hope you understand."

"Of course," said Mipha. "We have tomorrow to talk. You know where your husband's room is. Have a good night."

"Goodnight," said Tila.

Tila walked to young Link's room, entered and closed the door. Then she stopped to look around. This is where her husband had slept when he was a child and where he grew up. She gently touched some of the things in his room. He had a toy replica of a Hylian shield hanging on one of the walls, probably a gift from his family when he was small. She opened his top dresser drawer, and there were some souvenirs there from various locations. She looked at the other dresser drawers, but they contained only clothing. She went over to the nightstand next to his bed and sitting on top of it were two things she recognized.

The first was a colorful snail shell, and she remembered when he got it. Early in their relationship, they had been browsing the shops in Castle Town one weekend when they saw that shell in a souvenir shop. She had told him they had shells like that where she came from, and he said he loved the look of it. She had insisted on buying it for him then. It was very inexpensive, but he had told her he would think of her when he saw it. And he must have kept it by his bed to do just that.

And the other thing she noticed was a picture of the two of them sitting next to each other and talking. It was taken here in the Domain, and someone snapped that picture as she sat with him on one of her visits. He must have looked at that picture sometimes too and thought of her. She felt like crying, he was so sweet and sentimental. She kissed her finger, gently touched it to his image in the picture, then replaced it on the nightstand. She lay down on his bed, hugged his pillow, closed her eyes, and then fell asleep almost instantly.

Next morning Tila woke up late and made her way to the dining room. Mipha, Link, Mila, and Midon were already there, finishing breakfast.

"Good morning," said Mipha upon seeing Tila. "I hope you slept well. Please join us. I saved a Hearty Bass for you."

"Good morning everyone, I slept all too well," said Tila helping herself to the fish. "Thank you and forgive me. You must think me a terribly rude guest, sleeping early and rising late."

"You're worse than a rude guest," said Midon. "You're family!"

"Midon is joking, Tila, but his point is valid," said Link. "Please don't think of yourself as a guest, think of this as a home away from home. Relax and be yourself."

"Thank you," said Tila.

"I told my brother Link to keep a wave between you and Midon if he wanted to make a good impression on you," said Mila. "Forgive me, Tila, for deceiving you so badly, but putting up with Midon is the price of family membership."

"I enjoy Midon's sense of humor, Mila," laughed Tila. "I think he's funny."

"Wonderful! I finally have a sister I like!" laughed Midon. "If you can put Mila in her place you fit right in as far as I'm concerned."

"It's nice to see all of you overflowing with brotherly and sisterly love," said Mipha. "Let Tila eat her fish."

Tila finished eating, and everyone but Mipha left for work, including Link who had a call with the newly appointed Gerudo ambassador.

"I'm glad I have some time alone with you, Mipha," said Tila. "I've wanted to ask you for your opinion about something personal."

"Of course," said Mipha. "How can I help?"

"Well, it may seem strange to you that I would come to you about such a personal matter," said Tila. "But both my parents have passed on, and neither of my sisters is married. Plus, given who your husband is, you're the perfect person to ask."

"Please feel free to ask me then," said Mipha.

"Well, it concerns what would be the best time for Link and me to start a family," said Tila. "As you know, most Zora couples wait to start a family, and spend their first twenty years or so with each other, enjoying their marriage before taking on family responsibilities. I know that's not possible with a Hylian husband, and you started a family only slightly over a year after you wed. May I ask if you think that is the right time?"

Mipha paused for a moment, then responded.

"Well, Tila, that is a decision only you and Link can make," said Mipha. "I started a family sooner than I might otherwise have because of the danger my husband faced from time-to-time. An incident early in our marriage with the Yiga Clan in the Gerudo Desert particularly frightened me back then. I hoped having a family would lead my husband to take less risk, and I wanted very much to have his children before anything might happen to him. That may sound selfish now, but I think it worked for the best. Link has told me on several occasions the fact he had a family led him to act more cautiously, except perhaps on one occasion against his dark self. But anyway, I feel your situation is different. I don't think your husband faces the same degree of danger mine did. So, I think you could reasonably wait somewhat longer than me. But Hylians age quickly, so I wouldn't wait much longer than a few years. And if you can't tell, discussing Hylians aging quickly is hard for me. A Zora/Hylian marriage is almost certain to end in heartbreak for the Zora. It's something you and I may both have to face someday."

And then Tila saw tears in Mipha's eyes. She reached out to Mipha, and they embraced.

"I'm so sorry, Mipha," said Tila. "Forgive me for floating such a painful subject. It was thoughtless of me not to realize where this conversation would flow."

"It's alright, Tila," said Mipha as they separated and she recovered her composure. "Link and I are coming up on thirty years of marriage. If he were a Zora, we might be in the middle of starting a family now. Instead, our family is all grown. But I would not trade the life I've had with Link for any other. If you and your husband love each other, Tila, you have a chance at a beautiful journey through life, whatever you decide to do. You should follow your heart and be there for each other as long as you can. And speaking of husbands, I hear mine returning. But I'm glad we had this chance to talk."

"So am I," said Tila. "Very much so. May I call you Mother?"

"Of course," said Mipha as she smiled at her. "I would be proud and happy if you did."

"Not as proud as I am, Mother," said Tila. "I have never felt so honored as to be part of this lovely family."

It was late afternoon when young Link arrived at Zora's Domain and Tabbed Tila. They met at the lower level and rushed into each other's arms.

"If you have to travel too much, you're resigning and moving to North Hyrule with me," said Tila between kisses. "I don't like being away from you."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Link. "But now we have the weekend here together before we go home. Are you up for a swim?"

"If you can handle my more passionate nature in the water as you put it," teased Tila as she gently stroked the back of his neck with the tip of a pointy nail. "Let's go someplace private."

"I know a perfect spot behind a waterfall," said Link taking her hand. "Come with me."

"I'm hoping to," laughed Tila.

They made their way to the water, and after Link indicated where the place he had in mind was, Tila pulled him there. When they were behind the waterfall, they stopped and put their arms around each other.

"This is a nice secluded and romantic spot," said Tila. "How do you know about this place? Did you used to come here with another Zora girlfriend?"

"No," laughed Link. "I followed Midon here once when he was with Larena. Don't tell him!"

"My silence has a price," laughed Tila as she gently stroked his back. "You can start paying me now."

After their special time together, they made their way back to the plaza for dinner. Then after a stroll, they retired to Link's room.

"This is the first time we're sleeping together here as husband and wife," said Tila. "I was touched by your nightstand. You're so sweet! Who took a picture of us, by the way? It's a good picture, and that was very nice of them to do that for you."

"One of my classmates took it," said Link. "And he wasn't nice at all. He was going around taking pictures of you at one of the dances you came here for because he thought, how did he put it, you were hotter than Death Mountain. When I found out I made him delete all of the pictures after sending me the one with us together. I did like looking at it and thinking of you at night, so his actions came to a good end."

"That's funny," laughed Tila.

"But I bet there are quite a few other pictures of you floating around on Tabs here," said Link. "You know you made quite the splash every time you visited."

"Spoken like a Zora," laughed Tila. "Yes, I know how I look and how boys are. They can have their pictures, but you have the real me, and that's what matters. Now I want to sleep in your bed with you tonight and cuddle. I promise that you won't need to look at a picture to remember me."

Tila and Link spent the rest of the weekend sightseeing around the Domain area. It was early in the morning after the end of the weekend that they prepared to return home. Princess Zelda had told Link he needn't return any sooner, and Tila and young Link were saying goodbye to Mipha and Link.

"I hope you enjoyed your visit," said Mipha to Tila and her son Link as they prepared to return to Hyrule Castle. "You know you are welcome here anytime."

"It was wonderful seeing you both," said Link. "Have a safe trip back."

"We have my two guards," said Tila. "We'll be fine. And I promise we will be back often. I love it here and love seeing all of you. You truly make me feel at home."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," said Link. "Until next time. Love you!"

Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses, then Tila, Link, and the two guards made their way to Lake Ruto, and they were on their way.

"That was a good visit," said Link. "I think Tila does feel more comfortable here now."

"Yes, I agree," said Mipha. "I think our son married well. She strikes me as a fine person."

It was morning in Hyrule Castle three days later, and Queen Zelda had a meeting with her daughter Zelda.

"I see this is the report on the public transportation project. What is the status?" said Queen Zelda.

"It's behind schedule, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "The minister informs me the heavy rains have hampered some construction, and we already spoke about the Eldin Region problems."

"Have you asked how they plan to get the project back on schedule?" said Queen Zelda.

"I wasn't sure they would be able to do that," said Princess Zelda.

"You need to be more aggressive, Zelda," said Queen Zelda. "The people working on this need to feel a sense of urgency, and that has to originate at the top, with you. You should go back and find out what is needed to move the project ahead faster, to catch up. Then we can decide if we should implement the changes needed to return to the target dates or live with the delay. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother, I do," said Princess Zelda. "And I will. It's just that so much is going on these days and I am now responsible for more and more of it."

"There is indeed a lot going on," said Queen Zelda. "Hyrule is a vast kingdom. That's why I want you to learn all you can."

"I understand, Mother," said Princess Zelda showing some frustration. "I will do my best to handle everything you ask of me."

"I don't mean to be a taskmaster, but I want you to be very comfortable when the time comes for you to take over ruling our kingdom," said Queen Zelda.

"Very well, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," said Queen Zelda.

Princess Zelda left the meeting, walked down the hall, and burst into tears. As luck would have it, her father chanced to pass by and see her.

"Zelda, sweetheart, what's wrong," said Rudin. "Tell me."

Rudin reached out, took her in his arms, and tried to comfort her.

"It's Mother," said Zelda between sobs. "Ever since Lady Urbosa's passing, Mother has been trying to teach me everything she knows and does. I know I need to learn it eventually, but the pace is too fast. I can't keep up, and I sense her disappointment in me. So, I try to push myself harder. I love her, I love you both, and I want you to be proud of me. But I can't keep up."

"Mother and I couldn't be prouder of you, sweetheart," said Rudin as he held her. "You are the finest daughter we could ever want. I'll speak with your mother. I sense Urbosa's death caused her to panic a bit and worry about you being fully ready to rule Hyrule. I'll remind her that she and I are not going anywhere soon and to relax. Don't worry, and leave it all to me. Alright, sweetheart?"

"Thank you, Father," said Zelda. "I would speak to her myself about it, but when I see the disappointment in her eyes, I don't know what to say or do."

"She's not disappointed in you, just being unrealistic," said Rudin. "I promise I will straighten it all out. Now please dry those tears. You know, seeing you cry breaks my heart and always has. But my shoulder's always here if you need it, though I hope you won't."

Zelda wiped her eyes and smiled.

"You've already dried more of my tears than I can count over the years," said Zelda.

"That's one thing fathers are good for," said Rudin. "And you never cried that much, sweetheart. Only if you fell and hurt yourself, something like that."

"And you're the best, Father, thank you," said Zelda as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now you go do whatever else you need to," said Rudin. "I'll speak to your mother now."

Queen Zelda was going over some work items when Rudin entered.

"Hi, busy?" said Rudin.

"Never too busy for you, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda putting down a report she was reading. "What's up?"

"It's about Zelda," said Rudin. "You're pushing her too hard. She was in tears just now thinking she's disappointing you by not keeping up with everything you've given her. It's all because of Urbosa's passing, isn't it?"

"She was crying?" said Queen Zelda. "Oh, I didn't want that to happen! Maybe you're right. I'll admit Urbosa's passing shook me. Suddenly I felt like all of us were old."

"But we're not old, darling," said Rudin. "Urbosa was about your mother's age, not your age. You need to put her passing in perspective."

"Yes, I guess you're right," said Queen Zelda. "I'll speak to her and sort it out. Is she alright for now?"

"I told her I would speak with you and that seemed to help," said Rudin.

After lunch, Queen Zelda sought out Princess Zelda and spoke with her.

"I'm sorry if I have been giving you too much work, sweetheart. Urbosa's death just shook me a little. I do want you to enjoy your youth and have a happy life. Make a list of areas you feel overburdened by, and we can discuss them tomorrow. And don't be ashamed to put down everything that's a problem. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, Mother, that would help a great deal," sighed Princess Zelda. "I love you, Mother, and I know how hard you work. I do want to carry my share of the burden now that I'm old enough. It's just been a bit too overwhelming all at once."

"I love you too, and that's my fault. I know I pushed too much on you too soon," said Queen Zelda. "I will speak with the minister about the delayed public transportation project you were leading, but I would like you to join me and observe. Fair enough?"

"Yes, thank you, Mother," said Zelda. "I feel much better."

"And I'm sorry you felt you couldn't come to me, but I understand," said Queen Zelda.

They hugged and kissed.

"Oh, Mother, Astra asked me last night after her bedtime story if Link and Tila could take her boating this afternoon," said Princess Zelda. "I don't need Link today, so it is fine with me. Shall I ask Link?"

"Very well," said Queen Zelda. "But once again please make sure Link understands it is a personal request, not a command or part of his duty."

"Of course, Mother," said Princess Zelda and she left.

Queen Zelda sent a message to have a meeting set up with the minister of transportation and her older daughter. She realized Rudin was right, she had given her daughter too much too quickly, and it wasn't fair to her. She looked over the report on progress to date, and it wasn't that bad. All of Central Hyrule was being served now along with some routes to outlying areas. Her goal was to cover all of Hyrule, every principal village. This would enable older and younger people to travel quickly and safely. Not everyone was cut out to ride motorized cycles or minecarts!

Upon being asked if he minded taking Astra boating, Link said he would check with Tila by Tab. Tila had no objection, so they met Astra in the company of a member of the royal guard at the castle pier.

"I'm so glad you can take me boating!" said Astra as she hugged Link and then Tila. "Zel said you might be able to. And I especially like seeing how fast you swim, Cousin Tila."

"I'll try not to disappoint you," laughed Tila. "The wind looks favorable for sailing at the moment. Shall we go?"

Link navigated the boat to the river, and then they sailed south. As usual, Astra liked looking out for varieties of fish in the river and was excited whenever she saw one. To entertain Astra, Tila did a couple of fast dives and jumps when the water was deep enough, then was content to float alongside the boat on her back. When they reached a spot about as far south as Link thought they should go, he landed the boat, and they went ashore to rest and let Astra eat the snack the guard had provided them with when he brought Astra to the pier.

"Let's see what we have," said Link as he opened the bundle for her.

It contained some treats Astra enjoyed, and the three of them sat down together. It was a pleasant afternoon, mild with a gentle breeze, and sunny with scattered clouds. The water flowed past them as they sat near the riverbank. Link sat next to Astra and Tila sat across from them.

Tila looked at Link and Astra and their features, then started to concentrate and looked even harder at them. Link looked up and noticed her staring at them.

"What is it, sweetheart?" said Link to Tila.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Tila. "Was I staring?"

"You were, kind of," laughed Link. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I am not that familiar with too many Hylians," said Tila. "But seeing you two sitting next to each other, I notice a lot of similarities. You even have some of those same spots on your skin. What do Hylians call them?"

"Freckles?" said Link.

"Yes, freckles," said Tila. "Compare your right arms. You both have the same pattern of freckles on your right forearms."

Link held his arm next to Astra's, and Tila was right. The pattern of freckles on his arm was identical. Well, they were related. Her father was his Dad's cousin. Still, that was pretty unusual.

"As I look at you two next to each other, you could honestly pass for brother and sister," laughed Tila.

"Well, we are second cousins," said Link. "But I agree, that is a funny coincidence, such a close resemblance like that."

"What are you two talking about?" said Astra after swallowing a snack.

"Just that you and I have the same freckles, sweetheart," said Link. "Look."

He compared their arms again.

"That's funny," said Astra. "I know Mommy, Daddy and Zel don't have those freckles, just me. Well, just me and you now."

Astra finished her snack, and then they boarded the boat and started to make their way back to the castle.

"I think I need to push the boat," said Tila as they noticed the wind had died down.

"Can we go fast?" said Astra.

"Hold on," laughed Tila.

Tila took hold of the small sailboat from the rear and soon they were gliding through the water at high speed, to Astra's delight.

"This is so much fun!" Astra squealed as she watched the water splash around them and form a wake behind them.

Tila finally slowed as they reached the bridge and then Tila gently pushed the boat the rest of the way.

"I hope you had fun, Astra," said Link as he hugged and kissed her at the pier.

"I did!" said Astra. "A lot!"

"And that goes for me too," said Tila as she hugged and kissed her too.

"Thank you! I love being on the water with you both," said Astra. "Until next time!"

Then Astra left with one of the Royal Guards, while Tila and Link headed to Castle Town for dinner.

It was several days later in Zora's Domain that Link was having a conversation with Mipha about their thirtieth anniversary.

"What do you have against celebrating our anniversary?" said Link. "To me, it's a happy occasion."

"It's not that I'm against it," said Mipha. "Perhaps it's my Zora upbringing where we don't celebrate things as frequently as every five years. But celebrating our anniversary makes us think of the past instead of the future, and we get all sentimental. I want us to look forward to the future, not back."

"You have to compromise with me a little here," said Link. "Celebrating our anniversary is a way of showing how much I love you and cherish the years we've spent together. It doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to our future together."

"Alright," said Mipha. "How about a quiet celebration?"

"Quiet celebration or not," said Link. "We're taking some time off to revisit our honeymoon spot at Lurelin Village. I already reserved the same hut we stayed in on our honeymoon, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright, I won't say no," laughed Mipha. "I hope they fixed the roof by now! But it is a nice romantic idea."

"Fine, then we leave tomorrow morning, and we have three days to spend there," said Link.

Next morning Mipha and Link boarded a boat at Lanayru pier and began the trip to Lurelin Village. They sat side-by-side, their arms around each other, as the ship glided east out of Lanayru Bay then turned south past Wintre Island.

"Do you ever wonder what lays beyond the horizon?" said Link as he stared east across the sea.

"Yes, sometimes," said Mipha. "We Zoras could try to explore it. But for now, it seems too remote. We need faster transport though we could tough it out if we had to, living off the sea on the way. Might be an interesting adventure someday."

They looked west and watched the coastline slip by. This boat did not stop at Hateno Bay so it picked up speed and headed straight southwest from Mapla Point to Soka Point leaving the shoreline in the distance.

"I know Zelda's working on faster public ground transportation," said Link. "But something is appealing about being on a boat on the open water. I still think I would prefer the water route to Lurelin Village."

"Well, you know I would!" laughed Mipha. "I agree. Water is more fun to be on and feels so natural to me. You can rest in water and let the current take you or swim anywhere you want. On land, you can't do that. If you don't exert yourself on land, you don't go anywhere. And on land, there are rocks, trees, cliffs, all sorts of obstacles to navigate around or climb up. So I'll take water every time."

It was lunchtime when they reached Lurelin Village and they promptly caught and cooked a meal of crabs and porgies.

"Now that was a good lunch," said Mipha. "We need to work it off. I suggest some hiking this afternoon and save swimming for tomorrow."

"Sounds fine," said Link. "I know the perfect spot. Take my hand."

It was late afternoon by the time they climbed Tuft Mountain and arrived at Lover's Pond. There was no one else there, and they entered the pond and rested in the water in each other's arms. A light breeze kept the weather comfortable.

"I will never forget our trip here when I was a Zora," said Link as he held her. "But our honeymoon was wonderful too."

Mipha put her finger to his lips.

"Let's not talk about the past right now," said Mipha. "I'm enjoying the moment in each other's arms at a famous pond for lovers to meet."

"A pond we never needed for that purpose," said Link. "I know you for forty-three years, practically my whole life. I feel so blessed."

Then they embraced and kissed. And since they had the place all to themselves, one thing led to another and they made love. Afterward they relaxed in each other's arms in the cool pond water. No one else had visited the pond.

"I guess making love in Lover's Pond is appropriate," said Link as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "I love you."

She smiled at him then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You were right," said Mipha. "It was good to get away and be together, just the two of us. When I'm home I get too involved with family and work and I don't take the time I should to be with you. Here we have each other with no distractions, and I like that. You're as cute as ever, you know."

"And you've not aged at all as far as I can tell, you're just taller," said Link.

"You knew that would happen when you married me," laughed Mipha. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," said Link. "We're both normal size for our race. I'm used to dealing with people taller than me. I mean Daruk, Revali and Urbosa all towered over me. You were the Zora equivalent of a teenager when you became Champion."

"It's getting late and it's been a long day," said Mipha. "We should get back. Come on, lover in Lover's Pond."

They held hands as they made their way down Tuft Mountain and back to the village, and shortly after arriving back at their hut a rainstorm broke out.

"Cuddling time again," laughed Mipha as they held each other and watched the rain from the doorway. People nearby scurried for shelter.

"Check the roof," said Mipha remembering the leak on their honeymoon.

"Looks fixed," said Link.

They watched the rain awhile longer then went to bed.

The next day dawned sunny, and they strolled along the beach, had a fresh crab and fish lunch, then decided to finally do some swimming. The saltwater was crisp and refreshing as they swam together.

"I like swimming here but still prefer freshwater," said Mipha. "But thank you for arranging our trip. I love you so very much! You're a wonderful husband!"

"And you're a wonderful wife and will always be my dream come true," said Link.

They reached out, embraced and kissed.

"Happy Anniversary," said Link.

"Happy Anniversary," said Mipha.

They swam for another hour and then kissed once more as they held each other. Then Link noticed Mipha's expression change, and she looked serious all of a sudden, and a moment later Link felt a vibration.

"Ouch!" said Mipha.

And suddenly Mipha's whole demeanor changed. Without another word, she took Link by the hand and pulled him to shore as fast as she could, not stopping until they were entirely out of the water. She turned to look back at the sea, still holding Link's hand. Link turned to watch as well, following her gaze, but there was nothing to see. The waves were unbroken by anything on the surface and rolled to shore precisely as before.

"What is it, Mipha? What's the matter?" said Link.

"Let's go," said Mipha. "I'll tell you back at our hut when we have our weapons."

They walked quickly back to the hut they were staying in, then sat down on the bed next to each other.

"Now, tell me what's wrong," said Link.

"You didn't feel anything?" said Mipha.

"I felt a vibration just before you grabbed my hand," said Link.

"Well, you wouldn't feel the other two, being a Hylian," said Mipha. "I felt three Zora echolocation clicks. The first was a typical Zora I'm just checking my surroundings kind of click. We feel those all the time when other Zoras are nearby swimming in deep or dark water. That didn't bother me. It was the second and especially the third click that did."

"What about them?" said Link.

"The second click was, how shall I try to explain it, like oh, I just sensed something interesting like a tasty fish, and I want a better picture of it to make sure. That click is longer, more focused, and a different pitch. It's typically what we might use if we were hungry and had detected a fish we might like, and now we want to know what kind it is and where it's going. And if that had been the last click, I would have been curious why a fellow Zora was so interested in us, but I would not be alarmed. It was the third click that concerned me."

"What was the third click?" said Link.

"That was our hunter-killer click," said Mipha. "That's the click we might use when we've made up our mind about our prey. Often we prefer not to use it since the prey can feel it, and it alerts them. It's quite potent and can stun some smaller fish outright. It gives us the most detailed image of our target, and it's typically followed up by capture."

"But how do you know it's not just another nearby Zora hunting fish?" said Link.

"Because I can tell the click was directed at us, and that's what is confusing and concerning to me," said Mipha.

"How do you mean?" said Link.

"Because the first, and certainly the second click would have already identified us as a Hylian and a Zora swimming together. And knowing I was a Zora, they would know I could sense their clicks. So hitting us with the third click is hard to understand. It's as if they needed to identify us in detail, that they were so excited by what they sensed in their second click that they had to make absolutely sure who we were. It's considered rude, hostile even, to direct a click like that at another Zora. If we wanted to find out who another Zora was we would swim over to them. So, at that point, I wanted to get you out of the water."

"You didn't click back at them?" said Link.

"No, I already knew enough," said Mipha.

"Which is?" said Link.

"That there is, or more likely was, a Zora in the water here who was very, very interested in one or both of us," said Mipha.

"Was?" said Link.

"Yes, because they know I know about them now," said Mipha. "I could request a squad of Zoras comes here to search the area, and I may well still do that. But I suspect they don't want to be found and have already swum away. I think we should go home now."

"I agree," said Link. "This incident gives me the creeps. The only Zora I could imagine who might once have wished us ill is Sopha. But she seems rehabilitated now and is back in North Hyrule."

Mipha thought for a moment.

"I take this seriously, Link, and I don't want you swimming alone. Do you understand me?" said Mipha.

"Yes, of course," said Link. "And perhaps you shouldn't either."

"I can take care of myself in the water," said Mipha. "But I will discuss with my brother increasing Domain security."

Link nodded. Then they gathered up their belongings and prepared to return home.

"Sopha, Sopha, Sopha, when will you ever learn to control yourself?" thought Sopha as she swam quickly away toward the eastern coast. That second click would have been enough. The only Zoras in a Hylian/Zora relationship she knew of were her dear sister Tila and Mipha, and she knew her sister wasn't here by Lurelin Village. But she had been so surprised and excited to sense that her old friends Link and Mipha were swimming nearby that her instinct took over, her need to confirm it was true. And she had indeed confirmed it, but of course, Mipha sensed that third click and quickly pulled her Hylian husband to safety. Too bad Link hadn't been swimming alone! She savored that thought for a moment. Anyway, now she had better move on in case they hunted the area for her. The sea was indeed vast!


	115. Mila's Recognition

**Chapter 100 - Mila's Recognition**

 _Summary: Mila's North Hyrule history book is published, and Queen Zelda invites her to receive an award and give a lecture at Hyrule Castle._

It was late in the afternoon, and the high-speed ferry from Lurelin Village was cruising smoothly across the Necluda Sea. Mipha and Link were sitting side-by-side. And then the motion of the waves and the gentle hum of the engines had put Link to sleep as he leaned against her. She put her arm around him to steady him and smiled, looking at his handsome boyish face. It brought back memories of a day over thirty years ago at Veiled Falls when he had fallen asleep in her arms much like this. And when he awoke that time something had overcome his stoic demeanor, and he had gazed into her eyes, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She would never forget that kiss. That beautiful kiss had eased her heart like no other could, erasing her doubts about his feelings and the fear of rejection she had carried with her until then.

Now he gently turned slightly, and she pulled him closer, using her other hand to brush back his soft blonde hair. He slept like that for almost half an hour, then opened his eyes and looked into hers. Then he smiled, that beautiful sweet smile of his that was guaranteed to tug at her heart. He leaned forward, and they kissed.

"It's always nice to wake up in your arms," said Link.

"And it's nice to wake up to a kiss," said Mipha. "You remember the first time you did that?"

"How can I forget, sweetheart," said Link. "I think it was the bravest thing I ever did! And we celebrate it every anniversary we're in the Domain by visiting Veiled Falls. Did I sleep long?"

"About half an hour," said Mipha. "We're coming up on Mapla Point. We should be home soon."

"It was a fun trip, sweetheart. I'm sorry it ended so abruptly," said Link.

"Yes, that was a shame," said Mipha. "But I enjoyed the time we spent there, and it was a nice romantic getaway."

They sat quietly in each other's arms as the boat turned west into Lanayru Bay, then slowed as it approached the pier. As they prepared to disembark, there was a familiar face waiting for them.

"Ah, here is Sidon coming to meet us," said Mipha.

Sidon stood on the pier with two guards.

"Welcome home!" said Sidon. "Sister, I got your message, and I've already instructed Captain Larah to increase Domain security. We monitor all our security cameras anyway and routinely patrol the area. But your message was short. What is this all about?"

"There is a Zora out there somewhere who used an attack click on us," said Mipha. "I don't think they meant to attack us, but they must have wanted a detailed image of us to confirm who we were. It felt like they had an unhealthy interest in us, and I didn't like it."

"No, of course not. That is indeed troubling," said Sidon shaking his head. "A friendly Zora would never do that."

"Exactly. So I thought it wise to return home and increase our Domain security. And none of our family is to be left unguarded if they leave the safety of our Domain," said Mipha.

"As you wish. We need to tell Father about this as well. But what about Tila and Link?" said Sidon. "Are they in any danger?"

"I don't think so," said Mipha. "But I'll let them know about the incident anyway. Tila usually has her own guards when traveling, and Link doesn't travel alone in the water. I suspect that the person's interest is confined to Link and me, else why the need to make so sure it was us?"

"Good point. But who could this be?" said Sidon. "I cannot believe any of our subjects here would wish you ill. You are loved and admired by everyone, and Link is also thought well of."

"The person may not be from here. We have many visitors from North Hyrule now," said Mipha. "And perhaps I am overreacting, and the click was a mistake. But I didn't wait for an apology."

"No, better fish than wish," said Sidon. "We should certainly err on the side of safety. Now I'm sure you two need to get home and get settled after your journey. I'll let Father know about this."

Afterward, Mipha Tabbed her son Link about the incident, and he later mentioned it to Tila.

"That's very strange," said Tila after hearing the story. "It would be considered quite rude to do something like that. I'll ask Faray to check if we know who was visiting Lurelin Village during that time. Of course, as we became more comfortable with each other, we stopped tracking visits as carefully as before. We've been traveling between our locations for over ten years ago."

"Has it really been over ten years?" said Link.

"Yes, it's slightly over ten years since I first visited here with my sister Sopha," said Tila. "Princess Zelda gave me a tour of Hyrule Castle, and later Sopha and I visited your Domain. That's when I met you for the first time, but you probably don't remember it, do you?"

"Of course I remember it, sweetheart," said Link. "I was sitting with Lapha, and you came over to us. Lapha left to play with her friends, and we talked for a bit. You asked me about how I liked living in the Domain and going to school there, things like that. Then after a short while, you went off to be with Mila and her friends. I remember thinking how pretty you were and how friendly."

"That's so sweet! You do remember!" laughed Tila. "So do I. That was the start of my month-long visit with your family."

Faray's inquiry did not uncover anyone, which only served to deepen the mystery. But a few days later, the event was overshadowed in the family by some exciting news for Mila, which she shared at breakfast.

"My book is finally out!" said Mila. "Here's a printed copy for you, but you can also download a Tab version."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," said Mipha hugging her. "We all know how hard you worked on it."

"Yes, congratulations," said Link hugging her in turn.

"That's great, Sis," said Midon, who hugged her next.

Link flipped open the book and saw the dedication.

 _I dedicate this book with love and gratitude to my dear family. My mother Mipha and father Link have showered me with love and encouragement from the earliest I can remember. I have never met two people more in love, and they are an inspiration to my siblings and me. My brother Midon helps me keep things in perspective with his teasing, and I love him dearly. My sister Lapha has been a sisterly companion and someone I could share my feelings in moments of need. And my Hylian brother Link has helped all of us learn to respect and enjoy our differences growing up, and is another example of how love between a Hylian and a Zora is not only possible but beautiful when it happens. I can never thank my dear family enough for the home they gave me and the happy memories I have growing up there. I love all of you so much!_

 _I would like to thank Queen Faray for her generous help providing access to North Hyrule records and for her encouragement in completing this book. Work on this book has helped me to appreciate the beauty and significance of North Hyrule, and I hope reading it will do so for you as well._

 _Mila_

 _Princess of the Zora_

 _Note to Reader about dates: North Hyrule has its own calendar system which can be confusing since it does not always coincide with the Hyrule Calendar. For simplicity I have converted all dates in this book to the Hyrule equivalent in the format of Year/Month/Day with Year Zero being the year of Queen Zelda's birth._

"That's a beautiful dedication," said Link. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I meant every word of it, Dad," said Mila.

"I will definitely read this," said Link. "I would like to learn more about their land."

"Thanks, Dad," said Mila. "It may be a little academic in places and was written from a Zora perspective with some Sheikah insights as well. So my feelings won't be hurt if you skim through it."

That night Link turned to the book and flipped through the table of contents. The early chapters covered the time before the Sheikah migrated to their land. Then there was a chapter titled "Sheikah Exodus" which discussed the time the Sheikah split into three factions, those who remained loyal to the Royal Family, those who stayed in Hyrule but turned to evil, later to become the Yiga Clan, and the third faction which fled to North Hyrule. The second to the last chapter was titled "Queen Sopha" and Link turned to that. He started to read the chapter but skipped the footnotes with references to the source material and supporting information.

 _ **Queen Sopha**_

 _Born: -25/04/04_ _Reign: 15/04/05 - 37/09/09_

 _The reign of Queen Sopha is significant in North Hyrule history as it was under her rule that North Hyrule was united with Hyrule on 37/07/11 and pledged their allegiance to the Hyrule Royal Family._

 _Sopha is the oldest of three sisters, her younger sisters being Princess Faray (born -12/05/01) and Princess Tila (born 12/05/21)._

 _Sopha's early childhood was unremarkable. But as she began her education, she was recognized by her tutors as quite intelligent and also able to accurately read people's feelings. This trait sometimes caused problems when Sopha would blurt out someone's feelings at inopportune moments, something her parents spoke with her about keeping in check. When her sister Faray was born, Sopha was quite affectionate, and often helped her mother care for her. In her adolescent years Sopha took a great interest in the affairs of government, a trait which proved valuable to her in the coming years._

Link skipped some paragraphs on her adolescent and young adult life.

 _When Sopha turned 38 her family life took a tragic turn. Their mother, Queen Raypha, died quite young on 13/10/11. And it was less than two years later, upon the death on 15/04/05 of her young father, King Fardon (see prior chapter), that Princess Sopha ascended to the throne, having turned 40 only the day before._

 _Queen Sophia's ability to quickly acclimate herself to her duties was quite remarkable and even surprising to the ministers of the time, some going so far as to say she seemed to know her destiny was to rule at a young age. Queen Sopha quickly consolidated her leadership with new royal advisors, and also replaced some senior members of the Royal Guard with those she deemed more loyal to her. Order in the Domain was preserved thanks to her rapid grasp of authority._

 _While her rule is noted in part for its efficiency and orderliness, personal freedoms began to suffer in her reign as a result of her desire for secrecy, as discussed below. Technology to track an individual's location and even read thoughts began being used to detect disloyalty and stifle opposition._

Link skipped some paragraphs on how her rule was administered.

 _Even growing up, Sopha had a keen interest in her neighbor to the south and learned as much as she could about Hyrule. During the early part of her reign, Hyrule lay in ruins overcome with monsters and malice infected Guardians. Queen Sopha sought a way to help Hyrule destroy this evil, but was thwarted by the North Hyrule Sheikah's insistence that their advanced technology be used only for defense. Her desire to do good is believed to have been corrupted when the first two of a set of three legendary jewels that would grant the bearer great power were found in two bodies of deep water. These were believed to have been the jewels used by an ancient hero to rid their land of monsters (see the chapter titled "Jewels of the Hero"). Sometime during this period, Sopha's desire to assist Hyrule grew into a desire to conquer it and establish herself as ruler. The influence of the jewels and the promise of the great power they could bestow on the owner likely contributed to her illness._

Link skipped over some more about her rule.

 _The third jewel of power was eventually recovered but destroyed before it could fall into Queen Sopha's hands, as told in an unpublished journal of Link, the Hero of Hyrule (see notes). It was hoped the destruction of that jewel would serve to cure Queen Sopha of her ambitions and evil intentions. However, that turned out not to be the case when simmering anger over the death of her Yiga Clan fiancè on 33/07/08 prompted Sopha to attempt later to turn Hyrule Sheikah Tabs into weapons. This plot was thwarted in time before any fatalities occurred, and by unanimous decree of the North Hyrule Zora Council, Sopha was permanently removed as Queen on 37/09/09, her next younger sister Princess Faray assuming the position of Queen on that same day. At the time of this writing, Princess Sopha remains in North Hyrule under a form of house arrest._

Link paused in his reading. He remembered his dealings with Sopha over ten years ago. She seemed fine at the wedding, but he would never really trust her, family member or not. He picked the book back up and turned to the last chapter.

 _ **Queen Faray**_

 _Born: -12/05/01_ _Reign: 37/09/09 - present_

 _Queen Faray ascended to the throne when her elder sister Sopha was deposed for criminal wrongdoing on 37/09/09. Faray's reign to date has been noteworthy for the expansion of positive relations with Hyrule and the increased sharing of advanced technology. Personal freedoms in North Hyrule were also restored under her rule and the use of invasive tracking and mind-probing technology strictly prohibited._

Link put the book down again as he was feeling tired. Mipha was already asleep, so he quietly undressed and joined her in their slumber pool. In a few moments, he fell asleep himself.

It was a week later that Mila received some more good news which she shared with her everyone at breakfast,

"Queen Zelda has invited me to give a lecture at Hyrule Castle. And I am to receive an award for best non-fiction publication of the year. I'm so excited!" said Mila.

"Can any of the family attend the lecture and award ceremony?" said Mipha. "We would all love to be there to see you receive this honor."

"Yes, of course, you are all invited," said Mila. "I already Tabbed Lapha and Link to hold the date and I will let Midon know when he gets home. Kendal can't get off duty to attend, and he doesn't want me to interfere. He's very touchy about using our royal position to alter his assignments."

"I can understand that," said Link. "He will lose face among his colleagues if he's perceived getting special treatment."

Lapha and Link both expressed their congratulations by Tab and said they would be happy to attend. At dinner, Mila mentioned it to Midon.

"Wow, Mi, that's great!" said Midon. "I'm happy to attend the award dinner. But listening to a lecture by you? I don't know about that. I feel like I've been doing that my whole life."

Mipha glared at him.

"I'm joking," said Midon quickly. "You know I'll be there for you, Mi. I'll even save up a tough question for you."

"You might want to read some of the book first, Mido, so I won't have to embarrass you by pointing out it's already answered there," laughed Mila.

"True," said Midon. "I should think about how nervous it must be to speak in front of such a distinguished group of important people, including royalty, scholars, dignitaries. Just thinking about it makes me quiver. But I'm sure you'll be as calm as a frozen pond, Mi."

"It won't work, Mido," laughed Mila. "You've probably never experienced knowing more than everyone else when you speak. I won't be nervous at all."

"It's so heartwarming to see such an outpouring of sibling love," said Mipha. "Can you two ever just act normally?"

"Mila knows I'm teasing her, Mom," laughed Midon. "I'm only trying to live up to her dedication. Seriously, I'm very proud of you, Mi, and I'm happy to attend the lecture and dinner. And I won't ask any questions."

When the day of her lecture arrived, Mila did an excellent job summarizing the highlights of North Hyrule history and received a warm round of applause. Afterward, people mingled for drinks before dinner.

"You did great, Mila," said Tila coming up to her. "Even I learned some new things, and it was interesting to hear your perspective. I can't wait to read your book."

"Thanks, Ti," said Mila. "I hope I didn't look too nervous."

"Not at all," said Tila. "You were very much in control of your subject matter. If you were nervous, it didn't show."

"Nice job, Sis," said Link. "We're all proud of you."

"That goes for me too," said Lapha. "You've become quite the history scholar."

"You did better than I thought you would, Sis," said Midon. "Very well done!"

"Thank you all, even you Midon, I appreciate it," laughed Mila. "Let's hope the dinner has some fish."

At dinner, Mila sat with Mipha and Link near Queen Zelda while Tila and young Link sat by Princess Zelda.

"I see you're wearing Sopha's gift, Zelda," said Tila upon seeing Princess Zelda wearing the gold chain with the red coral pendant Sopha had given her.

"Yes, I still like it, and it seemed very appropriate for the occasion," said Zelda. "I've worn it on and off since I was nine years old."

"It's lovely looking on you," said Tila. "As you can tell from my tiara, we make a good deal of jewelry from coral that has washed ashore, mostly red but occasionally other colors. But what did you think of Mila's lecture?"

"It was quite informative," said Zelda. "There is a lot to learn about your land. I am sure Mother is going to make me read the entire book from cover to cover, not that I mind. I should know as much as I can about the various areas of Hyrule. It's all part of my training, you know."

"I hope Her Majesty has eased off on you, Zelda," said Link. "I know you were feeling a bit overwhelmed for a while."

"Yes, Father spoke with her, and it helped. I also had a good talk with Mother about it," said Zelda. "I feel everything is more manageable now."

"Daruk's son, Darno, was feeling the same way," said Link. "Hopefully that's improved as well."

Meanwhile, Queen Zelda was having a conversation with Mipha, Link, and Mila.

"I thoroughly enjoyed reading your book, Mila," said Queen Zelda. "Their history is fascinating. When I read the chapter titled 'Sheikah Exodus,' I felt so embarrassed on behalf of my predecessors. I cannot understand why the royal family of that time would turn on their saviors like that. We paid a heavy price, I mean we nearly paid a heavy price, in the present for their folly."

Zelda glanced over at Link, and he smiled and nodded at Zelda's momentary lapse.

"Yes, it is a sad period of history," said Mila. "And don't worry, Your Majesty. All of our family knows about my father's other timeline. But thankfully we can now start to catch up on things with the Sheikah's help."

"I enjoyed the chapters on their early underwater city," said Mipha. "My understanding is that the ruins can still be seen if one travels far enough out to sea?"

"Yes," said Mila. "But it is quite far from shore and in very deep water, so while it is possible to visit the ruins, the trip there is quite long and difficult. But with faster marine transport it could be possible for tourists to visit it someday."

"And we are working on that," said Zelda. "Someday we will have an efficient public transportation system, including faster watercraft. The scientists and engineers tell me all that is possible. They are even working on ships that can travel in the air for long-distance journeys. I hope I live to see all these inventions. Then I will feel I have done my duty to make Hyrule great, greater than ever before, and leave it to our children in excellent condition."

"You've already done a good deal, Zelda," said Link. "Hyrule is already much greater than before."

"But here we are talking about me instead of celebrating Mila," said Zelda. "Are you ready to receive the award? I will be presenting it near the end of dinner."

"I am ready and honored, Your Majesty," said Mila.

When the time came, Queen Zelda made her way to the front of the room and asked for silence.

"Thank you all for attending this celebration, and now it is time to recognize the person we are celebrating," said Zelda. "I don't know how many of you have read Princess Mila's book yet, but I highly recommend it. It fills a gap in the history of our lands, and reads well, not as an academic paper but as a story that unfolds from ancient times right up to the present. I have known the author since she was a child, as she is the daughter of two of my dearest friends, Princess Mipha and Prince Link. I will also have you know that I had nothing to do with her selection for this award, as that was the result of an independent committee who handles such matters. But it is my privilege now to present this award to the author, Princess Mila, for a magnificent piece of scholarship that she managed to make read like a story."

Mila joined Queen Zelda to the applause of the audience and accepted the award. Then prepared to speak as the audience quieted down.

"I thank Her Majesty for her kind words and this honor for which I am very grateful," said Mila. "I would also like to take this opportunity to thank my family for their love and support. I was indeed fortunate to be raised in such a happy if sometimes interesting home. If you know my family then you know my father, and sometimes my mother as well, did not shrink from their share of adventures, and that played a role in developing my interest in the history of our lands. I can never thank them enough. But now I thank all of you for your good wishes, and I hope you find the book interesting. Thank you!"

The audience applauded again, then Mila and Queen Zelda sat back down.

"That was a nice speech," said Mipha.

"Thank you," said Mila.

"How is Astra, by the way, Zelda," said Link.

"She's fine. I'm sorry she couldn't be here, but this is a bit late for her," said Queen Zelda. "Rudin is watching her. She can't wait for another chance to go boating with either you or Tila and your son."

"Yes, about that," said Link. "Mipha and I had an unfortunate incident in the sea off Lurelin Village, which leads us to believe someone may have a hostile interest in one or both of us. I would not like to expose Astra to any danger by taking her out alone on the water, since I may be a target. I would only be willing to take her boating around the castle moat and only if Mipha or some other Zora was present with us. So, please let Astra know."

"I will, though she will be disappointed," said Zelda. "She has said how much she enjoys those private boating trips down the river with you. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, just be aware of it," said Link. "I think your security here is excellent already."

"I'll let the captain of the guards know we may have a renegade Zora loose somewhere," said Zelda. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Not really," said Link. "If you read the book you know Sopha is the only one who might hold a grudge. Or perhaps one of her cousins who takes her side. Anyway, just a word of caution."

"Understood," said Queen Zelda. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Yes," said Link. "Isn't it time for dessert yet?"


	116. Surf's Up

**Chapter 101 - Surf's Up**

 _Summary: Link's sleep is troubled after the Lurelin Village incident. Tila takes her husband Link surfing in North Hyrule. Daruk pays a brief farewell visit to Zora's Domain. Link has a short get together with his friends._

It was early morning in Zora's Domain, and the intermittent sound of distant thunder from an approaching storm broke the stillness of the pre-dawn air. As usual, Link and Mipha were sleeping in their slumber pool together, which was something Link was quite accustomed to doing for over thirty years now. But tonight his sleep was troubled.

In the first part of his dream, he was back in North Hyrule hiding from Sopha. He had already told his daughter Mila to escape, and she had left. Now he was moving quietly trying to avoid discovery when he felt the sharp point of a spear at his back and heard Sopha's voice.

"Hello, Link," whispered Sopha. "I thought that was you I spotted from the throne room. I don't sleep much most nights. Be quiet and do as I say. We are going to the throne room."

He moaned and turned in his sleep, and then his dream changed.

This time he was back in Zora's Domain and had returned from freeing Ruta. He was standing before King Dorephan and had the sad duty of taking away the king's last ray of hope by telling him he had met Mipha's spirit. And so, as King Dorephan had feared all those years but prayed was not true, his dear daughter Mipha was indeed dead. King Dorephan took the news bravely, but you could tell from his expression that his heart had just broken. As he spoke to Link, his words came slowly, punctuated by deep breaths that sounded like sobs. It was all so tragic! The two of them had been so close for so long, and a beautiful love that could have been never had a chance.

"Link ... She really loved you, you know. Promise me ... that you will always remember her. Promise me that," said King Dorephan.

Link looked at King Dorephan and didn't need to consider his answer. He replied at once, for though he remembered her only a little, Mipha's spirit had given him her healing grace, and she was part of him now, still caring for him as she had so many times before.

"I'll never forget her," said Link. "We are united now."

Suddenly a loud peal of thunder woke up both Mipha and Link. It was followed immediately by the sound of wind and the splash of heavy rain against the window. Link blinked twice, rubbed his eyes, saw Mipha next to him and reached out for her, a reaction to his nightmare.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" said Mipha as she embraced him and felt him shiver. "Did the storm frighten you?"

"No, it was another nightmare," said Link without thinking, but it was too late.

"Another?" said Mipha looking sharply at him. "What do you mean 'another'? You've been having nightmares again, and you haven't told me?"

"Ever since that incident in the water at Lurelin Village, I've been having occasional nightmares," said Link. "I don't understand it, but it's how my mind sometimes works when I sense danger. It doesn't happen every night, and I didn't want to tell you about it and have you worry about me. I thought the nightmares would go away by themselves over time."

"You should have told me," said Mipha as she gently rubbed his forehead. "I don't want you to keep things like that from me, sweetheart. Promise me you won't. Don't you know I'm here for you? Do you want to talk about it? Or forget it and move on?"

"Let's forget it," said Link. "It's partly about something from my old timeline, something that didn't happen anymore and I don't like to think about."

Ever since Link's recovery from the Shrine of Resurrection long ago, he suffered from occasional nightmares. The damage to his mind and its attempt to repair itself, to restore order to his fractured memories during sleep was the likely cause. The nightmares had been relatively frequent early in his marriage, sometimes causing him to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. But they had become much less frequent with time. He tended to have them now only when he sensed danger, such as when that evil creature Vera surfaced.

A flash of lightning lit the sky, and another peal of thunder shook the ground.

"The storm must be right above us," said Mipha as she gently massaged his neck. "It's cozy to be here with you now. Relax. You are still too tense, sweetheart."

"It is cozy," said Link as he pulled her closer and sighed from her gentle massaging. "You know, I am so used to sleeping in water with you know I think I would find a bed uncomfortable now."

"I always told you it was more relaxing," laughed Mipha. "It's even better if you don't have to breathe, but you remember that don't you?"

"I'll never forget it!" said Link. "It was the most extraordinary experience to be with you like that, to share your world. I never imagined how beautiful it could be."

"But I'm delighted to have you back the way you are now, the way I met you and fell in love with you, sweetheart," said Mipha. "Our time together as Zoras was an unexpected bonus, that's all. I wish there were something I could do about your mind, to help you get over these nightmares."

"I think sometimes these nightmares are a good thing," said Link. "They are telling me there is some danger, and that is consistent with what happened near Lurelin Village. You said someone is very interested in us and I suspect not in a friendly way. I need to be on my guard to protect you, protect us."

"I want you to have a Zora guard with you wherever you go," said Mipha. "I don't want you taken by surprise. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I'll do as you wish," said Link. "It's better to be safe than sorry, and it will make you worry less."

"Exactly!" said Mipha as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"It's still too early to get up," said Link looking at the dark window.

"There's no reason to get up," said Mipha. "We can't go anywhere in this storm, and we still need to catch our breakfast."

There was another loud peal of thunder.

"I'm sure that must have woken Mila and Midon," said Mipha. "It's funny, our two youngest have moved out and are living at Hyrule Castle now, but our two oldest still live at home."

"And I'm glad they still do," said Link. "I love it when all our children are here."

"So do I," said Mipha. "Link is visiting Tila's family this weekend, but he said that he and Tila would be here next weekend, and Lapha will be here too. So, we can have our family reunion then."

"That's great! Speaking of Tila, do you get along well with her?" said Link. "She's been a wonderful person as far as I can tell. She is so different in personality from her oldest sister, Sopha. If they didn't look so much alike, I wouldn't believe they were related."

"Yes, Tila and I had a nice chat while you were on your call with the Gerudo ambassador," said Mipha. "She's a kind and caring person, and I can tell she loves our son. And he certainly loves her, so I'm happy with everything. Being a Hylian, Tila may look like Sopha to you, but I can tell their differences. Besides being prettier and younger, Tila has kinder eyes, eyes that reflect inner happiness and friendly interest in your feelings. But Sopha's eyes reflect inner turmoil and a more probing sort of interest in you. Tila tries to read your heart, but Sopha tries to read your soul. It's hard to explain how I can tell, but if you were a Zora again, you would sense it too."

"I see," said Link. "Well, I hope our son gets along with Tila's family. I don't think I can ever get along with Sopha. If she had her way, we would both be spirits now. I will be polite to her since we're family now, but that's about it. Anyway, what should we do now?"

"We'll have to wait for the storm to end," said Mipha. "So, we might as well stay here and hold each other in our arms while the storm rages outside."

"Are you being affectionate, or are you scared of the storm?" laughed Link.

"Whatever makes you more loving, sweetheart," said Mipha smiling at him.

The storm cleared up by early morning, and since it was the weekend, neither Mila nor Midon had to work. They had both fallen back asleep, and Mipha had gotten up and caught enough fish for everyone. The family met for a late breakfast in the dining room.

"Thanks, Mom," said Mila giving Mipha a good morning kiss. "It's like old times when we were small, you catching our breakfast for us."

"I didn't mind, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I was up anyway."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," said Midon. "I was afraid it was my turn to catch Mila's fish."

"Did you two have any trouble sleeping?" said Link.

"No, I slept like a snail," said Midon. "I keep my sister's book handy, and it always does the trick."

"That's because it's written in words, Mido, not code, and you probably can't understand it," said Mila.

"Sometimes I think you two will never grow up," laughed Mipha. "But I know you two love each other. You just hate to show it."

"That's about it, Mom," laughed Mila.

"Yes, teasing Mila has always been too much fun," laughed Midon.

"You two have plans?" said Link.

"I have some messages to catch up on," said Mila. "I've gotten a lot of inquiries about parts of my book, and I haven't had time to deal with them yet."

"I'm finishing up some coding," said Midon. "Then I'm meeting Larena and her younger sister Karena later. Can you believe it, Karena is graduating this year already? She's interested in coding, and Larena asked if I would help her out a little on what she should do."

"What are you and Dad doing?" asked Mila. "If nothing special, I can meet you later this afternoon and we could all have a swim or take a hike together."

"That would be great," said Link. "Right, Mipha?"

"Of course," said Mipha. "It's rare we have our older daughter to ourselves. Why would I pass up the chance?"

It was mid-day in North Hyrule by the time Tila and Link sat down for lunch with Faray and Sopha Clone. They were visiting North Hyrule for the weekend and had just arrived by ferry a short time earlier.

"Link, I hope you feel comfortable here in North Hyrule and as a member of our family by now," said Faray.

"Yes, and I'm very grateful for everything you've done to make that happen, Faray. I do still have trouble remembering all the cousins' names though," said Link.

"That's all right, sweetheart," laughed Tila. "Even I have trouble remembering all of them."

"I hope you enjoy the Akkala Angler we're having for lunch today," said Faray. "Tila tells me you've acquired a taste for it. It's her favorite fish, you know, and it must be destiny that you two are together."

"It is a delicious fish," laughed Link. "And whatever helps to keep us together, even if it's a fish, I'm grateful."

"How are your parents and the rest of your family, Link?" said Sopha Clone.

"Everyone is fine, Sopha," said Link. "You know my older sister's North Hyrule history book came out and was well received. Midon and Lapha are both doing fine too. Midon is doing a lot of coding work, and Lapha is working at the castle with Dr. Purah on technology matters. The only unfortunate circumstance was my parents had to cut short their anniversary trip to Lurelin Village because some unknown Zora targeted them, and my Mom got all nervous about it."

"Oh, yes, Tila was telling me about that, Link," said Faray. "I don't think I mentioned it to you, Sopha. Some Zora hit Mipha and Link with an attack click while they were swimming near Lurelin Village. It's rather troubling."

"What a nasty thing to do!" said Sopha Clone. "Why would someone do that?"

"My Mom thought it was to make sure of who they were," said Link.

"Any idea who it was, Faray?" said Sopha Clone.

"No," said Faray. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Me? No, I certainly couldn't say," laughed Sopha Clone. "Sounds like it might have been a mistake."

"Perhaps, though if so it would have been natural for the offender to seek them out and apologize," said Faray.

"Anyway, my Dad told me our Domain is in a higher state of alert now," said Link. "And there is more security when any of my family leaves our Domain."

"Do you two have any special plans for the weekend?" said Faray.

"Yes!" said Tila excitedly. "Link and I are going surfing. I'm going to teach him how which shouldn't be hard since he already knows how to shield surf on land."

"That should be fun!" said Faray. "The weather looks perfect for it, and after a morning storm, the waves are sometimes stronger."

"I reserved a cabin on the beach for an overnight stay. You know, so we can surf or swim longer and not have to worry about getting back," said Tila. "We won't see you again until we say goodbye tomorrow afternoon."

"A nice day and night together by the sea sound very romantic, Tila, and even more fun than surfing," laughed Faray. "But I know you'll love surfing, Link. And Tila is quite good at it, so I'm sure you'll benefit from her private lessons."

"I'm sure I will," said Link. "From what I've seen, she's fantastic at everything she does."

"Isn't he such a darling?" laughed Tila as she put her arm around him. "I couldn't wish for a better husband!"

"You two do make a charming couple," said Faray. "I'm happy for you both."

After lunch Faray went back to work, Tila and Link headed for the coast and Sopha Clone, accompanied by a guard, returned to her room.

So, an over-eager Sopha had managed to give herself away already, thought Sopha Clone as she shook her head back in her room. Sopha lacked discipline. Well, she only had herself to blame. Now she would have to be more careful whatever she planned to do.

Meanwhile, it was lunchtime back in Zora's Domain, and Link had an appointment in Upland Zorana. As he prepared to leave home, a Zora guard he recognized met him.

"Rivan, you're my guard for the trip?" said Link. "I'm glad for your company!"

"Yes, Your Highness," said Rivan. "You know the new orders. You can't leave the Domain alone."

"Yes, I know. And please just call me Link," said Link. "How are you and the rest of the brigade?"

"Good," said Rivan. "We're getting together in a couple of days. Maybe you could join us?"

"I would definitely like that," said Link. "You guys still find stories of things we did that I don't remember."

"Oh, there is one new thing though," said Rivan. "Bazz and Gaddison are in a relationship now. Gaddison had to transfer out from under Bazz's command, but it looks serious."

"That's wonderful!" said Link. "All the more reason for me to join you guys and wish them well."

They had arrived at the Upland Zorana area by now, and after a short wait they made out a giant visitor coming over the hills.

"Daruk! You made it!" said Link. Daruk had Tabbed Link that he was on his way and Link was waiting for him.

"Hey, good to see you, and why so surprised?" said Daruk as he patted Link on the back. "My rolling days aren't over yet, little guy. You know I wanted to visit here and see Mipha and you."

"This is my friend, Rivan, who was assigned as my guard," said Link introducing them. "We have more security now."

"Pleased to meet you, Rivan," said Daruk. "Keeping Link out of trouble can be a tough job."

"I am honored to meet you, Lord Daruk," said Rivan bowing. "You are a legend and known to all, of course."

"I'm glad you could visit, Daruk," said Link. "It's always great to see you. Are you hungry? We can get some rocks first. You Tabbed me too late for me to pick up some for you."

"And I did that deliberately," said Daruk. "I didn't want to put you out. Besides, it's better if I pick my own food. But, yeah, it might be best to get a few rocks before heading to the Domain. I remember the best pickings were right up here in the highlands."

"Yes, there are some good rocks here, mostly Luminous Stones," said Link as he led the way through the Upland Zorana area.

"Darno told me about your son's visit to Goron City," said Daruk. "Sorry I missed him, but it seemed like he was pretty busy with the princess and thinking about his lovely wife."

"Yes, he Tabbed me about it," said Link. "Speaking of his wife, he's off visiting Tila's family this weekend, so you missed him again."

"Well, that's alright," said Daruk. "I came to see Mipha and you anyway. By the way, you've never been able to persuade Revali to visit here, have you?"

"No, and I gave up trying a long time ago," said Link. "If I want to see Revali, I have to go to Rito Village or catch him at one of Zelda's meetings. He hasn't changed much in that respect, still feeling very proud of himself. But I understand."

"Oh well, such is life," said Daruk. "Ah, I see some nice rocks just over there. Excuse me while I break some off."

Daruk gathered up enough rocks for a couple of meals.

"We can head back to the Domain now," said Daruk. "This should last me until breakfast tomorrow."

They made their way back to the Domain and agreed to have lunch by Mikau Lake. Daruk was too big to fit inside their house anyway. Mipha was waiting there when Daruk arrived, and they exchanged hugs, then sat down to eat. Mipha and Link had fish.

"Hey Mipha, it's great to see you again," said Daruk. "I can never get over how little you Zoras change. You look like the day you two married."

"Thank you," said Mipha. "Are you doing well? How are things in Goron City?"

"I'm fine, just rolling a little slower these days," said Daruk. "I'm doing a tour of Hyrule now and wanted to start here with you two. I'm delighted how things worked out for you both, having such a great family and all. You were a little slow down the mountain, Link, but I could tell Mipha had a crush on you when Purah took our group picture. Didn't you see how Mipha looked at you when she asked to have the picture taken? You didn't think she was looking at me, did you?"

"I admit I was indeed slow down the mountain," laughed Link. "It's complicated, but I got there eventually, right Mipha?"

"Yes, and eventually is certainly the right word," laughed Mipha. "But it's nice of you to remember, Daruk."

"And you should be proud of the fine son you have," said Link.

"Yeah, I am," said Daruk. "I know I was a little hard on him for a while after Urbosa's passing, but I've gotten over it now, and I know he will do fine."

"Where do you stay when you travel around Hyrule?" said Link.

"Not at the stables, that's for sure!" said Daruk. "There are way too many nasty dogs hanging around there. I generally find a nice place to curl up and rest. It's pretty safe everywhere now, not like the old days, huh?"

"No, not like the old days, and thank Hylia for that," said Link.

They finished eating lunch, then Daruk said he wanted to get going.

"So soon? Can't you stay longer?" said Link. "You only barely arrived!"

"No, I just wanted to say hello and get a look at the beautiful Domain once again," said Daruk. "I need to get a head start toward the castle. Thanks for having me."

They exchanged hugs all around, and after Daruk said goodbye to Mipha, Link said he would walk Daruk to the bridge. Daruk was unusually quiet as they walked until Link finally stopped.

"What's on your mind, Daruk?" said Link finally. "You're way too quiet."

"Yeah, I guess you know me well enough to tell," said Daruk. "I don't like to admit it, Link, but I'm getting old. I can feel it in my bones. I want to take this trip around Hyrule, take my time and see the sights and maybe spend an hour or two with old friends. But I don't think I will be making another trip after this, certainly not a long one."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, Daruk," said Link. "You still look as hale and hearty as ever, ready to take on anything."

"Yeah, I can still manage to handle myself, but I can tell not for too much longer," said Daruk. "Urbosa and I were the older ones in our group, so it should come as no surprise we feel the passing of time first. But this is not a final farewell. I plan to finish my trip around Hyrule, and you are always welcome to visit me in Goron City afterward. I expect to be there for quite some time, just not as active as I used to be."

"And I will visit you, Daruk," said Link. "You can be sure of that."

"I've got to hand it to you, little guy," said Daruk. "You made good with your life. You even put Revali in his place with all you did, but I always knew you could. Take care of yourself and say hello to your children for me. I still remember when you brought little Mila and Midon to the castle that time, they were so small back then. The years have sure gone by way too fast! But I've already stretched our goodbye out longer than I should. Take care, Link, and be well."

"Take care, Daruk, and you be well too," said Link as they embraced each other. "I will see you in Goron City next visit."

With that Daruk waved once, then made his way into the hills as Link watched him go. Then he returned to Mipha.

"That was Daruk beginning to say farewell to Hyrule," said Link. "He doesn't expect to travel much after this. It's a shame."

Meanwhile, in North Hyrule, Link and Tila had arrived at their cabin on the beach. The cabin was built for tourists and contained a bed as well as a slumber pool built into the floor.

"Faray was right," said Tila as she looked seaward. "The waves look a good size, and that will make it easier and more fun."

"What do we surf on?" said Link. "I don't see anything here we can use."

"You're still not used to the rune, are you sweetheart?" laughed Tila. "We select a surfboard from the compendium."

Tila helped him pick, and they were off to the waves. The first four times Link fell off into the water to Tila's laughter. But on the fifth time, he kept his balance reasonably well, and after a few more tries, he felt pretty confident.

"Now, if you feel good, try surfing side by side," said Tila. "After you get up on your board, take my hand."

The first time Link didn't manage it, but the second time Tila helped steady him, and they glided to shore together on a giant wave.

"Very well done!" said Tila clapping her hands. "You picked it up quickly as I knew you would."

"It is a lot like shield surfing," said Link. "But a lot gentler when I fall off!"

"Are you getting tired?" said Tila. "You look a little winded. Is that the Hylian expression?"

"Yes, but I keep telling you I grew up with Zoras, and I know the Zora expressions," laughed Link. "You could have said my fins were drooping, even though I don't have fins."

"I need to remember that," laughed Tila. "Let's have dinner on the shore as we watch the sunset. What kind of fish should I catch for you? But don't ask for Angler, they are too deep and too hard to catch."

"Porgies are fine with me," said Link. "Or whatever fish you like I will have the same. Do you need some help?"

"Maybe you could gather up a few crabs, but leave the fish to me, sweetheart," said Tila.

Tila made her way back into the water while Link scoured the shore for crabs. They were easy to catch, and he quickly collected four of them. Tila returned with two large porgies. There was a cooking pot near the hut and Link cooked his part of the meal while Tila waited for him. Then they sat down beside each other to eat. The weather was perfect, warm but not too hot, and there was a cool breeze blowing in from the sea.

"It's funny we haven't seen any other tourists when we've been here," said Link. "I would imagine this place is quite popular."

"It is popular, but our coast is quite long," said Tila after swallowing a piece of fish. "They space the cabins far apart for privacy, so it's like having a private beach."

"And you said this location is guarded?" said Link.

Tila took out her Tab, pressed one of her special runes, and showed the screen to Link.

"Those two dots are us," said Tila pointing to the screen. "The other dots there are the guards who patrol near here. There are two nearby guards in the water and two in the trees in the back of us. They try to keep out of sight so as not to spoil the mood."

"I see," said Link. "Good to know. It is quite beautiful here. The sun shining on the water is very picturesque, and the large waves here are impressive as they break and roll into shore. But what is most beautiful here is you, sweetheart. You look gorgeous. And the way the sun reflects off your beautiful golden eyes is just stunning. I can't look away. I just can't! Your eyes are so captivating. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Tila."

"You're so sweet, and that calls for a picture. Here, stand next to me, and I'll take our picture together with the sea in the background," said Tila. "We don't have enough pictures of us."

Link did as asked and Tila took the picture. When they finished their meal, they decided to take a stroll along the shore with their arms around each other. It was growing dark as the sun began to set and luminescent sea creatures began giving off their glow.

"I had a nice talk with your mother," said Tila finally. "We discussed when to start a family. That has to be our decision, and I wondered how you felt."

Link turned to her, and she was looking at him.

"I guess I'm guilty of not thinking about it yet," said Link. "But I'm ready whenever you are. Do you feel we should start one now?"

"Maybe not quite yet," said Tila. "I was thinking in a year or maybe two the most if you agree."

"And that would be great, exciting even," said Link. "I'm sorry for not thinking about it myself."

"No, I understand," laughed Tila. "Husbands aren't always the first to consider such things. So, let's leave it at a year for now, and we can discuss it again then. Okay?"

Perfect," said Link.

"And now how about a nice slow relaxing swim back to the cabin," said Tila taking his hand.

"That sounds perfect, too," laughed Link. "Are we sleeping in the pool or the bed tonight?"

"I don't think we have to decide that right away," said Tila as she smiled at him.

They made their way through the surf to beyond the breakers as Tila held Link's hand, then they both floated on their backs as Tila pulled him alongside her through the water. It was always amazing to Link how effortlessly she could glide through the water, even pulling him along. When they reached the area by their cabin, they made their way ashore and inside. They looked at each other and then grabbed each other in a tight embrace with kisses that grew hungrier and more passionate with each one. And then they finally collapsed on the bed and made love.

Afterward, Tila stroked his hair while Link held her.

"I love you, sweetheart," said Tila. "I love you so, so much. You make me happier than I have ever been."

"And I feel the same," said Link. "I love you more than anything."

"Come, let's sleep in the water," laughed Tila. "It will make me more passionate in the morning."

"Fine, but you don't need to be," said Link. "You are plenty passionate on land too!"

"Oh, you finally admit that my cute Hylian hubby?" laughed Tila. "I still want to sleep in the water. Sweet dreams."

They made their way to the slumber pool, kissed and soon fell asleep.

It was three days later in Zora's Domain when Link joined Gaddison, Bazz, and Rivan for drinks in the early evening. Link noticed Bazz had his arm around Gaddison.

"Well, this is a treat," said Bazz. "Royalty has deigned to join us. Shall we all get up and bow or kneel now?"

"Oh, come on!" laughed Link. "Is it my fault they insisted on giving me a title? We're all friends here."

"We're glad you could join us, Link," said Gaddison. "We always have the best stories when you're here. Some of the best things happened when you were part of the brigade."

"Very true," laughed Rivan. "Though some of them are only funny looking back. We weren't always laughing at the time."

"Can I buy another round?" said Link. "Sorry I was a little late. Mipha had to tell me what happened at her council meeting."

"If Your Highness would be so kind," said Bazz. "We could all use another drink."

Link ordered and paid for another round of drinks, and then he sat down with them.

"I suggest we continue our tradition of telling a story about one of our past adventures," said Bazz. "And since His Highness is with us, we should tell one that Link was involved with. Can anyone think of a story we haven't told yet?"

"I have one," said Rivan. "I don't think we told this one yet, but it's not a funny one. It was that time with the Moblin. Do you remember it Link?"

"No, I haven't a clue," said Link.

"Well, it was the time Lady Mipha saved all our fins," said Rivan. "We were having some adventure near the outskirts of the Domain, and it started getting late, but before we could get back, a huge Moblin wandered nearby and set up camp. We hid in the bushes, and it didn't notice us, but there was no way we could get by it. So we stayed there, scared out of our wits and not knowing what to do."

"I remember," said Gaddison. "Lady Mipha was looking for you, Link and one of the guards must have told her which way we went. We saw her approaching, and we were about to call out to warn her about the Moblin. But she already saw it. She fought the Moblin, and it didn't stand a chance. You should have seen how graceful yet forceful she was with her trident. I was spellbound. The Moblin didn't get a single hit in, and it was just one blow after another from her. Afterward, she took all of us back to the Domain and warned us about the danger of straying too far. But believe me, we didn't need her warning. We all thanked her so much. We went to sleep in the pools, and you went off with her. Lady Mipha is quite the fighter when she needs to be."

"That's a good story," said Link. "And none of us got in trouble for a change."

"Time for one more round," said Bazz. "And let's end with a more typical story where we do get in trouble."

"It's true. There are more of those stories," laughed Gaddison.

"I'm going to tell the one with the crabs," said Bazz. "We all collected as many crabs as we could and waited in one of the enclosures. Then, when the plaza was crowded, we let all the crabs loose to slide down the waterway into the plaza. We laughed so hard seeing everyone run away from the horde of crabs!"

"I don't remember any of that," said Link. "But I can picture it. What happened next?"

"Well, that was where we hadn't thought it through very well," said Bazz. "It was pretty clear where the crabs had come from, and we were spotted right away. Two guards ordered us to go collect all the crabs and put them back in the water, which we did. You got bit in the thumb, Link, and cried out pretty loud!"

"Yes," laughed Rivan. "You really hollered! And as your usual good luck would have it, Lady Mipha was walking with Sidon in the plaza right then and heard you. Naturally, she wanted to know what was wrong with her darling little boy and came over."

"And the first thing she did was heal your aching thumb," said Rivan. "Though she did give you a scolding too, which was rare."

"Yeah, the usual gentle scolding, that it serves you right in a way for hanging out with delinquents like us," said Bazz. "Her look at us was not so friendly, and we kept our distance. But you were a loyal brigade member. You always stuck with us."

"We have to do this more often," said Link. "I don't remember any of these things, and it's good to hear."

They all said goodnight after finishing their drinks and Link headed home.

"You had fun with your friends?" said Mipha when Link arrived at home.

"Yes, I always do," said Link. "And they remind me of things I've forgotten."

"Like what?" said Mipha.

"Well, the time you rescued us from the Moblin, and the time we slid a pile of crabs down one of the waterways," said Link.

"Ah, yes," said Mipha shaking her head. "The brigade at work. What a bunch of troublemakers you all were! I shouldn't have healed your thumb to teach you a lesson, but I was too kind-hearted and always had a soft spot for you."

"Everyone was impressed at how well you dispatched the Moblin," said Link, wanting to move on.

"Yes, that was more serious," said Mipha. "Had the Moblin seen your group, one or more of you might have been killed. Luckily I was looking for you, and one of the guards pointed me to where you were headed. At least you all learned your lesson about straying too far. And by then I could handle a Moblin pretty easily. I didn't even need to call for help."

"It's just amazing to me to learn how long and how often you've been looking out for me," said Link. "I'm still learning new occasions, and it's been practically my whole life!"

"Now do you see why we were meant to be together?" said Mipha as she smiled at him. "And it's still not too late to show your appreciation."

Link laughed and took her into his arms.

"You are so adorable!" said Link.

"You think so?" said Mipha as she leaned forward and they kissed. "So are you, sweetheart. You have been for years."


	117. Escaping Notice

**Chapter 102 - Escaping Notice**

 _Summary: Princess Zelda grows closer to Randall but is not ready to tell her parents. Sidon orders a search of the Faron,_ _Lanayru_ _and Necluda Seas for the mysterious Zora._

"Are you dressed yet, Astra, and ready to go to breakfast?" said Princess Zelda as she waited for her little sister outside Astra's bedroom.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" said Astra.

Astra emerged from her bedroom and hugged Zelda. Then they began walking toward the small family dining room together.

"We're a little late this morning," said Zelda. "Mother and Father are already there."

"Can I ask you something, Zel?" said Astra.

"Of course," said Zelda.

"Does Mommy know you and Randall kiss?" said Astra.

"What?" said Princess Zelda.

"I saw you last night when you came home," said Astra. "I was looking out my bedroom window."

"Does Mother know you were up past your bedtime looking out the window?" said Zelda.

"I asked you first," said Astra.

"No, she doesn't know," said Zelda. "But sisters are supposed to keep each other's secrets."

"It's a secret, then?" said Astra.

"It is kind of a secret for now," said Zelda.

"Why is it a secret?" said Astra.

"Because Mother or Father may worry about me that I don't know how to behave properly, and we don't want to worry them, do we?" said Zelda. "Besides, if you tell them, they will know you stayed up late, and you may get in trouble."

"I guess that's true," said Astra. "I was looking up at the night sky, the moon, and the stars. It's so interesting! Then I saw you and Randall."

"I see," said Zelda.

"You like Randall, don't you?" said Astra.

"Yes, we like each other, but we are still getting acquainted," said Zelda.

"Your mouths looked like they already got very acquainted," said Astra.

"Can we change the subject, Astra?" whispered Zelda as they neared the dining room. "Now we're sisters, remember, and we keep each other's secrets, okay?"

"Okay, Zel," said Astra. "Not a word from me!"

They entered the dining room, and Queen Zelda and Rudin were already there. Everyone exchanged morning hugs and then sat down to breakfast.

"Did you both sleep well?" asked Queen Zelda.

"I slept very well, Mother," said Princess Zelda.

"I didn't fall asleep right away," said Astra looking at her sister, who glared back at her. "But I slept well in the end."

"Did Zelda's stories keep you awake, sweetheart?" said Queen Zelda. "Are they too exciting for bedtime?"

"No, no, it wasn't the stories," said Astra. "I love Zel's stories, and they help me to sleep. I close my eyes after the story and pretend I am in it, fighting evil."

"Well, as long as you're getting enough rest, sweetheart," said Rudin. "You need to be fresh and alert for your tutors. You're almost six now, and your studies are getting harder."

"Yes, you'll be six years old in a couple of weeks, sweetheart. That's so exciting!" said Queen Zelda. "Did you decide whom you want to invite to your birthday party?"

"Yes, all my friends from the afternoon athletic class, and Uncle Link and Aunt Mipha, and Cousin Link and Cousin Tila too," said Astra. "I don't suppose Aunt Lara will come."

"She might come, sweetheart," said Rudin. "I'll speak to her. Though you're right, she usually doesn't."

"Fine," said Queen Zelda. "I'll send out invitations. Would you like your party to be in the park if the weather allows it?"

"Oh, yes!" said Astra. "Outdoor games with my friends would be fun!"

"Let's do that then, Astra," said Queen Zelda. "Oh, Zelda, you and I have some meetings to attend together this morning, but the afternoon should be free for you. Please enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Mother," said Zelda. "But only if you're sure I can't help in some way. I certainly don't mind doing my share."

"No, you're doing enough at this point, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda. "You're a young girl, and you deserve some free time to enjoy yourself. Do you know what you might want to do this afternoon?"

"Perhaps go horseback riding with Link, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I haven't spoken to him lately, and my friends are working or on duty this afternoon."

Astra giggled, and Princess Zelda shot her a glance.

"What's so funny, Astra?" said Queen Zelda.

"Sorry, I just remembered something," said Astra. "May I please be excused?"

"Of course," said Rudin. "Don't forget your first lesson starts in half an hour."

At another part of the castle, young Link was having breakfast with Tila before heading to work.

"Your math classes are back in session now, right sweetheart?" said Link.

"Yes, and my afternoon sessions with Dr. Purah," said Tila. "I can still meet you for lunch, though. Let's meet by the fountain around noon."

"Perfect!" said Link. "I have a safety drill with my squad first thing this morning."

"I must say you always look very snappy in your royal guard uniform," laughed Tila. "Here, let me fix your cap."

Tila adjusted his cap, then put her arms around him.

"I promise not to wrinkle your uniform, but I want a real hug and kiss, not a peck on the cheek," said Tila.

"Wrinkle it all you want!" laughed Link. "A hug and kiss from you are priceless."

They embraced and kissed goodbye, and then Link headed to where he would meet his unit. The lieutenant saluted him and then his squad began a practice defense of the royal family's living quarters. After the exercise ended, Link addressed them all.

"That wasn't bad, but we were a little slow guarding the hallway to the royal bedrooms and one of you, you know who you were, was out of place on the upper level," said Link. "Try to imagine an intruder who got past the outer guards. Let's practice once more and be sure we coordinate and cover all the access points. Remember that minutes count in a situation like this, so we need to act quickly."

The unit repeated the drill, and the timing and coordination improved. The exercise had just ended when Link got a Tab notice that Zelda wanted to ride with him after lunch. After complimenting and dismissing his squad, Link asked one of the guards to make arrangements for the horses, then left to meet Tila for lunch in the courtyard. He found Tila waiting by the fountain.

"The seafood restaurants all look too busy, a long wait for a table," said Tila. "Why don't we get our meals to go. We can eat here alongside the fountain."

"Fine," said Link. "I'll go get them, and you save my seat."

Link returned soon with a pair of fish dishes and sat down alongside Tila at the fountain. The weather was mild and eating outdoors pleasant.

"You like being by the water, don't you?" teased Link. "You always want to meet by the fountain."

"Very funny," said Tila. "I thought you would like my more passionate nature by water."

"How was your math class?" said Link after swallowing a bite of fish.

"It was fine," said Tila. "But mathematics education here must not be as rigorous as in North Hyrule. I find myself needing to review a lot of material with the class, but we're getting there. How was your squad exercise?"

"Not too bad," said Link. "I need my squad to be quick and efficient at guarding the royal family should an intruder get into the castle."

"Is such a thing possible?" said Tila.

"It's unlikely, but I wouldn't say impossible, and it's better to prepare for the possibility," said Link.

"What about your afternoon plans?" said Tila.

"Zelda wants to go horseback riding with me," said Link. "She must be bored."

"Don't say that," laughed Tila. "I'm sure she enjoys your company and the chance to talk with you. The question is, are you the bored one? If so, you should consider resigning and coming to live in North Hyrule with me."

"No, I'm not bored," said Link. "I have a lot of responsibility since becoming Captain. But are you still happy here?"

"I'm happy here for now," said Tila. "In a year or two, when we start a family, however, we should do that at one of our domains. Our child will most likely be a Zora, and it would be best if we raise the child in a Zora environment."

"That makes perfect sense, sweetheart," said Link. "It would keep us closer to our families as well. Oh, I should get going now. I don't want the Princess being cranky with me for keeping her waiting."

They kissed, and Link headed off to meet with Zelda at the castle entrance while Tila made her way to Purah's lab.

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, Mipha and Link had just finished attending a council meeting and were walking home together.

"Thank Hylia, we don't have to hear about Spool Bight anymore!" said Link. "Remember how painfully long those reports were?"

"Yes," laughed Mipha shaking her head. "But this meeting was Sidon's first security report to the council, and I thought he did quite well."

"Yes, he did," said Link. "He covered everything but kept his oral report short and to the point. It's almost like he takes more after me than you."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" said Mipha giving him a look.

"Oh, that came out a bit wrong, sweetheart," said Link. "I only meant his report was succinct, concise."

"And by implication, mine is overflowing, or long-winded as you Hylians put it?" said Mipha.

"Well, they are longer than his," said Link. "But I misspoke. I'm sure every word of your reports is necessary to convey what you want, to get the message across to everyone."

Mipha didn't answer.

"Did you hear me?" said Link.

"I heard you, but I'm trying to be less long-winded," said Mipha.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart," said Link. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I meant it more as a comment on how quiet I am, not that you are too talkative."

Mipha didn't answer and kept walking to their house.

"Okay, what do I need to do to make up with you?" said Link. "I said, I'm sorry. You know I can't stand it when you're upset with me, and it will bother me all day."

"Oh, what a mouthful of words for the silent one among us," said Mipha. "But speaking of a mouthful, you can catch our lunch and then I will consider forgiving you. Or did I overexpress myself?"

"No, no, of course not," said Link. "I'll be right back with some fish."

After catching two Hyrule Bass in the nearby lake, Link returned to the house. Seeing the rueful expression on his face, Mipha had to burst out laughing.

"Come here, sweetheart," laughed Mipha as she reached out to him. "How about a hug and a kiss? You know I can't stay upset at you for very long. Well, not usually, anyway."

"I'm glad of that!" said Link as they embraced and kissed several times.

Link then cooked his fish and joined Mipha in the dining room.

"Aside from its brevity, what did you think of Sidon's report?" said Mipha.

"He takes his security role very seriously as we would expect," said Link. "He dispatched six guards to search the sea, hoping to discover who targeted us. I think he is doing fine, and Father seemed pleased with him as well."

"Yes, all that's true," said Mipha after swallowing some fish.

"Our afternoon is free," said Link. "How about a swim together?"

"You read my mind," said Mipha. "If you could do a better job of that I wouldn't have to speak at all, which sounds like it might suit you better. But Ruto Lake does look inviting for some water time after sitting all morning. Hurry up and finish that burnt thing you're picking at."

After finishing lunch, they made their way to the lower level of the Domain and then dove into Lake Ruto together. They swam to the middle of the lake near the small island there, then stopped so Link could catch his breath.

"Do you remember the time I first taught you to catch fish?" said Mipha.

"No, I don't remember that at all," said Link. "I thought I learned to catch fish on my own."

"You were still pretty small, a bit older than when I taught you to swim," said Mipha. "You used to see me catching fish and wondered if you could do it."

"And did I?" said Link.

"Well, we tried, but you were not that agile in the water," said Mipha. "So we had to emphasize stealth over speed. You were so excited when you finally caught your first fish! But your second didn't work out as well."

"Why? What happened?" said Link.

"You put your hand too close to the fish's mouth and got bit," said Mipha. "I thought for sure you would cry, but you just yelled 'ouch' once and didn't even drop the fish. You held onto it with your other hand. I healed your injury, of course, as I always did for you. I thought to myself you were pretty brave for such a small child."

"I wish I could remember all the things that happened between us, sweetheart," said Link as he floated next to her. "I feel like I've lost so many happy memories of times we were together. I know you've shared so many of them over the years, but you still keep coming up with new ones."

"I don't even remember all of them," said Mipha. "But something we do together or something you say may remind me, and then I want to share the moment with you. I first met you almost forty-five years ago, sweetheart, and that's a long time, even for a Zora."

"Yes, it is," said Link. "You know, when I was recovering my memories, I was always drawn to the Domain, and I returned here often. Somehow I sensed my ties to here, which were clearly because of you. And, of course, there were people here who still remembered me. That was a lonely time in my life, trying to pick up the pieces and recover who I was. But life with you and our beautiful family has more than made up for it. I'm never happier than when I'm together with you. I love you so much."

They reached out for each other, embraced and shared a long kiss.

"For someone who used to be so quiet, you can be so sweet sometimes," said Mipha after their kiss ended. "And you know I love you with all my heart. We've certainly had a lot of turmoil in our lives, but our love for each other has always been there, the constant that has seen us through life and will continue to do so whatever we face. But now you need to stay in shape. Let's swim up and down the river, and I'm not pulling you against the current on the return!"

"I'll show you who's in shape," laughed Link as he pushed her backward and used the momentum to get a head start swimming. "Race you to the next waterfall!"

"Cheater!" laughed Mipha. "You'll be sorry when I catch you!"

Mipha caught up to him before they reached the waterfall, grabbed him, and they went falling over the falls together in each other's arms, laughing all the way down and landing with a big splash. In some ways, they were still like two kids playing together, and it was terrific never to lose that.

Meanwhile, young Link and Princess Zelda met at the castle entrance to go riding.

"Your Highness," said Link as he held her horse for her, then jumped on his horse.

"Thank you, Link," said Zelda. "I suggest we ride to the Coliseum. They are doing some renovations that I am interested in seeing."

They steered their horses west toward Mount Gustaf and rode slowly side-by-side.

"Now that we are out of earshot of the guards, please call me Zelda," said Zelda. "May I ask how your trip to North Hyrule was this past weekend?"

"Fantastic," said Link. "Tila taught me how to water surf, and it's great fun! And it was beautiful along the seacoast spending time together, just the two of us."

"It does sound delightful," said Zelda.

"What about you, Zelda?" said Link. "Are you still seeing Randall?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "I haven't told my parents that it is getting more serious. But I wonder if the guards report on my activities to them."

"Well, you're asking the right person," laughed Link. "I can tell you that the royal guards keep an eye on you but do not report on your activity unless there is a security breach or an incident of some kind. No one in the guards is telling your parents about the time you spend with Lieutenant Randall. But I suspect your mother knows."

"Probably," said Zelda. "And I guess there is no reason to hide it."

"So, it is pretty serious, the two of you?" said Link.

"As serious as any relationship of mine can be with guards watching me whenever I go out," laughed Zelda.

"I hear you," laughed Link. "My Mom said my older sister used to have a fit about it too, though I don't remember it. But I think you get used to it after a while. I mean you are going to have guards watching over you for your whole life, right?"

"Yes, very true, and thanks for reminding me," laughed Zelda. "But enough about all that. I'll race you to the Aquame Bridge!

"You're on, Princess," said Link as he urged his horse forward.

As expected, Zelda won the race, since her horse was one of the fastest and Link's just one of the horses chosen at random from the stable.

"Congratulations," said Link upon reaching the bridge.

They rode together the rest of the way, and when they reached the Coliseum, they dismounted and entered the arena. They could see a crew of workers repairing and renovating the seating.

"Do you remember your big day here, the swordsmanship championship?" said Princess Zelda as they walked around the floor of the building looking around.

"I'll never forget it," said Link. "I think my Dad won't either since it reminded him of his big day."

"Yes, my mother used to tell me about your father's victory, how it changed everything," said Zelda. "It led to your father being chosen by the sword. Were you sorry that you weren't chosen as well?"

"If it had chosen me, I would have done my best," said Link. "But my father is still healthy and a skillful swordsman. Perhaps the sword doesn't need anyone new yet. He returned the sword once, and then it needed him back again. My Dad used to talk about how much pressure he felt to live up to everyone's expectations and the time he spent alone training. So, I wouldn't say I'm sorry. I just kind of accept it. And it's not like your bloodline thing. The sword can choose anyone. It doesn't have to be a relative of mine."

"Yes, and as we've spoken of before I think you're lucky," said Zelda. "You have choices in life that I don't. But I know I should be thankful for the opportunity given to me, and I'm learning to accept that. Maybe it's part of growing up."

"Maybe," said Link. "Tila and I are talking about starting a family in a year or two. We're all not kids anymore, are we?"

"No, we're not," laughed Zelda.

They walked around a bit longer examining the structure, then returned to their horses.

"We should get back," said Zelda. "No more racing, just a pleasant leisurely ride home. I'm glad to get out and spend some time with you. You are still the only person I can talk to about some things."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Link. "And I don't think my horse is up to another race anyway."

"May I ask you a personal question, but feel free not to answer," said Zelda. "Did you propose to Tila or did she ask you?"

"Technically, I asked her," said Link. "But to be honest, she brought up the subject one day, basically asking me what are we waiting for and putting the idea in my head. Up until then, I'm ashamed to admit I hadn't thought about it, still thinking of myself as too young. So, I would give her more credit than me for making it happen."

"Interesting," said Zelda. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, two Zora guards on a mission from Prince Sidon were swimming together in the Necluda Sea near Tenoko Island, and one gestured, indicating a desire to go ashore.

"What's up?" said Tenga when they reached the shore. "This is a pretty small island!"

Tenoko Island was indeed exceedingly small, dominated by an old Sheikah Shrine and a single palm tree. There was little if any reason for someone to stop there, other than to temporarily wait out a storm or if a Hylian got caught out in the sea overnight and needed to camp.

"I just want to stop for a minute, look around, and plan the next part of our search route," said Sama.

"Good idea," said Tenga. "We've been doing the recommended spiral search pattern, but so far found nothing. Have you heard anything from the other search teams in the Faron or Lanayru Seas?"

"No, nothing," said Sama. "And I am sure we would if they had uncovered anything."

"The Captain said Prince Sidon was especially eager to track down this person," said Tenga.

"Well, that's hardly surprising. Prince Sidon's sister and brother-in-law were the ones attacked," said Sama. "It can only be a North Hyrule Zora who did it. No one from our Domain would do something like that to our dear Princess."

"I agree. Some of those North Hyrule Zoras are too full of themselves thinking they are more advanced than us. But our problem is it's like looking for a bubble in a waterfall," said Tenga. "The sea is vast, and one Zora can easily hide if they're careful."

"Yes, the odds of finding someone is slim," said Sama. "But think of the glory if we succeed. Finding this person would be a significant accomplishment given the Prince himself ordered it."

"True," said Tenga.

They took a brief look around the small island, and then Sama noticed something.

"Come here, look at this," said Sama.

Tenga joined him.

"Zora footprints," said Tenga. "And not that old given the weather. So, a Zora was here no more than a day or two ago. Let's take a picture and Tab it to the Captain."

"That's fine," said Sama. "But I'm not sure it means a lot. Zoras do come here from time-to-time and swim around. Anyone could have come ashore."

"But usually couples come here or families on vacation," said Tenga. "It's unusual to have a single Zora come here alone. I think this may very well be a footprint from our mystery person. And they were here not too long ago."

They both looked up and stared out to sea. The water was calm with a gentle breeze that rustled the palm tree leaves. The only other sound was that of the waves gently rolling onto shore. Somewhere in the vast sea around them was the person they were searching for. But it was anyone's guess which direction they had gone, and being a Zora, they did not need to find land. They were out there somewhere.

Sopha was indeed out there somewhere, but not in the water at the moment. When she detected the Zora guards searching, she made straight for Eventide Island. It was big enough to hide if necessary, and they would not discover her with echolocation. Once the search for her was over, she could relax again. She watched the shore, ready to hide at the first sign of any guards. But the last Zoras she had detected were to the northwest near Tenoko Island. She was pretty safe here for now, and she could afford to wait out the search. She realized this was all her fault, but she had learned her lesson. The next time she encountered Link or Mipha, she would be much more careful and not announce her presence.


	118. Family Togetherness

**Chapter 103 - Family Togetherness**

 _Summary: Mipha's and Link's family have a fun weekend get together._

It was a sunny morning in Zora's Domain as a pair of Blue Sparrows fluttered to a stop near Mikau Lake, and added the sound of their cheerful chirping to the steady splash of the nearby waterfall. Mipha and Link were sleeping together in their bedroom slumber pool, and Mipha awoke first. She opened her eyes and turned to see Link floating next to her, sleeping peacefully. They had made love last night before falling asleep, and the memory gave her a warm, pleasurable feeling. Link was a loving husband, and always sensitive to her feelings. Despite the many near-disasters in his life, he had managed to make her the happiest she could have ever wanted. And he was still quite cute, with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, boyishly happy smile and trim athletic build.

She watched as Link breathed gently in and out, and his sleep seemed peaceful, worry-free. Thank Hylia for that, she thought. His recent nightmares appeared to have stopped for now. It was hard to grasp all he had gone through, the havoc played upon his mind by losing his memory and the years spent struggling to regain it. He had forgotten so much, but still remembered some horrific events, and he carried their memory bottled up in his mind, not letting them ruin his kind and generous nature. He was a remarkable person, and she loved him so very much.

She relaxed and closed her eyes again, letting her mind wander and thinking back over the many years of their relationship. She knew that some people looked back on their life and regretted decisions they had made. That they would have done this or that differently if only they had known such and such. But she honestly couldn't think of anything about Link she would have done differently, at least anything of real significance. Yes, it would have been sweet if Link had shared his feelings for her sooner. But he had been so busy back then, preoccupied with his duty to Hyrule and guarding Princess Zelda, he couldn't have spared more time for her anyway. And the business with Zelda and Astra wasn't his fault. So, no, she wouldn't change a thing. She was delighted with how life had turned out. Suddenly a soft familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Morning, sweetheart. You're awake?" said Link gently, smiling at her. "You were breathing, so I assumed you must have woken up."

In answer, she reached out, and they embraced, then they kissed once, and then kissed again.

"I guess you are awake!" laughed Link. "That was a nice affectionate, good morning!"

"We had a nice affectionate, goodnight too. I love you," said Mipha as she gently caressed the side of his face with her hand. "I love you so much!"

"And you know I love you with all my heart," said Link. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh? Kissing you and saying I love you makes you think something's wrong?" teased Mipha.

"No, no, it's just that …" said Link.

"No, nothing's wrong, sweetheart," laughed Mipha interrupting him. "Just the opposite. I was thinking back over our life together and how right everything is."

"Yes, our journey together has been wonderful," said Link. "But as you keep telling me, the journey is far from over."

"Very true, sweetheart," said Mipha as she gently rubbed his shoulder. "Speaking of which, we should get up. Remember, we have our whole family visiting this weekend. Since there are seven of us, I thought perhaps we could turn our lunch into a picnic and eat outside by Mikau Lake. It would be less crowded that way."

"Fine with me," said Link. "I can get everything ready. I assume you will catch the fish later?"

"Unless you want to," laughed Mipha. "It would give you some exercise."

"I think I get plenty of exercise as it is," laughed Link. "And you're still slightly better at catching fish than me. So, you go ahead."

"Slightly better?" laughed Mipha. "In your dreams, Hylian! I'll get everyone's breakfast first and catch lunch later. It will be fresher that way, not that it matters much after you burn it up like that."

They both got up from the slumber pool, and Mipha left while Link got dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare a pot to cook his breakfast. He thought he would have a fish omelet this morning, and retrieved a pair of eggs from their pantry. While Link was in the kitchen, a few moments later Mila joined him.

"Morning, Dad," said Mila as she kissed him on the cheek. "Where's Mom?"

"Out catching breakfast for all of us," said Link. "Did you sleep well, sweetheart?"

"Yes, fine," said Mila. "I always sleep well at home, especially when you and Mom are here. How about you, Dad? Mom told me you were having nightmares again."

"Yes, I did, but I haven't had one in days," said Link. "I think I'm over them, at least for now."

"Glad to hear it. So, Lapha, Link and Tila are all visiting today," said Mila. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So are Mom and me, and we were thinking of a picnic lunch just outside by the lake," said Link.

"Great, that should be fun," said Mila. "I'd like to meet up with Kendal after breakfast since he goes on duty by lunchtime. It's a bit awkward seeing him on duty now since Uncle Sidon doubled the guards and they all work in pairs."

"Yes, sorry about that," said Link. "Hopefully they won't need to do that for much longer."

Just then, Midon entered.

"Hey, morning, everyone," said Midon. "I thought I heard my sister spouting about something."

"Are you sure you slept enough, Midon?" said Mila. "I'd hate for one of your rune updates to sink all our Tabs."

"I'm not working today, Sis, so you can relax," laughed Midon.

"I was just telling Mila we are planning a picnic lunch," said Link. "And Mom is out getting all our breakfast."

"Great! By the way, I think it was your turn to catch our breakfast, Mi," said Midon. "So, that means it will still be your turn next time."

"Fine," said Mila. "I don't like having to wait for you to wake up anyway. Don't you have regular working hours?"

"Creative minds like mine are afforded some flexibility in working hours, Mi," said Midon. "Our department's motto is to measure output, not input."

Mila was about to respond, but just then Mipha returned with the fish, and they sat down to breakfast as Link cooked his omelet, then joined them.

"Can I help with anything to get ready for the picnic?" said Midon.

"You're not doing your usual weekend swim with Larena?" said Mila.

"She's away this weekend with her family," said Midon. "Larena's sister graduated, and they're taking a short family trip."

"Thanks, Midon, I could use some help getting things ready," said Link.

"Lapha just Tabbed me that she, Tila and Link are about to leave the castle," said Mila looking up from her Tab.

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle, Lapha, Tila and young Link were preparing to leave for Zora's Domain and had met near the castle entrance.

"Ready for some serious swimming, sweetheart?" said Tila to her husband. "It will keep you fit. But we can each pull you if you get too tired. And we promise to go slowly."

"I'm ready," laughed Link. "But a tow might be nice when we have to swim against the current in the Zora River."

"It's been quite a while since I pulled you through the water, hasn't it?" said Lapha.

"It has, Laff," said Link. "But I remember how much fun we had playing together with friends."

"Come on, let's get going before we get all sentimental," said Lapha. "Let us know when you get tired, okay Link? Ready, Tila?"

They all dove into the moat and swam northeast to meet up with the Hylia River, then turned south on the way to the Zora River. Link managed to hold his own and, as expected, only needed help swimming against the strong opposing current of the Zora River.

By the time they arrived at Zora's Domain, it was lunchtime, and they headed straight for the house on Mikau Lake. After welcoming hugs all around, everyone sat down on a picnic blanket.

"Well, it's certainly nice having all of you home again," said Mipha as she looked around and smiled at everyone.

"Did you used to picnic here when the family was younger?" said Tila.

"Not so much," said Mipha. "Only if we wanted to have some fun racing up and down the waterfalls. We usually picnicked at Veiled Falls or Ralis Pond, even when it was just my brother with us."

"It is nice to be home with everyone again," said Lapha. "We don't do this often enough."

"Agreed!" said young Link. "I miss all of you. I hardly ever get to see Lapha, though we work so near each other."

"Is Princess Zelda keeping you too busy?" said Mila.

"No, not really," said young Link. "I'm busier working with my squad enhancing our security and defenses. Unless she travels somewhere, Princess Zelda doesn't need me."

"That was how it was with me too," said Link. "But we did a lot more traveling back in the day."

"Tila, are you comfortable living at the castle now?" said Mila. "I mean, besides having to put up with my darling brother."

"Thanks, Mi!" laughed young Link.

"Yes, it's been fine," laughed Tila taking her husband's hand. "Your darling brother has been a real darling, and we usually meet for lunch each day. Of course, it's not as nice as living here or at home, but it's pleasant enough. And I'm helping the Sheikah Technology group a little."

"What an understatement!" exclaimed Lapha. "Tila is helping our group a great deal. Dr. Purah and her staff are not as mathematically knowledgeable, and Tila has pointed out more than once how to model and better understand some phenomena. She is also teaching some advanced mathematics classes. Tila is being way too modest!"

"Are you following the conversation, Mi?" said Midon "You understand what being modest means?"

"Yes, it's acting the opposite of you, Midon," said Mila. "It's like when you negate one of your variables in code."

"Well, that didn't take long!" laughed Lapha. "It's so nice to see that some things never change!"

"We still love each other, don't we, Mi?" laughed Midon as he winked at Mila and she smiled back.

"Mom and Dad," said Lapha. "I heard about the incident near Lurelin Village. Is there any more information?"

"No, not really," said Link. "Sidon ordered a search, but the sea is way too vast. The guards found some isolated footprints on Tenoko Island, but that was it."

"Is it just me, or does it seem the effort to find this person is out of all proportion to the harm they caused?" said Midon. "I mean they did hit Mom and you with an attack click, which was a nasty thing to do, but no one was hurt or anything."

"That's true," said Link. "But I think the concern was how inexplicable the event is. It's suspicious, and we all wonder who would do that and why?"

"What about that drone rune you were working on, Midon?" said Lapha. "You remember, the one I helped you with the signal failure issues. That could be used to search remotely in the future if we needed to."

"It could," said Midon. "But the idea never really caught on, and the rune was never released. There were some safety and privacy concerns about allowing it for general use. Perhaps you could inquire if there were interest in using it on a limited basis by authorized personnel only."

"I will speak to Dr. Purah about it," said Lapha.

"Well, the search for the culprit is over, and nobody was found," said Link. "So, perhaps we should all move on for now and not worry about it further."

"Should we go around and mention what we are doing? We used to do that when we were growing up," said Mila.

"If no one objects, we could do that," said Mipha. "I will be happy to start. I've been busy with Father attending meetings and overseeing some of the maintenance work being done around the domain. I've been spending a lot of time helping my brother as he becomes more involved with domain security. He's doing fine, by the way, and regrets he couldn't make our picnic lunch today."

"I'll go next," said Link. "I've been doing some combat training with a few of the newer guards as Sidon asked me to offer some pointers. I've also been getting acquainted with the new Gerudo Ambassador and attending some of Queen Zelda's ambassador meetings by Tab. Mom and I plan to attend Astra's sixth birthday party next week at Hyrule Castle."

"I'll go next," said Mila. "I've been giving lectures on my book by Tab to several groups of historians or clubs with interest in history. The book is doing well for a book of that nature, and I'm very pleased. I'm still teaching and enjoying the work. And before Midon makes some sarcastic remark, I am still seeing Kendal. He is a full guard now and hopes to get promoted to the Royal Guards someday. But he is steadfast about not wanting any interference by our family."

"If our famous author is finished, I'll go next," said Midon after a pause. "I'm still coding and reviewing rune submissions. The rollout of the Compendium Rune went reasonably well, though I was surprised at how many people had trouble with it at first. We will be looking to expand the list of items available now that most people have gotten comfortable using it. And since Mila floated the topic and we are discussing our social life, I am still seeing Larena. She is a full architect now and was responsible for the beautiful new pier at Spool Bight. I thought her work there was very impressive and demonstrates how bright and talented she is."

"Larena is indeed very bright and talented, which only makes me wonder why she is still with you, Mido," laughed Mila. "I'm joking."

Midon stuck out his tongue.

"I guess if we are done with that display of filial affection, I can go next," laughed Lapha. "I am still working closely with Dr. Purah on technology developments and personally concentrating on better understanding the Shrine of Transformation in hopes I can adapt its function to cure disease. It's been very challenging, and the more I dig into the process, the more impressed I am with the knowledge the ancient Sheikah possessed. I think my work will take some years still, but I feel I am making progress. Socially, I see Kentle from time-to-time. He is still taking some graduate-level classes."

Tila had been looking around as each person spoke, waiting for her turn, and then she looked closer at Link and then back at her husband. Oh, wow, she thought.

"Tila, do you want to go next, or do you prefer I do?" said young Link interrupting her thoughts. "You don't have to go at all if you are uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine, I'll go next, sweetheart," said Tila. "I think it's a nice custom your family has and I remember my sister Sopha began doing the same thing when you first visited us, Mila. I have meetings most mornings with Faray, and we go over what's happening in North Hyrule. I won't bore you with everything, but there is some work being done to widen the channel and allow faster travel from the Akkala Sea to our home port. As for my social life, he's sitting right next to me, and I couldn't be happier! We had a great time surfing last weekend, and you should all visit sometime and try it. It's a lot of fun!"

"Let's hope the channel widening doesn't uncover any mysterious tombs," said Link. "But thank you, TIla. Surfing does sound like fun."

"That leaves me," said young Link. "I've been busy with my squad assuring the royal family is well protected in case of a security breach. I went horseback riding with Princess Zelda earlier in the week, and we inspected the renovations at the Coliseum. And of course, socially I am very, very happily married to the most wonderful person I could ever dream of. All of you really should visit North Hyrule and enjoy their northern coast. It's quite beautiful there, and the larger waves from the surf are awesome!"

"Perhaps we should visit," said Mipha. "Are you still able to shield surf, sweetheart?"

"I'm happy to race you anytime," laughed Link. "On land, I might even have a chance."

"You know, if you are all willing, we could leave after lunch and have a nice late afternoon and evening on the North Hyrule shore, then surf tomorrow and be back here by late afternoon tomorrow," said Tila. "What do you say to that?"

Everyone looked at each other, and Mipha finally spoke up.

"That sounds like a fun way for us to spend the weekend together," said Mipha. "We've never all gone to North Hyrule at the same time. What do the rest of you think?"

"Of course, I would love to go back again," said young Link. "I had a fantastic time there with Tila last weekend."

"I'm sure you did!" laughed Midon as young Link blushed. "But it does sound like fun, and it's one more thing I can show up my big sister at."

"Hearing that challenge, how can I refuse to go now?" said Mila.

"And if all of you go, I'm certainly not going to stay behind!" said Lapha.

"Alright, then I'll go along with the rest of you," said Link. "The North Hyrule seacoast it is!"

"Oh! I am so excited!" said Tila. "Give me a moment on my Tab to arrange transport and lodging. I can charter a high-speed ferry, and it can be here in an hour or so. And let me reserve some bungalows on the shore. Mila and Lapha do you each want separate bungalows, or will you share?"

"No, I can share with my sister if it's okay with her," said Mila as she looked at Lapha, who nodded yes.

"We can do some sisterly catching up out of hearing of those in our family who can't mind their own business," said Mila looking at Midon.

"It's funny," laughed Link. "A Hylian would have said out of earshot of a nosy person, but lacking ears and noses, I can understand how Zoras would express it."

"Perfect!" said Tila after a few moments with her Tab. "You won't regret this! The northern coast is beautiful, and surfing is great fun."

"We need to let Father and my brother know," said Mipha. "Link, come with me."

Mipha and Link headed to the throne room while the rest of the family decided to have a brief swim in Mikau Lake and Midon challenged everyone to race up the falls.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" said Link as Mipha and he made their way to the throne room. "I didn't want to dampen everyone else's enthusiasm with concerns."

"Are you worried about safety?" said Mipha. "Or are you worried about doing badly at surfing?"

"Safety, of course," laughed Link. "Since when have I ever been embarrassed to make a fool of myself in the water, especially with you?"

"That's a little harsh on yourself," laughed Mipha. "Let's see how Father and Sidon feel about it."

They reached the throne room in time to see the end of a meeting with King Dorephan, Sidon and the captain of the guards, Larah.

"Please wait, both of you," said Mipha to Sidon and Larah. "What we came to discuss is a matter that may interest you. Our whole family is planning an overnight one day trip to North Hyrule. Do you have any concerns?"

"Well, yes," said Sidon. "We have reason to believe the person who click attacked you was probably from North Hyrule and may have returned there by now. Is it essential that you go?"

"Not essential," said Mipha. "But it would be nice to do something fun together as a family. Who knows how many opportunities we will have?"

"All right, I understand," said Sidon. "Larah, what do you think?"

"Perhaps you should take a couple of our guards with you," said Larah.

"It makes sense, Larah," said Link."But I think it might be a bit insulting. My understanding is that they will have their guards on the ferry and along with us at the shore."

"And how do you feel, Father?" said Mipha.

"I defer to your and Sidon's judgment," said King Dorephan. "Sidon is the head of our security now."

"Link, what do you think?" said Sidon.

"On balance I think it will be fine if we go," said Link. "We will all be together for the most part, and Tila said there would be security."

"Well, I won't say I'm not concerned, but if you all feel that way, then I won't object," said Sidon. "Go, have a good time, and stay safe."

"Thank you, we will," said Mipha.

They exchanged hugs and then left to rejoin the rest of the family.

Meanwhile, in North Hyrule, Faray was having lunch with her sister Sopha Clone when Tila's message came through.

"Guess what, Sopha?" said Faray after consulting her Tab. "Tila invited Mipha and her whole family here to surf. They'll arrive later this afternoon, but go directly to the shore."

"Oh! That is interesting," said Sopha Clone. "The whole family is coming? All their children too?"

"Yes," said Faray. "Tila must have convinced them how much fun surfing can be. You know, we should advertise surfing more and build up tourism here."

"An excellent idea," said Sopha Clone. "More freshwaters visiting here will show them how advanced we are and how much they should respect us."

"I don't think our Zora brethren from the south like to be referred to as 'freshwaters,'" said Faray. "Can't you ever get over your prejudices, Sopha? We lost the saltwater/freshwater distinction ages ago, and we are all the same now, equals in every way. The only reason we are more advanced than them is thanks to the Sheikah who emigrated here, not because of our saltwater Zora heritage. Honestly, Sopha, I don't know what goes through your head sometimes."

"You're right, you don't," laughed Sopha Clone. "But I agree I should get over my prejudices and I'll keep trying. I see a guard signaling that you have a meeting, Fa, so I should go now. See you at dinner?"

"Yes, see you at dinner," said Faray.

Sopha Clone left and made her way back to her room. So, while her counterpart was busy doing who knows what in Hyrule proper, Link and his whole family were coming here to North Hyrule. If she knew what her double intended to do, she might have been able to help her at this point. But no, her counterpart didn't trust her. So, too bad about her. Sopha Clone reached her room and pulled out her Tab. She couldn't communicate with her double since they had only one Tab between them, and her communications were monitored as part of her double's house arrest. It was too risky for her double to use another Tab anyway, as it could give away her presence. Sopha Clone decided to read the latest news instead.

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, the family had finished swimming and were back at Lake Mikau outside the house.

"So, who's faster Midon?" said Mila. "I don't think I heard you clearly enough before."

"You were this time, Sis," said Midon. "The only thing I can think of is I must not have gotten enough sleep after all, as you suspected."

"I asked the ferry to meet us at the new Spool Bight port," said Tila interrupting. "We should start heading that way now."

Everyone made their way to the East Reservoir Lake northwest pier, then swam across to the east and along the new channel that had been dug through the cliffs leading directly to the Lanayru Sea.

"I'm already exhausted," said young Link when they arrived.

"You can rest on the ferry, sweetheart," said Tila taking his arm. "And tonight we can have a tasty fish and crab dinner and a relaxing evening by the shore. You'll be full of energy by tomorrow then, I promise. Here's the ferry."

"This pier is beautiful, Midon," said Link as they waited for the ferry to complete its docking process. "You must give Larena my compliments."

"I will, Dad," said Midon. "I know she will be happy to hear that. I promised not to Tab her during her trip with her family unless they are all asleep, and she Tabs me first."

There were two crew members and two North Hyrule Zora guards already aboard, all of whom helped the passengers board. Then the ship captain made a small announcement.

"Welcome!" said the captain. "It is quite an honor to be ferrying so much royalty at one time, three princes and four princesses no less! We will be heading directly to the northern coast from here on this glider craft, and the ride should take about two hours, start to finish. For those of you who have never ridden on a glider craft before, we travel quite fast and slightly above the water. So, you should stay seated at all times. If everyone is ready, we'll be off."

"We can hold onto each other," said Tila as she put her arm around her husband and he did the same to her.

The captain signaled the first officer, and he released the moorings. The ship then slowly pulled clear of the port, then accelerated as it reached open water until it was skimming above the waves. The propulsion system was louder than a regular ferry, but not so loud as to overly impede conversation with someone nearby. They all watched the coastline slide quickly by as the ship passed the Tingel Island group and then the Rist Peninsula, continuing past the giant labyrinth and then eventually turning west toward the northern coast.

"I've never seen this part of their land," said Link as he huddled next to Mipha. "The adventurer in me is looking forward to it."

"Me too," said Mipha. "Their surf sounds exciting, and it's wonderful we can all get away like this as a family. We must thank Tila for thinking of it and arranging it."

Mipha then pulled Link closer and lay her head on his shoulder. He cradled her head with his hand, rubbed her shoulder up and down, and then gently hugged her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful smile in all of Hyrule?" said Link as he smiled back at her.

"I was going to say the same about you, sweetheart," said Mipha. "What a perfect match we are!"

"Don't I know it!" laughed Link. "Don't I truly know it."

They sat quietly as the ship made its way along the northern coast then began to slow as it neared its destination, a breakwater area sheltered from the surf.

"You can wake up now, Mido," said Mila as Lapha giggled. "Or are you faking being asleep to pretend you didn't get enough rest and explain your racing loss at the falls?"

Midon had fallen asleep with his head in his lap.

"Oh, wow!" Midon blurted out, suddenly looking up. "We're here already? The sound of the engines lulled me to sleep."

Everyone disembarked, thanking the crew as they left.

"Welcome to our northern shore," said Tila as everyone looked around. "Our lodging is just ahead before the trees. You can get settled in if you like and then we can meet for dinner on the beach."

Everyone made their way to their bungalow to check the lodgings.

"This is nice and cozy," said Link as he and Mipha entered their bungalow. "It's bigger and fancier than our hut at Lurelin Village."

There was a fireplace, a couch, a small area to cook food, a bed, and a slumber pool built into the ground with water circulated from the sea. After looking over the bungalow, Mipha and Link rejoined the rest of the family on the beach.

The waves were impressive as they crashed onto the shore, and the weather was sunny and mild with a stiff breeze blowing in from the sea. Crabs could be seen crawling along the beach, and sea birds strutted near the water's edge or flew over the water looking for food.

"How about a swim to build up an appetite and after sitting on the ferry?" said Tila. "It's a little late to start surfing, and it will be better to do it tomorrow morning when we're fresh and rested."

"Sounds good," said Midon. "Um, Mila, I think it's still your turn to catch our fish. And since you just proved you're so fast, that should pose no difficulty for you."

"I can't believe what a lazy snail you are, Midon," laughed Lapha. "Come on! Get in the water and get some exercise."

"I'll catch your fish," said Mipha to Link. "I think the surf might be a little too strong for you right now."

"And I'll catch yours, sweetheart," said Tila to her husband. "Why don't you and Father collect some crabs in the meantime."

The rest of the family made their way into the sea and were soon chasing porgies, while Link and young Link gathered up some crabs.

"These waves are neat!" said Midon as he plunged through a huge breaker. "I'm glad you talked me into swimming, Laff."

When they returned Link built a fire, and they created two pots from the Compendium Rune for cooking the fish and crabs. Everyone then sat around the fire and ate as the sun drifted lower in the sky.

"This is fun," said Midon as he munched on a crab. "I like it here. And the waves are quite impressive."

"Wait until you try surfing them," laughed Tila. "It's a great feeling as you glide into shore."

"Yes, thank you, Tila, for organizing this," said Mipha. "This is so much more interesting than sitting at home."

"Anytime, Mother," said Tila. "My home is your home now."

After finishing the meal, Mipha and Link said they wanted to walk along the shore for a while, and excused themselves, leaving the young folks laughing and exchanging stories around the fire. They walked with their arms around each other along the edge of the sea as a reddish sun began to set, casting long shadows. Crabs scurried away as they approached and herons took to flight, then returned after they passed. The breakers made a loud rhythmic splash followed by the sound of rushing water as they rolled into shore and then receded again over and over.

"This can be a romantic spot," said Link. "I can see why our son enjoyed his honeymoon trip here. I mean, besides the company, of course."

"I know what you meant," laughed Mipha. "And, yes, it is beautiful here. You'll find the water is very refreshing and not as cold as you might expect. I think you'll enjoy surfing tomorrow."

"If it's like shield surfing I should be able to handle it," said Link. "But I have you to rescue me if I get pulled away by the current."

"Yes, I'll look out for you," said Mipha. "And it's not a joke as the current here can be pretty strong. I wouldn't advise you to swim here alone."

"I won't," said Link. "I'll stick with you wherever you go."

The sun had set by now, but the moon hadn't risen yet. The sea looked colder and darker now, with occasional flashes of light from some luminous creatures. They strolled together at the very edge of the shore where the cresting waves would gently roll over their feet.

"It's too bad you're not a Zora now," said Mipha as she looked out to sea. "We could do so much together here."

"Well, we're not far from the shrine where I became one," said Link. "I can do it again if it means so much to you."

"No, I don't want to put you through that again," said Mipha. "You're a Hylian, and I love you just as you are. Only sometimes I think back to those days in Lurelin Village and wish we could share that underwater world together again. It was a beautiful experience for me, one I never thought possible and one I will never forget."

"Well, if not now, maybe someday I will get permission to do it again," said Link. "It meant something to me as well, to be with you like that and share your underwater world. The children are grown, and I know they won't mind anymore. So, perhaps I can join you again in your world."

"Let's not talk about it now," said Mipha. "I want to enjoy a beautiful evening strolling along the shore with my arm around the love of my life."

"Me too," said Link.

They walked in silence further along the shore as stars shone above them and soon a three-quarter moon rose and cast its pale white glow across the area.

"It's getting late, and we should start heading back," said Link.

"A kiss before returning," said Mipha.

They embraced, kissed, and then turned and began retracing their steps.

Meanwhile, the younger folks were still sitting around the fire from the two pots, talking.

"Can I ask you? What was it like growing up together?" said Tila. "I mean, my family was so different, with two older sisters and losing my parents at a young age."

"You're probably especially interested what it was like having Linky as we used to call him in the family, right?" laughed Mila.

"Now, please don't embarrass me, Mila," laughed Link. "

"Aw, Tila is so much in love with you, Linky, she won't care what we say about you," laughed Midon.

"Let's be kind," said Lapha. "You know how sensitive Link is, and I don't want to see his feelings hurt."

"We're just teasing, Laff," said Mila. "We all love him too. As to your question, Ti, it was interesting having Link as our little brother. It made us all appreciate what it must be like for our Dad and other Hylians in general, to be so helpless in water and needing to breathe and all that. And like Laff, we all made an effort to look out for him whenever we were in the water together. Besides that, Mom used to spend a lot of time taking care of him, especially when he was small. Mom told me once how much Linky reminded her of Dad when he was that age, and it brought back happy memories for her. And yes, I don't know if you know it, Tila, but Mom knew Dad since he was four years old. Can you believe it?"

"Link told me about it," said Tila. "But it is an amazing story, to know a Hylian that long."

"We all have fond memories of different things we did with Linky, or for him," said Midon. "I remember dealing with a bully at school early on. So, as Mila said, we all tended to look out for Linky. And now he's all grown and can look out for himself. Well, outside of the water at least."

"You were all great," said Link. "I know you were always there for me whenever I needed help. I'll never forget it, and I couldn't ask for a better brother and sisters."

"Well, you could ask, but you aren't going to get any," laughed Midon. "But seriously, we're all happy to hear you say that. I was kind of shocked that summer at Hyrule Castle when you told me you felt like an unwanted child like you thought Mom wished you were a Zora instead. I had to quickly straighten you out about that before you said something to hurt Mom's feelings. As I told you, nothing could be further from the truth. She adored having you as a Hylian, Link."

"I realized that after our talk," said Link. "I feel silly now for having even thought it."

"So, I would say we had a great time together growing up, Tila," said Midon. "We did have worries when our parents got involved with some adventure, but they came through them all unhurt. And we are delighted they are both still here with us. They've been the best parents any of us could hope for."

"Speaking of that, are Mom and Dad okay?" said Mila as she stood up and looked in the direction they had walked away. "I can't see them anymore, and they've been gone quite a while."

"They're fine," said Tila. "A guard is watching them from behind the trees. They are just strolling along the shore and talking. Please relax, Mi. All of us are safe here."

"Glad to hear," said Mila as she sat back down. "I'll just feel better seeing them back here."

"You were always the one who showed the most worry about them," said Midon.

"Because I do worry about them, Midon," said Mila. "I love them both very much, and I always fear something will happen to one or both of them. Don't you worry about them at all?"

"Of course I do," said Midon. "I just don't show it as you do."

"We all love them, Mila," said Lapha. "But Mom told me you always carried a special fear about losing Dad."

"What do you mean?" said Tila. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"No, we don't mind, Tila, you're family now too," said Midon. "Maybe you should explain it yourself, Mila."

Mila paused a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Well, ever since I was a little girl, I worried about losing Dad," said Mila. "At first, I used to think he would grow unhappy living with Zoras and leave us to return to living his life with Hylians. It was stupid of me, I know that now, but it bothered me for some reason. Dad tried his best to reassure me, and so did Mom. This was all before I knew much about Dad and who he was. But then later, when I learned more about his life, I worried he would be killed defending us or fighting for Hyrule or maybe even having to battle Ganon again. And in fact, he was nearly killed, more than once. I was just an adolescent girl when I saved him from dying after a battle with his dark twin, the so-called Dark Link character. And, of course, Tila, there was a close call with your sister Sopha. Mom sometimes went along with Dad on adventures. So, I've always had this fear about losing them, and I've never fully gotten over it."

"It's perfectly understandable, Mila," said young Link. "We all worried about them, but I know you were especially close to Dad growing up. Mom said you always went to him first if you needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on."

Lapha was listening and then grew quiet, as something Mila had said triggered a thought she couldn't quite formulate. Mila had saved Dad's life after a battle with his dark twin, his double. Why did she suddenly find that idea troubling?

"Are you lost in a whirlpool, Laff?" said Midon seeing Lapha looking off into the distance.

"Oh, sorry," said Lapha snapping out of her reverie. "Something Mi said triggered a thought, but I lost it now. Where were we?"

"Just talking about Mom and Dad," said Mila. "But I think I see them returning now."

Mipha and Link returned, and everyone agreed they should get some rest and be ready to surf the next day. After exchanging goodnight hugs, they all returned to their bungalows.

"Are you alright, Laff," said Mila as she prepared to join her sister in the slumber pool. "You seemed lost in thought back there."

"No, I'm fine, Sis," said Lapha. "You splashed on something earlier that bothered me for some reason, but I lost the wave. It will flow back to me in time."

"But how are you, Laff?" said Mila as she settled into the pool alongside her sister. "Are you happy where you are now?"

"Yes, I seem to have found my niche working with Dr. Purah," said Lapha. "I have always liked technology, and I have an aptitude for it. It's an honor to work with her. And she is not as bad as some people think, the cold, detached scientist type. I know she comes across that way sometimes, but she has a heart too and asks about our family, especially about Mom and Dad. So, yes, I'm happy working there, though of course, I miss our Domain and the rest of the family."

"Midon and I both miss you too," said Mila. "We really should make more of an effort to get together, like this weekend. Anyway, I'm feeling tired, and we need to both show Midon up tomorrow, or we'll never hear the end of it! Goodnight."

They both quickly fell asleep.

Next morning everyone had a quick breakfast and then it was surfing time! They all created surfboards with their Compendium Rune, and then TIla briefly explained the process.

"It's mainly about balance, and watching me once should be enough to pick up what to do. We have all morning to surf and swim," said Tila. "The ferry will pick us up after lunch and return us to the domain in the afternoon."

It was time to head into the water. The waves were strong this morning, perhaps not as powerful as the week before after the storm, but strong enough. After a few wipeouts, everyone got the hang of surfing and were laughing as each tried to outdo the other in how acrobatic they were. Link pretty much stuck to straight surfing though.

"You're doing great," laughed Mipha as she and Link glided to shore together.

"It did come pretty easily to me," laughed Link, somewhat proud of himself. "As Tila said, it's all about balance and going with the movement of the water."

"Exactly," said Mipha. "Just don't try any of the acrobatics our Zora children are doing."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" laughed Link. "I'm not kidding myself about my aquatic ability."

The whole family spent the morning surfing, laughing and playing in the water together, then had a quick lunch on the shore as they waited for the ferry to return.

"Tila, this was the most fun I've had in ages," said Mila. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say how grateful we are to you for arranging this."

"Yes, I agree, and Mila is quite used to speaking for all of us whether we want her to or not," said Midon. "But thanks!"

Soon they could make out the ferry as it approached and then docked where it had dropped them off the day before. Everyone else thanked Tila as well, and then they boarded the ship together for the ride back to Spool Bight and the Domain.

"Are you staying the night, or heading back to the castle right away?" said Mipha to Tila, young Link, and Lapha.

"I should get back, Mom," said Lapha. "We were all planning to travel back this afternoon."

"Well, it was wonderful having the three of you home," said Mipha. "I hope you will return soon."

"We will, Mom," said young Link. "I will speak for the three of us that we had a great time seeing you and Dad and the rest of the family. We definitely have to do it more often."

When they reached Zora's Domain, young Link, Tila and Lapha said goodbye and prepared to swim back to Hyrule Castle. After exchanging hugs all around, Mila and Midon went off to find Kendal and Larena, leaving Mipha and Link home alone.

"This was a fun weekend, and a nice surprise," said Link. "I enjoyed myself."

"Yes, it was," said Mipha. "And you were very romantic last night. I liked that too."

"I can't help it," said Link as he smiled at her. "You bring it out in me. And staying near the sea reminded me of our visits to Lurelin Village."

Meanwhile, Lapha, Tila and Link had a leisurely swim back to the castle, then said goodbye after arriving.

"Laff, it was great fun spending time with you again," said Link as he hugged her goodnight.

"I had fun, too," said Lapha. "And goodnight, Tila. We all had a great time thanks to you."

"I'm glad we were all able to be together," said Tila. "Goodnight, Lapha."

Lapha returned to her room while Tila and Link made their way to theirs.

"So, it was just an idea that came to you all at once, going surfing?" said Link as he and Tila walked toward their apartment. "It was certainly a great idea."

"Yes," said Tila as they reached their apartment and closed the door. "I didn't plan it. It just struck me as a fun thing to do as a family. Now, I think we both need to rest. It's been a long day."

Link undressed then joined her in the slumber pool, and they kissed goodnight.

"A good night's sleep, and you'll feel fully refreshed in the morning," said Tila. "I'll keep my passions in check until then. Oh, I meant to mention something I noticed. You and your Dad have the same freckle pattern on your right forearm as Astra. That is amazing!"

"It is amazing," said Link as he yawned, then closed his eyes. They were both soon asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Faron Sea, Sopha had come to realize the search for her was over, and she was able to return closer to Hyrule proper. She had carefully made her way back to the Lurelin Village area. Sopha liked that location. There was a lot of activity to draw attention away from her. And she respected the men and women who made a living off the sea. She almost felt a certain kinship with them. As she swam closer to the village, she found herself near a fishing boat returning for the evening. There were two fishermen aboard, and they were too busy tending to the sail and steering to notice her as she drifted quietly nearby. She was close enough to hear them speaking.

"Hold her steady, Sanders," said the one fisherman. "You're turning the rudder back and forth too much."

"Just trying to catch the wind as it shifts, Rubin," said Sanders.

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Next week will be a busy one, eh?" said Rubin.

"Yeah, that special order from the castle for this coming weekend," said Sanders. "But they pay promptly and fairly, so I don't mind the extra work."

"What's the occasion? Is someone getting married or something?" said Rubin.

"Are you daft, man? If it were a royal wedding, we would be a lot busier, and there would be a big announcement! No, it's a birthday party for the little princess, Astra," said Sanders. "All her relatives will be there as well as friends and such. And the castle wants a variety of seafood from here, which is good business for us."

Sopha had heard enough and quietly slipped underwater.

So, Link's niece Astra was having a birthday party next weekend and Link would undoubtedly be there, thought Sopha. That is interesting, and something to think about. Maybe this was finally the time to act. She had an idea of how to get past castle security if there were not more than two guards at a time to deal with. So, yes, definitely something to think about.


	119. Remembrances

**Chapter 104 - Remembrances**

 _Summary: A chapter of memories. At Mila's suggestion, Link begins work completing some old journal entries. Mipha and Link spend a day together and reminisce as well._

A light rain was falling in the morning at Zora's Domain as Mila joined Link in the dining room of their house on Mikau Lake. It was the day after the weekend family visit and five days before Astra's birthday party at Hyrule Castle.

"Good morning to my favorite Dad," said Mila as she hugged him. "Don't tell me Mom is out again?"

"Good morning, sweetheart. Yes, she had an early meeting," said Link. "But she left fresh fish for all of us in the kitchen. And believe it or not, Midon is already up and out as well. He said he had an early meeting by Tab and wanted to take it by the lake."

"Wow! That's rare! But it figures he would take his work to the lake," said Mila. "You already ate, Dad?"

"Yes, but I'll keep you company," said Link as he sat at the dining room table, and Mila returned from the kitchen with her fish.

"Still doing book lectures?" said Link.

"Some, but they're down to a trickle," said Mila. "Everyone interested has already reached out to me by now."

"Well, you should be very proud of the work you did," said Link. "Do you have another project to work on?"

Mila swallowed another bite of fish.

"You know, Dad, I was thinking that this might be a good time for you to start organizing the rest of your journal for publication. You have some free time now, and so do I. I can help you with it."

"Do you think so?" said Link. "I've already organized a great deal of it, but there are still parts I never finished. I've never been sure it was worth all the effort. How many people still care about my life story with Mom? People may remember us for what we did, but that was over thirty years ago now. And Hyrule history books cover what happened during the Calamity in much better detail than I could ever write about it."

"You and Mom are important people, and you've done a good deal many more heroic deeds than your victory over the Calamity," said Mila. "But I'm talking about your personal story, not the history of Hyrule. Your life story will be of interest to readers, and I think it's certainly worth the effort."

Mila paused to take another bite of fish.

"I know what you're thinking," said Mila after swallowing. "I'm not implying your and Mom's life story is over, far from it. It's just that this might be a good time for me to work on it with you. I don't have a family of my own yet, and I can help you."

"Oh, I see what you mean," said Link. "Maybe I should start going over my notes."

Link hadn't thought about Mila having her own family. Were she and his Zora children growing up that fast too? She wasn't even thirty yet.

"You really should, Dad," said Mila. "I remember you staying up late at night to catch up on your writing. You put a lot of effort into your journal, and all of it deserves to be published. I also promised to help Mom organize her writing, but we have plenty of time for that."

"You know, I only started keeping a journal to help sort out my memories, to keep track of events I learned of and put them in the proper order," said Link. "Then I just continued the practice, and I'm glad I did. I only wish we had Tabs back then to record all of you growing up. I love that family picture Purah took when you were about fifteen."

"Yes, and you were what, eighteen again then? That was over fourteen years ago now. Well, I need to get to class now," said Mila after finishing her fish. "See you later, Dad. And please think about what I said."

They both stood up, and Mila hugged him, then left. Link went upstairs to the study, where he kept his notes and started looking over what was there. There were manuscripts at various places on the bookshelves, and at least they were organized chronologically. He started going through them, and it was almost lunchtime by the time Mipha returned.

"You home, sweetheart?" shouted Mipha upon entering the house and not seeing Link downstairs.

"I'm upstairs," shouted Link back.

Mipha joined him in the study, and Link stood, then they embraced and kissed. Link was reluctant to let her go and kept holding her, pulling her closer.

"What have you been doing?" laughed Mipha. "Whatever it is, keep doing it! It's nice to get such an affectionate welcome."

"I love you," said Link. "I've been reading over old unpublished parts of my journal, and it reminded me of times we spent together."

"I love you too, sweetheart," said Mipha. "But why are you doing this now?"

"Mila thought it might be a good time to organize some missing parts of my journal for publication," said Link. "She stressed she had time to help me now."

"I see," said Mipha. "You know, I can help as well. There are still gaps in your memory of our time together before the Calamity."

"I'm always happy to learn more of our time together, you know that," said Link.

"But right now, I need some exercise after sitting in meetings all morning," said Mipha. "How about a hike for a change as well as a swim? A hike will mean more exercise for me, which is what I need. Want to join me?"

"Of course! You think I'm letting you hike alone?" said Link. "Anyplace special in mind?"

"Let's hike up Ruto Mountain," said Mipha. "It's good exercise, and there is a good view from there."

"Let's go!" said Link.

They made their way to the lower level of the Domain, dove into Ruto Lake then swam to the foot of Ruto Mountain and began their climb.

"I know. You don't have to tell me," said Link. "Your lungs are smaller, and you can't climb as fast. I'll go slow just as you do for me when we swim together."

"So considerate," laughed Mipha. "Keep going, I'm fine. And we can talk on the way. What are you thinking about regarding your journal?"

"Well, I know I left out some parts. For example, there are unpublished chapters about our first year of married life before we had Mila and Midon," said Link. "I could look over my notes for other missing chapters too. Anything that happened before the tenth anniversary of Ganon's defeat is a valid memory for us."

"I see. Now you've put me in a mood to reminisce," said Mipha.

"To when? You want to think back to raising our family?" said Link.

"No, before that," said Mipha. "I feel like remembering our earlier days together, the days you forgot. I mean, you visited me quite often, and it wasn't just to heal bruises. We were good friends, and then more than friends. I knew you had feelings for me back then from some of the things you did, and it's not too late to fill in some holes in your memory."

"No, it's never too late for that," said Link. "I love to learn of times we were together, and you've already told me so many."

"Yes, but far from all of them," said Mipha.

"You know, my memory isn't as bad as it used to be," said Link. "At first, it was a complete blank. But in the years afterward, I worked hard to recall whatever I could, especially about us. Well, you've read most of my journal, so you know all about that."

"Yes, I know," said Mipha as they slowly climbed. "Do you want to know what the most painful part of our relationship was for me?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry if any of it was painful," said Link stopping to look at her and catch their breath. "What was it?"

"Do you recall our meeting on East Reservoir Lake when you used the TimeShift Stone? I knew something was wrong, as your manner was so different. When I first greeted you, it was like you didn't know what to do. You embraced me awkwardly, with no kiss. But then, later on, you were the most romantic you could be. It was like you were feeling your way, trying to decide how to behave with me," said Mipha.

"Oh, yes, that," said Link shaking his head. "I reproached myself many times for how I handled that visit. I remember it very well, and I was indeed feeling my way with you. I was so eager to see you that I hadn't thought through the date we were meeting relative to our relationship. I neglected to realize that we had gotten engaged only the week before. But in my defense, I can't tell you how excited I was when Dr. Purah gave me that TimeShift Stone. Suddenly I had a chance to be with you again, even if only for a short time. I admit I rushed back to the Domain without thinking it through and nearly ruined everything."

"Well, I was in a pretty forgiving mood with you that day, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "You had made my dreams come true only a week before. I was happy to see you again, and so unexpectedly too."

"But you were going to tell me of a painful moment," said Link.

"Yes, I'm getting to that. it happened a few days after that visit," said Mipha. "You don't know how much my heart ached after that emergency Champions meeting when I found out you were a different person who had forgotten everything about us. You tried to speak to me after the meeting, but I couldn't talk to you at that point. I cried that night, thinking things would never be the same between us anymore, that my Link, the person I knew, was gone forever, and you were a stranger who barely knew me. How could we be in love anymore? My dreams had come true less than two weeks earlier, and then they were shattered. Thankfully you didn't give up on us, and I didn't either. Anyway, the feeling that I lost you was the most painful for me. I tried to block it out of my mind by keeping busy. But thankfully, we found each other again."

"Yes, very thankfully," said Link. "I know the situation must have pained you, but it was the only way we could be together. And you don't know how much it pained me to first actually lose you and then fear that after everything I had done to bring us together, you couldn't accept me as the same person. I hate to admit it, but I cried too."

"I know I brought it up, but let's move on and talk about something else," said Mipha.

"You said earlier you knew I had feelings for you from the way I behaved," said Link. "Now, I hate to bring this up again, but I remember reading in your diary how hesitant you were to offer me the armor, that you prayed for the courage to do so. Why were you so hesitant if you knew how I felt?"

"It's nice of you to mention my diary again," laughed Mipha. "But I guess it's my fault for bringing up that Champions meeting where you embarrassed me no end by blurting out so much of it in front of everyone. I knew you cared for me and was pretty sure you loved me back then. But getting married is a big step. I wasn't sure you were ready for such a commitment at that point in your life and with you being so preoccupied with your duty. If I had offered you the armor and you turned me down, it would have crushed me, destroyed my hopes. So, I was understandably hesitant. If you had been more outspoken about your feelings, you could have spared me a world of anxiety!"

They resumed climbing.

"I knew somehow it would all come back to being my fault," laughed Link. "That's fine, and you're right. But compared to what originally happened, being with you at all is such a miracle to me that I am forever grateful."

"I understand what you're saying," said Mipha. "But it's different for me since what you're talking about never happened for me now, and you never lost me. But I'm eternally grateful as well. Let's move on from that topic too."

"Yes, let's!" said Link. "Can't we find anything happy to reminisce about?"

"Yes, I'm sure we can," laughed Mipha. "We have to keep looking. Ah, here we are at the peak."

They finally reached the top, and there was a rock outcropping that extended to the end of the precipice.

"Let me help you. These rocks can be slippery, especially when they're wet," said Link as he took Mipha's hand and helped her up to the top.

It had rained that morning, but now it was a sunny and warm early afternoon.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Mipha.

She looked at Link and smiled, but he didn't notice, as he was busy looking out at the view. But what had just happened brought back a memory from many years earlier.

They walked hand-in-hand to the edge of the precipice, and the only sound was the wind that blew from time to time across the mountain. Looking North, you could make out Zora's Domain just below, and in the distance, Death Mountain glowed red with its streams of molten lava. To the East, you could make out part of East Reservoir Lake. To the South stood the majestic snow-covered peak of Mount Lanayru, home of the Spring of Wisdom. And to the West was the Lanayru Wetlands, and beyond that, in the distance, the turrets of Hyrule Castle.

"It is a magnificent view," said Link. "Did we used to come here? I can't remember."

"It's funny you asked," said Mipha. "We came here once, and I was just now thinking back to that time. It was here you first held my hand. I mean, after you grew up and weren't a child anymore."

"Held it like I'm doing now?" said Link.

"No, a bit more affectionately," laughed Mipha.

"What!? Seriously? Alright, now you have to tell me the whole story while we sit here and enjoy the view," said Link as they sat down next to each other.

"I'm teasing you!" laughed Mipha as she squeezed his hand. "You're affectionate enough now. But as for what happened, it started the same as just now, with you helping me up here. But when we got safely to the top, you continued to hold my hand. You even gently squeezed it once, probably subconsciously. I looked at you, but you were too busy enjoying the view. It seemed like you were starting to open up, and I felt like you might even share that you had feelings for me."

"Then what happened?" said Link.

"Well, we were only here at the top very briefly," said Mipha. "You thought we should head back down as it began to rain, and, as you said, the rocks can become slippery. You were going to help me climb back down when you suddenly realized you were still holding my hand, and then you blushed. You looked so cute and didn't seem to know what to do! Close your eyes and try to remember. I've told you enough of what happened to jog your memory."

"Those flashbacks don't happen for me as often as they used to," said Link. "But I'll give it a try."

Link did as she asked. He closed his eyes and concentrated, tried to imagine he was where they were now. He needed to reach far back as this was a long time ago now before they were married. And then the flashback hit him, and he gasped. In his mind, he was back with her then.

 _"Let me help you. These rocks can be slippery," said Link as he took Mipha's hand._

 _Thank you," said Mipha. "You be careful too!"_

 _Link helped her up to the top and they stood side-by-side looking out across Hyrule._

 _"You were right! This view is definitely worth the climb," said Link. "I'm glad you suggested it. I can see many of the places I've traveled to from here."_

 _"Yes, it is a fine view," said Mipha. "You should tell me more about your travels when you have time. It would be something to talk about."_

 _"I would like doing that," said Link. "There is so much to see in Hyrule, and it's such a beautiful land. But I still like the Domain best."_

 _Mipha noticed Link was still holding her hand and even gently squeezed it once as he spoke as if drawing comfort from her presence. She looked over at him, but he seemed unaware he was still holding her hand, totally absorbed in the view and his thoughts. It was a cloudy afternoon, and it looked like it might rain soon._

 _"I wish we could stay longer, but we should head back before the rain starts," said Link looking up at the clouds. "Let me help you down … oh, I'm still holding your hand."_

 _Link felt himself turning red._

 _"Yes, you are," said Mipha as she smiled at him. "Does that bother you?"_

 _"Oh, no," said Link looking down. "Um, I mean, you know, we've held hands since I was a child."_

 _"True," said Mipha. "But doesn't it feel different to you now? It does to me."_

 _Link looked back up at her and she was still smiling at him._

 _"Well, yes, it does," said Link. "I mean, we're close, and you're special to me, and I feel like I should take care of you now that I'm older, just as you've been taking care of me all these years. I also feel I can be myself with you, and I don't have to pretend anything."_

 _"You should always be yourself with me," said Mipha. "I know you carry a heavy burden now, Link, but I want to help you. I want you to know that you're not alone. Remember, I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk to or want to spend some quiet time and relax."_

 _"And that means a lot to me," said Link. "You mean a lot to me."_

 _Link paused and it seemed he wanted to say more. But then the moment passed as the rain started to fall._

 _"It's starting to rain, and we really should go," said Link._

 _He helped Mipha climb down from the rock outcropping at the top of the mountain and then released her hand as they began making their way down the path and back to the Domain._

And then the flashback ended.

"I remembered!" said Link. "Wow! I haven't had a new flashback in years. So, there are memories still trapped inside my head, and it just takes the right thing to trigger their recollection."

"I think that was the closest you came to sharing your feelings for me before you finally did," said Mipha. "In a sense, that moment was the high point of our relationship for a while. Afterward, as the pressures of your duty grew, and you spent so much time with Zelda, you visited me less often and grew quieter and more withdrawn. You had trouble sleeping or relaxing or talking about yourself. I began to fear you were developing feelings for Zelda but hoped you weren't, for I was completely in love with you by then. And, well, then you visited me alone that afternoon on Ruta, and the next morning we finally kissed at Veiled Falls. And my heart nearly burst with joy!"

"Yes, I remember that part," said Link. "My heart nearly burst with shock and then happiness."

Then Link reached out, and they embraced and kissed.

"Thanks for helping me recover a happy memory, sweetheart," said Link. "Did you get enough exercise?"

"Yes, for now," said Mipha. "We can head back now."

"When we get back, let me show you an early journal chapter I left out of my works," said Link. "I was going over it before you came home. At the time, I must have thought it was too personal to publish, but you be the judge."

Upon arriving home, Link handed Mipha one of the unpublished chapters, and she sat down to read it, Link sitting alongside her.

 _ **Extract from Link's Journal**_

 **Married! - Day One**

 _Summary: Mipha and Link begin married life together._

It was late morning in Zora's Domain, the morning after Mipha and Link had married. Link awoke first and could tell it must be late. He looked over and saw Mipha asleep next to him, and she looked so beautiful. They were finally together as husband and wife.

"Mipha?" said Link softly.

"Ummmm…," said Mipha, her eyes still closed.

"Should we get up?" said Link.

"Unh unh," said Mipha as she stretched.

"That's a no?" said Link

"Umm umm," said Mipha, her eyes still closed.

She reached out in the direction of his voice, felt for him, and then wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him close. He put his arms around her.

"Ummmm…" said Mipha, and then she drifted off to sleep again.

Link closed his eyes again, and was soon fast asleep as well, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms.

The next thing Link knew, he felt a hand brushing his hair back. He opened his eyes, and Mipha was looking at him and smiling. He smiled back and gently rubbed the back of her neck.

"Good morning, husband," said Mipha.

Then she leaned forward, and they kissed. Link wanted to say something, but she didn't give him a chance. She extended their kiss, then started kissing him more passionately as she gently brushed the tips of her nails across his back. The sensation was erotic, and he felt his passion grow as he returned her kisses. And after continuing to arouse each other, they finally made love again.

Afterward, they both lay in each other's arms, catching their breath.

"Good morning, wife," Link finally said. "That was the best good morning I've ever had!"

"So far," laughed Mipha. "We're still getting acquainted as a married couple. But I agree."

They lay quietly together for a while. Finally, Link spoke up.

"Maybe we really should get up," said Link. "We have to take the ferry to Lurelin Village."

"Yes, I guess you're right," said Mipha. "I'll catch us a couple of fish, and you can get the pot ready to cook yours."

Mipha made her way to the nearby lake while Link lit a cooking pot. When she returned, they each ate a Hyrule Bass, then prepared to leave for the Lanayru Bay port.

"Since we're leaving so late, let's say goodbye to Father and Sidon," said Mipha.

They made their way to the throne room, and King Dorephan was surprised to see them.

"You're still here?" said King Dorephan. "It's so late!"

Mipha blushed slightly.

"Never mind, such a silly comment," laughed King Dorephan. "Enjoy your special time together and don't give a care for anything but each other. Ah, here is Sidon."

Hearing them, Sidon had walked in from where he was playing.

"Now Sidon, Link, and I are off for a short trip together," said Mipha bending down to him. "But we will both play with you when we get back."

"Why are you going away?" asked Sidon. "I thought Link was living here now."

"Well, he is, but it's customary when two people first marry that they go away for a short time to have some private time together," said Mipha.

"But you've already had so much private time with Link!" said Sidon. "Every time he visits, you stay out late and are all dreamy the next day. Why do you even play with him, Sis? He swims worse than a sleepy frog!"

"Now, that's not nice, Sidon, and you should say you're sorry to Link," said Mipha. "Link is a Hylian, and he can't swim as well as we do, but he is a wonderful person, and I love him, and he loves you. When you're older, you will understand."

Sidon glanced over at Link, and Link came over to him.

"I understand how you feel," said Link. "I know I've taken up a lot of your sister's time. But I promise we can have some fun together when we get back. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, Link," said Sidon. "You do swim better than a sleepy frog."

Sidon reached out, and they hugged each other.

"And I'll tell you an extra sleep time story while they're gone, Sidon," said King Dorephan.

Sidon flashed a happy grin.

"Now that that's all settled, you two better be off before anything else happens," laughed King Dorephan.

"Thank you again, Father," said Mipha.

"Yes, thank you, Father," said Link.

Mipha and Link left and made their way toward Lanayru Bay.

Meanwhile, at Lanayru Bay port, the ferry was waiting along with a Zora guard.

"I think I see them finally coming," said the Zora guard, Randon, to the captain of the ferry.

"It's alright. My time is their time," said the captain. "The Royal Family chartered this trip, and it's an honor to be transporting such a famous couple."

Mipha and Link arrived at the port holding hands.

"Lady Mipha, Master Link, your transport is ready," said the guard bowing his head. "And congratulations!"

"Thank you, Randon," said Mipha. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all, Lady Mipha," said Randon. "It's pleasant here by the bay. I wish you and Master Link the happiest of trips, and may the current always flow your way."

The captain helped them aboard, and they took their seats as the first officer cleared the mooring lines.

"We have a fair wind and calm seas today," announced the captain. "Sailing should be smooth, so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the voyage."

"Thank you," said Link. "Forgive me, but I still feel a bit groggy."

Mipha nestled against him as they sat together with their arms around each other. Then she looked over at him, and they smiled at each other as the boat began sailing east out of Lanayru Bay.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" said Mipha.

"Tired and ecstatic," said Link. "Last night was incredible, and this morning was too. I can't stop thinking about it. I am so much in love with you, sweetheart."

"It was great for me, too," laughed Mipha. "And to think this is only the first day of our life together."

"You're going to drown me in pleasure," laughed Link.

"Oh, I love the water reference!" laughed Mipha. "Speaking of which, you are going to have to learn some Zora expressions if you want to understand people. I can teach you, but I guess that can wait until we return home."

"Home," said Link shaking his head. "It's still sinking in for me that the Domain is my home now."

"Sinking is another good water term," laughed Mipha. "I think you'll be a natural for learning Zora expressions, as all these water terms flow so naturally from your lips."

"It must be all the time I spent visiting you at the Domain," laughed Link.

He leaned back, and they cuddled against each other as the ship continued east and then slowly turned southeast to follow the coast along the eastern foot of Mount Lanayru.

"Let's close our eyes," said Mipha. "We both didn't get much sleep. With luck, we will be there before we wake up."

"Great idea," said Link.

They both closed their eyes, and the gentle movement of the ship, along with the fresh air was very restful. They were soon both fast asleep as the boat continued to sail south and then turned southwest as it rounded Mapla Point.

"Excuse me, but we're here," was the next thing Link heard as the first officer stood smiling and looking down at them.

They both opened their eyes and saw they were docked at the Lurelin Village port.

"Oh, wow!" said Link. "We slept almost the whole way. Thank you."

They went ashore, and one of the villagers was there waiting for them.

"Welcome to Lurelin! My name is Ganda, and I will escort you to your hut on the beach. Please follow me."

It was a short walk along the beach to the hut, which was a bit of a way off from the village proper to afford it some privacy. The weather was beautiful, sunny with a gentle breeze blowing in from the sea and rustling the palm tree leaves. They thanked Ganda, who wished them a pleasant stay and left, then looked over their lodgings.

"It's cozy," said Link. "I imagine we will spend most of our time outdoors enjoying the location."

"I imagine so," laughed Mipha. "But I also imagine spending some time here."

Well, yes," laughed Link. "Are you hungry? I'm starving!"

"Yes, I'm starving, too," laughed Mipha. "I can't wait to bite into some fresh porgies. Why don't you collect some crabs from along the shore, and I'll get the fish. They have a cooking pot right here outside the hut so that we can have dinner on the beach. Then we can get to do a little swimming and enjoy the sunset."

"Wonderful!" said Link. "Meet you back here."

Link had no trouble catching some Ironshell and Razorclaw Crabs, and upon returning to their hut found Mipha already there with several porgies.

Link cooked some of the crabs along with two fish, then sat down to eat.

"This is just so perfect!" said Link after swallowing a piece of crab meat.

"You mean the crabs?" said Mipha.

"No," laughed Link. "I meant us being together here. The location, the weather, the food, and being with you the way I dreamed. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," said Mipha. "But I think the food does have something to do with it."

"You like porgies?" said Link.

"Love them!" said Mipha. "They're my favorite fish, and I'm a bit unusual in that way in that I have a taste for saltwater fish. Most of us prefer freshwater ones."

"I like both," said Link after swallowing a bite of porgy.

"No offense, sweetheart, but it would be easier to list the foods you don't like," laughed Mipha. "Can you name any?"

"Well," said Link stopping to think.

"Never mind," laughed Mipha. "Let's finish dinner and go for that swim before it gets too late."

After finishing the fish and crabs, Mipha took Link's hand, and then they ran together into the Faron Sea. The water was cold, but not exceptionally so, more brisk and refreshing.

"I'm not wearing your armor," said Link. "So be a little understanding of my swimming."

"I will," laughed Mipha. She dove deep underwater, then rose quickly into the air and splashed back down. Link did some swimming parallel to the shore as Mipha continued to exercise her swimming skills. Finally, she surfaced next to Link and put her arms around him.

"Don't wear yourself out," said Mipha. "I think that's enough swimming. I'll pull you into shore."

She took Link's hand, and he felt himself rushing through the water until it was shallow enough to stand. Then they walked back to their hut hand-in-hand.

"We can sit under this palm tree and watch the sunset," said Mipha.

"Perfect," said Link as they sat together, and the western sky began turning red.

They sat quietly for several moments, enjoying the scenery and the sound of the waves washing onto the shore. Mipha looked over at Link, and he was staring at the sea.

"How do you feel now?" said Mipha.

Link turned to her and smiled.

"I feel comfortable talking about how I feel now," said Link. "Aside from the thrill of being married to you, I would say I feel content. I have a sense of mission accomplished for Hyrule, that I've done my duty, done everything the Goddess asked of me, at least so far. So, I feel at peace now."

"Didn't you feel that way in your other timeline after you defeated Ganon?" said Mipha.

"Yes and no," said Link. "I felt a bit that way, but my life then felt too unsettled, unfulfilled in a sense. I had also done everything asked of me in that timeline, but I felt empty and alone at the end, purposeless, my skills unneeded. So, I struggled to learn more about who I was and who was important in my life. But now I have you, and I feel complete, fulfilled. I don't need to search for a purpose anymore, because my purpose is to be with you and care for you, the one I love. It's very different from how I felt before."

"I understand, sweetheart," said Mipha. "And I want you to relax and enjoy the satisfaction of achieving all you did."

The sky had darkened, and a few stars were visible as some clouds rolled in. Link tried to stifle a yawn.

"Let's go in," said Mipha. "We both could use a good night's rest."

"You know, I promised you I would learn to sleep in the water with you at some point," said Link. "I know how much better that is for you, and I'm sure I can manage it."

"When we get home, we can try," said Mipha. "Maybe we can alternate and see if it works for you. I think you will enjoy it once you get used to it. The water is very relaxing. Of course, you do still have to breathe, unfortunately."

"Yes, I haven't sprouted gills," laughed Link. "But I'm willing to try."

The breeze picked up, and there was the sound of distant thunder.

"We really should get in," said Mipha taking his hand.

They made their way to the hut and climbed into bed together, holding each other close.

"This is cozy," said Link as he pulled her closer, and she held him tighter.

The wind blew harder now, and the thunder was closer. Soon there were bright flashes of lightning followed by loud peals of thunder as heavy rain swept across the area. You could hear the rain beating hard against the side and roof of the hut as they cuddled together in the bed.

The wind increased in intensity, and then a sudden strong gust of wind blew a hole in the roof above the bed and soaked them both with rain.

They looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"The water doesn't bother me," laughed Mipha. "But, I guess you will be sleeping in the water sooner than you thought."

"Very funny," laughed Link. "Let me slide the bed over, so it's not right under the hole."

Mipha and Link got up, then Link slid the bed against the far wall, and they both climbed back in.

"The bed's damp, but I can handle it," said Link.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," said Mipha as she kissed him. "And when a Zora wishes you wet dreams, it's not what you think, or Hylians mean."

"I'll try to dream of you," said Link. "So, I don't know what kind of dream it is, but I know I'll enjoy it. Goodnight, sweetheart."

 _ **End of Extract From Link's Journal**_

"That brings back happy memories, sweetheart," said Mipha putting down the manuscript. "I enjoyed reading it, and I think it's fine to publish. I'm not sure why you didn't publish it at the outset."

"As I think I mentioned," said Link. "I thought perhaps it was a little too personal. But you're right, and I should have published it. I'll include it in the chapters I will work with Mila on."

"It's hard to remember the days when there were no Tabs and boats were slow," said Mipha. "We've gained much over the years, but maybe lost some things along the way."

"Yes, I know what you mean," said Link. "I enjoy riding motorized cycles and taking a fast ferry, but I sometimes miss the days when I got everywhere on Epona's back, and taking a boat meant sailing. Things didn't rush by so fast, and you could enjoy your surroundings. But, it took a long time to get anywhere, and that wasn't always desirable either. So, you take your choices. There is no stopping the advance of technology, and two of our children are actively making it happen."

"Very true," said Mipha.

"But one thing that will never grow old is how much I love you," said Link.

They embraced and kissed.

"It had better not, sweetheart," laughed Mipha. "Because I love you too much to let that happen. Come, let's get some dinner. And we can still do that the old fashioned way."

They held hands as they headed out the door to the lake to catch some fish. Yes, some things didn't change.


	120. Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 105 - Birthday Surprises**

 _Summary: Princess Astra turns six years old and celebrates with her family and friends. Mipha's feelings get the better of her, and she shares Astra's surprising heritage with her father. Sopha finally makes her move, with unexpected consequences._

It was evening at Hyrule Castle, and Princess Zelda had just finished telling her sister Astra a long bedtime story as they lay in bed together.

"That was the best story, Zel!" said Astra. "Did all of that really happen?"

"Yes, we believe so," said Princess Zelda. "A very long time ago now."

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" said Astra as she turned to Zelda and put her arm around her.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Princess Zelda as they hugged each other. "I hope my story didn't scare you. But tomorrow is your birthday! Isn't that exciting?"

Astra snuggled with Zelda and closed her eyes.

"I know! I can hardly wait! I'm not scared of the story, and I loved the adventure. And I love you, Zel. You're the best sister!" said Astra.

"I love you, too, Astra," said Princess Zelda as she kissed her sister on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

After a few minutes, Astra was fast asleep. Zelda gently got up, covered Astra with a blanket, and quietly left the room.

"Our birthday girl is still sleeping?" said Queen Zelda next morning. "Did you keep her up late with your stories, Zelda?"

"I did tell her an especially long story for her birthday, Mother, as I promised her," said Princess Zelda. "I thought it best to tell her the story the night before since she will be so active today and probably too tired tonight. But I stayed by her side until she fell asleep, and I think she's slept enough by now."

"That's good," said Queen Zelda. "I know how much she loves your stories, sweetheart. But you should wake her now, as she does need to get ready for her party."

Princess Zelda made her way to Astra's bedroom, and she smiled, seeing Astra sound asleep, hugging one of her stuffed animals with both arms and legs. Zelda made her way to the bed and sat down. Then she gently brushed Astra's hair back and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Princess. It's time to wake up."

Astra opened her eyes, saw her sister sitting there, and smiled.

Zelda leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning, Zel!" said Astra. "That was a great story last night! I even dreamed about it!"

"I'm glad you liked it," said Princess Zelda. "But now you should get up. You need to get dressed and ready for your party. I'll help you."

"You're so nice to me," said Astra as she sat up, reached out and hugged Zelda.

"Of course I'm nice to you, you're my dear sister, and I love you very much," said Zelda. "Now, which outfit do you want to wear? I can get it ready for you while you take a quick bath, and then we'll go down to a late breakfast together. And don't play too long in the water with your boats!"

"I won't! I want to wear the green one today," said Astra letting go of Zelda. "It reminds me of what the hero wore in your story."

Astra hopped out of bed and drew the water for a bath, then started washing up as Zelda got her outfit ready.

"Do you need help, Astra?" Zelda called out to her after a while.

"No, I'm a big girl now, remember?" shouted Astra as she finished bathing, got out of the tub, dried herself off, then put on a bathrobe.

"Here, let me help you get dressed and fix your hair," said Zelda. "You look so beautiful, Astra. I just adore your soft blonde hair! And you've gotten so big, too!"

Zelda helped her dress, fixed her hair, then they both made their way to the family dining room.

"Oh, here is the birthday girl at last!" said Queen Zelda as she reached out and hugged Astra then kissed her. "You look lovely, sweetheart. Happy Birthday!"

"And a big Happy Birthday from me too," said Rudin as he hugged and kissed Astra in turn.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad," said Astra smiling at them both.

"Come, both of you, sit down and have breakfast," said Queen Zelda. "We have your favorite omelet, Astra. And the weather looks clear and warm, so you can have your birthday party in Forest Park as you hoped."

"Hooray!" shouted Astra. "That will be so much fun with my friends. When does the party start?"

"Around lunchtime," said Queen Zelda. "We will have a buffet lunch for all the guests, and then you and your friends can play some games in the park. And, of course, your Uncle Link and Aunt Mipha will be here. If you want, you can spend some time sailing with Uncle Link after your friends leave. I'm sure he would love to do that with you. I'm afraid your cousin Link has to work today as he is in the Royal Guards. But Cousin Lapha and Cousin Tila said they would come, and your Aunt Lara is coming too. It will be nice to see her again."

"How does it feel to be six years old now?" said Rudin.

"It feels great, Dad, kind of special!" said Astra.

After finishing breakfast, Princess Zelda said she would take Astra to visit cousin Link.

"Let's go find cousin Link so he can wish you a happy birthday," said Princess Zelda taking Astra's hand. "Once the party starts, he will be busy making sure we are all safe."

"Oh! Do we expect some danger today, Zel?" said Astra sounding more excited than apprehensive.

"Not that I know of," said Zelda turning to look at her. "But we don't want any danger, Astra. Remember all the stories I told you? There are bad people in the world who might wish us harm, and we need to be prepared for that and protect ourselves."

"I understand," said Astra as they walked to where Zelda knew young Link would be with his squad.

When they arrived, Link was discussing security plans with two of the lieutenants. Seeing Zelda and Astra, he interrupted his discussion and said he needed a moment. They both saluted and moved away, then Link first bowed to Princess Zelda, and then bent down and hugged and kissed Astra.

"Happy Birthday, Princess Astra! I'm glad you stopped by," said Link.

"Thank you, Cousin Link," said Astra. "Or am I supposed to call you Captain Link when you're working? Zel said you couldn't come to my party, and that's too bad!"

"Cousin is fine," laughed Link. "But yes, I have to work today and make sure your family is safe. Maybe Cousin Tila and I can take you sailing one of the weekends we're here and not busy."

"That would be fun," said Astra. "Cousin Tila is such a beautiful swimmer. I love to watch her in the water."

"I'll let you get back to work now," said Princess Zelda. "I just wanted you to have a chance to wish Astra a happy birthday before things got busy."

"And I'm glad you did. Thank you, Your Highness," said Link as he bowed again. "And enjoy this special day, Princess Astra."

Zelda and Astra left, and Link signaled the lieutenants he was ready to resume their discussion. Guards were to be posted around all the access points to the park.

Meanwhile, at another part of Hyrule Castle, Lapha had finished eating breakfast and was beginning to straighten up her room. She shook her head as she looked around. Sadly she seemed to have picked up Dr. Purah's bad habit of leaving notes and papers scattered about, and now and then she had to take time organizing things, or there would be no place to sit. She had been busy all week but was taking off today to attend Astra's party. Besides wishing her cousin Astra a happy birthday, a custom she had grown to accept was important to Hylians, it would also be a chance to see her parents at the party.

The family get-together last weekend had been great fun, and she had forgotten just how much she enjoyed being with her brothers and sister. Midon was still the clown of the family, and he especially liked to tease Mila. But she knew it was all in fun, though Midon could sometimes be annoying when he crossed a line. And it had been enjoyable spending some one-on-one time with Mila. She and Mila had shared their feelings growing up, and Mila had always been there for her, the big sister she sometimes needed.

But speaking of Mila, Lapha was still troubled by something Mila had said last weekend, and she didn't know why. Lapha had an excellent memory, and after straightening up her room, at least to the point it was half-way presentable, she sat down and went over in her mind what Mila had said during their trip.

First, Mila teased Midon back about being modest. Then Mila spoke about her book and the fact she was still dating Kendal. Mila seemed pretty stuck on Kendal as they had been dating for some time now. But anyway, then they all raced at the Mikau Lake falls as they waited for the ferry to North Hyrule. She smiled, remembering how upset Midon was when Mila beat him and started teasing him about it! Later they journeyed to North Hyrule, and she and Mila checked their bungalow together, then joined the others for some surf swimming. Then they had dinner, and afterward, Mom and Dad went for a walk along the beach. She and her siblings were chatting when Tila asked what it was like for her family growing up, and of course, they all knew she was really interested in her husband, Linky. Mila talked about when Linky was small, and so did Midon. They reminisced a little about Linky, then Mila got worried about Mom and Dad being gone so long. Tila reassured her they were safe, then they started talking about how Mila used to be so sensitive to the chance of losing Dad. Mila began to recall times they had almost lost him. When was that? Once was with Tila's sister, Sopha, when Lapha was nine years old. And then there was that other time when Lapha was only five years old, and Mila snuck off and saved Dad's life. She vaguely remembered how angry Mom was at the two of them for that, sneaking away. Reckless, she had called it. That was when Dad battled his evil twin, his dark double. Then they talked about how close Mila was to Dad growing up. And shortly after that, Mom and Dad returned.

Lapha shook her head. Whatever it was that had bothered her escaped her now. But something in all that had provoked sudden anxiety in her mind before Midon interrupted her train of thought. Lapha looked at her Tab and noticed the time. She was supposed to meet Tila, as they were going to the party together. She needed to get ready now.

Meanwhile, earlier that morning in Zora's Domain, Mipha made her way to the throne room to say goodbye to her father. She and Link would be leaving soon for Hyrule Castle, and Link had been busy and asked her to say goodbye for him as well. She was trying to cope with the Astra situation as best she could, and avoided thinking about it most times. But on trips to visit Astra, it was impossible to avoid, and especially a trip to celebrate her birth. The whole Astra event hurt, and it was a hurt she couldn't share with Link. She knew Link was as much a victim of what happened as she was, but the idea he spent eight years married to Zelda and had a daughter with her was difficult to put behind her. Link didn't remember most of it, of course, but some record of it survived in the journals he brought back. She couldn't unburden herself to Link because she knew he already felt terrible about it. Knowing how much she hurt would only make him more miserable. That Timela creature was pure evil! When Mipha arrived at the throne room, she greeted her father then got to the point.

"Link and I will be leaving for Hyrule Castle soon, Father," said Mipha. "It's Astra's sixth birthday."

"Yes, I remember you told me," said King Dorephan. "I hope you enjoy your visit. Link is very close to Astra, isn't he?."

"Yes, they are very close," said Mipha. "And Astra has always taken a special liking to Link and enjoys sailing with him."

"That's wonderful!" said King Dorephan. "I always knew Link would be good with children and make a wonderful father since the time he used to play with little Sidon and have adventures with him."

"Yes, Link does love playing with children," said Mipha. "I think one reason is that he has never fully grown up himself. He still enjoys playing games and having fun like a kid."

"Well, to be fair, I think so do you, sweetheart," said King Dorephan. "When Link wasn't here, you used to play with Sidon more as a playmate than a big sister. He had so much fun with you, and used to be so excited it was hard to get him to sleep."

"Yes, Sidon and I had a great deal of fun growing up," said Mipha. "He was always so cute, if sometimes prone to saying the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Yes, that he did!" laughed King Dorephan. "Sidon is off now, inspecting our security. By the way, looking at pictures of Astra, she reminds me so much of your husband at that age. Surely you've noticed the resemblance."

"Yes, I have noticed the resemblance," said Mipha as she looked down.

King Dorephan noticed her reaction.

"Mipha, darling, whatever is the matter? Have I said something wrong?" said King Dorephan.

"No, Father, it's nothing you said," said Mipha as she wiped her eyes.

"Come here, sweetheart," said King Dorephan as he stood up and reached out. Mipha came to him, and they hugged each other. "I never liked seeing my little girl cry, and I still don't. Tell me, what is wrong?"

They held each other, as Mipha sobbed once, then composed herself, and they separated.

"I should be stronger," said Mipha wiping her eyes again. "And I usually can be. It's just on visits to see Astra that I struggle to hold it in."

"Whatever do you mean, sweetheart? Hold what in?" said King Dorephan.

Mipha looked up at her father and took a deep breath. Then she spoke.

"Astra is Link's and Zelda's daughter," said Mipha.

"What!? How is that possible?" exclaimed King Dorephan looking stunned. "I cannot believe Link would cheat on you! I would swear before all the gods that he loves you more than life itself! A child with Queen Zelda? And six years ago now? I don't understand."

"It's not that simple or what you might think," said Mipha. "Link didn't know he was cheating on me, and in a sense, he wasn't. But I need to explain the whole story to make any sense of it."

"Yes, please do, as I am both shocked and bewildered beyond belief," said King Dorephan. "Come, sit here beside me, and we can talk."

King Dorephan called to one of the guards and told him that he did not want to be disturbed. Then Mipha told her father the whole story about Timela and how Link spent eight years in an alternate timeline ending up married to Zelda with a daughter named Astra, but that somehow Astra survived into this timeline when Goddess Hylia restored the temporal order.

"But this is all so fantastic!" said King Dorephan when she finished. "I wish you had told me sooner, and I understand now how you must feel, sweetheart. I don't know what I can say to make you feel better other than to stress, as you already know, that it was not Link's fault, and he truly loves you very much. I am sure Link wishes in his heart that this never happened. But how can we be sad that a lovely little girl has a life now, whoever the father is?"

"You're right, of course, Father," said Mipha. "My head tells me the same thing, but my heart struggles with the thought of Link being with Zelda like that, however unintended it was. It's as if that evil Timela creature wanted to show me what life for Link would have been like without me. I can't help it, but it hurts to think about it. I know Link dearly loves his little daughter, and I've loved her as a niece as well. Link grew very close to her in the time he remembers being her father. How can he wish it all didn't happen? How can anyone wish away a lovely little girl? But I need to hold my emotions in check better."

"No, you should not hold in your emotions about this, sweetheart," said King Dorephan. "It's good you told me, and you should never hesitate to come to me for comfort or support. I love you so very much, Mipha. You will always be my darling little girl, no matter how old you are, and I am always here for you. Promise me you will remember that and let me be your father."

"Yes, thank you, Father," said Mipha as she smiled at him. "I feel the same way about my children. And I will. I need to go now, and I will let Link know I told you about the incident."

They embraced again, and King Dorephan kissed her gently on the forehead. Then Mipha left to meet Link and begin their journey to Hyrule Castle.

Link was waiting for Mipha in the plaza and sensed something was wrong when he saw her expression.

"You alright?" said Link.

"I'm trying to be," said Mipha. "I just couldn't hold it in today and spoke with Father about Astra. I needed to let my feelings out, to share them."

"Oh!" said Link. "I see."

He thought for a moment. Despite everything Mipha had told him, she must still be hurting inside.

"Well, that's fine, sweetheart," said Link after another moment and reaching out to take her hand. "But you could have come to me."

"No, I couldn't, Link," said Mipha. "It's not fair to you and Astra, knowing how much you love her. I love her too. It's just the thought of you being with Zelda that haunts me. No, I needed to speak with Father about my feelings, and I feel better about it now that I have someone else to unburden myself with. But let's not discuss it any further. I'm trying to get over it, and we should go."

"Of course," said Link. "But I understand, Mipha, I do. I'm so sorry for hurting you, and that's all I'll say. Can we kiss to start our journey as we usually do?"

Mipha looked at Link, and he had a pained expression.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart," said Mipha as she touched him gently on the cheek. "Whatever happens in our lives, I love you more than anything."

"And I love you more than anything," said Link. "I die inside when I see you unhappy."

They embraced and kissed once. Then Link pulled her closer, and they kissed again as he held her.

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Mipha finally. "I do feel better now. We should go, and a swim together will lighten my mood."

They held hands as they made their way to Ruto Lake and dove in.

The swim to Hyrule Castle was routine and uneventful, though Link noticed some guards were evident at several places along the way. They arrived around lunchtime, which was when the party was due to begin. Queen Zelda had Tabbed both of them that the party was in Hyrule Forest Park, so they headed straight there.

When they arrived, the adults were milling about together while Astra and her friends were playing together in the park. Mipha and Link made their way toward the adults, but Astra noticed them and stopped playing to run over and say hello.

"Uncle Link and Aunt Mipha! You're here!" said Astra as she ran to them and got a hug and kiss from each.

"Happy Birthday, Astra," said Mipha. "You look so big now!"

"Of course we're here," said Link. "How could we miss this special day? Happy birthday! We got you a book of adventure stories you can read, or your sister can read to you if she runs out of her own."

"Oh, thank you!" said Astra as she looked at the book. "I just love adventure stories."

"Here, let me have the book back, and I'll leave it with your other presents while you go play with your friends now and have fun," said Link. "If there's time, I can take you sailing after the party is over."

"I hope so!" said Astra. "Will Aunt Mipha be coming with us too?"

Link looked at Mipha.

"No, I think I will give you two a chance for some private time together," said Mipha. "I know how much it means to you both."

Then Astra waved and ran back to be with her friends.

Mipha and Link walked over to where Zelda, Rudin, and Lara were standing.

"Greetings, everyone," said Link. "And Cousin Lara, it's very nice to see you again after all this time."

"Yes, hello," said Lara. "It has been a long time. But I must say you and Mipha both look so young! You look almost the same as at Zelda's and Rudin's wedding!"

"It must be living with all those long-lived Zoras," laughed Link. "But who's kidding who? Time is marching on for all of us."

"My daughter Zelda is over on the other side of the park talking with Randall," said Queen Zelda. "They seem to be getting more serious too."

"Yes, our children are all growing up, Zelda," said Mipha.

"We shouldn't be shocked," said Link. "Try to remember how we were at their age."

"I do, and we weren't attending birthday parties. We were getting ready for combat," laughed Zelda. "But I know what you're saying."

Link began looking around, and Zelda noticed.

"Is something the matter, Link?" said Zelda.

"Um, where is the buffet, Zelda?" said Link.

"Oh, yes, of course, I should have realized," laughed Zelda. "Just to the left beyond that large tree. You're losing your survival skills, Link!"

Mipha and Link made their way to the buffet and selected some food while the party continued with Astra running in the park with her friends.

"I thought Lapha said she would be here," said Link. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Here she comes now with Tila," said Mipha, pointing.

"I thought we might find you here, Dad," said Lapha after they all exchanged hugs.

"What do you mean, Lapha?" said Tila.

"It's a bit of a joke, but our Dad has always had a reputation as a good eater, right, Dad?" said Lapha.

"True, dear daughter," said Link. "Maybe slightly exaggerated and undeserved, but living in the wild does that to you."

"Tila and I are going to wish Astra a happy birthday, then we'll be right back," said Lapha.

Tila and Lapha made their way toward where Astra and her friends were playing, and when Astra saw them, she ran over to them.

"Cousins Lapha and Tila, I'm so glad you came!" said Astra as she hugged each in turn.

"Happy Birthday!" said Lapha. "I got you a book on the aquatic creatures of Hyrule. Uncle Link told me you love identifying the different kinds of fish, and I thought you would like it."

"I do like it," said Astra. "Thank you so much!"

"And I got you a red coral bracelet," said Tila. "It's specially made where I grew up."

"It's beautiful!" said Astra trying it on. "Thank you, Cousin Tila."

"Here, let us leave the gifts with your other presents," said Tila. "You go have fun with your friends now."

Astra returned the gifts, gave each of them another hug, then ran back to where her friends were busy choosing up a game of tag.

"I see the table where people left gifts," said Lapha. "Let's drop these off, get some food, and join the group."

"Sounds good," said Tila.

They dropped off the gifts and made their way back to the buffet where Mipha and Link were still standing.

"I see they have a nice assortment of seafood here," said Lapha as she rejoined Mipha and Link by the buffet table. "They must have ordered it from Lurelin Village."

"Yes," said Mipha. "It's nice and fresh too. How are both of you?"

"Great," said Tila. "I wish my husband could be with me, but I understand he has to work."

"I'm good too," said Lapha. "It's nice to take a break from work and see you both."

"We should rejoin Queen Zelda and her family," said Mipha.

They made their way to where Queen Zelda, Rudin, and Lara were talking, and Lapha and Tila exchanged greetings with everyone, including an introduction to Link's cousin Lara.

"We rarely have so many of Rudin's family here," said Queen Zelda.

"Yes," said Rudin. "And it's not like I come from a big family either."

And so the party went on as Astra enjoyed running around with her friends in the park while the adults spoke in a group together. It was late afternoon by the time the party was winding down, and friends were starting to leave.

"Do you think it will be too late to take Astra sailing?" said Link to Queen Zelda.

"No, I think that would be fine," said Queen Zelda. "I'll have one of the guards bring the sailboat here."

Zelda sent a message on her Tab.

"They are bringing the sailboat around now, and the Royal Guard is assigning a boat with two guards to accompany you," said Queen Zelda.

"Alright," said Link. "Astra and I can hop aboard when it arrives. We can sail south to the Applean Forest, pick some apples, then turn around and return. Astra likes looking for different kinds of fish along the way, and I know she loves apples too."

"That she does!" said Queen Zelda. "But most of all, I think she loves the time sailing with you. Have fun! Both of you!"

Astra said goodbye to the last of her friends and thanked them for coming. Then she returned to where the adults were standing.

"That was the most fun! Thank you, Mom and Dad, for a great party!" said Astra.

"We are both happy you had fun," said Rudin.

"Where's Zel?" said Astra.

"Oh, she's not far away," said Queen Zelda. "She's sitting by the old fountain with Randall."

"Can I go sailing with Uncle Link now?" said Astra.

"Yes, they are bringing the sailboat here now, sweetheart," said Zelda

"Hooray!" said Astra as she reached out to Link, and he picked her up in his arms and hugged her.

"You know I wouldn't miss a chance to sail with the one I love as much as all the stars in the sky," said Link. "And you're starting to get way too big for me to pick up!"

Astra kissed him on the cheek, and then Link put her back down.

"Have fun on the water," said Tila.

"Yes, have fun," said Mipha hugging Astra. "And take good care of my husband."

"I will, Aunt Mipha," laughed Astra.

After a few moments, the sailboat arrived along with a boat with two guards alongside it. Link explained the planned route to the guards, then he and Astra hopped into the sailboat and were on their way.

"Let's sail south to Applean Forest and pick up some fresh apples, okay?" said Link once they settled into the boat.

"Good idea!" said Astra as she sat by Link, and he started steering the boat down the river. The breeze was brisk enough to keep the sailboat moving at a good pace. Astra liked to lean over the side looking for fish, excited whenever a Hyrule Bass swam by.

Meanwhile, by Helmshead Bridge at the eastern edge of the park, two Hyrule guards were on patrol when they heard a splash and then a cry for help.

"James, hold on, it sounds like someone is drowning in the river," said Frank.

Frank ran to the edge of the bridge, and all he could see was someone's hand sticking slightly out of the water for an instant, and then it disappeared underwater.

"I'm going in," yelled Frank as he dropped his weapon and shield, then jumped into the water and swam to where he saw the hand go down. Then he dove underwater looking for the victim. But unfortunately, the victim was him, as he felt a blow to the head, and his world went dark.

"Frank!" shouted James seeing Frank's unconscious body suddenly floating to the surface.

James used his Tab to contact the Royal Guard command center as he removed his sword and shield.

"This is James at Helmshead Bridge," said James. "My partner is in trouble in the river and needs help. He looks unconscious. Something's wrong."

"Understood," said a voice from the Tab. "A medic and guard are on their way to assist."

James waded into the river then swam over to where Frank floated face up and pulled him to shore. Thank Hylia he was still breathing, but where was the drowning victim he was trying to rescue?

The drowning victim wasn't drowning at all. Sopha was quite at home where she was, underwater and swimming away. And with a click or two, she detected what she had been waiting for. Before her wedding, Tila had mentioned how much Astra liked to sail with her uncle Link. A sailboat was moving slowly down the river, followed by another boat. She swam quickly underwater toward them.

At Hyrule Forest Park, young Link and several guards arrived. Link went right up to Queen Zelda.

"There's been a suspicious incident at Helmshead Bridge, Your Majesty," said young Link. "We need to make sure you are all safe. I've already assigned two guards to stay with Princess Zelda. Where is Princess Astra, Your Majesty?"

"She went sailing with your father to Applean Forest," said Queen Zelda.

"I will send some guards after them at once, Your Majesty," said Link turning to his Tab.

"I will go," said Mipha. "I can get there faster, and I can create a weapon with the Compendium rune if need be."

"I am coming with you," said Tila.

"Me too," said Lapha. "Let's go."

The three of them rushed to the river and dove in, then swam rapidly toward Applean Forest.

Link and Astra had already passed under the Orsedd Bridge by now and were close to the Applean Forest when Astra looked up and noticed the boat that was following them was empty.

"Where are the guards, Uncle Link?" said Astra.

Link turned around and saw that the boat that contained the two guards was floating empty now.

"Astra, stay where you are," said Link. "We have to get back."

But before he could do anything, there was a splash of water next to them, and Sopha emerged. She grabbed hold of Astra.

"Don't do anything foolish, or your niece will pay for it," said Sopha. "Just land the boat here."

"Sopha! But how? Don't hurt her, I'll do as you say," said Link.

"Surprised, aren't you, Link?" said Sopha.

Link maneuvered the boat to shore.

"Now, let's all get out," said Sopha.

They had landed by Applean Forest, and they all got out of the boat, Sopha still holding on to Astra.

"Let's walk a short distance into the woods here," said Sopha. "Okay, stop here. And please don't reach for your sword, Link, except to slowly take it out and place it on the ground. That's right. Do as I say, or the little Hylian Princess here will suffer."

"Please don't hurt her. I will do as you say," said Link placing his sword on the ground. "Astra, just stay calm, and you will be alright."

"That's right," said Sopha. "Stay calm, and no harm will come to you. My dealings are with your uncle. I didn't even kill those worthless Hylian guards they sent to protect you. If you had Zora guards instead, it would have presented a problem for me."

Astra looked frightened and said nothing.

"Forgive me now if I'm a little verbose, Link," said Sopha. "I haven't spoken to anyone in a long time, since before your son's wedding in fact. But that's given me plenty of time to think about what I want to do. You know, at first, I thought I should eliminate you and Mipha both. I certainly hate you both enough for what you did, destroying that jewel after I sent you nicely to retrieve it for me. But then it came to me that it would cause more suffering if I only eliminated one of you. And after I realized that, I needed to consider which one. In the end, it came down to simple arithmetic. If I eliminate Mipha, you will grieve for what, maybe another fifty years or so at most? But if I eliminate you, Mipha will grieve for over one hundred years, at least. So, destroying you causes greater total grief. I think my sister Tila would be proud I used mathematics to figure all this out. You understand, right?"

"I understand you are the most heartless person I have ever met," said Link. "And coming from me, that's saying quite a lot."

"I'm sure that wasn't meant as a compliment," laughed Sopha. "But while I do enjoy talking to you, my mistake the last time I dealt with you was spending too much time in idle chatter giving your lovely older daughter Mila time to interfere. Let's move away from your niece now and finish this. You can pray to Hylia on the way," said Sopha.

"Let me just speak with Astra first," said Link.

"Go ahead," said Sopha.

"Now, Astra, I need to go with this person," said Link. "Don't be frightened. You are not going to be harmed, and you will be fine. Just be brave. Someone will be here soon to get you. Alright, Astra?"

"Alright, Uncle Link," said Astra. "I'm scared, though."

"I know," said Link. "But this is like an adventure story. You will be alright in the end. I love you. And when you see Aunt Mipha, tell her I love her for me."

"Very touching, I'm sure," said Sopha letting go of Astra. "Now, let's go behind this large tree here and out of sight of your niece. I would hate to ruin her last memory of you."

Sopha directed Link forward with the point of her spear. When they were behind a large tree, Sopha told him to stop but don't turn around.

"Are you going to stab me in the back?" said Link.

"Yes, it will be easier for both of us that way," said Sopha. "Have you said your prayers?"

"Yes, I do that every day," said Link. "I have always tried to be Hylia's faithful servant, and I believe I have been."

"Well, you will find out soon if she agrees. Farewell, Link," said Sopha as she prepared to thrust her spear through his back and heart.

But just then, Sopha cried out in pain. Link jerked around and saw Sopha kneeling on the ground, holding her leg. Link jumped forward and pulled the spear from her hand, then saw what had caused Sopha's pain. Astra was standing behind her, holding the sword that seals the darkness. She had struck Sopha in the leg with it.

"Stay still, Sopha," said Link. "I will call for help. Are you alright, Astra?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Astra. "Is this Sopha person going to be alright?"

Sopha was lying on the ground in pain as Link pulled out his Tab and called for help. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that in all the excitement, he hadn't thought of mental messaging using the new Tab capability.

"Yes, she will be alright. Help will be here soon," said Link reaching for a cloth from his satchel. "Here, Sopha, hold this over the wound. It's not too deep, but we need to stop the bleeding. Mipha can heal you afterward if she's willing. Knowing her, she probably will be."

Sopha only groaned and held the cloth over her wounded leg.

"Astra, what you did was very brave. You saved my life. Here, let me have the sword," said Link.

Astra closed her eyes and seemed to mumble something, then handed the sword to Link.

"Whatever prompted you to come after us like that?" said Link.

"A voice from the sword told me what to do. Does the sword sometimes speak to you too, Uncle Link?" said Astra.

Link stared at Astra with his mouth open as he heard a chirping sound from the sword and then a familiar voice inside his head.

"My understanding of Hylian physiology is that gaping with one's mouth open is a 90 percent probable indicator of shock or surprise. Relax, Master. It is not her time yet."

"See what I mean, Uncle Link?" said Astra as she smiled at him. "Isn't that amazing?"

"If only you knew how amazing, sweetheart," said Link. "But, it sounds like someday you will."

So, Link thought, Hylia must have had another more critical reason for bringing Astra into this timeline, something far more important than just his feelings for Astra. Astra carried the blood of the Goddess, and she must also have the soul of the hero. What did the future of Hyrule hold? And why was someone like her needed?

As these thoughts ran through Link's head, he heard a noise from the river. Help had arrived.


	121. Consequences

**Chapter 106 - Consequences**

 _Summary: Lapha realizes too late what troubled her. Link shares Astra's possible future role with Zelda and later Mipha. Sopha's double mounts an intriguing defense at her trial._

Frightened Hyrule Bass scattered to the shoreline as three Zoras, Mipha, Tila, and Lapha, swam rapidly toward the Applean Forest, about a kilometer away from where they dove into the Hylia River. But the fish could rest easy because the Zoras were not hunting for food at the moment. Instead, they were racing to where Link and Astra had been sailing, fearing they were in danger. Link had not been answering his Tab, and Mipha regretted now having let Link sail alone with Astra. She had meant well, wanting to give them both some private time to bond further. But if anything happened to Link, she would never forgive herself.

When the three of them arrived, they saw the sailboat Link had used pulled partway onto the shore. Looking toward the forest, they could make out someone lying on the ground, apparently injured. But Link appeared to be unharmed as he stood holding Astra in his arms. All three Zoras left the water and rushed forward, and as they did so, they could make out that the injured person on the ground was Sopha, and all three wondered how that was possible. Tila made her way directly to Sopha while Mipha and Lapha rushed to Link and Astra.

"You're both unhurt?" said Mipha anxiously.

"Yes, Astra and I are both fine. Only Sopha there is hurt," said Link as he held Astra in his arms and nodded toward the figure of Sopha lying on the ground.

"Uncle Link asked me to tell you he loves you, Aunt Mipha," said Astra.

Mipha glanced questioningly at Link.

"Oh, um, thanks for remembering, sweetheart," said Link hugging Astra. "I was, um, worried I might not have a chance to tell Aunt Mipha that myself, but now I can."

"I see," said Mipha. "It was that close a call?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it was," said Link looking down. "But perhaps you wouldn't mind healing Sopha's wound? It's still bleeding."

Mipha glanced over at Sopha, holding a cloth over her leg.

"You know, I've healed countless people over the years, Link, but this is the first time I find it so distasteful," said Mipha. "However, I was blessed with this gift to help all who needed it, and I won't change who I am now, no matter how repugnant the task is to me."

Mipha approached Sopha, knelt, and wordlessly began healing her wound. Meanwhile, Tila was standing by Sopha as Mipha treated her. Seeing her father was fine, Lapha joined Tila.

"Sopha, how did you get here, and what are you doing here?" said Tila.

Sopha remained quiet.

Tila then pulled out her Tab and contacted her sister, Queen Faray, while Mipha finished healing Sopha's wound.

"Thank you," said Sopha to Mipha.

Mipha didn't answer, but returned to Link's side, upon which Link put Astra down, then Mipha and Link embraced and kissed.

"Thank Hylia, you are alright," said Mipha as she held him close. He patted her gently on the back.

"I am, sweetheart, and it is indeed thanks to Hylia," said Link. "I'll explain later."

Meanwhile, Tila finished her conversation with Faray and then addressed the group.

"It's bizarre, but Faray says Sopha is still in North Hyrule. She has placed her in custody until we sort all this out," said Tila. "What's going on, Sopha?"

And then the thought finally came to Lapha.

"I got it! Sopha duplicated herself!" said Lapha. "When Mila mentioned Dark Link, I knew something stirred in my mind about a double, but the conclusion eluded me. The Shrine of Transformation cannot make a different race from a stored blueprint. It needs a living person to transform like that, and at the end of the process, there would still be only one person. But it can make the same person, a duplicate, from the stored blueprint. Of course, the Sheikah in charge would never allow that to happen. They must have been coerced in some manner while Sopha was Queen."

"And having a duplicate enabled one of them to escape custody and try to kill me," said Link.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Sopha?" said Tila. "Assuming you are Sopha."

Sopha stood up now.

"Yes, I am the real Sopha," said Sopha. "My duplicate is back in North Hyrule."

"How could you do this? How could you try to harm my family, our family now? Are you still suffering from the effects of those cursed jewels?" said Tila.

Sopha didn't answer.

"Well, that solves the mystery of who clicked us near Lurelin Village," said Mipha.

"Yes, and who left footprints on Tenoko Island," said Link. "She must have been hiding out in Hyrule since our son's wedding."

Tila's two Zora security guards arrived next and stood on each side of Sopha, and soon afterward, young Link and two Hyrule guards arrived on horseback.

"Princess Astra, are you unharmed?" said young Link, dismounting and running over to her.

"Yes, Cousin Link or Captain Link," said Astra.

"You alright, too, Dad?" said young Link.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Link. "Only Sopha was hurt while trying to kill me."

"Sopha? I would have thought that Sopha being here was impossible. If she escaped, I don't understand why no one notified us," said young Link.

"She made a double of herself to take her place," said Lapha. "No one knew she escaped. I can explain it to you later."

"Alright," said young Link. "By the way, the two guards assigned to you, Dad, are fine, just thrown into the water. We passed them on the way here. I need to inform Her Majesty that Astra is safe."

Young Link stepped aside and made a call on his Tab. They could hear his side of the conversation.

"Your Majesty, Astra is fine," said young Link.

"Yes, Link is fine as well, only the culprit Sopha was injured," said young Link. "Yes, the same Sopha, and we are still trying to understand how that could happen."

"Yes, and I will, Your Majesty," said young Link.

Then the call ended.

"I need to return to North Hyrule with Sopha in custody so she can face justice," said Tila.

"Are you sure she should not be held for a trial here?" said young Link. "Whatever crime has been committed occurred here."

"As a member of our royal family, I believe diplomatic courtesy would dictate Sopha be tried in our kingdom," said Tila. "Besides, we need to investigate what role her double played in all this. Since their actions must constitute a joint conspiracy, we should deal with both of them together."

"Very well, that makes sense," said young Link. "I won't pretend to know the niceties of diplomatic custom. If I'm wrong, I'm sure we can straighten it out. I know I will need to stay here and write up my report. I obviously did a terrible job of protecting Princess Astra."

"Don't blame yourself, son," said Link. "Even if you had doubled the guards with us, they would have had difficulty coping with Sopha in the water. I'm the one who should have been more alert and noticed someone attacked the guards assigned to us. Don't forget I still hold the rank of Captain in the Royal Guards, as Her Majesty never rescinded my commission. So, I was the one personally responsible for protecting Astra in this case."

"And I should have realized what must have happened sooner," said Lapha. "So, you could just as well criticize Dr. Purah or me for not thinking of it."

"Don't feel bad, sweetheart," said Tila taking her husband's arm. "This was something completely unexpected, and no harm came of it in the end. But I should go now. I promise I will return to be with you as soon as I can. And I love you."

"I love you, too," said young Link. "And hurry back."

They embraced and kissed.

"Let's go," said Tila nodding to her two guards and Sopha. "There is a fast ship on the way to meet us."

The four of them were soon swimming to where they planned to catch a boat back to North Hyrule.

"Come, let's get you safely home," said Link taking Astra's hand. "You've certainly had a birthday that I don't think you will ever forget!"

"It was a real-life adventure, Uncle Link," said Astra.

"I'll keep you company and swim alongside," said Lapha. "You may need a push now and then."

"I'll stay in the water as well," said Mipha. "The boat is a little crowded for three."

Mipha, Link, Lapha, and Astra made their way back to the sailboat, and Link and Astra boarded.

With the aid of the wind and an occasional timely push, they sailed back to the park where the family was waiting. After Link docked the boat, Astra ran to her parents.

"My darling little girl, are you alright?" said Queen Zelda as she hugged Astra.

"I'm your darling big girl," said Astra. "And I'm fine."

"I need a hug, too, sweetheart," said Rudin. "We were all worried about you."

"And I want a hug too," said Princess Zelda, who hugged Astra in turn.

Queen Zelda indicated with a nod that Princess Zelda should take Astra away so she could discuss what happened with Link.

"Now, let's sit over here and tell me all about what happened, so Mother and Father can speak with Uncle Link," said Princess Zelda taking Astra's hand.

"It was scary, Zel," said Astra. "And for once, I get to tell you a story."

Princess Zelda and Astra walked a short distance away, then sat down, leaving the others to talk.

"What happened, Link?" said Queen Zelda.

Link repeated everything that had happened, leaving out only the part about the sword speaking to Astra.

"So, Astra was able to strike Sopha while she was distracted," said Queen Zelda. "Thankfully, as a member of the Hyrule Royal Family, Astra was able to hold the sword that seals the darkness. And all those bedtime adventure stories Zelda told her must have helped too, influencing her to act so bravely."

"That might have had something to do with it," said Link.

Zelda looked sharply at Link as his tone was unusual, but she continued.

"Thank Hylia, no one was hurt," said Queen Zelda. "So, there is some arcane Sheikah technology at work in all this, the Transformation Shrine."

"Yes, no doubt coerced somehow when Sopha was queen," said Link. "It must have happened over ten years ago, and they were able to conceal their duplicate identities all this time."

"That is so difficult to believe," said Rudin. "Are we sure no one else in North Hyrule is in league with her? Can we trust them?"

"As far as I know, there is no evidence of anyone else helping her," said Link. "And people had looked for such evidence when Lapha and Dr. Purah discovered the suspicious shrine log entry. Her youngest sister, Tila, was investigated earlier with no evidence of any wrongdoing."

After some further conversation, Link asked if he could have a private word with Zelda. They walked together a short distance away from the others, and Link spoke up.

"I wanted to clarify something with you about what happened," said Link. "Yes, Astra struck Sopha with my sword while Sopha was distracted with me. But no, it wasn't just because of her bedtime stories. The sword that seals the darkness spoke to her and told her what to do."

"What!?" exclaimed Zelda staring at Link as her hands flew to her mouth. "Astra said that? And you know for a fact that is true?"

"Yes, she even overheard a brief remark the sword made to me saying it was not her time yet," said Link.

"Not her time yet? Oh, no, not my darling, Astra! That can't be," said Zelda.

"I'm sorry, but I heard it, Zelda," said Link.

"No offense, Link, but yours is not the kind of life I wanted for her, a life preparing to confront evil," said Zelda. "Why her, Link? In all of Hyrule's history, the hero has never been a royal daughter. How can the sword choose my daughter for this burden?"

"Only Hylia knows," said Link. "There must be some compelling reason the Goddess needs it to be her. But you know I will help in any way I can, Zelda. We both want Astra to be ready when and if the time ever comes."

"Yes, of course," said Queen Zelda, still obviously distracted by what Link had told her and its implications. "But I cannot believe this, Link! I simply cannot believe this! All these years, I have been urging my now nineteen-year-old daughter to be ready to do her part if ever the time comes, but always hoping it never would. I suppose it has been an obsession with me, and I know Zelda resented me for wanting her to grow up so fast. But now it seems my younger daughter may be called upon to play a role in protecting Hyrule. Why, Link? Have we failed somehow? I wanted Hyrule to be safe for our children."

"No, none of us failed, Zelda. We did all we could," said Link. "But in any case, we must take things as they come. Life must go on."

Zelda turned to Link, her green eyes looking into his.

"Yes, life must go on, but I'm frightened Link," said Zelda. "This tells me there may be some threat to Hyrule in our children's lifetime. I had hoped we had destroyed any danger to Hyrule for many years to come. Perhaps my sealing power was not as strong as it should have been if I had learned it from my mother instead of later on. I've always worried about that."

"Who can say, Zelda?" said Link. "It seemed to me your sealing power did everything expected of it, and both you and your older daughter still have that power. We also still control the Divine Beasts, and we have the technology of North Hyrule on our side now. I still feel capable of doing my part if needed. I think we are better prepared now than last time, and we should take some comfort in that."

"I suppose you're right, but you don't know how much this weighs on my heart, Link," said Zelda. "We always seem better prepared for what happened in the past, but not for surprises. My father feared something would happen again, wanting to make sure we were well prepared. That was that whole 'trial of the hero' ordeal he and Revali felt you needed to pass fourteen years ago. I thought my father was getting old and overly paranoid, a reaction to what nearly happened. But maybe he was right all along to worry."

"Without any specific knowledge, it's hard to say, Zelda," said Link. "But Astra should receive swordsmanship and archery training, and I think she'll take to that anyway."

"Yes, she always liked to pretend she was the hero," said Zelda. "It feels like a terrible case of being careful what you wish for. What should we tell her?"

"I don't know at this point," said Link. "Just tell her it may be important for her to be skilled in combat someday. We all want her to enjoy her childhood in the meantime."

"Yes, all right," said Queen Zelda. "Do you and Mipha want to spend the night here? It's getting late, and saying you had a difficult day seems like the understatement of the year."

"Probably," said Link. "I'm fine with it, and I'll see how Mipha feels. Is there anything else, Zelda?"

"No, that's all for now," said Zelda. "Thank you for telling me, though I'm sure Astra will probably tell her sister all about it. Let's all meet for breakfast tomorrow."

Link and Zelda rejoined Mipha and the others.

"Shall we stay the night?" said Link to Mipha. "It is getting late, and we should talk. If so, we can meet with Zelda for breakfast. Speaking of which, do you want to have dinner in Castle Town?"

"We can stay the night," said Mipha. "I Tabbed Mila and Midon to tell them what happened and that you were fine. I sense there is more to what happened than you let on, and I don't feel in the mood to eat out. There is still some buffet food left, so let's grab a light dinner here, and then we can talk. I haven't gotten over what happened to you, and the fact it was so sudden and unexpected."

Meanwhile, Tila and Sopha had arrived back in North Hyrule and went directly to the throne room where Faray and Sopha Clone were both waiting, the latter under guard.

"Now that we are all here, will either of you tell me what this is all about?" said Faray. "You can remain silent and save your defense for your trial before the council if you prefer. But some show of cooperation would be appreciated. First of all, do you both agree on who is the real Sopha and who is the duplicate?"

"I am the real Sopha," said Sopha. "And I would like to point out that no one ended up being hurt except for me."

"I agree with her," said Sopha Clone. "And I would like to point out that I had no idea what her plan was. She never confided in me, and for the most part, after she created me, I was a reluctant participant. She threatened me if anyone found out about my existence."

"The first part is true," said Sopha. "We do tend not to trust each other. The rest is nonsense. She knew what she was doing."

"You could have come to me, whatever I call you," said Faray. "But it's getting late, and I can see this will be complicated to work out. Save your defense for your trial before the council. You will both be held on conspiracy charges and Sopha on attempted murder as well. Guards, please take them to separate quarters, and I want them fully guarded from this moment on. I will convene a council meeting as soon as possible, hopefully, tomorrow."

The guards led the two of them away.

"So, tell me what happened, Tila?" said Faray.

"As you see, Sopha had a duplicate of herself made a bit over ten years ago, which enabled her to escape during the trip to my wedding," said Tila. "She tried to kill my father-in-law, and only the intervention of the young Hylian Princess Astra prevented it."

"I see. I'm so sorry, Tila," said Faray. "I know this must hurt. I can only say I'm glad no harm came of it. The fact those two were able to conceal this from us for over ten years shocks me. Sopha is much cleverer and much more devious than I realized."

"I want nothing more to do with Sopha or her double," said Tila. "How many times did we have a meal with her, and who knows which one of them it was? I can see how she is never going to recover from her obsessions, and I don't see how I can ever trust her again."

"I won't trust her again either," said Faray. "And that goes for both of them. Now get some rest, Ti. It's been a long day for you, and a shocking one for both of us."

"I'll Tab my husband goodnight and then soak out," said Tila. "Link feels he let their Royal Family down because of this, that he didn't protect the little Hylian princess as well as he could. I should be there with him to comfort him and tell him not to feel that way. Instead, I'm here with two traitors. I feel so sick at heart about Sopha's betrayal of us."

Tila left and Tabbed Link goodnight.

Meanwhile, back in Hyrule Castle in their room, Link explained to Mipha all that happened.

"So, Hylia must have brought Astra here for more than simply my feelings for her," said Link. "There must be some other reason. And Zelda and I are both worried about what that could be."

"As am I as well now," said Mipha. "It seems we should continue making sure we prepare the next generation for the unexpected. But I'm tired, and we should get some rest. This is the same room we've been staying in at the Castle all these years. It holds some fond memories. And speaking of holding, holding you in my arms tonight will help me feel better and put this stressful day behind me. Tomorrow is another day."

"Yes, sweetheart, tomorrow is another day," said Link as they embraced, and then he kissed her gently on the cheek. "And I love you more than ever with each passing day."

Mipha smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I can always count on you to make me feel better," said Mipha. "And it isn't even tomorrow yet. Come, let's get to bed. Do you remember how to sleep on land?"

"If not, you can teach me," laughed Link.

The next day in North Hyrule was a busy one. Given the seriousness of the situation, Queen Faray was able to summon a council meeting for that afternoon, and the two Sopha's were given legal representation in the morning, in plenty of time to discuss their case.

Criminal activities were infrequent in the Zora community, and crime involving royalty required a trial by the council. The last time the full council met under such circumstances, it was to remove Sopha as Queen. Tila and Faray recused themselves from the deliberations given the fact the accused was a relative but attended as spectators.

After the council meeting was called to order, the charges were read, and it came time to enter a plea. Sopha entered a plea of guilty to the charges. The case against her was not really in dispute, and by entering a guilty plea, it was understood she would receive a lesser sentence.

But Sopha's clone entered a plea of not guilty. Moreover, her lawyer, Fargon, presented a surprising argument when he was called on to address the council.

"To avoid confusion, my client would like henceforth to be called Sophia to distinguish her from her double. Is there any objection to that?" said Fargon.

No one objected.

"Now, with the council's permission, I would like to explore the rights of a person such as Sophia, who was created artificially through Sheikah technology. What is Sophia's standing in the Zora community? I would argue that she has the same rights as a natural-born person? May I have the council's ruling on that?" said Fargon.

The council briefly discussed, and the conclusion was that Sophia should have the same rights as a natural-born Zora citizen of North Hyrule.

"I thank the council for its rapid decision," said Fargon. "Now, having ruled that Sophia has the same rights as a natural-born person, I wish to point out that Sophia is genetically identical to Sopha. Any medical test will confirm this. Moreover, Sophia has never been convicted of any crime. Therefore, as the oldest member of the royal family and in good legal standing at this point, I would argue that Sophia is the rightful ruler of our kingdom and not Queen Faray. May I please have the council's ruling on that?"

At this, there was a murmur among all those present. Tila was sitting next to Faray and leaned over to her.

"This is utter nonsense!" whispered Tila to Faray. "If the council agrees with this argument, I will move to my husband's domain in a splash."

"That's fine for you," whispered Faray. "But I have no such option. I doubt the council will agree, though. If they do, Nayru help our domain."

"You raise an interesting point," said the council chair. "This is an unprecedented situation. The council will meet in private to consider it, and the trial will resume when we finish."

The council adjourned to a private area while everyone waited for the ruling. Tila Tabbed her husband, but he was apparently on duty as he was unable to respond. When an hour was up, the five council members filed back into the throne room, and the chair addressed those present.

"We found attorney Fargon's argument interesting as the legal position of a clone in our community is a novel one, and especially when it involves a person of royal blood," said the chairperson. "We do find that Princess Sophia is indeed of royal blood since she is identical to Princess Sopha in every way. However, we deem Princess Sophia's date of birth to be the date of her creation, not the birth date of Princess Sopha. Therefore, Princess Sophia is, in fact, the youngest member of the royal family, and not the oldest. Therefore we affirm Her Majesty, Queen Faray, as the rightful ruler of our kingdom. You may now proceed with Princess Sophia's trial on the charge of conspiracy."

Tila leaned over and whispered to Faray.

"Thank Nayru, you're old," said Tila.

"Very funny," said Faray. "And now you have a little sister physically older than you! Let's be quiet before they hold us both in contempt."

The trial on the conspiracy charge was straightforward as the prosecutor stressed the fact that Sophia had cooperated with Sopha for so many years, even when Sopha was not present to threaten her. Sophia could have come to Queen Faray at any time after Sopha was deposed and revealed the situation. Therefore the council found Sophia guilty of the conspiracy charges. Both Sopha and Sophia were sentenced to confinement in North Hyrule and ruled no longer fit to hold office or position within the kingdom. Sopha's and Sophia's sentences were both fifty years, though Sopha's would have been longer had she not pleaded guilty. After pronouncing the sentence, the council adjourned, and the prisoners were led away.

"Well, that's that, and thank Nayru, it's over," said Tila. "I'm heading back to Hyrule Castle on the next ferry tonight. Be well, dear sister."

"You be well too," said Faray as they embraced. "And please convey my deepest apologies to Link and all his family for what happened."

Tila signaled to her two guards, and they made their way to the port, then boarded the ferry when it arrived. By the time Tila made it back to Hyrule Castle and their apartment, it was quite late, and her husband Link was already asleep. She smiled to see he was sleeping in their slumber pool despite her not being there when he retired for the night. He looked so adorable floating peacefully, his breathing slow and calm. She quietly slipped into the pool beside him. But Link was a light sleeper, and the ripple in the pool water shook him slightly and made him open his eyes. Then he saw Tila, and she smiled at him.

"You're here!" said Link reaching out for her. "I missed you. Did you just get here? You traveled so late?"

"I wanted to be with you as soon as I could, sweetheart," said Tila brushing his hair back. "I know you were depressed over what happened, but I hope you've gotten over it by now."

"Yes, I feel better today," said Link. "Her Majesty made it clear she held me blameless and that no one could have anticipated what happened. By the way, what happened to Sopha?"

"Convicted and sentenced," said Tila. "She and her double won't bother us anymore. But let's not talk about her. You should get some rest."

"I don't feel tired now," said Link. "And it's nice to have you back."

"Oh?" said Tila. "And here we are in the water together where I simply can't control my passionate nature."

"Don't try, sweetheart," said Link as he gazed into her bright gold hypnotic eyes.

She smiled as she held his gaze, and just looking at how beautiful she was gave him an erotic thrill. Then they reached out to each other and embraced. She had a way of kissing that drove him crazy, and he did his best to reciprocate. No, he wasn't tired at all.

The next morning Mipha and Link met Zelda for a family-style breakfast.

"Rudin is off with Zelda and Astra this morning. I received an official report from Queen Faray that Sopha and her double, now named Sophia, have each been sentenced to fifty years. That would be a life sentence for a Hylian our age, but not for a Zora. Faray indicates that the fact no one was harmed caused the council to sentence them to less than they otherwise might have. In any case, I think that is the best outcome we can hope for."

"Well, that's good news as far as it goes," said Link.

"I think the other thing I need to do is contact the leaders of the various races and urge them to keep their combat capability in good order since we may face some danger soon," said Zelda. "I don't want to alarm people since we have no specific information about any threats, but at the same time, I don't want people to grow too complacent. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yes," said Link. "I don't know what else you can say or do at this point."

"I agree," said Mipha. "I will personally discuss the situation with my father and brother."

"And, of course, we will need to supplement Astra's education now with combat training," said Zelda.

"She should be a fast learner," said Link. "She already has some inherited skills along those lines."

"Alright, enough about work and duty," said Zelda. "Let's enjoy breakfast. It's not often I have you both here. I see Link sometimes at an ambassador meeting, but I love it when you both can come. And whenever you do, I can't help but remember some of those meals, Mipha, where you and I used to tease Link so unmercifully. I still smile when I think of them."

"You both certainly had some good laughs at my expense," said Link. "I could never be sure when you were kidding or serious back then. But would you mind passing the omelet? I only had a light dinner last night, and I'm starving."

"As long as you're healthy and eating well, I'm sure Hyrule is in safe hands," laughed Zelda as she passed him the dish.

"I agree," said Mipha. "And it's thrilling how I feel even more than safe in his hands."

Zelda looked at Mipha and her smile. Then they both giggled at first like little girls, until Zelda finally doubled over with laughter.

"I have to hand it to you, Mipha, that was good," laughed Zelda.

"And to think I used to believe that royalty had an element of refinement," laughed Link. "You two are terrible!"

"We each love you in our own way, Link," said Zelda trying to control her laughter. "And you're so handsome, too."

Now Mipha burst out laughing at Zelda's use of the word hand.

"And to think it all started with my own handiwork on the armor," laughed Mipha and sending Zelda into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, please, isn't that enough? You've had your fun," laughed Link. "But I agree laughter is great for making us all feel better."

Mipha and Zelda looked at each other, then burst out laughing again at Link's use of the term feel better.

"I give up!" said Link shaking his head as he began eating his omelet.

Some things never changed.


	122. Memory Therapy

**Chap** **ter 107** **\- Memory Therapy**

 _Chapter Summary: As promised, Link pays a visit to Daruk in Goron City, and they share some memories. Mipha begins training Sidon to take over as Ruta pilot. Princess Zelda shares her feelings for Randall with her mother._

It was morning in Zora's Domain, and Mipha finished reading some reports on Domain activity while Link finished breakfast in the kitchen. She had been using headphones to listen to some Zora music stored on her Tab, and the music was romantic. It made her think back to some of the many happy moments she and Link had shared as husband and wife. And there were so many such moments to remember, from their honeymoon to his time as a Zora and their anniversary trips. She loved him so much!

But then her thoughts came back to the incident in the Applean Forest with Sopha, and that completely ruined her mood. How could Link, the hero of Hyrule, put himself in a position where his life depended on a six-year-old? He was growing careless about his safety, and she didn't like that. Moreover, he was too neglectful of technology advances that could have aided him. And then the thought of what might have happened to Link made her feel so very empty inside. How could he do that to her? He needed to take better care of himself! She turned off the music as Link joined her.

"I think I have everything I need," said Link, having finished breakfast and preparing to depart Zora's Domain for Goron City.

"If not, can you try to remember that we have a Compendium Rune now? You can create simple items you need if you forgot something," said Mipha. "Honestly, Link, you need to adapt to new technology. It's important!"

"I'm sorry, you're right. Old habits die hard as they say."

"I don't like that expression, 'die-hard.' I thoroughly hate it and hearing it upsets me. You know, if you had your wits about you, you could have sent a mental message through your Tab as soon as Sopha attacked you, and help could have reached you much sooner. When I think about it, how close you were to being killed, I'm furious with you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it," said Link. "Can't we move on? Are you in a bad mood or something? You were fine with Zelda at the Castle, but today you're upset with me?"

"If I'm in a bad mood, it's because you put me in one. Don't you dare try to blame me!"

"I'm not, and I don't, or I won't, whatever the right word is," said Link, getting flustered by her reaction.

"You need to stay alert and look out for yourself like you used to," said Mipha. "You've gotten way too complacent and don't anticipate danger soon enough."

"Maybe I'm getting..." Link began to say, but Mipha cut him off.

"You're not getting old! You're only 32!"

"I was going to say I'm getting too used to a peaceful Hyrule," said Link. "I agree with everything you're saying, sweetheart. Please try to calm down."

Mipha thought for a moment, then did calm down.

"I don't like you going off by yourself," said Mipha finally. "But Father doesn't want me traveling right now. Promise me you'll stay safe?"

"Of course, I will. It's just that I promised Daruk I would visit him. He's messaged me three times about it already, and I don't want to keep putting him off. I need to keep my word."

"And you just promised me to be safe, so remember to keep that word, too."

"I will, sweetheart, don't worry," said Link. "Kiss? I love you."

"I love you, too," said Mipha as they embraced and kissed. "That's my problem. I love you too much. I can't stand the thought of any harm coming to you."

"We can never love each other too much, darling," said Link. "I love you with all my heart."

"Return soon," said Mipha. "I want you here with me."

"I will," said Link. "I want it too."

They kissed again, and then Link made his way to the motorized cycle he intended to use and was soon on his way. He had grown quite fond of motorized cycles now that Epona had passed on. He had not become close to Epona's filly and had to concede that the days of horseback travel were pretty much over now. Riding horses was more recreational than serious transportation. And the new motorized cycles were fireproof as well unless you drove them into the lava, of course. You always had to be careful where you drove. So, at least he had made that concession to modern technology.

He had brought his Fireproof Armor to wear. The Compendium Rune version of Fireproof Elixir tasted better than the old insect and monster part variety of his youth, but he still didn't care for it.

By the time he reached Goron City, it was dinner time, and he stopped to let Mipha know he had arrived safely.

Link_ZD:To:Mipha_ZD: Arrived at Goron City safely. Love you!

Mipha_ZD:To:Link_ZD: Say Hi to Daruk. Stay safe! Love you too!

It was time to find Daruk, and it turned out he was home. He had messaged Daruk earlier that he was coming. His Tab indicated the message had been read, but Daruk had not answered. Daruk was even more challenged by modern technology than he was, thought Link, and had probably neglected to reply or thought he had.

"Little guy!" exclaimed Daruk upon seeing Link. "You really did come!"

"Of course I did," said Link. "I told you I would. And you got my message, didn't you?"

"Yes, I think I did. But I answered you, didn't I?"

Link gave him a look.

"Oh, I didn't answer you, did I?" laughed Daruk. "They tell me I'm growing forgetful these days. But come in and sit down. You must be hungry, right? We can have dinner, and it's just the two of us. Darno is out with friends. Are you still fond of rock roast?"

"No, my teeth aren't what they used to be, Daruk," laughed Link. "But I know they make a nice steak here. I can have one of those."

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing," said Daruk. "By the way, I figured out I can have meals delivered here by Tab. That's really neat, huh? Let me show you."

Daruk ordered two meals for delivery from the local establishment.

"Do you get out much, Daruk?" said Link.

"I get some rolling in each day," said Daruk. "But I know what you're getting at, Link. I admit I'm not as agile as I used to be. How's the family? I heard you had a close call recently."

"They are all fine," said Link. "The two older ones still live at home. And we see Link and Tila every couple of weeks, Lapha, about the same. And yes, I did have a very close call."

"No grandchildren yet?" said Daruk.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if that's not too far off," said Link. "Mipha told me Tila and Link are thinking of starting a family soon."

"Wow! Where did the time go, Link?" said Daruk. "I remember when you were just a young knight, so nervous about guarding the Princess. And now you might be a grandfather soon?"

"Yes, time marches on," said Link. "But we've all had quite a life. We're all heroes, remember?"

"Don't make me laugh," said Daruk. "I know we're heroes because that's what the history books say. And don't get me wrong. Everyone around here respects me and treats me well. But the younger generation doesn't want to think about Ganon. They want to enjoy the new technology. But based on what we heard from Her Majesty, it seems we need to remain more vigilant."

"Yes, that's the concern," said Link. "But we have nothing specific to worry about, so it's hard to know what else to do. I told Zelda I think we are better prepared now than last time. But, you know how she is. She can't rest easy."

"Don't I know it!" laughed Daruk. "But it won't be our battle this time, Link, or at least not mine. I can still swing a weapon, but not like before, not as I used to against the monsters we had to deal with. Anyway, enough about all that. When Death Mountain starts showering us with boulders again, then I'll start to worry."

"Fair enough," laughed Link. "Ah, this must be our dinner."

A merchant arrived and delivered a rock roast for Daruk and a spicy steak for Link.

"Dig in, little guy," said Daruk, who then took a big bite of rock roast, closing his eyes and savoring the flavor.

"This steak is pretty spicy," said Link after swallowing a bite and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Nonsense!" said Daruk. "I ordered it mild. I was going to get you some Goron Spice to flavor it, but I forgot."

"No, it doesn't need any more seasoning, thank you," laughed Link. "But, I can manage it."

They finished dinner, then Daruk suggested they take a stroll.

"I'm delighted you stopped by," said Daruk. "I know you like to be with your family and all, but you were always special to me, a Goro brother."

"I'm glad, too," said Link. "I wish I could have gotten here more often, but things just seemed to come up. As you know, I've had my share of adventures after our big deed was done."

"Yeah, I know it well," said Daruk. "And I remember I used to tell Darno to take a lesson from you. I'm happy to say he's turned out great, and I couldn't be prouder of him."

"Yes, he is a great kid," said Link. "A chip off the old block we Hylians say, but maybe it's more appropriate for Gorons."

"Very funny," said Daruk. "But that's not half bad. I'll have to remember it. Anyway, without getting all sentimental, I am glad to see you. We had some good times together. Do you remember the time we fought the Yiga Clan at Gerudo Town? You didn't hang around for the full celebration because Mipha was expecting a child back then and couldn't wait to have you home. At the celebration, Revali kept bragging that it was thanks to the Rito that we had the victory. Urbosa got so fed up with him that she challenged Revali to a Noble Pursuit drinking contest. Revali being Revali, he couldn't turn down a challenge. Urbosa drank him under the table, and we laughed so hard when Revali fell out of his chair. They said he needed help to fly home the next day. Later Revali claimed Urbosa cheated by arranging for his drinks to be made stronger, but you know how Revali is. Whenever he loses, it's unfair."

"I'm sorry I missed that," laughed Link. "But me being there would only have embarrassed him more. And as unpleasant as he is sometimes, I still love the guy. You have to understand him and accept him on his terms. I hope to visit him soon too."

"Yeah, he's one of a kind, that's for sure," laughed Daruk.

Then he grew serious for a moment.

"And so was dear Urbosa, may her spirit rest in peace," said Daruk.

"Yes, she was," said Link. "I always include her in my prayers."

"But speaking of Revali, remember what happened after our Champion Inauguration picture when I squeezed you all together?" said Daruk.

"I remember him yelling at you," said Link.

"Yeah, he said something like how can someone so big never grow up," laughed Daruk. "Everyone else thought it was funny. Well, except Mipha, I guess."

"What about Mipha?" said Link. "I was too busy laughing to notice."

"And it was good to see you laughing, Link," said Daruk. "You needed it. You were wound way too tight back then, hardly cracking a smile. But after that long solemn ceremony with the king, I thought we could all use some lightening up. Speaking of which, you couldn't use that expression, lightening up, with Urbosa or she would laugh and threaten to snap her fingers. But what were we talking about again?"

"Mipha's reaction after the picture," said Link.

"Oh, yeah, well, she was all dreamy-like and stood right next to you afterward. Later she even thanked me for making the picture more memorable for her. You know, little guy, you may have been very sharp looking out for danger back then, but you were pretty blind when it came to people. You didn't see Mipha staring at you when she asked Zelda to have our picture taken?"

"I may have, but as you said, I was too focused on my duty back then," said Link. "I read her comments in her diary later, though."

"Come on," said Daruk. "I usually stop for a soak at one of the hot springs. You look like you could use one too."

"I always enjoyed them," laughed Link. "They're quite revitalizing."

They made their way across the Stolock Bridge and down the path to the Goron Hot Springs. There were only two other Gorons there, so they had one of the pools to themselves. Daruk sat down in the hot spring water with a sigh of relief.

"Always good for aches and pains," sighed Daruk as he settled into the water. Link did the same after removing the armor.

"Anyway, tell me what's new with you and the family," said Daruk. "Whenever I see Mipha, I think I've traveled back in time myself. She hardly looks any older."

"Yes, Zoras are blessed with that," said Link. "I'm doing fine. My oldest, Mila, is a teacher and historian now, and you may have heard about her book on North Hyrule. She is urging me to organize my journal. There are parts I never got around to putting in shape for publication. Midon is busy coding, and Lapha works with Dr. Purah at the Castle now. And you know my son Link is still in the Royal Guards assigned to protect Princess Zelda. But I'm not sure that will last if they start a family."

"Yeah, I always thought that was funny, that your son would follow in your footsteps like that," said Daruk. "Though, of course, things were a lot different in our day. Not that there isn't still danger around, but we've come a long way. Mipha is doing well too?"

"Yes, though she's still upset at me over what happened with Sopha," said Link. "I mean, I've faced danger before, and she used to get angry with me if she thought I was reckless. But for some reason, this time, she has taken it harder."

"I think the thought of life without you is more painful for her now," said Daruk. "She has gotten so accustomed to sharing her life with you, Link, that she can't think of living without you. But who knows? I'm hardly an expert on women. I do know she has always been crazy about you, and you're a very lucky man to have her."

"Don't I know it!" said Link. "And don't you think I've been crazy about her too? I worked pretty hard to be with her if you remember all that happened. I mean, happened and then didn't happen."

"Yeah, that whole time travel stuff is so unreal," said Daruk. "When you quoted our diaries, I looked around the room, and everyone was stunned. I think until that point, we all thought that maybe you were a little bit crazy from stress, and had fooled Zelda somehow into believing you. But that shook everyone up, made us all realize it was true."

"It was the Zelda of that time who thought of it," said Link. "We struggled with how to convince everyone. And Mipha was pretty upset about it afterward. But it was all we could think of, and it worked."

"Yeah, it worked," said Daruk. "But I could never get my head around all that stuff, how you could change what happened, so it never did happen. I guess you need to be smart like Purah to understand it. I know that must have been a tough time for you, though, with all the memory issues. Did you ever fully recover your memory?"

"No, not by a long shot," said Link. "I used to recover memories frequently at first. As time went on, it happened less often. Now it happens only very rarely, so much so that I'm shocked when it does. I'm sure many memories are lost forever. But I guess as I grow older, I would have forgotten them anyway."

"Very possibly," laughed Daruk. "You don't have to tell me that. But reminiscing with you is good for my memory, so thanks."

"No, I'm happy to," said Link. "You were always my good friend, my favorite among the group. Other than Mipha, of course."

They soaked quietly for a while longer, then decided to head back to Daruk's hut. Several Gorons they passed greeted Daruk respectfully with a bow.

"You're staying the night here, right?" said Daruk. "Come in and have a drink and some rock chips."

"Sounds good," said Link. "Yes, I planned to spend the night here. I reserved a bed at the inn with my Tab. And I'd love to have a drink with you, but I'll skip the rock chips if you don't mind."

"Great!" said Daruk. "Then we can help each other a little longer with our memory therapy. Now, where did I leave the good elixir?"

While Link was traveling to Goron City, Mipha was working with Sidon, teaching him what he needed to know to control Ruta. She had done all this before, of course. But that no longer happened, thanks to Vera and Mipha's timely letter to her father. So, while this was all new to Sidon, it brought back memories to her. She appreciated more what Link must have gone through when he arrived from his other timeline, trying to forget things that never happened and remember those that did. Sidon was a quick learner, though, in part because he was older now than he had been when she was teaching him the last time.

"It's challenging, Sis," said Sidon. "I still can't imagine how you mastered it so quickly."

"You're doing great, Sidon," said Mipha. "It's not a contest. The goal is to bond well with Ruta, not see how quickly you can do it."

"I understand," said Sidon. "But do we know what we may be up against? Last time we pretty much knew what was coming and were well prepared."

"Well, not exactly," said Mipha. "If you read Link's journal, you know we were well prepared the second time, not the first. And no, there is no inkling of what, if any, trouble lies ahead. We feel it is prudent to be prepared."

"But you are still young, Sis," said Sidon. "You can still pilot Ruta for many years. Why do I need to be trained?"

"We don't know what or when something will happen," said Mipha. "Her Majesty considers it wise to have some additional combat readiness, just in case, and Father and I agree with her."

"I'm not arguing, Sis," said Sidon. "Just trying to understand. And I get it and will do my best. But if you're here, I think it would make more sense for you to pilot Ruta in an emergency."

"And if I'm here and able to do it, I will, Sidon," said Mipha. "Don't worry. But I may be unable to or be called to do something else, so we would like you to be ready, just in case. Alright?"

"Of course," said Sidon. "Let's go over that last movement again."

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda was having a serious talk with her older daughter, Zelda, while Astra was taking a reading lesson with her tutor.

"Astra told you all about the sword incident?" said Queen Zelda.

"Yes, right after she returned from the forest, while we sat together in the park," said Zelda. "What does it mean, Mother?"

"I wish I knew," said Queen Zelda shaking her head. "It means Astra needs to be trained in combat, and how to access her sealing power, but I don't think there is great urgency. You can draw on your sealing power, and your Uncle Link is still relatively young, thanks to Purah's rune. So, I think we are as prepared as we need to be for now. But down the road, you and Astra may be called upon to play a role in Hyrule's defense. Of course, I still hope and pray that will not be the case."

"You have always urged me to be prepared, Mother," said Zelda. "But perhaps Astra will be called upon more than I will. After all, it seems she may have both my ability and Uncle Link's."

"Perhaps, but who knows?" said Queen Zelda. "There may come a time when you two need to help each other. I just wanted to have this conversation, so you realize how important it is you keep prepared."

"I am, and I will be Mother," said Princess Zelda. "Please don't worry."

"I always have worried, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda. "And my worry has made life hard for you at times, I know. I'm sorry about that, and I hope you understand."

"I do, Mother, I understand completely. And looking back, life has not been all that hard for me. It's been quite good to me. Please don't harbor any regrets, Mother."

They hugged, and Queen Zelda kissed her gently on the forehead.

"How are you and Randall doing?" said Queen Zelda.

Princess Zelda blushed slightly.

"We are fine, Mother," said Princess Zelda, looking down. "Actually, I'm glad you asked as I wanted to discuss something with you. Randall was hoping I could meet his parents, but we were not sure of the proper venue, given I am a princess."

Queen Zelda smiled.

"Do you love him, sweetheart?" said Queen Zelda.

Princess Zelda looked up and smiled.

"Yes. I do, Mother," said Princess Zelda.

"Then forget that you are a princess and visit his parents at his home as anyone else would," said Queen Zelda. "And we can invite his family here later if you like. This is a time to forget about being royalty, sweetheart, and follow your feelings. Love kneels to no one but the heart, and the heart of a king or queen or Princess beats no differently than anyone else's."

"Oh, thank you, Mother!" said Princess Zelda as she hugged her mother. "I'll let Randall know."

Princess Zelda ran off excitedly.

An hour later, Astra came into the room where her mother was reading, and they exchanged hugs.

"What's wrong with Zel, Mom?" said Astra.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"She's singing to herself and smiling. She even gave me an extra kiss. I've never seen her so happy!"

"Oh, I think your sister is in love, Astra," said Queen Zelda.

"Randall," said Astra. "I knew it. Now she is going to be spending all her time with him. It's a good thing I'm learning to read better. I guess I will have to read my own stories soon."

"If I know my sweet Zelda, she won't mind telling you a story whenever she can, Astra. And someday maybe the time will come for you to tell a story to a little one of hers. She loves you very much and has always looked out for you, especially when I was busy. She took you to the park and played with you many times, always trying to make sure you had fun."

"I know, and I love her too, Mom, very much," said Astra. "She tells the best stories, and I'll miss that."

"She's not gone, sweetheart, not even married yet. She's just moving on to another stage in her life, as I did once and as you may someday," said Zelda. "Tell her tonight how you feel. I'm sure she would love to hear it. And you two should always remain close. Remember that and promise me that."

"We will, Mom," said Astra. "And I'm going to keep getting stories from her every night I can!"

Zelda thought about bringing up her future training at this point, then thought better of it. As she and Link had discussed, Astra was still a little girl. Let her stay a little girl and enjoy this precious time in her life as long as possible until it was time. Somehow she felt the Goddess would let her know.

Meanwhile, Tila was surprised when Link arrived back at their apartment early. Her morning math session was over, and Purah didn't need her this afternoon.

"Wow!" said Tila. "What's wrong? Did they fire you?"

"Very funny, sweetheart," said Link. "No, the Princess said she wouldn't need me the rest of the day and said I should go home and spend some time with my lovely wife. So, being a direct order from the Princess, I had no choice but to do as she commanded."

"Well, then I guess you really did have no choice," laughed Tila as she reached out, and they hugged and kissed.

"The Princess is in a funny mood today, really happy, but I didn't ask twice about the rest of the day off," said Link. "Now we have the afternoon to ourselves. I need to get out of this uniform."

"Let me help you, sweetheart," said Tila.

The next morning in Goron City, Link yawned, then reached for his Tab. Oh, Hylia! Was it that late already? There were two messages from Mipha. He had stayed up too late drinking with Daruk last night.

Link_ZD:To:Mipha_ZD:Sorry, sweetheart! Slept late. Be home soon. Love you!

He got ready to leave, then paid a visit to Daruk on the way. Daruk was already up and surprised to see him.

"I thought you must have left already!" laughed Daruk. "I've been up for some time and did some rolling around the area already."

"You're better able to handle that elixir than I was," laughed Link. "But I need to go now. Mipha already messaged me twice. I just wanted to say goodbye. I had a great time with our memory therapy, and it does help to remember some of the good times we had together. We should do it again."

"We really should," said Daruk. "You know you're welcome here any time."

Daruk reached out, and they hugged as well as they could given the size disparity. Then they separated.

"Take care of yourself," said Link. "Keep on rolling."

"Yeah, you too, Bro," said Daruk. "May all your paths be downhill. And say Hi to Mipha for me. Remind her that I was the first one to bring you two together."

"I will," laughed Link. "Say Hi to Darno for me."

Link left to go where he had left his motorized cycle, then turned back, and Daruk was looking at him. They waved at each other, then Link got on the cycle and began the journey home.

Daruk was slower on his feet but looked healthier than the last time they had met. Maybe getting daily exercise rolling around the area and spending time soaking in those hot springs was doing him some good.

He concentrated on the road now as he made his way along the Goronbi River then turned northeast past the Medingo Pool. At some point, he thought it would be desirable to build a shortcut across Lake Intenoch, but for now, you still had to take the long route through the tunnel and out by Gero Pond. They had improved the roadway, though. It was smooth and easy to navigate. And no Fire Chuchus jumped out at you anymore. Or at least he didn't think they did. That reminded him of Mipha's words to stay more alert, and he did so now.

But the journey to Foothill Stable was uneventful, and he stopped to break his trip there. The spot the stable once used to house horses was used for motorized cycle parking now, and he left his cycle there, then sat by the cooking pot to prepare his lunch. He created a Hyrule Bass from the Compendium Rune, then began to cook it, which reminded him he should let Mipha know where he was. He sent her a quick note.

Link_ZD:To:Mipha_ZD:Arrived Foothill Stable. I had a good visit. Home soon. Miss you and love you!

Mipha answered at once.

Mipha_ZD:To:Link_ZD:Love you! Hurry home, and be safe!

Link sat, eating his fish, and looking around. Some things had changed over the years, but the underlying scenery was the same, the rugged rocky cliffs, the scattered pine trees and fiery Death Mountain to the north. It was the same Hyrule he had grown to love over the years and always would. Each part of this great land had a beauty all its own. He finished his fish but stayed sitting for a moment, enjoying the view.

Meanwhile, another traveler coming from the south drove into the stable, parked his cycle, then sat near Link to eat his lunch. He looked pretty fit to Link, in good shape like a solider. They exchanged greetings.

"Hi, I'm Logan," said Logan. "You coming from Goron City?"

"Yes," said Link. "Link is the name. You headed there?"

"Yes, and doing some sightseeing on the way, meeting a few friends later," said Logan. "Are you done with the cooking pot?"

"Yes, go ahead," said Link. "I'm finished eating actually, just relaxing for a bit."

Logan pulled out some fruit and a bottle of some purple liquid, then proceeded to cook the mix. Seeing Link watching him, Logan commented.

"Doctor's orders," laughed Logan. "I need to be on a fruit diet, and the other item gives it some flavor."

"I see," said Link. "Well, I guess fruit is healthy. I enjoy fish best. I should be going now. Safe travels."

"Yes, safe travels," said Logan.

Link got on his motorized cycle and followed the road southwest, then turned east at the Zora River and crossed the Inogo Bridge, and then followed the road back to the Domain. He parked his cycle and made his way straight home.

"Hi! I'm home!" Link shouted as he entered the house.

"Sweetheart!" said Mipha as she ran to him, and they embraced then kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, and it's so nice to be home," said Link. "Daruk looks good and says hello. Mila and Midon are out?"

"Yes, but they'll be home for dinner," said Mipha. "Come, sit with me and tell me all about your trip."

They sat together on the couch.

"Well, I …"

"That's enough for now," said Mipha.

Then she reached out, and they kissed. And they kept on kissing.

The details of his trip could wait.


	123. Family Secrets

**Chapter 108 - Family Secrets**

 _Summary: Lapha's biology research causes her to stumble on a family secret, raising serious concern among her siblings._

It was early evening in Goron City, and Daruk sighed as he lay down in the Goron Hot Springs, having just finished his after-dinner exercise. Another Goron he knew was in the springs nearby.

"Hi, Grendon," said Daruk. "You doing okay?"

"Yes, pretty well, Lord Daruk," said Grendon. "Just taking some time to relax. You doing well?"

"I'm just working out some of the aches and pains after getting in a little exercise after dinner," said Daruk.

"Good idea," said Grendon. "I should exercise more myself."

"Do you still work as a guard these days?" said Daruk. "I haven't rolled into you lately."

"No, I retired a few months ago," said Grendon. "My son Hendon is a guard now, though."

"Well, congratulations," said Daruk. "You know, now that you're retired, it's important that you keep active, keep rolling. That's the key to keep from getting too stiff."

"I hear you, and thanks," said Grendon. "How is your son Darno doing?"

"He's great," said Daruk. "As my little Hylian buddy put it, he's a chip off the old block. Just not as big a chip, ha, ha. Funny, huh? But yeah, he's grown into a fine young man, and I'm proud of him."

"That's great," said Grendon. "By your Hylian buddy, you mean Link? Do you see him much?"

"Link, yeah. He was here a little less than a year ago," said Daruk. "We mostly keep in touch by Tab these days. He's got a big family and likes to stay with them. And I don't blame him as it's tough for Hylians here. They're too thin-skinned to take the heat. And he does have a great family."

"He married the Zora Champion, Mipha, right?" said Grendon.

"That he did," said Daruk. "And a more loving couple you could never meet. I could tell little Mipha had a huge crush on Link from the way she used to steal glances at him. But Link was as blind as a stone, forever worrying about his duty. Anyway, that was a long time ago, well over thirty years now. We did have some good laughs back then, though."

"We, especially old-timers like me, really admire and respect all you did for us," said Grendon. "We can't thank you enough."

"Thanks, that's nice to hear," said Daruk. "But yeah, I wish I could see my old chums more often. If we ever get that fast transportation finished, I might try to visit them. As I said, their coming here is a pain for them, almost literally."

"Funny, you should say that, but I hear tourism has been picking up lately," said Grendon. "Especially Hylians. My son, Hendon, says there have been a lot of Hylian travelers visiting here. It's surprising."

"Yeah, that is, isn't it?" Said Daruk. "Not that it's a bad thing. We can always use the business."

Then Daruk scratched his head.

"But I'll have to ask my little buddy if he can think of a reason why more Hylians would want to visit now," said Daruk. "Anyway, I think I've soaked enough for now. Good night, Grendon. And keep on rolling!"

"Good night, Lord Daruk," said Grendon. "And the same to you."

It was early evening in Hyrule Castle as Lapha was sitting with Princess Astra. Lapha was about to take a sample of Astra's blood.

"Will it hurt?" said Astra.

"You won't even feel it," said Lapha. "This device pulls a tiny sample of blood through the skin and doesn't hurt at all. I've already taken a sample from your mother, father, and sister, and they were all fine."

"I'm as brave as Zel, I know that," said Astra. "And I'm almost seven now. So, go ahead."

Astra closed her eyes, but the procedure was completely painless.

"You can open your eyes now," said Lapha.

"That's it?" said Astra opening her eyes.

"All done," laughed Lapha. "I told you that you wouldn't feel it."

"Why are you doing this, Cousin Lapha?" said Astra.

"I'm trying to learn what enables some people to have special powers," said Lapha. "I may never be able to figure it out, but this is the first step. Your mother and sister have special sealing power. Aunt Mipha and Cousin Mila have magic healing power. And Uncle Link, Cousin Midon, and Cousin Link have a special ability to move much faster than normal, to do what they call a flurry rush."

"And you want to learn why they can do those things?" said Astra.

"Yes, exactly," said Lapha.

"I see. Oh, I have to go now," said Astra. "A guard is signaling me that it's time for dinner. Goodbye, Cousin Lapha. I hope to see you again soon."

"Goodbye, Astra," said Lapha. "Until next time."

Lapha collected her equipment as Astra ran off, and then left Hyrule Castle. She was planning to grab a bite to eat, then start analyzing the data.

The evening was clear and mild in Castle Town, and the town center crowded with shoppers. Lapha passed by the Castle Town branch of the Starlight Memories jewelry store, and Tanya, the proprietor, was lounging near the doorway. She called out to Lapha.

"A pretty Zora deserves something pretty to wear," said Tanya. "We have jewelry from all over Hyrule and North Hyrule. Come in and browse. It is always free to look."

"Thank you," said Lapha. "Perhaps another time. But I know you have an excellent selection of fine jewelry. My family has shopped here often."

"Indeed," said Tanya anxious to keep up the conversation. "In that case, I could offer you a special discount. If not something for yourself, then perhaps something for a family member? Perhaps there is a special occasion coming up?"

Lapha paused to think. Zoras didn't celebrate birthdays. Her parents had an anniversary coming up, but jewelry for Mom would mean getting something for her Dad, too, and he was even harder to shop for. Perhaps she could get something for Astra's seventh birthday that was coming up soon. But she had not been getting gifts for her older sister, Zelda, so that would be awkward unless she were invited to Astra's party. And there was still time to see about that. Her sister-in-law Tila already had some of the most exquisite jewelry Lapha had ever seen. There was nothing she could get for Tila. Maybe she should get something for Mila. There didn't have to be a good reason, just a sisterly show of affection.

"How big a discount?" said Lapha, the practical side of her taking over.

"Even though this will hurt me, I will give you half-off the price shown in hopes that you will become a repeat customer," said Tanya.

Lapha doubted it would hurt Tanya at all, but the Gerudo were shrewd merchants as well as excellent fighters.

"Well, it never hurts to look," said Lapha.

"You won't regret it!" said Tanya. "Please, come inside. Is this something for yourself, perhaps?"

"No, my older sister," said Lapha.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing who you are? My name is Tanya," said Tanya.

"I am Princess Lapha," said Lapha.

"Princess Lapha, of Zora's Domain! I am honored. But why do you not wear your Princess Tiara? Do you need a replacement?" said Tanya.

"No, I still have the Tiara that my grandfather, King Dorephan, gave me," said Lapha. "I just don't wear it very often."

"I don't believe we have met before," said Tanya. "Then, your mother is Lady Mipha?"

"Yes, and my father is Link," said Lapha.

"I see," said Tonya. "Well, your sister is obviously a Zora princess too, and so I would recommend a pendant or bracelets. I have a nice selection this way."

Tonya showed Lapha an assortment of items. It was quite extensive.

"You have quite an assortment of fine jewelry, Tanya," said Lapha as she looked over the merchandise.

"Yes, lately, our workshop has been able to obtain a good deal more jewels from the Eldin area," said Tanya. "It seems a lot of individuals are mining jewels there these days and selling them. We buy them in quantity and fashion then into jewelry at our Gerudo Town workshop."

"They are beautiful," said Lapha.

Lapha finally settled on a pair of bracelets she thought would go well with Mila's pink skin coloring and golden eyes.

"By the way, Princess Lapha, how is your father, Link," said Tonya. "He was a very regular shopper here for quite some time."

"He's fine," said Lapha. "He shopped here regularly?"

"Yes, he often bought some jewelry here or at one of our other shops," said Tanya. "But that was a while ago. Anyway, let me wrap your purchase."

Lapha left, holding her small package. She thought Mila would like the bracelets. Now it was time to get some dinner.

Near the central fountain of Castle Town, two parties nearly bumped into each other. One person was thinking hard about something and oblivious to their surroundings. And the other party had their arms around each other and were talking while gazing into each other's eyes.

"Oh! Sorry," exclaimed Lapha.

"No, it's our fault," said Link.

Then Tila, Link, and Lapha all burst out laughing and exchanged hugs.

"I really should install Midon's proximity rune," laughed Lapha. "How are you both?"

"Fine," said Link. "Have you eaten, Laff? Come join us!"

"And even if you have eaten, please join us. We're headed to the Akkala Fish House for some fresh Akkala Angler," said Tila. "Link doesn't care for the liver all that much, and it's a bit rich for one person to eat the whole thing, so you and I can split it."

"Thanks, I haven't eaten yet, but are you sure you don't mind?" said Lapha.

"Not at all, we're happy to see you," said Tila. "I blame Link that we don't get together more often. You work so nearby, but my darling husband is terrible at organizing social events."

"Guilty!" laughed Link.

When they reached the restaurant, the proprietor knew Link and Tila as excellent customers from before they were married.

"Mistress Tila and Prince Link, welcome!" said the proprietor Mandel. "It's always a pleasure to have you, such connoisseurs of fine fish. I still have a table available."

"This is my sister, Princess Lapha," said Link. "She and Tila are the fish experts."

"An honor, Mistress Lapha," said Mandel. "Come follow me."

They followed Mandel to a table near the back. The small restaurant was quite busy, almost all of the patrons being Hylians.

"Do you happen to have a fresh Akkala Angler big enough for the three of us?" said Tila.

"I have one that might do if you are all not too hungry, Mistress Tila," said Mandel. "Otherwise, perhaps you would like to add a side order of snails or crabs? Both are fresh, not rune created."

"Yes, that's a good idea. We will have an order of crabs," said Tila. "Oh, and please say hello to Palla."

"Of course, Mistress," said Mandel bowing and retreating to the kitchen to place the order.

"Mandel and his wife Palla are from North Hyrule," explained Link. "They have been very successful with their seafood restaurant."

"They specialize in saltwater fish," said Tila. "I was so thrilled when we first found it. Wait until you taste the liver, Lapha."

"I've never had Akkala Angler, Tila," said Lapha. "I'm looking forward to it. But, you know, it's funny you mentioned me working so close by. I'm thinking of trying to work more from home."

"Can you do that, Laff?" said Link.

"Yes, I can do a lot more remotely via my Tab or other portable equipment now," said Lapha. "And with high-speed watercraft, it's easy to return to Hyrule Castle if I'm needed."

Link looked at Tila, and she nodded.

"We may be in the same situation, Laff," said Link. "Tila and I are talking about starting a family soon. In that case, we would want our child to grow up with other Zoras. So, when we know for sure, I will request a transfer, perhaps splitting our time between the two domains."

"That would be great," said Lapha. "I may end up seeing you more often then too. But has the time gone by that fast? It feels like just the other day we were playing together, Link."

The crabs arrived first, and they all dug in. After a short while, the angler came too.

"Oh, this is delicious, Tila," said Lapha closing her eyes as she savored a piece of angler. "Slightly spicy, but moist and tender."

"Save room for the liver!" laughed Tila. "That's the real delicacy. Here, let me split it with you now. But I recommend you save it for last. Trust me. You'll want the taste to linger."

They all resumed eating.

"Can we ask what you're working on these days, Laff?" said Link. "Or is that a secret?"

"No, it's still about biology and disease," said Lapha after swallowing a bite of fish. "But, I have recently become interested in the possible interplay between science and magic."

"What do you mean?" said Link.

"Well, take Mom or Mila," said Lapha. "They can heal wounds. As a scientist, I would like to have a scientific explanation for that ability. But so far, no one has been able to figure out how they do it. Or, take Princess Zelda's sealing power. What allows her to do that? She has the blood of the Goddess. But is there a scientific way to detect or confirm that from her blood?

"Well, I won't pretend to understand the technical aspects," said Link. "But don't you believe there are supernatural things that science cannot explain? Princess Zelda and I ran into an evil witch in the Gerudo Desert, and her power seemed magical."

"Very possibly," said Lapha. "But we should accept that only as a last resort after we exhaust all possible natural explanations."

"What specifically are you doing to investigate this?" said Tila.

"Well, I am starting by analyzing blood and its components," said Lapha. "I have taken samples from all of the Hyrule Royal Family, Queen Zelda, Prince Rudin, Princess Zelda, and Princess Astra. I want to collect samples from our family as well to analyze Mom's healing power and Dad's flurry rush ability, comparing blood characteristics. I'm hoping to find some distinguishing characteristics."

"That might be interesting," said Tila. "There may be some mathematical structure or pattern to what you're analyzing."

"Yes, I should share my findings with you, Tila," said Lapha. "You may see something there."

"Well, best of luck in your research," said Link. "Though you probably don't believe in luck either, right?"

"I believe in chance, very much so," said Lapha. "Anyway, I will be visiting home this weekend, and I'll talk to Mom and Dad about working from there. I miss them and our Domain. And I miss Mi and Mido, too."

"I'm sure they will all be thrilled," said Link. "You just have to put up with Mido's sense of humor. Tila and I are planning to visit this weekend, too, so we can have a big family reunion then."

Lapha had finished her share of the fish, and it was time to taste the liver.

"Oh! This liver is to die for, Tila!" exclaimed Lapha as she finally bit into it.

"I know! I told you!" laughed Tila. "I'm glad it's not wasted on my Hylian husband. From what your family tells me, he seems to have inherited his father's palette."

"Very funny," said Link. "But I also inherited his good fortune, because I met you, sweetheart."

"Speaking of inheriting," said Lapha. "My work can also be used to identify one's heritage, who a person's father and mother is."

"I guess that could prove useful if the issue were in doubt," said Tila.

They finished dinner, then said goodnight.

It was two days later that Lapha arrived in Zora's Domain around midday. Tila and Link were planning to visit the following day.

"Hi Mom, Dad, I'm home," shouted Lapha as she entered the front door of her family's house by Mikau Lake.

Mipha and Link were upstairs in the room they used as a study, going over some older unpublished journal manuscripts Link had written. Mila and Midon were out.

"Be right down, sweetheart," said Mipha.

She and Link put down the papers and went downstairs, then exchanged hugs with Lapha.

"Hungry?" asked Link.

"Starving," laughed Lapha. "And I thought you might be too, so I brought some porgies from Castle Town."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you, sweetheart," said Mipha kissing her on the cheek.

"I know they're your favorite, Mom," said Lapha. "And Dad will eat anything."

"I think my reputation for that is a bit undeserved," laughed Link as he took two of the porgies to the kitchen. "I never actually ate any Dubious Food I made."

After frying the two porgies, Link joined them at the dining room table.

"Mi and Mido are out, I assume?" said Lapha.

"Yes, but they'll be home for dinner," said Mipha. "Are you staying long? I hope so."

"All weekend if it's alright," said Lapha after swallowing a bite. "I miss it here, our Domain, and being with you and the family. I sometimes take walks alone in the evening to think, and then I find myself wishing I was here instead. Our Domain is so beautiful and peaceful. I want to try working more from home when I don't need to use lab equipment. That is if you don't mind."

"Why would we mind, sweetheart? We'd love to have you!" said Mipha. "Your room is always available."

"Yes, this will always be your home whenever you wish, sweetheart," said Link. "And I know Mila and Midon would be thrilled if you stayed here more often."

"That's great. I can even access some lab equipment through my Tab now," said Lapha. "So, I think this can work."

"Do you see Tila and Link much?" said Mipha. "They're visiting tomorrow."

"I sometimes run into them of an early evening," said Lapha. "I literally ran into them two days ago. They're usually swimming together or going to dinner in Castle Town, their arms around each other."

"Yes, they are certainly a very loving couple," said Mipha.

"They're not the only loving couple in the family," said Link as he smiled at Mipha.

"No, they're not, but let's not embarrass our dear daughter," laughed Mipha.

"Don't worry, I'm not embarrassed at all," laughed Lapha. "We all know how much you two love each other."

After lunch, Lapha made her way to her room, then paused to look around. There were so many of her memories here, memories from when she was a child. There were the souvenirs from Castle Town her parents had brought back for her when she was young. And on the dresser were awards she had won at school, the science award and class honors award. They were the kinds of things you hated to dispose of because they mattered so much to you at the time you received them, even though you had moved on with your life by now. After arranging things the way she liked, she settled in and began reading her Tab. She would do that until she felt like taking a swim.

Mila and Midon returned home in time for dinner.

"Laff, great to see you!" said Midon as they embraced. "You still keeping Dr. Purah busy?"

"She's still keeping me busy," laughed Lapha. "But it's great to see you too."

"Come here, Laff," said Mila as they embraced. "My baby sister, how you've grown! You still like the work?"

"I do," said Lapha. "I've found what I love doing. And it seems you have too, Mi. Your book was very well received."

Later, before dinner, Lapha went to Mila's room and gave her the bracelets.

"Oh, Laff, they're beautiful!" said Mila. "I love them! But you shouldn't have."

"I thought you would like them, Mi, and the salesperson, Tanya, was a bit persistent," said Lapha.

"Oh, yes, Tanya," laughed Mila. "I've met her with Dad. But you look well, Laff. Are you?"

"Tanya mentioned Dad was a good customer," said Lapha. "Yes, I am. I like to keep busy, and there are so many things about science to learn about. Oh, I guess we should go to dinner now. I hear Midon at the table already."

"That figures," laughed Mila.

Tila and Link arrived around lunchtime the next day, and the dining room was suddenly crowded with seven people.

"I am so happy to have my whole family together again," said Mipha as she smiled and looked around the table.

"We love being here, Mom," said young Link. "And it seems like we may all be here more in the future."

"And that's fine," said Link. "We have plenty of room."

"And I could use some sibling help keeping Mila from floating away in awe of herself and her book's success," said Midon.

"I'm surprised you even notice I'm here, Midon," said Mila. "You're either sunk deep in code or fin to fin with Larena."

"It does feel just like home again," laughed Lapha as she clapped her hands. "I love it!"

"You are all dear family, and nothing would make us happier than to have you back home as long as you like," said Mipha.

"Yes, it's great to have you here," said Link.

The dinner was pleasant, and when it ended, everyone but Lapha went out. Lapha returned to her room to begin analyzing the data she had collected. And it was then that she became troubled.

She had collected blood samples from everyone and was analyzing the patterns, searching for distinguishing characteristics that allowed Mila to have healing power and not her, for example. And she also analyzed her father's samples versus others to see if she could determine how he was able to perform a flurry rush.

The patterns were difficult to analyze, and she had developed some code in the lab to help filter comparisons. It was when she began comparing Princess Astra's sample with others that she noticed something strange. And then strange turned into alarming. At first, she didn't believe what she saw. Had she been careless and mixed up her samples? But she double and triple checked her results. Then she thought long and hard about what to do. She needed to confer with her siblings about this.

It was very early the next morning when young Link's Tab went off.

"Ummm, what is it, sweetheart?" said Tila sleepily as she turned to Link. She was asleep next to him in the slumber pool in his room.

"Relax, sweetheart, and go back to sleep," said Link looking at his Tab and thinking at first it was a Royal Guard emergency. "It's still very early. Lapha needs to meet with me for some reason. I'll let you know what it's about later."

"Ummmm, okay, darling," said Tila closing her eyes again.

Tila fell back asleep, and young Link got dressed and quietly made his way to the lower level of the Domain where Lapha's message said to meet. It was still very early, the eastern sky only beginning to show signs of the sun rising soon.

When Link arrived, Mila, Midon, and Lapha were already there. They were floating in the water in a circle, and Link undressed again and joined them in the water.

"Ah, here is Link," said Lapha. "Now, we can begin."

"Okay, what's floating, Laff?" said Midon. "Why the secret meeting so early? Are we plotting to take over the Domain or something? I didn't know Mila was that ambitious."

"No, and it's not a joking matter, Midon," said Lapha seriously. "I wanted all of us to meet before our parents awoke. I've learned something startling, and I don't know what I should do. And this affects all of us as a family."

"We're listening, Laff," said Mila.

"As you know, I've been studying aspects of blood to determine if science could identify characteristics that enable one to use what we call magic," said Lapha. "In the process, I have identified ways to determine family relationships. Without getting technical, close relatives have certain things in common. Moreover, only close relatives have those things in common. We inherit some from our father and some from our mother."

"All right, I think we all understand that," said Mila.

"Now, of course, in a case like ours where our parents are different races, any of our pure Zora characteristics are entirely Mom's, and, for Link here, any pure Hylian characteristics entirely Dad's. But the elements in our genetic makeup that are common to both Zoras and Hylians could come from either Mom or Dad. That's why you have different colored eyes, Midon."

"We follow, but where is this flowing, Laff?" said Midon suppressing a yawn.

"Give me a chance to explain," said Lapha. "So, when I analyzed the Hyrule Royal Family, I could tell that Princess Zelda had aspects of her blood's structure that came from Queen Zelda and others that came from Prince Rudin. But, to my surprise, when I analyzed Princess Astra, I found she had aspects from Queen Zelda and aspects from an entirely different Hylian than Prince Rudin, although someone that shared many of Prince Rudin's traits."

"What?!" said Link. "You're saying Prince Rudin is not Princess Astra's father? That would be a royal scandal!"

"Yes, that's right," said Lapha. "I double and triple checked my results."

"Well, that is a bit shocking," said Mila. "Our cousin has a different father? Then she is not our cousin, after all. She's not related to us biologically."

"Wait, I'm not finished, Mi," said Lapha. "That's not why I called this meeting. When I analyzed the aspects of Princess Astra that came from her father's side, I recognized the pattern as one I had seen before. So, I went over my data."

"So, you were able to figure out who Princess Astra's father is?" said Link.

"Yes," said Lapha, and then she paused.

"It's Dad."

"What!" exclaimed everyone except Lapha simultaneously as their mouths dropped.

"You're sure about this, Lapha?" said Link.

"Yes, one hundred percent sure," said Lapha.

"Holy Hylia," said Midon. "That might explain why Dad has been spending so much time with Astra over the years. But this is going to kill Mom."

"I know, right?" said Lapha. "I don't know what I should do. Should I ignore it? I mean, we all love both Mom and Dad. This could mean the breakup of our family."

"Yes, and just as everyone is planning to rejoin it at home," said Midon.

"Wait, let's not swim too far ahead of our wake," said Mila. "You're saying that Dad fathered a child with Queen Zelda about seven years ago? Dad cheated on Mom? I don't believe it! There isn't an immoral bone in Dad's body, and we all know how great his love for Mom is. What you are suggesting, Lapha, simply could not have happened."

"Well, scientifically, all I am saying is that the physical evidence shows Princess Astra is our half-sister," said Lapha. "I am not saying how that happened."

"Well, okay, Laff," laughed Midon. "But you're the scientist here. How else could it have happened? I mean, Dad and Zelda have always been close, and there is some emotional attachment between the two of them. Dad visits Hyrule Castle alone sometimes to attend ambassador meetings. Maybe he stayed up late with Zelda, and you know how Hylians can be. Maybe they both had too much to drink or something. Anyone could have a moment of weakness. Who knows?"

"Who knows?" shouted Mila angrily. "You should know, Midon! I feel like smacking you for saying what you just did! If you know anything about Dad, you would realize that simply cannot have happened! And would you care to explain to Larena your sudden tolerance for so-called 'moments of weakness'? I'm sure your dear sweetheart would be interested."

"All right," said Midon. "Then how do you explain it, Mila?"

"I can't, but it feels so wrong to me," said Mila.

And then Mila started to cry.

"Mi, don't cry," said Lapha as she embraced Mila and tried to comfort her.

"But if what Midon said is true, our family is over," sobbed Mila. "We're done. Do you think Mom can ever get over something like this? It will break her heart in two. I don't know how she could go on living with hurt like this."

"So, what should we do?" said Midon. "That's what you called us together to decide, right, Laff? I vote we do nothing. This happened seven years ago, and no harm has come of it. So, why make a splash about it now? Let it remain a sunken secret."

"I think we should talk to Dad," said Link. "How can we ever look Dad in the eye after this, and pretend nothing happened? I can't. Mom and Dad will notice."

"I also think we should talk to Dad," said Lapha. "But I feel funny if all of us confront him at once. Mi, you were always the closest to Dad growing up. Maybe you could talk to him privately, and see what he says?"

Mila was still sobbing softly but bringing herself under control. After composing herself, she spoke up.

"Fine, I will talk with Dad on behalf of all of us," said Mila. "I'll wait until Mom is out. Dad agreed to work with me on organizing some unpublished parts of his journal, so that will be a perfect time. But you have to promise you will say nothing until I find out what happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but I have to tell Tila," said Link. "I know she will promise not to say anything, but Tila will ask me what my meeting was about, and I don't want to have any secrets from her."

No one objected, and the meeting disbanded. When Link got back to his room, Tila was already awake but still in the slumber pool.

"What was the meeting about, sweetheart?" said Tila. "And I can hear you better if you join me in the water."

Young Link got undressed and entered the pool.

"I feel like all I've been doing is getting dressed and undressed all morning," said Link. "But the topic of conversation was pretty serious."

He explained Lapha's findings.

"Oh, wow!" said Tila. "That is so unreal! Astra is your half-sister? That explains that similar freckle pattern I saw on your and her arm. I should have realized that it meant something. But she and her parents don't know?"

"No, and we need to keep this a secret," said Link. "I'm afraid you married into a complicated family."

"Yes, I can see that," said Tila. "But it's still the family I want because it comes with you. Come here, and I'll massage your neck. You seem a bit stressed. And I can understand how upsetting this must be to you and your siblings. But I would wait for Mi to hear what Father has to say."

"You're right, of course," said Link. "Oh! That massage does feel good."

Breakfast later that morning was quieter than usual, and Mipha noticed it.

"You're all as quiet as clams this morning," said Mipha. "Is anything wrong?"

"I guess we all have things on our mind, Mom," said Mila. "Sorry. Maybe we'll be better company later."

"No, it's fine," said Mipha. "Just be yourself. I only wondered that's all."

"I had a message from Daruk last night," said Link. "He's still doing fine and getting more comfortable using his Tab. He said tourism is up recently, particularly the number of Hylian tourists. He was asking me if I knew why?"

"Wow, who knows?" said young Link. "I never knew we were that thrilled with the Death Mountain area. Anyway, Tila and I are off to do some hiking around Ruto Mountain. Lapha, you're welcome to join us."

"That sounds like fun," said Lapha.

All of them were eager to leave to give Mila a chance for a private conversation with their father.

"I'm going to spend some time with Sidon going over Ruta," said Mipha.

"I'm meeting Larena by Ruto Lake for a swim," said Midon.

"Dad, why don't you and I go over some of your unpublished journals?" said Mila.

"Are you sure you want to spend a nice day-off doing that, sweetheart?" said Link. "It can wait."

"I don't mind," said Mila. "And Kendal has guard duty this weekend anyway."

"All right, fine," said Link.

After breakfast, everyone left, while Mila and Link went upstairs to the study.

"Mom and I were going over this manuscript earlier," said Link pulling some papers from a shelf when Mila stopped him.

"Dad, I need to speak with you," said Mila. "Can we sit down."

"Of course," said Link sitting down as Mila sat across from him.

Now Link was wondering what was on Mila's mind. Was she going to tell him she was getting married? But then she would want Mipha there.

"What's on your mind?" said Link.

"It's about Princess Astra," said Mila looking at him. "Lapha has a way of determining a person's parents from a blood sample. She said the test shows that Astra is Queen Zelda's mother, which we all knew. But she said the test shows you are Astra's father."

"Oh!" said Link. "Lapha's test confirms that? I wondered if there would ever be a way to prove it. That's amazing."

"'That's amazing'? Is that all you have to say, Dad? I feel very strange discussing this with you," said Mila. "So, you knew Astra is your daughter?"

"I knew it in a sense though I wasn't sure," said Link.

"Dad, do you know what you're saying? You're admitting that you and Zelda had a child? Does Mom know about this? I'm baffled by how calm you are about all this. My insides are bubbling," said Mila.

"This is complicated, sweetheart," said Link. "Mom knows about it. But Queen Zelda does not. She assumes Astra is her husband's child."

"Mom knows about it, but the child's mother doesn't?" said Mila. "The more we speak, the more confused I am! And Mom accepts this?"

"I said it's complicated, sweetheart," said Link. "But let me clear up one thing. I never cheated on Mom, at least not consciously or intentionally. And I know that sounds even more confusing, so let me tell my story from start to finish. I wrote a good deal of it down among my unpublished works."

"I'm listening, Dad," said Mila.

"It started with that incident in the Gerudo Desert," said Link.

Link then proceeded to summarize what happened when Timela tampered with time and confused everyone into believing the Temple of Time had failed, and he had spent eight years with Zelda.

"And at the end, Hylia restored the temporal order, but I found that Astra had somehow survived and made it into this timeline," said Link. "At least I assumed she was the same person. All her features were identical. Now Lapha's test confirms it."

Mila sat there quietly. It was an awful lot to take in.

"All right, things make some sense to me now," said Mila. "And Mom took this well?"

"As well as could be expected," said Link. "She understood what happened wasn't exactly my fault. The tricky part was the last days I spent there as Zelda's husband. I was trying to do the right thing by both Mom, Zelda, and Astra. I did my best."

"I see," said Mila.

"Now that you know, you must promise not to say anything," said Link. "Astra's happiness depends on it. I hope you can see that."

"Yes, I do," said Mila.

Then Mila stood and reached out for him, and Link stood, and they embraced.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," said Mila. "This must be very hard for you and Mom."

"We've managed to cope with it, sweetheart," said Link. "As you well know, my life has not been a simple one. But I suspect the Goddess has some purpose in having Astra survive the way she did. And if so, then it's easier to accept what happened. But I'm glad we spoke. I'd hate for you and the others to get the wrong idea, though it's perfectly natural that you would."

Mila held onto her father.

"I believed in you, Dad," said Mila. "I've always believed in you."

"I'm glad my big little girl still does," said Link as he held her. "I guess I wasn't such a bad father, was I?"

"Aren't, not wasn't, Dad," said Mila. "And you're the best anyone could wish for."

Mila leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Link. "You know, when you were small, you always used to worry I would want to be with Hylians someday and leave our family. I can see why hearing about this could play to those old fears. But I promised you back then I would always be here for you, and I always will, as long as Hylia gives me."

"I know, Dad," said Mila. "And I've gotten over those fears. I know you belong here, and you always did once Mom captured your heart. But I couldn't think of how to explain what happened with Astra. Now I understand."

"It's probably best if I tell all of you in person at dinner, and give everyone a chance to ask questions of Mom or me," said Link.

"Perfect," said Mila.

"And I guess you never intended to go over my unpublished notes, did you?"

"I was thinking of a way to get us alone together," laughed Mila.

"Well, I don't feel like going over manuscripts now either," said Link. "Are you up for a swim?"

"Always," laughed Mila. "Race you up the falls, Dad?"

"If I win, you'll never live it down," laughed Link. "But somehow, I think my title as the slowest swimmer in the domain will stay safe."

At dinner, Link explained the whole story over again to the entire family. Mila had heard it before, so she spent most of her time looking at Mipha to see how she felt. By the time Link finished, dinner was over. Then Mipha spoke up.

"You must all keep this absolutely secret," said Mipha. "Not just to avoid a crisis for Astra, but it may even be Hylia's design that no one knows, at least for now. And if you are wondering how I feel about it, I've grown to accept it. Astra is a beautiful little girl, and I am happy she is alive. Do we all understand each other?"

"Yes," said Mila, and everyone else nodded acceptance.

"Now, not another word about Astra's paternity," said Mipha. "An idle comment might be overheard. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded again.

"I'll make sure no one else sees my data," said Lapha.

"With that out of the way, I think we could all use a swim," said Mipha.

"Everyone to Ruto Lake," said Midon. "Mila, you owe me another race. And Lapha, you can race me too now. Tila, what about you?"

"You're on, Mido," said Lapha. "And I've seen Tila swim. Start thinking about how you'll feel when you finish fourth!"

Lapha looked around and smiled as they made their way out the door. She would enjoy being back home.

Mipha and Link were the last to leave the house.

"I was sorry at first that they had to learn about this," said Link. "But in a way, I'm relieved as well. I never liked having to keep secrets from our family."

"I agree," said Mipha as she put her arm around him. "Ready for some swimming with your children? Doesn't that statement take you back?"

"Yes," laughed Link. "And I'm ready for some swimming with you too, sweetheart."

"Then let's go," said Mipha. "What makes you think I don't want to race too? I'm still young."

"Come on," said Link. "At least I might beat you on land to the water."

Mipha and Link ran laughing past the children who were walking to the lake and dove in together.

"Call it a tie," laughed Link.

"Call it that I didn't want to embarrass you," laughed Mipha.

Mipha and Link embraced as they floated in the water and kissed. Then they kissed some more.

"Will Mom and Dad ever grow up?" said Midon shaking his head.

"Probably not," laughed Mila. "And I hope they never do!"

Lapha laughed. Being home again really would be great!


	124. Underground Economy

**Chapter 109 - Underground Economy**

 _Summary: The Hyrule Treasury needs to mint more Rupees than usual. Queen Zelda asks Link to start investigating._

Link sat at his study table, thinking about how to write this next chapter in his journal, what he should say at this point, and what he should save for later chapters. He was trying to be faithful to events as they occurred, to write things down as they happened, and only reflect what they knew at the time. He wanted the story to unfold for the reader the way it did for them.

Looking back now, he could say that this was the moment when they got their first inkling that something was wrong. At the time, though, it wasn't all that clear. Really, who knew that the first warning would come from a report by the Hyrule Treasury? Though, come to think of it, you could even say the story began further back, with that stranger Link ran into when he was returning from his visit with Daruk, the one eating lunch at Foothill Stable. Then Link chuckled to himself. You could tell he was an old-timer. He still called them stables, but to most people these days, it was the Foothill Service Area now.

But it did take some time for the pieces of the puzzle to come together. And that's how Link needed to tell the story. In the meantime, people got on with their lives, and he needed to write about those events too.

But enough thinking! He had best get on with writing before Mila complained he was taking too long again! He could hear his dear daughter's voice now.

"Dad, please, just keep on writing!" said Mila. "You refuse to use the Tab dictation rune, so you have to write it all down. Explain what happened in your own words, and what you thought at the time. My editors and I can clean it up for publication."

Yes, Mila had editors to help her now. Well, so be it, thought Link, as he began writing the chapter.

It was early morning at Hyrule Castle as Tila awoke to see her husband Link floating next to her, still sound asleep. She reached for her Tab at the side of the slumber pool and noticed the time. Then she turned back to Link.

"Wake up, sweetheart," said Tila. "Don't you have to work today?"

"Ummmm," said Link stretching out his arms, then opening his eyes. He looked over at Tila and smiled.

"No, I have today off," said Link. "Did I forget to tell you?"

"Obviously," said Tila. "And why are you off today?"

"Today is the monthly minister and ambassador meetings,' said Link. "Princess Zelda and her mother won't leave the Castle all day. The regular guards have everything well in hand."

"Wonderful!" said Tila as she reached out and touched his cheek. "Do you want to sleep some more? Or, as long as you're awake…"

"Yes, as long as I'm awake, that one," said Link as he reached for her, and they embraced then started kissing.

Meanwhile, at another part of the Castle, both Queen, and Princess Zelda were attending the monthly Ministers meeting, to be followed immediately after that by the monthly Ambassadors meeting. Princess Zelda had become an active meeting participant now. She needed to learn about the business of ruling Hyrule, but she also wanted to find ways to help her mother. Her mother had been shouldering this responsibility for over thirty years now and deserved some help.

"We are making excellent progress extending high-speed transportation on both land and water to all major areas of Hyrule, Your Majesty," said the Transportation Minister, Morton. "The major villages are already well-served except for Goron City. The Eldin Region remains an engineering challenge because of the harsh climate there and the unstable geologic conditions caused by the active volcano. Our engineers are suggesting it may be wiser to limit the ground transportation from there and wait until air transport is perfected."

"When do you expect passenger air transport to become feasible, Morton?" said Queen Zelda.

"The engineering department would know best, but I expect the first passenger air service could be in places in as little as three years," said Morton. "They are still testing prototypes with limited flights, but the results so far look promising."

"Very well," said Queen Zelda. "Then we should follow the engineering department's recommendation, and build only one ground transport route from the Eldin Region to a terminus where passengers can connect."

"Excellent, Your Majesty," said Morton. "We will proceed in that manner. That is all I have to report at this time."

"I am next on the agenda, Your Majesty," said Tildon from the Treasury Department speaking next. "The Hyrule economy remains strong. I have supplied the monthly figures in our usual report by Tab, and unless you wish me to go over them, I will be happy to answer any questions."

"Yes, Tildon, I read your report," said Queen Zelda. "I notice there has been an increasing trend in Rupees minted, but no corresponding increase in the money supply reflected in the economic figures, the number of Rupees in circulation used for goods and services. Is there any explanation for that anomaly?"

"Yes, we noticed that as well, Your Majesty," said Tildon. "And so far we have been unable to determine the cause. It seems Rupees are either being hoarded or spent in ways we cannot track."

"But can you isolate where the demand for additional Rupees is coming from?" said Princess Zelda, speaking up.

"It's not just one region, Your Highness," said Tildon. "The increase is in several locations, though the Gerudo region shows the most increase. I regret I don't have any more information than that at this time."

"Is this any cause for concern, Tildon?" said Princess Zelda.

"No serious concern, I believe at this point, Your Highness," said Tildon. "The Treasury stands ready to supply Rupees at the increased level demanded."

"Well, please watch the trend and keep us informed, Tildon," said Queen Zelda as she puzzled over it. "Anyway, let's continue to the next item on the agenda, the Minister of Education."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Elmond. "My report, as usual, has been supplied by Tab. We have increased the number of classes available by Tab to those unable to attend in person. And the curriculum is being updated each year as you requested to reflect new scientific discoveries."

"The standardized test scores have not shown any improvement in the last two years, Elmond," said Queen Zelda. "And it is not that there isn't room for improvement either. I am expecting better. From the report I read, it seems science is a weak area. What are you doing about that?"

"We are seeking more qualified instructors, Your Majesty," said Elmond. "It has been difficult finding them."

"Then you need to look harder, or start looking yourself for other work," said Queen Zelda. "I am unhappy at the level of science aptitude in our schools, and the fact the strong progress we initially made after I became Queen has stagnated. I want to see that improved. Have I been clear enough?"

"Very clear, Your Majesty," said Elmond.

"The next item is the Ministry of Health's report," said Princess Zelda.

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, three of Link's children were having breakfast.

"Morning Mi and Laff," said Midon as he joined them at the table for breakfast. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Mom had an early meeting with Grandfather, and Dad left for Hyrule Castle. He has an ambassador's meeting today," said Mila.

"Good thing we cleared up Dad's relationship with Zelda," said Midon.

"Midon, I swear, you are going to feel my fin across your face if you say one more word about that!" said Mila angrily. "It's not a joking matter! I still can't believe you could even think that about our father!"

"I agree with Mi," said Lapha. "If Mom or Dad overheard you, they would be deeply hurt to think that's how you felt about Dad."

"I'm sorry," said Midon. "It was a joking comment in poor taste, and it won't happen again. You know I love and respect Dad as much as any of you."

"Then try to show it!" said Mila, still visibly upset. "Can't you see how hard this must be for Mom and Dad to deal with? And here you are making wisecracks!"

"I said I'm sorry, and I meant it, Sis," said Midon. "Really."

Meanwhile, outside the meeting room, the ambassadors from four of the five major areas of Hyrule were waiting for their turn to meet with Queen and Princess Zelda. The Rito ambassador usually timed her arrival at the last minute since she could fly directly there. Gerudo ambassador Raynia was chatting with Goron ambassador Hadon. Link was Zora ambassador, and he saw North Hyrule ambassador Laray waiting alone nearby. Laray had lost her sister Tiray to the sorceress Vera slightly over ten years ago now. Link went over and spoke to her.

"Laray, it's good to see you again," said Link. "You are well, I hope?"

"Yes, very well, thank you, Link," said Laray. "And you and your lovely family are well too?"

"All fine," said Link. "Mipha is the same as always. The children are all grown, but we have three living at home now, which is great."

"That's wonderful," said Laray. "I still remember that Cross Currents concert we all attended. I had so much fun, and I needed some fun back then. I'm still very grateful to you and Mipha for your help. You're probably tired of hearing it, but I am so sorry for what happened with my cousin Sopha. All of us in the family were shocked, and Queen Faray feels especially bad about it, that she let you down."

"Thank you, but it wasn't anyone's fault, but Sopha's," said Link. "I never fully trusted her. But on a brighter note, my son Link seems to be very happily married to your other cousin, Tila."

"Oh, yes," laughed Laray. "And we've never seen Tila happier either. I guess that's a good sign when both husband and wife are ecstatic over each other. I understand Princess Zelda is attending these meetings now?"

"Yes, her mother wants to make her comfortable with her future responsibilities," said Link.

"But Queen Zelda is still so young," said Laray. "She is not thinking of abdicating, is she?"

"No, no, I don't think so," said Link. "She's just always been worried about leaving Hyrule unprepared, so she errs on the side of caution. It's probably because of all she went through when she was young."

"Oh, it looks like the ministers meeting is ending," said Laray. "We can go in now. And here comes Rayna, right on time."

Rayna was the Rito ambassador, and she had flown in moments earlier.

Queen and Princess Zelda greeted everyone, and then they got down to business.

"Thank you all for attending," said Queen Zelda. "I know we usually conduct these meetings by Tab, but every six months or so, I like to meet in person. It gives us all a chance to get to know each other at lunch or in conversations outside our meeting. Shall we begin with the Gerudo report, Ambassador Raynia?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty, Your Highness, and fellow ambassadors," said Raynia. "I agree it is nice to meet in person from time to time. As usual, my formal report should be available on everyone's Tab. Things have been going well. Chief Baleria has grown comfortable with her responsibilities. And our economy is still strong."

"Ambassador Raynia," said Princess Zelda. "Thank you for your Tab report. We heard earlier that there was a heightened demand for Rupees in the Gerudo region. Can you think of any reason for that?"

"No, I'm sorry, I cannot," said Raynia. "I was not aware of that. But that is all I have to report."

"The Goron ambassador is next, Hadon?" said Princess Zelda.

"Thank you, Your Highness. We've seen increased Hylian tourism," said Hadon. "And that's very welcome! We are hoping the Hyrule engineers can finish the high-speed transport system soon. We think that would enable even more tourists to visit us and see our remarkable sights as well as soak their aches and pains away in our recuperative hot springs. That is all I have aside from what is in my written report."

"Yes, we are actively working on the transport system, Ambassador Hadon," said Princess Zelda.

"The North Hyrule ambassador, Laray is next," said Princess Zelda.

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Laray. "We have developed some upgrades to the Compendium Rune that we are testing in North Hyrule. We will transfer the technology to your science department when it is fully tested. The Sheikah in charge of the Shrine of Transformation have installed some further safeguards to prevent the unfortunate incident that occurred. So, in the future, no one will have the ability to duplicate themself. There are several other construction and development projects underway that I included in my report, the most interesting one probably being the work on air transport. That is all I have to report."

"Yes, I always find your reports interesting reading, Ambassador Laray," said Queen Zelda. "We owe your land and the Sheikah technology from there so much."

"Rito Ambassador Rayna is next," said Princess Zelda.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, and fellow ambassadors," said Rayna. "As always, our written report is available on your Tabs. I have nothing to add to it. But we are very interested in any decisions involving air transport. We are concerned air transport could prove hazardous to us and want to make sure there are safeguards in place before this proceeds too far."

"We will have safeguards in place to avoid any such accidents, Ambassador Rayna," said Laray. "It's no different than avoiding running someone over with a motor-driven cycle but taking into account one more dimension. Trust me, that will not be a problem. But we welcome any Rito who are interested in reviewing our work and assisting in the project."

"I will let the Village Elder know," said Rayna. "Thank you, Ambassador Laray."

"That leaves the Zora Ambassador, Link," said Princess Zelda.

"Sorry, you always have to go last, Link," said Queen Zelda. "But we do it alphabetically by region."

"That's alright, Your Majesty," said Link. "It gives me more time to prepare. My report on water quality was sent to everyone by Tab. The water purity remains at high levels and the quantity of water supplied by the Domain meets all demands. We have improved transportation to and from the Domain after the construction of the terminal at Spool Bight. I don't have anything else to add, and the rest of the everyday items are in my report."

"Very well," said Queen Zelda. "Now you are all invited to a buffet lunch in the dining hall. And I hope you are all as hungry as I am after sitting through meetings all morning. Meeting adjourned!"

They all made their way to the dining room and had a pleasant lunch. It was after lunch that Queen Zelda asked Link to meet with her privately.

"What is it, Zelda?" said Link after he joined Zelda in a private meeting room.

"Maybe nothing, but you know me. I worry. And I don't like things I can't explain. It's the scientist in me."

"Yes, I do know the scientist in you, ever since you wanted me to eat that frog," laughed Link.

"You still remember that?" laughed Zelda. "Oh, how young we were back then! I was a bit nerdy, wasn't I? But anyway, yes, something is bothering me. It's this issue with extra Rupees. What is causing a demand for Rupees and why? And what is happening to the extra Rupees? They don't seem to be being spent if I can understand the economic reports."

"Well, I know I won't understand the economic reports," said Link. "But you suspect there is something sinister about it?"

"I don't exactly suspect it, but I fear it," said Zelda.

"Alright, what would you like me to do, Zelda?" said Link.

"Link, I know we're both getting older, but you are still my go-to person for one-off assignments like this," said Zelda. "You are still the hero of Hyrule. I would like you to investigate, see if you can figure out anything. You have a nose for evil and can take care of yourself."

"All right," said Link. "I think Mipha won't be thrilled. Though on the one hand, she keeps reminding me I'm young. But then she reminds me I shouldn't be going off on adventures anymore, either. At least our family is all grown, so I don't have young children to worry about."

"If she feels strongly against you doing this, then I will think of someone else," said Zelda. "But as of now, I don't have anyone else with your vast experience in such matters and who can handle themself if danger threatens."

"So, I need first to figure out why the Gerudo need more Rupees. Is that it?" said Link. "That probably means a trip to Gerudo Town and the Kara Kara Bazaar. I had better dress to stay cool!"

"Well, you've kept yourself in good shape," laughed Zelda. "You can probably still pull off that woman's disguise at Gerudo Town."

"Oh, yes," laughed Link. "I love doing that! Have you ever tried eating with a veil on?"

"No," laughed Zelda. "But seriously, we don't want to alert whoever is behind this that we suspect anything. If indeed anyone is behind it."

"I understand," said Link. "But to investigate this without arousing suspicion will take time."

"Of course," said Zelda. "Take as long as necessary. Be secret and be safe. Now, have a safe trip home and give my love to Mipha and the family."

"I will," said Link.

Then he and Zelda embraced, and Link left to return to Zora's Domain. On the way, he picked up some Blue Nightshade flowers. Maybe Mipha would like them.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm home," said Link when he arrived at their house. Mipha was home, but the rest of the family was out.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" said Mipha as she ran to him, and they hugged and kissed.

"I could use another kiss," said Mipha. And they kissed again.

"I brought you some flowers," said Link handing her the bouquet.

"Oh! They're beautiful. And my favorites too!" said Mipha. "I love them! Now tell me what you did wrong."

"What? What do you mean?" said Link.

"You never bring me flowers unless something's wrong," said Mipha.

"I don't?" said Link. "I'm sorry to hear you say that."

Link proceeded to tell Mipha about Zelda's concerns and the mission.

"Did I guess it or not?" said Mipha. "I knew something was floating! You know I could ask Father to forbid you to do this. Long ago, we settled that you are a Zora citizen first, Prince Link, and a Hylian citizen second."

"I agree," said Link. "And Zelda said if you had reservations about me doing it, she would find someone else. But it doesn't sound perilous, Mipha, and Zelda has no one else to turn to for something like this."

"You know, this reminds me of the time after our marriage when you went off to save Gerudo Town. Back then I was getting ready to hatch Mila and Midon. You remember?"

"Of course," said Link. "And I promised to be safe then, and I will this time too. I need to nose around a little, keep my ear to the ground, so to speak."

"What two horrible Hylian expressions those are!" said Mipha. "You should say, click around and listen in the lake."

"Yes, I should use Zora expressions here," said Link. "I'm still trying."

"And you don't know this is not a perilous assignment," said Mipha. "What if there is indeed something sinister going on, and whoever is behind it finds out that you are investigating it?"

"I'll be careful," said Link. "I've dealt with danger before."

"Yes, like you dealt with Sopha, relying on a six-year-old to save your life?" said Mipha. "You have to be more like your old self, Link, like the Link you were when we married. Suspect danger anywhere and be ready for it. Can you still do that?"

"Of course I can," said Link. "I admit I was careless with Sopha, but I learned my lesson. Trust me on this."

"I do trust you, and I also love you," said Mipha. "I would offer to go with you, but that would only draw more attention to you. When do you plan to leave?"

"I think tomorrow after breakfast," said Link. "With the new high-speed public transport, I can get there and back quickly. And it's safer than taking a motorized cycle alone through the canyon. I will travel as an ordinary person, hang around Gerudo Town a bit, listen to what I can. Then I will return here and decide the next steps."

"You know you can't speak in Gerudo Town," said Mipha. "Nobody will think you're a Vai if you open your mouth."

"I know," said Link. "But I've managed that before. And I should check out the Kara Kara Bazaar too. If any Voe are involved, they won't be in Gerudo Town either."

"All right," said Mipha. "But Tab me any chance you can. And don't be too obvious seeking information."

"I will, and I won't," said Link. "Now, how about dinner and a swim?"

"Let me put these beautiful flowers in water first," said Mipha getting a vase from the shelf. "I remember you asked me what my favorite flower was on our wedding day. I wondered why."

"I remember," said Link. "My memory isn't that bad. It was something I kept wanting to ask your spirit before we were back together in life. But I guessed right. I used to leave one by your statue every time I visited the Domain, the statue in the plaza they never had to build this time, thank Hylia."

"Let's go," said Mipha taking his hand. "How about a swim first instead? We can tell the children at dinner since they will all be home tonight. You know Mila is going to be upset. I think she worries more than I do every time you go off on a mission. But you have to promise all of us you will be careful. I don't want them building any statues of you either."

"I promise," said Link. "I worked too hard to be with you. I'm not going to blow it now."


	125. Kara Kara Shopping

**Chapter 110 - Kara Kara Shopping**

 _Summary: Link begins his mission by visiting the Kara Kara Shopping Center in search of information._

A small package arrived in the evening addressed to Link and containing a new Tab and some pills in a bottle labeled vitamins. A short note explained that each tablet would modify the pitch of his voice for three hours to make him sound more like a Vai. The Tab was intended to replace his current one.

"Well, that's it in a nutshell, or a snail shell I should say," said Link after he explained his mission to his family at dinner. "I still struggle to remember the right Zora expression."

"Never mind your Zora grammar, Dad," said Mila. "My question is, why are you always the one that has to do this? Haven't you already done enough? And haven't you already put your family through enough worry?"

"I think it's because I have the most experience," said Link. "And Queen Zelda feels I can get to the bottom of things better than anyone else."

"I hope she finds someone else soon!" said Mila. "My stomach bubbles over every time you go off on one of these missions. Who knows what will happen? For the love of Hylia, look what happened the last time!"

"That was different, Mila," said Link. "I still know how to take care of myself. I promise all of you that I'll be careful."

"Does Linky know about this?" said Lapha, lapsing back to her old term for young Link.

"Not yet, but I will let him know," said Link. "And please remember this is confidential. My life may depend on no one knowing what I'm doing."

"I thought you told us the mission wasn't perilous," said Lapha. "Now, your life may be at risk? That seems to me to be the very definition of perilous."

"I meant if nobody draws attention to me, the mission should not be perilous," said Link. "I am traveling as a simple Sheikah tourist."

"All right, Dad," said Midon. "I'll set up the new Tab they sent over for you to use while on the mission. You'll have to leave your current Tab behind. What name are you going under?"

"Um, I haven't picked one yet, but I need one that will work if I'm a man or disguised as a woman," said Link.

"How about 'Dorian'?" said Lapha. "That sounds Sheikah like and could work for either gender."

"Does that work? All right, Dorian, it is then," said Link.

"So your message handle will be Dorian3_KV, the KV standing for Kakariko Village," said Midon. "And I am setting something else up too. You have a sister that you like to keep in touch with. Her name is Vanta. Just think of V for Veiled Falls. It's safe to message her and let her know how you are. Her address is Vanta_KV. Okay?"

"Yes, that's fine," said Link. "Do I get along with her?"

"Ask Mom," said Midon. "Messages to and from Vanta will be going to and from Mom. But no one will be able to crack that. Just don't say anything to give it away. I mean, remember Vanta is supposed to be your sister, not your wife."

"I get it," said Link. "I will also need to leave my sword behind as someone may recognize it. I'll carry a dagger instead."

"Ironically, you used to be sad no one recognized you anymore," said Mipha. "Now that works to your advantage."

"Yes, that's true," said Link shaking his head.

That night when Mipha and Link retired to their room, Link mounted the sword that seals the darkness in a sword holder he had installed on the wall.

"It will feel strange traveling without my sword," said Link as he stared at it. "You know, I used to have a weapon mount in my old Hateno Village house, and I used to dust off the weapons there, keep them clean. They had sentimental value and held memories for me back then. And so does this sword. We've been through a lot together."

"All right, snap out of it," said Mipha. "You're coming back to reclaim your sword, so let's not get all sentimental, or you're going to make me get that way too. You promised to return safely, remember?"

"You're right, of course," said Link.

"Come, join me in the water, Dorian," said Mipha.

"At least the name works," said Link as he undressed and joined Mipha in their slumber pool. "It's better than that Aryll name you came up with when you dragged me into the Gerudo 'How to Meet Voe' class."

"Yes, that was fun, wasn't it?" laughed Mipha. "But you shouldn't have touched the Gerudo student the way you did. When she slapped you, I thought for sure your veil would come off. Speaking of which, you should be careful what you do there this time too."

"You know that was completely unintentional, and don't worry," said Link. "I won't be attending any classes on how to meet a Voe this time."

But even as he said that he wondered if he might have to do just that if a critical conversation led him there.

The next morning after everyone said goodbye and wished him good luck, Mila insisted on accompanying him to the ferry terminal.

"Your Tab account is automatically charged based on where you get on and off, so you don't have to worry about the fare, Dad," said Mila.

"I get it," said Link.

"Now, remember, you take this ferry to Hyrule Castle, then switch to the ferry that stops at the Outskirt Inn, then board ground transport to the Kara Kara Shopping Center," said Mila. "The ground transport travels along the Gerudo Canyon, and the route should look familiar to you."

"I'm sure I'll manage, sweetheart, but thanks," said Link.

"Return unharmed, Dad," said Mila. "We all love you very much."

"I promise, sweetheart, and I love all of you more than anything," said Link. "And thanks for coming with me and seeing me off."

Mila bent down, and they embraced and then kissed each other on the cheek. Then Link boarded the ferry that would take him to Hyrule Castle. Mila waved to him once, and he waved back. Then he settled back in his seat. What a wonderful daughter Mila was! He just wished he could help her not to worry so much.

There were a few others on the ferry, and he planned to exit at Hyrule Castle, change into his Sheikah outfit, and then travel the rest of the way as a person named Dorian. Anyone seeing him now would assume that Link had simply stayed at the Castle. The Sheikah outfit masked a good deal of his features and increased his stealth, so it was a reasonable choice.

He settled in his seat and looked out at the water, thinking about what lay ahead. This task was a different kind of mission for him. In the past, his adventures often involved combat, but this one involved avoiding conflict. If he had to fight, it would mean someone figured out what he was doing. And then he would need to make sure whoever uncovered his identity did not reveal it. But hopefully, it never came to that, that he just snooped around and learned something useful.

Another two passengers boarded, a Hylian couple who nodded hello at him, then sat down. They must have visited Zora's Domain. The Domain did not get a lot of tourists, but anyone who had an interest in architecture enjoyed visiting. The Domain had the most distinctive architecture in all of Hyrule, and no one who visited it failed to be impressed.

The ferry was almost full when one of the crew released the moorings, and the first officer made the usual safety announcement that the ship traveled at high speed, and everyone should remain in their seats. The ferry slowly pulled away from the port, then picked up speed as it reached the deeper water of the Rutala River. The waterway to the Castle had been deepened and expanded as it passed Kincean and Mercay Islands, and the ferry's speed increased further.

Link had a seat along the starboard side of the ferry and watched the Trilby Plain slide past. He could remember riding Epona along the road that ran parallel to the waterway. Then the ship passed the Woodland Service Area and Inn. He and Mipha had stayed there once when it was still called a stable. It was a long time ago on their very first trip together to Hyrule Castle. That was the time Zelda became infected with malice and nearly destroyed everything by trying to tamper with time. He shook his head as he thought back. It just showed you that you always needed to be on your guard.

The ferry began to slow as it approached the pier on the northern part of Hyrule Castle. Then it docked and the passengers disembarked. Link hadn't expected to see anyone at the dock, but there was a familiar face in a Captain of the Royal Guards uniform.

"Hi, Dad," said young Link as Link exited the ferry, and they hugged each other. "Mila tabbed me to keep an eye out for you, and you had something to tell me. We can use my apartment. Tila is out teaching a math class."

"Thanks," said Link as they walked together. "I've never seen your apartment."

"It's quite nice," said Link. "Princess Zelda did her best to make it pleasant and appealing to Tila and me both. We've been delighted there."

Link was indeed impressed at the living quarters.

"It's certainly a lot nicer than where I used to stay," said Link. "But then you already know that because you stayed there too before you married. I'll explain my assignment while I change into this Sheikah outfit."

Link explained everything and then prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry you can't stay for lunch," said young Link. "Tila would love to say hello."

"I can't," said Link. "I want to get to the Kara Kara Bazaar, er, Shopping Center before it gets too late. I should go."

"Be safe, Dad," said young Link as they hugged. "You should go alone from here, I guess."

Link made his way back to the ferry terminal as Dorian and boarded the ferry that stopped at the Outskirt Inn. He glanced at the other passengers. Two Gerudo women might be headed back home, two Hylian couples who all knew each other and seemed to be vacationing together, and a Goron who appeared to be a merchant.

Seeing Link was by himself, the Goron took a seat next to him. Well, more precisely, he took the two seats next to him. The Goron then struck up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Halon, and I'm sure glad the ferry's not full," said Halon.

"I'm Dorian," said Link. "What do you mean?"

"If the ferry is full, I have to pay a double fare for taking two seats," said Halon. "If not, I only have to pay one fare."

"Oh, I see," said Link. "Well, it looks like you're in luck. It's almost time to depart, and there are still some open seats."

It was a few minutes later that the crew cast off, and the ferry began making its way around the western side of the castle and toward the Regencia River.

"Now I can relax," said Halon leaning back. "These ferries sure beat rolling. My father told me stories of how he used to have to travel everywhere on foot or rolling where he could. But a lot of the roads were not good for rolling. I'm going to Gerudo Town. How about you?"

"I'm staying at the Kara Kara Inn," said Link. "As you know, they won't let me into Gerudo Town."

"Yeah, that's right," said Halon. "It's funny they let us Gorons in. But I think it has to do with all the trade we do with them. The Gerudo are our best customers. They're willing to take all those gems off our hands for a reasonable price. Not that they don't drive a hard bargain. They always remind us that we're not the only source of gems."

"Are you traveling on business or pleasure?" said Link.

"Business," said Halon. "My family has been in the mining business for a couple of generations. My two brothers handle the mining operation while I take care of sales. What about you?"

"I'm just a tourist," said Link. "I was told the desert air would be good for my health. And I heard the desert can be quite beautiful."

"The desert is indeed beautiful," said Halon. "It's just too darn cold! I shiver during the day, and wouldn't dream of traveling at night. I have to huddle near a fire."

Link looked out from the ferry and could see they were approaching Mount Daphnes.

"Yes, I plan to take elixirs for the hot and cold weather there," said Link. "The Compendium based ones don't taste too bad."

"Sadly, that stuff doesn't work for us Gorons," said Hanlon. "Say, have you ever visited Goron City?"

"Why do you ask?" said Link.

"Oh, just wondered," said Hanlon. "The Goron Hot Springs can do wonders for your aches and pains if you have any."

The ferry began to slow as it neared the terminal for the Outskirt Inn.

"Well, nice talking to ya, Dorian," said Hanlon. "Enjoy your trip. I'm meeting a friend here and staying overnight."

"Thanks, and good luck," said Link.

Link exited the ferry after it docked and then made his way to the inn, and ordered a light meal as he waited for the ground transport to arrive.

As he ate, he noticed the two Gerudo women from the ferry were here, as well as four other Gerudo women who must have already been at the inn. They were all talking among themselves and ignored him. There was also a young Hylian couple who acted like newlyweds, hugging, and kissing every few minutes. They were so wrapped up in each other that they also ignored him.

After a bit less than an hour, a multi-passenger transport vehicle rolled to a stop. The vehicle could hold twenty passengers, assuming none was a Goron, in five rows of seats, two seats on each side. Everyone called these vehicles a 'PAT' though its official name was Ancient Technology Passenger Transport. Who came up with these names, Link wondered? He would have to ask Queen Zelda sometime if he remembered.

Link boarded the vehicle and sat by himself at the window in the back row. The Gerudo women all sat together, still talking. And the Hylian couple sat apart near the middle of the PAT and leaned their heads against each other. After a few moments, they were underway.

The roads had been greatly improved, and the vehicle moved quietly south, then turned right and headed across the Dig Dogg Bridge. Link smiled as he remembered the Hinox that used to sleep right smack in the middle of the road there. After crossing the bridge, the PAT entered the Gerudo Canyon and followed the path as it wound between the red sandstone cliffs. Link remembered riding here with a Hylian Mipha on a motor-driven cycle after she rescued the trapped Gerudo guards. What a trip that was! It was funny, but almost anywhere he went, there were memories. As he watched the cliffs glide by, he thought how much Queen Zelda should be complimented for all she had done to improve travel.

The PAT slowed as the driver announced they were arriving at the Gerudo Canyon Inn. The Hylian couple exited there, and after waiting a few moments, the PAT drove off and followed the road across the desert toward the Kara Kara Shopping Center.

Now they were definitely in the desert proper, and Link could see the cactus that grew there with its ripe Voltfruit. Electric Lizalfos used to make their home here, and burrow under the sand, ready to spring on an unwary traveler. But they were long gone now, at least from anywhere people traveled. Perhaps there were still some surviving in a remote corner of the desert. He hadn't seen one in years and was not at all sorry. Like all Lizalfos, they were vicious, nasty creatures.

The driver announced they were arriving at the Kara Kara Shopping Center, and the next stop would be Gerudo Town. Link exited when the PAT came to a halt and was the only passenger to do so. The Gerudo women must all be headed to Gerudo Town.

It was early evening by now, and Link looked at what he still called the Bazaar. It had changed a good deal over the years. What used to be small open booths that resembled tents, were now actual shops. The large pool of water was still the same, as were the beautiful palm trees that circled the oasis.

As a tourist, he would be expected to do some shopping, or at least visit the shops and browse. On the other hand, the Sheikah were not known as big spenders, and most shopkeepers were not thrilled to see one walk through the door. If it seemed out of character for him to visit a shop, he could always pretend he was invited to a Hylian wedding or party of some sort and needed to bring back a gift for someone.

There was a fruit store at one end of the plaza, and next to it, a store that sold meat products. There was also a small restaurant now with a few tables and a store that sold Tabs and technology items. Then there was a branch of the Starlight Memories jewelry store. And finally, there was a small inn where he had reserved a bed for the night.

His objective was to learn why the Gerudo economy needed so many Rupees, and it seemed unlikely people were buying an overabundance of vegetables or meat or splurging on meals at the restaurant. So, if purchasing items was a factor in all this, he needed to concentrate on the more upscale stores, the technology store and the jewelry store. It was getting late, and he only had limited time before the stores closed. He chose the technology store first.

The store was called the Tech Oasis because of the fact it stocked a variety of technology items but especially Tabs designed with a Gerudo theme of some sort. Plain old Tabs were not exciting anymore, especially for the younger generation. But the shop sold other items as well.

Link entered the shop, and there was one other customer there, a Gerudo who was shopping for a new Tab. The salesperson was also a Gerudo, and while she was busy, Link walked around, looking at the merchandise.

As expected, there was a variety of Tabs in different colors and with Gerudo markings or symbols on them. But they also stocked things like headphones to listen privately to music or conversations, and Tab cases to more easily carry a Tab. They also had much larger versions of Tabs, larger even than the Sheikah Slate he remembered, which Link hadn't seen before.

The Gerudo customer completed her purchase, and the saleswoman approached Link.

"Vasaaq! My name is Nalana, and how can I help you? We don't get many Sheikah customers shopping for technology items way out here."

"No, I can understand that," said Link. "I am here for other reasons and was just curious about what items you stocked as a possible gift. What is most popular these days?"

"For someone who has an older model Tab or wants something more stylish, we sell Gerudo style Tabs," said Nalana. "They are often purchased as gifts for husbands or wives who like the Gerudo decorations. Functionally they are no different than any other Tab, but we have exclusive rights to the Gerudo design. Well, by 'we' I mean our shop and our main shop in Gerudo Town. Male tourists often shop here since they cannot enter the town. The most popular item we sell these days is the larger style Tabs, called Mabs or MaxiTabs. They feature a much bigger screen, which helps if you're using it for reading and such. They also make an excellent gift, and again we are the only ones with the lovely Gerudo artwork on the cover. It's not uncommon these days for someone to have a Tab for messaging and conversation, and a Mab for reading and viewing pictures."

"That's a good point," said Link. "I'll think about that. Is business good here?"

"Pretty good," said Nalana. "Most people already have Tabs, and not everyone needs to have the latest version or the most stylish. But you would be surprised how many people like Mabs these days, and we think the Gerudo design makes them especially unique and attractive. We get Mab shipments every two weeks from the production facility next to the Ancient Tech Lab by Hyrule Castle. Then we make the Gerudo modifications at our facility in Gerudo Town."

"Well, I won't take up any more of your time, Nalana," said Link. "I see it's almost closing time. Sarqso, and I will check if a Mab might not be the perfect gift."

"Yes, do that. And Sav'saaba," said Nalana.

Link left the store. So, there was nothing unusual about that. Anything the store purchased from the Ancient Tech factory would be part of the regular Hyrule economy, and the purchase would not require more Rupees. These kinds of transactions were usually handled through fund transfers within the Hyrule banking system, and not in cash Rupees.

Speaking of Tabs, though, he had forgotten about his sister. He sent a message at once.

Dorian3_KV:To:Vanta_KV:: Arrived Kara Kara and doing some shopping. All is well here. Say Hi to the family.

He received an answer at once.

Vanta_KV:To:Dorian3_KV:: Enjoy yourself, dear brother. And the family says Hi back.

Well, at least she didn't seem angry at him for taking so long to remember to message her.

Anyway, the shops would all be closing for the night soon, but he had time to check on the jewelry store. He made his way to the Kara Kara branch of the Starlight Memories jewelry store. Given his past bad luck with that store, he half expected Tanya to be there and somehow recognize him. But there was someone else running the shop.

"Sav'saaba! You are a late shopper! My name is Natia. How may I help you?" said Natia.

"I am looking for a small birthday gift for a Hylian friend," said Link.

"We have a nice assortment of necklaces, bracelets, and earrings at all different prices and with all different gems," said Natia. "Our prices have never been lower."

"Really? Why is that?" said Link.

"Our buyers have been able to obtain many more gems at good prices, which we pass onto our customers," said Natia.

"Oh, have the Gorons been getting more active these days?" asked Link.

"I cannot say," said Natia. "Our main store in Gerudo Town deals with our suppliers. I only receive the finished products from Gerudo Town."

"I see," said Link. "Well, I know you're about to close, and I need more time to decide, so let me think about it further. Thank you."

"You are always welcome," said Natia. "Sav'orr."

It was time to grab dinner and then head for the inn. Tomorrow Link could change costumes and travel to Gerudo Town as a Vai.

Link ate some fruit for a light dinner, then checked in with the proprietor at the inn who confirmed a bed was available for him. He said a prayer, then settled in for a rest. But as he lay there, he wondered if he would make any progress. Indeed, nothing today was helpful.

The night air was chilly, but the inn kept the temperature comfortable. He tossed and turned, though, wondering what was wrong. And then he finally realized what it was. Thanks to being married to Mipha for so long, he was no longer used to sleeping in a bed. She would undoubtedly have laughed to learn that!

And then he thought about Mipha and how much he missed having her beside him, being able to reach out and hold her and feel her hold him. He missed looking into her beautiful golden eyes, eyes that showed her love for him. And he missed her cute smile, too, even when she was smiling because she had just teased him about something. He was used to being with her at night and realized now how much he took that for granted. But he really shouldn't. He should cherish every moment they had together, for he loved her very much, and those moments had not come easy for them. He turned over once again and forced his eyes to stay closed. After a while, fatigue set in, and he fell asleep.


	126. Gerudo Town Gossip

**Chapter 111 - Gerudo Town Gossip**

 _Summary: Mipha comforts Mila during Link's absence. Disguised as a Vai named Dorian, Link does some snooping around Gerudo Town but is less skilled at it than hoped._

Mipha awoke early to the sound of heavy rain beating against their house by Mikau Lake. She turned and looked next to her, but she didn't need to. She already felt the emptiness of their bedroom slumber pool. Link would have loved listening to the rain, and they would have cuddled together for a while. She was so used to having him there with her, to talk to and to hold. Checking her Tab, she noticed there was no new message from Dorian3_KV, but it was still very early.

She suspected there might be more to Link's mission than he let on or perhaps more than he himself realized. For example, the technology staff at Hyrule Castle were worried about his Tab messages being intercepted, hence all the subterfuge involving a different Tab and identity. But intercepting Tab messages was difficult, and so the precautions being taken were those used against someone technically sophisticated.

Anyway, she might as well get up and get breakfast. Rain or shine, as long as there wasn't lightning, swimming was swimming. Mipha assumed everyone else must still be asleep as she quietly made her way downstairs. So, she was quite surprised to see Mila already sitting at the dining table.

"Mila, dear! You're already up?" said Mipha.

"Hi, Mom. I couldn't sleep much," said Mila. "Here, I caught a huge Hearty Bass. I hope you have more of an appetite than I do."

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Mipha. "But what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, Mom," said Mila. "I keep pretending to myself I outgrew it. I even told Dad that I had, that I was old enough now. How do you manage to deal with it?"

"You just have to trust that he can take care of himself, sweetheart," said Mipha sitting across from her and taking her hand. "And he usually can."

"But there have been so many times that he couldn't!" said Mila. "I was a young girl when I saved him from dying after he battled his evil twin, and then there was that time with Sopha in North Hyrule. And just recently, Astra saved him. How long can we count on a current of luck flowing his way?"

"I'd like to think there was more to it than just luck," said Mipha. "He is blessed by the Goddess, Mila, and I think she is the one looking out for him. Those of us who help him are her instruments. But if I told you I didn't worry, it wouldn't be true. I worry too. So, let's share this tasty looking fish and our worries, alright?"

Mila laughed.

"Have you heard from Dad?" said Mila as she ate a piece of fish.

"He Tabbed me last night," said Mipha after swallowing a bite. "He's at the Kara Kara oasis, and all is well so far. Aren't you teaching today?"

"No, I requested a substitute fill in for me today," said Mila. "I didn't get enough rest, and I can't concentrate. Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow."

"In that case, unless you have other plans, let's spend the day together, just the two of us," said Mipha. "I miss spending time with my oldest little girl. Let's take the ferry to the North Hyrule shore. You can sleep on the boat. There are some tasty porgies and crabs there, besides a chance for some fun swimming in the surf."

Mila smiled.

"I don't know how you do it, Mom," said Mila. "Some days, I think you're younger than me! But that sounds like fun."

"Good!" smiled Mipha. "We can leave right after we finish this tasty fish, and Tab Midon and Lapha about where we went."

After they finished the fish, Mipha and Mila made their way across East Reservoir Lake to the ferry terminal at Spool Bight. The rain didn't bother them, and they spoke while on the way.

"You know, Mila, I firmly believe your father is still the most skilled warrior in all of Hyrule," said Mipha. "I know I berate him sometimes, like for letting his guard down and allowing Sopha to get the better of him. But I do that to remind him to be more careful. Have you ever seen your father battle an enemy?"

"I watched him battle his evil twin," said Mila. "It was like seeing double, both of them were skillful fighters. They fought each other to the same depth, to the death actually, until I healed Dad."

"That was an unusual situation," said Mipha. "Your father was fighting himself in a sense. But have you never seen him fight any other enemy?"

"No," said Mila. "I don't know if I could bear to watch it."

"In a way, that's a shame, as I think if you had, you would feel more confident about his ability to protect himself," said Mipha. "Monsters are pretty much gone now, so you can't see him in action anymore. But he trained for years to be the best fighter in Hyrule. He knows all the tricks. Even as powerful a monster as a Lynel didn't stand a chance when he put his mind to it. He was so fluid in his movements, Mila, as he switched from a bow to a shield and a sword. When an adversary struck out at him, he could parry the blow perfectly with his shield, stunning them. Or he could jump aside at just the right moment and unleash an attack so rapidly that it looked like a blur. My point is that he knows how to defend himself if it comes to it."

"I guess I should trust your judgment, Mom," said Mila. "It's just hard to get past my old fears. I used to go to Dad when Midon picked on me, and Dad would hug me, rock me in his arms, and tell me I was his special little girl. Not that you didn't comfort me too sometimes, but somehow I got very attached to him. And when I was a little older and understood how different from us he was, I thought he would grow unhappy trying to live with us Zoras, that he would miss the company of Hylians. But he was true to his word when he told me he would never leave us, and I came to rely on that. And I still want him to be here for all of us, to work with him on his journal, and see you two happy together. So, I do worry."

"All I can say is try not to worry so much," said Mipha. "I believe in my heart he will be fine."

After checking her Tab, Mila noted that the first ferry to the North Hyrule Coast was in less than half an hour. When the boat docked, they both boarded and sat together on the port side.

"Now, my dear worried daughter, you are going to close your eyes, lean your head on my shoulder, and rest," said Mipha. "I don't want you passing out on me in the sea!"

"Whatever you say, Mom," laughed Mila as she did as asked.

Meanwhile, in the Gerudo Desert, Link awoke at the Kara Kara inn to find the sun shining. It was mid-morning already, and he had slept enough, though he remembered how much trouble he had falling asleep. He also remembered Mipha and how much he missed her. He sent her a message.

 _Dorian3_KV:To:Vanta_KV:: Miss everyone A LOT. More sightseeing today._

He got a quick reply.

 _Vanta_KV:To:Dorian3_KV:: Same. Out with family today. Enjoy and stay safe._

He felt better. The problem now was how to transform into a Vai without attracting attention. He couldn't just show up out of nowhere. He decided to walk back across the desert to the Gerudo Canyon Inn, where it was quieter, change to a Vai somewhere, then board a PAT to Gerudo Town.

After grabbing a quick breakfast, and drinking an elixir to ward off the heat, he began the walk to the Gerudo Canyon Inn. It was about a ninety-minute walk, and not too difficult as he could avoid walking in the sand now by keeping to the side of the road. Gerudo still often walked this way for the exercise or to save the fare, and he had walked it before a long time ago, though in the opposite direction.

Toward the end of his walk, the cliffs of the Gerudo Highlands cast a welcome cooling shade across the hot desert sands. When he neared the inn, he did not go to the inn itself but quietly climbed to where the old shrine stood near a small pool of water. He changed into his Vai outfit, popped a voice-changing pill, then quietly climbed down and walked to the inn to wait for the next PAT.

It was not a long wait, and nobody paid him any attention when he boarded. He sat alone in the last row again, and this time stayed on board when it stopped at the Kara Kara oasis. Two Gerudo boarded there, and the PAT began the drive to Gerudo Town. The midday sun was quite intense now, and he was grateful to be inside. When the PAT stopped at the Gerudo Town entrance, he disembarked with the rest of the passengers and passed the two guards into town. Thank Hylia, entry to the town still relied on only a cursory visual inspection. He strolled past the entrance and decided to walk around first, looking at the shops.

The underlying architecture and structure of Gerudo Town were the same as he remembered. The shops in the courtyard looked different, a bit more modern, but were mostly in the same location. On his right, as he entered, was a food stall that sold uncooked items, then the Starlight Memories jewelry store, and after that, the Hotel Oasis. There was another stall that sold ready to eat cooked meat, as well as some other snacks. Where he used to purchase arrows long ago, there was now the main branch of the Tech Oasis store. Then there was the Gerudo palace and on the opposite side of the plaza, a cosmetic store and hair salon, the Fashion Passion clothing store, and another open-air food stall that sold ready-to-eat fruits and vegetarian dishes. You could still rent a sand seal for recreation near the entrance, but you could also rent a motorized cycle now too since roads had built. They still had sand seal racing competitions but he wasn't going to try his luck at that again. Besides, it would only draw more attention to him. He hadn't needed to speak yet, but the pill should last another two hours, at least.

He walked through one of the passages toward the outer perimeter of the town, and there was the famous Noble Canteen. A little further on was a small residence with a good book collection, and on the opposite side, the classroom near the soldier's barracks. He smiled, remembering the fun Mipha had embarrassing him in class. The soldier's barracks were at the end of the path, and the northwest sand seal rental facility along the outer wall.

He returned to the plaza and headed for the Starlight Memories jewelry store. It seemed gems had something to do with whatever he was trying to discover.

"Vassaq!" said the store proprietor as Link entered, and he raised his hand to return the greeting. There was a collection of sample items on display near the entrance, and to the back of the shop was the workshop where the jewelry was crafted.

"My name is Casha, and are you shopping for yourself, or as a gift, perhaps?" said Casha.

"As a gift," said Link, and he had to avoid betraying shock at the sound of his voice. It was a much higher pitch now.

"Is it for a Vai or a Voe?" said Casha. "Either can wear many of our items, but some are more appropriate for one or the other. And some would be good to impress a special Voe in your life."

"Oh, it is for a Voe," said Link, not having thought the question through ahead of time and not knowing what to say.

"Excellent!" said Casha. "I thought so from the shy look you gave me when I asked. Circlets are always nice, and besides looking attractive can protect the wearer from harm, depending on the gem chosen. We also have pendants that are quite nice looking on a Voe, and earrings as well if your Voe wears them."

"May I look around a bit first?" said Link. "I can't quite decide yet."

"Of course," said Casha. "And all of our items are crafted right here in our shop and are of the highest quality. You will not find better jewelry in all of Hyrule."

"Yes, I know your shop has a reputation for outstanding workmanship," said Link as he glanced at the merchandise on display. "I have purchased items before from your Castle Town shop."

And thank Hylia Tanya did not work here, though he thought his disguise might fool her anyway.

"Excellent!" said Casha. "Please, take your time and ask me anything. Our prices have never been better."

"Yes, I heard that," said Link. "Why are your prices so much better now?"

"We have been fortunate in being able to acquire a good quantity of gems," said Casha.

"But, forgive me, why are you able to obtain more gems? Have the Gorons increased production or lowered their prices?" said Link, wondering if perhaps he had said too much. But Casha did not seem overly suspicious.

"I do not know," said Casha. "But one of our buyers, Banya, is due here after lunch. Perhaps if you bought her a drink, she would tell you all about it. Banya is very outgoing and, between us, loves a drink or two. But have you seen anything you like yet?"

"I think earrings might make a good gift," said Link.

"That is always a good choice for a Voe or a Vai," said Casha. "Now, you should select the gem. Or, for less than double the price, you can purchase earrings containing two gems each."

"I think Topaz earrings would look good," said Link.

"Yes, and they will help protect the wearer a bit from electric shock," said Casha. "I am told that once these were used as protection against electric weapon carrying monsters. Today the only shocks come from lightning, and these provide only limited protection against something that strong. But they do look quite nice. Let me wrap them for you since you said they are a gift. You are paying by Tab, of course?"

Link completed the purchase as Dorian.

"Oh, I would like to speak to Banya when she is available," said Link. "Can you Tab me when she is free? I would be happy to buy her a Noble Pursuit."

"Of course," said Casha. "But may I ask why you are so curious about the price and supply of gems?"

Luckily Link had thought a little about this question.

"I'm a little embarrassed to say," said Link. "But my Voe friend works for the economic ministry at Hyrule Castle. He is always going on and on about the prices of goods and services, and this will be a topic of interest to him and show him we have something in common."

"I see," said Casha. "You want to show him you can speak his language, live in his world. Well, he doesn't sound like the most exciting Voe to me, but to each her own. I will Tab you when Banya and I finish transacting our business."

Link thanked her and left the shop carrying the gift package. There was time to get some lunch, then hopefully meet up with Banya.

Meanwhile, the ferry was arriving at the North Hyrule northern coast, and Mila was still sound asleep, her head leaning on Mipha's shoulder while Mipha gently held her head to avoid movement. As Mipha looked down at her, she smiled. She hadn't had Mila fall asleep in her arms in a very long time. She was a wonderful daughter, though, but so sensitive. Of her four children, Mila was probably the most empathetic, the best at understanding how others felt and taking their feelings into account. She understood people, and that was an excellent attribute to have. She was also not afraid to take risks, as she showed in her dealings with Sopha and sneaking off to follow her father in his pursuit of Dark Link, much against Mipha's wishes.

As the ship came to a stop, Mila suddenly woke up, then looked around.

"Mom! I slept the whole way?" said Mila.

"Yes, and I'm glad you did. You must have been very tired," said Mipha.

"Have you heard from Dad?" said Mila.

"Yes, he Tabbed me while you were asleep," said Mipha. "He's fine, and he misses us. But we're here now. Come! The waves are calling me!"

Mila laughed, then they disembarked and headed for the shore. When they reached it, they both ran into the surf together, laughing and then diving into a massive incoming wave. Zoras were never too old to have fun in the water!

Meanwhile, in Gerudo Town, Link made his way to the cooked meat stall and bought a steak then found a quiet place away from the plaza to eat. Eating with a veil on was such a pain! After finishing his lunch, he popped another voice pill, then walked back to the plaza, stopping at each store for a short while to examine the merchandise. He stopped to look around now and then as he did. He was trying to see if anything looked suspicious or anyone was following him. But he didn't detect anything out of the ordinary, and nobody appeared to be paying him any attention.

It was about two hours later and late afternoon when his Tab indicated he had a message. It was from Casha and said Banya was just getting ready to leave the shop. Link hurried over in time, and Casha introduced them.

Banya was a young Gerudo adult, probably early twenties, quite attractive, and wore what Link thought was a good deal of makeup.

"I thought perhaps I could buy you a drink, Banya, and we could discuss gem buying," said Link after introductions were over.

"A drink sounds fine, and if you're buying, we can discuss anything you like," said Banya. "I've had a busy day. Come on, Dorian!"

It was a short walk to the Noble Canteen, and Link ordered two Noble Pursuits. Fortunately, he looked old enough now to be served. He brought the drinks back to where he and Banya found seating.

Link handed Banya the drink, and she took a long sip, so Link did the same as he sat down. He found the drink to be quite strong!

"So, what would you like to know?" said Banya.

"I am wondering why jewelry has gotten cheaper here," said Link. "Have the Gorons lowered their gem prices?"

Banya took another sip of her drink as she eyed Link.

"You're cute but on the muscular side for a Hylian Vai," said Banya. "Do Hylian Voe's like strong Vai like you?"

The question took Link by surprise.

"Some may. I'm probably more muscular than many Hylian Vai. Why do you ask?" said Link.

"I'll tell you later," said Banya taking another sip of her drink. "Now, what was your question again?"

"Have the Gorons lowered their gem prices?" said Link.

"Well, they have," said Banya. "But only to keep up with their competition."

"Their competition?" said Link. "Who is their competition?"

Banya took another sip. Then noticed Link was not touching his drink.

"Come on, Dorian, drink up!" said Banya. "It's my time off now, and we're going to need another one of these soon. Plus I have some plans for us later tonight. Trust me! You're going to thank me!"

Link had no choice but to drink his drink more deeply and began to feel the effects at once.

"Now, what were you asking?" said Banya.

"About Goron competition," said Link.

"Oh, yes," said Banya. "I generally buy gems from the Gorons but will offer to buy in lots of ten from anyone else. Lately, a good number of Hylians have been mining gems in the Eldin Region, and they are willing to sell them in Goron City. I have never seen anything like it."

"Do you have any idea why?" said Link.

Banya finished her drink, and by way of answer, waved her empty glass at Link.

"You need to finish your drink, too!" said Banya. "We both need another. And I'm not some alcoholic who drinks alone!"

"No, no, of course, you're not," said Link, who reluctantly drained his glass, then went to the bar to order two more. He brought the drinks back to their seats and handed one to Banya, then quickly sat down before he lost his balance. He was already dizzy. Banya promptly took another sip, then gave Link a dirty look, so he had to do the same.

"What were you asking again?" said Banya.

"I'm not sure myself anymore," said Link feeling the drink going to his head. "I think it was why so many Hylians were mining gems these days."

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea," said Banya. "You would have to go to Goron City and ask them. But now that I've helped you, Dorian, you need to help me. Though it may also help you."

"Sorry?" said Link as he struggled to parse all the pronouns.

"I need you to join me at the Kara Kara oasis for drinks. I have a first date there with a Hylian Voe named Jado, and he is bringing his Hylian friend named Radan. I need you to keep me company, kind of a double date. And who knows? You may find his friend attractive. You can also help me understand what a Hylian Voe likes. I'm sure a cute Hylian Vai like you has had a lot of experience with Hylian Voes, right?"

"I do understand Hylian Voes pretty well," said Link. "But, um, Banya, I'm already in a serious relationship."

"So what?" said Banya. "Casha said your boyfriend was some boring civil servant back at Hyrule Castle. I'm sure you can do better than that! Plus, you're on vacation here, Dorian! You need to let go and enjoy yourself! And I need your company for Jado's friend. Now, let's finish these drinks, and we can take the next PAT to the oasis. I don't think I should drive you on my motorized cycle. Oh, unless you want a third drink first?"

"No, no, two drinks was plenty for me," said Link his mind in a haze and struggling to figure some way out of this upcoming mess.

"Then let's go," said Banya taking Link by the arm.

Link couldn't think of how to get out of this. And his head was swimming from the effect of the two drinks. Thank Hylia Banya had not insisted on a third!

Banya more or less pulled Link from the Noble Canteen and began walking arm in arm to the PAT stop. Neither noticed someone quietly leaving the small residence behind the inn.

Banya and Link waited for the next PAT at the stop outside Gerudo Town, and after a few minutes, one arrived, and they sat down together.

Meanwhile, in North Hyrule, Mipha and Mila were relaxing on the shore, munching on some fresh crabs after spending the afternoon swimming.

"If you knew about the North Hyrule shore back then, Mom, would you and Dad have had your honeymoon here instead of Lurelin Village?" said Mila. "Both places are quite attractive."

"I don't know, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I think Lurelin Village had some sentimental value for your Dad, and of course there was that romantic Lover's Pond there. So, I think we would still have gone to Lurelin Village. Speaking of Dad, why don't you use my Tab to message his Dorian character while I finish this crab. Just remember he is supposed to be my brother or sister."

"Okay, Mom, I'll just ask if he's having a good time," said Mila.

Mila reached for Mipha's Tab and sent Dorian3_KV a message.

Link was sitting with Banya on the PAT when his Tab went off. Link reached for it, but Banya took it from his hands.

"Who is this Vanta person?" said Banya.

"Oh, she's my sister," said Link.

"She messaged you that she hopes you're having a good time. You look a bit woozy, Dorian. I'll answer for you." said Banya.

Dorian3_KV:To:Venta:: Hi V! I'm off to meet the love of my life tonight! Wish me luck!"

Banya handed the Tab back to Link as he quietly looked at the message and tried to catch his breath.

"Do you get along with your sister?" asked Banya.

"Well, I used to," said Link. "I need to explain to her what you sent."

"No, there's no time, we're here now," said Banya as the PAT came to a stop at Kara Kara oasis, and Banya stood taking Link by the arm.

Meanwhile, Mila stared at the message on the screen, and her mouth opened. She didn't know what to say.

"Is your father alright?" said Mipha.

"Mom, this message makes no sense," said Mila.

"Let me see," said Mipha.

Mipha read the message.

"No, this is not from your father," said Mipha. "I can tell. Someone else is using his Tab."

"This is scary, Mom," said Mila.

Link exited the PAT, then pulled away from Banya. He could not leave things like that with Mipha, as he pulled out his Tab again.

Dorian3_KV:To:Vanta_KV::It's me. Plz ignore prior msg. Will explain later.

Meanwhile, North Hyrule, Mila was still stunned.

"But what can be happening to cause someone to send you a message like that, Mom?" said Mila.

"I can't say," said Mipha. "But remember I am supposed to be his sister. So, who knows? Wait. Here comes another message."

"See, I told you," said Mipha showing Mila the message. "We should be getting back. The next ferry is in half an hour."

"Thanks for a fun day, Mom," said Mila. "And I'm sure Dad will explain everything when he returns."

"I know he will, Mila," said Mipha. "If there is one thing I am sure of, it's that he loves me as much as I love him. And he loves you and all of his children with all his heart. You should never doubt that for a moment."

Meanwhile, as Banya and Link walked around the Kara Kara oasis, Link spoke up.

"How will you recognize this Jado person?" said Link.

"He sent his picture by Tab, of course," said Banya. "Look, I see him over there. But that's strange: he's alone. Come on!"

Link and Banya walked over to a Hylian who appeared to be a merchant.

"Banya?" said Jado.

"Yes, and you're Jado," said Banya. "Where is your friend? I brought someone to meet him."

"I'm sorry, he took ill at the last minute," said Jado.

"You should have Tabbed me!" said Banya. "Now, my friend here has no one to keep her company."

"Oh, no, it's alright," said Link. "I'm feeling a little tired anyway. You two have a good time. And thanks, Banya."

"Alight, Sav'orr and keep well, Dorian," said Banya. "Until next time."

Link made his way to the inn, and there was a bed available. He was still dizzy and fell asleep almost at once.

When he awoke the next morning to a bad headache, he Tabbed Mipha that he was on his way home, and she answered to have a safe trip. He boarded the PAT as Dorian, and reversed his journey, changing back to himself at Hyrule Castle. Then he took the ferry back to the domain. By then, his headache had worn off. Mila and Mipha were both waiting for him at the terminal.

"So, did you meet the love of your life?" said Mipha as Link came ashore.

"Yes, I did," said Link. "A long time ago. And I'm going to kiss her right now."

They embraced and kissed, then Mila bent down, and Link hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Gee, Dad, thanks for playing to my childhood fears, by the way, " laughed Mila.

"I can tell you all about it at home," said Link. "But it sounds like the answer to the mystery may be in Goron City."

"I don't care where it may be," said Mipha. "You're spending some time with me now. I don't like it when you're away. Let's go home."

"Yes, let's go home," said Link. "I can Tab Zelda about it tomorrow."

At dinner that night, Link explained all that had happened.

"You really should be careful about drinking too much, Dad," said Mila. "You lose your edge when you do that."

"I know," said Link. "But the situation just evolved, and it was hard to avoid."

"There are two possibilities that I can see," said Lapha. "First, this is all a coincidence, and more Hylians are collecting gems for money they are saving at home and not spending. Or two, this is an organized endeavor, and someone is mining gems to raise funds. But if the latter, who and to what end?"

"Yes, that's the question," said Link. "It seems unlikely to be a coincidence. So, indeed, who could be raising funds?"

Unbeknownst to anyone else, there was a brief exchange of Tab messages that night.

From:4:To:1::OZKDZYD GY WP GYMQGNGYW XAZQP WDK OXJDO. OQWWDOP OPZLLGYW EZN YZS PZ XRZGC OBNQPGYU, PFZQWF SGJJ PXID JZYWDN PZ NXGOD YDDCDC EQYCO. DJGKGYXPD XYUZYD?

From:1:To:4::XWNDDC. SGJJ OPZL EZN YZS. YZ. PXID YZ EQNPFDN XBPGZY.


	127. Addition and Subtraction

**Chapter 112 - Addition and Subtraction**

 _Summary: Suspecting Link might be discovered, Zelda had Purah's department monitor Tab activity, and Purah decrypts a secret message. Young Link's wife, Tila, becomes pregnant. A Sheikah from North Hyrule turns up missing._

It was late in the evening of the day Link returned to Zora's Domain from Gerudo Town, and it was pouring rain again. Link had just finished telling his story at and after dinner with Mipha, Mila, Midon, and Lapha.

"When you began your return trip, did you remember to turn off the special Tab they gave you, Dad, as I asked you to?" said Midon.

"Yes, I remembered to do that when I boarded the PAT for the homeward trip," said Link.

"Are you sure no one followed you?" said Lapha.

"As sure as I could be," said Link. "Unless multiple people were working together, I'm pretty sure I wasn't, and I don't think there was time for anyone to set up a surveillance team like that. Afterward, I did regret something, though. I forgot that someone in the structure adjacent to the Noble Canteen could overhear my conversation with Banya. We should have spoken elsewhere, but it was hard to orchestrate that in the guise of taking her out for a drink."

"Well, that was a long but interesting story, and I haven't been sleeping well," said Mila. "Thank goodness tomorrow is the weekend! I need to flop the pool now. It's good to have you home again, Dad, really good."

Everyone rose and exchanged goodnight hugs, then went to their rooms. Link was finally alone with Mipha in their room, and he rushed to her and took her in his arms.

"I missed you so, so much, sweetheart," said Link as he held her close, and she held him, then she bent down, and they kissed several times.

"Join me in the water," laughed Mipha finally. "My neck and back are getting stiff!"

"Is it my fault that Zora's grow so tall?" laughed Link. "And I don't mind giving you a massage, by the way."

It was easier for them to kiss in the water since their heads floated at the same level. Link undressed and joined her in their slumber pool. The water was clean, clear, and refreshing, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I always miss you terribly when you're gone," said Mipha as she stroked his hair. "Did you think of me while you were away?"

"Of course I did," said Link as he gently massaged her neck. "I just couldn't Tab you as often as I would have liked. I, um, got caught up in the mission a bit more than I intended. Speaking of being tall, maybe it's their height, but Gerudo women can certainly handle their drinks a lot better than I can."

"Mila worried about you so much she couldn't sleep," said Mipha. "I hope you realize how much we all love you."

"Of course I do, sweetheart," said Link. "And I love all of you just as much."

"If you are going on any more missions, I want you to speak with Dr. Purah about the possibility of using her age reducing rune once again," said Mipha. "We both went to North Hyrule to help discover the key to that. She owes you her support."

"Seriously? You think that's necessary?" said Link. "I'm sure Purah would help if I asked her. She's just never been satisfied that she perfected that rune. She's not sure about possible side-effects, and she also told me there's no guarantee it would work a second time."

"I think it could be helpful," said Mipha. "Besides, you're passing me in age again. You told me you wanted to keep even with me."

"I do want to. How many years would I have to take off? I can never figure out equivalent Zora years because your growth rate fluctuates from age to age."

"I think you should take off ten years," said Mipha. "That would put you at twenty-two, which is probably a little bit younger than my equivalent age, but then you'll catch up with me again soon. You would be more alert and physically fit at that age too, which would be beneficial."

"Beneficial? Are you thinking about my combat ability or something else?" said Link.

"Very funny," said Mipha. "And before you give another smart answer, sweetheart, remember you're in the water with me now and still very ticklish."

Link laughed. Then he reached for her and pulled her close to him. She smiled that cute smile of hers, gazed into his eyes, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are so adorably cute," said Link. "Of course, I missed you! And water feels so good after all that time in the desert. You'll laugh to learn I had trouble falling asleep in a bed. Well, the first night, at least when I hadn't had so much to drink. I'm too used to a Zora lifestyle now, sleeping in water."

"Water always feels better, doesn't it?" said Mipha as they kissed again. "Now, help me understand how much you missed me."

The next morning Link had a Tab call with Queen Zelda, which he took in their study. He gave Zelda a full report of what happened.

"That's all there is to report, Zelda," said Link. "It's clear the extra funds in the Gerudo economy are being used to pay for additional gems being mined in the Eldin Region by Hylians. But why that is the case is still a mystery."

"All right," said Zelda. "That's useful to confirm, and I appreciate your looking into it. I also enjoyed hearing about your adventures as a Vai and how lucky you were the other Hylian Voe didn't show up at the Kara Kara oasis. And, come to think of it, I guess he was lucky too. So, it seems the answer to the puzzle lies in the Eldin Region."

"Yes, that's how I see it," said Link. "And I am ready to investigate if you wish, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Prince Link, perhaps when the time comes," said Zelda. "But I think we should wait to see if anything happens first. While I know you did your best to be careful, there are many eyes and ears in places like Gerudo Town. Your interest in this matter may not have gone unnoticed, though they may not know who you were. And I am sure Mipha and your family will not be thrilled about you going off again so soon."

"All very true, Zelda. Well, as you wish, then," said Link. "Please let me know if there is anything else I can do."

"You can be sure I will," said Zelda. "Until next time then. Give my regards to Mipha and your family."

Zelda ended the call, and Link went downstairs, where Mipha was waiting.

"So?" said Mipha.

"So, we wait and see what happens," said Link.

"Good!" said Mipha. "I like having you home. Now you should repeat your story for Father and Sidon. They need to be kept informed."

"Of course," said Link. "Let's go. I'm ready."

That morning Queen Zelda had her daily meeting with her older daughter and discussed Link's mission.

"What are our next steps, Mother?" asked Princess Zelda.

"I'm waiting to meet with Dr. Purah next," said Queen Zelda. "I requested her department monitor Tab communications from the Gerudo area while your uncle was on his mission. You should stay and join us."

"Was that appropriate, Mother, to monitor communications like that? What about people's privacy?"

"Dr. Purah has an automated way of reviewing messages transmitted through the Sheikah towers," said Queen Zelda. "Only something flagged as suspicious will be read, and only messages from near Gerudo Town or the Kara Kara oasis were collected. The logs are purged every three days, so I wanted her to check at once. Ah, here she is now. Welcome, Dr. Purah. Have you found anything suspicious?"

Purah was admitted to the meeting room and was eager to share her findings.

"We have found something, Your Majesty and Your Highness," said Purah. "There was an easily decoded encrypted message transmitted the second day Link was there. I think they used such a simple cipher because they did not expect to be discovered and had not yet bothered to establish a more secure code. Future transmissions may be more challenging to crack. Anyway, here are the decoded messages.

Purah shared the messages on her Tab.

 _From:4:To:1:: Someone in GT inquiring about gem sales. Suggest stopping for now to avoid scrutiny, though will take longer to raise needed funds. Eliminate anyone?_

 _From:1:To:4::Agreed. Will stop for now. No. Take no further action._

"I just knew this was organized activity!" said Queen Zelda. "And this talk of eliminating someone makes whoever they are sound quite ruthless. So, we have a secret group amassing funds, and that's where the missing Rupees are going. Can you determine anything else, Dr. Purah?"

"Only that the message originated in Gerudo Town, and the reply originated in the Eldin region, Your Majesty," said Purah.

"It seems Uncle Link was detected, and he failed in keeping his mission a secret," said Princess Zelda. "Perhaps he is getting too old for fieldwork, Mother?"

"Yes, he was detected, but I don't believe he's too old," said Queen Zelda shaking her head. "I know his skills are more with combat than in being stealthy, but I trust him completely, and he has vast experience. His loyalty to me and our land is unmatched. Who else would you send in his place?"

"His Hylian son, perhaps?" said Princess Zelda. "He is also brave, loyal, and skilled."

"Yes, he is, but he lacks his father's field experience. Remember that both you and he had the luxury of growing up in a largely peaceful Hyrule in no small part thanks to your uncle Link. But the matter is done now, and there is no point in second-guessing things now. The question is what to do next."

"The Eldin Region can be difficult to monitor, Your Majesty," said Purah. "The high heat there plays havoc with drones. And there are many mines and tunnels there as well. Perhaps the Gorons could keep an eye out?"

"Yes, I will speak to their ambassador," said Queen Zelda. "If anything else occurs to you, Dr. Purah, please let me know."

"Of course, Your Majesty and Your Highness," said Purah bowing and then leaving.

"Why would someone be amassing Rupees, Mother?" asked Princess Zelda.

"I don't know," said Queen Zelda. "To fund a project, to bribe people, to purchase equipment or supplies, it's hard to say. But it's worrisome. I hope we can deal with it before it gets too far along."

"Can you not send our army to the Eldin Region to search for these people, Mother?"

"Eldin is a vast area with a hostile climate," said Queen Zelda. "Without a more specific objective, it would be a waste of resources. Plus, it would leave the rest of Hyrule undefended. No, we need to learn something more specific before taking such drastic action. But you should speak to your cousin Link about this matter and the need for the Royal Guard to be aware of it."

"I'll do that at once," said Princess Zelda. "I know this is his day off, but I'm sure he won't mind, and this could be important."

Young Link and Tila were resting in their pool when Tila awoke and looked over at her still sleeping husband. It was the weekend, and they could both sleep late. Tila wanted to pick the right moment to share the exciting news but wasn't sure when that should be. When he first woke up? After a meal? While they were out for a swim or a walk? Maybe anytime was good enough. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. Would he be as excited and happy as she was? Or would he feel like it was all coming too soon? They had already discussed it and agreed that waiting too long was not a good idea. But that was theoretical. Now nature had taken over, and this was actual.

"Link, sweetheart, wake up," said Tila finally.

Link opened his eyes, then smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful to wake up to," said Link. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Tila. "Are you fully awake?"

"Yes, of course," said Link. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just the opposite," said Tila smiling. "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? … Oh! You don't mean…?"

"I do mean," said Tila. "You're going to be a father!"

"Oh, Hylia! That is so wonderful, sweetheart!" exclaimed Link as he reached out, then hugged and kissed her.

"You're sure?" said Link.

"Umm-hmm," said Tila. "In about two months, we'll have a baby hatchling to raise. I'm pretty sure it's a Zora."

"Whatever, I'm thrilled," said Link. "Tila, you are just amazing! My life with you gets better every day!"

"Well, you helped make this day, too, sweetheart," laughed Tila. "Now, we should get up and share the news with our families."

"Yes! This is fantastic news!" said Link.

Just then, Link's Tab went off, and he could see it was Princess Zelda.

"Oh! It's the Princess," said Link as he answered.

Link listened as Princess Zelda spoke.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness, right away," said Link, then the call ended.

"What is it?" said Tila.

"The Princess said she needs to meet with me briefly, something urgent," said Link. "There is some possible new danger that the Royal Guard needs to be aware of."

"Link, the last thing I need is you exposed to more danger now," said Tila. "You promised me when this day came that you would seek another position so we could raise our child at home."

"I know, and I'll tell the Princess," said Link. "Trust me, sweetheart."

While Link made his way to see Princess Zelda, Tila called her sister Faray.

"Hi, Ti," said Faray. "This is a bit early for you on the weekend, isn't it?"

"I'm too excited to sleep, Fa," said Tila. "I'm carrying a fertile egg!"

"Oh! Tila! That's wonderful!" said Faray.

"I know! I'm so excited! I just told Link, and he is thrilled too," said Tila.

"Is he there with you?" said Faray. "Let me congratulate him too."

"Princess Zelda needed to see him," said Tila. "He'll be back soon. And he promised me he would make some arrangements so we can raise our child at our domains."

"I am truly happy for you, Ti," said Faray. "I hope you can come home soon. I miss you, dear sister, especially now, after, well, you know. Anyway, give my love to Link and remind him he is always welcome here. This is his home as much as anyplace now."

"I will, Fa," said Tila. "Talk to you later."

Tila ended the call, then looked around the apartment. It had been fun living here, and they had some sweet memories of time together at Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. They had dated here before they married after Link joined the army. But now she wanted her child to grow up with Zoras.

Meanwhile, Link made his way to where Princess Zelda received visitors and entered.

"You wished to see me, Your Highness?" said Link.

"Yes, and you can dispense with formalities, Link," said Princess Zelda. "It was some work your father did that led to the discovery there is a group in the Eldin Region doing something secretive that requires a good deal of Rupees. We just need the Royal Guard to be aware of this and enhance their security."

"I will be sure to make that happen, Your High…Zelda," said Link. "But something has come up that changes my situation. Tila just told me she is expecting a child in two months."

"Oh! Congratulations, Link! That is wonderful news," said Zelda. "I'm very happy for you and Tila. Have you told anyone else?"

"No, I haven't even had a chance to tell my parents," said Link. "I found out just before your call. But I promised Tila that I would seek a way for me to be with her back home so we can raise our child there. So…."

"You don't need to say anymore, Link, I understand completely," said Zelda. "I will speak to Mother about this. I am sure we can work out something suitable. But while I am happy for you, I must tell you I will miss your company. We've shared a lot of moments, you and I, since we were just kids. I'll never forget your bravery and loyalty, as well as the good time we had that summer you spent here. It was so funny when you showed up that snotty swimming instructor! He said later that you swam like a fish!"

"That was funny! But thank you, Zelda, I have fond memories as well, and I will miss you, too," said Link. "Perhaps someday I can serve you directly again, and it would be my honor to have that opportunity. You know I remain your loyal servant. It's just that this is a special time for Tila and me."

"Yes, I realize that," said Zelda. "I know you are still here for a while, but let me hug you in congratulations for the happy news and in gratitude for all you've done for me."

Zelda stood, and they embraced.

"No, go home and enjoy this special time with your lovely wife," said Princess Zelda. "And give her my love and congratulations. I will speak to Mother and make arrangements for you."

"Thank you, Zelda," said Link. Then he bowed and left the room.

Zelda began to reach for her Tab to call her mother and share the news, then smiled and thought better of it, realizing she should wait. Her mother would immediately call Link's father to congratulate him before his son even had a chance to tell him first. Just then, Astra entered.

"Daydreaming about Randall, Zel?" asked Astra.

"No, I wasn't," said Zelda. "But, I know something special about our family you don't."

"Which means you can't wait to tell me, right?" said Astra laughing.

"Cousin Link is going to be a father! Can you believe it?" said Zelda.

"Oh, wow!" said Astra. "So that will be another cousin in the family, right? It's getting too confusing, Zel. Did you tell Mom?"

"No, I need to give cousin Link a chance to tell his parents first," said Zelda. "What are you doing here anyway, Astra? Don't you have lessons now?"

"It's the weekend, silly, did you forget?" said Astra. "And you're supposed to take me apple picking."

"Oh, yes, sorry, I did forget," said Zelda. "The news about cousin Link startled me. He's three months younger than me, and he's already married and starting a family. Are you ready?"

"If you are, Zel," said Astra. "The guards are waiting. And this time actually pick some apples with me. Don't spend all your time Tabbing Randall."

Meanwhile, Link returned to their apartment.

"Well?" said Tila.

"I need to organize the Royal Guards to provide enhanced security," said Link. "There is some threat originating in the Eldin Region. But the Princess is going to speak to Her Majesty about my position and work something out."

"That's perfect, sweetheart," said Tila as she embraced him, and they kissed.

"I am so happy," said Link. "You've made my life wonderful!"

"I told you I would," said Tila as she pulled him close and they kissed again. "Now you had better call your family. I already told Faray."

"Oh, yes!" said Link. He put through a call to Mipha.

"Hi Mom, is Dad there too?" said Link.

"Yes, he's right here," said Mipha. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, but could you put the call on speaker?" said Link.

Mipha did so, and then young Link spoke up again.

"Tila is expecting a child in two months, Mom and Dad," said Link. "You're going to be grandparents."

"Oh! That's wonderful news! Congratulations to you both!" said Mipha.

"Yes, congratulations," said Link. "I can't wait to have another little one in the family."

"Will you and Tila be coming home soon?" said Mipha. "We would love to celebrate with you both."

"I'll try," said Link. "I need to take care of some things here today."

Link mouthed tomorrow to Tila with a questioning look, and she nodded.

"We can be there tomorrow if that's alright," said young Link.

"Of course, it's alright," said Mipha. "You even have to ask? Our home will always be your and Tila's home whenever you want it to."

"Then we'll plan on being there tomorrow," said Link. "Love you both."

"Love you too," said Mipha and Link together.

Then they ended the call.

"Well, that is great news," said Mipha. "I know Tila has been anxious to start a family soon."

"Yes," said Link. "And now we're going to be grandparents. Where in the name of Hylia did the time go?"

"We lived it, sweetheart," said Mipha. "And we still are. Being grandparents is just another chapter in our lives together. And I plan to enjoy it as much as all the others. Come on. A swim always helps when you start feeling old."

"A swim with you does," laughed Link. "Either kind of swim."

"Oh, I can't wait to get you in the water, sweetheart!" laughed Mipha. "You're going to be begging me to stop tickling you."

Meanwhile, in the North Hyrule Sheikah community, Sheikah apprentice scientist Aldora was growing upset as she waited in the academy lounge. She was the apprentice to senior scientist Grendon, and she recalled how excited she was when she first drew the assignment after graduation. Grendon was reputed to be brilliant, though perhaps a bit eccentric, someone you could learn a great deal from.

But her apprenticeship had been a disaster. Grendon, it turned out, did not like having an apprentice at all, though the community rules required it. He ended up being very difficult to work with and never shared what he was working on with her. All he did was cover basic science, most of which she had already studied. Nevertheless, she had to put up with him for the rest of her one-year apprenticeship. After that, she would be a full-fledged scientist of her own and could move on.

Aldora consulted her Tab again. It was not uncommon for him to be late, but it was over an hour now. She had Tabbed him three times to see if perhaps something had come up, and they needed to reschedule, but her messages had gone unanswered. Finally, she had had enough and decided to seek him out. She made her way to his room and knocked. There was no answer, but trying the door, she found it open. And then it was her mouth that opened. The room was empty, save only for some clothing and Grendon's Tab lying on the desk. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she needed to see the Chief. Making her way to the central area, she located Chief Saldon.

"Master Saldon, I know something is wrong. Master Grendon is gone, and only his Tab and some clothing remain in his room," said Aldora.

"What!? When did you first notice this, Aldora?" said Saldon.

"Just now, this morning," said Aldora. "I was scheduled to have my usual morning meeting with Master Grendon, but he did not arrive. I went to his room looking for him."

"He left his Tab? That's very odd," said Saldon. "What were you two working on together?"

"We two were not working on anything together, Master," said Aldora. "Master Grendon resented having an apprentice assigned to him, and as much as told me so more than once. He did not share his research work with me, claiming it was too dangerous and too sensitive. He only gave me basic science instruction."

"Yes, I heard something about his attitude," said Saldon. "I'm sorry about that, Aldora. I know Grendon is a bit of an eccentric, but he is quite brilliant. Did he say nothing at all about what he was working on?"

"Only that it required a lot of resources, Master Saldon," said Aldora.

"All right, I will send out an alert," said Saldon. "Given how senior a researcher Grendon was, I had better alert Her Majesty as well. Is there anything else you can tell me, Aldora?"

"No, nothing, Master Saldon," said Aldora.

"If you think of anything else, please let me know at once," said Saldon.

Saldon sent out a general message to all North Hyrule Sheikah to search for Grendon wherever they were, then thought for a few moments. He decided he should report this incident to their ruler in person. He made his way to the North Hyrule domain and requested an audience with Queen Faray. A guard relayed his request.

"The Sheikah Chief, Saldon, wishes to see you, Your Majesty," said the guard.

"Please, admit him at once," said Faray.

"Your Majesty," said Saldon bowing. "Forgive this sudden interruption, but something urgent has come up, and I need to make you aware of it. One of our scientists, Grendon, has gone missing. He did not show up this morning for a meeting with his apprentice, and when we searched for him, we found only his Tab. We have so far been unable to locate him. I wanted to tell you in person since such a thing has never happened before, and we could use your help."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Saldon," said Faray. "Do you suspect foul play? I can alert everyone here to be on the lookout for him as well."

"I do not know if there was foul play," said Saldon. "It's possible Grendon left of his own accord. But why and where to we have no idea."

Faray looked closely at Saldon, and he averted his eyes under the gaze of her penetrating golden eyes.

"You're not telling me everything, are you, Saldon?" said Faray. "Trust between our two races has always been the foundation of our relationship."

"Yes, you're right, Your Majesty," said Saldon. "Forgive me, but I hoped we could clear matters up without getting into the subject. It seems Grendon was working on something he considered secret and dangerous. He took all his research notes with him, however."

"Something secret and dangerous?" said Faray. "Why was he doing that?"

"I do not know," said Saldon. "But the fact he disappeared worries me."

"All right," said Faray. "This is more serious than a simple missing scientist. Do you know anything at all about what he was working on?"

"Not really," said Saldon. "Grendon had an apprentice, Aldora, who said Grendon was always complaining he lacked resources to advance his research. He took on an apprentice only grudgingly and shared nothing with her. He told Aldora his project was too sensitive and dangerous, and he could not share any details with her."

"I see," said Faray. "I will ask our guards to help search for him."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Saldon. "And let us hope for the best."

"Please keep me informed," said Faray. "Use the NHC3 code for Tab communication with me from now on."

"Very well, Your Majesty, NHC3," said Saldon as he bowed then left the meeting.

Faray sat and thought for a moment. Then she decided she should alert Queen Zelda. Perhaps this Grendon person had indeed made his way to Hyrule. But if so, where did he go? And who was working with him and why?


	128. Princess Tara

**Chapter 113 - Princess Tara**

 _Summary: The Sheikah in North Hyrule search for clues about their missing scientist's research. Tila and young Link have a baby Zora girl they name Tara._

In the North Hyrule Sheikah settlement, Scientist Apprentice Aldora ate breakfast, feeling somewhat depressed. Not only had her personal life taken a turn for the worse, but she feared her advisor's disappearance was a cause for more significant concern.

She had been an excellent student at the academy and graduated near the top of her class. She had every reason to look forward to a satisfying career as a respected scientist, someone capable of advancing Sheikah technology and knowledge. And at the time, being assigned as Master Grendon's apprentice had looked promising as well, since she had seen his name mentioned as a respected researcher several times in the course of her studies.

But now her career was on indefinite hold. She needed to finish her apprenticeship before she could move on. And what was Grendon researching? How worried should they all be?

Aldora had finished her meal when her Tab alerted her to a message. It was a request by the Sheikah Chief, Saldon, to meet with her, and so she hastened at once to see him.

"You wished to see me, Master Saldon," said Aldora when she arrived.

"Yes," said Saldon. "With Grendon gone, you need an advisor to serve out the remainder of your apprenticeship. If you are willing, Aldora, I would be pleased to take you on as my apprentice."

"I am deeply honored, Master Saldon," said Aldora bowing her head.

"I feel bad for what happened to you and wish to make amends if I can," said Saldon. "And I would like your help to search for clues as to what Grendon was doing. I will alert everyone that you will be investigating and collecting information. Anyone having dealings with Grendon should contact you and share what they know. Find out where Grendon went, whom he spoke to, what he said, anything you can about his activities. I would like you to report to me whenever you learn something significant and weekly in any case."

"Very well, Master," said Aldora. "I will do just as you say."

"I do not know Grendon well," said Saldon. "But my impression of him is that he is a very dedicated researcher. His leanings were definitely toward the academic. And, sadly, I think he may be very trusting, perhaps even gullible. Living here without enemies may have made him complacent and naive. I could see someone with evil intent deceiving Grendon."

"But who would have evil intent these days, Master?" said Aldora. "We have been at peace for many years."

"I do not know," said Saldon. "But we should not be naive. Evil always manages to take root somewhere, no matter how many times we pull up its weed. You no doubt heard of our former Queen Sopha's misdeeds with the Shrine of Transformation."

"Yes, sadly, I did. That too reflected badly on us, as one of us must have assisted Queen Sopha, though perhaps unaware of her intentions. I will find out all I can, Master," said Aldora. "Thank you for having confidence in me."

Aldora left, feeling excited. To serve as an apprentice to the Chief was quite an honor, though she realized it was only due to the unusual circumstances of her real advisor disappearing. She had already learned that Grendon's Tab had been wiped clean, so there were no clues there, though it wouldn't hurt to check if any record of his messages survived. She sent a text message to that effect to their network administrator. She would also have to wait for people to contact her, but in the meantime, she could start speaking to people she thought Grendon might have consulted. She knew he sometimes ate lunch with Master Mandon, and so she would start with him.

After a brief Tab exchange, Mandon agreed to meet her in his office at the academy.

As Aldora made her way to the academy, she stared at the building. She had fond memories of her years living and studying there. She had made some good friends during that time and enjoyed the pursuit of knowledge that everyone shared as a common goal. Not that it wasn't hard work, but it was work she loved.

When she arrived at his office, Mandon greeted her warmly, offered her some tea, which she accepted, then they came to the point.

"I read Chief Saldon's message and expected to meet with you," said Mandon.

"I am trying to learn anything I can about Master Glendon's work," said Aldora. "I know you sometimes ate lunch with him."

"Yes, we did have lunch sometimes, and we often had excellent discussions," said Mandon. "The problem is that Grendon was interested in so many things and could speak intelligently on a great variety of subjects. I often sought out his ideas and advice."

"Can you tell me about the topics you discussed?"

"Yes, I can, but it may not be of much help to us. Grendon was interested in astronomy, and we discussed the nature of stars and whether other worlds might exist around them. He was interested in geology, and we discussed how minerals formed and properties of the land, including why volcanoes erupted. He was interested in biology, and we discussed curing illness and prolonging a healthy life as well as cellular regeneration techniques. He was interested in ancient energy and how it could be harnessed to do more things. He was interested in the properties of light and color. He was interested in climate and weather. There was almost no physical science you could bring up that he hadn't educated himself. He admitted he wasn't good in mathematics, but not being good was relative to his other knowledge. He was still fairly strong in mathematics. Did you know that he graduated from the academy with honors and the highest exam scores ever recorded?"

"Yes, I heard as much, which was one reason I was excited to be his apprentice," said Aldora. "But was there any topic he was especially interested in talking about lately, something perhaps he brought up?"

"I'm sorry, no," said Mandon. "Grendon seldom brought up a topic on his own. He preferred to let someone else bring up a topic. It was as if he was making his mind available to you for a time, loaning you his knowledge."

"But, forgive me, Master Mandon, even someone as brilliant as Master Grendon must have struggled in areas as he sought to extend his research."

"Yes, no doubt that's true, Aldora," said Mandon. "But he must never have considered me someone who could offer him any help. Perhaps lunch with me was his chance to relax and step back from his research, give his mind a rest, so to speak."

"I see," said Aldora. "Do you know of anyone else Master Grendon might have consulted? I'm still waiting for Tab responses to Master Saldon's alert, but I thought it no harm to ask."

"I'm sorry, again, no," said Mandon. "I can't think of anyone at the moment. As I said, Grendon did not speak about his work with me, and I'm not sure he spoke about it with anyone. You will have to wait for people to contact you."

"Very well, thank you, Master Mandon," said Aldora.

Aldora left and returned to her room. As Mandon had said, she would have to wait to be contacted by others. And thinking about her conversation, Mandon had not been able to offer much in the way of useful information. Grendon was as secretive with Mandon as he was with her. Or, was Mandon lying and in league with Grendon? She had always trusted her Sheikah colleagues completely and had never seen any evidence of untruth her whole life. Still, she did not want to be considered naive. She would keep that possibility in the back of her mind. But it seemed as though this investigation of hers would take some time.

In Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda had finished her Tab call with Faray. So, a scientist was missing from North Hyrule and one who needed funds for potentially dangerous research. The pieces of the puzzle were far from clear, but some were coming together. It was no coincidence someone was going to great efforts to raise funds. The funds must be to support this mysterious research. But without more information, it was unclear what to do at this point.

Tila was with her husband at Hyrule Castle when she received an encrypted message.

"Oh! Excuse me, sweetheart. This is something official from my sister," said Tila.

She opened and read the message, which automatically deleted itself afterward.

"Everything okay?" said Link.

"I'm not sure," said Tila. "One of our leading Sheikah scientists has disappeared. They are beginning a search and investigation. As next in line to rule, my sister needs to keep me informed. It's nothing for us to worry about at this point. Come on. I could use a good swim."

"Are you sure it's okay?" said Link. "I mean with the baby?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's okay, sweetheart," said Tila. "Please don't worry! It's an egg, and it's very well protected. Honestly, if we were that fragile, our race would never have survived."

"All right," said Link. "But can you at least be less acrobatic than usual?"

"That's sweet that you're so concerned," said Tila touching his cheek. "And if it makes you nervous, I promise to swim calmly. But there are some things, dear husband, that I refuse to give up. You'll just have to get over your worry. But, trust me, I can help you with that."

"Yes, I'm sure you can," laughed Link. "I'm very, very sure you can!"

Meanwhile, in North Hyrule, after two months of investigation, Aldora had made little progress. She had spoken to everyone she could, but the story was always the same. Grendon had kept his research to himself, and no one was able to provide any reliable information on what he had been doing. What Grendon wanted to investigate required additional funds, so he was never able to conduct his research. Which was probably the main reason there was nothing to show for it.

But in Zora's Domain, the Link Family was having some excitement of their own. Tila had passed the egg three days earlier, and it finally hatched.

"Oh! It's a girl!" exclaimed Tila to her husband, who was by her side. "We have a little girl, sweetheart! As we agreed, her name will be Tara."

She's beautiful, just like her mother," said young Link kissing Tila.

Tara had pale blue skin pigmentation to go with her deep blue eyes. And like any hatchling, she was quite active. They watched Tara swim around the nursery tank and gobble up pieces of fish that had been placed there for her.

"Isn't she adorable!" exclaimed Mipha.

"Her eyes are such a gorgeous shade of deep blue," said Link. "They look like sapphires."

"Or like the deep blue sea," said Mila as she watched Tara swim.

"I'm so thrilled!" said young Link.

"And well you should be," said Link. "Tara is a lovely name too. But your life will never be the same now, son. Trust me on that. And enjoy every minute of your time with her. Zora's age much slower than us, but it still feels too fast for a parent."

"I think I know what you mean, Dad," said young Link.

"So, I finally have a Zora niece," said Midon as he watched Tara swim. "Who would have thought it would be thanks to my little Hylian brother? I would have thought for sure my big sister would have been first."

"Given your obsession with coding, Midon, I'm surprised you thought about it all," said Mila. "But if you had, you would have realized it's the most likely outcome once our brother married Tila."

"Please, let's not bicker," said Lapha. "This is a happy time for our family. And I can see Tara is going to be one very striking looking girl. She's so beautiful, Tila."

"Thank you, Lapha," said Tila. "I just Tabbed some pictures of Tara to my sister Faray, and she can't wait to see her in person too. She would like to visit next weekend if that's okay."

"Of course! Faray is welcome to visit here any time she wishes," said Mipha.

"I don't suppose you want…" said Link, unsure of how to raise the subject.

"No, Sopha is no longer family in my eyes," said Tila. "I will never trust her again. I thought she loved me as a sister, but she only loves herself."

"Come, let's all have lunch," said Mipha, eager to change the subject.

Lunch was pleasant, and afterward, everyone returned to the nursery tank to see Tara. Tara stopped swimming briefly to stare out of the enclosure at everyone, though it was unclear how much she could see of them. But it brought smiles and oohs and aahs. Then Tila asked to speak privately with Mipha.

"I hope you don't mind our staying here, Mother," said Tila.

"Mind? We love it that you both agreed to stay here!" said Mipha. "Little Tara is already bringing back some fond memories for my husband and me. If you're happy here, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. Link and I would love to be part of raising Tara if you'll allow us."

"Allow you? I would love nothing better!" said Tila. "You have a beautiful family, and I am thrilled to be part of it. And I know my husband will love returning here too. He missed all of you when we lived at the castle. He and I can always take Tara home to North Hyrule for visits when she's older. But I believe we will all be happy here."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Tila," said Mipha. "My husband and I are here if you want us, but we won't get in your way. We want you to think of here as home too."

"I do," said Tila. "And I'm very grateful. Now I promised Link I would take a walk with him after lunch. I need to show him I'm fine, he's so worried I won't recover."

"Please, go then," said Mipha. "Tara will be fine. Besides all of us, a nursemaid is coming soon to help with all the feedings."

Tila returned to where her husband was watching Tara, then took his hand, and they went off for a walk across the western bridge.

"It's just amazing," said Link. "I'm back home but with you now, whom I love so much, and with a beautiful baby girl. I don't know what to say other than I'm floating with joy."

"So am I," said Tila. "And that's a perfect Zora way of putting it. "

"Are you feeling all right? Not sore or anything?"

"I'm fine," said Tila. "Passing an egg is not anywhere near as difficult as a Hylian live birth. The baby has most of its growth after hatching."

"I know my parents are thrilled you agreed to live here," said Link. "But if you ever miss your home, I will understand. My place is with you and Tara, so don't worry about my feelings. I'll happily live in North Hyrule if that's what you want."

"I appreciate that, sweetheart," said Tila. "But I'm happy here, and you have a much bigger close family than me. I think Tara will be fine here. And we can visit my home when she's older. If it turns out at some point that my sister needs me there, then, of course, we will have to go. But Fa was fine with our decision to remain here and understood my reasons."

"Then that's settled for now," said Link. "This is Veiled Falls coming up, and it has a good deal of sentimental value to Mom and Dad. Mom told me this is where they first kissed, and they visit here every wedding anniversary."

"Then, if it worked for them, let's share a kiss here too," said Tila. "Do you remember our first kiss? "

"Of course," said Link. "It was at the dance."

They kissed, then continued on their walk toward Ralis Pond.

Meanwhile, at home, Mipha and Link continued to watch Tara. The rest of the family had gone out.

"Her eyes are very distinctive," said Link. "They're a much deeper blue than Link's, and there is no hint of green in them like Midon's."

"Yes, and they are a much deeper blue than Astra's as well," said Mipha. "How does it feel to be a grandfather?"

"I don't feel any different, but it's cute to have a little one at home again after all these years," said Link. "And it's wonderful that all our children are home again too. I missed Lapha and Link while they lived at the castle. Our little house will be full again. But we'll manage."

"I missed them too," said Mipha. "But I didn't want to let that influence their decision. They needed to find their way, and the fact it led them back here is terrific. Oh! I think Tara may finally be resting for a bit. "

Tara had paused from eating and was resting on the bottom of the tank. And just then, one of the nursemaids assigned to help arrived.

"Lady Mipha, Prince Link, my name is Elira," said Elira. "I will be happy to watch over and take care of the new princess. Oh! She is so beautiful, isn't she?"

Elira had approached the tank to look at the hatchling.

"Yes, she is, Elira," said Mipha. "She's just resting now but should be active again soon. Thank you for your help."

"It is an honor," said Elira. "You may not know this, but my aunt assisted as a nursemaid when Princess Mila and Prince Midon were hatchlings. "

Meanwhile, back in North Hyrule, Aldora had her regular weekly apprentice meeting with Chief Saldon. After discussing Aldora's research, the conversation returned to Grendon.

"It's a pity we could learn so little from your inquiries, but I commend the zeal and thoroughness of your work," said Saldon. "It seems Grendon trusted no one and needed no one's help."

"Yes, Master," said Aldora. "He certainly kept his own counsel."

"Sometimes, I find it helps to step back from a problem and let the mind sift through the information it has gathered. Now that you've spent two months at it, in all the time you investigated, did nothing strike you as odd?" said Saldon. "It could be anything, some conversation or activity. Even if it did not appear significant to you, but just seemed out of character for Grendon, given all you've learned about him, it would be worth mentioning."

"Believe me, I've been poring over everything I learned, Master," said Aldora. "Anytime someone asked Grendon about his research, he would invariably find an excuse not to discuss it. Grendon would say his work was still too preliminary or just complain it was hard to do the work with limited resources. Only with a subordinate like me did he say it was too dangerous and sensitive to discuss. I've gone over everything several times."

"I see," said Saldon. "Well, I know you've worked very hard at this, Aldora. I hope you don't blame yourself."

"Wait, Master," said Aldora. "What you just said, 'I see,' did just remind me of something a bit odd."

"Yes, go on," said Saldon.

"Well, when I interviewed Master Langor, she said she had tried to discuss Master Grendon's research with him and was teasing him a bit to coax him to reveal something about it. Master Langor said she playfully mocked Master Grendon, saying he was probably getting nowhere and when would she ever see the results of his latest research. And Master Grendon laughed at first, then shook his head, saying she would probably never see it. But Master Langor said Master Grendon had said it strangely. He said it not like you might expect that he was discouraged that he would never make progress on his research. She said he answered as if she had said something clever and it was some sort of inside joke. But he never explained further."


	129. Royal Couple

**Chapter 114 - Royal Couple**

 _Summary: Lieutenant Randall proposes to Princess Zelda. Lapha discusses a brief conversation she had with missing scientist Grendon. Tara's lungs develop enough to spend more time out of water. A body is found in the Eldin Region._

"That was magnificent!" said Princess Zelda as she and Lieutenant Randall stood with the rest of the audience and applauded at the end of the concert. After the cheers and applause ended, they made their way out of the concert hall.

"Do you have time for a short walk, Zelda?" asked Randall as he reached out to take her hand.

"Of course, I'd love to," said Zelda as she smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "It feels good to walk after sitting for so long."

It was a mild summer evening as they walked together toward the park, holding hands.

"I hope you enjoyed the concert as much as I did," said Randall.

"The music was beautiful and quite moving in places," said Zelda. "Thank you for taking me."

"I'm just happy you had time for me," said Randall. "It seems you're always so busy these days, and when you're not busy, it seems I am."

"Duty calls for both of us, I guess," sighed Zelda. "I do need to help my parents, especially my mother. But I'm glad you're back from your extended patrol in the Hebra region. I missed you when you were so far away."

"I missed you too," said Randall.

They continued to walk silently through the park.

"It's a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky," said Zelda looking up at the moon and stars.

"Yes, it is," said Randall.

A mild breeze shook the leaves and ruffled Zelda's soft blonde hair slightly as they continued their walk. Sunset Fireflies glowed near the trees on their left, and a pair of squirrels chased each other up a nearby tree. The three-quarter moon illuminated the path making it easy to see their way.

Zelda looked over at Randall, and he was looking down at the ground and seemed lost in thought. He had been quieter than usual for most of the evening, and it was clear to her that something must be bothering him.

"What's on your mind, Randall? You've been so quiet all evening, and not your usual cheerful self."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" said Randall.

"It is to me!" laughed Zelda. "We're not exactly strangers, are we? But it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. It's getting late anyway. We should turn around and start heading back before the Royal Guard sends out a search party for me."

"Yes, all right," said Randall. "I need to return, as well. We are supposed to be back in the officer's quarters by eleven o'clock, and I don't want to set a bad example or use you as an excuse for getting special treatment."

They turned around and began walking back toward the Castle, finally reaching the entrance that led to Zelda's room.

"Well, here is where I go in, and we need to say goodnight," said Zelda. "I think it's too late for my sister to be spying on us. Her bedroom window is just over there, and she's probably asleep by now. Goodnight, Randall, and thank you."

They embraced and held a long and passionate kiss, then kissed several more times. Finally, Randall pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Um, Zelda," said Randall nervously, taking her hand. "Can you please give me a moment before you go in? I've wanted to ask you something."

Randall's hand felt cold and clammy and shook slightly.

"You're shaking, sweetheart! Are you cold?"

"No, no, it's not that," said Randall. "I don't know how to do this as it happens in stories, though I wanted this moment to be special. So, I will just come out and say it."

Then Randall knelt on one knee as he held her hand.

"Princess Zelda, I love you with all my heart. I think of you during the day, and I dream of you at night. I miss you every moment we're apart. I want to spend my life with you if you will have me. What I'm trying to say, Princess, is will you marry me?"

Zelda caught her breath.

"Oh! Is that why you've been so quiet and nervous?" said Zelda as she broke into a smile. "You didn't need to be, sweetheart. Yes, Lieutenant Randall, I'll happily marry you! I love you with all my heart too!"

"Oh, Hylia! Will you? You will?" said Randall bursting into a big smile and standing up.

Then they reached out and held each other tightly as they shared another long kiss.

"Yes, I will, sweetheart," laughed Zelda finally. "Did you expect me to say no?"

"I didn't know what to expect, sweetheart, whether you would say no or maybe say you weren't ready yet, or something like that," said Randall. "I'm so relieved and so delighted. I don't know what else to say now other than that I love you and I promise I'll be the best husband to you."

"I'm counting on that, sweetheart!" laughed Zelda. "I'm so happy I don't know what to say either. And don't worry, you made the moment special for me. I know we'll be happy together, and I'm so excited now I won't be able to sleep. I can't wait to tell my family!"

Then Zelda reached out, and they embraced and kissed again.

"It's late, though, and I need to go, or the Royal Guards really will be dragging me inside," said Zelda. "I love you, sweetheart, and I will forever cherish this beautiful moment. Sweet dreams and goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Randall. "I love you, and I don't think I'll be sleeping much either! I've never felt happier!"

They embraced and kissed once again, then Zelda ran back to her room as Randall left to return to the officer's quarters.

Zelda did have trouble sleeping, and when morning came, she rushed to the family breakfast. Before anyone had a chance to say good morning, she blurted out the news.

"Randall proposed to me last night, and I said yes!" exclaimed Zelda out of breath. "We're going to be married!"

Zelda embraced her mother first.

"Oh, that's wonderful, sweetheart, I'm so happy for you!" said Queen Zelda as she hugged her.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm very happy for you too," said Rudin hugging her next and kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Finally!" said Astra. "What took you two so long?"

"Now, be nice, Astra," said Queen Zelda. "You can't rush these kinds of things. Both people have to be ready."

"I guess," said Astra. "But congratulations, Zel."

"Thank you," said Princess Zelda. "I'm still giddy and a bit light-headed. I didn't sleep much at all last night."

"I can see that! I'll reschedule my staff meeting this afternoon for tomorrow as it's not that pressing. Then we can begin discussing wedding plans," said Queen Zelda. "Please invite Randall and his parents to join us for afternoon tea if they can."

"Yes, gladly, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "Randall and his parents are a bit intimidated by you and Father, but I will try my best to put them at ease."

"And so will we, sweetheart," said Rudin. "We want them to feel part of the family."

"And I'll put them at ease too, Zel, and tell them all about you," said Astra.

"Astra, remember what I said about sisters," said Zelda. "I expect you to live up to that."

"Don't worry, Sis," said Astra. "I'm just teasing you."

"Now, you need to eat something, sweetheart, and then I want you to go back to your room and take a nap," said Queen Zelda. "You need to rest. Otherwise, I'll have to do all the wedding planning myself, and you may regret it!"

"Of course, Mother," laughed Zelda. "I'm so happy!"

Everyone sat back down to breakfast.

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, Lapha was on a Tab call with Sheikah Apprentice Scientist Aldora.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, Mistress Lapha," said Aldora. "I only just recently learned in conversation with Dr. Purah that you also had some dealings with our missing scientist, Master Grendon."

"Yes, I understand," said Lapha. "And I only just recently learned Grendon was the scientist who went missing. I've been away from Hyrule Castle for a while, and the details hadn't reached me. How can I assist you, Aldora?"

"I have been collecting whatever information I can about what Master Grendon may have been working on before he disappeared," said Aldora. "Unfortunately, I have little to show for my efforts. Did Master Grendon ever discuss his work with you?"

"Not really," said Lapha. "He and I did meet briefly once when I was visiting your land with my sister. He said he had heard I was seeking a way to cure disease, and he was interested in how far my research had come. So, I explained what I had learned so far, and he agreed with my findings. Then we discussed some obstacles that one would need to overcome."

"I see," said Aldora. "Did you get the impression that curing disease was Master Grendon's current area of research?"

"No, I couldn't go so far as to say that," said Lapha. "We also talked about several other topics that interested him, not all of them scientific."

"Can you give me some examples, Mistress?" said Aldora.

"Well, let me see," said Lapha. "We discussed efforts to control the weather, what Zora's perceived underwater, how did I like working with Dr. Purah and what did I think of her, how did my father become so skilled in combat, what is it like to live in Hyrule."

"That's interesting," said Aldora. "Do you recall if anything he said sounded unusual?"

"Let me think," said Lapha as she paused to reflect. "No, I'm sorry, nothing like that comes to mind."

"Well, thank you, Mistress Lapha," said Aldora. "I appreciate your help, and if you recall anything else, please let me know."

"I certainly will, Aldora," said Lapha. "I wish you success in your efforts."

They ended the call, and Lapha sat thinking for a few moments about her conversation with Grendon, then shook her head and resumed her work.

Meanwhile, just outside the house, Tila and Mipha had taken Tara swimming in Mikau Lake. Tara had been chasing after the fish there but was still not quite agile enough to catch one.

"Her swimming is coming along very nicely, Tila," said Mipha as she watched Tara swim. "Her fins are nice and firm and her strokes smooth. She's not only beautiful but strong and healthy."

"She is, isn't she?" said Tila beaming with pleasure. "But it's no wonder with all she eats! I think she's finally starting to tire, though."

"Yes, it looks that way," said Mipha as Tara was slowing down.

"Here, you can hold her now, Mother, if you like," said Tila as she picked up Tara and handed her to Mipha. "Her lungs are also developing nicely, and she can stay out of the water for some time now."

Tara rested her head on Mipha's shoulder and put her arms around Mipha's neck as Mipha gently stroked Tara's tail fin. Then Tara sighed and nestled her head closer to Mipha's, closing her eyes.

"She is so adorable, Tila," whispered Mipha. "I don't want to ever put her down!"

"Hold her as long as you like," laughed Tila. "She's gotten very close to you with all the time you spend with her. And I'm so grateful how caring the whole family has been with her. She's blessed with so much love, and I can see we made the right decision to raise her here."

"She's fast asleep now," whispered Mipha. "Let me carry her back to your slumber pool. She'll rest comfortably there."

They left the water of the lake and made their way indoors. When they reached Tila and Link's room, Mipha gently placed Tara in the slumber pool. She didn't awaken, and they stayed to wait until Tara's gills automatically took over her breathing. Then they quietly went to the kitchen.

"Has she spoken much yet to you and Link?" said Mipha.

"Just sounds," said Tila. "But we talk to her all we can, and she understands which of us is Momma and Dada. She just needs to form the words."

"That's wonderful," said Mipha. "She's still quite young to be speaking."

"Tara has brought out another side of my husband I never saw," said Tila. "It's so cute watching him play with her. You can tell he just adores her, the way he holds her in his arms and kisses her so affectionately. And he talks to her and plays in the water with her. He's like a child again himself."

"I know what you mean," said Mipha. "My husband was the same way with ours. Mila is still very attached to him."

"Really?" said Tila. "That's amazing. My sister Faray wants to visit again. She keeps pushing for us to take Tara there, and we will when she's a bit older, but still only to visit. I believe Tara will be better off growing up here amidst her family, and that's what's most important to Link and me."

"Whatever you both feel is best," said Mipha. "Now, how about a nice Hyrule Bass for lunch? I have two ready to eat."

"Yummy!" said Tila. "Since living here, I've come to appreciate freshwater fish more."

Meanwhile, Link and his son Link were sitting at Veiled Falls and talking.

"Any words of advice, Dad?" said young Link.

"About being a father?" said Link.

"Yes," said young Link.

"I'm no expert," said Link. "All I know is that I've always tried to do the right thing in life. I pray to the Goddess each day in gratitude for the life I've had and for the well being of all of you. I also pray for Hylia's guidance. I don't think I can teach you anything more. You've already learned all you need to."

"I've tried to live up to that," said young Link. "But you're the proverbial tough act to follow, Dad. At first, I felt bad that I wasn't chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, and thought perhaps you might be disappointed in me. But I've gotten over it now."

"No, no, I'm not disappointed at all!" said Link. "It's not a competition, son, and being chosen by the sword is not something you can control. I never wanted you or any of my children to have the hard kind of life I did. I was happy the sword didn't choose you. The sword requires you to dedicate yourself to it, and it consumes you in a way, takes over your life. The burden of trying to live up to all it expected of me turned me into a different person, solitary and morose. It put a great strain on my relationship with your mother. Be grateful you have a happier life. You've found love with a fine wife and a beautiful daughter now. Live every moment in Hylia's grace and in caring for your family. You need to teach your child the same thing and help them to grow to be the fine person you and Tila are. That goal will guide you as to what you should do. And I couldn't be more proud of you, son. You've done very well and will continue to do so, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Dad," said Link. "You and Mom have been my role models, and my sisters and brother have been very supportive. I owe whatever I am to my wonderful family."

Young Link paused, and they both sat quietly, listening to the sound of the waterfall and watching its splashing. Then young Link spoke up again.

"How did you feel raising Zora children?" said young Link.

"I never thought of it," said Link. "They were just my children, and I loved them the same as I do you. Their race never entered into my thoughts."

"I feel the same way," said young Link.

They sat quietly for another moment, staring at the waterfall.

"What about Astra? Do you think she will ever learn the truths about you?" said young Link.

Link looked over at his son.

"I don't know," said Link. "And I leave that to Hylia. It was her doing that somehow brought Astra into this world, and Hylia must be looking out for her for some special reason. If it is the wish of the Goddess that she learns who I am, so be it. If not, I'm fine with that as well. I don't feel it is my place to interfere with her family situation."

"No, of course. I understand," said young Link. "But I couldn't help but think of her as my sister after you told us what happened. Anyway, my lips are sealed, as we all promised. Let's get back. I miss Tara."

Link laughed.

"I don't blame you," said Link. "She's adorable, and you and Tila are truly blessed. Let's go."

"I'm glad I'm home again with you and Mom," said young Link as they began walking home. "It just feels right to me, and Tila has been happy as well."

"This is your home and always will be whenever you wish," said Link. "And we love having you, Tila and Tara here with us. It's given Mom and me a lot of pleasure. You know Mom wasn't used to a child leaving home so soon, subconsciously forgetting you're a Hylian. She loves that you're back again. And of course, so do I."

"Thanks, Dad," said young Link smiling.

It was a week later that the formal announcement and wedding invitations arrived, as such things were still communicated by physical mail. There were two separate invitations addressed to Mipha and Link and the other to Tila and Link. The enclosed card announced the upcoming wedding of Lieutenant Randall and Princess Zelda in one month. Aside from the formal announcement, there was also a small note from Queen Zelda in Mipha's letter and Princess Zelda in Tila's.

 _Dearest Mipha and Link,_

 _Our children are indeed growing up! I hope you will be able to attend, and bring as many of the family as you wish. We have plenty of room, and it should be a great party. We will all be thrilled to have you there. And you owe me another wedding party dance, Link. Will this be our fourth? Don't feel the need to obtain a gift as Zelda and Randall have insisted everyone's presence is gift enough. Hope to see you soon!_

 _Love,_ _Zelda_

 _Dear Tila and Link,_

 _I hope you can both attend my special day. I would love to share it with you as you have been very special to me, especially you, Link. Feel free to bring your lovely daughter, Tara, if you can. Mother has been sharing some pictures your Father sent of her, and she is so beautiful! If she is still too small to travel, I hope you can both attend anyway. Your apartment is available for your use while here, and I dearly hope to see you! And please do not get us a gift. Our gift will be seeing you._

 _Love,_ _Zelda_

Tila and Link felt Tara was still too small to make the trip, but agreed to attend, as did Mipha and Link. The rest of the family would take care of Tara while they were gone.

As the weeks went by, wedding preparations took center stage at Hyrule Castle. Food and drink were ordered, decorations prepared, musicians reserved, accommodations for guests arranged, and so on. The Royal Guard also stepped up their security arrangements, and young Link received several Tab calls seeking his advice. Though he had been reassigned as Zora liaison officer now, he was still consulted on occasion based on his Royal Guard experience.

Finally, the big day came, and everyone arrived at Hyrule Castle. As they entered, one of the guards spoke up, addressing young Link.

"Captain Link, Sir, welcome back!" said Arnold. "We've missed you, Sir. But I understand congratulations are in order on your and Princess Tila's lovely daughter."

"Yes, thank you, Arnold, and I hope all is well with you," said young Link. "You've met Tila, but I don't think you've ever met my mother and father, Princess Mipha and Link."

"I'm very honored, your highness and Captain Link, Sir," said Arnold. "Of course, I know who you both are from studying history. But I must say you look much younger than I expected! Anyway, welcome, and I hope you enjoy the festivities."

Mipha and Link thanked him, then they entered the Castle and were directed to the chapel.

"I'm glad historical figures like us still look young," said Link.

"You know what he meant," said Mipha as she took his hand. "We are historical figures, and we are still young. Isn't that wonderful?"

At Princess Zelda's request, the wedding was not a large affair. Only family and dignitaries, as well as close friends of Zelda and Randall, were invited.

Mipha, Link, Tila, and young Link were seated in the second row, just behind Astra and Queen Zelda in the first row. Rudin would walk Zelda down the aisle, then sit with his family as well. Randall's family was on the opposite side of the aisle, and Randall was standing at the front, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"I'm so happy you could come," said Queen Zelda turning to them.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Your Majesty," said Link.

"Hi Uncle Link, Aunt Mipha, Cousins Tila and Link," said Astra, also turning around. "This is exciting. I've never seen Zel so happy!"

Then Astra and Queen Zelda turned around again.

"I can't wait to do some dancing with you again," said Mipha to Link. "We really should dance more often."

"Yes, I agree," said Link. "It's just that the dances at our Domain these days cater to the young and play the music they like. I don't know how to dance to it and think I look silly. But we can figure something out. Let's promise each other to do it."

"Mom's right, Dad," said young Link. "It's not that hard, and you're both still young. Tila will tell you I'm no great dancer either, but we make time to do it."

"Shhh. It looks like the ceremony is about to start," said Mipha.

The musicians had struck up a wedding march, and soon Rudin and his daughter could be seen walking down the aisle. Zelda looked beautiful and elegant in her white wedding gown and golden Tiara that contained a Triforce symbol representing Hylia, and a sapphire, ruby, and emerald representing Nayru, Din, and Farore respectively. Some guests were snapping pictures with their Tabs as they passed by.

When they reached the front, Rudin kissed his daughter, and they embraced.

"Thank you, Father," whispered Zelda. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," said Rudin.

Then Rudin handed her off to Randall and sat down. Zelda and Randall smiled at each other, then faced the official who would perform the ceremony. After the official reminded everyone to be silent, Randall and Zelda repeated the marriage oath.

"I, Randall, take you, Zelda, to be my wife. I promise before Hylia to be faithful to you and to love and honor you all the days of my life."

Next, it was Zelda's turn.

"I, Zelda, take you, Randall, to be my husband. I promise before Hylia to be faithful to you and to love and honor you all the days of my life."

Then the official spoke.

"Having exchanged wedding vows and promised before Hylia to be true to each other, I now declare Prince Randall and Princess Zelda to be husband and wife. Congratulations!"

Zelda and Randall kissed, and the crowd erupted into applause.

"They're a beautiful couple," said young Link.

"They are," said Tila. "And I can read how happy they both are. May Nayru bless them."

Everyone then moved to the banquet hall, where there would be food and dancing. But first, they joined the receiving line there to congratulate the newlyweds and the two families.

"Zelda, you look stunning, congratulations to you and Prince Randall," said Link as he hugged Princess Zelda and then shook Randall's hand.

"Thank you, Aunt Mipha, Uncle Link," said Zelda. "And, thank you both so much for coming."

Mipha and Link then greeted Randall's family.

"I'm glad to finally meet Prince Rudin's side of the family," said Randall's mother, Ralia.

"Yes, though, of course, we've heard so much about you," said Randall's Father, Rolland.

"Hopefully, all good," said Link shaking his hand. "But we are very pleased to meet you and welcome to the family."

By then, Tila and young Link were greeting Zelda and Randall.

"Congrats to both of you," said young Link. "It was a lovely ceremony."

"Yes, everything was perfect," said Tila.

"Thank you both so much for coming," said Zelda as she hugged young Link and then Tila. "I don't know how you were able to tear yourself away from that beautiful little girl of yours. I can't wait to meet her in person. Please enjoy yourself."

And when all the guests had finished going through the receiving line and offered their congratulations, the musicians played the first dance for the newlyweds, then dances for close family. Finally, the dance floor was opened up for all the guests.

"Let's go," said Link to Mipha. "I don't care how I look. I want to have fun with you."

"That's the right attitude," laughed Mipha. "Keep thinking young!"

They made their way to the dance floor and began dancing. When the musicians finally played a slow song, Link took Mipha in his arms, and they kissed as they slowly moved to the music.

"If I close my eyes now, I can see you in my arms on our wedding day," said Link. "And you're just as beautiful now. I feel so blessed to be with you."

"And I feel blessed to be with you," said Mipha as she squeezed him. "See, dancing brings out the best in you. We definitely must do it more often."

"We will, I promise," said Link. "How about another kiss?"

Then they closed their eyes, held each other, and danced.

Meanwhile, Tila and young Link were also on the dance floor. Link pulled Tila close as he wrapped his arms around her, and she put both hands around his neck and pulled his face to her's for a kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart, I love you so, so much," said Tila after their kiss ended, and she began to rub her nails up and down his back.

"I never dreamed my life could be so happy as it is with you," said young Link. "But keep doing what you're doing, and I won't last another minute here. You're going to have to leave with me at once."

Tila laughed and stopped caressing his back, then put her arms back around him.

"That would be very rude to your princess, sweetheart," said Tila. "But keep the thought for later."

"You're my princess, sweetheart," said Link. "And believe me, I won't forget!"

After a few more dances, Queen Zelda came over to Mipha and Link.

"Mipha, can you spare your husband for one dance?" said Queen Zelda. "The next dance is a slow one, and it's become a tradition of ours."

"Of course, Zelda," said Mipha.

Zelda and Link made their way to the dance floor and began dancing.

"Congratulations, Zelda," said Link. "Your daughter looks so beautiful and happy."

"Yes, I think she's found the right one, the one she truly loves and who loves her," said Zelda. "And that's not always easy, as you well know."

"Yes, I do know," laughed Link. "But your daughter has matured into a fine young woman, Zelda. You should be very proud of her."

"I am," said Zelda. "I know I've been hard on her sometimes, but she's grown up very well, and I have confidence in her."

"Where are they going on their honeymoon?"

"Lurelin Village and we've already increased security there in advance of their arrival," said Zelda. "That's where you and Mipha went, isn't it?"

"Yes, and as you know, it's a beautiful location," said Link.

Seeing his mother alone, young Link approached her.

"Mom, would you like to dance?" said young Link.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Mipha.

They moved to the dance floor together.

"It's wonderful being home again with you and Dad, and all my siblings," said Link. "And Tila tells me how thrilled she is that you're all so close to Tara. I've never felt happier."

"I'm glad," said Mipha. "Your health and happiness are all we have ever wanted. And we are more than happy to help with Tara. Having her home is fun for us, too, and she brings back some fond memories of when we were raising all of you."

Meanwhile, Astra approached Tila, who was standing alone.

"Hi, Cousin Tila," said Astra. "Your red coral and gold tiara is so beautiful!"

"Well, thank you, Astra," said Tila. "Are you having fun? Your sister looks so beautiful and so happy today."

"Yeah, Zel is floating with joy these days," said Astra. "Isn't that how you say it?"

"It is," laughed Tila. "Are you studying Zora expressions?"

"Just a little," said Astra. "Uncle Link uses them sometimes when we go boating together. Of course, I'm told he was a Zora himself for a while."

"Yes, that's true," said Tila. "He has led quite an exciting life. And I have a feeling there may be more excitement to come. But you must feel very proud of what you did, saving his life like that. I feel so terrible about my sister and what she did, but she fooled all of us."

"I know, and it wasn't anyone else's fault," said Astra. "But it was a special moment for me. My connection to Uncle Link is very close somehow, spiritual even."

"Yes, I imagine it might be," said Tila.

The music was ending for a time, as it was time for the musicians to take a rest break, so everyone returned from the dance floor.

"Astra, it's always nice to see my special niece," said Link as he reached out, hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. "You know you're the only one in Hyrule I tell I love as much as all the stars in the sky."

"I know, Uncle Link," laughed Astra. "But I still love to hear you say it. And hello, Aunt Mipha."

"Hello, Astra. I hope you won't miss your sister too much now," said Mipha.

"I will miss her," said Astra. "But she is still going to live at the Castle, and I'm big enough to read my own bedtime stories now. So, I don't think it will be too bad."

"That's good," said Link. "Is anyone else hungry? The buffet looked quite tasty from the dance floor."

"I'm hungry too," said young Link. "Coming Astra?"

"Sure," said Astra. "Uncle Link, maybe you could dance with me once after we eat? I think I dance better now than I used to."

"I'm glad one of us does," laughed Link. "But I would love to, Astra. Every time I visit, you've grown so much."

They all made their way to the buffet table, selected some food, then found a table to sit together.

"Did you find something suitable to eat, sweetheart?" Link asked his wife, Tila.

"Yes, the cooked trout doesn't look too bad. Just a little dry," said Tila.

"We just have to tolerate Hylian sensitivities, Tila," said Mipha. "As my arbiter of good taste husband once told me, Hylians are apparently appalled when they see us consume our fish raw."

"I can't believe you still bring that up, sweetheart," laughed Link. "I said that ages ago."

"That's fine," laughed Tila. "I can deal with cooked fish, and am somewhat used to it from the Castle Town restaurants we sometimes ate at when we lived here."

"You're such a fun family!" laughed Astra. "You have a nice way of teasing each other without hurting anyone's feelings. I'm glad I'm sitting with you."

"You're part of the family too, Cousin Astra," said young Link. "So, by all means, join the fun."

After a while, Princess Zelda and Randall stopped by their table as they made the rounds to thank everyone for coming. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

"Thank you all so much for coming. I hope you don't mind my little sister sitting with you," said Princess Zelda.

"Not at all," said Link. "She's never anything but perfect, and we love having her here."

Astra stuck her tongue out at Zelda, which brought a laugh from everyone.

"Congratulations again to both of you," said Mipha. "Everything about the wedding has been wonderful, and my husband and I have enjoyed the dancing no end."

"Thank you," said Randall. "I hope I can get to know all of you better. Zelda has told me so many good things about you."

"You two are always welcome to visit us," said Mipha. "Our Domain is very scenic."

"And we may well take you up on that," said Zelda. "I can't wait to see the beautiful little Princess Tara in person. Now, please excuse us. We need to visit the other guests. But thank you again."

Zelda and Randall moved on.

Meanwhile, in the Eldin Region, the late afternoon air was scorchingly hot and filled with floating ash. A pair of Gorons were patrolling the area southeast of Gortram Cliff and had just arrived after rolling part of the way there.

"Well, here we are," said Aron, uncoiling himself from a ball. "What were you saying?'

"I was saying that I hear today's the big wedding day for Queen Zelda's daughter," said Glen as he unrolled as well. "I hope everyone's enjoying themselves. Our ambassador Hadon is there representing all of us. I'm not sure I'd like his job, though, having to travel to all those cold places."

"Yeah, I hear you. But Hadon gets to meet all the Hyrule big shots, and you know how much he likes to talk, so he's a perfect choice," said Aron. "Do you think they serve tasty rocks at those events?"

"I've never been to one, but I would think so," said Glen. "I hear they spare no expense and try to accommodate the tastes of all the different kinds of guests."

"Just thinking about it is making me hungry, bro," said Aron. "I could use a nice rock roast right about now! Want to join me for one when we get off?"

"Why not?" said Glen. "Two more stops after this, and we can call it a day. I'll race you back. The last one to roll across the entrance buys dinner."

"You're on, bro," said Aron. "Let's finish up here and move on."

"Yeah, it sure is quiet, isn't it?. Do you know why we're patrolling all the way out here anyway?" said Aron.

"Just a general alert from the Chief to look for anything unusual or suspicious," said Glen. "Remember there used to be a lot of Hylian tourists mining gems awhile back? But it's slowed down for months now, and nobody knows what's going on. Anyway, I don't see or hear anything. Do you confirm there's nothing to report here? If so, I'll Tab it in, and we can get rolling."

"Yes, go ahead," said Aron. "No, wait a minute! Do you hear that? Someone is shouting. It's coming from way over there by the hot springs."

A man was running awkwardly through the hot spring water and shouting for help. As Aron and Glen rolled toward him, he suddenly collapsed with a splash into the hot spring. When they reached him, he was bleeding from a wound to his chest.

"Here, let us help you," said Aron propping him up from the water.

The man opened his eyes and stared at the two Gorons. He coughed twice, gripped Aron by the arm, and then in a hoarse and raspy voice managed to say a few words.

"I was deceived. Tell them I'm sorry."

He coughed again as he struggled for breath, then spoke once more.

"It can't fool a Zora. Be sure to tell them …"

He tried to finish, but those were his last words. He gasped for air once more, then collapsed, dead.

"Oh, Hylia, he's gone. We lost him," said Glen. "But did you see what happened to him?"

"No. But Tab it in, will you," said Aron.

"This is patrol 11 to base," said Glen. "We've found the body of a Hylian or Sheikah at the pools between Goronbi Lake and the Gortram Cliff. He was fatally attacked, but there's no one else around. Over"

"Base to patrol 11, is there any identification on him? Over."

"No, nothing, just his clothing. Over," said Glen.

"Tab us a picture of his face, then wait there for a recovery party. Base over and out."

"Here, hold him up from the water while I get a good picture," said Glen.

"We also better write down his last words," said Aron. "I didn't have the presence of mind to record him, but I remember them."

"Yes, do that at once. But who is he and what in Din's name is he doing way out here?" said Glen.

"Good question," said Aron as he looked around the area.

But there was nothing to see.


End file.
